Slave Child
by Dyneen
Summary: TRAD de Kristen Hudson. Un duel avec Drago entraîne de drastiques et permanentes conséquences pour Harry et Severus. UA faisant suite à 'Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix'.
1. Attaque Malefoyenne

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Remarque de Kristen : **« Cette histoire traite de sujets sensibles tels que l'esclavage et le suicide. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour en parler avec respect. »

Nous sommes au dernier soir de la cinquième année de Harry…

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 1

* * *

**

Le banquet de fin d'année était généralement un heureux événement à Poudlard. Les étudiants et le personnel célébraient la fin d'une autre année scolaire et le début de l'été. Pendant les deux dernières années, cependant, ce repas avait été plutôt morose.

Celui de l'année dernière avait été morose tandis que Poudlard pleurait la perte de l'étudiant Cédric Diggory tout en craignant les rumeurs annonçant le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et cette année ces rumeurs avaient été confirmées et bien qu'il y ait quelques conversations et rires, l'humeur globale était tendue alors que tout le monde se demandait ce que les mois prochains apporteraient.

Plusieurs étudiants semblaient particulièrement sombres : une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux bruns et touffus ; un garçon dégingandé avec des tâches de rousseur et des cheveux roux ; une seconde fille ressemblant à ce dernier si l'on exceptait le fait que ses cheveux étaient d'un roux plus foncé et que les quelques tâches de rousseur qu'elle avait se limitaient à son nez ; et un garçon plutôt ordinaire avec des cheveux courts et un visage rond et triste.

« Nous aurions du le forcer à venir, » murmura la fille à l'épaisse chevelure sans s'adresser à une personne en particulier comme elle utilisait distraitement sa fourchette pour jouer avec la nourriture de son assiette.

« Il voulait être un peu seul, » répondit le plus grand des garçons d'une voix terne. « Il va venir dans quelques minutes, Hermione. »

« Non, il ne le fera pas, » soupira Hermione. « Nous ferions mieux de lui rapporter de la nourriture, sinon il ne mangera rien. Harry n'a pas suffisamment mangé pour maintenir un hibou vivant depuis… et bien, vous savez. » Elle ignora le fait qu'elle n'avait elle-même pris seulement que quelques morceaux de son repas.

« J'aimerai qu'il y ait quelque chose que nous puissions faire pour l'aider, » indiqua doucement Ginny.

« Si seulement Dumbledore laissait Harry venir chez nous durant l'été, » s'exclama Ron, son ton habituellement amical semblant presque agressif. « Je sais que nous pourrions l'aider. Nous serions surement mieux que ces horribles Dursleys. Harry n'a pas besoin de retourner chez eux maintenant. Ils sont la dernière chose qu'il a besoin. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas rester chez vous ? » demanda Neville Longdubat. « Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore a à voir avec ça ? »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr, » admit Ron. « Mais Maman et Papa ont voulu que Harry reste avec nous l'été dernier, vous savez, après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Mais ils ont parlé de ça devant Dumbledore et il a dit que Harry devait rester avec sa tante et son oncle. Maman était vraiment furieuse contre lui au départ, mais ensuite Dumbledore les a pris à part et leur a parlé pendant quelques minutes et quand ils sont revenus, Maman et Papa ont dit que Harry allait venir pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, mais qu'il ne pourrait pas venir pour tout l'été. »

« Il doit y avoir quelque chose que quelqu'un peut faire, » insista Hermione après une minute. « Ron a raison. Harry déteste les Dursleys et il va devoir aller chez eux maintenant, comme toutes les fois… Ce sera horrible pour lui. Il doit être avec nous. »

« Et bien, Maman et Papa veulent que Harry vienne dès que possible, Maman a dit à minuit le 1er août, donc c'est toujours mieux que rien, » Ginny essayait d'être encourageante, mais elle réussit seulement à parler d'une voix malheureuse.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent fixement les uns les autres avec une même douleur désespérée avant de ramener leur attention sur leurs assiettes. Personne ne parla durant le reste du repas.

Harry ne les rejoignit jamais.

* * *

Il l'avait presque fait.

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il s'était attardé dans le hall d'entrée, en se demandant s'il devait aller retrouver ses amis au repas, s'il devait trouver Luna et l'aider dans sa recherche pour retrouver ses affaires, ou s'il devait rentrer à la tour des Gryffondor et se vautrer dans son lit.

Ou peut-être pouvait-il trouver un endroit isolé dans le château, se rouler en boule, et attendre la mort.

Cette idée avait ses mérites. Harry était étonné du nombre de fois où il avait pensé à la mort ces derniers jours ; à se demander comme cela serait, à s'imaginer ses retrouvailles avec Sirius et ses parents, sans plus jamais devoir s'inquiéter de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts…

Mais il ne pouvait pas mourir pour le moment. Il devait d'abord tuer Voldemort, parce qu'il était la seule personne qui le pouvait, selon Dumbledore. Harry ferma fortement les yeux, souhaitant qu'il y ait une façon de s'échapper aux souvenirs qui tournaient constamment dans son esprit depuis la semaine passée. Quand il ne voyait pas Sirius tomber à travers le voile au Département des Mystères, un accident du à l'ignorance de Harry, alors il revoyait le visage douloureux de Dumbledore et entendait sa voix calme lui expliquant la prophétie.

La maudite prophétie qui avait coûté la vie à Sirius, et avait volé la seule chance de Harry d'avoir un parent et une vraie famille, la prophétie qui avait marqué Harry en tant que victime ou meurtrier.

Et tandis que la vie semblait terne et sombre en ce moment… tandis que Harry n'avait jamais voulu tuer n'importe qui ou même blesser vraiment une personne, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser la victoire à Voldemort. Il s'avança vers la porte en arche menant à la Grande Salle et observa l'intérieur.

La Salle était éclairée de centaines de bougies qui étincelaient, suspendues entre le ciel et la terre, haut au-dessus des têtes des étudiants. Le plafond enchanté était sombre puisqu'il faisait nuit maintenant, mais il y avait une lune de trois quarts rougeoyante et des étoiles scintillantes et il y avait des torches flamboyantes apposées aux murs en pierre entre les hautes fenêtres de plomb.

Les quatre longues tables des Maisons étaient remplies d'étudiants, chacun portant leur longue robe noire par-dessus leurs uniformes scolaires alors qu'ils mangeaient une quantité importante d'une nourriture délicieuse placée sur des plateaux argentés. Les voix remplissaient la pièce, ainsi que des rires occasionnels, mais en même temps, l'humeur semblait légèrement sinistre.

Les professeurs étaient assis à leur table au fond de la Grande Salle, et bon nombre d'entre eux semblaient inquiets. Dumbledore, avec sa robe écarlate brodée de paillettes dorées et ses longs cheveux neigeux assortis à sa barbe, était une tâche lumineuse parmi le corps enseignant, puisque la plupart portait du noir ou parfois du brun comme le professeur McGonagall qui avec drapé un châle en tartan sur ses épaules. En dépit de ses vêtements lumineux, Dumbledore semblait sombre et il ne mangeait pas du tout, mais parlait tranquillement avec le professeur McGonagall qui écoutait attentivement.

Au moins Ombrage n'était pas là, pensa Harry avec une délectation inhabituelle. Mais après tout, Madame le Crapaud l'avait tourmentée toute l'année dernière, se dit Harry pour se justifier en sentant une grande satisfaction due à sa défaite.

Rogue n'était pas là non plus, et Harry se demanda momentanément si le maître des potions n'avait pas été appelé à son devoir en tant qu'espion contre Voldemort. Se rappelant comment Rogue s'était moqué de lui quand Harry avait essayé de lui dire au sujet de sa vision de Sirius, comme toutes les autres cruautés que le professeur lui avait déjà infligées, Harry décida qu'il n'avait pas vraiment à s'inquiéter du bien-être de Rogue.

Écartant ses pensées sur son détesté professeur, Harry observa les visages à la table des Gryffondors jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ses plus proches amis. Sa vie n'était pas complètement sans intérêt, se rappela-t-il. Il avait toujours Hermione et Ron, et Ginny et les autres Weasleys, aussi. Il avait d'autres amis, comme Neville et Luna, qui avaient risqué leur propre vie pour l'aider. Un doux sentiment s'empara de lui pendant qu'il les observait. Ses amis, la seule famille qu'il lui restait maintenant.

Il commença à aller vers eux, mais se ravisa quand il pensa à la façon dont ce serait… Hermione remplirait son assiette de nourriture et lui parlerait de son manque de sommeil et de nourriture, Ron et Ginny diraient qu'il leur manquait et qu'ils souhaitaient vraiment qu'il vienne au Terrier avec eux, comme s'ils avaient le choix en la matière. Cela l'inciterait à penser aux Dursleys et au long et laborieux été qu'il avait devant lui, et auquel Harry essayait de ne pas penser. Ils essaieraient tous trop maladroitement de lui changer les idées, en parlant de Quidditch ou des ragots inoffensif de l'école, et Harry devrait essayait de sembler intéressé parce qu'il ne voulait pas les blesser.

Soudainement, cela lui sembla impossible de rassembler suffisamment d'énergie pour faire cela.

Harry se rentourna et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il retournerait à la tour et irait au lit. S'il était chanceux, peut-être qu'il pourrait dormir ce soir… d'un sommeil profond et sans rêve qui durerait l'été entier, de préférence.

Il était presque aux escaliers quand il entendit un léger bruit derrière lui et quelque chose l'incita à se retourner. Apparemment Luna et lui n'étaient pas les seuls étudiants qui avaient décidé de sauter le banquet. Un grand garçon blond aux yeux gris venait de sortir du couloir menant aux cachots, et s'avançait dans le hall d'entrée.

« Potter ! » siffla-t-il. « Je suis étonné de te voir sans tes gardes du corps. »

« C'est drôle Malefoy, venant de toi. Où sont ces gros crétins que tu appelles tes amis ? » Répondit Harry. Avant que Drago ne puisse répondre, il continua, « Oh, je sais. Ils ont senti la nourriture et le pois-chiche qui leur sert de cerveaux ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre. »

« J'attends ce moment depuis longtemps. Juste toi et moi. C'est de ta faute si mon père est à Azkaban, et tu vas le payer ! » Les yeux de Drago étincelèrent d'une fureur contenue pendant qu'il faisait un geste de sa baguette magique et la pointait en direction de Harry.

Harry ne reconnut pas l'incantation que l'autre garçon cria, mais il réagit instantanément, en jetant un Charme de Bouclier avant d'envoyer rapidement un sort de Bloque-Jambes à son adversaire.

Les jambes de Drago commencèrent immédiatement à se contracter mais il les ignora, lançant déjà un autre sortilège, quant une troisième personne les rejoint. L'homme, qui sortit d'une sombre alcôve proche des escaliers était maigre, avec la peau pâle et les cheveux noirs comme les ailes d'un corbeau. Il portait une longue robe noire avec un insigne vert et argent, et ses bottes noires glissaient silencieusement sur le sol de pierre alors qu'il approchait des garçons. Il était difficile de deviner son âge. Il se déplaçait avec la grâce d'un jeune homme, mais son visage reflétait d'amères expériences.

La vie n'avait jamais été aimable avec Severus Rogue.

« En train de lancer un sort à un autre étudiant, Potter ? » Sa voix était fraîche, mais ses yeux d'obsidienne brûlaient. « C'est clairement contraire aux règles de Poudlard. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Si vous ne partiez pas demain, je vous aurai également donné une retenue. Mais il reste toujours l'année prochaine. M. Malefoy, rappelez-moi que Potter me doit une retenue quand nous nous reverrons cet automne. » Il fit un mouvement de sa baguette magique en direction de Drago et le garçon blond fut libéré du sort de Bloque-Jambes.

Harry leur lança un regard furieux, mais il ne prit pas la peine de discuter. Cela ne changerait rien. Rogue n'écoutait jamais sa version. De toute façon, il ne pensait jamais qu'il avait la vraie version. Même en voyant Drago lui lancer un sortilège, il serait encore capable de trouver une façon de le rendre fautif.

Sans mot, Harry tourna le dos à Rogue et à Malefoy et commença à monter les escaliers. Rogue l'observa partir, une lueur triomphante dans les yeux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne notèrent que Drago pointait de nouveau sa baguette magique en murmurant une incantation.

Le sort frappa Harry en plein milieu du dos. Il perdit conscience, et s'effondra en arrière. Il aurait sûrement fait une mauvaise chute si Rogue n'avait pas bondi en avant et ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

Le professeur regarda fixement Harry pendant une seconde, complètement stupéfait, comme si il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il tenait Harry Potter dans ses bras. Puis il leva les yeux sur Drago. Sa voix était froide comme de la glace.

« Par Merlin, qu'as-tu fait Drago ? Quel était ce sort ? »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Je remercie toutes les lectrices et lecteurs pour leurs reviews sur le dernier chapitre de WhelpII et de Radix Acclaro !

Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle et looongue traduction qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

A bientôt,

D


	2. Sortilège inconnu

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Remarques de Kristen : **« Cette histoire traite de sujets sensibles tels que l'esclavage et le suicide. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour en parler avec respect. »

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 2

* * *

**

Le visage de Drago était un mélange de surprise, d'agitation et de colère voilée.

« Je ne sais pas exactement. » admit-il.

« Tu ne sais pas exactement ? » La voix de Severus était sèche. Il lança à Drago un regard incrédule, mais il n'avait pas le temps de lui faire un exposé sur la stupidité de jeter un sort inconnu, pas s'il voulait limiter les dégâts sur l'esprit ou le corps de Potter.

Ce dernier semblait assez paisible cependant, alors qu'il reposait dans les bras de Severus, sa respiration profonde, mais ils devaient trouver quelque chose pour le réveiller.

Severus lança au garçon blond son regard le plus acéré. « Si tu tiens à ta vie, Drago, tu vas chercher Pomfresh et Dumbledore dans le Grande Salle, et tu leur dis ce que tu as fait. J'emmène Potter à l'infirmerie. »

En lançant un autre regard d'avertissement à Drago, il porta Potter jusqu'à une petite salle vide assez proche où il y avait une cheminée reliée au réseau interne de Cheminette de Poudlard. Un instant plus tard, ils étaient tous deux dans l'infirmerie, un endroit blanc et stérile : des murs blancs, des draps blancs sur des lits étroits, et des rideaux blancs aux fenêtres.

Severus allongea le garçon sur le lit le plus proche, puis sortit sa baguette magique de sa manche et commença à lui lancer quelques charmes de diagnostic. Il n'avait pas encore beaucoup avancé quand il y eut un bruit d'arrivée derrière lui alors que les flammes crépitaient. Severus ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et continua son travail pendant que Poppy Pomfresh et Albus Dumbledore se dépêchaient de le rejoindre.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Albus d'une voix inhabituellement tendue.

Severus secoua la tête. « Rien ne semble vraiment mauvais. Il a un poids insuffisant et souffre un peu d'un manque de sommeil, mais il n'y a rien qui explique cette profonde inconscience. »

Poppy s'activait de son côté, lançant ses propres sorts de diagnostic et Albus se rapprocha au chevet de Potter et fit de même. Pendant un moment, ils travaillèrent tous trois sur Potter, vérifiant tout, de sa fréquence cardiaque à ses ondes cérébrales. Finalement, ils se reculèrent et se dévisagèrent.

Poppy prit la parole, « Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que Harry semble être en assez bonne santé. Comme Severus l'a remarqué, il doit manger et dormir davantage. Mais quelque soit le sort de Drago, il semble n'avoir causé aucun dommage. » Elle parut légèrement déconcertée. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est sans connaissance. Je vais faire passer une potion de nutrition directement dans son organisme, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. »

Albus glissa une main douce dans les sombres cheveux de Potter avant de se retourner.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de parler avec M. Malefoy. » Sa voix était menaçante. « Severus, vous êtes son Directeur de Maison. Aimeriez-vous être présent ? »

« Oui, je suppose que je devrais. » en convint Severus.

Albus se tourna vers la médicomage. « Poppy, est-ce que vous pouvez informer Minerva de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et demandez-lui également de rester discrète sur le sujet. » Il hésita, puis dit, « Elle peut toutefois en parler à M. Weasley et Miss Granger. Sinon il est fort probable qu'ils explosent mes gargouilles pour me dire que Harry a disparu. Mais elle doit s'assurer qu'ils gardent cette information pour eux. Moins il y aura de personne dans la confidence et mieux ce sera. »

« Naturellement, Albus, » répondit Poppy. Elle lança un Accio sur une potion de nutrition et alors qu'Albus et Severus se dirigeaient vers la cheminée, elle était de nouveau concentrée sur Potter.

Severus prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette d'un pot sur le manteau de la cheminée et Albus prononça, « Mon bureau, » pendant qu'il faisait un pas dans l'âtre. Severus le suivit et après une crépitation de flammes vertes, il arriva dans le bureau du directeur. C'était une pièce circulaire et spacieuse avec un grand bureau d'acajou, deux ou trois fauteuils rembourrés, plusieurs tables à un seul pied avec des objets en argent placés dessus, et une perche en bronze sur lequel un magnifique oiseau aux plumes rouge et or se tenait.

Severus s'attendait à moitié à ce que Drago les attende, mais la pièce était vide. Albus s'installa dans un des fauteuils et fit signe à Severus dans prendre un.

« Severus, Drago m'a donné sa version des événements, mais j'aimerai entendre la vôtre, s'il vous plaît, » demanda Albus.

Severus l'informa donc qu'il avait gardé un œil sur Potter, de la façon dont le garçon avait hésité à l'entrée de la Grande Salle pour le banquet, avant qu'il ne se dirige finalement vers les escaliers, mais pas assez rapidement pour éviter une confrontation avec Drago. Il raconta le duel qu'il avait interrompu avant de finir sur la façon dont le dernier sort de Drago avait assommé Harry et sur le fait qu'il avait rattrapé le garçon et l'avait porté à l'infirmerie après avoir envoyé Drago chercher de l'aide.

Il essaya de rester aussi objectif que possible, même s'il savait qu'une partie de son aversion pour Potter s'entendait à travers son récit, ainsi que sa sympathie pour Drago. Pas qu'il pardonne ce que le jeune Malefoy avait fait. Severus n'avait aucune patience pour la stupidité, sans compter qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir préoccupé par Potter et ce, malgré ses sentiments personnels pour le garçon. Sans Potter pour détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils étaient tous condamnés. Et il s'inquiétait juste un peu pour le garçon en lui-même. Potter était un des enfants sous la responsabilité de Severus, après tout, même s'il n'était rien qu'un sale gosse arrogant, pourri gâté qui devait être remis à sa place.

Drago, de son côté, avait du vivre avec un père abusif et une mère qui ne s'inquiétait pas pour deux Noises de lui. Ils couvraient Drago de cadeaux et d'autres objets purement matériels, mais ils ne lui avaient jamais donné ce qu'il espérait vraiment : leur affection et leur approbation.

Severus comprenait exactement la souffrance du garçon, ainsi que la tendance de Drago à critiquer les autres et à s'isoler, s'empêchant ainsi de grandir proche de quelqu'un d'autre, de développer des amitiés qui auraient pu l'aider à apaiser sa colère et sa douleur, mais qui le laisserait également vulnérable à un rejet et à plus de douleur.

Oh, oui, Severus comprenait Drago.

Albus écouta le récit en silence, hochant seulement la tête une fois que Severus eut fini puis il alla ouvrir la porte de son bureau, en disant, « Drago est censé attendre dans le couloir. Je l'ai laissé là-bas. »

Une minute plus tard il revenait avec le garçon blond à sa suite. Drago regarda Severus pendant qu'il suivait le directeur à l'intérieur et à cet instant, il était un enfant effrayé. Severus sentit une pointe de compassion pour lui, mais il garda un visage impassible. Il y aurait des conséquences graves pour les actions du garçon et Severus ne pouvait pas l'en protéger.

Albus s'assit sur sa chaise derrière son bureau cette fois et dévisagea simplement Drago d'un regard sévère et déçu. N'importe quelle ébauche de vulnérabilité de la part de Drago avait disparu et il le regardait fixement en retour, avec son menton levé d'un air provoquant.

Albus brisa le silence qui s'était installé. « Nous devons savoir quel est le sort que vous avez employé, M. Malefoy. »

« Et bien, Professeur, j'ai utilisé une douzaine de sorts aujourd'hui. Lesquels voulez-vous connaitre précisément ? » Questionna Drago d'une voix traînante.

« Ce n'est pas l'heure de jouer, M. Malefoy, » la voix d'Albus était froide comme la glace. « Si vous n'êtes pas honnête et conciliant avec moi, je n'aurai aucun scrupule à avertir les Aurors de cette situation. Comme vous êtes presque majeur, et comme le crime que vous avez commis est contre une personne plutôt célèbre et appréciée, je n'ai aucun doute que le Ministère vous traitera en tant qu'adulte et vous enverra à Azkaban. »

« Crime ? » Drago hésita. Juste pendant un court instant, son masque se fendilla. Potter va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est pas mort ou autre chose… »

« On s'attend à ce que M. Potter se rétablisse complètement, » répondit Albus. « Mais jeter un sort inconnu contre une autre personne est certainement un crime. »

« Sans compter que c'est également une chose incroyablement stupide à faire, » murmura Severus.

« Maintenant, je vous le redemande, quel était ce sortilège ? » Albus maîtrisait le ton de sa voix et les expressions de son visage mais il restait dangereux. Severus ne pouvait pas se rappeler l'avoir déjà vu autant fâché avec un étudiant auparavant et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé que ce regard perçant et ce ton froid ne lui soient pas adressés. Il se rendit compte à ce moment qu'aussi terrible que soit Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore pouvait être bien plus effrayant s'il le voulait.

Drago dut penser la même chose, parce qu'il pâlit et quand il parla, sa voix était modérée et sans aucune trace d'insolence.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas quel était ce sort. »

« Dites l'incantation, » commanda Albus.

Drago répéta les mots, mais ils étaient peu familiers à Severus. Il secoua légèrement sa tête quand Albus lui lança un regard interrogatif.

« Je crois que c'est une ancienne forme de Latin, mais je ne suis pas sûr, » murmura Albus avant de se reconcentrer sur le garçon blond qui se tenait devant son bureau. « Où avez-vous appris ce sort ? »

« Il était dans un livre… de la bibliothèque à la maison. Mon père m'a enseigné deux ou trois autres sorts de ce livre auparavant, mais ceux-ci ne faisaient seulement apparaître que des furoncles ou des éruptions cutanées assez déplaisantes, mais rien qui ne pouvait être guéri assez rapidement, » leur indiqua Drago.

« Où est ce livre maintenant ? » exigea Severus.

« Ici, dans ma malle dans le dortoir, » Drago se tourna vers lui. « Professeur, ne puis-je pas… ? »

« Nous avons besoin du livre, » l'interrompit Severus. Il se leva. « Si vous êtes d'accord, Albus, je vais accompagner M. Malefoy au dortoir pour le récupérer. »

Albus hocha la tête, mais ne cessa pas de fixer Drago. « J'espère que vous comprenez la dangerosité de vos actions, M. Malefoy. Comme je l'ai dit, M. Potter récupérera, mais ce sort aurait pu facilement être mortel ou débilitant et ce de manière permanente. Si ça avait été le cas, il n'y aurait eut aucune façon d'arranger les choses, de les faire redevenir normale. Et vous auriez dû très certainement faire face à un procès et très probablement, à une longue peine de prison. Je n'ai pas décidé encore de ce que sera votre punition, mais vous pouvez vous considérer à l'épreuve pour le reste de votre scolarité à Poudlard. »

Il inclina la tête en direction de Severus, qui fit signe à Drago de le suivre hors du bureau et ils descendirent les escaliers tournant jusqu'au couloir.

Une fois seuls dans les couloirs, alors qu'ils repartaient vers les dortoirs des Serpentards, Drago explosa.

« Comment ose-t-il me parler comme ça ? Peut-être que je ne prendrai même pas la peine de revenir ici, je demanderai directement mon transfert à Durmstrang… »

« Durmstrang ne te prendra pas, » lui dit brusquement Severus. « Il y a un nouveau directeur là-bas maintenant et il essaye de faire en sorte que son école ne soit plus rattachée aux arts sombres. Le nom de Malefoy serait un obstacle, pas un avantage. Je doute que même votre considérable fortune soit assez pour te permettre d'y être admis. »

Drago tomba dans un silence renfrogné et quand ils atteignirent le dortoir il chercha le livre et le remit à son Directeur de Maison sans dire un mot.

Severus lui demanda la page où il avait trouvé le sort et ensuite le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu resteras ici pour le reste de la nuit et tu as intérêt de ne pas avoir d'autres ennuis, Drago. Tu es sur un terrain glissant. »

Il laissa Drago seul, les autres Serpentards étant probablement en train de festoyer en haut, et il rejoignit rapidement le bureau d'Albus par Cheminette.

Ils examinèrent le livre ensemble. C'était évidemment un livre très ancien, sa couverture usée et craquelée avec l'âge et il était même impossible de dire sa couleur originale. Elle s'était fanée en un verdâtre-brun boueux indistinct, et les pages étaient manuscrites plutôt que dactylographiées.

A l'intérieur du manuscrit, les lettres étaient minuscules et serrées… un peu comme l'écriture de Granger, pensa sèchement Severus, bien qu'il doive admettre que la sienne était considérablement plus nette. Albus leva une main et plusieurs livres vinrent en volant des étagères pour se placer en une pile ordonnée sur son bureau.

Le directeur soupira. « C'est une ancienne forme de Latin et je crains que cela prenne un certain temps pour le traduire. Heureusement, j'ai quelques textes sur les langues archaïques, mais cela me prendra probablement des heures, peut-être même des jours, pour le traduire. Severus, si vous souhaitez vous retirer pour la soirée, allez-y. Il n'y a aucun besoin que nous nous privions tous deux de sommeil. »

« Très bien, Albus, si vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour vous aider, » répondit Severus.

« Demain matin, j'aimerai que vous informiez les Dursleys que leur neveu sera gardé quelques temps à l'école, et que nous le ramènerons à Privet Drive quand il sera capable de voyager, » demanda Albus.

Severus inclina la tête et quitta le bureau de son vieil ami et mentor. Pour une certaine raison non expliquée, il se sentit obligé de retourner à l'infirmerie pour vérifier l'état de Potter encore une fois. Poppy l'informa que l'état du garçon n'avait pas changé et Severus put, en fait, le voir par lui-même. Potter se trouvait toujours sur le lit, pâle et sans connaissance. Poppy avait métamorphosé ses vêtements en pyjama et il était recouvert jusqu'à la taille par des draps de coton blancs.

Granger et Weasley étaient là également. Évidemment, Minerva les avait déjà informés de la situation de leur ami. Ils ne firent pas attention à Severus. Ils étaient trop occupés à s'agiter au-dessus de Potter et le professeur de Potions les laissa avant qu'ils ne le voient. La dernière chose qu'il voulait ce soir était d'être en présence d'autres adolescents angoissés et mélodramatiques. Merci Merlin, c'était presque l'été et il aurait deux mois de paix et de calme.

Dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore utilisait ses livres de traduction pour étudier le sortilège mystérieux qui avait été lancé sur Harry Potter, son visage devenant toujours plus sombre au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

La parution se fera bien tous les vendredis comme pour mes autres fictions, histoire de fêter la fin de la semaine ! ^^

Je tiens à vous dire également que certains chapitres seront en deux parties ; dans ce cas-là, la partie 2 sera mise à la suite de la première partie, sur la même page de ffnet. Je ne sais pas si je suis très claire mais je l'espère en tout cas.

A vendredi prochain

Bye


	3. De découverte en découverte

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Remarque : **Je ne l'ai pas noté avant, mais j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire cette histoire.

50 chapitres sont écrits pour le moment.

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 3

* * *

**

Severus Transplana juste devant le portail de Poudlard avant d'avancer lentement jusqu'au château. Le soleil de midi cognait fortement sur sa tête, et il dut plisser les yeux contre son éclat. C'était un jour exceptionnellement chaud, même pour cette saison et Severus pensa ironiquement que sa chemise sombre à manches longues et son pantalon foncé, qui seraient parfaitement confortables dans les cachots frais, n'étaient pas le meilleur choix de vêtements à porter en extérieur.

Il avait laissé sa longue robe noire qu'il portait normalement par-dessus sa chemise et son pantalon. Bien qu'il était lui-même un sang-mêlé, il avait passé la majeure partie de son enfance et de sa jeunesse à essayer d'impressionner les sorciers Sang-Purs ; tout d'abord son dominateur et tyrannique grand-père et sa fierté presque fanatique, puis ensuite ses condisciples Serpentards à l'école.

Des snobs prétentieux pour la plupart d'entre eux, qui levaient leurs nez aristocratiques devant les vêtements Moldus. Oh, ils s'habillaient aussi avec des vêtements de style moldu, mais portaient toujours une robe sorcière appropriée par dessus. La plupart des Sang-Pur qu'il avait connus dans sa jeunesse auraient été autant scandalisées à l'idée d'aller quelque part sans robe que si quelqu'un leur suggérait de sortir en sous-vêtements.

Cette idée semblait s'affaiblir avec les plus jeunes générations, avait noté Severus. Même certains des étudiants Sang-Pur les plus orgueilleux portaient souvent des vêtements Moldus les week-ends à l'école. Il doutait qu'ils le fassent chez eux, cependant.

Ou peut-être le faisaient-ils. De toute manière, tous les Sang-Pur et tous les Serpentards n'avaient pas de préjudice contre la mode moldue. Severus avait juste l'infortune dans connaître beaucoup qui l'étaient.

D'un autre côté, si la plupart des Moldus était comme celui avec lequel il avait du parler ce matin, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir blâmer les Sang-Purs qui les dédaignaient. La famille de Potter n'était définitivement pas comme il s'y attendait.

Certaines familles Moldues étaient mal à l'aise en présence de sorciers… c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait laissé sa robe chez lui et ne portait seulement qu'une chemise et un pantalon… mais Severus n'avait jamais vu les parents d'un de ses autres étudiants agir à la manière des Dursleys quand il leur avait rendu visite, avec un étrange mélange de crainte et de mépris. Ils n'avaient pas semblé être très concernés par Potter non plus. L'homme large et costaud avait même déclaré qu'ils seraient mieux sans lui, tandis qu'une Pétunia à tête de cheval (il était impossible de penser à elle comme étant la sœur de Lily) avait voulu savoir pourquoi l'école ne proposait pas de cours d'été.

_Parce que les professeurs ont besoin d'une pause pour pouvoir enseigner à ces imbéciles, voilà pourquoi,_ avait pensé Severus irrité. Mais il ne put pas s'empêcher de remarquer que les Dursleys n'étaient pas des adorateurs de Potter comme il l'avait toujours cru. Ils adoraient cependant leur baleine de fils. Severus se rappelait de ce cousin dans les souvenirs de Potter durant leurs leçons d'Occlumencie. Ca lui était revenu seulement aujourd'hui. Le garçon avait jeté un coup d'œil à Severus et s'était sauvé à l'étage avec une vitesse impressionnante vu son poids.

Severus sourit d'un air affecté à ce souvenir. Il était agréable d'avoir une dernière occasion d'intimider un de ces sales gosses avant de s'installer pour apprécier l'été. Tous les étudiants devaient avoir quitté Poudlard il y a plus d'une heure et Severus attendait avec intérêt d'avoir un après-midi de tranquille. Il se ferait sûrement un plaisir de lire le livre rare qu'il avait acheté chez Fleury et Bott après sa visite chez les Dursleys. C'était une copie du journal de Clemente Romano ; Clemente Romano, qui avait été un légendaire Guérisseur et Maître en Potion au Moyen-âge et qui avait créé de nombreuses potions médicinales encore en usage aujourd'hui, bien qu'ensuite d'autres Maîtres en Potion en aient améliorés certaines, et parmi eux, Severus lui-même.

Mais avant qu'il ne s'installe pour lire, peut-être qu'il devrait vérifier si Albus n'avait pas besoin de lui. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les étudiants qui avaient quitté le château ce matin. Potter était toujours sans connaissance à l'infirmerie, à moins qu'il ne se soit réveillé durant les deux heures passées. De ce que Severus savait, Albus devait encore être terré dans son bureau à se concentrer à fond sur les textes à traduire, pour essayer de déchiffrer la signification du sortilège de Drago.

Severus fit une pause dans le hall d'entrée, puis tourna pour monter jusqu'au bureau du directeur, plutôt que de foncer directement aux cachots. Il donna le mot de passe aux gargouilles et fit un pas sur l'escalier tournant. Quelques secondes plus tard, il frappait à la porte en chêne et entendait l'autorisation d'entrer de la part d'Albus.

Le vieux et vénérable sorcier était assis à son bureau, avec plusieurs livres ouverts éparpillés devant lui, ainsi qu'un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il avait apparemment gribouillé quelques notes.

« Je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez besoin de mon aide pour quelque chose, Albus, » indiqua Severus.

« Merci, Severus. C'est gentil de votre part. » Albus lui renvoya un petit sourire, même si, pensa Severus, il semblait fatigué et préoccupé. « Je crois que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour le moment, mais je pourrai avoir besoin de vous plus tard. Avez-vous planifié de partir aujourd'hui pour Prince Hall ? »

« J'avais l'intention de partir après le dîner de ce soir, mais je peux toujours rester ici pendant quelques jours supplémentaires, si vous le souhaitez. »

Albus pinça ses lèvres pendant qu'il considérait l'offre. Finalement, il secoua la tête. « Merci encore une fois pour l'offre, mais je ne crois pas que ce sera nécessaire tant que je peux vous contacter au Manoir. »

« Et bien, je n'ai pas prévu d'aller quelque part ailleurs à moins que naturellement… » La voix de Severus s'affaiblit tandis qu'il se tenait l'avant-bras gauche. Celui marqué de la Marque des Ténèbres de Voldemort.

« Naturellement. » Albus hocha la tête. « Je suppose que vous êtes allé voir les Dursleys ? »

Le ton d'Albus était juste un peu trop innocent. Severus n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que le directeur savait parfaitement qu'il avait du reconnaître que ses préjugés sur la famille de Potter étaient faux. Pas que Severus ait prévu de l'admettre à haute voix.

Il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête évasif. « Oui, j'ai délivré le message puis je me suis arrêté chez Fleury et Bott. Un livre que j'avais commandé était arrivé. »

« Merveilleux, Severus. Juste à temps pour le début de l'été. » Apparemment Albus n'allait pas pousser plus loin le problème de la famille de Potter.

« Avez-vous progressé ? » demanda Severus.

Immédiatement, le visage d'Albus s'assombrit. « Effectivement, mais je dois faire plus de recherche avant de prendre n'importe quelle mesure. »

« Très bien. Je serai dans mes appartements si vous avez besoin de moi. »

Puis au lieu de demander la permission d'employer le Réseau de Cheminette pour aller jusqu'aux cachots, Severus passa devant avant… d'emprunter l'escalier tournant et de passer devant la gargouille gardienne. Naturellement, il aurait aussi pu utiliser la Cheminette pour aller à l'infirmerie, mais il n'avait pas voulu donner sa destination devant Albus. Pas que ça aurait dérangé son vieil ami… Connaissant Albus, il avait probablement deviné où Severus se dirigeait, de toute manière. Enfin, il avait quand même une image à préserver…

L'état de Potter restait inchangé et Poppy était plutôt inquiète pour lui, quoiqu'elle admette qu'il semblait être en assez bonne santé.

« J'espère qu'Albus trouvera bientôt le contre-sort, » s'agita-t-elle pendant que Severus et elle se tenaient à côté du lit de Potter.

« Il a dit qu'il avait progressé, » lui assura Severus.

« Je l'espère. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet sur Potter. « Il semble assez bien, mais ce coma me dérange, Severus. Je n'aime pas le voir ainsi. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir quoi faire. »

« Je suis étonné que vous soyez parvenue à faire partir Weasley et Granger d'ici, » remarqua Severus, pour la distraire un peu de son inquiétude.

Poppy roula des yeux, mais son visage s'adoucit à la mention des amis de Potter. « Ca n'a pas été facile, croyez-moi. En fait, Albus lui-même a dû venir et leur promettre que Harry n'était pas en danger et que nous les informerions immédiatement dès qu'il se réveillerait. »

« Albus les gâte trop, » murmura Severus. « Tous les trois. »

« Oh, Severus, ce sont de bons enfants. Je souhaite que vous arriviez à le voir. »

Severus remua. « Au fait, Poppy, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser. » Il mit sa main dans la poche de sa chemise et en retira un minuscule objet. Un mouvement de sa baguette magique plus tard et un livre de cuir noir revint doucement à sa taille originale. Il le lui tendit.

Poppy parcourut le journal, son visage s'illuminant d'intérêt. « C'est le journal de Romano ? »

« Pas l'original, naturellement, » remarqua sèchement Severus.

Poppy lui sourit d'un air narquois, puis réexamina le livre. « Mais c'est fascinant. J'ai toujours été intéressée par son travail. Les guérisseurs d'aujourd'hui utilisent toujours ses potions, et son travail contre les Sorts de Magie Noire est légendaire. »

Elle le regarda brusquement. « Je me demande si Albus pourrait utiliser ceci pour aider Harry… »

« Albus en a sa propre copie, » répondit Severus. « De toute façon, vous êtes la bienvenue pour l'emprunter une fois que je l'aurai lu, si vous le voulez. »

« J'aimerais effectivement. » Elle lui rendit le livre. « Merci. »

Severus rétrécit le livre et le remit de nouveau dans sa poche. « Avant que j'y aille, Poppy, je me demandais si je pouvais vous emprunter quelque chose ? J'aimerai lire les dossiers médicaux de Potter. »

Poppy le dévisagea. « Très judicieux, Severus. Me montrer le journal de Romano avant de me demander des dossiers qui sont sensés rester confidentiels. »

Les lèvres de Severus s'étirèrent vers le haut, ce qui correspondait le plus à un sourire de sa part. « Et bien, je suis un Serpentard. »

« Pourquoi voulez-vous voir les dossiers de Harry ? »

Severus considéra la question quelques secondes. Il n'était lui-même pas entièrement sûr de savoir pourquoi il les voulait. Finalement, il répondit, « Je suis allé rendre une petite visite à sa famille ce matin et ils ne sont pas vraiment comme je m'y attendais. Disons juste que j'aimerai satisfaire ma curiosité. »

Il nota le changement dans les traits du visage de la Médicomage à la mention des Dursleys et demanda, « Que savez-vous sur eux, Poppy ? »

« Rien de défini, » admit-elle. « Harry est très réservé à leur sujet. Mais il revient toujours à Poudlard dans un plus mauvais état que quand il en part. »

Ce fut au tour de Severus de froncer les sourcils. Il pouvait ne pas aimer Potter, mais en tant que membre du personnel, il avait l'obligation de protéger les enfants de l'école. Tous les enfants.

« Et vous n'avez jamais mentionné vos soupçons à Albus ? » Sa voix était coupante.

La voix de Poppy l'était également quand elle répondit. « A votre avis, Severus ? Bien sûr que je l'ai fait. Je suis allée voir Albus chaque année depuis les onze ans de Harry. »

Il inclina la tête. « Je m'excuse, Poppy. Bien sûr que vous l'avez fait. Et Albus ne fait rien ? »

« Il semble très affligé, mais il dit juste que la situation est compliquée et que c'est la seule possibilité. » Poppy prit une profonde inspiration et soupira. « Je suppose que je pourrais vous laisser voir les dossiers, mais j'aurai besoin de les récupérer avant que vous ne quittiez Poudlard. »

« Merci, Poppy. »

* * *

Severus déjeuna de sandwichs et d'une salade de fruits, et passa le reste de l'après-midi assis sur son fauteuil préféré, à lire. D'abord, les dossiers de Potter, puis son livre. Malgré l'intérêt du journal de Romano cependant, ses pensées continuaient sans cesse de revenir sur Potter.

Le garçon avait toujours été sérieusement maigre quand il revenait de Poudlard en automne, sous-alimenté même et plus d'une fois, Poppy avait noté des contusions soupçonneuses sur ses bras, mais Potter avait toujours eu une explication. Pas de très bonnes explications, d'après Severus, mais à part en parler à Albus, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autres qu'elle pouvait faire, surtout si Potter lui-même niait être maltraité.

Mais pourquoi Albus ne faisait rien ? C'était ce que Severus ne pouvait comprendre. Il n'avait jamais vu Albus reculer devant quelque chose et ne rien faire lorsqu'un enfant était maltraité. Le directeur avait toujours fait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour protéger les enfants. Et Potter était l'un de ses favoris. Cela semblait n'avoir aucun sens.

Sans compter le fait que Severus avait lui-même manqué tous les signes pendant toutes ces années. Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait toujours pensé qu'il surveillait attentivement le garçon. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il n'avait jamais vu les signes d'abus. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu les voir ?

Quand l'horloge sur le manteau de cheminée sonna dix-huit heures, Severus alla se préparer pour le dîner. Il aurait plutôt souhaité être déjà dans sa propre maison, à Prince Hall, mais Albus aimait que le personnel célèbre un dernier repas d'adieu avant de se séparer chacun de leur côté pour les vacances.

Certains restaient à Poudlard, Albus lui-même en faisait partie, mais beaucoup de professeurs partaient, au moins pour une partie de l'été et ce serait la dernière occasion qu'ils auraient de se voir tous avant la fin août.

Oh, de toute façon, Severus supposait que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Parce que même s'il n'était pas très sociable, il respectait beaucoup ses collègues ; il en appréciait même certains, et il pouvait compter sur Albus, Minerva et Poppy s'il voulait avoir une stimulante conversation. Il était étrange que deux de ses plus proches amis, si on pouvait les appeler comme ça, étaient des Gryffondors. Il ne pouvait supporter les étudiants de cette imprudente Maison. Peut-être que les Gryffondors s'amélioraient avec l'âge, s'ils survivaient assez longtemps.

Après le dîner, qui était délicieux, et le discours d'adieu d'Albus, qui était pénible, Severus rendit les dossiers médicaux de Potter à Poppy et se rapprocha ensuite de son vieil ami.

« Albus, pourrai-je vous parler en privé pendant un instant avant de partir ? »

« Naturellement, Severus. Prenons la Cheminée, jusqu'à mon bureau. » Albus les dirigea vers la classe la plus proche qui contenait une cheminée et ils réapparurent dans son bureau.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil sur le bureau, toujours couvert de livres et de parchemins. « Est-ce que votre recherche avance ? »

« Je travaille encore dessus, » répondit tranquillement Albus.

« J'espère que vous allez quand même vous reposer. De ce que j'en sais, vous avez presque travaillé non-stop depuis hier soir. Vous devez dormir un minimum, Albus, » lui fit remarquer Severus.

Albus hocha la tête. « Oui, je pense que j'irai au lit sous peu et que je reprendrai mon travail demain matin. Je suis juste très inquiet pour Harry et suis pressé de le voir réveillé. »

« En parlant de Potter, j'aimerai savoir… » Commença Severus.

Albus le coupa. « Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je lui ai demandé de rester chez les Dursleys malgré leurs manières abusives. »

« Ca ne vous ressemble pas, Albus. » indiqua Severus.

Albus eut les yeux dans le vague pendant un instant et quand il regarda de nouveau Severus, le Maître des Potions se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu son mentor sembler si vieux ou si triste.

« Croyez-le ou pas, Severus, mais c'est pour la propre protection de Harry. » Albus lui parla ensuite des barrières de sang protégeant Harry de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts, de sa peine à renvoyer le garçon là-bas tous les ans, mais de sa décision, prise chaque fois à contrecœur, de le faire en pensant que c'était l'alternative la plus sûre.

Severus soupira. « Je ne sais pas, Albus. Merlin sait que je ne peux pas supporter le gosse, mais il semble que d'autres solutions pourraient être envisageables. »

Albus lui lança un long regard méditatif… un regard que Severus ne comprit pas et n'aima pas.

« Et bien, si ce charme fait ce que je pense qu'il fait, Harry ne retournera plus à Privet Drive de toute manière. »

« Vraiment ? » Severus haussa un sourcil. « Et que fait ce sort je vous en prie ? »

Mais Albus secoua sa tête. « Pas maintenant, Severus. J'ai toujours quelques petites choses supplémentaires à vérifier et comme vous l'avez précisé, je dois me reposer ce soir. Et vous êtes impatient de rentrer à Prince Hall, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, effectivement, » admit Severus. « Très bien, Albus. Alors je pars. Vous pouvez garder vos secrets. Puis-je utiliser votre Cheminée ? »

Albus acquiesça, avant de regarder fixement la cheminée, une fois que son cadet eut disparu, son visage de nouveau triste.

« Oh, mais Severus, je ne pense pas que ce secret pourra vous être caché, à Harry et vous, encore très longtemps. »

* * *

Norie et Zan l'attendaient quand Severus sortit de la cheminée et s'avança dans son salon à Prince Hall. Malgré lui, les traits de Severus s'adoucirent à la vue des deux vieux elfes de maison, tous deux semblant ridiculement identiques, avec leur tunique de laine, leurs fins cheveux blancs et leurs grands yeux bleus.

« Oh, Maître Severus, nous vous attendons depuis longtemps, » le gronda Norie, tandis qu'elle sautait pratiquement sur place à cloche-pied tellement elle était heureuse de le revoir.

« J'avais besoin de parler avec Albus pendant quelques minutes après le dîner, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, Norie, » répondit Severus. Mais il ne le dit pas avec animosité. Il connaissait cette paire d'elfes de maison depuis l'enfance, quand sa mère et lui étaient revenus dans la maison de leurs ancêtres, après avoir quitté son père.

Ils étaient revenus et s'étaient retrouvés confronté au mépris et à la colère du grand-père de Severus. Jeremiah Prince n'avait jamais pardonné à son enfant unique, Eileen, de s'être mariée à un Moldu… un Moldu pauvre et négligé en plus. Severus lui-même s'était toujours demandé ce que sa mère avait vu en Tobias Rogue. Si leurs positions avaient été inversées, si Tobias avait été le sorcier, il aurait suspecté son père d'avoir eu recours à une potion d'amour, mais la raison pour laquelle Eileen aurait voulu l'utiliser sur elle-même pour devenir amoureuse d'un homme sale et quotidiennement ivre qui ne pourrait jamais faire partie de son monde était au delà de la compréhension de Severus.

Il suspectait qu'elle ait principalement voulu échapper à son père dominateur, mais cela n'expliquait vraiment pas pourquoi elle avait choisi Tobias Rogue. Même si elle n'était pas d'une grande beauté, elle n'était pas laide non plus et elle avait les avantages de la richesse et d'un bon nom. Elle aurait pu choisir un prétendant plus approprié.

Mais Severus avait abandonné sa tentative de la comprendre il y a longtemps. Ses parents étaient les seuls qui auraient pu le lui dire et Eileen était morte depuis des années maintenant. Pas qu'elle n'ait jamais été très communicative de son vivant, de toute manière.

Et il n'avait pas revu Tobias Rogue depuis le jour de son dixième anniversaire, où son père les avait battu tous deux, sa mère et lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent connaissance. Cet incident avait été la goutte d'eau finale de ce malheureux mariage. Eileen avait finalement suffisamment ravalé sa fierté pour demander la permission à son père de revenir à la maison.

Jeremiah l'aurait probablement reniée, s'il n'y avait pas eu Severus. Pas que le vieux sorcier ait eu une quelconque compassion pour son petit-fils ; non, Jeremiah Prince était aussi froid et insensible qu'une pierre. Mais il était fier et il voulait un héritier, un héritier ayant le sang des Princes, même si ce n'était pas un Sang-Pur.

Mais, pendant toutes ces sombres années, Norie et Zan avaient été un phare brillant pour Severus. Pendant des années, ils avaient été les seuls à s'être vraiment occupés de lui. Ils avaient connu ses épreuves et ses victoires à l'école ; ils avaient célébré avec lui la réussite de sa Maîtrise de Potions ; ils avaient été attristés quand il était devenu un Mangemort et s'étaient réjouis quand il avait trahi Voldemort. Ils l'avaient aidé à rassembler les morceaux de sa vie et à avancer.

Ils étaient la chose la plus proche d'une famille pour Severus.

« Nous avions peur qu'il y ait eu un changement de plan, Maître Severus, » dit solennellement Zan.

« Il n'a pas lancé d'appel depuis un moment, Zan, même si maintenant qu'il n'a plus besoin de cacher son retour, je pourrais devoir redevenir plus actif, » Severus s'installa dans un confortable fauteuil en essayant de ne pas penser à ce que les mois prochains apporteraient. Voldemort prenait de l'ampleur et le seul garçon qui avait une possibilité de le défaire restait étendu sans connaissance à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. C'était assez pour donner un mal de tête à Severus.

Il accepta avec reconnaissance le verre de vin que Norie lui apporta.

« Nous souhaiterions que vous n'ayez plus à espionner, Maître Severus, » indiqua impatiemment la petite elfe de maison. « Zan et moi détestons vous voir revenir de ces horribles réunions avec tant de souffrance. Nous sommes inquiets pour vous. »

« Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, Norie. Rien ne va m'arriver. Je suis beaucoup trop cruel pour mourir. Demande à n'importe lequel de mes étudiants. »

L'expression de Norie changea légèrement. Bien qu'elle semble toujours inquiète, il y avait une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux. « En parlant d'enfants, Maître Severus, il est grand temps que vous recherchiez une épouse et pensiez à avoir vos propres enfants. »

Severus se félicitait de sa capacité à garder son sang froid et à rester naturel dans des circonstances extrêmes, mais à ces mots, il s'étrangla presque avec son vin.

« Norie, je n'ai absolument aucun désir de prendre une épouse ou d'avoir des enfants. Il est déjà assez horrible que je doive passer dix mois de l'année à enseigner à de petits idiots. » Il lui lança son regard le plus noir.

Elle y resta insensible. « Et bien, Zan et moi sommes inquiets de vous voir seul, Maître Severus. Nous vieillissons, vous savez et nous ne serons pas toujours près de vous. Vous avez besoin de votre propre famille. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse argumenter, elle sortit de la pièce, laissant Zan le fixer de ses yeux bleus globuleux.

« Norie a raison, Maître Severus. Ce n'est pas bon que vous soyez seul. »

Severus soupira. « Je t'assure, Zan, que je me satisfais tout-à-fait de ma propre compagnie. »

Il s'attendit à ce que l'elfe de maison discute, mais Zan le dévisagea seulement puis se retourna pour suivre Norie.

* * *

Severus passa les deux jours suivants à musarder plaisamment à Prince Hall. Il avait commencé une nouvelle potion, lu le livre de Clemente Romano et se promenait autour des jardins pendant une heure après le déjeuner. Il passa même un peu de temps à considérer l'avenir de Potter, mais décida qu'il allait laisser ce sujet à Albus.

Avec satisfaction, la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras demeurait inactive et il commençait à espérer de pouvoir réellement passer une partie de son été à se détendre, quand un grand hibou fauve apporta un message d'Albus après le petit-déjeuner lors de sa troisième matinée à la maison.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Maître Severus ? » demanda Norie tandis qu'elle ramassait son assiette et ses couverts pour les ramener à la cuisine.

« Je pense, Norie. C'est un message d'Albus. Il veut me voir donc je serai à Poudlard pendant quelques heures aujourd'hui. C'est probablement au sujet du gamin Potter. »

Norie fronça les sourcils. « Vraiment, Maître Severus, ce n'est seulement qu'un enfant. »

« Oui, et un enfant mal-élevé. Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré, Norie, donc tu ne peux pas savoir. »

« Je sais qu'il a un fardeau assez lourd à porter sans que vous rendiez les choses plus difficiles pour lui, » répliqua-t-elle et elle quitta la pièce, en faisant léviter les éléments du petit-déjeuner devant elle.

Severus secoua la tête, en partie par amusement et en partie par exaspération. C'était la manière de faire de Norie, avoir le dernier mot puis partir avant qu'il ne puisse la contredire.

Il se leva de sa chaise, prit un peu de poudre de Cheminette dans une petite urne sur le manteau de la cheminée de la salle à manger et partit pour Poudlard.

Albus l'attendait dans le hall d'entrée et l'escorta jusqu'à son bureau.

« Vous savez, Albus, je ne pense pas avoir déjà passé autant de temps dans votre bureau depuis ma sixième année, » remarqua Severus.

Albus sourit, mais ses yeux restèrent graves. « Avez-vous passé un bon moment à Prince Hall, Severus ? »

« Oui, plutôt, » Severus s'assit dans la chaise qu'Albus lui indiqua et attendit pendant que le directeur s'asseyait en face de lui. « Alors, Albus. Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe au juste. C'est au sujet de Potter et du sortilège, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui, » admit Albus, mais ensuite il resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes avant de dire, « Faites-moi plaisir, s'il vous plaît, Severus et dites-moi encore exactement ce qu'il s'est produit quand Drago a lancé ce sort sur Harry. »

« Potter a apparemment perdu conscience. Je l'ai attrapé avant qu'il ne tombe, et puis… »

« Vous êtes certain d'avoir été le premier à toucher Harry après que le sort ne l'ait frappé ? » demanda Albus.

Severus hocha la tête. « Oui. »

« Bien… Il n'y a aucune façon simple de vous dire ceci, Severus et ce sera encore plus dur de le dire à Harry. » Albus semblait inhabituellement nerveux. Il prit un livre et un parchemin et les remit à Severus. « Peut-être devriez-vous le lire par vous-même. C'est le livre de Malefoy et mes notes traduisant le sortilège. »

Severus lut le texte en silence pendant quelques minutes. Puis il le lut encore, et encore.

Finalement, il releva la tête. « C'est impossible. »

« J'ai bien peur que ce le soit pourtant, » répondit Albus. « Harry est votre esclave, Severus. »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

J'avais pensé mettre ce chapitre en deux parties (et donc sur deux semaines) mais finalement…

A la prochaine

Bye


	4. Sort et conséquences

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Remarques : **Je ne l'ai pas noté avant, mais j'ai bien évidemment l'autorisation de l'auteur pour la traduire. J'ai commencé de traduire le dixième chapitre.

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 4

* * *

**

Severus le regarda fixement, l'horreur de la situation le laissant sans voix pendant un long moment. C'était l'une des rares fois dans sa vie où les mots lui manquaient. Il pouvait imaginer la suite dans son esprit : Potter et lui liés par un charme archaïque pour le reste de leur vie, il allait devoir amener le garçon à sa maison et il n'aurait plus de répit à la présence agaçante du gosse…

Puis une autre pensée lui vint et il jeta un regard noir à son vieil ami. « Oh, très drôle, Albus. Vous m'avez eu. J'admets que c'est l'une de vos meilleures blagues. Maintenant, que fait vraiment ce sort ? »

Mais Albus secouait déjà la tête, en le regardant toujours avec inquiétude. « Severus, je souhaiterai vraiment que ce soit une plaisanterie. Mais j'ai peur que ce ne le soit pas. Le sort est assurément très simple et facile à comprendre une fois qu'il est traduit. C'est un sort d'asservissement qui, une fois lancé, lie sa victime à la première personne qui la touche. Vous étiez la première personne à toucher Harry après que le sort l'ait frappé, Harry est donc maintenant votre esclave. »

Severus bondit de sa chaise, faisant tomber le morceau de parchemin et le livre de Malefoy dans son mouvement. « Et bien, il vous reste juste à trouver un moyen de défaire ceci, Albus ! Parce que si quelqu'un pense pendant un instant que je vais… »

« Severus, j'ai passé les trois derniers jours à chercher désespérément une manière de défaire le charme, » La voix d'Albus était calme, mais elle demandait l'attention. « Et je continuerai à chercher. Mais je dois vous dire, que pour le moment, je doute de pouvoir trouver quoique ce soit. Le livre, » Il fit un geste vers celui-ci, qui se retrouvait gisant sur le plancher. « Est ancien. Nous avons fort peu d'éléments qui nous viennent de cette période et je n'ai jamais rien vu qui mentionne ce type de charmes d'esclavage ou un de leur contre-sort. Pas pour un sortilège d'esclavage s'appliquant aux sorciers. »

Severus se mit à arpenter la pièce, essayant de ne pas succomber à la furieuse panique qui menaçait de l'accabler. Il devait y avoir une solution. Il devait juste rester calme et penser logiquement et une solution se présenterait. C'était obligé.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna de nouveau vers le directeur. « Réveillez Potter, Albus et je lui donnerai simplement une paire des chaussettes ou une cravate et alors, nous en aurons fini avec ce ridicule… »

« Je ne pense pas que ça marchera, Severus, » l'interrompit Albus. « Ce sort est différent de la magie qui lie les elfes de maison et je doute que donner des vêtements à Harry le libère. En fait, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose dans le livre qui mentionne que le maître est responsable de tous les besoins fondamentaux de son esclave, y compris de l'habillement. »

Il lança un Accio en direction du livre et de ses notes et les lut pendant quelque secondes avant de hocher la tête. « Oui, c'est écrit là. »

« Et bien, pourquoi est-ce que nous… » Commença Severus.

Albus secoua la tête. « Nous ne pouvons simplement pas expérimenter au hasard, Severus. Cela pourrait tuer Harry. Vous voyez, quand vous l'avez rattrapé, le charme vous a accepté en tant que son maître. Il y a à présent un contrat magique vous liant à Harry et si nous ne réussissons pas du premier coup en essayant de le libérer, alors la magie pourrait interpréter cela comme si Harry essayait de s'échapper. Le livre est très clair sur les conditions de l'esclavage. Si l'esclave essaye d'échapper ou de nuire physiquement à son maître, la magie le tuera immédiatement. »

Severus le regarda fixement en silence. Ses tumultueux sentiments se gelèrent en une sorte de lassitude horrifiée. Il s'approcha de nouveau de sa chaise et s'assit.

« Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez sur ce charme, Albus. »

* * *

Harry Potter dormait paisiblement dans son lit dans l'infirmerie tandis qu'Albus, Severus et Poppy se tenaient ensemble près de lui. On était en fin d'après-midi. Albus et Severus avaient passé la majeure partie de la journée à discuter des conditions spécifiques du sortilège d'esclavage et avaient mené les préparations nécessaires. Maintenant il était temps de réveiller Potter et de détruire sa vie.

« Mais s'il se réveille, Albus, je devrai être ici, pour s'assurer que tout va bien, » dit la Médicomage.

« Harry devrait très bien aller à son réveil, Poppy, » lui répondit le directeur.

_C'est quelques minutes plus tard que nous devrons nous en inquiéter._ Pensa sarcastiquement Severus. Il était étonné de découvrir qu'il sentait une once de pitié alors qu'il regardait le petit corps du garçon. Aussi bouleversantes que les nouvelles avaient été pour lui, elles seraient beaucoup, beaucoup plus mauvaises pour Potter. Severus, au moins, avait toujours sa liberté… si on pouvait considérer être libre en étant enchaîné à Potter pour le reste de sa vie.

Il se rendit compte qu'Albus parlait toujours. « Poppy, je vous assure qu'il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Harry ira bien. Maintenant, vous allez m'attendre dans mon bureau où Severus vous rejoindra dans quelques minutes pour vous expliquer. »

Severus et lui avaient convenu que le sortilège d'asservissement devrait être maintenu secret d'autant de personnes que possible, mais Poppy était une exception. Elle connaissait tous les antécédents médicaux de Potter et comme Severus allait maintenant avoir la garde et l'entière responsabilité du garçon, elle devrait l'en informer si Potter avait besoin de soin pendant la prochaine année scolaire.

Poppy les regarda l'un après l'autre puis soupira. « Bon, très bien. »

Elle utilisa le réseau de Cheminette puis Albus tira un morceau de parchemin et une plume d'une des poches de sa robe argentée.

« Bien, Severus, vous réveillez Harry, puis vous vous mettez hors de vue. Je l'oblige à signer le papier puis je vous le donne. Vous l'emmenez à mon bureau, le signez, et expliquez la situation à Poppy. Je vous amènerai Harry dès que je le pourrai. »

Severus sut alors que malgré son comportement calme à l'extérieur, Albus devait se sentir anxieux. Il ne reparlait habituellement pas de ses plans à haute voix une fois qu'ils avaient déjà été arrangés.

Severus fit un geste vers le parchemin. « Il va se sentir trahi, Albus, une fois qu'il saura ce qu'est ce document. Peut-être que je devrais être celui qui doit l'obliger à le signer. »

« Je doute qu'il le signe pour vous, Severus, tandis qu'il me fait confiance, » Albus soupira. « Et il considérera probablement cela comme une trahison, mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que le charme le punisse. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous aurons une fois qu'il sera réveillé. »

Il fit une pause et regarda fermement Severus. « Et à ce moment, je préfèrerai plutôt que Harry soit fâché contre moi que contre vous. Je sais que c'est choquant et difficile, mais pour que cela devienne supportable pour vous deux, il… »

Le calme de Severus se brisa. « Ce ne sera jamais supportable pour aucun d'entre nous. »

Albus le fixa pendant un long moment et Severus eut l'impression que le directeur aurait aimé lui dire beaucoup de choses. Probablement sur le fait de laisser le passé derrière lui et qu'il devrait donner une chance à Potter et que ce charme pourrait être une bénédiction au final. Mais il resta silencieux. Heureusement pour lui, pensa Severus avec colère, parce que si Albus osait essayer de trouver un côté positif dans ce désastre, Severus risquait simplement de lui lancer un sort, ce qui ne serait bien pour aucun d'entre eux.

Au lieu de cela Albus ajouta finalement, « Peut-être que nous devrions laisser dormir Harry un jour eu deux de plus, Severus, jusqu'à ce que vous ayez eu le temps d'accepter la situation. Je ne sais pas si nous devrions le réveiller alors que vous êtes toujours ainsi dérangé par ce sujet vous-même. »

Severus lui lança un regard noir. « Cela me prendra plus d'un jour ou deux pour accepter la situation. Mais Potter sera parfaitement en sécurité avec moi, Albus. Je ne vais pas gâter le gosse ou répondre à tous ses caprices, mais je ne le battrai pas ou ne le priverai pas de nourriture. »

Albus fit un pas an avant et plaça une main sur le bras de Severus. « Oh, Severus, je n'ai jamais pensé que vous le feriez. »

Severus se sentit proche de perdre le contrôle de ses émotions et il se retourna brusquement. « Finissons-en juste rapidement avec ceci, Albus. »

Il alla au chevet de Potter et fit bouger sa baguette magique en un mouvement complexe au-dessus du corps du garçon tout en murmurant la vieille incantation latine. Il espérait l'avoir bien réussi. Il avait pratiqué ce geste durant une demi-heure dans le bureau d'Albus cet après-midi. Apparemment le maître était la seule personne qui pouvait réveiller l'esclave de la somnolence que la magie induisait.

Il dut avoir exécuté le sortilège de réveil correctement puisque, presque immédiatement, Potter remua et cligna des yeux. Severus se recula dans le fond pendant qu'Albus venait s'asseoir sur le lit au côté de Potter.

« Harry, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, » La voix du directeur était douce et calme. « Peux-tu signer ce parchemin ? »

Il pressa la plume dans la main molle de Potter.

Le garçon bailla. « Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Marmonna-t-il, somnolent.

« Je te le dirai en temps utile, Harry. Signe juste ici. »

Severus observa la scène pendant que Potter gribouillait son nom là où Albus lui montrait et il secoua la tête. Il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un, même de l'âge de Potter, pouvait juste signer un contrat sans le lire avant. Mais là-encore, c'était Albus qui l'invitait à faire ainsi. Potter faisait confiance à Albus. De nouveau, Severus sentit un élancement de pitié le traverser en imaginant comment Potter pourrait se sentir quand il comprendrait ce qu'il venait juste de faire.

Pas qu'il y ait vraiment une autre solution. C'était une chance que le garçon l'ait signé. S'il avait insisté pour lire le parchemin d'abord, il aurait refusé et alors ils auraient dû perdre du temps à lui expliquer la situation et à essayer d'obliger Potter à l'accepter… temps qu'ils n'auraient peut-être pas eu si la magie traduisait son comportement comme une tentative de casser le contrat.

Albus lui donna le parchemin. Severus le prit et silencieusement se recula de nouveau. Il utilisa le réseau de Cheminette jusqu'au bureau d'Albus, se sentant très reconnaissant de ne pas être le témoin de la prochaine scène.

* * *

Harry bailla de nouveau et se détendit contre ses oreillers. Son esprit était toujours embrumé et il ne savait pas pourquoi il était dans l'infirmerie, mais il se sentait plus reposé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Dumbledore se lever et se reculer un peu de quelques pas de son lit, presque hors de vue de Harry et il pensa qu'il avait vu une tâche floue et foncée s'éloigner du directeur et partir.

Mais cela s'était passé tellement vite et sans ses lunettes, il était difficile de le dire à coup sûr. Puis Dumbledore revint et se rassit sur le bord de son lit.

« Comment te sens-tu, Harry ? » Le vieux sorcier attrapa quelque chose sur une petite table près du lit et le lui donna.

Ses lunettes. Harry les glissa sur son nez et immédiatement le monde se fit plus net.

« Hum, bien, je suppose, monsieur, » murmura Harry, en évitant les yeux de Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de contact avec le directeur depuis la mort de Sirius et il se sentait gêné et grossier en se rappelant de quelle façon il avait détruit le bureau de Dumbledore, bien que Dumbledore lui-même ait été très compréhensif sur tout ça.

« Bien, bien. » Dumbledore resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes et Harry fut frappé par le fait que le vieux sorcier semblait embarrassé lui-aussi. C'était si inhabituel pour Dumbledore que Harry risqua un regard dans sa direction et vit une telle peine sur le visage du directeur qu'il en fut effrayé.

« Monsieur ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Ron ou à Hermione ? »

« Non, Harry. Tous tes amis vont très bien. » Dumbledore tapota sa main de façon rassurante. « Dis-moi, mon garçon, est-ce que tu te rappelles pourquoi tu es à l'infirmerie ? »

Harry y pensa et sa mémoire commença à revenir… Il se tenait devant la Grande Salle, à réfléchir s'il rejoignait ou non ses amis pour le festin, puis décidant que non, il commençait à repartir, avant que Drago Malefoy n'apparaisse.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Malefoy m'a lancé un sort quand j'avais le dos tourné, ce petit enf… » Il s'interrompit, se rappelant qu'il était en présence de Dumbledore. « Désolé, monsieur. »

« C'est tout à fait vrai, Harry. Je suis très mécontent de M. Malefoy moi-même en ce moment, mais pour être juste cependant, il ne réalisait pas ce que le charme faisait. J'aimerai penser qu'il ne l'aurait pas lancé sinon. »

Quelque chose dans le ton du directeur fit tomber un bloc de glace dans l'estomac de Harry. Mais il se sentait très bien. Il n'avait mal nulle part et en fait, il se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis Sirius…. Mais il ne voulait pas penser à Sirius pour le moment. Se rappeler son parrain amenait une pléthore d'émotions que Harry ne pouvait juste pas traiter devant n'importe qui ; il éloigna donc résolument ces pensées.

« Que fait ce charme ? » demanda-t-il, en se forçant à regarder Dumbledore.

Il y eut une autre pause et Harry pensa de nouveau que Dumbledore semblait anxieux et malheureux, comme s'il redoutait vraiment de dire quelque chose à Harry. Mais si tous ses amis allaient bien, alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait aller si mal ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que ce que Harry traversait depuis quelques semaines ? Il commença à se sentir nauséeux.

Enfin Dumbledore indiqua, « Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te le dire, Harry, mais je suppose que l'approche directe est la meilleure. Le charme que Drago t'a lancé n'est pas un simple sortilège. C'est une malédiction d'asservissement et il t'a lié à la première personne qui t'a touché une fois que le charme t'a laissé sans connaissance. Le Professeur Rogue est la personne qui t'a rattrapé, quand tu as commencé à tomber. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Malédiction d'asservissement ? Lié ? À Rogue ? Lentement il secoua sa tête. « Non »

« Si, Harry. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais j'ai peur que, pour le moment du moins, ce soit vrai. Je suis en train d'essayer de trouver un moyen de défaire le charme, ou de te libérer, mais je n'ai encore rien découvert. Je vais continuer à chercher, naturellement, mais en attendant… »

La voix de Dumbledore continuait indéfiniment et Harry se rendait faiblement compte qu'il lui parlait d'un vieux livre de la bibliothèque des Malefoys, de la façon dont Rogue et lui devaient essayer de faire pour le mieux et ensuite qu'il lui disait qu'il ne pourrait pas essayer de s'enfuir ou de blesser Rogue, sinon le contrat magique…

Mais Harry ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il disait. Son esprit continuait de rejouer ces terribles mots à plusieurs reprises. Il était un esclave. Il était l'esclave de Rogue. Son envie de vomir empira encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Harry se rende compte qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir plus longtemps.

« Je vais être malade, » dit-il, juste avant de vomir violemment sur son lit et la robe de Dumbledore. Le directeur fit immédiatement un geste de sa baguette magique, pour faire disparaître le désordre et il créa un bassin en plastique pour que Harry puisse finir d'y vomir dedans.

Il se déplaça ensuite pour s'asseoir près de Harry et il frotta doucement son dos jusqu'à ce que Harry ferme les yeux et retombe en arrière contre ses oreillers. Dumbledore fit alors Disparaître le bassin et Attira une potion pour calmer son estomac, un verre d'eau et un tissu humide. Il baigna le visage de Harry avec le tissu puis lui tendit une fiole d'un liquide vert clair.

« Là, bois tout. La Potion d'abord, puis l'eau, » indiqua doucement Dumbledore. Il attendit que Harry ait fini de boire la Potion et ait siroté l'eau avant de continuer.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry. Je sais que c'est très dur pour toi. Mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Le Professeur Rogue ne va pas te maltraiter… »

_Ah, ouais ? Juste comme il ne m'a pas maltraité durant ces cinq dernières années ? Et maintenant je suis son esclave, de la même façon que Dobby était l'esclave des Malefoys._

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rappeler certaines des choses que Dobby lui avait dit sur ce que les Malefoys lui avait fait et pendant un instant il pensa qu'il allait être de nouveau malade.

« Comment savez-vous cela ? » cria-t-il. « Il me déteste ! Il m'a toujours détesté, dès qu'il a posé ses yeux sur moi. Juste parce que je ressemble à mon papa. Il a toujours été cruel et injuste et maintenant il sera un million de fois pire. »

Harry s'arrêta abruptement parce qu'il y avait soudainement un énorme morceau qui lui bloquait la gorge et il sut que s'il disait un mot de plus, il s'effondrerait. Il n'allait pas faire cela. Il ne le ferait pas.

Dumbledore recommença à lui frotter le dos et Harry souhaita qu'il s'arrête. Il était beaucoup plus dur d'empêcher ses larmes de couler quand Dumbledore était si gentil.

« Je sais que le Professeur Rogue ne te traite pas très justement, Harry et je suis aussi désolé pour cela. Mais ce n'est pas un monstre. Je peux voir sur ton visage que tu imagines toute sorte de choses horribles, mais je peux te promettre que, aussi désagréable qu'il peut l'être parfois, le Professeur Rogue ne va pas te maltraiter physiquement. » Dumbledore semblait très sûr de ce qu'il disait. Harry pouvait seulement espérer qu'il ait raison.

Après un autre moment de silence, Dumbledore ajouta. « Je dois te dire quelques choses au sujet de ce charme, Harry, pour ta propre sûreté. Il y a maintenant un contrat magique entre le Professeur Rogue et toi. Tu ne dois absolument rien faire qui risquerait de casser le contrat. Si tu fais certaines choses, le charme pourra te punir ou même te tuer. Je ne sais pas exactement comment il peut te punir, mais j'imagine que ce sera désagréable et nous ne voulons certainement pas en faire l'expérience. »

« Tu ne dois pas essayer de t'enfuir ou de tenter de te libérer. Tu ne dois pas essayer de blesser physiquement le Professeur Rogue. Si tu fais l'une ou l'autre de ces deux choses, le charme te tuera. Tu comprends cela, Harry ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre et inclina la tête.

« Tu vas devoir vivre avec le Professeur Rogue, pendant au moins neuf mois de l'année. J'imagine que les créateurs du sortilège ont donné une marge de sécurité de trois mois, au cas où le maître voudrait envoyer ses esclaves en voyage pour lui, » continua Dumbledore.

« Tu ne peux posséder aucune propriété ou argent. Tout doit être mis au nom du Professeur Rogue. »

Presque sans s'en rendre compte, Harry commença à secouer sa tête dans l'espoir de démentir ses mots. Tout ? Tout ce qu'il possédait était maintenant à Rogue ? Son Eclair de Feu ? Hedwige ? Sa cape d'invisibilité et son album photos avec les images de ses parents et amis ? Connaissant Rogue, il les détruirait probablement par pure cruauté et alors Harry n'aurait plus rien de ses parents.

« Non, » chuchota-t-il.

Il sentit la main de Dumbledore se reposer légèrement sur le dessus de sa tête. « Je suis désolé, Harry. Mais le charme te punira si tu ne donnes pas tout au Professeur Rogue. »

« Et peut-être que je m'en fous ! » cria Harry. La colère le submergea et il la laissa faire. Il se sentait mieux en le faisant.

« Harry, tu ne sais pas quel genre de supplice un contrat cassé peut infliger et je te prie de ne jamais le faire, » La voix de Dumbledore se fit sévère pendant une minute. « Mais crois-moi ; tu ne dois pas jouer avec ce charme. Imagine la douleur comme un sortilège d'Endoloris lancé durant des heures, peut-être même des jours, sans que personne ne soit capable de l'arrêter ou de t'aider. Tu serais seul jusqu'à ce que le charme décide de lui-même d'arrêter de te punir. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que ce sort ferait, mais je connais des contrats magiques qui causent ce genre de conséquence et je détesterais que tu doives souffrir de cette façon. »

Harry déglutit difficilement et baissa la tête. « D'accord. Je donnerai tout à Rogue. »

Dumbledore soupira. « En fait, tu l'as déjà fait. C'était le papier que je t'ai fait signer plus tôt. C'était une déclaration donnant toutes tes possessions au Professeur Rogue. »

Alors que Harry le dévisageait avec un regard exprimant une douloureuse trahison, Dumbledore soupira encore. « Cela devait être fait, Harry et je ne savais pas combien d'heures le charme t'accorderait avant de décider que tu violais les règles. Je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir assez de temps pour tout t''expliquer d'abord. »

« La dernière condition, » continua Dumbledore. « est que tu dois obéir au Professeur Rogue, ou il aura le droit de te punir de la façon dont il le désire. Mais rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit, Harry. Il n'est pas un monstre. »

Harry renifla. C'était grossier, mais en ce moment, il s'en foutait.

Dumbledore plaça un bras autour de ses épaules et les serra doucement. « Je suis tellement désolé que tout ceci t'arrive, Harry. Je sais que ce n'est pas juste. Mais je sais également que tu es très fort et très courageux et je crois vraiment que le Professeur Rogue et toi pouvez réussir à le faire. Mais Harry, s'il te plaît, essaie d'être respectueux et de te rappeler que c'est aussi difficile pour lui. »

Harry s'éloigna. Comment est-ce que tout ceci pouvait être réellement dur pour Rogue ? Il avait tout ! Il avait le pouvoir et le contrôle. Il possédait à présent son coffre fort et toutes ses autres affaires. Et le pire de tous, il l'avait lui et Harry allait devoir vivre avec lui et lui obéir ou qui sait quelles terribles choses il pourrait alors se produire…

En dépit des certitudes de Dumbledore, Harry n'était pas du tout convaincu qu'il serait en sécurité auprès de Rogue. Il se rappelait de la fureur de l'homme quand il l'avait attrapé à regarder dans sa Pensine. Rogue avait presque perdu le contrôle alors et maintenant Harry était complètement à sa merci. Il eut l'impression qu'une fine et glaciale pellicule de sueur le recouvrait subitement.

Cela devait être une sorte de terrible cauchemar. Il se réveillerait sûrement dans quelques minutes et alors il pourrait tout raconter à Ron et à Hermione et ils riraient ensemble, soulagés et pleurant de rire devant la folle imagination de Harry.

Sauf qu'il ne se réveillait pas.

Dumbledore parla de nouveau. « Harry, si tu te sens suffisamment bien, allons jusqu'à mon bureau. Le Professeur Rogue t'attend pour t'amener dans ta maison. »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Je déteste Dumbledore dans ce chapitre. Je l'imagine bien avec un air 'papy gâteau' qui ne comprend pas pourquoi Harry devrait s'inquiéter du comportement de Rogue. A se demander où était son omniscience durant ces 5 dernières années...

Bye, bye


	5. Départ pour Prince Hall

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Remarque : **Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews : Pitchoune35, stormtrooper2, AmbreOnyx, zarakinel, Mistycal, Gryffondor, grispoils, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, Edge. Désolée de ne pas vous avoir répondu personnellement mais ffnet ne voulait pas ouvrir mon compte jusqu'à maintenant (à cause d'une maintenance apparemment).

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 5

* * *

**

Harry commença à secouer la tête. Dumbledore était-il fou ? Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller dans la maison de Rogue. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait aucun choix en la matière, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'aurait plus jamais aucun choix sur n'importe quel sujet. Il était un esclave maintenant. Il devrait faire tout ce qu'on lui disait, ou Rogue pourrait lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

La nausée menaça de le submerger de nouveau, mais Harry se retint. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à être malade, qu'importe la façon dont il se sentait. Il était pratiquement sûr que Rogue ne le prendrait pas bien s'il se mettait malade ainsi.

Il se rendit compte que Dumbledore parlait toujours et se força à lui prêter attention. Il valait mieux se concentrer sur les mots du directeur que de continuer sur ses propres pensées.

« Bien sûr, il faut d'abord que tu t'habilles. Tu ne voudrais pas te montrer à Prince Hall en pyjama. Prince Hall est la maison du Professeur Rogue et ta maison aussi maintenant, Harry. » Dit Dumbledore.

Harry ne répondit rien, mais il pensa pour lui-même que même s'il allait devoir y vivre avec Rogue, Prince Hall ne serait jamais sa maison. Jamais !

« Nous avons demandé à Dobby d'emballer tes affaires et d'envoyer ta malle… »

« Ce ne sont plus mes affaires, » murmura Harry. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il regarda au loin, en les clignant vivement.

Dumbledore soupira et s'approcha un peu pour tapoter l'épaule de Harry. Ce dernier fit tout pour ne pas s'éloigner brutalement. Il ne voulait pas paraître grossier à Dumbledore, mais ses sentiments étaient un tel imbroglio qu'il était déjà difficile de s'empêcher de craquer.

« Nous avons envoyé la malle à Prince Hall, » continua Dumbledore. « Mais nous avons demandé à Dobby de mettre de côté des vêtements que tu pourrais porter une fois que tu serais réveillé. » Il fit un vif mouvement de sa baguette magique et soudainement des vêtements pliés de manière ordonnée apparurent sur le lit de Harry.

Dumbledore se leva. « Voilà. Je vais aller dans le bureau de Madame Pomfresh pendant que tu t'habilleras, Harry. Appelle-moi quand tu es prêt. »

Il traversa l'infirmerie et disparut dans le bureau. Harry regarda, les yeux dans le vague, les vêtements pendant un moment avant de se lever lentement du lit et de s'habiller comme un automate. Il mit une chemise vert-foncé, un pantalon kaki, des chaussettes couleur crème et des mocassins bruns, puis regarda autour de lui pour voir s'il y avait autre chose qu'il pouvait faire pour éviter d'appeler Dumbledore pendant encore quelques minutes.

Décidant finalement qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre, il se dirigea vers le bureau. La porte n'était pas fermée, seulement entrebâillée et Harry frappa sur le panneau avec hésitation.

Dumbledore l'ouvrit et lui sourit. « Bien Harry, allons-y. » Il s'avança vers la cheminée de l'infirmerie et prit de la poudre de Cheminette dans le vase posé sur le manteau de la cheminée. Mais avant qu'ils ne fassent un pas dans l'âtre, Dumbledore parla.

« Harry, tout va bien se passer. Sois courageux et essaie de ne pas t'inquiéter. J'ai une tâche cruciale qui doit être faite dans les prochains jours, mais ensuite je te rendrai visite à Prince Hall pour voir comment le Professeur Rogue et toi vous en sortez. »

Harry ne dit rien ; il ne le pouvait pas et Dumbledore posa une main sur son épaule et le guida dans la cheminée. Il y eut ensuite le bruit caractéristique de la Cheminette et ils atterrirent dans le bureau du directeur.

Rogue et Madame Pomfresh se tenaient debout près du bureau de Dumbledore. Ils semblaient pareils que d'habitude ; Madame Pomfresh dans sa robe brune, avec ses cheveux bruns rassemblés en un chignon et Rogue dans sa longue robe noire. Ils parlaient calmement ensemble, mais quand Harry et le directeur arrivèrent dans la pièce, ils s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers eux. Madame Pomfresh semblait un petit peu secouée et elle s'avança vivement vers Harry.

« Je suis si désolée, mon chéri. Comment est-ce que vous vous sentez ? Vous… ? »

« Potter va bien, Poppy. Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, » l'interrompit Rogue d'une voix coupante. « Je crois que j'ai perdu assez de temps ici pour aujourd'hui donc si c'est tout bon, Albus, nous allons partir maintenant. »

Harry était presque heureux de l'interruption brusque de Rogue. L'expression soucieuse de Madame Pomfresh lui faisait juste se sentir plus nerveux et lui apportait une boule dans la gorge. Mais le ton contrarié de Rogue renforça sa résolution. Il ne pleurerait pas ou ne montrerait aucune faiblesse devant le professeur. Automatiquement, il redressa ses épaules et se tint plus droit.

Il risqua un rapide regard vers Rogue, mais l'homme regardait Dumbledore et Harry ne pouvait seulement voir que son profil. Le visage pâle de Rogue était fermé et sa mâchoire serrée. Harry ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux d'obsidienne, mais il pouvait les imaginer briller d'impatience et de colère.

Dumbledore commença à dire quelque chose, mais finalement, il inclina seulement la tête et répondit, « Au revoir, Severus, Harry. »

Rogue se rapprocha de Harry et prit son bras, pas vraiment rudement, mais certainement pas doucement non plus et le tira de nouveau dans la cheminée. C'était assez étrange parce que même s'il avait su qu'il allait devoir partir avec Rogue, ce n'est seulement qu'à cet instant que la réalité le rattrapa.

Il allait devoir vivre avec Rogue. Pour le reste de sa vie, à moins que Dumbledore ne trouve une façon de le libérer. Il devrait vivre avec Rogue et faire comme il voulait et il n'aurait probablement plus jamais le droit de revoir ses amis et il devrait subir tous les supplices que Rogue imaginerai en voulant le punir. Il ne pourrait pas compter sur Dumbledore, ou Madame Pomfresh, ou Remus Lupin, ou ses amis, ou n'importe qui d'autre pour l'aider ou le sauver.

Il était seul.

En ce moment, il aurait vraiment aimé que le sortilège de Drago le tue à la place.

Puis les flammes d'émeraude s'élevèrent autour de Harry et de Severus et ils firent un pas en dehors de l'âtre pour se retrouver dans une autre pièce. Ou plutôt Rogue fit un pas et il tira Harry avec lui. Ils étaient dans une cuisine, mais elle ne ressemblait en rien à la petite cuisine encombrée du Terrier. Elle ressemblait plus aux cuisines de Poudlard, même si elle n'était pas aussi grande.

Mais c'était quand même une grande pièce, avec des murs clairs et des poutres en bois foncé qui se croisaient au niveau du haut plafond. Le plancher de brique était immaculé et il y avait une longue table en bois au centre de la pièce avec plusieurs bassines en cuivre posées dessus.

Deux petits elfes de maison se tenaient devant eux. Ils ressemblaient presque à des jumeaux ; ils portaient tous deux une simple tunique blanche et de légères sandales et avaient des cheveux blancs et des yeux bleu globuleux.

« Norie, Zan, voici Harry Potter, » Les lèvres de Rogue se courbèrent comme il disait le nom de Harry. « Potter, voici Norie et Zan. Ils vivent ici. »

Harry ne voulait pas être grossier, mais il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de parler. Il n'avait pratiquement rien dit depuis son réveil et sa découverte du sortilège d'esclavage. Il avait peur d'ouvrir la bouche, effrayé qu'il se mette à pleurer ou à crier sans jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Heureusement, les elfes de maison parlèrent en premier.

« Bienvenue à Prince Hall, Maître Harry, » indiqua solennellement l'un d'entre eux tandis que l'autre s'avançait avant de lui tapoter la main.

« Pauvre enfant. Nous savons que vous devez être bouleversé Maître Harry, mais… »

Il était peut-être difficile de parler, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas continuer à se tenir là comme un morceau de bois. Rogue pourrait l'interpréter comme de l'animosité et devenir furieux et Harry pensa que les elfes de maison devaient savoir qu'ils ne devaient pas s'adresser à lui comme étant 'Maître Harry'. Il n'était qu'un esclave, comme eux.

« Je ne suis… Je ne suis pas 'Maître Harry', » parvint-il à dire, sa voix à peine au-dessus d'un chuchotement. « Je suis juste… »

Mais les deux elfes de maison secouaient leurs têtes.

« Oh, nous avons l'habitude d'appeler tous les sorciers 'Maître' ou 'Maîtresse', Maître Harry, » lui dit celui qui lui tapotait sa main. « Vous allez juste devoir vous y habituer. Nous sommes vieux et n'allons pas changer nos manières. »

Harry jeta un regard en biais à Rogue, mais l'homme ne sembla pas s'inquiéter de la façon dont les elfes l'appelaient. Au lieu de cela il dit, « Zan, j'aimerai un verre de vin. Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît me l'apporter dans bibliothèque dans quelques minutes ? »

« Bien sûr, Maître Severus. »

Rogue regarda Harry, qui baissa les yeux mais pas avant d'avoir eu le temps d'apercevoir le regard d'irritation qui était toujours sur le visage de Rogue quand il voyait Harry.

« Avez-vous faim, Potter ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry secoua sa tête et marmonna, « Non, monsieur. »

« Alors suivez-moi. » Rogue sortit de la cuisine. Harry se mordit la lèvre et le suivit.

Ils empruntèrent un étroit couloir puis montèrent un grand escalier qui les conduisit dans une riche salle à manger, puis dans un grand hall avant qu'ils ne prennent un autre escalier, plus large que le premier, avec une balustrade sculptée de façon sophistiquée. Ensuite Rogue tourna plusieurs fois, le mena dans d'autres couloirs et lui fit encore monter des escaliers, jusqu'à ce que Harry soit complètement perdu.

S'il ne s'était pas senti aussi effrayé et désespéré, il aurait probablement eu un meilleur sens de l'orientation. Après tout, Poudlard était beaucoup plus grand et Harry y avait assez rapidement pris ses repères. Il aurait probablement apprécié la visite du manoir, aussi.

Pendant qu'il marchait, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir des salles spacieuses remplies d'anciens meubles brillants ; des tapisseries sur les murs et des tapis sur les sols en pierre, bien entretenus mais usés par la patine de l'âge ; des larges couloirs garnis des miroirs et de portraits de sorcières et de sorciers bien-habillés, dont certains, curieux, les apostrophèrent. Mais Rogue ne fit jamais de pause, marchant juste rapidement sans un regard en arrière. Harry devait à moitié courir pour le suivre.

Enfin, Rogue s'arrêta au bout d'un autre couloir et ils entrèrent dans une pièce. Elle était plus petite que les autres que Harry avaient vues, mais elle n'était pas trop petite pour paraître exiguë. Elle contenait un lit, une table de nuit, un bureau et une chaise et une commode avec des tiroirs. Un édredon bleu marine et blanc recouvrait le lit et des rideaux également bleu marine étaient accrochés à la fenêtre. La malle de Harry reposait sur le sol au pied du lit et Hedwige attendait dans sa cage sur le bureau. Elle hulula doucement quand elle vit Harry.

« Ce sera votre chambre, Potter, » annonça fraîchement Rogue. « Vous devrez la garder ordonné et propre. Norie et Zan sont vieux et ils n'ont pas besoin de passer ranger le désordre d'un adolescent. Je m'attends à ce que votre chambre soit présentable à tout moment. Est-ce clair ? »

Harry inclina la tête. « Oui, monsieur. »

« Le petit-déjeuner est à huit heures. Le déjeuner à midi et le dîner à dix-neuf heures. Nous mangeons dans la salle à manger et les repas sont servis rapidement et à l'heure. Si vous êtes en retard, vous ne mangez pas. Qu'y a-t-il Potter ? » Demanda-t-il sèchement alors que Harry levait les yeux vers lui.

« C'est juste que… Je veux dire, vous voulez que je mange dans la salle à manger avec vous ? » Harry était étonné. Il s'était attendu à manger seul dans la cuisine, ou avec les elfes de maison, s'il était assez chanceux pour obtenir quelque chose à manger.

Rogue eut une expression définitivement dégoûtée, comme si la seule idée de dîner avec Harry était assez pour lui donner de l'indigestion. Néanmoins, il hocha la tête.

« Si vous pouvez manger comme une personne civilisée et non pas comme un babouin, eh bien oui. » Il regarda une horloge fixée sur le mur. « Vous avez une heure avant le dîner. Je suggère que vous vous installiez. Si vous vous perdez sur le chemin, appelez Norie ou Zan et l'un d'entre eux viendra vous guider. »

Il se tourna pour partir et Harry déglutit difficilement. Il avait presque peur de demander, mais d'un autre côté, il devait savoir. « Monsieur ? Qu'est-ce que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Je veux dire, quelles seront mes corvées ? »

Rogue fit une pause et se retourna pour le regarder. « Je vous ai déjà dit que je m'attends à ce que vous mainteniez votre chambre rangée et vous devez faire vos devoirs d'école également. Vous devriez avoir amplement le temps d'étudier. Je m'attends à des notes supérieures dans toutes vos matières, y compris potions. »

Il commença de nouveau à partir, quand Hedwige poussa des cris perçants et agita ses ailes. Rogue lui jeta un regard noir et Harry se tendit. Oncle Vernon avait souvent menacé de tuer Hedwige quand elle devenait bruyante. Il ne l'avait jamais réellement fait, évidemment, mais cette possibilité avait toujours effrayé Harry.

Mais Rogue grogna seulement. « Vous pourriez aussi libérer cette chouette sa cage, Potter. Elle doit apprendre à connaître les environs. » Ensuite il partit.

Lentement Harry apporta la cage de Hedwige vers la fenêtre. Il la fit passer dehors et libéra le verrou de la cage. Hedwige hulula joyeusement pendant qu'elle montait librement dans le ciel et s'envolait au loin.

« Ne te perds pas, Hedwige, » chuchota Harry après son départ. « Tu es ma seule amie ici. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Il l'observa jusqu'à ce que la chouette blanche ne soit seulement plus qu'un point dans le ciel, puis il retourna son attention sur le paysage autour de lui. Sa chambre était en hauteur, au dernier étage et en baissant les yeux vers le sol, il pouvait voir des murs en pierre gris et une terrasse pavée en dessous. Une pelouse verte piquetée de deux ou trois grands chênes s'étendait jusqu'à un portail noir en fer forgé et au delà de celle-ci, de nombreuses herbes sauvages et la pente douce d'une lande.

Après quelques minutes, Harry se retourna et regarda la pièce autour de lui. Elle était plutôt simple, surtout comparé aux pièces qu'il avait aperçues sur le chemin, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupait pas. C'était bien mieux qu'un placard, au moins, et plus agréable que tout ce à quoi il s'attendait venant de Rogue.

Pour être juste, il admettait que Rogue n'avait pas été aussi mauvais qu'il l'avait craint. Ah, l'homme n'avait pas été plaisant, d'aucune façon, mais il n'avait pas été horrible, du moins, pas encore. Jusqu'ici tout ce qu'il avait dit à Harry de faire était de garder sa chambre propre, de faire son travail et d'être à l'heure pour les repas.

Mais bien évidemment, il n'avait été en compagnie de Rogue que pendant quelques minutes et l'homme avait agi comme s'il pouvait à peine tolérer la présence de Harry plus longtemps. Se rappelant toutes les railleries et les punitions injustes de Rogue durant ces cinq dernières années d'école, Harry pensa sombrement que les choses ne pouvaient qu'empirer.

Eh bien, le mieux à présent serait de faire ce que Rogue lui avait suggéré et déballer ce qui avait été amené dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait aucune raison de contrarier l'homme, pas maintenant qu'il pouvait le punir de la façon dont il le voulait et que Harry était impuissant contre lui.

Il se mit à genoux devant sa malle… La malle de Rogue maintenant… et l'ouvrit. La plupart de ses anciennes affaires semblaient là. Sa baguette magique était posée sur ses vêtements et Harry la prit et la tint entre ses doigts. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il avait sa baguette magique, même s'il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser pendant l'été.

Harry la plaça sur le lit puis alla mettre ses vêtements dans son armoire. Son sac de cours, ses livres, parchemin, et plumes étaient toujours dans la malle, où ils avaient été rangés sous ses vêtements, ainsi que l'album photos marron et familier avec sa gravure de feuille d'or sur le devant. Harry le sortit et en tourna respectueusement les pages. Ses doigts caressèrent légèrement l'image de James et Lily Potter comme ils souriaient et lui faisaient un signe. Si seulement ils pouvaient être là maintenant, pensa désespérément Harry. Si seulement ils n'étaient pas morts et qu'il avait pu avoir une vie normale, comme les autres.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça tombait toujours sur lui ? Pourquoi était-ce sa vie qui était toujours un désastre ? Qu'avait-il fait pour le mériter ?

Harry ferma brutalement l'album photos. Il était inutile de penser à ça. Il en serait seulement encore plus contrarié et il devait bientôt descendre pour dîner avec Rogue. Il regarda l'horloge sur le mur pour vérifier l'heure. Il ne voulait absolument pas être en retard.

Il était sept heures moins quart. Harry décida de laisser l'album photos et toutes ses affaires d'école dans sa malle. Il remit sa baguette magique à l'intérieur également et soupira en fermant le couvercle. Sa cape d'invisibilité et son Eclair de Feu n'étaient pas dedans et rien n'indiquait ce que Rogue avait pu faire d'eux. Harry se demanda s'il aurait le cran de les réclamer à Rogue, mais décida que ce ne serait peut-être pas une bonne idée pour le moment. Peut-être que, s'il arrivait à ne pas rendre Rogue furieux contre lui, il pourrait les lui demander dans quelques jours, ou dans quelques semaines.

Harry regarda la fenêtre ouverte avec inquiétude. Il ne voulait pas la fermer, juste au cas où Hedwige voudrait venir à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas probable… elle aimait habituellement voler librement la nuit et revenait seulement dans sa cage à l'aube. Mais c'était un nouvel endroit et si pour quelque raison elle décidait de revenir et ne pouvait pas rentrer, elle pourrait devenir confuse et penser que ce n'était pas la bonne maison, ou que Harry l'avait abandonné, ou quelque chose d'autre.

Mais Rogue ne voulait peut-être pas que la fenêtre soit laissée ouverte et Harry ne voulait pas le mettre en colère. Il était sûr de faire quelque chose qui rendrait Rogue en colère bientôt… Merlin savait que ça ne prenait jamais beaucoup de temps… mais Harry allait faire de son mieux pour ne pas le faire, quoi qu'il en soit.

Il s'arrangea pour entrouvrir la fenêtre, tout en laissant un espace assez large pour que Hedwige puisse entrer si elle le voulait vraiment. Puis il décida qu'il devrait descendre dans la salle à manger, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas du tout sûr de chemin et qu'il allait peut-être devoir faire appel aux elfes de maison pour l'aider. Quels étaient leurs noms déjà ? Norie et Zan ? Au moins ils semblaient gentils.

Comme prévu, une fois que Harry eut marché jusqu'à l'extrémité du couloir, il réalisa qu'il n'avait ensuite aucune idée du chemin. Il appela doucement Norie. Cela prit quelques secondes pour qu'elle apparaisse et Harry commença à paniquer, pensant qu'elle n'allait pas venir et qu'il serait en retard et que Rogue en serait irrité.

Il prit de profondes respirations tout en essayant de se rappeler si Rogue l'avait amené par le couloir de droite ou de gauche quand il y eut un léger _pop_ et elle était côté de lui.

« As-tu besoin d'aide, enfant ? Oh, non, chéri, calme-toi, » Elle remua à ses côtés avant de lui tapoter de nouveau la main. Harry avait le sentiment qui si elle avait été un peu plus grande, ou s'il avait été plus petit, elle l'aurait serré dans ses bras.

« Allons, ce n'est pas si terrible, Maître Harry. Vous serez bien ici. Ne vous faites pas de souci pour ça. Maître Severus est un homme bon, même s'il ne le montre pas toujours et il va apprendre à vous aimer, soyez patient et vous verrez, » lui dit-elle avec bonté.

Malgré son inquiétude, Harry lui donna un regard incrédule. Rogue ? Apprendre à _l'aimer_ ? Était-elle folle ? Il neigerait en enfer avant que cela ne se produise, mais Harry décida de ne pas discuter avec elle. Il n'avait pas le temps de toute façon.

« S'il vous plaît, Madame, je ne sais pas aller jusqu'à la salle à manger… » Commença-t-il.

Le rire aigu de Norie l'interrompit. « M'dame ? Enfant, Norie n'a jamais été appelée 'm'dame' de sa vie. Vous pouvez m'appeler 'Norie' comme tout le monde. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Norie pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, m'accompagner jusqu'à la salle à manger ? Je ne veux pas être en retard. Le Professeur Rogue a dit que si j'étais en retard, je ne pourrai pas manger. »

Norie renifla. « Refusez de la nourriture à un enfant dans votre condition ? J'aimerai voir Maître Severus essayer ça. »

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. Que voulait-elle dire par un enfant dans sa condition ? D'une part, il n'était pas un enfant. Il avait presque seize ans et même s'il était le plus petit garçon de la cinquième année, Seamus Finnigan n'était pas beaucoup plus grand. En plus, même Drago Malefoy, ce sale petit furet, n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que lui. Et Harry avait peut-être perdu un peu de poids récemment, mais il n'était pas encore sur le point de s'écrouler.

« Mais vous ne serez pas en retard, Maître Harry. Prenez mon bras. » Elle lui offrit son bras et Harry, à titre d'essai, plaça sa main sur son avant-bras. Tout devint noir et il sentit qu'on le serrait brusquement et durement, comme si tout son souffle était expulsé hors de lui, mais cela dura seulement pendant une seconde et puis Norie et lui se tenaient dans le hall d'entrée, juste devant la large porte en arche de la salle à manger.

Elle lui sourit. « Demain Zan ou moi vous montrera les alentours pour que vous ne vous perdiez plus, Maître Harry. Maintenant, rappelez-vous, enfant, de ne pas vous inquiéter. » Puis elle se dirigea de nouveau vers la cuisine.

L'horloge grand-père se tenant dans un coin de la salle à manger sonna alors que Harry se dépêchait d'entrer. Rogue était déjà assis au bout de la table.

Il se renfrogna, « Vous êtes limite, Potter. »

Harry hésita. « Dois-je partir, monsieur ? »

Rogue poussa un soupir agacé et fit un geste en direction de la place à sa droite. « Assis. »

Harry se glissa dans sa chaise en souhaitant plutôt se trouver sur la chaise à l'autre extrémité de la table. Plus il y avait de l'espace entre Rogue et lui, mieux ce serait. En voyant le regard noir et irrité du professeur, ce dernier pensait apparemment la même chose. Ce devait être Norie ou Zan qui les avait placés côte à côte.

Presque immédiatement le dîner apparut sur la table. Rogue mangeait visiblement bien. Il y eut un potage de bisque de homard et une salade croquante pour commencer ; puis du saumon grillé et des légumes cuits vapeur ; et enfin des éclairs au chocolat pour le dessert. Harry était sûr que cela devait être délicieux, mais tout ce qu'il goûtait semblait comme de la sciure pour lui et même s'il voulait désespérément ne pas offenser Rogue, il n'arriverait seulement qu'à s'étouffer en quelques bouchées. C'était mieux de ne pas trop manger que de risquer de tomber malade une nouvelle fois.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence complet. Harry n'allait pas prendre le risque de dire quelque chose et bien que Rogue ait jeté quelques regards noirs à l'assiette pleine de nourriture de Harry, il ne lui avait rien dit. Dès qu'il eut fini, Rogue se leva et sortit de la pièce sans même un regard pour Harry.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sur son assiette, se demandant pourquoi il se sentait mal. Ca n'avait aucun sens et une partie de lui était heureuse que Rogue ne dise au moins rien de détestable ou de cruel, mais ça lui faisait mal quand même.

« Est-ce que vous n'avez pas faim, Maître Harry ? » L'autre elfe apparut près de lui.

Harry essaya de lui sourire. « Je suis désolé, Zan. Cela semble vraiment bon, mais je ne peux rien avaler. »

L'elfe inclina la tête et lui dit presque exactement ce que Norie lui avait dit plus tôt. « Je comprends, Maître Harry, mais vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter. Tout ira bien. Maintenant, laissez-moi renvoyer les assiettes à la cuisine et je vous montrerai de nouveau le chemin jusqu'à votre chambre. »

Zan guida soigneusement Harry à travers le labyrinthe d'escaliers et de couloirs qui menait jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher et Harry fit très attention cette fois. Il pensait qu'il arriverait à reconnaître le chemin maintenant, mais Zan lui assura que ça ne dérangerait pas Norie ou lui de venir pour l'aider s'il se perdait de nouveau.

Une fois seul, Harry se changea en pyjama et se coucha. Il n'était jamais allé au lit directement après dîner, mais il se sentait épuisé et voulait être sûr de se réveiller assez tôt pour pouvoir prendre son petit-déjeuner tranquillement.

Cependant, même épuisé comme il l'était, le sommeil refusa de venir. Le corps de Harry était fatigué, mais son esprit était agité. Il continuait à se rejouer les événements de l'après-midi. Il continuait à voir les images et à entendre les mots encore et encore : le visage triste et la voix calme de Dumbledore lui indiquant qu'il était devenu un esclave, Rogue en entrain de ricaner, la gentillesse des elfes et il revoyait enfin le sort maudit que Drago Malefoy lui avait lancé.

Harry ressentait tant de peine, de crainte et de fureur qu'il pensait qu'il pourrait en exploser, et à présent seul dans l'obscurité, il souhaitait pouvoir pleurer. Mais maintenant, alors qu'il était en sécurité loin de la cruauté de Rogue et de la pitié des autres, maintenait qu'il pouvait finalement libérer les larmes qu'il avait voulu laisser échapper durant toute la soirée, maintenant elles ne venaient pas.

Il regarda fixement le plafond une bonne partie de la nuit avant que le sommeil ne compatisse enfin et vienne l'emporter.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Un nouveau chapitre et les premiers moments d'une cohabitation qui s'annonce… tendue.

(Et j'ai même pas pu uploader mon chapitre normalement, ttt...)

A vendredi prochain,

Bye


	6. Vie privée

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 6

* * *

**

Peu de personnes considéreraient Severus Rogue comme le genre d'homme à tenir un journal, mais elles auraient pourtant tort. Chaque soir avant de se mettre au lit, Severus s'asseyait à son grand bureau en acajou dans la bibliothèque et enregistrait fidèlement les événements quotidiens de sa vie dans un journal à la couverture de cuir noir. Pas _tous_ les événements quotidiens de sa vie, naturellement… certaines choses étaient trop personnelles ou trop dangereuses pour être notées, même dans un journal intime. Mais il y mentionnait certains de ses sentiments et pensées, ainsi que des choses plus ordinaires telles que des listes d'ingrédients de potion qu'il avait besoin d'acheter.

Eileen Prince avait été la personne qui avait encouragé… exigé serait plus juste… qu'il commence à tenir un journal, dès qu'il avait été assez vieux pour tracer ses lettres avec une plume. Elle avait toujours écrit dans un journal intime, comme l'avait fait ses parents et dans son esprit c'était juste une des choses qu'un jeune sorcier bien-élevé devait faire.

Severus lui-même n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il l'avait gardé après sa mort. Par habitude, supposait-il. Ce n'était sûrement pas parce qu'un journal pouvait être une sorte de substitut d'un ami qui écouterait ses épreuves et ses problèmes. Non, croire une telle chose était le summum de l'absurdité et Severus n'entretiendrait jamais de telles pensées. Cependant, il y avait un certain soulagement à se confier, même à un journal.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils tandis qu'il fixait le bas de la page qu'il venait juste de terminer. Il avait écrit qu'un de ses étudiants qu'il aimait le moins, devait maintenant vivre avec lui et il avait continué longuement sur son mécontentement à voir sa maison se faire envahir, sur la façon dont ce gosse malpoli lui avait à peine parlé et avait gaspillé un délicieux dîner. Il avait fait attention de ne pas mentionner le nom de Potter ou toutes les caractéristiques qui permettraient de l'identifier et il n'avait fourni aucun détail sur la raison pour laquelle l'étudiant devait vivre avec lui. Mais maintenant il se demandait s'il n'avait tout de même pas écrit trop d'information, au cas où le journal tomberait justement entre de mauvaises mains.

Mais comment pourrait-il continuer à écrire sans mentionner le gosse qui était maintenant à sa charge ? De toute façon, même s'ils allaient pouvoir garder le sortilège d'esclavage secret durant l'été, ce serait plus difficile en automne quand l'école reprendrait et que Potter devrait vivre avec lui dans les cachots au lieu de la Tour des Gryffondors. Peut-être que le charme d'esclavage ne causerait pas de problème à ce moment-là, mais Albus et lui allaient devoir réfléchir à une autre explication au cas où.

Oui, quoiqu'ils pensent tous deux de cette situation, les gens découvriraient dans deux mois que Harry Potter avait vécu avec Severus Rogue. Et que deviendrait son rôle d'espion ?

Sur son fauteuil, Severus eut un léger frissonnement de peur. Comment allait-il pouvoir continuer à espionner Voldemort maintenant ? C'était seulement une question de temps avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne découvre que Severus était devenu le gardien de Potter, en quelque sorte. Il exigera que Severus lui amène Potter et quand il refusera, cela ne pourra que se finir par une mort longue et douloureuse.

Il allait devoir arrêter d'espionner. C'était le seul moyen pour que Potter et lui puissent avoir l'espoir de survivre. Severus se mordit la lèvre, comme il considérait un futur sans la terrible tension de marcher sur un fil en étant un agent double. Ce serait, naturellement, un grand soulagement. Il n'aurait plus jamais à aller à une de ces abominables réunions de Mangemorts ; n'aurait plus jamais à garder le silence pendant que d'innocentes victimes souffraient, n'aurait plus jamais à se prosterner devant cette bête monstrueuse et orgueilleuse qui ne rêvait que de domination, n'aurait plus jamais à simuler une quelconque camaraderie avec ses ignobles serviteurs. Plus jamais.

Mais il y avait également une légère angoisse dans son soulagement. L'espionnage avait été un moyen d'expiation pour ses propres péchés passés et il se flattait de faire quelque chose de bien de cette façon, aussi. Il était un bon espion. A part Severus, personne d'autre, ou peu de personne du moins, n'avaient pu, avec autant de succès, tromper le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait payé un prix élevé pour accomplir son rôle, mais il avait plus d'une fois apporté à Dumbledore l'information cruciale qui avait sauvé des vies et préservé la liberté. Et chaque fois qu'il se rappelait les personnes qui étaient mortes par sa faute, il leur promettait que leur mort n'avait pas été vaine.

Mais maintenant, il serait inutile.

L'horloge suspendue au-dessus de la cheminée sonna, le ramenant au présent en lui rappelant qu'il se faisait tard. Severus ferma son journal et reposa sa plume. Il se demandait si Albus s'était déjà rendu compte que ses jours en tant qu'espion étaient finis. De toute façon le directeur avait dit qu'il viendrait bientôt, quand il aurait accompli une de ses missions pour cette guerre et Severus et lui pourraient alors parler de cela.

Ca lui faisait d'ailleurs penser qu'il devrait s'assurer d'avoir sous la main de nombreux pots de son Onguent de Soin spécial. La Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras gauche pourrait devenir assez douloureuse maintenant que Severus ne pourrait pas répondre à la sommation de Voldemort. Les onguents curatifs habituels ne suffisaient pas pour soulager le supplice provoqué par la magie noire. Mais Severus avait expérimenté de nombreuses crèmes jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à en créer une particulièrement puissante et il pensait qu'elle engourdirait suffisamment la douleur, ou il l'espérait en tout cas. Il n'avait jamais réellement pu la tester avant.

Bien, pas la peine de s'étendre sur cela, ou sur la journée longue et difficile qu'il avait eue. Severus avait appris il y a bien longtemps que se tracasser sur de telles questions était une perte de temps. Il devrait simplement vérifier qu'il avait suffisamment de son Onguent de Soin dans la matinée et espérer que cela fonctionne comme ça le devait.

Severus rentra dans la cheminée et utilisa le réseau de Cheminette jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

Le jour par sa fenêtre commençait juste à se lever sur un ciel gris et lourd quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin. Durant quelques trente secondes, il regarda complètement groggy autour de lui, se sentant complètement désorienté et se demandant pourquoi il était dans cette chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Puis la réalité le frappa avec toute la force d'un troll des montagnes. Il était l'esclave de Rogue et il avait dû partir vivre à Prince Hall. Harry ferma fortement ses yeux, comme si cela empêcherait d'une quelconque façon la vérité de le rattraper et souhaita plus que jamais de pouvoir juste retourner dormir et ne jamais se réveiller.

Mais naturellement, il ne le pouvait pas. La vie continuait qu'il le veuille ou non et rester couché dans son lit à souhaiter qu'elle ne le fasse pas ne changerait rien. Il y eut un léger hululement et Harry ouvrit à contrecœur ses yeux et regarda en direction de son bureau pour voir une chouette blanche un peu désorientée se tenir sur la perche de sa cage. Hedwige voulait son petit-déjeuner avant de dormir pour la journée.

Harry soupira et attrapa ses lunettes sur la table de nuit avant de sortir de sous sa chaude couverture et d'aller chercher de la nourriture pour sa chouette dans sa malle.

« D'accord, d'accord, voilà, » lui dit Harry pendant qu'il versait la nourriture dans sa cage.

Les yeux ambrés de Hedwige le dévisagèrent solennellement et Harry caressa légèrement ses plumes, autant pour se réconforter lui-même que pour lui faire plaisir. Elle lui pinça légèrement le doigt, pour lui montrer son affection, avant de commencer à manger. Elle semblait toujours avoir un talent surnaturel pour savoir quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

L'air était frais dans l'obscurité qui précédait l'aube. Harry trembla et se demanda s'il ne devrait pas juste retourner se coucher. Il restait presque deux heures avant le petit-déjeuner et le lit était chaud et confortable. Mais il pourrait retomber dans un profond sommeil et ne pas se réveiller à temps, donc il décida finalement de commencer sa journée et de s'habiller.

Il se dirigea vers sa commode et ouvrit le tiroir du haut, étudiant pensivement son contenu. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de vêtements d'été. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'en acheter beaucoup parce qu'il savait qu'avant que le temps ne devienne chaud il serait de retour à Privet Drive, à porter les vieilles guenilles de Dudley.

Il avait quelques affaires, seulement parce qu'il les avait achetées pour les porter les week-ends à Poudlard pour le début de septembre et les dernières semaines de mai et de juin, mais ce ne serait probablement pas suffisant pour tenir tout un été.

Ou peut-être s'inquiétait-il pour rien. Il était un esclave, après tout. Ca ne pourrait pas déranger Rogue de voir Harry porter des chiffons. D'un autre côté, Rogue semblait aimer que les choses soient présentables. Il avait averti Harry de garder sa chambre rangée et les elfes de maison étaient propres et bien-habillés.

Il y avait tant de choses qu'on ne savait pas ! Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'habiller avec ses vêtements de travail, les habits trop larges et passés de Dudley, ou s'il devait choisir quelque chose de plus beau, comme ce qu'il avait porté hier, ou peut-être un compromis entre les deux, comme un jeans et une chemise ordinaire, puisque ceux-ci étaient à sa taille et n'étaient pas salis par des heures du travail dans la maison et la cour des Dursleys. Il ne voulait pas offenser Rogue en étant habillé trop simplement mais cependant, le professeur pourrait penser qu'il était arrogant s'il s'habillait trop bien. Harry pressa ses mains contre son visage et souhaita juste pouvoir crier pour se débarrasser de sa frustration.

Finalement, il choisit une chemise rayée rouge et blanche et un jeans, avec des chaussettes et ses baskets légèrement usées. Il soupira pendant qu'il étudiait son pyjama et les vêtements qu'il avait portés la veille. Il connaissait les charmes pour nettoyer les vêtements, mais bien sûr il ne pouvait faire aucune magie en été. Chez les Dursleys, il aurait nettoyé ses vêtements (et les leur) à la manière Moldue, mais il doutait qu'il trouve une machine à laver et un sèche-linge à Prince Hall.

Eh bien, son pyjama et ses vieux vêtements n'étaient pas très sales. Harry décida qu'il allait juste les plier et les mettre de côté pour le moment et il en parlerait à Norie et Zan plus tard. Peut-être seraient-ils disposés à nettoyer ses vêtements s'il les aidait avec leur travail.

Ensuite, Harry fit son lit, faisant attention de replier soigneusement les bords du drap sous le matelas et de lisser chaque pli de la couverture. Il tapota son oreiller et le plaça contre la tête du lit. Puis, il retourna à la commode et chercha dedans jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un vieux T-shirt dont il ne se servait plus et l'utilisa comme un chiffon pour épousseter les meubles. Il le fourra dans le tiroir inférieur inutilisé de sa commode et examina finalement sa chambre pour évaluer son travail.

Satisfait que Rogue lui-même n'y trouverait rien à redire, Harry vérifia l'heure et, voyant qu'il lui restait encore une heure avant le petit-déjeuner, décida de s'avancer et de commencer ses devoirs d'école. Il grimaça légèrement comme il prenait son devoir de Potion, ses parchemins et une plume pour prendre des notes. Il n'avait jamais commencé ses devoirs de vacances si tôt dans l'été. Hermione serait fière de lui.

Hermione. Ron. Harry se tendit et se demanda comment il allait pouvoir un jour leur expliquer les choses. Comment pourrait-il supporter la honte de leur dire qu'il était un esclave maintenant ? L'esclave de Rogue, en plus ! Comment pourrait-il supporter leur horreur et leur pitié ?

Mais il allait devoir leur dire quelque chose, ou si Rogue ne le laissait pas parler avec eux, quelqu'un d'autre devrait le faire. Est-ce que Rogue n'allait vraiment plus lui laisser voir ses amis ? Après Harry, il détestait Ron, Hermione, Neville, et Ginny plus que tous les Gryffondors réunis. Ca lui ressemblerait d'interdire Harry de les voir.

Une douleur acérée, encore pire que celle qu'il avait ressentie quand Sirius était mort, lui poignarda la poitrine et lui amena les larmes aux yeux. De toutes les choses horribles qui pourraient probablement se produire, ou s'étaient déjà produites, la pire pour Harry serait de perdre Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient sa famille.

Soudainement, Harry souhaita durement être allé s'asseoir avec eux au Banquet de cette dernière soirée à Poudlard. Ca l'aurait sauvé de ce maudit sortilège et ca aurait été une occasion d'être avec les seules personnes au monde qui l'aimaient vraiment.

Bien, si Rogue lui interdisait de voir ses amis, Harry devrait juste essayer de partir furtivement ou d'essayer de tout faire pour les voir. C'était une chose sur laquelle il ne pourrait pas obéir à Rogue, qu'importe ce que le professeur faisait pour le punir. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Ron et Hermione en plus de tout le reste.

Déglutissant difficilement, Harry étala ses affaires d'école sur le bureau et déplaça la cage de Hedwige dans un coin. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réussir à le faire, mais il allait simplement devoir prendre les choses les unes après les autres et en ce moment il devait aller de l'avant et étudier. Il essaya d'éloigner toutes autres pensées de son esprit et de se concentrer sur l'apprentissage des caractéristiques de la Goutte du Mort Vivant.

* * *

Comme le dîner de la veille, le petit-déjeuner fut un repas silencieux et tendu. Rogue se concentra sur ses œufs, son bacon et ses toasts et quitta la salle à manger dès qu'il eut fini sans un regard pour Harry.

Eh bien au moins, il ne s'était pas plaint au sujet des vêtements de Harry donc il devait pouvoir porter de jeans et des chemises simples. Harry regarda sa propre assiette à moitié-mangée sans intérêt et posa sa fourchette. C'était presque drôle d'une certaine manière, quand il repensait à toutes les fois où il s'était retrouvé affamé chez les Dursleys tandis qu'ici, il avait une délicieuse nourriture devant lui, mais il n'avait juste plus d'appétit. Après quelques bouchées, il commençait toujours à se sentir nauséeux et il valait mieux s'arrêter que de risquer de vomir.

« Est-ce que vous avez fini, Maître Harry ? »

Harry se tourna pour voir que Norie était apparue à ses côtés. Il inclina la tête. « Je suis désolé, Norie, mais je ne peux pas manger davantage. »

Elle soupira devant toute la nourriture qui n'avait pas été mangée. « Nous ne dirons rien pour cette fois, enfant, mais vous allez devoir manger plus. Nous ne voulons pas que vous tombiez malade. »

Harry se demanda s'il pouvait lui expliquer le problème… que s'il continuait à manger, il pourrait tomber malade, mais à la place il inclina juste la tête, malheureux.

Elle tapota son bras. « Vous vous inquiétez, n'est-ce pas, Maître Harry ? Mais il n'y a aucune raison, vraiment. Tout ira bien. »

Harry lui lança un regard désespéré. Comment pouvait-elle dire cela ? Elle devait sûrement comprendre à quel point il était terrible d'être un esclave, à quel point il se sentait écrasé, dépassé et désespéré, à quel point les choses ne pourraient jamais aller bien de nouveau.

Mais peut-être qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Après tout, la plupart des elfes de maison ne semblait pas vouloir la liberté, même s'ils avaient d'horribles maîtres. Harry n'avait jamais compris cela, mais ça semblait vrai.

Norie tapota encore une fois son bras. « Maintenant, laissez-moi juste ramener les plats à la cuisine et puis Zan et moi vous montrerons les alentours de Prince Hall. »

Norie claqua des doigts et tous les couverts, assiettes, tasses et serviettes s'empilèrent sur un plateau. Un autre claquement et le plateau flotta vers les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine. Un instant plus tard, Zan apparut et les deux elfes menèrent Harry hors de la salle à manger.

Ils passèrent la majeure partie de la matinée à visiter le manoir. Prince Hall semblait énorme à Harry, bien que Norie et Zan lui aient indiqué qu'il était plutôt petit comparé à beaucoup d'autres, avec seulement quarante-sept pièces. Le vieux Maître Jeremiah Prince, et même Maître Severus, auraient pu facilement se permettre d'en avoir un encore plus grand et avec plus de terrain également. Mais le vieux Maître Jeremiah avait été très fier de sa lignée et Prince Hall était le domaine familial depuis des centaines d'années. Maître Severus avait juste indiqué que l'endroit était bien assez grand pour lui et qu'il aimait son isolement.

« Il y a un petit village à l'est, » indiqua Zan à Harry pendant qu'ils exploraient un couloir du deuxième étage. « Moldu, naturellement. Mais rien d'autre à des kilomètres et des kilomètres. Pas que ce soit important. Prince Hall est sous le sortilège Fidelitas et seulement deux sorciers, sans compter Maître Severus, peuvent venir ici. »

Harry se sentit légèrement mieux à ces nouvelles. Il s'était demandé jusqu'à quel point Prince Hall était sûr, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas être protégé par des barrières de sang comme à Privet Drive. Mais s'il était sous le charme Fidelitas, peut-être que tout irait bien. Naturellement, le sortilège Fidelitas n'avait pas évité la tragédie de ses parents, mais Harry savait qu'avec un Gardien du Secret digne de confiance, il pouvait être en sécurité.

« Qui est le Gardien du Secret ? » demanda-t-il.

« Maître Severus, naturellement, » répondirent-ils ensemble.

Harry hocha la tête. Il s'était attendu à cela, mais il avait voulu en être sûr.

« Qui d'autre peut venir ici ? » voulut-il savoir ensuite.

« Le directeur de votre école, le Professeur Dumbledore et une Médicomage très gentille, Madame Pomfresh, » répondit Norie.

« Madame Pomfresh peut venir ici ? » répéta Harry avec surprise. Il savait que Rogue et elle s'entendaient bien, mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient suffisamment proches pour que Rogue lui permette de passer à travers le charme Fidelitas.

Norie et Zan devinrent plus sérieux.

« Le Professeur Dumbledore a dû la faire venir plusieurs fois quand Maître Severus souffrait à cause de son espionnage, » ajouta doucement Norie.

« Oh, » dit tranquillement Harry.

Norie se rapprocha et prit sa main. « Vous voyez, Maître Harry, je vous avais dit que Maître Severus est un homme bon. Il ne sait juste pas toujours comment le montrer, mais ce n'est pas sa faute et ce problème a été aggravé à cause de ses parents et du vieux Maître Jeremiah, un homme terrible. »

Harry la regarda avec surprise. « Je ne pensais pas que les elfes de maison pouvaient parler en mal de leurs maîtres. »

Norie grommela. « Oh, nous pouvons dire du mal de Maître Jeremiah autant que nous le voulons, maintenant que nous sommes libres. »

Harry la regarda fixement. « Vous êtes libres ? »

Les deux elfes hochèrent la tête.

« Nous avons servi d'esclaves quand Maître Jeremiah était vivant, » expliqua Zan. « Mais quand Maître Severus a hérité, la première chose qu'il a faite a été de nous libérer. Norie et moi n'étions pas contents au début. Mais Maître Severus a dit que nous pouvions vivre ici aussi longtemps que nous le voulions. Il ne voulait juste pas que nous soyons ses esclaves. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait automatiquement supposé que les elfes étaient des esclaves, aussi. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que Rogue les ait libérés. Quelque chose de douloureux lui bloqua la gorge. Ce n'était pas qu'il voulait que Norie et Zan soient des esclaves ; c'était merveilleux pour eux d'être libres. Il voulait tant l'être encore lui-aussi.

« Nous continuons, Maître Harry ? » demanda doucement Zan.

Harry inclina la tête et ils continuèrent la visite.

Quand ils eurent fini de visiter l'intérieur, Norie et Zan l'emmenèrent dehors. Harry pensa en lui-même que même si Rogue avait les moyens de s'offrir un plus grand domaine, il serait difficile d'en trouver un plus grand que Prince Hall.

L'intérieur était beau, avec toutes ses grandes pièces et ses inestimables antiquités et héritages, mais l'extérieur de Prince Hall était aussi impressionnant. Il était fait en pierre grise, montait sur trois étages et était entouré d'une immense pelouse verte émeraude sur trois de ses côtés. Un large chemin de gravier s'élançait de l'avant de la maison jusqu'au portail en fer forgé et était encadré par d'énormes chênes centenaires, leurs branches entrelacées formant une verrière naturelle au-dessus du chemin.

De simples jardins se présentaient d'une manière ordonnée derrière le Manoir. De grands rosiers en fleuraison, de délicats iris et lis et des rhododendrons aux couleurs vives fleurissaient le long de sentiers pavés qui serpentaient entre des bancs en pierre, des étangs de poissons rouges et des fontaines gargouillantes.

C'était presque l'heure du déjeuner quand Norie et Zan eurent fini de lui montrer les alentours et quand ils le regardèrent en expectative, Harry ne put seulement que secouer la tête et dire émerveillé, « C'est magnifique. »

* * *

Quand il repensait à ses premiers jours à Prince Hall, il semblait toujours à Harry qu'ils s'étaient déroulé dans une triste brume. Il avait seulement vu Rogue aux repas. Le professeur semblait désireux de l'éviter et Harry était juste heureux de lui renvoyer la faveur.

Il avait passé la majeure partie de son temps à étudier ou à visiter le Manoir avec Norie et Zan. Ils étaient tout ce qu'il avait obtenu pour ces premiers jours. Ils étaient si gentils et utiles que Harry s'était retrouvé à se confier à eux, sur des choses qui lui avaient pris des années à dire à Ron et Hermione. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait fait… il n'était pas du genre à s'ouvrir aussi rapidement, mais peut-être que c'était juste parce qu'il se sentait déjà si vulnérable, ou parce que Norie et Zan étaient véritablement intéressés de l'aider, ou peut-être parce qu'il pensait qu'ils comprendraient. Ils ne disaient pas grand-chose, mais de temps à autre, ils lui donnaient des allusions sur ce qu'ils avaient souffert, aussi, quand leur vieux Maître Jeremiah Prince étant encore vivant.

* * *

Severus finit son petit-déjeuner et fonça hors de la salle à manger, loin de cet idiot de Potter qui gaspillait toujours la moitié de sa nourriture. Normalement il prenait son temps pour manger, en épluchant par exemple la _Gazette du Sorcier_ tout en sirotant une deuxième tasse de café. Mais comme souvent dans sa vie, tout avait changé avec ces derniers jours.

Il pouvait à peine tolérer la présence du gosse, donc il se dépêchait d'aller dans son laboratoire ou à la bibliothèque pour lire après les repas, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en sentir irrité. C'était _sa_ maison et maintenant il se sentait presque prisonnier chez lui. Il se renfrogna tandis qu'il entrait dans la bibliothèque. Attendez que la rentrée arrive. Drago Malefoy allait souhaiter n'avoir jamais été réparti à Serpentard.

Severus prit un livre et se vautra dans un fauteuil en cuir, mais il était beaucoup trop tendu pour apprécier sa lecture. Il envisagea de descendre à son laboratoire et de brasser une nouvelle potion… ce qui exerçait souvent un effet apaisant sur lui, mais il manquait de plusieurs ingrédients de base et il décida donc à la place de rendre visite à l'apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse. Il y en avait d'autres plus près de la maison, mais le magasin du Chemin de Traverse était de loin le plus grand et le plus fourni et avec le réseau de Cheminette, la distance était un point discutable de toute façon.

Il appela Norie et quand elle apparue lui dit « Norie, je pense que je vais aller à Londres pendant quelques heures, faire des emplettes au Chemin de Traverse. Il est possible qu'Albus ou Poppy viennent après. Albus devrait bientôt avoir terminé sa mission maintenant et j'ai envoyé un message à Poppy hier comme quoi elle pouvait venir prendre un livre qu'elle voulait emprunter. S'ils viennent, dit à Albus de revenir ce soir et indique à Poppy que le livre qu'elle veut est là. »

Norie hocha la tête. « Bien sûr, Maître Severus. » Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. « Peut-être que Maître Harry aimerait venir avec vous. Les jeunes apprécient souvent les promenades, et je suis sûre qu'il se sent seul avec seulement Zan et moi comme compagnie. Vous devriez passer du temps avec lui. »

Severus lui lança un regard noir. « Je suis sûr que Potter et moi préférons nous éviter l'un l'autre autant que possible et je ne veux pas ruiner ma promenade au Chemin de Traverse en emmenant ce sale petit idiot arrogant. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Maître Severus, ce que vous venez de dire est simplement faux. Maître Harry n'est pas arrogant ou idiot. C'est un enfant merveilleux et il a beaucoup souffert chez ces horribles personnes avec qui il vivait. »

Severus fronça les sourcils en l'entendant. Le problème était qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment argumenter avec elle. Il avait eu tort, au moins au sujet de la famille de Potter. Il semblait qu'ils l'avaient vraiment maltraité. Mais c'était toujours un Potter et il restait un idiot. Severus refusait de penser autrement.

Il régla simplement cela en se levant et en rentrant dans la cheminée. « Je serai de retour pour le dîner. »

* * *

Harry était installé dans la même chaise, à lire, depuis le début de l'après-midi. C'était la première fois qu'il venait à la bibliothèque depuis que Norie et Zan lui avait fait visiter Prince Hall et il n'aurait probablement pas osé s'il n'avait pas su que Rogue était parti et ne serait pas de retour avant l'heure du dîner.

Il avait déjà fini la plupart de ses devoirs d'école et puisque Norie et Zan étaient occupés, cela lui avait semblé une bonne occasion d'explorer un peu tout seul. Il avait fait une pause à la porte de bibliothèque, intimidé par la pièce garnie d'étagères remplies de livres reliés de cuir. Les murs étaient lambrissés de bois foncés aux endroits où ils n'étaient pas remplis de livres, et des rideaux couleur lie de vin étaient accrochés aux immenses fenêtres. Un grand bureau ainsi que plusieurs petites tables dispersées un peu partout et quelques fauteuils rembourrés en cuir complétaient la pièce. Harry ne put résister et entra pour regarder de plus près.

Sa première pensée fut que Hermione penserait qu'elle était morte et était allée au ciel si elle voyait jamais cette pièce. Ensuite il s'avança vers les étagères et commença à passer en revue les titres qu'ils voyaient. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait trouvé un livre qui semblait intéressant et s'était assis pour le lire.

Le réseau de Cheminette s'enclencha et Harry regarda la cheminée paniquée, effrayé que ce soit Rogue revenant plutôt à la maison, mais ce fut Madame Pomfresh qui sortit de l'âtre.

« M. Potter, » elle sourit et s'avança pour lui serrer la main pendant que Harry se levait pour la saluer. « Comment allez-vous, mon chéri ? »

Harry déglutit difficilement tandis qu'il considérait la meilleure façon de répondre. « Bien, je présume, » dit-il calmement après une minute.

Elle l'étudia soigneusement et serra doucement sa main. « Tout ira bien, Harry. Severus est vraiment un homme bon, si vous lui donnez une chance. »

Harry souhaitait que chacun ne ressente pas le besoin de continuer à lui dire ça, mais ca aurait été grossier de ne pas être d'accord donc il inclina seulement la tête.

« Est-ce que Severus est là ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry secoua sa tête. « Non, Madame. Il est allé au Chemin de Traverse pour la journée. »

« Oh, » Madame Pomfresh sembla déçue. « Il a dit que je pourrais emprunter un livre et j'étais impatiente de le lire. C'est un journal très rare écrit par le Guérisseur Romano. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de lui, M. Potter ? »

Il sembla à Harry que ce nom lui semblait familier donc il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. « Je pense. Il a dit que le livre était ici quelque part, si vous voulez le rechercher. »

Madame Pomfresh jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle avant de s'approcher du bureau vers la fenêtre. « Oh, il est là. »

Elle prit le livre à la couverture de cuir noir se trouvant placé sur celui-ci et se dirigea de nouveau vers la cheminée. « Je suis désolée de ne pas rester, Harry, mais je suis vraiment pressée aujourd'hui. Je m'inviterai de nouveau pour le thé bientôt et je pourrai ainsi mieux discuter avec Severus et vous. »

Elle ouvrit pendant qu'elle finissait de parler le livre puis fit une pause, se rendant compte que ce n'était pas le livre de Romano, mais qu'il était rempli de l'écriture de Severus Rogue à la place. Elle le reposa immédiatement sur la petite table près de la chaise de Harry.

« Oh, ce n'est pas lui, finalement. Je me demande… » Remarquant un volume semblable au regard sur une autre table elle s'approcha de lui et l'examina. « Ah, c'est celui que je recherche. »

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Harry et dit doucement, « j'essayerai de revenir demain, mon chéri, si Severus est d'accord. »

Harry inclina la tête. « Au revoir, Madame Pomfresh. »

Après qu'elle soit partie, Harry s'appuya de nouveau contre sa chaise et recommença à lire. Il avait décidé qu'il remettrait le livre sur l'étagère et serait sorti de la bibliothèque bien avant que Rogue ne revienne, mais l'histoire était si intéressante et c'était si agréable d'avoir quelque chose pour le distraire de sa propre vie complètement détruite, qu'il perdit la notion du temps.

Quand la Cheminette se mit en marche une nouvelle fois, Rogue en sortit. Il se renfrogna en voyant Harry lever les yeux vers lui avec crainte, mais ensuite ses yeux se posèrent sur son journal sur la table près du garçon et son expression se changea en colère et en haine.

Il se saisit de Harry et le secoua tellement fort que ses dents s'entrechoquèrent. « Qu'avez-vous fait, par l'enfer ! »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Je crois que la situation se résume en un seul mot : Aïe !

La semaine prochaine, le chapitre risque de ne paraître que samedi voir dimanche, désolée! (Mais rien n'est sûr, avec un peu de chance vous l'aurez vendredi!)

A bientôt


	7. Nuit de l'oubli

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Remarque :** Désolée pour le retard. J'étais à Mende jusqu'à ce soir pour le boulot (Oui, je travaillais exceptionnellement ce samedi). Et après plus de 160 bornes, la première chose que je fais est de poster le chapitre suivant. Si c'est pas de l'amour ça ! :-)

_**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages au chapitre précédent !

* * *

**_

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 7

* * *

**

Harry fut si choqué pendant une seconde qu'il put à peine comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Et même ensuite, il ne sut pas quoi dire. Il avait pensé que Rogue pourrait être ennuyé de le trouver dans la bibliothèque, mais tout nerveux qu'il était autour du professeur maintenant, il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle rage. Rogue ne pouvait surement pas être autant en colère à cause du fait qu'il lisait dans la bibliothèque, si ? La seule autre fois où Harry avait vu l'homme perdre son sang-froid de cette manière était lorsqu'il avait attrapé Harry en train de regarder dans sa Pensine.

Rogue le secouait toujours aussi durement, commençant à lui faire mal. « Espèce de gosse ingrat et insolent ! J'essaye d'être bon et c'est comme ça que vous me remerciez ? Vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher encore une fois de fouiller dans mes affaires, n'est-ce pas ? Vous feriez mieux de faire attention, Potter ! Vous êtes mon esclave maintenant ! Vous ne pouvez plus aller courir chercher de l'aide vers Dumbledore. Je peux vous faire tout ce que je veux. Je peux vous battre. Je peux vous priver de nourriture. Je peux faire n'importe quoi et personne ne pourra rien faire pour vous aider. Ainsi vous feriez mieux de commencer à me montrer un peu de respect ou je vous ferai regretter d'être né ! »

« Mais, monsieur, qu'est-ce… » Essaya de dire Harry.

« Ne me mentez pas ! » cria presque Rogue. Il montra du doigt le livre noir sur la table. « La preuve est là. Je sais que vous avez lu mon journal. »

« Quoi ? » haleta Harry. Il secoua sa tête. « Je n'ai pas… »

Mais Rogue ne l'écoutait plus. Il traîna Harry jusqu'à la grande cheminée en pierre et prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette. Un moment plus tard les flammes les emmenèrent dans une autre salle que Harry n'avait jamais vue avant.

Trois murs étaient garnis d'étagères et de placards. Des centaines de fioles en verre remplies d'ingrédients de Potions ou de diverses Potions elles-mêmes s'empilaient sur les étagères. Un long établi en bois et un évier étaient alignés le long du quatrième mur. Plusieurs chaudrons brillants étaient posés sur l'établi et d'autres plus nombreux encore et contenant des liquides bouillonnant, reposaient sur une table de travail au centre de la salle.

Mais Harry n'eut pas la chance d'examiner plus attentivement le laboratoire. Rogue le tira jusqu'à l'évier avant d'ouvrir les deux portes en dessous. Il y avait de grandes bouteilles de solutions de nettoyage au-dessous de l'évier et Rogue fit un geste rageur de sa baguette magique et un seau et une éponge apparurent également.

« Commencez à frotter, Potter, » dit-il entre ses dents serrées. « Cette pièce devra être immaculée avant que je ne revienne, ou vous pouvez oublier votre dîner ce soir. »

« Mais, monsieur…, » commença Harry, voulant désespérément s'expliquer.

« Fermez-là ! » Rogue jeta presque Harry au sol avant de retourner vers la cheminée. Puis il s'en alla.

Harry prit une profonde respiration et essaya de calmer son cœur emballé. Ce n'était pas si terrible finalement, se dit-il. Juste du nettoyage et il avait certainement beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine. La pièce semblait déjà propre en plus, donc il n'aurait pas trop de travail. Aussi fâché qu'il le fût, Rogue ne l'avait pas battu ou fait autre chose de vraiment horrible.

Mais il l'avait menacé et le pire était qu'il _pouvait_ mettre ses menaces à exécution s'il le voulait. Harry était son esclave et Rogue pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui et personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

De la peur mélangée à de la fureur le submergea. Ce n'était pas juste. Parmi tous les sortilèges que Malefoy auraient pu lui lancer, pourquoi est-ce que ça avait été le charme d'esclavage ? Et pourquoi, parmi toutes les personnes de Poudlard, Rogue avait-il dû être celui qui le rattrape ?

Parce qu'il avait été là. Rogue était bien placé pour parler de respect de l'intimité, pensa amèrement Harry. A Poudlard, Rogue rôdait toujours autour de lui, essayant de trouver par tous les moyens comment lui causer des problèmes, à lui et ses amis.

Il n'avait même rien fait ! Madame Pomfresh était la seule personne à avoir touché au journal de Rogue. Mais naturellement, Rogue ne lui avait même pas donné une chance de s'expliquer. Oh non, le professeur était juste convaincu que Harry était coupable, comme toujours.

Mais il avait fouillé furtivement dans la Pensine de Rogue l'année dernière, lui rappela une petite voix dans son esprit. Il soupira. Regarder dans la Pensine du professeur avait été une erreur et Harry le savait. Il était vraiment désolé de cela et pas simplement parce qu'il avait vu une facette désagréable de son père. Harry n'aimait pas penser qu'il avait délibérément violé l'intimité de quelqu'un, même de Rogue.

Mais Rogue lui avait fait la même chose après tout. Il avait attaqué l'esprit de Harry, au nom de l'enseignement et avait fouillé dans des souvenirs privés. Merci mon Dieu, Harry était parvenu d'une façon ou d'une autre à cacher les pires choses que les Dursleys lui avait faites, mais Rogue avait quand même vu beaucoup plus de choses que Harry ne l'aurait souhaitaité.

Si le respect de l'intimité était si important pour Rogue, il aurait offert à Harry la possibilité d'utiliser une Pensine pour protéger ses pensées. Mais naturellement Rogue ne l'avait pas fait… Oh que non, il avait aimé ces occasions d'humilier Harry.

Harry prit une autre respiration profonde et essaya de laisser son amertume de côté. Il ne pouvait pas changer tout ce qui s'était produit dans le passé de toute façon et maintenant qu'il était esclave et que Rogue était son maître, il serait probablement sage de ne pas le provoquer. Peut-être, juste peut-être, que s'il nettoyait le laboratoire et prouvait à Rogue qu'il essayait d'être obéissant et respectueux, l'homme se calmerait et écouterait la vérité.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un autre pic de ressentiment tandis qu'il se mettait à genoux pour tirer les bouteilles de nettoyage de dessous l'évier et que ses muscles endoloris le faisaient souffrir. Rogue n'aurait pas dû le secouer si durement.

L'esprit troublé et le corps douloureux et raide, il remplit le seau à moitié d'eau puis enleva le bouchon des bouteilles de nettoyage. Ca lui rappelait toutes les heures qu'il avait passées à frotter le sol chez les Dursleys et il souhaita plus que jamais que ses propres parents soient encore vivants.

Si seulement il avait pu avoir sa maman et son papa et grandir avec eux, ou si seulement Sirius n'était pas mort et que Harry ait pu vivre avec lui. Comment est-ce que ça aurait été d'avoir une vraie famille avec des personnes qui l'auraient aimé ?

Mais penser à son parrain était vraiment trop douloureux. Harry ne pouvait pas supporter de se rappeler du sourire de Sirius, de la façon dont ses yeux brillaient toutes les fois qu'il voyait son filleul. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de se rappeler Sirius en train de lui dire qu'il devait être fort et tenir, qu'un jour tout rentrerait dans l'ordre et qu'ils pourraient alors être ensemble.

Il prit résolument une des solutions de nettoyage et commença à l'ajouter au seau d'eau. Il était tellement perdu dans son malheur qu'il ne pensa pas à lire les étiquettes d'avertissement sur les bouteilles et mélangea simplement une quantité généreuse des deux solutions avant de commencer à laver l'établi.

* * *

Severus arpentait avec rage la bibliothèque. Il avait déjà enfermé à clef son journal à l'intérieur de son bureau, mais il était beaucoup trop fâché pour lire, ou pour écrire, ou même pour manger le repas que lui avait apporté Zan.

Comment ce petit morveux de Potter osait lire son journal ? Ce sale gamin arrogant n'avait-il pas retenu la leçon quand Severus l'avait attrapé l'année dernière à regarder dans sa Pensine ? Et après il essayait de rendre les choses plus supportables pour lui ici. Il avait été plus que raisonnable. Il avait permis à Potter de garder toutes ses affaires, qui étaient maintenant légalement celles de Severus, ou du moins la plupart de ses affaires. Severus avait confisqué sa cape d'invisibilité et son balai pour sa sécurité. Mais il avait laissé tout le reste à Potter sinon. Pas qu'il puisse réellement avoir une utilité des affaires de Potter de toute manière mais, quoi qu'il en soit, ça aurait été incorrect de les cacher au garçon.

Il n'avait fait aucune demande extrême ou irrationnelle au gosse, en exigeant seulement de lui de garder sa chambre rangée, de faire des efforts dans ses études et d'être à l'heure aux repas. N'importe qui admettrait que Severus avait fait sa part pour tenter de faire marcher les choses correctement.

Puis, après tout ce qu'il avait fait, Potter l'avait remercié en attendant qu'il s'en aille et en mettant son nez dans son journal. Eh bien, c'est un Potter, pensa amèrement Severus. Tel père, tel fils.

Si lui, Severus, avait osé faire une telle chose à Tobias Rogue ou à Jeremiah Prince… Severus ne pouvait même pas imaginer le nombre de coup qu'il aurait reçu.

Peut-être était-ce ce que Potter avait besoin… mais non. Severus s'était promis il y a bien longtemps qu'il ne serait jamais comme son père ou son grand-père. Il détestait les enfants en général et Potter en particulier, mais il n'avait jamais maltraité physiquement un enfant et il ne commencerait pas maintenant.

Il s'arrêta d'arpenter la pièce et prit plusieurs longues et profondes respirations pour essayer de se calmer. Son repas allait être froid et il n'y avait aucune raison de laisser un si bon dîner être gaspillé.

Il marcha jusqu'à la petite table où son assiette avait été posée, se vautra dans sa chaise et engloutit une pleine fourchette de linguini aux crevettes. Mais alors qu'il mangeait, son esprit continuait à rejouer l'instant horrible où il était revenu du Chemin de Traverse et avait trouvé son journal près de Potter.

Le sale gamin avait lu certaines de ses pensées les plus secrètes. La colère et la honte lui brûlèrent l'estomac et après quelques bouchées, il reposa sa fourchette. Vu sa contrarié pour le moment, il attraperait probablement une indigestion s'il continuait à manger. Il n'avait pas très faim de toute façon.

Il pensa qu'il devrait appeler un de ses elfes pour qu'il vienne prendre son assiette, mais sincèrement, il ne voulait pas devoir leur faire face encore une fois. Il aurait une nouvelle fois droit au regard désapprobateur de Zan, le même que celui qu'il avait eu quand il l'avait informé que Potter était puni et qu'ils ne devaient pas aller chercher le garçon pour le dîner, mais plutôt se retirer pour la soirée et lui laisser gérer cela avec Potter.

Zan n'avait pas discuté ; il savait probablement que quand Severus était dans cet état, il ne pourrait rien y faire. Mais il avait juste regardé Severus, ses yeux remplis de déception et de reproche. La réaction de Norie serait encore pire.

Mais Severus se raccrocha à sa juste colère. Norie et Zan ne connaissaient pas Potter comme lui et ce n'était même pas la première fois que ce sale gosse arrogant violait son intimité. Mais par Merlin, ce serait la dernière ! D'une manière ou d'une autre, cet idiot de Potter allait apprendre à le respecter.

Il fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la façon de s'occuper de la situation. Malgré sa colère et son ressentiment, malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Potter, Severus savait qu'il ne battrait pas le garçon ou ne lui refuserait pas de la nourriture. Ce petit avorton maigrichon semblait déjà près à s'envoler à la moindre rafale de vent.

Il ne pourrait pas faire travailler Potter toute la nuit non plus. Sinon, Norie et Zan auraient sa tête, mais Severus savait en son for intérieur, que même sans Norie et Zan, il laisserait à Potter assez de temps pour dormir.

Il se dit qu'il enverrait Potter manger à la cuisine avant d'aller se coucher. Peut-être qu'il ordonnerait au garçon de finir le nettoyage dans la matinée, mais d'un autre côté, Severus avait prévu de brasser des potions demain et il ne voulait certainement pas que le gosse traine autour de son laboratoire tandis qu'il essayait de travailler. Mais il y avait d'autres choses que Potter pourrait faire. Il penserait à quelque chose demain matin.

Severus se leva et fit un pas vers la porte de la bibliothèque quand tout à coup les flammes de la cheminée crépitèrent. Il la regarda avec surprise. Il recevait rarement des visiteurs à l'heure de dîner, mais peut-être que c'était Albus, venant pour voir comment Potter et lui s'en sortaient. Et bien, qu'il vienne. Severus lui en donnerait plein les oreilles !

Mais quand les flammes vertes se calmèrent, Albus ne sortit pas avec élégance de la cheminée. Au lieu de cela, le visage de Poppy apparut au-dessus des charbons et elle semblait inhabituellement effrayée.

« Severus ! Etes-vous là ? » Appela-t-elle avant même que les flammes n'aient complètement disparu.

Severus sentit un bloc de glace tomber dans son estomac à la panique dans sa voix. Poppy ne paniquait pas facilement. « Je suis… »

Elle le vit avant qu'il ne puisse finir. « Oh, Severus, vous devez venir tout de suite. Albus est blessé, mourant peut-être, et je ne sais pas quoi faire. C'est un genre de Magie Noire, mais je n'ai jamais rien vu de la sorte. »

« J'arrive. Vous êtes à Poudlard ? » Severus prenait déjà un peu de poudre de Cheminette sur le petit vase ornementé de fleur placé sur le manteau de la cheminée.

« Oui, à l'infirmerie. Dépêchez-vous, Severus ! » Elle disparut.

Toute autre pensée disparut de l'esprit de Severus. La seule chose dont il se rendait compte était qu'Albus était en danger. Le directeur était plus qu'un ami. Il était la seule personne qui ait vraiment défendu Severus, d'abord de Jeremiah Prince puis, plus tard de ceux qui auraient voulu l'envoyer à Azkaban. Il était la seule personne qui avait vue que les remords de Severus étaient réels, qu'il restait encore quelque chose d'intéressant à sauver dans la coquille cassée d'un jeune homme qui était venu vers lui en voulant quitter le service de Voldemort. Il était la personne qui se rapprochait le plus du vrai père que Severus n'avait jamais eu.

Severus sauta dans la cheminée et disparut à Poudlard.

* * *

La faible lueur dorée du soleil naissant apparaissait à l'horizon quand Severus sortit, fatigué, de la cheminée donnant dans sa chambre à coucher. Il était épuisé, mais euphorique. Ils l'avaient fait. Albus était vivant et se reposait. Il ne faudrait que quelques jours avant qu'il ne soit de nouveau en pleine forme. Le sort de Magie Noire avait été puissant. Cela avait demandé toutes les connaissances et compétences de Severus en contre-sorts de Magie Noire pour le dissiper, mais finalement Poppy et lui avaient réussi. Albus était inconscient et le resterait probablement pendant quelques jours, mais il irait bien.

Severus passa une main sur son visage et se dirigea vers son lit. Il ne voulait rien davantage que de s'effondrer sur son matelas et dormir pour le reste de la journée. Ses potions devraient simplement attendre.

Ses potions… son laboratoire… Potter !

Severus jura dans un souffle et repartit dans l'autre direction sans trainer. Il avait complètement oublié le garçon. Comment pouvait-il avoir fait cela ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi négligent. Et pire que tout, le garçon n'avait pas dû dîner et avait dû finalement nettoyé toute la nuit, même si ce n'était pas l'intention de Severus à l'origine.

Ca apprendrait à cet idiot à lire son journal, mais Severus se sentait toujours inconfortablement coupable. Il n'avait vraiment pas voulu lui donner une telle punition. Bon, il supposait qu'il pouvait laisser tomber l'affaire maintenant et ne pas donner à Potter d'autres punitions pour cela. Il enverrait le garçon à la cuisine pour manger son petit-déjeuner et il le laisserait dormir toute la journée, aussi. Peut-être qu'ils se sentiraient mieux en soirée.

Severus reprit la Cheminette jusqu'à son laboratoire de potions, qui avait par le passé fait partie d'une énorme cave souterraine, afin d'aller chercher le garçon. Mais dès l'instant où il arriva, il sut que quelque chose de terrible était arrivée. Des vapeurs nocives d'un vert-jaunâtre remplissaient la pièce, opacifiant sa vision et lui brûlant le nez et la gorge à chaque inspiration.

Tirant sa baguette magique de sa manche, Severus disparut rapidement dans les épaisses vapeurs et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui.

« Potter ! »

Pour la deuxième fois en douze heures, Severus sentit son cœur cesser de battre. Le garçon était étendu, face contre terre, sur le sol en pierre froid près de l'évier, sans connaissance, avec du sang coulant de sa bouche et de son nez.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Et voilà, le dernier chapitre. L'histoire se finit comme ça, par la mort du jeune héros.

Bien sûr, je plaisante mais je sens que ça va être dure pour vous d'attendre jusqu'à vendredi, non ? :-)

A plus

Bye

PS: Les noms des chapitres sont de moi. Je trouve que c'est plus facile en tant que lecteur de s'y retrouver après.


	8. Longue attente

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 8

* * *

**

Severus courut avant de s'agenouiller près de la forme prostrée, avec l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Il avait des sueurs froides rien qu'en imaginant depuis combien de temps le garçon respirait ces vapeurs. Était-il même encore vivant ?

Il devait l'être. Severus ne pouvait pas imaginer les choses autrement. De ses doigts glacés, il tâta le poignet de Potter, soupirant difficilement de soulagement quand il sentit un faible pouls. Mais il était beaucoup trop faible pour la sécurité du garçon, qui était sans aucun doute gravement blessé. Avec une tendresse inhabituelle, il prit Potter dans ses bras et se précipita vers la cheminée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

« Poppy ! » cria Severus.

Elle était en train de s'allonger, toujours vêtue de sa robe brune de Médicomage, sur un lit près du corps inconscient d'Albus. Mais en entendant la voix de Severus, elle sursauta et se redressa rapidement avant d'évaluer ce qu'il se passait d'un regard.

« Déposez-le ici, Severus. » Elle montra le lit le plus proche et pendant que Severus allongeait soigneusement le garçon sur celui-ci, elle sortit sa baguette magique de sa manche et jeta un charme de diagnostic.

Severus se recula et l'observa quelques minutes pendant qu'elle travaillait en silence. Il détestait se sentir si inutile, mais sa connaissance en guérison était limitée aux sorts liés aux dommages provoqués par Magie Noire ou au brassage des potions médicinales. Dans ce cas-ci, Poppy réussirait mieux à aider le garçon sans son aide.

Mais il était difficile de rester simplement debout, sans rien faire, tandis qu'elle lançait des charmes complexes de guérison, en bougeant rapidement sa baguette magique en de gracieux mouvements au-dessus du torse de Potter. Severus serra ses poings de frustration en attendant, le corps tendu d'impatience. Il aurait voulu se rapprocher du garçon et se tenir à ses côtés, ou au moins se renseigner auprès de Poppy sur son état. Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour l'aider. Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire et il ne voulait pas distraire Poppy de son travail.

Donc il attendit.

Jusqu'à ce que finalement Poppy se redresse. Elle fit un dernier mouvement de sa baguette et le sang sur le visage de Potter disparut, le laissant vraiment pâle. Il semblait beaucoup plus jeune qu'un garçon de quinze ans à cet instant.

Poppy se tourna vers Severus. « J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour le moment. Il survivra, mais ses poumons sont gravement endommagés et cela prendra un certain temps pour qu'ils guérissent. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, Severus ? »

Severus baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il serrait les poings avant de s'obliger à les desserrer. Il redoutait de le dire à Poppy. Oui, Potter avait mérité d'être puni pour avoir fouiné dans son journal, mais il avait été très négligent en oubliant le garçon et en le faisant travailler dans son laboratoire toute la nuit. Severus avait vraiment honte de cela. Il était vraiment inexcusable.

Finalement, il dit, « Il était en train de nettoyer et il a apparemment mélangé des solutions incompatibles ensemble. Mon laboratoire était saturé de vapeurs… que je présume toxiques… quand je suis allé le chercher. » Severus fit une pause pendant quelques secondes, mais Poppy devait savoir. « J'ai peur, avec toute l'agitation qu'il y a eu au sujet d'Albus, d'avoir oublié que le garçon travaillait là-bas. Il a très probablement respiré des vapeurs pendant plusieurs heures, peut-être toute la nuit. »

Le visage du Poppy était complètement blanc, mais Severus n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était de colère ou de crainte. Mais elle hocha seulement la tête.

« Je peux dire qu'il en a respiré longtemps, au vu des importants dommages que ses poumons ont subi, » répondit-elle d'une voix coupante.

De colère, alors. Mais Severus ne pouvait vraiment pas la blâmer.

« Il récupérera, n'est-ce pas ? » Il devait demander.

« J'ai dit qu'il survivrait. Il peut y avoir quelques dommages permanents à ses poumons. Je ne peux pas le savoir tout de suite. » Ses yeux bruns le transpercèrent. « Pourquoi Harry était-il en train de nettoyer votre laboratoire ? »

Severus rougit légèrement, puis se renfrogna. Le garçon avait mérité sa punition, même si elle s'était terminée beaucoup plus drastiquement que Severus l'avait prévu. Mais ce serait bien du genre de Poppy d'exiger que Potter ne soit plus puni.

« Il était puni, » répondit difficilement Severus.

« Puni ? Pour avoir fait quoi ? »

Mais avant que Severus ne puisse répondre, Potter gémit et Poppy se dépêcha de revenir à ses côtés pour vérifier une nouvelle fois son état. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu nerveux, mais Potter redevint calme et après quelques instants, Poppy quitta son chevet et revint vers Severus.

« Est-ce que je dois l'emmener à Ste-Mangouste ? » demanda calmement Severus.

Poppy secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas que les guérisseurs puissent faire quelque chose de plus pour lui et cela mènerait à des questions embarrassantes. Et nous essayons de garder secret le sortilège d'esclavage, n'est-ce pas ? »

Poppy soupira pendant qu'elle regardait de nouveau Potter. « Severus, il va avoir besoin de potions. »

Severus inclina la tête. « Dites-moi juste ce que vous avez besoin. »

« D'une potion de restauration des tissus. J'en ai un peu ici, mais plus beaucoup et une potion contre la douleur de niveau 10. »

« Niveau 10 ? » Severus la regarda fixement. La potion calmante de niveau 10 était de loin la plus efficace et ne devait que très rarement être employée. En fait, Severus n'était même pas sûr de la dernière fois qu'il avait dû brasser cette potion. Probablement pas depuis son apprentissage, lorsqu'il étudiait pour son degré de Maîtrise de Potion.

Poppy hocha sinistrement la tête. « Ses poumons sont en mauvais état, Severus. Les Potions de restauration des tissus prendront un moment avant de le guérir et jusqu'à ce qu'elles le fassent, j'ai peur que respirer ne soit très douloureux pour Harry. Donc dépêchez-vous, Severus. Il se réveillera probablement bientôt. »

Severus se dirigea vers la cheminée, en demandant par-dessus son épaule. « Quelle est la plus forte potion contre la douleur que vous avez ici ? »

« Niveau 6. »

« J'ai le niveau 8 à la maison. J'enverrai un des elfes vous l'apportez et vous pourrez la lui donner pendant que je brasse la potion niveau 10. »

C'était presque midi lorsque Severus put apporter les potions demandées à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Dès qu'il fit un pas hors de la cheminée, il put dire qu'il était en retard.

Potter était conscient maintenant et bien qu'il reste silencieux, il était évident qu'il souffrait. Son visage était tiré et plus blanc que jamais ; il se mordait la lèvre si durement qu'elle saignait ; et il prenait de petites inspirations, peu profondes en essayant d'attendre aussi longtemps que possible entre chaque respiration.

Poppy, assise près de lui, murmurait doucement et laissait Potter lui serrer la main. Quand elle aperçut Severus, elle dit, « Severus est là, mon chéri. Les potions qu'il apporte vont t'aider. »

Elle se leva et tandis qu'elle venait vers lui, Severus se hâta à sa rencontre. Poppy prit les fioles offertes sans un mot et se dépêcha de les donner au garçon.

Severus s'attendait à ce que Potter glisse de nouveau dans l'inconscience une fois que la potion contre la douleur de niveau 10 se retrouverait dans son organisme et il fut ébranlé quand cela ne se produisit pas. À sa surprise, la potion ne sembla pas avoir beaucoup d'effet.

Il se tenait là sans rien faire, à quelques mètres du lit de Potter, hors de la vue du garçon, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer que le voir apporterait un quelconque réconfort à Potter et le dérangerait même probablement encore plus.

Sauf que Potter ne semblait pas se rendre compte de grand-chose à part de la douleur causée lors de ses respirations. Poppy s'était déplacée de nouveau pour prendre sa main dans la sienne et Severus pouvait voir que Potter la tenait tellement serrée que ses articulations en étaient blanches. Le garçon ne faisait aucun bruit, excepté le léger râle de sa respiration torturée, mais d'où il était, Severus pouvait voir son front brillé à cause de la sueur et les gouttes du sang qui tombaient de ses lèvres.

Le temps passa et cela commençait à ressembler à un cauchemar. Severus voulait dire au garçon de pleurer, de crier, ou de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais Potter supportait sa souffrance avec un courage impressionnant et Severus devait admirer sa témérité, tandis que la culpabilité érodait ses propres défenses et le rongeait jusqu'à ce que ça en devienne une douleur presque physique.

Mais tout ceci était de sa faute de toute manière, non ? Quoi qu'il ait fait, Potter ne méritait pas de souffrir ainsi. N'était-ce pas juste la nuit dernière que Severus se rengorgeait lui-même du fait qu'il n'avait jamais maltraité physiquement un enfant ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait encore le dire à présent ? Ca n'avait peut-être pas été intentionnel, mais c'était son inattention qui avait conduit à ce que le garçon soit si gravement blessé.

Il observa en silence tandis que Poppy continuait d'essayer de réconforter Potter, en lui parlant d'une voix basse et douce, en l'encourageant et le rassurant que ce serait bientôt fini. Severus ne pouvait pas entendre tout ce qu'elle disait, mais son ton léger coulait en lui comme un courant d'eau glissant au-dessus de roches lisses.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, Poppy donna au garçon une autre dose des deux potions et Severus et elle observèrent avec impatience le garçon pour voir si les potions allaient enfin avoir une efficacité visible. Mais de nouveau, elles ne semblèrent donner à Potter aucun soulagement et l'angoissante et douloureuse attente continua.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en souffrant. C'était comme si mille couteaux le poignardaient à chacun de ses souffles. Il était allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie de Poudlard et la lumière du soleil se déversait par les hautes fenêtres. Mais il ne pouvait même pas réfléchir à la façon dont il avait pu sortir du laboratoire de Rogue pour se retrouver à l'infirmerie. La douleur était trop intense pour le laisser penser à quelque chose d'autre.

Il essaya de rester calme. Il avait appris il y a bien longtemps que pleurer et se plaindre n'aidaient jamais. Mais il ne put empêcher un faible gémissement de s'échapper de ses lèvres quand il se réveilla la première fois et ce fut suffisant pour que Madame Pomfresh se dépêche de venir près de lui.

Elle porta une fiole remplie d'un liquide orange contre ses lèvres et l'encouragea à la boire. Puis une autre, remplie d'une potion vert émeraude cette fois, 'contre la douleur' avait-elle dit. Mais cela ne fit rien.

Alors elle s'assit à ses côtés sur son lit et lui prit la main. « Serre-moi la main, mon chéri, aussi durement que tu en as besoin. Ca t'aidera un peu. »

Donc Harry le fit. Plus tard, il découvrirait qu'il lui avait vraiment fait mal aux mains et se sentirait gêné de cela, mais à l'heure actuelle, il avait juste besoin de quelque chose de… solide à laquelle se raccrocher, parce que c'était la seule chose qui l'aidait à supporter l'intolérable agonie de sa respiration. Des lames chauffées à blanc semblaient lui transpercer les poumons à chacun de ses souffles et bien sûr, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'arrêter cela puisqu'il devait respirer. Il essayait de respirer aussi peu profondément que possible, mais ça restait encore horrible.

À un moment donné, Rogue fut là aussi, avec plus de potions qui ne semblaient pas aider d'un iota. Harry ne pouvait même plus trouver de l'énergie pour détester l'homme. Il n'y avait rien à part la douleur.

Rogue s'était éloigné, mais Harry avait l'impression qu'il était toujours autour comme il lui semblait également que Madame Pomfresh lui parlait. Il pouvait entendre le son de sa voix, mais ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur ses mots.

Il ne pensait pas avoir déjà ressenti une telle douleur. C'était pire que la fois où l'Oncle Vernon lui avait frappé le dos avec sa ceinture. C'était bien pire que n'importe laquelle des blessures de Quidditch qu'il avait déjà subies. Après un moment, il commença à penser que c'était même pire que l'Endoloris ou que les fois où sa cicatrice avait explosé de douleur quand il se trouvait en connexion avec Voldemort.

Ou peut-être pas, mais au moins ces périodes ne s'étendaient pas sur des heures et des heures sans le moindre répit. Il pouvait comprendre comment les parents de Neville étaient devenus fous. Il commençait à se sentir lui-même en train de perdre son propre esprit. Il n'était pas Harry, avec ses propres pensées, ses émotions et ses désirs. Il n'était plus qu'une sourde agonie.

La sueur perlait de son front et il sentait une légère douleur dans sa lèvre, à l'endroit où il l'avait mordue dans un effort de ne pas crier. Harry la mordit encore plus fort. C'était douloureux aussi, mais il espérait que cette douleur pourrait peut-être le distraire d'une façon ou d'une autre de la torture de la respiration. Rien n'y fit.

Il souhaitait plus que tout finisse et qu'il meure. La mort serait mieux que cette terrible douleur sans fin. Mais la mort était contrariante. Elle venait quand on ne le voulait pas, mais elle ne viendrait pas maintenant pour le libérer.

Harry agrippa la main de Madame Pomfresh encore plus durement et pria pour que la fin arrive bientôt.

Finalement, juste avant le coucher du soleil, la douleur commença à diminuer. Lentement, presque imperceptiblement au début, l'agonie s'allégea et devint plus supportable. Respirer restait encore inconfortable, mais ensuite Madame Pomfresh porta les flacons de potions à ses lèvres une fois encore et, cette fois, elles aidèrent.

Harry trouvait que c'était toujours un peu douloureux de respirer, mais il se sentait bizarrement loin de cela, comme si des couches de brume étaient tombées entre lui et la douleur. Il était soudainement si fatigué également, tellement fatigué. Il se détendit et s'allongea contre ses oreillers pendant que Madame Pomfresh conjurait un tissu humide et lui essuyait le visage.

« Tes poumons commencent à guérir, Harry, mon chéri, donc tu vas mieux arriver à respirer maintenant, et les potions contre la douleur devraient aider, également. Le pire est passé, mon chéri. Dors et tu te sentiras mieux quand tu te réveilleras. »

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois tandis qu'une vague de somnolence le balayait. Il ferma les yeux et tomba avec reconnaissance dans un profond sommeil.

Severus et Poppy retournèrent silencieusement dans son bureau et s'installèrent dans des fauteuils, tous deux incroyablement fatigués et drainés. D'un geste presque au ralenti, Poppy prit sa baguette magique et le fit bouger sur une de ses mains, puis sur l'autre, soulageant la douleur après avoir laissé Potter la serrer toute la journée.

Severus était effondré dans sa chaise, ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux et sa tête se reposant dans ses mains. Il ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois où il avait été aussi épuisé et la fatigue mentale et émotive était aussi mauvaise que la fatigue physique.

Observer Potter avait été une épreuve, semblable à certaines des réunions de Mangemorts où il avait été, durant lesquelles Voldemort et ses disciples s'amusaient à torturer des innocents. Severus avait convaincu Le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir de sang sur les mains s'il voulait que certaines potions qu'il brassait gardent leur plein pouvoir, donc il n'avait jamais eu à participer à ces événements, mais il avait parfois dû observer. Ca avait toujours été une terrible obligation pour les nerfs de Severus et seule sa fantastique capacité d'Occlumens lui avait permis de cacher ses émotions, lui avait permis de survivre.

Mais ça avait été encore pire, parce que lors des réunions de Mangemorts, Severus pouvait placer la majeure partie du blâme sur d'autres. Cette fois, il était le seul à blâmer.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se sentir coupable sur la façon qu'il traitait Potter. Oui, il était dur avec le garçon, désagréable même parfois, mais le gosse était corrompu et vaniteux, juste comme son père… à toujours penser qu'il était trop bien pour suivre les règles, à toujours penser qu'il était meilleur que tout le monde. Potter avait toujours mérité les choses que Severus lui avait dites ou faites.

Jusqu'ici.

Qu'importe combien il méprisait Potter, Severus refusait de penser que le garçon avait mérité un supplice semblable à ce qu'il avait subi aujourd'hui. Il pouvait y avoir des dommages permanents à ses poumons, aussi. Poppy avait indiqué qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui en dire plus avant un jour ou deux. Quelles en seraient les conséquences pour la guerre ? Pour Potter lui-même ?

Des sentiments peu familiers émergeaient à l'intérieur de Severus… regret, inquiétude, incertitude. Comment, par l'enfer, était-il supposé agir avec le garçon maintenant ? Il n'avait pas voulu que ceci se produise et il le regrettait vraiment, mais d'un autre côté, si Potter n'avait pas lu son journal, rien ne se serait produit.

Pendant longtemps, chacun deux resta seulement à se reposer. Severus voulait aller se coucher et dormir, mais en même temps, il était si fatigué qu'il n'avait pas la force de bouger.

Finalement Poppy soupira et parla, ses mots mal articulés du fait de son épuisement. « Je vais me coucher sur un lit près de Harry et Albus. Je vais demander à l'elfe de maison Dobby, de venir s'asseoir ici également, pour me réveiller si l'un d'eux a besoin de moi. Severus, je veux toujours en savoir plus sur la façon dont Harry s'est retrouvé dans cet état, mais pour le moment nous avons tous les deux besoin d'un peu de repos avant que nous nous écroulions de fatigue. Est-ce que vous restez là ou vous retournez à Prince Hall ? »

« Ici, je suppose. Je ne pense pas avoir assez d'énergie pour voyager par Cheminette de toute façon. » Severus se leva et en le faisant, il se cogna accidentellement contre le coin du bureau de Poppy envoyant un livre à la couverture de cuir noir au sol.

Severus le fixa un moment avant de s'agenouiller pour le prendre. « Ca ressemble à… » Commença-t-il lentement.

Poppya inclina la tête. « Il est à vous, c'est le journal de Romano que je suis allée chercher chez vous hier. Harry m'a dit que vous étiez allé au Chemin de Traverse, mais je ne pensais pas que ça vous dérangerait puisque vous m'aviez déjà dit que je pourrais l'emprunter. »

« Ca ne me dérange pas, » répondit Severus, en replaçant le livre sur le bureau. Quelque chose remuait en lui, le rendant vaguement mal à l'aise. Quelque chose au sujet du livre de Romano, avec sa reliure de cuir couleur ébène et le fait qu'il se trouvait à la bibliothèque… mais il était trop fatigué pour y réfléchir en ce moment.

« J'ai presque emporté votre journal par erreur, Severus, » continua Poppy. « Je l'avais pris au départ, mais j'ai ensuite réalisé que ce n'était pas ce que je cherchais. Je n'ai rien lu, » se dépêcha-t-elle de lui garantir. « J'ai juste reconnu votre écriture et j'ai su que ce n'était pas le bon livre, donc je l'ai reposé sur une table et… »

« Quoi ! » coupa Severus, son visage devenant mortellement pâle tandis que ses yeux étaient comme des charbons brûlés.

Poppy le regarda fixement. « J'ai placé votre journal sur une des petites tables, et… »

Severus secoua la tête. Sa voix était rauque. « Oh, par Merlin, non… »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

L'histoire originale comporte pour le moment 53 chapitres et j'attends la suite avec impatience. Au niveau de la traduction, j'en suis pour ma part au chapitre 14 (plus que 39 avant de rattraper l'auteur ^^) **  
**


	9. Les décisions prises

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 9

* * *

**

Poppy le regarda fixement, stupéfaite de sa réaction. « Severus ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Severus secoua lentement sa tête une nouvelle fois, comme si cette simple action pouvait changer les choses. Mais c'était réel. Il savait au fond de lui que c'était vrai. Au tréfonds de son esprit, il pouvait vaguement se rappeler la confusion de Potter face à sa fureur et la façon dont il avait nié la chose quand Severus l'avait accusé d'avoir lu son journal. Mais Severus avait été trop fâché pour noter cela ou même l'écouter.

Si seulement il l'avait fait.

La culpabilité et les remords lui obstruaient la gorge et l'empêchaient de parler normalement, mais il parvint finalement à dire d'une voix rauque. « J'ai pensé qu'il avait lu mon journal pendant mon absence. C'est la raison pour laquelle il nettoyait mon laboratoire. »

« C'est la raison de tout ceci ? » haleta Poppy, semblant horrifiée. « Mais Harry ne vous a pas dit ce qui s'était passé ? »

« Je… ne lui ai pas donné une chance de s'expliquer, » admit Severus, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un chuchotement à présent. Il avait du mal à regarder Poppy dans les yeux. « J'étais trop furieux. »

Les lèvres de Poppy se pincèrent, ce qu'elle faisait quand elle était très bouleversée, mais tout ce qu'elle dit fut, « Je suis beaucoup trop fatiguée pour discuter rationnellement de ceci pour le moment. Mais Severus, vous allez devoir vous mettre à genoux et prier pour que le garçon vous pardonne. »

Elle sortit de son bureau, le laissant seul avec sa culpabilité.

Après quelques minutes, Severus la suivit de nouveau dans l'infirmerie. Poppy se tenait près de la cheminée, parlant tranquillement avec un petit elfe de maison qui portait l'assortiment le plus étrange de vêtement que Severus n'avait jamais vu. L'elfe inclina vivement la tête, en sautant presque sur place d'excitation, avant de se dépêcher de s'asseoir sur un lit, près des formes endormies d'Albus et de Potter.

Avant de partir, Poppy se rapprocha de nouveau des lits pour vérifier ses patients une fois de plus, faisant d'abord une pause au chevet d'Albus avant de se déplacer vers Potter. Elle passa sa baguette magique au-dessus de lui, puis caressa doucement de ses doigts les cheveux noirs et posa sa main sur son front pendant quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers un autre lit et de s'y allonger, s'endormant pratiquement au moment même où sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Severus jeta avec convoitise un coup d'œil sur un autre lit vide, mais au lieu d'y aller, il se rapprocha du garçon. Potter était encore pâle et il y avait des cernes foncés sous ses yeux fermés. Severus déglutit difficilement et se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire quand le garçon reprendrait connaissance.

Il devrait s'excuser, naturellement. Il redoutait cela… Faire des excuses n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait facilement, mais il le devait. Cela ne changerait rien. Potter le détesterait… plus que jamais. Mais malgré ça, Severus savait qu'il devrait s'excuser. En fait, il devrait même faire plus. Poppy avait raison. Il devrait se mettre à genoux et prier Potter de lui pardonner. Il avait mal jugé l'enfant. C'était son erreur, mais Potter était le seul qui en souffrait.

Alors qu'il se rappelait comment Potter avait bravement supporté la terrible douleur pendant des heures, Severus ressentit l'inexplicable besoin de caresser les cheveux de l'enfant, comme Poppy l'avait fait et de lui assurer que tout irait bien.

Puis il se renfrogna. Que lui arrivait-il ? Potter était toujours un sale petit gosse arrogant. N'est-ce pas ? Pour la première fois, un léger doute se glissa dans l'esprit de Severus. Il essaya de le repousser au loin. Bien sûr que Potter était gâté et vaniteux. Severus avait observé le garçon pendant des années. Il savait que Potter était insupportable. Les actions de Severus au cours des cinq dernières années avaient été basées sur ce fait incontestable. Il ne pouvait pas commencer à douter de lui maintenant.

Mais…

Il avait méjugé le garçon au sujet du journal. Il ne pouvait nier cela. Il avait également eu tort au sujet des parents Moldus de Potter et sur la façon dont ils le traitaient. Était-ce possible, juste possible, qu'il ait pu se tromper sur d'autres choses concernant le garçon ?

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à Albus, qui était toujours paisiblement allongé sur son lit, en ignorant que le monde de Severus basculait de son axe. Son mentor avait essayé, maintes et maintes fois, de le convaincre que Harry Potter n'était en rien comme son père James, que le garçon était vraiment gentil et généreux mais également humble et modeste.

Severus pouvait faire abstraction des paroles d'Albus en considérant celles-ci comme un favoritisme flagrant de la part du vieux sorcier pour son toutou Gryffondor et, en fait, il avait fait cela pendant des années, mais Poppy appréciait également Potter et l'avait toujours loyalement défendu contre les accusations de Severus.

Ainsi que Minerva McGonagall et en dépit du fait qu'elle se trouvait à la tête de la Maison Gryffondor, Severus devait admettre qu'elle était toujours scrupuleusement juste envers les étudiants, même avec ses Serpentards. Elle appréciait James Potter et ses copains, mais néanmoins elle n'avait pas fermé les yeux sur leurs fautes et les avait sévèrement punis quand elle avait réalisé qu'ils avaient menacé Severus.

Même Norie et Zan aimaient Potter et ils le connaissaient seulement depuis une semaine, alors qu'ils avaient connu Severus pendant des années. Au début, il en avait été ennuyé, se sentant presque comme si Norie et Zan l'avaient trahi en devenant affectueux avec le garçon, mais maintenant tout cela lui donnait à réfléchir.

Toutes les personnes qu'il aimait et respectait lui avaient dit qu'il se trompait au sujet de Harry Potter. Pourrait-il être possible qu'elles aient eu raison et qu'il ait tort ? Pourrait-il avoir permis à ses propres préjugés de l'aveugler sur la réelle personnalité du garçon ?

« Maître Professeur, monsieur ? Est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? » Une petite voix interrompit ses pensées.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à l'elfe. Il commença à dire « non », mais finalement quelque chose l'incita à demander, « Tu estimes beaucoup Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'elfe inclina la tête. « Oh, oui, monsieur ! Harry Potter est un très grand sorcier. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'estimes-tu ? » Il s'attendait à ce que l'elfe dise des bêtises sur la pseudo-renommée de Potter, sur la façon dont il avait défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a quatorze ans.

Au lieu de cela l'elfe dit, « Harry Potter a toujours été aimable avec Dobby, monsieur. Il a toujours traité Dobby avec respect, même lorsque Dobby était juste un pauvre esclave au service des Malefoys. Harry Potter a toujours écouté Dobby, même s'il n'a pas suivi son conseil. Mais il a toujours écouté et traité Dobby comme son égal. »

« Merci. » Severus soupira et décida qu'il était simplement trop fatigué pour considérer la situation de manière plus approfondie pour le moment. Il était sur le point de s'endormir debout. Il se dirigea vers un lit, mais avant de se coucher, il se tourna de nouveau vers l'elfe.

« Tu surveilles Potter et Albus, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Maître Professeur et je dois réveiller Madame Pomfresh s'ils ont besoin d'elle. »

« Réveille-moi aussi, » ordonna Severus. Puis il s'effondra pratiquement sur le lit avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Madame Pomfresh avait raison.

Il se sentait bien mieux. Sa poitrine était contusionnée et endolorie, mais il n'avait plus mal lorsqu'il respirait. Harry soupira de soulagement et ouvrit ses yeux. Il faisait encore jour. Il lui semblait que le soleil était en train de se coucher quand il avait finalement pu se laisser porter par le sommeil, donc on était probablement le lendemain… à moins qu'il ne soit resté inconscient pendant plusieurs jours, ce qui était absolument possible.

Se déplaçant lentement et avec précaution, au cas où la douleur apparaîtrait de nouveau, Harry se sentit mieux une fois assis. Il était toujours à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Sa chemise rayée rouge et blanche et son jean avaient disparu, remplacés par un léger pyjama vert. Ses lunettes étaient posées sur une table près de son lit. Harry les posa sur son nez et regarda autour de lui.

Dumbledore se trouvait sur un lit voisin au sien, habillé d'une robe et il dormait visiblement. Sa main droite et son bras étaient solidement bandés, du bout de ses doigts jusqu'au coude.

Harry le regarda fixement pendant un moment, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne pouvait rien imaginer pouvant blesser Dumbledore, mais il semblait que quelque chose l'avait fait. Mais il allait sûrement mieux. Il le devait.

Détournant enfin son regard du directeur, Harry tourna la tête et eut l'impression de geler sur place. Rogue se reposait sur un autre lit voisin. Comme toujours, il portait sa robe noire. Ses yeux étaient fermés et lui-aussi semblait dormir. Mais vous ne pouviez jamais être sûr avec Rogue.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure et expira brutalement devant la soudaine souffrance. Ses poumons lui renvoyèrent un douloureux élancement et Harry ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre lentement une autre inspiration. Là… c'était mieux. Il devait juste respirer doucement.

Il se lécha la lèvre, se rendant compte qu'elle était gonflée et sensible. Ah, oui, il l'avait mordu pendant des heures hier… ou quelque soit le jour que ça avait été. Il avait à peine noté cette douleur à ce moment-là, ses poumons lui faisant tellement plus mal.

Harry ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux pour dévisager Rogue. Il devrait détester l'homme. Il devrait être terrifié. Il était toujours l'esclave de Rogue et Rogue pouvait lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait. N'est-ce pas ce que l'homme avait dit quand il avait hurlé sur Harry pour avoir regardé dans son journal ? Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il pouvait battre Harry ou le priver de nourriture ou faire tout ce qu'il voulait ? Et finalement tout ceci s'était produit.

Harry ressentait du ressentiment et de la crainte, tout au fond de lui, mais la plupart du temps il se sentait juste apathique. Il espérait que ça durerait, parce que se sentir insensible était mieux que la façon dont il se sentait depuis la mort de Sirius.

Sirius.

À la pensée de son parrain, une terrible vague de chagrin balaya son indolence au loin. Harry voulait revenir en arrière. Il ne voulait plus rien sentir de nouveau. Se sentir si peiné. Ca pourrait être sa plus grande force d'après ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. Mais Dumbledore ne devait pas vivre avec une aussi écrasante douleur que lui.

Oui, l'insensibilité était mieux, beaucoup mieux. C'était presque aussi bien que d'être endormi. Harry souhaitait juste pouvoir dormir pour toujours sans devoir une nouvelle fois devoir faire face à Rogue, ou à Voldemort ou aux Mangemorts. En fait, il souhaitait juste pouvoir mourir. Ce serait encore mieux que de dormir parce qu'ainsi il pourrait de nouveau être avec Sirius. Et avec sa maman et son papa.

Il se demandait comment ce serait… De pouvoir rencontrer ses parents, de pouvoir leur parler et les voir, pas simplement en photo mais en vrai ? Si seulement il pouvait être avec eux et avec Sirius ! Ils l'aimaient. Ils l'aimaient assez pour accepter de mourir pour lui.

Harry voulait tant être avec eux que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes rien que d'y penser. Il voulait pouvoir les serrer contre lui et leur dire qu'il les aimait. Il voulait qu'ils le serrent en retour dans leurs bras en lui disant qu'ils l'aimaient aussi. Il ne serait jamais un regrettable fardeau pour ses parents et Sirius. Ils le voudraient. Ils ne feraient jamais rien pour le blesser. Il serait en sécurité et aimé… si seulement il pouvait être avec eux.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. Selon cette horrible prophétie, Harry était la seule personne qui pouvait défaire Voldemort. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner et laisser la victoire à Voldemort. Qu'arriverait-il à Ron et à Hermione s'il le faisait ? Qu'arriverait-il au reste des Weasleys, à Neville et à Luna et Ginny ? Qu'arriverait-il à tous les courageux membres de l'Ordre qui luttaient si durement contre le mal ? Ou à toutes les personnes innocentes que Voldemort blesserait et tuerait s'il prenait le pouvoir ?

Non, Harry ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. Il devait battre Voldemort.

Une pensée subite le frappa avec la force d'un éclair. Il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant… mais après, une fois que Voldemort aura disparu, il le pourrait. Après il pourrait aller rejoindre sa maman et son papa, et Sirius… et il serait libre.

Il rêvait toujours de la merveilleuse possibilité d'être avec sa vraie famille, en étant libre de toute douleur et crainte, en étant libre de Rogue, quand une Madame Pomfresh énergique sortit de son bureau, en lévitant plusieurs fioles de potion derrière elle. Elle vit immédiatement qu'il était réveillé et se rapprocha rapidement de lui.

« Harry, mon chéri, comment te sens-tu ? »

Elle devait s'être vraiment inquiétée. Elle l'appelait habituellement 'Mr. Potter' comme tout le personnel, excepté de temps à autre quand il était vraiment blessé ou qu'elle se sentait très inquiète pour lui.

Harry essaya de lui sourire. « Bien, je pense. » Sa voix était un peu rauque.

« As-tu mal quand tu respires ? » Elle posa les fioles de potion sur la table près du lit et fit un geste de sa baguette magique, vérifiant rapidement son état.

« Pas vraiment. » Devant son regard vif, Harry expliqua, « Je suis un peu endolori, mais ce n'est pas vraiment douloureux. Pas comme avant. »

Madame Pomfresh finit de lancer ses charmes de diagnostic et se détendit. « Tu sembles être en bonne voie de guérison. Ce sont de très bonnes nouvelles. Je pense que tu vas aller beaucoup mieux. »

Bien, c'était une bonne chose. Il devait être en pleine forme pour défaire Voldemort.

« Madame Pomfresh, pouvez-vous me dire quel jour nous sommes ? » demanda Harry.

« C'est hier que tu as été si mal. Tu t'es endormi en soirée et tu as dormi toute la nuit et une partie de la journée d'aujourd'hui. Nous sommes en début d'après-midi. Je ne pensai pas que tu te réveillerais si tôt et j'ai donc fait passé une potion nutritive dans ton organisme il y a peu, juste après mon réveil. » Elle s'assit sur le lit et lui prit la main.

« Harry, Severus m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé et nous nous sommes rendus compte que c'est parce que j'ai bougé son journal qu'il t'ait arrivé tout ceci. Je me sens responsable et je suis vraiment désolée que tu ais été blessé. »

Harry secoua sa tête. « Ce n'était pas de votre faute. »

Ils regardèrent tous deux Rogue, qui dormait toujours sur un lit voisin. Madame Pomfresh parla lentement, en hésitant. « Harry, le comportement de Severus est inexcusable. Je ne te blâmerai pas si tu ne peux réussir à lui pardonner. Mais je sais qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de te faire souffrir ainsi. Il était vraiment secoué, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, surtout quand il s'est rendu compte que tu étais innocent. »

Elle fit une pause, comme si elle attendait la réaction de Harry, mais Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Peut-être que Rogue ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé, mais il n'avait donné aucune chance à Harry de s'expliquer. Il n'avait jamais donné à Harry une chance pour quoique ce soit. Jamais.

Harry ne répondit rien et Madame Pomfresh lui tapota la main. « Tu as tout à fait le droit d'être en colère et amer. Severus te doit des excuses. Mais je voulais que tu saches qu'il ne voulait pas que tu sois autant blessé, ou même blessé tout court. » Elle soupira. « Il est temps de boire tes potions, mon chéri. »

Harry prit les potions et quelques minutes après, il dormait de nouveau.

* * *

Severus se réveilla à l'heure du dîner. Il était étonné d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps… toute une nuit et toute une journée… mais il avait été complètement épuisé. Poppy admit qu'elle avait aussi fait une sieste, l'après-midi après les soins de Potter. Ils s'assirent dans son bureau, en laissant la porte ouverte pour qu'ils puissent garder un œil sur leurs patients tout en mangeant du hachis parmentier et une salade.

« Il s'est donc réveillé ? » Severus savait que Potter l'avait fait, mais pour une quelconque raison il continuait d'essayer de faire parler Poppy au sujet du garçon, sans paraître trop intéressé à son sujet.

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui, brièvement. Il semblait aller mieux. Il risque d'être sujet aux froids et aux infections respiratoires après ceci, donc il devra faire attention de ne pas prendre froid, particulièrement quand l'hiver arrive. Mais avec un peu d'attention, nous devrions pouvoir l'empêcher de tomber sérieusement malade. Vous devriez garder un stock de Pimentine et de Potion contre la Fièvre à portée de la main, Severus, pour que vous puissiez le soigner dès les premiers signes d'une maladie. »

Il inclina la tête. « Je le ferai. »

Pendant quelques instants, ils restèrent silencieux. Puis Severus demanda, « Comment va Albus ? »

« Assez bien, je pense. Il se réveillera probablement demain. »

Severus baissa la tête. Il voulait qu'Albus se réveille et que tout aille bien, mais il redoutait le moment de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé avec Potter. Poppy l'avait déjà sévèrement réprimandé et il était incertain de la façon dont Albus réagirait. Severus se demandait ce qui serait le pire, qu'Albus soit fâché (ce qui se produisait seulement qu'en de rares occasions, mais Albus était une image effrayante à voir quand il était vraiment fâché) ou qu'Albus soit déçu. Il pensait qu'il préférerait presque faire face à sa colère plutôt que son vieil ami le regarde fixement avec dans les yeux de lourds er douloureux reproches.

« Quand pensez-vous que Potter va se réveiller de nouveau ? » demanda-t-il après un autre moment de silence.

« J'espère qu'il dormira toute la nuit. Il a besoin du repos. » Poppy soupira, un peu tristement. « Je ne sais pas s'il le fera, cependant. Harry est un dormeur léger. Je pense qu'il a fréquemment des cauchemars assez terribles la nuit. Ron Weasley l'a laissé entendre avant. Il est venu à mon bureau plusieurs fois l'année dernière, pour obtenir de la Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve pour Harry. Il a dit que Harry ne viendrait pas de lui-même, mais qu'il ne dormait que difficilement la nuit depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. »

« C'est compréhensible, » répondit calmement Severus. Il hésita, puis osa, « Je pensais que Potter arrivait plutôt bien à gérer la pression. »

Poppy considéra cette remarque quelques secondes. « Par certains côtés, oui. Harry est fort et courageux et je pense que ses amis l'aident beaucoup. Mais je pense également qu'il garde beaucoup de choses enfouies au fond de lui. Je m'inquiète pour lui parfois. Il y a une limite à ce qu'une personne peut supporter, Severus et Harry est encore un enfant. Tout ceci est injuste. »

Elle lança à Severus un regard en biais, en se rendant compte que durant toute la soirée il avait trouvé les moyens de maintenir leur conversation centrée sur Harry. Si elle ne le connaissait pas mieux, elle penserait qu'il tentait de mieux connaître le garçon. Etait-ce possible ? Et bien si c'était le cas, elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour aider Severus à voir le véritable Harry. Avec un ton délibérément désinvolte, elle commença à partager ses souvenirs de Harry avec lui.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Et voilà le chapitre 9 ! Et un Severus qui tente plus au moins subtilement de glaner des infos sur son jeune invité.

A bientôt

Bye


	10. Réveils difficiles

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, en particulier à ceux que je ne peux pas remercier personnellement par manque de mail. _**

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 10

* * *

**

Le clair de lune traversait les fenêtres de l'infirmerie, sa douce lueur argentée baignant la grande pièce obscure. Quatre formes endormies se reposaient sur les lits ; trois d'entre elles dormant paisiblement. La quatrième se tourna et se retourna, s'agitant de plus en plus avant de finalement se mettre à crier, hantée par les visions de tragédies passées.

Les yeux de Severus s'ouvrirent brusquement et il tourna vivement sa tête vers le bruit. Harry avait un cauchemar, juste comme Poppy le lui avait indiqué. Severus hésita, mais seulement pendant une seconde. Ensuite il se leva du lit et se dirigea vers le garçon, telle une ombre silencieuse dans sa robe noire habituelle. Il ne supportait pas d'utiliser des pyjamas devant quelqu'un d'autre ; il se contentait donc de jeter un sort de nettoyage sur ses vêtements quand il dormait avec.

Il s'arrêta près du lit de Harry. Ils étaient tous deux dans la pénombre, mais Severus pensait apercevoir des traces de larmes sur le visage du garçon. Il se sentit lui-même presque submergé par des émotions contradictoires ; le vieux ressentiment luttant avec la sympathie, le regret et ses nouvelles incertitudes au sujet de Harry Potter.

Mais le garçon avait traversé l'enfer récemment et il avait toujours dû porter un fardeau qui était beaucoup trop lourd pour un enfant, quel qu'il soit. Il avait besoin de réconfort. Severus s'approcha en hésitant et secoua légèrement le bras du garçon.

« Réveillez-vous, enfant, » dit-il doucement.

Harry tressaillit au contact et haleta, comme s'il souffrait. Pendant une seconde, Severus fut déconcerté jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'il avait laissé des contusions sur le bras du garçon quand il l'avait secoué avec une telle rage. Poppy avait été absolument livide quand elle l'en avait informé, peut-être même bien plus furieuse que pour les blessures des poumons.

Severus ne savait pas ce qui le faisait se sentir le plus mal. Les dommages aux poumons de Harry avaient été bien plus douloureux et dangereux, mais ça avait été, au moins partiellement, un accident. Severus ne voulait pas appeler le reste un accident, parce qu'il savait que tout ce qui s'était passé était de sa faute et il refusait de s'en excuser de la sorte ou de justifier la perte de son sang-froid ainsi que son inexcusable inattention. Mais il n'avait jamais voulu que Harry s'empoisonne…

Alors qu'il avait délibérément saisi les bras du garçon assez durement pour y laisser des contusions et dans une crise de rage, l'avait violemment secoué. Juste comme la famille de Harry l'avaient fait par le passé. Severus se détestait pour cela. Il ne savait pas si Harry pourrait le lui pardonner et être peut-être disposé à lui donner une autre chance… le garçon avait déjà supporté tellement d'injustices des mains de Severus… mais il savait qu'il devait essayer de faire le premier pas.

Il enleva sa main, puis parla sur un ton doux et apaisant que très peu de personnes l'avaient déjà entendu utiliser. « Tout va bien, Harry. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. C'était juste un cauchemar et il est terminé. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et déglutit difficilement avant de dire, « Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé. »

Severus secoua sa tête. « Non, ce… c'est moi qui vous dois des excuses. »

Même dans l'obscurité, il pouvait voir l'étonnement sur le visage du garçon. D'une façon ou d'une autre, le fait que Harry ne s'était évidemment pas attendu à ce qu'il ressente des remords le fit se sentir encore pire.

« Je vous ai mal jugé et j'ai perdu mon sang-froid. J'aurai dû vous donner une chance de vous expliquer, » indiqua Severus, détestant la façon dont ses paroles sonnaient si dures et inadéquates. Il ne savait juste pas exprimer ses sentiments. Il n'avait jamais été très bon pour montrer ses émotions, particulièrement avec des sentiments difficiles comme les remords et la culpabilité. Dans ces moments, son éloquence l'abandonnait et il se sentait complètement embrouillé et désespérément maladroit.

Mais il le devait à Harry et bien plus encore, il voulait que Harry sache comment il se sentait, donc il continua en dépit de sa terrible maladresse.

« Je réalise que ça peut être difficile à croire, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous laisser travailler dans mon laboratoire toute la nuit et je n'ai certainement jamais voulu que vous soyez blessé. J'allais aller vous chercher après dîner. J'allais vous dire de venir manger puis de finir de nettoyer le lendemain matin, mais ensuite Poppy m'a contacté, pour me dire qu'Albus avait été gravement blessé et qu'il pouvait en mourir. J'ai peur que ces nouvelles aient écarté toutes autres pensées de mon esprit. Je me suis précipité à Poudlard pour l'aider à le guérir et je n'ai pas pu revenir à la maison avant le lendemain matin. A ce moment, vous respireriez déjà des vapeurs toxiques depuis des heures. »

Il hésita. « Nous avons de la chance que vous soyez encore vivant. »

Les émotions passèrent tellement rapidement sur le visage du garçon que Severus ne put être sûr de ce qu'il ressentait. Ses paroles semblant plus guindées que d'habitude parce qu'il était très difficile pour lui de montrer n'importe quel sorte de vulnérabilité, il ajouta, « je regrette vraiment que vous ayez souffert à cause de mes actions. »

Harry garda les yeux baissés sur ses mains jointes et posées sur la couverture de lit si longtemps que Severus se demanda s'il allait répondre. Enfin le garçon marmonna, « Oui, monsieur. »

Severus supposa que cela signifiait que ses excuses étaient acceptées, du moins en surface. Il n'avait aucun doute que cela prendrait un bon moment avant que Harry ne puisse vraiment lui pardonner, mais c'était un début.

Soudainement il ne voulut rien de plus que de s'allonger de nouveau dans son propre lit et d'essayer de dormir encore… il ne pensait pas qu'il s'était déjà senti si maladroit une fois dans sa vie… mais quelque chose l'incita à demander, « Est-ce que vous serez capable de vous rendormir maintenant ? »

Une fois encore, il lui sembla que le garçon le regardait un peu étonné, mais après quelques secondes, Harry inclina la tête.

« Oui, monsieur, » répéta-t-il.

Severus se releva. « Bonne nuit alors. »

Il retourna vers son lit et s'allongea, mais ce fut long avant qu'il ne puisse se rendormir.

Harry resta allongé, en regardant distraitement le plafond tandis que dans son esprit se répétait sa discussion avec Rogue. L'homme lui avait fait de véritables excuses. Jamais, même dans un million d'années, Harry aurait pensé que Rogue ferait cela. Il était toujours si froid et si impassible. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que Rogue admettrait qu'il le jugeait mal ou qu'il ressentirait de quelconques remords pour la souffrance que Harry avait supportée. En fait, il s'était à moitié attendu à ce que Rogue le réprimande pour sa stupidité d'avoir mélangé des solutions incompatibles.

Maintenant il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était difficile de croire que Rogue était sincère, mais pourtant le professeur avait semblé si mal à l'aise et maladroit. Ca avait visiblement été difficile pour lui. Si ça n'avait été qu'une sorte de jeu ou de blague contre lui, n'aurait-il pas été plus mielleux et à l'aise ?

Oh et bien ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance de toute façon. Il allait certainement rester hors du chemin de Rogue maintenant. Il mangerait ses repas silencieusement et discrètement et passerait le reste de son temps dans sa chambre. Il avait beaucoup d'études à faire, qui plus est. Il devait être aussi fort et bien informé que possible pour pouvoir battre Voldemort donc il allait devoir connaître parfaitement toute la théorie magique de ses manuels. Ce serait encore mieux s'il pouvait réellement pratiquer la magie, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire sur le fait qu'il soit encore mineur. Il pourra lire et étudier jusqu'à ce qu'il connaisse par cœur ses livres, cependant et ça l'aidera sûrement pour apprendre plus rapidement à la rentrée quand l'école recommencera et qu'il pourra de nouveau faire de la magie.

Bien sûr, les connaissances qu'il apprendrait des manuels de Poudlard ne seraient probablement pas suffisantes pour battre Voldemort. Harry n'avait aucun doute à ce sujet. Après tout, même des Aurors pleinement entrainés avec des années d'expérience n'avaient pas pu détruire le vieux Face-de-Serpent. Comment un étudiant qui venait juste de passer ses B.U.S.E. pouvait l'espérer ?

Mais Harry ne pouvait penser à un meilleur plan pour le moment et l'étude de ses leçons d'école était un parfait début, quoi qu'il en soit. Peut-être que, le moment venu, il pourrait trouver des livres sur la magie plus avancée dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander à Dumbledore de l'aider. Rogue ne s'opposerait sûrement pas à cela. Il savait que Harry devait battre Voldemort.

Dumbledore.

Rogue lui avait dit qu'il avait été gravement blessé et en était presque mort. Harry regarda rapidement en direction du lit voisin à l'endroit où le directeur devait encore être en train de dormir. Sans ses lunettes et avec la pièce si sombre, Harry pouvait juste repérer une forme trouble. Il loucha en essayant de voir mieux. Le vieux sorcier était resté endormi tout le temps que Harry avait été à l'infirmerie, d'après ce qu'il savait, mais à part son bras bandé, il semblait aller assez bien. Madame Pomfresh et Rogue n'étaient pas plus attentifs que d'habitude à son état, donc Dumbledore devait sûrement aller bien.

Il le devait.

Harry savait que Dumbledore était vieux, mais les sorciers pouvaient vivre bien plus longtemps que les moldus, à moins qu'ils ne soient victimes d'une trahison ou d'un accident particulier. Une de leurs examinatrices pour ses B.U.S.E. était même un peu plus vieille que Dumbledore. Harry se rappelait qu'elle le lui avait dit quand elle l'avait testé à l'école.

En outre, Dumbledore avait toujours été si vivant et si essentiel, si puissant. Harry ne pouvait vraiment rien imaginer qui puisse lui arriver. Mais, quelque chose l'avait presque tué.

Harry était étonné de sentir une boule dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas de Dumbledore. Malgré la colère et le ressentiment qu'il avait ressenti envers le directeur ces dernières semaines, Harry savait qu'il s'inquiétait. Beaucoup, en fait. Il avait été intensément secoué par la soudaine réalisation qu'ils pourraient perdre Dumbledore. C'était effrayant parce que sans Dumbledore pour le protéger et lui enseigner, Harry ne voyait pas comment il lui serait possible de gagner contre Voldemort et ses Mangemort.

Mais c'était beaucoup plus que cela, aussi. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour Dumbledore lui-même. Et c'était effrayant, parce que Harry ne voulait pas avoir de si profonds sentiments pour quelque chose ou quelqu'un ; il devait se protéger. Il devait rester insensible et ne pas laisser n'importe qui rentrer de nouveau dans son cœur.

Les pensées de Harry dérivèrent sur Ron et Hermione et soudainement il voulut tellement les avoir à ses côtés que c'en était douloureux. Ils étaient plus que des amis. Ils étaient la seule famille qu'il avait. Jusqu'à ces dernières semaines, ils avaient tout fait ensemble et ils le connaissaient mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Juste comme il les connaissait eux.

Il les voulait ici, assis près de lui, lui faisant savoir qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il était aimé. Tout lui manquait… les plaisanteries et le rire de Ron, la persévérance et la responsabilité de Hermione. Parler de Quidditch et jouer aux échecs avec Ron lui manquaient. L'angoisse et l'inquiétude de Hermione lui manquaient. _Ils_ lui manquaient.

Pendant un moment il se laissa submerger par ses souvenirs. Certains d'entre eux étaient heureux et d'autres ne l'étaient pas, mais c'était toujours tous des souvenirs des meilleurs moments de sa vie… sa rencontre avec Ron dans le Poudlard Express ; le sauvetage de Hermione contre le troll des montagnes ; Ron et lui s'aventurant dans la Chambre des Secrets et leur joie quand Hermione avait été dépétrifiée ; Ron et Hermione restant à ses côtés dans la Cabane Hurlante quand ils pensaient que Sirius essayait de le tuer ; la terrible bagarre avec Ron au début de leur quatrième année et la manière dont Hermione était restée proche de lui et l'avait aidé durant ce difficile moment ; et la joie quand Ron était revenu et que leur amitié avaient été reconstituées.

Puis Harry laissa dériver ses pensées sur sa dernière année. La cinquième année avait été horrible de bien des façons. Harry ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu survivre sans ses amis. C'était leur amour et leur soutien qui l'avaient aidé à passer à travers ça. Ils avaient été là avec lui à chaque étape du chemin, même à la fin, au Ministère…

Oh, Merlin… il les aimait tellement. Comment pouvait-il ne plus s'en préoccuper maintenant ?

Harry ferma les yeux et essaya difficilement d'écarter ses souvenirs. Ce n'était pas comme si Rogue allait le laisser rester ami avec Ron et Hermione, après tous. Quelque soit ses intentions et ses objectifs, leur amitié était terminée de toute façon.

C'était aussi bien. Etre près de lui était une chose dangereuse. Deux personnes étaient déjà mortes à cause de lui, Cédric Diggory en premier puis Sirius. Quatre, réellement, en comptant ses parents, réalisa Harry et Ginny Weasley était presque morte simplement parce que sa famille avait souhaité la bienvenue à Harry chez eux.

Mais il n'y en aurait pas plus. Ce combat était entre Voldemort et lui et Harry allait s'assurer que ses amis ne se feraient pas tuer en étant au milieu.

Il leur épargnerait ainsi de la peine quand il mourrait, parce qu'il allait mourir, dans la bataille contre Voldemort ou après. Peut-être que Ron et Hermione n'en seraient pas trop bouleversés s'il coupait déjà les liens qu'il avait avec eux. Ils pourraient au moins se réconforter l'un et l'autres.

Et Harry pourrait être avec ses parents et Sirius. Se sentant légèrement soulagé, il ferma les yeux et essaya de se rendormir.

* * *

Albus se réveilla au milieu de la matinée. Poppy et Severus étaient éveillés, naturellement et Harry s'était réveillé plus tôt. Severus avait raté l'occasion de lui parler alors… et il dormait toujours pour le moment. Poppy était réveillée à ce moment-là et elle avait rapporté que Harry semblait aller très bien, bien qu'il doive toujours prendre une Potion de Restauration de tissu pendant encore une semaine au moins. Elle avait commandé son petit-déjeuner et lui avait donné une dose de potion, qui contenait également un puissant sédatif et le garçon s'était déjà rendormi quand Severus s'était réveillé une heure plus tard.

Il se lança un autre sort de nettoyage et commanda son propre petit-déjeuner des cuisines, tout en jetant de discrets regards au garçon. Il ne voulait pas que Poppy pense qu'il s'amollissait, mais dès qu'elle entra dans son bureau pendant quelques minutes, il s'approcha au chevet de Harry.

L'enfant était trop mince. Il n'avait presque rien mangé depuis qu'il avait été à Prince Hall, Severus le savait et il n'avait probablement pas bien mangé depuis quelques semaines avant cela. Aucun doute qu'il devait déprimer à cause de la mort de son parrain. Severus avait méprisé Sirius Black et le sentiment avait été entièrement mutuel, mais il savait que Harry avait été proche de Black.

Avec la mort de son parrain et ensuite le sortilège d'esclavage, il ne fallait pas se demander pourquoi Harry n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'appétit récemment. Severus devrait essayer de l'encourager à manger plus, une fois qu'ils seraient de retour à la maison.

Harry semblait respirer facilement et Severus était profondément reconnaissant de cela. Une fois encore, il ressentit l'embarrassante envie de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'enfant, mais juste à ce moment-là, il entendit que Poppy s'apprêtait à sortir de son bureau et il se déplaça rapidement pour se rasseoir sur son propre lit avant qu'elle ne l'attrape à cajoler le garçon.

Les heures suivantes passèrent tranquillement. Harry et Albus dormaient. Poppy réorganisait apparemment ses dossiers dans son bureau, mais elle revenait fréquemment pour contrôler l'état de ses patients. Severus s'était installé sur son lit et feuilletait quelques vieux journaux de potions tout en gardant lui-aussi un œil sur Harry et Albus.

Il savait que ce n'était pas nécessaire, qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison qu'il ne puisse pas retourner au manoir en demandant à Poppy de lui renvoyer Harry quand elle déciderait de le libérer. Elle lui avait dit que ce serait probablement en fin d'après-midi si tout allait bien.

Mais quelque chose l'obligeait à rester. Son sens du devoir, supposait Severus. Il avait toujours eu un grand sens du devoir et le garçon était sous sa responsabilité maintenant. Il devait rester à l'infirmerie tant que Harry serait là, juste au cas où. Donc il restait ici, bien qu'il avait appelé Norie et Zan par Cheminette pour leur donner des nouvelles sur l'état de santé de Harry et prendre quelques autres arrangements.

C'était aux environs de dix heures le matin qu'Albus remua et ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui et découvrant les autres occupants de l'infirmerie, il demanda, « Severus ? »

Severus laissa tomber le magasine qu'il était en train de lire et appela doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Harry. « Poppy. »

Elle avait déjà entendu Albus et se dirigeait déjà à son chevet. « Comment vous sentez-vous, Albus ? »

Il sourit. « Bien mieux que la dernière fois, je vous remercie. J'ai une énorme dette envers vous, Poppy. »

« De rien, mais c'est envers Severus que vous avez réellement une dette. C'est lui qui a tout fait pour vous sauver. J'ai peur de n'avoir eu aucune idée de la façon de vous aider, Albus. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle malédiction. Quand Hagrid vous a ramené, la seule chose que j'ai pensé faire a été d'appeler Severus. »

Albus inclina la tête. « Oui, c'était une malédiction tout à fait affligeante. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire a été d'Apparaître de nouveau aux portes de Poudlard. Je n'étais même pas sûr d'y être arrivé. J'ai du perdre connaissance juste en arrivant. Ainsi c'est Hagrid qui m'a trouvé ? »

« Oui, » répondit Poppy. « Et remerciez les cieux qu'il revenait juste de Pré-au-Lard au moment où vous êtes apparu. Vous auriez pu rester devant le portail pendant des heures avant que quelqu'un ne vous trouve. »

« Une chance des plus fortuites, » convint Albus.

Poppy lança quelques charmes de diagnostic. « Bien, vous semblez être en bonne voie de guérison, Albus. Votre bras est brûlé, mais si vous appliquez cet onguent trois fois par jour, il sera de nouveau en bon état d'ici une semaine. Sinon, vous êtes en très bonne santé et très chanceux. » Elle haussa ses sourcils. « Je suppose qu'il serait futile de vous demander des détails sur la façon exacte dont vous avez été blessé. »

« Pour le moment, oui, » lui répondit Albus. Il tourna la tête en direction du lit voisin. « Je peux comprendre pourquoi vous êtes tout deux ici, mais pourquoi est-ce que Harry est ici ? »

Après un moment de silence inconfortable, Poppy murmura quelque chose au sujet d'un travail dans son bureau et disparut. Severus prit une profonde respiration et expliqua comment Harry avait été blessé.

Il ne pouvait pas croiser les yeux d'Albus, donc il se concentra sur le mur blanc derrière lui. C'était la chose la plus dure qu'il avait à faire depuis qu'il était venu voir Albus pour l'aider quand il avait quitté Voldemort. Peut-être même encore plus dur. Il avait promis de ne pas maltraiter le garçon, de le garder en sécurité. Il avait échoué des deux côtés.

Quand il eut fini son récit, il se força à rencontrer le regard de son mentor. Le visage d'Albus était grave, un mélange de désapprobation et de déception, mais tout ce qu'il dit était, « Comment avez-vous l'intention de vous faire pardonner, Severus ? »

Severus passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Je ne sais pas, Albus, » dit-il calmement. « Je lui ai fait des excuses. Je sais que ce n'est pas assez, mais j'essayerai…. » Sa voix s'affaiblit, incertaine.

« Vous avez fait des excuses à Harry ? » répéta doucement Albus.

« Oui, naturellement. »

Albus lui lança un regard pénétrant avant de dire. « Bien, c'est un début. J'espère que vous prendrez mieux soin de Harry dorénavant. »

La voix d'Albus était sévère et Severus reconnut ces paroles comme un avertissement. Il s'en sentit légèrement indigné, mais en même temps il savait qu'il l'avait mérité donc il inclina seulement la tête.

Albus hocha la tête et se leva. « Très bien. Si je peux parvenir à convaincre Poppy de me libérer, je voudrais vous voir seul dans mon bureau, Severus. Je n'ai pas voulu entrer dans les détails devant elle, mais comme vous êtes le gardien de Harry, je pense que vous devez en savoir plus sur la façon dont j'ai été blessé. » Il baissa sa voix. « Je pense que nous avons finalement fait un premier pas vers la victoire. »

* * *

Dumbledore était assis dans une chaise près de son lit quand Harry se réveilla de nouveau. Cela rappela à Harry le jour où il s'était réveillé pour seulement apprendre de Dumbledore qu'il allait devenir, qu'il le veuille ou non, l'esclave de Rogue. Pendant un instant, Harry souhaita pouvoir se rendormir, mais Dumbledore avait déjà vu qu'il avait ouvert les yeux et lui donna ses lunettes.

« Harry, j'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'était passé et je suis vraiment désolé. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

_Bien sûr, je suis l'esclave d'un de mes pires ennemis. Je n'ai aucune liberté ou droit. J'ai perdu tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu. Mais je vais super bien, ne vous inquiétez pas._

Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment à Dumbledore, Harry inclina seulement la tête.

Sentant le regard du directeur sur lui, il releva les yeux et fut étonné de voir une telle tristesse dans les yeux de Dumbledore. « Est-ce que vous allez bien, monsieur ? Ils ont dit que vous aviez été gravement blessé. »

Dumbledore sourit, mais Harry trouva qu'il semblait toujours triste. « Oui, merci, Harry. Je vais bien mieux maintenant. J'ai bien peur de mettre blessé le bras. » Il fit un signe en direction de son bras bandé. « Mais Madame Pomfresh m'assure qu'il guérira bientôt. » Avec son bras valide, il plaça une main sur l'épaule de Harry. « Je souhaiterai juste pouvoir t'aider. »

Harry regarda ailleurs, clignant furieusement des paupières pour ne pas pleurer et après quelques secondes, Dumbledore continua, sa voix vibrante d'une gaieté feinte.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi, d'ailleurs. » Il mit la main dans un des poches de sa robe verte émeraude et en retira plusieurs enveloppes. « Mlle Granger et M. Weasley ont été plus que bouleversés de devoir quitter l'école avant que tu ne sois réveillé. J'ai promis de leur dire quand tu te réveillerais et je l'ai fait, mais je ne leur ai rien dit au sujet du sortilège d'esclavage. Ils semblent avoir décidé de garder tous les hiboux occupés depuis. »

Harry prit les lettres et les fit tourner dans sa main. Ses yeux se brouillèrent à la vision familière du gribouillage illisible de Ron et de l'écriture appliquée de Hermione. Mais ensuite une autre pensée le traversa et il regarda Dumbledore.

« Mais je ne suis plus à Privet Drive. Comment savent-ils où ils doivent envoyer les lettres ? »

« Je suis passé rendre une visite à ta famille le jour où tu es parti pour Prince Hall, » expliqua Dumbledore. « Comme j'étais là, j'ai mis un charme sur la maison de sorte que tous les hiboux t'apportant des messages de tes amis soient réorientés vers Poudlard. Harry, tu peux répondre à tes amis, bien sûr… »

_Si Rogue me laisse le faire_, pensa Harry, mais il ne l'interrompit pas.

« Mais je te demande de ne rien leur dire au sujet du charme d'esclavage, ou sur le fait que tu ne vis plus avec ton oncle et ta tante. Les hiboux postaux ne sont pas complètement sûrs et risqueraient de se faire intercepter ; nous ne voudrions pas que Voldemort ou ses disciples apprennent cela. »

Harry ne voulait pas que quiconque apprenne un jour qu'il était un esclave, donc il inclina immédiatement la tête en accord. Avant que Dumbledore ne puisse dire autre chose, Rogue et Madame Pomfresh sortirent de son bureau.

Rogue semblait plutôt impatient. « Oui Poppy, j'ai suffisamment de Potion de Restauration de tissu à la maison et oui, je sais qu'il doit en prendre deux fois par jour, matin et soir, pendant une semaine. Je pense que je pourrai y arriver sans votre aide. »

Madame Pomfresh semblait sur le point de lui lancer une réplique mordante, mais ensuite elle aperçut Harry et son visage s'adoucit. « Bien, mon chéri, je pense que vous allez pouvoir rentrer à la maison à présent. Le Professeur Rogue nous a invité, Albus et moi, au dîner vendredi soir donc nous nous reverrons à ce moment-là. »

Harry souhaita violemment ne pas avoir à y retourner, de pouvoir seulement rester à Poudlard à la place. Il aimait Norie et Zan et Prince Hall était beau, mais c'était la maison de Rogue, pas la sienne. Poudlard était sa maison et il détestait la laisser, d'autant plus que cela signifiait qu'il serait seul avec Rogue une nouvelle fois. Mais il allait devoir s'habituer à cela.

Harry prit une profonde respiration et se rappela que ce n'était que provisoire. Un jour, il serait libre de nouveau. Un jour, il retournerait avec sa vraie famille et la première étape à faire pour que ce jour viennent était de retourner à Prince Hall et de commencer à étudier et à apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Ainsi il dit au revoir à Dumbledore et à Madame Pomfresh et suivit Rogue vers la cheminée. Le professeur jeta un peu de poudre de Cheminette dedans et tourna la tête vers Harry. « Etes-vous prêt ? »

Harry fut étonné qu'il ne ricane pas ou que ses paroles ne semblent pas haineuses. Il fut encore plus étonné quand la main de Rogue s'enroula doucement autour de son bras alors qu'ils faisaient un pas dans l'âtre. Puis des flammes vertes s'élevèrent autour d'eux et ils furent de nouveau emmenés vers Prince Hall.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Les voilà sortis de l'infirmerie… Comment les choses vont-elles se passer maintenant ? Suite au prochain épisode !

Tchao !


	11. Retour à Prince Hall

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 11

* * *

**

Severus fit un pas hors de la cheminée du salon, en aidant Harry. Norie et Zan les attendaient impatiemment et dès que le garçon fut hors de l'âtre, ils s'agitèrent autour de lui, lui offrant de la compassion et voulant savoir comment il se sentait. Norie continua en demandant à Harry s'il avait bien toutes ses doses de potions et s'il voulait quelque chose à manger ou à boire, alors que Zan suggéra plusieurs fois qu'il pourrait vouloir s'allonger et se reposer un moment avant le dîner et si Harry était très fatigué ils pouvaient même lui apporter un plateau au lit.

Severus secoua légèrement sa tête, mais se tint tranquille. Il était _persona non grata_ avec les elfes en ce moment et de toute façon, il comprenait qu'ils avaient été très inquiets et bouleversés par les blessures de Harry. Il en avait été lui-même affecté – et l'était toujours – et même s'il n'aimait pas être aux petits soins pour quelqu'un, il pouvait comprendre que Norie et Zan en aient besoin.

Harry leur assura qu'il allait très bien maintenant, mais il restait très calme et découragé. Norie et Zan ne semblèrent pas convaincus et Severus sentit sa propre inquiétude augmenter. Peut-être que s'ils lui donnaient un peu de temps pour se reprendre…

« Si vous êtes prêt, Harry, je vais vous montrer vos appartements, » dit-il et il traversa le hall. Quand il avait appelé les elfes par Cheminette un plus tôt, il leur avait demandé de déplacer les affaires de Harry qui se trouvaient dans la petite chambre éloignée, où il avait dans un premier temps mis le garçon, dans la suite en face de la sienne. C'était un ensemble de pièces beaucoup plus jolies et il serait plus facile de garder un œil sur Harry s'il était plus près de lui.

Harry se risqua à un rapide regard dans sa direction au mot 'appartements', mais il ne posa pas de question tandis qu'il suivait Severus en silence. À la porte de sa nouvelle suite cependant, il fit une pause et regarda autour de lui incertain de ce qu'il devait faire.

Ils se tenaient dans un salon spacieux, avec un petit sofa et deux ou trois fauteuils installés devant une large cheminée avec un manteau en pierre taillée. Le sofa et les fauteuils étaient écrus, avec des coussins marrons et vert sapin tandis qu'une chaude couverture de laine couleur ivoire et filetée d'or était pliée de manière ordonnée sur le dossier du sofa.

Dans un coin de la chambre, deux immenses fenêtres donnaient sur les jardins et la lande, baignant la pièce de la douce lumière du soleil. Des banquettes, habillées de coussins identiques à ceux des fauteuils, étaient installées devant ces fenêtres et un tapis fileté d'or recouvrait une grande partie du sol en pierre. Une généreuse bibliothèque et un bureau, d'un acajou brillant, étaient placés contre les murs et une petite table reposait entre le sofa et les fauteuils.

Une large porte en arche menait à la chambre à coucher, où un énorme lit à baldaquin était recouvert d'un moelleux édredon écru et d'oreillers marron et vert sapin. Il y avait une table de nuit du côté droit du lit et une grande armoire se dressait contre le mur. Une autre grande fenêtre prenait une bonne partie de l'espace sur le mur opposé et une petite porte dans un coin donnait à une salle de bain. La malle de Harry était posée au pied du lit et la chouette blanche sommeillait dans son cage sur le bureau.

Severus étudia discrètement le garçon, essayant de mesurer sa réaction face aux pièces, mais il n'arriva pas à savoir ce qu'en pensait le garçon. Il se racla la gorge. « Madame Pomfresh a dit que vous deviez continuer de prendre des potions pendant sept jours et que vous deviez également vous reposer. J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait être sage de vous déplacer un peu plus près de ma propre suite pendant que vous récupérez. »

Il hésita. Il avait prévu que ce soit un déménagement permanent, mais il s'était rendu compte que Harry pourrait probablement ne pas aimer qu'une telle décision soit prise à sa place. « Si vous le souhaitez, ces pièces peuvent être à vous dorénavant. J'aurai probablement dû vous les proposer dès le début. Mais si vous préférez votre ancienne chambre, alors vous pourrez y réaménager la semaine prochaine. C'est votre décision. »

Harry hésita aussi, avant de finalement donner un petit signe d'assentiment et dit calmement, « C'est un très bel appartement. Merci, monsieur. »

Severus se demanda si cela signifiait que Harry voulait rester ici ou s'il déménagerait dans la petite chambre du troisième étage une fois qu'il serait complètement remis, mais il ne voulait pas demander. Il se sentait déjà suffisamment mal à l'aise.

« Le dîner sera bientôt prêt. » Il observa Harry, se rendant compte que le garçon portait toujours son pyjama et qu'il semblait fatigué. « Comme Zan l'a dit, si vous ne vous sentez pas assez bien pour descendre, vous pouvez vous faire porter un plateau ici. »

Harry inclina la tête immédiatement. « Oui, merci. »

« Bien, je suppose que vous devriez vous reposer. Je vous apporterai votre potion avant le dîner. » Severus partit, ressentant d'étranges émotions l'envahir depuis qu'il avait accepté le fait qu'il pouvait avoir mal jugé Harry Potter… un mélange de soulagement de pouvoir échapper à la cause de son mal aise mais également de réticence tandis qu'il s'éloignait, de désir en voulant réussir à mieux connaître le garçon. Un léger élancement se faisait sentir également – qui n'était pas dû à la déception d'entendre que Harry préférait manger son repas dans sa chambre.

Norie et Zan attendaient dans le couloir, sans aucun doute pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas maltraiter leur précieux Harry. Norie le fusilla des yeux et Zan lui lança un regard lourd de reproches.

Severus soupira pendant qu'il passait près d'eux pour retourner à sa propre cheminée avant d'utiliser le réseau de Cheminette pour se rendre à son laboratoire. Ce n'était pas un bon endroit pour échapper à sa culpabilité, mais il devait mettre en bouteille une partie de sa potion de Restauration de Tissu et s'assurer qu'il avait tous les ingrédients pour brasser des potions pour Réduire la Fièvre et de la Pimentine. Poppy l'avait averti que Harry serait vulnérable aux coups de froids et autres maladies hivernales. Severus voulait être prêt à donner au garçon tout ce qu'il aurait besoin dans un tel cas.

* * *

Norie et Zan entrèrent dès que Rogue fut parti.

« Maître Harry, chéri, est-ce que vous vous sentez vraiment bien ? » Norie le dévisagea anxieusement.

Harry essaya de sourire pour la rassurer. « Oui, Norie, merci. Je me sens bien mieux maintenant. Je suis juste fatigué. »

« Nous vous laissons vous reposer alors, mais vous devez nous appeler si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, » lui indiqua Zan.

Cette fois le sourire vint un peu plus facilement. « Je le ferai, merci, » leur répondit Harry.

Les elfes partirent, semblant tous deux peu disposés à le laisser et Harry en ressentit une petite sensation de chaleur. C'était agréable de savoir qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour lui.

Il examina de nouveau sa suite, pas vraiment sûr de savoir quoi en penser. C'était de belles pièces, plus belles que toutes les chambres qu'il avait connues. Elles étaient encore plus belles que les dortoirs de Gryffondor et définitivement mieux que tout ce qu'il avait eu chez les Dursleys. C'était drôle, parce que même s'il avait su lorsqu'il avait eu onze ans qu'il était l'héritier de toute la richesse des Potters, Harry ne s'était jamais imaginé vivre dans un endroit comme Prince Hall, dans des chambres à la fois grandes et sûrement confortables.

Mais cette suite l'obligeait à être plus près que jamais de Rogue. Les appartements du professeur étaient juste de l'autre côté du couloir. Il ne voulait pas d'un Rogue menaçant autour de lui, attendant de lui sauter dessus pour n'importe quelle petite erreur, réelle ou imaginaire.

Et que se passerait-il quand il aurait des cauchemars ? Parce que les cauchemars étaient inévitables et maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus lancer de charmes autour de son lit, il était sûr de réveiller Rogue. Harry trembla à cette pensée… Un Rogue, bien plus terrible que d'habitude à cause de son réveil au milieu de la nuit, le voyant dans un de ses pires moments de faiblesse.

Mais cela s'était déjà produit, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'était réveillé de l'horrible vision de la mort de Sirius pour trouver Rogue assis à côté de lui dans son lit en train de lui parler tellement doucement que Harry n'était toujours pas sûr que cet instant avait été réel. Rogue lui avait-il vraiment parlé avec une telle voix, comme s'il était réellement humain au lieu d'un conard sans cœur ? Rogue pouvait-il vraiment lui avoir fait des excuses pour sa totale méprise au sujet du journal ? Et si oui, est-ce qu'il se pourrait qu'il ne soit pas aussi terrible qu'il le pensait si Harry le réveillait sans le vouloir une nouvelle fois ?

Non, mieux valait ne pas lui faire confiance, décida Harry après quelques minutes. Rogue pouvait avoir eu un moment de folie provisoire, mais il était toujours Rogue. Il avait dédaigné Harry pendant des années et ce n'était pas sur le point de changer. Rogue l'humilierait s'il avait l'occasion d'observer la faiblesse de Harry après un cauchemar et il le ferait de nouveau devant ses camarades de classe quand ils seraient de retour à Poudlard à la rentrée.

À moins que peut-être, s'il était vraiment chanceux et parvenait d'une façon ou d'une autre à détruire Voldemort cet été, il pourrait être avec ses parents et Sirius avant que l'école n'ait repris…

Mais quand avait-il été réellement chanceux ? Soupira Harry. Quelle chance avait-il de pouvoir détruire Voldemort cet été ? Il n'y avait aucun doute que le vieux Face-de-Serpent l'attaquerait s'il ne lui donnait que la moitié d'une chance, mais Harry n'avait aucun indice sur la façon de pouvoir battre le mage noir. Un jour il l'aurait. Un jour il gagnerait et alors il pourrait être libre, mais il avait toujours beaucoup à apprendre avant que ce merveilleux jour n'arrive.

Donc pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas laisser Rogue le surprendre pendant ses cauchemars, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas dormir. Ou du moins, il ne pouvait pas dormir la nuit avec Rogue de l'autre côté du couloir. Peut-être que pendant la journée, si Rogue étaient occupé ailleurs, il pourrait tenter de s'allonger et la semaine prochaine il pourrait retourner dans son ancienne chambre où il y avait assez de distance entre Rogue et lui pour que ce dernier ne soit pas susceptible de l'entendre crier ou pleurer la nuit. Il devait juste tenir jusque là. Ce ne serait pas facile, mais il pouvait le faire. Il l'avait toujours fait.

Harry se dirigea finalement vers Hedwige et l'a sortit de sa cage. Ce serai plus facile de ne pas s'endormir s'il pouvait la tenir dans ses bras et caresser ses plumes, mais elle dormait si profondément qu'il ne se sentit pas le droit de la réveiller quand elle était aussi paisible, juste pour ses propres raisons égoïstes. A la place, Harry décida de suivre le conseil que tout le monde lui avait donné et de se reposer un moment. Au moins il pourrait manger tout seul ici ce soir et il ne devrait pas manger avec Rogue avant demain matin.

Il alla vers son lit et s'allongea doucement sur le dos, la tête contre les oreillers. C'était aussi doux et confortable que cela lui avait semblé et après quelques secondes, Harry constata qu'il se détendait malgré lui. Il souhaita pouvoir dormir. S'il allait devoir rester éveillé toute la nuit alors il serait sûrement sage de tirer profit de chaque occasion de dormir qu'il avait. Mais il avait dormi durant une grande partie de la journée et il n'avait pas vraiment sommeil pour le moment.

Au lieu de cela il récupéra les enveloppes qu'il avait fourrées dans les poches de son pantalon de pyjama. Les lettres de Ron et de Hermione. Il ouvrit la première et commença à lire.

* * *

Une heure plus tard Harry se trouvait toujours sur son lit, entouré d'enveloppes et de parchemins. Il avait lu chacune des lettres de ses amis et réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de leur répondre sans leur dire qu'il était l'esclave de Rogue et qu'il devait vivre avec lui maintenant.

Il se sentit coupable de garder une telle monumentale nouvelle, mais il se sentait seulement incapable de pouvoir le dire déjà à quelqu'un, même à Ron et à Hermione qu'il aimait bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre dans ce monde. Savoir qu'il était un esclave le blessait juste trop. Il se sentait toujours brisé à l'intérieur de lui lorsqu'il y pensait. Ses amis devraient entendre parler de cela un jour, mais pas encore. En outre, il ne pouvait pas le leur dire pour le moment même s'il l'avait voulu. Dumbledore lui avait fait remarquer que les hiboux n'étaient pas assez sûrs.

Harry était si profondément perdu dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta en entendant un coup sur la porte avant que Rogue n'entre, en portant un plateau avec une assiette de nourriture, un verre de jus de citrouille et deux fioles de potion. Le professeur jeta un regard dépréciatif au désordre de parchemins se trouvant éparpillé sur le lit, mais ne dit rien à ce sujet.

« Le dîner est prêt, » annonça le professeur, plutôt inutilement pensa Harry. Sa voix sonna un peu guindée, mais non hostile. C'était le même ton qu'il avait employé pour parler à Harry depuis la nuit dernière et il était si peu habituel de la part de Rogue de ne pas sonner détestable que Harry ne sut pas vraiment comment y répondre.

Rogue s'approcha du lit pendant que Harry s'asseyait et il plaça le plateau devant lui. « Vous devrez prendre la potion de Restauration de tissu après avoir mangé. » Il fit un geste vers la fiole remplie d'un liquide orange. « Prenez l'autre avant d'aller dormir ce soir. »

Harry hésita, puis demanda. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Monsieur ? »

« Une potion de Sommeil sans Rêve. Elle vous permettra de dormir sans faire de cauchemars, » répondit calmement Rogue.

Pendant une minute, Harry le regarda juste fixement. Rogue faisait-il réellement quelque chose de gentil pour lui ? Non, il s'inquiétait probablement juste d'être réveillé au milieu de la nuit à cause de lui. C'était cependant un soulagement de savoir qu'il n'aurait pas à essayer de rester éveillé toute la nuit.

« Merci, » parvint finalement à dire Harry.

Rogue inclina la tête raidement. Il semblait mal à l'aise, sans pourtant faire un mouvement pour partir. Harry sentit sa nervosité augmenter. Rogue n'allait pas manger ici avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, la seule raison qui avait fait prétendre à Harry qu'il ne se sentait pas assez bien pour aller à la salle à manger était d'éviter Rogue. Mais Rogue n'avait pas apporté d'assiette pour lui donc il allait sûrement partir et laisser Harry seul, n'est-ce pas ?

« Y'a-t-il autre chose dont vous avez besoin ? » voulut savoir Rogue.

Harry le fixa de nouveau, choqué, avant de faire un léger mouvement de la tête. « Non, monsieur. » Puis tandis que Rogue se retournait finalement pour partir, il se reprit, « je veux dire, oui, monsieur. »

Rogue se tourna de nouveau, le dévisageant attentivement de ses yeux d'obsidiennes. « Est-ce que vous vous sentez mal ? »

« Oh, non, monsieur. Je vais bien. Ce n'est pas pour ça. C'est juste que mes amis m'ont écrit. » Harry fit un geste pour montrer les papiers autour de lui. « Et je voulais savoir si je pouvais leur répondre. Je sais que je ne dois pas dire que je suis ici et tout, mais j'aimerai juste… leur répondre, » finit-il maladroitement, en se préparant au refus blessant de Rogue.

Mais le professeur sembla sérieusement considérer sa demande. « Vous savez que vous ne devez rien dire pour le sortilège ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « Oui, monsieur. »

« Je suppose que vous pouvez leur répondre alors, tant que vous vous en tenez aux généralités, » concéda Rogue. Puis il repartit, laissant Harry plus déconcerté et étonné que jamais.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Rogue essaye d'être gentil et Harry ne sait plus où il en est… C'est pas gagné pour eux !

Bye, bye


	12. Discussion à la bibliothèque

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 12

* * *

**

Harry froissa son morceau de parchemin et le repoussa avec un soupir frustré. C'était sa quatrième tentative d'écrire une lettre à Ron mais essayer de trouver une réponse qui rassurerait son ami sans lui fournir d'informations sur ses nouvelles obligations commençait à lui paraître impossible. Il ne voulait pas mentir à Ron et à Hermione, mais ça allait être dur de ne pas le faire.

Après un moment, il plongea sa plume dans sa bouteille d'encre et recommença à écrire.

_Cher Ron, _

_Désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps pour te répondre, mais j'ai été assez occupé ces derniers temps. Ne t'inquiète pas ; tout va bien. Je me suis réveillé quelques jours après que vous soyez rentrés chez vous et je vais bien. Merci d'avoir été à mes côtés pendant que j'étais inconscient et ouais, Malefoy est définitivement un con, mais nous le savions déjà, n'est-ce pas ?_

_C'est super que ton père ait réussi à obtenir des billets pour les Canons. Je sais que tu les adores. Je ne pense pas que je pourrai venir cette fois, mais je te remercie de m'inviter. Dumbledore pense qu'il n'est pas sûr que je sorte pour le moment, donc je devine que je vais simplement devoir attendre de vous revoir à l'école en septembre. _

Harry relut soigneusement les deux paragraphes, afin d'être sûr qu'ils étaient suffisamment vagues. Il avala la douloureuse boule qui lui bloquait la gorge alors qu'il souhaitait désespérément pouvoir accepter l'invitation de Ron et aller voir le match de Quidditch des Canons de Chudley avant de passer la dernière moitié de l'été avec les Weasley.

Il s'imaginait être dans le douillet Terrier, entouré par le clan Weasley, bruyant et turbulent, mais affectueux et heureux. Ils étaient les personnes les plus proches qu'il avait d'une famille et ils lui manquaient. Mais il devait vivre avec Rogue maintenant et de toute manière, il ne voulait pas mettre les Weasley en danger ; c'était donc aussi bien, vraiment, qu'il ne puisse pas être avec eux. Si tout allait bien, la ligne disant que Dumbledore voulait le garder en sécurité serait suffisante pour les décourager, mais peut-être qu'il devrait mentionner cette invitation à Rogue. Ce serait désastreux si les Weasley apparaissaient à Privet Drive, déterminés à le sauver des Dursley.

Harry se souvint lorsque Ron et les jumeaux étaient venus pour le sauver au volant de la Ford Anglia, puis lorsqu'ils étaient revenus avec leur père, deux ans après, pour le match de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Pendant juste un instant, il se demanda ce qui pourrait se produire s'il parlait à Ron du charme d'esclavage. Mais même les Weasley ne pourraient le sauver cette fois et de toute façon, il avait promis de ne pas le dire.

Harry prit une profonde respiration. Tout irait bien, se dit-il. Un jour il serait avec des personnes qui l'aimaient. Un jour, il serait avec sa vraie famille et tout serait parfait. Il devait simplement faire de son mieux jusqu'à ce que ce jour arrive.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge murale et se leva de sa chaise de bureau. Il devrait finir ses lettres après le petit-déjeuner. Il était temps de descendre maintenant s'il ne voulait pas être en retard. Il vérifia rapidement que sa chemise à carreaux était bien rentrée dans son jean avant de se diriger lentement jusqu'à la salle à manger. Il avait envisagé de dire qu'il ne se sentait toujours pas bien pour pouvoir demander à ce qu'un autre plateau lui soit apporté dans sa chambre, mais il ne pensait pas que Rogue l'accepterait encore un fois, donc il décida à contrecœur de descendre manger.

Le professeur était déjà assis au bout de la table quand Harry entra, mais il y avait encore deux ou trois minutes avant qu'il ne soit huit heures d'après l'horloge Grand-père installée dans le coin. Harry jeta un regard hésitant à Rogue pendant qu'il se glissait dans sa chaise à ses côtés, mais le professeur ne sembla pas le noter. Norie lui sourit pendant qu'elle apportait leurs assiettes de la cuisine et Harry lui rendit un minuscule sourire. L'elfe lança un regard noir à Rogue en passant, mais il ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir non plus.

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, comme ils le faisaient toujours. Rogue se racla la gorge plusieurs fois, mais il ne parla pas et quand Harry se risqua à le regarder, le professeur semblait se concentrer sur le beurre et la confiture qu'il étalait sur son toast.

Ils en étaient environ à la moitié et Harry était parvenu à manger quelques bouchées de sa crêpe quand Rogue parla soudainement.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ? »

Harry le regarda fixement, pas vraiment sûr de savoir quoi dire. Mais il était ridicule. C'était une simple question. Il devait être capable d'y répondre sans trop de difficultés.

« Hum, bien, monsieur. Merci, » parvint-il finalement à dire.

Rogue inclina la tête et ils finirent le repas en silence. Mais ensuite, au lieu de se lever et de partir, Rogue parla de nouveau.

« Il y a certaines choses dont nous devons parler. Quand vous aurez fini, rejoignez-moi à la bibliothèque, » Rogue hésita. « S'il vous plaît. »

« J'ai fini, monsieur, » marmonna Harry, en sentant une boule d'angoisse tomber au fond de son estomac comme il se levait de table et suivait Rogue hors de la salle à manger. Une fois dans le hall, le professeur ralentit ses propres pas, leur permettant ainsi de marcher côte à côte au lieu d'avoir Rogue devant et Harry traînant derrière, mais Harry le nota à peine. Il était trop occupé à s'inquiéter.

De quoi allaient-ils pouvoir parler ? Avait-il fait quelque chose mal ? Il se creusa le cerveau essayant de découvrir une quelconque raison pour que Rogue soit encore mécontent de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'il avait fait. D'un autre côté, quand avait-il vraiment dû faire quelque chose pour offenser Rogue ? L'existence seule de Harry offensait l'homme. Bien, avec de la chance, Rogue ne devrait plus être offensé par _cela_ pendant très longtemps, pensa Harry avec un sourire un peu amer.

Il ne put s'empêcher de faire une pause devant la porte de bibliothèque et de regarder le fauteuil et la table les plus proches de la cheminée. À sa surprise, il eut l'impression que Rogue le faisait aussi, mais tout se passa si rapidement que Harry décida qu'il avait dû seulement l'imaginer.

Rogue le précéda dans la pièce, lui montrant le chemin tandis qu'ils passaient devant les fauteuils installés près de la cheminée jusqu'à deux autres places dans un coin excentré de la salle. Il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils et fit un geste pour que Harry prenne l'autre.

Harry se percha sur le bord du siège et serra nerveusement ses mains ensemble, le corps tendu tandis qu'il appréhendait la prochaine discussion. Mais quand Rogue parla, il prit Harry complètement par surprise.

« Comme vous le savez, avant l'attaque de Drago Malefoy, vous étiez l'unique héritier de la fortune des Potter et des Black. Un seul de ces héritages correspond à une grande somme d'argent mais ensemble, ils font de vous l'un des jeunes hommes les plus riches d'Europe. »

Harry cligna des yeux, pas sûr de savoir comment répondre. En vérité, il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à son argent. Il avait été heureux d'avoir le coffre des Potter, mais seulement parce que cela signifiait qu'il pourrait se débrouiller seul, sans avoir à dépendre d'une quelconque charité. Il avait toujours été à Gringotts lors de son passage annuel au Chemin de Traverse afin de retirer assez d'argent pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires et quelques vêtements décents à porter, ainsi que pour avoir un peu d'argent de poche en réserve pour les week-ends à Pré-au-Lard.

En dehors de ça, il n'avait jamais passé suffisamment de temps à la banque pour se renseigner sur l'argent dormant dans ses coffres. Et il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé au fait qu'il était riche. Il n'avait certainement jamais ressenti l'urgence de le montrer et de s'en vanter comme le faisait Drago Malefoy.

Et pour la fortune de la famille Black… Eh bien, Harry ne voulait vraiment pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas de l'argent de Sirius. Il voulait Sirius.

Il se rendit compte que Rogue lui parlait toujours et s'obligea à lui prêter attention.

Le professeur semblait réellement mal à l'aise. « Naturellement, maintenant cet argent est légalement à mon nom, mais il est légitimement à vous et je n'ai pas l'intention d'y toucher. »

Encore une fois, Harry se demanda s'il devait dire quelque chose, peut-être pour remercier Rogue, mais avant qu'il ne puisse en décider le professeur continuait.

« Cependant, j'admets ne pas être à l'aise avec le fait de vous donner carte blanche sur une richesse si vaste alors que vous êtes encore mineur. Il est rare que les jeunes sorciers aient la responsabilité de l'argent de leur héritage. Normalement ils dépendent de leurs parents ou de leurs gardiens, mais évidemment, votre famille Moldue en était incapable. »

Il fit une nouvelle pause. Harry, ne voulant pas continuer à rester assis telle une statue, inclina la tête en accord.

« Ce que j'ai à l'esprit, » continua Rogue, « est de vous donner une allocation mensuelle jusqu'à ce que vous soyez majeur tout en discutant périodiquement avec vous des questions financières courantes pour que vous puissiez apprendre les meilleures façons de gérez votre fortune. Selon les principes du sortilège d'esclavage, je ne peux pas légalement vous rendre l'argent, mais quand vous serez majeur, nous irons à Gringotts et je vous autoriserai à utiliser les fortunes des Potter et des Black comme vous le souhaitez. »

« Merci, monsieur. » Harry baissa la tête, en espérant que Rogue ne verrait pas la douleur qu'il savait que son visage reflétait. Rogue était vraiment très juste et généreux. Harry savait cela et lui en était reconnaissant. Mais il était aussi vraiment blessé de ce rappel sur la façon dont les choses étaient injustes et sur le fait qu'il était complètement à la merci de Rogue.

Un lourd silence tomba entre eux pendant quelques instants ; puis Rogue indiqua vivement, « En moyenne, la majeure partie des Serpentards les plus âgés reçoit cinquante gallions par mois en argent de poche. Est-ce que ceci vous semble une somme suffisante ? »

Harry y réfléchit rapidement. Au cours d'une année, cinquante gallions par mois finiraient par être considérablement plus que ce qu'il avait jamais dépensé. La seule chose qui l'inquiétait était que le mois de juillet était déjà là et qu'il avait moins de deux mois pour se réapprovisionner en fournitures scolaires. Il dépensait habituellement deux cents gallions environ, mais il achetait également des vêtements et des chaussures. Il n'avait pas beaucoup grandi cependant, donc il ne serait pas obliger de les acheter tout de suite et il pourrait toujours envoyer sa chouette pour certaines choses plus tard quand il aurait reçu plus d'argent s'il ne pouvait pas tout acheter en une fois.

Il ne voulait pas que Rogue le pense ingrat donc il inclina rapidement la tête et dit, « Oui, monsieur. Merci. »

« Très bien alors. Je me chargerai de vous faire retirer cinquante gallions ce matin. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit prudent de vous laisser quitter Prince Hall pour le moment, mais j'ai des catalogues de plusieurs magasins du Chemin de Traverse et de Pré-au-Lard. Vous pourrez hibouer votre commande si vous voulez quelque chose. »

Harry ne lui dit pas qu'il aurait besoin de tout cette somme pour ses fournitures, mais les paroles de Rogue qui suivirent le stupéfièrent.

« Naturellement votre argent de poche ne doit pas être dépensé pour les manuels d'école, les vêtements ou d'autres choses de première nécessité. »

Harry en resta bouche bée. « Mais… alors comment … ? »

Rogue fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Il n'est pas de votre responsabilité de vous occuper de cela, Harry. Ca n'aurait jamais dû l'être. Vous êtes un enfant, pas un adulte. Dorénavant, j'achèterai les affaires dont vous avez besoin. Vous emploierez votre argent de poche pour acheter les choses dont vous aurez envie. »

Harry pouvait seulement le regarder fixement tellement il était stupéfait.

« En outre, bien que j'aimerai que vous montriez une certaine modération ainsi que du bon sens, si de temps en temps, il y a un article que vous voulez acheter qui coûte plus que votre argent de poche, vous pouvez venir en parler avec moi et nous pourrons alors peut-être trouver un certain arrangement. »

Ces dernières phrases était dites calmement bien que quelque peu hésitantes, presque comme si Rogue essayait de lui offrir une sorte d'offre de paix. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas?

Harry le regarda, incertain avant de finalement répéter, « Oui, monsieur. Merci. »

Il y eut un long silence et Harry se demanda s'il pouvait partir, mais ce serait grossier de demander et il ne voulait certainement pas fâcher Rogue, particulièrement quand ils venaient juste d'avoir une conversation vraiment civile pour une fois.

« Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire aujourd'hui ? »

Harry fut complètement déconcerté par la question. Pourquoi Rogue s'inquiétait-il de son emploi du temps de la journée, à moins qu'il y ait peut-être quelque chose qu'il voulait que Harry fasse ?

« J'allais finir d'écrire à mes amis puis étudier ensuite, » dit-il lentement. « Mais si vous voulez que je fasse autre chose… »

« Non, c'est très bien. »

Mais la mention des lettres rappela à Harry quelque chose. « Hum, monsieur. J'ai pensé que je devais vous le dire. Dans sa lettre, Ron m'a invité à rester au Terrier lors de la dernière partie de l'été. J'ai fait cela avant, vous voyez. Naturellement je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas cet été, mais eh bien, parfois les Weasley s'organisent pour venir à mon secours, même si ma tante et mon oncle ne sont pas vraiment d'accord pour que j'aille avec eux et j'ai pensé que peut-être Dumbledore ou quelqu'un d'autre devrait s'assurer qu'ils ne finissent pas par aller à Privet Drive. »

Dès que ses paroles sortirent de sa bouche, Harry souhaita avoir choisi des mots différents pour s'expliquer. Dire qu'il était parti avec les Weasley contre la volonté de sa famille le faisait paraître comme un sale gosse désobéissant… juste ce que pensait déjà Rogue de lui. Il n'y avait aucune possibilité que Rogue puisse comprendre ou croire que les Dursley l'avaient maltraité.

Mais Rogue ne répondit pas que Harry était gâté ou qu'il était trop bon pour suivre des règles. Au lieu de cela il hocha la tête.

« C'est sage de votre part. Je le mentionnerai à Albus. » Il considéra pensivement Harry. « De quoi ont-ils dû vous sauver ? »

« Oh, eh bien… j'ai juste voulu dire… » La voix de Harry s'affaiblit, hésitante. Il ne voulait vraiment pas raconter à Rogue ce qu'il se passait chez les Dursley. Rogue ne le croirait pas…. Il accuserait juste Harry de tenter de l'amadouer (comme si Rogue pouvait l'être), ou si par miracle il le croyait, il se moquerait sûrement de Harry et le ridiculiserait.

« J'ai rendu visite à vos parents à la fin de l'année, pour les informer que vous ne seriez pas à Londres à l'arrivée du Poudlard Express, » dit tranquillement Rogue. « J'ai déjà admis que je m'étais trompé sur la façon dont ils vous traitaient. »

« Oh. » Mais il n'avait toujours pas envie de donner des détails à Rogue. Il était hors de question de fournir des munitions à l'homme qu'il pourrait utiliser contre lui. Harry baissa les yeux sur ses mains jointes, en espérant que Rogue n'insisterait pas.

Il y eut un silence maladroit puis Rogue indiqua, toujours du même ton calme. « Bien, j'ai des potions à brasser et vous avez des lettres à écrire. Je vous verrai au déjeuner. » Il se leva et sortit de la pièce.

Harry fixa pendant un moment la porte de la bibliothèque par laquelle Rogue était sorti avant de se diriger à son tour vers sa chambre.

* * *

Une semaine était passée.

Severus avait surveillé étroitement le garçon tout en faisant attention de ne pas se faire remarquer par Harry. Il avait été étonné de voir tout le temps que Harry passait dans sa chambre, à étudier à fond ses livres scolaires. Il était pourtant certain que le garçon n'avait jamais été un travailleur acharné auparavant, mais maintenant il pourrait sûrement rivaliser avec Granger.

Ses plans pour connaître Harry progressaient lentement. C'était dur quand le garçon passait autant de temps cloîtré dans sa chambre. Severus envisagea d'inviter Harry à faire quelque chose avec lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à penser à quelque chose qu'ils pourraient faire et qui ne ressemblerait pas à une corvée ; il ne voulait surtout pas que Harry pense que le temps passé ensemble était une punition. Plus maintenant.

Severus essaya quelques fois de parler au garçon pendant les repas, mais c'était difficile. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et Harry le dévisageait toujours comme si Severus étaient sur le point de le frapper chaque fois qu'il parlait. Severus s'était interrogé sur cela. Le garçon n'avait jamais été ainsi effrayé à Poudlard. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'était pas esclave à Poudlard à ce moment-là et depuis sa venue à Prince Hall, il avait terriblement souffert à cause de la colère de Severus qui l'avait ensuite puni injustement, même si Severus n'avait en aucun cas voulu le faire souffrir. Severus supposait qu'il ne pouvait pas blâmer Harry d'être aussi nerveux quand il était près de lui.

Il y avait également le fait que Harry pleurait sûrement encore la mort de son parrain. Severus et Sirius Black s'étaient toujours méprisés l'un l'autre, mais il savait que Harry avait été proche de Black et il pensait que la mort de l'homme était probablement dure à vivre pour Harry.

Il essaya de penser à une façon de commencer à se faire pardonner, quelque chose qui pourrait un peu alléger l'esprit de Harry et quand finalement l'idée lui vint, elle était si simple et si facile à réaliser que Severus en secoua la tête, dégoûté de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Mais bien évidement, il avait peu d'expérience quand cela concernait le fait de réconforter ou d'encourager une personne.

Ce jour-là, après le déjeuner, il demanda à Harry de venir dans sa chambre, en feignant de ne pas noter le regard confus et inquiet qui joua sur le visage du garçon à ses mots. Ils montèrent ensemble à l'étage… Severus avait fait l'effort de marcher à côté du garçon durant les derniers jours et quand ils entrèrent dans le salon qui menait à la chambre à coucher de Severus, il se dirigea vers l'armoire dans le coin de la pièce et en sortit un balai et une longue cape argentée.

« Apparemment, ceci vous appartient, » dit-il, en revenant vers le garçon tout en les lui tendant.

Harry les prit lentement, en regardant stupéfait son Eclair de Feu et sa cape d'invisibilité. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et déglutit avant de regarder Severus, rencontrant ses yeux pour la première fois depuis des jours.

« Merci. »

Severus avait eu des doutes sur le fait de lui rendre sa cape… Dans le passé, il avait fortement désapprouvé la manière dont Harry avait l'habitude d'explorer furtivement les environs et il avait eu la ferme intention de lui en parler et d'avertir le garçon qu'il devait l'employer sagement. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, en voyant les yeux brillants de Harry, il ne put se décider à ruiner cet instant. Il pourrait lui faire la leçon plus tard, supposa-t-il.

Au lieu de cela il répondit doucement, « De rien. »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Les choses avancent !

Il y a eu une petite erreur de titre sur le dernier chapitre : j'avais mis le titre correspondant au chapitre que je venais de finir de traduire (c'est-à-dire le 19) au lieu de celui du chapitre 11. Mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre maintenant.

A vendredi prochain,

Bye


	13. Journée au Manoir

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 13

* * *

**

Severus s'était attendu à ce que Harry demande la permission d'aller voler une fois qu'il lui aurait rendu son Eclair de Feu, ou même qu'il le ferait sans demander, puisque lui rendre le balai revenait à lui accorder la permission tacite de l'employer. Mais Harry rangea simplement l'Eclair de Feu et sa Cape dans sa chambre et retourna étudier.

Severus l'observa de la porte pendant quelques secondes. Il ne ressemblait pas vraiment au Harry Potter qu'il avait observé à Poudlard et qui abandonnait le vol pour lire ses manuels scolaires. Naturellement il savait que ses observations avaient été faussées et même considérablement, puisqu'il avait complètement méjugé la personnalité de base de l'enfant, mais il ne pensait tout de même pas qu'il avait eu tort sur le fait que Harry aimait voler.

Il se racla la gorge et Harry sursauta tandis qu'il se retournait dans sa chaise pour voir Severus l'observer.

« Vous semblez avoir passé beaucoup de temps à étudier ces derniers jours, » remarqua Severus. « Et Norie et Zan m'ont dit que vous aviez également travaillé dur sur vos devoirs d'école dès les premiers jours où vous étiez ici. Vous avez sûrement fini vos devoirs d'été, même en potion. » Risqua-t-il en donnant au garçon un minuscule sourire tandis qu'il terminait sa phrase.

Harry hésita ; puis il dit calmement. « Oui, monsieur. J'ai déjà fini tous mes devoirs. »

« Alors pourquoi… ? » Severus fronça les sourcils. « Je sais que je vous ai dit que je m'attendais à ce que vous travaillez bien dans chacune de vos matières, mais je ne voulais pas dire que vous deviez seulement étudier et ne rien faire d'autre. Vous pouvez prendre le temps de vous amuser, aussi. »

« Merci, monsieur. » Harry baissa les yeux vers le sol, en se mordant la lèvre.

Severus avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas fini de parler et qu'il débattait intérieurement s'il devait dire autre chose. Severus attendit silencieusement, en souhaitant que le garçon continue.

Il le fit finalement. « C'est juste que je dois apprendre autant de choses que je le peux, pour être prêt au moment où je ferai de nouveau face à Voldemort. Ou aussi prêt que je le peux, je suppose. »

Harry le regarda de nouveau, son expression reflétant un mélange d'inquiétude et de résignation et Severus sentit une vague de compassion pour le garçon qui devait porter un si lourd fardeau.

Il soupira et commença à faire un pas dans la chambre avant de s'arrêter. « Puis-je entrer ? »

Le garçon sembla étonné, mais il inclina la tête et Severus entra. Il prit un fauteuil proche du bureau avant de s'y asseoir et dit, « Il est sage de vouloir être préparé. Cependant, vous devez également être résistant et en bonne santé. Rester enfermé à l'intérieur toute la journée en touchant à peine à votre nourriture durant les repas n'aide pas à avoir une bonne santé. »

Harry baissa sa tête. « Je suis désolé. »

« Non, ne vous excusez pas. Essayez juste de remédier à la situation. Pour commencer, essayez de manger plus au dîner de ce soir. »

« Oui, monsieur. C'est juste… » Harry arrêta de parler et regarda de nouveau le sol.

« Juste quoi ? » osa Severus après un moment.

Une longue pause puis Harry indiqua, tellement doucement que Severus ne put presque pas l'entendre. « C'est juste que je me sens malade toutes les fois que je mange. »

Severus fronça encore une fois ses sourcils et prit sa baguette magique. « Je vais vous lancer un charme de diagnostic, juste pour être sûr que vous n'avez pas développé un ulcère à l'estomac. Si vous en avez un, nous devrons le traiter immédiatement. »

Mais Harry n'avait pas d'ulcère, ce qui signifiait que sa nausée était, de toute probabilité, provoquée par le stress, l'anxiété et la peine. Juste pendant un instant, Severus sentit une telle douleur et empathie pour le garçon qu'il voulut le prendre dans ses bras pour le soulager et le protéger.

Et il en fut lui-même choqué. C'était une chose d'admettre qu'il avait eu tort, de ressentir de la curiosité pour ce garçon qui était maintenant sous sa responsabilité, de se sentir même inquiet et compréhensif. Mais Severus n'avait jamais été de manière flagrante vraiment démonstratif ou émotif. C'était plus le genre d'Albus.

Pourtant il se passait quelque chose avec cet enfant…

Secouant légèrement la tête, il retourna de nouveau son attention à la conversation. « Vous n'avez pas d'ulcère, donc votre envie de vomir est très probablement provoquée par votre anxiété. » Il hésita. « Je sais que ces dernières semaines ont été très difficiles pour vous, mais vous devez essayer de ne pas vous angoisser ainsi. Je… je ne vous malmènerai pas de nouveau. Vous devez essayer de vous détendre un peu. »

Harry donna un petit signe d'assentiment. « Oui, monsieur. »

Severus se racla la gorge. « En outre, je pense que les jours où le temps le permet, vous devriez passer une heure ou deux dehors. L'air frais et l'exercice sont toujours salutaires. Vous pouvez voler ou marcher autour des jardins ou même explorez plus loin, à condition que vous restiez dans les limites de charme de Fidelitas. Il y a un petit mur en pierre qui entoure Prince Hall, juste après la lande. C'est notre frontière donc ne le traversez pas, mais vous êtes parfaitement en sécurité dans ce périmètre. »

Harry inclina de nouveau la tête et répéta. « Oui, monsieur. »

Severus jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, où un soleil brûlant brillait dans un ciel de saphir. « Le temps paraît plutôt beau, donc vous pouvez aller dehors. »

Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent légèrement vers le haut encore une fois, afin que Harry ne prenne par la remarque d'une mauvaise façon. Il fut une nouvelle fois étonné quand le garçon lui fit un petit sourire en retour, juste quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se lève pour prendre son Eclair de Feu.

Severus se leva également et se dirigea vers la porte avant de s'y arrêter. « Rentrez à seize heures et nous pourrons prendre le thé, si vous le souhaitez. »

« Oui, monsieur, » répondit doucement Harry.

* * *

C'était une magnifique journée, chaude et ensoleillée, mais avec une douce brise qui balayait les cheveux de Harry et faisait bruisser les feuilles des majestueux chênes du parc. Harry fit un pas sur la terrasse et regarda autour de lui, hésitant. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui se passait avec Rogue. L'homme était presque gentil et Harry pouvait seulement espérer que ce ne soit pas une nouvelle ruse pour essayer de lui faire baisser sa garde. Mais Rogue semblait réellement se préoccuper de lui et il lui avait même rendu sa Cape et son Eclair de Feu.

Harry regarda son balai et fit courir ses doigts le long du manche lisse. Il avait toujours aimé son Eclair de feu et pas simplement parce que c'était le meilleur, le top du balai professionnel. Non, il était beaucoup plus important pour lui. L'Eclair de Feu avait été un cadeau de Sirius, un des quelques véritables gestes que Harry avait reçu et qui lui rappelait que quelqu'un l'aimait et le désirait… ou du moins l'avait aimé et l'avait désiré.

Une image de Sirius tombant à travers le voile au Département des Mystères lui revint à l'esprit et une douloureuse boule sembla lui bloquer la gorge. Il cligna vivement des paupières et déglutit difficilement jusqu'à ce que cela s'arrange.

_Il n'y a aucune raison de se sentir triste. Je reverrai Sirius, dans peu de temps peut-être_, se rappela Harry. _Et alors nous serons ensemble pour toujours, avec maman et papa, aussi. Je serai de nouveau libre et tout sera parfait. _

Harry sauta sur son Eclair de Feu et décolla. Il ne voulait plus y penser. Il voulait juste se perdre dans la joie que lui procurait le vol.

C'est ce qu'il se passa pendant un moment. Il ne savait pas jusqu'à quelle hauteur était placé le sortilège de protection donc il ne volait pas trop haut, mais il avait suffisamment d'altitude pour plonger, zigzaguer et monter en spirale au-dessus de la pelouse et des jardins. Puis il s'allongea contre le manche et fonça à travers la lande, le vent lui balayant les cheveux et lui fouettant le visage. A la vitesse où il allait, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant d'apercevoir le mur en pierre dont Rogue lui avait parlé, mais il se pencha vers la droite et le balai exécuta un arc gracieux. Harry continua sa course solitaire en faisant de larges cercles autour du Manoir.

Il ralentit finalement et laissa glisser son balai jusqu'à la barrière en fer forgé qui séparait la lande de la pelouse. Il se posa et s'assit sur l'herbe contre l'un des chênes. Il mit l'Eclair de Feu au sol près de lui et s'appuya contre le tronc. Il se sentait… pas vraiment heureux, mais mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis très longtemps. Le vol était un tel plaisir. Monter dans le ciel le faisait presque se sentir encore libre, comme s'il pouvait passer outre ses peurs et les injustices et écarter ses problèmes pour toujours.

Si seulement il pouvait…

Mais naturellement il ne pouvait pas. Son sentiment de presque-bonheur se fana comme Harry pensait à tout ce qui l'attendait encore. Il allait une nouvelle fois devoir faire face à Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Il devait continuer à vivre chaque jour en sachant que les personnes qui l'aimaient étaient mortes ou hors d'atteinte. Il devait vivre avec un homme qui le méprisait. Et il allait devoir vivre le reste de sa vie en tant qu'esclave de cet homme.

Les fardeaux qui s'étaient allégés en volant revinrent durement sur ses épaules et Harry regarda en direction du Manoir avec une expression désespérée. À cet instant, il se sentait tellement tenté de sauter le pas et de se tuer. Il se sentait si fatigué de tout cela… fatigué d'être triste et effrayé, fatigué de redouter le futur, fatigué d'être seul.

« Tu me manques, Sirius, » chuchota-t-il, ses doigts glissant de nouveau sur le manche de son Eclair de Feu. « Tu me manques vraiment. Je veux être avec toi. Je veux rencontrer ma maman et mon papa et je veux que nous soyons une famille. Je n'ai jamais eu cela. Les personnes les plus proches d'une famille que je n'ai jamais eue sont Ron et Hermione et je ne sais même pas si je pourrai leur parler de nouveau. »

« J'aimerai tant que tu sois là et que tu puisses m'aider. Tu sais, l'année où j'ai participé au Tournoi des trois Sorciers et l'année dernière quand les choses étaient si dures à l'école, ça m'a aidé de savoir que je pouvais parler avec toi de tout ça. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit, mais j'ai toujours su que si les choses devenaient trop horribles je pourrais aller chez toi et que tu ferais tout pour m'aider. Remus et toi êtes les seuls adultes qui m'ont toujours vraiment aidé. »

« Mais ensuite, Remus a en quelque sorte disparut après ma troisième année. J'ai souhaité qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Pendant un moment je me suis demandé si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, pour l'inciter à ne plus vouloir être mon ami, mais il ne m'a pas semblé bouleversé ou autre quand je l'ai revu, donc je ne sais pas vraiment. »

« Mais au moins je t'avais et je sais que tu n'aurais pas disparu. Je veux dire, tu t'es enfui et tu es resté caché dans une caverne à te nourrir de rats juste pour que tu puisses être près de moi pendant le Tournoi. Je pense que tu devais vraiment vouloir être avec moi pour faire cela et tu as toujours dit que tu voulais que je vienne vivre avec toi, pour que nous soyons une famille. »

Harry remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa son visage contre eux pendant un petit moment, tandis que certains souvenirs de Sirius lui revenaient à l'esprit. Il aurait voulu pleurer, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis ce jour à Poudlard, dehors près du lac, juste après la mort de Sirius. Parfois il le voulait, mais c'était comme si toutes ses larmes avaient gelé à l'intérieur de lui.

Après tout, c'était aussi bien. Il devait rentrer pour prendre le thé avec Rogue et il ne voulait surtout pas que le professeur se rende compte qu'il avait pleuré. Harry n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Rogue agissait si gentiment et il s'en sentait très confus. L'homme l'avait définitivement traité différemment depuis que ses poumons avaient été blessés. Etait-il possible que Rogue ne le méprise plus ? Pouvait-il vraiment avoir autant changé ?

Une partie de Harry voulait le croire, voulait avoir confiance en cet apparent revirement de Rogue et y répondre. Mais une plus grande partie lui hurlait un avertissement. Il pouvait faire confiance à Rogue pour lui sauver la vie, mais il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Rogue pour ne pas le railler, exploiter ses vulnérabilités ou le soumettre à des millions de petites cruautés. Ca ressemblerait bien à Rogue de l'amadouer pour pouvoir connaître ses faiblesses et les retourner contre lui. Tout le monde à Poudlard connaîtrait alors ses secrets et ses faiblesses s'il ne faisait pas attention.

Non, il serait très poli et ferait ce que Rogue lui dirait. Il ne voulait pas donner à Rogue plus de raison d'être fâché avec lui. Qui savait ce que Rogue ferait s'il perdait une nouvelle fois son sang-froid ? Il avait dit qu'il ne maltraiterait plus Harry, mais Harry était un esclave et il n'avait plus aucun droit et si Rogue devenait assez furieux….Eh bien, il avait dit qu'il le battrait et le priverait de nourriture, aussi. Harry ne voulait pas se causer des ennuis s'il pouvait l'éviter.

Il baissa de nouveau les yeux sur son Eclair de Feu et le caressa légèrement une nouvelle fois du bout des doigts.

« Tu me manques, » répéta-t-il. Puis il l'attrapa plus fermement et marcha lourdement jusqu'aux portes de Prince Hall.

* * *

Severus observait le vol du garçon à travers les fenêtres du salon. Les immenses fenêtres sur les deux murs lui permettaient d'avoir une vue généreuse sur l'extérieur et il put observer plusieurs des pitreries de Harry. Plusieurs fois son cœur rata un battement tandis qu'il observait les diverses acrobaties aériennes. Par Merlin, le garçon était-il possédé ? Était-il suicidaire ? Severus était presque sorti pour lui demander de redescendre, quand Harry avait alors disparu de sa vue et bien que, selon Severus, il aille bien trop vite, il semblait maîtriser facilement son balai.

Harry passa comme un éclair devant lui, volant apparemment en un large cercle autour du domaine. Severus guetta attentivement le parc jusqu'à ce qu'il l'aperçoive de nouveau et il fut alors étonné de toute la tension que le gamin avait du garder en lui.

Harry se posa avant de se reposer sous un des chênes qui parsemaient la pelouse. Il était assez près pour que Severus puisse apercevoir son visage et Severus fut frappé de le voir si détendu, semblant presque à l'aise. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vu Harry ainsi depuis très longtemps et jamais quand il savait que Severus n'était pas loin.

Le cœur de Severus fit une étrange embardée et il se rendit compte, avec étonnement, qu'il aimerait voir plus souvent cette expression sur le visage de Harry, même lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Mais ensuite Harry fit glisser ses doigts le long de l'Eclair de Feu, remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête dessus. Il resta assis longtemps dans cette position et quand finalement il se releva pour revenir vers la maison, il semblait de nouveau triste et démoralisé.

Severus se demanda à quoi il avait pensé. Son défunt parrain ? Peut-être aurait-il dû aller à l'extérieur et… Quoi ? Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour réconforter les gens. Harry n'aurait pas voulu de ses paroles et de ses gestes en plus, n'est-ce pas ? Des mots légers et des caresses impliquaient une proximité qui n'existait simplement pas entre eux. Il y avait trop d'hostilité passée entre Harry et lui et cela prendrait un bon moment à la surmonter, si c'était même possible. Harry serait probablement horrifié et choqué si Severus outrepassait les frontières trop rapidement.

Mais quand il alla à la rencontre de Harry quand il rentra et en voyant les yeux vides et le visage tiré du garçon, il souhaita presque avoir essayé.

Au lieu de cela il fit signe à Harry de venir dans le salon. Le garçon le suivit, jetant un coup d'œil sur la vaste salle. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie damassée d'or et il y avait des rideaux dorés aux fenêtres. Une grande tapisserie, dépeignant des scènes d'une chasse au Vivet du treizième siècle, était suspendue à un mur, tandis qu'un miroir et plusieurs peintures de paysage été accrochées à l'autre. Un tapis doré décoloré, avec des touches d'ivoire et de vert sombre était posé sur le sol et les meubles étaient tapissés en or, ivoire, ou avec de rayures or et ivoire.

Severus indiqua à Harry de poser son Eclair de feu dans le coin et fit un geste pour qu'il s'installe sur une des deux chaises près de la fenêtre latérale où une petite table ronde était installée entre elles. Severus commença à appeler un des elfes mais Norie apparut avant qu'il ne puisse finir, en faisant léviter un plateau chargé de scones recouverts de miel et de confiture, de plusieurs variétés de biscuits et naturellement d'une théière et de deux tasses posées sur leur soucoupe.

Elle plaça le plateau sur la table et sourit à Harry. Puis elle se tourna vers Severus, qui s'attendait à un autre regard noir, mais à la place elle lui donna un minuscule signe d'assentiment et d'approbation avant de disparaitre sans un mot.

Severus nota que Harry était perché sur le bord de sa chaise et semblait mal à l'aise. Il essaya de penser à un sujet qui mettrait le garçon plus à l'aise et décida que la nourriture serait un assez bon début.

« Servez-vous, » dit-il. Sa voix avait dû paraître plus brusque qu'il ne l'avait prévu, parce que Harry semblait toujours nerveux tandis qu'il prenait une assiette et observait avec hésitation l'ensemble des pâtisseries.

Severus espéra qu'en détournant son attention du garçon, ce dernier pourrait se sentir mieux, donc il se choisit un petit assortiment de son côté. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les choses sucrées et préférait normalement les sandwichs ou la tourte à la viande quand il prenait le thé, mais Norie avait évidemment choisi le menu d'aujourd'hui en pensant à Harry. Ah, eh bien, les scones n'étaient pas mauvais et si Harry pouvait être tenté de manger, ce serait tolérable.

Il versa le thé dans une tasse et demanda si Harry prenait du sucre. Il ajouta deux morceaux dans celle du garçon avant de la lui passer tout en notant que Harry avait sélectionné un scone à la confiture et un biscuit au chocolat. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était un début. Severus se prépara une tasse de thé également, sans sucre et ils commencèrent à manger.

« Est-ce que votre sortie en balai a été agréable ? » demanda-t-il après quelques minutes.

« Oui, monsieur. » Harry hésita. « Merci de me laisser utiliser mon Eclair de Feu… Hum, votre Eclair de Feu, je veux dire. » Finit-il doucement.

Severus se surprit lui-même en posant gentiment sa main sur celle de Harry. « C'est votre Eclair de Feu, quoiqu'en dise les papiers officiels. Vous pouvez naturellement vous en référer en disant le vôtre. »

Il enleva sa main, se sentant soudainement insupportablement mal à l'aise.

Mais après l'avoir dévisagé dans un silence abasourdi pendant quelques secondes, Harry se mordit la lèvre et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de chuchoter, « Merci, monsieur. »

Harry regarda rapidement ailleurs comme s'il était effrayé de montrer une émotion et Severus ne savait pas comment alléger la situation. Il réalisa que son regard s'était distraitement posé sur la tapisserie. Harry aimait le Quidditch ; peut-être serait-il intéressé par le rôle historique d'un petit oiseau d'or.

« Cette tapisserie est dans la famille Prince depuis de nombreuses générations. La chasse au Vivet était une de leur activité préférée vers la fin de treizième siècle et le début du quatorzième. Tout commença quand le Chef du Conseil des Sorciers Barberus Bragge eu l'idée innovatrice d'en libérer un pendant un match de Quidditch et d'offrir une récompense de 150 galions au joueur qui le capturerait. Il s'avéra que cela devint ensuite un ajout très populaire, au point qu'aucun match de Quidditch ne pouvait plus se terminer sans avoir trouvé le Vivet doré. »

« Malheureusement ces minuscules créatures étaient fragiles et mouraient souvent lors de leur capture, donc en 1322, elles ont été déclarées espèce en danger et ont acquis le statut d'espèce protégée. Peu après cela, Bowman Wright inventa une petite boule enchantée qui pouvait imiter soigneusement le vol de l'animal vivant. Par la suite le jeu évolua avec l'ajout d'un joueur pour chaque équipe qui était désigné comme Attrapeur de Vif, avec des points remplaçant les galions en récompense. »

Severus se retourna vers Harry, qui l'observait tranquillement. Il haussa un sourcil et sourit légèrement. « Apparemment, vous connaissiez déjà cette histoire. »

Lentement Harry lui rendit un minuscule et hésitant sourire. « Oui, monsieur. Il était dans le livre que vous m'avez pris en première année. »

Severus sentit les coins de sa bouche s'incurver légèrement vers le haut. Il fit un geste de sa baguette et dit, « _Accio_ Quidditch à travers les âges ! »

Un instant plus tard, un livre avec une couverture vert émeraude vola avant de se poser doucement sur les genoux de Harry. Ce dernier regarda le livre ; puis leva la tête en direction de Severus, complètement confus.

« Comme vous l'aviez fait remarquer à vos amis lors de cet événement, je venais effectivement d'inventer la règle comme quoi les livres de la bibliothèque ne devaient pas être sortis. Je suppose que c'est peut-être une autre des injustes futilités que j'ai eu envers vous. Permettez-moi par conséquent de vous en offrir un exemplaire. » Lui indiqua Severus.

Pendant que le garçon le fixait abasourdi, Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire réellement.

Il fit un signe en direction de la table. « Prenez un autre biscuit. »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Petit moment de détente entre nos deux compères… Enfin, ils essayent.

A plus

Bye

PS : J'ai corrigé la faute, Ligeia, merci !

PS 2 : En ce qui concerne la fic "snakes and sand", je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de la lire… Pour l'instant j'aimerai finir celle-ci.


	14. Dîner à quatre

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos nombreuses reviews sur ce chapitre : Merci à TheDrEamSpEcTraL, stormtrooper2, maraudeurs93, vampyse, Princesse Saeko, tylia-sama, Serleena, Anthales, 77Hildegard, zarakinel, Ligeia, AmbreOnyx, HEROICA FANTASIA 8.**_

_ Traduction faite jusqu'au chapitre 22 et l'histoire en compte 55 pour le moment.

* * *

_

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 14

* * *

**

« Je vous rappelle qu'Albus et Poppy viennent dîner ce soir. »

Nous étions vendredi midi et Harry mangeait lentement un sandwich jambon-fromage. Il n'avait toujours pas beaucoup d'appétit, mais il essayait de manger un peu plus de nourriture quand même. Rogue le lui avait demandé et Harry était déterminé à ne pas le mettre en colère, si possible et en plus, il avait bien compris qu'il avait besoin de retrouver ses forces. Rogue avait raison quand il lui avait dit qu'il devrait être en bonne santé pour pouvoir défaire Voldemort et Harry était très déterminé sur deux points de sa vie en ce moment. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, il allait battre Voldemort la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient et ensuite il irait rejoindre Sirius et ses parents.

Donc il mangeait, qu'il en ait envie ou pas.

Maintenant, à l'annonce de Rogue, il fit une pause et regarda plus attentivement le professeur. Il avait oublié mais maintenant que Rogue le mentionnait, Harry se rappelait que Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh avaient été invités à dîner. Mais pourquoi Rogue le lui rappelait-il ? Est-ce que Rogue voulait qu'il reste à l'écart ? Ou pensait-il que… »

« Ils arriveront un peu avant dix-neuf heures. Nous les accueillerons dans le salon. » Le professeur étudia Harry. « Ce n'est bien sûr pas une occasion pour la robe, mais vous pourriez vouloir porter quelque chose d'un peu plus habillé qu'un jean et un pull de Quidditch. »

Harry avala sa bouchée de sandwich. « Vous voulez dire que vous voulez que je dîne avec vous, alors ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

Rogue fronça les sourcils. « Naturellement. Albus et Poppy sont très impatients de vous voir. Ils voudront que vous soyez là. »

Il se racla la gorge et étudia son propre sandwich comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant de dire, d'une voix très calme, « et je voudrais également que vous soyez là. »

Harry le regarda choqué pendant une minute avant de parvenir à dire, « Merci. »

Il pensa que Rogue allait presque dire quelque chose, mais à la place le professeur inclina juste la tête. Ils finirent leur repas et ensuite Rogue repartit dans son laboratoire tandis que Harry retournait dans sa chambre pour finir de lire son chapitre sur le sortilège Gèle-Flamme.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon juste avant l'heure du rendez-vous, Harry habillé de la même chemise vert-foncé et du pantalon kaki qu'il avait portés le premier jour où il était arrivé à Prince Hall et Rogue portait une chemise et un pantalon sombres.

« Qu'avez-vous fait cet après-midi ? » demanda Rogue après un moment de silence.

« Je me suis entraîné en sortilège. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas vraiment essayé de les faire naturellement, mais je les ai étudiés et je me suis entraîné à faire le mouvement de baguette. » Expliqua Harry.

« Vous êtes allé dehors ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « Oui, monsieur. Je suis allé voler pendant un moment ce matin. »

« Bien. » Il y eut un long silence avant que Rogue ne se racle à nouveau la gorge avant de dire lentement, « Je me suis rendu compte que c'était bientôt votre anniversaire. Y'a-t-il quelque chose de particulier que vous voudriez ? »

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Harry ne put que le regarder fixement tellement il était ébahi. Le monde touchait-il à sa fin ? Est-ce que Rogue… Severus Rogue, professeur qui vivait pour rendre Harry malheureux… venait vraiment juste de lui offrir de lui acheter un cadeau pour son anniversaire ? Harry avait sûrement dû mal comprendre.

Mais Rogue l'observait, avec les coins de ses lèvres légèrement incurvés vers le haut, presque comme s'il essayait de sourire, mais qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire.

« Eh bien ? » demanda le professeur.

Harry cligna des yeux, se sentant toujours complètement stupéfié. Y'avait-il quelque chose qu'il voulait ? Eh bien, il voulait sa liberté. Il voulait sa famille. Il voulait être libéré de Voldemort. Mais personne ne pouvait lui donner ce genre de chose.

Il devait probablement dire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que ça ne semblerait pas grossier de refuser quelque chose de Rogue ? Mais même s'il essayait durement d'y penser, il n'arrivait simplement pas à trouver quelque chose à demander. Et si ce n'était qu'une blague alambiquée après tout ?

Rogue semblait vraiment vouloir changer. Mais il était si difficile de lui faire confiance. Et si Harry disait quelque chose et qu'ensuite Rogue se moque de lui ? _Vous avez honnêtement cru que je vous achèterai un cadeau, Potter ? Comme si je voulais prendre soin de vous ? Comme si une personne pouvait vouloir prendre soin d'un pathétique imbécile comme vous ?_ Harry pouvait juste imaginer Rogue et les Serpentards se moquer de lui une fois qu'il serait de retour à Poudlard.

Il frissonna. « Je ne sais pas, monsieur, » répondit-il doucement et il s'attendit alors que Rogue le réprimande pour être un prétentieux ingrat.

Au lieu de cela il y eut un silence, ce qui était presque pire. Harry déglutit nerveusement. Il avait fait une erreur et Rogue était de nouveau furieux, malgré sa détermination à ne pas le mettre en colère. Il aurait juste dû demander quelque chose… n'importe quoi. Il attendit crispé que la fureur de Rogue se déverse sur lui.

Mais elle ne venait pas.

Il se risqua finalement à jeter un coup d'œil en direction de Rogue pour voir qu'il l'observait, espiègle.

« Bien, réfléchissez-y alors, » lui répondit le professeur. « Autrement vous pourriez devoir vous contenter d'yeux de coléoptère et d'ailes de libellule. »

Harry le regarda fixement. Est-ce que Rogue était en train de plaisanter avec lui ? Non, c'était impossible. Complètement impossible.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, des flammes vertes apparurent dans la cheminée et Madame Pomfresh fit un pas hors de l'âtre. Pour une fois, elle ne portait pas sa robe brune traditionnelle de Médicomage, mais une robe bouffante bleue à la place. Harry ne l'avait jamais vue sans son uniforme avant et pendant une seconde, il ne faillit pas la reconnaître.

« Severus, Harry, je suis heureuse de vous revoir tous les deux. » Elle leur sourit et serra la main tendue de Rogue.

Puis le réseau de Cheminette se remit de nouveau en marche et Dumbledore était là, dans sa robe violette, leur souriant aimablement. La peau sur sa main et son bras droit était rougie, comme si une mauvaise brûlure était en train de guérir, mais il n'avait plus besoin de porter un bandage.

« Harry, c'est merveilleux de te voir en si bonne forme. » Dumbledore s'approcha et lui demanda calmement. « Est-ce que tu te sens mieux également ? »

Harry hésita. « Oui, monsieur, » dit-il après quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais il se sentait mieux physiquement que la dernière fois où il avait vu le directeur.

Dumbledore l'étudia attentivement et Harry eut l'impression que le vieux sorcier n'était pas dupe de sa réponse, mais Dumbledore lui tapota juste l'épaule et dit, « Rappelle-toi, Harry, l'heure la plus sombre est juste avant l'aube. Un vieux proverbe Moldu et que j'ai souvent pu vérifier. Garde ton courage et ta foi. »

Il s'avança ensuite vers Rogue, lui serra la main et le salua pendant que Madame Pomfresh se dirigeait vers Harry. Comme Dumbledore, elle était impatiente d'entendre comment il allait, mais elle avait des questions plus spécifiques comme savoir s'il mangeait et dormait un peu mieux et s'il avait suffisamment de doses de potion.

Harry ne fut pas vraiment surpris quand elle sortit réellement sa baguette magique et lui lança un sortilège de diagnostic, avant d'incliner la tête et d'annoncer avec soulagement que ses poumons étaient presque totalement guéris et qu'elle pensait qu'il s'en remettrait complètement.

« Vous avez eu de la chance, » le réprimanda-t-elle. Puis ses yeux semblèrent devenir plus brillants avant qu'elle ne le serre vivement dans ses bras. « Nous en avons tous eu. »

Il y eut soudain un bruit et ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Zan se tenir devant la porte.

« Bonsoir, Madame Pomfresh, Maîtres. Le dîner est servi si vous voulez bien venir dans la salle à manger. »

« Merci, Zan, » Rogue fit un petit signe en direction de la porte. « Nous y allons ? »

Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh firent une pause pour parler à Zan comme ils passaient à ses côtés et l'elfe les accompagna donc à la salle à manger où Norie les attendait également.

« Bonsoir, Madame Pomfresh, Maître Professeur Dumbledore, » dit-elle, rayonnante.

Madame Pomfresh la salua et Dumbledore inclina la tête en direction de la table.

« Je suis sûr que vous nous avez préparé un délicieux repas. Mais Norie, Zan, ne voulez-vous pas vous joindre à nous ? »

Norie et Zan secouèrent tous deux la tête.

« Vous savez que nous préférons manger tranquillement tous les deux, Maître Professeur, monsieur, » le réprimanda Norie. Elle secoua de nouveau sa tête, en donnant cette fois l'impression d'être un parent fatigué de répéter la même chose à un enfant exaspérant, avant de Disparaître.

« Norie a raison, Maître Professeur Dumbledore, » répéta calmement Zan. « Nous aimons manger seuls, au calme. » Il fit une petite courbette avant de suivre l'exemple de Norie et de Disparaître.

« Vous savez qu'ils allaient refuser, Albus. J'ai essayé pendant des années de les faire manger ici avec moi, » remarqua Rogue tandis qu'ils s'installaient à table.

« Oui, je sais, mais je pensai que 'Bon sang, un jour ils pourraient accepter'. » Dumbledore remua légèrement tandis que l'entrée, une soupe de champignons cuits à la vapeur, apparaissait.

Ils dinèrent d'un Cordon Bleu de poulet, d'épinards à la crème et de riz, avec un sorbet à la framboise pour le dessert. Au début, la conversation était légère, portant sur des sujets sans importance. Hagrid était ravi d'avoir acquis un Chartier et passait des heures chaque jour à essayer de lui apprendre à bien se comporter, en vain. Mme Norris avait disparu pendant trois jours, laissant le pauvre Rusard dans une telle hystérie que Madame Pomfresh avait sérieusement envisagée de l'envoyer à Ste Mangouste. Heureusement, le chat fugueur était revenu à Poudlard dans l'après-midi et la dernière fois que Dumbledore avaient vu Rusard, le concierge dansait la valse dans la Grande Salle, avec son animal malveillant appuyé sous son menton, tout en chantonnant une berceuse et en pleurant pratiquant de joie.

Mais bientôt la discussion devint plus sérieuse. Les Détraqueurs se multipliaient, les attaques sur les Moldus augmentaient et même dans le monde Sorcier, des personnes disparaissaient, les Mangemorts devenant plus entreprenants tandis que des rumeurs circulaient sur le fait que Fenrir Greyback, un féroce loup-garou, errait dans la région.

Harry resta silencieux durant la majeure partie de la discussion, écoutant juste les autres discuter, mais il se décida à parler vers la fin.

« Professeur Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-il quand il y eut une accalmie momentanée dans la conversation.

Ils le regardèrent tous.

« Oui, Harry ? » Dumbledore fit une pause dans sa découpe d'un morceau de poulet.

« Je me demandais juste… est-ce que Remus va bien ? » demanda doucement Harry. Il espéra soudainement, violemment, pouvoir revoir le vieil ami de son père. Remus n'avait jamais laissé Harry devenir aussi proche que ce dernier l'aurait voulu, mais il considérait Remus comme un ami et il s'inquiétait. Remus avait toujours eu une vie difficile et les dernières semaines, juste après la mort de Sirius, avaient dû être une période particulièrement difficile pour lui aussi.

Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Il est en mission pour le moment, Harry, mais la dernière fois que j'ai eu de ses nouvelles, tout allait bien. »

« Merci. » Harry essaya de se distraire en retournant son attention sur son dîner. Remus lui manquait, mais il devait juste accepter que Remus ne fasse plus parti de sa vie. Il avait un travail important à faire pour la guerre et même s'il n'était pas occupé par cela, il était peu probable que Rogue le laisse voir Remus. Le professeur détestait tous les maraudeurs avec passion, pour une bonne raison, Harry devait l'admettre. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était sûr que Remus ne voudrait plus le revoir de toute façon. Il détestait probablement Harry pour avoir tué Sirius.

Il semblait à Harry qu'il avait perdu, les unes après les autres, toutes les personnes à qui il tenait et il posa brusquement sa fourchette. Manger pour garder des forces n'était plus d'actualité pour le moment, il n'était plus capable d'avaler quelque chose d'autre à présent.

Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un l'avait noté, mais alors que le dîner était terminé et qu'ils se dirigeaient de nouveau vers le salon, Madame Pomfresh s'approcha de lui et lui dit doucement, « Vous n'avez pas fini votre dîner, Harry. Vous devez manger plus, mon chéri. »

Harry essaya de lui sourire. « Oui, Madame. Je sais. Le professeur Rogue m'en a parlé et j'essaye de le faire. Mais je n'avais juste pas très faim ce soir. »

Elle soupira et posa sa main sur son bras. « Y'a-t-il quelque chose que nous puissions faire pour t'aider, Harry ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Je vais bien, Madame Pomfresh. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Elle soupira seulement une nouvelle fois.

Dans le salon, Rogue servait des boissons à chacun… un brandy pour les adultes et une Bièraubeurre pour Harry… et ils s'assirent sur le canapé et les fauteuils. Madame Pomfresh et Rogue commencèrent à discuter de potions de guérison tandis que Dumbledore, assis dans un fauteuil près de Harry, semblait vouloir lui parler.

« Harry, il y a quelque chose dont je voulais discuter avec toi ce soir, » commença-t-il. « Je ne souhaite pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais est-ce que vous vous entendez mieux Severus et toi ? »

Harry inclina la tête. « Oui, monsieur. »

Dumbledore resta silencieux pendant un moment, comme s'il attendait que Harry élabore, mais Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire ensuite et après une brève pause, Dumbledore continua.

« C'est parfait mais j'aimerai savoir si tu serais prêt à le laisser t'entrainer en défense et en duel. J'ai fait une grave erreur l'année dernière en vous forçant tous les deux à avoir des leçons d'Occlumencie et je ne veux pas répéter cela. Si tu ne penses pas que tu puisses travailler avec Severus, j'essayerai de me réserver un temps en dehors de l'école pour venir te l'enseigner moi-même. »

« Mais Severus est très doué et il pourrait travailler avec toi de façon beaucoup plus régulière que moi, donc si vous étiez tous les deux d'accord, ce serait probablement le mieux, pour cet été au moins. »

Harry hésita. Les leçons d'Occlumencie avaient été horribles et il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir que Rogue lui donne des leçons privées sur n'importe quel sujet. Mais ils s'entendaient mieux maintenant et s'il pouvait le préparer à faire face à Voldemort, comment pouvait-il refuser ?

Finalement, il répondit, « Oui, monsieur. Je suis disposé à essayer, mais le Professeur Rogue pourrait ne pas vouloir travailler avec moi. »

« Je pense qu'il sera d'accord, » Dumbledore sourit.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, confus. Cela sonnait comme si Dumbledore avait prévu qu'il fasse vraiment de la magie, mais ce n'était pas autorisé durant l'été, non ?

« Monsieur ? Est-ce que voulez-vous dire que je pourrai vraiment faire de la magie ? Parce que je suis encore mineur, vous savez. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Oh, oui, je sais, Harry. Mais en tant que Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, j'ai un peu d'autorité en la matière et je prévoyais de lever la Trace de sur toi. »

Harry le regarda sans comprendre. « La Trace ? »

« C'est un charme pour détecter l'utilisation de la magie chez les enfants. C'est lui qui permet au Ministère de découvrir lorsque des mineurs utilisent la magie. Naturellement Prince Hall étant sous le charme de Fidelitas, personne au Ministère ne pourrait vous atteindre ici, mais nous ne voulons pas avoir d'ennui une fois que vous reviendrez tous deux à Poudlard. Pour simplifier les choses, j'avais prévu de te libérer de la Trace avant ta majorité. Es-tu d'accord avec cela ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Mais nous devrions également demander au Professeur Rogue, non ? »

« Oui, nous le devrions probablement, » en convint Dumbledore. « Severus ? »

Il expliqua ses projets et Rogue l'écouta en silence avant d'étudier attentivement Harry.

« Êtes-vous d'accord avec tout ceci, »

Harry inclina la tête. « Oui, monsieur. »

Rogue sembla examiner la question pendant de longues minutes avant de hocher à son tour la tête. « Très bien, Albus. Je n'ai aucune objection. »

« Et vous êtes prêt à travailler avec Harry et à l'aider à se préparer ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Oui. »

Dumbledore sembla rayonner à ses mots. « Merci, les garçons. Je crois que ceci nous aidera énormément. »

Il se leva et sortit sa baguette magique. « Harry, si tu pouvais t'approcher s'il te plaît. »

Harry se leva et s'avança vers lui. Dumbledore fit bouger sa baguette magique en une série compliquée de boucles et de mouvements au-dessus de la tête de Harry.

« Là. Je crois que c'est fait. » Il rangea de nouveau sa baguette magique dans une de ses poches intérieures.

Harry ne voulait pas douter de la parole de Dumbledore, mais il ne se sentait en rien différent. Il semblait étrange qu'une chose si importante puisse être accomplie aussi facilement et sans qu'il ne ressente quelque chose en plus.

« Dois-je ressentir quelque chose, monsieur ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je suis sûr que ta Trace est enlevée, » lui assura le directeur.

Rogue parla alors. « Albus, pensez-vous que quelqu'un au Ministère puisse se rendre compte que la Trace de Harry a été enlevée ? »

« Je ne pense pas. La levée d'une Trace est très compliquée et peu de sorciers peuvent le faire en dehors de moi. Par conséquent le Ministère ne fait normalement aucun rapport quand une Trace est retirée. Mais s'il y a un problème, j'en prendrai toute la responsabilité. »

Peu après ça, Madame Pomfresh les remercia tous pour cette belle soirée mais annonça qu'elle était fatiguée avant de repartir à Poudlard. Harry s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil et essaya d'écouter tandis que Rogue et Dumbledore discutaient d'un plan pour son entraînement, mais il était fatigué et la Bièraubeurre chaude l'endormait. Ses paupières clignèrent plusieurs fois avant de finalement se fermer. Harry reposa sa tête contre le côté de son fauteuil et se laissa emmener par le sommeil.

* * *

« Est-ce quelque chose s'est passé dans l'Ordre que je devrais savoir ? » demanda Severus tandis qu'Albus et lui sirotaient lentement leur deuxième verre de brandy.

Le directeur sembla pensif quelques secondes. « Ce n'est pas vraiment lié à l'Ordre, mais Narcissa Malefoy semble avoir disparu de la surface de la Terre. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Narcissa ? Vous pensez qu'elle planifie quelque chose ? A ce que j'en sais, elle n'a jamais beaucoup agi pour le compte de Voldemort. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, seulement que personne ne semble l'avoir vu depuis le dernier jour de classe à Poudlard. » Albus secoua sa tête.

« Peut-être est-elle partie en vacances avec Drago et qu'ils se tiennent simplement tranquilles ? » suggéra Severus.

« Apparemment elle a envoyé Drago passer l'été avec des amis dans un centre de vacances près de la Forêt Noire, donc quelque soit l'endroit où elle est, elle ne passe pas l'été avec lui, » répondit Albus.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant, » remarqua sèchement Severus. « Elle n'a jamais passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, donc pourquoi commencerait-elle maintenant ? »

« Oui, c'est une honte que Drago n'ai jamais eu une figure parentale positive. Il pourrait être un garçon différent s'il en avait une, » en convint Albus.

Severus essayait toujours de contenir ses émotions, de les enterrer profondément en lui, mais il sentit une vague de tristesse et de culpabilité le traverser aux paroles d'Albus.

« J'ai essayé, » dit-il à voix basse. « Mais ça n'a pas été suffisant et j'ai peur de l'avoir perdu. » Il croisa son regard et ce fut l'une des rares fois où Albus put voir toute sa douleur et ses remords derrière son masque. « J'ai échoué avec tellement de personnes, Albus. »

Albus s'approcha et posa une main sur son bras. « Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Severus. Je ne vous blâmais certainement pas pour quelque chose. Vous avez essayé et maintenant que vous n'avez plus besoin de maintenir votre couverture d'espion, peut-être que vous pourrez faire plus de chose pour vous en rapprocher. »

« Je l'espère. » Severus resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, puis il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Harry, qui s'était endormi replié dans son fauteuil.

« Avez-vous prévu quelque chose pour Drago, Albus ? Je suis plus tolérant avec lui pour tous les obstacles qu'il a dû traverser, mais ce qu'il a fait à Harry est inexcusable et il doit être puni pour cela. »

Albus haussa ses sourcils. « Êtes-vous vraiment Severus Rogue ? Est-ce que vous venez bien juste de me dire que Drago Malefoy devrait être puni pour avoir blessé Harry Potter ? »

Severus se renfrogna. « Que voulez-vous entendre, Albus ? Que j'ai eu tort au sujet de Harry ? Très bien, je l'admets. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Oui, je reconnais que Drago doit être sévèrement puni. Dans de nombreux cas, Drago est victime de la situation, mais il ne peut pas nuire à des personnes innocentes sans être puni et s'il reste la moindre chance de le sauver, il a besoin d'apprendre que ses actions ont des conséquences. Il a trop souvent été épargné à cause de son nom ou de son influence. J'admets que trop souvent je l'ai moi-même excusé, parfois parce que je pouvais me retrouver en lui et que je sympathisais, d'autres fois parce que j'ai dû feindre de favoriser les enfants des Mangemorts. Mais tout cela est fini. Ca ne l'aidera pas à développer une certaine moralité si rien n'est fait. »

Albus hocha juste la tête et finit son verre. « Bien parlé, Severus. En fait, j'ai prévu certaines choses pour le jeune Mr. Malefoy, en supposant qu'il revienne à l'école à la rentrée, mais je n'ai encore rien décidé de définitif. Peut-être que nous pourrions en discuter plus tard dans l'été. Il se fait tard à présent et bien que j'aie beaucoup apprécié cette soirée, j'ai une envie urgente de m'allonger dans un lit moelleux et de me reposer. »

Ils se levèrent et Severus s'approcha de Harry. Il secoua doucement l'épaule du garçon, mais Harry ne bougea pas.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil vers Albus. « Il n'a pas pris sa dose de potion ce soir. Est-ce que vous pensez que je devrai le réveiller ? »

« Poppy a dit qu'il était presque totalement guéri maintenant. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre demain pour la potion. » Répondit le directeur.

Severus inclina la tête. « Bonsoir, Albus. »

« Merci, Severus. Tenez-moi au courant. » Et Albus partit.

Severus hésita, mais Harry n'allait évidemment pas se réveiller tout seul, donc il prit finalement le garçon dans ses bras et le porta à l'étage, tout en notant que Harry était toujours plus léger qu'il ne devrait l'être. Il entra dans la chambre de Harry et l'allongea soigneusement sur le lit. Il trouva un pyjama dans la garde-robe et remarqua que Harry n'avait vraiment pas beaucoup de vêtements à l'intérieur. Peut-être devrait-il acheter au garçon d'autres vêtements pour son anniversaire.

Il se rappela leur conversation de la journée pendant qu'il changeait Harry en pyjama… la façon dont Harry avait semblé étonné à l'idée de participer au dîner et sa stupeur à la pensée que Severus puisse lui acheter un cadeau pour son anniversaire. Et Harry était toujours si calme et docile.

Severus ne savait juste pas comment faire avec l'enfant. Avait-il toujours été si humble ? Était-ce une partie de la personnalité de Harry qu'il n'avait d'une façon ou d'une autre jamais vu à travers ses propres préjugés ? Était-ce une conséquence d'un passé abusif ? Parce que plus il se rappelait sa visite à Privet Drive et les détails peu précis des rapports médicaux de Harry, plus il était convaincu que Harry avait été maltraité pendant de longues années avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Était-ce dû à la mort de Sirius Black et/ou au sortilège d'esclavage ?

Ou était-ce une combinaison de toutes ces choses ?

Severus voulait essayer de parler avec Harry de ses problèmes. Il voulait en savoir plus sur le passé de Harry et voulait le rassurer encore une fois sur le fait qu'il était en sécurité à Prince Hall. Il voulait dire à Harry que lui… Severus… ne le blesserait plus jamais, qu'il ne le considérait pas comme un esclave et qu'il ne voulait pas que Harry se considère lui-même ainsi.

Mais il ne savait juste pas comment lui dire toutes les choses qu'il voulait.

Severus remonta la couverture jusqu'aux épaules de Harry et avec précaution glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres de l'enfant.

« Bonne nuit, Harry, » dit-il doucement et il sortit pour traverser le couloir jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Il se prépara à se coucher et s'endormit rapidement, mais son sommeil fut interrompu au milieu de la nuit par des cris terribles en provenance de la chambre de Harry.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Suite au prochain épisode !

A vendredi comme d'hab' ^_^

Bye


	15. Réconfort nocturne

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

_ Traduction faite jusqu'au chapitre 23 et l'histoire en compte 55 pour le moment.

* * *

_

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 15

* * *

**

Severus sauta de son lit et courut à travers le couloir, tout en fermant sa robe de chambre par-dessus son pyjama. Même si on était en été et que les journées étaient chaudes, les nuits pouvaient être plutôt fraîches. Il lança un _Lumos_ tandis qu'il passait la porte de Harry et une douce lueur alluma les pièces sombres, éloignant ainsi l'obscurité.

Harry se débattait sur son lit, en pleurant, « Non, non, pas ça ! S'il vous plaît ! » Disait-il perdu comme il l'était dans son cauchemar. Il n'était évidemment pas complètement conscient et Severus s'approcha de lui, prévoyant de le secouer doucement pour le réveiller.

Mais tandis qu'il atteignait le côté du lit, il s'arrêta brusquement, en ayant l'impression qu'un seau d'eau glacée avait été lâché sur lui. S'il touchait Harry maintenant, le garçon lutterait très probablement contre lui. Pas intentionnellement, mais ce serait un réflexe du fait de son cauchemar et il ne saurait pas ce qu'il faisait. Mais comment le sortilège d'esclavage interpréterait-il ses actions ?

Une des choses dont Albus et lui avaient discuté cette soirée, en prévoyant la formation de Harry, était de l'attention qu'ils devraient avoir afin de s'assurer que Harry ne fasse jamais quelque chose qui pourrait, même à distance, être considérée comme une 'attaque' contre Severus. Parce que si le contrat magique pensait que Harry essayait de le blesser, cela pourrait tuer le garçon.

Donc Severus allait devoir être prudent maintenant. Pour la première fois, il ressentit pleinement de quelle façon le sortilège d'esclavage affectait Harry. Oh, il avait toujours su que c'était injuste et durant ces derniers jours, il s'était senti de plus en plus compréhensif et concerné par Harry. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps la semaine dernière, à essayer de réfléchir à des moyens de faciliter la vie de l'enfant afin de l'aider à supporter sa situation.

Mais ce qu'il ressentait à présent était plus fort. Soudainement Severus avait une idée plus précise de la façon dont le charme avait changé la vie de Harry ainsi que de la façon dont ça l'affectait. Penser qu'un enfant innocent pouvait mourir, juste parce qu'il était perdu dans un cauchemar et agissait instinctivement pour se protéger… Cela ébranla Severus de se rendre compte de la difficulté de ces conditions qui risquaient d'être définitives.

Il déglutit difficilement avant de se reprendre. La chose la plus importante pour le moment était d'aider Harry à sortir de ses terribles rêves et de le réveiller sans lui faire courir de risque. Il y réfléchit pendant une seconde avant de lancer un léger Sortilège de Chatouillis sur Harry.

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry remua et Severus ne fut pas sûr que le charme ait marché. Il ne voulait pas utiliser n'importe quel sort… _Levicorpus_ ou _Aguamenti_ seraient plus efficaces peut-être. Mais ces charmes causeraient probablement un réveil désagréable pour Harry et il ne voulait pas cela.

Heureusement, après quelques secondes les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent vivement. Il s'assit et regarda autour de lui, le visage affolé. Severus annula immédiatement le Sortilège de Chatouillis et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il prit les lunettes de Harry sur sa table de nuit et les tendit au garçon.

« Tout va bien, Harry, » dit-il d'un ton calme. « C'est juste un cauchemar. Il est terminé maintenant. »

Harry prit une profonde respiration. « Non, ça ne l'est pas, » chuchota-t-il d'une voix hachée. « C'est réel. » Il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa son visage contre eux tout en enroulant ses bras autour de ses jambes.

Severus s'approcha lentement pour toucher son épaule. « Que s'est-il passé, Harry ? »

Mais Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne veux pas en parler. S'il vous plaît. »

Severus soupira. « Cela t'aiderait, » dit-il calmement.

Harry secoua une nouvelle fois sa tête. « Rien ne peut m'aider, » répondit-il, d'une voix morne et vide.

Severus se demanda comment il pouvait combattre tant de désespoir. Ca aiderait s'il connaissait le contenu du cauchemar que Harry avait eu. Voldemort ? La mort de Black ? Peut-être sa famille abusive ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait être au sujet de Severus le maltraitant encore ?

« Tu es en sécurité ici, enfant, » lui dit-il avec douceur. « Nous sommes sous le charme Fidelitas et je suis le Gardien du Secret. Je n'amènerai jamais quelqu'un ici qui pourrait te blesser. Tu es vraiment en sécurité. Tout va bien. »

Il se rendit compte qu'à un certain moment durant les dernières minutes, sa main avait glissé de l'épaule de Harry et faisait de légers cercles dans le dos de ce dernier. Il réagit presque par réflexe en voulant enlever sa main, mais il nota ensuite que les muscles crispés du garçon s'étaient un peu détendus donc il la laissa en place.

Pendant un moment ils restèrent ainsi ; Harry replié sur ses genoux qu'il serrait fortement contre lui et Severus restant assis près de lui, offrant avec précaution un peu de réconfort. Finalement, Harry releva sa tête et demanda d'une voix rauque, « Pourrais-je avoir un verre d'eau, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien sûr. » Severus donna un petit coup de baguette et un verre d'eau fraîche apparut. Il le remit à Harry qui marmonna un merci et le sirota lentement.

Severus savait que quand il souffrait d'un cauchemar, cela l'aidait parfois de se lever et de lire un livre ou d'écrire dans son journal. Cela semblait l'aider de pouvoir laisser les cauchemars derrière lui en faisant quelque chose avant d'essayer de retourner dormir.

« Aimeriez-vous débuter une partie d'échecs ? » offrit-il à titre d'essai. « J'ai constaté qu'après un cauchemar cela m'aide souvent de me lever et de faire autre chose pendant un petit moment. »

Pendant une seconde, il pensa que Harry allait refuser, mais finalement le garçon inclina la tête. « Oui, monsieur, j'aimerai bien cela. »

Severus fit de nouveau un geste de sa baguette, appelant silencieusement la robe de chambre de Harry. Mais rien ne vint et il se rappela alors qu'il n'avait pas vu de robe de chambre quand il avait cherché un pyjama pour l'enfant.

« Avez-vous une robe de chambre ? » demanda-t-il, en regardant Harry.

« Non, monsieur. »

Severus attira une des ses propres robes de chambre, de couleur bleu marine et quand elle passa par la porte pour se poser sur le lit, il lança un regard évaluateur sur le garçon avant de tapoter une fois la robe avec sa baguette magique. Elle rétrécie rapidement et Severus la tendit à Harry.

« Voilà, regardez si elle vous va correctement. »

Semblant étonné, Harry se leva avec obéissance et passa la robe de chambre sur son pyjama. Elle allait parfaitement et Severus hocha la tête de satisfaction.

Harry attacha la ceinture de la robe de chambre. « Merci. »

« De rien, » lui répondit Severus, en notant qu'il devrait certainement acheter un peu plus de vêtements pour l'anniversaire du garçon et peut-être un livre de Quidditch ou un CD. Les adolescents aimaient la musique, non ?

Il se leva à son tour. « Le jeu d'échecs est dans mon salon. »

Ils traversèrent le couloir jusqu'au salon de Severus, décoré de vert sapin et d'ivoire et s'installèrent dans deux fauteuils devant la cheminée. Une petite table était installée entre eux et un vieil échiquier impeccablement entretenu était placé dessus.

Ils jouèrent pendant presque une heure et Harry était meilleur à ce jeu que s'y attendait Severus. Bien entendu, il savait que Harry et Ron Weasley aimaient jouer aux échecs pendant leur temps libre, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que des Gryffondors pouvaient posséder un quelconque sens de la stratégie. Il pensa ironiquement qu'il n'avait jamais eu vraiment de preuves de celle-ci. Mais Harry était assez habile pour que Severus doive rester sur ses gardes et il perdit la notion du temps, notant seulement l'heure tardive quand une horloge sur le mur sonna.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était si tard, » dit-il. « Nous devrions essayer de nous rendormir maintenant. Demain sera une journée chargée. »

Harry inclina la tête, bien que son visage sembla se crisper légèrement. « Oui, monsieur. Je… je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé. »

« Ne vous excusez pas. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, » lui répondit Severus. « Si quelqu'un est en faute, c'est moi. Je ne vous ai pas donné votre potion de Sommeil sans Rêve ce soir. Mais vous dormiez profondément donc il me semblait plus utile de vous laisser dormir. Mais c'était peut-être une erreur. » Il se leva. « Attendez-moi ici quelques instants pendant que je vais vous chercher votre potion. »

Il emprunta le réseau de Cheminette jusqu'à son laboratoire, choisit deux fioles sur une étagère et retourna à l'étage. Il regarda Harry pendant qu'il prenait d'abord la potion de Restauration de Tissu puis celle de Sommeil sans Rêve avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

« Vous ne devriez avoir aucun problème pour dormir maintenant, » dit-il calmement. « Mais si pour une quelconque raison vous n'y arrivez pas, vous pouvez venir me chercher. » Il fit une pause. « Ou si vous êtes mal à l'aise de faire cela, vous pouvez appeler Norie ou Zan. Ils m'ont déjà aidé après un cauchemar, donc ils ont l'habitude. »

Harry avait enlevé ses lunettes et était remonté dans son lit. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, le faisant ressembler à un hibou. « Vous avez des cauchemars, aussi, monsieur ? »

Severus inclina la tête. « De temps en temps. »

Harry sembla perplexe. « Mais je pensais que l'Occlumencie vous empêchait d'avoir des cauchemars. »

« Ca aide bien entendu, mais quelques événements sont si intenses et bouleversants que même l'Occlumencie ne peut empêcher ces cauchemars de venir. »

« Oh. » Harry hésita avant de dire doucement. « Je suis désolé. »

Severus se demanda pourquoi il y avait une légère âpreté dans sa gorge. Il déglutit difficilement avant de répondre, « Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de cela. Vous devez dormir maintenant. »

Quand le visage de Harry se tendit et se fit de nouveau circonspect, il se rendit compte que sa voix avait sonné plus bourrue qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Pour compenser, il tapota l'épaule du garçon, un peu maladroitement et dit plus doucement. « Bonne nuit, Harry. Dormez bien. »

Harry commença à lui faire un timide sourire quand il dévisagea soudainement Severus, son visage montra clairement sa stupéfaction. « Vous m'avez appelé 'Harry'. »

Severus garda une voix douce. « Petit idiot. Je me demandais si vous le remarqueriez un jour. »

Il _noxa_ la lumière et rejoignit sa propre chambre. Ils dormirent tous les deux paisiblement pour le reste de la nuit.

* * *

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin. Il pouvait le voir par la grande fenêtre à côté de son lit et il sut immédiatement que l'heure du petit-déjeuner était largement passée. Oh, eh bien, il n'avait pas très faim de toute façon et il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps avant le déjeuner. Ce n'était pas grave s'il manquait un repas.

Mais il finissait à peine de penser à cela qu'un coup fut frappé sur sa porte et il regarda dans cette direction pour voir Rogue entrer, en faisant léviter deux plateaux remplis de nourriture devant lui.

« Bien je vois que vous êtes réveillé, » dit le professeur. « Je commençais à penser que vous alliez dormir jusqu'au déjeuner. »

Harry rougit. « Désolé, monsieur. »

Mais Rogue secoua rapidement sa tête. « Je n'ai pas voulu dire cela comme une critique. Vous étiez fatigué et vous aviez besoin de repos. Je suis moi-même réveillé depuis peu. »

« Oh, » Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre. Il mit ses lunettes sur son nez pendant que Rogue s'approchait, installait un plateau devant lui et s'asseyait sur le bord du lit avec le second.

« Mais j'ai manqué l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Vous avez dit… » Sa voix s'éteint alors qu'il souhaitait avoir réfléchi avant de parler.

Rogue haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. « J'ai dit quoi ? »

Harry baissa les yeux sur son assiette. « Vous avez dit que si j'étais en retard aux repas, je ne pourrais pas manger, » marmonna-t-il.

Rogue semblait réellement mal à l'aise à présent. « Oui, eh bien, j'étais de mauvaise humeur ce jour-là. S'il y a une bonne raison… » Il fit un signe de tête en direction de l'assiette de Harry. « Mangez votre petit-déjeuner, Harry. »

Harry prit sa fourchette et gouta un morceau d'œuf poché.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, mais le silence devenait plus agréable et pas aussi gênant. Pendant qu'il mangeait, Harry remarqua qu'il se sentait plus à l'aise avec Rogue maintenant. Oh, il n'était pas parfaitement à l'aise avec le professeur, mais il n'était plus aussi tendu et malheureux, à attendre que Rogue lui saute dessus d'une seconde à l'autre. Le professeur avait vraiment été correct ces derniers temps. Il aurait pu le découper en morceaux la nuit dernière, quand il l'avait réveillé.

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Rogue s'était assis à ses côtés et lui avait tapoté le dos en lui parlant calmement et doucement. Il n'avait pas insisté pour que Harry lui raconte son cauchemar et il lui en était reconnaissant. C'était assez horrible de revoir Sirius tomber à travers le Voile et de savoir que tout était de sa faute. Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas parler de lui sans se briser. Il ne pouvait même pas vraiment y penser. La seule chose qui l'aidait était de se rappeler qu'il pourrait un jour être avec Sirius, bientôt si tout allait bien.

Oui, Rogue aurait pu être horrible la nuit dernière. Mais à la place il avait été serviable, et… réconfortant. C'était un changement agréable et bien que Harry en soit ébahi et ne comprenne pas vraiment pourquoi le professeur agissait différemment, il espérait que la nouvelle attitude de Rogue soit authentique.

Pendant qu'ils finissaient leur repas, Rogue se racla la gorge. « Je pensais que ce matin serait parfait pour commencer votre formation en défense. Nous avons deux bonnes heures avant le déjeuner et il fait moins chaud ce matin qu'il ne le fera cet après-midi. »

Eh bien, il avait parlé trop vite en pensant ne plus se sentir tendu et malheureux, pensa ironiquement Harry. Il avait accepté de laisser Rogue lui enseigner des choses, mais maintenant que le moment était venu, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux à ce sujet. Il ne savait juste pas si les choses allaient continuer ainsi entre Rogue et lui et il était fatigué de se sentir angoissé et confus, sans vraiment savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Rogue avait été si différent récemment, il était même… presque gentil. Il l'appelait même par son prénom. Mais… Que se passerait-il si… Si ce n'était qu'une ruse ? Ou si Harry faisait quelque chose qui rendait Rogue une nouvelle fois furieux et qui les ramènerait en arrière, comme avant ?

Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à s'entendre pour travailler sur quelque chose ensemble avant. Des souvenirs de ses leçons d'Occlumencie l'année dernière lui revinrent à l'esprit et il soupira. Il devrait vraiment faire des excuses à Rogue pour avoir regardé dans sa Pensine. Rogue avait été horrible durant ces leçons, mais Harry devait également prendre une partie du blâme pour leur échec. Il avait presque peur d'en parler, effrayé que Rogue se souvienne pourquoi il était censé détester Harry, mais s'excuser était la bonne chose à faire. Harry devrait le faire dès qu'il en aurait la chance.

Mais pour le moment, il espérait juste que leurs leçons de Défense se passent mieux. Pour sa part, il serait attentif et essaierait de faire mieux cette fois. Il devait simplement espérer que Rogue essaierait de faire un effort également. Passer la matinée avec Rogue à se faire railler et insulter ne serait pas très drôle.

Mais sa vie n'était pas drôle, se rappela Harry. Elle était consacrée à détruire Voldemort. Il devait le faire avant de pouvoir faire autre chose et Rogue était un puissant sorcier. Il pourrait aider Harry à se préparer et s'il était désagréable avec lui… Eh bien, ca n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête, « Oui, monsieur. »

« Très bien, alors. » Rogue se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, en faisant de nouveau léviter les plateaux devant lui. « Habillez-vous et venez me rejoindre sur la pelouse devant le manoir quand vous serez prêt. »

Quand il fut parti, Harry se leva de son lit et s'habilla d'un jean, d'un T-shirt bleu et de ses vieilles baskets usées. Il alla à la salle de bains pour se brosser les dents et pour se passer un coup de peigne dans les cheveux (pas que ca serve vraiment à quelque chose) puis il s'étudia dans le miroir pendant quelques secondes.

Il était trop pâle, avec des cernes foncés sous les yeux et il était toujours trop petit et maigrichon pour son âge. Ce n'était pas juste. Ron, Neville, et tous les autres gars grandissaient. Pourquoi lui ne le faisait-il pas ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé dernièrement, mais il ne lui semblait pas avoir beaucoup grandi l'année dernière et pourtant il ne s'était pas privé de nourriture cette fois.

D'après les photos qu'il avait vues d'eux, ses parents ne paraissaient pas petits. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas très grands, mais ils semblaient atteindre tous deux une taille moyenne quand même. Harry soupira. Avec la chance qu'il avait, sa croissance avait probablement été affectée de manière permanente par son manque de nourriture durant son enfance chez les Dursley.

Eh bien au moins il était encore plus grand que les filles, bien que ça ne fasse pas de grande différence. Ce n'était pas comme si n'importe quelle fille pourrait être intéressée par lui quand elle saurait qu'il était un esclave. C'était aussi bien finalement qu'il aille rejoindre ses parents et Sirius un jour.

Penser à cela rappela à Harry qu'il devait d'abord battre Voldemort et que Rogue l'attendait dehors pour une leçon de Défense. Il retourna dans sa chambre, prit sa baguette magique et se dépêcha de descendre.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Le numéro 15… les choses évoluent encore un peu…

A plus

Bye


	16. Duel avec Toby

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 16

* * *

**

C'était un jour froid, avec des nuages voilant la lumière du soleil et une brise fraîche qui fit légèrement trembler Harry lorsqu'il sortit par la porte d'entrée avant de traverser la terrasse en pierre jusqu'à la pelouse. Il envisagea brièvement de demander à Rogue s'il pouvait retourner chercher une veste pour mettre dessus son fin T-shirt, mais il décida finalement de ne rien dire. Une veste pourrait être un peu encombrante lors d'un duel et en plus, il se réchaufferait probablement vite s'il bougeait.

Rogue se tenait sur la pelouse avec un mannequin près de lui. Ce dernier avait la taille et la forme d'un homme, mais était recouvert de toile de jute. Une épaisse et courte baguette magique était coincée dans sa main.

Harry le regarda curieusement pendant qu'il venait rejoindre Rogue et le mannequin.

« Harry, voici Toby, » Les lèvres de Rogue se courbèrent comme il prononçait le nom avec mépris. « Albus m'a aidé à le créer il y a des années et a insisté sur le fait que je lui donne un nom… Une de ses idées sur l'humour, je suppose, bien qu'il ait été un peu pris de court devant le nom que j'ai choisi. » Un sourire un peu méchant traversa le visage de Rogue pendant qu'il regardait le mannequin.

Il disparut cependant quand il retourna son attention sur Harry. « Vous réalisez naturellement Harry, qu'il serait impossible pour nous de nous battre en duel. Nous devons faire très attention à ce que le sortilège d'esclavage n'interprète jamais vos actions comme une attaque contre moi. Donc je vous enseignerai et vous dirigerai, mais Toby sera votre véritable partenaire de duel. »

Harry sentit une petite douleur au rappel qu'il était un esclave, comme ca lui faisait à chaque fois, mais il repoussa rapidement cette sensation de côté et se concentra sur le reste des paroles de Rogue.

« Il peut se battre en duel ? » Il étudia le mannequin avec intérêt. « Waouh, c'est vraiment cool. »

« Oui, effectivement. » Remarqua Rogue pince-sans-rire. « J'admets que Toby a été utile au cours des années. Il m'aide à m'entretenir et à garder mes capacités aiguisées durant les mois où je suis seul ici. Bien, je peux ajuster la vitesse de Toby et ses compétences pour le mettre à votre niveau mais je dois avoir une idée de ce dernier, donc pour commencer, vous allez lui lancer les sortilèges et les maléfices que vous avez déjà appris. »

Il commença à marcher à partir du mannequin à travers l'immense étendue de pelouse et fit signe à Harry de venir avec lui. Quand ils furent à approximativement vingt mètres de 'Toby', ils s'arrêtèrent et Rogue inclina la tête en direction de Harry.

« Très bien, Harry, montrez-moi les charmes que vous maîtrisez. »

« Je le vise juste ? » demanda Harry avec hésitation en observant la cible.

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est pratiquement indestructible. Lancez-lui un Sortilège d'Explosion, » commanda Rogue.

Harry hésita, mais finalement il souleva sa baguette magique et cria, « Confringo ! »

Un jet de lumière sortit de sa baguette et frappa le mannequin en plein dans la poitrine. Il éclata brusquement laissant seulement un tas de poussière sur le sol.

Harry regarda Rogue, horrifié, mais Rogue donna juste une légère chiquenaude de sa propre baguette et le tas de poussière se souleva, avant de tourbillonner de plus en plus rapidement en un petit cyclone puis 'Toby' fut de nouveau intact.

« Vous voyez. Je vous l'avais dit, pratiquement indestructible. » Rogue haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. « C'était également un Sortilège d'Explosion convenable. »

Rogue venait-il réellement de le complimenter ? Harry sentit son visage rougir et il regarda le sol. « Merci, monsieur. »

Rogue inclina vivement la tête. « Continuez. »

C'est ainsi que Harry passa l'heure suivante à lancer tous les sortilèges, maléfices et charmes qu'il avait appris en classe ainsi que ceux que ses amis et lui avaient appris tout seul : Sortilège de Désarmement, Maléfice cuisant, Sortilège de Ratatinage, Sortilège de Stupéfiction, Charme de Bouclier et tous ceux auxquels il pouvait penser.

Dans un premier temps, Rogue observa juste en silence, mais ensuite il commença à lui enseigner… en montrant à Harry comment distraire son adversaire, comment employer son corps pour cacher en partie les mouvements de sa baguette magique et en lui faisant pratiquer des mouvements à plusieurs reprises pour améliorer sa vitesse. Harry respirait difficilement quand Rogue inclina finalement la tête d'approbation et lui proposa une pause.

Le professeur conjura deux verres d'eau fraîche et en remit un à Harry. « Asseyez-vous et reposez-vous pendant quelques minutes. »

Harry était assez fatigué pour s'asseoir avec reconnaissance sur le sol, mais il fut étonné quand Rogue le rejoint en s'asseyant en tailleur dans l'herbe. Ils sirotèrent leur eau en silence et Harry se fit la remarque que la leçon était bien mieux que ce qu'il avait prévu. Rogue pouvait être un bon instructeur quand il le voulait et il n'avait pas dit un seul commentaire désobligeant. Harry constata qu'il était vraiment content. Cela lui donnait une réelle sensation de satisfaction d'apprendre et d'augmenter ses chances de détruire Voldemort.

Quand ils eurent fini de boire et de se reposer, Rogue se tourna vers Harry et dit, « Prêt à travailler avec Toby ? »

Harry inclina la tête. « Oui, monsieur. »

Ils se levèrent et Rogue s'éloigna à bonne distance de Harry et du mannequin. Harry prit sa baguette magique et attendit, tendu, pendant que Rogue lançait un sortilège sur Toby et que le mannequin semblait prendre vie.

Il lança un Sortilège de Stupéfiction contre Harry, qui réussit à exécuter un Charme de Bouclier juste à temps. Il renvoya alors un Sortilège de Désarmement, mais Toby s'écarta agilement du chemin du sort tout en jetant le Maléfice du Croche-Pied en retour.

Harry évita de justesse le sort et cria, « Protego ! » Avec son bouclier le protégeant, il prit une profonde respiration. Toby se déplaçait aussi rapidement et souplement qu'une véritable personne. Harry devait rester concentré et faire de son mieux. Il sourit légèrement comme il faisait bouger sa baguette et s'exclamait, « Rictusempra ! »

Les charmes volaient dans les deux sens tandis que Harry et Toby se déplaçaient en cercle. Harry était légèrement plus rapide et plus agile, mais Toby avait l'avantage de pouvoir jeter ses sorts silencieusement donc Harry ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de sa part. Il parvenait à éviter la plupart des coups de Toby, mais constata qu'il était forcé de rester en position défensive plutôt que de passer à l'offensive.

Comme s'il lisait dans son esprit, Rogue dit, « C'est très bien, Harry. Cela demande plus d'énergie de se battre offensivement. Contre une personne vivante, ca pourrait être à votre avantage de rester en défense pendant un moment. Laissez votre adversaire se fatiguer puis vous pourrez alors attaquer. Vous avez juste besoin d'une ouverture. »

Harry observa le mannequin avec une sombre détermination, attendant sa chance. Il esquiva un autre Sortilège de Stupéfiction puis saisit l'occasion.

« Locomotor Mortis ! »

Le Maléfice de Bloque-Jambes frappa Toby et le fit s'écrouler au sol.

« Oui….Ow ! »

En même temps que Harry visait Toby avec le Maléfice de Bloque-Jambes, le mannequin lui avait lancé un Maléfice cuisant et Harry ne put le bloquer à temps. Il grimaça devant la douleur aigue et soudaine qui lui fouetta le dos de la main et la tint contre son torse pendant un instant.

« Harry ? Allez-vous bien ? » Rogue arriva près de lui d'une marche rapide et l'inquiétude dans sa voix et sur son visage donna soudain à Harry l'impression d'avoir une boule dans la gorge.

« Ouais. Je veux dire, oui, monsieur. Ce n'est rien. Je vais très bien maintenant. » Dit précipitamment Harry.

« Laissez-moi voir. » Avec une tendresse inhabituelle, Rogue attrapa la main de Harry.

« Ce n'est vraiment rien, monsieur. Je suis… » Commença Harry, en se sentant complètement embarrassé de faire toute une affaire d'une simple brûlure… Il avait juste été pris par surprise, mais il avait certainement enduré bien pire avant sans se plaindre. Il s'interrompit soudainement cependant, parce que Rogue avait relevé son visage et il exprimait une telle colère froide que la voix de Harry se bloqua. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire maintenant ?

« Qu'est-ce que ceci ? » La voix de Rogue était tendue de fureur, mais ses doigts étaient légers tandis qu'il retraçait les mots _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges_ marqués sur le dos de la main de Harry.

« Hum… eh bien, l'année dernière, » Harry trébucha sur les mots, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment quelque chose d'autre à faire que de dire la vérité ou, du moins, il n'arrivait pas à penser à toute autre chose à faire à l'heure actuelle. « L'année dernière, quand j'ai eu une retenue avec Ombrage, elle m'a obligé à écrire des lignes avec cette plume qui écrivait les mots sur ma main au lieu du parchemin. »

« Albus sait-il ceci ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ? » Les mots de Rogue étaient encore hachés par sa colère, mais celle-ci n'était pas dirigée sur Harry. Harry s'écroula presque de soulagement à cette réalisation.

« Hum, Ron et Hermione le savent ? » Cela sonnait plus comme une question que comme une réponse.

Rogue prit une profonde inspiration avant d'expirer lentement. « Et pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, les petits idiots que vous êtes n'avez rien dit à un adulte ? Les Plumes de Sang sont illégales et Ombrage aurait pu être envoyée à Azkaban pour en avoir utilisé une, particulièrement sur un enfant. Albus aurait pu prendre des mesures s'il avait su qu'elle en avait une. Minerva aurait pu vous aider ou Poppy. Même moi j'aurais pu l'arrêter. »

Harry déglutit. « Hermione a dit que nous devrions le dire… »

« Mlle Granger a toujours été le cerveau de votre groupe. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous donc pas fait ? »

« Vous savez comme c'était à Poudlard l'année dernière. Ombrage avait tout pouvoir. Nous avons pensé à aller voir les Professeurs McGonagall ou Dumbledore, mais nous avions peur qu'elle réussisse à trouver une façon de se débarrasser d'eux et nous avions besoin d'eux à l'école. » Dit calmement Harry.

Rogue soupira. « Vous êtes de petits idiots, » répéta-t-il, d'un ton sonnant autant triste que fâché. « Ombrage n'avait pas tous les pouvoirs. Albus l'a laissé faire simplement parce qu'il essayait de retarder toute confrontation avec le Ministère, mais il aurait agi en apprenant qu'elle maltraitait physiquement des étudiants. »

Il secoua sa tête puis rajouta avec plus de mordant. « Mais ce n'est peut-être pas trop tard. Venez, Harry. » Et il rentra à l'intérieur de Prince Hall tandis que Harry le suivait.

Ils allèrent jusqu'au salon et Rogue jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans le feu avant de s'agenouiller devant l'âtre et de demander le bureau de Dumbledore à Poudlard. Quand il retira sa tête et se releva, il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et murmura, « J'ai presque oublié. Mes excuses, Harry. »

Puis il dit d'une voix plus forte, « Zan ! »

Et l'elfe apparut dans un léger _pop_. « Oui, Maître Severus ? »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais s'il te plaît descendre à mon laboratoire et m'apporter une fiole d'Essence de Murlap ? »

« Bien sûr. » Zan disparut et revint quelques secondes après avec une petite fiole, qu'il remit à Rogue.

« Merci, Zan. Ah, le Professeur Dumbledore va arriver dans quelques minutes. Est-ce que Norie ou toi pourrait ajouter une assiette supplémentaire pour le déjeuner ? »

Zan inclina la tête. « Oui, Maître Severus. J'espère que tout va bien ? »

Rogue fit une mine plutôt sombre. « Oui. Nous avons juste quelques vieilles affaires à régler. »

Zan partit et Rogue fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Harry obéit, se sentant toujours terriblement embarrassé par toute cette agitation. Rogue s'assit près de lui, prit un mouchoir de sa poche et versa de l'Essence de Murlap dessus.

« Voilà, frottez ceci sur le dos de votre main et le Maléfice cuisant ne vous gênera plus, » l'informa Rogue.

Harry le fit, bien que le maléfice cuisant se soit déjà altéré et ne le gênait plus vraiment maintenant, pas trop du moins.

« Monsieur ? Nous n'allons pas vraiment ennuyer Dumbledore avec cela, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, c'est passé et Ombrage est partie et … »

« Si, Harry, bien sûr que nous avons besoin d'ennuyer Albus avec ca, » La voix de Rogue était dure. « Ombrage ne doit pas s'en tirer en ayant osé maltraiter des enfants. Si vous n'avez pas beaucoup de considération pour vous-même, alors pensez aux autres innocents qu'elle a sûrement maltraités. »

Il regarda fixement Harry pendant de longues secondes avant de continuer, sa voix soudainement beaucoup plus douce. « Harry, vous n'avez jamais eu de gardien ayant le désir ou la capacité de se préoccuper de votre bien-être. Mais ce n'est pas parce que vous n'en avez jamais eu que cela signifie que vous ne le méritez pas. Vous avez les mêmes droits d'être protégé et soigné que n'importe quel autre enfant. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela et même s'il avait voulu répondre, il avait de nouveau une boule dans la gorge qui l'aurait empêché de parler. Il baissa juste la tête et ils restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques secondes avant que les flammes n'augmentent et que Dumbledore les rejoigne.

« Severus, Harry, je suis enchanté de vous revoir, mais je dois admettre que je suis étonné d'avoir déjà de vos nouvelles, » Dumbledore fit une pause comme Rogue se levait pour venir à sa rencontre, le corps tendu et le visage sombre. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Severus ? »

Rogue fit un geste en direction de Harry. « Regardez la main droite de Harry. »

Dumbledore s'approcha et s'assit près de Harry. « Puis-je ? »

Harry tendit à contrecœur sa main de façon à ce que le directeur puisse voir ses cicatrices.

Dumbledore étudia sa main pendant un instant ; puis il fixa son regard dans les yeux de Harry.

« Explique-moi, s'il te plaît. » Sa voix était calme, mais implacable.

Harry baissa la tête et regarda fixement le tapis pendant qu'il racontait lentement l'histoire. Quand il eut fini, Rogue arpentait la pièce. Dumbledore était silencieux et Harry osa finalement lever les yeux vers lui. Il fut étonné de la peine qu'il vit dans les yeux du directeur.

« Harry. Je suis tellement désolé, mon enfant. J'ai raté beaucoup de choses te concernant l'année dernière, » admit Dumbledore à voix haute.

« L'année dernière est finie. Que faisons-nous maintenant ? » Demanda Rogue. « Ombrage devrait aller à Azkaban, au minimum. »

« Oh, elle ira, si j'ai mon mot à dire à ce sujet. » Dumbledore paraissait aussi sombre que Rogue maintenant. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de dévisager de nouveau Harry.

« Harry, est-ce que tu sais si elle a utilisé la Plume de Sang sur d'autres étudiants, ou si certains ont été maltraités d'une quelconque façon ? Ou est-ce que c'était seulement avec toi ? »

Harry réfléchit de nouveau à ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière. « Elle l'a utilisé sur Lee Jordan, je pense et peut-être cette fille de Serdaigle, Faith Kincade. »

« Très bien. Je contacterai les Jordans et les Kincades et verrai s'ils peuvent être disposés à porter plainte. Si c'est possible, je pense qu'il serait mieux pour le moment de garder Harry en dehors de ça. Je préférerai le garder loin du Ministère et du grand public. Mais s'il n'y a pas d'autres choix, alors nous prendrons les arrangements nécessaires. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Dolores Ombrage sera jugée responsable. »

Il y avait une lueur presque prédatrice dans les yeux de Rogue. « Si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour la confronter, Albus… »

« Je serai sûr de ne pas faire appel à vous, » répondit sèchement Dumbledore. « Je préfère vous garder hors d'Azkaban, Severus. »

Rogue renifla, mais dit seulement, « Je crois que le déjeuner est bientôt prêt. Nous y allons ? »

« Harry et moi nous rejoignons dans moins d'une minute, » répondit Dumbledore.

Rogue le regarda ; puis hocha la tête et laissa Harry et Dumbledore seuls.

« Harry. » Dumbledore attendit jusqu'à ce que Harry le regarde avant de continuer d'une voix douce. « Je m'excuse de t'avoir laissé seul l'année dernière et pour toutes les fois où je n'ai pas été là pour toi dans le passé. Comme je te l'ai dit à la fin de l'année, je suis loin d'être parfait et j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs. Je pense parfois que j'ai fait plus d'erreurs pendant les quinze dernières années que durant le reste de ma vie. Je suis juste vraiment désolé que tu sois la personne qui ait dû en souffrir. »

« J'ai essayé d'encourager ton indépendance et ton ingéniosité, parce que je pensais que tu en aurais besoin pour réussir. Mais je peux voir que je me suis encore une fois trompé, en te laissant tomber dans l'extrême. Je t'ai donné l'impression que tu devais faire face à certaines choses tout seul et que tu ne pouvais pas compter sur des adultes pour t'aider. »

« Je ne fais pas… vous n'avez pas fait… » Marmonna Harry, pas sûr de ce qu'il essayait de dire. C'était la vérité, réellement, mais il détestait voir Dumbledore se sentir si peiné et coupable.

« Si je ne suis pas le seul à blâmer, je suis tout de même le plus fautif. » insista Dumbledore. Il tendit la main et la posa sur le genou de Harry. « Mais Harry, je veux que tu saches que dorénavant, tu as des personnes que tu peux aller voir pour t'aider et te conseiller. Tu peux venir me voir quand tu le veux, même si c'est pour quelque chose que tu trouves idiot ou peu important. Et Harry, » Dumbledore tapota son genou et Harry aperçût un léger pétillement dans les yeux bleus du vieux sorcier. « Je pense que tu peux considérer Severus comme un mentor et un ami également. Je ne voudrais pas être Dolores Ombrage si elle s'avise un jour de rencontrer Severus. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. « Moi non plus, monsieur. »

« Bien, allons-y et voyons quel délicieux repas nous attend dans la salle à manger. » Dumbledore se leva et suivit Harry jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Harry repensa à ce que Dumbledore avait dit. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait aller voir l'un d'entre eux avec ses problèmes. Ce n'était pas comme si Dumbledore ou Rogue pouvait vraiment l'aider. Ils ne pouvaient pas changer la prophétie qui indiquait qu'il était la seule personne qui pouvait battre Voldemort. Ils ne pouvaient pas ramener à la vie ses parents ou Sirius et ils ne pouvaient pas défaire le charme d'esclavage.

Mais, l'idée qu'il pouvait aller voir Rogue pour l'aider ne semblait pas aussi entièrement ridicule et impossible qu'elle l'aurait été par le passé.

* * *

Il était tard dans la nuit quand Severus entra dans la chambre de Harry. Le garçon dormait paisiblement, merci Merlin. Severus avait fait attention qu'il prenne sa potion de Sommeil sans Rêve plutôt dans soirée, juste après dîner. Harry était allé au lit rapidement après, mais Severus était resté éveillé plus tard, afin de lire des techniques de Défenses qu'il pourrait lui enseigner.

C'était une idée répandue mais fausse qu'il convoitait le poste d'enseignant de DCFM à Poudlard… comme s'il pouvait abandonner son poste d'enseignant de potions. Mais il voulait faire de son mieux pour Harry maintenant. La vie du garçon pouvait dépendre de ça et Severus se rendait compte qu'il était devenu bien plus attentionné envers Harry ces dernières semaines. En même temps, savoir que le garçon pouvait défaire Voldemort et gagner la guerre aurait pu être suffisant. Mais maintenant ce n'était pas assez. Harry devait vivre aussi.

Le garçon l'avait étonné ce matin, de plus d'une façon. Harry était beaucoup plus habile en duel que Severus l'avait prévu. C'était une excellente surprise, mais cela signifiait également qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de passer les prochaines semaines sur les sorts et les techniques de base que Severus avait à l'origine prévu. Non, Harry était prêt pour des connaissances plus avancées, ce qui signifiait que Severus devait revoir ses plans.

Severus secoua la tête comme il pensait au second choc qu'il avait reçu durant la journée… en découvrant la cicatrice due à la Plume de Sang et en réalisant, de façon déstabilisante, à quel point il en était venu à s'inquiéter pour l'enfant. Il avait été secoué par la puissance de ses sentiments… l'intense sentiment de protection qu'il avait ressenti pour le garçon et sa fureur envers Ombrage quand il s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait blessé son Harry.

« Jamais plus, » chuchota-t-il. « Tu es mon enfant maintenant et personne ne te blessera de nouveau. »

Il passa doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry et remonta le drap et la couverture sur ses épaules avant de se glisser silencieusement hors de la pièce jusqu'à sa propre chambre.

A SUIVRE

**P****etit mot de la traductrice :**

Je n'ai pas eu l'envie de m'atteler à un nouveau chapitre cette semaine donc on reste à 23 en ce qui concerne l'avancée de cette traduction…

A la semaine prochaine

Bye


	17. Conversations maladroites

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** Chapitre 24

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 17

* * *

**

Harry toussa trois fois pendant le petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin. Après la troisième quinte, Severus posa sa fourchette et sortit sa baguette magique de sa manche.

« Etes-vous malade ? Vous vous sentez mal ? » Demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils pendant qu'il lançait rapidement un charme de diagnostic basique.

Harry secoua sa tête. « Non, monsieur. Je me sens très bien. »

« Bien, vous n'avez pas de fièvre, mais il y a une petite congestion dans votre poitrine. Après le repas, j'irai vous chercher de la Pimentine. »

Severus soupira. Hier avait été plus frais que ce qui était habituel pour cette époque de l'année et venteux aussi. Harry avait seulement porté un mince T-shirt. Il avait dû avoir froid au début, puis s'était ensuite réchauffé rapidement pendant l'entrainement de duel pour ensuite de nouveau avoir froid quand il s'était arrêté.

Et il venait seulement juste de guérir de ses graves brûlures aux poumons. Poppy l'avait averti que les poumons et le système immunitaire de Harry pourraient être légèrement affaiblis pendant un certain temps et qu'il pourrait attraper froid facilement. Severus aurait au moins dû veiller à ce que le garçon mette une veste.

Il sentit une vague de culpabilité l'assaillir. Quelle sorte de mentor ou de figure parentale était-il ? Il avait si facilement oublié qu'ils devaient faire attention à la santé de Harry. Sans compter que c'était entièrement de sa faute si Harry avait été blessé en premier lieu.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur. » Une voix calme interrompit les ruminations de Severus et il leva les yeux pour voir Harry qui l'observait.

« Pour quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pour causer autant de problèmes. Mais vous n'avez vraiment pas à vous tracasser. Je vais très bien. C'était juste une petite toux, » dit doucement le garçon.

Apparemment Harry avait mal compris son froncement des sourcils et son soupir. Severus en soupira presque de nouveau. Combien de fois depuis que Harry Potter était entré dans sa vie s'étaient-ils mal compris ? Il ressentit une douleur intense en pensant à leur passé commun et au fait qu'il avait gaspillé ainsi beaucoup d'années en s'accrochant obstinément à l'image fausse d'un James Potter miniature, corrompu et arrogant, au lieu d'accepter de voir le garçon comme la personne unique qu'il était vraiment.

Mais ce qui était fait était fait. La chose le plus importante à présent était d'essayer de réparer leur relation et à cet instant, il avait l'occasion d'éclaircir ce malentendu.

« Tout d'abord, Harry, vous n'avez causé aucun problème. Vous faites même tout pour éviter le moindre ennui. Deuxièmement, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser d'être malade. En effet, dans ce cas-ci, je devrais plutôt vous faire des excuses. La journée d'hier était fraîche et venteuse et c'était la première fois que vous vous exerciez depuis votre blessure. J'aurai dû vous demander d'aller chercher une veste et nous n'aurions probablement pas dû nous entraîner aussi longtemps. »

Harry cligna des yeux et resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de comment répondre au début. Puis il dit, « Tout va bien, monsieur. J'avais commencé à prendre une veste mais j'ai pensé que je n'en aurais pas besoin une fois que nous commencerions à travailler. » Il hésita. « Et j'ai vraiment apprécié notre leçon. Vous… vous m'avez beaucoup aidé. »

Maintenant c'était au tour de Severus de ne pas vraiment savoir comment répondre. Il s'en sortit finalement en inclinant la tête et en disant vivement, « Bon, vous devriez prendre la Pimentine ce matin et nous ne nous entraînerons pas au duel aujourd'hui. Si votre congestion s'est arrangée demain, nous aurons une autre session. »

Harry sembla déçu. « Mais, monsieur, c'est juste une petite toux. Je ne suis pas malade. Ne pourrions-nous pas nous battre en duel encore aujourd'hui ? »

Severus secoua sa tête. « Je sais que vous n'êtes pas malade pour le moment, Harry mais j'ai l'intention de vous garder en bonne santé. Il est important de s'occuper de ceci maintenant et de ne pas le laisser se développer en un rhume ou quelque chose d'encore pire. Pour le moment si vous prenez une dose de Pimentine et que vous ne vous surmenez pas, alors vous devriez être complètement remis en moins d'une journée. Demain sera là bien assez tôt pour reprendre nos leçons. »

Harry ouvrit sa bouche, puis la ferma rapidement et se mordit la lèvre. Il n'était pas simplement déçu, réalisa alors Severus. Harry était réellement inquiet.

« Qu'y'a-t-il, Harry ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

Harry avait baissé les yeux sur son assiette. Severus avait presque abandonné l'espoir d'une réponse quand le garçon parla.

« C'est juste que je ne peux pas perdre plus de temps. Je dois être prêt. Je dois le battre la prochaine fois. » Une ombre traversa le visage de Harry. « Je ne peux pas laisser d'autres personnes mourir parce que j'ai été paresseux et n'ai pas travaillé assez dur. »

Severus ne pu supporter la douleur dans sa voix. Il s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon.

« Harry, personne n'est mort à cause de vous. »

Harry le dévisagea, la douleur sur son visage temporairement remplacée par une totale incrédulité. Il secoua ensuite sa tête brusquement et se concentra de nouveau sur son assiette. « Un bon nombre de gens sont morts à cause de moi. »

« Harry, regardez-moi. » Quand Harry hésita, Severus déplaça sa main pour la mettre en coupe sous le menton de l'enfant et le leva doucement afin que leurs yeux puissent se croiser de nouveau.

« Harry, beaucoup de gens sont morts à cause de Voldemort, pas de vous. Vous devez prendre la réprimande ou la responsabilité des choses que vous choisissez de faire ou de ne pas faire. Mais vous n'êtes pas responsables des choix que d'autres personnes font. »

Severus fit une pause, se demandant s'il oserait mentionner la mort de Black. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir si Harry et lui étaient prêts pour cette conversation. Mais Harry avait besoin de l'entendre de quelqu'un et Severus était le seul disponible. Il devrait simplement faire du mieux qu'il pourrait.

Il prit une profonde respiration. « Je présume que vous vous référez principalement à nos désastreuses leçons d'Occlumencie de l'année dernière et à la mort de votre parrain. Harry, vous et moi sommes tous les deux à blâmer devant l'échec de ces leçons. Mais c'était plus de ma faute que de la vôtre. Je… J'ai laissé mes préjugés interférer dans votre apprentissage et j'ai utilisé les leçons d'Occlumencie comme excuse pour vous blesser et vous humilier. Je… Je m'excuse pour cela. Mais Harry, vous et moi ne sommes pas à blâmer pour la mort de Sirius Black. Bellatrix Lestrange et Voldemort le sont. Si vous vous blâmez, vous les laissez gagner alors que ce sont eux les véritables coupables. Vous comprenez ? »

Lentement Harry inclina la tête, semblant presque sous le choc. Severus libéra son menton et ils reprirent rapidement leur repas. Tandis qu'ils finissaient, Harry parla de nouveau, d'une voix tellement basse que Severus faillit ne pas l'entendre.

« Je suis désolé. »

Severus le regarda avec un mélange d'inquiétude, de tristesse et d'ennui. Pourquoi cet enfant ressentait-il le besoin de s'excuser toutes les cinq minutes ?

« Pour quoi ? » répéta-t-il.

« Pour avoir regardé dans votre Pensine. Je n'essayais vraiment pas de fouiller dans vos souvenirs… pas des souvenirs privés, je veux dire. Je pensais que ce serait quelque chose sur Voldemort et personne ne voulait rien me dire l'année dernière, et… » La voix de Harry s'éteint progressivement.

« Mais je sais que ce n'était pas correct et je suis désolé, » finit-il maladroitement.

Pendant un instant, Severus ne sut honnêtement pas vraiment comment répondre. Il ressentait un mélange déconcertant de colère et d'embarras à ce rappel et pendant une seconde, il faillit presque perdre son sang-froid. Mais alors il vit que Harry le regardait et une véritable peur se reflétait dans les yeux verts de l'enfant.

Et immédiatement Severus eut honte de lui. Combien de fois avait-il fait du tort à Harry ? Combien de fois l'avait-il mal jugé, raillé, puni injustement ? Et si Harry avait violé son intimité en fouillant dans sa Pensine, Severus n'avait-il pas fait essentiellement la même chose dans toutes ces leçons où il avait attaqué l'esprit de Harry au nom de l'enseignement ? Alors comment pouvait-il être en colère à présent ?

Il s'avança pour toucher l'épaule de Harry encore une fois et son cœur se brisa quand Harry recula à son approche.

« Nous avons tous les deux fait du tort à l'autre, mais je suis de nouveau plus à blâmer que vous, » lui dit Severus. « Je pense que ce serait mieux si nous nous mettions d'accord pour simplement tout recommencer du début. »

Sans attendre la réponse de Harry, il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la cheminée. « Je vais vous chercher de la Pimentine. Attendez ici. »

* * *

Après avoir pris le médicament, Harry retourna dans sa chambre pour continuer probablement à étudier et Severus partit vers la bibliothèque. Il s'assit à son bureau et prit une plume. Il avait négligé son journal récemment, mais depuis que Harry avait été blessé, il se sentait coupable en écrivant à l'intérieur de lui et après avoir griffonné une brève entrée, Severus déposa sa plume et referma la couverture du journal.

Il prit ensuite sa baguette magique, décidé à lancer un Accio sur de nouveaux livres de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, quand le réseau de Cheminette se mit en marche ; le visage d'Albus apparut dans la cheminée.

« Severus ? Puis-je venir pendant quelques minutes ? »

« Naturellement, Albus. »

Le directeur sortit de l'âtre en semblant très satisfaisant. « Je reste seulement quelques minutes, juste pour vous dire, à Harry et vous, que je suis entré en contact avec les Jordan et les Kincade et que les deux familles sont en colère contre Dolores Ombrage et le Ministère. Ils sont impatients de porter plainte contre Ombrage et probablement contre Fudge également, pour lui avoir donné autant d'autorité. Je pense ne pas m'avancer en disant que nos amis du Ministère seront bientôt sans emploi et qu'Ombrage est presque assurée de passer quelques temps à Azkaban. »

« Azkaban est trop bien pour elle, » grogna Severus.

« Eh bien, je suis d'accord avec vous sur cela, mais Azkaban n'est pas une partie de pique-nique non plus, » commenta Albus.

« Bon, si Fudge est expulsé, j'espère seulement que son successeur sera légèrement plus intelligent. » Severus considéra certains des fonctionnaires du Ministère, essayant de décider lequel était le plus susceptible de remplacer Fudge.

« On peut toujours rêver, » Albus rit doucement. Il regarda autour de lui. « Où est Harry ? »

« Il est en haut dans sa chambre. Il a toussé ce matin donc j'ai décidé d'annuler notre leçon de duel. Poppy a indiqué qu'il pourrait être plus fragile pendant quelques temps, » ajouta Severus sur un ton défensif.

« Bien sûr, Severus, » Albus inclina gravement la tête, mais ses yeux brillaient. Avant que l'homme plus jeune puisse s'en indigner cependant, il demanda, « Donc tout va bien entre Harry et vous maintenant ? »

« Je suppose que ça dépend de ce que vous entendez par 'bien' » répondit Severus. « Harry et moi nous entendons plutôt bien, je pense. J'admets que je le trouve tout à fait supportable. Mais il passe par une période difficile. Il est triste pour son parrain, se sentant responsable de sa mort et je pense qu'il est également affecté par le sortilège d'asservissement. »

Albus soupira. « Naturellement qu'il l'est, le pauvre enfant. Je souhaite que nous puissions faire plus de chose pour lui. » Il se fit pensif. « Vous savez, Severus, peut-être que nous devrions parler à Arthur et Molly Weasley du charme d'esclavage. Ils ont réussi à élever sept enfants et ils connaissent Harry. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient nous aider à trouver une façon de l'aider. »

Devant le regard noir de Severus, Albus haussa les épaules. « Bon, bon, c'était juste une idée. »

Severus se renfrogna. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait une telle aversion à la suggestion d'Albus. Elle semblait raisonnable. Mais Albus présumait qu'il ne pouvait pas aider Harry et répondre aux besoins de l'enfant lorsqu'il était troublé. N'avait-il parlé avec Harry de Sirius Black juste ce matin ? Ne faisait-il pas de nombreux efforts pour aider Harry à s'ajuster à sa situation ?

En outre, le charme d'esclavage devait rester secret et ce ne serait sûrement pas sécuritaire de laisser Arthur et Molly le savoir. Oh, ils ne le diraient pas délibérément à quelqu'un, mais leurs infernaux enfants étaient des fouineurs patentés et feraient tout pour découvrir ce qu'il se passait. Pendant un court instant, Severus eut la pensée extrêmement dérangeante que les jumeaux Weasley auraient peut-être pu aller à Serpentard. Rien que l'idée était un cauchemar ! Severus repoussa résolument cette pensée au loin et fut conforté dans le fait qu'il était bien mieux de ne pas faire participer la famille Weasley à tout cela.

Il ignora la petite voix lui chuchotant qu'il avait peur parce qu'il savait que Harry appréciait les Weasley et qu'il voulait que Harry l'aime davantage lui.

« Ce que Harry a besoin est d'être libéré de ce charme d'esclavage. Je suppose que vous n'avez toujours pas eu la chance de trouver le contre sort ? » Alors même qu'il disait ces mots, Severus ressentit une vague de crainte, la crainte qu'Albus puisse vraiment trouver un moyen de libérer Harry.

Et alors il se sentit submergé par la honte et les remords, bien plus intenses que ce qu'il avait déjà pu ressentir, bien plus même que lorsqu'il avait trahi Voldemort. S'il avait la moindre compassion pour Harry, comment pouvait-il véritablement souhaiter de garder le garçon sous le charme d'esclavage ? Il était vraiment une horrible personne.

Mais si Harry était de nouveau libre, alors il partirait. Il quitterait Prince Hall et il quitterait Severus.

Et Severus ne pouvait pas s'imaginer perdre l'enfant… son enfant, pas maintenant qu'il aimait en prendre soin.

Quand Albus dit tristement, « Non, Severus. J'ai peur de ne jamais trouver le moyen d'annuler le charme d'esclavage. » Severus dut détourner la tête parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir cacher son soulagement et en même temps sa culpabilité.

_Je prendrai soin de toi, Harry. Tu seras heureux d'être ici un jour. Je te le promets.

* * *

_

Harry était entrain de lire un livre sur la métamorphose humaine quand un coup sur sa porte l'incita à se retourner pour trouver Rogue sur le seuil.

« Je pensais que puisque nous ne pouvons pas nous battre en duel aujourd'hui, nous pourrions peut-être finir notre partie d'échecs à la place, » offrit lentement le professeur.

Harry hésita. Une part de lui voulait juste lui dire qu'il devait étudier, travailler dur et se concentrer uniquement sur ce qui l'aiderait à faire face à Voldemort. Qu'il n'avait pas le temps de jouer.

Mais il y avait quelque chose avec Rogue, quelque chose dans ses paroles guindées et son regard prudent qui le dévisageait… Harry sut d'une façon ou d'une autre que s'il refusait, il blesserait Rogue bien qu'il était certain que le professeur le cacherait.

Et il ne voulait pas blesser Rogue. Aussi étrange que cela aurait semblé il y a quelques temps, c'était vrai maintenant. En outre, il avait déjà étudié pendant près de deux heures et il pourrait lire plus cet après-midi. Donc il posa son livre de côté et sourit. « D'accord. J'aimerai jouer. »

Ils traversèrent le couloir jusqu'au salon de Rogue et Harry hésita un instant à la porte. Cela semblait toujours étrange d'entrer dans les appartements personnels de Rogue. Mais finalement, il suivit le professeur à l'intérieur et ils s'installèrent devant la table où l'échiquier était posé.

Pendant un moment, ils restèrent concentrés sur leur jeu, étudiant attentivement le plateau et se concentrant sur leurs mouvements. Le seul bruit était le murmure tranquille de leurs voix indiquant aux pièces où elles devaient se déplacer.

Puis Harry leva la tête avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Les pièces d'échecs de Ron parlent, » dit-il. « Elles argumentent toujours avec moi sur la place où elles doivent aller, bien qu'elles ne le fassent plus autant qu'avant. Mais celles-ci sont terriblement silencieuses. Peuvent-elles vraiment parler ? »

« Peut-être qu'à un moment donné, elles l'ont fait. Mais ces pièces appartenaient à Jeremiah Prince et j'imagine que même des pièces d'échecs ont appris à ne pas discuter avec lui, » répondit ironiquement Rogue.

Harry hésita. « Je suis étonné que vous n'ayez pas appelé le mannequin 'Jerry' ou peut-être 'Jamie'. »

Pendant un instant, il eut peur d'être allé trop loin, d'avoir peut-être irrité Rogue une nouvelle fois, mais le professeur renifla et Harry se rendit compte qu'il semblait réellement amusé.

« Ainsi vous vous êtes aperçu de cela ? Et bien, j'aurai pu être tenté de l'appeler 'Jerry' mais mon grand-père était encore vivant quand je l'ai créé et je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose qui mettrait en danger mon héritage. J'avais supporté assez de choses de sa part au cours des années. J'ai gagné une certaine compensation pour cela. Quant à l'appeler d'après James Potter… Vous pourriez avoir du mal à le croire Harry, mais mes sentiments pour votre père n'étaient rien comparés à ceux que je ressentais pour Tobias Rogue et Jeremiah Prince. »

L'amusement avait disparu pour être remplacé par un regard hanté. Il disparut presque immédiatement et Rogue était de nouveau impassible et serein, mais Harry l'avait vu et il se rappela le petit garçonnet solitaire qu'il avait aperçu dans les souvenirs du passé de Rogue.

« Maintenant que vous êtes ici, peut-être que nous en créerons un autre du nom de 'Jerry', » continua Rogue. Il étudia Harry. « Ou peut-être que vous voudriez l'appeler d'après le prénom d'un des Dursley ? »

Harry baissa sa tête. « Peut-être, » dit-il doucement.

Il considéra l'échiquier puis ordonna à son cavalier de prendre une nouvelle position.

Rogue secoua sa tête. « Oh, vos tendances de Gryffondor ressortent. Ce n'était pas un sage mouvement ce coup-là, Harry. »

Harry lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil. « Le Choixpeau m'a presque mis à Serpentard, vous savez ? »

Rogue le regarda fixement. « C'est impossible. »

Harry secoua sa tête. « Non, monsieur, il le voulait au début. Il m'a dit que je pourrais être bien à Serpentard, mais… » Il s'arrêta alors qu'il se rendait compte que Rogue pourrait être insulté d'apprendre que Harry avait délibérément choisi de ne pas être dans sa Maison.

Rogue haussa un sourcil. « Et bien apparemment, vous l'avez convaincu du contraire. Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi ? Vous n'aviez sûrement pas de préjugés contre Serpentard à cette époque ? »

« En fait, avec le recul, je pense que j'en avais, » admit Harry. « Je venais d'apprendre que Voldemort avait tué mes parents peu de temps avant et qu'il avait été à Serpentard donc je ne voulais pas y aller à cause de cela. Et en plus, Drago Malefoy avait déjà été réparti à Serpentard et il avait insulté Ron plus tôt. »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui. « Vous voyez, j'ai rencontré Ron et les autres Weasley au quai 9 ¾ et ils avaient été plus gentils avec moi que n'importe qui auparavant. Ron était mon premier véritable ami et Malefoy me rappelait un peu mon cousin Dudley, à la façon dont il intimidait les personnes sans aucune raison. Alors après qu'il ait été placé à Serpentard, je ne voulais vraiment pas être dans cette Maison. J'espérais m'éloigner d'enfants du genre de Dudley et de ses amis. »

Il remua sur sa chaise. « Je n'en savais pas beaucoup sur Gryffondor à ce moment. Mais je savais que Ron y était et je voulais juste rester avec le premier ami que je n'avais jamais eu. »

Rogue hocha lentement la tête. « C'est compréhensible. »

Ils jouèrent de nouveau en silence pendant quelques minutes, puis Rogue se racla la gorge.

« Harry, je vous appelle par votre prénom depuis quelques jours maintenant…. » Il fit une pause et bien que son visage ait été soigneusement neutre, Harry eut l'impression que le professeur semblait hésitant.

« Oui, monsieur ? »

« Et bien, j'ai pensé que je devrais peut-être vous proposer la même possibilité de votre côté. »

Maintenant c'était Harry qui se retrouvait indécis. Rogue pouvait-il vraiment vouloir dire ce que Harry pensait qu'il voulait dire ?

« Monsieur ? »

Rogue était visiblement mal à l'aise à présent. Son expression n'avait pas changé, mais Harry savait d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'il l'était. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux…

« Je veux dire que vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom si vous le souhaitez. » dit Rogue à voix basse.

Harry fut si étonné qu'il ne sut quoi répondre.

Après une longue pause, le professeur parla à nouveau, semblant très embarrassé. « Naturellement si cela vous gêne de le faire, vous pouvez continuer à m'appeler 'Monsieur' ou 'Professeur'. » Il se leva brusquement. « Il est presque l'heure du déjeuner. Nous devrions descendre. »

Rogue se dirigea vers la porte. Harry le regarda fixement, se sentant comme si le monde s'était mis à l'envers. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Rogue venait juste de l'inviter à l'appeler par son prénom. Mais cela semblait être important pour Rogue et alors même qu'il savait que le professeur avait été nerveux en le lui demandant, Harry savait que Rogue en serait blessé s'il refusait. Rogue ne le montrerait pas, mais il serait blessé.

Ainsi Harry prit une profonde respiration et dit, « Monsieur ? En êtes-vous sûr ? »

Rogue inclina la tête avec raideur. « Si vous le souhaitez. »

Cela semblait étrange et inhabituel, mais Harry se força à dire, « J'essayerai… Severus. »

Les lèvres du professeur se courbèrent vers le haut et il fit signe à Harry de le rejoindre. « Venez, Harry. »

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir gêné et perdu, comme s'il avait fait un pas en dehors d'un sentier tracé dans une région sauvage, mais il se sentit sourire à son tour tandis qu'il suivait Rogue… Severus en bas.

A SUIVRE

**P****etit mot de la traductrice :**

Un peu plus d'action dans quelques chapitres, pas que les choses n'avancent pas entre eux mais je comprends que vous puissiez vous sentir peut-être un peu frustrés…

A vendredi prochain

Bye


	18. Fête d'anniversaire

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** Chapitre 24 (euh oui, pas de nouveau chapitre, j'ai lu les deux derniers tomes de Twilight (enfin presque) au lieu d'avancer dans ma trad' ^^)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 18

* * *

**

Harry était assis en tailleur sur son lit et ses yeux restaient fixés sur l'horloge accrochée au mur. Une douce lumière sortait de sa baguette magique, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse voir le mouvement impassiblement lent des aiguilles tandis qu'elles égrenaient les minutes. Il avait fermé sa porte afin que la lumière ne dérange pas Rogue… Non, Severus qui dormait dans sa propre chambre de l'autre côté du couloir, mais Harry n'était pas somnolent et il ne pouvait pas abandonner sa vieille habitude d'attendre son anniversaire.

Plus que cinq minutes. Cinq minutes supplémentaires et il aurait seize ans. Harry espérait ardemment que sa seizième année serait une meilleure année que sa quinzième l'avait été. L'année de ses quatorze ans n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir non plus, pensa-t-il soudainement. Il avait le droit de passer une bonne année !

S'il était chanceux, vraiment chanceux, peut-être qu'il pourrait même aller rejoindre ses parents et Sirius avant son dix-septième anniversaire. Ses parents. Sirius. Harry se mit à imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait pu grandir avec eux, s'ils avaient été encore vivants aujourd'hui. S'il aurait eu une fête d'anniversaire, avec un gâteau, de la glace et des cadeaux à attendre avec intérêt demain.

Il vivrait avec ses parents dans une maison confortable à Godric's Hollow ou peut-être qu'ils auraient un domaine familial comme Prince Hall. Les Potter étaient vraiment riches après tous. Ou peut-être qu'ils auraient une maison de ville à Londres comme la famille Black avaient eu. Harry ne se souciait pas vraiment de l'endroit où ils auraient vécu tant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Il aurait eu une vie remplie de souvenirs heureux, une longue liste d'anciennes fêtes d'anniversaire avec d'énormes gâteaux avec un « Joyeux Anniversaire, Harry » écrit sur le glaçage et des bougies flamboyantes sur le dessus. On lui rappellerait de les souffler et ses parents, et probablement Remus et Sirius aussi, le taquineraient au sujet de ses souhaits. Il aurait des souvenirs de jeux avec ses amis. Il pourrait attendre avec intérêt un autre anniversaire l'année d'après.

Ron et Hermione seraient là, naturellement, et les jumeaux et Ginny. Mr. et Mme Weasley seraient là, aussi, pour rendre visite à ses parents et à Remus et Sirius. Il aurait probablement invité Neville et Luna également et tous les enfants joueraient au Quidditch et feraient des courses de balais tandis que les adultes s'assiéraient et parleraient des vieux jours. Ou plus probablement, son papa et Sirius viendraient jouer avec eux et peut-être sa maman, aussi.

Harry laissa leurs visages traverser son esprit… les photos qu'il avait vues de Lily Potter avec ses longs cheveux auburn tombant autour de son délicat visage en forme de cœur et ses yeux verts brillants, et James Potter, ressemblant tellement à une version plus ancienne et plus grande de Harry avec ses cheveux noirs perpétuellement décoiffés et ses lunettes. Sauf que les yeux de James étaient noisette et qu'il avait toujours semblé insouciant et heureux sur les photos que Harry avait vues de lui.

Harry se demandait à quoi ils pourraient ressembler à présent, s'ils étaient encore vivants. Ils auraient trente-sept ans maintenant. Est-ce qu'ils seraient plus ou moins pareils ou paraîtraient-ils plus vieux ? Harry essaya de les imaginer en plus âgés, mais ça lui était impossible. James et Lily Potter auraient pour toujours vingt et un ans et il ne pouvait pas les voir d'une autre manière.

Pas comme pour Sirius. Les pensées de Harry dérivèrent vers son parrain. Il avait vu deux ou trois vieilles photographies de Sirius, sans compter les souvenirs de Rogue… Severus durant l'adolescence des maraudeurs, donc il savait à quoi ressemblait le jeune Sirius Black… séduisant, grand et élancé avec un visage aristocratique aux traits pourtant rudes, des yeux d'un gris profond et des cheveux noirs soignés.

Mais c'était le Sirius plus âgé avec lequel Harry était le plus familiarisé… l'homme qui était décharné plutôt qu'élancé, dont le beau visage était devenu trop saillant et profondément marqué, dont les yeux étaient hantés et dont les cheveux étaient devenus longs et hirsutes, comme s'il voulait qu'ils ressemblent à la fourrure de sa forme Animagus.

Pendant un instant, les deux images s'emmêlèrent ensemble dans l'esprit de Harry et il ressentit une profonde douleur en lui.

_J'espère que tu es heureux maintenant, Sirius, quelque soit l'endroit où tu es._

L'horloge entrain de sonner l'heure interrompit les pensées de Harry et il cligna des yeux en se rendant compte que, tandis qu'il avait été perdu dans ses rêves, les minutes étaient passées. Il était minuit. Il avait seize ans.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Harry, » chuchota-t-il en se rappelant cette autre fois où il s'était souhaité un joyeux anniversaire juste avant que Hagrid ne défonce la porte, pour présenter Harry au monde sorcier et l'amener à Poudlard.

Rien ne se produisit cette fois, naturellement. Harry secoua la tête à sa propre sottise. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait qui pourrait arriver ? Ro… Severus et les elfes étaient sans doute endormis et Hedwige volait probablement dans le ciel nocturne. Il n'y aurait même pas de hiboux de Ron et de Hermione cette fois.

Ah, ses amis lui enverraient sûrement des cadeaux et peut-être même des gâteaux d'anniversaire aussi, puisqu'ils pensaient qu'il était toujours à Privet Drive avec les Dursley qui mourraient certainement avant de reconnaître que le 31 juillet avait une signification particulière. Mais tout ce que Ron et Hermione enverraient irait à Poudlard avant, même si Dumbledore les lui apporterait peut-être demain.

Harry soupira. Il devrait probablement juste aller au lit et essayer de dormir. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir pourquoi il était debout de toute façon. Il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de hiboux et de cadeaux de minuit cette année. C'était juste qu'il avait toujours attendu jusqu'à minuit, depuis qu'il était petit garçon et pour une quelconque raison, il avait le sentiment qu'il devait le faire encore cette année.

Mais il devait vraiment dormir maintenant. Il était fatigué, se rendit-il compte et il ne savait pas de quoi demain (aujourd'hui en fait) serait fait. Ro… Severus connaissait la date de son anniversaire, à moins qu'il l'ait oublié depuis le jour où il avait demandé à Harry ce qu'il voudrait comme cadeau. Mais depuis quand Ro… Severus oubliait quelque chose ?

Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment imaginer Severus lui donner un cadeau d'anniversaire cependant, même s'ils s'entendaient mieux à présent. Et, si le professeur lui donnait un cadeau, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être ? Un bocal d'yeux de triton ? Une boîte d'œufs de Runespoor ? Ou un nouveau chaudron peut-être ?

Bon, il devrait au moins lui permettre d'avoir un autre entraînement de duel. Il n'avait pas toussé depuis qu'il avait pris de la Pimentine ce matin au petit-déjeuner (ou était-ce hier matin maintenant ?) et avant qu'ils ne partent se coucher, Ro… Severus avait exécuté un autre charme de diagnostic et avait dit que la congestion dans la poitrine de Harry avait disparu. Ses poumons étaient officiellement guéris de leurs brûlures et le professeur avait dit qu'il n'avait plus besoin de prendre de Potion de Restauration de tissu.

Harry enleva ses lunettes et les plaça sur la table de nuit près de son lit tandis qu'il pensait à son prochain duel avec 'Toby'. Il serait près cette fois. Il allait éviter le premier jet et frapperait le mannequin avec un Sortilège de Désarmement tout de suite après. Les Sortilège de Désarmement étaient la spécialité de Harry. '_Expelliarmus_' lui avait sauvé la vie la fois où il avait fait face à Voldemort dans le cimetière près du Manoir Jedusor, et c'était le charme que Harry pouvait probablement exécuter le plus rapidement. Si tout allait bien il devrait gagner assez vite sans laisser le temps à 'Toby' de le toucher à son tour.

Il se glissa sous ses couvertures et ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes après, il était endormi.

* * *

« Joyeux Anniversaire, Maître Harry ! »

Le chœur des voix aiguës réveilla Harry d'un profond sommeil. Il se redressa en position assise en clignant des yeux et tata la table de nuit pour trouver ses lunettes. Norie et Zan se tenaient debout près de son lit, semblant rayonner tandis qu'ils faisaient léviter une assiette remplie d'œufs brouillés, de bacon et de pain grillé. Un verre de jus d'orange flottait dans l'air à ses côtés.

Bien qu'il n'avait pas participé avec les elfes à son réveil, Ro… Severus était là aussi, se tenant derrière Norie et Zan. Il était déjà habillé dans sa robe noire habituelle et observait juste silencieusement Harry.

Harry laissa glisser son regard des elfes au professeur avec confusion. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Tout de même, Harry, je m'attendais à ce que même un Gryffondor identifie un petit déjeuner, » dit-il presque légèrement.

L'assiette fut installée devant lui et le verre de jus se posa sur la table de nuit. Harry les regarda puis leva de nouveau les yeux sur Severus. « Dans ma chambre ? Mais je ne suis pas malade. Vous avez dit que mes poumons étaient guéris et je me sens très bien. »

« Mais c'est votre anniversaire, Maître Harry, » lui dit Norie. « Nous avions l'habitude de servir le petit déjeuner de Maître Severus au lit le jour de son anniversaire quand il était enfant. »

« Vraiment ? » Harry regarda Ro… Severus et essaya de l'imaginer plus jeune, en train de prendre son petit déjeuner au lit.

« C'était l'une des quelques exceptions aux règles habituellement strictes de la maison à laquelle j'avais droit, » expliqua Severus.

« Oh. » Harry baissa de nouveau les yeux sur son petit déjeuner avant de les relever sur les personnes présentes, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Eh bien, merci. Ca semble vraiment bon. » Il attrapa sa fourchette et en prit une bouchée. « Et pour vous ? Est-ce que vous ne voulez pas manger aussi ? »

Les lèvres de Severus de relevèrent légèrement. « Nous avons mangé il y a une heure. Nous vous avons laissés dormir, puisque vous sembliez un peu fatigué. »

« Oh. Bien, je suppose que je l'étais. Merci, monsieur… hum, Severus. » C'était incroyablement difficile de se forcer à appeler le professeur par son prénom et Harry se demanda si cela deviendrait un jour plus facile.

Ro… Severus inclina juste la tête. Norie et Zan souhaitèrent une nouvelle fois à Harry un joyeux anniversaire avant de disparaître mais le professeur resta. Il attira une chaise et s'assit près du lit pendant que Harry mangeait.

« J'espère que vous vous sentez reposé maintenant, car j'ai prévu une journée plutôt chargée, » fit remarquer Severus après un bref silence.

Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr de la façon de répondre. Severus avait prévu des activités pour aujourd'hui ? Pour l'anniversaire de Harry ? Il avala un morceau de bacon. « Hum, oui, monsieur. Je me sens très bien. »

« Aussi longtemps que nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard, vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom et pas par 'monsieur'. » lui dit Severus. Il attendit jusqu'à ce que Harry ait fini puis, quand Harry reposa son assiette et son verre vides sur la table, Severus souleva sa baguette et une boîte enveloppée d'un papier brillant vola par la porte, traversa la pièce avant de débarquer doucement sur le lit près de Harry.

« Nous allons marcher une partie de la journée d'aujourd'hui donc j'ai pensé que je devrais vous les donner maintenant. »

Si Harry ne le connaissait pas mieux, il aurait pu penser que Ro… Severus se sentait nerveux. Mais naturellement c'était impossible.

Harry fixa juste la boîte pendant un instant dans le silence abasourdi. Elle était recouverte d'un papier rouge brillant et il y avait un grand nœud doré sur le dessus.

Finalement il leva de nouveau les yeux sur Severus. « C'est pour moi ? »

« C'est votre anniversaire, n'est-ce pas ? » Severus montra la boîte. « Allez, ouvrez-la. »

Harry hésita pendant quelques secondes encore. Puis il sourit et tira sur le nœud, déchira le papier d'emballage et ouvrit son cadeau. À l'intérieur de la boîte se trouvait une paire toute neuve de tennis. Harry les regarda fixement.

« Ce n'est pas votre seul cadeau. Je me rends compte que des chaussures ne sont pas un cadeau particulièrement passionnant, mais celles que vous portez sont toutes abimées et j'ai pensé… » Commença Severus, en parlant plutôt rapidement pour quelqu'un comme lui.

« Elles sont géniales ! » l'interrompit Harry sans même réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres. « Merci. J'ai juste été étonné. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu quelque chose excepté… »

Harry s'arrêta brusquement et s'occupa en sortant ses nouvelles tennis de leur boîte avant de les examiner. Il n'aurait pas dû dire cette dernière phrase.

« Excepté ? » demandé Severus à voix basse.

Harry envisagea de ne pas répondre. Il ne voulait pas répondre. Ro… Severus avait indiqué hier qu'ils devraient tout recommencer à zéro, mais Harry n'était toujours pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à l'homme pour ses secrets les plus profonds. Il commençait vraiment à le vouloir, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter que tout ne soit que mensonges.

Le professeur avait semblé être une personne complètement différente ces dernières semaines. L'homme de Prince Hall était quelqu'un que Harry pensait pouvoir apprendre à aimer.

Mais le professeur qu'il avait toujours connu à Poudlard était mauvais et vindicatif. Rogue n'avait pas blessé physiquement Harry, mais il avait utilisé toutes les occasions qu'il avait eu pour le railler et l'humilier.

Harry avait envie de faire ce que Ro… Severus avait proposé et tout recommencer de zéro. Mais comment le pouvait-il quand il ne savait pas lequel des deux Rogue était le vrai ? Que se passerait-il si Harry lui montrait ses faiblesses et lui confiait ses secrets ? Que se passerait-il si Harry lui disait que les seuls cadeaux qu'il n'avait jamais reçus étaient de Hagrid, de Ron, et de Hermione ? Que se passerait-il si Harry lui expliquait ce qu'il se passait chez les Dursley ?

Que se passerait-il s'il lui racontait tout puis qu'en septembre Rogue le trahisse et révèle à toute l'école ses secrets ?

Harry secoua sa tête pendant qu'il regardait fixement les tennis les yeux perdus dans le vague. Non, il ne pourrait pas faire face à cela. Il valait mieux ne pas baisser sa garde. Il serait poli. Il pourrait même se laisser à apprécier un peu Ro… Severus tant que le professeur restait ce nouvel individu mystérieux. Mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'ouvrir son cœur au professeur.

Même s'il l'aurait voulu.

Harry déglutit difficilement et dit doucement. « S'il vous plaît, monsieur… Severus. Je ne veux pas parler de ça. »

Il y eut un silence puis un petit soupir. Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur Severus juste à temps pour voir ses épaules s'affaisser pendant quelques secondes.

Mais ensuite il se redressa et dit calmement, « Très bien alors, Harry. Si vous avez fini, je vais vous laisser vous habiller. Appelez-moi quand vous êtes prêts et je vous donnerai le programme. »

Il partit et Harry fixa la porte par laquelle il était sorti, se demandant s'il avait eu tort. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû prendre le risque de se confier à Rogue… _Non_, Severus. Le professeur avait presque semblé blessé que Harry ait refusé. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry soupira longuement avant de repousser ses troublantes pensées au loin. La seule chose à laquelle il devait penser maintenant était de choisir quels vêtements mettre et de réfléchir aux plans de Severus.

Il s'habilla d'un T-shirt uni blanc avec le petit logo orange des Canons de Chudley sur le côté gauche et d'un jean. Il enfila ensuite rapidement des chaussettes et essaya ses nouvelles tennis. Elles lui allaient parfaitement et portaient la dernière marque de Gaichiffon, un des magasins de vêtements les plus célèbres du monde sorcier. Harry sourit pendant qu'il attachait les lacets, mais son sourire se fana cependant en se rappelant la déception de Severus.

Bon, peut-être que Harry pourrait se faire pardonner d'ici la fin de la journée. Il remercierait encore une fois Severus et il essaierait durement d'apprécier réellement toutes les activités que Severus avaient prévues, même si elles consistaient à brasser des potions. Mais le professeur avait dit qu'ils marcheraient beaucoup et le brassage de potion n'exigeait pas beaucoup de marche à pied, si ?

Harry entra rapidement dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et les cheveux avant de sortir dans le couloir pour appeler Severus.

Le professeur sortit de sa propre chambre et s'il était encore déçu de Harry, il ne le montra pas. Il portait deux flacons argentés et en remit un à Harry.

« Je me suis dit que vous pourriez aimer sortir pendant un moment et j'ai prévu de vous acheter d'autres cadeaux en plus des tennis. Alors, si vous êtes d'accord, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions faire un tour au Chemin de Traverse. » Dit Severus.

Harry retint son souffle. « Nous allons vraiment pouvoir aller au Chemin de Traverse ? C'est ce que vous avez prévu ? »

Les coins des lèvres de Severus se relevèrent et Harry se sentit soudainement très heureux de voir que Severus avait apparemment décidé de lui pardonner.

« Oui, nous pouvons vraiment aller au Chemin de Traverse et oui, c'est ce que j'ai prévu. Bien sûr, nous devrons prendre des précautions. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'être vu à errer là-bas. Sans compter que je ne souhaite prendre aucun risque sur le fait de pouvoir rencontrer certaines de nos anciennes connaissances à tous les deux. Ainsi… » Severus montra son flacon. « Nous allons nous transformer en utilisant du Polynectar. »

Il fit un sourire de convenance à Harry. « Je crois que vous êtes déjà au courant de son utilité. »

Harry sourit en retour. « Oui, mons… Severus. » Soudainement intimidé, il ajouta. « Mais je ne vous ai pas volé d'ingrédients, je vous le promets. »

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Mmm, un de vos amis alors. »

Harry ne pouvait pas nier cela mais il ne voulait certainement pas causer d'ennuis à Hermione donc il baissa juste les yeux et ne dit rien.

« Eh bien, nous étions d'accord pour repartir de zéro, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter de cela pour le moment. Il y a assez de Polynectar dans chaque flacon pour maintenir nos nouveau corps pendant cinq heures. Nous allons prendre cinq gorgées maintenant et ce sera suffisant pour la première heure. »

Ils portèrent leur flacon à leur bouche et Harry goûta de nouveau la potion écœurante qu'était le Polynectar. Un instant plus tard, ses intestins se tordaient et lui brûlaient, mais heureusement cela ne dura seulement que quelques secondes. Puis il ressentit la sensation étrange mais pas désagréable d'être plus grand. Ses mains et pieds grandirent et s'élargirent avant que son impression bizarre ne diminue, laissant Harry avec le sentiment de… ne pas être lui-même.

Près de lui, Severus avait changé aussi. Il était de la même taille que d'habitude, mais plus trapu, avec des cheveux très blonds et des yeux bleus. C'était plutôt déconcertant d'être debout près de quelqu'un qui semblait si différent tout en sachant que c'était vraiment Severus.

« Puis-je me voir dans une glace ? » s'enquit Harry, très curieux à présent de voir sa propre apparence.

Severus inclina la tête. « C'est votre jour, Harry. Nous pouvons faire tout ce que vous souhaitez. »

Ainsi Harry se dirigea de nouveau vers sa salle de bain pour trouver un étranger le dévisager dans le miroir ovale qui était accroché au-dessus du lavabo. Un garçon de son âge, mais plus grand et plus musclé, avec les mêmes cheveux blonds et yeux bleus que Severus avait maintenant. Pour être honnête, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. N'importe qui les voyant au Chemin de Traverse supposerait qu'ils étaient père et fils.

Harry secoua sa tête. Quelle étrange pensée … Severus Rogue et lui comme père et fils. Il roula des yeux et se détourna de son nouveau reflet pour rejoindre Severus dans le hall.

« Est-ce que vous vous plaisez ? » demanda le professeur pince-sans-rire.

Harry lui sourit. « Oui, personne ne devinera jamais que c'est nous. »

« C'est bien ce que j'espère. Maintenant, allons dans mon salon pour utiliser le réseau de Cheminette jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Veillez à garder votre flacon avec vous, » recommanda Severus.

Harry hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée puis y entrèrent. Severus jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre et donna leur destination. Les flammes vertes s'élevèrent sans danger autour d'eux juste avant que Harry et Severus se mettent à tourbillonner en direction de Londres et du Chaudron Baveur.

A SUIVRE

**P****etit mot de la traductrice :**

Le Chemin de Traverse ! Avec toutes les choses qui peuvent se passer quant on se retrouve entouré de sorciers !

A la semaine prochaine,

Bye


	19. Chemin de Traverse

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** Chapitre 24 (Cette fois, j'ai fini Twilight. Je vais pouvoir continuer plus sérieusement ma traduction !)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 19

* * *

**

Quand le réseau de Cheminette les amena à la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur, Rogue… Severus sortit d'un pas tranquille en dehors de l'âtre tandis que Harry s'empêchait à peine de tomber. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il n'était jamais parvenu à sortir du réseau de Cheminette avec élégance. Au mieux, il trébuchait et par le passé il lui était même arrivé une fois ou deux de tomber à plat ventre sur le sol.

Le professeur toucha légèrement son coude pour l'affermir et Harry leva les yeux vers lui en disant doucement, « Merci. »

Ro… Severus hocha la tête puis inclina de nouveau la tête à l'encontre du vieux Tom, le petit barman chauve et desséché qui était la seule autre personne dans la grande salle minable. Tom essuyait son comptoir et il ne fit même pas de pause dans son travail alors qu'il les regardait distraitement et leur faisait un hochement de tête raide en retour.

Harry pensa qu'il devait être habitué au va-et-vient des gens et naturellement, il n'avait pas reconnu Harry et Severus complètement transformés grâce au Polynectar. Il aurait aimé s'approcher et pouvoir parler au vieux Tom, qui connaissait Harry des années précédentes. Mais il ne le pouvait évidemment pas, donc Harry suivit juste Ro… Severus jusqu'à la porte de derrière puis dans la petite cour murée qui menait au Chemin de Traverse proprement dit.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le mur de briques et Severus tira sa baguette magique de sa manche. Il tapa plusieurs briques dans un mouvement rapide et elles glissèrent de chaque côté pour former un passage en arche.

Harry sourit. « Je ne pouvais pas le croire quand Hagrid a fait ceci la fois où il m'a amené au Chemin de Traverse juste avant ma première année. »

« C'est Hagrid qui vous a amené ici ? » murmura Severus.

« Oh, oui, monsieur. Ma tante et mon oncle ne voulaient pas me laisser venir à Poudlard donc Hagrid a dû venir me chercher. »

Severus lui lança un long et pensif regard. C'était drôle, pensa Harry, de voir cette expression familière sur un visage si différent.

« Nous avons su que Hagrid avait dû être envoyé pour vous donner votre lettre, qui avait apparemment eu quelques problèmes à vous parvenir, mais j'avais supposé…. » La voix de Severus s'affaiblit.

« Il n'y a pas vraiment eu de problème avec la lettre. C'est juste que Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon ne l'ouvraient pas et ne voulaient pas me laisser venir, » expliqua Harry. Il s'agita. « Donc Hagrid est venu. Ils ont changé d'avis rapid'. »

« Rapidement, » corrigea Severus. Il secoua légèrement sa tête. « Pourquoi votre famille ne voulait-elle pas que vous veniez à Poudlard ? »

« Ils détestent la magie. Je pense qu'ils ont peur d'elle, » lui répondit Harry.

Severus sembla vouloir poursuivre leur discussion, mais après un moment il fit simplement un geste pour que Harry emprunte le passage. Ils firent un pas pour traverser ; la voûte se referma derrière eux ; et ils étaient dans la rue commerçante sorcière cachée aux yeux des moldus habituellement connue sous le nom de Chemin de Traverse.

La rue pavée se perdait hors du champ de vision, encadrée des deux côtés par d'étranges magasins vendant toutes sortes de marchandises magiques, des cafés avec de petites tables extérieures sous de lumineux parasols et des bureaux d'affaires sorciers très bien agencés. La magnifique banque en marbre blanc qu'était Gringotts dominait les autres bâtiments et Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Ro… Severus pour voir s'ils se dirigeraient d'abord là-bas. Lors de toutes ses autres visites au Chemin de Traverse, Gringotts avait été son premier arrêt.

Mais Severus secoua sa tête. « J'ai déjà retiré assez d'argent pour aujourd'hui. » Il observa Harry. « Y'a-t-il un endroit particulier où vous aimeriez aller ? »

Harry hésita. Il pensa au magasin Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, le nouveau magasin de Fred et de George Weasley qui venait juste d'ouvrir sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ca aurait pu être drôle de voir la réaction de Severus.

Mais d'un autre côté, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir déjà voir certains des Weasley. Harry se sentit mal à cette pensée. Les Weasley étaient la chose la plus proche d'une famille qu'il avait et ils lui manquaient. Vraiment. Mais en même temps, les voir le blesseraient. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir vraiment pourquoi.

Mais Fred et George ne le reconnaîtraient pas à cet instant. Il serait juste un client comme un autre aujourd'hui. Harry ne savait pas si cela rendrait les choses plus dures ou plus faciles de les voir.

Severus l'observait, attendant une réponse, donc Harry secoua finalement la tête.

« Non, monsieur. N'importe quel endroit sera très bien. »

Severus réfléchit. « Bon, choisissons juste les magasins au fur et à mesure que nous les verrons alors. »

Le chemin les mena vers un premier magasin, un qui vendait des chaudrons. Harry eut une vision d'eux passant leur journée dans le magasin de chaudron et chez l'apothicaire, achetant des ingrédients de potions et il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû proposer quelques autres endroits après tout. Mais Severus n'allait peut-être pas y rester trop longtemps…

« Pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas un nouveau chaudron pour votre classe de l'année prochaine ? » demanda le professeur tandis qu'ils entraient.

« Mais je ne pourrais pas être dans la classe de Potions l'année prochaine, » Harry sentit qu'il devait préciser. « Je n'ai pas encore eu mes notes de BUSE mais… » Il hésita ; puis baissa la voix. « Vous ne prenez seulement que les étudiants ayant eu un O. Je n'ai probablement pas eu une si bonne note. »

Severus jeta un coup d'œil aux environs, veillant à ce que personne d'autre ne prête attention à eux. Personne ne le faisait. Il y avait seulement deux autres personnes qui passaient en revue des chaudrons et elles étaient suffisamment loin. Le propriétaire du magasin n'était nulle part en vue.

Severus sortit sa baguette magique de sa manche et fit rapidement un petit cercle autour d'eux. « Voilà. C'était un petit sort appelé _Muffliato_. Maintenant personne ne peut écouter notre conversation. Nous pouvons parler avec d'autres personnes, mais ils ne peuvent pas écouter quand nous parlons entre nous. »

« Vraiment ? » Harry était impressionné. « C'est étonnant. Pourriez-vous me l'enseigner ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je peux juste imaginer les utilisations que vos compagnons et vous en feriez si je le faisais. » Répondit fraîchement Severus.

Puis, tandis que le visage de Harry s'effondrait, il ajouta, « Peut-être, si vous me promettez de ne pas l'utiliser pour parler en classe. Quant à votre note de BUSE, je pourrais accepter de prendre des étudiants avec un E cette année et vous obtiendrez sûrement cela. »

Harry resta silencieux quelques secondes, à penser à la remarque de Severus. Le professeur de Potions n'avait jamais pris d'étudiants ayant seulement eu un E. Le professeur McGonagall lui avait dit cela. Alors pourquoi changerait-il sa politique maintenant ? Et le fait qu'il pense que Harry aurait au moins un E… était-ce un compliment ? Pourtant il avait toujours raillé les compétences de Harry dans la fabrication de Potion avant. Harry s'était attendu à ce que Ro… Severus lui dise qu'il serait chanceux de s'en sortir avec une note passable.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

Severus hocha la tête. « Albus est sur mon dos depuis des années à ce propos. Tous les autres professeurs acceptent des étudiants d'ASPIC avec un E et il estime que je suis un peu irraisonnable. Je pense que je pourrais juste lui permettre de me persuader cette année. Maintenant, allons choisir un chaudron. »

Un court instant plus tard ils étaient de retour sur la rue ensoleillée, heureux propriétaires de deux nouveaux chaudrons… un standard en étain pour Harry et un avec l'option 'agitation automatique' pour Severus. Harry regarda autour de lui alors que le professeur jetait rapidement un sortilège Poids-plume et un sortilège de Ratatinage sur leurs achats et les mettait dans sa poche.

Il venait normalement au Chemin de Traverse à la fin du mois d'août, quand chacun achetait ses fournitures pour l'année scolaire à venir et il y avait alors beaucoup plus de monde qu'aujourd'hui. Mais il y avait tout de même quelques personnes qui flânaient sur le Chemin. Harry sourit tandis qu'il observait un couple de personnes âgées qui se tenait quand même la main alors qu'ils se disputaient pour savoir quel magasin visiter ensuite et si le prix d'un ensemble de thé enchanté était trop élevé ou non. Il se mit à penser à Ron et à Hermione sans savoir pourquoi, mais il oublia finalement ce couple quand Severus eut fini de lancer ses charmes et qu'ils recommencèrent à marcher.

Ils entrèrent ensuite Au Royaume du Hibou parce que Harry s'était rappelé qu'il était presque à court de _miam hibou _pour Hedwige. Pendant qu'ils attendaient pour payer, il regarda autour de lui la diversité de hiboux à vendre… De grands hiboux bruns, des chouettes de grange, des hiboux poussant des cris stridents, des gris et des bruns de toutes les tailles. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre chouette couleur neige, nota Harry.

« Hagrid a acheté Hedwige ici, pour mon anniversaire quand j'avais onze ans, » dit soudainement Harry. « C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me donnait un cadeau. Excepté quand mes parents étaient encore vivants, j'imagine. »

Severus s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais ils arrivèrent au comptoir et ils durent payer au vendeur les aliments pour hiboux. Harry était heureux de ce sursis. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu dire cela à Severus, mais il avait parlé avant d'avoir pu y penser. Dès qu'ils quittèrent la boutique, il parla rapidement afin de distraire le professeur.

« Monsieur, pourrions-nous aller chez Scribbulus également ? J'ai besoin de plus d'encre et de parchemin. »

Harry ne savait pas vraiment si Severus avait été distrait ou s'il avait simplement décidé de ne pas poursuivre le sujet des derniers anniversaires de Harry, mais le professeur inclina juste la tête et dit, « Si vous voulez Harry et c'est 'Severus', pas monsieur. »

« Oui, monsieur… Severus, je veux dire. Je n'étais juste pas sûr que nous pouvions utiliser nos prénoms ici, » répondit Harry.

« Nous sommes sous le charme de _Muffliato_, vous vous rappelez ? Jusqu'à ce que je l'annule, personne ne peut nous surprendre, » expliqua Severus.

Ils passèrent devant _TerrorTours et les bureaux de la Gazette du Sorcier jusqu'à la papeterie puis une fois _que Harry eut acheté un paquet de parchemin et plusieurs bouteilles d'encre et après qu'ils aient bu une autre dose de Polynectar de leur flacon, Severus les mena jusqu'au magasin de prêt-à-porter Gaichiffon.

Harry commença à protester, « Mais monsieur, vous m'avez déjà donné de nouvelles tennis. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'autre chose. »

Severus roula des yeux. « Pardonnez-moi, Harry, mais vous en avez besoin. Vous n'avez qu'une chemise et un pantalon corrects pour les temps chaud. Je suppose que votre jean est en assez bon état, mais vous avez besoin de plus de deux paires de pantalons. En dehors de ça, vous n'avez que quelques T-shirts et un pull de Quidditch. Pour être honnête, j'ai été assez étonné quand je me suis rendu compte du peu de vêtement que comportait votre armoire, jeune homme. »

Harry rougit et regarda au loin. Mais une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule et Severus indiqua doucement, « Dans le passé, vous n'aviez personne pour prendre correctement soin de vous, mais maintenant si. Je voudrais vous acheter de nouvelles affaires, Harry. Veuillez me le permettre. »

Harry hésita ; puis il inclina la tête. « Merci, monsieur… Severus. »

Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de Gaichiffon, un bâtiment de taille moyenne, en briques avec des pierres blanches dans les coins et de grandes vitrines placées de chaque côté de la porte en bois qui montraient des robes et des vêtements sorciers de modèle Moldu.

Une fois à l'intérieur Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui avec intérêt. Ils étaient dans une pièce très grande, remplie de vêtements pour femmes et jeunes filles… des robes, des chemisiers et des jupes en dentelle, des hauts colorés et des pantacourts. Un grand escalier sur leur gauche menait à une autre pièce à l'étage où Harry pensa apercevoir les vêtements pour hommes et garçons. A travers une porte ouverte dans le fond de la salle, il pouvait voir une autre pièce garnie de sandales, bottes et chaussures de tous types.

Il n'avait jamais été à l'intérieur de Gaichiffon, qui était un magasin réputé et donc très cher. Il aurait pu se le permettre, mais il n'avait juste pas l'habitude de dépenser beaucoup d'argent pour des vêtements. Ca n'avait jamais été quelque chose d'important pour lui et il avait toujours eu le sentiment qu'il valait mieux garder son argent pour des choses plus importantes quand il serait plus âgé.

Mais il ne pouvait pas nier ressentir une douce chaleur en lui en sachant que Severus voulait lui acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant et il se sentait… bien de savoir que quelqu'un s'en souciait.

Une des vendeuses, une jeune femme avec un visage ovale, des cheveux sombres attachés lâchement sur sa tête et portant une robe bleue de coupe plutôt conservatrice, vint d'un pas rapide de la pièce du fond avant de les saluer.

« Bonjour, Messieurs. Puis-je vous aider ? »

Severus hocha légèrement la tête. « Oui, merci. Nous aimerions voir des vêtements pour les jeunes hommes. »

« En haut, à droite, » les dirigea la vendeuse.

Dès qu'ils furent à l'étage et qu'ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la droite en direction d'une autre pièce tout aussi spacieuse, un autre vendeur vint pour les aider… C'était un jeune homme vêtu d'une chemise Henley rouge et d'un pantalon gris, mais Severus s'en débarrassa rapidement et il les laissa seuls.

Il y avait quelques robes sorcières mais il y avait aussi de nombreuses chemises de modèle Moldu, des pantalons et des jeans. Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à sélectionner des vêtements… des polos de toutes les couleurs, unis et à rayures, un deuxième pantalon kaki et un pantalon gris, ainsi que de nouveaux pyjamas, chaussettes et sous-vêtements.

Bien qu'il ressente toujours cette douce chaleur à l'intérieur de lui, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être également un peu embarrassé devant la grande pile de vêtements que Severus semblait prêt à lui acheter.

« Mais, monsieur… Severus, » protesta-t-il au bout d'un moment. « Ceci va coûter beaucoup d'argent et je ne pourrais peut-être même plus les porter l'été prochain. »

Mais Severus secoua seulement sa tête. « Les vêtements de Gaichiffon sont vendus avec un sortilège d'adaptation pré-appliqué. Ils augmenteront un peu de taille, pas beaucoup, mais habituellement assez pour qu'une jeune personne en pleine croissance puisse les porter pendant une paire d'années. Et si vous devenez trop grand pour pouvoir les porter d'ici l'été prochain, nous pourrons toujours les donner à une organisation caritative et en acheter de nouveaux pour vous. De toutes manières, vous aurez également besoin de quelques nouvelles robes d'école, mais je pense que nous les achèterons chez Madame Guipure. »

Après avoir payé ce que Harry considérait comme une somme d'argent faramineuse pour sa nouvelle garde-robe, Severus réalisa que c'était l'heure de déjeuner donc ils quittèrent la boutique Gaichiffon pour chercher un snack.

« Y'a-t-il un endroit particulier où vous aimeriez manger ? » demanda le professeur tandis qu'il rétrécissait leurs achats et que Harry et lui les glissaient dans leurs poches.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance, » lui dit Harry. « Je les aime tous. »

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le snack le plus proche et mangèrent des nuggets au poisson avec des frites à une table extérieure, Harry sirotant un soda tandis que Severus buvait de l'eau fraîche, tous deux protégés du soleil d'été par le parasol rayé couvrant leur table.

Pendant qu'ils finissaient, Harry jeta un nouveau coup d'œil sur le professeur. Il se sentait un peu intimidé, mais il savait qu'il devait remercier Severus. Le professeur n'aurait rien pu faire du tout pour son anniversaire mais il avait veillé à ce que Harry passe un agréable moment et lui avait acheté un tas de choses. Ce n'avait pas été la fête d'anniversaire que Harry avait imaginé la nuit dernière… mais c'avait été une célébration quand même.

Et Severus Rogue était la personne qui lui avait tout offert. C'était époustouflant, mais peut-être, juste peut-être, avait-il vraiment changé. Harry ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Il n'allait pas ouvrir son cœur et laisser Severus connaître tous ses secrets et ses faiblesses… pas encore, et peut-être même jamais.

Mais il se sentait plus à l'aise avec Severus qu'il ne l'avait jamais pensé possible.

Harry avança avec précaution sa main pour toucher le bras de Severus, juste pendant une seconde, avant de la retirer rapidement. « Merci, monsieur… Severus, pour mes nouveaux vêtements et mes tennis et tout le reste. »

Severus regarda fixement son bras, où Harry l'avait touché pendant un instant avant de le dévisager. Pendant une seconde, Harry eut peur de l'avoir fâché, mais quand le professeur se tourna vers lui, il y avait quelque chose d'autre que de la colère miroitant dans ses yeux noirs. Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce que c'était mais ce n'était pas la colère.

« De rien, » répondit doucement Severus.

« Et merci de m'avoir amené ici. C'a été un super anniversaire. »

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Eh bien, il n'est pas encore terminé. Nous avons une dose supplémentaire de Polynectar à boire. Rendons visite à Madame Guipure pour acheter vos robes d'école puis il y aura une autre chose qui, je pense, pourrait vous plaire. »

Ils prirent donc leur dernière gorgée de Polynectar tandis que Harry luttait pour ne pas grimacer au goût. Il avait découvert qu'une fois que vous aviez déjà été transformé par le Polynectar, votre corps ne devait pas repasser par une nouvelle phase de brûlure et d'étirement, mais la potion gardait quand même son horrible goût.

Ils descendirent ensuite la rue jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au magasin de Madame Guipure. Une enseigne dorée proclamait « _Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers_ » au dessus d'une porte étroite et la petite sorcière replète qu'était Madame Guipure les salua quand ils entrèrent.

« Déjà des robes pour l'école, mon chéri ? Eh bien, ça n'a aucun sens d'attendre la dernière minute pour cela je suppose, n'est-ce pas ? Attendez-moi juste une seconde pour que j'apporte les robes de sixième année ici afin que nous puissions voir comment elles vous vont. »

Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers une pièce du fond et Harry se pencha vers Severus pour lui chuchoter. « Mais monsieur, et si elles ne me vont pas ? Je ne suis pas aussi grand et large que ceux de mon âge. »

« Sortilège d'adaptation, Harry, » répondit Severus à voix basse. « Les robes d'école ne sont normalement pas vendues avec le sortilège pré-appliqué, mais c'est un charme vraiment simple à exécuter. Nous pourrons facilement ajuster les robes une fois que nous serons de retour à la maison. »

Quarante minutes plus tard, Harry avait trois nouvelles robes noires pour l'école et un nouveau manteau d'hiver qui était également noir uni, mais qui était bien taillé et chaud, avec de petites attaches argentées pour le fermer.

« Nous devons nous dépêcher, mais il y a un autre arrêt que j'aimerai faire avant que nous partions, » dit Severus comme ils sortaient rapidement de chez Madame Guipure et il mena Harry dans un magasin de l'autre côté de la rue.

C'était le magasin préféré de Hermione, la librairie Fleury et Bott. Harry se demanda si Severus prévoyait d'acheter ses manuels également. Ils ne pouvaient pas tout prendre… Harry ne saurait pas quelles classes il pouvait prendre avant de recevoir ses notes de BUSE, mais il supposait qu'ils pouvaient acheter les livres pour les classes où il était sûr d'avoir réussi.

Mais quand ils entrèrent dans le magasin, Severus ignora la section des manuels scolaires et se dirigea directement vers le comptoir à l'avant du magasin. Il tira un reçu de la poche de sa chemise et le remit au vendeur.

« J'ai payé d'avance pour ce livre la semaine dernière. Le directeur m'a assuré qu'il le réserverait pour moi. »

Le jeune homme étudia le reçu et inclina la tête. « Oui, monsieur. Juste un moment, s'il vous plaît. »

Il partit dans une pièce derrière lui puis revint en portant un livre épais relié de cuir bleu. Il le tendit à Severus qui amena Harry dans un coin éloigné avant de lui remettre le livre.

« Joyeux anniversaire. »

Harry secoua sa tête. « Mais vous m'avez déjà donné tellement de choses… c'est trop… »

Les lèvres de Severus se relevèrent pour faire son drôle de sourire. « Je suis heureux que vous aimiez les vêtements et les tennis, mais ce sont des choses nécessaires. Ce cadeau est quelque chose pour votre plaisir. »

Harry voulut protester davantage. Il savait que c'était grossier et il ne voulait pas l'être, mais Severus en faisait vraiment trop pour lui. Mais alors, il jeta juste un coup d'œil sur le livre et en vit le titre.

_Secrets d'Attrapeur par Josef Wronski._

« Wronski ? L'Attrapeur des Gobelins' ? Il a inventé la Feinte de Wronski ettoutes sortes de mouvements. Il est l'un des plus grands Attrapeurs jamais connu, » souffla Harry. Ses doigts caressèrent le livre et il ouvrit respectueusement la couverture avant de tourner les pages, retenant son souffle d'émerveillement.

« Oui, c'est une biographie et un manuel d'instruction. Il y a des diagrammes et des illustrations pour vous aider à apprendre les figures créées par Wronski. » Severus hésita. « J'ai pensé que cela pourrait vous être utile pour vos matchs de Quidditch de l'année prochaine. »

Harry s'immobilisa complètement à ces mots, regardant fixement Severus avec de grands yeux étonnés. « Vous me laisserez jouer au Quidditch l'année prochaine ? Même contre les Serpentards ? »

« Oui. »

Pendant une seconde, Harry pensa qu'il pourrait les embarrasser tous les deux en pleurant ou en serrant Severus dans ses bras. Finalement, il sourit juste timidement et essaya de remercier Severus, mais le professeur semblait aussi gêné que lui.

« Il est temps que nous partions. Le Polynectar va bientôt perdre son effet. Venez, Harry. »

Il ouvrit la porte, mais juste comme ils sortaient, il y eut une série de bruits, suivis de cris perçants et effrayés. Dans un premier temps, Harry pensa qu'il devait y avoir eu une explosion quelque part, ou un autre type d'accident et il regarda vivement autour de lui. Un peu plus bas dans la rue, des sorciers Transplanaient, d'autres couraient dans toutes les directions se poussant les uns les autres et d'autres encore essayaient de se cacher à l'intérieur des différents magasins.

Harry tendit le cou, recherchant la cause de cette crise et alors il les vit. Son sang se gela et près de lui, il entendit Severus produire un souffle étranglé.

En bas de la rue, mais à la vue de tous, une douzaine de sorciers en robe à capuche noire et portant un masque se tenait derrière un être plus grand à la peau pâle. Il portait lui-aussi une robe noire, mais il n'y avait aucune capuche ou masque pour cacher son visage. C'était probablement impossible considérant la distance, mais Harry pensa qu'il pouvait voir ses yeux rouges et brillants et entendre son rire grave et froid.

Voldemort et ses Mangemorts étaient sur la Chemin de Traverse.

A SUIVRE

**P****etit mot de la traductrice :**

Eh bien quoi ! Ils ont le droit de faire leur course aussi non ? … ^^

A la semaine prochaine,

Bye

Petit rappel :

**_*__Papeterie_**_  
En face du Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch, cette boutique vend de l'encre, des plumes et du parchemin (ES5, CS4). Dans ES/f, nom d'un de ces magasins sur le Chemin de Traverse est "Scribbulus Everchanging Inks"._

_*****__**TerrorTours**__  
Situés au numéro 59, ils firent une publicité dans __La Gazette du Sorcier__. Ils offrent des "vacances pleines d'action aux familles de sorciers qui aiment l'aventure !" Voici certains des voyages proposés : _

_- châteaux transylvaniens à louer ; un vampire inclus dans la location. _

_- une excursion "sur les traces des zombies" où on peut "tomber face à face avec les morts-vivants !" _

_- une croisière dans le Triangle des Bermudes durant laquelle on peut admirer les épaves des bateaux qui n'ont pas fait attention au monstre. _

_Les petits caractères au bas de l'annonce stipulent que "TerrorTours décline toute responsabilité en cas de blessure ou de décès"_

_**Ce qui est en italique ci-dessus est tiré du site EHP  
**_


	20. Rencontre avec Voldemort

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 25 chapitres (sur les 56 en anglais)

**Merci à :** _Mad'Eyes Fol'œil, tylia-sama, stormtrooper2, Kokoroyume, 77Hildegard, vampyse, Chaeos, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, Shiita, AmbreOnyx, Anthales, zarakinel, yaone-kami, Serleena, dobbymcl, maraudeurs93, Princesse Saeko, nounou, grispoils, satya_ **pour leur message.

* * *

**

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 20

* * *

**

La première pensée logique qui traversa l'esprit de Harry quand il vit les formes noires au loin, fut que Voldemort était venu pour lui. Mais un instant plus tard il se rendit compte que ca n'était pas possible. Il n'y avait tout simplement aucun moyen pour que Voldemort sache que Harry allait être sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui. Harry lui-même ne l'avait pas su jusqu'à ce matin. Non, la venue de Voldemort ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence.

Mais quoiqu'il en soit, il y était et Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Sa première impulsion avait été de courir à la rencontre de Voldemort pour pouvoir le détruire. Il voulait vraiment, vraiment faire cela. Afin que Voldemort disparaisse. Il ne blesserait ou ne tuerait plus jamais quelqu'un de cette façon.

Et au moins Harry pourrait être… libéré de Voldemort, du charme d'esclavage et libre de retrouver sa famille.

Mais comment pouvait-il détruire Voldemort maintenant ? Il n'était pas prêt. Il n'avait eu qu'une seule véritable leçon de duel et il avait à peine battu le mannequin. Voldemort était le Mage Noir le plus puissant depuis plus d'un siècle, sans compter qu'il était entouré par une douzaine de Mangemorts.

Harry n'avait aucune chance contre lui.

Toutes ces pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit en quelques secondes, quand, près de lui, Severus siffla dans son oreille. « Nous devons partir d'ici. »

Le professeur attrapa le bras de Harry et commença à le serrer, mais du coin de l'œil, Harry aperçut un petit enfant, un garçonnet aux cheveux sombre de deux ans maximum, se tenir debout, perdu au milieu de la rue et pleurant malheureusement pendant que des sorciers paniqués couraient autour de lui. Il n'y avait aucun signe de ses parents ou de n'importe qui d'autre entrain de chercher et les Mangemorts se rapprochaient.

« Attendez, » dit Harry à Severus et il se libéra avant de courir rapidement au milieu de la rue et de prendre l'enfant en pleurs dans ses bras.

Il se retourna et commença à se diriger vers Severus, mais juste alors, une grande vague de personnes passa en courant près de lui, le ralentissant et l'empêchant de revenir facilement à la librairie Fleury et Bott. Harry essaya de se créer un passage à travers et réussit à avancer de quelques pas, mais il était en même temps emporté par la foule et avant qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher, l'enfant et lui dépassaient la librairie.

Des rayons de lumière rouge, pourpre, et vert furent visibles comme Voldemort et ses disciples approchaient de plus en plus. Harry parvint à faire quelques pas de plus en direction de Severus et de la sécurité quand un rayon vert passa devant lui, ne le manquant que d'un cheveu. Vivement, Harry se retourna et courut dans la direction opposée, de l'autre côté de la rue.

Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui pour trouver Severus et le vit à quelques mètres. Pour une fois, le visage habituellement calme du professeur était tendu et il semblait effrayé et fâché pendant que sa tête tournait de droite à gauche à la recherche de Harry. Il tendit sa baguette magique et un moment plus tard, trois créatures argentées identiques, grandes et quadrupèdes, jaillirent de son bout avant de disparaitre.

L'estomac de Harry se serra comme il se rendait soudainement compte qu'il voyait désormais _Severus_… et pas l'homme trapu et blond. Le Polynectar n'agissait plus, ce qui signifiait que son propre déguisement avait également disparu.

Il baissa les yeux sur l'enfant dans ses bras, qui pleurait et s'accrochait toujours à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. « Tu ne peux pas rester avec moi, » murmura Harry. Il courut jusqu'au magasin le plus proche, l'apothicaire où certains essayaient de se cacher derrière de grands barils alignés sur le plancher. Il vit une dame âgée agenouillée derrière l'un des plus proches de lui et parvint à détacher le petit garçon de son torse.

« Prenez-le ! » Harry lui tendit l'enfant puis courut de nouveau dehors.

Il ne voyait pas Voldemort, ce qui l'inquiétait, mais les Mangemorts étaient tout près, à seulement deux magasins de lui. La plupart des passants du Chemin de Traverse étaient partis maintenant. Certains s'étaient enfuis, avaient Transplanés en sécurité, ou se cachaient à l'intérieur. Certains des magasins brûlaient… les Mangemort avaient dû y mettre le feu et l'odeur âcre de la fumée ainsi que le craquement des flammes remplissaient l'air et se mêlaient aux cris, aux hurlements et aux rires railleurs. Harry ne pouvait seulement qu'espérer qu'il n'y ait personne d'emprisonnée à l'intérieur de ces bâtiments en feu.

Mais certains n'étaient pas partis et quelques âmes courageuses se battaient. Harry vit la vendeuse de Gaichiffon se battre en duel. Il y avait aussi le jeune couple qui avait mangé au même snack qu'eux pour le déjeuner qui se battait contre un énorme Mangemort dont la capuche avait glissé, dévoilant des cheveux blonds et bouclés. Même le vieux Ollivander se tenait devant la porte de son magasin et annulait les sortilèges toutes les fois qu'il le pouvait.

Et alors Harry vit deux roux familiers au milieu de la rue, luttant contre quatre des disciples de Voldemort.

« Fred, George, » souffla-t-il, n'osant pas les appeler de peur de les distraire. Il hésita. Une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête lui disait qu'il devait vraiment trouver Severus. Le professeur était sûrement déjà furieux contre lui.

Mais bien que les jumeaux Weasleys soient doués, ils étaient dépassés en nombre et quand Harry vit George être touché au visage par un maléfice et s'effondrer par terre, en saignant abondamment, il ne pensa même pas aux dangers de se laisser voir par les Mangemorts… Il courut juste les aider.

« Incarcerem ! » cria-t-il, en pointant sa baguette magique sur le Mangemort le plus proche de l'endroit où George était tombé. Des cordes épaisses surgirent de nulle part et s'enroulèrent étroitement autour de la forme en noire en lui bloquant les bras.

« Harry ? » Fred ne put s'empêcher de marquer une pause tandis qu'il le fixait d'un regard incrédule.

Un autre Mangemort tira profit de sa distraction. «Endoloris ! »

Mais Harry était prêt. « Protego ! » cria-t-il et un Bouclier apparut juste à temps pour protéger Fred.

« Merci, » répondit vivement Fred, mais ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre en bavardage. Harry et lui se tenaient dos à dos, essayant de protéger George et eux-mêmes contre les Mangemorts. Les charmes volaient dans les deux sens tandis qu'ils se battaient en duel, mais finalement Fred parvint à stupéfier deux des Mangemorts et Harry désarma le dernier qui s'enfuit avant qu'il ne puisse le capturer.

Ils se tapirent immédiatement au côté de George, l'examinant pour voir d'où venait exactement le sang.

« C'est son oreille, » murmura Fred, en enlevant sa chemise et en la pressant durement contre le côté de la tête de son jumeau. Avant qu'il ne le fasse cependant, Harry vit que l'oreille droite de George avait disparu, laissant seulement place à un trou sanglant là où elle avait été.

« Voyons si nous pouvons le déplacer. » Fred maintint sa chemise en place avec un charme afin qu'elle puisse continuer à stopper le sang puis il souleva doucement son frère en le prenant sous les bras tandis que Harry saisissait les jambes de George au niveau de ses genoux. Ensemble ils parvinrent à le dégager de la route et à l'amener en sûreté relative derrière un chariot de marchand ambulant.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » demanda impatiemment Harry pendant qu'ils se mettaient à genoux près de George.

Fred vérifia la blessure et inclina la tête. « Je pense. Il semble que le saignement se soit arrêté. Je ne pense pas que son oreille pourra être remplacée cependant, pas quand elle a été coupée par un sort. »

Fred pressa ses mains contre son visage et resta silencieux quelques secondes. Harry plaça avec hésitation une main sur son épaule. C'était si rare de voir un des jumeaux sérieux et bouleversés qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir quoi faire. Il essaya de penser à ce qu'il pourrait dire, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit, donc il laissa juste sa main sur l'épaule de Fred en espérant que sa sympathie et son inquiétude passerait dans ce geste.

Après quelques secondes, Fred sembla se reprendre. Il prit une profonde respiration et le regarda. « Eh bien, il est vivant et ca pourrait être pire. Mais Harry au nom de Merlin, que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Privet Drive ? »

Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire à présent. « Hum, eh bien, c'est une longue histoire et je ne peux pas vraiment te l'expliquer maintenant… Je suis censé chercher…. »

« Harry Potter ! Je savais que c'était toi ! Maître ! » Une voix sauvage et ravie les interrompit.

Harry se retourna pour voir l'un des visages qu'il détestait certainement le plus dans le monde… un visage pâle qui avait dû être beau à une autre époque, des yeux sombres et cernés et des cheveux noirs depuis longtemps emmêlés qui encadraient l'ensemble. Bellatrix Lestrange.

Il esquiva juste à temps le maléfice qu'elle lui lança et il frappa le sol à la place, pulvérisant les pavés ronds en un tas de cailloux.

« Incarcerem ! » hurla Fred, mais cette fois ce fut Bellatrix qui s'écarta à temps.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse de nouveau lui lancer un sort, ou avant que Voldemort ne réponde à son appel, Harry poussa le chariot du marchand ambulant dans sa direction et courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il ne savait pas où il allait, juste que cela lui permettait de s'éloigner de Fred et George et puis de toute manière, il devait retrouver Severus.

Il courait, veillant à sauter à droite et à gauche de façon imprévisible pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le toucher de dos avec quoique soit. Il entendit Fred l'appeler, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Comme il descendait en courant la rue, Harry se rendit soudainement compte que d'autres sorciers étaient sur place… Kingsley Shacklebolt, Maugrey Fol Œil, Tonks… ils étaient tous là, combattant. Severus avait envoyé ses Patroni pour appeler l'Ordre du Phénix.

Où était Dumbledore ? Il était sûrement ici, également. Mais Harry n'avait pas le temps de le rechercher. Il était suffisamment occupé à essayer d'éviter Bellatrix Lestrange. Il pouvait l'entendre alternativement le maudire et appeler son maître. Harry passa en courant devant d'autres sorciers se battant en duel et entendit une autre voix familière.

« Potter ? Que faites-vous… » C'était le Professeur McGonagall, qui combattait à côté d'une partie des professeurs de Poudlard. Harry aperçut Flitwick et Chourave pendant qu'il courait, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il devait trouver Severus. La voix dans sa tête était tout à fait insistante. Trouver Severus était la chose la plus importante en ce moment.

Derrière lui, il entendit le cri perçant de Bellatrix et les professeurs qui l'appelaient. Espérant contre tout espoir qu'ils étaient parvenus à la capturer, ou au moins à la retarder, Harry continua son sprint et passa devant une petite ruelle latérale avant de s'arrêter subitement dans une petite glissade alors que son esprit enregistrait la vue horrifiante qu'il avait aperçue du coin de l'œil. Il revint sur ses pas et courut de nouveau.

Voldemort était dans la ruelle, debout devant une forme noire affalée au sol.

« Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment que tu t'en sortirais en m'ayant trahi, Severus ? » demandait-il d'une voix doucereuse et mauvaise. « Tu te doutais bien que je te retrouverai un jour, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourquoi as-tu donné ta vie ? Un petit garçon faible qui mourra également ? Parce que Harry Potter mourra, ne te fais aucune allusion à ce sujet. Je l'écraserai et alors plus personne ne se mettra en travers de mon chemin. Dis-moi donc Severus, comment te sens-tu en sachant que tu as gâché ta vie pour rien ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse de la part de la forme au sol et pendant une terrifiante seconde, Harry pensa qu'il était mort. Mais ensuite Voldemort lança un Sortilège Doloris et Severus gémit comme ses membres tremblants convulsèrent.

Le cœur de Harry battait la chamade et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il n'avait toujours pas beaucoup de chance de battre Voldemort, mais il n'avait également plus le choix. Il déglutit difficilement en espérant que s'il mourait, il réussirait au moins à emmener Voldemort avec lui.

« Laissez-le ! » cria Harry. « C'est moi que vous voulez, pas lui ! »

Voldemort s'immobilisa. Puis il annula l'Impardonnable et se tourna pour faire face à Harry. Un sourire mauvais prit lentement place sur son visage de serpent et ses yeux écarlates brillèrent de triomphe. « Harry ! C'est si gentil de te joindre à nous, » ronronna-t-il. « Cela me sauve de l'ennui de te faire la chasse. »

Il leva sa baguette magique, mais Harry le fit également une fraction de seconde plus vite.

« Avada Kedavra ! » Un rayon vert partit de la baguette magique de Voldemort.

« Expelliarmus ! » cria Harry au même instant, concentrant toute sa volonté pour pouvoir défaire le mal devant lui.

Les deux sorts se rencontrèrent dans un _crack_ qui sembla secouer la terre. Une brillante lumière dorée les engloba et quand elle disparut, Voldemort était allongé au sol.

Harry le regarda fixement, complètement choqué. Ce n'était pas possible ? Il ne pouvait sûrement pas avoir gagné ? Voldemort ne pouvait pas vraiment être mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis soudainement Dumbledore était là, sa baguette magique dans sa main et ses yeux bleus étincelants. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, qui se tenait immobile comme une statue mais qui était indemne et à Severus qui s'asseyait lentement en souffrant visiblement mais bien vivant, puis son regard se posa sur la forme inerte de Voldemort.

Il s'agenouilla près du corps du Lord Noir et l'examina soigneusement avant de se retourner. Le regard scrutateur de Dumbledore passa de Severus à Harry, tandis que tous deux l'observaient attentivement, osant à peine respirer.

« Voldemort est mort. »

« Mort, » répéta Severus d'une voix faible et rauque. Il regarda en direction de Harry avec étonnement.

Harry ne bougeait pas. Il devrait être heureux. Il serait heureux, dès qu'il pourrait y croire. Mais pour le moment, il était juste trop choqué pour ressentir réellement quelque chose. L'heure passée ressemblait vraiment à un rêve… ou à un cauchemar. Mais si Voldemort était mort, peut-être que ce cauchemar pourrait avoir une fin heureuse.

« NOOON ! »

Harry se retourna pour voir Bellatrix Lestrange se tenir à une courte distance de lui. Elle le regardait fixement, le visage tordu d'une folie meurtrière. Elle dirigea sa baguette magique vers lui et cria de nouveau.

« Sectumsempra ! »

Harry sentit une douleur acérée éclater partout dans son corps. Il y avait du sang partout et il tombait.

Puis tout devint noir.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Vous en serez plus par la suite, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vous mets également une note que Kristen avait intégrée à la fin de ce chapitre, si ça vous intéresse.

A plus

Bye

**Note de l'auteur :**

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour ce chapitre si court. Il est difficile pour moi d'écrire des scènes d'action et il y avait tant d'action dans celui-ci, que je me suis sentie vidée même après en avoir si peu écrit. En plus, c'était le bon moment pour s'arrêter (en d'autres termes, un autre terrible cliff'). Ainsi j'ai décidé de finir ici et de rendre le prochain chapitre extra-long. Ce ne devrait pas être trop dur puisqu'il sera rempli d'angoisse existentielle et de bon sentiment et nous savons tous que j'adore cela.

Mes excuses également si ce chapitre vous déçoit, en particulier la grande scène de la mort de Voldemort. Comme je l'ai dit, les scènes d'action sont difficiles pour moi. Il y a quelques questions irrésolues sur la façon dont Harry a détruit Voldemort, mais celles-ci auront leurs réponses au chapitre 21.

J'ai été délibérément vague sur les Patroni de Severus parce que je n'ai pas décidé si je voulais que Lily et lui aient été de proches amis dans cet univers, donc le Patronus de Sev est une créature ambiguë pour le moment. Je clarifierai peut-être ce point plus tard.

En conclusion et comme toujours, merci beaucoup pour votre lecture et vos reviews ! C'est très important pour moi.


	21. Arrivée à Ste Mangouste

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 25 chapitres (sur les 57 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 21

* * *

**

Severus pensait souvent qu'il avait dû être maudit à sa naissance, peut-être par une sorte de lutin malveillant comme dans un vieux conte d'enfants Moldus, pour que tout ce qu'il ait de bien dans sa vie soit irrémédiablement détruit. Il y pensait parfois avec ironie ; et d'autres fois avec une amère colère. Mais il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle terreur avant que Harry ne s'effondre devant lui, son sang giclant du Sectumsempra que Bellatrix Lestrange lui avait lancé.

La journée avait pourtant tellement bien commencé. Il avait voulu faire quelque chose de spécial pour l'anniversaire de Harry, donner au garçon une chance de s'amuser et d'oublier ses problèmes pendant un moment. Il s'était rappelé que Norie lui avait suggéré d'emmener Harry au Chemin de Traverse, quelques semaines après que Harry se soit installé à Prince Hall, mais qu'il avait à ce moment-là refusé de le faire.

Plus Severus avait pensé à cela, plus une visite au Chemin de Traverse lui avait semblé comme le moyen parfait de passer cette journée. Il avait supposé que Harry serait heureux de s'éloigner de Prince Hall pendant un certain temps. Après tout, il n'avait pas quitté le domaine de tout le mois de juillet si on exceptait les périodes qu'il avait passées à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et ça n'avait certainement pas été amusant pour lui. Ca donnerait à Severus une chance de remplir la garde-robe de Harry, comme il avait prévu de le faire depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte du peu de vêtements que le garçon possédait réellement (Severus ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi un garçon de la richesse de Harry ne possédait seulement qu'une poignée d'affaires).

Et une fois qu'il avait eu l'idée d'offrir à Harry le livre de Wronski, aller au Chemin de Traverse lui avait paru comme un plan encore meilleur. Le livre serait quelque chose que Harry apprécierait et peut-être que ça pourrait l'aider à voir que Severus regrettait vraiment leur hostilité passée et essayait de se faire pardonner.

Le voyage lui avait semblé assez sécuritaire, avec du Polynectar comme moyen de déguisement et au début, tout ce passait d'ailleurs bien…

… jusqu'à ce que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts n'arrivent et que tout soit gâché.

Il avait perdu Harry. Le petit imbécile s'était éloigné pour sauver ce bébé dont les idiots de parents avaient disparu… Hors de question d'admettre que Severus aurait aussi ressenti l'urgence de sauver le petit garçon, s'il l'avait vu à temps. Maintenant, est-ce que Severus aurait agi aussi impulsivement, personne ne le saurait. Si seule sa propre vie avait été en jeu, il l'aurait risqué. Mais sa principale responsabilité était de protéger Harry et si cet objectif entrait en conflit avec d'autres, qu'importe notre noblesse….

Bien, Severus n'avait pas de temps à gaspiller sur des « pourrait avoir fait » de toute façon.

Il était parvenu à rester sensé assez longtemps pour envoyer ses Patroni alerter l'Ordre puis il avait commencé à rechercher frénétiquement Harry. Quand Severus avait noté que le Polynectar ne le déguisait plus, il avait été bien plus désespéré. Si Voldemort repérait Harry, ce serait une tragédie.

Mais c'est lui que Voldemort avait repéré.

Severus n'avait même pas vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'était retrouvé près de cette petite ruelle latérale et la seule chose qu'il avait sue ensuite était qu'il était au sol, à se tordre d'agonie. Un fer chauffé à blanc semblait lui parcourir les os alors que Voldemort riait, le raillait et lui lançait le Sortilège Dolorisà plusieurs reprises. Severus n'avait même pas eu la chance de sortir sa baguette magique. Il n'avait honnêtement aucune idée du temps durant lequel Voldemort l'avait torturé avec le Sortilège Doloris. Ca lui avait semblé durer l'éternité, mais le temps était différent quand vous souffriez, Severus le savait. Ca ne pouvait avoir été qu'un court instant avant que Harry n'apparaisse soudainement.

Severus aurait voulu lui crier de partir. Au moins, pendant que Voldemort le torturait, il savait que Harry était en sécurité du Lord Noir. Au fond de son esprit, il avait même espéré qu'Albus ou un des autres avait retrouvé Harry et l'avait mis en sûreté. C'avait été le seul réconfort de Severus et il avait pensé que même s'il mourrait, ce serai utile si sa mort distrayait assez longtemps Voldemort pour que Harry s'échappe.

Mais ensuite Harry était là, essayant de le sauver. Le petit idiot ! Il n'était pas prêt à faire face à Voldemort ! Il avait à peine seize ans. Il n'en savait pas encore assez. Il n'avait pas appris tous les sortilèges. Il ne maîtrisait pas le combat en duel. Il n'avait pas…

Mais finalement Harry l'avait fait.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Harry avait fait l'impossible et Voldemort était détruit.

Severus parvint à s'asseoir, oubliant presque l'agonie dans ses os pendant qu'il regardait fixement Harry, stupéfait. Comment… ? Comment Harry pouvait-il se tenir debout devant lui, vivant et en bonne santé tandis que Voldemort gisait sur le sol ?

Mais était-il vraiment mort ? Severus voulut se traîner dans cette direction pour vérifier mais avant qu'il ne puisse bouger, Albus était là, imposant dans sa robe dorée alors que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur féroce. Ce n'était pas le bon et le vénérable directeur de Poudlard. C'était un dangereux guerrier.

Sa baguette magique tendue devant lui, Albus fit quelques pas et s'agenouilla près de Voldemort pour l'examiner. Après un long moment, il releva la tête et prononça la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus avait du mal à y croire et Harry semblait aussi abasourdi que lui. Mais avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse dire ou faire quelque chose, un horrible cri perçant fusa de derrière eux juste avant que Bellatrix Lestrange ne lance le maléfice Sectumsempra.

Les secondes qui suivirent semblèrent durer une éternité. Severus n'oublierait jamais l'horrible vision de Harry tombant à genoux, son sang giclant sauvagement de son visage et de sa poitrine. La baguette magique de Harry glissa de ses doigts alors qu'il regardait avec incrédulité le sang qui imbibait son T-shirt blanc. Il leva les yeux vers Severus et pendant un court instant, Severus pensa avoir vu la paix et l'acceptation dans les yeux de Harry juste avant qu'ils ne se referment ; puis Harry s'écroula se retrouvant face contre terre dans une grande flaque rouge qui continuait à s'élargir.

La scène entière sembla se geler dans le temps et Severus était sûr qu'il la re-vivrait dans ses cauchemars pendant de nombreuses années… Le petit corps de Harry, sans vie et recouvert de sang, les cris hystériques de Bellatrix, Albus et lui incapables de faire quelque chose.

Mais bien sûr, en réalité, cela ne dura seulement que quelques secondes. Puis Albus dirigea sa baguette magique sur Bellatrix et même si aucun mot ne sortit de ses lèvres, Severus put sentir la vague incroyable de magie tandis que le sort partait de la baguette. Les hurlements perçants de Bellatrix s'interrompirent brusquement et elle tomba lourdement au sol. Severus ne savait pas si Albus l'avait tuée mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment. Harry était la seule pensée qui l'intéressait.

Il fut au côté du garçon en un instant, sa propre douleur oubliée. Doucement il le retourna et tendit sa baguette au-dessus des profondes blessures. Il ouvrit la bouche pour psalmodier l'incantation qui fermerait les coupures, mais sa voix ne marchait pas bien. Les sanglots qu'il retenait lui bloquaient la gorge et l'empêchaient d'articuler.

Severus aperçut du coin de l'œil un Phénix argenté s'envoler puis Albus s'agenouilla de l'autre côté de Harry. Le Sorcier plus âgé lança un charme de diagnostic et dit brusquement, « Severus, reprenez-vous. Guérissez-le maintenant ! »

Severus était la seule personne qui pouvait le faire après tous. Le sortilège Sectumsempra était l'une de ses propres créations, un sortilège de magie noire qu'il avait inventé puis plus tard perfectionné pendant les sombres années de sa jeunesse quand il servait Voldemort. Seulement une poignée d'autres Mangemort l'avait appris et ils l'utilisaient rarement. Ca avait été la marque déposée de Severus. Et puisqu'il était si rare de le voir en action, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'enseigner à quiconque le charme de guérison qu'il avait également développé spécifiquement pour le maléfice Sectumsempra.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il était la seule personne qui pouvait sauver Harry maintenant.

Mais il ne pouvait pas dire l'incantation sans que sa voix ne se brise et sa main tremblait également, donc les mouvements de sa baguette magique ne devaient probablement pas agir correctement non plus.

Puis soudainement Poppy était là. Elle évalua la situation d'un coup d'œil et s'agenouilla près de Severus sur le sol ensanglanté. Elle lança son propre sort de diagnostic et hoqueta.

« Nous sommes entrain de le perdre ! Quel était ce charme ? »

« Sectumsempra, » indiqua laconiquement Albus.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais entendu… » Mais Poppy s'interrompit brusquement et débuta un autre de ses charmes, sa voix rendue tendue par l'appréhension.

Severus l'identifia comme un sort de réanimation, utilisé pour essayer de refaire partir le cœur d'un patient une fois qu'il s'était arrêté de battre. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle terreur, même pas quand il était un enfant et qu'il avait su qu'il avait presque été battu à mort, même pas pendant ses années en tant qu'espion quand il était allé à chaque réunion de Mangemort en se demandant derrière ses barrières d'Occlumencie si cette nuit serait celle où Voldemort découvrirait sa trahison, même pas lorsqu'il avait réalisé l'ampleur de ses erreurs en tant que partisan du Lord Noir et qu'il était allé supplier Albus Dumbledore.

Rien comparé à sa peur actuelle.

Severus avait l'impression que son propre cœur avait cessé de battre, mais ensuite une voix dans sa tête cria qu'il n'allait pas perdre Harry. Que ca ne pouvait pas finir de cette façon.

Cela exigea chaque parcelle du sang-froid et de la volonté de fer de Severus – et il ne sut pas vraiment comment il y arriva finalement – mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, il réussit à reprendre la contrôle de sa voix et de sa main qui se raffermit. Il psalmodia le charme de guérison d'un ton déterminé et bougea sa baguette au-dessus des blessures de Harry d'un geste sûr, sans laisser à sa magie d'autre choix que de guérir le garçon qu'il aimait.

Il refit le charme trois fois, pour s'assurer que les blessures étaient vraiment bien refermées et c'est seulement quand il eut fini son troisième passage, qu'il se rendit compte que Poppy lui secouait le bras en lui parlant calmement.

« Nous l'avons fait, Severus. Il est revenu parmi nous. Laissez-moi lui donner une Potion de Régénération sanguine. »

Severus prit Harry dans ses bras, le berçant pendant que Poppy prenait une fiole d'un liquide rouge foncé de sa robe brune et la glissait entre les lèvres de Harry. Elle lança ensuite un autre charme et inclina la tête.

« Bien, il est toujours dans un état grave, mais je pense qu'il est assez stable pour le déplacer. Nous devons l'emmener à Ste-Mangouste. »

Albus fronça légèrement les sourcils comme il réfléchissait. «Transplaner ou utiliser un Portoloin serait légèrement plus rapide, mais peut-être plus stressant pour son corps. La Cheminette serait probablement le plus supportable pour lui. » Il regarda autour de lui avant d'incliner la tête en direction d'un magasin de l'autre côté de la rue. « Je crois qu'il y a un raccordement au réseau de Cheminette dans celui-là. »

Il s'approcha de Harry mais Severus refusa de laisser partir le garçon loin de lui, même pour le laisser à Albus.

« Severus, vous avez besoin de soins médicaux vous aussi, » dit doucement Albus. « Laissez-moi prendre Harry maintenant. Vous ne le perdrez pas. Je vous le promets. »

Severus détestait l'admettre, même à lui-même, mais maintenant que son taux d'adrénaline chutait, il pouvait ressentir la douleur dans tout son corps et sa faiblesse due au Sortilège Doloris et il savait qu'Albus avait raison. Il fit donc à contrecœur passer Harry dans les bras de son mentor. Il sentit une douleur à l'intérieur de lui, ressemblant presque à une douleur physique, quand Albus éloigna l'enfant de lui. Il voulait tenir Harry. Non, il devait tenir Harry.

Mais Harry avait besoin d'aller à Ste-Mangouste donc Severus prit juste une difficile inspiration avant d'essayer de se relever. Il trébucha et tomba presque… il devait être bien plus faible qu'il ne l'avait pensé… mais Poppy lui attrapa le bras et le soutint.

Pendant un court instant, Severus se rappela avoir fait la même chose avec Harry ce matin seulement quand ils étaient sortis de l'âtre de la Cheminée du Chaudron Baveur. A ce souvenir, il lui sembla avoir une boule dans la gorge, mais Poppy attira ensuite à elle la baguette et les lunettes de Harry qui étaient également tombés au sol durant les dernières minutes avant de l'aider à traverser la rue derrière Albus et Harry. La plupart des combats étaient finis à présent, et bien que les gens se dépêchaient de rentrer chez eux, ils étaient tous assez loin et donc personne ne les ralentit.

« Bellatrix ? » demanda calmement Poppy tandis qu'ils commençaient à partir.

« Elle va rester sans connaissance assez longtemps, » répondit Albus sans se retourner. « Et les Aurors vont rapidement arriver sur place. J'ai demandé à mon Patronus de trouver quelqu'un après qu'il vous ait localisé. Et puis, elle n'a pas vraiment d'importance à l'heure actuelle. Obtenir des soins médicaux pour Harry et Severus est la seule chose importante. »

Ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur du magasin… qui vendait des équipements de Quidditch, réalisa faiblement Severus, et s'avancèrent vers la cheminée. Il y avait heureusement un pot de poudre de Cheminette sur le manteau et personne n'était autour pour demander des explications. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils faisaient un pas dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste.

Il était évident que les Guérisseurs avaient réagi à l'annonce de la bataille au Chemin de Traverse. Les vieilles chaises en bois qui étaient normalement installées en ligne avaient été poussées sur les côtés de la pièce, et l'entrée étaient devenue une sorte de salle pour les soins d'urgence. Les patients gravement blessés planaient sur des civières à mi-hauteur et les Guérisseurs dans des robes de couleur vert citron se déplaçaient rapidement de l'une à l'autre, en murmurant des charmes de guérison et des conseils d'une voix basse et tendue.

Une infirmière semblait faire la navette pour les cas non-urgents installés sur les côtés de la pièce. Elle s'avança rapidement vers eux quand ils entrèrent.

« Vous venez du Chemin de Traverse ? » Elle les évalua l'un après l'autre, tandis qu'ils avaient tous les quatre diverses quantités de sang éclaboussant leurs vêtements. « Guérisseuse Bushby ? »

Une grande femme avec des cheveux blonds grisonnants serrés en un chignon se précipita vers eux, en ondulant sa baguette magique.

« Ce garçon a reçu le sortilège Sectumsempra, un maléfice qui cause de profondes coupures et un important saignement, » lui expliqua Albus. « Nous avons guéri les coupures, je pense, et il a eu une Potion de Régénération sanguine. Le professeur Rogue a été mis sous Doloris pendant un certain temps. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps mais il s'est ensuite vidé de sa magie en guérissant Harry. Poppy et moi ne sommes pas blessés. C'est le sang de Harry sur nos vêtements. »

La Guérisseuse hocha la tête. Elle concentra sa baguette magique sur Harry pendant de longues secondes ; puis ensuite sur Severus. « Vous n'êtes ni l'un, ni l'autre en danger immédiat, bien que le garçon devra rester ici pendant un ou deux jours. Je vais vous emmener au quatrième étage, chambre 422. Un Médicomage viendra aussitôt que possible. »

Elle fit un rapide mouvement de sa baguette magique et deux civières vides apparurent devant eux, côte à côte. Albus allongea délicatement Harry sur l'une et la Guérisseuse Bushby bougea sa baguette magique au-dessus de lui.

« C'est un charme de stase, pour faciliter le déplacement des patients, » expliqua-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers Severus. « Si vous vous couchiez aussi, monsieur, je pourrai placer ce sortilège sur vous aussi. »

Severus n'était pas suffisamment blessé pour accepter avec obligeance cette suggestion. Il lui lança un regard noir. « Je n'ai pas besoin de me coucher, ni d'être mis sous Stase. Je suis parfaitement capable de monter les escaliers tout seul. »

Les yeux gris de la Guérisseuse Bushby s'assombrirent et elle sembla soudainement beaucoup plus menaçante. « Vous êtes blessé, monsieur et je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec vous. Si vous n'êtes pas plus coopératif, je serai forcée de vous placer sous un Charme de Sommeil. Maintenant, couchez-vous. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, outragé par son audace mais Albus l'interrompit. « Severus, nous perdons du temps. Nous devons amener Harry à l'étage. »

Severus regarda Harry, toujours couvert de sang, sa peau d'une pâleur non-naturelle et approuva sans autre mot. Il s'avança vers la civière, ignorant sa fierté et la douleur dans ses os puis s'allongea. Il ne protesta même pas quand la Guérisseuse Bushby lui jeta un sortilège de Stase et qu'il perdit connaissance.

Il dut se réveiller rapidement après cependant, parce que Albus, Poppy et la Médicomage de Ste-Mangouste étaient juste entrain d'allonger Harry dans un des lits de l'hôpital quand il ouvrit les yeux. Ils avaient nettoyé le sang et Harry portait une des robes bleu-clair de l'hôpital maintenant.

Bien qu'ils aient dit que Harry était hors du danger, Severus les observait toujours anxieusement pendant qu'ils le bordaient et que la Médicomage lui administrait une autre Potion de Régénération sanguine.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » Demanda Severus.

Albus, Poppy et la Médicomage se retournèrent vers lui. La Médicomage sourit et inclina la tête pendant qu'elle laissait Harry et venait vers lui.

« Oui, Mr. Potter ira bien. Il est très faible, bien entendu parce qu'il a perdu beaucoup de sang et il y aura peut-être quelques dommages internes. Ces coupures de… Quel était ce sort ? Sectumsempra ? … ont été assez profondes. Je lui ai donné des Potions supplémentaires de Régénération sanguine pour augmenter son taux de sang tout en restant en-dessous du seuil de sécurité bien entendu et je lui ai donné une Potion de Restauration des tissus également…. »

_Encore une Potion de Restauration des tissus. Harry n'allait pas aimer ça… Lui qui venait juste de finir sa dernière série. _Ne put s'empêcher de penser Severus de manière désabusée.

« Nous allons le garder au moins pour cette nuit sous sédatif. Nous déciderons seulement demain s'il est prêt à rentrer à la maison. Maintenant, Professeur Rogue, occupons-nous de vous. »

En dépit de ses protestations, Severus se retrouva lui-même installé dans un autre lit près de Harry, avec plusieurs Potions à boire et ses propres vêtements changés en pyjama (il avait menacé la Médicomage de graves dommages physiques si elle osait lui mettre une des robes de l'hôpital).

Puis finalement elle partit. Severus regarda Albus et Poppy. « Elle a reconnu Harry. »

Albus inclina la tête. « Oui, mais c'est peut-être aussi bien. Tout le monde, y compris le Ministère va bientôt découvrir que Harry a en effet détruit Voldemort cet après-midi. Je suis sûr que la nouvelle se propage déjà comme un feu de forêt. C'est seulement une question de temps avant que le Ministère et les journalistes ne commencent à venir grouiller ici. »

Severus se renfrogna. « Harry va détester cela. »

« Je sais, » en convint Albus. « Mais nous avons peut-être obtenu un peu de répit avant cet inévitable déluge. Ste-Mangouste est obligé de garder son état secret, puisque toutes informations sur leur patient tombent sous le secret professionnel et nous pouvons dire aux gens qu'il a été blessé et qu'il doit récupérer dans la paix et le calme. »

Severus soupira. « Je souhaite que nous puissions juste empêcher toute publicité. »

« Nous essayerons autant que possible, » approuva Albus. Il resta silencieux un moment. « Je pense que nous allons devoir permettre aux Weasley de venir voir Harry, cependant. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Les Weasley ? »

C'était Poppy qui lui répondit. « Oui, les jumeaux Weasley ont été impliqués dans le combat aussi et apparemment Harry les a rejoints brièvement donc ils savent qu'il était là. J'avais juste fini de soigner un des garçons quand le Patronus d'Albus m'a trouvé. »

Il aurait dû le savoir, pensa Severus avec un soupir. Et si les jumeaux Weasley savaient que Harry avait été au Chemin de Traverse alors le clan entier le saurait bientôt. Il repensa aux paroles de Poppy et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais été excessivement fan des jumeaux Weasley, mais il n'avait jamais voulu les voir blessé.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? Au garçon Weasley ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Poppy hocha la tête. « George Weasley a perdu son oreille droite et souffre de l'hémorragie et du choc, mais il récupérera. »

Severus essaya d'incliner la tête, mais il constata qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de bailler tandis que ses paupières devenaient lourdes.

« Oh, pardonnez-nous, Severus. Vous devez vous reposer, » Poppy s'approcha de lui et Severus eut l'horrifiante pensée qu'elle allait peut-être le border. Il essaya de la fusiller du regard mais c'était difficile quand il était si fatigué.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit était Albus disant, « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus. Nous restons ici avec Harry et vous. Reposez-vous juste pour le moment. »

Il ferma ses yeux et s'endormit.

* * *

Severus n'était pas sûr de l'heure qu'il était quand il se réveilla mais il sut immédiatement qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la chambre et ce n'était pas seulement Albus et Poppy. Non, il y en avait plusieurs autres à leur côté. Presque immédiatement Severus identifia les voix… Arthur Weasley et ses deux enfants les plus jeunes.

Les Weasley devaient être arrivés depuis peu parce qu'ils étaient tous entrain de poser des questions sur le bien-être de Harry. Severus fut étonné et touché quand ils demandèrent également de ses nouvelles. L'inquiétude dans leurs voix semblait réelle.

Il écouta pendant qu'Albus les rassurait puis ils redevinrent silencieux. Severus envisagea d'ouvrir les yeux et de dire quelque chose, mais il décida finalement d'attendre et de voir ce qu'ils pourraient dire en pensant qu'il était endormi.

Après quelques minutes, Arthur Weasley reprit la discussion qui avait due débuter plus tôt.

« Mais Albus, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Harry ne pouvait pas venir chez nous cet été, si vous aviez décidé de le laisser quitter Privet Drive, » dit-il d'une voix calme. « Je suis sûr qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin de l'année scolaire, avec la disparition de Sirius et tout, Harry aurait eu besoin d'être avec des personnes qui le soutiennent et prennent soin de lui. »

Severus sentit une vague d'indignation le parcourir. Il se redressa presque sur son lit dans le but d'exiger de savoir pourquoi Arthur Weasley pensait que sa famille était la seule qui pouvait s'occuper de Harry, mais il parvint à se retenir à la dernière seconde.

« Vous savez que Harry est toujours le bienvenu à la maison. En fait, nous aurions voulu l'adopter depuis des années. »

Bien, cela était une surprise pour Severus. Il ressentit une douleur pointue le transpercer à la pensée de Harry appartenant aux Weasley, mais il se consola ensuite en sachant que cela ne pourrait jamais se produire maintenant. En raison du charme d'esclavage, Harry devait vivre avec lui.

Une voix enfantine au fond de son esprit chuchota, _il est à moi, Weasley !_

« Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, Arthur. » La voix d'Albus était très basse. « Je sais bien que vous êtes proches de Harry, mais Severus travaillait avec Harry, lui donnant une formation supplémentaire en Défense, pour l'aider à se préparer pour sa confrontation contre Voldemort. »

« Monsieur, vous voulez dire que vous saviez ce qui se passerait aujourd'hui ? » C'était le plus jeune garçon Weasley qui avait parlé d'une voix incrédule et considérablement plus forte que l'un ou l'autre des deux hommes.

« Chut, Ron, tu vas les réveiller et ils doivent se reposer, » le réprimanda Arthur.

En même temps Albus répondit, « Non, bien sûr que non, Mr. Weasley. J'étais aussi choqué que les autres quand le Patronus de Severus est venu m'alerter. Je voulais juste dire qu'au vue de la préoccupation de Voldemort en ce qui concerne Harry, une autre confrontation à un moment ou à un autre semblait inévitable. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela se produise si tôt cependant. »

« Mais pourquoi Harry ne nous l'a pas dit ? » Le ton de Ron Weasley sonnait perplexe et blessé. « Il nous a laissé croire qu'il était toujours chez les Dursley. »

« Je lui avais interdit de le mentionner, Mr. Weasley, » dit Albus d'une voix qui ne supportait aucun argument.

Il y eut un autre bref silence. Le jeune Mr. Weasley devait encore sembler contrarié parce que la fille Weasley dit doucement, « Je pense que nous pouvons comprendre pourquoi Harry était si fâché avec nous l'été dernier, quand nous ne lui avons pas dit que nous étions Square Grimmaurd et tout le reste. »

« Ouais, je pense aussi, » en convint lentement le garçon Weasley. Il soupira alors, semblant encore inquiet. « Etes-vous sûr que tout va bien pour Harry, monsieur ? Il semble si, si… »

« Il ira bien, » dit doucement Albus. « Il y a échappé belle, mais Severus et lui vont se rétablir pleinement. Harry semble mal en point pour le moment parce qu'il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais quelques doses supplémentaires de Régénération sanguine et il irait mieux. »

« Bon, Harry peut venir avec nous maintenant, n'est-ce pas monsieur ? » demanda Ginny Weasley. « Je veux dire, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il continue à s'exercer, donc il pourrait venir à la maison avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus sentit une nouvelle protestation se presser sur ses lèvres. Il savait que les choses se passeraient ainsi, une fois que les Weasley seraient dans les environs. Ils voudraient lui prendre Harry et Severus ne pouvait pas supporter cela.

Mais Albus parla avant que Severus ne puisse le faire lui-même. « Non, j'ai bien peur que non, Mlle Weasley. Harry sera plus en sécurité en restant avec Severus. Prince Hall est sous Fidelitas et même si Voldemort est mort, il y a encore de considérables dangers. »

Les deux enfants commencèrent à protester et Severus pensa avec colère qu'Albus ne devrait pas accepter une telle impertinence, mais Arthur Weasley les calma.

« Vous savez ce qui est arrivé aux Londubat, les enfants, » dit-il gravement. « Et cette attaque s'est produite après la première défaite de Voldemort. Je pense qu'Albus a raison. Au moins pour le moment, Harry doit rester dans un endroit sûr. »

« Mais pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas tous rester au Square Grimmaurd une nouvelle fois ? » demanda Ginny Weasley. « Nous le ferions pour Harry. »

En même temps, son frère dit, « Mais Rogue… désolé, le Professeur Rogue déteste Harry. Il a toujours été horrible avec lui, sans aucune raison. Harry ne lui a jamais rien fait. Est-ce que vous saviez que Harry était toujours malade avant chaque cours de Potions ? Et qu'il revenait toujours dans un état désastreux l'année dernière après ses leçons d'Occlumencie. Harry doit être malheureux. Il mérite mieux que ça, monsieur. Il doit être avec nous. Nous pourrions le garder en sécurité. »

Albus resta ferme. « J'ai peur que non, les enfants. Harry doit rester avec Severus. Mais je peux vous assurer que tout ne se passe pas si mal que ça. Severus s'est aperçu qu'il avait tort au sujet de Harry et ils s'entendent bien mieux à présent. »

Severus n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que les enfants Weasley ne le croyaient pas. Ca l'aurait rendu furieux s'il n'avait pas été si malheureux à cause des paroles de Ron Weasley. Il savait qu'il avait été injuste et dur avec Harry, mais il n'avait pas pensé que le garçon en avait été autant affecté. Harry lui avait toujours semblé stoïque et parfois même provocateur.

Mais il aurait dû le réaliser. Au cours des dernières semaines, il avait vu que Harry était réellement très sensible et maintenant Severus pouvait seulement imaginer l'importance de ses paroles passées sur Harry. Les remords et la honte le submergèrent et pendant quelques minutes il se perdit dans une douloureuse culpabilité.

Puis il se rendit soudain compte que les Weasley partaient, ou du moins ce groupe s'en allait. Albus avait dû faire quelque chose pour les persuader de partir, parce que les enfants protestaient à voix haute et qu'Arthur semblait hésiter.

Mais finalement il dit, « Eh bien, je suppose que nous devrions aller voir si George peut partir. Molly et Fred sont restés avec lui. Mais ils voudront probablement venir voir Harry également, avant que nous retournions chez nous. »

Severus en gémit presque à haute voix. Il voulait être seul avec Harry, sans avoir l'ennuyeux clan Weasley se succédant dans leur chambre. Il continua à simuler le sommeil, ne se sentant pas l'envie de parler avec quelqu'un pour le moment, même Abus.

Arthur Weasley avait raison. Son épouse et les jumeaux insistèrent pour s'arrêter également, mais heureusement ils ne restèrent pas longtemps. George était évidemment épuisé et une Molly très émotive semblait déchirée entre s'occuper de lui et rester avec Harry. Mais Albus parvint à la convaincre que Harry était entre de bonnes mains et finalement les Weasley partirent

« Si vous allez bien, Severus, je pense que je vais aller voir si je peux trouver une tasse de thé quelque part dans l'hôpital et peut-être voir où est Poppy. Je l'ai envoyée se reposer il y a quelques heures, mais je suspecte qu'elle soit allée en bas pour aider les blessés. » Dit Albus puis il partit aussi.

Severus cligna des yeux, se sentant étonné et reconnaissant de la perception d'Albus. Il allait enfin pouvoir passer un peu de temps seul avec Harry. Il se leva du lit et alla s'asseoir près du garçon. La nuit était tombée et la seule lumière dans la chambre venait d'un fin rayon de clair de lune qui traversait la grande fenêtre.

Severus se demanda si c'étaient à cause de la faible lumière que Harry semblait toujours aussi cadavérique. Ses yeux fermés lui donnaient l'impression qu'ils ne s'ouvriraient plus jamais. Mais Severus ne pouvait supporter de penser à ce genre de chose. Il avait été si proche de perdre Harry aujourd'hui, trop proche…

Et il y avait tant de chose qu'il devait encore faire. Il ne lui avait même pas fait ses excuses. Il savait qu'il devait le faire pourtant. Il avait même essayé une ou deux fois déjà. Mais c'était si dur alors il avait continué à se dire qu'il pourrait le faire plus tard.

Mais Harry aurait pu mourir aujourd'hui et il n'aurait jamais su que Severus était désolé.

Severus lécha ses lèvres sèches et ouvrit sa bouche. Harry ne l'entendait pas pour le moment mais il voulait faire quelque chose et dire au garçon ce qu'il ressentait. Il le lui répéterait quand Harry sera éveillé.

Mais quand il essaya de parler, sa gorge se serra et à la place, Severus posa sa tête sur l'oreiller mou à côté de Harry et se mit à sangloter.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Avec tout ça, j'ai failli oublier le chapitre de la semaine !! ^^

Et un GRAND merci pour tous vos messages.

Joyeux Noël à tous et très bonne année 2010 !

A samedi prochain je pense…

Bye


	22. Remerciements d'après guerre

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 26 chapitres (sur les 57 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 22

* * *

**

Quand Albus revint dans la chambre une heure plus tard, Severus avait tiré une chaise près du lit de Harry et était avachi dessus, une de ses mains caressant doucement les cheveux du garçon tandis que Harry continuait à dormir paisiblement.

Albus ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et envisagea d'éclairer la chambre avec un léger Lumos, avant de décider que le clair de lune suffisait comme seule lumière. Il était tard et en plus de ça, il pensa que Severus pourrait être plus à l'aise dans l'obscurité.

Severus continua à caresser les cheveux de Harry sans le regarder. Albus conjura une autre chaise et s'assit de l'autre côté de Harry. Les deux hommes restèrent assis en silence pendant plusieurs minutes.

Severus soupira finalement et parla. « Je ne me suis même pas excusé. »

« Il n'est pas trop tard, » répondit doucement Albus.

« Je souhaite… » La voix de Severus s'affaiblit et il ne termina pas sa phrase. Après quelques secondes, il leva les yeux vers Albus. « C'était mon maléfice, Albus. Ma propre création l'a presque tué. »

Albus secoua sa tête. « Bellatrix est la personne qui a attaqué Harry, pas vous, Severus. Je ne vous permettrai pas de vous blâmer pour ceci. »

Même dans la faible lumière, le regard sombre de Severus était visiblement troublé. « C'était mon maléfice, » répéta-t-il.

« Et c'est votre sort de guérison qui l'a sauvé, » précisa Albus. « Harry serait mort si vous n'aviez rien fait. Vous l'avez lancé plusieurs fois en plus. Severus, vous n'avez rien fait de mal aujourd'hui. »

« Alors c'est le seul jour dans ma malheureuse vie où ça m'est arrivé, » répondit d'une voix plus forte Severus. « Albus, j'ai créé cet ignoble et monstrueux maléfice. Je l'ai utilisé sur des personnes. Je l'ai enseignée à Bellatrix. Comment pouvez-vous me pardonner ? Comment le pourra-t-il ? » Il regarda de nouveau Harry, sa main caressant toujours les cheveux de l'enfant et il pensa qu'il devait arrêter de le faire, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de toucher quelqu'un d'aussi bon et d'aussi pur que Harry. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il ne méritait pas d'avoir Harry, mais la pensée de le perdre était trop horrible. Perdre Harry le détruirait.

La voix d'Albus resta basse, mais il parla avec une telle fermeté que Severus se sentit obligé de lever les yeux de Harry pour regarder de nouveau son mentor.

« Severus, je le pensais vraiment quand je vous ai dit que je ne vous laisserais pas vous perdre dans toute cette culpabilité. Oui, vous avez fait des erreurs dans le passé… De terribles erreurs et des personnes innocentes ont souffert à cause de cela. Mais Severus, vous vous êtes repenti et vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez pour réparer vos erreurs. Vous devez apprendre à vous pardonner, comme nous l'avons fait nous. »

« Je ne mérite pas d'être pardonné, » murmura Severus, en baissant de nouveau la tête.

« Bien, si quelqu'un _mérite_ d'être pardonné, c'est qu'il peut l'être, n'est-ce pas ? » Albus posa une main sur le bras de l'homme plus jeune. « Severus, je sais qu'il est difficile de se pardonner soi-même, particulièrement quand d'autres ont été blessés, mais vous devez essayer. Vous n'êtes plus le jeune homme furieux qui a rejoint Voldemort. Vous vous êtes rendu compte de vos erreurs et vous avez eu la force de vous détourner d'elles. Vous avez servi la lumière loyalement pendant de nombreuses années et vous avez sauvé beaucoup d'innocentes personnes, souvent en courant de grand risque pour vous-même. Personne n'aurait pu faire plus. »

« Maintenant, il est temps… Et même plus que temps… de vous pardonner et de laisser rentrer d'autres personnes dans votre vie, dans votre cœur. Vous ne devez plus vous couper du monde. Vous ne devez plus refuser la joie de prendre soin d'autres personnes et de leur permettre de prendre soin de vous. Ne soyez plus en colère, laissez votre amertume et votre culpabilité de côté et prenez le meilleur de la vie. Vous auriez pu mourir facilement aujourd'hui, mais une autre chance vous a été donnée. Profitez-en. »

Severus se mordit la lèvre. « C'est agréable de vous entendre dire cela, Albus. Peut-être même que vous avez raison. Mais vous n'êtes pas parmi ceux que j'ai blessés. Vous avez entendu Ron Weasley. Pendant cinq ans, j'ai maltraité Harry et l'ai rendu malheureux. Il n'a jamais mérité cela. Comment pourrait-il me pardonner ? »

« Je pense que vous pourriez être étonné, Severus. Harry a un cœur compatissant et généreux. Les choses ont déjà changé entre vous deux et une fois qu'il comprendra que vous êtes vraiment désolé et que vous voulez prendre soin de lui, je pense qu'il vous pardonnera facilement. »

« Je l'espère, » dit Severus d'une voix basse.

Pendant un moment ils observèrent Harry dormir. Puis Albus parla de nouveau. « Il a besoin de vous, Severus. »

Severus sembla légèrement étonné. « Vraiment ? Je veux dire, évidemment le garçon a besoin de quelqu'un qui prenne soin de lui, mais maintenant que Voldemort a disparu, je pensais que le danger serait un peu moins important. »

« Nous devons faire attention à ne pas baisser notre garde trop rapidement, malgré tout, » répondit immédiatement Albus. « Voldemort est peut être mort, mais plusieurs de ses partisans sont encore vivants. Après tout, Bellatrix a presque tué Harry aujourd'hui et j'imagine que d'autres qui ont survécu pourraient penser à se venger. J'ai dit aux Weasley que Harry devait être gardé en sécurité pour ne pas devoir révéler le charme d'esclavage, mais c'est également la vérité. Nous devons faire attention à ne pas laisser n'importe qui arriver jusqu'à lui. »

Severus inclina sinistrement la tête.

Albus continua. « Mais ce n'était pas ce que j'ai voulu dire quand j'ai dit que Harry avait besoin de vous. Il a besoin de vous pour vous occuper de lui, pour être sa famille. C'est tout ce que Harry a toujours voulu et cela ne le lui a jamais été permis. » Le visage d'Albus se fit triste et Severus eut l'impression pendant un instant de voir des larmes se refléter dans les yeux du directeur. « Peut-être ai-je eu tort de le laisser chez les Dursley. Severus, je pense que vous n'êtes pas la seule personne qui doit faire des excuses à Harry. »

« Il aurait été mort au bout d'un mois si vous aviez laissé les Weasley l'adopter, » dit Severus. « Ils ne savent absolument pas faire preuve de ruse ou de discrétion. » Il essaya de ne pas montrer sa jalousie dans le ton de sa voix, mais quand il eut fini sa phrase, il savait qu'il n'avait pas entièrement réussi.

Albus haussa un sourcil, dans une bonne imitation de l'expression pince-sans-rire de Severus. « Oh, je ne sais pas. Je pense que vous pourriez les sous-estimer. Mais si cela peut vous réconforter, je pense que vous êtes à présent un meilleur choix pour Harry qu'eux, malgré le fait qu'ils l'aiment profondément. »

« Je… » Commença à dire Severus avant de se taire. Il faisait confiance à Albus et se permettait même d'être plus ouvert et vulnérable avec son mentor qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, mais ses sentiments pour Harry étaient trop frais pour qu'il en parle, même avec Albus.

« Harry a besoin de vous pour l'aider à supporter le charme d'esclavage, » ajouta Albus. « Et de toutes les personnes dans le monde, Severus, vous êtes probablement le seul qui puisse comprendre ce qu'il ressent et combien tout cela est difficile pour lui. Vous aussi savez ce que c'est d'être un esclave et grâce à ça, je pense que vous pouvez l'aider davantage que n'importe qui d'autre. »

Severus sembla pensif avant de hocher lentement la tête. Oui, Albus avait raison sur ce sujet. Il n'avait peut-être jamais été réellement sous ce sortilège, comme Harry l'était, mais il savait ce que c'était d'être un esclave. Les Mangemorts de Voldemort l'étaient et ils étaient traités bien plus cruellement que beaucoup de véritables esclaves. Ca avait toujours stupéfié Severus qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semble capable de s'en apercevoir.

« Je ferai de mon mieux pour lui, » dit-il calmement.

Soudainement il se leva. « Norie et Zan ! Ils doivent être fous d'inquiétudes. Harry et moi étions censés être de retour pour le dîner. Ils devaient faire un gâteau… »

Sa gorge se serra encore une fois. Pour une quelconque raison, cela lui semblait terriblement grave que Harry ne soit pas là pour manger son gâteau d'anniversaire. Il sentit la main d'Albus se poser sur son épaule.

« Je vais y aller tout de suite et je leur expliquerai tout. Essayez de dormir, Severus. Aujourd'hui a été une longue journée et vous devez récupérer également. »

Severus inclina la tête d'un air fatigué. Il caressa les cheveux de Harry une dernière fois puis retourna lentement jusqu'à son propre lit. Albus attendit qu'il y soit allongé avant de partir. Severus ferma ses yeux et resta sans bouger, écoutant seulement. Il pouvait juste entendre la respiration calme de Harry dans l'obscurité. C'était un bruit réconfortant et Severus sourit légèrement. Peut-être qu'Albus avait raison. Peut-être qu'il pourrait prendre bien soin de Harry et l'aider à être de nouveau heureux.

Sa dernière pensée avant de tomber endormi était, _J'dois penser à mettre du dictame sur les blessures de Harry dans la matinée. Pour ne pas lui laisser de cicatrices… Il en a déjà assez…

* * *

_

Harry se rendait vaguement compte des mains douces mais fermes qui lui appliquaient un onguent crémeux et frais sur le torse. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, mais elles étaient toujours si lourdes. Après quelques secondes, il abandonna juste ce combat et les laissa fermées. C'était bien de se sentir flotter de cette façon, pas vraiment éveillé et pas vraiment endormi. Il pouvait entendre une voix basse et douce lui murmurer des choses… du moins, il le pensait puisqu'il entendait son nom de temps à autre, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre les phrases. Il pensait qu'il pourrait en être capable, s'il essayait assez durement, mais il était si fatigué. Il voulait juste flotter.

Peut-être était-il mort. Peut-être qu'en ouvrant les yeux, il verrait sa maman et son papa et Sirius. Il l'espérait tellement. Mais profondément enfoui dans le fond de son esprit, quelque chose essayait de lui indiquer que la voix ne correspondait pas vraiment. C'était la voix d'un homme et il l'avait déjà entendue avant, mais ce n'était pas Sirius.

Harry ignora cependant ce sentiment. Il voulait juste continuer à flotter, avec cette agréable sensation des mains chaudes étalant tendrement l'onguent sur lui tout en se laissant bercer par la voix basse et mélodieuse. Puis les mains le retournèrent délicatement de sorte qu'il se retrouve sur le ventre. Harry eut le vague sentiment qu'il devrait protester et se retourner de nouveau. Il y avait une raison particulière au fait qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un voie son dos… mais il ne pouvait pas se rappeler pourquoi.

Les mains firent une pause et la voix s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes, mais avant que Harry ne puisse essayer de se rappeler ce qui n'allait pas ou qu'il ne se réveille davantage, elles continuèrent, aussi doucement et gentiment qu'avant. L'obscurité s'épaissit et Harry dériva de nouveau dans le sommeil.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla la fois suivante, il était pleinement conscient. Il était allongé, mais le haut de son corps était légèrement surélevé par deux ou trois oreillers. Il se sentait endolori et raide, mais rien ne lui faisait trop mal. C'était en journée… un pâle rayon de lumière traversait la fenêtre, mais Harry ne pouvait pas voir le soleil donc il ne pouvait pas connaître sa position dans le ciel et deviner l'heure.

Il tâtonna à la recherche de ses lunettes et les trouva sur une table à côté de lit. Il les mit sur son nez et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait aucune horloge. Excepté la fenêtre, les murs pâles étaient nus, de même que la table. Il y avait une porte, fermée et un autre lit dans la chambre, de l'autre côté de sa table de chevet. Il n'était pas encore fait, mais les couvertures étaient soigneusement pliées en deux. Elles n'étaient pas simplement posées en tas.

La chambre ne lui était pas familière, mais Harry avait été assez souvent dans des endroits semblables pour deviner que c'était une chambre d'hôpital ou une infirmerie, même si ce n'était pas celle de Poudlard. Ste-Mangouste ? Elle lui rappelait la pièce dans laquelle Mr Weasley avait été hospitalisé durant l'année dernière. Pendant une seconde, Harry se demanda pourquoi il était dans un hôpital, mais ensuite tout lui revint.

Il l'avait fait. Il avait tué Voldemort. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il se rappelait distinctement de Dumbledore entrain de dire que Voldemort était mort.

Et puis Bellatrix Lestrange avait été là également et lui avait lancé un maléfice quelconque. Il y avait eu beaucoup de sang et Harry était tombé et avait perdu conscience.

Mais il n'était pas mort.

Du moins il supposait qu'il ne l'était pas. De toute manière, il n'avait jamais imaginé se retrouver à l'hôpital ou blessé dans sa vie après la mort. Non, d'une façon ou d'une autre il avait encore survécu.

_Je suis vraiment le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Pourquoi est-ce tellement impossible pour moi de mourir ?_

Pendant quelques minutes, Harry resta juste étendu là, à ruminer sur l'injustice de la vie. Tout ce qu'il voulait était mourir. Chaque jour, de partout dans le monde, d'autres personnes mourraient, dont beaucoup ne le voulaient pas ou n'étaient pas prêtes. Pourquoi, lui, ne le pouvait-il pas ? Il échangerait avec plaisir sa place avec l'un d'entre eux si c'était possible.

Mais finalement il soupira. Pour une quelconque raison, il était encore vivant. Mais au moins Voldemort était mort et maintenant qu'il avait disparu, Harry pourrait faire ses propres choix. Il n'aurait pas à vivre beaucoup plus longtemps. Bientôt il pourrait être avec sa famille.

Il en était juste là de ses pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit et Severus rentra rapidement, en portant une grande plante en pot dans un bras et un énorme bouquet de ballon dans l'autre. Il regarda Harry avec perplexité.

« Vous êtes réveillés. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Je voulais être ici quand vous vous réveilleriez. Je suis seulement sorti pendant une minute. Albus et moi parlions avec les guérisseurs pour savoir où mettre tous vos cadeaux, et… »

« Cadeaux ? » Maintenant c'était au tour de Harry de sembler perplexe. Il se rappelait de tous les présents que Severus lui avait achetés au Chemin de Traverse avant que Voldemort n'apparaisse, mais ils avaient tous été rétrécis pour pouvoir tenir dans une poche. Harry ne pouvait vraiment pas imaginer pourquoi Severus et Dumbledore devaient parler de cela avec les guérisseurs.

Severus s'approcha et posa la plante sur la table de chevet. Puis il jeta rapidement un sort pour que les ballons restent en l'air, au pied du lit de Harry.

« Oui, pour la plupart des fleurs, des ballons, des animaux en peluche et autres bibelots de ce genre. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment, puisque personne n'est censé savoir où vous êtes, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre les gens semblent avoir conjecturé que vous étiez à Ste-Mangouste et ils vous envoient des cadeaux pour montrer leur affection et leur gratitude. Cela a commencé tôt ce matin et les livraisons ont juste augmenté d'heure en heure. Notre chambre déborderait de cadeaux à présent si la guérisseuse Bushby n'avait pas donné des ordres stricts sur le fait que vous ne deviez pas être dérangés ; tous vos cadeaux ont donc été stockés à la réception et dans des salles vides. Mais une Médicomage plutôt ennuyante a insisté pour me traîner dehors afin de savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire de tout cela. »

« Oh. Que lui avez-vous dit ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je lui ai donné une liste avec les noms de vos amis et des instructions pour garder tout ce qui venait d'eux et tout ce qui semblait avoir de la valeur, mais de donner le reste aux autres patients, particulièrement à ceux qui n'ont ni famille, ni amis . » Severus fit une pause. « J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas. »

« Oh, non. Pas du tout, » en convint Harry. Il regarda les ballons puis la plante. « De qui sont ceux-là ? »

« Les ballons sont d'Albus, Poppy et des autres professeurs de Poudlard. » Severus sembla légèrement embarrassé comme il ajouta. « La plante est de moi. »

Harry ne put que le regarder fixement pendant plusieurs secondes avant de finalement parvenir à dire, « Hum, merci. »

« Il est habituel de donner ce type de cadeau à quelqu'un auquel vous tenez quand vous devez aller le voir à l'hôpital, » continua rapidement Severus.

Harry inclina la tête. « Elle est vraiment belle. Je l'aime beaucoup. »

« Ce n'est rien, » répondit Severus.

Tandis qu'il le remerciait, les paroles précédentes de Severus s'enregistraient dans l'esprit de Harry. _'Quelqu'un auquel vous tenez'_. Donc Severus tenait à lui ? En fait, Harry avait commencé à penser qu'il pourrait… il semblait si différent ces derniers temps. Mais l'entendre réellement le dire… signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Vraiment.

Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux et pour le cacher, Harry regarda de nouveau la plante, feignant de l'examiner plus attentivement.

« C'est un _Spathiphyllum, _généralement connu sous le nom de Lys de la paix, » expliqua Severus. Il fit un geste de sa baguette magique et une chaise traversa la pièce pour venir se poser près du lit de Harry. Le professeur s'y assit dessus.

Harry le regarda avec inquiétude. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Severus, l'homme était entrain de se faire torturer à coup d'Endoloris.

« Comment allez-vous, monsieur ? Severus ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Severus inclina la tête. « Oui. J'ai juste eu besoin de quelques potions et d'un peu de repos. Et vous, comment vous sentez-vous Harry ? »

« Je me sens bien. »

« Vous semblez aller mieux. Mais vous avez bien sûr déjà eu plusieurs doses de Potion de Régénération Sanguine aujourd'hui. »

Harry le regarda curieusement. « Quel est le sort que Bellatrix a utilisé ? »

Le visage de Severus sembla se fermer. « Sectumsempra. C'est un maléfice de magie noire qui cause de nombreuses hémorragies. » Il semblait sur le point de dire autre chose avant de finalement s'arrêter brutalement et de baisser les yeux sur ses mains.

Plus pour dire quelque chose que par réel désir de savoir, Harry demanda, « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Nous sommes en fin d'après-midi, le lendemain de la mort de Voldemort, » répondit Severus.

Harry sourit légèrement. « J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à être inconscient cet été. J'espère qu'aucun des professeurs ne demandera de devoir sur ce que nous avons fait pendant les vacances. Le mien serait assez court. »

Dès que les mots furent sortis de sa bouche, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne commencerait jamais sa sixième année à Poudlard. Il n'écrirait jamais un autre devoir, ne retournerait pas en classe ou ne reverrait jamais la Grande Salle. Cela le frappa comme un coup de poing, mais il pensa ensuite au fait qu'il serait avec ses parents et Sirius et se sentit réconforté. Etre avec eux de nouveau valait bien tout cela.

Severus lui lança un regard curieux. « Je ne peux pas imaginer un des professeurs de Poudlard vous donner un devoir sur un thème aussi insignifiant. »

« Les professeurs Moldus le font parfois, dans les écoles primaires, » lui dit Harry.

« Vraiment ? C'est plutôt étrange. » Severus commença à dire quelque chose, mais s'arrêta encore une fois. Il serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre, prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de nouveau.

« Harry, j'ai attendu toute la journée pour parler avec vous, mais maintenant que l'occasion se présente, je sais à peine comment commencer. C'est… très difficile pour moi. »

Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire, donc il se contenta d'attendre et après un moment Severus continua.

« La nuit dernière je me suis rendu compte que vous aviez failli mourir et qu'il y avait des choses que je devais vous dire depuis longtemps. Je me suis promis que je vous les dirai dès que je le pourrais. »

Il inspira profondément de nouveau. « Harry, je suis désolé. »

« Désolé ? » répéta Harry sans comprendre.

« Oui. » Severus inclina la tête. « Pour vous avoir mal jugé et maltraité pendant ces cinq dernières années. Je n'ai vraiment aucune excuse. Vous étiez un enfant innocent qui ne m'avait jamais rien fait de mal et je vous ai traité terriblement mal. Je ne peux pas vous blâmer si vous ne pouvez pas me pardonner, mais je suis désolé. »

Les paroles étaient formelles et guindées, mais Harry avait appris que c'était la façon de se protéger de Severus quand il ressentait quelque chose d'intense, juste comme son regard réservé et son expression soigneusement impassible.

Sans savoir pourquoi, la souffrance et la colère du passé se fanèrent et Harry se rendit compte qu'il pourrait pardonner à Severus. Peut-être l'avait-il même déjà fait. Il se rapprocha pour poser sa main sur le bras de Severus encore une fois, comme il l'avait fait hier au snack du Chemin de Traverse, mais cette fois il ne l'enleva pas aussi rapidement.

« C'est bon, Severus. »

Severus s'immobilisa et diverses émotions traversèrent son visage. Alors il prit la main de Harry dans les siennes. « Non, ce n'est pas bon, Harry. J'ai été horrible avec vous. Mais je me ferai pardonner. Je vous promets que je vais le faire. »

« Vraiment, Severus. Je vous pardonne. » Lui dit Harry.

Pendant une seconde, il pensa que Severus allait réellement l'étreindre, mais ensuite, il y eut un coup sur la porte et Dumbledore entra.

« Harry, je suis si heureux de te voir réveillé, » il sourit. « Tu te sens mieux, j'espère ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Je vais très bien maintenant. »

Severus se racla la gorge. « Vous devez toujours prendre des précautions, Harry. Vous devrez prendre quelques potions, mettre un onguent à base de dictame sur vos blessures pour qu'il n'y ait pas de cicatrices et naturellement, vous ne devrez faire aucune activité pénible pendant quelques jours. »

Harry hocha juste la tête. « Oui, monsieur. » C'était plus facile d'être d'accord que de discuter, avait-il découvert. Severus semblait être assez intransigeant quand on en venait à la façon de prendre soin de lui.

« Les guérisseurs disent que vous devriez être complètement guéri dans une semaine, » continua Dumbledore en avançant dans la pièce et en conjurant une seconde chaise pour lui. « Nous avons de la chance que vous ayez tous les deux survécus. »

« Monsieur ? Il y a quelque chose que je me demandais, » commença Harry.

Dumbledore lui sourit. « Oui, Harry ? »

« Eh bien savez-vous _comment_ j'ai pu battre Voldemort ? Parce que je ne pensais pas vraiment en être capable pour le moment. Il est… était… beaucoup plus puissant que moi. »

Le directeur secoua sa tête. « En fait, Harry, je crois que tu as une plus grande puissance que celle qu'avait Voldemort. Te rappelles-tu quand tu t'es battu avec lui dans le cimetière près du Manoir Jedusor, à la fin de ta quatrième année ? Tu m'as dit que vos baguettes magiques s'étaient reliées et qu'il y avait eu une perle de lumière que Voldemort avait tenté de repousser vers ta baguette ; que tu t'étais alors concentré de toute tes forces et que tu étais finalement parvenu à repousser la perle jusqu'à sa propre baguette ? »

« Bien sûr, » marmonna Harry. Comment pouvait-il l'oublier ?

« Et que cette victoire, à ce moment-là, a produit le Priori Incantatum sur la baguette magique de Voldemort et t'a par la suite permis de t'échapper. Eh bien, quand tu m'as dit cela, j'ai su avec certitude que tu étais un sorcier bien plus puissant que lui. » Lui dit Dumbledore. « Cependant tu as raison sur le fait que pour le moment tu n'aurais pas dû pouvoir détruire Voldemort. Normalement, il aurait fallu des années d'enseignement supplémentaires, à t'exercer et à acquérir de l'expérience pour que tu puisses rivaliser dans un duel avec Voldemort. Mais Harry, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, les règles habituelles ne se sont jamais appliquées à toi. Je n'en suis pas totalement sûr, mais je crois qu'une fois encore, la protection de ta mère t'a sauvé la vie. Tu vois, quand Voldemort a pris ton sang et l'a utilisé pour ressusciter son propre corps, il a également lié la protection de Lily à son corps. Il t'a lié à lui. Il ne pouvait alors plus te tuer. N'importe lequel de ses Mangemorts l'aurait pu, mais dans son arrogance, il a refusé de leur permettre de le faire. Il était déterminé à te tuer lui-même pour prouver à tout le monde qu'il était plus fort. Quand il a lancé l'Avada Kedavra contre toi, la magie née de l'amour et du sacrifice de ta mère, présente en vous deux, est en quelque sorte entrée en résonnance et a fait rebondir le Sortilège de la Mort. Son égo démesuré a été sa chute. »

Harry resta silencieux pendant qu'il réfléchissait. D'une certaine manière, ça semblait avoir du sens. Mais ce n'était pas juste qu'il obtienne le crédit d'avoir sauvé tout le monde. Il n'avait rien fait. C'était Lily Potter qui avait vraiment battue Voldemort.

Il exprima ses pensées, mais Severus et Dumbledore secouèrent leurs têtes.

« Si tu n'avais pas eu le courage de lui faire face, Harry, alors Voldemort serait toujours vivant aujourd'hui, » dit fermement Dumbledore. « Tu mérites un certain crédit. Bien sûr, si tu souhaites expliquer à la foule comment tu as fait pour survivre, tu le peux, mais ne dénigre pas ce que tu as fait non plus. Tu ne savais pas que la protection donnée par ta mère fonctionnait toujours et tu étais quand même disposé à donner ta vie pour nous. Tu es définitivement un héros. »

Harry s'apprêta à objecter, mais il bloqua alors sur une chose que Dumbledore venait de dire. « La foule ? »

« Chacun sait que tu as détruit Voldemort hier, Harry. Le 31 juillet risque de devenir un jour de fête nationale dans un avenir proche. Les fonctionnaires du Ministère et les journalistes sont en crise, cherchant à savoir quand ils pourront te parler, » expliqua Dumbledore.

Harry frissonna et Severus lui serra la main.

« Naturellement nous te protégerons autant que possible, » le rassura Dumbledore. « Mais tu risques de devoir parler avec quelques personnes avant que l'agitation ne se calme. »

Harry voulut protester, mais il se rappela alors qu'il partirait bientôt donc il remua juste un peu et inclina la tête. « Bien. »

Severus et Dumbledore semblèrent étonnés. Severus ajouta, « Mais vous ne ferez rien tout de suite. Nous attendrons au moins jusqu'à la semaine prochaine que vous ayez récupéré. Cela nous donnera le temps de préparer un discours et de réfléchir au nombre de personnes qui devront connaître la vérité. »

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête.

Il y eut un autre coup sur la porte et une Médicomage passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. « Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais nous avons une livraison pour Mr. Potter. Cela vient d'une des personnes de la liste que vous nous avez donnée. »

Dumbledore et Severus se levèrent tous les deux, mais le directeur fit un geste pour demander à Severus de se rasseoir. « Je vais aller le tester dehors, Severus. »

Il quitta la chambre et Harry tourna la tête vers son professeur. « Monsieur ? Severus ? Pourquoi doit-il aller le tester dehors ? »

Severus soupira. « Juste pour être sûr qu'il ne soit pas piégé, Harry. Il est très probablement d'un de vos amis, mais nous voulons être certains qu'aucun maléfice ou danger ne vous arrive pendant que vous êtes ici. »

Harry se rappela soudainement de l'année dernière quand Broderick Moroz avait été tué dans sa chambre d'hôpital par un Filet du Diable que quelqu'un luiavait envoyé et il comprit pourquoi Severus et Dumbledore étaient si prudents.

Mais un instant plus tard Dumbledore revenait avec une boîte enveloppée dans un papier et deux ballons reliés chacun à un animal en peluche… un hibou couleur neige et une belette rousse.

« Ils sont parfaitement sans danger, Harry. Je crois qu'ils viennent de la famille Weasley et de Mlle Granger. »

Le ballon bleu attaché au hibou blanc était de Hermione. Sur la carte jointe, elle avait écrit une douzaine de questions de son écriture ordonnée et minuscule, mais à la fin, elle ajoutait,

_Harry, je sais que tu dois être épuisé et peut-être que tu ne te sens pas encore très bien. Ne t'ennuie pas à me répondre. Je vais venir demain avec Ron et nous pourrons alors en parler. Oh, Harry, je ne peux pas le croire ! Amicalement, Hermione._

Le ballon jaune attaché à la belette rousse était, naturellement, des Weasley. Chaque membre de la famille, excepté Charlie qui était en Roumanie et Percy qui restait un enfoiré d'après Harry, avait écrit des messages de 'Bon rétablissement' et Ginny et ses parents avaient également écrit qu'ils l'embrassaient.

Ron avait écrit : _Harry, la belette est pour que tu saches que tu es l'un de nous. Hermione et moi allons venir te rendre visite demain. Je ne suis pas sûr de la façon dont on va s'y prendre pour entrer, mais nous serons là, d'une manière ou d'une autre. A demain !_

Harry resta juste à fixer la carte pendant longtemps tandis que des sentiments embrouillés et confus le traversaient. Une partie de lui voulait désespérément voir Ron et Hermione ainsi que les autres Weasley. Il était l'un d'entre eux et ils lui manquaient.

Mais s'ils venaient, ils poseraient tant de questions et Harry ne se sentait juste pas le courage de leur répondre. Découvriraient-ils le charme d'esclavage ? C'était la chose la plus importante. Harry ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait supporter que quelqu'un, même ses plus proches amis, l'apprenne. Ils ne comprendraient pas et il ne pourrait pas supporter leur horreur et leur pitié. Harry pensa qu'il préférerait mourir plutôt que de devoir faire face à cela.

Mais s'il mourait bientôt, cela pourrait être sa dernière chance de voir Ron et Hermione. Comment pourrait-il partir pour toujours sans les revoir ? Mais d'un autre côté, comment pourrait-il supporter leur visite en sachant que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il les verrait ? Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux garder ses souvenirs qu'il avait d'eux de l'école ? Ne serait-ce pas mieux pour eux aussi de ne pas le revoir ?

« Harry ? » C'était Severus. Harry hésita avant de finalement lui remettre silencieusement les cartes.

Tandis que Severus les lisait, Harry ouvrit la boîte et y trouva un paquet de Chocogrenouilles et un sachet de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, ainsi qu'une sélection de Farces et Attrapes du magasin de Fred et George. Il se força à sourire quand il vit que Dumbledore et Severus l'observaient, mais il se doutait qu'ils savaient probablement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Severus parla lentement, comme si cela lui coûtait un grand effort. « Harry, voulez-vous voir vos amis ? »

« Non, » dit Harry sans réfléchir. Puis il ajouta rapidement, « Pas encore. Je ne me sens juste pas assez bien pour ça. »

Dumbledore semblait toujours soupçonneux, mais Severus, qui normalement aurait dû l'être aussi, semblait seulement soulagé. « Bien, alors pourquoi n'irai-je pas voir si les guérisseurs sont prêts à vous libérer pour que nous poussions ainsi rentrer à la maison ? »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Par rapport à l'explication donnée sur la mort de Voldemort, on peut donc penser que si Harry avait tenté de tuer Voldemort avec l'Avada, le sort de protection serait également entré en résonance faisant 'rebondir' l'Avada qui aurait finalement tué Harry…

A bientôt et un grand MERCI pour vos reviews. Dès que la rentrée reprend, j'essayerai de nouveau de répondre personnellement aux mails.

Bye


	23. Lettres d'adieu

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 27 chapitres (sur les 57 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 23

* * *

**

Tard dans la nuit, Harry couché sur son lit à Prince Hall, grignotait l'extrémité de sa plume tout en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'il regardait attentivement un morceau vide de parchemin. Il était bien minuit passé mais il n'était pas du tout somnolent, pas après avoir passé la majeure partie de la journée de la veille et la moitié de celle d'avant à dormir à Ste-Mangouste. Au lieu de cela, il avait murmuré un Lumos, après avoir fermé sa porte pour ne pas réveiller Severus et il essayait maintenant d'écrire ses lettres d'adieu aux personnes à qui il tenait.

Il se rappela quand il avait écrit à Ron et à Hermione plus de deux semaines auparavant et de sa difficulté à essayer de répondre à leurs lettres sans leur faire connaître sa nouvelle situation. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au fait d'essayer de faire ses adieux à chacun.

Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé que cela serait si dur de dire au revoir, même dans des lettres et il était plus que reconnaissant d'avoir été libéré de Ste-Mangouste avant que Ron et Hermione ne puissent lui rendre visite. Reconnaissant d'une étrange et douloureuse manière puisqu'il aimait beaucoup Ron et Hermione et qu'ils lui manquaient désespérément. Il pensa que c'était seulement maintenant, maintenant qu'il savait que sa fin était proche et qu'il ne les reverrait pas… ou du moins pas dans cette vie, qu'il comprenait combien il les avait vraiment aimé.

Mais s'il avait revu ses amis, cela aurait été insupportable pour lui. Il se serait probablement complètement effondré et connaissant Ron et Hermione, rien ne les aurait arrêtés jusqu'à ce qu'il leur dise tout. Et alors tous ses plans pour pouvoir être avec ses parents et Sirius auraient été ruinés parce qu'il n'y avait aucune possibilité pour que Ron et Hermione l'abandonnent et le laissent partir ainsi. Ils le trahiraient même probablement en en parlant aux adultes. Enfin, Hermione le ferait et il avait le fort sentiment que pour une fois, Ron serait complètement d'accord avec elle.

Mais ils ne comprenaient pas. Même s'ils l'aimaient et Harry savait que c'était le cas, ils ne pouvaient juste pas comprendre ce que c'était de devoir vivre sans famille. Ils avaient tous deux des parents affectueux et Ron avait également de nombreux frères ainsi que Ginny. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment comprendre ce que cela signifiait d'être seul ou encore l'ardent désir de Harry d'avoir sa propre famille.

Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce que c'était de devoir vivre en tant qu'esclave, également. Harry n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le leur expliquer à eux, ou à n'importe qui d'autre. Parfois il ne le comprenait pas lui-même… comment il pouvait se sentir si triste, fâché et blessé, quand Severus s'avérait être si gentil avec lui. Ca ne dérangeait même plus vraiment Harry de vivre à Prince Hall.

Sauf que dans le fond de son esprit il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Severus le voulait vraiment ici. Severus voulait prendre soin de lui. Le professeur le lui l'avait même dit, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait que Harry vive tout le temps avec lui. Et pour le reste de sa vie, aussi. Ce n'était pas comme si Harry pourrait partir quand il aura grandi et qu'il aura fini l'école. Non, le charme d'esclavage durerait pour le reste de leur vie.

À moins peut-être qu'il n'en soit libéré quand Severus mourrait ? Mais il ne voulait pas que Severus meurt, pas même si cela permettrait à Harry de retrouver sa liberté. Et le charme pourrait ne pas fonctionner de cette façon. Il pourrait être légué à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais Severus avait-il de la famille ? Il y avait beaucoup de chose sur le professeur qu'il ne savait pas, réalisa Harry. Basé sur le peu qu'il avait entendu parler sur la famille Prince, la mort pourrait être préférable à la vie avec n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

Ce sort était le nœud du problème, n'est-ce pas? Il lui avait tout pris et ses possessions étaient le moins grave. Le charme d'esclavage lui avait enlevé ses choix, son indépendance, tout l'avenir auquel il avait pensé. Maintenant il était juste… juste… cette _chose_, un esclave, bien moins que ce qu'il avait été avant.

Et Harry ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait supporter de devoir passer le reste de sa vie avec ce sentiment.

Non, il valait bien mieux partir. Il serait de nouveau libre et il y avait des gens qui l'attendaient là-bas et qui l'aimeraient. C'était la bonne chose à faire. Il serait de nouveau heureux.

Et les personnes qu'il laissait ? Eh bien, il pourrait leur manquer pendant un moment, mais ils iraient bien également. Ron et Hermione se soutiendraient. Et les autres Weasleys aussi. Dumbledore continuerait son chemin, heureux de diriger Poudlard et Severus….

Pour la première fois Harry se demanda s'il manquerait à Severus. Ca aurait été une pensée si ridicule il y a quelque semaines, mais maintenant…. Maintenant il pourrait peut-être lui manquer, un peu. Mais Severus s'en sortirait sûrement aussi. Il n'avait pas voulu que Harry vienne vivre avec lui, après tout. Harry avait juste été encore une fois un indésirable poids. Bon, Severus l'avait traité bien mieux que les Dursley ne l'avaient jamais fait. Il avait fait du mieux qu'il pouvait dans sa situation et il avait même pris un peu soin de Harry. Mais Severus sera aussi sûrement soulagé quand il sera parti et qu'il pourra retourner à sa vie de solitaire.

Harry hocha la tête et posa de nouveau sa plume sur son parchemin. Oui, c'était la meilleure solution. Il avait pensé à laisser ses affaires à travers lorsqu'il s'était coucher dans la soirée et maintenant tout ce qui lui restait à faire était d'écrire ses lettres d'adieu.

Et de faire en sorte que tout marche comme il le fallait avec son plan, naturellement.

Mais d'abord les lettres. Harry prit une profonde respiration et commença à écrire.

_Chers Mr. et Mme Weasley,_

_Tout d'abord, je vous fais des excuses si je vous ai causé n'importe quelle peine par mes actions. Mais j'espère que vous ne serez pas tristes pour moi, parce que je vais très bien maintenant. Je suis avec mes parents et Sirius et je suis heureux. Donc s'il vous plaît, essayez vous-aussi d'être heureux pour moi._

_Mais avant que je m'en aille, je dois vous dire combien j'ai apprécié tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Des la toute première fois où je vous ai rencontrés tous les deux, vous m'avez toujours aidé et m'avez incité à me sentir le bienvenu. Quand je vivais chez les Dursley, j'avais l'habitude de me demander comment ce serait de faire partie d'une vraie famille. Puis je vous ai tous rencontré et maintenant je sais que c'est merveilleux. Merci de m'avoir accepté et de m'avoir donné l'impression d'appartenir à votre famille. _

_Mme Weasley, je dois également vous dire que vous voir, Bill et vous avant la Troisième Tâche du Tournoi des trois Sorciers a été très important pour moi. Avec la fin du Tournoi et la mort de Cédric puis le retour de Voldemort, je pense que j'ai oublié de vous le dire avant, mais je le fais maintenant._

_J'étais entrain de manger mon petit déjeuner ce matin-là quand le professeur McGonagall est venue près de moi, m'a dit que les familles des champions étaient là pour venir voir la fin du tournoi et que je devais aller avec les autres dans la pièce derrière la Grande Salle. J'ai failli ne pas y aller. Je savais que les Dursley ne viendraient jamais et je n'avais pas envie de voir les autres avec leurs familles. J'allais partir furtivement jusqu'à la bibliothèque à la place. Puis Cédric est revenu et m'a dit de venir. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi, puisque je savais que personne ne serait là pour moi. Mais finalement je suis entré et vous étiez là. C'était le sentiment le plus étonnant que j'ai senti, de savoir que vous étiez assez inquiets pour venir et être ma famille d'un jour. Je suis désolé que cela m'ait pris si longtemps pour vous remercier, mais cela a signifié beaucoup pour moi._

_Bon, je ne sais pas vraiment comment finir donc je pense que je vais juste vous dire au revoir et merci encore pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je vous aime tous._

_Harry_

_P.S. Au début, je ne voulais pas écrire ceci, juste au cas où Severus ne vous le donne pas, mais je pense qu'il le fera et ensuite j'ai pensé que vous ne pourriez pas vouloir le prendre ou en être insultés ou quelque chose d'autre et je ne veux certainement pas cela. Argh, je sais que je ne suis pas très clair dans mon explication. Laissez-moi commencer par le début._

_Je devine que vous savez maintenant au sujet du charme d'esclavage. Donc du coup, tout l'or qui m'appartenait a été remis à Severus maintenant. Mais il en a déjà beaucoup et il a dit que je pourrai le dépenser comme je le voulais. Donc je vais lui demander qu'il divise l'or des Potter et des Black entre Hermione et vous. J'espère vraiment que vous ne serez pas offensés par ceci. Je ne voudrais vraiment pas vous blesser. Mais vous m'avez donné davantage que je ne pourrai jamais vous rembourser et je voudrais vraiment que vous l'acceptiez. Faites-le pour moi s'il vous plaît. Cela me ferait plaisir._

Harry relut la lettre des Weasley avant de la poser de côté et de prendre un nouveau parchemin. Ron méritait une lettre pour lui seul. C'était encore plus difficile à écrire, mais finalement il y réussit.

_Cher Ron,_

_Je pense que ta lettre est la plus dure que j'écrirai. Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer. Je devine que je devrais dire que je suis désolé… désolé de ne rien vous avoir dit pour le charme et pour ma vie d'esclave avec Severus maintenant (il m'a dit que je pouvais l'appeler Severus et tout a changé entre nous. Il a vraiment été très bien avec moi), désolé d'être parti furtivement de l'hôpital sans vous avoir vu Hermione et toi et désolé de m'être suicidé. _

_Je ne pouvais rien vous dire sur le charme d'esclavage. Dumbledore m'a dit de ne pas le faire parce que les hiboux postaux n'étaient plus sûr, mais je n'aurai rien pu vous dire de toute façon. C'était impossible. J'étais beaucoup trop blessé pour tenter de le dire à quelqu'un, même l'un de vous. Ce n'est pas la faute de Severus. Comme je le disais, il a été très gentil. Ouais, je sais que… c'est difficile à croire. Mais tout a changé entre nous une fois que je me suis retrouvé à vivre ici tout le temps. Je pense que Severus me détestait parce qu'il pensait que j'étais gâté et arrogant et il s'est maintenant rendu compte que je ne le suis pas. Il m'a même fait des excuses, alors ne le blâmez pas. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si je me suis reçu un sort et il a même essayé de me faire sentir le bienvenu. J'espère que peut-être il sera plus gentil quand l'école recommencera l'année prochaine, mais même s'il ne l'est pas, s'il vous plaît, ne l'insultez plus et ne vous moquez plus de lui. Il a eu une vie difficile et il est vraiment très courageux et loyal. _

_Je suis désolé d'être parti de Ste-Mangouste sans vous avoir vu, Hermione et toi. Ce n'était pas à cause de vous. C'était à cause de moi. J'avais peur de vous revoir, parce que vous me connaissez assez bien pour savoir quand quelque chose ne va pas et j'avais peur de craquer et de tout vous révéler et vous m'auriez alors empêché de revoir mes parents et Sirius. J'ai également pensé que ce serait trop douloureux de savoir que c'était la dernière fois où je vous verrais. Je devine que ce n'est pas très courageux de ma part, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu sais quoi ? C'est très souvent que je ne me sens pas du tout courageux. Parfois je me demande pourquoi le Choixpeau m'a envoyé à Gryffondor._

_Mais je suis vraiment heureux qu'il l'ait fait parce que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, nous n'aurions pas pu être d'aussi bons amis. Et Ron, vous êtes les meilleurs amis que je n'ai jamais eus. Hermione et toi. Mais tu étais le premier. Je n'avais jamais eu d'ami avant tu me demandes si tu pouvais t'asseoir avec moi dans le Poudlard Express en première année. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop le montrer, mais j'étais si heureux et excité juste parce que tu avais bien voulu t'asseoir dans le même compartiment que moi._

_Durant toute la première année, j'étais incroyablement ravi que Hermione et toi soyez mes amis. Et pour être honnête, ça n'a pas changé. Je sais, je sais… je suis vraiment trop sentimental et niais. Si vous étiez ici, nous devrions probablement nous battre pour régler cela. Bien sûr si vous étiez ici, je n'aurais probablement pas le courage de vous dire réellement tout ceci. Mais il est plus facile de le faire dans une lettre et je veux que vous le sachiez._

_Je suis désolé de m'être suicidé. Tu dois être vraiment bouleversé et furieux contre moi et tu as le droit de l'être. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça, Ron. Mais je veux vraiment être avec mes parents et Sirius. Tu as toujours eu une merveilleuse famille. Je veux cela, aussi. Mais ma famille morte et c'est la seule façon de pouvoir être de nouveau avec elle. Je veux voir ma maman et mon papa en vrai et pas simplement sur une photo. Je veux pouvoir parler avec eux. Je veux revoir Sirius._

_Pendant de nombreuses et horribles années, j'ai dû vivre chez les Dursley. Et puis il y a eu Sirius et il m'a aimé et a voulu que je vienne vivre avec lui. Savais-tu que c'était à ça que j'ai pensé la première fois où j'ai été capable de créer un Patronus ? Que j'aurais finalement quelqu'un qui m'aime et me veut avec lui. _

_Ca m'a presque tué quand Sirius a dû partir et que j'ai su que je devrais finalement retourner chez les Dursley. Mais Sirius m'a demandé de tenir jusqu'au jour où nous pourrions être ensemble. Mais ensuite il est mort. Je veux juste être avec lui et mes parents encore une fois. J'espère que tu pourras le comprendre et me pardonner un jour. Tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami et mon frère. Je t'aime._

_Harry_

La lettre de Hermione était semblable à Ron sauf que Harry écrivait qu'il était heureux que le troll des montagnes les ait réuni lors de la première année et il lui dit combien il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir été présente pendant leur quatrième année, avant la Première Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, quand la majeure partie de l'école était contre lui sauf elle qui était restée fermement de son côté.

Quand il eut fini, il choisit une autre feuille et commença à écrire sa dernière lettre.

_Cher Severus,_

_J'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai dû faire ceci et que vous me pardonnerez. Veuillez ne pas vous blâmer pour cela. Vous avez été vraiment merveilleux avec moi et je vous en suis très reconnaissant. Vraiment. Mais je ne veux pas être un esclave toute ma vie. J'espère que vous pouvez comprendre. _

_Je veux retrouver mes parents et Sirius aussi. Je sais que mon papa et Sirius ont été horribles avec vous et ils n'en avaient pas le droit. Je vous fais des excuses en leur nom, puisque je sais qu'ils avaient tort et que je sais également comment on se sent quand on est brutalisé. _

_Mais j'aime mes parents et Sirius et ils me manquent. Je veux être de nouveau avec eux et c'est la seule façon de pouvoir l'être. _

_Je sais que toutes 'mes' possessions sont vraiment à vous maintenant donc vous pouvez naturellement en faire ce que vous voulez. Mais si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'apprécierais si vous donniez certaines d'entre elles à mes amis._

_Je voudrais que Ron ait mon Eclair de feu et que Hermione ait Hedwige. Avant qu'elle n'obtienne Pattenrond, Hermione voulait un hibou et je sais qu'elle prendra bien soin de Hedwige. _

_Je sais que l'héritage des Potter et des Black représente beaucoup d'argent, mais puisque vous en avez déjà beaucoup dans votre coffre, pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît le donner au Weasley et à Hermione ? _

_Les deux autres choses qui ont beaucoup d'importance pour moi sont ma cape d'invisibilité, mon album photos et ma baguette magique. Je serais heureux que vous les gardiez pour vous rappeler de moi, si vous les voulez. Si vous ne les voulez pas, alors donnez-les s'il vous plaît au Professeur Dumbledore. Ah, il y a des images de mes parents en couple dans l'album et je réalise que vous ne voudrez probablement pas celles avec mon papa. Ce n'est pas grave si vous les enlever mais s'il vous plaît ne les détruisez-pas. Peut-être que vous pourriez les donner à Remus de ma part ?_

_Pour les autres affaires, vous pourrez les donner à une organisation caritative, ou peut-être les rendre aux magasins et vous les faire rembourser. Je suis vraiment désolé que vous ayez dû gaspiller autant d'argent pour m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements que je ne vais jamais mettre. Si vous ne pouvez pas récupérer votre argent dans les magasins, alors remboursez-vous avec l'argent se trouvant dans le coffre des Potter._

_Mais je veux vraiment vous remercier pour m'avoir donné un si bel anniversaire. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un faisait quelque chose avec moi pour le célébrer … Eh bien, excepté avant que mes parents ne meurent mais je ne m'en rappelle pas. J'ai passé un très bon moment et je vous en serai pour toujours reconnaissant, merci pour tout._

_Bien à vous,_

_Harry_

Harry relut la lettre de Severus avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Il ne disait pas qu'exactement tous ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment le faire. Finalement, il décida de la laisser simplement ainsi.

Il plia les lettres et écrit les noms des destinataires à leur dos. Puis il se leva de son lit et marcha lentement jusqu'à sa malle. Il était presque l'heure d'y aller, mais il voulait d'abord feuilleter son album photos une dernière fois. Il verrait les images de ses parents et de son parrain et elles lui donneraient le courage de suivre son plan.

Harry s'assit en tailleur sur le plancher, en s'appuyant contre sa malle, avec l'album marron sur ses genoux, souriant pendant qu'il tournait lentement les pages. La première image était de ses parents, tenant un bébé Harry et faisant fièrement signe à l'appareil-photo. C'était la seule image qu'il avait d'eux trois ensembles. Harry la toucha légèrement avec ses doigts avant de passer à la suivante qui montrait Sirius et lui lors du dernier Noël Square Grimmaurd

Il voulait seulement jeter un dernier coup d'œil à son album avant de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il voulait le faire avant l'aube, avant que quelqu'un ne soit réveillé et qu'il puisse l'arrêter. Mais il devait être plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait parce que, alors qu'il souriait devant une photo de Ron, Hermione, Ginny et lui entrain de porter de ridicules chapeaux recouverts de trèfles lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, ses yeux se fermèrent et il s'endormit.

* * *

« Harry ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Harry cligna des paupières et ouvrit ses yeux pour trouver Severus, déjà habillé de sa robe noire, agenouillé près de lui et lui secouant doucement l'épaule.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas appelé si vous ne pouviez pas dormir ? Vous sentez-vous malade ? » Il y avait une indubitable inquiétude dans la voix de Severus et Harry se sentit vaguement coupable de ce qu'il prévoyait de faire. Mais Severus s'en remettrait sûrement rapidement. La mort de Harry ne le blesserait pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

Il secoua la tête, voulant rassurer le professeur au moins pour le moment. « Non, je vais bien. Je n'étais pas somnolent donc j'ai pensé que je pourrai regarder mes photos, mais je devine que j'étais plus fatigué que je ne le pensais. Mais je me sens bien. »

« En êtes-vous sûr ? »

Harry inclina la tête et Severus sembla soulagé.

« Bien, alors nous devons mettre un peu d'onguent au dictame sur vos blessures avant que vous vous habilliez. »

« Onguent au dictame ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui. » Severus lui montra un petit pot contenant un onguent épais mais clair. « Ca empêche de laisser des marques. Vous ne voulez pas avoir une vilaine cicatrice à travers votre poitrine, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se dit que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, mais naturellement il ne pouvait pas le faire remarquer donc il accepta juste la chose et laissa Severus l'aider à se remettre sur pieds, en grimaçant légèrement. Dormir contre une malle était assez inconfortable.

« Etes-vous sûr que vous allez bien ? » demanda de nouveau Severus avec plus de fermeté.

« Oui, monsieur. Je vais bien, je suis juste un peu raide. »

« Bien, asseyez-vous une minute et nous verrons si je peux vous aider pour cela. » Severus fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Harry le fit et Severus passa derrière lui avant de commencer à masser doucement ses épaules endolories. Après quelques minutes, Harry se détendit et pencha sa tête en arrière pour regarder le professeur.

« C'est très agréable. Merci. »

« De rien. » Severus jeta un coup d'œil aux parchemins pliés et rassemblé en une pile sur le lit. « Il semble que vous ayez été plutôt occupé la nuit dernière. »

« Oh. » Harry réfléchit rapidement. « J'ai voulu écrire à mes amis. Vous savez, pour compenser un peu le fait de ne pas les avoir vus aujourd'hui. » Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement intérieurement en voyant que la lettre de Hermione était sur le dessus.

« D'accord. » Heureusement Severus ne semblait pas très intéressé de discuter des lettres des amis de Harry. Il fit un signe pour que Harry enlève son haut de pyjama, mais Harry l'ignora. Il n'avait laissé personne le voir sans chemise depuis plusieurs années.

« Harry, j'ai étalé cet onguent sur vous à Ste-Mangouste. J'en ai mis sur votre poitrine avant de vérifier si vous aviez des blessures sur votre dos, » dit Severus calmement. « Heureusement, vous n'en aviez pas, du moins aucune blessure récente. Mais j'ai vu les cicatrices. »

« Oh. » Mais Harry ne fit toujours pas un geste pour enlever sa chemise.

Severus fit le tour du lit avant de s'asseoir devant lui, face à face. « Harry, est-ce que ce sont les Dursley qui vous ont fait ça ? »

Sa voix était douce, mais Harry pouvait voir les flammes de la colère brûler dans les yeux sombres de Severus. Tout allait bien, cependant. Severus n'était pas fâché contre lui, il le savait maintenant.

Harry hésita pendant quelques secondes. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup parlé des Dursley et de la façon dont ils l'avaient traité. Ron et Hermione en savaient plus que quiconque mais ils ne savaient quand même pas le pire.

Mais d'un autre côté, était-ce vraiment important maintenant ? Il allait bientôt partir.

Il hocha finalement la tête et marmonna, « Oui, monsieur. »

Il y eut un long silence avant que Severus ne dise, « Ils seront punis, Harry. Je vous le promets. »

Harry secoua la tête. « C'est bon, Severus. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient punis. »

Severus sembla réellement sans voix pendant un instant. Puis il parvint à se reprendre, « Quoi ? Harry, ils vous ont visiblement maltraités ! Ils ne doivent pas pouvoir s'en sortir comme cela. »

« Ils étaient effrayés, » dit doucement Harry. « Ils ont peur de la magie. Ce n'était pas juste pour eux de se retrouver coincés avec moi durant toutes ces années. Ils n'ont jamais voulu ça. Mais c'est bon maintenant. Je n'aurai pas à les revoir, donc… » Il remua un peu sans finir sa phrase.

« Je me fiche de savoir qu'ils étaient effrayés ! » s'emporta Severus. « Ils sont des adultes. Vous êtes un enfant. Comment pouvaient-ils être effrayés ? Quant au fait de 'se retrouver coincés avec vous', vous êtes leur neveu. Ils auraient dû vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans leur maison et en faire votre maison également. Au lieu de cela, il s'avère qu'ils vous ont battu et affamés. Ils n'ont aucune excuse pour cela, Harry et ils méritent certainement d'être punis. Je vais voir Albus un peu plus tard dans la matinée et je lui demanderai de porter plainte contre les Dursley, à moins bien sûr que je me décide à prendre simplement les choses en main. »

Harry l'étudia, essayant de décider si Severus pensait vraiment cela. Il y avait une lueur si féroce dans ses yeux que Harry se sentit obligé de dire, « Eh bien, peut-être qu'ils devraient aller en prison ou quelque chose d'autre. »

« La prison est le minimum de ce qu'ils méritent, » répondit Severus d'un ton cassant. Puis, voyant Harry reculer devant le ton employé, il s'approcha et prit sa main dans la sienne avant de la serrer légèrement. « Tout va bien, enfant. Je ne suis pas fâché contre vous. »

« Ne les blessez pas. S'il vous plaît, Severus. »

Severus soupira. « Je ne le ferai pas. Mais seulement parce que je ne prendrai pas le risque d'être envoyé à Azkaban et de vous forcer à venir là-bas avec moi. Je parlerai avec Albus des différentes options que nous avons quand j'irai à Poudlard. Aimeriez-vous venir ? »

« Je ne pense pas, » dit Harry, en réfléchissant intensément. Si Severus partait plus tard dans la matinée, il aurait alors le temps de mettre son plan à exécution. « Je vais bien, mais j'aimerai juste rester calmement ici et me détendre pour aujourd'hui. »

Severus le regarda pensivement et Harry retint son souffle en se demandant s'il n'aurait pas dû accepter d'y aller et attendre jusqu'à ce soir. Il ne fallait pas que Severus devienne soupçonneux.

Mais finalement le professeur dit juste. « Bien, si c'est ce que vous voulez. Mais je veux que vous me disiez si vous vous sentez mal. »

« Je ne suis pas malade, » lui assura Harry.

Severus inclina la tête. « Bien, laissez-moi vous mettre cet onguent au dictame et nous pourrons aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner. »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

J'ai eu une petite larme la première fois que j'ai lu ce chapitre...

Quoi dire d'autre ? Severus, ne va pas à Poudlard s'il te plaît !?

A plus

Bye


	24. Passage de frontière

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 28 chapitres (sur les 57 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 24

* * *

**

Quand Severus eut passé l'onguent au dictame sur le torse et le dos de Harry et qu'il ait lancé un charme pour ne pas que la crème ne se colle à ses vêtements, il partit afin de laisser Harry s'habiller. Harry choisit certains de ses vêtements achetés chez Gaichiffon… un sweet bleu marine avec un col rouge, un jean et des tennis… puis partit rejoindre Severus en bas.

Après leur petit-déjeuner, le professeur partit pour Poudlard, lui promettant d'être de retour aussitôt que possible. Mais si Harry avait pensé qu'il aurait le champ libre pour son plan, il avait oublié de prendre en considération Norie et Zan. Les elfes de maison restaient toujours près de lui, tant qu'il eut l'impression de devenir fou, voulant être certains qu'il se sente bien et lui demandant sans cesse s'il avait besoin de tout et de n'importe quoi.

Il les persuada finalement qu'il était fatigué, mais non malade et qu'il voulait juste se coucher et se reposer pendant un moment.

« Je pense que je pourrais réussir à m'endormir si je suis dans le calme. » ajouta-t-il même en espérant qu'ils l'écouteraient et ne viendraient pas le déranger.

« Très bien, Maître Harry, » dit Zan tandis qu'en même temps Norie lui disait, « mais si vous avez besoin de n'importe quoi… »

« Je vous appellerai tout de suite, » lui assura Harry.

« Bien alors, Maître Harry. Reposez-vous bien. » Et finalement ils partirent et Harry fut seul.

Il se dépêcha de remonter dans sa chambre puis alla jusqu'à sa malle où il avait caché ses lettres d'adieu. Même s'il savait qu'il y avait eu peu de chance que Severus ou l'un des elfes entre dans sa chambre et les trouve pendant le petit-déjeuner, il n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque que quelqu'un les voie avant le moment venu. Il plaça les lettres sur son bureau avant de s'arrêter devant la cage de Hedwige. Elle était habituellement endormie pendant la journée, mais cette fois-ci, elle semblait agitée ; elle remuait sur sa perche et hérissait ses plumes tout en poussant de petits hululements inquiets.

Harry approcha sa main de la cage pour toucher ses plumes. « Tout ira bien, Hedwige. »

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa malle. Il aurait aimé feuilleter une dernière fois son album photos, mais il avait peur d'y passer trop de temps. Les elfes l'avaient retardé et il n'était pas sûr de l'heure à laquelle Severus rentrerait de Poudlard. Non, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. En outre, il était idiot de vouloir regarder des images alors qu'il pourrait voir sa famille en vrai dans quelques minutes. Résolument, Harry se retourna et quitta sa chambre sans un regard en arrière.

Vérifiant que Norie et Zan ne soient nulle part en vue, il glissa au bas des escaliers puis jusqu'à l'extérieur en passant par le hall principal d'un pas silencieux. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi la nuit dernière sur la meilleure manière de mourir et il avait finalement décidé qu'il laisserait le charme d'esclavage le faire pour lui. Dumbledore l'avait averti quand il s'était réveillé la première fois qu'en tant qu'esclave, le charme le tuerait immédiatement s'il essayait de s'échapper. Donc tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de courir le plus loin possible.

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment le charme allait vraiment agir. Il s'était presque attendu à être tué quand il avait fait son premier pas dehors avec l'intention de s'évader. Mais la magie le laissa quitter la maison et traverser la pelouse. Il fit une pause devant le portail en fer forgé, mais rien ne se produisit quand il le passa. Il le regarda fixement pendant une seconde, sans comprendre. Puis il secoua sa tête devant sa propre idiotie.

Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas encore mort. Le charme d'esclavage était un contrat magique. Il semblait raisonnable qu'il agisse seulement quant il violerait la frontière magique. Harry se détourna du portail pour faire face à la lande et au mur en pierre qu'il savait être juste après elle, hors de vue pour le moment. C'était sûrement ça. Il mourrait quand il traverserait, avec l'intention de s'enfuir, la frontière créée par le Fidelitas.

Harry se mit à marcher sur la lande.

* * *

Tandis que Harry était entrain de sortir furtivement de la maison, Severus apparaissait dans la cheminée de son salon, à l'étage. Albus et lui avaient parlé pendant un moment de la meilleure façon de détourner l'attention du public de Harry mais également d'un moyen pour traduire les Dursley en justice, mais ils décidèrent rapidement qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin de l'avis de Harry avant de prendre des décisions. Albus l'avait invité à rester et à faire un tour dans le château pendant un moment, mais Severus avait été impatient de rentrer à la maison et dès qu'il l'avait pu sans pour autant paraître grossier, il était parti.

Pour quelques raisons, il ne voulait pas laisser Harry seul ce matin. Il se disait qu'il était ridiculement surprotecteur, que Harry n'était plus vraiment blessé maintenant et que le garçon n'avait sûrement pas envie de l'avoir sur le dos à chaque instant. Mais rien ne réussissait à soulager son ardent désir d'être à la maison avec Harry.

Severus renifla légèrement tandis qu'il traversait le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Harry. Il allait finir par devenir une vieille nounou idolâtrice et gagateuse s'il ne faisait pas attention. Mais cette pensée lui amena un sourire moqueur aux lèvres à la place d'un air menaçant. C'était juste si… si… stupéfiant d'avoir Harry dans sa vie, d'avoir quelqu'un auquel prendre soin et avec qui il avait envie d'être. Il n'avait jamais espéré avoir une vraie famille. Il n'avait jamais imaginé combien merveilleux cela pourrait être. Mais maintenant il savait et il le chérissait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Harry, mais le garçon n'était pas là. Bien, Harry avait dit qu'il voulait faire des choses calmes aujourd'hui, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait prévu de rester au lit. Il était peut-être en bas.

Severus se retourna pour partir, mais soudainement la chouette de Harry poussa des cris perçants de tous ses poumons tout en agitant frénétiquement ses ailes. Severus n'était pas fantaisiste, mais la pensée qu'elle semblait vraiment être entrain de crier pour avoir de l'aide lui traversa l'esprit. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de sa cage afin de voir si quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mais rien ne semblait poser problème et il se retourna pour partir, en haussant légèrement les épaules, quand quelque chose près de lui, sur le bureau de Harry, attira son attention. C'était les feuilles de parchemin pliées qui avaient été sur son lit un peu plus tôt. Mais elles n'étaient pas seulement pour Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Il y en avait également une adressée aux parents Weasley et il y en avait une pour lui, Severus, également.

Severus prit sa lettre et l'ouvrit. Il l'a lu jusqu'à la ligne _Je veux retrouver mes parents et Sirius aussi_ quand il jeta brutalement le parchemin sur le sol et se précipita vers la porte. « Harry ! »

Il dévala les escaliers, son cœur martelant violemment contre sa cage thoracique alors que des centaines de scénarii terrifiants traversaient son esprit. Où était Harry ? Où le garçon pouvait bien être allé ? _S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi à le trouver !_ pria désespérément Severus. _S'il vous plaît, faites que je n'arrive pas trop tard ! S'il vous plaît… S'il vous plaît …_

Puis, alors qu'il passait devant une des fenêtres de devant, il entraperçût une forme au loin. Harry ! Il était encore vivant. Mais que faisait-il ? Et alors Severus comprit. Harry allait traverser la frontière du Fidelitas et laisser le charme d'asservissement le tuer.

Severus tourna sur lui-même et Apparut sur la lande.

* * *

Il y était presque. Le mur en pierre n'était seulement qu'à quelques pas. Harry fit une pause et prit une profonde inspiration. Ca y'était. Une fois qu'il passerait le mur, il n'y aurait plus aucun retour possible.

Pendant un instant, toutes les pensées craintives auxquelles il avait refusé de penser avant lui traversèrent l'esprit. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait de mourir ? Est-ce que c'était douloureux ? Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire ça ?

Parce qu'il devait être sûr.

Il pensa à ses parents et Sirius et ressentit la douleur familière qu'il avait en pensant à eux. Il les voulait. La mort était la seule manière pour qu'il puisse être avec eux. Ca en valait la peine, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais il y avait d'autres personnes qu'il aimait, aussi. D'autres visages lui traversèrent l'esprit : les Weasley, Ron, Hermione… Severus.

S'il faisait un pas de l'autre côté du mur, il les laisserait en arrière. Mais ils iraient tous bien. Ils se réconforteraient les uns les autres.

Excepté Severus.

Severus n'avait pas vraiment quelqu'un d'autre à part Harry, si ?

Il y avait les elfes. Ils prenaient soin de Severus et de lui, mais Severus était loin de Prince Hall la majeure partie de l'année. Il n'avait pas Norie et Zan à ses côtés durant des mois.

Severus était ami avec Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh et il semblait s'entendre avec plusieurs autres professeurs, aussi. Mais en dépit de cela, il semblait toujours être seul, isolé étrangement des autres personnes.

Mais Severus voulait cela, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne voulait pas vraiment que Harry vive avec lui. Il faisait juste du mieux qu'il pouvait avec la situation, n'est-ce pas ? Harry regarda en arrière, vers Prince Hall, puis de nouveau vers le mur en pierre, avec hésitation.

Puis il y eut soudain un fort craquement et Severus était là devant lui, pâle comme la mort elle-même et les yeux brillants. Harry le regarda complètement abasourdi.

« Par _l'enfer_, qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire ? »

« Je… » Essaya de dire Harry, mais il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de la façon de répondre. Ca n'eut pas d'importance cependant, parce que Severus continua, ses paroles se déversant comme de l'eau en crue libérée d'un barrage.

« Comment peux-tu faire cela ? Comment peux-tu même penser à cela ? Après tout ce que nous avons traversé… tu essaies de faire ça ? A quoi pensais-tu ? Si je n'étais pas revenu à temps… »

Severus s'avança vers lui et juste pendant un instant Harry eut l'impression d'être de retour dans la bibliothèque, le jour où Severus avait pensé qu'il avait lu son journal, le jour où Severus l'avait secoué assez durement pour lui laisser des contusions. Ca lui ramena même en mémoire des souvenirs enfouis de l'Oncle Vernon criant et le giflant. Harry recula instinctivement pour se mettre hors de portée.

Ce fut comme si Severus venait de se recevoir un seau d'eau glacée. Le professeur s'immobilisa brusquement puis sa colère disparut, pour être remplacée par de la peine et des remords. Quand Severus parla, sa voix était rauque et tourmentée.

« Je n'allais pas te blesser. »

Harry baissa sa tête. « Je sais, » marmonna-t-il.

La voix de Severus se brisa d'émotion. « Harry, pourquoi ? »

Harry baissa les yeux, regardant l'herbe haute tout en se demandant comment il pourrait expliquer ce qu'il avait voulu faire. Le silence dura pendant de longues minutes, mais Severus restait sans rien dire, à attendre la réponse de Harry, tandis que ses yeux d'obsidienne observaient attentivement le garçon. Harry ne le regardait pas. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux, mais il pouvait sentir le regard de Severus fixé sur lui.

Enfin il parvint à dire, « Je veux être avec mes parents et Sirius. Ils m'aimeraient. Ils me voudraient. »

« Je t'aime. Je te veux. »

Harry le regarda alors. Mais le visage familier de Severus se brouilla et soudainement Harry pleurait, ses larmes entrecoupées de durs sanglots qui semblaient venir du fin fond de son corps. Et ensuite les bras de Severus se retrouvèrent autour de lui, le tenant fortement serré contre lui. Harry attrapa le devant de sa robe et s'accrocha à lui.

Après quelques minutes, Severus les fit se baisser sur le sol et pendant longtemps ils restèrent assis là. Harry avait pressé son visage contre le torse de Severus et pleurait à chaudes larmes, des larmes à vous briser le cœur, tandis que Severus le tenait et le berçait silencieusement d'avant en arrière.

Quand Harry devint finalement un peu plus calme, Severus dit lentement, « Harry, enfant, je ne peux pas remplacer tes parents ou ton parrain. Je n'essayerai jamais de faire cela. Ils ont leur propre place dans ton cœur et c'est ainsi que les choses doivent être. Mais je pense ce que j'ai dit. Je t'aime. »

Il fit une pause et commença à caresser légèrement les cheveux de Harry avec ses doigts. « Harry, j'ai besoin de toi. Avant que tu ne viennes, ma vie était vide. Je n'ai jamais appris comment me faire des amis ou m'entendre avec des personnes. Je me suis dit que je devrais me contenter de vivre seul, que c'était mieux que d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un. Mais ensuite tu étais là et tu m'as apporté tellement de choses. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Il est très difficile pour moi de parler de mes émotions, Harry, mais tu dois savoir tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. » Ses mots venaient lentement, maladroitement, mais ses doigts qui caressaient les cheveux de Harry montraient un indéniable amour et ses bras qui soutenaient Harry étaient forts et sécuritaires.

« Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'était vraiment la joie avant que tu ne viennes. Je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était que de s'inquiéter réellement pour quelqu'un au point de pouvoir ressentir son bonheur ou sa souffrance comme si c'était le sien. Je n'ai jamais attendu avec intérêt le début d'un nouveau jour. Maintenant je le fais. »

Harry tourna son visage pour reposer sa joue contre l'épaule de Severus et il chuchota. « Tu m'aimes vraiment ? »

Severus posa un baiser sur le dessus de la tête de Harry. « Oui, je t'aime de tout mon cœur. »

Après un moment Severus se racla la gorge. « Harry, je pense que tes parents et ton parrain ne voudraient pas que tu te tues. Oui, ils t'aimaient beaucoup et je suis sûr qu'ils le font toujours, mais ils ne voudraient pas que tu raccourcisses ta vie ainsi. Ce n'est pas le moment pour toi d'être avec eux. Pas encore. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à faire ici. »

Harry leva la tête vers lui. « Mais j'ai déjà tué Voldemort. C'n'est pas assez ? »

« Non, enfant. Je voulais simplement dire qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de choses dont tu pourrais faire l'expérience et apprécier, » expliqua Severus. « Et il y a beaucoup de personnes qui t'aiment et qui ont besoin de toi. Je suis sur le haut de la liste, mais tu as également beaucoup d'amis qui seraient tristes si tu te blessais. »

« Ils pourraient se réconforter les uns les autres. »

« Mais il n'y a qu'un Harry, » répondit Severus. « Une personne ne peut pas être remplacée par une autre. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, se reposant dans les hautes herbes de la lande, Harry bouiné contre le torse de Severus tandis qu'il le tenait étroitement serré contre lui. Harry ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser. Ses pensées tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Une partie de lui voulait toujours être avec Sirius et ses parents. Ils lui manquaient, peut-être plus que jamais maintenant que, du plus profond de lui et sans même s'en rendre consciemment compte, il acceptait de ne pas les retrouver de sitôt.

Mais Severus l'aimait. Vraiment. Harry avait toujours, toujours voulu que quelqu'un l'aime, d'avoir quelqu'un à lui pour l'aimer et qu'il pourrait aimer en échange. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça n'avait jamais marché et avec la mort de Sirius, Harry avait finalement abandonné à jamais l'espoir d'avoir une famille à lui.

Maintenant il semblait que son rêve pourrait devenir réalité sans même qu'il le réalise. Au plus profond de lui, sous toutes les couches de douleurs et de peines, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une chaude lueur. Quelqu'un l'aimait, vraiment et entièrement.

Mais pourquoi devait-ce être un charme d'esclavage qui les réunisse ? Maintenant, si Harry vivait, il devrait rester un esclave pour toujours. Il se sentait comme si, à l'intérieur de lui, il était brisé en des millions de minuscules morceaux et qu'il ne pourrait jamais les remettre de nouveau ensemble de la même manière.

Comme s'il avait senti la direction que les pensées de Harry avaient prises, Severus demanda calmement, « Harry, je comprends que Sirius Black et tes parents te manquent, mais il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il pensait avoir suffisamment pleuré, mais apparemment non. Les larmes jaillirent de nouveau des yeux de Harry avant de glisser vers le bas de ses joues.

« Je ne veux pas être un esclave, » chuchota-t-il.

Severus soupira, en faisant un son triste et recommença à le bercer. « Je sais. »

« Ce n'est pas juste. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas, » admit Severus.

Harry leva de nouveau son regard vers lui. « Je suis désolé. Tu as été merveilleux avec moi et je ne veux pas que tu me trouves ingrat. »

Mais Severus secoua brusquement sa tête. « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Harry. Tu n'es pas un ingrat. En tous cas, ce n'était pas merveilleux au début, et j'en suis désolé. Je souhaite en avoir fait plus pour toi à ce moment. Ou même à un autre moment avant, vraiment. Je suis la personne qui a des excuses à faire. Je savais que ce charme était pénible et difficile pour toi et je n'ai pas fait grand-chose pour t'aider. »

« Tu ne peux pas m'aider, » dit tristement Harry. « Personne ne le peut. »

« Non, Harry, je refuse de croire cela, » dit fermement Severus. « C'est dur pour toi. Je ne nie pas cela. Mais nous pouvons faire en sorte que tout se passe mieux. »

« Tu ne peux pas me libérer. »

« Pas aujourd'hui, non. Mais Albus n'a pas abandonné ses recherches pour trouver un moyen de te libérer et je l'aiderai aussi, Harry. Nous allons continuer à chercher et peut-être qu'un jour nous trouverons un moyen de te libérer. Mais tu dois persévérer, aussi. Parce qu'imaginons que tu te tues aujourd'hui et qu'on trouve un moyen de te libérer demain ? Tu ne peux pas abandonner non plus. »

Harry ne répondit pas, mais Severus ne le força pas à répondre. Il continua juste. « En attendant, essayons de trouver une façon de t'aider à te sentir mieux. »

Avant que Harry ne puisse insister sur le fait que rien ne l'inciterait à se sentir mieux, Severus continua. « Pourrais-tu me dire ce qui te blesse le plus en ce qui concerne le charme ? »

Harry resta silencieux pendant longtemps. Il commença à dire quelque chose, mais il s'arrêta de nouveau.

Severus lui caressa les cheveux. « S'il te plaît ? »

« J'ai l'impression de ne pas être aussi bon qu'avant, pas aussi bon que les autres personnes. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être la même personne qu'avant, » répondit finalement Harry, d'une voix presque inaudible.

Severus se redressa brusquement et prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains.

« Harry, tu es la meilleure personne que je n'ai jamais rencontrée, » dit-il fermement. « Tu es aimable, généreux et compatissant. Tu es intelligent, assidu et courageux. »

« Je ne suis pas très courageux, » protesta Harry.

« Si tu l'es. Tu as risqué maintes et maintes fois ta propre vie pour épargner celle des autres. Tu as sauvé la jeune Miss Weasley du souvenir de Tom Jedusor. Tu as massacré un basilic. Tu as ramené le corps de Cédric Diggory à ses parents afin qu'il puisse avoir un enterrement approprié au lieu de seulement te sauver, chose pour laquelle personne ne t'aurait blâmé. Et tu as fait face à Voldemort, plusieurs fois même, ce qui est beaucoup plus que de nombreux sorciers adultes auraient le courage de faire. »

Severus essuya légèrement les sillons de larme qui avaient coulés sur les joues de Harry avec le bout de ses doigts. « Harry, tu es une personne merveilleuse. Je t'aime comme si tu étais mon propre fils. Il est peut-être trop tôt pour que nous parlions de ceci, mais j'aimerai beaucoup t'adopter. Je sais que je ne peux pas prendre la place de tes parents et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne le veux pas, mais puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas être ici, j'ai pensé que peut-être… »

La fin de sa phrase resta en suspend tandis que Severus semblait soudainement un peu nerveux et Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'inquiétait en fait de sa propre réaction. Il répondit doucement, « J'aimerais que tu m'adoptes, Severus. Mais je suis ton esclave. Comment pourrais-tu m'adopter dans cette condition ? »

« Harry, tout d'abord et ceci est très important : je ne pense jamais à toi comme étant mon esclave. Je te considère comme mon fils. Me promets-tu d'essayer de penser à nous comme à une famille, aussi ? S'il est trop tôt pour que tu puisses penser à moi en tant que père, alors essaie de penser à moi en tant que tuteur, mais s'il te plaît ne pense plus à nous comme un esclave et son maître. »

« Mais nous le sommes, » répondit Harry d'une petite voix.

Severus se rapprocha encore plus près de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent presque. Il le regarda dans les yeux et sa voix était intense quand il dit, « Harry, le sort d'asservissement ne doit pas être l'élément qui définit nos vies. Nous devons vivre avec ses règles, oui, mais nous pouvons être tellement plus. S'il n'y avait aucun charme, si nous avions un moyen de te libérer à cette minute même, je voudrais toujours que tu vives ici avec moi et que tu sois mon fils. Le charme nous a réunis, mais il n'a rien à voir avec mes sentiments pour toi. Si tu réussissais à penser à nous comme à une famille, ça pourrait t'aider à ne plus en être autant blessé. »

Severus le serra plus près de lui et enroula plus fermement ses bras autour de Harry. Ce dernier se blottit contre lui et reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Severus.

« Harry ? Tu essaieras s'il te plaît? »

Harry inclina la tête et Severus lui caressa une nouvelle fois les cheveux. « Bien. Maintenant, deuxièmement, j'ai fait des recherches et si tu le veux, je pourrais t'adopter. Le charme d'esclavage n'exclut pas nécessairement d'autres liens. Mais tu dois savoir que l'adoption dans le monde sorcier est un contrat magique. Nous devrons aller au Ministère pour signer les papiers et faire des vœux. Pendant le procédé, n'importe quel autre charme nous liant sera obligatoirement découvert, donc… »

Harry secouait déjà sa tête avant qu'il ne se mette à parler frénétiquement. « Les gens découvriraient le charme d'esclavage ? Non, s'il te plaît, Severus. Ce n'est pas à cause de l'adoption, j'aimerais cela, vraiment, mais je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que je suis un esclave. S'il te plaît… Je ne pourrais pas supporter cela. »

« Chuuut, enfant. Tout va bien. Nous n'irons pas au Ministère. Personne ne saura, si tu ne te sens pas assez fort pour ça. Chuuut, maintenant. »

Harry hoqueta et blottit son visage contre le torse de Severus. Ce dernier le réconforta en faisant des cercles dans son dos et recommença à caresser ses cheveux.

« Harry, je veux que tu saches que, quoiqu'il en soit, dans mon cœur tu es mon fils et que rien n'y changera. »

Harry fit passer ses bras autour de Severus et le serra fortement à son tour. « Severus ? Je t'aime, aussi. »

Severus se redressa un peu. « Tu n'as pas à dire cela maintenant, Harry. Je sais que cela prend du temps. »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui. « Je t'aime, Severus. Je ne savais juste pas que tu m'aimais. Je pensais que mes parents et Sirius étaient les seuls qui l'avaient fait. »

La main de Severus se leva pour se poser à l'arrière de sa tête. « Tu dois me promettre que tu n'essayeras plus de te suicider. »

Quand Harry hésita, Severus dit avec passion, « Harry, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Si tu te fais du mal, ça me tuera également. Tu es tout pour moi. » Sa voix se cassa. « S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas. »

Harry pensa que c'était la chose la plus dure qu'il n'avait jamais faite, mais finalement il donna un petit signe d'assentiment. « Je ne le ferai pas. Je le promets. »

Severus sembla se détendre pendant un instant avant de serrer Harry plus étroitement que jamais.

« Merci, enfant. Et tu seras heureux. Je te le promets. »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Bon, tout est bien qui finit bien… Pour le moment.

J'ai eu une grosse interrogation à partir de ce chapitre : Je trouvais que c'était mieux que Severus se mette à tutoyer Harry, après cette grosse frayeur mais quand est-il pour Harry ? Est-ce que ça vous choque de le voir tutoyer Severus ou pas ? Est-ce que ça vous paraît crédible ? Après tout s'il y a une adoption, je trouvais que c'était mieux mais… Eh bien parfois, dans les chapitres suivants, je trouve que ça fait un peu 'bizarre'.

A vendredi prochain,

Bye


	25. A nos actes manqués

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 29 chapitres (sur les 58 en anglais)

**MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS ! **

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 25

* * *

**

Ils restèrent assis sur l'herbe sauvage de la lande près du mur en pierre un long moment, sans parler, mais juste accrochés l'un à l'autre. Harry était appuyé contre Severus et le professeur caressait ses cheveux et lui tapotait le dos de la tête en silence. Il n'était pas sûr de la façon dont il se sentait. Severus lui avait promis qu'un jour il serait de nouveau heureux, mais cette idée lui semblait si lointaine. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir, à un certain moment, oublié ce que c'était d'être heureux, s'il l'avait un jour vraiment été.

Mais c'était agréable… apaisant… de rester assis ici avec Severus, de se faire bercer entre ses bras et tapoter la tête. C'était bien de rester la tête posée contre le torse de Severus à écouter les battements de son cœur, d'être appuyé contre ce corps chaud et entouré de ses bras fermes et doux. Il était facile d'oublier ses problèmes pour simplement apprécier la sensation d'être tenu dans des bras. Harry souhaitait pouvoir rester comme cela pour toujours.

Il pouvait compter sur une main les fois où il avait été serré ainsi. Mme Weasley l'avait pris dans ses bras cette nuit dans l'infirmerie, après le tournoi de Trois Sorciers. Sirius l'avait étreint deux fois et Ron, Hermione et lui s'étaient tombés dans les bras quelque fois.

« J'aurai aimé… » Commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter abruptement. Severus s'était déjà excusé pour ses erreurs du passé. Harry ne voulait pas qu'il se sente mal de nouveau.

La main de Severus prit en coupe l'arrière de la tête de Harry. Il fit de légers allers-retours avec ses doigts, massant doucement le cuir chevelu du garçon.

« Tu aurais aimé quoi ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Juste que nous nous soyons bien entendu avant, » marmonna Harry.

Severus inclina la tête. « Moi aussi. »

Il semblait si triste que Harry s'en sentit coupable. Il n'aurait rien dû dire. Il savait que Severus était désolé de la façon dont il l'avait traité dans le passé et il n'y avait aucune raison de l'évoquer et de le faire se sentir encore plus mal.

« Je suis désolé, » lui dit Harry.

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour avoir évoqué le passé. Comme vous... tu l'as dit, nous recommençons à zéro, donc… » Harry haussa les épaules.

Severus resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de dire lentement, « Nous recommençons à zéro et je te suis très reconnaissant de me donner une autre chance, Harry. Mais nous pouvons parler de tout ce que tu veux, y compris du passé. Tu ne dois pas t'excuser pour quelque chose dont tu as besoin ou dont tu veux discuter. Si nous avions parlé davantage au cours des dernières semaines, peut-être que tu n'aurais pas estimé que ta vie était si désespérée que tu pouvais l'abandonner. Peut-être que nous avons tous deux besoin de travailler sur le façon de nous ouvrir plus aux autres, ou au moins entre nous. »

Harry n'était pas exactement sûr de savoir quoi répondre, donc il hocha seulement sa tête sans rien dire de plus.

Severus resta également silencieux pendant un moment avant de demander, « Est-ce que tu veux parler du passé ? Ou d'autre chose ? »

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes à cette demande. « Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste… » Il hésita, mais le professeur attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce que Harry continue. « Je me suis toujours débrouillé seul. »

Severus se recula un peu afin de pouvoir une fois de plus regarder directement dans les yeux de Harry. « Tu n'es plus seul. Je veux que tu viennes me voir si tu as un problème ou si tu te sens contrarié par quelque chose et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour t'aider. D'accord ? Tu feras cela ? »

« J'essayerai, » marmonna Harry.

« J'aimerai vraiment, enfant. Je veux t'aider. »

Harry dévisagea Severus avec attention. Pour une fois que l'homme ne semblait pas sur ses gardes et difficile à lire. Son expression était inquiète ; ses yeux sombres remplis d'émotion. Harry inclina lentement la tête. « Merci. »

Mais Severus secoua sa tête. « Je ne veux pas que tu me remercies. Je t'aime. C'est normal que je veuille t'aider. N'hésite juste pas à venir me voir, si je ne m'aperçois pas que quelque chose ne va pas. »

Il serra Harry contre lui une fois encore pendant de longues secondes avant de se racler la gorge. « L'heure du déjeuner est passée. Nous retournons à l'intérieur pour manger ? »

Harry aurait vraiment aimé rester là, serré dans les bras de Severus, mais ils étaient restés dehors longtemps et il supposait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester là pour toujours après tout, donc il hocha de nouveau la tête. Ils se remirent debout et marchèrent en direction du manoir. Severus avait gardé un bras autour des épaules de Harry et ce dernier s'appuyait contre lui, se sentant réconforté.

Norie et Zan leur lancèrent des regards curieux quand ils entrèrent et Harry se rendit compte que les elfes devaient les avoir vus des fenêtres, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne dit quelque chose sur le fait que les deux sorciers aient passé la majeure partie de leur matinée assis sur la lande à pleurer l'un contre l'autre. Ils sourirent tous deux à Harry cependant. Il parvint à leur rendre un minuscule sourire.

Severus et lui mangèrent du potage et des sandwichs aux légumes et alors qu'ils finissaient, le professeur remarqua. « J'ai l'habitude de marcher autour des jardins pendant un moment après le déjeuner. Tu aimerais venir avec moi, Harry ? »

« Bien sûr, » accepta Harry.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi dans les jardins à flâner sur l'allée en brique. Harry n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps dans les jardins et pendant qu'ils marchaient, il regarda autour de lui. La seule autre fois où il avait vraiment exploré cet endroit avait été lors de son deuxième jour à Prince Hall quand Norie et Zan lui avaient fait visiter le domaine. La plupart des fleurs et des arbustes avaient été en fleurs à ce moment et les jardins avaient été parsemés de couleurs et de lourds parfums de fleurs.

Maintenant que la fin de l'été arrivait, il y avait plus de verdure. Quelques fleurs étaient encore fraîches mais bon nombre d'entre elles avaient perdu leurs pétales de l'année, les laissant ainsi avec une abondance de feuilles épaisses à la place. Le chemin était sinueux et ils marchèrent près des bancs en pierre et d'un étang de poisson rouge au milieu duquel une fontaine représentant un hippogriffe ailé déversait de l'eau.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'étang, Severus s'arrêta et sortit sa baguette magique de sa manche. Il conjura un sac de miettes de pain, l'ouvrit et en donna à Harry.

« Quand j'étais enfant, j'avais l'habitude de venir ici pour nourrir les poissons rouges. De temps à autre, je le fais encore. Aimerais-tu le faire ? »

Harry le regarda avec surprise. Il était difficile d'imaginer Severus, même enfant, en train de faire quelque chose d'aussi frivole que de jeter des miettes de pain dans un étang de poissons rouges. Mais c'était également le rappel qu'il ne savait certainement pas tout sur son professeur. Peut-être que Severus n'avait pas toujours été si pratique et solennel.

Il inclina la tête. « Oui, mons... Severus. »

Ils lancèrent les miettes dans l'étang, observant les ondulations concentriques qui s'agrandissaient autour de chaque morceau tandis que les poissons couleur de flammes nageaient vers la surface pour saisir dans leur bouche ronde et ouverte, leur repas. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant leur impatience.

« Y'a-t-il encore autre chose au sujet du charme qui te blesse ? » demanda Severus en rompant le silence.

Harry baissa sa tête et Severus ajouta calmement, « Nous pouvons en discuter plus tard si tu le souhaites, mais nous devons parler de tout cela, Harry. Si j'en sais plus sur la façon dont tu te sens, je pourrai mieux t'aider. »

Harry soupira. Il ne pensait pas vraiment que quelqu'un pouvait l'aider à se sentir mieux, mais il chuchota finalement, « Mes affaires ne m'appartiennent plus. Je ne pourrai jamais plus posséder quelque chose à moi. »

Severus posa une main douce sur son épaule et indiqua tristement, « C'est une chose sur laquelle je ne peux rien faire, Harry. Je suis désolé. S'il y avait un moyen pour que je puisse remettre tes possessions à ton nom, je le ferai. Mais j'ai peur de ce que le charme te ferait si j'essayais. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te voir souffrir, Harry. »

Il inclina la tête. Il ne pouvait pas parler avec l'énorme boule qui lui bloquait la gorge, ce qui était vraiment stupide. Il avait su cela. Il pensait qu'il l'avait acceptée. Mais ça le blessait toujours.

« Je suis désolé, » répéta Severus.

Harry se sentit soudainement très coupable. Il leva les yeux vers lui et dit rapidement, « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Severus. Tu as été vraiment merveilleux avec moi et tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Je sais cela. Je veux dire, tu me laisses les appeler 'mes' affaires et tu me laisses les garder et les utiliser quand je veux. Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout cela. »

« Oui, je l'ai fait. » répondit Severus. « Faire autre chose aurait été du vol. »

Après un moment, il ajouta, « J'aimerai pouvoir faire plus, Harry. »

« Je sais. »

Ils finirent de jeter les miettes restantes aux poissons rouges puis reprirent leur marche.

Quand ils rentrèrent à Prince Hall, Severus proposa une autre partie d'échecs. Ils jouèrent jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi puis ils prirent le thé dans son salon, s'installant ensemble sur le canapé devant la cheminée. Ils ne reparlèrent plus du charme d'esclavage durant le reste de la journée, mais Harry était sûr que Severus l'évoquerait encore bientôt. Harry n'en avait pas envie. Parler du charme d'esclavage… y _penser_ même… lui était douloureux et Harry voulait juste l'oublier, autant qu'il le pouvait ; il était toujours dans le fond de son esprit, comme un chat attendant de sauter.

Quand Norie eut Disparu avec le plateau de thé, Severus se tourna vers Harry. « Y'a-t-il quelque chose de particulier que tu voudrais faire ? »

Harry hésita, essayant de penser à quelque chose, mais finalement il secoua juste sa tête. « Non, pas vraiment. »

« Est-ce que tu serais d'accord de voir ensemble comment nous allons détourner de toi l'attention du Ministère et du public ? »

Harry voulait vraiment oublier tout cela aussi. L'idée de devoir parler avec des fonctionnaires du Ministère et des journalistes le rendait malade. Ce sentiment devait s'être révélé sur son visage parce que Severus s'approcha pour lui prendre la main.

« Ce n'est pas aussi horrible. Tu n'as pas à le faire si tu ne le veux pas vraiment. C'est juste qu'Albus et moi pensions que si nous arrangions quelques petites choses maintenant, cela aiderait à calmer les ardeurs de certains. Et nous pourrions le faire en donnant nos conditions. »

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés de le faire cependant. Si tu ne veux pas faire face à quelqu'un, Albus et moi ferons de notre mieux pour te protéger. Mais tu es un héros, Harry, et les gens sont pressés de te voir et d'en entendre plus sur la façon dont tu nous as sauvés. Je sais que c'est ennuyeux, mais pour être honnête, ils sont tous très reconnaissants et vraiment inquiets de ton bien-être. D'une façon ou d'une autre, tout le monde sait que tu as été blessé, que tu as été à Ste-Mangouste et ils veulent savoir si tu vas bien. »

Les paroles de Severus lui rappelèrent autre chose et Harry se tourna vers lui avec un visage en détresse. « Je parie que Ron et Hermione sont vraiment bouleversés. Ils étaient inquiets pour moi et j'ai seulement voulu m'éloigner d'eux. Je ne leur ai même pas laissé de message. »

Il n'avait vraiment pas pensé à cela avant. Il avait été concentré sur le fait de partir avant que ses amis ne le voient et ne se rendent compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout ce à quoi il avait pensé avait été de leur cacher le charme d'esclavage et ses propres pensées suicidaires.

Mais maintenant, pour la première fois, il pensait à la façon dont Ron et Hermione devaient s'être senti. Ils étaient arrivés à Ste-Mangouste seulement pour découvrir qu'il n'était plus là, ou peut-être que quelqu'un leur avait fait part de son départ avant qu'ils ne fassent le voyage jusqu'à l'hôpital. Mais dans tous les cas, ils avaient su que Harry était parti sans les voir, sans leur dire la vérité sur tout ce qui s'était produit cet été. Ils seraient blessés et fâchés et ils auraient le droit de l'être.

Ils avaient toujours été de tellement bons amis, ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'une famille. Ils étaient restés près de lui contre vent et marée. Ils avaient célébré des choses et avaient ri avec lui, et ils avaient partagé ses fardeaux autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils avaient mérité mieux de sa part.

« Harry ? » La voix de Severus le renvoya à l'instant présent. « A quoi penses-tu ? »

Il déglutit difficilement. « A Ron et Hermione. Je ne les ai pas très bien traités. Je sais que tu ne les aimes pas, Severus, mais ce sont mes meilleurs amis. Ce sont les meilleurs amis que quelqu'un pourrait avoir, mais je n'ai pas été un bon ami avec eux. Ils sont probablement vraiment en colère contre moi. »

« Parce que tu as quitté l'hôpital sans les voir ? Tu pourras m'accuser de t'y avoir contraint, si tu le souhaites. »

Mais Harry secoua la tête. « Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Tu m'as laissé le choix. » Il soupira. « Tu sais, au début de l'été j'avais peur que tu ne me laisses plus voir Ron et Hermione et maintenant que je sais que tu ne le feras pas, je les ai peut-être perdu à cause de mes agissements. »

Pendant une seconde, une expression vaguement coupable traversa le visage de Severus, mais presque avant que Harry ne le note, elle n'était plus là. Severus remarqua juste, « Je pense que tu devrais donner à tes amis un peu plus de crédit que cela. Ils sont peut-être bouleversés, mais ils tiennent à toi. Je ne pense pas que tu les ais perdus. »

« Je l'espère, » chuchota Harry.

« Ecris-leur une lettre d'explication. Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront, » suggéra Severus.

Harry détourna le regard, en déglutissant difficilement. « Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, » dit-il rapidement.

« Tu y arriveras, » le rassura Severus. « Ce sont tes amis. Ils tiennent à toi. Ils comprendront. »

La vue de Harry se brouilla tandis qu'une larme roula vers le bas sa joue. Il l'essuya fermement, se sentant furieux contre lui-même. Il avait suffisant pleuré pour la journée. Mais Severus ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper. Le professeur l'attira à lui et glissa un bras autour de sa taille.

« Maintenant, en ce qui concerne l'allocution publique, » continua rapidement Severus après un moment. « Si tu ne veux pas la faire, tu pourras l'éviter aussi longtemps que tu resteras à la maison et à Poudlard. Mais je crains que pendant quelque temps au moins, tu pourrais être assailli de personne si tu tentais de t'aventurer au dehors, durant les week-ends à Pré-au-Lard par exemple. Pour le moment, tu risques d'être une sorte de prisonnier entre la maison et l'école et n'en as-tu pas assez de cela ? »

« Ca pourrait être plus facile pour toi sur le long terme si nous préparions un texte et que tu le lises à la presse. Il n'a pas besoin d'être très long et tu n'auras à répondre à aucune question. Ce ne sera pas une interview. Tu pourrais juste décrire brièvement ce qu'il s'est passé au Chemin de Traverse, rassurer les personnes sur ta santé et dire à chacun que même si tu es reconnaissant de leur inquiétude, la meilleure façon pour eux de te montrer leur gratitude serait de respecter ta vie privée et de te permettre d'avoir une vie normale. C'est ta décision, Harry, mais je pense que ce plan pourrait être le mieux pour toi. »

« Est-ce que je dois décider de cela maintenant ? » demanda Harry.

Severus secoua la tête. « Non, bien sûr que non. Réfléchis-y pendant quelques jours si tu le souhaites. »

Harry inclina la tête. « Merci »

Le bras du professeur se serra autour de lui. « Albus et moi avons également discuté des Dursley, » commença-t-il.

Harry secoua vivement la tête. Ils avaient déjà couvert tant de douloureux sujets aujourd'hui. Il ne se sentait pas capable de parler aussi des Dursley.

Severus sembla comprendre. « D'accord, » concéda-t-il. « Nous parlerons d'eux une autre fois. »

Harry s'appuya contre lui. « Merci, Severus. »

Ils se couchèrent tous les deux tôt dans la soirée. Harry était épuisé et Severus semblait fatigué également. Après qu'ils se soient changés en pyjama et que Harry se soit mis sous ses couvertures, le professeur vint à sa porte et frappa.

« Puis-je entrer ? »

Harry sourit. « Bien sûr. »

Severus s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry, puis posa une main légère contre sa joue.

« Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'a promis ce matin ? Sur le fait de ne plus de te blesser ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, » lui rappela doucement Severus. « Je t'aime. »

Les larmes débordèrent de nouveau des yeux de Harry tandis qu'une boule lui serrait la gorge. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir parler sans s'écrouler. Mais quand Severus se pencha légèrement plus près de lui pour lui dégager les cheveux de son front, le garçon glissa ses bras autour de la taille de l'homme pendant quelques secondes.

Severus posa ses lèvres sur le front de Harry. « Bonne nuit. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

Il partit et Harry _noxa_ les lumières de sa chambre. Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient oublié sa potion de Sommeil sans Rêves, mais il se sentait si somnolent qu'il n'eut pas envie de se relever. Il espérerait juste que tout irait bien. Pour une fois, son souhait lui fut accordé et il dormit paisiblement tout au long de la nuit.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il y avait un minuscule sac sur la table de nuit près de ses lunettes. Il était fait d'un papier doré et fermé par un ruban rouge. Harry le prit et l'examina pendant une minute, avant de délier lentement le ruban et d'ouvrir le sac.

Il y avait une Chocogrenouille à l'intérieur avec une carte de l'alchimiste allemand Heinrich Agrippa. Harry regarda curieusement la grenouille, mais quand elle sauta en dehors du paquet, il l'attrapa et la mit dans sa bouche. Normalement il n'aurait rien mangé sans savoir qui le lui avait donné, mais il n'avait pas à craindre ce genre de chose à Prince Hall. Personne ici ne le blesserait. Pendant une seconde, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il était en sécurité ici. C'était un sentiment si agréable.

Il se doucha, s'habilla d'une chemise rouge et d'un jean et descendit les escaliers pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Severus lisait attentivement la _Gazette du Sorcier_… dont les photos de la première page montraient des bâtiments détruits sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais il posa de côté le journal quand Harry entra.

« Je crois que tes notes de BUSE sont arrivées. Albus a envoyé cette enveloppe de Poudlard en début de matinée. »

Harry remarqua une grande enveloppe carrée posée près de son assiette. Elle était faite de l'épais papier officiel de Poudlard et son nom complet _Harry James Potter_ était écrit en lettres manuscrites sur le devant. C'était drôle. A une époque, ces notes lui auraient semblé importantes, mais maintenant… Eh bien, elles ne signifiaient plus vraiment grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ? Harry s'assit et fit glisser l'enveloppe un peu plus loin sur la table pour qu'elle ne le gêne pas pendant son repas.

« Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? » demanda Severus après un moment quand il devint évident que Harry ne le ferait pas.

Harry secoua la tête et haussa les épaules. « Peut-être plus tard. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Tu ne veux pas voir tes notes ? »

« Pas vraiment, » admit Harry.

« Harry, tu es un garçon intelligent et tu as toujours bien travaillé en classe. Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas d'inquiétudes à avoir. » Dit Severus.

« Je ne suis pas inquiet. Ca n'a juste plus beaucoup d'importance maintenant. » Harry remua ses céréales et porta une cuillère à sa bouche.

« Que veux-tu dire par 'Ca n'a juste plus beaucoup d'importance' ? » demanda Severus. « Tes notes déterminent quels seront les cours que tu suivras durant les deux années à venir. Et les ASPIC que tu devras passer. »

Harry soupira. « Mais cela n'a pas beaucoup d'importance non plus, si ? »

Severus fixa sa propre cuillère avant de dévisager Harry. « Eh bien, je sais que tu as suffisamment d'argent pour pouvoir vivre tranquillement pour le reste de ta vie, mais j'espérais quand même que tu étudies autant que possible afin de devenir une personne cultivée et compétente. »

« Je m'appliquerai dans mes classes, Severus. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne ferai rien qui te mette dans l'embarras, » lui assura Harry.

Severus fronça de nouveau les sourcils et s'avança pour prendre la main de Harry. « Tu ne m'embarrasseras jamais, Harry. Je te demande juste de faire de ton mieux. Mais je commence à me demander si nous n'avons pas de nouveau un problème de compréhension. Pourquoi penses-tu que tes notes ne sont pas importantes ? »

Le visage de Harry s'effondra et il détourna le regard. Il lui fallut un moment avant de pouvoir répondre. « Parce que ça n'a aucune importance. Ce n'est pas comme si je pourrai faire ce que je veux après Poudlard. »

« Oh, je pense que je comprends, » murmura Severus. Il serra la main de Harry. « Tu penses que tu ne pourras pas avoir de métier quand tu seras adulte, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Eh bien, comment le pourrai-je ? » Harry détesta la manière dont sa voix trembla.

Severus laissa sa chaise et vint se mettre à genoux près de celle de Harry. Il attira le garçon dans ses bras et le serra rapidement. Il plaça ensuite ses deux mains sur les épaules de Harry.

« Harry, bien sûr que tu pourras avoir un métier. Si tu veux être un Auror ou toute autre chose, nous essayerons de faire en sorte que tu le puisses. Nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour cela. L'argent que tu gagneras sera légalement à mon nom, mais nous pourrons arranger tout cela en privé. Je veux que tu sois aussi libre que possible, que tu ais autant de choix que possible. Nous allons nous assurer que ta vie soit belle, bien remplie et heureuse. Je te l'ai promis hier, tu te rappelles ? »

Harry pouvait seulement le regarder fixement tant son étonnement le laissait sans voix. L'idée qu'il puisse finalement être capable de devenir un Auror après tout… eh bien, il n'arrivait plus vraiment à réfléchir.

Severus resserra sa poigne sur les épaules de Harry pendant une seconde avant de le libérer et retourner s'asseoir. « Alors maintenant ouvre cette enveloppe, enfant. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre, mais il déchira l'enveloppe et en retira la feuille de parchemin. Il le fixa pendant quelques minutes en silence. Il avait échoué en Histoire de la Magie, ce à quoi il s'était attendu puisqu'il s'était effondré au milieu de cet examen, mais il avait bien réussi le reste autrement. Il avait presque que des O, sauf pour Potions et Astronomie où il avait eu E. Il pensait vraiment avoir fait pire dans ces deux matières. Il avait toujours bataillé en Potions et l'examen d'Astronomie avait été perturbé par l'attaque de Hagrid et de McGonagall. Harry pensa que chaque élève avait dû en être affecté et qu'ils avaient dû prendre cela en considération en faisant preuve de plus d'indulgence dans la notation.

Il se rendit compte que Severus l'observait.

« Puis-je voir tes notes ? » Le professeur haussa un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction.

Harry lui remit la feuille et Severus l'étudia soigneusement avant d'incliner la tête et de la lui rendre.

« C'est bien, Harry. Félicitations. »

« J'ai seulement eu un E en Potions cependant, » dit Harry.

Severus hocha la tête. « Oui, mais je t'ai déjà dit que je vais permettre aux étudiants ayant eu un E d'intégrer ma classe d'ASPIC. Ca ne devrait donc pas affecter tes projets, si tu souhaites devenir Auror. »

Harry lui jeta un regard en biais. « Tu ferais cela pour moi ? »

« Oui, parce que je pense que tu aurais normalement dû avoir un O en Potions, » dit calmement Severus. « Depuis ta première année, je t'ai maltraité. Durant cinq ans, j'ai utilisé les cours de Potion comme une excuse pour te blesser et t'humilier. À ma plus grande honte, je dois admettre qu'il y a même eu des moments où j'ai essayé de te faire échouer. C'est un miracle que tu ais appris quelque chose. Mais, malgré l'abus dont tu as souffert entre mes mains, tu es parvenu à obtenir un E, ce qui est une note respectable. Si j'avais fait comme je l'aurais dû en te traitant avec impartialité, je crois que tu aurais eu un O à l'examen. Il serait extrêmement cruel et injuste que tu ne puisses pas faire la carrière que tu souhaites simplement parce que ton enseignant de Potions était un idiot. »

« Tu… » Commença Harry.

Mais Severus secoua la tête. « Je l'étais, Harry. Nous le savons tous les deux. Mais je veux essayer de compenser cela et c'est une des façons dont je peux le faire. »

« Merci. »

Severus hocha la tête et lui tapota la main.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Severus demanda, « Harry, est-ce que tu accepterais de rester seul ici pendant un petit moment ? J'ai certaines choses très importantes à faire ce matin, mais cela ne devrait pas prendre très longtemps. »

« D'accord, » lui répondit Harry. Severus le regarda légèrement anxieux donc il ajouta, « Je n'essayerai pas de me tuer ou quoique ce soit d'autre dans le genre. Je te l'ai promis. »

Severus hésita avant de finalement dire, « Je serai rapidement de retour. »

Une fois que le professeur fut parti par le réseau de Cheminette, Harry erra dans la bibliothèque. Il trouva un livre qui semblait intéressant et alla s'asseoir dans une chaise près d'une fenêtre, mais il passa finalement plus de temps à regarder dehors qu'à lire réellement. De sombres et épais nuages obscurcissaient le ciel ce matin et de grosses gouttes de pluie commencèrent rapidement à glisser contre la fenêtre.

Il se sentait si confus. Ses parents et Sirius lui manquaient toujours. Il se demanda si ça aurait été mieux d'être mort et de se retrouver avec eux. C'était toujours douloureux de penser qu'il était un esclave. Il n'était pas heureux et pensait toujours qu'il ne le serait jamais.

Pourtant il aimait Severus et le professeur l'aimait aussi. Et peut-être que, juste peut-être, les choses ne seraient pas aussi mauvaises qu'il l'avait pensé. Peut-être que, s'il se concentrait juste sur un jour à la fois, les choses pourraient être un peu plus faciles… parce que penser à sa vie entière, s'étendant sur des années et des années, l'accablait toujours.

Norie et Zan entrèrent plusieurs fois dans la bibliothèque avec un prétexte ou un autre et Harry se demanda si Severus ne leur avait finalement pas commandé de garder un œil sur lui, malgré la promesse de Harry. Mais d'un autre côté, ce pourrait être juste une décision des elfes. Ils étaient toujours rapides pour décider de certaines choses et il savait qu'ils étaient inquiets pour lui.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps s'était écoulé quand un coup sur la porte l'incita à se retourner. Severus était de retour et Harry nota qu'il semblait encore un peu anxieux. « J'ai une surprise pour toi. »

Il fit un pas de côté et Ron et Hermione entrèrent.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Bon, en relisant je me suis aperçue que Harry l'appelle parfois monsieur (deux fois normalement mais j'ai pris sur moi de ne le mettre qu'une 'moitié de fois' pour que ça colle mieux au fait qu'ils se tutoient), parfois par son prénom… C'est assez laborieux du coup pour cette histoire de tutoiement ! Je tente tout en « tu » mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

A bientôt

Bye


	26. Retrouvailles émouvantes

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 30 chapitres (sur les 59 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 26

* * *

**

Harry les regardait fixement, tellement stupéfait qu'il en restait sans voix. Ron et Hermione semblaient un peu hésitants également, mais finalement Hermione lui fit un petit sourire et dit, « Salut, Harry. » Elle s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras. Juste pendant un instant, Harry resta sans bouger ; puis il s'accrocha à elle comme si elle était une bouée de sauvetage et soudainement, sans savoir pourquoi, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux à pleurer. Puis Ron était près d'eux aussi et ils restèrent tous trois serrés les uns contre les autres pendant un long moment.

Severus avait disparu quand ils se séparèrent, les laissant seuls entre eux. Harry regarda Hermione puis Ron avant de revenir sur Hermione puis de nouveau sur Ron. Pendant quelques secondes, il se demanda presque s'il ne rêvait pas. Il lui semblait impossible que ses amis soient réellement ici à Prince Hall, mais ils étaient bien là pourtant… Hermione dans une robe d'été à fleurs jaunes, ses cheveux coiffés en deux tresses épaisses qui pendaient dans son dos, Ron dans un jean et un T-shirt chamarré.

« Comment… ? » Commença-t-il.

« C'est le Professeur Rogue qui est venu nous chercher, » lui dit Hermione. « Il nous a tout expliqué. »

« Tout ? » Harry déglutit. « Que vous a-t-il dit ? »

« Que le charme que Malefoy a utilisé contre toi était un sortilège d'esclavage qui t'a lié à lui et que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as passé tout l'été ici. Il a dit qu'il avait été assez rude avec toi et que tu avais été vraiment déprimé, jusqu'à vouloir en mourir et que tu avais peur de nous le dire. » Expliqua calmement Ron. Ses yeux bleus dévisageaient Harry et ils étaient parfaitement sérieux. « Donc quand il nous a demandé de venir te rendre visite, Hermione et moi avons décidé que nous ferions de notre mieux pour te remettre la tête sur les épaules. »

Harry voulut répondre, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne savait pas comment faire comprendre à ses amis la façon dont il se sentait. Il referma sa bouche et détourna le regard, visiblement bouleversé. Mais alors Ron s'avança d'un pas et dit doucement, « Hé, mon pote, tout va bien. »

En même temps, Hermione attrapa sa main. « Harry, nous voulons juste t'aider. Nous t'aimons et nous détestons penser que tu as été si malheureux. »

Il prit une profonde respiration. « Je suis désolé, les gars, » marmonna-t-il.

« Pour quoi ? » demandèrent-ils ensemble.

« Pour avoir quitté l'hôpital sans vous avoir vu, pour ne pas vous l'avoir dit avant, » Harry haussa les épaules. « Pour tout ça. »

« Mais tu ne pouvais pas nous le dire, n'est-ce pas ? » Hermione pencha légèrement sa tête. « Le Professeur Rogue a dit que Dumbledore et lui t'avaient demandé de ne pas le faire parce que les hiboux postaux n'étaient pas assez sûrs. »

« Ouais, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu vous le dire de toute façon, » admit Harry d'une voix faible. « C'est vraiment difficile pour moi d'en parler. »

« Tu peux tout nous dire, Harry, » dit sincèrement Hermione. « Mais nous n'en parlerons pas si tu ne le veux pas. Juste… » Elle hésita. « Promets-nous juste que tu… tu sais… tu ne te blesseras pas. »

« Severus m'a déjà demandé de promettre, » Harry acquiesça. « Je n'essayerai plus de le faire, je le jure. »

« Plus ? » répéta Ron. « Tu veux dire que tu as déjà essayé quelque chose ? »

« Eh bien, » Harry haussa de nouveau les épaules. « Est-ce que Severus ne vous l'a pas dit ? »

« Il a dit que tu en étais arrivé au point de vouloir mourir, mais il n'a pas dit que tu avais réellement essayé. » Les yeux de Hermione se remplirent de larmes. « Oh, Harry ! »

Ron semblait avoir envie de commettre un meurtre. « Je vais tuer Malefoy la prochaine fois que je le vois. »

« Je t'aiderai, » Hermione, habituellement la voix de la raison, fut rapidement d'accord.

Harry ne put rien ajouter. Pendant des semaines, il s'était inquiété des réactions de ses amis et maintenant il se sentait submergé par leur complet soutien, leur amour pour lui. Mais il aurait dû le savoir. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis que quelqu'un pourrait avoir. Une grande vague d'affection lui gonfla la poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer pendant un instant. Il aurait voulu leur dire tout ce que cela signifiait pour lui… comme ils étaient importants pour lui, mais il était si difficile de le dire avec des mots. Il se sentirait idiot s'il essayait de tout leur dire à voix haute ; c'était pourquoi il avait couché ses sentiments dans ces lettres l'autre nuit.

Harry cligna des paupières. Les lettres… mais aurait-il le courage de les montrer à Ron et à Hermione ? Une partie de lui pensa qu'il vaudrait mieux brûler les lettres maintenant qu'il allait vivre après tout. Mais ensuite il regarda ses amis, tous deux debout devant lui, si inquiets et protecteurs et il voulut qu'ils sachent ce qu'il ressentait.

Avant qu'il ne perde courage, il leur prit les mains. « Venez, je dois vous montrer quelque chose. »

Il les mena hors de la bibliothèque en direction de sa chambre. Ron et Hermione regardaient autour d'eux, impressionnés.

« Harry, cet endroit est magnifique, » murmura Hermione tandis que Ron ajoutait, « C'est encore plus grand que Poudlard. »

Harry eut un petit sourire. « C'est quelque chose, n'est-ce pas? Vous savez, je déteste ce charme et j'ai d'abord pensé que je détesterais Prince Hall aussi, mais je ne peux pas. J'aime vivre ici, mais pas vraiment parce que c'est si grand et beau et tout cela. C'est parce que… » Il se sentit rougir, mais se força à continuer, « Severus et les elfes sont ici. »

« Le Professeur Rogue semble très différent, » remarqua Hermione d'une voix douce, en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'eux pour être sûr qu'ils étaient seuls. « Il semble vraiment prendre soin de toi maintenant, Harry. »

Il inclina la tête. « Il le fait et je me préoccupe de lui, aussi. Tout a changé entre nous maintenant. »

Ils étaient arrivés à la chambre de Harry et il les fit entrer avant de fermer la porte derrière eux. A l'instant où la porte fut fermée, Ron s'exclama, « Harry, sans vouloir t'offenser ou quoique se soit d'autre, mais bon sang ! Rogue ? Je veux dire, la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu il te détestait et c'était réciproque, mais depuis ce matin, il se révèle être presque gentil et semble inquiet pour toi. Je continue à me demander si ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre sous Polynectar ou s'il n'est pas sous Imperium. J'ai été vraiment étonné que Maman et Papa acceptent de me laisser partir avec lui. »

Harry soupira. « Ca a été un long été. Venez vous asseoir et je vous raconterais tout. »

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et les fauteuils et Harry passa la demi-heure suivante à décrire les événements des six dernières semaines en essayant d'expliquer comment Severus et lui s'étaient réconciliés. Ses amis l'écoutèrent attentivement, en posant de temps en temps des questions.

Quand il eut fini, Hermione dit, « Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ais le Professeur Rogue maintenant, Harry. Ce charme est terrible mais si cela lui a permis de réaliser quelle merveilleuse personne tu es et si ça te permet d'avoir une famille, alors peut-être que quelque chose de bien sortira de tout cela. Maintenant nous devons juste trouver le moyen de te délivrer du maléfice. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse être annulé. » Il essaya de ne pas laisser le désespoir percer dans sa voix, mais il sut qu'il n'avait pas entièrement réussi en s'entendant répondre.

« N'abandonne pas. » Hermione se pencha en avant, ses yeux fixés dans les siens. « Tu as dit que Dumbledore et Rogue y travaillaient dessus et ils sont tous deux extrêmement intelligents et puissants. »

« Et peut-être que nous pourrons aussi y travailler dessus quand nous reviendrons à Poudlard, » Ron se rapprocha aussi. « Tu peux trouver toutes sortes de choses intéressantes dans la bibliothèque, tu sais. » Il sourit. « Particulièrement dans la Réserve. »

Harry tenta de lui sourire. « Je n'aurai jamais pensé t'entendre complimenter une bibliothèque. »

« Ouais, je suis resté trop longtemps auprès de Hermione.

Elle attrapa vivement un des petits coussins du canapé et en frappa Ron avec. Il essaya de le saisir à son tour et dans la bataille qui s'ensuivit, ils réussirent à déchirer le coussin en deux.

« Oh là là ! Je crois que nous nous sommes laissés emporter, » dit un Ron désolé tandis que des plumes flottaient dans l'air autour d'eux.

« Harry, nous sommes désolés, » s'exclama Hermione. « Si je pouvais faire de la magie, je pourrais le réparer immédiatement, mais je ne peux pas. » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Oh non, le Professeur Rogue pourrait ne pas nous laisser revenir. »

Ron montra Harry de la tête. « Nan, il rit. Rogue nous laisserait probablement démolir cet endroit si cela faisait rire Harry. » Il secoua la tête. « Et bordel, je ne pensais pas que Rogue en aurait un jour quelque chose à fou… » Ses yeux glissèrent sur Hermione. « Hum… faire de Harry. »

Harry roula des yeux et attrapa sa baguette magique. « Ce n'est pas un problème, les gars, du moins pas en ce qui concerne le coussin. Reparo ! »

Comme Hermione replaçait le coussin à présent réparé à sa place, Ron reprit son sérieux et dit, « Je suis heureux que tu ais Rogue, à présent. Il semble que c'est ce dont tu avais besoin. »

Harry put lui faire un vrai sourire cette fois-ci. « Merci, Ron. »

« C'est sûr que ça va être différent maintenant, » Ron réfléchit. « Je suppose que je dois commencer à l'appeler Professeur Rogue maintenant, aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione inclina la tête. « Oui, tu dois être gentil. »

« On dit bien que rien n'est impossible, » déclara Ron gaiement. Il dévisagea Harry. « Alors à quoi ça ressemble de pouvoir faire de la magie pendant l'été ? »

« C'est aussi bien que de faire de la magie à n'importe quel autre moment. » Harry haussa les épaules.

« Mais tu as été autorisé à ce que ta Trace soit levée beaucoup plus tôt. N'était-ce pas excitant ? » Voulut savoir Ron.

Harry y réfléchit. « Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, peut-être que ça aurait pu l'être, mais… » Sa phrase resta en suspens quelques secondes tandis qu'il cherchait les bons mots pour s'expliquer. « Ca a juste été difficile de se sentir excité ou heureux par quelque chose ces derniers temps. »

Ils redevinrent silencieux, puis Hermione posa sa main sur le bras de son ami. « Harry, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que nous pouvons faire pour t'aider ? »

« Vous le faites déjà, » lui répondit Harry. « Ce qui me rappelle que je vous ai amené ici les gars parce que je voulais vous donner quelque chose. Il y a deux jours quand je prévoyais de mourir, je vous ai écris une lettre à tous les deux pour que vous sachiez ce que je ressentais et tout… » Il hésita. « C'est le genre de chose que je ne pourrais jamais vous dire en personne, mais après être passé deux fois assez près de la mort durant cet été, je me suis rendu compte que je voudrais que vous le sachiez. Donc voila. » Il récupéra les lettres de sa malle et les tendit à Hermione et à Ron.

Ils les lurent silencieusement puis Hermione reposa son parchemin, s'approcha et le serra une nouvelle fois contre elle. « Je t'aime, Harry. »

Harry la serra dans ses bras en retour. « Je t'aime, aussi, Hermione. »

« C'est une bonne chose que je ne sois pas quelqu'un de jaloux, » remarqua Ron après un instant de silence solennel.

Malgré eux, Harry et Hermione rirent un petit peu et bien que Hermione ait les larmes aux yeux, elle haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. « Oh, tu ne l'es pas, vraiment ? »

Harry toussa quelque chose qui ressemblait soupçonneusement à « Viktor Krum ? »

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez, » répondit Ron d'une voix forte.

Hermione retourna s'asseoir à une extrémité du canapé et Ron ajouta, plus sérieusement, « Hum, Harry, ce qu'elle a dit… est valable pour moi aussi. »

« Ouais, pour moi aussi. » répondit Harry, bien qu'il ne put pas regarder Ron en face quand il le dit et se retrouva à étudier les dessins du tapis à la place.

« Mais si tu penses de nouveau à te blesser, je te tuerai moi-même. »

« Je pense que Severus pourrait vouloir passer avant toi pour le faire, » lui répondit Harry, pince-sans-rire.

« Ah ! bien, » décréta Ron.

« Alors Severus est venu vous chercher ce matin ? » demanda Harry.

Hermione et Ron inclinèrent la tête.

« Ouais, il est d'abord venu au Terrier, bien après le petit-déjeuner et a demandé à parler en privé avec Maman et Papa, » lui indiqua Ron. « Puis un court moment plus tard, ils sont venus me trouver. Ro… Le Professeur Rogue m'a parlé du charme et de tout le reste et il a dit qu'il pensait que ça pourrait t'aider si tes amis étaient près de toi quelque fois, et qu'il venait donc pour nous inviter Hermione et moi à Prince Hall pour la journée. »

« Et ensuite ils sont venus chez moi. » Hermione secoua sa tête. « Je dois dire ça a été une surprise de trouver le Professeur Rogue et Ron se tenant sur mon perron, mais quand ils m'ont tout expliqué, j'ai su que nous devions venir. J'ai dit à mes parents que le Professeur Rogue te donnait des leçons cet été et que c'était la raison pour laquelle tu restais chez lui et que nous avions été invités à te rendre visite. Pour être honnête, je ne pense pas que Maman et Papa auraient acceptés s'il n'y avait eu que le Professeur Rogue, mais puisque Ron était là aussi, ils ont finalement dit qu'ils étaient d'accord. »

« Rogue… désolé, le Professeur Rogue a indiqué qu'il avait pensé qu'il serait plus facile de convaincre tes parents si j'étais là, aussi, » ajouta Ron.

« Harry, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Hermione, un peu hésitante. « Tu es heureux que nous soyons ici ? »

« Bien sûr que je le suis. N'est-ce pas évident ? »

« Eh bien je voulais juste en être sûr, » expliqua-t-elle. « J'étais un peu inquiète que tu n'apprécies pas que le Professeur Rogue nous ait tout dit. »

Harry prit la peine d'y réfléchir. C'est vrai qu'il en avait été dérangé, peut-être même un peu fâché, la première fois quand il avait réalisé ce que Severus avait fait, mais ces sentiments s'étaient presque immédiatement tus quand il avait vu que Ron et Hermione ne lui en voulaient pas. Ils lui avaient vraiment manqué et il avait voulu les revoir ; il avait juste eu peur de devoir leur révéler l'histoire du charme d'esclavage. Maintenant que ses amis le savaient, il en était réellement très soulagé.

« Non, ça va, » dit-il finalement. « Je veux dire, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre le sache et Severus sait cela, mais c'est bien qu'il vous ait amenés ici. J'avais vraiment envie de vous voir tous les deux, mais je redoutais de devoir vous parler du charme et de tout le reste. Je pense que je suis même plutôt heureux que Severus l'ait fait pour moi… »

Il regarda Ron. « Est-ce que tes parents le savent aussi ? »

« Je pense oui, mais ils ne diront rien à personne, » le rassura Ron.

« Nous non plus, Harry, » promit Hermione. « Mais tu n'as vraiment pas à en être embarrassé. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est Drago Malefoy qui devrait avoir honte. »

Ron jura tout bas en entendant le nom de Drago et même le visage de Hermione s'assombrit de colère.

« Je ne peux pas croire que rien ne lui est arrivé, qu'il a juste pu continuer gentiment sa route, » s'exclama-t-elle. « Lancer un sort inconnu contre un être vivant est clairement illégal dans le Monde Sorcier. Il devrait être à Azkaban en ce moment, d'autant plus qu'il a causé tellement de mal à Harry. »

« Je devine que le nom de Malefoy a toujours une certaine influence après tout, ou au moins leur argent en a, » dit Ron amèrement.

Mais Harry secoua la tête. « Non, je ne pense pas que ça ait véritablement joué. C'est seulement parce que nous avons essayé de garder le charme secret. Nous n'avons pas voulu prendre le risque que Voldemort le découvre. »

« Eh bien, Voldemort a disparu maintenant, n'est-ce-pas ? » remarqua Ron. « Pourquoi personne ne fait rien au sujet de Malefoy ? »

Harry les regarda avec des yeux terrifiés. « Mais je ne veux vraiment pas qu'il y ait un procès ou autre chose de similaire, les gars. Sinon, je devrais alors parler du charme et ce serait dans tous les journaux et tout le monde le saurait. » Il frissonna. « Je préférais mourir. »

« Ne dis pas cela ! » dit brusquement Ron. Après quelques secondes, il s'avança et serra l'épaule de Harry. « Je suis désolé, mon pote, je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça, mais après… tu sais quoi, tu ne peux juste pas dire cela comme ça. » Il soupira. « Alors quoi ensuite ? Malefoy réussit à te ruiner la vie et il reste impuni ? »

« Il ne le restera pas, » dit Hermione d'une voix inhabituellement sinistre. « Nous allons nous en assurer. Ca n'a pas d'importance si je passe les deux prochaines années en prison. »

« Moi aussi, » acquiesça Ron, une lueur dure dans les yeux.

« Non, » leur répondit Harry. « Je ne veux pas que vous ayez des ennuis à cause de moi. »

« Mais Harry… » Commença Ron.

« Ecoutez, je déteste Malefoy davantage que n'importe qui. Je ne peux pas le sentir. Et c'est le genre de chose qui ne changera jamais. Il mérite sûrement ce que vous vouliez lui faire. Mais j'ai peur que vous ne soyez trop furieux pour ne vous contenter que de sortilèges et de maléfices idiots et je ne veux pas qu'ils vous arrivent malheur. » Harry les dévisagea l'un après l'autre. « D'accord ? »

Ron et Hermione ne répondirent pas tout de suite.

Ron indiqua finalement, « Je ne sais pas, Harry. Si Malefoy ne se retrouve pas au tribunal ou s'il ne reçoit pas ce qu'il mérite vraiment, alors nous devrons faire quelque chose. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser simplement s'en tirer comme ça, ou du moins moi je ne le pourrais pas. Nous sommes frères, tu te rappelles ? »

« Ouais, nous sommes frères, » répondit avec émotion Harry. « Juste… Soyez prudents, d'accord ? Je ne vous le demande pas que dans l'intérêt de Malefoy, croyez-moi. Je ne veux seulement pas que Hermione et toi risquiez quelque chose à cause de moi. »

Ron semblait toujours décidé et après quelques secondes, Hermione reprit la parole. « Ecoute, pourquoi ne voyons-nous pas ce que va faire Dumbledore ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'il va laisser Malefoy s'en tirer ainsi. Il a dû prévoir de faire quelque chose. Et peut-être que le Professeur Rogue l'a fait aussi, maintenant qu'il est du côté de Harry. »

Ron se détendit un peu. « Imaginez Rogue prendre parti contre Malefoy dans l'intérêt de Harry. Je payerai cher pour voir cela. »

Ils continuèrent à parler tranquillement de ça pendant quelques minutes puis Hermione changea de sujet. « Alors Harry, est-ce que tu peux nous en dire plus sur ce qui s'est produit avec Voldemort ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu as réussi à nous en débarrasser. »

Harry décrit sa journée au Chemin de Traverse, la dernière bataille et la façon dont le sacrifice de sa mère l'avait de nouveau protégé contre Voldemort. Quand il eut fini, Ron et Hermione semblaient impressionnés.

« Je suis si heureuse que ce soit terminé, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de souhaiter avoir été là-bas à tes côtés. » dit Hermione.

Ron hocha la tête. « Moi-aussi. Nous avons toujours été avec toi avant. J'avais un peu supposé que nous serions avec toi à ce moment-là également. »

Harry les regarda avec plaisir. Il savait à quel point ses amis étaient merveilleux bien sûr, mais aujourd'hui ils le prouvaient de nouveau. Peu de personnes auraient été disposées à se tenir devant Voldemort, mais si Ron et Hermione avaient été au Chemin de Traverse ce jour-là, Harry n'avait aucun doute qu'ils auraient réellement été à ses côtés.

« Vous êtes vraiment géniaux les gars vous le savez ? » leur dit-il.

Hermione sourit et Ron fit un grand geste de la main. « Bien sur que nous le savons. Nous entendons ça tout le temps, » plaisanta-t-il. Puis il continua, « Mais en parlant d'être génial, Harry, tu l'as vraiment été. »

Harry le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. « Je n'ai rien fait. »

« Tu lui as fait face. Tu étais prêt à le combattre même en pensant qu'il gagnerait probablement. C'était vraiment courageux, » dit Ron.

« Je suis simplement heureux que tout soit terminé, » dit finalement Harry après un petit silence. Il soupira. « Severus m'a dit que le Ministère et les journaux veulent tous me parler maintenant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne veux voir aucun d'entre eux, mais Dumbledore et lui pensent que ce serait mieux à long terme si je faisais une apparition pour leur lire un communiqué ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Severus dit que je ne suis pas obligé de le faire mais que je pourrais alors être assailli si j'essayais de sortir en public. Il pense que ce serait plus facile si je disais aux gens ce qui est réellement arrivé et si je leur demandais de respecter ma vie privée, tout cela gentiment naturellement. »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Il a peut-être raison, Harry. Tous les journaux sont devenus fous en essayant de découvrir des choses sur toi. Ils ont même réimprimé ton interview de l'année dernière avec le _Chicaneur_. »

« Ouais, et quelqu'un a même approché Papa au travail aussi, puisqu'ils savent que nous sommes de bons amis à toi et a essayé de grappiller des informations, » remarqua Ron.

Harry le regarda fixement. « Vraiment ? Comment peuvent-ils faire cela ? Je suis désolé, Ron. »

Ron haussa les épaules. « Hé, ce n'était pas très important. Papa lui a juste fondamentalement dit d'aller se faire pendre. Oh, je pense qu'il l'a dit d'une meilleure façon, plus gentiment, mais c'était ce que ça voulait dire. »

« Mais si tu te montrais et laissais voir à chacun que tu es vivant et en forme, si tu leur racontais ce qu'il s'est produit, ils pourraient être plus disposés à te donner une peu d'intimité par la suite, » dit Hermione.

« Je devine que c'est ce que j'aurai de mieux à faire, » admit Harry. « Je ne veux juste pas le faire. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre d'intéressant dans le journal ? Severus dit que nous devons continuer à faire attention parce que certains Mangemorts sont toujours en fuite. »

« La plupart de ceux qui étaient au Chemin de Traverse ont été attrapés, mais tous les Mangemorts n'étaient pas là, » lui dit Hermione. « Dolohov est encore en fuite et Fenrir Greyback également. »

« Ils ne vont pas le rester longtemps, cependant. Les Aurors mettent toutes leur force pour les rechercher, » ajouta Ron. « Ils en ont capturé quelques-uns déjà : Macnair, les Carrow et Nott. »

« J'espère qu'ils attraperont les autres bientôt, » dit Harry et ses amis hochèrent la tête, d'accord avec lui.

Tout à coup, l'horloge suspendue au mur sonna, leur rappelant qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner et toutes leurs pensées sur les dangers potentiels disparurent pendant qu'ils descendaient vers la salle à manger.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Voici le chapitre 26, avec les retrouvailles de nos trois amis…

A vendredi prochain

Bye


	27. Journée de pluie

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 31 chapitres (sur les 59 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 27

* * *

**

Severus était déjà dans la salle à manger quand Harry, Ron, et Hermione entrèrent. Le regard du professeur glissa sur chacun d'eux, avant de se fixer sur Harry et ce dernier aperçut dans ses yeux sombres l'appréhension de l'homme, même si le visage de Severus restait impassible.

Harry sourit et s'avança vers lui. « Merci d'avoir invité mes amis. »

L'expression de Severus ne changea pas, mais ses yeux semblèrent se réchauffer et briller. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry. « Je t'en prie. »

« Oui, merci de nous avoir permis de venir voir Harry, Professeur, » dit Hermione, d'un ton poli bien qu'un peu hésitant, comme si elle s'attendait à moitié à ce que Severus commence à les insulter Ron et elle.

Mais il hocha seulement sa tête et répondit d'un ton neutre mais également poli, « Merci d'avoir accepté l'invitation. Je sais que votre amitié compte beaucoup pour Harry. » Il fit un geste en direction de la table. « Nous nous asseyons ? »

De la soupe de palourdes, de la salade et des crevettes grillées apparurent dès qu'ils furent assis. Ce fut un repas tranquille. Harry trouva que Severus et ses amis paraissaient plutôt mal à l'aise, mais il pensa qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre. Bien que Severus n'ait pas autant maltraité Ron et Hermione qu'il l'avait fait avec Harry dans le passé, il avait tout de même été narquois et injuste, comme il l'était souvent avec tous les Gryffondors. En échange, ils avaient toujours détestés Severus, même si Harry savait que c'était autant par fidélité et protection envers lui que pour l'injustice qu'il avait à leur propre égard.

Il espérait que les choses changeraient maintenant, que Severus, Ron et Hermione pourraient apprendre à s'apprécier également, mais il supposait que pour l'instant, il devrait juste leur être reconnaissant d'être civiles les uns envers les autres. Ron et Hermione veillèrent à remercier Severus une nouvelle fois après avoir fini de déjeuner et il inclina une fois de plus la tête avant de se tourner vers Harry.

« Alors qu'avez-vous planifié de faire tous les trois cet après-midi ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par les fenêtres. De sombres nuages couvraient toujours le ciel et la pluie tombait sans discontinuée. « Hum, comme nous sommes visiblement coincés à l'intérieur, je pense que je vais montrer à Ron et Hermione le reste du Manoir, si c'est possible, puis nous trouverons quelque chose à faire ensuite pour passer le temps. »

« Tu peux bien évidemment faire visiter les lieux à tes amis. Prince Hall est ta maison, aussi. Je serais en train de brasser des potions dans mon laboratoire, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. » Il se leva, laissant brièvement sa main se poser de nouveau sur l'épaule de Harry avant de sortir de la salle à manger.

Quand il fut parti, Harry sourit à ses amis. « Tout s'est bien passé. Merci, les gars. »

« Eh bien, il prend soin de toi maintenant et c'est le principal, » dit Hermione. « N'est-ce pas, Ron ? »

« Ouais, » il inclina la tête.

« Cela compte beaucoup à moi, » admit Harry. « Que vous soyez là et, vous savez, que vous me souteniez et tout, pas simplement au sujet du charme mais en ce qui concerne Severus aussi. »

« Une partie des autres Gryffondors pourrait ne pas le faire cependant, » avertit Ron avant de sembler soudainement inquiet et d'ajouter, « Oh, désolé, mon pote. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Pour quoi ? »

« Eh bien, tu sais, nous sommes ici pour te remonter le moral, pour essayer de t'aider à te sentir mieux, pour ne pas te laisser t'angoisser pour n'importe quoi, » expliqua Ron.

« Je me sens mieux et je sais que les autres Gryffondors pourraient avoir des problèmes avec le fait que Severus et moi nous entendions bien maintenant, mais j'espère qu'ils l'accepteront. » soupira Harry. « Je vais demander à Severus qu'il soit un peu plus juste avec nous cette année, aussi. Je veux dire, je ne peux pas lui demander de changer complètement, mais peut-être juste un peu. »

« Je pense vraiment que les autres accepteront ça, Harry, » le rassura Hermione. « Et puis… ils pourront voir que le Professeur Rogue n'est plus le même avec toi de toute manière. »

« De toute façon, tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous, » promit Ron.

Harry hocha la tête. « Je sais. Hé, avez-vous déjà rencontré Norie et Zan ? »

Il appela les elfes de maison et les présenta à ses amis quand ils apparurent. Après qu'ils furent partis, il remarqua que Hermione semblait être contrariée. Pendant un instant il se sentit déconcerté, mais il se rappela ensuite son attachement pour la SALE. Il sentit une douleur aiguë pendant qu'il se rappelait également comment Ron et lui avaient toujours été un peu embarrassé par la ferveur de Hermione en ce qui concernait les droits des elfes. Pas qu'il ait jamais cru qu'il était juste que les elfes de maison soient des esclaves. Il avait toujours su que ce principe était incorrect, mais beaucoup d'elfes eux-mêmes semblaient contents de leur sort, sans compter qu'il avait toujours eu d'autres problèmes plus immédiats à traiter… Il n'avait donc jamais passé beaucoup d'heure à s'inquiéter de ça.

Maintenant c'était différent.

Il savait maintenant que le système entier était injuste. Que les elfes pensent qu'ils soient heureux ou pas, ils devraient être libres. Ils devraient au moins avoir le choix de ce qu'ils veulent faire de leurs vies et de pouvoir quitter les maisons abusives. Harry se rappela la façon dont il avait été terrorisé à l'idée que Severus ait l'entier contrôle de sa vie, après avoir été mis sous le sortilège d'esclavage. Merci Merlin, Severus s'était avéré être merveilleux, mais que se serait-il passé si Drago Malefoy avait été le premier à le toucher à la place ? Que se serait-il passé s'il était devenu l'esclave des Malefoy ou d'une famille qui leur ressemble ? Harry frissonna à cette pensée et essaya de la bannir de son esprit.

Prenant une profonde respiration, il remarqua que Ron et Hermione l'observaient avec inquiétude. Il se força à se détendre et à leur sourire.

« Tout va bien, Hermione, » dit-il. « Norie et Zan sont libres. Severus les a libérés bien après qu'il ait hérité du domaine. Ils restent ici parce qu'ils le veulent. »

« Oh. » Elle lui sourit en retour. « C'est bien alors. »

« Ouais. » Le sourire de Harry était hésitant. « Severus n'a jamais voulu que quelqu'un soit son esclave, pas même avant quand il me détestait. Il m'a dit plusieurs fois qu'il me libérerait tout de suite s'il y avait un moyen sûr de le faire. »

Hermione lui prit la main et la serra. « Nous trouverons un moyen, Harry. N'abandonne pas. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un instant ; puis Ron se racla la gorge. « Hé, tu n'voulais pas nous montrer cet endroit au fait ? »

Se sentant soulagé par le changement de sujet, Harry hocha la tête. « Si. Allons-y les gars. »

Harry fit visiter avec facilité Prince Hall à ses amis et alors qu'ils étaient de nouveau tous trois revenus dans sa chambre. Harry s'enquit de leurs vacances et écouta attentivement tandis que Hermione lui racontait son voyage en Allemagne qu'elle avait fait avec ses parents.

Puis Ron continua avec des nouvelles de la famille Weasley. George avait entièrement récupéré de la perte de son oreille. Bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas être remplacée puisqu'elle avait été coupée avec un sort de magie noire, ses cheveux étaient assez longs à présent pour cacher le morceau manquant donc ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance sauf qu'il avait quelques difficultés d'audition du côté droit maintenant. Le magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux marchait phénoménalement bien. Ginny et Luna Lovegood sortaient ensemble et Luna était venue plusieurs fois en visite au Terrier. Les deux filles et Ron avaient passé beaucoup de temps à se battre en duel et à réviser les techniques de Défense que Harry leur avait enseignées quand ils étaient dans l'Armée de Dumbledore l'année précédente.

« Nous avons voulu être prêts pour cette année, » expliqua Ron. « Nous pensions tous que la guerre allait devenir plus difficile et que nous pourrions devoir de nouveau faire face à Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Bon, ce n'est plus le cas, mais nous pourrions peut-être encore continuer l'AD, juste comme un club ou quelque chose du genre. »

« Ouais, comme lorsque nous avions eu ce club de duel pendant la deuxième année, » ajouta Hermione. Elle sourit. « C'est drôle comme tout s'est arrêté une fois que le Professeur Rogue a battu Lockhart. »

Cela les mena à se souvenir de leurs dernières années passées à Poudlard puis à pronostiquer comment serait la prochaine.

« Je me demande qui sera le Professeur de Défense cette année, » s'interrogea Hermione.

« N'importe qui serait mieux qu'Ombrage de toute manière, » répondit Ron. Il se tourna vers Harry. « Oh, cela me rappelle. Madame Crapaud a été arrêtée il y a quelques jours. Les Jordan et les Kincade ont porté plainte pour usage d'une Plume de Sang sur Lee et Faith. Dumbledore sera présent lors de son procès la semaine prochaine donc avec un peu de chance elle sera à Azkaban avant que l'école ne commence. »

« J'aurai aimé que tu puisses également porter plainte contre elle, Harry, » dit Hermione.

Mais Harry haussa seulement les épaules. « Je ne veux vraiment pas y être impliqué. Moins je dois voir le Ministère et la foule, mieux c'est. En plus, tant qu'elle se retrouve à Azkaban, quelle différence cela fait ? »

« Mais elle t'a blessé aussi et elle devrait être jugée responsable pour cela, » répondit fermement Hermione.

Harry secoua la tête et décida de changer de sujet. « J'aimerai que Remus soit de nouveau le Professeur de Défense. Il était le meilleur professeur que nous n'avons jamais eu. »

« Ouais, mais je doute que cela se produira. Les gens ont toujours de nombreux préjugés contre les loup-garous, » lui indiqua Ron.

« Mais Remus est complètement inoffensif aussi longtemps qu'il prend la Potion Tue-loup et c'est un super enseignant. » insista Harry.

« Je suis d'accord, mais je ne pense juste pas que cela va se produire, » répondit Ron. « Est-ce que Remus serait disponible de toute façon ? »

« Eh bien, Dumbledore a dit qu'il était sur une mission pour l'Ordre, mais c'était au début de l'été » dit Harry. Il grimaça. « Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il fait maintenant. Il ne m'écrit jamais, » finit-il d'une voix calme.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Hermione dit doucement, « Eh bien, s'il a été sur une mission, il était probablement dangereux qu'il te contacte, Harry. »

Harry avait le sentiment que Remus aurait pu trouver une façon d'envoyer un quelconque message, avant de partir en mission ou maintenant puisque Voldemort était mort, s'il l'avait voulu. Mais il hocha seulement la tête et dit, « Ouais, j'imagine. »

« Qui penses-tu qui rentrera dans l'équipe de Quidditch cette année, maintenant que nous avons perdu quatre de nos anciens membres ? » demanda Ron après un silence gênant.

« Je ne sais pas, mais regarde ceci. Severus me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire. » Harry Attira son livre _Secrets d'Attrapeur_ et le tendit à Ron, qui le feuilleta avec un regard ravi.

« C'est impressionnant, Harry. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il t'ait donné ceci. Et il a vraiment dit que tu pourrais jouer cette année ? Même lorsque nous jouerons contre les Serpentards ? »

Harry inclina la tête. « Vraiment. Je t'ai dit que tout a changé. Severus est vraiment bon avec moi maintenant. »

Ron sourit. « C'est super, Harry. » Il se renfrogna brusquement en regardant par la fenêtre. « Pourquoi doit-il pleuvoir ? Nous aurions pu aller dehors et essayer certains de ces mouvements. »

« Tu n'as pas apporté ton balai de toute façon, » lui fit remarquer Hermione.

Ron fit un geste distrait de la main. « Dans un endroit immense comme ça, il devrait bien y avoir quelques balais supplémentaires quelque part. Mais Rogue… désolé, le Professeur Rogue ne voudrait probablement pas que nous sortions sous la pluie. Maman ne nous laisse jamais le faire à la maison, en disant que nous attraperions la mort à cause du froid. C'est idiot, vraiment. Nous jouons sous la pluie à Poudlard, mais bon… » Il haussa les épaules. « La prochaine fois, j'apporterai mon Brossdur. »

« D'accord, » Harry hocha la tête et se rendit compte qu'un doux sentiment de bonheur s'était immiscé dans sa poitrine aux mots 'la prochaine fois'.

L'après-midi passa rapidement. Harry et Ron étudièrent le livre de Quidditch avec soin, analysant des mouvements et étudiant les diagrammes, tandis que Hermione avait trouvé un livre dans la bibliothèque et s'était installée sur les sièges près des fenêtres pour lire. Avant que Harry le sache, l'horloge sonnait quatre heures et Zan apporta un plateau de biscuits et des tasses de thé pour tous les trois. Après le thé, il était l'heure pour Ron et Hermione de partir.

Ils descendirent dans le salon et trouvèrent Severus en train de les attendre.

« J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable après-midi. » dit-il.

Hermione inclina la tête. « Oui, monsieur. »

« Merci beaucoup, monsieur, de nous avoir reçu, » ajouta Ron après un moment d'hésitation.

« Peut-être pourriez-vous revenir le week-end prochain, si vous n'avez pas d'autres choses de prévu, » offrit Severus.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête. « Nous en serions ravis. Merci. »

Il était décidé que Ron utilise de nouveau le réseau de Cheminette pour repartir au Terrier et puisque la maison des Granger n'était pas reliée au réseau, que ce serait Severus qui ramènerait Hermione en Transplanant près de chez elle.

Ron et Harry se serrèrent la main puis Ron s'avança dans l'âtre de la cheminée et disparut. Hermione donna à Harry une autre accolade en lui promettant de revenir bientôt.

« Si vous êtes prête, Miss Granger, vous pouvez prendre mon bras, » dit Severus, en tendant le bras dans sa direction. Hermione sembla hésiter, mais elle obéit. Severus Transplana et ils disparurent.

Harry s'assit sur le canapé rayé d'or pour attendre son retour et moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il y eut un léger bruit et Severus réapparut.

« Je dois dire qu'en dépit de mes précédentes convictions, tes amis semblent avoir quelques manières, » commenta le professeur tandis qu'il venait rejoindre Harry sur le canapé.

« Tu ne les connaissais pas vraiment, tu pourrais finir par les apprécier toi-aussi, » lui dit Harry, se sentant le cœur plus léger qu'il ne l'avait eu depuis longtemps.

Severus renifla juste à cette idée, mais en voyant l'expression détendue sur le visage de Harry, son propre visage s'adoucit. « Je suis heureux que tu ais passé un agréable moment avec eux. »

Harry lui lança un coup d'œil et lui dit un peu timidement. « Merci encore. Je sais que tu n'avais probablement pas très envie qu'ils viennent ici, mais c'était vraiment important pour moi que je les voie. Et merci de leur avoir tout raconté également. J'avais peur de le faire. »

« J'avais peur de faire une erreur, » admit Severus. « Mais j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être quelque chose que je pourrais faire pour toi. Je savais que tu avais besoin de tes amis. »

Il posa son bras sur le dos du canapé et après quelques instants, Harry se pencha avec précaution contre lui. Severus décala immédiatement son bras pour entourer les épaules de Harry et ils restèrent assis ainsi dans un confortable silence.

* * *

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'il vit était qu'un autre petit paquet entouré de papier-cadeau était posé près de ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit. Il glissa ses lunettes sur son nez et prit le cadeau. C'était un sac bleu avec des rubans argentés cette fois et à l'intérieur était caché un Vif d'or qui battit des ailes et s'envola dans la chambre.

Harry sauta hors du lit pour l'attraper. Cela lui prit plusieurs essais, mais il l'attrapa finalement et le replaça à l'intérieur du sac, en riant. Il rassembla ensuite quelques vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se doucher et s'habiller.

Au petit-déjeuner, il se tourna vers Severus. « Merci pour le Vif. Dès que la pluie aura cessé, je commencerai à pratiquer certains des mouvements du livre que tu m'as donné. Oh et merci pour la chocogrenouille d'hier aussi. »

Severus le regarda fixement et haussa un sourcil. « Un vif et des bonbons ? Tu dois te tromper, Harry. Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas vraiment offrir des cadeaux aussi frivoles. »

Harry ne fut pas dupe, mais si Severus voulait jouer à ce jeu, il décida qu'il pouvait faire avec. Il hocha la tête. « Ça doit être Hedwige, alors. »

« Sans doute, » en convint Severus, pince-sans-rire.

Ils mangèrent encore quelques bouchées supplémentaires avant que Harry ne prenne une profonde respiration. « Severus ? »

Le professeur cessa de manger et accorda à Harry sa pleine attention. « Qu'y-a-t-il ? »

« J'ai repensé à ce que tu avais dit, sur le fait de faire une conférence publique pour les journalistes, que ce serait mieux à long terme… Je pense que je vais la faire. »

Severus posa sa main sur le dos de celle de Harry. « Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux faire ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je veux juste qu'ils me laissent seul, mais je veux pouvoir également sortir sans causer d'émeute. Si c'est ce que je dois faire pour obliger certaines personnes à me donner de l'espace, alors je le ferai. »

« Je serai près de toi, » promit Severus. « Et je suis sûr qu'Albus sera là aussi, si tu le veux. Nous ne les laisserons pas faire pression sur toi, Harry. Tout ira bien. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre. « Est-ce que tu penses qu'il y a un risque qu'ils découvrent quelque chose au sujet du charme ? »

« Je ne vois pas comment, » répondit Severus.

« Bien, c'est d'accord alors. Faisons-le. »

Après le petit déjeuner, ils se rendirent au salon et passèrent la majeure partie de la matinée à préparer un discours. Harry se rendit compte une fois encore de l'intelligence de Severus. Il savait comment présenter les faits d'une façon amène et polie sans fournir un tant soit peu d'information supplémentaire.

« Tu es vraiment un véritable Serpentard, Severus, » remarqua Harry. Quand le professeur se redressa sans dire un mot, il réalisa que ses paroles pouvaient être interprétées comme quelque chose de moins élogieux que ce qu'il pensait donc il ajouta rapidement, « Ce n'est pas un reproche. C'est juste que tu es si intelligent. »

Severus se détendit et lui sourit, bien que Harry ait l'impression que ses yeux semblaient toujours préoccupés. « Merci, Harry. Les Serpentards peuvent avoir de bonnes qualités, tu sais. »

Harry se sentit soudain terriblement mal, bien qu'il voulait vraiment dire ses mots comme un compliment. « Je sais, monsieur. Je ne voulais pas dire du mal de… Je voulais juste… »

Ils restèrent assis ensemble sur le canapé et Severus le tira plus près de lui avant de le serrer contre lui avec son bras. « C'est bon, Harry. Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Ca me rend juste un peu triste de voir que, souvent, les autres refusent d'identifier les Serpentards comme pouvant être des personnes décentes également. Et ça me rend même encore plus furieux contre Voldemort et ses disciples. Je ne peux pas nier que malheureusement, un grand pourcentage des Mangemorts venait de Serpentard mais Voldemort avait également des partisans dans les trois autres Maisons. »

« Comme Peter Pettigrow, » dit Harry.

Severus hocha la tête et le serra plus fort contre lui. « En effet. Le fait véritablement triste est qu'il y a eu tellement de préjudices contre les Serpentards que même ceux qui ne venaient pas d'une famille de Mangemorts étaient une proie facile à sa propagande. Presque tous les jeunes souhaitent être acceptés, appartenir à un groupe d'amis du même âge, avoir l'approbation des adultes de leur famille. S'ils ne peuvent pas la trouver dans un groupe de personnes, ils la rechercheront avec d'autres. »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et demanda doucement, « Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi ? »

Pendant un instant, il eut peur d'avoir outrepassé les limites, que ce soit une question trop personnelle, mais finalement Severus fit un bruit qui pouvait correspondre à un soupir ou à un petit rire ironique.

« Est-ce si évident ? Peut-être que je ne suis pas un aussi bon Serpentard que tu ne le penses. Mais oui, c'est fondamentalement le récit de la façon dont je suis tombé dans le piège de Voldemort. »

« Je suis désolé, » répondit doucement Harry.

Severus secoua la tête. « C'était mon choix, » dit-il fermement. « Et malgré tout ce que je t'ai raconté, je crois que même avant d'avoir fini l'école, une personne doit savoir prendre la responsabilité de ses propres actions et ne pas blâmer son passé ou les actions des autres. Mais ce serait bien de voir que des gens donnent aux Serpentards une chance au lieu de penser toujours le pire. Plusieurs de mes petits Serpentards ont de lourds fardeaux à surmonter et un peu d'acceptation ne ferait pas de mal. »

C'était ridicule, pensa Harry, de ressentir une pointe de douleur à la façon dont Severus appelait les Serpentards ses petits.

Mais Severus avait raison et Harry eut soudainement envie qu'il se sente mieux. « J'essayerai plus sérieusement de me lier d'amitié avec des Serpentards cette année, Severus, je te le promets. »

Severus avança sa main pour repousser les cheveux de Harry de sur son front. « Merci, Harry, mais je veux également que tu fasses attention. Je ne dirai pas qu'il est trop tard pour eux… après tout, j'ai changé et j'ai quitté l'école depuis longtemps … mais certains des étudiants plus âgés sont devenus plus rebelles et je suis bien conscient de l'animosité qu'il y a entre toi et eux. Ta sécurité et ton bien-être sont mes principales priorités. »

Bien, cela compensait sa possessivité vis-à-vis des Serpentards. Harry sentit encore une fois une douce chaleur naître au plus profond de lui. Il s'appuya contre Severus.

« Je ferai attention, mais j'essayerai si je peux. » Soudainement son visage s'assombrit. « Excepté avec Malefoy. Je le déteste ! »

Severus plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Harry et le regarda dans les yeux. « Harry, ce que Drago t'a fait est inexcusable et tu as le droit d'être en colère. Je suis furieux contre lui moi-aussi. Mais la haine est une émotion très préjudiciable et la seule personne qu'elle endommagera la plupart du temps sera toi-même. Fais-moi confiance, je le sais mieux que quiconque. »

« Mais tout est de sa faute ! Je ne serais pas un esclave s'il n'avait pas été là. » La voix de Harry trembla.

Severus enroula ses bras autour du garçon et lui frotta le dos pour le réconforter. « Mais tu ne serais également pas venu à Prince Hall, » dit-il doucement. « Je n'aurais jamais découvert à quel point je me trompais sur toi et nous ne serions pas ensembles. »

Harry renifla. « Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que ce qu'il a fait est bien ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non, » dit fermement Severus. « J'ai dit que te lancer un sort était inexcusable, tu te rappelles ? Drago a fait une terrible chose. Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais je suis heureux que tu sois ici et que nous soyons devenus une famille maintenant. Et je dis également que si tu laisses ta haine te consumer le cœur, cela finira probablement par te blesser et par blesser d'autres personnes innocentes bien plus que la personne à l'origine de ta haine. Quand ton père et moi nous nous combattions avec cette même haine, je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'un jour elle me mènerait à maltraiter un innocent enfant, mais elle l'a fait. »

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants. Puis il leva les yeux vers l'homme. « Donc tu penses que je pourrais finir par enseigner aux enfants de Malefoy un jour et me comporter comme cela avec eux ? »

Severus roula des yeux. « Probablement pas. »

Harry soupira. « Je pense que je vois ce que tu veux dire, Severus. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux _ne pas_ détester Malefoy après ceci. »

« J'ai foi en toi, Harry. Tu es une personne généreuse et compatissante. Il n'y a aucune haine en toi. » Severus lui embrassa le dessus de la tête puis se rassit contre les coussins. « Maintenant, je pense que nous avons fait un assez bon travail sur ce discours. Pourquoi nous n'irions pas à Poudlard pour qu'Albus puisse y jeter un œil dessus lui-aussi ? »

Harry n'était pas sûr que Severus ait raison à son sujet. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à Drago Malefoy et à la façon dont l'autre garçon l'avait asservi, il était presque certain de ressentir de la haine. Mais il ne voulait pas discuter de cela pour le moment, donc il acquiesça juste avant que Severus et lui ne laissent un mot pour les elfes et n'empruntent le réseau de Cheminette jusqu'à Poudlard.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Voici la suite en ce jour pluvieux !

Bonne soirée


	28. Conférence de presse

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 31 chapitres (sur les 59 en anglais)

_Un GRAND MERCI à AmbreOnyx, stormtrooper2, romain54114, zarakinel, nounou, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, magaliHP, 77Hildegard, tylia-sama, Serleena, grispoils, Vaneyssa, Shiita, lumibd, La'ienth, Anthales, dobbymcl, Chaeos pour leur message.

* * *

_

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 28

* * *

**

La matinée était encore nuageuse et pluvieuse quand Harry se réveilla deux jours après sa discussion sur Malefoy avec Severus. Il se dit que le temps devait être légèrement assorti à son humeur, parce que c'était aujourd'hui qu'il allait donner une conférence de presse aux fonctionnaires du Ministère et aux journalistes et il n'attendait ça qu'avec peu d'intérêt. Harry prit une profonde respiration tout en se rappelant que Severus et Dumbledore allaient être là avec lui et que Severus lui avait assuré qu'ils n'auraient pas à y rester trop longtemps. Dumbledore allait parler brièvement au début, puis Harry et ensuite ils pourraient partir. Ce ne devrait pas être trop terrible, se dit-il.

Mais il devait admettre qu'il se sentirait beaucoup mieux quand tout serait terminé.

Pour se distraire de ses pensées, il jeta un regard à sa table de nuit. Chaque matin, il recevait maintenant un petit cadeau de 'Hedwige', des petits sachets faits de papier brillant et posés près de ses lunettes quand il se réveillait. Sans compter la chocogrenouille et le Vif, il avait reçu une nouvelle plume et un jeu de cartes auto-battantes.

Mais ce matin, 'Hedwige' s'était vraiment surpassée. Un grand paquet plat était étendu sur la table de nuit et quand Harry l'ouvrit, une robe finement tissée de couleur gris Charbon était soigneusement pliée à l'intérieur. Il la sortit et la tendit devant lui pour l'examiner. Elle ressemblait à sa robe d'école, mais il y avait de légères différences… plusieurs petits plis sur les côtés et un col. Une chemise blanche simple mais bien coupée était également rangée dans la boîte sous la robe.

Quelques instants après, Harry s'était habillé de sa chemise, d'un pantalon gris, de chaussettes également grises et de mocassins noirs. Il enfila sa nouvelle robe par-dessus et étudia son reflet dans le miroir. Il était toujours trop petit et fin, mais il ne semblait plus aussi maigrichon qu'il l'avait été au début de l'été. Sa couleur de peau était mieux aussi. Il n'était plus aussi pâle et les cernes foncées sous ses yeux avaient disparu. Ses cheveux… bon, il avait accepté il y a bien longtemps que ses cheveux restent toujours un peu ébouriffés malgré ses plus grands efforts. Mais ça ne lui semblait pas si grave pour le moment.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il ajustait le col de sa robe. Ainsi c'était comme ça d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait pour lui, pas simplement sur des choses graves comme s'il vivait ou mourrait, mais aussi sur de petites choses, comme de veiller à ce qu'il ait de beaux vêtements, appropriés pour différentes occasions. Parfois, il lui semblait toujours époustouflant que ce soit Severus Rogue qui soit devenu son quelqu'un-qui-s'inquiète, mais il faisait confiance au professeur maintenant. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui se passerait une fois qu'ils seraient de retour à Poudlard, mais il savait que les choses seraient différentes entre Severus et lui… du moins il en était presque sûr… la plupart du temps… il l'espérait.

Harry descendit pour le petit-déjeuner à l'instant même où le professeur sortit de sa propre chambre. Severus était habillé de noir naturellement, mais sa robe aussi était plus raffinée que d'habitude, avec son mélange de vert émeraude et d'argent.

Harry lui sourit et écarta les bras pour qu'il puisse mieux voir sa nouvelle robe. « Regarde ce que Hedwige m'a apporté ce matin. »

Severus inclina la tête avec approbation. « Je suis sûr elle voulait que tu sois parfait pour aller au Ministère. »

« Je suis heureux qu'elle ait fait cela. J'ai une robe qui fait bien habillée, tu sais, celle que j'avais mis pour le Bal de Noël lors de ma quatrième année, mais j'ai peut-être un peu grandi depuis. J'ai réalisé la nuit dernière que je ne savais pas si elle m'allait encore, » lui dit Harry.

« Il faudra que nous en achetions une nouvelle si tu es devenu trop grand pour l'ancienne, » répondit Severus. « Mais ce genre de robe est habituellement utilisé seulement lors d'événements très formels. La plupart des sorciers ont des robes comme celle-ci pour des occasions professionnelles, même si elles ne sont pas aussi travaillées. »

« Eh bien, je l'aime beaucoup. » Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil et dit doucement, « J'espère que Hedwige le sait. »

Severus lui toucha légèrement l'épaule. « Je suis sûr qu'elle le sait. »

Son plaisir pour ses nouveaux vêtements empêcha pendant un moment Harry de penser aux événements de la journée, mais au petit-déjeuner son anxiété revint en force et il ne put que grignoter un morceau de pain grillé.

« Harry, tu dois manger plus, » dit calmement Severus.

Mais rien que le fait de regarder son assiette de nourriture remuait l'estomac de Harry. « Je ne pense pas que je peux. Je me sens un peu nauséeux. »

Le professeur lui serra la main et les nœuds dans son estomac se desserrèrent légèrement devant ce geste familier de réconfort.

« Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui te bouleverse autant, enfant ? » demanda Severus. « Je comprends que parler devant des journalistes ne soit pas quelque chose de facile à faire, mais tout ce que tu as à faire est de lire le discours. Cela ne prendra pas très longtemps et je serai avec toi. Tu as fait face à des choses bien pires que ça. Où est ton courage de Gryffondor ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Il m'arrive souvent de ne pas me sentir réellement très courageux. Parfois, j'en arrive à penser que le Choixpeau a fait une erreur en me plaçant à Gryffondor. »

Severus serra doucement ses doigts. « Ca n'a pas de sens, Harry. Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse. » Il haussa un sourcil et ajouta pince-sans-rire, « Souviens-toi juste de toutes les fois où tu t'es précipité tête la première dans le danger sans même penser une seule seconde à ta propre sécurité. »

« Mais aucune d'elles ne prouvent vraiment que je suis courageux, » dit Harry. « C'est seulement que si quelqu'un est en danger et que je peux l'aider… eh bien, alors je dois le faire. »

Severus le dévisagea attentivement. « Que penses-tu qu'est exactement le courage, Harry ? »

Le garçon haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas… de ne pas être effrayé par quelque chose, je pense. »

« Une de ses formes peut-être, mais le vrai courage est d'avoir la force de surmonter sa peur, » lui répondit Severus.

« Mais je ne la surmonte pas, » admit Harry. « Je suis souvent effrayé. »

« Tu ne laisses pas ta peur contrôler tes actes, » continua Severus. « Tu fais ce que tu penses être le mieux, même si tu as peur. Tu as le courage de faire face à la mort. Tu l'as prouvé plusieurs fois. Mais tu as le courage de faire face à la vie aussi. »

Harry baissa les yeux pour les fixer sur leurs doigts entrelacés, se sentant soudainement prêt à pleurer sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Mais Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de le faire. Le professeur continua fermement.

« Donc dis-moi Harry, pourquoi es-tu si bouleversé de devoir faire ce discours ce matin ? »

Harry y réfléchit soigneusement, essayant de décider exactement ce qui le tracassait vraiment.

Finalement, il avoua, « Je ne sais pas. J'ai seulement l'impression que les journalistes déforment toujours tout ce que je dis en essayant de me faire paraître horrible et ensuite tout le monde me déteste. »

« Ca a malheureusement été vrai à un moment donné, » répondit Severus. « Mais tu as été innocenté à la fin de l'année et maintenant tout le monde t'adore. Je ne pense pas que les journalistes essayeront de te faire paraître horrible cette fois et considérant que tu nous as tous libéré de Voldemort. Je suis certain que les gens ne se retourneront pas contre toi, quelque soit ce que disent les journaux. »

« Je l'espère aussi. »

« Quoiqu'il en soit, ce que le public pense n'a pas vraiment d'importance, » lui assura Severus. « Tu as des personnes qui tiennent à toi et qui te soutiendront. Tu as tes amis et plus encore, tu as aussi une maison et une famille maintenant. Harry, tu n'auras pas de nouveau à faire face à quelque chose tout seul. »

Harry déglutit difficilement et serra la main de Severus. « Merci. »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier, » lui répondit le professeur. « C'est moi qui ait de la chance de t'avoir. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes avant que Severus n'ajoute d'une voix plus ferme. « Maintenant, penses-tu pouvoir manger un peu avant que nous partions ? »

Harry mangea quelques morceaux supplémentaires de pain grillé avant de déposer la tranche de pain à moitié mangée dans son assiette et de le dévisager avec un regard d'excuse. « Je n'ai juste pas très faim, Severus. »

Le professeur soupira. « Bien, je suppose qu'il est temps d'y aller de toute façon. Je veux que tu manges plus pour le déjeuner, cependant, » l'avertit-il sévèrement.

Harry hocha la tête silencieusement. Il resta également silencieux quand Norie et Zan vinrent lui souhaiter bonne chance, bien qu'il leur donna tout de même un bref et nerveux sourire. Severus lui remit un morceau de parchemin sur lequel ils avaient écrit le discours et Harry le plia et le glissa dans une poche intérieure de sa robe. Puis Severus et lui quittèrent le Manoir. Ils avaient reçu l'autorisation spéciale d'arriver par Cheminette dans le bureau du Premier Ministre… Harry se rappela avec reconnaissance que Fudge avait été forcé de démissionner il y a quelques jours ; sa popularité avait brusquement diminué en juin dernier une fois que les gens s'étaient rendus compte que Voldemort était effectivement revenu et le fait qu'il avait lui-même nommé Dolores Ombrage, récemment accusés d'avoir maltraité des étudiants de Poudlard avait été le clou final dans le cercueil de sa carrière politique.

Severus lui avait indiqué qu'Amelia Bones était le nouveau Ministre de la Magie et Harry en était heureux. Il se rappelait d'elle lors de son audition au Ministère pour avoir jeté un sort alors qu'il était encore en premier cycle l'année dernière. Elle avait été sévère et grave, mais impartiale. Il pensait qu'elle serait un meilleur Ministre que Fudge ne l'avait jamais été.

Dumbledore et elle les attendaient quand ils sortirent de la cheminée de son bureau… une grande pièce, mais plutôt peu encombrée, pensa Harry, si l'on considérait qu'elle était maintenant la personne la plus puissante au sein du Ministère. Amelia Bones était une femme petite et plutôt trapue avec des cheveux grisonnants et un monocle. Elle portait une robe simple et noire qui contrastait fortement avec celle d'un bleu saphir brillant du directeur. Ils avaient été assis dans des fauteuils, à discuter plaisamment apparemment, mais quand Harry et Severus arrivèrent, ils se levèrent et Madame Bones s'approcha pour leur serrer naturellement la main.

« Professeur Rogue, Mr. Potter, je suis heureuse de vous voir ce matin. Mr. Potter, si je peux, je voudrais vous offrir mes félicitations et ma sincère gratitude pour la défaite de Voldemort. Nous avons tous une dette envers vous. »

Harry se sentit rougir. « Hum, merci beaucoup, Madame. »

Severus inclina la tête poliment. « Madame Bones. »

« Pardonnez-moi, Mr. Potter, » continua Madame Bones, d'une voix sonnant légèrement moins formelle. « Il y a et des rumeurs comme quoi vous aviez été blessé dans la bataille et que vous aviez dû rester à Ste-Mangouste pendant quelques jours. J'espère que vous vous sentez mieux maintenant. »

« Oui, Madame, je vais très bien. » Harry osa lui faire un minuscule sourire. « Et je vous remercie Madame Bones de m'avoir soutenu l'année dernière durant cette audition. »

Mais le Ministre secoua la tête. « Ne dites pas de choses insensées, Mr. Potter. Vous ne devez pas me remercier pour avoir suivi la loi et veillé à ce que vos droits ne soient pas violés. La tenue même de cette audition était ridicule qui plus est… un véritable procès pour avoir fait de la magie en premier cycle… Mais Fudge a toujours été ridicule. Bon débarras. Et pour Dolores Ombrage… eh bien, vu que je participerai à son procès la semaine prochaine, je ferai mieux de garder mes opinions pour moi. »

Dumbledore les salua ensuite puis Madame Bones les conduisit hors de son bureau, en disant, « Messieurs, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je suis sûre que tous les journalistes nous attendent avec impatience. »

L'estomac de Harry se serra de nouveau péniblement pendant que Severus, Dumbledore et lui la suivaient dans un couloir plus large jusqu'à un ascenseur. Plusieurs assistants sortirent vivement de leurs bureaux et commencèrent à les accompagner également, mais Madame Bones leur fit signe de retourner à leur travail et ce n'est que tous les quatre qu'ils empruntèrent l'ascenseur.

Harry se mordait la lèvre et fixait le tapis du regard pendant que l'ascenseur descendait, mais soudain Severus s'approcha de lui et serra légèrement sa main pour le rassurer. Quand Harry releva les yeux, Dumbledore attira son attention en lui souriant et en inclinant la tête. Ca le soulageait de savoir qu'ils étaient à ses côtés et tandis que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait et qu'une voix féminine et intangible lui annonçait froidement qu'ils étaient à l'Atrium, Harry releva le menton, carra ses épaules et suivit les autres avec un air calme sur le visage.

A l'instant même où il entra dans leur champ de vision, il fut aveuglé par la lumière aveuglante d'une douzaine de flashes d'appareil-photos. Il y eut un fort brouhaha de voix excitées alors qu'il s'apercevait que Severus, Dumbledore, Madame Bones et lui se tenaient sur une estrade surélevée tandis que les journalistes se tassaient devant eux. Il semblait être des centaines même si Harry savait qu'en réalité il ne pouvait probablement pas y en avoir autant. Il n'existait pas tant de journaux sorciers.

Madame Bones se jeta un _Sonorus_ et fit un pas en avant. Les journalistes se rapprochèrent encore et commencèrent à prendre des notes comme elle leur souhaitait la bienvenue. Elle parla seulement quelques minutes avant de laisser la parole à Dumbledore.

« Bonjour. Je voudrais tout d'abord vous remercier d'être venus, » commença-t-il. « Comme vous le savez, nous sommes ici ce matin parce que Harry a accepté d'expliquer à chacun ce qui s'est exactement produit au Chemin de Traverse cet après-midi du 31 juillet. Mais avant qu'il ne le fasse, je voudrais vous rappeler les conditions dont nous avons convenu. Harry va lire son discours puis le professeur Rogue et lui partiront. Si vous avez une question, et je suis sûr que vous en aurez, » il sourit complaisamment aux journalistes. « Je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre par la suite. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien… »

« Excusez-moi, » demanda un vieux sorcier. « Je pense qu'il y a une chose plus importante que nous aimerions tous savoir. Ce n'est pas pour diminuer en quoique se soit ce qu'à fait Mr. Potter, puisqu'il a en effet détruit une nouvelle fois Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, ce pourquoi nous lui en sommes tous extrêmement reconnaissants, mais comment pouvons-nous savoir si cette victoire est permanente ? Je veux dire, Mr. Potter l'a déjà détruit une fois avant, en étant enfant, seulement le mage noir est revenu treize ans après. Est-ce possible que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom revienne de nouveau ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas possible, » répondit Dumbledore. « Voldemort a pu récupérer son corps physique il y a un an parce qu'il n'était pas mort en 1981. Nous connaissons tous les atrocités et la complète négligence de Voldemort pour le caractère de la vie. Je suis sûr qu'aucun de vous ne sera étonné d'apprendre qu'il a expérimenté une certaine forme de magie, la plus sombre et la plus maléfique que nous connaissons. Pendant de nombreuses années, depuis l'automne 1981 en fait, j'ai soigneusement recherché des informations sur Voldemort et ses activités. Je peux vous assurer que j'en ai appris bien plus sur ses atroces occupations que quiconque le souhaiterait. Mais grâce à cette recherche, j'ai trouvé la réponse sur la façon dont Voldemort a apparemment trompé la mort la première fois. Qui parmi vous a déjà entendu parler d'un horcruxe ? »

Certains des journalistes semblèrent horrifiés tandis que d'autres semblaient simplement perplexes. Les voix s'élevèrent tandis que des groupes criaient leur dégout et que d'autres essayaient de découvrir ce qui causait toute cette agitation. Dumbledore attendit un moment avant de continuer.

« Si vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler avant, un horcruxe est un objet dans lequel un fragment d'âme peut être stocké. Si on a créé un horcruxe, alors on ne peut pas mourir, du moins pas tant que le horcruxe existe, et qu'importe ce qui arrive au corps tant qu'un fragment de l'âme reste intact. Mais la création d'un horcruxe est très difficile. Les sortilèges sont en eux-mêmes complexes et exigent une puissance telle que peu de sorciers peuvent le faire. Mais plus encore, pour créer un horcruxe, un sorcier doit commettre l'acte suprême du mal… le meurtre d'une innocente personne. »

Le même journaliste qui avait parlé précédemment prit de nouveau la parole, visiblement ébranlé. « Et Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom avait créé un horcruxe ? »

« Vous pouvez parfaitement l'appeler par son nom maintenant, » répondit Dumbledore. « Et oui, Voldemort avait créé un horcruxe, ou plus exactement, il en avait créé deux. »

Le bruit des conversations entre journalistes s'éleva une nouvelle fois. Dumbledore attendit encore puis ajouta.

« Oui, j'ai eu la chance de découvrir certaines des notes secrètes de Voldemort et de les lire. Il m'est devenu évident qu'à un jeune âge, il est devenu attiré par l'idée de diviser son âme en trois parties. Il croyait que le trois était un nombre magique qui le doterait d'une façon ou d'une autre de beaucoup plus de pouvoir. Ainsi dans les années 70, pendant la première guerre, il réalisa deux horcruxes tandis que le troisième morceau de son âme restait dans son propre corps. »

Dumbledore parlait plus fermement que jamais. « Je suis très heureux de vous informer que les deux autres horcruxes de Voldemort ont été détruits. Harry en a éliminé un quand il était seulement un étudiant de deuxième année à Poudlard. Avec sa permission, je vous en donnerai le récit complet quand il aura fini de parler. » Dumbledore lança un regard à Harry, qui inclina la tête dans sa direction. « J'ai moi-même détruit l'autre au début de l'été. Je dois ajouter que j'ai été gravement blessé dans le processus et que sans les actions rapides et la prodigieuse compétence de Poppy Pomfresh et de Severus Rogue, je serais mort. C'est grâce à eux que je suis entièrement guéri. Mais les deux horcruxes ont été détruits avant l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse donc il n'y a plus rien pour ramener Voldemort à la vie cette fois. Je peux vous assurer qu'il a en effet disparu pour toujours à présent. »

Un nouveau bourdonnement éclata à cette déclaration et il y eut de longues minutes avant que Dumbledore parle de nouveau. « Maintenant je vais laisser la parole à Harry et je vous demanderai une fois encore de respecter ses souhaits et de garder toutes vos questions pour moi plus tard. »

Dumbledore se recula et Harry fit un pas en avant en sortant le parchemin de sa poche tout en essayant d'ignorer la sensation de nausée au fond de son estomac. Puis il se rendit compte que Severus avait fait un pas en avant avec lui, restant au plus près de lui, juste comme il l'avait promis. Cela fit naître en lui un doux sentiment de réconfort malgré son anxiété et dans les premières et terribles secondes, alors qu'il se tenait là debout et que chacun le regardait en attendant qu'il parle, ce fut seulement la présence de Severus qui lui donna le courage de commencer.

Harry fixa ses yeux sur le parchemin, bien qu'il n'en ait pas vraiment besoin… il connaissait son discours par cœur… mais il était plus facile de regarder le papier que la foule de visages en train de l'observer.

« Hum, bonjour et… hum, merci encore d'être venu. Je… voudrais vous expliquer exactement comment Voldemort est mort et remercier tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu et qui se sont inquiétés pour moi quand j'ai été blessé. Je suis très heureux que Voldemort ait disparu, mais j'estime ne pas mériter le crédit de sa défaite. Ma mère, Lily Potter, est la véritable personne qui l'a fait. J'ai juste réussi à être au bon endroit, au bon moment. »

« Vous voyez, le Professeur Rogue m'avait accompagné au Chemin de Traverse pour mon anniversaire. Je suis resté avec lui cet été parce qu'il semblait inévitable que Voldemort essaierait de nouveau de m'attaquer à un certain moment et le professeur Rogue est un expert en matière de Défense Contre les Forces de Mal. Il m'a donc aidé à me préparer. Mais pour mon anniversaire, il m'a amené au Chemin de Traverse. Pour notre sécurité, nous nous étions transformés grâce au Polynectar et nous avions déjà passé une bonne partie de la journée là-bas. En fait, nous étions sur le point de partir puisque notre dernière dose de Polynectar allait perdre son effet quand Voldemort et ses Mangemorts sont apparus. »

À ce moment, une voix qui lui était bien trop familière l'interrompit. « Excusez-moi, Mr. Potter, mais n'est-ce pas inhabituel pour un étudiant de passer la totalité de ses vacances avec un de ses professeurs ? Et qui plus est, le Professeur Rogue n'est-il pas l'enseignant en Potions de Poudlard ? N'y avait-il pas quelqu'un de plus qualifié en Défense qui aurait pu vous former ? »

Harry leva difficilement ses yeux du parchemin pour voir Rita Skeeter debout presque juste en dessous d'eux. Ses cheveux étaient toujours coiffés en boucles rigides et ses lunettes aux montures incrustées de pierres précieuses étaient posées en équilibre sur le bout de son nez. Elle portait une robe vert de gris et regardait fixement vers lui avec un faux-air d'innocence et de curiosité, mais Harry n'avait aucun doute sur la malveillance de ses intentions.

« Hum, » commença-t-il incertain.

Près de lui, il pouvait sentir Severus se crisper et pouvait presque sentir sa fureur. Le professeur allait parler, mais avant qu'il ne le puisse, Dumbledore avait fait un pas en avant.

« Le Professeur Rogue est un homme possédant de nombreux talents. Il est l'un des premiers maîtres de Potions en Europe, mais il est également doué en Défense. Pour répondre à votre première question, oui, il est inhabituel qu'un étudiant reste avec un professeur au cours des vacances. Il est également inhabituel qu'un étudiant soit personnellement choisi par Voldemort lui-même. Nous avons fait ce que nous pensions être le mieux pour les intérêts de Harry. »

La voix du directeur avait été fraîche, mais quand elle résonna ensuite, elle irradiait littéralement de colère et d'autorité. « Maintenant, puis-je vous rappeler, Mme Skeeter, que vous étiez d'accord sur nos conditions avant d'entrer au Ministère ce matin et qu'en essayant d'interroger Harry, vous avez violé cet accord. Si vous le refaites une nouvelle fois, vous serez escorté hors de la salle. »

Les yeux de Rita Skeeter se rétrécirent, mais elle resta silencieuse. Harry prit une profonde respiration et continua de décrire la bataille au Chemin de Traverse, la façon dont Severus et lui avaient été séparés (il omit la partie où il avait sauvé le petit garçon, ne voulant pas paraître trop vantard), la façon dont le Polynectar avait cessé de faire effet ce qui avait permis à Voldemort de reconnaître Severus, la façon dont il l'avait torturé parce que Severus avait été un espion pour Dumbledore et l'Ordre, la façon dont Harry était entré en scène en le défiant et pour finir la façon dont ils s'étaient battus l'un contre l'autre et la façon dont la protection donnée par sa mère l'avait une nouvelle fois sauvé.

« Ainsi vous voyez, ce n'était pas vraiment moi. Je ne mérite pas le crédit de la défaite de Voldemort. C'est ma mère qui nous a tous sauvée. » Harry hésita. Ce n'était pas dans le discours, mais il estimait qu'il devait dire autre chose, aussi. Il déglutit difficilement et s'obligea à regarder les journalistes.

« Je… Je pense que mon père James Potter mérite aussi un certain crédit. Il était vraiment courageux et il a sacrifié sa vie pour essayer de nous sauver ma mère et moi. Et je sais que mes parents ne sont pas les seuls. Il y a beaucoup d'autres personnes qui sont mortes ou ont risqué leurs vies en luttant contre le mal. Le professeur Rogue est l'une d'entre elles. Il était un espion pour notre côté et il a aidé à sauver de nombreuses personnes innocentes. Et il y en a d'autres également, comme Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, les Weasley et beaucoup d'autres encore. Et j'espère que chacun se rappellera d'eux et les honorera parce que ces personnes sont de véritables héros. »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit et Harry ne put seulement que fixer sans comprendre les journalistes tandis qu'ils applaudissaient et l'acclamaient. Alors il sentit une main sur son épaule et se tourna pour trouver Severus en train de le dévisager de ses yeux sombres brûlant d'émotion. Harry lui sourit.

Il était facile d'en terminer avec tout cela ensuite. Quand les applaudissements diminuèrent, Harry dit, « Je sais qu'il y a eu des rumeurs comme quoi j'aurai été blessé durant la bataille, et elles sont vraies. Après que Voldemort soit mort, Bellatrix Lestrange m'a lancé un maléfice et j'ai été hospitalisé pendant deux jours. Je veux remercier les Guérisseurs et le personnel de Ste-Mangouste, ainsi que tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des cadeaux et des cartes de bon rétablissement. J'ai beaucoup apprécié. »

« Avant que je ne parte, il y a une dernière chose que je dois vous dire et c'est un peu difficile parce que j'aimerai vous demander à tous une faveur. Ces deux dernières années ont été pour moi très stressantes donc maintenant que Voldemort a disparu, j'espère que tout va s'améliorer et je serais très reconnaissant à tout le monde si vous me permettiez d'avoir une vie tranquille dorénavant. Je suis juste un enfant normal et je voudrais pouvoir avoir une vie normale à présent. Merci. »

Il y eut encore plus d'applaudissements et Madame Bones lui serra la main et le remercia. Dumbledore lui fit un sourire éclatant puis Severus le guida de nouveau vers l'ascenseur. Quelques minutes plus tard ils utilisaient le réseau de Cheminette du Ministère alors que Harry laissait échapper un énorme soupir de soulagement maintenant que ce petit coup de publicité était terminé.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Le nombre d'horcruxes a drastiquement diminué mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui importe le plus dans cette histoire.

En ce qui concerne Drago, ne vous en faites pas il va revenir plus en forme que jamais !

A la semaine prochaine,

Bye


	29. Avenir à deux

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 32 chapitres (sur les 60 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 29

* * *

**

Ils arrivèrent à Prince Hall en sortant de la cheminée du salon de Severus. Dumbledore les avait invités à venir à Poudlard après la conférence de presse, mais Harry n'avait pas voulu. Severus s'était alors rendu compte que c'était la première fois que Harry préférait Prince Hall à Poudlard et il s'en était senti heureux, même s'il en était également un petit peu inquiet, puisque le garçon avait toujours aimé l'école. Mais c'était sûrement en grande partie parce que Poudlard avait toujours été le lieu le plus proche d'une maison qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Maintenant que Harry avait une véritable maison à Prince Hall, il était seulement normal que son attachement à Poudlard commence à diminuer, n'est-ce pas?

Penser au fait que la famille de Harry ne lui avait jamais fournis l'amour ou la sécurité dont il aurait eu besoin rappela à Severus qu'il devait toujours discuter avec Harry des Dursley. D'après sa brève visite à Privet Drive ajoutée aux rapports médicaux peu précis qu'il avait obtenu de Poppy, il en avait déjà déduit qu'ils avaient été abusifs même avant qu'il ne voie les vieilles cicatrices sur le dos de Harry. Se rappeler cela fit bouillir le sang de Severus, mais il prit une profonde respiration afin de calmer sa colère. Les Dursley devraient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, rendre des comptes à la justice à un moment donné. Severus se l'était promis et l'avait promis à Harry et il avait l'intention de tenir cette promesse.

Mais pour le moment, en voyant l'épuisement et l'inquiétude qui se mélangeaient sur le fin visage du garçon, Severus décida que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour parler des Dursley.

« Tu as été superbe, Harry, » dit-il, en s'asseyant sur le canapé et en faisant un signe au garçon pour qu'il le rejoigne.

Harry s'installa dans un des coins du canapé, sa robe se relevant pendant qu'il remontait ses jambes contre sa poitrine et enroulait ses bras autour d'elles. Une position de défense, remarqua Severus, que Harry semblait prendre quand il se sentait triste ou vulnérable, comme s'il essayait inconsciemment de se réconforter ou de se protéger.

Il fit un petit sourire à Severus pour le remercier de ses paroles, mais son sourire disparut immédiatement alors qu'il paraissait de nouveau fatigué et troublé.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Severus. « Je pensais que tu serais soulagé maintenant que c'est terminé. »

« Je le suis. C'est juste que je continue de m'inquiéter qu'ils puissent découvrir quelque chose sur le charme. Rita Skeeter était déjà soupçonneuse. » Harry regarda anxieusement Severus.

« Mme Skeeter cherche toujours le scandale, mais je pense qu'elle aura beaucoup de mal à découvrir quelque chose sur le charme. » Severus pensait personnellement que Drago Malefoy était celui dont ils devaient s'inquiéter, puisqu'il connaissait l'incantation du charme. Il pouvait ne pas savoir ce qu'elle signifiait et il aurait du mal à la traduire, mais ce n'était pas impossible qu'il le fasse. Mais ce n'était probablement pas le bon moment de le mentionner à Harry.

Alors qu'il tentait de faire taire ses craintes, Harry en vint cependant à la même conclusion.

« Malefoy pourrait le découvrir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus hésita, mais il ne voulait pas mentir, même pour le réconforter. « Je suppose, » admit-il. Mais en voyant le regard de Harry, il essaya quand même de le rassurer. « Mais ce serait vraiment très difficile pour lui. Albus a gardé le livre dans lequel il a trouvé le charme et Drago devrait trouver quelques textes très rares sur les langues archaïques, puis passer des heures à traduire l'incantation et ce, en supposant qu'il s'en rappelle. »

« Il s'en rappelle, » affirma catégoriquement Harry.

Severus soupira. « Oui, je suis sûr qu'il s'en rappelle. »

Harry regarda ailleurs, en se mordant les lèvres et Severus se sentit obligé d'essayer de nouveau. « Mais il n'y a aucune véritable raison pour que Drago essaye de déchiffrer le charme. Albus lui a dit que tu t'étais complètement rétabli et il est tout à fait probable que Drago croie que le charme a seulement eu un quelconque effet provisoire qui a maintenant complètement disparu. »

Harry déglutit difficilement et resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, à réfléchir. Puis il dit, « Mais ne va-t-il pas commencer à se poser des questions quand il va voir que je vis dans tes quartiers au lieu de la Tour des Gryffondors ? »

« Nous allons dire que tu es toujours en rémission après le maléfice que Bellatrix Lestrange t'a lancé et que tu dois prendre des potions chaque nuit et être attentivement suivis. Ce devrait être une explication suffisante pour ta présence dans mes appartements. » Répondit Severus.

Harry considéra cette excuse. « Cela semble bien. Je pense que tout le monde acceptera cette raison. » Admit-il en inclinant finalement la tête.

« Oui, » en convint Severus. Il étudia pensivement Harry pendant un instant avant de dire, « mais si les gens découvrent finalement la vérité… »

« Ils ne le peuvent pas ! »

« Ce ne serait pas la fin du monde, » ajouta fermement Severus.

« Si, ça le serait ! » Harry secoua frénétiquement la tête. « Est-ce que tu aimerais que tout le monde sache que tu es un esclave si tu étais à ma place ? »

« Non, je détesterais cela, » admit Severus. « Je comprends ce que tu ressens Harry. Mais j'aimerai que tu essayes de comprendre que même si le public découvrait la vérité, les personnes qui te connaissent et tiennent à toi resteraient quand même près de toi pour te soutenir et t'aider. »

Harry détourna le regard, visiblement bouleversé. Severus s'approcha pour poser une main sur son épaule.

« Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que je pense que la raison pour laquelle tu te sens si terrifié face à ça est parce que tu te sens inférieur aux autres, comme tu me l'as dis l'autre jour, » ajouta doucement Severus. « Et je ne peux pas supporter que tu te sentes ainsi. Est-ce que j'ai raison, Harry ? Tu m'as dit que tu avais l'impression de ne plus être aussi bon que les autres. N'est-ce pas la raison principale pour laquelle tu es aussi résolu à garder le charme secret ? As-tu peur que d'autres personnes ne te voient comme un être inférieur également ? »

Des larmes glissèrent sur les joues de Harry et il baissa la tête, cachant son visage contre ses genoux, jusqu'à ce que Severus se déplace encore plus près pour le prendre dans ses bras. Alors il bouina son visage contre l'épaule de Severus alors que le professeur le tenait plus étroitement contre lui et qu'une main lui caressait doucement l'arrière de la nuque.

« Harry, chuut, tout va bien, » murmura Severus. « Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Ne le vois-tu pas ? Tu es attentionné, compréhensif et gentil. Je suis émerveillé par ta générosité et ta facilité à pardonner aussi. Et je veux que tu réalises quelle merveilleuse personne tu es. »

Mais Harry secoua la tête et marmonna, « Tu dis juste ça comme ça. »

Severus s'écarta un petit peu pour pouvoir regarder le garçon dans les yeux. Il haussa un sourcil. « Harry, crois-tu vraiment que je pourrais dire une chose 'juste comme ça' ? »

Harry eut un rire étouffé, mais un petit rire malgré tout, à travers ses larmes. « Pas vraiment, » dut-il admettre.

« Bien. Tu peux donc être certain que je pense vraiment ce que j'ai dit. »

Harry détourna son regard et Severus s'empêcha de soupirer. Il savait que cela prendrait du temps pour le convaincre. Harry avait probablement souffert d'un manque d'estime pendant la majeure partie de sa vie, considérant qu'il avait été élevé dans une famille abusive et maintenant le charme d'esclavage avait multiplié cela par cent. C'était un miracle que Harry y ait survécu et qu'il ne soit pas devenu malveillant et hargneux. Severus savait d'expérience qu'il était facile de succomber à l'amertume. Mais Harry était vraiment une personne merveilleuse et Severus était déterminé à le lui faire comprendre également.

Mais cela prendrait du temps.

Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry. « Je sais que tu as entendu de nombreux commentaires durs et méprisants sur toi pendant des années, enfant, certains d'entre eux venant de moi d'ailleurs. Je suis vraiment désolé pour toutes les choses que j'ai dites et faites dans le passé qui t'ont blessé. Je souhaite qu'il y ait un moyen de pouvoir effacer ces choses. Mais Harry, j'ai finalement compris mes erreurs cet été. Pourquoi penses-tu que j'y suis arrivé ? »

Harry sembla déconcerté puis hésitant. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

Severus décida de ne pas l'obliger à répondre. « Parce que j'ai fini par apprendre à te connaître, le vrai Harry, pas simplement la fausse image que j'avais créée dans mon propre esprit et j'ai vu que j'avais eu tort à ton sujet. Et crois-moi, Harry, ce n'était pas chose facile pour moi d'admettre que je t'avais mal jugé et autant maltraité. Mais tu es une personne si merveilleuse que je n'ai finalement pas pu le nier plus longtemps. Pense à cela quand tu te sentiras de nouveau mal. »

Harry hésita avant de finalement lui donner un petit signe d'assentiment. Severus l'étreint plus étroitement encore et Harry s'appuya contre lui.

« Mais Severus, et si les gens le découvrent ? »

« Alors nous y ferons face… ensemble, » répondit Severus d'une voix calme mais ferme.

Harry renifla et Severus remarqua qu'il luttait de nouveau contre ses larmes. Il tapota gentiment le dos de Harry et dit doucement. « Calme-toi, enfant. Nous ferons tout notre possible pour garder cela secret et si les gens découvrent tout de même le charme et que les choses deviennent trop dures pour toi, nous pourrons toujours revenir ici à Prince Hall. »

Le garçon leva des yeux remplis d'un nouvel espoir vers lui. « Vraiment ? »

Pendant une seconde, Severus se demanda s'il n'avait parlé trop impulsivement. Permettre à Harry de se cacher virtuellement du monde à Prince Hall pourrait ne pas être la meilleure chose à faire pour lui à la longue, mais Harry le regardait avec tant d'espoir que Severus n'eut pas le courage de lui dire non. En outre, il y avait de fortes chances pour que Harry s'inquiète pour rien. Il était tout à fait possible que le charme ne soit jamais découvert de toute façon.

Il inclina donc la tête. « Oui, si c'est ce que tu veux. » Puis, décidant qu'il était temps de changer de sujet, il ajouta, « Maintenant, il me semble me souvenir que tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé au petit déjeuner. Pourquoi ne demanderions-nous pas à Norie de nous apporter quelques rafraîchissements ? Je pense que nous avons sans aucun doute gagné une récompense. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils s'étaient installés pour un casse-croûte de milieu de matinée, des flammes vertes apparurent dans la cheminée et Albus sortit de l'âtre. Il avait été invité à Prince Hall une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec les questions des journalistes, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment su quand il arriverait.

« Oh, Albus, nous étions justement en train de prendre un thé avec des gâteaux. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? » Demanda Severus, en montrant d'un geste au directeur l'un des fauteuils et en conjurant une assiette et une tasse supplémentaires.

« Merci, Severus. Cela semble délicieux. » Albus prit place et leur sourit. « Je pense que notre petite conférence de presse s'est plutôt bien passée. »

Harry semblait toujours un peu mal-à-l'aise, mais son sourire était un peu plus détendu. « Merci d'être resté avec moi, monsieur. »

« De rien, Harry. Ca m'a fait plaisir d'être à tes côtés, » lui dit Albus. Il fit une pause et ajouta, « Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là tant de fois par le passé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

« Si, ça l'est, » lui répondit Albus. « Mais je vais essayer de me faire pardonner dorénavant, s'il n'est pas trop tard. »

Harry lui fit juste un nouveau sourire, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela. Il resta silencieux tandis que Severus et Albus discutèrent des événements matinaux. Mais la conversation dériva bientôt sur la future année scolaire.

« Alors quand est-ce que vous revenez à Poudlard tous les deux ? » demanda Albus et Severus réalisa avec une pointe de regret qu'il serait bientôt temps de quitter Prince Hall. Il savait naturellement que c'était le milieu du mois d'août, mais il n'avait pas pensé que l'été touchait bientôt à sa fin. Ca n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'importance avant de devoir retourner à Poudlard. L'école avait été un refuge pour lui aussi bien que pour Harry.

Mais il n'aimait pas particulièrement enseigner… peut-être à quelques uns des étudiants les plus intelligents qui avaient un réel talent pour les potions, mais la plupart des enfants ne tirait aucun plaisir de l'art subtile qu'était sa passion et n'avait aucun désir de l'apprendre. Ils supportaient Severus et Severus les supportait.

Devenir professeur n'avait définitivement pas été l'ambition de sa vie. Ca avait été une nécessité, lorsqu'il avait quitté Voldemort et était allé demander à Albus son aide et sa protection. Mais maintenant…

Il apparut à Severus que peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie il était libre de choisir son propre chemin. S'il ne voulait pas enseigner, il n'avait plus à le faire. Il n'avait plus besoin d'une couverture pour son rôle d'espion. Il n'avait plus besoin de la protection d'Albus, du moins pas de la même manière. Il pouvait finalement accomplir son rêve, rêve qu'il avait abandonné déjà une fois, de se consacrer à la recherche des Potions…

Mais il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et se rendit brusquement compte que non, il ne le pouvait pas, tout du moins pas encore. Il devait rester à Poudlard deux années de plus, assez longtemps pour que Harry y finisse son éducation.

Mais ce n'était pas gênant. Il aimait Harry et il voulait être là pour lui. Harry lui avait tout donné, après tout, ce qui incluait également sa liberté récemment retrouvée.

Severus fut de nouveau frappé par l'injustice de la situation de Harry. Ils _devaient_ trouver un moyen de le libérer de ce charme d'esclavage. Ca devait être terriblement difficile pour quelqu'un de vivre avec ce charme, mais que ce soit Harry qui en souffre… Harry, qui avait donné tellement et qui avait fait tellement pour chacun d'entre eux…

Il avait honte, aussi, qu'il ait pu, il y a seulement quelques semaines, être peu disposé à libérer le garçon. Pas parce qu'il voulait réellement que Harry soit un esclave. Il ne le voulait pas et ne le voudrait jamais. Mais parce qu'il avait juste eu peur de perdre le garçon qu'il avait commencé à aimer.

Mais il avait ensuite failli le perdre quand même, il avait failli mourir et il avait alors réalisé l'ampleur de la blessure de Harry. Et il avait su que s'il y avait un moyen de libérer le garçon, il devrait le faire. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre aimer Harry et le laisser prisonnier du charme, même si la liberté signifiait le départ de Harry.

Mais récemment, il avait commencé à penser que Harry pourrait quand même rester avec lui après tout, même s'il avait le choix. Harry avait dit qu'il aimait Severus et il semblait être plus à l'aise avec lui. Peut-être même que, s'il pouvait être libéré, Harry voudrait toujours qu'ils soient une famille également.

Naturellement, trouver un moyen d'annuler le maléfice était une autre affaire.

Eh bien, c'était une autre raison pour lui de rester à Poudlard. Il aurait plus de temps pour travailler avec Albus afin de trouver ou de créer un contre-sort s'il restait à l'école. Et ils trouveraient quelque chose. Ils le devaient.

Severus se rendit soudainement compte que Harry et Albus attendaient qu'ils répondent. « Oh, je suppose que nous y retournerons dans une semaine environ. Je dois être de retour à Poudlard quelques jours avant que les classes ne commencent. En parlant de ça, nous n'avons pas encore acheté toutes les fournitures pour Harry. Albus, pensez-vous que nous serions assaillis si nous retournions au Chemin de Traverse avant que l'école ne reprenne ? »

« Comme je ne suis pas Voyant, Severus, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr, » répondit Albus avec légèreté. « J'espère cependant que les gens respecteront les souhaits de Harry. Vous pourriez toujours faire un essai et partir si ça ne se passe pas bien. »

« Hmm, peut-être. Quand penses-tu, Harry ? » Severus se tourna vers le garçon.

Il inclina lentement la tête. « Nous pourrions essayer… » Commença-t-il. Puis une idée lui vint à l'esprit. « Oh, Severus, penses-u que nous pourrions y aller avec les Weasley et Hermione ? Ils n'ont pas acheté leurs fournitures d'école eux non plus. »

Severus se retint de justesse de grimacer. Il savait que Harry avait besoin de ses amis et il avait accepté l'idée de Ron Weasley et de Hermione Granger venant lui rendre visite de temps en temps. Il n'avait pas vraiment été enchanté par ça, mais ils rendaient Harry heureux et il les tolérerait donc. Il devait même admettre qu'ils avaient été étonnamment polis et agréables quand ils étaient venus. Naturellement il savait que Harry les verrait beaucoup plus à Poudlard et il acceptait cela.

Mais il n'aimait pas l'idée que Harry se retrouve entouré par la famille de Weasley dans son ensemble. Les amis de Harry étaient juste des adolescents, mais si Arthur, Molly et toute leur progéniture y étaient… Eh bien, ils étaient une famille et une famille qui voulait adopter Harry depuis longtemps bien avant que Severus n'en vienne à l'aimer.

« Il faut voir, » répondit-il. Quelque chose dans son ton avait dû révéler sa désapprobation parce que le visage de Harry se décomposa et bien sûr Severus ne put supporter cela.

« Peut-être, s'ils sont aussi d'accord avec cette idée, » rajouta-t-il et malgré ses réserves, il fut touché quand Harry lui retourna un véritable sourire.

« As-tu décidé des cours que tu vas suivre ? Tu vas devoir le faire avant d'acheter tes fournitures, » précisa Albus.

« De presque tous, je pense, » répondit Harry.

Ils passèrent la demi-heure suivante à discuter des différents professeurs et classes avant qu'Albus ne les quitte pour retourner à l'école.

Ce soir-là, Harry s'assit sur son lit, entouré par la liste des cours et le guide des métiers que le Professeur McGonagall avait distribués vers la fin du second semestre l'année dernière. Il avait dit à Dumbledore qu'il avait une assez bonne idée des cours qu'il allait prendre et c'était presque le cas.

S'il voulait être un Auror, il devrait étudier la Défense naturellement et la Métamorphose, les Sortilèges et les Potions. Mais il restait deux ou trois classes qu'il devait choisir et il n'était pas sûr de ce qui pourrait être le mieux pour lui.

L'Histoire de la Magie peut-être… Si Binns enseignait quelque chose d'autres que les Rebellions Gobelins. S'il leur parlait des Mages noirs du passé et des manières dont ils avaient été capturés ou tués, ça pourrait être quelque chose que Harry aurait besoin de savoir. Mais Binns n'avait jamais discouru d'autre chose que des Gobelins durant les cinq dernières années et Harry doutait qu'il le fasse durrant les deux prochaines.

Puis il y avait la Botanique. Harry aimait le Professeur Chourave et il avait toujours plutôt apprécié ses classes aussi, sans compter que le Professeur McGonagall avait dit que la Botanique pouvait être utile à un Auror… mais selon la liste des cours, cette matière était programmée en même temps que les Sortilèges, qui était un cours nécessaire pour la carrière d'Auror.

Quant au Soin des Créatures Magiques, eh bien, Harry devait admettre qu'aussi affectionné qu'il était de Hagrid, il avait rarement apprécié ses classes et il ne voulait en aucun cas continuer la Divination.

Il y avait deux ou trois autres matières dont il n'était pas vraiment sûr non plus et il avait passé la dernière heure à lire alternativement le guide du métier d'Auror, les programmes et les possibilités de cours proposées à Poudlard. Mais il ne savait toujours pas quoi prendre.

Ce qu'il avait vraiment besoin était d'en parler avec quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider et le conseiller. La personne évidente était Severus et Harry avait commencé à se diriger vers ses appartements deux ou trois fois avant de revenir s'asseoir sur son lit. Il ne pensait pas que cela gênerait son professeur, mais c'était toujours assez difficile de lui demander de l'aide. Severus était un homme occupé et Harry ne voulait pas l'embêter ou l'ennuyer. Il avait seize ans, après tous. Il devrait pouvoir s'en sortir pour des choses simples le concernant.

Mais ce serait agréable d'avoir quelqu'un pour le conseiller, comme un parent.

Harry regarda sa porte et se mordit la lèvre. Severus avait dit qu'il voulait qu'il vienne le voir s'il avait le moindre problème. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment un _problème_, juste quelque chose pour laquelle il avait besoin d'un peu d'aide. Après un long moment, il rassembla les papiers et quitta sa chambre.

Severus était dans son salon, assis dans une chaise à lire un livre. Harry fit une pause sur le seuil de la porte, se souvenant soudainement des épisodes quand il était petit où il était allé voir sa tante ou son oncle pour avoir de l'aide. Cela s'était seulement produit quelques fois. Il avait appris très rapidement qu'il était plus facile de rester silencieux et hors de leur vue, même si cela signifiait qu'il devait essayer de se débrouiller tout seul.

Mais Severus n'était pas comme Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia. Il ne serait pas furieux si Harry l'interrompait, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais peut-être que si ?

Harry commençait déjà à retourner dans sa chambre, quand Severus qui devait avoir senti sa présence, le regarda.

« Harry ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Hum…, pas vraiment. » Il baissa la tête et se sentit rougir.

« Entre, » Severus se leva immédiatement de sa chaise et vint s'installer dans le canapé tout en faisant un geste vers Harry pour qu'il le rejoigne.

Harry s'avança à contrecœur de quelques pas dans la pièce, en marmonnant, « Désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger. Ce n'est rien, vraiment. »

« Harry, tu ne me déranges pas. Je suis content que tu sois venu, » Dit doucement Severus. « Alors, est-ce que ce sont les programmes des cours de Poudlard ? »

« Hum, ouais, je veux dire oui. Il y a deux autres classes que je peux choisir et je ne sais pas trop ce que je devrais prendre et j'ai pensé que peut-être…, mais je pourrais revenir plus tard si tu es occupés, » ajouta rapidement Harry, déjà à moitié prêt à partir.

Severus fut près de lui en un instant. « Harry, j'aimerais t'aider et je ne suis jamais trop occupé pour toi. Merci d'être venu me voir. Asseyons-nous et voyons tout ça. »

Il guida Harry vers le canapé où ils s'assirent, en étalant les feuilles de parchemin sur une petite table devant eux. Severus jeta un coup d'œil sur les conditions nécessaires pour être Auror, puis commença à lire attentivement les programmes.

« Hmm, tu auras certainement besoin des cours de Botanique. Je suis sûr que cette superposition d'horaires est une erreur. Les Sortilèges et la Botanique sont nécessaires pour devenir Guérisseurs et pour plusieurs autres carrières en plus des Aurors. Tu ne seras pas le seul étudiant d'ASPIC à avoir besoin de ses deux matières. Nous en parlerons avec Pomona et Filius quand nous retournons à Poudlard. Maintenant pour le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques… »

Peu de temps après, tout était arrangé. Harry allait prendre Défense, Potions, Sortilèges, Métamorphoses et Botanique (en supposant qu'ils puissent arranger les horaires, ce que Severus était certain de pouvoir faire). Harry avait un créneau supplémentaire pour une autre matière, mais Severus lui conseilla d'utiliser ces horaires pour de l'étude libre.

« Tu as raison. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'autre classe qui pourrait t'être utile. » Avait dit le Professeur. « L'Arithmancie ou les Runes Antiques pourrait t'être utile mais il est trop tard pour que tu le prennes maintenant, je pense. Parfois les examinateurs sont prudents en ce qui concerne l'étude libre, parce que quelques étudiants ne font pas beaucoup d'efforts, mais nous pourrions te faire étudier la Défense Avancée, Albus et moi, et ton emploi du temps de l'année serait complet. Je pense qu'il ne serait pas mal ainsi. »

Comme ils rangeaient les parchemins en piles ordonnées, Harry regarda l'homme à ses côté et dit, « Merci pour ton aide, Severus. »

Le professeur passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra légèrement. « J'en ai été ravi, Harry. Vraiment. »

« Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia détestaient que je les dérange pour rien. » dit Harry en hésitant. « Ils avaient toujours le temps pour Dudley, mais ils me détestaient. La première fois que le sac d'aspirateur a eu besoin d'être changé, je n'ai pas su le faire car les instructions étaient dures à lire. J'étais plutôt petit et j'apprenais juste à lire et il y avait beaucoup de mots compliqués dans le manuel d'instruction. Alors je suis allé voir Tante Pétunia pour lui demander de m'aider. Je pensais que ça ne la dérangerait pas puisqu'elle voulait que la maison soit propre et que j'essayais de passer l'aspirateur, comme elle me l'avait dit. Mais elle s'est mise en colère parce que je la dérangeais et Oncle Vernon m'a entendu demander de l'aide aussi. »

Sa voix mourut alors qu'il se rappelait la façon dont sa tante et son oncle lui avaient crié dessus en le traitant de stupide idiot qui ne pouvait rien faire de convenable, qui causait toujours des problèmes et qui ne pouvait pas rembourser sa pension, qui ne méritait pas de vivre avec les honnêtes gens. Oncle Vernon l'avait giflé plusieurs fois, aussi.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda calmement Severus.

Harry hésita, mais secoua finalement la tête. Il n'était pas prêt à parler des Dursley. « Ils ne m'aimaient pas. »

Severus resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Puis il dit plus doucement que jamais. « Je t'aime et je veux t'aider. Pour toujours. »

Harry lui fit un timide sourire. « Merci. »

Il commença à prendre ses papiers en disant, « Je vais aller les ranger. »

Mais Severus les déplaça simplement sur un côté. « Mettons-les juste de côté et nous pourrons ainsi jouer aux échecs avant d'aller nous coucher. »

Harry inclina la tête et s'appuya contre lui pendant quelques secondes. « Ce serait bien. »

Severus Attira donc l'échiquier et ils disputèrent une longue et intense partie jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Il était proche de minuit quand ils décidèrent finalement de mettre leur partie en pause.

Harry souriait quand il se dirigea vers sa chambre de l'autre côté du couloir.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Les chapitres sont plutôt calmes pour l'instant mais ces petits moments de vie commune sont quand même touchants je trouve…

A vendredi prochain,


	30. Fournitures de rentrée

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 33 chapitres (sur les 60 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 30

* * *

**

Les Weasley furent naturellement ravis à l'idée d'aller au Chemin de Traverse avec eux. C'est ainsi que le samedi suivant la conférence de presse, Harry et Severus partirent pour Londres juste après le petit déjeuner.

Ils avaient prévu de se retrouver au Chaudron baveur, mais les Weasley n'étaient pas encore arrivés quand Harry et Severus sortirent de la cheminée du bar obscur et miséreux. Cela rappela à Harry le fameux matin d'il y a trois semaines quand ils étaient venus ici pour son anniversaire. Mais cette fois ils n'avaient pas bu de Polynectar. Harry était un peu nerveux, se demandant comment les gens réagiraient devant lui. Il espérait que tout le monde le traiterait juste normalement et le laisserait tranquillement seul, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il susciterait tout de même un peu d'attention.

Comme il s'en doutait, une fois que les clients du bar le reconnurent, ils vinrent lui serrer la main et discuter avec lui. Heureusement, à cette heure indue, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde mais il y avait quand même une femme âgée et un jeune couple avec plusieurs enfants, ainsi que Tom, le vieux barman.

« Et quand j'pense qu'vous êtes passés par là c'fameux matin et qu'j'm'en suis pas aperçu, » remarqua-t-il, presque comme s'il les grondait.

Harry sourit. « J'ai voulu vous dire bonjour, mais il n'était pas très sécuritaire pour Severus ou moi d'être dehors à ce moment-là donc nous avions dû utiliser du Polynectar. »

« Ah, d'accord, d'accord » Tom retourna à son travail, en secouant légèrement la tête et en murmurant encore, « j'm'en suis pas aperçu … »

À l'embarras de Harry, la femme âgée insista pour le remercier abondamment d'avoir débarrassé le monde de Voldemort, alors que la jeune mère continuait de dire à ses enfants, « C'est Harry Potter. » d'une voix intimidée tandis que le père demandait si Harry accepterait de se faire prendre en photo avec eux.

« Hum…, je pense que c'est possible. » Harry était embarrassé, mais il pensa que ce serait terriblement grossier de refuser. Une photographie était une si petite chose et cela semblait si important pour eux. Ainsi il attendit patiemment tandis que la mère invitait ses enfants à se placer près de lui… la plus petite fille, à peine plus âgée qu'un bébé, ne semblait pas du tout décidée à s'éloigner de sa mère pour rester près d'un étrange garçon… puis le père sortit un minuscule appareil photo de sa poche, l'agrandit et le déclencha plusieurs fois.

Au moment où Harry commençait à se demander combien de photos il avait prévu de prendre, Severus s'avança et dit calmement.

« Ca a été un plaisir, mais Mr. Potter et moi devons… »

« Oh, vous êtes le Professeur Rogue de Poudlard. » s'exclama le père. « Je suis allé à l'école en Australie, mais vous avez enseigné à mon jeune frère… Tad O'Neill, de Poufsouffle… Vous vous rappelez de lui ? Il dit que vous étiez un véritable tyran, en fait. » Il rit tout bas, apparemment inconscient du regard glacial que lui lança Severus. « Eh bien, puisque vous êtes avec Mr. Potter, que diriez-vous d'une photo de vous deux ensemble ? »

« Je ne pense pas, » commença Severus, mais l'homme faisait déjà une autre photo avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase.

Severus lui lança un regard particulièrement noir. « Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous avons des choses à faire. »

Le ton de sa voix ne laissait place à aucun argument et le petit groupe s'éloigna, laissant Harry et le professeur seuls.

« Eh bien, il s'avère que les gens ne peuvent pas vous laisser tranquille et en paix, » dit calmement Severus. « Est-ce que ça va, Harry ? Veux-tu quand même rester ? »

Harry regarda son visage inquiet et il fut de nouveau frappé de voir comme les choses avaient changé entre eux. Il n'y a pas très longtemps encore, dans une telle situation, Severus aurait cru que Harry profitait de sa célébrité, qu'il était un idiot gâté, recherchant l'attention.

Mais maintenant il comprenait.

Harry lui sourit comme il pensait à cela. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'attention, mais les personnes avaient été gentilles avec lui et il voulait revoir les Weasley et Hermione.

Ainsi il inclina la tête et dit, « Ouais, ça va aller, je veux rester. »

La famille Weasley choisit cet instant pour arriver, débaroulant de la cheminée les uns après les autres, en commençant par Mme Weasley, puis Ginny, puis Mr. Weasley pour finir finalement par Ron et Hermione en dernier.

Mme Weasley se précipita vers Harry et le serra dans ses bras, puis recula d'un pas avant de le fixer avec attention. « Harry, mon chéri, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Harry n'était pas sûr de comment lui répondre. Il se sentait toujours un peu accablé par la tristesse parfois… à cause du charme d'esclavage, parce que ses parents et Sirius lui manquaient, parce que c'était sa faute si Sirius était mort. Et parfois il y avait des moments où il se sentait mieux, principalement quand il était avec Severus et qu'il se sentait aimé et désiré et même si cela sonnait un peu bête, il savait cependant qu'il ne pourrait jamais le dire à haute voix. Il n'était pas sûr de se sentir vraiment très bien, mais il supposait qu'il était mieux qu'il ne l'avait été plus tôt dans l'été.

Cependant, même si c'était ridicule, il se sentait plutôt perturbé à cette pensée, presque comme s'il ne voulait pas se sentir mieux. Mais comment pourrait-il accepter d'être un esclave ? Et est-ce que s'il se sentait mieux, ce n'était pas comme l'accepter ?

Et en plus de cela, comment pouvait-il même seulement penser à être heureux alors que Sirius était mort ? Alors que son parrain lui manquait toujours terriblement, tellement qu'il pouvait à peine supporter le seul fait de penser à lui.

Tout était si confus, mais il ne pouvait pas dire cela à Mme Weasley. Elle commençait déjà à s'inquiéter, donc Harry se dépêcha de la rassurer. « Oui, merci, Mme Weasley. Je vais très bien maintenant. »

Elle continua de le dévisager attentivement, comme si elle n'était pas convaincue par sa réponse. Mais quelques secondes après, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se précipitèrent vers lui et l'entourèrent donc elle le laissa.

Les filles le serrèrent dans leurs bras et Ron et lui se mirent une tape dans le dos. Puis Mr. Weasley s'approcha pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule. Il ne demanda pas comment il allait, mais affirma juste qu'ils étaient tous très heureux qu'il ait survécu à la confrontation avec Voldemort et qu'il soit sorti de l'hôpital.

« Merci, monsieur, » répondit calmement Harry.

« S'il y a quelque chose que nous puissions faire pour aider, n'importe quoi, tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous, » lui rappela Mr. Weasley, mais avant que Harry ne puisse faire plus que de déglutir difficilement et incliner la tête, il s'était déjà détourné. « Severus, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, aussi. »

Les adultes se serrèrent la main et échangèrent des plaisanteries, les parents Weasley aussi exubérants que d'habitude et Severus avec politesse, mais avec une réserve et retenue évidentes.

Harry les observa pendant quelques secondes, puis se tourna de nouveau vers ses amis.

« Est-ce que tes parents vont venir, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il. Parfois les Granger accompagnaient leur fille et d'autres fois non.

Hermione secoua la tête. « Non, ils le voulaient mais un des patients de Papa a appelé ce matin pour un abcès à une dent qui était vraiment douloureux, alors il a dû retourner travailler, et Maman avait un terrible rhume et ne se sentait pas suffisamment bien pour venir. Donc je suis juste venu avec Ron et Ginny. »

Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis Mme Weasley remarqua que vue tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire, ils feraient mieux de passer sur le Chemin. Ils se rassemblèrent ainsi derrière le Chaudron Baveur, en clignant des yeux comme ils sortaient de l'intérieur faiblement éclairé à l'extérieur baigné d'un soleil lumineux.

Le Chemin de Traverse était bien plus bondé aujourd'hui qu'il ne l'avait été le 31 juillet. Les gens se promenaient tranquillement sur les pavés ronds, entraient et sortaient continuellement des magasins et flânaient aux tables des cafés, en sirotant leur boisson et en grignotant des croissants. Certains d'entre eux remarquèrent Harry et il reçut d'autres regards curieux, mais le fait qu'il soit en groupe sembla aider à décourager les gens de venir à sa rencontre.

Harry était étonné de voir tout ce qui avait été reconstruit et réparé pendant les trois dernières semaines depuis l'attaque de Voldemort. Certains des magasins étaient fermés et étaient visiblement encore endommagés, mais la plupart des bâtiments semblaient les mêmes qu'avant et étaient ouverts à la clientèle. Il supposait que ce type de travail pouvait se faire beaucoup plus rapidement avec la magie.

Cependant, comme il le découvrit ensuite, le fait que les magasins soient ouverts ne signifiait pas que tout était redevenu comme avant. Beaucoup de magasins avaient perdu tout ou une partie de leur marchandise dans la bataille et il y avait un bon nombre de choses manquantes. Fleury et Bott, par exemple, avaient en partie brûlé et avaient complètement perdus certains de leurs livres scolaires, incluant pour la plupart ceux dont Ginny avait besoin.

« Comment je vais faire maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant ses parents puis le dirigeant du magasin.

« Les nouveaux manuels devraient arriver avant le mois d'octobre, » expliqua le dirigeant en essayant de les rassurer.

« Mais c'est mon année de BUSE. Je ne peux pas attendre mes livres jusqu'au mois d'octobre. Je vais prendre beaucoup de retard. » Ginny semblait de plus en plus malheureuse.

« C'est bon, Gin, » dit Hermione. « J'ai toujours mes vieux livres. Tu pourras utiliser les miens. »

Ginny sembla soulagé alors que sa mère souriait à Hermione en disant, « C'est gentil à toi, ma chérie. » Alors Mme Weasley se tourna vers Ron et ajouta plutôt fâchée, « C'est une chance que certaines personnes prennent soin de leurs livres, n'est-ce-pas, Ron ? »

Ron lui fit juste un regard étonné et innocent en retour.

Ironiquement, les livres de sixième année étaient complètement intacts.

« C'est une bonne chose, » murmura Ron à Harry. « Hermione aurait eu une crise cardiaque, sinon. »

Ils ne furent pas aussi chanceux dans d'autres magasins. La papeterie Scribbulus était en rupture de stock pour les parchemins et les plumes et plusieurs des ingrédients requis pour les étudiants en Potion manquaient chez l'apothicaire. Hermione commençait à devenir de plus en plus inquiète quand Severus, qui avait été plutôt silencieux jusqu'ici, prit la parole.

« Il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer, Miss Granger. Plusieurs des magasins de Pré-au-lard vendent également ses fournitures et je sais que le directeur a été averti des pénuries du Chemin de Traverse. Il a déjà fait des commandes aux magasins de Pré-au-lard donc nous pourrons avoir la plupart des fournitures nécessaires une fois à l'école pour les étudiants qui n'auront pas pu tout acheter. »

Hermione lui fit un véritable sourire. « Oh, c'est merveilleux. »

Après l'apothicaire, ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique de Madame Guipure. Ron et Ginny avaient tous deux biens grandis depuis l'année précédente et de nouvelles robes étaient nécessaires. C'était la première fois depuis que Harry avait rencontré les Weasley qu'ils pouvaient acheter de nouvelles robes au lieu de se contenter de celles d'occasion et même s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment noté avant, il fut soudainement frappé par le fait que les deux plus jeunes Weasley étaient tous deux un peu mieux habillés qu'ils ne l'étaient habituellement.

Ginny était habillée comme Hermione d'un pantacourt avec un débardeur de couleur vif dont le col était brodé de perles et de sequins brillants et portait des tongs assorties. Comme Harry, Ron portait un jean, mais il avait aussi un tee-shirt sympa avec le petit écusson doré 'Gaichiffon' sur l'épaule gauche.

Et maintenant que Harry y faisait l'attention, les parents Weasley semblaient mieux habillés également. Ils portaient tous deux une robe sorcière, mais elle était neuve et plus élégante que celle plutôt usée que Harry avait l'habitude de les voir porter et Mme Weasley avait même un nouveau chapeau sur la tête.

Il ne voulait pas demander… cela semblait plutôt grossier, même s'ils étaient plutôt proches… mais Harry s'interrogea sur ce changement. Il s'était toujours senti vaguement coupable d'avoir tellement d'argent pour lui alors que ses meilleurs amis en avaient tellement peu. Personnellement, ça n'avait aucune importance pour Harry de savoir combien d'or ils avaient. Il savait qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes dans la vie et les Weasley étaient riches de bien d'autres manières et c'est ce qui importait vraiment. Avant cet été, avant que Severus et lui ne deviennent plus proches, il y avait eu de nombreuses fois où Harry avait pensé qu'il aurait abandonné avec joie sa chambre forte remplie de galions en échange d'une famille affectueuse bien à lui.

Mais il savait que dans le passé, Ron avait été gêné d'avoir moins d'argent que l'un ou l'autre de ses meilleurs amis et bien que Mr. et Mme Weasley n'aient pas souvent mentionné l'état de leurs finances, Harry avait noté qu'ils semblaient parfois inquiets quand la famille faisait le pèlerinage annuel pour les fournitures d'école.

Cela lui rappela la façon dont il avait prévu de leur laisser son or quand il prévoyait toujours de se suicider. En fait il y avait même eu des moments avant ça où il avait pensé leur proposer de partager sa richesse avec eux. Il en aurait été heureux, mais il avait eu peur de les offenser et en plus, Mr. et Mme Weasley auraient refusé, il le savait.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait toujours à la question, Ron évoqua lui-même le sujet un peu plus tard. Ils finissaient d'acheter toutes les fournitures qui leur étaient nécessaires juste avant le déjeuner, ou du moins tout ce qui pouvait être trouvé sur le Chemin de Traverse et Ginny suggéra que les ados pourraient peut-être manger et se promener un peu seuls avant de partir. Mr. et Mme Weasley acceptèrent immédiatement, leur disant de les retrouver dans deux ou trois heures au magasin de Farces et Attrapes de Fred et George.

Harry leva des yeux hésitants vers Severus. Ce serait amusant de passer du temps seul avec ses amis, mais il savait que le professeur ne se sentait pas très à l'aise en présence des Weasley, ou avec n'importe qui qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien en réalité, et Harry ne voulait pas l'abandonner.

Mais Severus hocha la tête et lui demanda. « Tu as assez d'argent sur toi pour déjeuner, Harry ? »

Harry sourit de sa gentillesse. « Oui, merci. On se revoit dans deux heures alors, Severus. »

Ils partirent et Harry et ses amis se dirigèrent vers le snack le plus proche. Ils commandèrent au serveur des sandwichs, des chips et des sodas avant de s'installer sur une des tables de la terrasse bondée. Quand il fut temps de payer, Ron sortit son porte-monnaie et dit, « Je vais payer aujourd'hui, les gars. »

« J'ai assez… » Commença Harry.

Ron secoua la tête. « Tu as acheté nos bonbons dans le Poudlard Express chaque année, Harry. Je paye cette fois. » Il baissa la voix et ajouta. « C'est bon. Nous avons moins de problèmes d'argent maintenant. C'est plus facile à présent qu'il n'y a plus que Ginny et moi à la maison, sans compter que le magasin de Fred et George marche vraiment bien. Ils ont insisté pour partager une partie de leur argent avec Maman et Papa, en plus. Enfin, Maman et Papa n'ont pas voulu le prendre au début, mais Fred et George ont insisté, en disant que nous sommes une famille et que c'était normal et je pense que Maman et Papa ont finalement accepté. »

« Ah, c'est bon alors, » dit Harry, en se sentant heureux pour Ron et heureux qu'il ne doive pas se sentir coupable d'être vivant et de ne pas pouvoir laisser son or aux Weasley.

Mais Ron haussa juste les épaules, « Ouais, mais ce n'est pas la chose la plus importante. J'ai finalement compris cela, je pense. Mais bon je suis content d'avoir plus d'argent quand même hein ! » Sourit-il.

Ainsi Ron paya leur commande puis ils flânèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils virent Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan en train de se promener avec les jumelles Patil et s'arrêtèrent pour leur parler durant quelques minutes, voulant savoir comment s'étaient passées leur vacances. Dean, Seamus et les filles voulurent en savoir un peu plus sur la façon dont Harry avait battu Voldemort donc il leur répéta l'histoire.

« Et tu as dû passer tout l'été avec Rogue ? » s'exclama Seamus, semblant horrifié, après qu'ils aient tout exprimé leur soulagement devant la défaite de Voldemort.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Tout s'est bien passé. Il est vraiment différent maintenant. »

Ils ne parurent pas convaincus.

« Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dois encore rester avec lui maintenant. Voldemort est mort, » remarqua Parvati.

« Eh bien, vous avez lu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Bellatrix Lestrange quand elle m'a lancé un sortilège après la mort de Voldemort ? Je ne suis toujours pas complètement remis. Il y a encore des risques d'hémorragie interne et je dois prendre des potions chaque nuit pour empêcher cela. Severus dit que les potions peuvent parfois causer une réaction également, donc pendant quelques temps après les avoir pris, je dois rester sous un Charme de surveillance et il est donc obligé de rester près de moi. Je vais probablement devoir vivre avec lui même après que l'école ait commencé, » leur expliqua Harry. Il détestait mentir, mais dans ce cas-ci il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il détesterait plus encore qu'ils sachent la vérité.

Mais il s''en sentit encore plus coupable quand il vit à quel point ils étaient inquiets.

« Par Merlin, Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Dean. « Les journaux disaient que tu étais sorti de Ste-Mangouste donc nous pensions que tu allais très bien maintenant, mais cela semble vraiment grave. »

« Oh, ouais, mais je vais bien tant que je prends les potions, » murmura Harry.

« Pendant combien de temps vas-tu devoir les prendre ? Pour le reste de ta vie ? » Voulut savoir Padma Patil.

« Ne peuvent-ils pas trouver une sorte de traitement ? Les Guérisseurs de Ste-Mangouste sont censés faire partie des meilleurs en Europe, » rappela Seamus.

Parvati ajouta. « Harry, tu nous as sauvé de Voldemort ! Ils devraient t'envoyer voir les meilleurs spécialistes au monde. »

Harry se sentait de plus en plus inconfortable et la dernière chose qu'il avait besoin était que des rumeurs sur sa supposée maladie commencent à se propager. Le Ministère insisterait probablement pour envoyer toutes sortes de Guérisseurs l'examiner.

Il continua rapidement, « Je vais vraiment bien. Dumbledore et Severus cherchent une façon d'annuler le maléfice et en attendant ce n'est pas trop difficile. Je dois juste boire deux potions la nuit et rester près de Severus. Et il a dit que s'il y avait une réaction, il y avait un antidote simple. Donc je vais très bien, vraiment. »

« C'est une honte que tu ne puisses plus rester dans la Tour avec nous, cependant, » dit Seamus. « J'espère que Dumbledore trouvera rapidement un traitement. »

_Moi aussi_, pensa Harry, mais alors qu'il y pensait, il se rendit compte que même s'il désirait désespérément être libéré du maléfice d'esclavage, cela ne le dérangeait pas de vivre avec Severus. Pas trop. Oh, il savait qu'il y aurait des moments où cela lui manquerait de ne pas pouvoir être dans la Tour des Gryffondors, mais avoir une véritable famille à lui en valait le sacrifice. En plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne pourrait plus jamais voir ses amis. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé, mais Harry était certain que Severus le laisserait souvent leur rendre visite.

« Avez-vous pu trouver toutes vos fournitures ? Nous avons eu quelques problèmes de notre côté. » Hermione changea de sujet et Harry lui jeta un regard reconnaissant.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, Dean, Seamus et les jumelles Patil partirent et Harry et ses amis continuèrent leur chemin.

« Harry ? Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si nous allions voir l'endroit où tu sais quoi c'est produit ? » Demanda Ron. « J'aimerai voir où Voldemort est mort. »

Il secoua la tête. « Non, c'est bon. Allons-y, c'est par là. »

Mais ils ne purent pas s'approcher vraiment de l'endroit finalement. Un cordon entourait l'endroit et un panneau informait que le Ministère prévoyait de construire un monument pour honorer Harry à cet emplacement.

« Waouh, Harry, tu vas avoir ta propre statue, » plaisanta Ron, en donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami.

Harry n'arrivait pas à se décider s'il devait en rire ou en être ennuyé. « Je ne veux pas avoir ma propre statue. Je ne peux pas y croire. Ils auraient au moins pu m'en parler. Et s'ils veulent honorer quelqu'un, ça devrait être ma Maman. »

« Eh bien, il y a déjà une statue de ta Maman, de ta famille entière même à Godric's Hollow, » remarqua distraitement Hermione avant de sembler surprise quand Harry se retourna brusquement vers elle.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais su cela ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit, Hermione ? »

Elle parut embarrassée. « Je pensais que tu le savais. Mais je suppose que j'aurai dû savoir que ce n'était pas le cas. Je suis désolée, Harry. »

« C'est bon. Mais je ne peux pas croire que je n'étais pas au courant de ça. » Harry fut surpris d'avoir envie de pleurer. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il en était autant affecté. Les trois autres restèrent silencieux, comme s'ils ressentaient sa soudaine douleur.

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de ruminer davantage parce que quelques secondes après, un homme petit et âgé avec une barbe pointue s'approcha de lui pour lui demander un autographe et il fut suivi de plusieurs enfants encore trop jeunes pour aller à Poudlard qui ne réussirent seulement qu'à bégayer leurs demandes tandis qu'ils rougissaient et gloussaient. Apparemment les gens osaient plus l'approcher à l'endroit réel où il avait remporté leur victoire.

Harry signa leurs papiers et essaya d'être poli, bien qu'il trouvait toujours déconcertant que les gens veuillent réellement sa signature, mais il fut soulagé quand après quelques minutes, Ginny regarda sa montre avant de pousser une exclamation théâtrale sur le fait qu'il était l'heure pour eux de partir.

« Merci, » lui dit-il vivement pendant qu'ils descendaient la rue en direction du magasin de Fred et George.

« Eh bien, il est vraiment l'heure de retrouver Maman et Papa… et le professeur Rogue, mais tu semblais vraiment avoir envie de partir également, » lui répondit-elle.

« C'est vrai. Je déteste toute cette attention. Ca me gêne. » Répondit Harry.

« Les gens ne pensent pas à mal. Ils te sont simplement reconnaissants, » lui fit remarquer Hermione.

Harry soupira. « Je sais et je ne veux pas paraître grossier, mais ça me gêne vraiment et ils me donnent l'impression d'être à part alors que je veux juste être normal. »

« Eh bien, ça se calmera tout seul, » le rassura Ron. Il secoua la tête. « Tu sais, je n'arrive pas encore à croire que tu as réussi, Harry et que Voldemort est vraiment mort. Je ne peux pas croire que nous n'étions pas à tes côtés. »

« Ouais, parfois je n'arrive pas à y croire non plus, » avoua également Harry. Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais à ses amis. « Et je sais que vous auriez été avec moi, si vous l'aviez su. Vous êtes les meilleurs amis que quelqu'un pourrait avoir. »

Ils lui sourirent et ils finirent leur promenade en silence.

Une grande enseigne clignotante annonçait WEASLEY, FARCES POUR SORCIERS FACÉTIEUX au-dessus de la porte du magasin de Fred et George. (« Personne ne peut rater ça, à coup sûr, » murmura Ron pendant qu'il arrivait en vue du magasin). Les vitrines de ce dernier étaient décorées avec une multitude de choses tournantes, bipantes ou explosantes et il y avait tellement de clients entassés à l'intérieur qu'il était difficile d'avancer.

Néanmoins, George les repéra dès qu'ils entrèrent et il se créa un chemin vers eux à une vitesse étonnante.

« Harry, comment vas-tu ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « Je vais très bien. Et toi ? » Il ne pouvait pas oublier dans quel état était George la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, allongé sur le sol, pâle et sans connaissance tandis qu'il saignait abondamment suite à la perte de son oreille.

George sourit. « Je vais parfaitement bien, grâce à toi. » Il fit une pause et devint plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait souvent été dans sa vie. « Vraiment, Harry, je pense que tu m'as sauvé la vie quand tu es venu aider Fred ce jour-là. Il était dépassé en nombre et une fois que j'ai été à terre, c'était juste une question de temps. En fait, tu as probablement sauvé nos deux vies parc'que Fred ne m'aurait pas abandonné. Nous avons une dette envers toi, Harry. »

Mais Harry secoua farouchement la tête. « Vous ne me devez rien, George. Fred et toi auriez fait la même chose pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

George y réfléchit quelques secondes puis sourit avant de serrer la main de Harry d'une poigne ferme. « Ouais, tu es l'un des nôtres, de la famille et les membres d'une même famille ne se doivent rien les uns envers les autres. »

« Hmm, ce n'est pas ce que vous me dites d'habitude, » fit semblant de maugréer Ron. Sans prendre la peine de le regarder, George claqua légèrement l'arrière de la tête de son jeune frère. « C'est parc'que Harry est notre préféré. » Il fit un geste montrant le magasin. « Je dois retourner travailler, mais n'hésitez pas à jeter un œil à ce qui vous entoure. »

« Nous sommes censés retrouver les parents ici, » commenta Ginny.

« Oh, ouais. Eh bien, ils sont là-bas. » George fit un geste de la main vers leur droite puis s'éloigna en vitesse pour parler avec quelques filles qui s'exclamaient devant des Boursouflets.

Mr. et Mme Weasley découvraient le magasin, rayonnants de fierté, alors que Severus lisait les instructions sur une bouteille de Potion de rêverie. Ron, Ginny et Hermione partirent rejoindre les parents Weasley tandis que Harry se rapprochait de Severus.

Il leva les yeux à l'approche de Harry et dit, « C'est une concoction plutôt remarquable, je dois l'admettre. C'est une honte que ces deux-là ne se soient jamais appliqués en classe de Potions. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'ensemble du magasin. « Ca semble bien marcher pour eux, quoi qu'il en soit. »

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Oh, oui, leurs Boîtes à Flemme sont un grand cadeau au monde. »

Harry sourit. « C'est vrai. Nous avons rendu Ombrage folle l'année dernière grâce à ça. »

« Peut-être ont-elle une certaine valeur finalement, » répondit le professeur d'un ton ironique. « C'est étrange, personne ne les a jamais utilisé dans ma classe. »

« Eh bien, nous n'étions pas suicidaires, » répondit automatiquement Harry. Puis il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et se tendit.

Une expression étrange passa sur le visage de Severus avant qu'il ne fasse un pas pour se rapprocher de Harry, pour poser une de ses mains sur la fine épaule et il dit d'un ton calme et doux. « J'espère vraiment que personne ne l'est encore en ce moment. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre et regarda fixement le sol. « Personne ne l'est plus, » marmonna-t-il.

Severus continua doucement, « Et si quelqu'un se sent de nouveau ainsi un jour… »

« Il sait qu'il peut venir te parler. » chuchota Harry, en se forçant à lever les yeux et rencontrer le regard concerné de Severus.

Severus inclina juste la tête, mais il serra légèrement l'épaule de Harry.

Les jumeaux avaient fait relier une cheminée d'une pièce du fond au réseau de Cheminette donc ils se dirigèrent tous dans cette direction pour se dire au revoir et rentrer dans leurs maisons respectives. Il était l'heure du thé quand Harry et Severus arrivèrent à Prince Hall et les elfes avaient préparé un plateau avec des tourtes à la viande et des scones qui les attendait quand ils sortirent de la cheminée du salon du professeur. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte sur le canapé et Harry plaça de la nourriture dans leur assiette tandis que Severus versait le thé.

« Tu t'es bien amusé avec tes amis ? » demanda le professeur après quelques minutes.

« Oui. » Harry reposa sa tasse de thé et s'appuya contre lui. « Merci de m'avoir permis d'y aller avec les Weasley. Je sais que tu n'en avais pas vraiment envie. »

« Ils te rendent heureux, » répondit simplement Severus.

Harry resta silencieux. Il espérait qu'avec le temps, Severus pourrait apprendre à aimer les Weasley, mais même pour le moment, alors que le professeur ne les appréciait pas vraiment, il était disposé à passer toute la journée avec les amis de Harry juste pour le rendre heureux. Severus l'aimait vraiment. Harry le savait. Il le lui avait dit de nombreuses fois depuis le jour où Harry avait failli mourir et il était si doux et gentil maintenant, avec Harry du moins.

Et Harry l'aimait aussi. Il le lui avait dit une fois, mais il se rendait compte qu'il ne le lui avait pas redit depuis. Et bien, il pouvait toujours réparer cette erreur cependant.

Il le dévisagea et dit doucement, « Je t'aime, Severus. »

Les yeux sombres du professeur brillèrent. Puis il reposa sa propre assiette ainsi que sa tasse de côté et entoura Harry de ses bras, le serrant dans une longue et chaude étreinte. Harry n'en était pas entièrement sûr, mais il eut l'impression que Severus avait dû déglutir deux ou trois fois avant de pouvoir répondre.

« Et je t'aime, petit. »

Harry s'appuya contre lui et pendant quelques instants, il se laissa à oublier sa douleur et sa peine, se concentrant juste sur le fait qu'il avait finalement une maison et quelqu'un qui l'aimait à présent.

Juste pendant quelques instants.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

J'en suis à la moitié…. YEEEES ! Bon, enfin, c'est temporaire du coup, jusqu'à ce que Kristen mette la suite, mais c'est agréable à penser ! ^^

Bon WE à tou(te)s,


	31. Certificat d'adoption

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 33 chapitres (sur les 60 en anglais)

_**Merci beaucoup à : mitsuki-temporaire, stormtrooper2, Chaeos, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, Nienna-lo, 77Hildegard, zarakinel, Shiita, Titegaya, Serleena, dobbymcl, La'ienth, quam, tylia-sama, nounou, AmbreOnyx pour les messages qu'ils ont laissé sur le chapitre 30 !

* * *

**_

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 31

* * *

**

La semaine suivante passa à une vitesse fulgurante. Ron et Hermione rendirent de nouveau visite à Harry avant que la nouvelle année scolaire ne commence. Le temps était agréable cette fois donc ils passèrent une grande partie de la journée dehors. Harry leur montra le parc autour de Prince Hall, puis Ron et lui, qui n'avait pas oublié d'apporter son Brossdur, s'entrainèrent à feinter et à faire des piqués en utilisant le livre de Quidditch de Wronski.

Ils réussirent à trouver un balai supplémentaire pour Hermione, mais elle n'avait jamais apprécié le vol autant que les garçons. Après un petit moment, elle emprunta un roman à la bibliothèque et s'installa sur une couverture sous un chêne pour lire tandis que Ron et Harry volaient dans les airs au-dessus d'elle.

Tard dans l'après-midi, juste avant que Ron et Hermione ne partent, ils allèrent tous trois à la bibliothèque pour ranger le livre. Severus était assis derrière son bureau, en train d'écrire sur du parchemin. Il le laissa de côté quand ils entrèrent et les salua de la tête.

« Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. »

« Bonjour, monsieur, » dit Hermione.

Ron semblait toujours mal-à-l'aise mais il parla assez poliment. « Bonjour, Professeur. »

Severus jeta un coup d'œil sur l'épais livre dans la main de Hermione. « Est-ce le même livre que vous lisiez la dernière fois que vous êtes venue, Miss Granger ? »

Elle parut hésiter, comme si elle s'inquiétait d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. « Oui, monsieur. »

Severus sembla débattre intérieurement quelques secondes avant d'offrir finalement, « Vous pouvez le prendre avec vous pour le finir, si vous le souhaitez. Vous me le rendrez lorsque nous nous reverrons à Poudlard. »

Hermione sembla se figer, stupéfaite devant cette proposition. Elle le fixa juste sans rien dire pendant quelques instants avant de lentement sourire et d'incliner la tête. « Merci, Professeur Rogue. J'en prendrai grand soin. »

« Si j'avais eu un quelconque doute à ce sujet, je ne vous l'aurai pas prêté, » lui répondit Severus impassible. Il plaça soigneusement le parchemin dans un tiroir et se leva. « Si vous êtes prêts, Miss Granger… »

Ils Transplanèrent à la résidence des Granger à Londres puis Ron se tourna vers Harry. « Tu as peut-être raison, mon pote. Il peut être bien, parfois. Tu lui demanderas si tu peux prendre le Poudlard Express avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry inclina la tête. « Oui. Je vous le ferai savoir, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi cela gênerait Severus. »

« Bien, nous nous verrons à King's Cross dans quelques jours alors. » Ron et Harry se serrèrent la main avant que Ron n'utilise le Réseau pour rentrer au Terrier.

* * *

Et puis, soudainement, c'était la dernière soirée à Prince Hall. Il ne restait que quelques jours avant que la rentrée ne commence, mais les professeurs avaient dû rentrer plus tôt que les étudiants donc Severus et Harry avaient dû avancer leur retour au château.

« As-tu fini d'emballer toutes tes affaires ? » demanda Severus pendant le dîner.

Harry acquiesça. « Oui, monsieur. J'ai fini cet après-midi. »

« Bien. » Severus l'observa pensivement. « Le temps va bientôt se rafraichir. Est-ce que ta garde-robe d'hiver est appropriée, Harry ? »

« Hum, j'ai quelques vêtements d'hiver, » répondit-il. « Je me suis acheté chaque année quelques vêtements au Chemin de Traverse. La seule raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas beaucoup de vêtements d'été, c'est parce que je savais que je devrais retourner chez les Dursley pour cette période. »

Severus le dévisagea légèrement perplexe. « Pourquoi n'avais-tu pas besoin de vêtements pendant ton séjour chez ton oncle et ta tante ? »

Harry baissa les yeux sur son assiette, remplie de légumes et d'un morceau de poulet et marmonna, « Je portais les guenilles de Dudley quand j'étais là-bas. »

« Hmm. » Severus haussa un sourcil, semblant considérer l'image mentale de Harry, qui avait toujours été petit pour son âge et de Dudley Dursley, qui avait toujours été grand pour le sien, en train de porter les mêmes vêtements. Il ne commenta pas à haute voix ses observations cependant, au grand soulagement de Harry.

Le soulagement fut de courte durée quoiqu'il en soit, lorsque les prochaines paroles de Severus résonnèrent dans la pièce, « Je n'ai pas oublié que nous devons toujours discuter de ta famille et de la manière dont ils t'ont maltraités, Harry. Nous devons je pense en parler et décider de la façon dont ils devraient être punis. »

Harry secouait déjà la tête. « Non, Severus, s'il te plaît… »

Le professeur soupira et lui prit la main, la tenant doucement entre les siennes. « Je comprends que c'est un sujet difficile, mais je pense que cela pourrait t'aider d'en parler et je t'assure que je peux comprendre. »

« Je veux juste les oublier, » dit Harry, à peine plus fort qu'un chuchotement.

Severus serra légèrement sa main. « Harry, si je pensais que tout oublier serait simplement la meilleure chose à faire pour toi, je n'en reparlerai plus jamais. Mais je sais que garder ces souvenirs et les émotions qui s'en rapportent enfouis au fond de toi pourraient t'être néfastes à long terme. »

Harry le regarda, suppliant. « Mais est-ce que nous ne pourrions pas en parler à un autre moment ? S'il te plaît ? Je ne veux pas gâcher ma dernière nuit ici à parler des Dursley. »

Severus considéra pensivement cette demande avant de hocher la tête. « Très bien. Mais nous devrons en discuter bientôt, Harry. »

Harry baissa juste les yeux sur ses mains jointes, sans rien dire. Après un moment, Severus prit soudainement la parole.

« En fait, j'ai prévu autre chose pour cette soirée. »

Harry releva la tête, un mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension sur le visage. « Vraiment ? »

Severus hocha la tête. « Oui et je pense que tu aimeras ce que j'ai prévu. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry avec impatience.

Mais Severus secoua juste la tête en souriant légèrement. « Tu dois finir ton dîner avant. »

Quand ils eurent fini de manger et que les elfes eurent nettoyé la table, Harry jeta un coup d'œil impatient à Severus, mais le professeur resta juste assis sans rien dire. Après un moment, Harry comprit pourquoi. Norie et Zan revinrent de la cuisine, en faisant léviter un énorme gâteau au chocolat couvert de bougies flamboyantes.

Harry les regarda avec stupéfaction tandis que Norie plaçait le gâteau devant lui avec cérémonie puis Zan et elle s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix. « Joyeux anniversaire, Maître Harry ! »

« Mais… mon anniversaire était il y a un mois et nous l'avons déjà célébré, » dit Harry, en regardant sans comprendre les elfes puis Severus.

« Oui, mais nous n'avons pas pu le célébrer vraiment, » expliqua Severus. « Nous étions supposés avoir un gâteau avec de la glace ce soir-là, mais nous avons tous deux terminés la journée à Ste-Mangouste à la place. » Il sembla légèrement gêné. « Je réalise que c'est un peu tard, mais ne dit-on pas 'Mieux vaut tard que jamais' ? »

Harry se sentit submergé par l'émotion. « Vous n'aviez pas à faire tout ceci, » dit-il vivement.

Severus roula des yeux. « Stupide enfant. Nous n'avions naturellement pas à le faire mais nous voulions le faire. Maintenant, souffle tes bougies avant que le glaçage ne coule sur cette nappe ancestrale. »

Harry reporta son attention sur les étincelantes bougies. Mais il devait d'abord faire un vœu. Il pensa tout d'abord souhaiter de trouver une façon d'être libéré du charme d'esclavage, mais ensuite, pour une quelconque raison, il jeta un coup d'œil sur les autres personnes autour de lui : Severus qui avait donné son cœur à Harry et qui lui avait permis de voir les émotions qu'il cachait soigneusement derrière un visage impassible et dont les yeux sombres étaient tendres et doux tandis qu'il l'observait ; Norie, son inépuisable énergie et un cœur affectueux ; et Zan, toujours calme et digne mais qui restait aimable et accueillant, aussi.

_J'espère que nous resterons toujours une famille_. La pensée jaillit spontanément dans l'esprit de Harry et même s'il désirait ardemment sa liberté, il savait que c'était son véritable désir au plus profond de lui. Et soudainement, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il se sentait de nouveau libre, même si c'était seulement pour un instant.

… _Et j'espère que Severus et Dumbledore trouveront un moyen de me libérer, aussi._

Là, c'était deux souhaits, mais après tous les souhaits d'anniversaire qu'il n'avait pas pu faire par le passé, il en avait sûrement droit à deux maintenant. Harry prit une profonde respiration et pour la première fois de sa vie, souffla les bougies sur son gâteau d'anniversaire.

Le gâteau était bien sûr délicieux et la glace à la fraise que Zan avait apporté pour aller avec l'était aussi. Les elfes les avaient même rejoints à la table de la salle à manger pour manger, chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais faite avant, commenta Severus.

« Je suis impressionné, Harry. J'ai essayé de les convaincre de manger ici avec moi pendant les dix-sept dernières années, en vain. Tu as accompli cet exploit en deux mois, » dit le Professeur avec humour.

« Eh bien, vous n'avez jamais eu de fête d'anniversaire, Maître Severus, » répliqua Norie. « Nous ferions une exception pour cette occasion également. »

Ainsi Severus n'avait jamais eu de fête d'anniversaire… Harry classa cette information dans le fond de son esprit. Ils devraient changer cela. Naturellement, il devrait tout d'abord apprendre sa date de naissance. Il espérait juste qu'il ne l'avait pas déjà manquée.

Harry pensait que sa fête d'anniversaire remise à plus tard était tout ce que Severus avait prévu, mais quand finalement ils eurent mangé assez de gâteau et de glace, et une fois que les elfes eurent nettoyé et se soient retirés pour la nuit, le professeur lui demanda de venir quelques instants à la bibliothèque.

Harry s'installa dans un fauteuil tandis que Severus allait à son bureau, ouvrait un tiroir et en sortait un morceau de parchemin.

« Je voulais te donner ceci avant que nous ne retournions à Poudlard, » dit calmement le Professeur tandis qu'il venait s'asseoir dans une chaise près de Harry. Sa voix s'était faite presque hésitante et alors que Harry prenait les rouleaux offerts, il eut l'impression que Severus semblait tendu.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil curieux sur les papiers qu'il tenait dans la main et en eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il lut l'inespéré document.

_Certificat d'Adoption_

_Ce document certifie qu'en ce jour du vingt-huit août mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-seize, Severus Tobias Rogue a adopté officiellement Harry James Potter, enfant mineur légalement éligible à l'adoption._

_A partir de cet instant, Harry James Potter est le fils de Severus Tobias Rogue et est son héritier juridique. Harry James Potter a dorénavant tous les droits et avantages d'un enfant né de ses parents et sera en tous points considéré comme le fils biologique de Severus Tobias Rogue._

Il y avait plus, des pages et des pages décrivant en détail tous les droits et avantages que Harry avait, mais ces deux premiers paragraphes expliquaient tout, en ce qui le concernait. Mais ils n'avaient pas été au Ministère et n'avaient exécuté aucune sorte de cérémonie. Ils ne le pouvaient pas, même si c'était ce que Harry souhaitait vraiment, parce que le charme d'esclavage serait alors découvert.

Il leva les yeux vers Severus, perplexe. « Mais comment… ? »

« Ce n'est pas un véritable document juridique, pas aux yeux de la loi en tout cas, » lui dit Severus. « Je ne peux pas légalement t'adopter sans impliquer le Ministère. Mais pour mon cœur, tu es déjà mon fils et je voulais faire quelque chose pour établir ce fait. Ces documents sont seulement pour nous, Harry, mais si jamais nous allons un jour au Ministère pour pratiquer la cérémonie d'adoption, cela ne rendrait pas notre relation plus valide ou réelle qu'elle ne l'est maintenant pour moi. »

Le texte sur le parchemin se brouilla alors que les yeux de Harry se remplissaient de larmes. Il cligna vivement des paupières et parvint à dire. « Pour moi aussi. »

Severus fit une pause, avant de dire maladroitement, « J'aurai peut-être dû t'en parler avant de te donner ceci, mais j'ai pensé que ta seule objection concernait le contrat magique et pas l'adoption en elle-même. »

Harry posa les papiers de côté et s'approcha de lui. « J'ai toujours voulu avoir ma propre famille. Tu me l'as donné. Merci, Severus. »

Mais Severus secoua la tête. « Merci, enfant. Tu m'as rendu plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été avant dans ma vie. »

Harry se sentit aussi mal-à-l'aise, à rester ainsi debout, mais Severus résolut rapidement ce problème. Le professeur prit sa baguette magique et agrandit la chaise afin qu'ils puissent tous deux s'asseoir côte-à-côte. Puis il avança son bras et Harry se blottit immédiatement contre lui. Il était contre Severus… son père.

Il avait un père maintenant, un vrai père en vie qui pourrait être avec lui et le protéger et l'aider. Pendant un instant, il repensa à Lily et James Potter et à Sirius et il ressentit une émouvante vague de culpabilité, mais il se rappela ensuite qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ici avec lui, et qu'ils l'aimaient sûrement assez pour accepter qu'il ait quelqu'un ici aussi. Il l'espérait parce qu'il aimait Severus et il ne voulait pas que quelque chose vienne ruiner ce merveilleux cadeau, son rêve qui était finalement devenu réalité.

Il eut l'impression que Severus pouvait lire dans son esprit parce qu'il jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry et dit doucement, « Je sais que je ne suis pas comme tes parents ou ton parrain, Harry, mais je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je ferai de mon mieux pour t'aider, te guider et m'assurer que tu ais une vie riche et accomplie. »

Harry lui sourit, mais il y avait quelque chose dans ce qu'avait dit Severus qui l'embêtait un peu… la manière dont Severus semblait estimer qu'il était en deuxième voire même en troisième place, derrière ses parents et Sirius. Ce n'était pas réellement vrai. Harry aimait ses parents et Sirius, naturellement, et ils lui manquaient. Mais il aimait Severus de tout son cœur, aussi. Il n'était pas exactement sûr de savoir comment rassurer le professeur cependant… non, son père… mais il devait essayer.

« Severus, » dit-il lentement. « J'aime vraiment mes parents et Sirius et ils me manquent. Mais je t'aime également beaucoup, peut-être même plus parce que je te connais mieux que je ne les connais eux. Je suis vraiment, vraiment heureux que tu sois mon père maintenant. »

Le visage de Severus se tordit et ses yeux sombres se remplirent de larmes, mais Harry n'eut seulement qu'un bref aperçu de cela, parce que juste après, son père le serrait étroitement contre lui et son visage était pressé contre le torse de Severus. Mais il pouvait sentir les tremblements qui secouaient le corps de Severus et il entoura ses propres bras autour de son père, le tenant serré contre lui également, tout en lui tapotant doucement le dos pour essayer de le réconforter.

Un long moment s'écoula avant qu'ils ne quittent la bibliothèque et ne montent les escaliers pour aller se coucher.

* * *

Des nuages gris se développèrent durant la nuit et ils couvraient le ciel le lendemain matin. Une douce pluie avait commencé à tomber sans discontinuer pendant le petit déjeuner et Harry pensait que le temps sombre s'accordait à l'humeur des habitants de Prince Hall. Il fut lui-même presque étonné de découvrir qu'il avait des sentiments mitigés sur leur retour à Poudlard. Il avait toujours été pressé que l'école recommence avant et rien qu'au début de l'été, il avait détesté l'idée de devoir laisser Poudlard pour venir vivre à Prince Hall. Harry sourit de manière désabusée quand il se rappela avec quelle énergie il s'était juré que Prince Hall ne serait jamais sa maison.

Bien sûr tout était différent à présent. Severus et lui étaient maintenant une famille et Prince Hall était devenu sa maison après tout, la première véritable maison qu'il n'ait jamais eue. Et pour la première fois, Harry se trouvait à souhaiter que l'été ne se soit pas fini aussi vite, se sentant peu disposé à retourner à l'école.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'était visiblement pas la seule personne à ressentir ça. Norie reniflait et Zan semblait exceptionnellement morne tandis qu'ils servaient les céréales et le pain grillé, et Severus restait également silencieux. Après le petit-déjeuner, ils montèrent à l'étage jusqu'au salon de Severus, où sa malle et celle de Harry les attendaient près de la cheminée.

« Vous nous manquerez tous les deux, Maître Severus, Maître Harry. » Zan leur fit un petit signe de tête formel. Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit, mais la tristesse sur son visage et dans sa voix étaient révélateurs.

Harry s'avança et lui serra la main. « Vous me manquerez aussi, Norie et toi. Merci, Zan, pour tout. »

Norie renifla une nouvelle fois tandis qu'elle s'approchait pour lui tapoter le bras. « Prenez soin de vous, Maître Harry. »

Harry se mit à genoux pour la serrer dans ses bras et elle lui chuchota à l'oreille. « Et prenez soin de Maître Severus aussi. »

« Je le ferai, » chuchota Harry en retour.

Les elfes firent un adieu solennel à Severus également et ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui avant de dire, « Il n'y a aucune raison de faire cette tête de fin du monde. Les vacances de Noël arriveront rapidement et nous serons alors de retour. »

« Vous avez raison, Maître Severus, » indiqua Norie avec un air de gaieté forcé.

Severus lança des sortilèges de Réduction et de Poids-plume sur leurs malles et Harry et lui purent facilement les mettre dans leur poche. Harry fit un dernier signe aux elfes tandis que son père le guidait vers la cheminée.

Severus jeta dans l'être un peu de poudre de Cheminette avant d'énoncer, « Nos quartiers à Poudlard ! »

* * *

Harry n'avait jamais vu les appartements privés de Severus à Poudlard avant et il regarda autour de lui avec curiosité quand ils sortirent de la cheminée. Ils étaient arrivés dans un grand salon avec des murs en pierres claires, deux ou trois petites tables d'acajou, un canapé et des fauteuils tapissés en brun et or. Un tapis assorti recouvrait une grande partie du sol. Une bibliothèque massive était installée le long d'un mur et une alcôve se découpait dans un des autres murs. La cheminée en elle-même était grande et large et occupait un grand pan de mur. Son manteau était haut placé et sculpté, et supportait une horloge et une urne, vraisemblablement pour la poudre de Cheminette tandis qu'une peinture de paysage avait été accrochée plus haut.

Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, mais les murs étaient décorés de plusieurs tableaux représentants des paysages et d'un miroir au cadre doré. Il y avait deux portes en arche sur le mur d'en face. L'une d'elle était fermée et Harry supposait qu'il menait au couloir extérieur. L'autre était ouverte et Harry pouvait apercevoir une chambre à coucher. Une imposante garde-robe et une grande partie d'un lit à baldaquin avec un édredon dans des tons bruns étaient visibles.

Après quelques minutes, Harry se rendit compte que Severus l'observait. Les lèvres du professeur s'incurvèrent vers le haut. « Bienvenue dans cet autre chez nous. »

« C'est sympa, » lui dit Harry.

« C'est un peu plus petit que Prince Hall, mais c'est assez bien, » en convint Severus.

Il faisait sensiblement plus frais ici et Harry frissonna légèrement.

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Tu as une veste, Harry ? »

Il acquiesça. « Rangée dans ma malle. »

Severus sortit sa baguette magique de sa manche. « Bien, je vais juste jeter un sort de Réchauffage pour le moment. Il fait toujours plus froid dans les cachots cependant. Tu auras besoin de ta veste et de tes chemises à manches longues et nous pourrions également commander par hiboux quelques nouveaux vêtements d'hiver. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin … » commença Harry.

Son père secoua la tête. « Harry, la réponse correcte est 'merci'. Et je sais que je ne suis pas obligé de le faire, mais je voudrais t'acheter au moins quelques affaires, que tu en ais vraiment besoin ou pas. Je veux être certain que tu ais suffisamment chaud, d'autant plus que tu es plus sensible au froid maintenant. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade. »

Harry lui lança un regard perplexe, avant de lui sourire. « Merci. »

Severus jeta le sort de réchauffage puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre où il déposa sa malle au sol avant de lui rendre sa taille originale.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. « Approche et pose également ta malle ici en attendant que nous construisions ta chambre. »

« Construire ma chambre ? » répéta Harry.

« Eh bien, tu en as besoin d'une ici aussi, non ? » Severus se mit à marcher dans ses appartements, étudiant pensivement l'endroit tandis que Harry le suivait réellement confus.

« Hmm, nous pourrions probablement installer ta chambre ici, à côté de la mienne et mettre une porte donnant sur le salon ici, » remarqua Severus, en montrant une partie du mur du salon. Il se retourna vers Harry. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Ca me semble bien. » répondit Harry. « Comment construit-on une chambre ? »

« Avec une série de sorts plutôt complexes, » expliqua Severus. « Regarde. »

Il commença une série de longues incantations accompagnée de mouvements amples et raffinés de sa baguette. Harry se rendit tout de suite compte qu'il n'était pas prêt lui-même à s'essayer à un quelconque charme de construction dans un proche avenir. Mais il oublia rapidement de s'inquiéter sur son incapacité à suivre la technique de toute façon quand sa chambre apparue soudainement devant lui pour son plus grand plaisir.

C'était une pièce spacieuse, pas aussi vaste que sa suite à Prince Hall, mais assez grande. Les murs étaient de la même pierre claire et Severus avait également créé des meubles d'acajou pour qu'ils soient assortis au reste de leur ameublement. Il y avait un grand lit avec une tête de lit magnifiquement sculptée, une garde-robe, un bureau et une chaise.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. « Comment aimerais-tu qu'elle soit décorée ? Aux couleurs de Gryffondor, je présume ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ca ne me dérange pas si tu préfères du brun et or pour l'assortir aux autres pièces. »

« C'est ta chambre, Harry. Les couleurs que tu choisis n'ont pas d'importance, » lui dit Severus.

« Eh bien, si ça ne te dérange pas… » Harry laissa sa phrase en suspend.

Severus hocha la tête, fit un geste de sa baguette magique et l'instant d'après un épais édredon mou de couleur rouge recouvrait le lit, tandis que de moelleux oreillers rouge et or s'empilaient à la tête du lit. Une autre chiquenaude de la baguette de Severus et un tapis doré avec des fleurs de lys rouge apparaissait sur le sol. Le professeur créa ensuite une petite banquette rouge avec des coussins dorés au pied du lit de Harry et un fauteuil assorti dans un coin de la pièce. Une fenêtre enchantée drapée de rideaux dorés complétait la décoration.

Severus se retourna vers Harry. « Est-ce que ça te plaît ? »

« C'est magnifique, » chuchota Harry avec émerveillement. « Merci. »

« Eh bien, tu dois avoir un endroit pour dormir. Tu ne pensais pas que je t'enfermerais simplement dans mon placard à potions la nuit, n'est-ce pas ? » Remarqua Severus avec désinvolture.

Harry savait que Severus ne pouvait pas savoir pour le placard sous l'escalier, mais il se sentit comme si quelqu'un venait de le frapper à l'estomac. Il se détourna rapidement pour ne pas que son père ne voie son visage.

Ce ne fut pas suffisamment vite cependant.

« Harry ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? » Severus s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

Harry resta silencieux pendant un instant. Mais même s'il était difficile pour lui de le dire à haute voix, il estima soudainement qu'il serait juste de le dire. Son père méritait de le savoir.

« C'est ce que ma tante et mon oncle faisaient, » dit-il doucement. « Je veux dire, ils n'avaient pas de placards à potions évidement, mais ils m'enfermaient dans le placard sous l'escalier. J'ai vécu là jusqu'à ce que je vienne à Poudlard. »

Il regardait fixement le sol comme il parlait. La main de Severus serra légèrement son épaule, mais le professeur ne dit rien durant un long moment. Harry releva finalement la tête pour regarder la réaction de son père.

Le visage de Severus trahissait visiblement sa colère. « Ces monstres, » cracha-t-il avec dégoût.

Puis il attira Harry contre lui et le serra dans une étreinte féroce et protectrice.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

J'ai été malade durant la semaine donc je n'ai pas pu traduire entièrement le chapitre 34 mais j'essayerai de finir le 34 et le 35 pour la prochaine fois, histoire de ne pas prendre trop de retard dans ma traduction !

Bonne soirée à tous,

Dyneen


	32. Souvenirs du passé

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 34 chapitres (sur les 61 en anglais)

_**stormtrooper2, romain54114, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, Chaeos, nounou, 77Hildegard, AmbreOnyx, Serleena, kropro, tylia-sama, zarakinel, Shiita, quam, Vaneyssa, grispoils, La'ienth : merci beaucoup pour vos messages !

* * *

**_

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 32

* * *

**

Quand son père s'écarta finalement, Harry s'attendait à être submergé de questions, mais Severus resta silencieux. Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers lui et voyant les yeux brûlants du professeur et le pincement de ses lèvres, il comprit que Severus était trop fâché pour parler.

« Ils avaient peur, » dit-il doucement. « Ils ne m'ont jamais voulu et ils avaient peur. »

Severus déglutit difficilement. « Harry, n'essaye pas de les défendre. » Sa voix était rauque et il prit une profonde respiration avant de continuer. « Il n'y a aucune excuse pour enfermer un enfant dans un placard, aucune. »

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait obligé de diminuer l'importance de ses mauvais traitements. « Le plus souvent, ce n'était pas vraiment aussi terrible. Au moins ils me laissaient seul quand j'étais dans le placard. »

Severus plaça un bras autour de ses épaules et le ramena jusqu'au canapé du salon. Ils s'assirent côte à côte et Severus approcha sa main pour prendre en coupe le menton de Harry, lui tournant doucement la tête pour qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux.

« Harry, enfermer un enfant dans un placard est une chose abominable. Et je pense que tu le sais également. » La voix de Severus était ferme, mais ses yeux et ses doigts restaient doux. « Mais je peux également comprendre que c'était un soulagement pour toi d'avoir un endroit où tu pouvais être seul, même si c'était à l'intérieur d'un placard. »

Il entoura fermement de son bras les épaules de Harry, le serrant contre lui avant d'embrasser le dessus de la tête du garçon. « Veux-tu me dire d'autres choses sur eux ? »

Harry n'avait pas prévu de le lui raconter, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, l'inquiétude et l'amour de son père lui délia la langue et tout sortit : Dudley et sa 'chasse au Harry', Tante Pétunia et ses détestables commentaires, Oncle Vernon et ses fausses menaces, les corvées sans fin et les jours de faim, les enfermements dans son placard, durant des heures parfois, les punitions pour avoir eu des cauchemars, les claques, les bousculades et les empoignements, la fois où Dobby avait ruiné le dîner de son oncle et dans un excès de fureur, la façon dont ce dernier lui avait fouetté le dos avec sa ceinture jusqu'à ce que Harry ne puisse plus se retenir et crie de douleur… toutes ces années de négligence et de cruels abus qu'il n'avait jamais raconté à personne avant.

Quand il eut finalement fini, il s'en sentit plutôt gêné et pendant un instant, il souhaita pouvoir revenir en arrière et tout garder verrouillé à l'intérieur de lui pour toujours. Mais en même temps, il se sentait si en sécurité dans les bras de son père, plus rassuré qu'il ne s'était jamais senti avant mais également plus léger, comme si un gros nœud qui avait été jusqu'à présent serré à l'intérieur de lui avait été détaché. L'imbroglio de ses sentiments faisait qu'il n'était même pas sûr de savoir comment il se sentait.

Severus resta silencieux pendant quelques instants mais quand il parla, ce fut d'une voix sourde. « Harry, je suis tellement désolé. »

« Rien n'était de ta faute. » Harry leva un regard confus vers lui.

Le visage de Severus était pâle. Il secoua légèrement sa tête. « Je suis désolé que tu aies autant souffert, mais j'ai aussi échoué. Nous l'avons tous fait. Et je suis désolé de ça. »

« C'est bon, » répondit doucement Harry.

« Ce n'est certainement pas bon ! » Le ton de Severus était ferme. « Tu étais un enfant innocent, placé dans une horrible situation et il n'y avait aucun adulte pour veiller sur toi. Nous aurions dû le remarquer et t'aider mais nous avons échoué. » Il prit une profonde respiration. « Mais je peux te promettre que personne ne te laissera… »

La voix de Severus s'interrompit brutalement et il sembla, si c'était possible, encore plus dévasté. Ses bras se serrèrent autour de Harry, l'étreignant toujours plus fort.

« Severus ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? » Demanda Harry, en remuant pour pouvoir le regarder plus attentivement.

Son père le libéra à contrecœur avant de serrer ses mains ensemble. Il resta silencieux si longtemps que Harry pensa qu'il n'allait pas répondre, mais finalement Severus parla, sa voix tellement basse que Harry peinait à l'entendre.

« Je t'ai fait des excuses par le passé pour t'avoir mal jugé et avoir perdu mon sang-froid au début de l'été… quand j'ai pensé que tu avais lu mon journal. Je t'ai fait des excuses pour mes actions et je me sens toujours très mal de m'être comporté de cette façon. Mais je ne t'ai jamais fait d'excuses pour les choses que j'ai dites. Tu te rappelles ? »

Oui, il se rappelait… Severus lui avait souligné le fait que Harry était son esclave, qu'il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait de lui et que personne ne pourrait s'en mêler, il l'avait menacé de le battre et de le priver de nourriture…

Oui, Harry se rappelait et ces mots l'avaient blessé et l'avaient effrayé pendant des semaines après. Mais tellement de chose avaient changé depuis lors. Harry savait que Severus regrettait cela et que son père ne le blesserait jamais. Il avait pardonné à Severus et ce souvenir n'était plus douloureux.

Donc il répéta, « C'est bon. »

Son père semblait toujours se sentir mal. « Non, ça ne l'est pas. J'ai dit des choses monstrueuses. Même si tu avais lu le journal, ça aurait été horrible et maintenant, en sachant ce que ces misérables Moldus t'ont fait…. » Il se retourna vers Harry avec des yeux hantés. « Harry, je suis tellement désolé. Je sais que ce que j'ai dit était impardonnable, mais… »

« Severus, ce n'était pas impardonnable, » l'interrompit Harry. « Puisque je t'ai déjà pardonné. »

« Je ne sais pas comment tu le peux, » Répondit doucement Severus. « Mais Harry, je promets que je ne te blesserai plus jamais, ni ne te maltraiterai de nouveau. » Il hésita avant d'ajouter, « Je ne sais pas si tu peux me croire, mais je veux que tu saches que c'était des menaces en l'air. Aussi furieux que je l'ai été, je ne t'aurais jamais frappé ou interdit de manger. J'ai simplement dit ces choses parce que j'étais en colère et que je voulais te blesser. »

Son ton était malheureux et un léger rougissement apparut sur ses joues pâles. « Je suis désolé et j'ai vraiment honte de moi, Harry. Je me rends compte que te présenter simplement des excuses n'est pas suffisant, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je souhaite qu'il existe une façon de tout effacer pour pouvoir tout recommencer. Ca me rend malade de t'avoir menacé de choses dont tu as souffert pendant très longtemps chez ces horribles Moldus. »

Harry ne pouvait supporter cette douleur dans la voix et les yeux de Severus. Il posa sa main sur le bras de son père. « Severus, je t'ai déjà pardonnés et c'est bon. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme les Dursley. Je sais que tu ne me blesseras pas. Tout va bien. »

Severus prit la main de Harry et la tint entre les siennes, la serrant doucement. « Merci, enfant. » Il se racla la gorge. « Et merci de me faire assez confiance pour m'avoir dit ce qu'il s'était passé avec les Dursley. »

Harry secoua la tête. « C'est drôle, Severus. Chaque fois que tu m'interrogeais à leur sujet, je n'arrivais pas à t'en parler, mais je me retrouve finalement à le faire par moi-même, sans même m'en rendre compte. »

Severus inspira profondément puis haussa un sourcil. « Oui, je l'ai remarqué. » avoua-t-il. « Peut-être que c'est un peu plus facile parce que la décision venait de toi, quand tu t'es senti prêt à le faire. »

Harry dut paraître perplexe parce que Severus expliqua. « Tant de choses dans ta vie ont été hors de ton contrôle que tu avais besoin de décider par toi-même quand c'était le bon moment pour avoir cette discussion. »

« Oh, » Harry réfléchit à cela. « Peut-être, mais je ne m'en rendais pas vraiment compte. »

Severus hocha la tête. « C'était probablement plus un besoin de ton subconscient. Sans oublier bien entendu que nous devions d'abord établir un solide lien de confiance entre nous. » Il sourit légèrement en finissant sa phrase et Harry comprenait pourquoi… parce qu'ils étaient devenus assez proches maintenant pour vraiment se faire confiance l'un l'autre.

Il sourit également et s'appuya contre son père, pensant au merveilleux sentiment qu'il ressentait de savoir qu'il avait finalement quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui et qui serait toujours là près de lui. Severus glissa son bras autour des épaules de Harry une nouvelle fois et ils restèrent ainsi pendant un petit moment, à se reposer ensemble en silence.

Puis Severus parla de nouveau, sa voix semblant plus ferme. « Maintenant nous devons décider de ce qu'il faut faire de ces dégoûtantes vermines chez lesquelles tu as eu le malheur d'habiter. »

« Tante Pétunia aurait une attaque si elle t'entendait l'appeler dégoûtante vermine, » Remarqua Harry.

« Les insultes seront les derniers de ses soucis une fois que j'en aurai fini avec eux, » répondit sombrement Severus.

Harry soupira. « Severus, ne pourrions-nous pas juste les oublier ? S'il-te-plaît ? »

Son père lui lança un regard incrédule. « Harry, ces horribles Moldus t'ont maltraité et négligé pendant des années, depuis que tu es bébé. Penses-tu vraiment qu'ils devraient s'en sortir ainsi ? Ne penses-tu pas qu'ils méritent une quelconque punition ? »

Harry regarda fixement le sol, étudiant le dessin du tapis comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante qu'il n'ait jamais vue. « Je présume, » dit-il finalement d'une voix faible. « Mais je veux juste les oublier. Je ne veux plus penser à eux ou les voir ou avoir quelque chose à faire avec eux encore une fois. Et je ne veux pas devoir parler de tout de ceci avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Bien, il y a de nombreuses façons de rendre la justice, des façons plus personnelles et je préférerais considérablement faire les choses ainsi, par moi-même. Mais je ne peux pas le faire parce que je serai envoyé à Azkaban si on le découvre et surtout parce que tu dois vivre avec moi et que je ne risquerai jamais ton bien-être. » Severus soupira brusquement. « Je suppose qu'Albus désapprouverait de toute façon. Il me ferait un petit discours plein de sagesse sur les dangers de la vengeance et de faire la loi par soi-même. »

Severus grommela. « Je suppose qu'il pourrait même avoir raison. Cependant, il y a une différence entre la vengeance et la justice. »

Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, perdu dans ses pensées, le front plissé. Harry s'appuya de nouveau contre lui, profitant du réconfort et de la chaleur dus à la rassurante présence de son père à côté de lui. Il voulait toujours oublier les Dursley et poursuivre sa vie, mais même si Severus semblait réellement déterminé à les voir punis, Harry savait que son père ferait ce qui était le mieux pour lui… et c'était agréable de savoir qu'il avait quelqu'un de son côté maintenant, qui pourrait réellement prendre soin de lui et le protéger.

« L'autre choix est de passer par des moyens légaux, » indiqua finalement Severus, « mais cela impliquerait un procès et tu devrais parler avec des avocats et des Aurors, ce qui naturellement signifierait plus de publicité. Même si nous passons par un tribunal Moldu, il y a toujours un risque que quelqu'un du monde sorcier en entende parler. Le nom 'Harry Potter' est plutôt bien connu. »

Harry secouait déjà la tête. « Non, Severus. Je ne veux pas cela. S'il-te-plaît. »

« Chuut, enfant. » Les bras de Severus se serrèrent de nouveau autour de ses épaules. « Nous ne ferons rien sans ton accord. Les Dursley devront rendre des comptes à la justice, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je suis plus que jamais déterminé sur ce point. Mais je comprends que ça pourrait demander un peu de temps et de précautions. Est-ce que tu me permets d'en discuter avec Albus ? »

Harry hésita, mais hocha finalement la tête. « D'accord, » chuchota-t-il.

« Très bien. » Il y eut une longue pause avant que Severus ne rajoute à voix basse, « Harry, je t'ai dit que je pouvais comprendre, tu te rappelles ? J'ai aussi été maltraité étant enfant. »

Harry leva les yeux vers le visage de l'homme. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, partageant leur douleur avant que Severus ne baisse la tête. « Norie et Zan t'ont probablement un peu parlé de mon grand-père, Jeremiah Prince ? »

Harry acquiesça et son père continua. « Il était… un homme très fier, très dur et exigeant. Il avait du caractère mais il se contrôlait avec une volonté de fer. Je ne l'ai jamais vu perdre son sang-froid, mais il avait parfois une certaine lueur dans le regard. Je savais qu'il valait mieux pour moi de rester loin de lui dans ces moments-là. Il était presque d'une fierté fanatique… fier d'être un sorcier de Sang-Pur, fier de porter le nom des Prince et fier de son domaine. Je n'ai jamais su exactement pourquoi…. les Prince ne m'ont jamais semblé être des modèles de philanthropisme… mais pour lui, seul cela avait de l'importance. »

« Tu as dit qu'il n'était pas devenu un Mangemort cependant, » remarqua Harry, se rappelant que Severus lui avait une fois indirectement laissé entendre qu'il ne venait pas d'une famille reliée à Voldemort.

Severus secoua la tête. « Non, il ne l'a pas fait. Oh, il pensait que Voldemort avait de bonnes idées, mais il n'était pas Mangemort. Il était malade durant les dernières années de sa vie, quand Voldemort prenait de la puissance et que la première guerre a commencé, mais même s'il ne l'avait pas été, je ne peux pas l'imaginer servir réellement quelqu'un d'autre. Voldemort exigeait une entière et totale fidélité de la part de ses partisans, allant même jusqu'à les humilier et les torturer. Jeremiah Prince ne se serait jamais abaissé à ça. »

« Ma mère, Eileen Prince était son unique enfant. Sa mère est morte quand elle était encore jeune donc elle a été élevée par des elfes de maison… pas Norie et Zan ; ils ne sont arrivés que plus tard… et par Jeremiah. Elle n'a jamais beaucoup parlé de ça mais je suis sûr qu'elle a eu une enfance difficile et solitaire. Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle elle s'est empressée d'épouser Tobias Rogue quelques jours seulement après son dix-septième anniversaire. »

Severus secoua la tête. « Je peux comprendre qu'elle s'éloigne par désespoir, mais pour être parfaitement honnête, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle avait choisi d'épouser mon père. En plus, c'était un Moldu. Harry, au cours des dix-huit dernières années j'ai appris que la discrimination envers les Moldus était une erreur, mais pendant des années j'ai vécu avec ma mère et mon grand-père, qui m'ont enseigné à mépriser les Moldus. Ca a été très déconcertant pour moi, en tant que jeune homme, quand j'ai commencé à me rendre compte qu'ils avaient eu tort et j'ai lutté pour surmonter ces croyances. Mais on avait enseigné à ma mère à croire à la suprématie des Sang-Purs durant toute sa vie. Je peux seulement penser que se marier avec un Moldu était une forme de vengeance contre son père. »

« Mais si elle pensait que le mariage allait être une grande évasion, elle a dû être déçue. Je suis né seulement un an après que mes parents se soient enfuis pour se marier. Elle était… » Severus s'arrêta, secoua la tête et prit une profonde respiration avant de continuer. « Dire que nous étions pauvre est en dessous de la vérité. Ma mère était intelligente, mais elle n'avait aucune idée sur la façon de vivre dans le monde Moldu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle n'a pas essayé de chercher un travail dans le monde sorcier, à moins qu'elle ait eu peur de revoir Jeremiah Prince, ou peut-être était-elle trop fière pour faire savoir à tout le monde ce qu'était devenue sa vie. »

« Dans tous les cas, elle n'a jamais eu de travail, hormis s'occuper de moi et de notre maison, si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça. 'Taudis' serait un terme plus approprié. Mon père avait quitté l'école à seize ans et il préférait boire que travailler la plupart du temps. Il devenait vicieux quand il était ivre, ce qui arrivait assez souvent et à la différence de mon grand-père, il ne s'est jamais contrôlé. »

Severus redevint silencieux et cette fois Harry attrapa sa main et la serra. Son père lui sourit, d'un sourire plutôt triste, pensa Harry et enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Harry.

« J'ai échappé au pire de sa violence. J'ai appris tôt à rester loin de la maison, autant que possible, mais un jour durant ma dixième année, mes parents ont commencé à se battre. Ca… a mal fini. Ma mère m'a pris avec elle et nous sommes allés à Prince Hall. Jeremiah Prince nous aurait probablement tournés le dos, mais il voulait un héritier. Il n'a jamais pardonné à ma mère et il l'a rendu malheureuse pour le reste de sa vie. Elle est morte à un âge plutôt jeune, alors que j'étais toujours étudiant à Poudlard. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle avait simplement abandonné la vie. »

Harry hocha la tête, connaissant exactement ce qu'avait éprouvé Eileen Prince. Il avait été ainsi la majeure partie de l'été et c'était seulement grâce à Severus qu'il avait commencé à s'en sortir.

Severus dut se rappeler comment Harry avait été près d'abandonner lui-aussi, parce qu'il le serra plus étroitement, protectivement contre lui avant de poser ses lèvres contre les cheveux de Harry.

« Je suis désolé, Severus, » indiqua doucement Harry après un moment.

« Eh bien, c'est du passé maintenant, » répondit son père. « Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que je suis heureux d'avoir pu aller à Poudlard. Et d'avoir eu Norie et Zan. Ils étaient à Prince Hall quand ma mère et moi sommes arrivés. Ils ont été mon salut pendant des années. »

« J'étais toujours très heureux de repartir à Poudlard, moi-aussi, » admit Harry.

Severus et lui partagèrent un autre regard de compréhension avant que l'horloge ne commence à sonner midi.

Severus soupira. « En parlant de Poudlard, Albus a prévu que les professeurs partagent le déjeuner avant de se réunir pour une réunion du personnel. Mais je pourrais toujours lui dire que nous avons eu une matinée difficile et que je dois rester avec toi. Je pense qu'il comprendra. »

Harry lui sourit. « Eh bien, j'aime vraiment être avec toi, Severus, mais j'irai bien si tu dois y aller. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas si bouleversé au point que tu doives avoir peur de me laisser seul. J'irai bien même si tu vas à ta réunion. »

Severus considéra ces paroles puis inclina la tête. « Très bien, mais tu peux me contacter si tu en as besoin. Toutes les cheminées de l'école sont reliées à un système interne de Cheminette et je serai dans la Grande Salle ou la salle des professeurs. Tu peux également employer le Réseau pour te commander quelque chose à manger aux cuisines. »

« D'accord, » répondit Harry.

Severus lui embrassa le haut du crâne une fois de plus avant de se lever à contrecœur. « Je serai probablement absent durant plusieurs heures. Albus tend à se disperser un peu lors de ses réunions. » Avant d'utiliser le réseau, il ajouta, « Oh, Harry, si tu vas quelque part, laisse un mot s'il te plaît. Je veux savoir où tu seras. »

Une fois Severus partit, Harry s'appuya contre le sofa, pensant à toutes les choses dont ils avaient discuté… les Dursley, le passé de Severus. Son père n'était pas vraiment entré dans les détails en ce qui concernait ce que Tobias Rogue et Jeremiah Prince lui avaient réellement fait subir, mais il pouvait en conclure que les choses avaient été difficiles. Harry savait que raconter cela avait été très difficile pour Severus, juste comme son récit sur les Dursley l'avait été pour lui.

C'était probablement pourquoi Severus s'était ouvert ainsi, pour que Harry sache qu'il comprenait vraiment, ou peut-être voulait-il juste que Harry en sache plus sur lui. Ils étaient père et fils après tous. Malgré cette discussion émotionnelle, Harry sourit à cette pensée… père et fils. Cela sonnait bien.

Il commanda un sandwich jambon-fromage de la cuisine et le reçut complété d'une pomme, d'une part de tarte à la mélasse et d'un verre de lait. Après mangé, Harry se dirigea vers sa nouvelle chambre, pour l'observer avec un véritable plaisir. Durant les années où il vivait chez les Dursley, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer avoir une si belle chambre rien que pour lui et maintenant il en avait réellement deux… sa chambre à Prince Hall et celle-ci. C'était sans aucun doute un drastique changement par rapport au placard sous les escaliers.

Il regarda Hedwige, mais elle dormait paisiblement dans sa cage sur son bureau et Harry décida de la laisser tranquille pour le moment et qu'il l'emmènerait à la Volière dans la soirée. Il se mit à genoux devant sa malle posée dans un coin, l'ouvrit et en sortit les deux rouleaux de parchemin qui étaient posés sur le dessus… les papiers d'adoption que Severus avait fait juste pour lui.

Harry prit les rouleaux et se coucha sur son lit. Il s'installa le dos contre les oreillers et passa la demi-heure suivante à lire et relire les papiers. Ils lui procuraient une douce chaleur et l'incitaient à se sentir mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis que Drago Malefoy lui avait jeté le sort d'asservissement… parce que Severus le voyait vraiment comme son fils, pas comme son esclave. Harry avait beaucoup réfléchit dernièrement sur ce que Severus lui avait dit… sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas laisser le charme leur dicter leur conduite, que c'était juste un catalyseur pour les réunir, qu'ils étaient une famille et pas un maître et son esclave.

Sauf qu'ils l'étaient. Harry ne pouvait jamais oublier complètement cela, ou du moins il ne pouvait pas oublier qu'il était un esclave. Cela restait toujours dans le fond de son esprit. Parfois il pouvait réussir à l'ignorer ; d'autres fois cela le blessait énormément. Mais c'était toujours là.

Mais il ne pensait pas vraiment à Severus en tant que son maître. Non, Severus était son père, et son ami. Et il était un fils pour Severus. Ces documents d'adoption en étaient la preuve. Severus tenait suffisamment à lui pour lui écrire ses documents sans se soucier des problèmes qu'ils pourraient avoir, même si ces papiers n'étaient pas légaux. Il avait compris que cela aiderait Harry d'avoir une preuve réelle. Eh bien, Harry savait une chose. Cette adoption n'était peut-être pas légale, mais elle était _réelle_.

Et bien qu'il ne puisse pas oublier le charme d'esclavage, Harry savait qu'avoir un père et être considéré par ce dernier comme son fils était bien plus important.

Après quelques secondes, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et il fronça les sourcils tout en regardant le bas du document. En plus d'être le fils de Severus, il était également dit qu'il était son héritier. Mais selon le charme d'esclavage, Harry ne pouvait rien posséder. Comment pourrait-il hériter de quelque chose alors ? Il secoua la tête. Il devrait demander à Severus des explications plus tard. Cela lui rappela qu'il devrait aussi s'enquérir sur le trajet en Poudlard Express.

Mais Severus ne serait pas de retour avant une heure ou deux et soudainement Harry n'eut plus envie de rester dans leur appartement. Il voulait explorer le château ou mieux encore, utiliser le terrain de Quidditch pour s'entrainer à certaines des techniques de Wronski. Ron et lui avaient sélectionné deux ou trois techniques et avaient durement travaillé pour les apprendre l'autre jour, mais ce serait différent de réellement les exécuter sur le terrain.

Harry replaça soigneusement les papiers d'adoption dans sa malle, prit son Eclair de Feu et quitta leur appartement.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Et voilà un chapitre supplémentaire. Pas de réponse perso encore cette semaine perce que je veux aller voir 'Les Enfoirés' ! ^ ^ Encore une fois, merci à tous pour vos messages.

Bonne lecture et à vendredi prochain.


	33. Erreur de message

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 35 chapitres (sur les 61 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 33

* * *

**

Harry frissonna tandis qu'il marchait dans le grand couloir sur lequel donnaient les quartiers de Severus – et les siens – quartiers dont la température restait agréable grâce au charme de chauffage. Il faisait vraiment froid dans ces cachots. Il devrait se rappeler de déballer ses vêtements d'hiver en revenant.

Il marcha jusqu'au bout du couloir, ignorant les deux ou trois couloirs étroits qui s'ouvraient de chaque côté de celui-ci, sans conteste le plus large. Il en reconnut un comme étant celui menant au dortoir des Serpentards, endroit qui aurait donc pu être intéressant à explorer, mais il doutait que leur portrait le laisse entrer sans mot de passe.

Severus n'aimerait de toute manière probablement pas le voir trainer près des quartiers privés des Serpentards. Cette seule pensée fut suffisante pour qu'il continue sa route jusqu'aux escaliers menant vers la Grande Salle. Il n'avait pas envie de déranger ou décevoir son père. En outre, il avait promis d'essayer de mieux s'entendre avec les Serpentards cette année, n'est-ce pas ? Fureter dans leur dortoir ne serait pas une bonne entrée en matière, même s'ils ne le sauraient pas.

Au bout du couloir, un large escalier menait au rez-de-chaussée puis il fut enfin devant l'entrée principale du château. Harry s'avança sur la pointe des pieds près de la porte en arche menant à la Grande Salle et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur mais elle était vide. Les professeurs devaient s'être installés dans la Salle des Maîtres.

Un _miaou_ effrayant et un sifflement rompit soudain le silence et Harry se tourna sur lui-même pour voir un chat à la fourrure grisâtre sur le sol derrière lui, le dos hérissé et des yeux jaunes brillant furieusement. Miss Teigne.

« Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas rester perdue ? » maugréa Harry dans sa barbe, en se rappelant que Dumbledore leur avait indiqué que la chatte avait disparu plus tôt pendant l'été. Normalement il adorait les animaux, mais l'animal de compagnie de Rusard était une exception.

Et partout où Miss Teigne était, l'austère concierge n'était pas loin derrière. Comme prévu, Rusard arriva d'un pas pressé d'un autre couloir latéral, en portant une lavette et en tirant un petit chariot avec un seau d'eau derrière lui.

« Qui dérange mon trésor ? Est-ce sale Peeves qui t'embête encore ? Je… » Rusard se renfrogna tandis qu'il découvrait la présence de Harry. « Que fais-tu déjà ici ? On ne permet pas aux étudiants d'être déjà là. Si tu causes des problèmes… »

« Je vis avec le Professeur Rogue maintenant et je suis venu avec lui. Et je n'ai rien fait, » Harry dut se forcer pour ajouter, « Monsieur. »

Rusard renifla pour montrer son doute et considéra soupçonneusement Harry pendant encore quelques secondes, comme s'il essayait de penser à une règle qu'il aurait pu être en très de transgresser. Mais finalement il continua juste son chemin, en grommelant au sujet d'étudiants ingrats et idiots. Miss Teigne trotta derrière lui, griffant le devant des chaussures de Harry en passant près de lui.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, en pensant peu charitablement que Rusard était juste aussi laid et décharné que sa chatte, quand il se morigéna mentalement. Ce n'était pas bien de se moquer de l'apparence de quelqu'un, même dans l'intimité de son propre esprit, même si c'était quelqu'un d'aussi désagréable que Rusard.

Et il était lui-même toujours petit et maigrichon, même s'il avait mieux mangé depuis la fin de l'été. Sans compter que jusqu'à ce qu'il ait onze ans, ses vêtements étaient aussi usés et rapiécés que ceux de Rusard. Il avait été ennuyé à cause de son aspect avant lui-aussi, mais pas à Poudlard. Cela s'était produit à l'école primaire quand certains des autres enfants avaient appris à rester dans les bonnes grâces de Dudley en se joignant à lui pour intimider Harry.

Mais il savait ce que c'était de se faire rire de soi à cause de son aspect et il en avait été blessé. Il ne ferait pas cela à quelqu'un d'autre, même à Rusard. Bien que ce n'était pas vraiment l'actuelle apparence de Rusard qui le rendait déplaisant. C'était sa personnalité mesquine et hargneuse. Pourquoi est-ce que Rusard était une personne si vindicative, de toute manière ?

Harry s'immobilisa brutalement quand il se rendit compte qu'il y a moins de deux mois, il aurait décrit Severus de la même manière. Eh bien, il faut dire aussi que Severus avait été dur et injuste avec Harry dans le passé. Severus lui-même l'admettait.

Mais maintenant qu'il connaissait mieux son père, Harry pouvait comprendre _pourquoi_ il avait agi de cette façon… la plupart du temps parce qu'il avait été trop blessé et furieux contre tous les abus dont il avait souffert et peut-être aussi un peu à cause du fait qu'il avait été forcé de jouer un rôle d'espion avec Voldemort. Comprendre les raisons derrière les actions de Severus avait aidé pour que Harry lui pardonne, particulièrement une fois qu'il avait également su que Severus était bourré de remords et décidé à changer.

Alors quelles pouvaient être les raisons de Rusard ?

Eh bien, il devait être difficile d'être un Cracmol entouré de Sorciers pouvant faire de la magie. Harry savait que le concierge aurait aimé pouvoir faire de la magie également. Les lettres de Vitmagic qu'il avait trouvées dans le bureau de Rusard pendant sa deuxième année en étaient la preuve.

C'était probablement un travail difficile, aussi, que d'essayer de maintenir un château propre et ordonné et de devoir toujours nettoyer après les étudiants, certains d'entre eux faisant tout pour semer le désordre afin de prendre leur revanche sur la mauvaise humeur de Rusard. Sans compter que ce dernier ne semblait prendre aucun plaisir à son travail.

Mais pourquoi restait-il à Poudlard alors ? Pourquoi ne pas aller chez les Moldus et faire quelque chose d'autre ? Pourquoi le concierge restait-il dans un endroit où il semblait être malheureux ?

Harry ne savait rien sur la famille de Rusard, réalisa-t-il, bien qu'il était presque sûr que le concierge n'était pas marié, puisqu'on le voyait constamment à Poudlard. Rusard ne semblait pas avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie, exceptée Miss Teigne. Était-il possible qu'il ait grandi seul et maltraité aussi, juste comme Harry et Severus ?

_Sauf que j'ai été chanceux. J'ai rencontré Ron et Hermione et je me suis fait des amis ici_. Mais il savait que Severus n'avait pas eu de véritables amis pendant sa jeunesse et il ne semblait pas que Rusard en ait eu non plus.

Harry sentit une pointe de compassion et il décida soudainement d'essayer d'être plus respectueux et peut-être même amical avec Rusard. Puis il secoua la tête pour lui-même.

_Quelle année ça va être ! Severus est mon père et maintenant je suis en train de penser à être ami avec Rusard ? Ron va vraiment penser que je suis devenu taré._

Mais Harry savait trop bien ce que c'était que d'être exclu et seul, de se sentir différent et isolé des autres. Il s'était toujours senti ainsi d'aussi loin qu'il se le rappelait et bien que ce soit devenu beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il venait à Poudlard, il restait des périodes où il s'était encore senti ainsi. Après tout, il y avait eu plusieurs périodes où la plupart des autres étudiants l'avaient évité… pendant sa deuxième année où ils avaient craint qu'il ne soit l'héritier de Serpentard, pendant sa quatrième année quand bon nombre d'entre eux avaient cru qu'il avait triché en participant au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et pendant un certain temps, l'année dernière quand les gens ne savaient pas s'il devait croire Harry ou le Ministère quant au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il avait été le seul choisi par Voldemort. Et maintenant, même après que le Lord Noir ait disparu, il était encore choisi. Il était le seul sorcier qui soit esclave et même s'ils parvenaient à garder cela caché, Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

Il tourna son regard à l'endroit près des escaliers où Drago Malefoy avait lancé le sortilège. Lentement, sans y penser, il se dirigea vers cet endroit et resta là, debout et immobile, pendant quelques secondes, à se rappeler cette soirée. S'il pouvait la revivre, serait-il parti rejoindre ses amis au Festin ou aurait-il fait quelque chose… n'importe quoi… pour échapper au charme d'esclavage ?

Sa première réaction spontanée fut un _oui_ retentissant ! Mais s'il n'avait pas été maudit, si Severus ne l'avait pas attrapé, alors ils ne se seraient pas trouvés l'un l'autre. Ils ne seraient pas père et fils et Harry n'aurait pas une maison et une vraie famille maintenant.

Il détestait être un esclave.

Mais il aimait Severus.

Il aimait avoir une famille et une maison. Et si le charme d'esclavage était le prix qu'il devait payer pour avoir Severus pour père, alors ça le valait.

Mais c'était toujours blessant et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'un jour il puisse avoir sa famille et sa liberté aussi.

Harry soupira et baissa les yeux sur l'Eclair de Feu qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir encore vraiment envie d'aller au terrain de Quidditch, mais il devait s'entrainer sur ses techniques s'il voulait encore être l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor cette année. Après deux ans avec aussi peu d'heures de jeu, il risquait d'être un peu rouillé. Voler à Prince Hall cet été l'avait aidé, particulièrement la dernière fois quand Ron avait été là et qu'ils avaient réellement joué l'un contre l'autre et travaillé leurs techniques, mais ce n'était pas vraiment pareil que quand il avait des entraînements réguliers de Quidditch et de vrais matchs. Quoi qu'il en soit, voler chassait toujours ses pensées moroses donc il se sentirait probablement mieux s'il utilisait le terrain pendant en un moment.

Harry saisit résolument son Eclair de feu et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il faisait un temps parfait pour voler, ensoleillé et chaud avec un ciel bleu parsemé de nuages blancs cotonneux. Les bannières des Maisons accrochées aux gradins donnaient une vivifiante touche de couleur et la pelouse était d'un vert chatoyant. Harry se sentit encore mieux au moment où il libéra le vif et donna un coup de pied pour décoller.

La minuscule boule ailée plana pendant quelques secondes puis, avec une incroyable vitesse, elle vola à l'extrême opposé du terrain. Harry éloigna de son esprit ses problèmes et partit à sa poursuite.

Pendant un moment merveilleux et infini, rien ne compta excepté l'air qui glissait autour de lui, les virages et les piqués sur son Eclair de Feu et la chasse au Vif d'or qui tentait de s'échapper. Harry se pencha plus près de son balai, le vent fouettant son visage tandis que des larmes perlaient de ses yeux, puis il bougea légèrement son corps afin que le balai se mette brusquement à piquer avant de changer de direction. C'était un mouvement rusé, assez simple à faible vitesse, mais beaucoup plus difficile quand il était effectué rapidement. Il était facile de perdre le contrôle du balai s'il ne faisait pas attention. Mais une fois maîtrisé, cette technique donnait à l'Attrapeur un sérieux avantage en lui permettant de changer d'altitude et de direction.

Harry s'entraîna plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il soit finalement satisfait puis il essaya alors le mouvement lors de sa chasse au Vif. Il l'attrapa presque immédiatement et souriait tandis qu'il ramenait son Eclair de Feu près du sol.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il s'aperçut que Severus, silhouette efflanquée toute habillée de noir, l'attendait au bout du terrain, près des vestiaires des équipes.

Harry courut jusqu'à lui, souriant encore. « Severus, est-ce que tu as vu ça ? »

Mais Severus ne semblait pas du tout heureux. En fait, il était même renfrogné. Harry ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis un certain temps et son cœur lui tomba dans l'estomac. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Juste pendant un instant, il se demanda si son père pourrait regretter de lui avoir permis de jouer contre les Serpentards. Severus aimait quand sa maison gagnait après tout.

Mais Severus prit la parole, d'un ton sec et cassant. « Quelle est la dernière chose que t'ai demandé ce matin? »

Harry y réfléchit quelques secondes. « Hem, de laisser un mot si j'allais quelque part… oh. »

« Oh, en effet. Est-ce que tu as pensé que je pourrais _m'inquiéter_ en revenant dans nos quartiers et en ne te voyant pas ? Surtout après t'avoir demandé de me laisser un mot si tu décidais de t'aventurer quelque part ? » S'enquit Severus, d'une voix aussi froide que la glace.

Harry se sentit penaud, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver que Severus en faisait beaucoup pour une toute petite erreur. « Je suis désolé, mais j'ai juste oublié. Je veux dire nous sommes à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait y avoir des choses dangereuses ici. »

Dès que les mots furent sortis de sa bouche, Harry sut qu'il avait dit la mauvaise chose. En fait, il se rendit même immédiatement compte que ce n'était pas vrai. Voldemort avait pénétré les défenses de l'école avant, malgré toute la puissance et les efforts de Dumbledore.

Severus sembla devenir encore plus furieux, même s'il ne perdit pas son sang-froid. « Oh, bien sûr, parce que tu n'as jamais été en danger à Poudlard avant, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que je dois avoir imaginé la possession par Voldemort du Professeur Quirrell durant ta première année, hmm ? Le basilic était évidemment une hallucination de groupe. Et Croupton Jr n'était pas un Mangemort déguisé. C'était simplement une pauvre âme désorientée qui… »

« D'accord, » soupira Harry. « Tu as raison. »

« _Ne m'interromps pas_ s'il te plaît et un peu plus de respect de ta part pourrait être judicieux, » dit Severus tellement froidement que Harry dut détourner le regard pour cacher ses larmes et sa soudaine inquiétude. Severus était si fâché. Il n'avait pas été ainsi et ne lui avait pas parlé avec ce ton-là depuis tellement longtemps qu'il prit Harry complètement par surprise et pire encore, qu'il l'incita à craindre qu'il ait tout ruiné, que Severus allait redevenir comme avant et qu'il allait de nouveau le mépriser et ne plus le vouloir près de lui.

« Te rends-tu compte que chaque professeur te recherche dans le château ? Et maintenant je dois les informer qu'ils ont tous perdu une heure de leur temps libre parce que tu n'as pas pris la peine de laisser savoir à quelqu'un où tu allais, » continua implacablement Severus. « J'ai bien envie de te laisser leur expliquer avant que tu leur fasses des excuses. »

Harry regarda fixement le sol. « Oui, monsieur, » marmonna-t-il.

Il y eut une minute de silence. Puis Severus tourna les talons et repartit vers le château. « Suis-moi, » commanda-t-il vivement.

Aucun des deux ne parla avant qu'ils ne soient de retour dans le hall d'entrée. Harry s'était attendu à ce que Severus appelle les autres membres du personnel et l'incite à faire des excuses pour son inattention, mais le professeur ajouta seulement d'un ton sec, « Vas dans ta chambre et restes' y jusqu'au dîner. »

Une fois qu'il fut de retour dans sa chambre, Harry s'assit sur son lit, avant de remonter ses genoux et de les serrer contre sa poitrine, malheureux. Laisser un mot était une chose si simple. Pourquoi avait-il été si stupide et irresponsable ? Il n'avait pas voulu l'être. Vraiment pas. Décevoir Severus était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire.

Mais il avait été si pressé de sortir qu'il ne s'était même pas rappelé que son père lui avait demandé de laisser un mot. Est-ce que Severus allait rester son père maintenant ? Sûrement. Il ne recommencerait pas à détester Harry à cause d'un oubli, n'est-ce pas ?

Et s'il le faisait ?

Cette pensée était si terrible et effrayante que Harry la repoussa de son esprit. Parce que si Severus le détestait de nouveau, Harry ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait continuer à aller de l'avant. Cela serait trop douloureux, autant que la perte de Sirius. Peut-être que ce serait même pire, parce qu'il devrait encore vivre avec Severus et être son esclave. Oh, Severus ne le maltraiterait pas, même si il le détestait. Harry ne s'inquiétait pas à ce sujet, pas vraiment. Mais ça serait si douloureux de devoir voir le professeur chaque jour tout en sachant ce qu'il avait perdu.

Mais cela ne se produirait pas. Ca ne pouvait pas se produire.

Si ?

Parce que sinon que ferait-il ? Puisqu'il serait toujours l'esclave de Severus. Il ne pourrait pas le quitter et trouver un autre endroit pour vivre, même si Severus n'avait plus envie de lui.

Une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Il était un esclave, une possession, lié par magie à Severus. C'était la réalité. Mais les gens pouvaient vendre leurs possessions. Severus pouvait-il le vendre ou le donner à quelqu'un ? Pouvait-il d'une quelconque manière transférer le contrat à une autre personne ?

Probablement pas ou bien Severus l'aurait certainement fait au début de l'été, n'est-ce pas ? Mais peut-être pas. Peut-être que Dumbledore ou quelqu'un lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire parce que Voldemort était alors toujours vivant et que Harry était en sécurité à Prince Hall. C'était probablement l'endroit le plus sûr pour lui, excepté dans une maison avec des barrières liées au sang comme à Privet Drive.

Mais maintenant que Voldemort avait disparu et que Harry avait tout ruiné, Severus voudrait-il être débarrassé de lui ? Y avait-il une manière de le faire ? Mais ce serait horrible. Il ne voulait pas vivre avec n'importe qui d'autre maintenant.

Peut-être que s'il lui refaisait des excuses et essayait de montrer à Severus qu'il était vraiment désolé, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Mais que pouvait-il faire pour compenser ceci ?

Harry serra ses genoux plus fermement, essayant d'ignorer l'angoisse et la culpabilité qui lui rongeaient l'estomac, tout en cherchant désespérément à trouver une idée.

Il était toujours en train d'essayer une heure plus tard quand il y eut un coup sur la porte et que Severus demanda, « Puis-je entrer ? »

Harry fut un peu étonné qu'il demande toujours la permission d'entrer et la prochaine pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit était de se demander si le professeur semblait vraiment un peu plus calme ou si ce n'était qu'un tour de son imagination.

Il déglutit difficilement et répondit d'une voix réservée, « Oui, monsieur. »

Severus ouvrit la porte et vint s'asseoir sur le lit également. Harry eut instinctivement envie de s'éloigner, mais il se força à rester immobile. Severus ne le blesserait pas, il en était presque sûr et si de toute manière le professeur décidait de le punir, ce n'était que ce que Harry méritait après tout. Il n'agirait pas comme un bébé par rapport à ça.

Mais il devait s'excuser.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il doucement. « Je ne voulais pas te causer des problèmes, Severus. »

Le professeur soupira et inclina la tête, mais ne parla pas et le cœur de Harry se brisa. Il eut du mal à continuer. « J'essayerai de faire meiux, je le promets. Je sais que vous ne me voulez probablement plus maintenant et si vous me détestez vraiment, peut-être que vous pourriez me vendre à Dumbledore ou quelque chose comme ça, mais je promets que je… »

« Harry, de quoi diable parles-tu ? » La voix de Severus était rauque d'émotion et il saisit Harry par les épaules. A ce moment-là, Harry ne put s'empêcher de tenter de reculer. Une expression de choc et de douleur traversa furtivement le visage de Severus et ses yeux brillèrent.

Harry baissa les yeux sur le sol pour éviter son regard. Il essaya de nouveau de s'éloigner mais Severus lui tenait fermement les épaules, même si ce n'était pas suffisant pour le blesser.

Le professeur expira difficilement. « Harry, tu es mon fils. Tu seras toujours mon fils. Cela ne changera jamais, qu'importe mon trouble ou ma colère ou toute autre chose. Tu comprends ? »

Harry donna un minuscule signe d'assentiment, mais ça ne sembla pas convaincre Severus. Il glissa son bras autour des épaules de Harry et le tira près de lui.

« Je dit vraiment cela avec tout mon cœur, Harry. Tu es mon fils. Je t'aime. Je le ferai toujours. Crois-moi. »

Harry tourna son visage et l'enfouit contre l'épaule de Severus. Immédiatement, les bras de son père se resserrèrent autour de lui, le tenant plus fermement. Les doigts de Severus, forts mais pourtant si doux, commencèrent à lui caresser les cheveux et Harry s'appuya plus contre lui, reposant sa tête dans le creux entre l'épaule et la clavicule de Severus, pressant sa joue sur la chemise de l'homme tout en sentant le torse chaud de son père dessous le tissu léger.

Severus posa sa main sur l'arrière de la tête brune et chuchota, « Je t'aime tellement, enfant, » tandis que ses lèvres embrassaient les cheveux de Harry pendant qu'il parlait.

« Je t'aime, aussi, » chuchota Harry.

Severus le serra juste entre ses bras pendant un moment, puis dit, « Il semble que nous ayons toujours quelques problèmes à résoudre. Quelle est cette histoire ridicule de vente à Dumbledore ? »

« Oh. » Harry sentit ses joues rougir devant sa gêne, mais il essaya de répondre. « Eh bien, tu sais, tu étais si fâché. J'ai pensé que j'avais tout gâché et que tu ne voulais peut-être plus… tu sais… que je reste avec toi. »

« Je voudrai toujours que tu restes près de moi, » souligna doucement Severus.

« J'ai juste pensé que… je ne sais pas, » chuchota Harry.

« Harry, nous faisons tous des erreurs, et j'ai peut-être réagi avec une certaine exagération. J'ai eu peur, » admit Severus à voix basse. « Je me suis dit que tu avais probablement juste oublié, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à toutes ces fois où tu as été réellement en danger par le passé. »

Il resta silencieux durant de longues minutes avant de continuer lentement. « Et tu es passé très près de la mort il y a moins d'un mois. Pendant un instant, j'ai eu l'impression d'être revenu en arrière, quand je me suis retourné et que je n'arrivais plus à te trouver et que j'ai alors réalisé ce que tu allais faire… » Il expira douloureusement et cessa de parler.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui. « Je suis désolé, Severus. Mais je ne le ferai plus. Je le promets. »

Severus balaya les cheveux de Harry en arrière et embrassa doucement sa cicatrice. « Je te rappellerai cette promesse et tu feras en sorte de me rappeler la mienne, d'accord ? »

Harry inclina la tête et se bouina plus étroitement contre lui une nouvelle fois.

Les bras de Severus se serrèrent autour de lui. « Mais Harry, je suis vraiment sûr que ton ami Ron Weasley a sûrement déjà causé des problèmes et fait des erreurs de temps en temps. Est-ce que ses parents le jettent dehors ou essayent de le vendre ? »

Harry secoua sa tête. « Mais je suis un esclave et j'ai pensé que si tu ne me voulais plus, tu pourrais me vendre ou m'éloigner de toi et je me suis demandé… »

« Harry, ne parle plus jamais de nous en ces termes ! » La voix de Severus était ferme, presque furieuse et Harry le regarda, hésitant.

Le visage de Severus était un mélange de douleur, de tristesse et de frustration. « Comment pourrais-je te faire comprendre ? Harry, tu n'es pas un esclave pour moi. Tu es mon enfant. Je pense que je mourrais si je te perdais. Et l'idée de te _vendre_ est terrible. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n'as pas vraiment cru que je pourrais faire réellement une telle chose. »

Harry souhaita pouvoir retirer ces dernières paroles, mais il était trop tard. Il regarda ailleurs, les larmes brouillant son champ de vision.

Severus soupira et quand il parla de nouveau, sa voix était lourde et triste. « Tu penses vraiment des choses si horribles de toi ? Mon pauvre enfant. Que-t-ont-ils donc fait ? »

Harry voulut protester, mais il ne pensait pas pouvoir parler sans s'effondrer. Il resta seulement entre les bras de son père, cachant de nouveau son visage contre lui.

Severus le serra encore dans ses bras pendant longtemps avant de parler une nouvelle fois. « Nous n'avons pas reparlé du charme d'esclavage récemment. J'ai pensé que nous avions abordé les principaux sujets et je sais que c'est douloureux pour toi d'en parler c'est pourquoi j'ai évité de le faire. Mais c'était peut-être une erreur de ma part. Je ne veux pas te faire de la peine, mais je pense que nous devrions discuter de quelques petites choses. Pourquoi ne dînerions-nous pas ici ce soir pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement ? »

Harry n'était pas du tout sûr de vouloir vraiment parler du charme d'esclavage, mais il hocha finalement la tête. Severus caressa les cheveux du garçon avant de se lever et d'aider Harry à se lever à son tour.

« Viens. Allons commander notre repas. »

Il garda son bras autour de Harry pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient jusqu'au salon.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Pour vous faire patienter, la prochaine rencontre avec Drago a lieu au chapitre 35, bientôt donc !

A la prochaine


	34. Dîner de famille

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 35 chapitres (sur les 61 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 34

* * *

**

Harry alla s'asseoir à la table dans l'alcôve tandis que son père se dirigeait vers la cheminée pour commander leur dîner.

« Y'a-t-il quelque chose de particulier que tu voudrais ? » demanda Severus par-dessus de son épaule.

« Non pas vraiment, merci, » marmonna Harry, en regardant fixement la table. En fait, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir manger beaucoup de chose, en sachant qu'ils allaient discuter du charme d'esclavage. Parler du charme, penser même à cela, avait tendance à lui couper l'appétit.

Severus vint le rejoindre, prenant une chaise près de lui. Harry pouvait sentir son père l'observer et il releva la tête tout en essayant de sourire, mais quelques secondes plus tard, son sourire se fana et son regard se baissa de nouveau sur la table.

Severus lui prit la main. « Es-tu vraiment si bouleversé à la perspective de parler du charme avec moi ? »

Harry fit un petit signe positif du menton. « Je ne sais pas. Je le pense. »

Son père resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, serrant légèrement la main de Harry entre la sienne. Puis il dit calmement, tristement, « Cela te blesse toujours beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais, » chuchota Harry d'une voix enrouée.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ouais, je sais, » chuchota de nouveau Harry. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, mais il enlaça ses doigts à ceux de son père et les serra légèrement à son tour.

« Tu le caches très bien cependant, peut-être même trop bien. Tu es si fort et si courageux, Harry, mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de devoir cacher tes émotions ou feindre que tout va bien alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu comprends ? » Questionna doucement Severus.

Harry acquiesça. Il voyait tant d'inquiétude et d'amour dans les yeux sombres de Severus qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir une boule dans la gorge.

« Et je sais que le charme d'esclavage est une chose qui te fait mal. Tu as toutes les rasions du monde d'en être bouleversé, fâché et blessé, » lui dit Severus. « Mais en même temps, Harry, tu dois te rappeler que tu es une merveilleuse personne. Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi bienveillant, d'aussi courageux et d'aussi noble que vous. Le charme d'esclavage ne te rend _pas_ inférieur. »

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête, mais c'était un signe d'assentiment beaucoup moins enthousiaste qu'avant.

Severus parla fermement. « C'est vrai, enfant. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas le croire ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et lui donna un pâle sourire. « Merci, Severus, mais le pire est plus facile à imaginer. »

Son père le dévisagea douloureusement puis se déplaça de sur sa chaise pour donner à Harry une rapide étreinte avant de se rasseoir correctement et de reprendre leur conversation. « Peut-être mais le pire n'est pas vrai et je veux que tu essayes de croire aux bonnes choses qui peuvent arriver. Tu me l'as promis. D'accord ? »

« D'accord, » répondit calmement Harry.

Severus prit une profonde respiration et continua plus vivement. « Maintenant, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, la dernière chose dans le monde que je voudrais faire est de te faire plus de mal, mais en vérité, il y a quelques petites choses sur le charme d'esclavage que tu dois savoir. Mais d'abord, as-tu des questions à ce sujet ? »

Eh bien, Harry supposa qu'il y avait des choses au sujet du charme qu'il ne savait pas, mais il en savait assez… le principe de base était qu'ils devaient vivre ensemble et il ne voulait vraiment pas penser à cela plus qu'il ne le devait. Il baissa les yeux et secoua silencieusement la tête.

Severus voulut débuter son explication mais alors leur dîner arriva… des assiettes remplies d'une tranche de rôti d bœuf, de pommes de terre et de petit-pois, accompagnées d'un verre d'eau fraîche et de jus de citrouille, apparurent sur la table, comme elles le faisaient dans la Grande Salle habituellement. Le professeur sortit sa baguette magique de sa manche et Attira des serviettes de table et un ensemble de couverts en argent du tiroir d'un grand bahut avant qu'ils ne commencent à manger.

Ou plutôt, Severus commença à manger. Harry grignota juste sa nourriture.

Après quelques bouchées, Severus continua. « Bien, tout d'abord, tu as parlé de te vendre ou de te donner… Outre le fait que tu sois mon fils et que je ne puisse vivre sans toi, le contrat magique te lie à moi et nous ne savons pas comment l'annuler. Maintenant, il est possible qu'il existe une façon de transférer le contrat à quelqu'un d'autre… comme on peut vendre ou donner un elfe de maison, par exemple et il paraît probable que les sorciers ancestraux qui ont créés ce charme aient prévu une manière de vendre des esclaves s'ils le souhaitaient… mais s'il y a une façon de le faire, ce n'est pas écrit dans le livre de Malefoy et Albus et moi n'avons découvert aucun autre écrit sur le charme qui nous concerne. »

Il approcha sa main pour la poser sur l'épaule de Harry pendant quelques secondes. « Donc, non, je ne pourrais pas te vendre ou te donner. Mais Harry, je ne le ferai jamais, même si c'était possible. Tu es mon enfant et je t'aime de tout mon cœur. »

Harry déglutit et hocha une fois de la tête, pour donner son accord. C'était tout ce dont il était capable pour le moment.

Severus soupira. « Tu dois également savoir que quand je mourrais, en assumant que je meurs avant toi, tu seras de nouveau libre. Tu te rappelles que l'une des conditions du charme est que tu serais tué si tu essayais de m'attaquer physiquement. Je suppose que c'était une façon pour les sorciers ancestraux de protéger le maître. Mais tu seras libre après ma mort. »

Harry le regarda, choqué. « Mais je ne veux pas que tu meurs. »

Son père haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. « Heureusement, » commenta-t-il de sa voix traînante et sardonique. « Puisque je n'ai aucune intention de mourir pour le moment. Au contraire, je prévois que nous restions tous deux en vie pour au moins les deux cents prochaines années à venir et que nous devenions des petits vieux aux cheveux blancs, avec des rides et une barbe qui nous descendrait jusqu'aux genoux. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, alors qu'il suspectait que c'était ce que Severus voulait. Se sentant un peu plus détendu, il sourit à son père. « Est-ce que tu m'appelleras encore 'enfant' à ce moment-là ? »

« Probablement, » Répondit Severus imperturbable avant de continuer, « Mais sérieusement, tu es mon héritier maintenant. On en a parlé avec les papiers d'adoption et j'ai déjà fait changer mon testament également. Quand je mourrai, tu seras libre et tes possessions te seront rendues. A ce moment-là tout sera à toi, de nom aussi bien que d'esprit. Dans l'hypothèse peu probable où cela arrive avant ta majorité, j'ai nommé Albus pour être ton tuteur et le gérant légal de tes affaires. »

« Je me demandais comment je pouvais être ton héritier, » murmura Harry, se rappelant qu'il avait noté cette information dans les papiers d'adoption. Il regarda de nouveau Severus, se sentant soudainement de nouveau un peu triste.

« Mais je ne veux pas que tu meurs, » répéta-t-il. « Je veux être libre, mais pas de cette façon. Même si ça signifie que je ne serais plus jamais libre, je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi non plus. »

Severus sembla avoir du mal à parler pendant un instant. Il se racla finalement la gorge et dit d'une voix encore rauque d'émotion. « Merci, Harry. »

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée de vivre encore deux cents ans alors, » tenta de plaisanter Harry.

« Oui, je pense que c'est un bon plan, » en convint Severus pince-sans-rire. « En outre, tu dois savoir qu'Albus a passé l'été à traduire le reste du maudit livre des Malefoy pour voir s'il y avait plus d'informations sur le charme d'esclavage, une façon de l'annuler par exemple, mais il n'a pas eu beaucoup de succès, j'en ai peur. »

Harry soupira : ces nouvelles ne le surprenaient pas, du moins pas en ce qui concernait le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles informations sur le charme. Si Dumbledore ou Severus arrivaient à trouver un moyen de le libérer, Harry savait qu'ils l'auraient déjà fait. Mais c'était agréable de savoir que le directeur essayait vraiment.

Penser à Dumbledore rappela à Harry autre chose que Severus lui avait dit, au sujet du vieux sorcier qui deviendrait son tuteur si, Dieu l'interdise, quelque chose arrivait à Severus. Harry ne pensait pas apprécier complètement cette idée. Il comprenait pour quelles raisons Dumbledore l'avait laissé chez les Dursley durant toutes ces années et l'avait préparé à devenir un guerrier afin de combattre Voldemort. Dumbledore avait cru qu'il n'avait aucun choix et peut-être qu'il n'en avait effectivement pas vraiment eu. Harry ne le blâmait pas, enfin pas entièrement.

Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il voudrait que Dumbledore devienne son tuteur cependant.

« Severus ? » Il se tourna vers son père.

Severus l'observa, le sourcil levé. « Oui, Harry ? »

« Eh bien, je me demandais juste… je ne veux pas que quelque chose t'arrive, vraiment. Je pense que j'en mourrais à mon tour. Mais au cas où je ne le faisais pas, est-ce que Dumbledore doit être mon tuteur ? »

« Le Professeur Dumbledore, » corrigea automatiquement Severus. Il regarda Harry interrogateur. « Qui préférerais-tu alors ? » Il fit une pause et ajouta. « Les loups-garous n'ont pas le droit de prendre en charge un enfant, Harry. »

« Je sais, » répondit Harry. Remus et Sirius lui avaient expliqué tout cela il y a longtemps. C'était la raison pour laquelle seul Sirius était devenu son parrain. Il n'avait pas pensé à Remus, quoi qu'il en soit. Remus ne le voudrait probablement pas de toute manière. Il n'avait pas contacté Harry pendant des mois, pas depuis la mort de Sirius. Mais Harry éloigna ces pensées. La disparition de Remus de sa vie était juste une des choses encore douloureuses pour lui et il ne voulait pas penser à cela maintenant. « Je pensais peut-être aux Weasley. »

Pour une étrange raison, Severus ne sembla pas très heureux de cette proposition. « Les Weasley ont déjà une famille très nombreuse, Harry. Est-ce que tu ne préférerais pas quelqu'un qui pourrait te fournir son entière attention ? »

Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr que Dumbledore lui fournirait son entière attention quoiqu'il en soit, avec tous les engagements et les obligations que le directeur avait. Pas qu'il soit certain de vouloir l'entière attention de Dumbledore cependant.

Mais Severus avait raison. Les Weasley étaient une famille nombreuse. Pourquoi voudraient-ils le prendre avec eux ? C'était une chose de lui permettre de passer des vacances avec eux… Ils étaient de bons amis après tous. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils le voudraient tout le temps près d'eux.

« Je suppose que tu as raison, » marmonna-t-il, en baissant les yeux sur son dîner. Sans beaucoup d'intérêt, il prit sa fourchette et son couteau et se coupa un petit morceau de rôti de bœuf.

« Harry, j'ai tort. » Severus retira les couverts des doigts de Harry avant de serrer sa main fermement. « Les Weasley t'aiment beaucoup et ils seraient enchanté de t'avoir dans leur famille. En fait, j'ai entendu Arthur Weasley mentionner une fois que Molly et lui voulaient t'adopter depuis des années. »

« Vraiment ? » Harry se sentit bien mieux. Mais il regarda ensuite son père en fronçant légèrement les sourcils de curiosité. « Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu qu'ils soient mes tuteurs alors ? »

Ce fut au tour de Severus de baisser les yeux sur son assiette et Harry eut l'impression qu'il se sentait embarrasser.

« Je suppose que j'étais… jaloux, » admit Severus.

« Des Weasley ? Mais pourquoi ? » Il était difficile pour Harry d'imaginer son père être jaloux de la famille Weasley.

« Parce que tu es proche d'eux. Je me rends compte que tu as considéré pendant quelques temps Molly et Arthur Weasley comme des parents de remplacement et après avoir commencé à m'occuper de toi et à penser à toi comme à un fils, il m'était… difficile de savoir que tu voyais quelqu'un d'autre dans ce rôle, de penser que tu préférerais vivre avec eux si tu le pouvais, » répondit Severus d'une voix basse, sans rencontrer le regard de Harry.

Il remua. « Ce n'est pas une réponse très mature, je sais. »

Cette fois c'est Harry qui rapprocha sa main pour serrer, dans un geste de réconfort, celle de Severus. « Severus, tu n'as pas à être jaloux des Weasley. Tu es mon père et je t'aime plus que n'importe qui. »

Severus le regarda avec surprise. Puis il se leva et serra Harry dans une longue et heureuse étreinte. Harry le serra étroitement en retour et ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment avant de revenir s'asseoir sur leur chaise.

« Nous aurions peut-être dû attendre un peu avant de manger, » remarqua Severus contrit tandis qu'il jetait des sorts de réchauffage à leurs assiettes. « Nous sommes probablement la seule famille qui se lève à plusieurs reprises de table pour se serrer dans nos bras. »

Harry lui sourit. « Je ne sais pas. Les Weasley pourraient le faire. »

Les lèvres de Severus s'incurvèrent. « Tu as peut-être raison. » Il inclina la tête. « Très bien, Harry. Je changerai mon testament et nommerai Arthur et Molly Weasley comme tuteurs. »

« Mais rien ne va t'arriver, » insista Harry, en se sentant de nouveau légèrement anxieux.

« Je suis jeune et en bonne santé, » le rassura son père. « Maintenant que tu as détruit Voldemort et que la plupart des Mangemorts ont été capturées, je compte bien vivre durant de longues années. Mais un parent responsable fait en sorte de s'occuper au mieux des intérêts de son enfant, juste au cas où. »

Il mangea une fourchette de pommes de terre avant de boire une gorgée d'eau. « Une chose également à laquelle je pense, Harry. Je t'ai dit qu'Albus n'avait rien appris de plus du livre des Malefoy, mais il a contacté les principaux historiens spécialisés dans les anciennes cultures sorcières, en leur demandant de lui envoyer des copies de tous les textes qu'ils avaient. Une fois que ces livres et documents arriveront, Albus et moi consacrerons un temps chaque jour à leur étude. Nous étions très sérieux en disant que nous ferons tout ce que nous pouvons pour t'aider. S'il existe un moyen de te libérer, nous le trouverons. »

Les yeux de Harry se remplirent de larmes. Il savait que Dumbledore et Severus feraient tout ce qu'ils pourraient ; il n'avait jamais douté de cela, mais l'entendre de vive voix… Eh bien cela signifiait beaucoup pour lui.

Sa voix lui sembla une nouvelle fois s'enrouer mais pas de douleur cette fois. « Merci. »

Mais Severus secoua juste la tête. « Tu n'as pas à me remercier, enfant. Quand tu as mal, j'ai mal. Je veux que tu sois de nouveau heureux. »

« Severus, je suis heureux parfois, » lui dit Harry. « Je veux dire, ouais, le charme d'esclavage est vraiment difficile à supporter et j'aimerai vraiment être libre. Mais je suis heureux d'être avec toi. »

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il n'était pas très bon quand il s'agissait d'expliquer ses sentiments, mais en fait, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de les comprendre lui-même. Ca semblait absurde de dire qu'il était heureux et malheureux en même temps, mais Severus sembla comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

« Et je souhaite que tu puisses de nouveau être libre également, mais je serai toujours reconnaissant et heureux du fait que tu sois entré dans ma vie pour devenir mon fils, » dit doucement son père.

Ils se sourirent puis Severus fit un geste en direction de l'assiette de Harry. « Maintenant, pourquoi n'essayerai-tu pas de manger un peu plus avant que nous commandions le dessert ? »

* * *

Les deux derniers jours avant la rentrée officielle s'envolèrent à tire-d'aile. Harry passait la majeure partie de ses matinées seul puisque Severus avait des réunions d'équipe. Mais il appréciait réellement ces moments. Il avait dormi tard ces deux matins-là parce que les elfes de Poudlard n'apportaient le petit-déjeuner qu'à l'heure où il le demandait et Severus semblait disposé à lui permettre ce petit luxe, bien qu'il ait commenté sèchement le fait que Harry ne devrait pas s'y habituer puisque les classes étaient sur le point de commencer.

'Hedwige' continuait à lui apporter un cadeau chaque jour, un paquet enveloppé attendant sur le bureau quand Harry se réveillait. Il reçut le premier jour un set de nouvelles plumes et le jour suivant un livre épais sur la magie défensive avancée. Harry avait été particulièrement captivé par le livre et avait essayé de remercier Severus, mais son père insistait pour continuer leur jeu et Harry abandonna rapidement. Il trouva néanmoins que Severus semblait heureux.

Une fois qu'il était levé et habillé, Harry se dirigeait vers le terrain de Quidditch et il s'entraînait à voler pendant deux bonnes heures, revenant à l'intérieur à temps pour se préparer pour le déjeuner. Il faisait attention de prévenir Severus de l'endroit où il allait par un mot. Il était d'ailleurs toujours un peu étrange pour lui de savoir que quelqu'un s'inquiétait de l'endroit où il était et y fasse attention, mais tout allait bien. Harry comprenait que Severus n'essayait pas de l'opprimer ; il s'inquiétait pour Harry parce qu'il tenait à lui.

Harry mangeait le déjeuner avec Severus et les autres professeurs dans la grande Salle. Il s'était senti embarrassé au début, sachant qu'il avait causé des troubles quand il avait oublié de laisser un mot dès le premier jour. Il avait essayé de s'excuser quand certains des autres professeurs l'avaient salué, mais ils avaient tous semblé vouloir oublier bien volontiers l'incident et s'étaient juste enquis de ses vacances, l'avaient félicité pour la disparition de Voldemort en lui faisant savoir qu'ils étaient tous très heureux qu'il ait bien récupéré et qu'il se sente mieux à présent.

Durant les après-midis, Severus et lui restaient dans les cachots, dans leurs quartiers ou dans la salle de classe de Potion. Severus préparait ses leçons, vérifiait sa réserve d'ingrédients et se préparait pour l'année à venir.

Harry passa le premier après-midi à lire, installé dans le canapé du salon, tandis que Severus était assis à la table avec des manuels et des rouleaux de parchemin éparpillés devant lui. Ils lurent et travaillèrent en silence pendant deux ou trois heures ; puis Severus rangea ce qu'il y avait sur la table et se leva.

« Je dois aller dans mon bureau et vérifier l'inventaire des ingrédients de Potions, Harry. Je serai de retour pour l'heure du dîner. »

Harry leva les yeux de son livre. « Je peux venir avec toi ? »

Severus sembla surpris. « Bien sûr, si tu le souhaites. Je me rends compte que ma salle de classe ne doit pas être ton endroit préféré et particulièrement après que tu ais été blessé dans mon laboratoire à la maison, c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé que tu éviterais probablement de t'approcher de tout endroit avec des potions à moins que ce ne soit absolument nécessaire. »

Harry lui lança un regard perplexe. « Je ne suis pas aussi fragile, Severus. Je peux tout à fait rester dans une salle de classe de Potions. J'ai intérêt à le pouvoir de toute manière ; les classes commencent ce lundi. »

« En fait, les cours de potions de sixième année ne commencent pas avant mardi, » dit Severus avec un léger sourire. « Mais oui, je sais que tu n'es pas fragile. Au contraire, comme je te l'ai dit avant, tu es effectivement très fort. »

Il hésita et le regarda plus sérieusement. « Cependant, je sais également que ma salle de classe garde beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs pour toi. Ton ami Mr. Weasley n'a pas voulu le révéler en ma présence, mais je l'ai surpris à dire que tu étais malade avant chaque classe de potions. Harry, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir traité de cette manière. De t'avoir réellement maltraité. Je te promets que la classe de Potions sera différente dorénavant. »

Il semblait si sérieux et triste que Harry posa promptement son livre pour s'approcher de lui.

« Je sais, Severus. Je sais que tu es désolé et je sais que les choses seront différentes maintenant. J'en suis sûr. » Il sourit à son père. « Je te fais confiance. »

Severus plaça une main douce sur son épaule. « Merci, Harry. »

« Alors est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour t'aider ? Je promets que je ne ferai rien exploser, » ajouta Harry avec un air faussement sérieux.

« Ne fais pas de promesses que tu n'es pas sûr de tenir, » répondit Severus pince-sans-rire. Puis il sourit. « Mais je suppose que faire un inventaire est assez inoffensif. Viens alors, si tu es certain que ça ne te fait rien de passer l'après-midi à compter des fioles de Veracrasses. »

« Hum, est-ce qu'il est trop tard pour changer d'avis ? »

Severus sembla hésiter, mais Harry lui sourit. « Je plaisante. Je voudrais vraiment t'aider. »

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante dans le bureau de Severus et ils finirent même suffisamment tôt pour faire une partie de Bataille Explosive avant le dîner.

Ils dinèrent dans la grande Salle également puis se retirèrent de nouveau dans leur appartement, pour jouer aux échecs ou à des jeux de carte ou pour lire tranquillement jusqu'à l'heure du coucher. C'était des instants agréables et paisibles et Harry les appréciait, bien qu'il continue bien sûr de penser souvent à l'année à venir. Il était généralement excité et pressé qu'elle commence. Ce serait amusant de voir ses autres amis, comme Neville et Luna et il y avait aussi le Quidditch qui reprendrait.

Et le mieux, c'est que Severus et lui étaient père et fils maintenant et les choses entre eux étaient complètement différentes d'avant. Harry n'avait plus à redouter le cours de Potion et à avoir peur d'être raillé, humilié ou ridiculisé. Il n'y aurait plus de détentions injustes ou de professeur ricanant ou lui lançant des regards noirs.

Plus rien de toutes ces choses.

Au lieu de cela Severus l'aimait et il avait une véritable maison. Après toutes ces années à rêver et à l'espérer, Harry avait quelqu'un pour lui finalement.

Il y avait une chose de bien également, une chose géniale. Voldemort avait disparu et plusieurs de ses Mangemorts étaient à Azkaban. Harry ne devrait pas passer l'année à redouter que certaines personnes maléfiques le capturent et le tuent. Il n'y aurait aucune pierre à sauver, aucun basilic à combattre, aucun Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, aucun conflit avec le Ministère.

Plus de guerre.

En fait, le seul nuage sombre dans la vie de Harry était le charme d'esclavage et il essayait de garder espoir sur ce sujet également. Severus et Dumbledore recherchaient un moyen de le libérer. Ils étaient tous les deux très intelligents, puissants et habiles, alors peut-être qu'ils pourraient y arriver. Peut-être.

Harry l'espérait vraiment, vraiment beaucoup.

En attendant, il prierait que cela reste secret pour qu'il puisse finalement avoir une vie calme et normale, comme tout le monde. Il n'y avait aucune raison que quelqu'un découvre le charme d'esclavage après tout. Seulement une poignée de personnes était au courant et ils étaient tous dignes de confiance.

Il n'y avait aucun motif réel pour que Drago Malefoy ou n'importe qui d'autre commence à être soupçonneux du charme que le Serpentard avait lancé contre Harry à la fin de la dernière année. Tout le monde l'avait probablement oublié. Les étudiants se lançaient des sortilèges et des charmes les uns contre les autres tout le temps après tout. Non, personne ne devrait y repenser ou avoir des doutes.

Harry refusait de penser autrement.

Il voulait pouvoir être un enfant ordinaire, étudier pour ses ASPICs, se plaindre du travail, apprécier les matchs de Quidditch, les week-ends à Pré-au-Lard et traîner avec ses amis.

Et il voulait venir à l'école avec le Poudlard Express.

Il n'était jamais venu à l'esprit de Harry que Severus pourrait avoir des réserves quand à son trajet en train et il fut étonné quand son père avait grimacé et était resté silencieux après sa demande.

Le soir était tombé et ils étaient installés dans le salon, en plein dans une épique partie d'échecs… Harry pensait que sa technique s'était certainement améliorée depuis que Severus et lui avaient commencé à jouer l'un contre l'autre. Severus avait été sur le point d'entreprendre un mouvement, mais quand Harry mentionna le Poudlard Express, il s'arrêta, fronça les sourcils et regarda ailleurs.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit-il finalement.

Harry le regarda fixement, stupéfait. « Mais pourquoi pas ? Je sais que tu devras me faire Transplaner à King's Cross, mais il nous faudra seulement que quelques minutes, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu es trop occupé, peut-être que Dumbledore pourrait le faire, ou il existe peut-être une façon d'y aller par Cheminette, ou… »

« Harry, ce n'est pas que je suis trop occupé et le temps n'a pas d'importance, » l'interrompit Severus. « Je ne suis juste pas sûr que ta présence dans le Poudlard Express soit une bonne idée. »

Harry voulut discuter, mais prit le temps de réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas agir de façon enfantine ou passer pour un gosse gâté. Il voulait être mature, d'autant plus que Severus était toujours si merveilleux avec lui maintenant.

Mais il voulait vraiment monter dans le Poudlard Express aussi et il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi son père avait un problème avec ça. Prendre le train avec ses amis était plutôt une inoffensive demande, n'est-ce pas ? Tous les autres étudiants le faisaient. Pourquoi ne le pouvait-il pas ?

Il leva des yeux suppliants sur Severus et répéta. « Mais pourquoi pas ? »

Severus l'observa attentivement. « Parce que tu es susceptible de voir Drago Malefoy et je pense qu'il serait plus sage que je sois présent quand vous vous rencontrerez la prochaine fois. »

« Mais je ne ferais rien… » Commença Harry avant de s'arrêter, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que ce soit la vérité. D'une façon ou d'une autre il n'avait pas beaucoup pensé au moment où il reverrait Malefoy, mais c'était bien sûr inévitable.

Et Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr de la façon dont il réagirait quand il se trouverait de nouveau en face de l'autre garçon, en face de la personne qui l'avait asservi.

Il n'était pas sûr de la façon dont Ron et Hermione réagiraient également. Il pensait vraiment à ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt pendant l'été. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis essayent de le venger. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'inquiète pour Malefoy. Il se fichait bien de ce qui pouvait arriver au Serpentard. Harry était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même à ce sujet.

Mais il s'inquiétait considérablement de ce qui arriverait à Ron et à Hermione et il avait peur qu'ils n'aillent trop loin, simplement parce qu'ils l'aimaient beaucoup et qu'ils savaient combien Malefoy l'avait blessé.

Bien sûr, Ron et Hermione verraient probablement Malefoy dans le train, que Harry soit là ou pas, mais il avait dans l'idée que ses amis pourraient être bien plus imprudents si Harry n'étaient pas là.

Eh bien, il verrait s'il pouvait appeler Ron au Terrier par Cheminée pour lui dire qu'ils se verraient simplement à l'école. Il demanderait également à Ron de ne pas jeter Malefoy par-dessus bord, pendant qu'il y était.

Harry se rendit compte que son père l'observait et il inclina la tête. Il était idiot d'être ainsi contrarié pour un stupide trajet en train, pensa-t-il. Il verrait ses amis au repas de rentrée demain soir et puis tout au long de l'année.

Il prit donc une profonde respiration et dit calmement. « Oui, Severus. Je suppose que tu as raison. Peux-tu m'excuser s'il te plaît ? »

Il ne devait pas avoir vraiment réussi à cacher sa déception parce que Severus interrompit la discussion.

« Attends, » dit calmement son père. « J'ai peut-être une idée. »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et pardon pour le retard ! (Je vous conseille d'aller voir le film qui commence par un A et qui se finit par COEUR au ciné – je ne sais pas si c'est autorisé de dire le véritable nom mais vous comprendrez j'en suis sûre ^^ – je n'étais pas très motivée au départ mais certains passages sont à mourir !)

J'ai eu un peu de mal à traduire la phrase « Merci, Severus, mais j'arrive toujours mieux à croire le pire. » et du coup je trouve qu'elle rend un peu bizarre en français mais je n'arrive pas à trouver mieux si quelqu'un à une idée…

En ce qui concerne l'histoire en elle-même, je trouve également la transition un peu longue ; Il est vrai que Harry est un peu énervant avec ses 'j'avance de deux pas, je recule d'un' mais dans une telle situation, je ne sais pas comment je me sentirais, surtout avec le passif de chacun… Bref, je suis moi-aussi pressée que l'histoire avance !

Sinon, j'ai l'étrange impression de toujours être vendredi. ^^

Bonne soirée à tous


	35. Plateforme Neuf Trois Quarts

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 36 chapitres (sur les 61 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 35

* * *

**

La Plate-forme 9 ¾ était bondée, comme tous les 1er septembre, jour de rentrée. Les familles se tenaient ensemble, formant de petits groupes tandis qu'ils se serraient dans leurs bras et se disaient au revoir ; les étudiants de première année semblaient apeurés ou impatients ; les autres, plus âgés, s'appelaient les uns les autres et se dépêchaient de rejoindre leurs amis ; ceux encore trop jeunes observaient tout cela avec envie et les parents essuyaient subrepticement les larmes de leurs yeux alors que la grande locomotive à vapeur d'un rouge écarlate envoyait une fumée blanche, signe de son imminent départ.

Une pluie régulière tombait sur le plafond voûté de verre au dessus d'eux et bien que les personnes à l'intérieur de la gare soient protégées contre le pire du froid et de l'humidité, il faisait tout de même frais. Harry, qui frissonnait légèrement, était heureux que Severus ait insisté pour lui commander des vêtements d'hiver supplémentaires. Aujourd'hui il portait une épaisse chemise vert-foncé avec une rayure bleue marine sur la poitrine et une nouvelle paire de jeans, avec ses baskets.

Naturellement il devrait se changer pour mettre l'uniforme de Poudlard avant que le train n'arrive à destination dans la soirée, mais Harry avait emporté également ses vêtements d'école, pliés soigneusement et rétrécis dans sa poche.

Severus remarqua son frisson. « As-tu assez chaud ? » Le professeur était aussi habillé chaudement, de sa robe noire habituelle, bien que ce fût l'une des plus jolies, celle avec un liseré vert et argent.

Harry acquiesça. « Oui, merci, et merci d'avoir arrangé tout ceci pour moi, Severus. »

Son père hocha la tête. « De rien. » Sa voix était solennelle, mais ses yeux étaient chaleureux et amicaux.

Harry lui sourit ; puis son regard attrapa un groupe familier venant de la barrière du côté de la gare Moldue. « Ah, ce sont les Weasley. Allons-y. »

Comme ils se faisaient un chemin dans la foule, certains des étudiants les reconnurent et les observèrent fixement en voyant Severus Rogue et Harry Potter marcher côte à côte, apparemment très calmes. Personne n'osa cependant les approcher ou dire quelque chose, bien que les adolescents leur lancèrent des regards curieux à l'un comme à l'autre tout en murmurant entre eux quand le Maître des Potions et le jeune garçon aux cheveux sombres passèrent.

Harry se rendait compte de l'attention qu'il suscitait, mais il l'ignora. Les gens ne devraient pas être aussi étonnés. Les articles des journaux avaient indiqué qu'il était resté avec Severus tout l'été et continuerait à faire ainsi, mais il supposait que de les voir réellement tous deux ensemble, sans pour autant se sauter à la gorge, devait vraiment être un choc pour les étudiants de Poudlard.

Naturellement ce ne serait rien comparé au moment où ils découvriraient que Severus et lui se considéraient comme père et fils. Mais tout allait bien pour Harry. Il espérait que la majorité des gens accepteraient la situation et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait admettre qu'il était peu un nerveux de la façon dont ses autres amis de Gryffondor réagiraient. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils soutiennent au moins sa décision, une fois le choc initial passé, mais même s'ils ne le faisaient pas…

Eh bien, Severus était son père et Harry l'aimait. Il était heureux et reconnaissant d'avoir une famille et il n'allait pas laisser quelqu'un ruiner cela pour lui. Severus l'observait et une fois qu'il vit que Harry l'avait remarqué faire, il haussa légèrement un sourcil. Harry sourit pour lui prouver qu'il ne se préoccupait pas des chuchotements. Les coins de la bouche de Severus se soulevèrent vers le haut en réponse.

Ils rejoignirent les Weasley, où Mme Weasley engloutit promptement Harry dans une exubérante étreinte et le reste du clan de rouquins s'agglutina autour de lui ensuite, pour lui taper dans le dos et lui serrer la main. Severus sembla légèrement effrayé quand ils le saluèrent également avec enthousiasme, mais il se détendit par la suite, inclinant la tête et retournant les tapes dans le dos avec plus de chaleur que d'habitude.

« Désolé nous sommes en retard. Nous vous avons attendus quelques minutes avant que Papa ne dise que vous étiez probablement déjà à la Plate-forme 9 ¾, » dit Ron à Harry.

« Oh, ouais, Severus nous a Transplané directement ici, » expliqua Harry.

« Maman et Papa aimeraient faire cela aussi, mais je suppose que c'est difficile vu tout ce que nous avons comme bagages. » Ginny montra leur énorme chariot rempli de sacs avec la cage de Coquecigrue perchée périlleusement sur le dessus.

« Désolé, j'aurai dû te dire comment nous y allions, mais je n'y ai pas pensé, » s'excusa Harry.

Ron haussa les épaules. « C'est pas grave. Je l'ai pas fait non plus. »

C'est à ce moment qu'une autre famille arriva par la barrière et se cogna contre eux.

« Oh, excusez-nous, nous sommes vraiment désolés, » dit Mr. Weasley avec sincérité avant de faire signe à sa propre famille de se décaler. « Nous ferons mieux de nous enlever du chemin. »

Ils s'écartèrent donc tous vers la droite. Sans compter les parents Weasley, Ron, et Ginny, Fred et George étaient également venus pour les saluer et ils formaient donc un groupe plutôt important. Harry remarqua qu'ils étaient encore une fois tous bien habillés, les jumeaux et Ron portant des chemises du même style que lui, même si celle de Ron était d'un bleu sombre alors que les pantalons des jumeaux étaient d'un lumineux jaune canari avec du noir au lieu de jeans comme Ron et lui-même.

Ginny portait une chemise rose sur une jupe marron et rose avec des bottes marron également. Ses longs et épais cheveux roux lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille et Harry la trouva vraiment belle, bien qu'il enterra rapidement cette pensée. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à elle comme cela. Cela ne ferait que le blesser. Même s'il y avait une quelconque fille qui pourrait être intéressée par un type petit et maigrichon comme lui, il restait toujours un esclave et aucune fille ne voudrait jamais sortir avec un esclave.

Pendant un instant, Harry ressentit la douleur et la honte familières menacer de le submerger, mais il y eut ensuite un léger contact sur son bras et il se tourna pour voir son père l'observer avec inquiétude. Il repoussa ses sombres sentiments au fond de son esprit. Ce jour était l'occasion de s'amuser. Severus avait abandonné son dernier jour de préparation afin que Harry puisse prendre le Poudlard Express avec ses amis et il serait ingrat de sa part de broyer du noir et de gâcher cette journée.

Sans compter qu'il avait attendu avec intérêt ce moment et qu'il ne voulait pas tout rater. Il aurait suffisamment de temps à l'avenir pour déprimer au sujet du charme d'esclavage après tout.

Des années et des années.

Ah, il le faisait encore. Harry repoussa une fois de plus ses sombres pensées hors de son esprit avec un sourire déterminé et hocha presque violemment la tête en direction de son père, qui ne sembla pas rassuré pour autant.

Severus n'était pas la seule personne qui avait noté son humeur changeante néanmoins. Avant que le professeur ne puisse dire ou faire quoique se soit, Ron s'approcha de Harry et demanda calmement, « Tout va bien, mon pote ? »

Harry inclina la tête. Dans un effort pour changer le sujet, il demanda, « Où est Hermione ? »

Ron le regarda comme s'il savait ce que Harry tentait de faire et pendant quelques secondes, il observa juste son ami, avec une expression vaguement malheureuse et inquiète. Mais il sembla finalement décider de ne pas pousser plus loin.

« Elle vient avec ses parents. Ils devraient être ici dans quelques minutes, » répondit-il en regardant autour de lui.

Comme si c'était le signal, les Granger apparurent un peu plus loin, le père de Hermione portant son sac pour elle tandis que Hermione portait la cage de transport de Pattenrond. Ron leur fit signe et ils se dépêchèrent de les rejoindre. Les adultes se saluèrent cordialement les uns les autres tandis que Hermione déposait son chat et serrait dans ses bras Harry et Ginny.

« Harry, Ginny ! Je suis si heureuse de vous voir ! » Elle repoussa ses cheveux de son visage avant de lancer un regard plutôt timide à Ron. « Salut, Ron. »

« Salut, Hermione. » Ron sembla un peu rougir pendant que Hermione et lui se serraient dans leurs bras. Harry hausa un sourcil en les voyant. Il suspectait depuis longtemps que ses deux meilleurs amis avaient des sentiments pas tout à fait fraternels et désintéressés l'un pour l'autre et il était heureux de voir qu'il n'avait visiblement pas tord. Mais il devrait peut-être s'en inquiéter si cela pouvait affecter leur amitié. Et si Ron et Hermione avaient une relation… Commençaient à sortir ensemble… Est-ce qu'il le laisserait tomber ? Harry ne pensait qu'il pourrait supporter de vivre sans son frère et sa sœur.

Quelques secondes après l'avoir pensé, il eut honte d'être aussi égoïste. Il aimait Ron et Hermione. S'ils voulaient sortir ensemble, il devrait être heureux pour eux. Il était heureux pour eux, se dit-il fermement. Et il était probablement idiot de s'inquiéter de cela, qui plus est. Ron et Hermione ne sortaient pas encore ensemble et s'ils décidaient de le faire à un moment donné, ça ne voudrait pas dire qu'ils l'oublieraient. Leur amitié était plus forte que cela.

N'est-ce pas?

Fred appela Ginny et elle s'éloigna un peu de ses parents pour aller vers les jumeaux tandis que Ron et Hermione se rapprochèrent de lui. Ron remarqua l'expression de Harry. Il sourit. « Hé, tu as trouvé le truc pour hausser le sourcil. Tu t'améliores visiblement. Tu ressembles exactement à Ro… Hum, ton père comme ça. »

« Est-ce que vous sous-entendriez que c'est une mauvaise chose, Mr. Weasley ? » interrogea fraîchement Severus.

Le visage de Ron devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux. « Non, monsieur ! Pas du tout. Je voulais juste dire, avec le sourcil et tout… Hum, »

Ils se regardèrent tous avec stupéfaction, même Harry, quand après quelques secondes à l'observer avec une fausse sévérité, Severus se détendit et se mit à rire discrètement. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr. Weasley. Je voulais simplement m'entraîner un peu avant que la rentrée ne commence. »

Juste à ce moment, à quelques pas de là sur le quai, une échauffourée éclata entre deux groupes de jeunes garçons et Severus poussa un soupir.

« Puisque je suis officiellement ici en tant que surveillant du corps enseignant, je suppose que je dois rétablir l'ordre et faire entrer un peu de crainte dans le cœur de ses déplorables étudiants. Harry, rappelle-toi de ce dont nous avons discuté. » Il s'éloigna d'eux pour faire cesser la bagarre qui commençait.

Ron et Hermione regardèrent curieusement Harry. « De quoi avez-vous discuté ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Oh, pas grand-chose. C'est juste que Severus s'inquiète un peu que nous réagissions de façon exagérée si nous voyons Malefoy. C'est pour ça qu'il est réellement ici, pour 'gérer la situation' si Malefoy et ses crétins apparaissent. Il m'a demandé de rester en vue jusqu'à ce que nous soyons tous installés dans le train. »

« Humph, eh bien si je vois Malefoy, je vais… » Commença Ron, renfrogné à la seule mention du nom du Serpentard.

« Ne rien faire, à moins qu'il ne vous provoque d'abord et à ce moment-là, vous viendrez me voir, moi ou un autre professeur, » l'interrompit Severus, en leur lançant à tous un regard sévère.

Ils sursautèrent tous de surprise à sa soudaine réapparition. Mais Ron s'exclama alors, « Vous ne pouvez pas pensez réellement à le laisser faire sans rien dire avec… avec ce qu'il a fait à Harry ! »

« Baissez immédiatement d'un ton, Mr. Weasley, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez annoncer la nouvelle à toutes les personnes du quai, » répondit froidement Severus.

Ron fronça les sourcils, avant de baisser les yeux et de murmurer. « Désolé, monsieur. » Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son ami. « Désolé, Harry. Nous ne laisserons personnes apprendre la situation, promis. »

Harry inclina la tête et observa son père, voulant savoir ce qu'il allait répondre à Ron. Il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup pensé à Malefoy, ce qui était assez étrange, maintenant qu'il y pensait, mais il était curieux de savoir si l'autre garçon devrait faire face à de quelconques conséquences pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Le regard de Severus glissa sur chacun d'entre eux. Après quelques secondes, il jeta le sort _Assurdiato_ et dit tranquillement, « En fait, non, nous ne prévoyons pas du tout de 'laisser faire Mr. Malefoy sans rien dire'. Sincèrement, une accusation devrait être portée contre lui, mais si nous faisions cela, la totalité du monde sorcier connaîtrait chaque petit détail de l'affaire et Harry ne le veut pas. »

« C'est vrai, » répondit vivement Harry.

« Ainsi nous devons traiter la situation de façon plus privé. Albus a proposé une idée de punition pour Mr. Malefoy, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure façon de traiter la situation et nous discutons toujours de son plan. Mais en attendant, je suis son Directeur de Maison et je suis sûr que vous trois pouvez certifier du fait que je peux certainement rendre la vie d'un étudiant difficile. Encore plus quand cet étudiant est un Serpentard, si je le souhaite vraiment. »

Hermione sembla satisfaite et Ron sourit lentement. « Génial, monsieur. »

« Je suis très heureux que vous approuviez, » Severus avait parlé d'une voix traînante. Puis il redevint plus sérieux. « Maintenant, croyez-le ou pas, je n'ai aucune envie de vous mettre en retenue cette année. Vous êtes de bons amis de Harry et j'apprécie la façon dont vous l'avez soutenu durant ces dernières semaines. Cependant, si vous commencez un combat devant mes yeux, je n'aurai que peu de choix en la matière. Je vous assure que Mr. Malefoy sera sévèrement puni. Il a blessé mon fils et je ne laisserai pas cela passer. Mais vous devez tous les trois rester loin de lui, si c'est possible. Vous comprenez ? »

Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient à contrecœur hoché la tête, aucun d'eux ne semblant particulièrement heureux. Puis il hocha la tête en retour et se dirigea d'un air renfrogné vers quelques étudiants plus âgés qui devenaient excités et bruyants.

« Il ne pense pas vraiment que nous allons venir cafarder auprès des professeurs chaque fois que Malefoy croise notre chemin, n'est-ce pas ? » remarqua Ron. « Nous finirions par être rejetés par les autres sinon. »

« Non, il sait que nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, » en convint Harry. « Mais c'est un professeur. Il se doit de dire quelque chose de ce genre. »

« Je pense que le Professeur Rogue nous avertissait également de ne pas commencer quelque chose de ce style devant lui, » ajouta Hermione. « Mais s'il ne voit pas de ses yeux que nous sommes impliqués, il ne cherchera pas vraiment à trouver le coupable. »

« Eh bien, j'espère juste qu'il ne sera pas autour de moi quand je verrai Malefoy alors, » répondit Ron. « Mais même s'il est là, ça en vaudra quand même la peine si j'ai le temps de lui lancer un sort. »

Harry le regarda. « Mais ne fais rien de trop terrible, Ron. Je ne veux pas que tu ais des ennuis à cause de moi. »

« Mais ce n'est pas juste. Il devrait être à Azkaban, » dit le garçon roux d'une voix basse mais furieuse.

Harry continua juste de le regarder avec une expression inquiète. Il avait peur de ce qui pourrait se passer. Il ne voulait pas que Ron perde son sang-froid et que son meilleur ami finisse par avoir de sérieux problèmes parce qu'il essayait de faire justice pour Harry.

Hermione prit la parole. « Malefoy ne va pas s'en sortir, Ron. Vous avez entendu le Professeur Rogue. Je pense que si Malefoy commence quelque chose, nous devrions aller le voir, mais s'il ne fait rien, alors nous devrons attendre de voir ce que le Professeur Dumbledore et le Professeur Rogue ont à l'esprit. Si nous pensons que ce n'est pas assez, alors nous ferons nous-mêmes quelque chose. »

« Mais que pourraient-ils faire qui soit suffisant, Hermione ? » demanda Ron avec amertume. « Toute la vie de Harry est affectée. Il en est presque mort. Je ne peux pas penser à quelque chose de suffisant pour punir Malefoy, excepté peut-être Azkaban. »

« Je suis ici moi-aussi, Ron, » indiqua sèchement Harry. « J'aimerai que vous arrêtiez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. »

« Que va-t-on faire, Harry ? » demanda Hermione.

Harry soupira. « Je ne sais pas. Je suppose comme tu l'as dit que nous devrions attendre et voir ce que Severus et Dumbledore ont prévu, puis nous verrons. Mais s'il nous cherche en premier… »

« Alors il le regrettera jusqu'au jour de sa mort, » dit sinistrement Ron.

« Nous nous prenons peut-être la tête pour rien, » dit Hermione après quelques secondes. « Il est presque onze heures et il n'y a toujours aucun signe de Malefoy. Il a peut-être été décidé qu'il serait transféré dans une autre école ou qu'il aurait un tuteur privé ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Il doit savoir qu'il aura des problèmes avec Dumbledore s'il revient à Poudlard. »

« Il sera là. » Harry secoua la tête. Ce serait trop espérer de ne plus jamais revoir Drago Malefoy.

« Eh bien de toute manière, je pense que nous avons vraiment passé trop de temps à parler de Malefoy, » continua fermement Hermione. « Allez, oublions-le et allons dire au revoir à tout le monde. Nous devons monter à bord du train dans quelques minutes. »

Ils rejoignirent donc le groupe de départ. Il y eut de nombreuses embrassades et poignées de main, des avertissements, des promesses de nombreuses lettres et des souhaits que tout se passe bien.

Fred et George glissèrent une boîte dans les mains de Harry. « Certaines de nos nouvelles inventions et nos favorites parmi les anciennes. » Fred lui fit un clin d'œil. « Juste un petit 'merci' pour nous avoir aidé lors de nos débuts. Utilise-les bien. »

« Hum, merci, » parvint à dire Harry tandis que la locomotive à vapeur donnait un grand coup de sifflet et ils se saisirent rapidement de leurs sacs avant de monter à bord.

L'intérieur du Poudlard Express était bondé alors que les enfants se dépêchaient de trouver des compartiments. Ron et Hermione devaient au début du trajet rencontrer les autres préfets et ils disparurent dans le premier compartiment après avoir promis à Harry de le rejoindre dès que possible. Ginny repéra quelques-uns de ses amies et les rejoignit après avoir souri par-dessus son épaule à Harry en lui disant, « On s'voit plus tard, Harry. »

Pendant une seconde, Harry resta debout immobile, se sentant légèrement perdu, mais finalement il haussa les épaules et se mit à chercher un endroit où s'asseoir. Severus était un peu plus loin, en train de lancer des regards noirs aux étudiants excités qui discutaient dans le couloir ; il leur ordonna brusquement de se trouver une place. La vue de son père et de la boîte dans ses mains fut un rappel douloureux pour Harry. Il n'avait pas le droit de posséder quelque chose. Est-ce que le cadeau des jumeaux comptait ?

Eh bien, même s'il détestait se rappeler qu'il était un esclave et qu'il y avait de nombreuses restrictions liées au charme, Harry n'allait pas prendre de risques d'être puni pour cela. Il se souvenait très bien de l'avertissement de Dumbledore au cas où il brisait le contrat magique et sur la douloureuse, atroce et terrifiante souffrance qui en découlerait peut-être et il ne voulait certainement pas risquer cela.

Harry déglutit difficilement et commença à se diriger vers Severus. Il devait se rapprocher de son père et résoudre ce problème. Il avait déjà gaspillé plusieurs longues minutes. Combien de temps le charme lui accorderait-il avant de le punir ?

Il poussa d'autres enfants, en marmonnant des « désolés » et des « excusez-moi » comme il avançait… jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve soudainement face à face avec un garçon mince aux yeux gris et aux cheveux blanc-blonds.

Drago Malefoy.

Pendant un instant, ils se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre, comme pétrifiés. Une grande vague de fureur et de douleur submergea Harry. Il en laissa presque tomber la boîte pour sortir sa baguette magique de sa manche, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un mouvement, Malefoy repartit sans un mot et disparut dans un compartiment inoccupé, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Harry regarda fixement devant lui, partagé entre la colère et la douleur alors qu'un sentiment de vide s'emparait de lui en voyant que leur confrontation n'avait finalement pas dégénérée. Après toute l'inquiétude de Severus et l'intense protection de ses amis, ces retrouvailles avaient plutôt été inattendues et décevantes.

Il se rendit soudainement compte que Severus était à ses côtés.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda son père à voix basse.

Harry secoua lentement sa tête. « Rien. Nous n'avons même pas parlé. »

Severus fronça pensivement les sourcils en regardant la porte fermée derrière laquelle Drago Malefoy avait disparu. Pendant quelques secondes, Harry l'observa également avant qu'il ne se rappelle pourquoi il avait été si impatient d'atteindre son père.

« Severus, vite, les jumeaux m'ont donné ceci et je ne peux rien posséder ! » dit-il dans un chuchotement rapide. Severus jeta un coup d'œil sur la boîte que Harry essayait de lui mettre avec force dans les mains puis le tira dans le compartiment le plus proche… heureusement, il était vide… et ferma la porte.

Severus conjura une feuille de parchemin et une plume et griffonna rapidement quelques phrases avant de le tendre à Harry et de prendre la boîte dans le foulée. « Signe ceci. »

Harry gribouilla son nom puis se laissa tomber sur un siège, ayant l'impression que ses jambes risquaient de l'abandonner à tout instant. Il l'avait fait à temps. Il était en sécurité. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à trembler.

Son père s'assit près de lui, glissant un bras autour de ses épaules avant de le serrer contre lui. « Chuuut, » murmura calmement Severus, en posant ses lèvres sur les cheveux de Harry. « Tout va bien. Il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer. Est-ce que tu te rappelles le premier document qu'Albus t'a fait signer, la première fois que tu t'es réveillé après que le charme ait été lancé au début de l'été ? Celui où tu me donnais toutes tes affaires ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, je crois qu'il y a une clause qui inclue tous les choses qui pourraient t'être données à l'avenir, donc je pense que tu ne craignais rien même si tu n'avais pas pu me donner cette boîte. Mais je t'ai fait signer le papier maintenant de toute façon, juste au cas où. Ce soir je relirai le parchemin original pour être certain, mais je ne pense pas que tu doives paniquer chaque fois que quelqu'un te remet quelque chose. Ca va mieux ? »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et hocha de nouveau la tête.

Severus lui embrassa le dessus de la tête puis se rassit avant de l'observer avec attention. « Es-tu sûr qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre Drago Malefoy et toi ? »

Harry inspira profondément et se força à se détendre. « Ouais, je veux dire, oui, monsieur, je suis sûr. Il m'a juste regardé avant de rentrer dans son compartiment. »

« Hmm, cela ne lui ressemble pas, » remarqua Severus.

Un coup sur la porte les interrompit et comme Harry et Severus tournaient la tête dans cette direction, elle s'ouvrit et Neville Longdubat et Luna Lovegood passèrent leur tête à l'intérieur.

« Harry, quelqu'un m'a dit que tu étais ici. Est-ce que t'es d'accord pour… » Neville s'interrompit abruptement quand il vit Severus, regardant avec des yeux écarquillés le professeur comme s'il était une sorte de bête dangereuse.

Luna leur fit juste un calme sourire. Elle portait un pullover pourpre et rouge particulièrement voyant et une paire usée de jean, avec des baskets roses. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés en deux tresses qui pendaient sur ses épaules. « Bonjour, Professeur. Bonjour, Harry. Neville et moi cherchions un endroit pour nous asseoir. »

Harry leur sourit en retour. « Bien sûr, rentrez les gars. »

Severus se murmura à lui-même, « Je suppose que tout ira bien tant que je resterai à proximité, » et Harry sut qu'il était préoccupé par le fait que Drago Malefoy soit si proche de leur compartiment. Il était sûr que Severus passerait le reste de la journée à garder un œil sur leurs deux compartiments, sans jamais s'occuper du reste du train.

Severus inclina la tête en direction de Harry. « Très bien. Je serai dans le compartiment d'à côté si vous avez besoin de moi. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir, non sans avoir dit à Neville d'un ton cassant, « Fermez votre bouche, Longdubat, à moins que vous _essayiez_ réellement de ressembler à un idiot ! »

Une fois Rogue sorti, Neville et Luna entrèrent, glissèrent leurs bagages dans les filets au-dessus de leur tête et s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, face à Harry.

« Hum, je suppose que les choses se sont améliorées entre Rogue et toi ces derniers temps, n'est-ce-pas ? » demanda Neville avec hésitation.

Harry acquiesça. « Ouais, il est vraiment différent maintenant. Bon, pas trop avec toi, désolé pour ça, Neville. »

Neville haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je m'attends à ça de sa part de toute manière. Mais si tu t'entends bien avec lui maintenant, alors c'est bien. »

Luna inclina la tête pour montrer son accord.

Harry leur sourit avec reconnaissance. Ils étaient vraiment de bons amis. « Merci, » répondit-il doucement.

Le train fit une embardée, puis une autre.

« Oh, nous partons, » s'exclama Luna, semblant absolument enthousiasmée à cette perspective.

Ils saluèrent les parents dehors sur le quai pendant que le train prenait de la vitesse et sortait de la gare. La Plate-forme 9 ¾ ne fut bientôt qu'un petit point derrière eux.

Harry et ses amis s'installèrent pour le voyage.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Comme promis voilà Drago Malefoy ! Oui, je sais, c'est juste une courte apparition mais bon…

Bonne soirée,


	36. Poudlard Express

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 37 chapitres (sur les 61 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 36

* * *

**

Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent environ une heure après. Harry, Neville et Luna avaient passé le temps en discutant de leurs vacances d'été. Ou pour être plus proche de la vérité, Harry avait la plupart du temps écouté le récit de Neville sur sa visite à son grand-oncle Algie à Londres et celui de Luna qui avait raconté que son père et elle avaient passé quelques semaines en Suède à chercher des Ronflaks Cornus.

« Bien sûr, nous n'en avons pas réellement vu. Ils deviennent invisibles chaque fois que des gens s'approchent trop près d'eux vous savez, mais nous avons vu beaucoup de signes montrant leur présence, comme de l'herbe piétinée aux endroits où ils étaient passés et des tas de brindilles là où ils construisent leurs nids, » indiqua Luna avec satisfaction.

Harry cligna des yeux. « Hum, c'est super, » répondit-il avec hésitation.

Puis Neville et Luna voulurent entendre le véritable récit de son combat contre Voldemort et bien qu'il était fatigué de se répéter, Harry pensa que ces deux amis méritaient de l'entendre de sa bouche, particulièrement après qu'ils aient tous deux été à ses côtés lors de la bataille du Ministère au printemps dernier.

Il venait juste de finir quand Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent et s'installèrent près de Harry.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne me l'ait pas dit ! » s'exclama Ron, en s'affalant sur le siège près de Harry. « Oh, salut, les gars. » Il fit un signe de tête à Neville et Luna.

« Qui ne t'a pas dit quoi ? » demanda Harry, en regardant Ron puis Hermione.

Hermione s'assit de l'autre côté de Ron, dit bonjour à tout le monde et répondit, « Eh bien, nous avons découvert qui sera le nouveau professeur de Défense lors de notre réunion. »

« Qui ? » l'interrogèrent Harry, Neville et Luna d'une seule voix.

« Mon frère Bill, » leur révéla Ron. « Et il n'a rien laissé filtrer durant les vacances, ce petit enfoiré. Bien que pour être honnête, je n'ai pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de voir Bill cet été. Il était en France pour finir un travail pour Gringott's. »

« J'espérais que ce puisse être Remus une fois encore, » dit calmement Harry, mais il trouva ensuite que cela pouvait paraître grossier vis-à-vis de Ron donc il se dépêcha d'ajouter, « mais ce sera vraiment bien avec Bill aussi. »

« Eh bien, tu savais que Remus ne pourrait probablement pas revenir. Je veux dire, maintenant que les gens savent qu'il est un loup-garou, beaucoup de parents seraient révoltés s'il enseignait de nouveau, » remarqua Ron.

« Mais c'est tellement injuste, » Harry se renfrogna en pensant à tous ces parents inconnus qui empêchaient Remus de redevenir leur enseignant.

« Remus ne serait probablement pas revenu de toute façon, même si Dumbledore lui avait offert la place. Il a quitté Poudlard de lui-même, rappelez-vous. Il était plus contrarié que n'importe qui quand il a oublié de prendre la Potion Tue-loup, » ajouta Hermione.

« C'est juste que ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, » soupira Harry.

Hermione demanda doucement, « Pourquoi ne lui écrirais-tu pas, Harry ? »

Harry y avait déjà pensé, mais en vérité, il avait peur de le faire. Il savait que Remus le blâmait probablement pour la mort de Sirius. Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? Harry était à blâmer. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Harry que c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas contacté depuis si longtemps. Sans compter que, s'il lui écrivait une lettre et que Remus lui répondait en retour en lui disant combien il le détestait, que c'était sa stupidité et son inattention qui avaient réellement tué Sirius…, et bien ce serait vraiment trop douloureux pour Harry qui ne pourrait sûrement pas le supporter. La seule chose qui pourrait être pire que ça, serait que Remus ne lui réponde même pas.

Mais il voulait revoir Remus. Il avait toujours aimé cet homme, même s'il n'avait jamais laissé Harry devenir trop proche de lui. Et Remus était son dernier lien avec ses parents et Sirius.

Eh bien, c'était une chose à laquelle il devait encore réfléchir, mais Harry ne voulait pas en discuter maintenant, devant Neville et Luna. Car même s'ils étaient de bons amis, il y avait des choses qu'il ne voulait pas partager, excepté avec Ron et Hermione.

Et Severus.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait parler avec son père sur la possibilité de contacter Remus. Ce n'était pas le grand amour entre Severus et Remus, Harry le savait, mais il pensait que si ça lui tenait à cœur, son père essaierait de l'aider.

Mais pour le moment, il inclina juste la tête en disant, « Je pourrais effectivement. »

« Eh, Bill doit aussi être un enseignant vraiment compétent, puisqu'il a travaillé comme Briseur de Sorts pendant dix ans, » rajouta Hermione après quelques secondes.

Ron acquiesça avec enthousiasme. « Ouais ! Vous vous rappelez quand nous sommes allés en Egypte il y a deux ou trois ans ? Bill nous a montré une caverne où il a aidé à tuer un Nundu. Il avait détruit un village entier de Moldus avant qu'ils ne l'attrapent. Bien sûr, les Moldus pensaient que les morts étaient dus à une maladie. Et il y a eu aussi cette pyramide qui était infestée de croquemitaines suceurs de sang et c'est Bill qui était le sorcier qui dirigeait l'équipe qui les a capturées. »

Ils parlèrent des exploits de Bill Weasley et spéculèrent sur les techniques qu'il pourrait leur enseigner pendant quelques temps puis ils commencèrent à déballer leurs déjeuners. Il y avait de nombreuses tourtes à la viande, des sandwichs, des fruits et des biscuits et il y eut beaucoup d'échanges avant que chacun ne soit satisfait.

Alors qu'ils finissaient de manger et que Hermione faisait disparaître leurs déchets, Ron remarqua, « Vous savez, je n'ai pas encore vu Malefoy. Peut-être qu'il ne reviendra pas à Poudlard. »

« Non, il est ici. Je l'ai vu, » le détrompa Harry.

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent brusquement.

« Tu l'as vu ? Où ? Quand ? » Exigea Ron tandis que Hermione s'approchait de lui et demandait calmement, « Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, j'ai été un peu déçu en fait. Nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face dans le couloir, mais il est juste rentré dans un compartiment, celui qui se trouvait le plus proche de lui en fait et a fermé la porte. Nous ne nous sommes même pas parlés. »

Harry s'aperçut que Neville et Luna les observaient et se rendit compte qu'ils en faisaient peut-être un peu trop sur le fait d'avoir vu le garçon blond. Il haussa les épaules avec une feinte indifférence. « Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance. »

« C'est plutôt étrange, » murmura Hermione. « Il devait être tout seul, parce que nous avons vu Crabbe et Goyle s'installer avec Pansy Parkinson et quelques autres Serpentards dans un autre compartiment, mais Malefoy n'était pas avec eux. C'est pourquoi nous avons pensé qu'il pourrait ne pas revenir finalement. »

« Pourquoi Malefoy ne reviendrait pas ? » demanda Neville. « Et n'était-il pas à la réunion des préfets ? Il est l'un des préfets de Serpentard. »

Ron secoua la tête, d'un air supérieur. « Plus maintenant. Blaise Zabini a pris sa place. »

« Je suppose que Dumbledore a pris cette décision après qu'il ait jeté un sort inconnu sur Harry, » dit tranquillement Luna. « Mais cela semble un peu dur. » Elle regarda spéculativement Harry. « À moins qu'il y ait plus sur ce charme que ce que nous savons. »

Pendant une seconde, Harry cessa de respirer. Malgré son air constamment rêveur, Luna avait un don pour découvrir la vérité. Il se força à se détendre et à se montrer insouciant. « Non, mais jeter un sort inconnu sur quelqu'un est contre la loi. Comment avez-vous appris cela, de toute façon ? »

Neville lui jeta un regard perplexe. « Eh bien, tu es resté inconscient à l'infirmerie durant les deux derniers jours avant les vacances, Harry. Il aurait été plutôt difficile de ne pas le noter. Nous sommes tous montés te voir, tu sais. Ron et Hermione vivaient pratiquement à l'infirmerie. Nous nous sommes tous vraiment inquiétés pour toi, mais Dumbledore a dit que tu irais mieux. »

« Et je vais mieux, » dit fermement Harry. Puis il leur sourit. « Mais merci pour m'avoir rendu visite et… vous savez, de vous être inquiétés. »

« Bien sûr que nous nous sommes inquiétés, Harry. Tu es notre ami, » indiqua Luna avec une douce simplicité.

Harry sentit ses joues rougir. « Vous êtes également mes amis. » dit-il calmement tout en étant heureux que la sorcière poussant le chariot de friandises choisisse cet instant pour passer.

Ils choisirent un assortiment de Fondants du Chaudron, de Patacitrouilles, de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue et de Chocogrenouilles et passèrent le reste de leur après-midi à grignoter, tout en jouant aux Bavboules, à la Bataille Explosive et en bavardant sur des sujets quelconques de l'école.

Le train poursuivait sa route vers le nord, suivant les rails qui le dirigeaient entre des champs et des bois. Ils laissèrent la pluie derrière eux et la lumière d'un pâle soleil se fit entrevoir entre les nuages avant que l'obscurité due à la fin de l'après-midi ne le remplace.

Hermione vérifia l'heure. « Nous devrions mettre nos robes. Nous arrivons bientôt. »

Luna et elle partirent vers les toilettes et quand elles revinrent peu de temps après en portant leur uniforme de Poudlard en dessous de leur robe, les garçons avaient également terminé de se changer. Quelque temps après, le train ralentit et arriva à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Harry se leva et aida Neville avec sa malle… Neville avait les mains pleines en essayant de retenir son crapaud Trevor… et ils sortirent dans le couloir, rejoignant la foule des autres étudiants. Severus sortit d'un des compartiments et même si le couloir était bondé, les étudiants s'écartèrent pour le laisser rejoindre Harry.

« Je suppose que tu souhaites faire la fin du chemin avec tes amis ? » demanda Severus.

Harry hocha la tête et Hermione offrit, « Vous pourriez monter avec nous, monsieur, si vous le désirez. »

Neville la regarda bouche bée, mais Severus ne le remarqua pas ou s'abstint de le mentionner. Au lieu de cela il inclina simplement la tête en direction de Hermione.

« Merci, Miss Granger, mais je vais Transplaner aux portes de l'école une fois que je vous aurai tous vu monter dans votre calèche. »

Trevor choisit ce moment pour se tortiller avec force et il parvint à s'échapper des mains de Neville. Le crapaud sauta dans l'air, rebondit contre le torse de Severus et tomba au sol, où il resta assis, apparemment content de lui, sur les bottes brillantes du professeur.

Neville devint aussi blanc qu'un fantôme. « Désolé, Professeur Rogue, » dit-il d'une voix étranglée pendant qu'il se saisissait à la hâte de son animal familier.

« Je suggère que vous appreniez à contrôler cette bête, Longdubat, avant qu'elle ne finisse dans mon stock d'ingrédients de potions, » dit froidement Severus. Il jeta un regard noir à un groupe d'étudiants qui s'était arrêté à quelques pas d'eux pour les regarder. « Déguerpissez ! »

Comme ils arrivaient au bout du couloir et se préparaient à descendre du train, Severus posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry. « As-tu passé un agréable moment ? »

Harry hocha la tête et lui sourit. « Oui. » Il aperçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir Drago Malefoy, se tenant seul dans le couloir maintenant vide derrière eux, les observant avec une expression étrange sur son visage pâle.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur Drago Malefoy. Le quai était bondé par les étudiants qui couraient de partout et Severus conduisit rapidement Harry et ses amis dans une calèche tirée par des sombrals.

« Je vous verrai au château, » leur dit Severus avant de Transplaner.

Leur calèche commença à bouger, élément d'une longue file qui avançait sur le chemin menant à Poudlard. Harry vit Hagrid appeler les premiers années pour qu'ils le suivent jusqu'aux barques pour la traditionnelle traversée du lac et il le salua avant de s'appuyer contre le dossier de son siège. Bientôt le grand château entra dans leur champ de vision, ses tourelles se détachant en noir sur le ciel qui s'assombrissait alors que ses fenêtres lumineuses semblaient leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

Quand leur calèche s'arrêta devant les portes, Harry et ses amis sortirent et suivirent les autres étudiants à l'intérieur. Severus, avec les autres professeurs, se tenait dans le hall d'entrée. Bill Weasley était parmi eux, ses longs cheveux regroupés en une queue de cheval alors qu'il portait une robe marron foncé. Il semblait bien plus professionnel que les autres fois où Harry l'avait vu.

Ron fonça vers lui. « Bill ! Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? »

Bill sourit. « Eh bien, je n'étais pas vraiment sûr d'avoir ce travail jusqu'à ce qu'il y a quelques jours. En fait, je ne pensais pas que je l'aurai. Il y avait plusieurs autres candidats avec plus d'expérience en enseignement. Et puis ça me semblait honteux de ruiner la surprise. Et c'est Professeur Weasley maintenant. »

Ron gémit et se tourna vers Harry et Hermione. « Donnez-leur un peu de pouvoir et il leur monte à la tête. »

« Si vous vous dépêchez, vous aurez de meilleures places, » leur dit Bill. « Je vous verrai en classe demain. »

Harry s'approcha de Severus. « Tu ne me l'as même pas dit non plus. »

« Je ne savais pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui que Bill Weasley ferait partie du personnel, » répondit Severus. « Albus prend toujours beaucoup de plaisir à nous présenter le professeur de Défense à la dernière minute. Maintenant faites comme il l'a dit et trouvez-vous des places. »

Harry put sentir le regard de son père fixé sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit caché en sécurité à la table des Gryffondors, entouré par ses amis. Pendant un moment la Grande Salle ne fut qu'un bourdonnement de discussions et de rires alors que les étudiants retrouvaient leurs amis et s'appelaient les uns les autres. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au dernier repas de rentrée auquel il avait participé et à son humeur complètement différente à ce moment-là.

Finalement, Dumbledore, resplendissant dans sa robe vert émeraude, mena les professeurs à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, excepté la Professeur Chourave… Harry supposa que ce devait être à son tour de conduire les premières années. Les derniers étudiants encore debout se dirigèrent vers leurs tables. Harry avait gardé un œil sur la porte menant au hall, observant son père discuter avec ses collègues. Il nota que Drago Malefoy, toujours tout seul, était resté caché dans les ombres près de la porte. Quand Severus apparut, le garçon blond l'approcha et commença à parler, mais Severus sembla le couper brusquement et fit des gestes pour qu'il rejoigne les autres Serpentards avant de se diriger vers la table des Enseignants.

Malefoy le regarda fixement partir, avec cette même expression qu'il avait eue dans le Poudlard Express, avant que ses épaules ne s'affaissent, juste pendant un instant. Ensuite il releva le menton et rejoignit la table des Serpentards où il s'assit près de Crabbe et de Goyle.

Harry détourna les yeux de lui cependant quand Dumbledore commença son discours.

« Bonsoir. Je suis enchanté de tous vous revoir. Nous allons naturellement commencer par souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux membres de la famille de Poudlard. Professeur Chourave, faites entrer s'il vous plaît les nouvelles premières années. »

Le dodu Professeur Chourave fit entrer les premières années en colonne tandis que Hagrid rejoignait le reste du corps enseignant et que le Professeur McGonagall apportait l'antique Choixpeau. Rapidement, le processus de répartition commença. Gryffondor acquit sa part de nouveaux membres, de même que les trois autres Maisons.

Quand le dernier des minuscules premières années se dépêcha de s'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffles, Dumbledore se leva de nouveau avant de s'adresser à tout le monde. « Bienvenue à Poudlard. Je sais que j'ai toujours de la difficulté à prêter attention aux choses avec l'estomac vide, donc voici dès à présent : le repas. »

Il tapa dans les mains et d'énormes plateaux de nourriture apparurent sur la table : des côtelettes d'agneau, du rôti de porc, du poulet et du poisson grillés, différentes sortes de légumes, des pichets de jus de citrouille puis des plats de gâteaux et des tartes à la mélasse. Chacun se servit et après quelques secondes, les conversations reprirent.

Quand tout le monde eut enfin suffisant mangé, Dumbledore fit son discours d'ouverture. Il présenta les enseignants, rappela aux étudiants qu'ils devaient rester loin de la Forêt Interdite et donna les dates des qualifications de Quidditch.

Enfin, il capta le regard de Harry et se racla la gorge. Harry baissa rapidement les yeux sur la table à présent vide. Il savait ce qui venait et le redoutait. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que Dumbledore parle de sa victoire contre Voldemort mais il supposa que le directeur se devait de dire quelque chose sur la fin de la guerre.

« Nous avons une occasion spéciale à célébrer cette année. Je suis sûr que vous avez entendu parler à ce jour de la façon dont Mr. Potter a fait face et a battu Voldemort. Je sais qu'il ne veut aucune attention supplémentaire, mais nous serions tout des plus ingrats si nous ne reconnaissions pas le courage de Mr. Potter et nous ne lui montrions pas notre gratitude, au moins une fois. »

Dumbledore commença à taper dans ses mains et un battement de cœur plus tard tous les autres professeurs, y compris Severus le rejoignirent. Puis les étudiants… la plupart d'entre eux, du moins… commencèrent à le féliciter. Une partie des Serpentards lui jeta un regard noir tout en maintenant leurs mains sur leurs genoux. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à leur table et fut étonné de voir que Malefoy n'était pas l'un de ceux qui le regardaient furieusement, mais restait tranquillement immobile, regardant devant lui dans le vague.

Les applaudissements continuèrent pendant plusieurs longues minutes et Harry souhaita pouvoir se fondre dans le sol. Il fut heureux quand Dumbledore fit un geste pour demander le silence.

« Et maintenant une autre passionnante année se dessine devant nous. Mais il se fait tard et les classes commencent tôt demain. Bonne nuit à tous. »

Tout le monde se leva et s'avança vers la porte pour rejoindre leur dortoir respectif. Hermione appela les premières années de Gryffondor tandis que Ron se penchait près de Harry et indiquait à voix basse, « Je sais que tu dois vivre avec Ro… le Professeur Rogue, mais penses-tu que tu pourrais rester à la Tour jusqu'à l'heure du couvre-feu ? »

« Je vais lui demander, » lui dit Harry et ils fendirent tous deux la foule pour atteindre la table du personnel. Severus avait apparemment prévu sa demande parce que dès que Harry ouvrit la bouche pour poser la question, son père lui glissa tranquillement un petit sac dans la main.

« Poudre de Cheminette, » indiqua Severus. « Je préférerais pour tu ne traînes pas seul dans les couloirs, particulièrement dans les cachots. Fais cependant attention à l'heure s'il te plaît. Le couvre-feu est dans une heure. »

« Merci. » Harry rayonnait de joie pendant que Ron le dirigeait vers la sortie.

« Oui, merci, Professeur, » s'exclama Ron par-dessus son épaule.

Ils rattrapèrent les autres Gryffondors et les suivirent jusqu'à leurs dortoirs dans la Tour. Harry apprit que le mot de passe de ce début d'année était _Semper Virtus_ et la Grosse Dame lui offrit également ses félicitations.

Une fois à l'intérieur les étudiants plus âgés s'approprièrent les canapés et les chaises de la salle commune et l'heure suivante se passa dans une bruyante et joyeuse ambiance. Chacun s'était installé autour de Harry, pour parler de leurs vacances et de l'année à venir et malgré avoir mangé un copieux dîner, ils mangèrent encore des bonbons tout en buvant des Bièraubeurres que Seamus Finnigan avait apportées.

Harry ne se rendit pas compte de la vitesse à laquelle le temps s'était écoulé et il fut étonné quand Hermione lui poussa légèrement le bras.

« Harry, je n'essaye pas de jouer les trouble-fêtes, mais c'est presque l'heure du couvre-feu, » dit-elle avec regret.

Il soupira et se leva. « Ouais, je devine que je vais devoir y aller, alors. »

Certains des autres Gryffondors n'avaient évidemment pas entendu les nouvelles comme quoi il vivrait avec Severus dorénavant.

« Y aller ? Où est-ce que tu vas aller ? » Demanda Lavande Brown, alors que des mines perplexes s'affichaient chez certaines personnes.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'expliquer de nouveau… De donner de fausses explications en plus. Il détestait leur mentir, mais il ne voyait aucune autre façon de le faire sans devoir révéler les conséquences du charme et il n'était sûrement pas près de le faire.

Il s'avança vers la cheminée. « Ron et Hermione peuvent vous expliquer, » dit-il, en leur lançant un regard suppliant. Ils hochèrent la tête et Harry partit.

* * *

Severus était assis dans le canapé quand Harry dégringola hors de la cheminée dans leur salon. L'horloge sur le mur sonna et Severus lui sourit.

« Pile à l'heure. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Oui, je suis de retour. »

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, y entra et s'assit sur le lit. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison à cela mais il se sentait un peu bouleversé de devoir quitter la Tour et il ne voulait pas que son père le voie.

C'était juste idiot et Harry s'étonnait lui-même de sa soudaine mélancolie. Il avait été de bonne humeur toute la journée. Ca avait été amusant de revoir tous ses amis et de débuter une nouvelle année scolaire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait si triste soudainement. C'était idiot parce qu'il aimait Severus ; il aimait la chambre que Severus avait créée pour lui ; et il aimait avoir un père et une véritable maison. Ca valait un million de fois mieux que son sacrifice de ne pas vivre dans le dortoir.

Mais juste pour cette nuit il aurait souhaité pouvoir rester là-haut dans la Tour avec tous les autres.

Il aurait pu, si seulement il n'avait pas été un esclave.

« Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Harry se tourna pour voir Severus debout près de la porte. Apparemment il n'était pas très bon pour dissimuler des choses.

Il se força à sourire. « Oui. C'est juste que… je cherche mon pyjama. »

« Oh. Puis-je entrer ? »

Harry inclina la tête. « Bien sûr. »

Severus s'approcha et s'assit près de lui. « Tu sais que le charme te permet d'être loin de moi trois mois par an. Il y a des moments où tu peux rester là-haut durant la nuit. »

Harry réfléchit à cela, avant de secouer finalement la tête. « Mais nous avons déjà dit aux autres que je devais être surveillé chaque nuit. Tout le monde pense que c'est la raison de ma présence ici. Est-ce que ça ne semblerait pas étrange si je pouvais dormir ailleurs quelques nuits mais pas tout le temps ? »

« Nous allons y réfléchir, » promit Severus. « Nous pourrons peut-être trouver une raison plausible. »

Son père était si déterminé à l'aider, si déterminé à le rendre heureux, que Harry s'en sentit bouleversé.

Il se retourna et entoura Severus de ses bras.

« Je t'aime, Severus. »

Severus sembla troublé, mais il lui retourna son étreinte. « Je t'aime aussi, Harry. »

Harry se rassis et le dévisagea d'un air sérieux. « Et j'aime vivre avec toi. Vraiment. J'aime avoir ma propre maison ici… et être avec toi… c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours rêvé. Et ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi si je vis ici au lieu de la Tour, du moins ça ne me dérange pas le reste du temps. C'était juste ce soir, alors qu'on se retrouvait tous après une longue période… qu'il m'a été un peu difficile de devoir partir. »

Severus inclina la tête. « Je comprends et je suis désolé. »

Harry le serra de nouveau contre lui, voulant être sûr que son père le comprenne vraiment. « Mais j'aime vivre avec toi. »

Severus lui tapota le dos. « C'est bon, Harry. J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. Je ne suis pas triste que tu veuilles passer plus de temps avec tes amis pour ta première nuit à l'école. C'est très normal et compréhensible. »

Harry s'appuya contre lui. « Merci, Severus. »

« Pourquoi ne retournerions-nous pas au salon pour prendre une tasse de chocolat avant d'aller dormir ? »

Harry repensa à tous les bonbons qu'il avait mangés aujourd'hui et pour une fois, le chocolat chaud ne l'attirait pas vraiment. « J'aimerais revenir au salon avec toi, mais nous pourrions peut-être garder le chocolat pour une autre nuit. »

« Oh, certains étudiants se sont bourrés de chocolats et de bièraubeurre, j'ai l'impression. » commenta Severus. « C'est un mystère pour moi de savoir comment vous faites pour ne pas être malades comme des chiens avant que l'école ne commence réellement. Les avantages de la jeunesse, je suppose. »

Plus tard durant la nuit, Harry s'allongea somnolent dans son lit, au chaud en se sentant bien mieux. Ca l'avait beaucoup aidé de savoir que Severus l'aimait et voulait le rendre heureux.

Il attendait avec intérêt les classes du lendemain matin et il repensait distraitement aux événements de la journée quand il se rappela de l'expression sur le visage de Drago Malefoy quand il avait vu Severus et Harry ensemble dans le Poudlard Express et même plus tard, quand il avait essayé de parler avec Severus et que le Maître des Potions l'avait renvoyé. Après ces deux épisodes, le Serpentard avait semblé perdu et seul, et… autre chose. Il avait eu une lueur dans le regard que Harry avait reconnue, un regard hanté par une peine et une douleur insupportables.

Mais non, il devait avoir tort. Si Drago Malefoy était bouleversé par quelque chose, c'était probablement par les ennuis qu'il avait avec Dumbledore. C'était tout.

Sûrement.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Voili, voilou… Bon Week !


	37. Rapprochement Gryffondors Serpentards

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 38 chapitres (sur les 62 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 37

* * *

**

La matinée du 2 septembre était sombre et venteuse. Harry se réveilla tôt et fut tenté de se blottir sous les couvertures pour somnoler pendant un moment, comme il l'avait fait durant les derniers jours, mais il se rappela ensuite de la date.

C'était le premier jour des classes et il n'avait pas le temps de traîner au lit ce matin.

Il émit un petit gémissement d'indignation pour montrer son irritation, mais malgré cela, il sourit tandis qu'il balançait ses couvertures et se dépêchait de troquer son pyjama écossais en flanelle contre son uniforme scolaire : chemise blanche, pantalon et pullover gris-foncé, chaussettes et chaussures. Il faisait légèrement frais, assez pour que Harry soit heureux de passer son pullover par-dessus sa tête, mais il ne faisait pas très froid non plus. Severus avait dû jeter un autre sort de chauffage la nuit dernière après que Harry se soit endormi ou peut-être tôt ce matin.

Harry noua la cravate rouge et or de Gryffondor autour de son cou et se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour se brosser les dents et les cheveux.

Quelques minutes plus tard il allait au salon, en portant sur le bras sa robe et son sac de classe. Severus, assis sur le canapé, portait ses vêtements noirs habituels et jetait un coup d'œil sur son programme de cours.

Il le regarda et sourit. « Bonjour. Es-tu prêt pour le petit-déjeuner ? »

Harry déposa son sac pour enfiler sa robe. « C'est bon. »

Severus rassembla ses feuilles de parchemin et les rangea dans une poche intérieure de sa robe. « Tu as Défense, Sortilèges et Botanique aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Et Métamorphose et Potions demain. » Pendant qu'il parlait, Harry se demanda sérieusement pour la première fois comment se passerait le cours de Potions pour lui à présent. Severus avait promis de ne pas le maltraiter de nouveau et Harry le croyait. Il ne s'inquiétait plus de ce sujet désormais, mais il lui semblait étrange de ne plus avoir à redouter les Potions, de ne plus sentir son estomac se serrer, de ne plus avoir envie de vomir et de ne plus avoir à s'asseoir en classe tout en attendant la prochaine attaque verbale.

Il dut sembler songeur ou impatient ou quelque chose d'autre parce que Severus s'approcha de lui clairement inquiet. « Harry, est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Harry décida soudainement qu'il ne voulait pas que son père se sente encore plus mal pour ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé ; et puis tout allait plutôt bien maintenant, non ?

Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Severus. « Non, tout va bien. Je pensais juste à toutes les choses géniales qu'il y aurait cette année. Voldemort a disparu donc je n'ai plus à m'en inquiéter et… » Il détourna les yeux, se sentant soudainement intimidé. « Et je t'ai aussi maintenant. Je suis désolé d'avoir été si bête la nuit dernière. Je suis heureux ici. Je préfère vraiment être là qu'à la Tour. »

Severus plaça un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra étroitement contre lui pendant un instant. « Tu n'as pas été bête la nuit dernière, Harry. Je t'ai déjà dit que je comprenais ce que tu pouvais ressentir. » Il donna une petite tape dans le dos de Harry et se recula. « Nous ferions mieux de monter manger maintenant. »

Harry saisit son sac de cours et ils commencèrent à partir, mais à la porte, Severus lui toucha l'épaule et indiqua doucement, « Et je suis très heureux de t'avoir à mes côtés également. »

Harry lui sourit pendant qu'ils sortaient dans le couloir puis Severus ferma la porte derrière eux.

Un groupe de jeunes Serpentards, deux filles et deux garçons, marchaient dans le couloir également. Harry ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient des premières années. Ils n'étaient pas suffisamment petits et ils semblaient plus confiants et bavards que des premières années en début d'année. Ils devaient avoir dans les douze-treize ans.

Les étudiants regardèrent avec hésitation Harry pendant quelques secondes avant de parler à Severus.

« Bonjour, Professeur. »

Severus inclina la tête dans leur direction. « Bonjour. J'espère que vous êtes prêts pour vos classes ? »

Ils lui assurèrent qu'ils l'étaient et un des garçons lui fit même un sourire. « Oui, monsieur. Nous avons Potions en premier, juste après le petit-déjeuner. »

« Je me rappelle que vous aviez quelques difficultés à différencier le hachage et la coupe en dés, Mr. Morland. J'espère que ce ne sera pas un problème cette année, » remarqua Severus, mais son ton était indulgent et le garçon n'en sembla pas très intimidé.

« Oui, monsieur… je veux dire, non monsieur, » Il rit véritablement de son erreur. « Je comprends bien mieux ces techniques depuis que vous m'avez montré la différence. »

« Bien. » Le regard de Severus glissa sur Harry et il ajouta. « Je pense que vous avez dû reconnaître Mr. Potter. »

Il y eut un silence très embarrassant alors que Harry et les Serpentards s'étudiaient les uns les autres. Harry pensa en lui-même que c'en était presque comique de voir comment ces plus jeunes enfants pouvaient être aussi déconcertés. Naturellement, dans le passé les Serpentards et lui avaient été ennemis, ou du moins rivaux, et maintenant leur Directeur de Maison l'escortait dans les cachots et le présentait. Les étudiants de Serpentard le dévisageaient comme s'ils ne savaient pas vraiment s'ils étaient censés lui serrer la main ou lui lancer un sortilège.

Harry décida de faire le premier pas. Il leur fit un petit sourire. « Salut. C'est bien d'être de retour à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lentement une des filles acquiesça et répondit, « Oui, c'est vrai. »

Les trois autres marmonnèrent leurs accords avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil à Severus.

« Mr. Morland, vous avez exprimé un intérêt pour essayer d'intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que Mr. Potter serait disposé à vous donner quelques conseils, » remarqua Severus.

Le garçon le regarda bouche bée. « Mais, monsieur… C'est un Gryffondor ! »

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Oui, je me rends compte de cela. C'est également un joueur doué pour le Quidditch. »

Harry sourit au garçon. « C'est bon. Je ne mords pas. »

Le jeune Serpentard le regarda fixement avant de lui faire un sourire hésitant en retour. « Je suis Alec Morland. Je veux vraiment rentrer dans notre équipe, mais je ne pense pas que j'ai beaucoup de chance. Je suis seulement en deuxième année. » Il fit une grimace. « Et je suis petit, même pour un garçon de douze ans. »

Harry l'observa. Le garçon avait les cheveux et les yeux bruns et il était petit, mais il était mince et semblait avoir de l'énergie à revendre.

« La taille ne fait pas tout dans le Quidditch, » répondit-il. « J'ai toujours été petit aussi. »

« Mais tu joues en tant qu'Attrapeur et c'est bien que les Attrapeurs soient petits, » répondit Alec. « Mais Drago Malefoy est notre Attrapeur et il a deux ans de plus que moi. Je vais devoir postuler au poste de Gardien ou de Poursuiveur. »

Severus l'interrompit. « Drago Malefoy n'est plus l'Attrapeur des Serpentards. Il a été exclu de l'équipe, donc le poste est libre si vous souhaitez essayer, Mr. Morland. »

Ces nouvelles les étonnèrent tous. Harry se retourna vers Severus stupéfait et faillit dire quelque chose avant de finalement décider d'attendre qu'ils soient tous les deux seuls.

« Malefoy est exclu de l'équipe ? » s'exclama l'autre Serpentard.

Alec regarda de nouveau Harry. « Eh bien, est-ce que tu penses… Je veux dire, est-ce que tu voudrais… si ça ne t'ennuie pas trop… » Demanda-t-il maladroitement.

« Nous pourrions nous retrouver sur le terrain de Quidditch cet après-midi après les cours ? Nous pourrions voler et je pourrais te donner quelques conseils, » offrit Harry, en lui souriant.

Le jeune garçon parvint à sembler simultanément enthousiasmé, soulagé et choqué. « Ouais, ce serait super, vraiment super. Hum, merci. Merci beaucoup. »

« De rien, » lui répondit Harry.

Si Alec Morland était heureux, les trois autres Serpentards semblaient juste déconcertés et soupçonneux, mais ils ne dirent rien devant Severus et ils arrivèrent bientôt aux portes de la Grande Salle.

« A cet après-midi alors, vers trois heures ? » demanda Alec.

« Plutôt trois heures et demie. Pour que je puisse me laver après la Botanique, » répondit Harry.

« A toute à l'heure alors. » Et le jeune Serpentards rejoignit ses camarades à la table des Serpentards.

Severus tira Harry sur le côté avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la Grande Salle.

« Tu as bien fait, Harry, » dit-il tranquillement.

Harry lui sourit. « C'était ton idée, en fait, » rappela-t-il.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé d'être d'accord, mais tu l'as été et tu as fait quelque chose pour améliorer les relations entre Serpentards et Gryffondors, » répondit son père. « Mais je veux quand même que tu fasses attention. Ces quatre-là sont des enfants assez gentils et aucun d'eux ne vient de familles de Mangemort. Mais je sais qu'une partie des Serpentards plus âgés ne t'aime pas et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Même si je voudrais voir la réputation des Serpentards s'améliorer, il est hors de question de risquer ton bien-être pour cela. »

L'inquiétude dans sa voix embarrassa un peu Harry tout en le réconfortant et en le rendant heureux. « Merci, » dit-il doucement.

Severus lui lança un regard perplexe. « Tu n'as pas à me remercier de prendre soin de ta santé et de ta sécurité. Quel genre de père je serai si je ne le faisais pas ? »

Harry remua. « Eh bien, ouais peut-être mais… merci. » Il se rappela de quelque chose et leva les yeux vers Severus. « Alors Malefoy a été exclu de votre équipe de Quidditch ? »

Severus inclina la tête et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour être sûr que personne d'autre n'était à portée de voix. « Oui. Albus et moi avons convenu que la perte de son statut de préfet et de sa place au Quidditch ferait partie de sa punition pour t'avoir blessé. Ce n'est pas assez, à mon avis, mais nous avons également un léger problème par rapport au fait que si nous lui donnons une punition qui semble trop excessive, alors les gens pourraient commencer à s'interroger sur le genre de charme qu'il a lancé contre toi. Nous ne voulons pas cela. »

« Non, certainement pas, » en convint Harry. « Je devine que Malefoy n'en est pas très heureux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, il n'en est pas heureux du tout, » dit Severus fermement.

Il y avait une sorte de triomphe méprisant dans sa voix et dans son expression qui rappelèrent à Harry la façon dont Severus le maltraitait et pendant un instant il ressentit une compassion inconfortable pour Malefoy. Mais il se rappela ensuite de la terrible chose que lui avait fait Drago Malefoy et sa sympathie disparut.

D'autres étudiants arrivèrent par les escaliers afin de déjeuner.

Severus posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry. « Si tu vas voler avec Alec Morland après les cours, je suppose que je ne te reverrai pas avant le dîner. Passe une bonne journée. »

« Toi aussi, » répondit Harry.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le Grande Salle puis se séparèrent, Severus se dirigeant vers la table de personnel au fond de la pièce, grondant contre les étudiants qui trainassaient sur son chemin, alors que Harry partait vers la table des Gryffondors. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas encore descendus donc Harry s'assit à côté de Ginny, de Neville, et de Dean Thomas.

« C'est trop bête que tu n'ais pas pu rester la nuit dernière, Harry, » remarqua Dean. « Seamus a glissé une sorte de Poudre à Rots dans les bièraubeurres de tout le monde. Tu aurais dû voir Lavande. Elle était vraiment furieuse contre lui et nous avons aussi joué aux bavboules et… »

« Harry doit rester avec le Professeur Rogue pour sa santé, Dean. Ce n'est pas très gentil de toujours lui rappeler ce qu'il manque quand il est absent, » dit brusquement Ginny.

« Oh. Désolé. » Dean eut la grâce de sembler penaud. « Je n'ai pas pensé à ça. »

Mais Harry secoua juste la tête. « C'est bon. J'aime vivre avec Severus. »

Ginny et Neville ne semblèrent pas trop étonnés, mais la bouche de Dean en resta ouverte.

Avant qu'il ne puisse exploser, Harry continua, « Il a beaucoup changé et nous nous entendons très bien maintenant. En fait, nous sommes comme une famille. Donc ouais, il y a des fois où cela me manque de ne pas être dans la Tour avec vous les gars, mais je peux vous voir pendant la journée et je suis bien avec lui. Donc ça va. »

Dean semblait toujours sans voix, mais Harry se sentit fier de lui. Les autres Gryffondors devaient rapidement comprendre qu'il aimait vivre avec Severus. Ce qu'il avait dit était vrai et chacun devrait simplement l'accepter.

Avant que Dean ait récupéré sa voix et ne puisse probablement argumenter, Harry se tourna vers Neville et fit un geste en direction d'un plat qu'il ne pouvait atteindre. « Hé, Neville, tu pourrais me passer ces saucisses s'te plaît ? »

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent d'un pas rapide à ce moment-là et s'assirent à côté de Harry. Hermione semblait agitée tandis que Ron étouffait un bâillement.

« Désolée nous sommes en retard, Harry. Apparemment Ron a eu du mal à se réveiller ce matin, » expliqua Hermione. Elle se servit une cuillerée d'œuf. « Oh, ça semble vraiment bon. » Elle fronça les sourcils en direction de Ron. « Si seulement nous avions plus de temps pour apprécier réellement notre petit-déjeuner au lieu de devoir tout avaler à la va-vite. »

Ron ne sembla pas perturbé le moins du monde. Il se servit également d'œufs avec des céréales et prit deux-trois saucisses du plat que Harry lui tendit. « Ne fais pas cette tête, Hermione. Il nous reste beaucoup de temps. »

« Oui, si on a l'habitude de manger comme un barbare, » maugréa Hermione.

« Eh bien, tu n'avais qu'à pas l'attendre, » remarqua Ginny. « Tu aurais pu descendre quand tu étais prête. »

Mais Hermione ne sembla même pas considérer cette proposition. « Nous descendons toujours ensemble. »

Ron lança à Ginny un regard ravi pendant qu'il mâchait sa saucisse.

Un court instant plus tard, ils se levaient tous de table et se préparaient à sortir de la Salle pour se diriger vers leur premier cours l'année.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Un nouveau chapitre de traduit et un nouveau également d'écrit ! Kristen en est à 62 ! (J'me demande quand elle va s'arrêter ! ^^)

A vendredi


	38. Premiers cours

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 39 chapitres (sur les 62 en anglais)

_Un grand merci à : **stormtrooper2, 77Hildegard, nounou, Serleena, NEPHERIA, quam, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, AmbreOnyx**, pour tous vos messages ! _

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 38

* * *

**

Harry et ses amis venaient à peine d'atteindre la classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal quand Bill Weasley ouvrit la porte et fit signe aux étudiants qui attendaient d'entrer.

Normalement Harry et Ron préféraient s'asseoir dans le milieu ou le fond de la classe, mais ce cours était différent. La Défense avait toujours été la plus grande force de Harry. Ron était aussi bon dans cette matière et avec Bill comme professeur, ils avaient encore davantage envie de rejoindre Hermione au premier rang. Mais quand ils arrivèrent devant, ils marquèrent une pause.

Les bureaux étaient installés par deux. Auparavant, quand ils avaient dû choisir, Harry et Ron s'étaient toujours assis ensemble et Hermione se mettait avec Neville. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont ils avaient discuté. Ça c'était juste fait automatiquement. Mais cette fois, Ron jeta un coup d'œil hésitant entre Harry et Hermione, avant de s'attarder sur Hermione.

Harry le remarqua et le poussa un peu en avant. « Va t'asseoir à côté d'elle. » Il se tourna vers Neville qui était à quelques pas derrière lui. « Hé, Neville, viens t'asseoir avec moi. »

Ron se pencha vers lui et chuchota. « Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Harry roula des yeux. « Je suis juste de l'autre côté de l'allée. Je pense que je pourrai survivre même en étant aussi éloigné de toi. »

Ron sourit et lui pinça légèrement le bras avant de se glisser sur le siège à côté de Hermione.

Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards étaient ensemble en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et une fois qu'il fut assis, Harry regarda autour de lui pour voir quelles étaient les autres personnes présentes dans la classe. Toutes les sixième-années de Gryffondor avaient eu les BUSE nécessaires, mais du côté des Serpentards, seuls Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass et Pansy Parkinson étaient présents.

Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'il notait l'absence de Drago Malefoy. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Malefoy était plutôt intelligent et Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il puisse avoir raté son examen de BUSE. Peut-être voulait-il montrer son mépris pour les Weasley en arrivant en retard ou en laissant tomber complètement cette matière. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, il n'y avait aucun signe pour le moment du blond.

Eh bien, ça n'avait certainement aucune importance pour Harry. L'absence de Malefoy faciliterait probablement sa propre vie. Harry haussa les épaules et sortit son livre de Défense, un morceau de parchemin et une plume de son sac.

Bill Weasley ferma la porte de la salle de classe derrière le dernier étudiant et se dirigea vers l'avant de la pièce. Ce matin, il portait un robe bleu-foncée et ses cheveux étaient attachés en son habituelle queue de cheval. Il portait également ses bottes en peau de dragon et sa boucle d'oreille argentée en forme de croc, remarqua Harry.

« Bienvenue en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, » commença Bill avec assurance. Il pointa sa baguette magique sur un morceau de craie qui lévita et gribouilla « Professeur Weasley » sur le tableau derrière lui.

« Bon nombre d'entre vous me connaissent déjà, mais pour ceux dont ce n'est pas le cas, je suis Bill Weasley. J'admets que c'est ma première année d'enseignement, mais j'ai travaillé comme Briseur de Sort pour Gringott's durant les dix dernières années donc j'ai pas mal d'expérience en ce qui concerne la protection contre la Magie Noire. »

« Nous sommes tous chanceux que Voldemort soit mort et qu'une deuxième guerre ait ainsi pu être avortée. » Bill lança un rapide sourire à Harry. « Mais ce serait une erreur, probablement tragique, de supposer que tout danger est écarté et que cette classe n'a donc plus d'importance. Il reste plusieurs Mangemorts connus en fuite ainsi que le loup-garou Fenrir Greyback. »

Un murmure de voix s'éleva dans la classe. Tous savaient que leur ancien Professeur Lupin était un loup-garou et certains d'entre eux avaient entendu parler de Greyback.

Harry qui ne le connaissait pas, se pencha près de Neville et chuchota, « Qui est ce Greyback ? »

Mais avant que Neville ne puisse répondre, Bill leva les mains pour demander le silence et continua, « Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais entendu parler de lui, Greyback est une personne des plus dangereuse, un sale monstre complètement dérangé. Il prend plaisir en infectant d'autres personnes du virus de la lycanthropie et il recherche activement ses victimes lors de la pleine lune. Il est connu pour attaquer et tuer des personnes à d'autres périodes également. »

Bill marqua une pause, avant d'ajouter. « Vous savez tous qu'il y a beaucoup de préjugés contre les loups-garous dans notre société. J'aimerai souligner que les loups-garous devraient être jugés sur une base individuelle, juste comme chacun d'entre nous. Beaucoup sont comme le Professeur Lupin, des personnes généreuses et honnêtes qui s'avèrent juste avoir une affliction dangereuse et elles prennent d'ailleurs toutes leurs précautions pour protéger les innocents. Mais elles ne sont pas toutes comme elles et Greyback a prouvé son inhumanité. »

« Maintenant, parlons du reste. La majeure partie de notre temps de classe sera consacrée à l'application pratique des sorts. Il y aura très peu d'essais, mais il y aura un test hebdomadaire le vendredi couvrant les lectures assignées. En plus du test, vous recevrez également une note chaque semaine basée sur votre performance au cours de celle-ci. J'ai déjà dû déduire des points sur votre note, Miss Parkinson, puisque je doute que le contenu du message que vous venez juste de faire passer à Miss Greengrass ait quelque chose à voir avec la Défense. Une autre remarque et vous aurez une retenue vendredi soir, » ajouta Bill. Sa voix était plaisante, mais elle ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il tiendrait parole.

Pansy rougit, bien que personne ne comprit si c'était d'embarras ou de colère et Daphne Greengrass glissa rapidement le mot offensant dans son bureau avant de se réinstaller correctement, les yeux directement posés sur Bill.

« Une dernière chose avant que nous commencions. » Les yeux de Bill balayèrent la classe. « Dans tous nos cours de cette année, vous apprendrez à jeter des sorts informulés. Quel est l'avantage de ce genre de sortilège ? »

La main de Hermione fendit l'air avant n'importe qui.

Bill inclina la tête dans sa direction. « Miss Granger ? »

« Votre adversaire ne sait pas quel sort vous allez lui lancer, ce qui vous donne un avantage de quelques secondes sur lui, » répondit-elle.

« Très bien. Cinq points à Gryffondor. Maintenant, pour le reste du cours, je veux que vous vous mettiez par deux et que vous vous entraîniez à lancer et parer les sorts chacun à votre tour. Par contre, vous devrez le faire sans parler. Décidez du sort que vous voulez utilisez et imaginez ce qu'il va arriver quand vous le lancerez. Cela exige une grande concentration, particulièrement au début, mais cela devient plus facile avec la pratique. »

Chacun se trouva un partenaire et puisqu'il y avait un nombre impair d'étudiants, les trois Serpentards se mirent ensemble. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville alternèrent pour que chacun puisse se battre avec les trois autres. Les huit Gryffondors avaient tous fait partie de l'armée de Dumbledore l'année dernière et pouvait exécuter une large variété de sortilèges, y compris des charmes de bouclier, mais le faire sans parler était plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait.

Beaucoup de personnes trichaient en chuchotant leur sort, mais une demi-heure après, Hermione réussit à envoyer silencieusement le Maléfice de Jambencoton contre Neville. Cela lui permit de gagner dix points supplémentaires pour Gryffondor et des regards menaçants de la part des Serpentards. Mais juste à la fin du cours, Parkinson fut également capable de lancer un Sortilège de Stupéfiction informulé et Bill la félicita et donna aussi dix points aux Serpentards. Pansy s'en vanta, oubliant bien sûr la remarque qu'elle avait reçue au début du cours et Blaise Zabini et Daphne Greengrass paraissaient heureux, bien que troublés que Bill Weasley récompense leur Maison.

Bill demanda à Ron, Hermione et Harry de rester une minute alors que les autres sortaient. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le bureau, il demanda, « Qu'avez-vous pensé du cours ? Est-ce que c'était bien ? »

« C'était un super cours ! » dit Hermione avec enthousiasme avant de le regarder avec une légère hésitation. « Monsieur ? Professeur ? »

« Vous devez m'appeler 'monsieur' ou 'professeur' devant les autres, mais quand il n'y a personne, vous pouvez m'appeler 'Bill', » leur dit-il. « Merci, Hermione. »

« Elle a raison. C'était génial. On s'est amusé tout en apprenant, » continua Harry. « Je suis content de voir que nous allons réellement travailler cette année. »

« Ouais, c'était bien, » en convint Ron. « Tu dois juste faire attention de ne pas attribuer trop de points aux Serpentards. »

Bill secoua la tête. « Je dois être juste, Ron, et Pansy Parkinson a bien réussi à lancer son sortilège informulé. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que quelqu'un y arrive déjà. » Il sourit à Hermione. « J'aurai dû savoir que je ne devais pas te sous-estimer. »

Il sourit à Harry et Ron. « Vous allez devoir travailler dur pour la rattraper. »

Ron regarda Hermione et indiqua, « Nous ne la rattraperons jamais. Hermione est imbattable. »

Hermione rosit mais avant qu'elle ne puisse penser à une façon de lui répondre, Bill dit, « Bien, vous feriez mieux d'y aller. Vous ne voudriez pas être en retard pour le cours de Sortilège et mes quatrième années vont bientôt arriver à présent. Je voulais juste savoir ce que vous aviez pensé de mon cours. »

« On se voit plus tard, Bill, » Ron lui sourit. « Mais je vais écrire à Maman et Papa si tu donnes plus de points aux Serpentards qu'à nous. »

Bill fit semblant d'en être horrifié. « Et je te donnerai une retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Après tout, à quoi ressemblerait un professeur s'il avait peur de sa maman ? »

Le cours de Sortilèges fut aussi amusant. Le minuscule Professeur Flitwick était toujours aimable et gai et les Gryffondors partageaient leur cours avec les Poufsouffles. Ils s'entendaient toujours bien avec eux et les étudiants continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce que le Professeur Flitwick fasse un geste de sa baguette magique et un tintement ressemblant au son de cloches se fit entendre.

Quand le bruit cessa, il sourit mais dit fermement, « Même si je suis heureux de tous vous revoir, nous avons beaucoup à faire cette année donc reprenez vos places et commençons. »

Il leur montra comment jeter le Sortilège Aguamenti, qui faisait apparaître un jet d'eau de leur baguette magique, ainsi que le Sortilège opposé de Sécheresse. Bien que les étudiants soient tous capables de jeter des sorts de bouclier, la plupart d'entre eux semblèrent trouver plus amusant de s'écarter du jet ou même de laisser l'eau les toucher. La plupart des cours de Sortilèges étaient bruyants et celui-ci ne fit pas exception. Cependant, à la fin du cours, tout le monde réussissait le charme Aguamenti.

Après le cours de Sortilège, les sixième-années avaient une période de libre et Harry monta à la Tour avec les autres Gryffondors. Lavande et Parvati se dirigèrent rapidement vers le dortoir des filles. Lavande avait apparemment développé un coup de cœur pour Justin Finch-Fletchley et voulait donc se recoiffer avant d'aller manger. Pour une raison que Harry ne comprenait pas, la présence de Parvati était également nécessaire pour cette tâche.

Dean, Seamus et Neville décidèrent qu'ils avaient besoin d'une petite sieste après les festivités de la nuit précédente et ils montèrent dans le dortoir des garçons, laissant Harry, Ron, et Hermione seuls dans la salle commune. Ron regarda les escaliers avec envie également, mais quand Hermione commença à les harceler pour travailler sur l'essai que Flitwick leur avait assigné, il accepta assez facilement.

Ils s'assirent ensemble à une table installée sur un côté de la salle et étalèrent leurs livres et parchemins, mais ils n'avancèrent que très peu sur le sujet parce que Harry leur raconta sa rencontre avec les jeunes Serpentards et l'offre qu'il avait faite à Alec Morland pour l'aider avec le vol.

Ron sembla choqué. « Tu vas aider un jeune Serpentard à rentrer dans son équipe de Quidditch ? Harry, est-ce que le terme 'conflit d'intérêt' te dit quelque chose ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. « Je vais juste voler avec lui et lui donner peut-être quelques indications. Ce n'est pas une affaire d'Etat, Ron. »

« Tu es un Gryffondor. Il est un Serpentard. Faites-moi confiance, Harry, c'est une affaire d'Etat, » répliqua Ron.

« Eh bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je veux dire, pourquoi les Gryffondors et les Serpentards devraient être ennemis ? Nous nous entendons bien avec les Pouffsouffles et les Serdaigles. Pourquoi pas avec les Serpentards ? » Demanda Harry.

« Parce que ce sont des Serpentards, » répondit Ron. « Tu ne peux pas leur faire confiance, Harry. Tourne-leur le dos et ils te poignarderont à tous les coups. » Il regarda autour de lui et baissa sa voix pour chuchoter, « Regarde ce que Drago Malefoy t'a fait. N'est-ce pas un parfait exemple ? »

Se rappeler de la façon dont Malefoy l'avait soumis au charme d'esclavage était blessant mais l'insulte implicite à son père l'était encore plus.

Harry le regarda furieusement et siffla en retour. « Drago Malefoy ne représente pas tous les Serpentards de la même façon que Peter Pettigrow ne représente pas tous les Gryffondors. Et Severus est un Serpentard. As-tu oublié cela, Ron ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu dises de telles choses sur mon papa ! »

Ron devint réellement pâle. Il déglutit et dit dans une tonalité de voix très différente. « J'avais oublié. J'ai du mal à le croire, mais j'ai complètement oublié cela. Harry… Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je sais que Rogue… Severus n'est pas comme ça. Je sais qu'il t'aime. »

Harry soupira. « C'est bien plus que ça, Ron. Severus est une bonne personne, une personne digne de confiance. Et c'est un Serpentard. Ils ne sont pas tous mauvais. Ne peux-tu pas le voir ? »

Ron soupira et resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant de dire lentement. « Je pense que si. Mais Harry, pour une quelconque raison, Gryffondor et Serpentard ont été ennemis pendant longtemps et certains d'entre eux étaient du côté de Voldemort. Juste parce qu'il n'est plus là ne veux pas dire que tout est fini. Certains de ces Serpentards seraient vraiment heureux si quelque chose de terrible t'arrivait. »

Hermione parla pour la première fois. « Il a raison, Harry, au moins à ce sujet. Tu as raison aussi, je pense que certains Serpentards sont probablement très bien et ce serait sympa si nous pouvions nous entendre. Mais en considérant que certains d'entre eux ont été proches de Voldemort et qu'ils te détestent, je ne pense pas que cela va pouvoir se réaliser de si tôt. Et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose parce que tu auras essayé d'être ami avec eux. »

« Severus m'a prévenu à ce sujet, aussi, » admit Harry.

« Eh bien, si même Severus te dit qu'une partie des Serpentards présente un danger, est-ce que tu ne penses pas que c'est peut-être une mauvaise idée de vouloir essayer d'être sympas avec eux ? »

« Eh, je ne prévois pas d'aller à la rencontre de Mangemorts Juniors pour leur demander d'être amis avec moi, » répondit Harry. « Mais je pense qu'Alec Morland est quelqu'un de bien. Severus a dit qu'il ne venait pas d'une famille de Mangemort. »

« Peut-être, » lui dit Ron, « Mais quoiqu'il en soit, est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'aider ce jeune garçon à rentrer dans son équipe de Quidditch soit une bonne idée ? Les Serpentards sont nos plus forts adversaires, tu sais. »

« Je ferai de mon mieux pour que nous gagnions. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda Harry.

« Je le sais, » répondit Ron. « Je dis juste qu'une partie des autres Gryffons ne pourrait pas aimer cette idée. »

« Eh bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi en faire une affaire d'Etat quand même. Je vais juste lui donner quelques conseils. Je ferais cela pour n'importe qui, » Insista Harry.

« Je viens avec toi, » lui dit Ron.

Hermione inclina la tête. « Moi, aussi. »

Harry leur lança un regard perplexe. « Je doute qu'il me lance un Impardonnable vous savez. Et il n'est qu'en deuxième année. »

« Un Serpentard de deuxième année pourrait en savoir plus que tu ne le penses, » répondit Ron.

Avant que Harry ne puisse répondre, Hermione poursuivit. « Pense à tout ce que nous avons fait en seconde année, Harry. Ne les sous-estime pas. »

« Et même si ce Morland est quelqu'un de bien, tu ne sais pas si certains Serpentards plus âgés ne vont pas venir aussi, » ajouta Ron. « Nous allons avec toi, Harry, et c'est comme ça. »

« Nous ne voulons pas que tu te retrouves de nouveau blessé, Harry, » dit doucement Hermione. « Et je ne pense pas que nous pouvons faire confiance à tous les Serpentards. »

Elle hésita avant de dire lentement, « C'est très bien de vouloir que les choses s'améliorent entre les Maisons, mais c'est un changement soudain de sentiments de ta part, Harry. Je sais que tu veux faire plaisir à Severus et… »

« Severus ne m'a pas forcé, » dit Harry. « Il m'a même averti de faire attention à certains Serpentards, aussi. »

Il soupira de nouveau. « C'est juste… je ne sais pas, Severus et moi avons eu du mal à nous comprendre et nous pensions toujours le pire l'un de l'autre. Mais une fois que nous avons réussi à passer au-dessus de ça, nous avons découvert que nous pouvions vivre ensemble et j'imagine que je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si les choses ne pourraient pas être ainsi pour tous les Gryffondors et Serpentards. Vous comprenez, je sais ce que ça fait d'être mécompris et haï par des personnes qui ne vous connaissent même pas. »

Hermione posa sa main sur son bras. « Tu es une merveilleuse personne, Harry. Mais rappelle-toi juste que même si c'est peut-être vrai pour une partie des Serpentards, ils ne sont pas tous de pauvres et innocents enfants mécompris. »

Harry grimaça. « Croyez-moi, les gars. Je le sais. »

« Je l'espère, » dit Ron gravement. « Tu as assez souffert. Nous ne voulons pas que quelque chose d'autre t'arrive. »

Ils se regardèrent tous trois solennellement pendant quelques secondes. Puis Harry leur fit un sourire. « Merci. Vous êtes vraiment de supers amis. »

Après cette discussion sérieuse, ils se concentrèrent sur leur devoir et ils travaillèrent sur leur rédaction en silence jusqu'au déjeuner. Lorsqu'ils s'assirent ensemble à table pour manger des sandwichs et du ragout dans la Grande Salle, l'atmosphère s'allégea de nouveau. Severus était avec les autres professeurs à la table du personnel. Harry le salua et son père sourit et inclina sa tête dans sa direction en retour.

Ginny était là, aussi, et Luna se leva de la table des Serdaigles pour manger avec eux. Ils parlèrent des cours qu'ils avaient eus et déplorèrent la quantité de devoirs qu'ils avaient déjà à faire. Harry s'amusait tellement qu'il ne pensa pas une fois aux Serpentards et ne remarqua pas que Drago Malefoy n'était pas venu déjeuner non plus.

En Botanique, le Professeur Chourave leur demanda de rempoter un pot de Tentacula vénéneuse. Ils eurent le droit de faire des groupes et le Professeur Chourave ne se préoccupa pas des discussions aussi longtemps qu'ils faisaient leur travail, ainsi malgré les horribles plantes, Harry parvint à s'amuser.

Après les cours, Harry, Ron et Hermione quittèrent la serre étouffante et se dirigèrent vers le château. Ils se séparèrent devant la Grande Salle, se promettant de se retrouver ici dans une vingtaine de minutes. Puis Ron et Hermione montèrent à la Tour des Gryffondors tandis que Harry entrait dans une salle proche où une cheminée avait été reliée au système interne de Cheminette de Poudlard.

Severus était dans leur salon quand Harry arriva par Cheminette. Il semblait de mauvaise humeur, mais son visage se détendit quand il vit Harry et il s'approcha de lui, glissa un bras autour des épaules de son fils avant de le tenir contre lui pendant un instant.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée ? » demanda Severus.

Harry sourit. « Super bien. Nous nous sommes bien amusés en Défense et en Sortilèges et la Botanique s'est bien passée aussi. »

« J'espère que vous avez également appris des choses, » commenta Severus pince-sans-rire.

« Oh, bien sûr, » lui assura Harry.

« Bien, » Severus lui sourit. « Je suppose que tu m'en diras plus ce soir. »

« Comment c'est passé ta propre journée ? » demanda Harry, en se rappelant à quel point Severus paraissait sombre quand il était arrivé.

« Tolérable, je suppose, » répondit Severus. « J'ai malheureusement un désagréable devoir de Directeur de Maison à m'occuper. Mr. Malefoy a décidé qu'il n'avait plus à suivre ses cours et je me dois de le détromper sur le sujet. Mais je dois le localiser d'abord. »

« Oh. Eh bien, je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui, » répondit Harry.

« Apparemment aucun de ses Compagnons de Maison ne l'a vu depuis le début de la matinée de toute manière, » grogna Severus. Il regarda Harry. « Est-ce que tu vas aller voler avec le jeune Morland ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « Oui, monsieur. Je suis juste venu poser mon sac, prendre une douche et chercher mon Eclair de Feu. »

Severus resta silencieux quelques secondes avant d'ajouter. « Harry, je suis heureux que tu fasses un effort pour sympathiser avec les Serpentards et Alec Morland est un bon garçon. Mais je veux que tu fasses attention. Ne pourrais-tu pas demander à un de tes amis de t'accompagner ? »

Harry trouva qu'il était assez étrange de voir que Ron, Hermione et Severus avaient les mêmes sentiments vis-à-vis de cette rencontre.

Il acquiesça. « Ron et Hermione viennent avec moi. »

« Bon. Eh bien, amusez-vous bien mais ne faites pas d'imprudence. Je te reverrai au dîner. » Severus lui tapota l'épaule.

Harry partit dans sa chambre, enleva sa robe et la jeta sur son lit. Il posa son sac près de son bureau, prit des habits propres et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Un quart d'heure après, il attrapait son Eclair de Feu et reprenait la Cheminette jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Ron et Hermione l'attendaient et ils sortirent tous trois du château avant de se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch pour rencontrer les Serpentards.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

J'ai rajouté quelques petits détails puisque Kristen avait oublié qu'il devait prendre sa douche après la Botanique (cf chap précédent).

Sinon, elle m'a demandé de vous remercier pour vos messages. Elle m'a également confié qu'elle avait planifié beaucoup de chose pour cette histoire et qu'elle ne savait donc pas combien de chapitres elle aurait. Mais bon, qu'importe, tant que nous restons fidèles au poste ! ^_^

A bientôt


	39. Entraînement de Quidditch

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 40 chapitres (sur les 62 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 39

* * *

**

Alec Morland attendait déjà sur le terrain de Quidditch quand Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent. Les trois autres Serpentards que Harry avait vus avec lui le matin étaient là aussi, attendant sur le bord du terrain près des vestiaires. Gryffondors et Serpentards s'observèrent avec hésitation pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Alec ne dise, d'un ton surpris. « Vous êtes vraiment venus. »

« Les Gryffondors n'ont qu'une parole, » répondit Ron. Son ton de voix sonna un peu énervé et les Serpentards lui jetèrent un regard noir.

Harry mit une main sur son bras, avant de parler calmement à Alec. « Bien sûr que je suis venu. J'ai seulement dû passer par ma chambre avant. » Il fit un geste en direction de ses amis. « Vous les connaissez probablement déjà, mais ce sont mes amis, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. »

Alec fit un signe vers ses propres amis, « Voici Emma Davidson, Madalyn Grey et Zach Phillips. »

La fille Davidson était petite, des cheveux brun foncés, presque noirs et de brillants yeux bleus. Madalyn Grey était une élégante blonde, alors que Zach Phillips était grand, avec la peau mate et les cheveux rasés.

Les deux groupes continuèrent à s'observer soupçonneusement jusqu'à ce que Harry dise sèchement, « Bon, c'est très bien. Maintenant nous pouvons tous être de bons amis. »

Ron renifla. Les Serpentards regardaient Harry, choqués, mais Emma Davidson émit finalement un petit rire nerveux et ils semblèrent tous se détendre un petit peu.

Alec saisit son balai dans sa main droite et Harry inclina la tête appréciatif. « Super balai. »

Le jeune garçon rayonna. « Merci. C'est un Nimbus 4000. Je l'ai eu pour Noël. Mon papa l'utilisait quand il jouait pour Serdaigle et il espérait vraiment que je puisse également entrer dans l'équipe de ma Maison. »

« Eh bien, tu es prêt à commencer alors ? » demanda Harry.

Alec inclina la tête avec entrain et ils décollèrent. Harry prit la tête pour qu'il le suive dans certaines techniques aériennes, gardant un œil sur le plus jeune garçon pour juger de ses prouesses. Alec avait un certain talent naturel … il avait un excellent sens de l'équilibre et de la synchronisation, mais il semblait inexpérimenté et hésitant. Harry essaya de lui offrir quelques conseils utiles, aussi bien que des encouragements, et il fut heureux de voir que le jeune Serpentard écoutait attentivement ce qu'il disait et apprenait vite.

« Fais juste attention à tes virages. Tu n'as pas besoin d'employer autant de force pour changer de direction quand tu voles à grande vitesse. Juste un léger appui et le balai devrait répondre. Si tu te penches trop quand tu voles rapidement, le balai pourrait devenir hors de contrôle. Au mieux, ton balai fera un écart et tu perdras alors du temps pour revenir sur la bonne trajectoire, » lui conseilla Harry.

Alec acquiesça. « Pouvons-nous encore nous entraîner ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « D'acc', élance-toi et au niveau du trait marquant le milieu du terrain, tu vires vers la droite. »

Alec fit bien mieux cette fois, se rappelant de décaler subtilement son poids dans la direction qu'il souhaitait aller, et Harry le rappela près de lui, « C'était super, beaucoup mieux qu'avant. »

Quand Alec vola de nouveau près de lui, Harry demanda. « Alors est-ce que tu penses que tu vas postuler au poste d'Attrapeur ? »

« Attrapeur ou Poursuiveur, probablement. Je ne suis pas encore sûr. » Répondit l'autre garçon.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas, à l'endroit où Ron, Hermione, et les autres Serpentards étaient installés à une courte distance les uns des autres. « Viens, allons voir si nous pouvons jouer un match ensemble. »

Hermione et Madalyn Grey n'étaient pas vraiment disposées à jouer au début, mais les autres parvinrent à les convaincre. Ron et Harry entrèrent dans le vestiaire des Gryffondors et trouvèrent un ensemble d'équipements d'entraînement et quelques balais d'école. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous dans le ciel, à voler sur leur balai tout en assignant les positions.

Ils jouèrent pendant plus d'une heure, chacun alternant aux différents postes et avant qu'il ne soit l'heure de s'arrêter, ils riaient tous ensemble, beaucoup plus à l'aise à présent.

Ils se posèrent finalement et Harry et Ron rangèrent de nouveau toutes les balles d'entraînement dans le coffre en bois tandis que Hermione rassemblait les balais d'école.

« Eh bien, merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé. J'apprécie vraiment, » dit Alec à Harry quand ils furent prêts à partir.

Harry inclina la tête. « De rien. Bonne chance avec les qualif'. »

Les jeunes Serpentards les saluèrent et commencèrent à se diriger vers le château. Harry et ses amis rapportèrent les balais et l'équipement de Quidditch au vestiaire des Gryffondors. Ron et Hermione étaient à quelques pas devant Harry quand ils entendirent une incantation sifflée et une seconde plus tard, ce dernier trébuchait et tombait face contre terre.

Il jura dans sa barbe, tandis qu'il réagissait immédiatement, roulant de côté pour éviter d'autres sortilèges, tout en saisissant sa baguette magique et en la dirigeant dans la direction où il pensait que le maléfice était venu. « Stupefix ! »

Au même moment Ron et Hermione se rendirent compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils laissèrent tomber les balais et la boîte et se rentournèrent avec leur propre baguette sortie.

Il y eut un bruit sourd comme le sort de Harry frappait sa cible, mais il y avait bien évidemment plusieurs attaquants, comme une voix murmurait un nouveau sort et qu'un nouveau rayon de lumière venait d'un des coins du bâtiment.

Harry se remit de nouveau sur ses pieds pendant que Ron esquivait le rayon et ils lancèrent tous trois des charmes de bouclier avant de faire face à leurs adversaires.

Gregory Goyle était étendu sans connaissance sur le sol, mais Drago Malefoy et Vincent Crabbe se tenaient debout avec leurs baguettes magiques visant le trio.

Harry cria « Expelliarmus ! » pendant que Hermione lançait « Incarcerous ! » Un jet de lumière rouge et d'épaisses cordes sortirent de leurs baguettes magiques, mais Malefoy réussit à lancer son propre charme de bouclier à temps.

Ron lança un autre Sortilège de Désarmement à Crabbe, mais malgré sa grande taille, l'autre garçon parvint à se contorsionner suffisamment pour l'éviter.

Malheureusement pour lui, il se mit directement sur le chemin du charme étourdissant qu'Alec Morland lui lança et il s'effondra sur le sol. Les quatre plus jeunes Serpentards avaient entendu l'agitation et étaient donc revenus sur leurs pas pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Les trois autres hésitèrent un instant quand ils virent leurs Compagnons de Maison plus âgés mais Alec sortit immédiatement sa baguette magique pour, étonnamment, aider les Gryffondors. Ses trois compagnons se regardèrent les uns les autres, puis leurs regards passèrent de Drago Malefoy à Alec avant de viser à leur tour Malefoy de leurs baguettes magiques.

Drago Malefoy pouvait être plusieurs choses, mais il n'était pas stupide. A sept contre un, il ne pouvait qu'arrêter le combat et lancer un regard furieux aux plus jeunes étudiants.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? » siffla-t-il, son visage tordu de fureur. « Vous êtes des Serpentards ! Comment osez-vous… »

« Comment peux-tu attaquer quelqu'un par derrière comme cela ? » répliqua Alec. « C'est quelque chose de lâche et bas et… »

« Que fais-tu à Serpentard ? » exigea Malefoy, un regard de dégoût luttant avec sa fureur. « Attirer un ennemi dans un guet-apens est un mouvement stratégique. Dans une guerre, tu dois profiter de chaque avantage que tu peux avoir. »

Alec secoua la tête. « Mais ce n'est pas une guerre et ils ne sont pas nos ennemis. »

« C'est pareil ! » répondit Malefoy, mais le reste de sa diatribe fut noyé par une nouvelle voix.

« Bien dit, Mr. Morland. »

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Severus s'approcher d'eux. Ses yeux noirs glissèrent sur le groupe, s'attardant sur son fils. Harry lut la question dans le regard de son père et il inclina la tête pour montrer qu'il avait raison. L'expression sombre de Severus sembla s'éclairer presque imperceptiblement, juste pendant un instant. Il tourna de nouveau son attention aux autres étudiants.

« Dix points en plus pour Mr. Morland et ses amis pour leur honorable conduite. Vous pouvez retourner au château maintenant. » Severus attendit jusqu'à ce que les quatre plus jeunes Serpentards soient, plutôt à contrecœur, partis. Il se tourna alors vers Malefoy. « Cela aidera à compenser les cinquante points que je déduis pour votre comportement d'aujourd'hui, Mr. Malefoy. »

« Cinquante ! » commença Malefoy.

« Vous n'êtes allé à aucun de vos cours aujourd'hui puisque vous aviez apparemment autre chose à faire, et vous avez été pris en train de vous battre avec d'autres étudiants. En plus de la perte de points, vous viendrez en retenue avec moi ce samedi au lieu d'aller à Pré-au-Lard. » Dit fraîchement Severus.

Malefoy le regarda fixement sans rien dire. Harry pouvait voir l'incrédulité outragée sur son visage, mais cela semblait être une façon de cacher quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose proche d'une étrange vulnérabilité, visible dans les yeux gris du garçon. Mais ensuite, Malefoy le dévisagea lui, avec les yeux remplis de haine et Harry pensa qu'il avait dû seulement imaginer le reste.

« Et eux ? » exigea Malefoy, en faisant un geste en direction de Harry, Ron, et de Hermione. « Ils se battaient aussi. »

Severus les observa. « Donc ils se battaient également. » Ses yeux passèrent sur les Gryffondors. « Vous trois viendrez directement dans mes quartiers après dîner. »

« Mais, monsieur, » commencèrent-ils immédiatement mais Severus les coupa.

« C'est assez. »

Harry, Ron, et Hermione restèrent bouche-bée d'indignation tandis que Severus faisait un mouvement de sa baguette en direction de Crabbe et de Goyle pour les réanimer et leur assigner également une retenue avec Rusard. Puis il ordonna aux trois Serpentards de partir.

« Mais Severus, ils… » Essaya encore Harry.

Son père fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Je me rends compte de ce qu'il s'est passé, Harry. Et je sais aussi que je vous avais averti sur les conséquences d'un combat devant un professeur. Je me rends également compte que c'est maintenant l'heure de dîner. Je propose donc que nous rentrions à l'école. »

Il leur fit signe et Harry, Ron, et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le château. Au moment du dîner, ils parlèrent avec leurs amis des événements de l'après-midi. Ginny et Neville leur témoignèrent leur sympathie, mais Dean et Seamus froncèrent tous deux les sourcils.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as aidé ce jeune Serpentard, Harry ? » demanda Dean.

« Tu es censé être _notre_ Attrapeur, » dit Seamus en même temps.

« Je _suis_ l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor, » répliqua Harry. « Je lui ai juste donné quelques conseils, c'est tout. Et ce n'est pas un mauvais gamin. Il nous a aidé contre Malefoy. »

« Ouais mais, et s'il rentre dans l'équipe des Serpentard et qu'ils nous battent grâce à quelque chose que tu lui auras enseigné ? » interrogea Seamus.

Ron répondit. « Nan, ça va pas se produire. Le professeur Rogue a acheté à Harry ce magnifique livre, écrit par Wronski, sur les différentes ruses et techniques utiles aux Attrapeurs. Nous nous sommes entraînés ensemble et Harry est meilleur que jamais. Aucune possibilité qu'on perde contre quelqu'un cette année. »

Dean et Seamus ne semblaient toujours pas ravis, mais ils étaient tout de même intéressés d'en entendre plus sur le livre de l'Attrapeur et sur les nouvelles techniques que Harry avait apprises. Les garçons parlèrent Quidditch pour le reste du dîner.

Comme ils finissaient le dessert… un choix très savoureux de gâteaux et de pâtisseries… Severus se leva de la table des professeurs et leur fit signe pour qu'ils le rejoignent.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il nous ait donné une retenue, » maugréa Ron.

Hermione haussa juste les épaules. « Eh bien, nous nous battions. »

« Parce qu'on avait le choix ? » demanda Ron. « Ce sale petit connard de serpent a attaqué Harry. Encore une fois. Bien sûr que nous nous sommes battus. »

Harry soupira juste. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir déçu et un peu fâché que son père les punisse comme Malefoy et ses crétins et il prévoyait d'en discuter avec lui une fois qu'ils seraient seuls dans leur quartier. Mais finalement, ce ne fut pas nécessaire.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'aux cachots en silence, mais quand ils entrèrent dans les appartements de Severus et de Harry et que le professeur ferma la porte derrière eux, ce dernier se retourna pour considérer les trois adolescents.

« Aussi déplorable que fut la conduite de Mr. Malefoy aujourd'hui, il a raison en disant que dans une véritable combat, vous devez utiliser tous les avantages que vous pourriez avoir. J'ai toujours constaté qu'une bonne partie d'échecs améliore sa stratégie. »

Il inclina la tête vers l'échiquier installé sur une table dans un coin. « Harry, pourquoi Mr. Weasley et toi ne feriez-vous pas une étude sur les stratagèmes et les manœuvres tactiques ? »

Harry le regarda sans comprendre. « Tu veux que nous jouions aux échecs ? »

« Je pense que mes mots semblaient plus techniques, mais oui, je veux que vous jouiez aux échecs. » Severus se tourna vers Hermione. « Miss Granger, je vous proposerais bien de réviser mais je suis tout à fait sûr que vous avez déjà fini tous vos devoir. Mais vous pourriez trouver un livre intéressant là-bas. » Il indiqua les étagères.

« Je peux prendre quelque chose à lire ? » demanda Hermione avec hésitation.

Severus roula des yeux. « Est-ce que vous avez reçu un sort de confusion ou est-ce que je ne parle pas français ce soir ? Oui, vous pouvez aller choisir un livre et le lire. »

Harry, Ron, et Hermione se regardèrent les uns les autres avant de revenir sur Severus.

« Sommes-nous punis ? » lui demanda Harry.

« Est-ce que vous pensez que vous êtes punis ? » Severus haussa un sourcil avant de partir, en rajoutant par-dessus son épaule, « Je serai dans mon bureau si vous avez besoin de moi pour n'importe quoi. »

Ils le regardèrent fixement sortir de la pièce. Quand la porte de son bureau se ferma, Ron sourit lentement puis saisit le bras de Harry. « Eh bien, tu l'as entendu. Nous devons étudier. »

L'heure suivante passa paisiblement. Hermione trouva un livre et se bouina dans un coin du canapé pour lire tandis que Harry et Ron étaient penchés au-dessus de l'échiquier, en murmurant leur position aux pièces. Ils furent tous étonnés quand Severus revint dans le salon en portant un plateau avec des tasses de chocolat et une assiette de biscuits.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir pourquoi je m'inquiète vu le nombre indécent de gâteaux qu'il y avait pour le dîner, » maugréa le professeur.

Ron se servit avec enthousiasme de plusieurs biscuits. « Nous devrions avoir plus souvent des retenues avec vous, monsieur. »

« Je vous conseille de ne pas en profiter, Mr. Weasley, » Severus se retourna brusquement.

Harry lui sourit. « Assis-toi avec nous, Severus. »

Severus roula de nouveau des yeux, mais il prit une tasse de chocolat et s'installa près de Harry sur le canapé. Hermione était de l'autre côté de Harry et Ron était assis sur un fauteuil voisin. Harry s'appuya contre son père et commença à lui raconter leur journée, Ron et Hermione rajoutant quelques phrases de temps en temps.

« Je suis content que ton premier jour ait été agréable, » commenta Severus quand il eut fini.

« Et toi, raconte-nous ta journée, » demanda Harry.

Severus sembla troublé. « Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. J'ai seulement eu cours avec des quatrièmes années aujourd'hui. Vous devez donc déjà savoir les cours et les potions qu'ils ont eus et auront. »

« Qu'allons-nous faire demain, monsieur ? » Hermione se pencha en avant et regarda en direction de Harry et de l'homme.

« Nous étudierons les lois de Golpalott ce trimestre, comment diagnostiquer et traiter divers poisons, » répondit Severus.

Les yeux de Hermione brillèrent. « Oh, j'ai lu cet été un article sur un cas d'empoisonnement au Ménisperme du Canada en Indonésie et sur la façon dont les chercheurs avaient utilisé la Quatrième Loi de Golpalott pour inclure le Ménisperme comme ingrédient dans l'antidote. »

« Ils auraient eu de meilleurs résultats s'ils avaient utilisé du Sang de salamandre, » répondit Severus. « Les salamandres mangent le Ménisperme du Canada et sa présence dans la circulation sanguine ajoutée à l'importante acidité des plaquettes de salamandres aurait pu améliorer considérablement l'antidote… »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, en secouant leur tête d'amusement avant de siroter leur chocolat.

* * *

Après que ses amis aient utilisé le Réseau pour retourner à la Tour Gryffondor, Harry s'approcha de son père et le serra dans ses bras. « Merci. »

Severus le serra contre lui en retour. « De rien. Les règles de Poudlard indiquent que tout combat entre étudiant doit être puni, mais au vu des circonstances et de toutes les retenues injustes que je t'ai données par le passé, je ne pouvais pas être aussi dur. »

Ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieux, puis Severus caressa légèrement les cheveux de son fils et dit, « Merci, Harry. »

Harry le regarda confus. « Pour quoi ? »

« Pour me donner une autre chance, » dit Severus. « Je ne l'ai pas mérité. Je ne te mérite pas. »

Mais Harry secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas vrai, Severus. Je veux dire, ouais, les choses avaient l'habitude d'être horribles entre nous, mais tu m'as tellement aidé. Tu sais que j'étais déprimé cet été. C'est seulement grâce à toi que je vais bien maintenant. »

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Réellement ? » Demanda calmement Severus. Il étudia Harry avec un regard sérieux et intense.

Harry commença à incliner la tête ; puis il haussa la tête. « Ouais, je suppose. Je souhaiterai être libre, mais j'essaye de ne pas trop y penser. J'essaye de me concentrer sur toutes les bonnes choses que j'ai et sur la réussite de mon année. »

Severus inclina la tête. « C'est une manière très mature de prendre les choses. Mais Harry, lorsque tu te sens déprimé ou triste, je veux que tu viennes me rejoindre. »

« D'accord, » accepta Harry dans un murmure.

Severus serra son épaule. « Albus devrait recevoir certains des documents dont je t'ai parlés dans une semaine environ, puis nous commencerons lui et moi à les étudier durant nos soirées. Nous pouvons encore découvrir une façon de te libérer donc ne perds pas espoir. »

« Je ne le fais pas, » Promit doucement Harry.

Severus lui fit un baiser sur le dessus de la tête. « Eh bien, je pense que je vais lire mon nouveau magasine de Potions avant de me coucher. As-tu des devoirs ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Rien qui ne presse et nous en avons fait certains aujourd'hui lors de nos heures de libre. »

Parler de ça lui rappela le cours d'Etude Libre qu'il était censé faire avec son père et Dumbledore. « Severus, tu sais que j'ai Métamorphose et Potions demain, mais quand est-ce que je vais avoir le programme des cours pour les créneaux d'Etude Libre ? Que dois-je faire pour ça ? »

Severus le dévisagea. « Après les Potions demain, je veux que tu passes une heure ou deux à t'entraîner au lancé des sorts informulés. Essaie avec des charmes que tu connais déjà, mais travaille en silence. Je sais que vous faites déjà cela en cours de Défense et vous le ferez aussi dans d'autres classes, mais c'est une compétence très utile, particulièrement lorsqu'on affronte un ennemi. Je veux que tu maîtrises cette compétence le plus rapidement possible. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Cela peut-être épuisant cependant, donc quand tu feras ta première séance d'Etude, je veux que tu te reposes si tu te sens fatigué, » Severus continua. « Fais la même chose jeudi. Je crois que nous avons tous deux une période de libre juste après le déjeuner vendredi donc tu travailleras avec moi et je pourrai voir ta progression. D'accord ? »

« Ca semble bien, » Harry lui sourit.

Ils retournèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé, côte à côte. Tandis que Severus lisait son magasine sur les dernières Potions créées, Harry écrivit une lettre à Norie et à Zan. Il se sentait un peu coupable… Il n'avait pratiquement pas pensé aux elfes de maison depuis qu'il avait quitté Prince Hall. Il n'avait pas voulu les négliger, mais il avait juste été occupé par son retour à Poudlard et sa nouvelle année scolaire. Il essaya de compenser en leur écrivant une longue et belle lettre, leur indiquant tout ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers jours ainsi que ses retrouvailles avec ses amis et le début des cours.

Comme il écrivait, Harry pouvait presque les voir et Prince Hall aussi. Il ressentit l'ardent et incisif désir de retourner soudain à la maison ce qui l'étonna. Il n'avait jamais été nostalgique quand il était à l'école avant. Naturellement, la maison de Privet Drive n'avait jamais été véritablement sa maison et il avait toujours été heureux d'échapper aux Dursley.

« Severus ? » demanda-t-il, en levant les yeux de son parchemin.

« Hmm ? »

« Eh bien, je sais que nous ne pouvons pas quand il y a des choses qui sont organisées ici, mais est-ce que tu penses que nous pourrions aller à Prince Hall pour rendre visite à Norie et Zan l'un de ces week-ends ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Je ne pense pas, Harry. Albus n'aime pas vraiment que les étudiants ou le personnel quitte l'école pendant le temps scolaire, sans compter qu'il serait difficile pour moi de partir tout un week-end. Je suis le Directeur des Serpentards. »

« Oh, bien. » Harry retourna à sa lettre.

Severus resta à l'observer pendant une minute. Puis il dit calmement, « Mais nous pourrions peut-être réussir à y parvenir quand même. Albus a tendance à assouplir les règles quand cela te concerne et ce serait l'opportunité pour lui de faire quelque chose pour payer la dette qu'il te doit. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Il ne me doit rien. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, » remarqua calmement Severus. « Mais nous ne pourrons pas y aller avant plusieurs semaines de toute façon. Ce samedi est le premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard. Le week-end suivant est celui des qualifications de Quidditch puis les entraînements et les matchs vont commencer. »

« Ouais, je devine que nous allons être plutôt occupés, » admit Harry.

« Oh en effet, » dit Severus d'une voix lasse.

Harry sourit et se concentra de nouveau sur sa lettre.

A SUIVRE

**L'instant botanique **:

Le Ménisperme du Canada est une plante grimpante aux feuilles abondantes qui aime s'enrouler autour des troncs d'arbres. Elle possède des fruits bleus noirs, un peu comme des raisins, contenant une graine en forme de quartier de lune, d'où son nom. C'est la présence de dauricidine (qui a un effet un peu semblable au curare) contenu dans les fruits, les graines et les racines qui rend la plante toxique.

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Drago, le retour ! Ne vous en faites pas, nous allons le revoir souvent !

Bonne soirée,


	40. Cours de Potion

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 40 chapitres (sur les 63 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 40

* * *

**

« Harry, regarde ça. »

Ils étaient en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle au matin du deuxième jour de la rentrée. Harry se servait de pancakes qu'il empilait sur une assiette en argent quand Hermione l'interrompit, en se penchant devant Ron avec des yeux étincelants tout en lui tendant un exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

Il repoussa son assiette et prit le journal, le tenant de façon à ce que Ron, assis au milieu puisse aussi le voir. L'un des gros titres rappelait aux personnes que la Pleine Lune était proche et l'article décrivait les mesures de sécurité qui pouvaient être prises pour se protéger des loups-garous, et de Fenrir Greyback et ses comparses en particulier. Apparemment Greyback avait enlevé plusieurs enfants durant les précédentes Pleines Lunes et la peur des loups-garous était à son apogée.

Harry se sentit mal pour Remus, mais son regard capta ensuite un autre titre, plus petit et caché dans le coin droit. Il sut alors que c'était cela que Hermione voulait qu'il voie et comprit bien mieux la raison de son apparente bonne humeur.

**Ombrage reconnue coupable pour abus sur mineurs ! Elle est condamnée à 5 ans d'enfermement à Azkaban !**

« Super ! » s'exclama Ron avant que Hermione et lui ne se tapent dans les mains pour fêter ça.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire également. « Eh bien, elle le mérite c'est sûr. Et même plus. »

« Elle aurait eu plus s'ils avaient su qu'elle t'avait blessé aussi, » précisa Hermione à voix basse. Harry savait qu'elle comprenait et elle avait d'ailleurs accepté sa volonté de ne pas vouloir être impliqué dans le procès, mais elle se sentait toujours furieuse qu'Ombrage ne se retrouve pas officiellement puni pour l'avoir blessé.

Ron acquiesça. « En plus, vue la façon dont tout le monde t'aime maintenant Harry, elle aurait sûrement été condamnée à perpétuité pour t'avoir blessé, » rajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Peut-être, mais c'est pour le mieux. Je ne voulais pas être impliqué et aller au tribunal. J'aurai peut-être été obligé de prêter serment ou autre chose dans le genre, et qui sait où ça nous aurait mené ? »

Ron et Hermione savait qu'il se référait à la découverte du charme d'esclavage et ils inclinèrent juste silencieusement la tête. Mais Ginny, en face de Harry, se pencha ensuite à travers la table et voulut savoir ce qu'ils regardaient. Alors que Ron lui montrait l'article sur Ombrage, une partie des Gryffondors assis à table se félicitèrent de ce jugement.

Les étudiants des autres Maisons lurent leurs propres exemplaires de la _Gazette_ et chacun sut bientôt les nouvelles sur l'emprisonnement d'Ombrage. Cette dernière avait été presque universellement dédaignée durant son bref règne à Poudlard et les étudiants ainsi que les enseignants étaient tous de meilleure humeur quand ils sortirent de la Grande Salle quelques minutes plus tard.

Harry fit signe à ses amis de l'attendre et il s'avança discrètement jusqu'à la table des enseignants pour voir Severus.

« Tu as lu l'article sur Ombrage ? » demanda-t-il à son père.

Les yeux de Severus brillaient et il semblait heureux. « En effet. J'aurai seulement souhaité qu'elle soit également punie pour ce qu'elle t'a fait. Cinq ans n'est pas suffisant, et de loin, si tu veux mon avis. »

« Hermione le dit aussi, » lui répondit Harry, se sentant réchauffé et heureux par l'attitude protectrice de son père.

« Eh bien, Miss Granger est intelligente. Personne ne peut nier cela, » répondit Severus. Il tapota l'épaule de Harry. « Je te verrai en fin de matinée. »

Harry inclina la tête. « D'accord. »

« Harry ? Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? » L'interrogea Severus, sa voix soudainement plus douce et gentille. « Il n'y a aucune raison de t'inquiéter pour les cours de Potions maintenant, tu sais. »

Si possible, le sentiment de chaleur et de bien-être à l'intérieur de lui sembla devenir encore plus intense. Harry sourit à son père. « Je sais. Je me sens très bien. »

« Bon. » Severus tapota de nouveau son épaule et ils se séparèrent, Severus retournant à sa salle de classe dans les cachots tandis que Harry rejoignait ses amis et partait vers son cours de Métamorphose.

Le Professeur McGonagall leur souhaita la bienvenue puis continua avec un discours sur les difficultés du cours de Métamorphose de sixième-année et sur l'importance de travailler dur pour réussir leurs ASPICS.

« Prêt à travailler ? » murmura Ron à Harry.

Neville n'avait pas choisi Métamorphose cette année et comme Dean et Seamus et Lavande et Parvati s'étaient mis en binôme, Harry était seul à son bureau. Mais il y avait juste l'allée qui le séparait de Ron et de Hermione et c'était chose facile de chuchoter et de se passer des messages… avec Ron, du moins, puisque Hermione prêtait habituellement une stricte attention au cours.

« Tant mieux pour nous quand on copiera ses notes, » comme disait toujours Ron avec un haussement d'épaule.

Mais il y avait peu de chance de discuter en cours de Métamorphose. McGonagall était un sévère tyran et leur donna rapidement du travail. La première moitié du cours se passa à réviser les sortilèges de l'année dernière, mais les étudiants devaient essayer de le faire en silence dans un premier temps. C'était difficile, mais après quinze minutes, Hermione parvint à exécuter parfaitement un Charme de Disparition sur sa tortue. Après une demi-heure Harry avait réussi à faire disparaître une des jambes de sa créature tandis que Ron avait l'impression que la carapace de sa tortue devenait transparente.

« C'était beaucoup plus facile quand nous pouvions parler, » chuchota-t-il à Harry.

Harry hocha la tête. Autour de lui il pouvait entendre certains des étudiants murmurer « Evanesco » dans leur barbe pendant qu'ils bataillaient avec le charme. Mais il continua à travailler diligemment en silence. Chuchoter l'incantation serait plus rapide et certainement plus facile, mais ça ne l'aiderait pas à maitriser les informulés. Et même si Voldemort avait péri et que Harry ne devrait plus être en danger comme il l'avait été dans le passé, il pensait qu'il était toujours sage de devenir aussi fort et aussi habile que possible.

Après tout, vous ne savez jamais ce qui pouvait se produire.

S'il avait été plus avancé et expérimenté il aurait peut-être pu se rendre compte que Malefoy était en train de lui lancer un maléfice. Il aurait peut-être pu s'en protéger. Mais ensuite, comme toujours, il se rappela que s'il n'y avait pas eu le charme, il n'aurait pas Severus. Il ne serait jamais allé à Prince Hall ou n'aurait jamais rencontré Norie et Zan.

Harry ferma ses yeux pendant une seconde, se sentant déchiré par des émotions contradictoires. Il détestait le fait qu'il soit un esclave. Mais il aimait avoir un père et une vraie maison pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été un bébé. Par certains côtés, quand il ne pensait pas à son statut d'esclave, il était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avant. Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir sa propre famille et son rêve était finalement devenu réalité.

Mais il se rappelait ensuite qu'il était un esclave et à moins que Dumbledore et Severus ne trouvent une manière de le libérer, il le serait pour le reste de vie, ou du moins pour le reste de la vie de Severus. Et Harry ne pouvait pas supporter de penser à la mort de Severus. La perte de son père le tuerait également. Même s'il voulait sa liberté, il ne la voulait pas au prix de la vie de son père. Il ne pourrait pas continuer sans Severus maintenant.

Harry soupira. Ce n'était pas étonnant, pensait-il, qu'il essayait de ne pas penser à sa situation et la maintenait résolument au fond de son esprit. S'il se laissait submerger par cela, il pouvait sans aucun doute en devenir fou.

« Harry ? Tu vas bien ? » Ron lui tapa légèrement le bras.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, se rendit compte que McGonagall parlait et inclina la tête en direction de Ron.

McGonagall félicita les étudiants qui avaient progressés avec la magie non-verbale et encouragea les autres, leur disant de ne pas perdre espoir et de continuer à travailler, que les sorts informulés étaient une technique difficile qui demandait discipline et efforts, mais qu'elle était sûre qu'ils pourraient la maîtriser avec le temps.

Pour la dernière demi-heure elle les fit commencer à travailler sur la Métamorphose humaine et ils passèrent le reste du cours à essayer de changer leurs sourcils en différentes couleurs.

Quand le cours de Métamorphose fut terminé et que McGonagall les libéra, Harry, Ron, et Hermione se dirigèrent vers les cachots, traçant leur chemin entre des étudiants entassés au visage familier qui les saluaient, tout en se plaignant bien naturellement des dissertations que McGonagall leur avait données.

« Eh bien, au moins le cours de Potions devrait être mieux maintenant, » remarqua Hermione. Elle sourit à Harry. « Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu ne te sentiras pas malade cette année. »

« Moi aussi, » admit avec enthousiasme Harry.

Ils rejoignirent les autres Gryffondors et les Serpentards devant la classe de Potions. Malefoy était devant, nota Harry et le garçon blond se renfrogna quand il vit Harry, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose d'autre, Severus ouvrit la porte. Malefoy sembla immédiatement oublier Harry et essaya de dire quelque chose à Severus… Harry ne pouvait pas entendre exactement ce que c'était… mais Severus lui jeta juste un regard noir et sans rien dire leur fit signe de rentrer.

Harry, Ron, et Hermione s'installèrent à une table avec Neville, pour qui les Potions étaient indispensables pour son diplôme de Botanique et sortirent leur chaudron et leur nécessaire à Potions. Un des premiers sorts que les étudiants apprenaient lors de leur entrée à Poudlard était un Charme de Rétrécissement afin qu'ils puissent confortablement porter leur chaudron dans leurs sacs d'école. Chacun agrandit alors son chaudron à sa taille originale avant de ranger rapidement leur baguette magique. Severus avait toujours dit qu'il détestait ceux qui avaient leur baguette de sortie durant ses cours.

Le Professeur de Potions se plaça sur le devant de la classe et observa ses étudiants d'un regard acéré. Ses yeux glissèrent sur Harry, Ron, et Hermione, mais il lança un regard noir à Neville et aux autres Gryffondors.

« Je suis étonné de constater que certains d'entre vous aient réussi à être admis dans cette classe, » commença fraîchement Severus, en fixant directement Neville qui rougit sous ce minutieux examen. « Les cours d'ASPICS en Potions sont difficiles et potentiellement dangereux. Je ne tolérerai pas l'incompétence ou l'inattention. Soyez averti. »

Il resta silencieux un long et douloureux moment avant de continuer. « Nous commencerons le semestre en apprenant les lois de Golpalott sur le diagnostic des poisons et l'étude des antidotes. Aujourd'hui vous brasserez un mélange d'aconite, de bile de dragon et de sisymbre. Jeudi vous essayerez de créer l'antidote. Ce poison pique s'il entre en contact avec la peau. S'il est inhalé ou ingéré, il peut être mortel à moins que l'antidote approprié ne soit administré dans les heures suivantes. Il cause de graves hémorragies et des crampes abdominales. »

Severus fit une pause, comme s'il vérifiait qu'ils aient tous compris quelle sorte de dangereuse potion ils allaient concocter. « Par mesure de sécurité vous utiliserez votre baguette magique pour vous lancer un Sortilège de Têtenbulle. » Il regarda plus attentivement Neville. « Et si quelqu'un est incapable d'exécuter ce simple charme, qu'il demande à d'autres de le faire pour lui. »

Quand chacun fut à l'abri derrière sa bulle, Severus pointa sa baguette vers le tableau et quelques lignes directrices apparurent. « Commencez. »

Pendant que les étudiants travaillaient, il marcha dans la salle de classe, observant et présentant ses observations sur leur progrès. Au choc absolu des autres condisciples de leur Maison, Severus félicita Harry, Ron, et Hermione pour leur travail et leur attribua même dix points.

Mais il était plus dur que jamais avec les autres Gryffondors, particulièrement le pauvre Neville qui était si intimidé que sa Potion devint une sorte de cambouis noir plutôt que le liquide bleu très clair que tous les autres avaient. Neville était visiblement bouleversé et rouge comme une tomate une fois que Severus eut fini de le vilipender.

Mais Neville n'était pas le seul destinataire de la colère de Severus. Le Professeur de Potions railla également plusieurs fois Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier continua simplement de travailler sur sa potion, le visage impassible, mais Harry eut l'impression d'avoir perçu de la colère ou quelque chose d'autre passer dans les yeux gris du garçon.

Severus était également narquois avec le reste des Gryffondors, comme s'il sentait qu'il devait compenser le fait d'être gentil avec Harry, Ron, et Hermione. Les dix points qu'il leur avait attribués furent complètement annulés par les points qu'il enleva aux autres, et Dean, Seamus, Lavande et Parvati jetèrent des regards noirs à Severus et à Harry une fois que le cours fut terminé.

« He, Harry, je croyais que Rogue et toi étiez plus proches maintenant. Ne peux-tu pas lui demander d'être moins hargneux avec le reste d'entre nous ? » Questionna Dean comme ils dirigeaient dans la grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

« Je ne sais pas. J'essayerai, » répondit Harry à voix basse. Il se tourna vers Neville qui marchait près de lui. « Je suis désolé, Neville. »

Mais Neville sembla étonné. « Pour quoi ? Ce n'est pas ta faute, Harry. Tu n'as rien fait. Rogue me déteste juste. Il l'a toujours fait. Je ne m'attendais à rien d'autre de sa part. »

Mais Harry se sentait désolé. Bien sûr, il connaissait mieux que quiconque, la manière dont Severus pouvait être désagréable. Mais au vu des deux derniers mois qui s'étaient écoulés, il avait vu une facette si différente de son père qu'il avait du mal à concilier les deux. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une coupable douleur quand son père traitait ses Compagnons aussi mal, particulièrement Neville qui avait toujours été un ami bon et fidèle.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait à la table avec ses amis et que des assiettes de sandwichs et des soupières de potage apparaissaient devant eux, Harry prit une décision. Il devrait parler avec Severus de la façon dont il traitait les étudiants de Gryffondor. Ce ne serait pas facile ou plaisant, mais Harry estimait qu'il devait le faire.

En tous cas, il devait essayer.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Désolée pour le retard et bonne fin de week-end !


	41. Informulés et Quidditch

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 42 chapitres (sur les 63 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 41

* * *

**

Après déjeuner, Harry, Ron, et Hermione se séparèrent. Hermione avait cours d'Arithmancie et Ron et Neville qui avaient une période de libre décidèrent d'aller à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ils proposèrent à Harry de venir avec eux, mais bien que cela le tente, il savait qu'il devait travailler ce que son père lui avait demandé en Etude libre.

Ainsi tandis que ses amis partaient chacun dans différentes directions, Harry retrouva la petite pièce avec une cheminée et utilisa le réseau qui y était raccordé pour retourner dans ses quartiers et ceux de Severus. Son père n'était pas là ; il avait encore un autre cours à faire cet après-midi, ce qui allait très bien à Harry. Il se sentait bouleversé devant la dureté de Severus envers Neville et les autres Gryffondors et ça le troublait. Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'était si bien habitué à vivre avec Severus et à ce que tout aille bien entre eux, qu'il se sentait déconcerté de retrouver l'ancien Severus.

Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire à ce sujet à l'heure actuelle donc Harry porta juste son sac de cours dans sa chambre avant de revenir dans le salon afin de s'entraîner aux informulés. Pour être honnête, il se sentait déjà vraiment fatigué par tous les sorts silencieux qu'il avait déjà essayés de lancer. Il avait l'impression que ses camarades et lui n'avaient travaillé que sur ça durant ces deux derniers jours. C'était si difficile et il avait accompli tellement peu de progrès.

Cependant, la seule manière de devenir meilleur à ce genre de magie était de pratiquer, sans compter que Harry savait que son travail d'Etude Libre était un vrai cours, autant que les Potions, la Métamorphose et toutes les autres matières qu'il avait. Severus et Dumbledore étaient ses enseignants et il devait faire de son mieux sur les travaux qu'ils lui assignaient.

Donc qu'est-ce que Severus lui avait dit de faire ? S'entraîner sur des sortilèges qu'il connaissait déjà, mais essayez de les lancer silencieusement. Harry avait accompli un peu de progrès avec le Charme de Disparition en Métamorphose donc il décida de continuer avec lui. Il plaça une plume sur une petite table près du canapé et pointa sa baguette dessus, en pensant _Evanesco_ et en essayant de se concentrer sur la disparition de l'objet.

Une heure plus tard la plume était toujours là et la seule chose que Harry avait réussie à faire était d'obtenir un terrible mal de tête. Quand Severus rentra, il le vit et demanda, « Harry ? As-tu progressé ? » Ce dernier jeta un regard noir à la plume peu coopérative et répondit seulement, « Non ».

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Eh bien, cela prend du temps et de la pratique. »

« Ouais, je sais. » Si seulement son mal de tête diminuait. Harry se glissa sur le canapé et ferma les yeux. Il pouvait entendre son père marcher près de lui et quelques minutes plus tard, Severus s'assit près de lui et lui pressa une tasse entre les mains.

« Prends du thé. »

Pour une quelconque raison, l'inquiétude de son père rendit seulement Harry plus furieux. Comment Severus pouvait-il être si totalement différent ? Comment pouvait-il admettre qu'il avait eu tord d'avoir méprisé Harry pendant tant d'années et être aussi aimable et doux avec lui maintenant, mais continuer à être si dur avec d'autres étudiants ?

Il éloigna la tasse et se tourna vers Severus. « Pourquoi as-tu été si dur en cours aujourd'hui ? »

Severus sembla choqué. « De quoi parles-tu ? Je ne vous ai pas maltraité ni toi, ni tes amis. Je vous ai même félicité pour votre travail et je vous ai donné des points. »

« Neville est mon ami et les autres Gryffondors aussi et tu as été horrible avec eux. » répliqua Harry. Il savait que son ton était légèrement grossier et il n'avait pas vraiment planifié d'aborder le sujet de cette façon avec Severus, mais pour le moment il était juste trop troublé pour s'en inquiéter. Et sa tête était sur le point d'exploser tellement elle était douloureuse.

Severus se raidit et sa voix était sensiblement plus fraîche quand il parla. « Je ne pense pas que la façon dont je discipline tes camarades de classe te concerne en quoique se soit, Harry. »

« Bien sûr que si, » répliqua Harry. « Il n'y a aucune raison que tu t'acharnes sur Neville et les autres comme ça. »

« Le travail de Mr. Longdubat était atroce, comme toujours et comme je l'ai dit en classe, nous allons brasser des Potions dangereuses cette année. Le travail au niveau ASPICS demande du talent et de la concentration. Comme je l'ai également dit avant, je ne tolérerai pas l'incompétence, en particulier quand elle peut mener à de sérieuses blessures. Si Mr. Longdubat ne peux pas travailler sous pression alors il devrait se retirer du cours, » dit Severus d'une voix aussi dure que du silex.

Harry fronça les sourcils dans sa direction. « Mais Neville a besoin des Potions pour son diplôme de Botanique et il se débrouille bien dans ses autres cours. »

Ce n'était pas strictement vrai, Harry le savait. Neville avait toujours eu du mal en Métamorphose et il faisait des erreurs dans la plupart de ses autres cours également. La Botanique était le seul cours où il semblait être vraiment doué. Mais il avait accompli l'année dernière d'incroyables progrès en Défense, une fois qu'il avait eu un sympathique enseignant comme Harry et une véritable motivation pour apprendre. Il avait également bien réussi en Défense lors de sa troisième année quand Remus avait été enseignant et il s'en sortait plutôt bien en Sortilège. Les Potions étaient le seul cours où Neville échouait totalement et constamment et Harry était sûr que c'était en grande partie à cause de la façon d'enseigner de Severus.

« En plus, tu es toujours horrible avec Neville, » ajouta Harry avec force avant que son père ne puisse répondre. « Même lorsque les Potions d'autres personnes sont aussi ratées, tu ne t'acharnes pas sur eux comme tu le fais avec Neville. Et les Potions des autres Gryffondors étaient bien donc pourquoi n'as-tu pas été plus juste ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu leur enlèves tous ces points ? »

« J'aurais pu en enlever plus, » dit sombrement Severus. « Mais pour ton information, Mr. Thomas et Mr. Finnigan ont perdu des points parce qu'ils ont parlé de Quidditch durant tout le cours. J'aurai dû leur assigner une retenue en plus de tout ça. Si je n'étais pas déjà occupé par celle de Drago Malefoy, je l'aurais fais. »

Harry n'était pas satisfait de cette réponse. « Mais Pansy Parkinson et Daphné Greengrass ont chuchoté tout au long du cours également. Tu ne leur as pas enlevé de points à elles. »

« Assez ! » coupa Severus, visiblement fâché, en tout cas bien plus que ce que Harry avait l'habitude depuis un certain temps. « N'oublie pas, Harry, que tu es encore mon étudiant en plus de mon fils. »

« Et ton esclave, » dit Harry, la voix chargée de colère et d'amertume.

Severus redevint très calme. « Je n'ai pas dit cela, » répondit-il tranquillement.

« Mais tu l'as pensé. » Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait évoqué le charme d'esclavage. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le cours de Potions ou les Gryffondors ou même de manière générale, sur ce quoi il discutait, mais il lui sembla que les mots sortaient de sa bouche qu'il le veuille ou non.

Severus l'observa attentivement. « Non. Tu es la personne qui n'arrête pas d'y penser, pas moi. »

« Bien sûr que je pense à cela ! Je suis la personne qui est un esclave ! Comment te sentirais-tu si c'était toi l'esclave ? » Cria Harry, avant de grimacer sur les pics de douleur qui lui vrillaient la tête.

« Je serais vraiment contrarié, » admit Severus. Il se pencha en avant, ses yeux sombres étudiant attentivement le visage de Harry. « Harry, je comprends ce que tu ressens. En réalité, j'ai été l'esclave de Voldemort pendant des années. »

« Mais tu es libre maintenant ! Je ne serai jamais libre ! Jamais ! » Et soudainement désespéré de partir, Harry sauta sur ses pieds et courut dans sa chambre à coucher. Sans réfléchir, il claqua la porte derrière lui puis se saisit la tête avec les mains, devant l'augmentation de la douleur alors que sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser.

« Harry ! » Severus ouvrit la porte, fit un pas dans la chambre puis s'arrêta quand il vit son fils.

« Harry, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il dans un ton de voix très différent.

« Ma tête, » chuchota Harry d'une voix tremblante, se sentant soudainement prêt à pleurer. « J'ai tellement mal. »

Severus Attira vivement à lui une fiole de Potion et s'approcha près de Harry, en s'accroupissant pour tenir la petite bouteille contre les lèvres du garçon. « Bois, Harry. Çà t'aidera. »

Harry avala son contenu. Presque immédiatement l'atroce martèlement de sa tête se transforma en une légère douleur. Il soupira de soulagement et lança à son père un regard en biais. « Merci. Ça va beaucoup mieux. »

« Petit idiot. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu avais mal ? » Severus le guida jusqu'à son lit. Harry l'observa alors que Severus cherchait une couverture dans l'armoire, la dépliait et la posait sur lui. Puis son père ferma les rideaux dorés de la fenêtre enchantée et jeta un sort qui obscurcit la lumière dans la chambre qui devint presque aussi sombre que lorsqu'il faisait nuit.

Puis Severus s'approcha de nouveau et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il soupira. « Comment avons-nous réussi à parler du charme d'esclavage en commençant une discussion sur le cours de Potions ? »

« Je sais pas, » répondit Harry. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit cela. Je ne le pensais pas, pas vraiment. J'étais bouleversé et ça m'est juste venu. »

« Tu sais que nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda fermement Severus.

« Ouais, » Chuchota Harry.

« Harry, j'espère tous les jours que nous réussissions à trouver un moyen de te libérer et j'espère encore plus que, quoiqu'il arrive, tu restes en bonne santé et que tu ne sois plus blessé. » Severus glissa avec légèreté ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry, avant de lui enlever gentiment ses lunettes et de les poser sur la table de chevet. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire ? Quelque chose à laquelle je n'aurai pas pensé et qui t'aiderait avec ce charme ? »

Il y avait de la douleur dans sa voix et Harry se sentit encore plus mal d'avoir utilisé le charme d'esclavage comme argument. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Severus, après tout, et son père faisait _tout_ ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider. Personne ne pourrait faire plus ou mieux que ce qu'il faisait.

« Non, » chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Tu te débrouilles parfaitement bien pour m'aider avec ça. Vraiment. Personne ne pourrait faire plus. Je suis désolé d'avoir dit cela. »

Severus attrapa sa main et la serra doucement. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment avant que le professeur ne parle de nouveau, plus fermement. « A présent, depuis combien de temps as-tu mal à la tête ? Est-ce dû à ton entraînement sur tes sortilèges informulés ? »

« Oui, je pense, » marmonna Harry. « J'ai essayé de faire disparaître ma plume pendant environ une heure. Ma tête a commencé à me faire mal pendant que je le faisais. » Il regarda son père. « J'ai pensé que je devais m'entraîner sur un charme de Métamorphose au lieu d'un sort de Défense parce que nous avons travaillé sur la disparition des tortues en cours et que j'avais accompli quelques progrès à ce moment-là. »

« Oh ? Vraiment ? » Severus sembla intéressé.

« Eh bien, j'ai juste fait disparaître une de ses jambes, mais j'ai pensé que je pourrais avoir une meilleure chance d'y arriver si je continuais à travailler sur le Sortilège de Disparition lors de mon Etude Libre aussi. » dit Harry.

Dans l'obscurité, il put voir son père incliner la tête. « C'est très bien. Il peut être difficile de travailler sur des sortilèges de Défense tout seul. Tu as vraiment besoin d'un adversaire ou d'un objet pour t'entraîner, même si c'est un mannequin comme 'Toby'. En tous cas, quand tu pratiques un duel ou quand tu rencontres un ennemi, certains charmes appris en cours de Métamorphoses et de Sortilèges peuvent également être très utiles. C'est vrai qu'à l'école, on étudie les matières séparément, mais dans la vie tu dois utiliser tout ce qui peut t'aider et t'être utile. »

Harry se rappela soudainement de la fois où Dumbledore avait fait face à Voldemort au Département des Mystères le printemps dernier. Voldemort avait envoyé un nuage de tessons de verre vers eux, mais Dumbledore avait rapidement métamorphosé le verre en du sable inoffensif. Il avait également lancé un charme sur les statues de l'Atrium pour les animer afin qu'elles puissent protéger Harry.

Il hocha la tête. « Ouais. »

« Pourquoi ne te reposerais-tu pas un peu avant le dîner ? » Suggéra Severus, en commençant à se lever du lit.

Harry leva une main pour l'arrêter. Il se rendit compte que son père semblait penser que leur débat de plutôt était dû à son mal de tête et qu'il avait donc écarté de son esprit le sujet de leur conversation. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Harry devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas bien géré la situation. Maintenant que sa tête ne pulsait plus, il pouvait voir qu'il avait tout raté. Mais il pensait que Severus avait tort tout de même, que son père maltraitait Neville et les autres sans aucune véritable raison et il voulait en parler avec lui.

Mais peut-être qu'il serait plus judicieux d'avoir une approche différente cette fois-ci.

« Severus ? Je voulais te remercier d'avoir agi différemment avec moi aujourd'hui en cours mais aussi avec Ron et Hermione. C'était vraiment agréable de ne pas se sentir malade avant d'aller en cours de potions. »

Severus l'observa. « De rien. Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité comme je l'ai fait auparavant et je suis heureux que tu te sentes plus détendu en cours de Potions maintenant. Mais cela ne signifie pas que tu es libre de critiquer ma façon d'enseigner. »

Harry inclina la tête. « Oui, monsieur. Je suis désolé d'avoir été grossier. Je n'aurai pas dû te parler ainsi. Mais c'est juste… Eh bien, tu sais toutes ces années où tu pensais que j'étais gâté et arrogant et durant lesquelles tu me détestais ? »

Severus resta silencieux quelques secondes puis il ferma les yeux et inclina silencieusement la tête.

« Eh bien, tu as admis que tu avais eu tort à mon sujet… Tu as changé d'avis une fois que nous avons fini par nous connaître, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu le sais ça, » répondit Severus.

« Et tu ne détestes plus Ron et Hermione ou l'un des autres Weasley, n'est-ce pas ? » continua Harry.

« Je n'ai jamais détesté tes amis ou les Weasley, » indiqua Severus. « Je ne les aimais simplement pas. »

« Est-ce que tu ne les aimes toujours pas ? » demanda Harry.

Severus soupira. « Non. J'admets qu'ils sont plutôt supportables. »

« Eh bien, tu ne penses pas que, peut-être, si tu donnais aux autres Gryffondors une chance, tu pourrais découvrir que ce sont de bonnes personnes également ? » demanda doucement Harry.

« Harry… » Commença son père.

« S'il te plaît, Severus ? Je ne te demande pas de les aimer ou d'être aimables avec eux ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Seulement… Ne pourrais-tu pas essayer d'être un peu plus juste ? Les enfants de Gryffondor ne t'ont jusqu'à présent jamais rien fait et tu ne peux pas juste dire que tu détestes tous les Gryffondors, non plus. J'en suis un, et mes amis et Dumbledore et le Professeur McGonagall également. Tu nous aimes tous, non ? »

« Non, je ne vous aime pas tous, » répliqua Severus. Pendant que Harry le regardait fixement, une lueur surprise puis blessée dans le regard, il se radoucit et sourit un peu. « Je t'aime _toi_, énormément. Les _autres_ un peu… Parfois… Peut-être. »

Il se pencha vers Harry pour poser ses lèvres sur son front. « Je vais réfléchir à ce que tu viens de dire. C'est tout ce que je peux te promettre pour le moment. Repose-toi maintenant. »

Puis il sortit de la pièce. Se sentant soulagé et fatigué, Harry décida qu'il allait essayer de faire un petit somme avant le dîner. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement.

Severus n'agit pas vraiment différemment lors du cours de jeudi, mais Harry remarqua quelques améliorations. Du moins, son père ne ridiculisa pas ouvertement Neville ou l'un des autres Gryffondors. Au lieu de cela il fit mettre les étudiants en binôme et ordonna à Hermione de se mettre avec Neville, laissant Ron travailler avec Harry. Il fit également travailler ensemble Dean Thomas et Pansy Parkinson ainsi que Seamus Finnigan et Daphné Greengrass.

Après déjeuner, Harry s'entraîna de nouveau aux sortilèges informulés lors de son Etude Libre mais cette fois, il prit une Potion contre la douleur et promit de s'arrêter et de se reposer si son mal de tête revenait. Il n'arriva cette fois encore pas à faire disparaître sa plume mais au moins il n'eut pas d'autre mal de tête.

Le vendredi, Severus et lui avait tous deux une période libre après le déjeuner. Harry avait pensé qu'ils continueraient à travailler sur les sorts informulés mais à la place Severus annonça qu'il pensait essayer quelque chose de différent. Harry et lui montèrent jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. La pièce était très semblable à celle qui était apparue l'année dernière quand l'Armée de Dumbledore s'était réunie là, avec des coussins sur le plancher et des étagères garnies de livres sur la Magie Défensive. La seule différence était qu'il y avait maintenant un mannequin également, juste comme celui avec lequel Harry s'était battu en duel à Prince Hall pendant l'été.

« Est-ce vraiment Toby ? » demanda-t-il, en s'approchant pour inspecter le mannequin de plus près.

« Apparemment, même si je n'en suis pas sûr. Ca pourrait être une copie, » admit Severus, en le rejoignant. « Ca pourrait être intéressant d'avertir Norie et Zan la prochaine fois que nous prévoyons de monter ici et de leur demander de voir si Toby est absent. »

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à travailler dessus. Harry se battait en duel contre le mannequin, avec beaucoup de succès puisque Severus le laissa jeter ses sorts à voix haute. Puis Severus conjura des choses que Harry devait faire disparaître ou métamorphoser. Il explosa une table avec un Sort de Réduction, changea une fleur en épée et transforma de l'eau en glace et vice-versa. Ce fut pour Harry le cours le plus drôle de toute la semaine.

Le samedi marquait le début du premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard. Severus et Harry mangeaient tous leurs autres repas dans la Grande Salle, mais s'étaient mis d'accord pour rester tranquillement chez eux le samedi. Il était donc un peu plus tard que d'habitude quand Harry sortit de son lit et s'habilla d'un pull en laine bleu roi et d'un pantalon kaki. Severus et lui finissaient tout juste leurs œufs pochés accompagnés de bacon quand le réseau de Cheminette s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Ron et Hermione dans le salon, alors qu'ils venaient chercher Harry pour la journée.

Il y eut un court instant de gêne au moment où ils furent près à partir puisque Drago Malefoy frappa en même temps à la porte, venant pour la retenue que Severus lui avait donné. Malefoy vit Harry et ses yeux se rétrécirent de fureur, mais Severus parla avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, « Harry, amuse-toi bien. Je te verrai dans la soirée. »

Le professeur se retourna pour faire face au Serpentard et son visage se fit plus dur. « Mr. Malefoy, allez dans mon bureau. Je serai là sous peu. »

Harry, Ron, et Hermione partirent alors, mais quand ils sortirent de la cheminée dans la pièce proche de la Grande Salle, Ron sourit. « Je parie qu'il ne va pas jouer au échecs ou avoir un chocolat chaud. »

Ils rencontrèrent Neville, Ginny et Luna dans le hall d'entrée et ils passèrent leur journée ensemble, à errer dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Ils visitèrent le magasin de plumes Scribenpenne, passèrent chez Derviche et Bang et bien sûr, restèrent un long moment chez Honeydukes.

Ils prirent leur déjeuner aux Trois Balais, un savoureux hachis Parmentier tout en sirotant leur bièraubeurre puis allèrent jusqu'au Bureau de Poste où Ginny et Luna aimaient voir les hiboux. Le petit groupe se dirigea ensuite vers le Magasin de farces et attrapes Zonko (« Fred et George espèrent racheter Zonko dans deux ou trois ans, » leur confia Ron.) et marchèrent jusqu'au lac qui se situait entre le village et l'école, tout en parlant de leur première semaine de cours, des qualifications de Quidditch et d'autres sujets légers.

Naturellement, Pré-au-Lard était bondé d'étudiants et de quelques professeurs aussi et ils virent beaucoup de visages familiers. Bill Weasley n'était pas là, cependant et Ron leur fit remarquer qu'il n'avait pas été non plus à la table des enseignants dans la Grande Salle ce matin.

« Je pense que Bill voit quelqu'un, » dit-il. « Il n'est pas venu aussi souvent que d'habitude cet été et quand il était à la maison, il semblait avoir la bougeotte et repartait assez rapidement. »

Il sourit. « Et une fois, il avait un reste de rouge à lèvres sur le menton, mais quand je l'ai interrogé sur le sujet, il a juste dit que ce n'était pas mes affaires. »

« Elle l'embrasse sur le menton ? » Ginny plissa son nez.

Ron haussa les épaules. « Apparemment oui, » et tout le monde rit à cette pensée.

Hagrid ne fut pas vu et Harry ressentit un pincement de regrets quand il remarqua l'absence du Garde-chasse. Hagrid était brouillé avec Harry et ses amis parce qu'aucun d'eux n'avait pris Soin aux Créatures Magiques cette année.

Ron, Hermione et lui avaient essayé de descendre à la cabane de Hagrid mercredi passé durant l'après-midi pour lui parler et lui expliquer qu'ils n'avaient simplement pas suffisamment de temps pour une option supplémentaire, qu'ils devaient se concentrer sur leurs ASPICS et se préparer à leur futur métier. Bien sûr, la véritable raison était que, malgré leur affection pour Hagrid, ils n'avaient jamais apprécié ses cours, mais ils avaient convenu de ne pas le lui dire.

Mais Hagrid les avait renvoyé, en affirmant qu'il devait s'occuper d'un Sombral malade… ce qui aurait pu être vrai sauf qu'il avait ensuite disparu à l'intérieur et n'était pas ressorti. Il les avait également évité depuis, refusant de regarder dans leur direction pendant les repas et se dépêchant de partir avant qu'ils ne puissent lui parler.

Hermione avait été contrariée par tout ceci. « Honnêtement, Hagrid agit de façon un peu ridicule, vous ne pensez pas ? » Elle s'était plainte de ça durant une soirée où Harry, Ron et elle s'étaient réunis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. « Je veux dire, même si nous avions aimé son cours… ce qui n'est pas le cas… nous n'avons pas de temps libre pour le suivre, puisqu'aucun de nous ne prévoit de faire carrière dans le Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Vous pensez que Hagrid réaliserait cela. Et bien non ! Et puisque nous avons été de bons amis auparavant, je pense qu'il pourrait au moins entendre nos explications. »

Mais Hagrid manquait à Harry. L'immense Garde-chasse avait été son premier ami et Harry détestait penser qu'ils l'avaient blessé.

* * *

Les qualifications de Quidditch eurent lieu le week-end suivant. Les Gryffondors purent utiliser le terrain en premier et leur séance commença juste après le petit-déjeuner. Harry fut étonné et touché quand Severus les rejoint alors que ses amis et lui se dirigeaient vers le terrain et qu'il s'assit avec Hermione dans les gradins.

Il y avait vraiment foule car plusieurs places dans l'équipe étaient disponibles. Il semblait à Harry que près de la moitié de la Maison des Gryffondors s'était présentée alors que la seconde moitié était là pour les observer.

Personne d'autre ne s'était inscrit comme Attrapeur cependant. Katie Bell, qui était le capitaine cette année, avait déjà dit à Harry qu'il jouerait certainement comme Attrapeur cette année encore donc qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de repasser les essais. Mais il fut tout de même occupé puisqu'elle le fit voler pour choisir les autres postulants à diverses positions.

Ginny fut rapidement choisi pour être l'un des poursuiveurs. Elle était incontestablement le meilleur choix, bien qu'une jeune fille de quatrième année appelée Demelza Robins, vraiment douée, fut également choisie. Katie Bell était le troisième Poursuiveur.

Deux garçons de troisième année, Ritchie Coote et Jimmy Peakes, devinrent les batteurs. Ils ne pouvaient être comparés à Fred et à George, naturellement, mais ils étaient passablement bons.

Puis ce fut le moment de choisir le Gardien. Ron avait été exceptionnellement silencieux toute la matinée et alors qu'il s'envolait pour son test, Harry vit, avec un sentiment d'inquiétude, que son visage était en train de tourner au vert. Le jeu de Ron avait toujours été considérablement affecté par ses nerfs, mais Harry avait espéré que sa brillante performance lors du match final de l'année précédente l'aurait aidé.

Il essaya désespérément de penser à quelque chose d'encourageant à lui dire ou à faire, rappelle-toi de ton dernier match Ron, ou à tous les dangers auxquels tu as bravement fait face. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour un long discours. Katie et les autres Poursuiveuses étaient déjà en position pour faire des tirs de Souaffle et Ron était presque arrivé aux anneaux.

Donc Harry vola juste près de lui et lui dit calmement, « Ron ? C'est bon. Je sais que tu peux le faire. »

Ron le regarda puis lui sourit. « Ouais. Merci, Harry. »

Et Ron procéda à cinq arrêts spectaculaires.

Katie lui sourit et tendit le doigt dans sa direction. « Et voici notre Gardien ! »

La majeure partie de la foule commença à retourner vers le château, bien que certains s'attardèrent tandis que Katie regroupait sa nouvelle équipe et qu'ils prévoyaient rapidement leur programme d'entraînement.

Severus et Hermione attendaient encore quand Harry, Ron, et Ginny vinrent les rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard.

Ron et Ginny commencèrent immédiatement à parler des qualifications, revivant chaque mouvement en détail. Hermione marchait près d'eux, visiblement amusée alors que les deux Weasleys discutaient avec animation et faisait de grands gestes avec leurs mains et leurs bras.

Harry resta en arrière pour marcher à côté de son père. « Merci d'être venu, » dit-il doucement.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil sur lui. « Tu es mon fils. C'est normal que je vienne te soutenir. Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour cela. »

« Je n'ai peut-être pas à le faire mais je le veux. » lui dit Harry. Il hésita avant de continuer doucement. « Je me suis toujours demandé comment ce serait d'avoir quelqu'un qui vienne voir ce que je fais, comme les matchs de Quidditch et les kermesses et les autres trucs dans ce genre. »

« Les kermesses ? » Severus haussa un sourcil. « Poudlard n'a pas de kermesse. »

« Non, mais les écoles primaires Moldues le font parfois. Je n'ai bien sûr jamais eu le droit de participer à ce genre de chose. Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon ne le voulaient pas. Mais il y a une fois, quand j'avais environ six ou sept ans, l'ensemble de la classe a préparé une pièce de théâtre. Elle parlait d'une légende Irlandaise avec des Géants et des Banshees et chacun devait participer. »

« Quel rôle avais-tu ? » Voulut savoir Severus, visiblement intrigué.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Oh, j'étais juste un des villageois. J'ai seulement eu une ligne à lire. Je devais pointer mon doigt dans la bonne direction et dire « Oh, non ! Ils arrivent ! » Il sourit. « Je ne pense pas que Sire Laurence Olivier doive s'inquiéter d'être remplacé. »

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Qui est Sire Laurence Olivier ? »

« Un acteur Moldu, très célèbre. » Harry sourit à son père. « Nous devrions sortir plus souvent, Severus. » Son sourire se fana. « Mais de toute façon, je me souviens que tous les autres enfants avaient leurs parents et parfois leurs grands-parents, et chacun prenait des photos et tout. Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon étaient là… Dudley était un des géants… et ils faisaient beaucoup de bruit quand il est entré sur scène. Je me rappelle avoir pensé que ce serait bien d'avoir cela moi-aussi. »

« Et tu ne l'as jamais eu, » La voix de Severus était triste.

Harry fit une pause. « Une fois je l'ai eu. À la fin du Tournoi de Trois Sorciers. Mme Weasley et Bill sont venus pour être ma famille cette nuit-là. »

Il continua d'avancer silencieusement, se rappelant de la lettre qu'il avait écrite à Mr. et à Mme Weasley juste avant sa tentative de suicide. Il ne la leur avait jamais donnée et il devait le faire. Ou du moins leur dire certaines des choses qu'il avait écrites. Il le ferait, se promit-il. Il leur écrirait ce week-end d'ailleurs.

« J'aurai aimé avoir été là pour toi à ce moment-là. Je ne peux pas imaginer combien cela à dû être difficile pour toi et tu as dû y faire face seul. » Ajouta Severus.

Harry pensa qu'aussi horrible qu'avait été la nuit de la dernière Tâche, ce qui était arrivé le printemps dernier, après la bataille au Département des Mystères, avait été bien pire. Mais cela l'amenait dangereusement près à se rappeler de la mort de Sirius et Harry ne voulait pas y repenser.

Au lieu de cela, il se concentra sur les paroles de Severus.

« Tu n'es plus seul maintenant, » dit son père.

« Je sais, » répondit calmement Harry. Il leva les yeux vers lui. « Quand est-ce qu'ont lieu les qualifications des Serpentards ? »

« Après le déjeuner. »

« Est-ce que tu vas aller les voir ? » demanda Harry.

« Je pensais y aller effectivement, » répondit Severus.

« Je pourrai venir avec toi, » offrit Harry.

Severus sembla un petit peu surpris. « Tu n'as pas à le faire Harry si tu as prévu d'autres choses avec tes amis. »

Mais Harry se rendit compte qu'il en avait envie. Il avait dit qu'il essaierait de mieux se comporter avec les Serpentards cette année et il était curieux de voir comment Alec Morland allait s'en sortir.

Mais bien plus encore, Harry trouvait que Severus faisait des efforts pour mieux traiter les Gryffondors. Il était encore strict et enlevait rapidement des points, souvent injustement de l'opinion des Gryffondors. Il favorisait toujours sa propre Maison, même si Drago Malefoy restait l'exception. Mais Harry avait noté qu'il n'avait pas fait de désagréables commentaires personnels depuis quelques temps.

Et Severus faisait tellement pour lui. Peut-être que se rendre aux qualifications des Serpentards avec lui était quelque chose que Harry pouvait faire pour Severus.

Il inclina donc juste la tête et répéta. « Je sais que je n'ai pas à le faire. Mais je veux le faire. »

Severus ne répondit pas à haute voix, mais il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry pendant qu'ils suivaient Ron, Hermione et Ginny jusqu'au château.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Et nous passons au chapitre 41, mesdames et messieurs ! Plus que… 22 ! Et comme Kristen ne compte pas s'arrêter là…

A bientôt !


	42. Problèmes de Serpentards

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 43 chapitres (sur les 63 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 42

* * *

**

Après le déjeuner, Harry accompagna son père au terrain de Quidditch pour observer les qualifications des Serpentards. Ron et Hermione étaient partis de leurs côtés, il était donc le seul Gryffondor présent. Nombre de Serpentards étaient venus pour se présenter ou pour observer, mais Drago Malefoy n'était nulle part en vue, alors que ses deux garde-chiourmes habituels, Crabbe et Goyle étaient présents pour essayer de se qualifier.

Comme Severus et lui se trouvaient une place dans les gradins, Harry repéra les amis d'Alec ; Emma Davidson, Madalyn Grey et Zach Phillips, pas très loin d'eux et ils lui firent un signe de la main. Il en fut légèrement étonné, mais content alors qu'il les saluait en retour. Beaucoup d'autres Serpentards lui lancèrent des regards glaciaux, mais Blaise Zabini et Daphné Greengrass inclinèrent la tête dans sa direction, quelque peu hésitants. Au moins avec Severus à ses côtés, personne ne chercha à lui faire quelque chose.

Alec était sur le terrain avec les autres compétiteurs et Harry observa avec intérêt pendant que le capitaine des Serpentards faisait des groupes et les faisait débuter la séance par des techniques de vol. Les joueurs de l'ancienne équipe avaient pour beaucoup eu leur diplôme l'année précédente et de nombreux postes étaient donc à pourvoir. Après une heure environ, l'équipe était choisie. Hugh Warrington, Capitaine en septième-année, était l'un des Poursuiveurs, avec deux cinquièmes années, Edouard Vaisey et Marcela Brown. Crabbe et Goyle étaient les Batteurs. Une fille de quatrième année que Harry ne connaissait pas, était devenue Gardien et Alec Morland était à présent le nouvel Attrapeur des Serpentards.

Le jeune garçon fit un signe ravi à ses amis quand Warrington annonça son nom et son sourire s'agrandit encore quand il repéra Harry assis près de Severus.

Harry lui fit un signe, le pouce levé et se tourna vers son père, souriant. « Il a réussi. »

Severus hocha légèrement la tête, visiblement heureux. « Oui, il s'est bien débrouillé, grâce à toi, Harry. »

Mais Harry haussa juste légèrement les épaules. « Oh, il était déjà bon. Je lui ai juste donné deux ou trois conseils. »

« C'était gentil de ta part de l'aider et j'ai apprécié ton geste, » répondit Severus.

« De rien, » lui répondit Harry. Il envisagea de dire quelque chose sur le fait que Severus était également un peu plus gentil avec les Gryffondors en cours et qu'il avait aussi apprécié cela… Mais ils étaient entourés de Serpentards et Harry n'était pas sûr que son père aime qu'il parle de ça avec une telle foule. Il décida qu'il remercierait Severus plus tard, quand ils seraient seuls.

Alec vint vers Severus et Harry alors qu'ils quittaient les gradins. Il sautait pratiquement sur place d'excitation et remercia tellement de fois Harry qu'il en fut gêné.

Quand Severus annonça finalement que Harry et lui devaient y aller et qu'ils eurent laissé Alec et les autres Serpentards derrière eux, Harry demanda à voix basse. « Est-il parent avec les frères Crivey ? »

Severus se mit à rire tout bas. « Pas à ma connaissance, mais il nous a fait une assez bonne imitation d'eux. »

« Totalement hors de toute bienséance Serpentardesque. » sourit Harry.

« Oui, je vais devoir en parler avec lui, » commenta Severus pince-sans-rire.

Ils arrivèrent au château et se séparèrent, Severus retournant à leurs quartiers tandis que Harry se dirigeait vers la Tour des Gryffondors. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas dans la salle commune, mais Neville, Dean et Seamus étaient assis sur le sol près de la cheminée, en train de jouer à la Bataille Explosive.

Harry s'affala à leurs côtés. « Salut, les gars. »

« Félicitations pour ton poste d'Attrapeur. Nous étions bien sûr certains que tu le garderais, » Neville lui sourit.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda Seamus, en regardant fixement sa main qui tenait les cartes avant d'en choisir lentement une.

Harry hésita, avant de dire fermement. « Je suis allé avec Severus observer les qualifications des Serpentards. »

Les autres garçons levèrent la tête vers lui, surpris.

« Pourquoi as-tu voulu faire cela ? » voulut savoir Dean. « À moins que tu ais essayé de leur lancer un sort ou quelque chose de ce style ? » finit-il pensivement.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je n'ai pas essayé de leur jeter de sort. »

« Je devine que tu ne pouvais pas, pas juste sous le nez de Rogue, » en convint Dean.

« J'ai juste voulu passer du temps avec Severus. Et je voulais voir comment Alec Morland s'en sortait. » Harry leva le menton et les fixa à son tour, d'un air plutôt provoquant.

Seamus se renfrogna. « Je n'arrive pas encore à croire que tu as réellement aidé un de ces petits salopards sournois, Harry. »

« Ce n'est pas un petit salopard sournois, » lui répondit Harry d'une voix cassante.

« C'est un Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais comment ils sont, » répliqua Seamus. « Ou as-tu oublié que nous sommes ennemis ? Tu avais l'habitude de détester les Serpentards également, Harry. Que t'est-il arrivé ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu es ami-ami avec Rogue maintenant. »

« Severus est comme mon père, » dit froidement Harry. « Et je ne vais pas détester les étudiants qui ne m'ont jamais rien fait sous prétexte qu'ils sont de Serpentard. Cela ne signifie pas que je suis un traître à Gryffondor. »

« On se le demande ! » répondit Seamus en lui lançant un regard noir. « Rogue… ton père ? Tu es devenu fou, Potter. »

« Juste comme je l'étais l'année dernière quand j'ai dit que Voldemort était de retour ? Tu es le seul qui continue à dire n'importe quoi, Finnigan ! » Harry se releva en même temps que Seamus, alors que Dean et Neville faisaient de même une demi-seconde plus tard.

« Hé, calmez-vous, les gars, » dit Neville d'une voix forte. « Bien sûr que Harry est fidèle à Gryffondor, Seamus. Ne sois-pas idiot. Je ne sais rien de cette histoire avec les Serpentards mais je sais que Harry est un ami. »

« Ouais, du calme, mon pote, » Dean abattit sa main sur l'épaule de Seamus. Il lança à Harry un regard en biais. « Je ne pense pas que d'aider les Serpentards soit une bonne idée, mais je ne pense pas que Harry va truquer nos matchs ou autres choses de ce genre. »

« Si vous pouvez aller jusqu'à penser ça, alors je devrais peut-être partir, » dit froidement Harry. Il se retourna pour partir, mais Dean l'arrêta.

« Hé, j'ai dit que je ne pensais _pas_ ça, n'est-ce pas ? Bon sang, je pense qu'on a tous besoin de se calmer et d'arrêter de nous prendre la tête avec ça. »

Il y eut un long silence inconfortable puis Seamus soupira et se laissa retomber sur le sol. « N'en parlons plus. Finissons-le jeu. »

Dean se rassit également et prit ses cartes. « Neville, c'est à toi. »

Neville regarda juste Harry d'un air interrogateur. Après un moment, Harry se rassit silencieusement en tailleur sur le sol. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester, plus maintenant, mais s'il partait, cela risquait d'envenimer les choses, de les rendre bien pires que ce que Harry voulait.

Neville s'assit près de lui et tint ses cartes de façon à ce que Harry puisse les voir également. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Il n'était pas vraiment intéressé par ça, mais Harry regarda la main de Neville et montra une des cartes. « Hmm, celle-là ? »

Ils jouèrent à la Bataille Explosive jusqu'à ce que Ron et Hermione ne rentrent, juste avant le dîner. Au fur et à mesure la tension avait diminué entre les joueurs et à un moment, alors qu'ils plaisantaient et riaient ensemble, Harry rencontra le regard de Seamus, qui lui fit une légère grimace d'excuse. Cela permit à Harry de se sentir mieux, même s'il se sentait toujours bouleversé que Seamus ait pu aussi facilement l'accuser de trahison.

Il en discuta avec Ron et Hermione alors qu'ils descendaient ensemble pour dîner.

« Eh bien, c'est un peu étrange. Je veux dire, jusqu'à cette année, nous étions aussi dans l'optique 'les Serpentards sont nos ennemis' » précisa Ron, « et pour être parfaitement honnête, je pense toujours que la plupart d'entre eux sont mauvais. Peut-être pas tous, mais assez pour que tu doives surveiller où tu mets les pieds. »

« Ouais, mais les Serpentards et les Gryffondors n'ont pas à être obligatoirement ennemis, » répondit Harry. « La guerre est finie, après tout. »

« Harry, il y a eu des problèmes entre Serpentards et Gryffondors pendant des années. Tout ne va pas s'arranger en une nuit. Même si Voldemort est mort, il reste des Mangemorts et de nombreuses personnes qui soutiennent les idées de suprématie des Sang-Purs. Et oui, je sais que tous les Serpentards ne croient pas ça, mais il y en a plus dans leur Maison que dans les autres, » remarqua Hermione.

« Mais à toujours les voir comme les mauvais garçons, on ne va pas les aider. Et si ceux qui sont de bonnes personnes parmi les Serpentards se sentent toujours isolés du reste de Poudlard, ne croyez-vous pas que ça risque juste de les pousser vers la destinée de Mangemort ? » Demanda Harry. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne d'autre n'était à proximité et baissa la voix. « C'est ce qui s'est passé avec Severus. »

Hermione sembla pensive. « Je ne sais pas, Harry. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais je dois admettre que je pense que Ron a raison. »

« Tu l'admets finalement, » Ron sourit.

Hermione roula des yeux. « Chacun à son jour de gloire. »

« Hé, je suis vexé, » protesta Ron.

Harry resta silencieux mais juste avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la Grande Salle, il demanda, « Vous pensez que j'ai trahi les Gryffondors ? »

« Oh, Harry, bien sûr que non. » Hermione lui donna une rapide étreinte et Ron ajouta loyalement, « Et si Seamus ou n'importe qui dit d'autre le dit, alors il aura affaire à moi. »

« Merci, » leur répondit Harry. Il les suivit dans la Grande Salle, en pensant qu'il avait vraiment les meilleurs amis du monde.

* * *

L'année scolaire était bien entamée à présent et le reste du mois passa rapidement. Harry était plus occupé que jamais maintenant que les entraînements de Quidditch s'étaient ajoutés aux cours. Il appréciait ses classes, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait plus à redouter les cours de Potions, de faire face à Ombrage ou de s'inquiéter qu'un de ses professeurs ne soit réellement un Mangemort déguisé, mais les enseignants étaient exigeants et ses amis et lui passaient beaucoup de temps à étudier.

Ses notes étaient en général bonnes, Harry estimait qu'il apprenait beaucoup de choses, mais il restait tout de même coincé sur les informulés. Il avait accompli un peu de progrès, mais c'était lent et sporadique. Parfois il pouvait réussir partiellement un sortilège, mais assez rarement et quand il le faisait, il était épuisé par l'effort et avait parfois un terrible mal de tête. Heureusement, les Potions contre la Douleur de Severus aidaient beaucoup, mais c'était frustrant.

C'était encore plus frustrant quand certains de ses camarades de classe commençaient à réellement s'améliorer avec les informulés. Avant fin septembre, Hermione et Pansy Parkinson pouvaient jeter de nombreux sorts silencieux. Elles étaient les plus avancées, mais certains les rattrapaient, y compris Ron et même Neville.

Severus l'encourageait et continuait à lui dire d'être patient, que cela viendrait, mais après plusieurs semaines, Harry nota que son père l'observait pratiquer avec un regard intense et serrait ses lèvres quand Harry échouait.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Harry un vendredi après-midi alors que Severus et lui s'entraînaient en Défense dans la Salle sur Demande. Harry avait passé les vingt dernières minutes à essayer de jeter silencieusement un Sortilège de Renverse contre Severus, mais sans succès.

Severus secoua la tête. « Il n'y a aucune raison que tu me fasses des excuses. »

Harry lui lança un regard morne. « Je ne vais jamais réussir à le faire. »

« Bien sûr que si, » le rassura Severus. « Il est vrai que quelques sorciers n'arrivent jamais à maîtriser les sortilèges informulés, mais tu es définitivement assez puissant pour le faire. Et tu vas le faire. Tu as un esprit fort et de la volonté. Si tu réussis à passer outre le Sortilège de l'Imperium, tu peux certainement apprendre la magie non-verbale. »

« Je n'ai jamais pu apprendre l'Occlumancie, » lui rappela Harry.

Severus soupira. « C'était plus de ma faute que de la tienne, Harry. Tu pourrais probablement l'apprendre maintenant, si tu le souhaitais. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais échouer dans cet apprentissage. »

« C'était de ma faute aussi, » admit Harry à voix basse. Mais il ne voulait vraiment pas penser à tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler la mort de Sirius. Il souleva sa baguette magique pour recommencer à s'entraîner, mais une pensée le frappa soudainement.

« Severus, » dit-il lentement. « Penses-tu que le charme d'esclavage puisse avoir quelque chose à voir avec mon échec à faire de la magie silencieusement ? En imaginant que le maître ne veuille pas qu'un esclave puisse faire la magie sans qu'il ne le sache, il y a peut-être quelque chose dans le charme d'esclavage qui m'empêche de lancer des informulés ? »

Severus le regarda pensivement. « Je ne sais pas, » admit-il après un moment. « Je n'ai lu aucune clause de ce style. Ni Albus, mais je suppose que ça pourrait être possible. Je lui en parlerai ce soir. »

Certains des textes et documents des historiens et érudits étaient arrivés à présent à Poudlard en réponse aux lettres que Dumbledore avait envoyées et Severus et le directeur les étudiaient durant une à deux heures par jour, habituellement en fin d'après-midi juste avant dîner. Harry était normalement avec ses amis pendant ce temps, mais il cette fois demanda, « Pourrai-je venir avec vous ? »

Severus inclina la tête. « Si tu veux. Mais pour le moment, nous devons continuer à travailler la Défense. »

Harry inclina la tête et essaya de ne plus penser au charme d'esclavage. « Est-ce que je continue à essayer de le faire silencieusement ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas. Nous ne travaillerons plus la magie non-verbale jusqu'à ce que nous ayons discuté de la situation avec Albus. Si le charme t'empêche de pouvoir lancer des sortilèges informulés, tes maux de tête sont peut-être dus au fait que tu luttes contre lui, » répondit Severus.

« Je déteste ce maudit charme ! » Harry se détourna, le visage ravagé par la douleur et la colère.

Severus se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il ne dit rien, mais la douce et chaleureuse pression de sa main soulagea Harry. Après quelques instants, ce dernier prit d'ailleurs une profonde inspiration et essaya de changer de sujet. « Que vais-je faire alors ? »

Severus serra de nouveau l'épaule du garçon avant de se reculer, de nouveau professionnel. « Un duel peut-être ? »

Le duel était l'une des activités préférées de Harry et cela le mettait habituellement de bonne humeur. Mais aujourd'hui il inclina sinistrement la tête et partit vers l'autre extrémité de la salle, pour se placer en face du mannequin de duel (qui n'était pas réellement Toby comme ils l'avaient découvert grâce aux lettres de Norie et de Zan, mais une copie très bien faite).

Il passa l'heure suivante à prétendre que le mannequin était Drago Malefoy et l'attaqua jusqu'à ce qu'il le réduise en miettes.

« Je pense que je vais appeler ce mannequin 'Drake' » annonça Harry à la fin de leur session.

Severus haussa un sourcil, mais ne commenta pas.

Un moment plus tard, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore et Severus lui exposa la théorie de Harry. Le directeur sembla choqué avant de reconsidérer l'idée.

« Pour être honnête, j'en doute un peu, » répondit-il finalement. « Simplement parce que les conditions du charme d'esclavage étaient très explicitement énoncées dans le livre de Malefoy. Je pense que si l'esclave ne pouvait pas faire certains genres de magie, ça aurait alors sûrement été mentionné. Toujours est-il que ce n'est tout de même pas impossible. Harry, il serait peut-être mieux que tu ne t'essayes plus aux informulés pendant quelque temps, au moins jusqu'à ce que Severus et moi ayons complètement étudié toutes les informations que nous pouvons recueillir. »

Harry inclina juste la tête, en essayant de ne pas laisser paraître sa douleur et sa colère. À la différence de Dumbledore, il croyait vraiment que le charme d'esclavage puisse très bien être la raison de ces problèmes avec les sortilèges informulés et que c'était juste une nouvelle manière de le rabaisser. Mais à quoi bon être en colère ? Ca ne changerait rien.

Il déglutit difficilement. « Oui, monsieur, mais que dois-je faire pour les cours ? Que dois-je faire quand nous sommes supposés travailler sur la magie non-verbale ? »

« Si je me souviens bien, beaucoup de chuchotements se font entendre pendant cette période, n'est-ce pas ? » Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent.

Harry inclina la tête. « Oui, monsieur. Okay, en chuchotant alors. »

Il s'installa dans un fauteuil et essaya de se distraire en écrivant une lettre à Norie et à Zan. Severus et Dumbledore sortirent des feuilles de parchemin de l'un des tiroirs du grand bureau acajou du directeur et commencèrent à lire et à prendre des notes.

* * *

Le mois d'octobre arriva.

Les feuilles vertes des arbres se parèrent d'écarlate et d'or. A l'aube, le gel recouvrait la terre comme une fine couverture argentée, bien qu'il fonde rapidement sous les rayons du soleil. La vie à l'école continuait dans une confortable routine faite de cours, d'études, d'entraînements de Quidditch et de week-end de sorties à Pré-au-Lard.

Harry essaya d'écrire à Norie et Zan chaque semaine et il écrit aussi une lettre à Remus, bien qu'il ne trouve jamais le courage de la lui envoyer et finit par la brûler.

Hagrid resta distant et froid, puis un jour il disparut abruptement. Harry, Ron, et Hermione interrogèrent dans un premier temps Severus, puis Dumbledore quand ils apprirent que Severus ne savait rien sur la disparition du Garde-chasse. Le directeur leur expliqua que Hagrid avait demandé un congé pour affaire personnelle, mais qu'il avait prévu de revenir à la fin du semestre.

« Vous pensez que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Graup ? » demanda Ron une fois qu'ils furent seuls, mais Harry et Hermione ne purent seulement que hausser les épaules devant leur ignorance.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, après son cours de Métamorphose, Harry se dirigea vers la bibliothèque tout en restant inquiet pour Hagrid. Severus lui avait assigné un essai sur les façons de désensorceler les objets de magie noire pour son cours de perfectionnement en Défense et Harry avait décidé qu'il avait besoin de plus d'informations. Il était en train de monter les escaliers pour atteindre le quatrième étage quand il entendit des chuchotements furieux et des bruits de bousculade venant d'un couloir latéral.

Il hésita pendant une seconde. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait et qui était impliqué et il était seul. Hermione avait Arithmancie et Ron n'avait pas voulu aller à la bibliothèque. Mais quand il entendit un cri assourdi de douleur, Harry prit sa baguette magique et courut dans cette direction.

Malefoy, Crabbe, et Goyle étaient au milieu du couloir et une plus petite silhouette était pliée de douleur devant eux… Alec Morland. Une fureur sans nom submergea Harry et à cet instant, il oublia complètement qu'il était seul et inférieur en nombre. Rien n'importait excepté d'empêcher Malefoy et ses crétins de blesser quelqu'un d'autre.

Si Harry n'avait pas été ainsi aveuglé par sa fureur cependant, il aurait pu noter que Drago Malefoy fit une chose réellement étrange : il donna à Crabbe un puissant coup de coude et dit d'une voix cassante, « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Nous ne blessons pas nos camarades de Maison ! »

Un regard confus et boudeur traversa le visage rond et terne de Crabbe. « Mais tu l'as menacé. »

« Je ne l'ai pas frappé et je ne lui ai pas lancé de sorts. C'est un Serp… » Commença à répondre Drago, mais avant qu'il ne le puisse, Crabbe devint soudainement rigide et tomba à terre. Une seconde plus tard, c'est Goyle qui s'écrasa sur le sol comme un arbre gigantesque s'effondrerait.

Drago se retourna pour voir Harry apparaître dans le couloir, sa baguette magique dirigée sur lui, tandis que ses lèvres se déplaçaient pendant qu'il chuchotait un sort. « Protego ! »

Des cordes minces comme des serpents sortirent à la fin du sortilège de la baguette de Harry, mais le bouclier de Drago se mit en place à temps et les cordes rebondirent dessus sans le toucher. Harry s'approchait toujours, chuchotant furieusement pendant qu'il jetait sort après sort aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait.

Drago contra un Maléfice de Bloque-jambes, un Sortilège de Babillage et un Sortilège de Désarmement, en réussissant de justesse à maintenir son bouclier intact, mais sans rien lancer contre Harry.

« As-tu fini, Potter ? » siffla le garçon blond comme des gouttes de sueur se formaient sur son front devant son effort de maintenir ses défenses. « Morland pourrait avoir besoin d'aide. Crabbe lui a donné un coup de pied dans les côtes. »

« Comme si tu t'en inquiétais ! » cracha Harry d'une voix cassante. « Tu les as mené vers lui. A trois contre un deuxième année ! Tu n'es qu'un tyran,… un tyran et un lâche. Tu sais que tout le monde te déteste, n'est-ce pas Malefoy ? Je ne pense même pas que les autres Serpentards t'apprécient. Je sais que ce n'est déjà plus le cas de Severus. »

Le visage de Malefoy se décomposa et pendant un seconde, Harry se demanda avec bizarrerie s'il n'allait pas pleurer, mais son visage redevint de nouveau impénétrable, comme un masque impassible et froid, bien que ses yeux brûlants démentent cette impression. Sa main portant sa baguette se contracta et il ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, une nouvelle voix se fit entendre.

« Assez ! » Dumbledore souleva sa main… Et les trois baguettes de Drago, Crabbe et Goyle volèrent jusqu'à lui. « Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

« Ils se battaient contre Alec Morland, » répondit Harry, en maintenant sa propre baguette pointée sur Drago. « J'allais à la bibliothèque et je les ai entendu. »

Dumbledore s'agenouilla près d'Alec, qui se poussa de lui-même contre le mur pour pouvoir s'asseoir. « Mr. Morland, êtes-vous blessé ? »

Alec secoua la tête. « Je vais bien, monsieur. »

Le directeur se leva et se tourna vers Drago, le visage aussi dur que la pierre. « Mr. Malefoy ? »

Drago hésita, puis lâcha résolument. « Vous écoutez seulement Potter. Ce que je pourrai dire n'a pas d'importance. »

« Au contraire, Mr. Malefoy. Je suis plus qu'intéressé d'entendre votre explication sur le fait qu'un étudiant de deuxième année se trouve sur le sol, blessé et sur la raison pour laquelle vous vous battiez en duel contre Mr. Potter, après que vous ayez été spécifiquement averti de faire très attention à votre comportement cette année, » répondit Dumbledore.

« Je n'ai pas blessé Morland et je ne me suis pas battu en duel avec Potter, » répondit catégoriquement Drago. « J'ai seulement lancé un charme de bouclier. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore glissèrent sur Harry dans une silencieuse interrogation.

Harry eut une bref combat intérieur avant de finalement répondre. « Je ne sais pas lequel d'entre eux a blessé Alec. Mais Malefoy ne m'a pas lancé de sorts. »

« Nous discuterons de ce point dans mon bureau. » Dumbledore annula le sort sur Crabbe et Goyle et pendant qu'ils se relevaient lourdement, il observa Harry.

« Harry, pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît, accompagner Mr. Morland à l'infirmerie ? J'aimerai que Mme Pomfresh vérifie qu'il n'est pas blessé. »

Harry inclina la tête et Dumbledore fit signe à Drago, Crabbe et Goyle.

« Suivez-moi. » Et le directeur repartit avec les trois Serpentards.

Harry rangea sa baguette magique et s'agenouilla près d'Alec. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon. « Hé, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Alec respirait difficilement mais il inclina la tête. « Ouais, je pense. »

Harry l'aida consciencieusement à se relever. « Bien, viens alors. Je t'amène à l'infirmerie. »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Drago, Drago, Drago… Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la bonne méthode !

A plus


	43. Congé maladie

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 43 chapitres (sur les 63 en anglais)

**Merci à _stormtrooper2, TiteNana, 77Hildegard, Serleena, quam, TheDrEamSpEcTraL_ et _AmbreOnyx_ pour leur message.**

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 43

* * *

**

Alec eut trois côtes fêlées à cause des coups de pieds de Crabbe, côtes que Madame Pomfresh guérit rapidement. Elle lui appliqua une sorte d'onguent et lui banda fermement le torse avant de lui ordonner d'éviter toute activité fatigante durant un jour ou deux, ce qui fit grimacer le jeune garçon… Provocant ainsi un rigoureux discours de la Médicomage qu'Alec écouta avec un regard attentif rempli de remords et des yeux 'de chiot triste', avant de rouler des yeux en direction de Harry quand Madame Pomfresh détourna le regard.

« Je me sens parfaitement bien maintenant, vraiment, » lui murmura-t-il.

Harry avait eu de nombreuses expériences concernant la surprotection de Madame Pomfresh. Il avait également eu l'expérience de son sens aigu de l'audition, donc il donna seulement à Alec un sympathique sourire.

« Et je m'attends à ce que vous suiviez mes consignes, » répliqua la Médicomage. « Je laisserai un mot au Professeur Rogue pour m'assurer qu'il sache que vous deviez vous ménager pendant les deux ou trois prochains jours. »

« Mais nous avons un entraînement de Quidditch ce soir, » protesta Alec.

« Je suis sûr que votre équipe pourra se passer de vous pour une soirée, » dit Madame Pomfresh.

Voyant que le visage d'Alec se décomposait, elle secoua légèrement la tête. « Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, Mr. Morland. Les étudiants manquent les entraînements de Quidditch de temps en temps, vous savez, parce qu'ils tombent malades ou à cause d'une retenue ou de toute autre raison. Et vous serez de retour en pleine forme pour jouer samedi. »

Le premier match de Quidditch de la saison avait lieu samedi et avec la chance qu'il avait, il s'avérait justement que c'était celui entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Alec fit un sourire à Harry. « Alors c'est bon. Je détesterais rater ma chance de battre de Harry. »

« Me battre ? Tu plaisantes là ? » Harry lui rendit son sourire.

« Je ne vois aucune raison de vous garder à l'infirmerie donc vous êtes libre de partir quand vous le souhaitez, » Rajouta Madame Pomfresh en interrompant leur plaisanterie.

Alec était assis sur un lit tandis que Harry était installé sur une chaise à côté de lui. Ils se levèrent, Alec semblant très soulagé, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent faire un pas, des flammes vertes apparurent dans la cheminée de l'infirmerie et Dumbledore fit un pas dans la salle.

« Mr. Morland, comment allez-vous? » s'enquit le directeur, en observant le garçon d'un regard aimable mais intense.

Alec inclina la tête. « Je vais très bien, monsieur. »

« Tant mieux. Je suis très heureux d'apprendre cela. » Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry. « Et merci de l'avoir accompagné, Harry. »

« De rien, monsieur. »

« J'ai l'impression que Madame Pomfresh vous a permis de sortir ? » les interrogea Dumbledore, en jetant un regard à la Médicomage.

Elle inclina la tête. « Oui, il va suffisamment bien. Il devra juste faire attention pendant deux ou trois jours. »

« Excellent, mais avant que vous ne partiez, j'aimerai vous parler… à tous les deux. J'ai eut une conversation avec les autres garçons, mais je dois également entendre vos versions sur ce qui s'est passé. » Dit Dumbledore.

« Eh bien, mes amis et moi retournions à notre dortoir après le cours de Sortilèges, mais j'ai ensuite réalisé que j'avais laissé un livre dans la salle de classe donc je suis retourné le chercher, » expliqua Alec. « J'étais seul dans le couloir au quatrième étage quand Malefoy, Crabbe, et Goyle sont apparus devant moi. Malefoy m'a poussé contre le mur et m'a dit que je lui avais piqué sa place dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Il m'a dit que je devrai faire attention à moi, puis il a commencé à partir. Crabbe m'a poussé par terre et m'a donné un coup de pied dans les côtes. »

Il regarda alors Harry avec des yeux brillants. « Et Harry est venu en courant et m'a sauvé. »

L'adulation dans les yeux d'Alec rendit Harry mal-à-l'aise et il haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai pas fait grand chose. »

« C'était important pour moi, » protesta Alec.

Dumbledore sourit juste à Harry. « C'était un acte courageux, Harry. Il n'y a aucun besoin de le nier. Mais pouvez-vous me raconter les détails ? »

Harry décrit donc la façon dont il était venu en aide à Alec et finit par, « Et alors vous étiez là, monsieur, donc vous connaissez la suite. »

Dumbledore les regarda attentivement. « J'ai une question supplémentaire, plutôt importante. Mr. Malefoy clame qu'il n'a jamais eu l'intention de blesser Mr. Morland et qu'il a arrêté Mr. Crabbe quand il s'est rendu compte que son ami voulait réellement lui faire du mal. Est-ce vrai ? »

Harry et Alec restèrent tous deux silencieux pendant un instant. Harry essaya de se rappeler s'il avait entendu Drago dire quelque chose, mais sincèrement, tout ce dont il pouvait se rappeler clairement était sa colère et sa détermination à empêcher les Serpentards plus âgés de blesser quelqu'un.

Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, monsieur. »

Mais Alec parla à son tour, son front plissé par la réflexion. « Il me semble qu'il a effectivement dit quelque chose à Crabbe, sur le fait qu'ils ne devraient pas me blesser parce que j'étais un Serpentard. »

Le directeur inclina la tête. « Merci beaucoup, à tous les deux. Si vous êtes sûr d'aller bien, Mr. Morland, je vais repartir dans mon bureau pour discuter des punitions appropriées pour vos compagnons de Maison. »

Dumbledore se retourna pour partir, mais fit finalement une pause. « Oh, et Harry, si vous voyez le Professeur Rogue, vous pourriez lui dire qu'il n'aura pas besoin de monter à mon bureau plus tard. Je dois assister à un dîner avec les gouverneurs de l'école ce soir. »

Après que Dumbledore ait disparu, Alec regarda anxieusement Harry. « J'espère que ceci ne compliquera pas les choses. S'ils me rendent responsable de leur problème, ils vont vraiment me causer des ennuis à présent. »

« Je pense que tu devrais en parler aux préfets si cela se produit, » lui dit Harry. « Tu peux leur dire que tu as besoin de leur parler en privé si tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre le sache, mais c'est leur rôle de veiller aux plus jeunes et de s'assurer que tout aille bien dans leur Maison. Et dis-le à tes amis également, pour qu'ils restent près de toi pendant quelques semaines, jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrange. »

« C'est ce que je vais faire. » Alec semblait rassuré. Néanmoins, Harry décida qu'il ferait également part de l'incident à Severus pour que son père puisse garder un œil sur la situation. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que son père pourrait surveiller Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle.

Alors qu'ils quittaient l'infirmerie, Alec ajouta avec reconnaissance, « Merci beaucoup, Harry, vraiment. Je ne pourrai jamais te rembourser pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

Harry secoua juste la tête. « De rien, Alec. Mais tu ne me dois rien. N'importe qui t'aurait aidé. »

Alec secoua la tête, semblant à présent très sérieux. « Non, bon nombre de personne auraient continué leur route et ne se serait tout simplement pas senti concerné. Je le sais parce que j'ai l'habitude d'être comme cela. J'ai peur de m'opposer aux gens et ce, même si je le voudrai. Ou parfois je me dis, 'Ce ne sont pas tes affaires' ou 'je suis juste un enfant donc je ne peux rien faire pour ça'. Mais je ne serai plus ainsi, donc si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux compter sur moi. »

Puis, comme s'il était gêné, Alec lui fit un rapide geste de la main et marcha vivement jusqu'au bout du couloir.

_Eh bien, il semble que je me sois fait un ami parmi les Serpentards._ Se dit Harry comme il marchait vers la bibliothèque. Il pensa alors à Severus et sourit. _Deux amis parmi les Serpentards en fait._

Le soir venu, Harry raconta à Severus l'incident pendant qu'ils dînaient dans leur appartement, mais apparemment, son père le savait déjà.

« Oui, Albus et Poppy m'ont informé du problème. Poppy voulait que je fasse attention à ce qu'Alec Morland ne se surmène pas et Albus m'a fait savoir qu'il avait assigné une retenue à Drago, Crabbe et Goyle chaque vendredi soir pour le reste du semestre. Il a, en outre, retiré trente points à Serpentard. Et il a attribué dix points à Gryffondor pour tes agissements. »

Le ton de Severus était sec et Harry l'observa, se sentant un peu inquiet et triste.

« Es-tu fâché ? »

« Avec ces trois idiots dans ma Maison ? Absolument. Je suis furieux contre eux, » répondit Severus. Son regard s'adoucit quand il regarda son fils. « Cependant, je suis très fier et très content de toi. »

Harry lui sourit. « Même si les Gryffondors sont en tête pour les points maintenant ? »

« Seulement jusqu'au match de Quidditch, » Répondit hautainement Severus. « J'ai promis à mon équipe cinquante points si elle gagnait. Je suis certain qu'avec cette motivation supplémentaire nous avons la victoire assurée. »

« Que tu souhaites, » répliqua Harry. Mais ensuite il se mordit la lèvre et regarda son père légèrement anxieux. « Est-ce que tu seras contrarié, je veux dire, si Gryffondor gagne ? »

Severus attrapa les doigts de Harry avec sa main, les serrant légèrement. « Tu es mon fils, Harry. Tu es infiniment plus important pour moi que les rivalités entre Maisons ou des matchs de Quidditch. Si tu gagnes, je serai heureux pour toi. »

Un chaleureux sentiment de satisfaction grandit en Harry. « Je t'aime, Severus. »

Les yeux sombres de Severus brillèrent. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Malheureusement le reste de la semaine alla de mal en pis suite à cette soirée. Des lourds et gris nuages annonceurs d'orage glissaient à travers le ciel, effaçant la lumière du soleil et les jours suivant furent frais et humides. La pluie tombait par intermittence et même lorsqu'il ne pleuvait pas, un épais brouillard recouvrait la terre.

Les entraînements de Quidditch étaient horribles et il était presqu'impossible de voir le Vif. Tout le monde jouait mal et Harry, comme le reste de l'équipe, était frustré et découragé quand Katie annonça finalement l'arrêt de l'entraînement.

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin avec de la fièvre et un mal de gorge et même une fiole de Pimentine faite par Severus n'aida pas beaucoup. Harry renifla et éternua pendant ses cours et dès qu'ils furent terminés, il dit à ses amis qu'il retournait à la maison pour se reposer.

Il s'allongea sur le canapé avec une couverture, entendant faire seulement un petit somme avant de travailler de nouveau sur son essai de Défense, mais il lui sembla qu'il venait juste de fermer les yeux quand la prochaine chose qu'il se rendit compte fut que Severus lui secouait l'épaule et l'appelait par son nom.

« Harry ? Il est temps de dîner. »

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour voir son père penché au-dessus du canapé, visiblement inquiet. Il devait avoir dormi pendant deux ou trois heures s'il était déjà l'heure de dîner. Mais il n'avait pas du tout faim. En fait, il se sentait bien plus mal qu'avant et il avait aussi terriblement froid. Harry frissonna et s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans la couverture.

« Je n'ai pas faim, » dit-il d'une voix rauque, en ayant l'impression que sa gorge était en feu. Les mots étaient à peine sortis de sa bouche qu'une quinte de toux le prit. Pendant de longues secondes, Harry toussa durement. Quand il se calma finalement, il se rallongea sur le canapé, de nouveau épuisé en dépit de sa petite sieste.

Le visage de Severus était resté impassible, mais ses yeux ne cachaient rien de son inquiétude. « J'appelle Poppy. »

Elle arriva par cheminée un moment plus tard et se dirigea directement vers Harry, avec Severus sur ses talons.

« Alors tu ne te sens pas très bien, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je vais bien. » Essaya de dire Harry, mais il fut interrompu par une autre quinte de toux.

« Quelle vilaine toux, » commenta Madame Pomfresh, en faisant tourner sa baguette magique dans une série de charmes de diagnostic. « Tu tousses depuis combien de temps ? »

« Ca vient juste de commencer, » dit Harry d'un air fatigué. « Mais j'avais froid quand je me suis réveillé. »

« As-tu pris de la Pimentine ? » Madame Pomfresh passa de Harry à Severus.

« Ce matin au petit-déjeuner, » répondit Severus tandis que Harry chuchotait, « Oui, mais ça ne m'a pas aidé. »

« Eh bien, essayons une autre dose maintenant puis une seconde dans quatre heures. Pour le moment, tu as juste un mauvais rhume, mais nous devons faire attention qu'il ne se développe pas en quelque chose de pire. Tu n'as probablement pas beaucoup d'appétit, mais si tu pouvais manger juste un peu de soupe, ça te ferait du bien. Et beaucoup de jus de fruit. »

Madame Pomfresh se tourna vers Severus. « Vous devrez garder un œil sur lui, Severus. Ça ne serait pas un mal d'ajouter un léger sédatif à sa dernière dose de Pimentine. Tant que la fièvre de Harry n'augmente pas trop et que sa maladie n'empire pas, alors il peut rester ici pour la nuit et il devra reprendre une Potion de Pimentine demain matin. Mais si les choses empirent, appelez-moi immédiatement. »

Severus inclina fermement la tête. « Je le ferai. »

Il suivit Madame Pomfresh jusqu'à la cheminée et demanda à voix basse. « C'est de ma faute, n'est-ce pas Poppy ? Ses poumons ont été affaiblis lorsqu'il a respiré ses vapeurs toxiques l'été dernier… »

Poppy lui tapota le bras. « Pas nécessairement, Severus. J'ai traité plusieurs joueurs de Quidditch pour des rhumes cette semaine et un bon nombre d'étudiants ne jouant pas au Quidditch également. C'est seulement l'époque. Les gens attrapent froid de temps en temps, particulièrement avec un temps comme ça. »

« Je n'ai pas fait assez attention, » se reprocha Severus dans un murmure. « Je n'aurai pas dû le laisser aller à son entraînement de Quidditch hier soir. Je savais qu'il pouvait tomber facilement malade et je n'ai pas fait attention. »

« Severus, vous ne devez pas vous blâmer, » dit Poppy, d'une voix basse mais ferme. « Vous prenez très bien soin de Harry. C'est juste un rhume. Il ira bien dans quelques jours. Surveillez le juste. »

Quand elle fut partie, Severus s'approcha du canapé et conjura un oreiller pour que Harry puisse s'appuyer dessus. Il attira une fiole de Pimentine et après que Harry l'ait prise, il demanda, « Peux-tu essayer de manger un peu de soupe ? »

Harry n'en avait pas vraiment envie, mais Madame Pomfresh avait dit que ça lui ferait du bien et il voulait guérir aussi rapidement que possible. Son premier match de Quidditch était seulement dans deux jours. Il accepta donc, « D'accord. »

Il mangea son bol de soupe de pâtes et de poulet que Severus commanda pour lui et but également un verre de jus de citrouille. Puis il se reposa de nouveau contre l'oreiller, se blottit sous sa couverture et se rendormit.

Quelque temps plus tard, il fut suffisamment réveillé pour prendre une autre potion et protesta quand Severus essaya de le soulever et de le porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Je peux marcher, Severus. Je ne suis pas un bébé. »

« Je le sais, » répondit Severus, même si Harry le trouva un peu anxieux

Harry se mit en pyjama et monta dans son lit. Quelques minutes plus tard son père se trouvait sur le seuil de la porte.

« Est-ce que cela insulterai ta maturité si j'entrais pour te souhaiter bonne nuit, Oh vénérable et sage ancien de seize ans ? »

Le ton de Severus était léger, mais Harry pouvait entendre l'amour et l'inquiétude qui perçaient dessous. Bien qu'il se sente toujours mal… sa gorge était toujours douloureuse et sa tête lui donnait l'impression d'être remplie de coton, il sourit devant la bienveillance de son père. « Tu peux rentrer. »

Severus prit sa baguette et lui lança un charme de diagnostic. « Bien, ta fièvre a diminué. » Il remonta les couvertures jusqu'aux épaules de Harry et lui caressa les cheveux. « Appelle-moi si tu te sens mal ou si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Et je veux vraiment que tu le fasses, Harry. »

Harry hocha la tête. « D'accord. Je le ferai. »

Severus lui fit un baiser sur le front. « Bonne nuit alors. »

Mais Harry dormit assez bien cette nuit-là. Il s'éveilla à moitié deux ou trois fois, vaguement conscient de sa toux ou de la présence de son père dans sa chambre. Severus posait alors sa main contre son front, remontait les couvertures sur lui et murmurait des mots doux que Harry était trop somnolent pour comprendre. Mais Harry se rendormait à chaque fois en quelques minutes et quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin il se sentait bien mieux.

Pendant un instant, il resta juste allongé, appréciant de se sentir avec l'esprit clair et de nouveau en forme. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil sur sa table de nuit et sauta vivement sur ses pieds avant de se précipiter à la salle de bain puis de s'habiller. Il s'était réveillé bien plus tard que d'habitude et son premier cours était presque terminé.

« Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Severus en frappant contre la porte.

« Ouais, je me sens beaucoup mieux mais j'ai raté mon cours de Défense. Je serai chanceux si j'arrive à l'heure à celui de Sortilèges. » Répondit Harry. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ? » Il fit une pause. « Et n'es-tu pas supposé avoir cours toi-aussi ? »

« Non, parce que j'ai annulé mes cours pour rester avec toi, » lui répondit Severus. « Et j'ai averti tes amis que tu étais malade, afin qu'ils disent à tes professeurs que tu n'irais pas en cours aujourd'hui. »

Harry ouvrit la porte et sortit, à moitié-habillé de son pantalon d'école alors qu'il portait encore son haut de pyjama. « Mais je vais très bien maintenant. Je me sens beaucoup mieux, vraiment. »

Severus utilisa de nouveau le charme de diagnostic et hocha la tête, incapable de cacher son soulagement. « Oui, tu sembles être en train de guérir, merci mon Dieu. Mais je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu restes au chaud à la maison et que tu te reposes aujourd'hui. »

Harry recommença à protester et Severus haussa un sourcil. « Tu ne veux vraiment pas avoir un jour de repos ? »

Harry y réfléchit et lui sourit légèrement. « Eh bien, je pense que je vais y aller doucement pour aujourd'hui. »

Les lèvres de Severus s'incurvèrent vers le haut et il s'approcha afin de glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de son fils. « Je suis content de voir que tu te sens mieux, » dit-il doucement avant de partir.

Harry décida de s'habiller de vêtements normaux au lieu de son uniforme scolaire et il enleva son pantalon pour se mettre en jean avec un chaud pullover vert-foncé à col roulé. Il enfila des chaussettes, mais resta en pantoufles au lieu de mettre ses chaussures, puisqu'il allait rester à la maison aujourd'hui. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon pour rejoindre son père.

Ils mangèrent des céréales et des toasts. Bien qu'il se sente mieux, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas très faim, mais il se força à manger pour garder ses forces puis Severus et lui passèrent une agréable journée ensemble, à lire et à jouer aux échecs. Ça rappela à Harry son été à Prince Hall, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés tellement souvent ensemble, juste entre eux. Ou du moins, la dernière partie de l'été, une fois que chacun appréciait la présence de l'autre.

Harry repensait à ces souvenirs et se disait que, même s'il avait été très heureux à Poudlard et était content d'être avec tous ses amis aussi, cela lui manquait d'avoir Severus pour lui seul et de passer du temps ensemble. Il sortit de ses pensées quand son père le dévisagea avec attention avant de demander, « Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu regardes dans le vide depuis plus de cinq minutes. »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et sourit. « Non, tout va bien. Je pensais juste que çà me manquait, tu sais de passer du temps seul avec toi, comme nous le faisions à Prince Hall. »

« Cela me manque aussi, » en convint Severus. « Nous sommes tous les deux très occupés ici, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que nous pourrions faire un effort afin de passer un peu plus de temps ensemble ? »

« Ouais, j'aimerai beaucoup, » dit doucement Harry.

La journée passa rapidement. Severus veilla à ce que Harry continue de prendre ses potions, en dépit des protestations de ce dernier comme quoi il se sentait mieux et ils eurent de nouveau de la soupe et des croques au fromage pour le déjeuner. Harry fit un petit somme après… Il se demanda d'ailleurs si Severus n'avait pas ajouté un autre sédatif à la Pimentine… et plus tard dans l'après-midi, Ron et Hermione vinrent lui apporter ses devoirs et les notes que Hermione avait prises pour lui. Severus les salua poliment avant de partir vers son bureau, laissant Harry seul avec ses amis.

« Alors tu te sens mieux ? » demanda Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête. « Ouais, prêt à affronter le déluge. »

Ron grimaça. « Ne me parle pas d'eau. Il pleut toujours et c'est supposé continuer tout le week-end également. Jouer au Quidditch va être follement drôle demain. »

Il semblait soudainement inquiet. « Hé, est-ce que tu vas pouvoir jouer demain ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Harry. « Je vais très bien maintenant. »

Hermione le dévisagea. « En es-tu sûr, Harry ? Severus a dit que tu avais eu un très mauvais rhume. Tu ne devrais peut-être pas te promener sous la pluie. »

Harry roula des yeux. « Je vais très bien, Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Ouais, Harry ne peut pas manquer notre premier match, surtout contre les Serpentards. Nous avons besoin de lui, » ajouta Ron. Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à son ami. « À condition que tu te sentes vraiment bien. »

« Je me sens vraiment, vraiment bien maintenant, » s'exclama Harry avec une certaine exaspération. « Et il est hors de question que je manque notre premier match. »

« Bien, parce que j'ai entendu que l'équipe des Serpentards serait dure à battre. Le jeune Morland se débrouille bien et Warrington, Vaisey et Brown aussi, » lui fit remarquer Ron.

Ron et lui parlèrent Quidditch pendant quelque temps tandis que Hermione observait juste Harry avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet, que Harry ignora. Mais Ron et Hermione ne restèrent pas très longtemps. Ils avaient beaucoup de travail et même Ron avoua à contrecœur qu'ils devaient commencer à y travailler dessus puisqu'ils n'auraient probablement pas beaucoup de temps pour le faire le lendemain.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Harry commença lui aussi ses devoirs. Ron avait raison. Il y avait le match de Quidditch demain et il était sûr qu'il y aurait une fête après, qu'ils gagnent ou qu'ils perdent. Les Gryffondors n'avaient jamais besoin de beaucoup d'excuse pour faire la fête. Bien sûr, ce serait plus d'amusant s'ils célébraient leur victoire.

Harry pensait que Gryffondor avait une bonne chance de gagner. Ils étaient une bonne équipe ; ils s'étaient durement entraînés et grâce au livre de Wronski que Severus lui avait offert, Harry avait appris quelques nouvelles et stupéfiantes techniques. Et même s'ils ne gagnaient pas, ça restait un jeu passionnant. Il pouvait à peine attendre.

Mais quand il parla du match durant le dîner le soir même, son père lui lança un long regard avant de dire calmement, « Harry, je ne pense pas qu'il soit raisonnable que tu joues demain. »

Harry le regarda fixement. « Quoi ? »

Severus soupira. « Tu vas mieux, mais tu es toujours en train de récupérer et le temps est vraiment horrible. J'ai peur que tu ne fasses une rechute et que tu deviennes encore plus malade si tu restes dehors trop longtemps demain. »

« Mais je ne suis plus malade ! Je vais très bien maintenant ! » Protesta Harry.

« Je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne veux pas que tu joues demain. » Les yeux de Severus étaient désolés, mais sa voix resta ferme.

« Et je dois t'obéir parce que je ne suis qu'un esclave, » dit amèrement Harry.

Une expression malheureuse traversa rapidement le visage de Severus. « Je m'attends à ce que tu m'obéisses parce que je suis ton père et que je veux le mieux pour toi. Le charme d'esclavage n'a rien à voir là-dedans. »

« Oh d'accord. Tu veux juste être sûr de la victoire des Serpentards. Tu as dit que tu me laisserais jouer pour Gryffondor, même durant le match contre Serpentard. Mais tu ne le pensais pas. Les Serpentards comptent plus pour toi que moi ! » Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il crachait ces mots détestables. Alors même qu'il les disait, il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment vrais, mais il était juste si furieux et bouleversé qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les dire.

Les yeux de Severus s'assombrirent. Il prit une profonde respiration et dit calmement. « Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Je sais que tu es déçu et bouleversé et j'en suis désolé. Mais tu as été malade et je ne veux pas risquer ta santé. »

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute, » Harry lui jeta un regard noir. « Si je n'avais pas respiré ces vapeurs, je ne serais pas tombé malade. »

Severus le dévisagea juste dans un douloureux silence. Harry ne put soudainement plus supporter ce mélange de culpabilité, de colère et d'amère déception qui lui comprimaient la poitrine.

Il sortit de table et courut dans sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Première friction entre père et fils. Eh oui, Harry, quand on devient fils, on gagne un père et l'autorité parentale qui l'accompagne !

Bon week-end !


	44. Match ou pas match ?

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 45 chapitres (sur les 63 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 44

* * *

**

Pendant un instant, Harry resta seulement appuyé contre la porte, respirant difficilement devant le mélange d'émotions qui tournoyait en lui. Mais il était trop énervé pour rester immobile très longtemps et il se mit furieusement à arpenter sa chambre.

Comment Severus pouvait lui faire ça ? Il savait l'importance qu'avait le Quidditch pour Harry. C'était plus qu'un jeu. C'était son seul véritable talent, la seule chose à laquelle il était bon. Et c'était particulièrement important maintenant.

Harry se sentait la plupart du temps tellement mal dans sa peau. Il essayait de ne pas y faire attention. Il essayait de ne plus penser au charme d'esclavage, mais il continuait à ramper dans son esprit avec une insidieuse persistance, souvent la nuit quand il était allongé dans l'obscurité juste avant de succomber au sommeil et parfois dans la journée également, habituellement quand il était seul ou se sentait découragé par quelque chose. Alors son sentiment d'infériorité revenait en force.

Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de valeur aux yeux des autres personnes. Harry l'avait toujours su, dès ses premiers souvenirs. Sa propre famille l'avait dédaigné, ainsi que les autres enfants et les enseignants de son école primaire. Les voisins du Privet Drive l'avaient toujours regardé avec un mélange de mépris et de crainte. Quand il était rentré à Poudlard, les choses étaient devenues beaucoup mieux, mais il restait de nombreuses personnes qui continuaient à le regarder avec soupçon ou aversion.

Il devait y avoir quelque chose en lui qui encourageait les gens à le détester.

Il y avait quelques exceptions. Au cours des années, Harry était venu à se rendre compte que Ron et Hermione l'aimaient vraiment. Il pouvait probablement faire confiance aux autres Weasley et à Neville et Luna aussi.

Et Severus. Harry croyait vraiment que Severus l'aimait également à présent.

Mais ils ne l'aimaient pas parce qu'il en était digne. Non, mais cependant ils s'inquiétaient pour lui malgré tous ses défauts, malgré sa faiblesse, son arrogance et sa stupidité.

Parce qu'il était faible, arrogant et stupide. Il n'avait jamais su se défendre contre ses parents Moldus, alors même qu'il avait sa magie et qu'ils n'en avaient pas. Au lieu de cela, il avait lutté pendant des années, essayant de les satisfaire et de gagner leur approbation, longtemps après ce que la raison conseillait, alors même qu'il savait que les choses ne s'arrangeraient jamais. Mais il avait toujours tant voulu appartenir à une famille, qu'il avait ignoré la vérité et avait continué à essayer.

Il ne s'était pas défendu contre Ombrage non plus, n'était même pas aller voir un adulte pour demander de l'aide. Il avait été arrogant et stupide et avait refusé d'apprendre l'Occlumencie. Il avait tué Sirius et conduit Remus à s'éloigner.

Et comme si tout ça n'était pas assez, il avait même eu la confirmation officielle de son insignifiance. Il était un esclave. Et qu'importe combien Harry essayait de l'ignorer, qu'importe combien Severus essayait de le rassurer, Harry ne pourrait jamais oublier que selon le charme d'esclavage, il n'était même plus une personne.

Il était juste une possession, une chose.

Il n'avait aucun droit. Il ne pouvait rien posséder. Même les vêtements qu'il portait appartenaient légalement à Severus. La cape d'invisibilité qui avait été dans la famille Potter depuis des générations appartenait maintenant à Severus ; ainsi que son Eclair de Feu, le précieux cadeau de Sirius et son album photos tout aussi précieux pour lui.

Tout appartenait à Severus, des chaussures qu'il portait au parchemin et à la plume qu'il utilisait en cours. Rien n'était vraiment à lui. Il pouvait utiliser les choses et les garder près de lui, mais seulement parce que Severus était un homme bon qui ne voulait pas que quelqu'un soit esclave et il essayait de rendre les choses aussi supportables que possible à Harry.

Alors pourquoi son père ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il devait vraiment jouer son match de Quidditch ? Il en avait besoin car le Quidditch et le vol l'aidaient à oublier ses ennuis, même si c'était seulement pour un temps. Il était encore libre quand il montait dans les airs. Il pouvait oublier à quel point il était sans valeur quand il était entraîné dans sa course vivifiante pour le Vif. Et quand il le capturait et aidait son équipe à gagner, quand ses équipiers l'étreignaient et le félicitaient et quand la foule hurlait son approbation, alors Harry pouvait oublier les regards de haine et les railleries cruelles qu'il avait reçues tellement souvent.

Pas pour longtemps, mais pendant juste quelques instants, il pouvait oublier.

Et c'était vraiment bien. Il n'avait pas eu de fièvre et avait à peine toussé de la journée. Il se sentait très bien. Severus était juste ridiculement surprotecteur, probablement parce qu'il se sentait coupable que Harry ait respiré ces vapeurs toxiques l'été dernier.

C'était vraiment une terrible chose qu'il avait dite d'ailleurs, lorsqu'il avait reproché à son père sa maladie alors que Severus s'en voulait déjà tellement.

Harry soupira et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, se sentant soudainement las. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil sur sa porte fermée et se demanda si Severus viendrait le voir. Ou peut-être que Harry devrait retourner au salon, pour lui faire des excuses et essayer de le raisonner.

Il s'était presque levé du lit et avait commença à s'approcher de la porte, quand il s'imagina l'instant où il devrait dire aux autres Gryffondors qu'il ne pourrait pas jouer avec eux demain. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de les laisser tomber sans compter que Seamus ferait sûrement des commentaires sur la façon dont Rogue tenait Harry sous sa coupe ou même pire, que Harry les trahissait délibérément au profit des Serpentards. Ca n'avait pas d'importance que ce ne soit pas la vérité. C'était ainsi que ses Compagnons verraient les choses et ils se détourneraient de nouveau de lui.

Harry serra les poings, de nouveau en colère. Ce n'était pas juste de la part de Severus de le priver de Quidditch. C'était simple il devait jouer le match de demain.

Mais comment convaincre Severus ? Pendant longtemps, Harry resta assis sur le bord de son lit, torturant distraitement sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pendant qu'il considérait divers arguments en vain. Malgré toutes les choses qui avaient changé entre eux, Severus était toujours notoirement têtu et s'il s'était convaincu qu'il agissait dans les meilleurs intérêts de Harry, il ne changerait jamais d'avis.

Mais que se passerait-il s'il n'essayait pas de convaincre Severus ? S'il fonçait juste, jouait et voyait quoi faire des conséquences après ? Dès que cette idée lui traversa l'esprit, Harry retint son souffle et regarda de nouveau avec culpabilité la porte, comme s'il craignait que d'une façon ou d'une autre Severus puisse lire son esprit de l'autre pièce et vienne déverser sur lui une juste colère.

Mais Severus ne fit pas son apparition et après quelques secondes, Harry expira lentement et baissa les yeux sur ses mains, en se mordant sa lèvre encore plus durement.

Il ne désobéirait pas _vraiment_, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, Severus ne lui avait pas réellement interdit de jouer demain. Il avait juste dit qu'il _préférerait_ que Harry ne le fasse pas, qu'il ne pensait pas que ce soit une sage idée. Mais il ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer, si ?

Donc si Severus ne le lui avait pas vraiment interdit, alors Harry pouvait jouer, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, Harry hocha la tête, satisfait. Il pourrait jouer. Il devrait simplement faire attention à ne pas laisser son père le découvrir, pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard pour qu'il puisse l'arrêter. Pas parce que Harry lui désobéissait… mais si Severus connaissait ses plans, il lui interdirait alors vraiment de jouer et Harry serait obligé de lui désobéir.

Une pensée soudaine lui envoya un frisson dans le bas de la colonne. Et le charme d'esclavage ? Est-ce qu'il considérerait qu'il désobéissait à son maître… même s'il ne le faisait pas vraiment naturellement ? Harry réfléchit avec ardeur aux conditions du charme d'esclavage, quelque chose qu'il essayait habituellement de garder enfoui au fond de son esprit.

Il ne pouvait pas essayer d'échapper à Severus ou de le blesser. Il ne pouvait pas posséder ses propres affaires. Il devait obéir où Severus pouvait le punir comme il le souhaitait.

Mais le charme lui-même ne le blesserait pas s'il désobéissait (pas que Harry s'apprêta exactement à le faire. Il n'allait pas à l'encontre de la demande de Severus… il allait juste contourner ses paroles). Il le laissait à la merci de son maître.

Mais Severus avait dit à Harry de ne pas penser à lui comme à un maître, juste comme à son père. Et Severus l'aimait. Il ne ferait jamais quelque chose qui blesserait vraiment Harry. Il serait probablement en colère bien sûr, mais une fois qu'il verrait que Harry allait très bien, il se rendrait compte qu'il avait réagi avec exagération devant un léger rafraichissement de l'air. Il pourrait même admirer la logique de Harry. Après tout, Severus était un Serpentard et les Serpentards étaient des maîtres de la logique et des plans retors.

C'était donc bon. Il jouerait demain. Il devrait simplement éviter Severus et trouver une façon d'aller furtivement vers le terrain de Quidditch demain matin. Ce ne devrait pas être trop dur.

Harry réfléchit encore quelques minutes à son plan, avant de décider qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller au lit. Severus n'était pas encore venu lui parler, mais il le ferait probablement à un moment donné de la soirée. Il le faisait habituellement quand il savait que Harry était bouleversé et même s'il n'allait _pas_ désobéir, Harry se sentait trop mal-à-l'aise pour faire face à son père en ce moment.

En plus, il devait avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil s'il voulait jouer correctement au Quidditch le lendemain.

Harry se mit rapidement en pyjama, éteignit la lumière et se glissa dans son lit. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit, ignorant résolument la petite voix dans sa tête qui essayait de lui faire remarquer qu'il était un imbécile s'il faisait vraiment cette idiotie.

Après que Harry ait fait claquer la porte de sa chambre, Severus se rassit quant à lui à table dans un douloureux silence. Il se demanda s'il avait mal agi. Harry semblait vraiment aller mieux aujourd'hui.

Mais 'mieux' n'était pas la même chose que 'complètement guéri' et même si Harry ne l'avait pas réalisé, il n'avait pas recouvré toutes ses forces. Il avait dormi une bonne partie de la journée et ce n'était pas habituel. Et même s'il avait mangé, il avait été évident pour Severus qu'il se forçait afin de garder des forces et non parce qu'il avait réellement faim.

Si seulement le temps avait été agréable, alors peut-être que Severus aurait pu envisager de lui permettre de jouer même sans avoir entièrement récupéré, parce qu'il comprenait que c'était très important pour Harry. Le garçon avait été tellement bousculé ces derniers mois et il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu jouer. Il n'y avait eu aucun match de Quidditch durant la quatrième année de Harry à cause du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, puis il lui avait été injustement interdit d'en faire l'année dernière pendant le règne d'Ombrage.

Harry avait donc été si excité par le match de demain. Il n'y avait pas à se demander pourquoi il était bouleversé et fâché de ne pas avoir la chance d'y participer. Il n'y avait pas à se demander non plus pourquoi il avait blâmé Severus et s'était enfui ainsi.

Mais c'était toujours douloureux, d'autant plus parce que Harry avait raison. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir pour la maladie de son fils. Peut-être que le mauvais temps et le changement de saison avaient été la cause directe, mais Severus ne pouvait pas oublier que le système immunitaire et/ou les poumons du garçon s'étaient légèrement affaiblis à cause de l'épuisante expérience dont il avait souffert lorsqu'il avait respiré ces vapeurs toxiques à Prince Hall.

Et c'était de sa faute. Harry avait été sous sa garde et en raison de sa méprisable colère et de son aveugle obstination, il avait terriblement fait souffrir l'enfant, lui causant probablement des lésions permanentes.

Il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner pour cela.

Et il détestait devoir empêcher Harry de jouer demain. Il pouvait difficilement supporter de causer à son fils plus de douleur et de peine. Mais il n'avait simplement aucun autre choix. Le temps n'était pas beau et même si Harry se sentait mieux, il n'avait pas encore pleinement récupéré. Il restait toujours très sensible au froid et à l'humidité et s'il faisait une rechute, il pourrait facilement développer une maladie bien plus grave qu'un petit rhume. Une infection secondaire pourrait être plus sérieuse que la première simplement parce que le corps était déjà affaibli et diminué.

Etre un adulte responsable, être un père, signifiait qu'il devait faire ce qui était le mieux pour Harry sur le long terme, même lorsqu'il y avait un choix difficile à faire… particulièrement quand c'était difficile.

Et puis, c'était seulement un match de Quidditch. Il y en aurait beaucoup d'autres, après tout. Il y en avait toute l'année. Harry était fâché et déçu et c'était normal, mais ça lui passerait sûrement.

Le plus difficile et le plus douloureux pour lui était que Harry l'avait blâmé de l'incident de Prince Hall, même si c'était aussi compréhensible puisque c'était réellement de la faute de Severus. Qu'importe que Severus essaye durement de compenser, il ne pouvait pas changer le passé. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de s'excuser et de continuer d'essayer.

Severus soupira et se reprit. Il tourna son regard vers la porte fermée menant à la chambre de Harry. Il devait aller parler avec son fils, même s'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Mais il ne pouvait pas supporter que Harry soit seul quant il était blessé et désappointé.

Mais Harry était déjà endormi quand Severus frappa doucement sur la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Et bien qu'une partie de lui ait voulu essayer d'arranger les choses avec le garçon ce soir, une autre partie en était soulagée. Peut-être que demain Harry se serait assez calmé pour comprendre le point de vue de Severus et qu'ils pourraient discuter plus rationnellement de tout ça.

_Alors qu'il sera assis sur les gradins lors du match de Quidditch ? Ne compte pas là-dessus_, pensa Severus ironiquement. Il soupira de nouveau et traversa la pièce obscure avant de poser sa main sur le front de son fils. La peau de Harry était fraîche donc il n'avait plus de fièvre au moins. Severus remonta les couvertures sur les épaules du garçon et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres et emmêlés.

« Je suis désolé, fils. Comprends-moi s'il te plaît. » Chuchota-t-il avant de se glisser silencieusement dans sa propre chambre pour dormir.

* * *

Le ciel visible de la fenêtre enchantée était sombre quand Harry ouvrit ses yeux le lendemain matin. _Bien_, pensa-t-il alors qu'il sortait de son lit. Severus était également un lève-tôt mais il était probablement encore couché à cette heure. Mais au cas où, Harry s'habilla avec un sweet aux couleurs de Gryffondor et d'un jean au lieu de son uniforme de Quidditch. Il le mit par contre dans un sac, puis lança alors un charme de Rétrécissement sur son Eclair de Feu et le cacha également avec. Il s'apprêtait à quitter sa chambre, mais se rappela ensuite que le match de Quidditch ne devait pas commencer avant neuf heures du matin et qu'il aurait donc plusieurs heures à attendre à l'intérieur du vestiaire. Il prit son livre _Secrets d'Attrapeur_ de sur son bureau et le mit aussi dans son sac.

Dans le salon il griffonna une note rapide à Severus et la laissa sur la table. Il ne voulait pas que son père s'inquiète en ne le voyant plus dans l'appartement et espérait que Severus n'irait pas le chercher s'il pensait que Harry boudait.

La note disait simplement :

_Severus,_

_Je ne vais pas regarder le match de Quidditch. Je te verrai plus tard._

_Harry_

Harry avait d'abord commencé à écrire qu'il n'allait pas au match de Quidditch, mais ça aurait été un mensonge et il ne voulait pas mentir à son père. Il y apporta donc une subtile modification. Il n'allait pas regarder la rencontre ; il allait y participer. Mais avec chance, Severus ne remarquerait pas la différence… du moins pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et Harry ne mentait alors pas. La note ne disait que la vérité.

Harry utilisa le Réseau de Cheminette et passa devant la Grande Salle avant de traverser le hall d'entrée. Tout était silencieux, même les portraits dormaient encore. Les elfes de maison étaient probablement déjà réveillés, mais s'ils l'étaient ils étaient certainement tous à la cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuner avant que les étudiants ne se réveillent.

A l''extérieur, le temps était froid et brumeux et Harry frissonna pendant qu'il marchait rapidement jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch dans le calme précédant l'aube. Il faisait plus chaud à l'intérieur du vestiaire des Gryffondors et Harry s'installa sur un banc avec son sac près de lui. Il y prit son livre _Secrets d'Attrapeur_ et s'appuya contre les casiers pour lire.

Il lui était cependant difficile de se concentrer. Harry se disait qu'il était simplement excité et peut-être aussi un peu nerveux de jouer après une si longue pause, mais en réalité, sa conscience ne cessait de lui rappeler de façon gênante que son père allait être très déçu quand il se rendrait compte que Harry s'était enfui discrètement afin de participer tout de même au match.

Mais il devait jouer. Il ne pouvait pas décevoir ses équipiers. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les Gryffondors penser qu'il les trahissait au profit des Serpentards. Et il devait jouer pour lui aussi. Il attendait ça depuis très longtemps et ça avait beaucoup d'importance pour lui.

Severus comprendrait… par la suite. Sûrement.

Harry essaya d'écarter toutes autres pensées de son esprit et de se concentrer sur l'étude des diagrammes du livre. Ca aurait été beaucoup plus facile si seulement il n'avait pas continué à se demander ce que Severus faisait et à s'imaginer l'expression de son père quand il verrait Harry jouer avec l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il supposa que ce serait trop espéré que Severus n'assiste pas au match. Si Gryffondor jouait contre Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle, alors peut-être que son père ne serait pas venu. Mais si les Serpentards jouaient alors Severus serait là. En vérité, de part son rôle de Directeur de Maison, il était pratiquement obligé d'y assister, sauf en cas d'urgence.

En outre, même si Severus n'était pas présent ce matin, cela retarderait seulement l'inévitable. Il était certain qu'il entendrait probablement que Harry avait été l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor, avant que Harry ne puisse lui-même retourner au château.

Pendant un instant, Harry envisagea de tout arrêter et de dire à Katie qu'il ne pourrait pas jouer… mais non, il ne pouvait pas. Il devait jouer. Et il ne désobéissait pas vraiment. Pas du tout ! Harry soupira et retourna son attention sur le livre.

Le temps sembla s'étirer sans fin, mais finalement après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre pour au moins la millième fois, Harry décida qu'il pouvait aussi bien prendre de l'avance en enfilant sa tenue de Quidditch. Les autres joueurs devraient arriver bientôt.

Il échangea rapidement son sweet et son jean pour le pullover rouge et or, le pantalon blanc et les bottes noires. Il attacha sa cape de Quidditch sur ses épaules, puis prit son Eclair de Feu de son sac et l'agrandit de nouveau à sa taille normale. Il y mit à la place ses anciens vêtements et son livre et était en train d'en fermer la fermeture éclair quand la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le reste de l'équipe à l'intérieur.

Les vétérans parlaient avec excitation tandis que les membres les plus récents étaient pâles et silencieux. Harry se rapprocha de Ron.

« Hé, où étais-tu ? Nous t'avons cherché de partout, » s'exclama le rouquin.

« Est-ce que tu es allé dans mes quartiers ? » demanda Harry.

Ron secoua la tête. « Naan, pas eu le temps. J'ai dormi trop longtemps ; j'ai à peine eu le temps de déjeuner avant que Katie nous appelle. »

L'estomac de Harry gronda, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait rien mangé, mais en dépit de cela, il était vraiment trop troublé pour avoir faim. Peut-être qu'il pourrait manger un bout après le match… si son père ne le tuait pas d'abord.

« As-tu vu Severus ce matin ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

« Non, mais comme je le disais, je suis arrivé en retard pour le petit-déj'. De nombreux professeurs étaient déjà partis. » Ron inclina la tête et lança à Harry un regard acéré et interrogateur. « Pourquoi ? Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Pas vraiment. C'est juste… que Severus ne voulait pas que je joue. Il pense que je suis encore malade ou quelque chose comme ça, » dit Harry d'un air détaché.

Ron écarquilla les yeux. « Et tu joues quand même ? T'es fou ou quoi ? »

« Chut ! » lui ordonna Harry, en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'eux pour être sûr que le reste de l'équipe ne les écoutait pas. C'était une chose d'envisager de jouer quand même, mais il ne voulait pas que Katie sache qu'il allait à l'encontre des souhaits du Professeur Rogue de peur qu'elle ne le laisse pas jouer. Katie n'était pas aussi terrible que Hermione, mais elle avait tendance à être très stricte concernant les règles.

« Il n'a pas réellement dit que je ne pouvais pas jouer, » continua Harry défensivement. « Il a juste dit qu'il ne pensait pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Ca va être tes funérailles, mon pote, » lui répondit Ron. Il observa Harry puis dit lentement, « Harry, tu ne devrais peut-être pas jouer. Je veux dire, il commence de nouveau à pleuvoir et il fait encore un peu froid. Même le Quidditch ne vaut pas la peine que tu tombes vraiment malade. »

« Je vais très bien, » insista impatiemment Harry. « Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Ron semblait toujours inquiet, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose, Katie demanda à tout le monde de prendre son balai et de se préparer à y aller et alors que les joueurs quittaient le vestiaire pour se diriger vers le terrain, il n'eut pas le temps de parler de nouveau à Harry.

En dépit de la pluie, les gradins étaient remplis par les étudiants et les professeurs. Le Quidditch était toujours un divertissement populaire et presque toute l'école s'était déplacée. Les parapluies de Poudlard aux couleurs des Maisons recouvraient les gradins comme d'étranges champignons mouvants. Les parties réservées aux Gryffondors et aux Serpentards étaient particulièrement colorées, avec des étudiants portant des bannières et des messages, formant ainsi un contraste important par rapport au temps gris et sombre.

L'équipe de Serpentard émergea de son vestiaire en même temps, les joueurs portant leurs tenues vertes et argent et leurs balais. Ils semblaient très sérieux et presque sinistres, excepté Alec qui rayonnait, aussi heureux que s'il avait gagné à la loterie. Il capta l'attention de Harry et lui fit un petit signe. L'estomac de Harry se tordait de nervosité et de culpabilité, mais il se força quand même à rendre son sourire au jeune garçon.

La foule laissa entendre un grand hurlement pendant que les deux équipes arrivaient sur le terrain, noyant les paroles de Zacharias Smith, qui avait remplacé Lee Jordan comme commentateur et qui essayait vaillamment de présenter les joueurs par-dessus le vacarme.

L'herbe humide crissait sous les pieds de Harry alors qu'il suivait le reste de son équipe jusqu'à l'endroit où Madame Bibine attendait, la malle contenant les balles de Quidditch devant elle. Il lança rapidement un charme de Répulsion sur ses lunettes, charme que Hermione lui avait enseigné il y a bien longtemps afin que ses lunettes ne gênent pas sa vision par temps de pluie, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus pour les trombes d'eau qui lui coulaient sur la tête et le visage. Il se refusa à regarder plus attentivement dans les gradins des Serpentards, même s'il lui aurait été de toute façon difficile de retrouver Severus à cette distance dans une telle foule. Les joueurs enfourchèrent leurs balais pendant que Madame Bibine libérait les balles. Elle souffla vivement dans son sifflet et ils s'élancèrent dans les airs.

Le match commençait.

Harry oublia sa nervosité et même Severus quand il s'éleva dans les airs. Au lieu de cela, la sensation familière de plaisir et de liberté lui envoya des picotements dans le bas de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il montait de plus en plus haut, louchant presque pendant qu'il s'efforçait de retrouver le minuscule Vif d'or qui avait disparu presque instantanément dans la triste brume.

Alec le suivit, le visage du jeune garçon bien plus sérieux à présent que le jeu avait commencé. Harry savait qu'en dépit de leur nouvelle amitié, Alec voulait vraiment gagner, mais c'était bien. Harry le voulait aussi et il était réellement ravi d'avoir un adversaire qui jouerait sans coup bas… Et il pensait qu'Alec était quelqu'un de honnête, qu'importe combien il avait envie de gagner.

Au-dessous d'eux, les autres joueurs étaient aussi en place. Ron et le gardien des Serpentards étaient en position devant leurs buts respectifs tandis que Ginny et Katie prenaient immédiatement possession du Souaffle. Elles volèrent vers les buts des Serpentards, en se lançant rapidement la balle tout en zigzaguant et plongeant pour éviter les joueurs Serpentards qui essayaient de les arrêter. Demelza Robins fonça dans le camp Serpentard pour atteindre un endroit stratégique près des buts. Dans une démonstration exceptionnelle de travail d'équipe, Ginny fit changer de direction à son balai pour plonger vers les deux Poursuiveurs adverses, Vaisey et Brown, les distrayant de Katie qui avait le Souaffle. Le Capitaine des Serpentards, Hugh Warrington, bloqua Katie, mais elle réussit à faire passer le Souaffle à Demelza qui l'envoya immédiatement vers le Gardien Serpentard, leur permettant ainsi de marquer dix points.

Les supporters des Gryffondors crièrent leur approbation tandis que Katie et Ginny se tapaient dans les mains en faisant un clin d'œil à Demelza.

Crabbe tira un vicieux Cognard dans leur direction, mais heureusement Jimmy Peakes remonta comme un éclair et parvint à le renvoyer d'un coup de batte bien placé. Madame Bibine siffla furieusement et attribua à Gryffondor un pénalty, que Katie tira et qui leur permit de marquer un autre but pour Gryffondor.

Harry remarqua que Hugh Warrington s'approcha de Crabbe et lui cria quelque chose, semblant très contrarié. Crabbe se renfrogna, mais il hocha de la tête et s'éloigna.

L'avance des Gryffondors fut cependant de courte durée. L'équipe des Serpentards était également douée et ils marquèrent rapidement deux buts, ramenant le jeu à égalité. Ron en semblait découragé donc Harry, qui était près de lui, lui lança quelques encouragements. Il n'était pas sûr que son ami puisse entendre ses paroles par-dessus le vent et la pluie, mais le rouquin le regarda, hocha vivement la tête et se détourna de nouveau pour défendre ses buts avec une nouvelle détermination.

Le jeu était vif, les deux équipes luttant pour la possession du Souaffle tandis que les scores évoluaient rapidement. Tous les Poursuiveurs volaient d'un côté à l'autre du terrain tellement rapidement qu'il était difficile pour ce pauvre Zacharias Smith de suivre et Ron et le gardien adverse réussissaient des arrêts à couper le souffle.

Marcela Brown permit presque aux Serpentards de prendre de l'avance, en visant vivement le plus haut des buts de Gryffondor tandis que Ron planait près du poteau du milieu. Le rouquin vola vers le but le plus élevé à une vitesse ahurissante tandis que les supporters de Serpentards et de Gryffondors hurlaient leur excitation. Goyle lui envoya un Cognard mais Ron vira de côté et la balle frappa la manche de son balai au lieu de Ron. L'élan fit faire un saut périlleux au balai, mais Ron y resta fermement accroché comme une moule à son rocher et lorsqu'il se redressa, il tenait dans la main gauche le Souaffle rouge qu'il avait tout de même réussi à attraper.

Les batteurs étaient également bien occupés et ils semblaient de partout tandis qu'ils protégeaient leurs équipiers contre les Cognards volants. Au-dessus de tout ça, Harry et Alec quant-à-eux, parcouraient le terrain en cherchant désespérément le Vif.

Il était difficile de voir la petite boule dorée en de meilleures circonstances et par ce temps, elle devenait presque impossible à repérer. La pluie redoubla soudain et le vent se fit également plus fort. Harry était mouillé jusqu'aux os mais il le nota à peine tant il était concentré sur sa chasse au Vif.

Il pensa finalement remarquer un léger scintillement entre les sombres nuages de l'orage. Alec en était plus proche que lui, mais le jeune garçon ne semblait pas encore l'avoir repéré. Harry évalua la distance entre le Vif, Alec et lui. Ce serait juste mais son Eclair de Feu était le balai le plus rapide et Harry pensa qu'il pourrait y arriver. Il se pencha fermement contre le manche et fonça.

Alec était devenu distrait pendant un instant, en observant Hugh Warrington alors qu'il marquait un but au-dessous d'eux. Son acclamation mourut abruptement dans sa gorge quand il vit Harry passer devant lui, juste avant qu'il ne se lance à sa poursuite. La foule poussa des hurlements tellement forts qu'ils furent douloureux pour les oreilles de Harry même à cette distance. Il ne savait pas comment les élèves dans les gradins n'en devenaient pas sourds.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en inquiéter. Il était tout proche du Vif. Derrière lui, Alec essayait vaillamment de le rattraper, mais il avait laissé Harry prendre de l'avance et il n'avait aucune chance de dépasser son rival à présent. Mais soudain, le Vif changea de direction, dépassant Harry dans l'autre sens avant de partir en direction du sol à une vitesse étonnante.

Il était plus près d'Alec maintenant, mais Harry avait passé beaucoup de temps au cours du dernier mois à s'entraîner sur la Feinte de Wronski. Il décala son poids… juste un peu et bougea légèrement sa main sur le manche du balai pour le guider. L'Eclair de Feu plongea et tournoya alors qu'il descendait. Harry sentit son estomac descendre en lui, mais il avait l'habitude de cette sensation à présent, ce qui lui permit ainsi de garder le contrôle et de se concentrer sur le Vif. Il étira alors sa main ses doigts se refermèrent sur la balle aux minuscules ailes. Il jeta un regard à Alec avant de se poser sur le sol détrempé.

Le sifflement de Madame Bibine fendit le vacarme et Zacharias Smith hurla dans son mégaphone, « Et les Gryffondors gagnent ! »

Alec se posa près de Harry. Il semblait déçu, mais il sourit tout de même et dit, « Félicitations ! Tu as été impressionnant, Harry. »

« Tu as été assez étonnant toi-aussi, » lui dit Harry.

Alec secoua la tête et repoussa ses cheveux trempés loin de son visage. « Je me suis laissé distraire. Warrington va me bouffer tout cru. Mais tu as gagné de façon honnête et tu l'as mérité. Le dernier mouvement était fantastique. C'était une Feinte de Wronski, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry inclina la tête, mais avant qu'il ne puisse en dire plus, ses coéquipiers débarquèrent près de lui et l'engloutirent dans une grande étreinte de groupe, tout en le félicitant et en lui tapant dans le dos.

« C'était magnifique, mon pote ! Vraiment magnifique ! » Ron écrasa presque Harry dans son enthousiasme.

« Et toi ? Tes arrêts étaient incroyables. Tu ferais mieux de ne plus jamais te sous-estimer. » Répondit en riant Harry, ravi de leur match.

Il regarda autour de lui pour voir comment les Serpentards régissaient avec Alec. Il était un petit peu inquiet, se demandant s'ils seraient en colère contre le garçon d'avoir perdu le match, mais bien que Crabbe et Goyle se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires, un air renfrogné sur le visage, le reste de l'équipe semblait l'encourager. Même Warrington donna à Alec une petite tape dans le dos et lui dit quelque chose qui incita le jeune Attrapeur à lui sourire.

Eh bien, tout allait bien alors. Sans compter que même si Crabbe et Goyle avaient entrepris deux ou trois gestes questionnables, Harry avait l'impression, par rapport à ce qu'il avait pu voir, que les autres Serpentards avaient joué loyalement. Peut-être que les choses allaient commencer à s'améliorer entre les Maisons… enfin peut-être.

Ses espoirs augmentèrent encore quand Warrington s'avança vers Katie Bell. Les deux Capitaines s'observèrent avec hésitation, mais finalement Warrington lui tendit la main. Katie hésita avant de finalement la serrer. Warrington et elle inclinèrent assez raidement chacun leur tête en direction de l'autre puis le Serpentard partit de nouveau vers sa propre équipe.

Ensuite les autres étudiants de la Maison Gryffondor arrivèrent sur le terrain, ainsi qu'une partie des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles. Les étudiants descendaient des gradins, s'éclaboussant de boue pendant qu'ils couraient vers les joueurs de Quidditch pour les féliciter ou leur témoigner de la sympathie. Hermione était là ainsi que Neville et Luna. Harry se retrouva entraîné par l'enthousiasme de cette joyeuse foule jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait soudain un grand silence. Les conversations se turent et la foule se sépara subitement en deux alors qu'une silhouette élancée avançait à travers elle, sa robe noire se soulevant avec le vent. Le visage de Severus était pâle et dur. Ses yeux sombres brillaient de fureur contenue.

Harry eut la sensation que son estomac tombait, de la même façon que lorsqu'il avait exécuté la Feinte de Wronski, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas du tout un sentiment agréable.

Severus avança jusqu'à Harry et s'arrêta.

Père et fils se regardèrent fixement l'un l'autre en silence.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Aïe ! Severus n'est pas content…

Sinon, après vérif, Marcela Brown n'a jamais fait partie de l'équipe de Serpentard (en fait, elle n'existe même pas dans le monde de Rowling…) Mais bon, je suppose que Kristen ne voulait pas mettre Montague (le genre de personne qui ne voudrait pas essayer de jouer plus fair-play avec des Gryffondors…)

La suite la semaine prochaine !


	45. Contrariété et conséquence

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 45 chapitres (sur les 64 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 45

* * *

**

« À la maison. Tout de suite. » Dit finalement Severus, d'une voix basse et contrôlée, mais vibrante de colère.

Harry n'osa pas refuser. Il inclina la tête silencieusement et partit pour le château, en agrippant anxieusement son Eclair de Feu. Severus le suivit, la mâchoire serrée et les lèvres pincées en une fine ligne alors que le vent soulevait des mèches de cheveux noirs du col de son manteau détrempé. Ils laissèrent rapidement derrière eux la foule silencieuse et curieuse d'étudiants et se dirigèrent vers le haut de la colline, vers Poudlard, avec ses remparts de pierre et ses tours pointues qui tranchaient par leur sombre couleur sur le ciel gris.

Ils ne dirent pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient de retour dans leur quartier. Harry continuait à jeter des coups d'œil nerveux au visage sévère de son père, mais Severus regardait fixement devant lui alors qu'il continuait son chemin. Ce n'est seulement qu'une fois arrivé au salon et qu'il eut fermé la porte menant au couloir extérieur… avec un léger clic qui sembla à Harry plus sinistre que si la porte avait été claquée… que Severus prit la parole.

« Explique-toi, » dit-il, d'une voix toujours très posée et stricte comme si c'était la seule manière dont il pouvait s'exprimer pour réussir à garder son sang-froid.

Harry déglutit. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ses raisons lui avaient semblé beaucoup plus plausibles quand il y réfléchissait hier et ce matin que maintenant qu'il était confronté à l'instant fatidique.

« Hum, eh bien, tu n'as pas réellement dit que je ne pouvais pas jouer et j'ai pensé… » Commença Harry.

« Tu as pensé quoi ? Que je te donnais seulement une suggestion ? N'insulte pas mon intelligence ou la tienne en prétendant ceci, Harry ! Tu savais parfaitement bien que je ne voulais pas que tu joues le match d'aujourd'hui et tu as délibérément choisi de me désobéir. Tu t'es enfui tôt ce matin pour m'éviter et pour m'empêcher de te garder à la maison et pire encore, tu m'as menti en me laissant cette note, » ajouta Severus d'une voix coupante.

« Je ne t'ai pas menti en écrivant cette note, » dit Harry dans un effort pour se justifier. « J'ai dit que je n'allais pas regarder la rencontre et je ne l'ai pas fait. »

Severus le regarda fixement en silence pendant un long instant. « Es-tu sérieusement en train de me dire que tu n'as pas fait exprès de laisser une note aussi ambiguë ? »

Harry commença à dire quelque chose avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Il était soudainement difficile de rencontrer le regard scrutateur de son père et il baissa la tête. « Non, monsieur, j'ai fait… exprès d'être ambiguë, » marmonna-t-il.

« Donc tu admets que tu as menti et désobéi ? » demanda froidement Severus.

Un morceau de glace sembla tomber dans l'estomac de Harry et il eut du mal à répondre. Son père avait raison. Il avait menti et désobéi et il n'avait pas un semblant d'excuse pour ça. Pas après tout ce que Severus avait fait pour lui.

« Je suis désolé, » chuchota-t-il.

« Moi aussi, » répondit Severus, en parlant toujours d'une voix glaciale. « Je pensais que tu étais plus mature que cela. Je pensais que je pouvais te faire confiance. »

Il fit une pause et quand il parla de nouveau, sa voix était différente, encore fraîche, mais également lourde de déception. « Mais j'avais tort. »

Ces mots furent comme un couteau dans le cœur de Harry. Il voulut protester, pour dire à Severus qu'il était digne de confiance… mais comment le pouvait-il devant la douleur et la déception que sa trahison avait mises entre eux ? Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il préféra fixer le sol de sa vision brouillée.

« Je suis trop contrarié pour discuter d'avantage de cela pour le moment, » lui indiqua finalement Severus. « Va dans ta chambre et restes-y. »

Harry hocha la tête, se sentant près à fondre en larmes s'il essayait de parler. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais Severus dit encore.

« Prends une douche chaude et enfile des vêtements secs d'abord. »

Harry acquiesça encore et traîna les pieds jusqu'à sa salle de bain, la tête basse alors que la culpabilité le déchirait sans remords. Il resta longtemps sous l'eau chaude, se demandant comment il pouvait avoir été aussi désobéissant. Vraiment, il n'avait jamais voulu contrarier et décevoir son père. Il avait juste voulu jouer coûte que coûte et il avait essayé de se convaincre que tout irait bien, qu'il ne désobéissait pas vraiment.

Mais il l'avait su au fond de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait juste pas voulu l'admettre. Et maintenant il avait été stupide et il avait tout ruiné.

Oh, Severus ne le détestait pas réellement… Harry ne le pensait pas. Mais il était fâché et blessé et déçu. Et prie que tout, il n'avait plus confiance en Harry et pour cause.

C'était la plus mauvaise partie… le fait qu'il ait trahi la confiance de son père et qu'il ne sache plus quoi faire pour la retrouver à présent. Est-ce qu'il le pourrait ? Et si Severus ne lui faisait plus jamais confiance ?

Un sanglot monta de la gorge de Harry et ses larmes se mélangèrent avec les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient au bas de son visage pendant qu'il pleurait. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de pleurer trop longtemps et il arrêta la douche, se sécha avant d'enrouler une serviette autour de sa taille. Il mit ses lunettes et lança un charme de séchage sur son uniforme trempé de Quidditch avant de le placer dans le panier. Il alla ensuite dans sa chambre et s'habilla d'un jean et d'un pull noir. Il faisait vraiment frais et il enfila des chaussettes avant de prendre ses pantoufles.

Il s'assit ensuite sur son lit et resta sans bouger à regarder à travers la fenêtre enchantée les sombres nuages qui glissaient dans le ciel et les gouttes de pluie qui tombaient et coulaient jusqu'au bas de la vitre. Après un moment, à travers sa culpabilité et sa honte, il se rendit compte qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien… aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement. En dépit de son chaud pull en laine, il tremblait de froid et sa gorge était douloureuse. Severus avait eu raison après tout. Pour avoir joué sous un temps pareil, il était certainement en train de retomber malade.

Mais son mal-être physique n'était rien comparé à la douleur qu'il ressentait en lui, la douleur de savoir qu'il avait trahi son père.

Harry regarda la porte fermée, se demandant ce que Severus faisait et s'il viendrait pour lui parler. Il voulait désespérément voir son père, pour pouvoir de nouveau s'excuser et essayer d'améliorer leur relation. Même s'il ne savait pas exactement comment y arriver, il voulait que Severus vienne, pour parler, pour essayer de réparer l'erreur qu'il avait faite. Il accepterait n'importe quelle punition que son père choisirait de lui donner, si Severus acceptait juste de lui pardonner.

Mais Severus ne vient pas.

Peut-être que Harry devrait aller le voir… mais il ne valait mieux pas. Severus lui avait ordonné de rester dans sa chambre et Harry était déterminé à lui obéir cette fois. A chaque fois dorénavant même. Il ne désobéirait plus jamais à Severus ou ne lui causerait plus jamais de problème et peut-être qu'un jour son père lui ferait de nouveau confiance.

L'après-midi lui sembla sans fin. Malgré sa résolution, Harry tenta plusieurs fois d'aller trouver son père. Il détestait rester dans cette situation, de ne pas pouvoir en parler avec Severus. Il détestait savoir que Severus était si fâché qu'il ne voulait même pas le voir ou lui parler. D'une certaine manière, c'était presque comme d'être de retour chez les Dursley, quand sa tante ou son oncle le poussait dans le placard sous les escaliers pendant des heures afin de le garder hors de leur vue.

Finalement, juste avant le dîner, Severus entra. Il ne frappa pas cette fois, mais ouvrit simplement la porte avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas du lit et dit froidement, « J'ai réfléchi à une punition appropriée pour ton comportement d'aujourd'hui. Tout d'abord, tu ne joueras pas le prochain match de Quidditch. Deuxièmement, tu es consigné jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tu resteras à la maison les week-ends. Pendant la semaine, tu pourras manger le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle avec tes amis, mais après les cours, tu reviendras directement ici et tu y resteras. Tes amis ne sont pas autorisés à te rendre visite jusqu'à ce que ta punition soit terminée. »

Severus fit une pause, le visage impassible. « En outre, puisque tu m'as délibérément trompé aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas que je peux te faire confiance en ce qui concerne certaines affaires. Donne-moi ton Eclair de Feu, ta cape d'invisibilité et cette carte de l'école. »

Harry lui lança un regard blessé, mais il se leva sans un mot de son lit et se dirigea vers sa malle afin d'y récupérer sa cape et la carte. Il réalisa qu'il avait laissé son Eclair de Feu dans la salle de bain et partit également le chercher. En se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer, il les remit silencieusement à son père.

« Tu mangeras ton dîner ici ce soir. » Severus se tourna pour partir. À la porte, il dit avec peut-être un peu plus de douceur. « Je te rendrais tes affaires quand je pourrais de nouveau te faire confiance. »

« Severus, » dit Harry dans un chuchotement enroué. « Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Son père inclina seulement la tête brusquement avant de partir, en fermant calmement la porte derrière lui.

Harry déglutit difficilement, en grimaçant lorsque sa gorge lui fit mal. Il se sentait si horriblement mal, dans un état tel qu'il n'en avait pas connu depuis longtemps, aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Il défit les couvertures de son lit et se glissa dessous, le corps secoué de tremblements et la gorge très douloureuse.

Harry se demanda brièvement s'il ne devrait pas aller chercher Severus pour lui dire combien il se sentait mal, mais il ne le pouvait juste pas. Il n'avait pas écouté Severus et avait volé sous la pluie glaciale ça lui servirait juste de leçon s'il tombait de nouveau malade. Il n'avait pas le droit d'aller pleurnicher comme un bébé pour quelque chose qui était de sa propre faute. Severus pouvait même penser qu'il méritait d'être malade et de se sentir mal.

Eh bien, non, l'homme ne penserait probablement pas cela. Mais Harry lui, si. Severus était déjà si fâché et déçu par lui et il en avait d'ailleurs le droit. Il ne voulait apparemment pas se retrouver près de Harry ou avoir à s'en occuper pour le moment. Il ne voulait même pas dîner avec lui.

Et même si le fait de savoir que son père ne voulait pas l'avoir près de lui le blessait plus que tout autre chose auparavant, Harry se devait de respecter cela et de ne pas le déranger, particulièrement pas pour quelque chose qu'il méritait. Être malade serait juste une autre partie de sa punition. Harry n'allait pas se plaindre à ce sujet.

Un court instant plus tard, un bol de soupe, une assiette de sandwich et un verre de jus de fruits apparurent sur le bureau de Harry, mais il n'était pas du tout affamé. Le jus de fruit le tentait. Il avait soif et le liquide frais lui ferait du bien en passant dans sa gorge, mais en même temps, Harry ne se sentait pas l'énergie de se traîner hors de son lit pour l'atteindre. Il n'avait pas sa baguette magique près de lui donc il ne pouvait pas l'attirer non plus. De toute façon, il se sentait si faible et si fatigué qu'il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force d'attirer le verre jusqu'à lui.

Eh bien, il allait juste dormir et essayer d'oublier cette terrible journée. Il ne se sentait même pas la force de se changer en pyjama. Harry posa ses lunettes sur la table de nuit près de son lit et ferma les yeux. Il ignora son mal à la gorge et se blottit sous les couvertures, dans une vaine tentative de se réchauffer. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait capable de s'endormir mais finalement, après un long moment, il parvint à se faire emporter par Morphée.

* * *

Harry se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Il tremblait de froid et sa gorge le brûlait si douloureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter de déglutir. Il commença à tousser, ce qui lui fit encore plus mal à la gorge. Une fois encore, il hésita à aller chercher Severus et une fois encore il abandonna l'idée. Cela faisait partie de sa punition. C'était de sa propre faute et il n'allait pas déranger son père au milieu de la nuit pour se plaindre et agir comme un gosse pourri gâté. Peut-être que s'il ne se sentait pas mieux, il le dirait à Severus dans la matinée, à moins que son père ne s'en rende compte de lui-même.

Mais Severus n'avait pas remarqué qu'il ne se sentait pas bien la veille au soir, n'est-ce pas ? Et il n'était pas comme lui. Il se préoccupait habituellement du bien-être de Harry.

Ou peut-être qu'il s'en était aperçu et que ça n'avait pas eu d'importance pour lui.

Mais cette pensée lui était insupportable et Harry l'écarta. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se rendormir, mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Il se sentait tellement mal. Harry tira plus étroitement ses couvertures sur lui et resta ainsi, à trembler et à tousser.

Lorsque le matin arriva finalement, Harry était vraiment accablé. Il n'avait pas le courage de sortir de son lit pour le petit déjeuner et n'avait pas du tout faim. Mais il avait terriblement soif et bien qu'il soit toujours déterminé à ne pas aller pleurnicher vers son père, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer que Severus noterait qu'il était malade et qu'il lui donnerait quand même une potion, même si Harry était puni.

Il resta allongé sur son lit pendant un moment. Il détestait vraiment l'idée de devoir se lever et il espérait que Severus viendrait peut-être pour vérifier son état s'il n'apparaissait pas pour le petit-déjeuner. Après tout, son père avait dit qu'il devait seulement dîner dans sa chambre et ils mangeaient habituellement ensemble s'ils ne dînaient pas dans la Grande Salle.

Mais Severus ne venait pas.

Il doit encore être furieux contre moi, pensa Harry avec un mélange de douleur et de honte. À contrecœur, il se leva et se dirigea, les jambes flageolantes, vers la salle à manger.

Il y avait une simple assiette d'œufs avec du bacon et un autre verre de jus de fruits posé sur la table dans la petite alcôve et une note était posée près d'elle. Elle rappela à Harry la note qu'il avait laissée hier tôt dans la matinée et il souhaita pour la millième fois pouvoir remonter dans le temps et changer les choses. S'il le pouvait, il ferait en sorte de n'avoir jamais désobéi à son père.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre et son cœur se serra quand il l'a lu.

_H._

_Je vais travailler dans mon bureau aujourd'hui. Rappelle-toi que tu dois rester à la maison. J'ai déjà informé tes amis que tu n'avais pas le droit à des visites pour l'instant._

_S._

C'était une note froidement impersonnelle et rien que de la lire, blessa Harry. Il pouvait imaginer la voix de Severus, froide, distante et vide d'émotion dire ces mots. Il soupira, posa la lettre de côté et but le jus de fruits. Les œufs et le bacon ne lui disaient rien du tout. En fait, l'odeur lui donnait même un peu envie de vomir.

Harry se traîna lentement jusqu'à sa chambre et se coucha de nouveau.

* * *

Il était tard dans l'après-midi quand Severus revint dans leur appartement. Il avait passé la majeure partie de la journée à rechercher les effets des graines de lin sur la Potion de Mémoire ou du moins à essayer. Normalement il aurait dû être détendu et content après avoir passé toute une journée à brasser tranquillement ses potions, mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il était toujours si bouleversé par ce qu'avait fait Harry qu'il n'avait même pas pu rester concentré sur son travail. Il avait fait des erreurs des plus ridicules, se trompant en mesurant des ingrédients ou perdant le compte de ses tours tandis qu'il remuait.

Il avait finalement abandonné, placé un charme de stase au-dessus de ses chaudrons en espérant qu'il puisse peut-être récupérer quelque chose de ses potions plus tard et était retourné à la maison.

Severus regarda la porte fermée de Harry et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il devrait peut-être y entrer et parler avec son fils. Il avait évité Harry jusqu'à présent. Il avait déjà perdu son sang-froid avec Harry une fois par le passé, à Prince Hall au cours de l'été dernier et cela avait mené au désastre. Severus ne voulait pas risquer de dire ou de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard.

Mais maintenant qu'un peu de temps était passé, Severus pouvait admettre qu'il était vraiment plus blessé que fâché. Il avait fait confiance à Harry et Harry lui avait ouvertement désobéi.

Severus était à présent suffisamment calmé pour reconnaître que Harry n'était pas le premier adolescent à désobéir à un parent ; et ne serait sûrement pas le dernier. Severus était encore très contrarié, mais il détestait qu'il y ait une telle dissension entre eux. Peut-être qu'il était temps de reparler à Harry.

Il commença à se diriger vers la chambre de son fils avant de s'arrêter lorsqu'il vit la table. L'assiette du petit-déjeuner qu'il avait commandé pour Harry était toujours là, intacte, ainsi qu'une autre assiette de hachis Parmentier que les elfes de maison avaient dû apporter pour le déjeuner.

Pendant une seconde, Severus sentit de nouveau une vague de colère l'envahir. Si le garçon avait _encore _eu l'impudence de s'enfuir…

Mais non il ne pensait pas vraiment que Harry ferait cela. Pourquoi le garçon n'avait-il donc rien mangé de la journée ? Etait-il si malheureux ? Bon, oui, il l'était probablement. Harry était un bon garçon et cet acte volontaire de désobéissance ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Il était probablement très bouleversé lui aussi. Oui, ils devaient discuter.

Severus s'approcha de la porte de la chambre de son fils et frappa. « Harry, puis-je entrer ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, mais il y eut une sorte de bruit faible et puis, plus dérangeant, les échos d'une toux violente. Severus ouvrit la porte et entra rapidement dedans.

Harry était allongé sur son lit, sous un tas entortillé de couverture. Il ne dormait pas cependant. Ses yeux verts étaient ouverts et chargés de douleur. Il était brûlant de fièvre également, découvrit Severus en posant la main sur le front de son fils.

La quinte de toux se finit et Harry parvint à dire, « Sev'rus, j'ai d'mal à respirer. »

Et maintenant que Harry ne toussait plus, Severus pouvait entendre un effrayant sifflement à chacune de ses respirations. Il ne perdit pas de temps et souleva Harry dans ses bras avant de se diriger vivement jusqu'à l'âtre et grâce au Réseau de Cheminette jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

En quelques secondes, Poppy installa Harry dans un lit et lui lança un charme de diagnostic pendant que Severus l'observait, se sentant gelé par la peur et les remords.

Comment ne l'avait-il pas vu venir ? La raison principale qui l'avait conduit à interdire Harry de voler lors du match avait été la peur qu'il retombe malade. Et pourtant Severus n'avait même pas vérifié pour voir si Harry allait bien, que ce soit durant la nuit ou la journée. Il avait été si en colère par sa désobéissance qu'il avait complètement oublié la possibilité que l'enfant puisse retomber malade.

Comment pouvait-il avoir oublié cela ? Il était l'adulte… le père de Harry, même s'il ne le méritait pas. Pourquoi malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions, il n'était jamais là à chaque fois que Harry, son fils avait le plus besoin de lui ?

« Eh bien, tu as une pneumonie, mais ce n'est que le début donc ça va. L'infection n'est pas encore trop grave pour le moment. » Poppy termina son diagnostic et attira plusieurs fioles de potions. « Harry, tu dois prendre ces deux potions. L'une combattra la pneumonie et l'autre est une Potion contre la fièvre avec un léger sédatif. Ça t'aidera à dormir et à ne plus tousser autant. »

Mais Harry secoua la tête et ses yeux se tournèrent anxieusement vers Severus. « Je ne veux pas… dormir. J'ai besoin… de te parler, » souffla-t-il.

Severus fut à ses côtés en un battement de cœur. Il s'agenouilla à côté de sol et prit la main de Harry dans les siennes. « Chuuut, » dit-il gentiment. « Tout va bien, enfant. Nous parlerons plus tard. Prends les potions pour le moment. »

Des larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux de Harry. « Désolé, Severus. J'suis si désolé. »

« Je sais. Je suis désolé, aussi. » Les larmes remplirent les propres yeux de Severus, pour la première fois depuis des années alors qu'il pensait ne plus pouvoir y arriver. « Mais tout ira bien, Harry. Nous ferons en sorte que tout aille bien. »

« Tu me… pardonnes ? » chuchota péniblement Harry.

« Bien sûr, si tu me pardonnes aussi. » Severus lui serra légèrement les doigts.

Harry semblait toujours anxieux. « Vraiment ? Tu me pardonnes… vraiment ? »

Severus sentit son cœur se briser à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il se pencha pour embrasser le front de Harry puis le regarda dans les yeux alors qu'il disait d'une voix rauque. « Oui, enfant. Je te pardonne. Je t'aime. Maintenant bois les potions pour que tu puisses commencer à guérir. »

Harry donna un minuscule signe d'assentiment. Poppy qui s'était écarté pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité se rapprocha de nouveau et porta les fioles aux lèvres de Harry. Ses yeux se fermèrent presque immédiatement après les avoir bu. Severus et Poppy l'observèrent attentivement jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Harry s'améliore graduellement. Severus se rappela de nouveau de cet été où les poumons de Harry avaient été tellement endommagés, mais heureusement, il semblait aller mieux cette fois-ci.

Severus était cependant inquiet et une fois que Harry fut endormi il se retourna vers Poppy, les yeux brûlants de questions qu'il avait peur de poser.

« Il ira bien, » le rassura doucement Poppy. Elle fit de nouveau un mouvement de sa baguette magique au-dessus de la poitrine de Harry et sembla soulagée. « Les potions agissent. Il aura complètement récupéré dans quelques jours. »

Elle rangea sa baguette et regarda sombrement Severus. « C'est une bonne chose que vous me l'ayez emmené si rapidement cependant. Si la pneumonie avait été plus avancée, j'aurais dû l'envoyer à Ste-Mangouste. Il lui aurait alors fallu beaucoup plus de temps pour récupérer. »

Severus déglutit, en sentant la culpabilité l'envahir une nouvelle fois. Il secoua la tête. « J'aurai dû vous l'envoyer hier. » Il regarda misérablement Poppy. « Je suis un horrible père. »

Elle posa sa main sur son bras. « Je ne sais pas exactement de ce dont vous parlez, Severus, mais vous êtes un très bon père. »

Severus secoua encore la tête. « Non. Il mérite quelqu'un de mieux que moi. »

« Severus, je suis sûr que vous avez fait des erreurs, parce que vous n'êtes pas parfait. Aucun de nous ne l'est. Mais vous aimez Harry et vous êtes un excellent père, » répondit Poppy plus fermement cette fois. « Pour le moment, Harry doit rester ici pour la nuit, mais je vais mettre quelques paravents pour que ce soit plus intime puisque je sais que vous allez rester avec lui. »

Severus hocha la tête et l'aida à créer des paravents blancs et opaques autour du lit de Harry. Poppy partit ensuite, en lui disant qu'elle reviendrait vérifier l'état de Harry dans un petit moment.

Severus n'hésita pas. Il se glissa dans le lit au côté de Harry et rapprocha son corps fin de lui pour le bercer contre sa poitrine. Quand son fils se réveillerait, Severus voulait être là, à le tenir, à le veiller pour que Harry sache qu'il était aimé.

Sa main se posa à l'arrière de la tête de Harry, ses doigts caressant les cheveux sombres et emmêlés. Harry était déjà endormi, mais malgré cela, alors que la nuit tombait, Severus se mit à fredonner, murmurant doucement les paroles d'une vieille berceuse pendant qu'il tenait son fils tout près de son cœur.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Harry est de retour à l'infirmerie !

Et à la fin du prochain chapitre, j'ai bien peur qu'un autre problème ne survienne !

Bye


	46. Explications et complication

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 46 chapitres (sur les 65 en anglais)

_**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un message.

* * *

**_

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 46

* * *

**

Harry recommença à respirer péniblement et à tousser alors que minuit s'apprêtait à sonner. Severus, qui somnolait légèrement, se réveilla immédiatement. Harry était toujours allongé dans ses bras, avec sa tête contre le torse de Severus. E dernier se décala doucement de l'enfant et se redressa afin d'attraper sa baguette magique. Il envoya son Patronus avertir Poppy avant de caresser doucement les cheveux de son fils tout en observant avec inquiétude le fin visage. Quelques minutes plus tard Harry ouvrit les yeux.

« Sev'rus ? » réussit-il à chuchoter faiblement.

« Chut, reste tranquille, fils. Poppy va arriver d'une minute à l'autre et elle te donnera de nouveaux médicaments, » Severus supposa que c'était ce qui allait se passer en tout cas, tout en se demandant ce qui prenait à Poppy tellement de temps. S'il avait vérifié l'heure, Severus aurait noté que ça faisait seulement deux à trois minutes qu'il l'avait appelé, mais avec Harry luttant pour reprendre son souffle, chaque seconde semblait durer une éternité.

Severus ne pouvait supporter de se rappeler que le garçon était resté seul alors qu'il était malade durant toute une journée. Cette pensée lui faisait mal autant que s'il avait été blessé physiquement, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait de nouveau pas été là pour son fils. Il s'assit sur le côté du lit mais se pencha près de son fils pour lui tenir la main, en pensant que Poppy ferait bien de venir rapidement ou bien il allait soulever Harry et l'emmener à Ste-Mangouste.

Heureusement, les flammes se mirent juste à ce moment-là à crépiter dans la cheminée et un instant plus tard, la Médicomage glissait entre les paravents entourant le lit de Harry. Elle portait une robe jaune par-dessus une longue chemise de nuit blanche et ses cheveux noirs étaient lâchement attachés derrière son dos.

« Je suis là, mon chéri. » Poppy posa une fiole sur les lèvres de Harry tandis qu'il avalait, puis elle jeta un faible sort de Lumos. Elle noua plus solidement la ceinture de sa robe de chambre et Severus et elle gardèrent tous deux leurs yeux posés attentivement sur Harry pendant plusieurs longues minutes jusqu'à ce que finalement sa respiration s'améliore de nouveau.

Le visage crispé de Harry se détendit légèrement. « Merci, Madame Pomfresh. »

Poppy revérifia son état, en tenant sa baguette au-dessus de sa poitrine tout en murmurant des charmes et inclina la tête. « Tu guéris bien. Ca va juste te prendre un peu de temps. Mais tu réponds bien au traitement et cette dose devrait te soulager jusqu'au matin. Comment te sens-tu à présent, Harry ? »

« Mieux, » les rassura le garçon.

« Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir dormir encore maintenant ? » demanda Poppy.

« Oui, M'dame. »

« Bien alors. Je te laisse dormir. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus, » ajouta-t-elle. « L'état de Harry en ce moment est aussi bien que possible vu ce qu'il a eu. Il n'est pas en danger. Essayez de dormir, tous les deux et je vous verrai dans la matinée. Appelez si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. » Poppy fit un léger mouvement de sa baguette magique en chuchotant Nox avant de les laisser de nouveau seuls.

Le clair de lune traversait toujours les fenêtres de l'infirmerie et Severus observa attentivement son fils. « Est-ce que tu te sens vraiment mieux ? » Harry avait tendance à diminuer l'importance de ses propres problèmes et Severus avait besoin de savoir si le garçon récupérait effectivement bien.

« Oui, je peux de nouveau respirer maintenant. » Harry leva vers lui des yeux hésitants. Il lui était difficile de demander, mais il devait savoir. Severus avait tendance à être rancunier. Harry le savait mieux que n'importe qui. Pas qu'il puisse le blâmer si l'homme était encore fâché. Harry savait qu'il avait vraiment blessé son père en lui désobéissant et il se sentait horrible de l'avoir fait. « Severus ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu as dit que tu m'avais pardonné. Tu le penses vraiment ? » Chuchota Harry.

« Dois-tu vraiment le demander ? Bien sûr que je le pense. »

Le soulagement submergea tellement Harry que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Et bien sûr, son père le remarqua. Severus caressa les cheveux de Harry. « Chut, maintenant, ne penses plus à ça, » dit-il doucement. « Tout ira bien, Harry. »

Severus se rallongea, moitié-assis et moitié-allongé contre les oreillers installés contre la tête de lit. Il tendit un bras et Harry se blottit près de lui, reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus. Le bras réconfortant de son père se replia autour de ses épaules avant de le serrer contre lui.

« Je te dois aussi des excuses, » admit Severus à voix basse. « J'aurai dû venir te voir plus tôt. J'aurai dû me rendre compte que tu étais malade beaucoup plus tôt. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé seul si longtemps, Harry. »

« C'était le pire, » chuchota Harry. « Savoir que tu ne voulais plus être près de moi. »

Il regarda fixement le drap blanc qui les recouvrait jusqu'à la taille. À un certain moment de la nuit quelqu'un avait métamorphosé ses vêtements en un pyjama rayé. Severus portait toujours sa robe noire et Harry pouvait voir son torse se soulever légèrement à chacun de ses souffles. Puis la main de Severus se déplaça et il lui souleva le menton avec ses doigts de sorte que Harry doive le regarder dans les yeux.

Severus, lui, l'observait attentivement, avec une expression douce et inquiète. « Harry, j'étais très troublé, mais je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer ou de vouloir m'occuper de toi. Je t'aimerai toujours. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête, mais son père ne sembla pas convaincu.

« Harry, je m'aperçois maintenant que te laisser seul était une erreur, mais ce n'était pas parce que je ne t'aimais plus. Mes sentiments pour toi ne changeront jamais. Je te le promets. » Severus soupira. « J'étais très en colère cependant et j'ai eu peur que, dans la frénésie du moment, je puisse dire quelque chose que j'aurai regretté plus tard. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon sang-froid… comme je l'ai fais à Prince Hall cet été. J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux si je m'éloignais de toi le temps que je me calme. »

Il ferma un instant les yeux et quand il les ouvrit de nouveau, ils étaient remplis de douleur. « Mais j'ai eu tort. Je t'ai encore plus blessé en restant loin de toi. J'ai l'impression de ne jamais être là quand tu as besoin de moi, Harry. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas vrai, Severus. Tout était de ma faute. Et je ne suis pas en colère contre toi pour ce qui s'est produit à Prince Hall. Je t'ai pardonné il y a longtemps. Tu ne dois plus te sentir mal pour ça. »

« Je me sentirai toujours mal pour ce qu'il s'est passé. » La voix de Severus était rauque à cause de l'effort qu'il faisait pour empêcher ses émotions de le submerger. « Mais merci, fils, de me pardonner. Ca m'aide. »

Harry inclina la tête. « Oui. Et tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable parce que je suis malade à présent, Severus. Je n'aurai pas dû jouer comme tu me l'avais dit. »

« Je te connais assez bien maintenant pour savoir que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de désobéir aussi délibérément. » Severus l'observa. « C'était seulement un match, Harry. Et le fait que Gryffondor jouait contre Serpentard n'avait rien à voir avec cette décision. J'étais seulement inquiet pour ta santé. »

« Je sais, » chuchota Harry. Il baissa la tête de honte et répéta. « Je suis désolé, Severus. »

« Tu t'es déjà excusé. » Severus posa sa main contre la joue de Harry pendant quelques secondes. « Je ne comprends juste pas comment un match de Quidditch peut être suffisamment important pour que tu me désobéisses pour lui. »

Harry s'apprêta à répondre, mais s'interrompit finalement et regarda ailleurs, se demandant comment il pouvait expliquer à quel point le Quidditch était important pour lui et ce qu'il lui permettait de ressentir.

« Il est tard. Nous pouvons discuter de ça dans la matinée si tu préfères. » Lui dit Severus.

Mais Harry secoua la tête. « Non, c'est bon. Je veux te le dire, mais je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer. »

« Dis-moi juste ce tu penses, ce que tu ressens, » suggéra Severus.

Harry hésita encore. « Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je… je ne sais pas moi, que j'essaye de t'amadouer ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

« Dis-le-moi juste, » dit doucement Severus.

Harry prit une profonde respiration. « Le Quidditch est la seule chose à laquelle je suis bon. Je me rappelle en première année, quand McGonagall m'a dit que j'allais être l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor, j'étais excité mais également terrifié. Je pensais que c'était une sorte d'erreur, que c'était une coïncidence si j'avais réussi à récupérer le Rappeltout de Neville et que je ne serais sûrement pas très bon lors d'un véritable match. J'étais si effrayé avant mon premier match que j'en étais presque malade. Je n'avais jamais joué à un sport avant. Je veux dire, les Dursley ne m'avaient jamais laissé participer à n'importe quel jeu et même les autres enfants du voisinage ne me laissaient pas jouer avec eux. Je devine qu'ils avaient tous peur que le groupe de Dudley s'en prenne à eux s'ils essayaient d'être amis avec moi. »

« J'avais donc peur d'être vraiment mauvais au Quidditch et de voir les gens se mettre en colère ou rire de moi, » continua Harry. « Mais finalement… j'étais doué à ce sport, » dit-il, une note d'émerveillement encore audible dans sa voix à ce souvenir. « Et tout le monde a applaudi et m'a félicité… pour ce que j'avais fais. Je n'arrivai pas à le croire. Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé avant. »

Il resta silencieux pendant une seconde. « C'était merveilleux. Et depuis, le Quidditch m'aide à oublier les mauvais moments. Tu sais, comme en deuxième année quand les gens pensaient que j'étais l'héritier de Serpentard et avaient peur de moi. Et pendant la quatrième-année quand tout le monde me détestait de participer au Tournoi, alors que je ne l'avais même pas voulu. C'est l'une des choses qui m'a rendu l'année dernière si difficile à supporter d'ailleurs, une fois qu'Ombrage m'a interdit de jouer alors que je n'avais rien fait. »

« A chaque fois que les gens ont été en colère contre moi ou qu'ils se sont mis à me détester… Enfin, excepté quelques personnes comme Ron et Mione… Le Quidditch m'a aidé à supporter ses moments. Les personnes oublient alors tout ce qu'elles me reprochent et m'aiment de nouveau quand je joue Quidditch. »

Severus se racla la gorge et prit le menton de Harry en coupe, le soulevant de sa main afin que Harry puisse rencontrer ses yeux. « Harry, tu as beaucoup d'amis qui t'aime pour toi-même : Ron et Hermione, toute la famille Weasley et même si Neville Longdubat m'agace un peu, je dois admettre qu'il est aussi un véritable et fidèle ami. Et j'espère que tu sais aussi combien je t'aime. Tu n'es plus seul, Harry. Quand tu te trouves dans une période difficile, tu as chacun d'entre nous pour t'aider à la traverser. »

Harry essaya de lui sourire. « Je le sais et je sais que c'est idiot de donner une place si importante au Quidditch, mais… »

« Mais c'est ainsi, » finit Severus.

« C'est la seule chose à laquelle je suis doué, » répéta Harry.

« Harry, ce n'est tout simplement pas vrai, » dit fermement Severus. « Tu te débrouilles très bien en cours… »

« Plus pour longtemps, » l'interrompit Harry. « Je ne peux pas lancer d'informulés et bon nombre d'élèves y arrive maintenant. Les professeurs vont bientôt commencer à me donner des mauvaises notes. »

« Personne ne va te donner de mauvaises notes simplement parce que tu ne peux pas lancer tes sorts silencieusement, » lui dit Severus. « Tous les sorciers n'en sont pas capables. Ce genre de magie est enseigné parce que ça peut être un avantage, mais sincèrement, dans la vie quotidienne, la magie silencieuse n'est pas une compétence cruciale. »

« Elle l'est pour un Auror, » précisa Harry.

Severus soupira et resta silencieux un moment avant de dire calmement. « Nous en parlerons de nouveau avec Albus et nous verrons si nous pouvons en apprendre plus sur le charme d'esclavage. Peut-être qu'il aura une nouvelle idée qui pourrait nous aider. »

Mais Harry en doutait et son père ne semblait pas très confiant non plus. Le charme d'esclavage était également une des raisons de l'importance du Quidditch. Harry détestait parler de ça mais il supposait que Severus méritait de comprendre cela également.

Il se mordit la lèvre. « Severus, je sais que tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire que le charme d'esclavage ne change pas qui je suis, et peut-être que tu as raison. Mais… je me sens différent. »

Les larmes brouillèrent la vision de Harry et ses mots vinrent lentement, péniblement. « Je ne veux pas me lamenter dessus tout le temps, mais il est toujours là, Severus, au fond de mon esprit. Je ne suis pas aussi bon que les autres. Je ne l'ai jamais été et maintenant, plus que jamais, je suis juste… sans valeur. »

« Harry, » chuchota Severus, visiblement consterné.

Harry secoua la tête et continua. « Mais quand je vole, ça m'aide. Ca me donne l'impression de me sentir encore libre, juste pendant un moment. Ca m'aide à me sentir mieux. » Une larme roula vers le bas sa joue et il l'essuya. « Et c'est pourquoi je voulais tellement jouer. »

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de tout l'amour que nous avons pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Severus d'une voix douloureuse. Il serra Harry contre lui, en enroulant étroitement ses bras autour de lui.

C'était trop pour Harry et il blottit son visage contre l'épaule de son père en pleurant. Severus le garda contre lui, sa main caressant l'arrière de la tête de Harry.

« Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, » dit doucement Severus. « Tu es tout pour moi, Harry. Je mourrais pour toi. Je pense que Ron et Hermione également. Alors comment peux-tu penser que tu n'as aucune valeur, quand tu as au moins trois personnes qui donneraient leur vie pour toi ? Est-ce que tu te rappelles de ce dont nous avons parlé à la maison cet été, juste après que tu ais essayé de te tuer ? Nous avons parlé de ta générosité et de ton courage. Nous avons parlé de ma difficulté à admettre que j'avais eu tort à ton sujet durant toutes ces années, de ma difficulté à reconnaître que je t'avais mal-jugé. Te rappelles-tu de cela, Harry ? »

Harry inclina la tête sans pour autant la relever de la douce chaleur dégagée par l'épaule de son père.

« Eh bien, alors, te rappelles-tu de ce que je t'ai dit après ? Sur le fait que tu étais si généreux et compatissant que j'ai finalement dû m'en apercevoir. Harry, tu es une merveilleuse personne. » Severus lui embrassa le dessus de la tête. « J'espère qu'un jour tu arriveras à le croire. »

Harry pleura pendant un moment avant de se calmer. Severus pensait qu'il était tombé endormi, mais il tourna alors légèrement la tête et parla.

« Merci, Severus. Je pense que tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux également. »

Severus resta absolument silencieux. Harry souleva la tête et vit que son père semblait stupéfait.

Severus secoua finalement sa tête. « Je ne suis pas… » Commença-t-il.

« Si tu l'es, » lui dit doucement Harry. Il reposa de nouveau sa tête contre l'homme avec un petit soupir las.

« Bonne nuit, Papa. »

Severus resta éveillé dans l'obscurité après que Harry se soit endormi, se demandant s'il avait vraiment entendu son fils correctement ou s'il l'avait juste imaginé. Harry lui avait-il vraiment dit qu'il était merveilleux ? Personne n'avait jamais dit une telle chose à Severus auparavant et il était choqué de voir à quel point il en était touché. Il n'était plus un enfant, il était un adulte. Il ne devrait pas en être ainsi bouleversé. Il ne devrait pas avoir autant besoin d'une telle affirmation.

Mais la simple déclaration de Harry signifiait énormément pour lui.

Et Harry l'avait-il vraiment appelé « Papa » ?

Severus n'avait jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, espéré cela. Oh, oui, ils étaient père et fils, sans aucun doute. Mais Harry avait semblé parfaitement content de l'appeler par son prénom et Severus en avait été satisfait aussi. Après tout, il aurait été égoïste de sa part d'espérer plus. Rien que d'avoir Harry dans sa vie était un précieux cadeau.

Mais Harry l'avait appelé 'Papa' et Severus avait été submergé par la déferlante d'émotions qu'il avait ressenti. Il était reconnaissant au fait que Harry se soit endormi parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu lui répondre sans fondre en larmes.

Ce fut long avant que Severus ne puisse s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

Harry dormit paisiblement le reste de la nuit et l'infirmerie était inondée par la lumière du soleil quand il ouvrit les yeux dans la matinée. Il tendit automatiquement la main pour attraper ses lunettes.

Severus qui était assis dans une chaise près de son lit, les lui tendit. « Tiens. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Beaucoup mieux, merci. » Harry se sentait gêné après toutes les confessions émotives de la nuit d'avant, mais après tout c'était son père, se dit-il. Tout allait bien. Ils s'aimaient l'un l'autre.

Ils commencèrent à parler en même temps avant de s'arrêter.

« Vas-y, » offrit Severus.

« Je voulais te demander quelque chose, » dit Harry en hésitant.

Severus inclina la tête de façon encourageante.

« La nuit dernière tu m'as appelé 'fils' » commença Harry.

Severus attendit la suite, mais Harry se mordit juste la lèvre et baissa les yeux sur ses mains serrées l'une contre l'autre.

« Eh bien, tu es mon fils, n'es-ce pas ? » dit Severus doucement.

Harry hocha rapidement la tête. « Oui, bien sûr, mais je voulais te demander… Est-ce que ça te dérange si je t'appelle 'Papa' ? »

Severus ne répondit pas immédiatement et pendant une seconde, Harry fut nerveux. Mais l'homme se pencha ensuite en avant et prit avec douceur les mains de Harry dans les siennes. Harry leva la tête pour voir que les yeux sombres de Severus étaient brillants et quand il parla sa voix était rauque.

« J'en serais très honoré. »

Une partie de la douleur et de la culpabilité de Harry s'évapora et il se retrouva à sourire légèrement. « Merci… Papa. »

Les lèvres de Severus s'incurvèrent vers le haut également. « Je devrais être celui qui te remercie. Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi, Harry, que tu souhaites me reconnaître comme ton père. »

Harry se rappela brièvement la façon dont Severus avait dit, la nuit dernière, qu'il connaissait bien Harry à présent et il pensa que lui aussi commençait à bien connaître son père. Severus était habituellement si réservé avec la plupart des personnes. Mais il lui montrait ses émotions et il avait été visiblement bouleversé quand il lui avait demandé la permission de l'appeler 'Papa' un peu plus tôt.

« Eh bien, nous sommes une famille, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, en effet, et nous le sommes depuis quelque temps déjà. » admit Severus. Puis ce fut à son tour d'hésiter. « Es-tu sûr que ça ne te dérange pas cependant ? Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à tes véritables parents. »

« Tu es mon véritable père. J'ai deux véritables pères, » dit fermement Harry. « L'un d'entre eux est mort et il ne peut pas être avec moi. Mais je pense que ma maman et lui voudraient que j'ai un parent ici avec moi également et je pense qu'ils seraient d'accord que je t'appelle 'Papa'. »

Severus serra légèrement les mains de Harry. « Merci, Harry. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes puis Severus le regarda et dit plus vivement. « J'ai quelque chose à te dire aussi. »

Harry inclina la tête. « Oui ? »

La voix de Severus se fit plus légère. « Premièrement, j'aurai aimé que nous parlions plus tôt du Quidditch et de ce que cela représente pour toi. J'aurai aimé le savoir avant le match de samedi. »

« Est-ce que tu m'aurais laissé jouer ? » Voulut savoir Harry.

Severus le regarda fermement. « Je ne t'aurai jamais permis de risquer ta santé inutilement, Harry. Mais si j'avais compris que cela représentait tellement pour toi, j'aurai pu essayer de t'aider davantage et peut-être que nous aurions pu trouver un compromis comme de reporter le match à plus tard. »

« Ils n'auraient pas reportés le match juste pour moi, » protesta Harry.

« Nous aurions pu en parler à Albus et voir s'il était d'accord. Il te doit indubitablement beaucoup de choses, » répondit Severus. « Ca ne sert plus à rien d'en discuter maintenant, mais s'il te plaît, Harry, à l'avenir, parle m'en. Je suis très observateur, mais j'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à repérer certaines émotions. Parfois je peux avoir besoin de toi pour m'aider à comprendre. D'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

« Deuxièmement, j'étais très troublé samedi. En dépit de mes efforts pour garder mon sang-froid, je me suis rendu compte que j'ai dit certaines choses que je regrette. » Severus se recula et se pencha vers le sol pour prendre quelques affaires qui se trouvaient par terre.

Il les étendit sur le lit à côté de Harry. « Je te fais confiance. »

Harry regarda fixement son Eclair de Feu, sa cape d'invisibilité et le parchemin roulé qu'était la Carte des Maraudeurs. Alors il leva les yeux et donna à son père un sourire tremblant.

« Merci, Papa. Je ferai attention à la façon dont je les utilise, je le promets. »

« Je sais que tu seras prudent. » Severus serra doucement la main du plus jeune avant de le libérer. « A présent, as-tu faim ? Qu'est-ce que je commande pour le petit-déjeuner ? »

* * *

Ils mangeaient des œufs pochés et des croissants au jambon quand Poppy arriva et s'avança rapidement près de Harry.

« Comment allez-vous ce matin, Mr. Potter ? »

C'était assez drôle, pensa Harry, de voir qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom quand il était malade ou qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, puis revenait de nouveau au nom de famille quand il allait mieux.

Il lui sourit. « Bien mieux maintenant. Quand puis-je rentrer à la maison ? »

« Quand l'infection de vos poumons aura complètement disparu, » dit fermement Poppy. Elle lui donna de nouveaux médicaments et lui lança plusieurs charmes de diagnostic. « Peut-être durant la soirée. En attendant, vous devez rester au lit et vous reposez. »

Harry gémit, mais il était plus faible qu'il ne l'avait réalisé dans un premier temps et peu après le petit déjeuner, il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir.

« Tout va bien. Dors. » Lui dit Severus. Il enleva le balai, la cape et la carte du matelas de Harry et approcha plus étroitement sa chaise du lit.

Harry hocha la tête pendant qu'il enlevait ses lunettes et les tendait à son père. Il s'allongea sur le côté et reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller mou. C'était bien, pensa-t-il en somnolent, de pouvoir se reposer et de pouvoir de nouveau respirer correctement. Merci Merlin qu'il n'ait pas eut un mauvais cas de pneumonie. Ca avait été horrible de pouvoir si peu respirer et ce, qu'importe les efforts qu'il pouvait faire.

C'était bien d'avoir son père près de lui aussi. Mais attends… On n'était pas lundi ? Harry ouvrit les yeux. « Papa ? Et tes cours ? »

« Je reste ici jusqu'à ce que Poppy te libère. » Severus lui tapota la main. « Repose-toi maintenant, Harry. »

* * *

Ron et Hermione étaient là quand Harry se réveilla de nouveau, assis au pied de son lit, un de chaque côté, dans leur uniforme scolaire et leur robe noire.

« Il était temps, » remarqua Ron. « On était en train de se demander si tu te réveillerais un jour. »

Harry les regarda bouche bée ; puis se tourna vers Severus, toujours assis dans sa chaise. « Mais je ne suis pas supposé pouvoir voir quelqu'un. Je suis puni. »

« Tu sais que tu ressembles à un poisson quand tu fais ça ? » demanda Ron.

Hermione le poussa. « Ron ! »

« Eh bien quoi, c'est vrai ! » précisa Ron.

Severus les ignora. « Si, tu es encore puni. » dit-il à Harry pendant qu'il remettait ses lunettes. « Mais tes amis ont entendu que tu te remettais d'une pneumonie et ils étaient inquiets. Ils ont dû venir voir comment tu allais au moins une douzaine de fois aujourd'hui. »

Il lança un regard à Ron et à Hermione et continua ironiquement. « Je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont ils s'y sont pris pour parvenir à suivre leurs cours avec toutes ses visites. Cependant, comme je ne suis pas leur enseignant aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas approfondir cette question. »

« J'ai décidé de permettre à tes amis de te voir _brièvement_ afin qu'ils puissent voir par eux-mêmes que tu vas bien. » Severus se leva et rapprocha les paravents blancs autour du lit de Harry. Il se tourna pour faire face à Ron et à Hermione. « Après ceci, vous n'aurez pas le droit de le voir avant la fin de la semaine. »

Il regarda de nouveau son fils. « Harry, nous sommes lundi aujourd'hui. Tu es puni jusqu'au week-end. Si tu es complètement remis, alors tu pourras aller à Pré-au-Lard avec tes amis le samedi. »

Harry inclina la tête. « Merci, Papa. »

« Je reviendrai dans une demi-heure. » Severus inclina la tête vers eux et partit.

Harry se tourna vers ses amis, s'attendant à ce qu'ils fassent des commentaires sur le fait qu'il appelle Severus « Papa », mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne sembla étonné. Quand Harry le mentionna, ils lui lancèrent un regard perplexe.

« Eh bien, il est ton père depuis un moment maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ouais, il était temps pour toi de commencer à l'appeler 'Papa'. » remarqua Ron. « Je veux dire, je n'appelle pas mon papa 'Arthur'. »

Hermione changea de sujet. « Harry, je ne peux pas croire que tu ais joué au Quidditch sous la pluie, _après_ avoir été malade et _après_ que le Professeur Rogue t'ait dit de ne pas le faire. »

Harry grimaça. « Mione, s'te plaît. J'ai eu une pneumonie et mon père m'a déjà passé un savon. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses la leçon toi aussi. »

Hermione soupira. « D'accord. Mais je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu ais fait cela. Maintenant si c'est Ron… »

« Je l'ai fait parce que je déteste être un esclave et que le Quidditch me permet de me sentir mieux, » Explosa Harry.

Ils le regardèrent tous les deux fixement.

« Harry… » Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main, ses yeux bruns brillants de larmes contenues.

« Chut ! » indiqua brusquement Ron. Il se leva et regarda derrière les paravents avant de se tourner de nouveau face à eux. Il prit sa baguette et jeta le sortilège _Assurdiato_.

« Harry, tu as de la chance que personne d'autre ne soit dans l'infirmerie en ce moment. » Ron secoua la tête pendant qu'il revenait s'asseoir sur le lit près de Hermione. « Après toutes les fois où tu as été si inquiet que des personnes découvrent le charme, tu hurles une telle phrase ? »

Le sang disparut du visage de Harry. Il regarda fixement Ron, ses yeux agrandis de crainte. « Je n'y avais pas pensé, » chuchota-t-il. « Es-tu sûr que personne n'est là ? »

Ron inclina la tête. « Ouais, personne d'autre n'était ici quand Hermione et moi sommes entrés et je n'ai vu personne quand j'ai vérifié il y a quelques minutes. »

Harry relâcha son souffle. « Merci Merlin. »

« Que voulais-tu dire en disant que le Quidditch t'aidait à te sentir mieux ? » demanda Hermione après un moment.

Harry leur raconta alors ce qu'il avait expliqué à son père et quand il eut fini, Hermione le serra étroitement contre elle alors que Ron lui serra la main. Ils ne dirent rien, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Harry savait ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Puis Severus revint et Ron et Hermione, promirent de retrouver Harry le samedi. Madame Pomfresh laissa Harry repartir chez lui dans la soirée, bien qu'elle ait dit à Severus de ne pas le faire retourner en classe avant encore un jour ou deux.

* * *

Harry avait pensé que la semaine traînerait en longueur, mais elle passa plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il n'avait plus de problème pour respirer, mais il se fatiguait facilement et finit par rester à la maison toute la semaine. Severus s'assura que ses professeurs lui envoient ses cours et ses devoirs dans les cachots et Harry pouvait ainsi étudier par intermittence tout au long de la journée, cessant de travailler quand il se sentait trop fatigué.

Severus retourna en cours mardi, mais il revint directement chez eux après son dernier cours et passa le reste de l'après-midi à aider Harry à rattraper son travail ou à jouer aux échecs avec son fils. Après dîner, ils lisaient ou jouaient aux cartes. Cela rappela de nouveau à Harry son été à Prince Hall où bien que ses amis lui manquaient, il avait prit beaucoup de plaisir à passer du temps juste avec son père.

Le vendredi, Harry était plus fort et Madame Pomfresh le jugea assez bien pour participer au week-end de Pré-au-Lard. Il se réveilla tôt samedi matin et s'habilla d'un pull rouge, d'un jean et de ses nouvelles tennis noires que Severus lui avait achetées. Puis il alla au salon.

Bien qu'il soit tôt, Severus s'était visiblement réveillé encore plus tôt. Il était habillé de sa robe noire habituelle et était assis à table en train de manger des œufs, du bacon et des toasts.

« Tu ne viens pas manger là-haut ? » lui demanda Harry.

Severus secoua sa tête. « Non, comme tu sors avec tes amis, j'ai pensé que je pourrais brasser des potions ce matin. J'ai quelques expériences intéressantes à continuer avec des graines de lin. »

« Eh bien, je suppose que je te verrai plus tard alors. »

Severus inclina la tête. « Passe une bonne journée, Harry et soit prudent. »

« Salut, Papa. »

Harry utilisa le Réseau de Cheminette jusqu'à la petite pièce près de la Grande Salle. Les portraits semblaient tous très occupés à parler entre eux quand il arriva et ils le regardèrent tous fixement quand il passa près d'eux, ce qui était un peu étrange pensa Harry mais il était de bonne humeur et il n'y prêta donc aucune attention.

Mais quand il fit un pas dans la Grande Salle, il réalisa tout de suite que quelque chose était arrivé. Normalement le samedi matin à cette heure-ci, chacun était encore à moitié-endormi et la Salle était calme. Mais aujourd'hui elle était remplie de voix excitées et tout le monde se pressait autour de plusieurs exemplaires de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. A la table des professeurs, le Professeur McGonagall jeta un coup d'œil sur son propre exemplaire puis poussa un petit cri avant de pâlir fortement. Elle se pencha près de Dumbledore et montra un article de la première page.

Dumbledore regarda le journal puis se leva, son visage exceptionnellement sinistre. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire autre chose, des étudiants s'aperçurent de la présence de Harry. Chacun cessa de parler pour le regarder fixement.

Le brusque silence dura seulement quelques secondes cependant avant que Colin Crivey ne se lève d'un bond de la table des Gryffondors et ne coure vers Harry, en agitant un exemplaire du journal dans sa main.

« Harry ! Harry ! La _Gazette_ dit que tu es un esclave ! Ce n'est pas vrai, n'est-ce pas ? »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Un léger retard pour ce chapitre et une fin… Qui laisse sur sa faim, vous ne trouvez pas ? ^_^

A bientôt pour la suite, et bon courage à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont des exam' !


	47. Source anonyme

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 46 chapitres (sur les 65 en anglais)

_**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un message. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir le temps d'y répondre mais le cœur y est !

* * *

**_

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 47

* * *

**

Harry, pétrifié, ne pouvait que regarder fixement devant lui.

Ca devait être un cauchemar. Colin ne pouvait sûrement pas avoir dit ces mots. Dans quelques secondes il se réveillerait et tout disparaîtrait… la Grande Salle remplit de personnes le fixant, à la fois choquées et incrédules, Dumbledore debout au fond de la salle, le visage inhabituellement sombre, Colin Crivey debout près de lui, en train de lui montrer la une de la _Gazette des Sorciers_. Oui, dans quelques secondes, il se réveillerait et serait dans les cachots, en sécurité dans sa chambre.

Mais il ne se réveilla pas.

Presque contre sa volonté, Harry baissa les yeux sur le journal que Colin continuait à brandir devant lui.

**HARRY POTTER ASSERVI PAR UN ANTIQUE MALEFICE ?** disait le titre. Il y avait une énorme photo de lui en dessous, une de celles prise lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais Harry devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas changé depuis et ensuite venait l'article.

_Harry Potter, Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, a libéré le monde Sorcier du règne de Voldemort de la terreur, mais il ne peut lui-même être libre. Une source anonyme a indiqué que le jeune Mr. Potter pourrait être devenu esclave à cause d'un ancien maléfice peu connu. Cela semble irréel, mais notre source soutient avoir entendu cette nouvelle directement de Mr. Potter en personne. Il semblerait que le Professeur Severus Rogue, Maître des Potions de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard, soit également impliqué._

Harry ne put supporter dans lire plus. Il leva son regard du journal pour trouver des douzaines d'étudiants et de professeurs toujours en train de l'observer, mais maintenant les gens commençaient à murmurer entre eux.

Une voix demanda, « Eh bien, Potter, c'est vrai ? »

Harry ne savait pas comment répondre. Il n'était pas même sûr de pouvoir encore parler. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été changé en pierre. Mais avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse rajouter quelque chose, il sentit de douces mains toucher son épaule et son bras.

Ron et Hermione étaient là.

« Sortons d'ici, » dit Ron à voix basse.

Ils sortirent rapidement de la Grande Salle et traversèrent le hall, Ron et Hermione entourant Harry, alors que des étudiants les regardaient curieusement en se dirigeant dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à une pièce assez proche et équipée d'une cheminée. Hermione prit un petit sachet de son sac et jeta un peu de poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre. Un moment plus tard, ils faisaient un pas dans le salon des cachots, Ron et Hermione guidant protectivement Harry.

Severus était encore en train de finir son petit déjeuner. Il leva les yeux en les entendant arriver.

« Déjà de retour ? Est-ce que… » Severus s'interrompit en voyant leurs expressions. Il fut à leurs côtés en un instant. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Eh bien, monsieur, je ne sais pas comment mais… » Commença Ron.

« Ils savent, » chuchota Harry. Il commença à trembler, ses spasmes se propageant à l'ensemble de son corps alors qu'il répétait. « Tout le monde le sait. »

Severus l'observa attentivement, ses yeux sombres fixés dans ceux de Harry, quand soudain il comprit. « C'est impossible, » souffla-t-il.

Il glissa un bras autour des épaules de Harry, le tirant près de lui et l'amena jusqu'au canapé. Ron et Hermione les suivirent. Ils s'assirent tous les quatre, Harry et Severus sur le canapé et les autres dans deux des fauteuils voisins.

Harry tremblait toujours. Quand il était devenu esclave, il s'était senti brisé en des millions de minuscules morceaux mais, au cours des derniers mois, il avait commencé à se sentir mieux, comme si de la glu avait recollé les fragments de son âme ensemble et effaçait graduellement les fissures. Mais maintenant, c'était comme si cette colle avait soudainement disparu et il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau brisé en des millions d'éclats de honte et de douleur.

Le bras de son père était toujours autour de ses épaules, serrant étroitement Harry contre lui et le garçon tourna la tête pour cacher son visage contre le côté de Severus. Il ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et il commença à pleurer silencieusement, humidifiant la robe de son père. Le bras de Severus se resserra encore autour de lui.

« Comment ? » exigea Severus, en parlant à Ron et à Hermione. Sa voix était sèche mais ils savaient tous deux que l'homme n'était pas en colère contre eux.

« Je ne sais pas, mais Hermione et moi étions en train de descendre pour prendre notre petit déjeuner quand certains étudiants ont couru jusqu'à nous avec un exemplaire de la _Gazette_. Il y a un article sur la première page au sujet de Harry asservi par un antique maléfice. Ils nous ont demandé si c'était vrai, » lui indiqua Ron.

« Et que leur avez-vous répondu ? » demanda Severus.

Ron secoua sa tête. « Rien. Nous avons couru jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour essayer de trouver Harry avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse. »

Hermione expliqua ensuite comment ils avaient retrouvé, trop tard, Harry à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et l'avaient ramené à la maison avant que la situation n'empire.

« Nous ne savions pas quoi faire, » finit-elle, en observant Severus et Harry avec un mélange de tristesse et d'incertitude.

Severus inclina seulement la tête dans leur direction. « Vous avez bien agi. Merci d'être là pour mon fils. »

Il baissa les yeux sur son fils. « Chut, Harry. Du calme. Nous arriverons à surmonter ceci. » Il enroula également son autre bras autour du garçon, avant de poser gentiment sa main sur la tête de son fils et de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Mais Harry secoua la tête et répéta d'une voix hachée, « Tout le monde sait. »

« Nous arriverons à surmonter ceci, » répéta Severus, plus fermement. « Tu ne seras pas seul pour y faire face. Je suis là maintenant et Ron et Hermione aussi. »

« Ginny sera également à tes côtés, Harry, » dit Ron. « Et Neville et Luna. Et je parie qu'il y a beaucoup d'autres élèves qui te soutiendront. »

Harry savait qu'ils avaient raison, mais malgré tout, tout le monde allait parler de lui et le regarder et lui poser des questions. Et il savait que certains allaient le railler et trouver ça drôle. Et ce n'était pas seulement qu'à Poudlard en plus. _Tout le monde_ savait. Pour le reste de sa vie maintenant, il allait être confronté à des personnes sachant qu'il était un esclave.

Il imaginait son retour à l'école : devoir faire face aux regards curieux, devoir écouter les chuchotements… Et pire que tout : Drago Malefoy et ses copains allaient pouvoir s'en donner à cœur joie maintenant. Harry pouvait imaginer leurs commentaires moqueurs et narquois et leurs regards supérieurs et suffisants.

Il avait fait face à des foules hostiles avant, mais Harry ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait supporter ça.

Il était un esclave maintenant.

Il avait toujours su qu'il n'était pas aussi bon que les autres et, en dépit de ce que Severus disait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le charme avait rendu cet état de fait encore pire. Il avait repensé à ce que son père lui avait dit lors de son week-end passé à l'infirmerie, du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas être sans valeur quand il y avait des gens qui donneraient leur propre vie pour lui et ça l'avait aidé. Mais cette nouvelle confiance avait été fragile et maintenant elle avait de nouveau disparu. Juste le fait de penser qu'il allait devoir faire face à Malefoy, en se sachant esclave, était insupportable.

S'il avait un jour eu le courage de Gryffondor, Harry était sûr qu'il avait maintenant complètement disparu. Il voulait se terrer ici où il était en sécurité, sans ne plus jamais avoir de nouveau à faire face à quelqu'un d'autre, comme un animal rampant au loin pour lécher ses blessures.

Un souvenir traversa l'esprit de Harry, souvenir d'un moment où son père et lui avaient discuté de ce qu'ils feraient si le charme d'esclavage était rendu public.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison. » Harry s'écarta légèrement et leva sa tête pour regarder Severus.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et inclina la tête. « Mais, Harry, tu es… »

« Je veux rentrer à Prince Hall, » clarifia Harry.

Ron et Hermione semblèrent tous deux mortifiés.

« Tu veux quitter Poudlard ? » demanda Ron.

Severus hésita avant de parler très doucement. « Harry, ne penses-tu pas que c'est assez extrême ? Nous ne savons pas encore comment les gens réagiront aux nouvelles. Il est possible que… »

Mais Harry ne pouvait simplement pas être raisonnable, pas sur ça.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison ! Tu as promis, Papa. Tu as promis que nous le ferions si les gens découvraient la vérité. » Harry détestait ressembler à un bébé apeuré, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'entrecouper ses paroles de sanglots sauvages. Severus le tira de nouveau près de lui dans une forte étreinte et Harry bouina son visage contre le torse de son père, en répétant dans des intervalles entrecoupés de sanglots, « Je veux rentrer à la maison. Tu as promis. »

La main de Severus se posa sur la nuque de Harry, ses doigts massant les muscles tendus du frêle cou.

Il prit une profonde respiration et inclina la tête. « Très bien, Harry. Nous allons retourner à Prince Hall. »

Harry reprit sa respiration. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Je vais parler avec Albus. Nous allons devoir prendre des arrangements. » Severus jeta un coup d'œil supplémentaires à Ron et à Hermione, qui étaient tous deux visiblement bouleversés par la nouvelle. « Vous n'avez pas à être si mélancoliques. Je pense qu'Albus pourrait permettre aux amis de Harry de lui rendre visite, en supposant que vos propres parents soient d'accord, naturellement. »

Harry était effondré contre son père, se sentant faible tant il était soulagé de savoir qu'ils allaient rentrer à la maison, qu'après tout, il n'allait pas devoir faire face à des camarades de classe hostiles et moqueurs. Petit à petit ses sanglots diminuèrent et il rougit d'embarras en se rendant compte de l'état dans lequel il était. Mais il était avec sa famille. Ils ne le jugeraient sûrement pas trop durement.

Il se redressa finalement, en passant sa manche sur ses yeux pour essuyer ses larmes. « Quand pouvons-nous partir ? »

Severus prit le temps d'y penser. « Je vais devoir en parler avec Albus, comme je te l'ai dit, et nous devons emballer nos affaires personnelles. Mais j'imagine que nous pourrions partir dans la soirée. »

Comme si c'était un signal, le réseau de Cheminette se mit en route et ils se retournèrent pour voir la tête de Dumbledore flotter dans l'âtre. Il semblait fatigué et triste, ce qui était presque anti-Dumbledorien et sa voix était morne.

« Harry, je suis si désolé. Severus, je suppose que vous avez entendu les nouvelles. Je pense que nous devons en parler, bien que je réalise que c'est peut-être un mauvais moment. Faites-moi savoir au plus vite quand cela vous convient le mieux, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

« En fait, Albus, je pense que maintenant serait le mieux. » Severus jeta un coup d'œil sur Harry, qui inclina silencieusement la tête.

« Très bien, alors. J'arrive. » La tête de Dumbledore disparut. Les flammes vertes grandirent puis le directeur fit un pas dans le salon.

Il vint directement vers Harry et s'agenouilla devant lui. « Harry, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour t'aider ? »

Harry essaya de lui sourire, même s'il savait qu'il était visible qu'il avait pleuré. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et il savait qu'il y avait la trace de ses larmes sur son visage. « Je ne pense pas, monsieur. »

Severus ne fut pas d'accord. « En fait, Albus, vous allez sûrement pouvoir nous aider. Mais d'abord vous devez savoir que Harry et moi partons pour Prince Hall aujourd'hui. »

Dumbledore inclina la tête. « Quand revenez-vous ? »

« Quand Harry le décidera, » répondit Severus, en haussant un sourcil interrogatif à son fils.

Harry secoua sa tête. « Jamais. »

Dumbledore cligna des yeux puis dit, « Harry, tu ne peux pas fuir tes problèmes et que fais-tu de ton éducation ? »

Harry sentit une vague de panique lui compresser la poitrine. « Je veux rentrer à la maison et je ne veux plus jamais en partir ! » Il se tourna vers Severus avec une expression désespérée et sauvage.

Severus lui prit la main, la tenant fermement. « Harry, calme-toi. Nous rentrons à la maison et personne ne te forcera à en sortir contre ta volonté. D'accord ? »

Harry reprit sa respiration et inclina lentement la tête, essayant de regagner le mince contrôle qu'il avait sur ses émotions.

Dumbledore sembla un peu secoué, observant Harry avec une expression préoccupée, mais Severus lui lança un regard sévère, l'avertissant silencieusement de ne pas insister avant de dire, « Albus, pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas un siège ? Nous devons discuter de beaucoup de choses. »

Le directeur se reprit et dit, « Bien sûr. »

« Harry, tu pourrais peut-être commencer avec tes amis à emballer tes affaires, » suggéra Severus, en regardant l'endroit où Ron et Hermione étaient tranquillement installés.

Les adolescents commencèrent à se lever, mais Dumbledore les arrêta. « Attends un moment, s'il te plaît, Harry avant de partir. J'ai une question si ça ne te dérange pas. L'article indique que la source anonyme qui a annoncé la nouvelle, t'a directement entendu parler du charme. Maintenant, je ne crois pas un instant qu'un de tes plus proches amis aient pu faire une telle chose, donc est-ce que tu n'aurais pas une idée de la personne à qui cette source fait référence ? »

Harry soupira. « C'est probablement parce que j'en ai parlé dans l'infirmerie le week-end passé. »

« Quoi ? » dirent ensemble Severus et Dumbledore.

Il expliqua donc comment il avait parlé sans y penser du charme quand il avait été seul avec ses amis. « Mais Ron a vérifié et n'a vu personne donc nous n'y avions pas repensé, » finit Harry.

Dumbledore se pencha plus près de Harry, l'observant attentivement. « Harry, réfléchis soigneusement aux mots exacts que tu as utilisés. Est-ce que tu as mentionné que le charme d'esclavage était un antique maléfice ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, monsieur. J'ai juste dit que je détestais être un esclave et que de jouer au Quidditch m'aidait à me sentir mieux. »

« Merci, Harry. Si tu souhaites partir emballer tes affaires à présent, tu le peux. Et Harry, je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais que cette situation est difficile pour toi, mais rappelle-toi qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes qui tiennent à toi et veulent t'aider, » lui dit Dumbledore.

« Merci, monsieur, » marmonna Harry. Il lança un regard incertain à Ron et Hermione, pensant à la façon dont il avait pleuré et avait supplié devant eux et se sentant encore gêné par ça. Mais Hermione vint enrouler son bras autour de sa taille tandis que Ron posait son bras sur les épaules de Harry avant de sortir ensemble de la pièce.

Severus les observa quitter la salle avec inquiétude. La seule autre fois où il avait vu Harry si bouleversé avait été juste après sa tentative de suicide et Severus, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, se sentait profondément inquiet de la façon dont ces nouvelles circonstances l'affecteraient.

Mais il ne pensait pas vraiment que Harry referait quelque chose de semblable. Le garçon avait promis de ne pas le faire. Il savait qu'il était aimé, qu'il n'était plus seul. Severus se fit cependant une note mentale d'en rediscuter avec Harry chaque soir s'il le fallait et de le surveiller de près.

Albus interrompit ses pensées.

« Severus, » dit le directeur à voix basse. « Est-ce que vous croyez réellement que de permettre à Harry de se cacher à Prince Hall est la meilleure façon de gérer les choses ? »

Severus tourna la tête pour observer Albus qui semblait également inquiet. Il soupira et admit, « Je ne sais pas, Albus. Mais j'ai dit à Harry par le passé que nous pourrions retourner là-bas si les gens découvraient la vérité sur le charme d'esclavage et il était absolument bouleversé il y a quelques minutes. Il m'a effrayé. »

Severus hésita avant de se rapprocher du vieil homme et de lui parler tellement doucement qu'Albus dut également se pencher en avant pour l'entendre.

« Albus, je ne suis pas sûr que vous comprenez vraiment combien ce charme d'esclavage est douloureux pour Harry. Il est tombé dans une grave dépression cet été. Il a même fait une tentative de suicide en parallèle. Heureusement, je l'ai retrouvé à temps et par la suite, le fait d'apprendre à prendre soin l'un de l'autre a aidé Harry. Mais il était très angoissé que des personnes découvrent le charme. C'était sa plus grande crainte. Et aujourd'hui, il y a quelques minutes, il était si agité que j'ai eu peur pour lui. »

Albus était devenu tout pâle. Il secoua lentement la tête. « Vous avez raison, Severus. Je savais que la situation était difficile pour Harry, particulièrement au début, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il avait essayé de se blesser. Vous pensez qu'il pourrait réessayer de faire une telle chose ? »

« Je ne pense pas, » dit lentement Severus. « Mais je vais en parler avec Harry en privé et je serai vigilant en ce qui le concerne. Il y a une autre raison qui m'a motivé à ramener Harry à la maison : c'est parce que nous, les adultes, l'avons trop souvent abandonné dans le passé. Il doit savoir qu'il peut en effet me faire confiance pour tenir parole et pour réellement faire quelque chose pour l'aider. »

« Oui, je peux le comprendre. Je suis juste inquiet pour vous deux et je ne suis pas certain que se cacher à Prince Hall soit la meilleure solution pour Harry à long terme, » expliqua Albus.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr non plus, Albus, mais pour le moment c'est ce que nous allons faire. » Severus s'appuya de nouveau contre le dossier du canapé. « Je n'ai pas réellement vu l'article. En auriez-vous un exemplaire sur vous ? »

Albus tira un journal d'une des poches de sa robe bleue, le lui tendit et attendit en silence tandis que Severus lisait. Quand il eut fini, Severus se permit une exceptionnelle perte du contrôle qu'il avait sur ses émotions en jurant alors qu'il jetait violemment l'exemplaire sur une table voisine.

Il regarda ensuite Albus. « Drago Malefoy. »

« Je le crois aussi, » en convint le directeur. « Si quelqu'un d'autre avait surpris Harry à l'infirmerie, cette personne aurait su qu'il était un esclave, mais pas que c'était le résultat d'un antique et rare maléfice. Je crois que Mr. Malefoy est la seule personne qui aurait pu réaliser cet aspect de la situation. »

Severus jura une nouvelle fois. « Harry venait juste de sortir du sombre fossé dans lequel il était embourbé depuis cet été. Si Drago Malefoy l'a de nouveau poussé dedans, je ne serai pas responsable de mes actes, Albus. »

« Eh bien, je pensais vous demander d'être présent, avec Harry, lorsque je discuterai du problème avec Mr. Malefoy, mais si vous ne vous sentez pas capable de contrôler vos actions, peut-être que ce ne serait pas une sage proposition, » remarqua Albus.

Severus se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants. « Quand ? »

« Il n'y a pas de meilleur moment que l'instant présent. En fait, Mr. Malefoy nous attend dans mon bureau pendant que nous parlons, » répondit Albus.

Severus se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. « Harry ? »

Harry et ses amis sortirent. Harry semblait plus calme, bien que toujours réservé. « Oui, Papa ? »

Severus lui expliqua qu'Albus et lui pensaient que Drago Malefoy était celui qui avait contacté le journaliste et qu'Albus avait suggéré qu'il pourrait vouloir être présent tandis qu'ils l'interrogeaient.

Harry sembla en douter. « Moi ? »

« Ca permettrait au moins à Mr. Malefoy de s'excuser, » expliqua le directeur. « Et vu comme il t'a blessé, je pense que tu es en droit d'être présent si tu le souhaites, Harry. »

Harry regarda Severus. « Est-ce que tu penses que je devrais venir ? »

« C'est ta décision, Harry. »

Harry se tourna vers ses amis. Hermione donna un petit signe d'assentiment, mais Ron indiqua, « Je pense que tu devrais y aller. Tu devrais demander à Malefoy de se mettre à genoux et de supplier pour obtenir ton pardon. »

Harry soupira. « Je ne sais pas. »

Albus se leva. « Peut-être que nous pourrions trouver un compromis. Un petit salon privé touche mon bureau, Harry. Tu pourrais attendre là tandis que ton père et moi parlons avec Mr. Malefoy et si tu souhaites venir dans mon bureau à un moment donné, tu le pourras. »

Après quelques minutes, Harry inclina la tête. « D'accord. »

Ils se dirigeaient vers la cheminée quand Hermione prit la parole. « Monsieur ? Qu'est-ce que Ron et moi devons dire aux autres ? Tout le monde va nous questionner sur cet article. »

Severus posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry. « J'aurai souhaité pouvoir le nier, mais je doute que ce soit possible maintenant. Si nous disons que l'article est faux et que Drago Malefoy a mis ses souvenirs dans une Pensine ou a donné ses informations sous Veritaserum alors ils sauront que nous sommes des menteurs. Je ne pense pas que nous voulions une telle chose. »

« Nous devons donc dire la vérité aux gens ? » demanda Ron.

Ils regardèrent Harry, qui hocha finalement la tête. « Oui, j'imagine. » Il essaya de se consoler en se disant que ce que pensaient les autres n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il retournait à Prince Hall et il n'aurait pas à se confronter au gens de toute façon.

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent et s'avancèrent vers Harry.

« Nous te reverrons avant que te ne partes ? » demanda Hermione.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur son père qui inclina la tête. « Nous devrons finir d'emballer nos affaires. Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, si vous voulez revenir dans deux ou trois heures, nous devrions être de nouveau ici. »

Les trois adolescents hésitèrent avant de se serrer fermement dans leurs bras.

« Merci, » leur chuchota Harry.

Puis ils utilisèrent le Réseau de Cheminette l'un après l'autre, Ron et Hermione retournant à la salle commune des Gryffondors tandis que Harry, Severus, et Dumbledore allaient au salon privé du bureau de ce dernier.

* * *

Le salon de Dumbledore était petit, mais chaud et confortable et admirablement décoré de rouge et d'or. Mais Harry ne prêta aucune attention à son environnement. Il était trop occupé à écouter la conversation de la pièce voisine où Dumbledore et Severus interrogeaient Drago Malefoy.

« Je n'ai parlé à personne. Ce n'est pas moi. Vous ne pouvez rien prouver, » Le Serpentard essayait de paraître outragé, mais même Harry pouvait entendre la culpabilité dans sa voix.

« Avez-vous oublié mes talents de Legilimens, Mr. Malefoy ? » S'enquit froidement Severus.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Il est illégal d'employer la Legilimencie sur des mineurs ! » S'exclama la voix de Drago.

« Il est également illégal de jeter des sorts inconnus sur une innocente victime, » répliqua Severus. « Mais en fait, je n'ai pas employé la Legilimencie sur vous. Je peux voir que vous mentez rien qu'en regardant votre visage. Je peux l'entendre dans votre voix. Vous avez toujours été un terrible menteur, Mr. Malefoy. »

Il y eut un silence puis Drago fanfaronna, « Eh bien, même si j'ai parlé à Skeeter, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire à ce sujet. Il n'est pas illégal de rapporter ce que j'ai entendu. Ce n'est même pas contre le règlement de Poudlard. »

« Vous avez raison, Mr. Malefoy. Bien que je trouve votre cruauté délibérée répréhensible, vous n'avez rien fait illégal… cette fois, » La voix de Dumbledore était tranquille, mais froide. « Cependant, comme la Professeur Rogue l'a précisé, jeter un sort contre Harry était en premier lieu illégal. Et en tant que son gardien, le Professeur Rogue aurait tout à fait le droit en conformité avec la loi de porter plainte contre vous. »

« Porter plainte ? Mais… » Drago hésita, semblant beaucoup moins sûr de lui. « Mais vous m'avez déjà puni pour cela. Vous m'avez tout pris ! »

« Nous ne vous avons pas pris grand-chose, Mr. Malefoy, » répondit Dumbledore. « Vous avez votre maison, votre argent et bien plus important, votre liberté. Vous avez un avenir rempli de choix. Oui, vous avez perdu quelques privilèges à l'école, mais nous avons traité cette situation comme une question d'école… jusqu'ici. »

« Nous avions agi ainsi pour protéger le secret de Harry du public, » continua Dumbledore. « Mais il n'y a plus aucune raison de s'inquiéter à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas, Mr. Malefoy ? »

« Vous n'avez pas compris, espèce d'idiot qu'en nuisant à Harry, vous avez également détruit votre propre protection ? » s'exclama Severus.

Il y eut un long silence.

Drago le brisa finalement en disant, « Mais je ne savais pas que c'était un charme d'esclavage quand je l'ai lancé. »

« Raison de plus pour ne jamais jeter un sort inconnu ! » La voix de Severus était contrôlée mais forte. « Et s'il avait été mortel ? Ou s'il avait été semblable à l'Endoloris ? »

Un autre silence avant que Drago répète d'une voix encore plus faible. « Je ne savais pas. »

« Et qu'auriez-vous fait si vous l'aviez su ? » demanda Dumbledore. « L'auriez-vous tout de même lança sur Harry ? L'auriez-vous tout de même asservi ? »

« Non, Je… je ne pense pas, non. » répondit Drago.

« Vous n'en êtes pas certain ? » demanda Severus.

En même temps Dumbledore dit, « J'aimerai penser que vous n'auriez pas fait sciemment une chose si terrible, Mr. Malefoy, mais vos récentes actions me font m'interroger. Vous ne saviez peut-être pas ce que faisait ce sort quand vous l'avez lancé sur Harry, mais dès que vous avez trouvé ce qu'il impliquait, la première chose que vous avez fait a été de le blesser et de l'humilier. »

« Mais il m'a tout volé ! » s'écria alors Drago.

Harry s'attendait à ce qu'il parle de sa position de Quidditch ou de son statut de préfet. Il fut cependant étonné quand Drago, parlant vraisemblablement à Severus, continua d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion, « Il t'a volé à moi, Severus. Tu avais l'habitude de prendre soin de moi et maintenant tu ne m'appelles même plus par mon prénom. C'est toujours 'Mr. Malefoy' à présent et tu es toujours si furieux contre moi, même lorsque je n'ai rien fait. Oh, je sais pourquoi maintenant, mais ce n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Tu avais l'habitude de détester Potter. Tu avais l'habitude d'ignorer les faits quand nous nous battions. S'il y avait un problème, tu étais toujours de mon côté. »

« Oui, c'était stupide de ma part de jeter ce sort contre Potter et j'imagine que c'était aussi stupide d'aller voir Skeeter à ce sujet, mais j'avais besoin de toi, Severus et tu me détestais. Tu me détestes et j'ai besoin de toi. »

Au choc de Harry, Drago éclata en sanglots, rendant ses prochaines paroles difficiles à comprendre.

« Ma mère… elle est… elle est morte. Elle est morte ! Les Mangemorts l'ont tuée et j'ai tout vu ! Je les ai vus la tuer. »

**A SUIVRE**

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Bon week-end à tous !

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Merci pour votre lecture. Je réalise que certains d'entre vous peuvent penser que le comportement de Harry et de Drago est OOC dans ce chapitre, avec un Harry voulant s'enfuir à Prince Hall et un Drago fondant en larmes devant Severus et Dumbledore. Pour Harry, mon raisonnement est que le charme d'esclavage l'a tellement profondément affecté qu'il ne peut pas gérer cette situation aussi bien qu'il le fait habituellement. Et même si ça peut être OOC, le retour de Harry et de Severus à Prince Hall était prévu dès le début et devait se dérouler ainsi. C'est crucial pour le reste de l'histoire. Quant à Drago, eh bien, que vous l'aimiez ou pas, il a traversé une horrible période récemment et ses émotions sont trop fortes. Ca n'a pas pris beaucoup de temps avant que son masque ne se brise.

Merci encore !


	48. Prison ou esclavage ?

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 48 chapitres (sur les 65 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 48

* * *

**

Harry se gela sur place, en regardant, choqué, la porte entrebâillée qui donnait sur le bureau de Dumbledore. Les Mangemorts avaient assassiné Narcissa Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que… ? Est-ce que Malefoy mentait à nouveau ?

Mais même si cela paraissait insensé, Harry devait admettre que les sanglots durs et hachés de Drago semblaient véritablement désespérés. Il se pencha en avant sur sa chaise, afin d'entendre plus clairement la suite. Mais ni Dumbledore ni Severus ne parlèrent. Pendant de nombreuses et longues minutes, seuls les pleurs de Drago se firent entendre.

Enfin une latte de plancher grinça et il y eut un doux bruissement de robe. Harry supposa que les deux hommes s'étaient assis.

« Expliquez-vous, » dit Dumbledore. Sa voix était calme, mais toujours très sévère.

Drago prit une profonde et difficile inspiration, se forçant à maîtriser sa voix. « Je… Je suis rentré à la maison… au début de l'été… et ma mère… m'a dit… que sa sœur Bellatrix lui avait dit que le Seign… qu'_il_ voulait que je les rejoigne, pour prendre la Marque à la place de mon père. »

Il y eut un autre silence tandis que Drago essayait apparemment de reprendre son calme plus complètement. « Vous ne le croirez surement pas, je le sais bien, mais je ne voulais pas les rejoindre ! Je ne voulais pas le servir ! Mon père m'a amené à une réunion une fois, lors de ma cinquième année et j'ai vu ce qu'_il_ était vraiment. Je n'étais pas assez courageux pour dire à mon père que je ne voulais pas être un Mangemort, mais je l'ai dit à ma mère. Elle ne voulait pas que j'en devienne un non plu. Elle a dit qu'il avait ruiné notre famille. Elle m'a envoyé en Allemagne, dans un camp près de la Forêt Noire, pour l'été, afin de m'éloigner. »

« Je suis retourné à la maison fin août, deux jours avant la rentrée. Nous avions entendu qu'il était mort, que Potter l'avait tué et Bellatrix était à Azkaban, et… et j'ai pensé que les rumeurs étaient toutes vraies. » La voix du Drago se cassa et il resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes avant de continuer à voix basse.

« Mais quand je suis venu à la maison, Dolohov et certains des autres Mangemorts étaient là, et un loup-garou appelé Greyback. Ils étaient… si furieux. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, mais ils avaient fait… des choses horribles à ma mère. Ils m'ont fait… de terribles choses aussi. Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient nous faire comprendre que nous ne leur étions pas supérieurs, que nous ne pouvions plus nous enfuir, ni les tromper maintenant. Et finalement… ils l'ont tuée. J'ai pensé qu'ils allaient me tuer aussi. J'ai espéré qu'ils le fassent. Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. Ils m'ont juste… laissé là. »

« Et vous n'avez pas demandé de l'aide ? » demanda Dumbledore.

La voix du Drago était amère quand il répondit. « Qui allait nous aider ? Les Aurors auraient été heureux que ma mère meure. En plus, qu'auraient-ils pu faire ? Il était trop tard pour qu'ils puissent faire quelque chose. Dolohov et les autres étaient partis et je ne sais pas où ils avaient disparu. La seule personne que j'aurais pu appeler était Severus, mais je ne savais pas comment le contacter. Mais je pensais que je pourrais le voir une fois que nous serions à Poudlard. »

« Les elfes de Maison ont une puissante magie et ils sont tenus de protéger leurs maîtres, » commença Dumbledore.

Drago l'interrompit. « Ils ont tué les elfes en premier, » dit-il âprement.

« Alors qu'avez-vous fait après ? » demanda le directeur après un moment.

« J'ai enterré ma mère, dans les bois au bord de notre propriété et je me suis caché là-bas jusqu'au matin. Puis je suis allé à Londres et je suis resté dans une chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Ce fut ensuite le 1er septembre et je suis allé prendre le Poudlard Express. »

« Et vous avez été capable de faire tout cela après avoir été torturé, après avoir vu votre mère se faire tuer ? » interrogea Dumbledore.

Drago soupira et quand il parla, Harry ne reconnut presque plus sa voix. Il n'avait jamais entendu l'autre garçon sembler si défait.

« J'étais… engourdis. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était ce que je devais faire à présent, aller voir Severus. »

La voix de Dumbledore était un étrange mélange de colère, d'incrédulité et peut-être d'une touche de peine. « L'école a commencé depuis six semaines. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas parlé de ceci à quelqu'un depuis tout ce temps ? »

« Severus me déteste. Il n'y a personne d'autre à qui je pouvais le dire, » répondit Drago d'une voix éteinte et désespérée.

Il y eut un autre bruissement de robe et Dumbledore parla de nouveau, « Venez, Mr. Malefoy. »

« Où ? » Un filet d'appréhension perça dans la voix de Drago.

« À l'infirmerie. Je déduis de votre histoire que vous avez été torturé par des Mangemorts. Cela fait peut-être six semaines, mais je voudrais quand même que Madame Pomfresh vous examine pour être certain que vous n'avez pas besoin de soins médicaux. »

Il y eut une pause et Harry put entendre des bruits de pas et la mise en marche du réseau de Cheminette. Il se leva et s'avança précautionneusement vers la porte. Severus était seul dans le bureau maintenant, assis dans un fauteuil près du bureau de Dumbledore, le visage dur et sans expression.

« Papa ? » demanda Harry.

Severus leva les yeux et son visage s'adoucit. Il tendit un bras en direction du garçon et ce dernier s'approcha de lui. Le fauteuil était large et Harry réussit à s'asseoir dessus près de son père. Severus enroula son bras autour de ses épaules et baissa la tête pour embrasser le haut de la tête de son fils.

« Papa ? Que va-t-il lui arriver ? » Voulut savoir Harry.

Il pouvait sentir la tension de Severus.

« Bien qu'elles soient tragiques, les circonstances n'excusent pas le comportement que Drago a eu envers toi, » répondit Severus.

« C'est ton filleul, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda doucement Harry.

« Oui. » Severus prit le menton de Harry en coupe avec sa main et baissa la tête pour qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux. « Mais tu es mon fils. Tu es tout pour moi. »

Harry s'appuya contre lui et ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que la Cheminette se remette de nouveau en fonction. Harry sursauta légèrement et commença à se lever. Il ne voulait pas voir Drago Malefoy, mais il se rendit compte qu'il était finalement trop tard. Il n'avait pas le temps de retraverser la pièce pour s'enfuir de nouveau dans le salon de Dumbledore.

Mais seul le directeur sortit de la cheminée.

« Où est-il ? Monsieur ? » Demanda Harry.

« Drago est toujours à l'infirmerie, » répondit le vieux sorcier. « Madame Pomfresh a insisté pour faire un examen complet, pas vraiment au grand plaisir du garçon d'ailleurs. »

Il s'avança vers son bureau et posa un fin bâton de bois dessus. « La baguette magique de Mr. Malefoy, » expliqua Dumbledore. « Je l'ai confisquée. Encore une fois, il n'était pas vraiment heureux de me la donner, mais il va devoir s'habituer à cela. Les Aurors ne lui permettront pas de la garder. »

Le directeur retourna vers la cheminée et prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette d'une petite urne sur le manteau.

« Monsieur ? » demanda encore Harry.

Dumbledore lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Oui, Harry ? »

« Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ? »

« Je dois contacter le Ministère, Harry. Les Aurors vont aller au Manoir Malefoy et voir s'ils peuvent confirmer l'histoire de Drago et nous allons avoir besoin qu'un ou deux d'entre eux viennent ici pour le placer en détention, » expliqua Dumbledore.

« Vous allez le faire arrêter alors ? » Voulut savoir Harry.

Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air fatigué. « Il a commis un acte illégal contre toi, Harry. Et que pouvons-nous faire d'autre avec lui ? Il doit apprendre que ses actions ont des conséquences et qu'il doit prendre ses responsabilités. »

Harry baissa la tête et étudia le sol. Il n'aimait certainement pas Drago Malefoy, n'avait même pas la moindre sympathie pour lui, mais il pouvait encore entendre les sanglots hachés de l'autre garçon pendant qu'il décrivait le meurtre de sa mère. Il pouvait entendre la culpabilité et la défaite dans la voix de Drago.

Et Harry savait ce qu'on ressentait en voyant quelqu'un qu'on aimait mourir, en le voyant se faire assassiner. Il savait ce que ça faisait de se blâmer soi-même pour ça. Harry savait tout sur la douleur d'une âme qui semble se déchirer et sur ce qu'on ressent quand la culpabilité nous écrase.

Il essaya de ne pas y penser, mais une image de Sirius tombant par le voile traversa son esprit, puis une image de Sirius quand Harry l'avait vu la première fois, décharné tant il était amaigri, ses yeux gris devenus sauvages à cause du désespoir et de l'horreur dus à ses années passées à Azkaban. Sirius n'en avait jamais parlé avec lui, mais Harry savait qu'il avait été hanté par ces horribles souvenirs. Remus avait indiqué par le passé que Sirius n'avait jamais été pareil depuis son emprisonnement.

Harry prit une profonde respiration. « Je ne veux pas qu'il aille à Azkaban. »

Il y eut un long silence tandis que son père et Dumbledore le dévisageaient sans bouger. Harry pouvait sentir leurs yeux sur lui, bien qu'il garde son propre regard fixé sur le tapis recouvrant le sol de pierre.

Severus prit finalement la parole. « Harry, tu as toujours été une personne très compatissante, mais Drago mérite une punition. Il _doit _même être puni. »

« Oui, » en convint Harry. « Mais n'y a-t-il pas une autre façon de le faire ? Dans le monde Moldu, ils ont des endroits pour les enfants qui posent des problèmes. Ils peuvent suivre une thérapie ou des choses dans ce genre. Est-ce que le monde Sorcier n'a rien de semblable ? »

« Malheureusement non. » Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil sur la poudre de Cheminette dans sa main puis la laissa de nouveau tomber dans l'urne sur le manteau de la cheminée. Il se dirigea vers sa chaise derrière son bureau et s'y assit. « J'aimerai que ce soit le cas, Harry, mais par certains côtés, le monde Sorcier n'est pas aussi avancé que celui Moldu. Nous avons seulement Azkaban. »

« Mais Azkaban ne l'aidera pas. Il n'apprendra rien là-bas, » dit Harry.

« Tu veux aider Drago Malefoy ? » demanda Severus avec incrédulité.

Des émotions contradictoires s'entrechoquaient dans la poitrine de Harry. Il pensait à Drago Malefoy en train de lui lancer le maléfice d'asservissement et à tous les sorciers en train de lire et de parler de l'article de la _Gazette_. Mais il imagina ensuite Drago, captif des Mangemorts, se faisant torturé et regardant sa mère mourir. Il repensa au Drago pleurant et brisé dans le bureau juste quelques minutes plus tôt et il se rappela soudainement toutes les fois où Drago avait essayé d'approcher Severus au début de l'année et combien il semblait perdu et blessé quand Severus le rejetait.

Harry secoua la tête avec force. « Je ne sais pas ! Je… Je ne sais pas. » Des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux et sa gorge se bloqua. Il se retourna pour presser son visage contre l'épaule de Severus.

Son père le tint étroitement contre lui. « Chuuut, Harry. »

Dumbledore se racla la gorge. « Je viens de penser à une solution mais je ne suis pas sûr que vous allez l'appréciez. Et si nous faisions de Drago l'esclave de Harry ? »

Harry releva la tête. Severus et lui regardèrent Dumbledore, visiblement choqués.

« Quoi ? » répondirent-ils dans un bel ensemble.

Dumbledore inclina lentement la tête. « Comme Harry le disait, Azkaban punirait Drago pour ses méfaits, mais il n'apprendrait rien de l'expérience. Il est même probable que lorsqu'il sortirait d'Azkaban, il soit devenu une personne plus impitoyable et dangereuse. Drago doit être puni, oui, mais bien plus encore, il doit apprendre à avoir de l'empathie envers les autres. Il doit apprendre exactement comment il a blessé Harry. Pour pouvoir le faire, il doit devenir une sorte d'esclave. »

Severus secoua sa tête dans une incrédule stupéfaction. « Vous êtes finalement devenu fou, Albus ! »

« Oh, je pense que je suis fou depuis longtemps, Severus, » lui répondit naturellement le directeur.

« Vous me proposez sérieusement que je ramène Drago Malefoy dans notre maison, après tout ce que il a fait à mon fils ! » exigea Severus, son bras serré protectivement autour des épaules de Harry.

« Ca pourrait être bon pour Harry, aussi, » Dumbledore dévisagea Harry et ses yeux bleus s'adoucirent. « Je ne suis pas du tout inquiet du fait que Harry puisse abuser de son pouvoir et je pense que ça pourrait l'aider d'avoir un certain contrôle sur Drago Malefoy, du moins pendant un certain temps. »

Harry et Severus se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Harry donna avec hésitation un petit signe d'assentiment et Severus se tourna de nouveau vers Dumbledore.

« Pendant un certain temps ? Pendant combien de temps pensez-vous faire durer ceci, Albus ? »

« Nous pourrons réévaluer la situation à la fin de l'année scolaire, ou plus tôt si besoin est. » Dumbledore fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Cependant, si Harry et vous êtes d'accord sur ceci, je pense qu'il serait mieux de ne pas informer Drago d'une quelconque limite. Laissez-le vivre avec la même incertitude que Harry. »

« Eh bien, je ne suis de toute manière pas encore d'accord pour faire une telle chose, » rappela Severus. Il se tourna vers son fils. « Harry ? Que penses-tu de ce… de l'idée d'Albus ? »

Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Une partie de lui était horrifiée à l'idée de faire venir Drago Malefoy à Prince Hall, mais en même temps il pouvait voir la logique dans les arguments de Dumbledore. Mais serait-ce vraiment juste de rendre esclave l'autre garçon ? D'un autre côté, si l'autre choix était Azkaban, mieux valait probablement devenir esclave, non ?

Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait. Il se sentait si confus et si meurtri. Ca lui était encore difficile de croire que tout ceci s'était vraiment produit, que les gens avaient découvert le charme d'esclavage et que Severus et lui allaient quitter Poudlard.

Rien de ceci n'était supposé se passer. Il aurait dû être en train de se promener à Pré-au-Lard avec Ron et Hermione en ce moment, de grignoter des bonbons chez Honeydukes, de plaisanter avec Ron et d'écouter Hermione les sermonnant pour ne pas avoir fini leur devoir de Sortilège.

Il était censé avoir une année heureuse et sans danger. Au lieu de cela, elle s'était transformée en un aller simple pour l'Enfer.

Son père et Dumbledore attendaient toujours sa réponse, mais tout ce que Harry put faire fut de fixer le seul en marmonnant, « Je ne sais pas. »

Severus secoua brusquement la tête. « Non, Albus. Je ne le veux pas. Prince Hall est la maison de Harry. Il ne doit pas la partager avec Drago Malefoy. »

Malgré tout, Harry ressentit une douce chaleur en lui aux paroles de son père. Severus l'aimait vraiment, bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Je comprends. C'était une idée folle comme vous l'avez dit, Severus. Harry, je suis encore désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé et je suis aussi désolé si je t'ai troublé avec ma suggestion. Severus a absolument raison en disant que tu es notre priorité. J'espère que tu te sentiras plus à l'aise et heureux chez toi et peut-être qu'un jour, tu pourras même te sentir suffisamment mieux pour revenir à Poudlard. »

« Vous allez envoyer Malefoy à Azkaban alors ? » demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

Dumbledore soupira. « Je ne pense pas qu'il doive rester à l'école et continuer simplement ses études comme si rien ne s'était passé, pas après ce qu'il t'a fait. »

Harry se tourna pour regarder Severus. « Veux-tu qu'il aille à Azkaban ? »

« Je veux que tu aies la paix et une vie heureuse, » répondit doucement Severus. Il baissa les yeux sur son fils, et bien que son visage soit soigneusement neutre, Harry pouvait voir une terrible douleur cachée dans les yeux sombres de son père.

Harry savait que Severus l'aimait, la fidélité première de son père était à lui, mais il devinait qu'il serait probablement très douloureux pour Severus de savoir que son filleul était à Azkaban.

Et malgré la colère que Harry ressentait contre l'autre garçon, une colère telle qu'il pensait même pouvoir le haïr, il restait quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui qui ne voulait pas que Drago Malefoy aille en prison.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il voulait et alors qu'il allait parler, Harry n'était même pas sûr de réussir réellement à dire ces mots. Mais il prit une profonde respiration et dit calmement, « Je ne veux pas qu'il aille à Azkaban. Je pense… je pense que nous pourrions essayer l'idée du Professeur Dumbledore. »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Voici le chapitre 48 ! Dans 17 chapitres je rejoins l'auteur… ^_^

Par contre, je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine, donc je suis désolée de vous le dire si brutalement mais il va y avoir une pause dans la parution des chapitres jusqu'au mois d'août. Le prochain chapitre sera mis en ligne le samedi 14 août.

Bonnes vacances à tous !

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

Je dois admettre que j'ai beaucoup lutté avec ce chapitre, en particulier avec Drago. J'ai été très découragée et déchirée, mais j'ai finalement accepté que quoique je fasse, quelques personnes ne seront pas heureuses de son rôle. Mais je peux seulement écrire l'histoire de la manière dont je l'ai envisagée et prévue à son commencement. J'espère que vous continuerez à l'apprécier. Merci à tous !


	49. Le choix de Drago

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 49 chapitres (sur les 67 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 49

* * *

**

Il y eut un instant de silence après ses mots ; puis Severus baissa la tête pour l'approcher de son fils et dit calmement, « Harry, tu n'as pas à faire ceci. »

Harry inclina seulement la tête. Il ne voulait pas vraiment faire entrer Drago Malefoy chez lui. Il ne pouvait même pas réellement l'imaginer. Il ne voulait pas revoir de nouveau l'autre garçon.

Mais il continuait à entendre les sanglots de désespoir de Drago quand il avait parlé des Mangemorts et de la mort de sa mère, et Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une étincelle de sympathie. Drago avait traversé son propre enfer récemment et Harry ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était que de se sentir mal et seul sans n'avoir personne vers qui se tourner.

Azkaban était un endroit horrible et Drago n'était encore seulement qu'un enfant. Harry ne voulait pas qu'il y aille.

Il regarda le visage inquiet de Severus. « Est-ce que je devrais le voir ? »

« Non, en ce qui le concerne, tu ne feras que ce que tu souhaites, » répondit fermement Severus.

Harry y réfléchit quelques secondes puis soupira et hocha la tête. « Laisse-le venir alors. »

Severus soupira aussi et regarda de nouveau Dumbledore. « Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer cette idée, Albus. Harry est trop généreux pour son propre bien et Drago lui a fait beaucoup de mal. »

« Bien sûr, Drago n'a pas à aller à Prince Hall si vous ne le souhaitez pas, Severus, » répondit immédiatement Dumbledore. « Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû vous le proposer en premier lieu. Il m'a simplement semblé que c'était une proposition qui aurait pu aider Harry tout en enseignant à Drago quelques leçons importantes. Mais s'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi si je me suis un peu trop avancé. »

Severus le fixa avec incrédulité. « Comment pensez-vous exactement que le fait d'avoir Drago dans notre maison pourrait aider Harry ? »

Le directeur joignit ses mains ensemble avant de les poser sur son bureau. Ses yeux bleus se tournèrent vers Harry avec gentillesse.

« J'ai peut-être tort… et n'hésite pas à me corriger, Harry… mais j'imagine que le sentiment de perdre le peu de contrôle sur ta vie, de perdre ton libre arbitre a été une chose difficile à supporter pour toi. »

_Quand est-ce que j'ai réellement eu un quelconque contrôle sur ma vie ?_ Ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry avec une touche d'amertume, mais Dumbledore avait raison. C'était devenu encore pire depuis qu'il était devenu esclave.

La voix de Severus se fit triste. « Harry, tu sais que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça et essaya de lui sourire.

« Oh, Severus, je ne doute pas que vous faites tout ce qui est possible pour aider Harry, » le rassura Dumbledore. « Mais vos propres paroles me confirment le problème… 'Tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir'. Naturellement, Harry, comme tu es toujours mineur, tu es sous l'autorité de ton père jusqu'à ce que tu sois majeur, même s'il n'y avait pas le charme d'esclavage. »

Harry inclina silencieusement la tête encore une fois.

« Et je sais que Severus t'aime profondément et qu'il déplacerait ciel et terre pour t'aider à réaliser n'importe lequel de tes désirs. » continua le directeur. « Je sais que c'est une période difficile et j'imagine que tu dois avoir l'impression que Drago Malefoy a le pouvoir et que tu te retrouves impuissant devant lui. »

Il fit une pause, mais cette fois Harry resta immobile à regarder fixement le sol.

« Ainsi, Severus. » Dumbledore retourna son attention sur le Maître des Potions. « Si vous décidiez d'accepter mon idée, cela permettrait à Harry de reprendre le contrôle et ça l'aiderait peut-être à se sentir de nouveau l'égal de Drago et des autres élèves également. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Peut-être. Je veux que Drago soit puni pour le mal qu'il a fait à mon fils et si cela pouvait d'une façon ou d'une autre l'aider à devenir une meilleure personne, alors tant mieux. Mais, Albus, même si c'est seulement provisoire et probablement un meilleur destin qu'Azkaban, je ne peux simplement pas accepter qu'une autre personne soit placé sous un charme d'esclavage. C'est déjà assez horrible que ce soit accidentellement arrivé à Harry. »

Dumbledore sembla choqué. « Oh, non ! Je devine que je n'ai pas bien choisi mes mots. Je n'ai jamais voulu dire que Drago serait un réel esclave, seulement qu'il devrait travailler pour Harry et pour vous et se conformer à vos règles. Peut-être que ceci ressemble un peu à de l'esclavage, mais s'il était envoyé à Azkaban, ce que je considère comme probable s'il passait devant le tribunal, Drago serait obligé d'obéir aux gardiens de la prison. Et quant au fait de travailler, eh bien, ce n'est pas habituel dans notre culture, mais je crois que c'est ce qui se passe dans le monde Moldu pour les coupables non-violents du travail d'intérêt général en plus ou eu lieu de l'emprisonnement. »

« Mais Drago ne serait pas sous un charme d'asservissement ? » demanda Severus.

« Non, pas du tout, » admit Dumbledore. « En fait, nous lui présenterons les différents choix et nous lui permettrons de décider s'il préfère cette idée ou s'il souhaite prendre le risque de passer devant le tribunal. »

Harry s'appuya contre son père en écoutant à moitié la conversation pendant que les deux hommes continuaient à parler des détails du plan. Puis Severus se tourna enfin vers lui et dit, « Bien Harry, c'est à toi que revient le droit de prendre la décision finale. Veux-tu essayer ce que propose Albus ou préfères-tu juste rentrer à la maison et oublier tout ceci ? »

Il fut tenter de dire qu'il voulait rentrer à la maison et tout oublier, mais Harry secoua la tête et marmonna, « Faisons l'essai. »

Severus attrapa doucement le visage de son fils avec ses longs doigts pour le lever vers lui. « Harry, s'il cause le plus léger problème, il reviendra directement ici pour être mis en détention. »

Les flammes s'agitèrent dans la cheminée avant que le visage de Madame Pomfresh ne se mette à flotter dans l'âtre. « Albus, j'ai terminé d'examiner Drago Malefoy. Il est sous-alimenté et en manque de sommeil mais je lui ai donné une potion Nutritive et lui ai prescrit une potion de Sommeil sans rêves pendant quelques nuits pour l'aider à dormir. Je vous le renvoie de nouveau à votre bureau à présent. »

« Très bien, Poppy. Merci, » répondit Dumbledore.

Harry se releva vivement. « Puis-je retourner au salon ? »

Il eut l'impression que Severus fut peiné de ces mots, bien qu'il ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais son père inclina la tête et lui dit, « Comme tu veux. »

Harry se dépêcha de retourner dans la pièce voisine et Severus se mit debout derrière le bureau aux côtés de Dumbledore. Un instant plus tard, Harry entendit Drago Malefoy revenir de l'infirmerie.

« Prenez un siège, Mr. Malefoy. » ordonna le directeur. « Le Professeur Rogue, Harry, et moi-même avons discuté de la situation et avons décidé de ce que nous allions faire de vous. »

« Potter ? » La voix de Drago sonnait légèrement déconcertée et Harry put imaginer l'autre garçon en train d'observer plus attentivement le bureau afin de voir où il pourrait être. Il se demanda si Drago le suspectait de se dissimuler sous sa cape d'invisibilité. En fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Harry souhaitait s'être rappelé plutôt de sa cape. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à faire face à Drago, mais il aurait aimé pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait.

Il se rapprocha de la porte entrebâillée, mais fit attention à rester hors de vue. Il avait une vue latérale de Dumbledore assis à son bureau, et de son père, tous deux regardant devant eux, probablement Drago, avec des visages sinistres mais l'autre garçon restait hors du champ de vision de Harry.

« Harry n'est plus ici. Faites attention, Mr. Malefoy. Même si nous comprenons que vous avez subi une terrible épreuve, vous devez à votre tour comprendre que vous avez commis deux fautes très graves contre une innocente personne, » dit Dumbledore.

Il y eut un petit bruit, comme si Drago avait commencé à parler avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

« Jeter un sort d'esclavage à Harry le printemps dernier était un acte illégal, n'ayez aucun doute à ce sujet, » continua Dumbledore. « Vous ne saviez peut-être pas que le charme l'asservirait, mais la loi est très claire au sujet du fait qu'il est dangereux et immoral de jeter un sort inconnu contre des êtres vivants. Vous n'aviez aucune idée de ce que ce charme ferait à Harry quand vous l'avez lancé. Vous avez supposé que ce serait relativement inoffensif. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il a eu des conséquences dramatiques et probablement permanentes pour lui, ce qui lui a causé une grande souffrance émotionnelle. Vous l'avez également privé de ses biens matériel et de ses richesses. »

« Si nous choisissons de porter plainte contre vous, je pense que vous serez très probablement jugé coupable et que vous resterez pour une longue période à Azkaban. Votre seul espoir serait que les jurés décident d'être cléments du fait de votre âge et du fait que vous n'avez pas intentionnellement asservi Harry. Mais vous êtes suffisamment proche de l'âge adulte pour connaître les dangers des charmes inconnus et même si l'asservissement était involontaire, le fait que vous n'ayez montré aucun remord… que vous l'ayez même blessé et humilié encore plus… Eh bien, je doute que cela joue en votre faveur, Mr. Malefoy. »

Il y eu un silence lourd une fois que Dumbledore eut fini de parler. Puis Drago prit la parole, sa voix semblant inhabituellement petite et effrayée. « Vous… Vous avez dit _si_ vous portiez plainte ? »

« Nous avons décidé de vous offrir une autre option. Le Professeur Rogue et Harry ont décidé de repartir aujourd'hui dans leur maison à North Yorkshire. Vous pourriez les accompagner et rester là-bas également… afin de devenir leur domestique. » Lui dit Dumbledore.

« Quoi ? »

_Tiens, cela ressemblait plus à l'ancien Drago Malefoy_, pensa Harry de manière désabusée.

« La punition doit être adaptée au crime, vous ne pensez pas ? » répondit Dumbledore. « Et ce ne serait qu'un juste retour des choses que vous receviez un petit goût du destin que vous avez offert à Harry, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire de moi un domestique ! J'ai des droits ! J'ai… » S'exclama Drago.

Dumbledore parla plus fort que lui. « Vous avez absolument raison, Mr. Malefoy. C'est votre choix. Vous avez des droits et je suis certain que les Aurors vous informeront de ces derniers quand ils viendront vous récupérer. Si vous le voulez, je peux prévenir votre plus proche parent… je suppose que ce doit être Mme Andromeda Tonks… et elle pourra se charger de trouver un avocat qui puisse vous représenter lors de votre procès. »

Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée, mais Drago parla de nouveau.

« Non, attendez… S'il vous plaît. » Le _S'il vous plaît_ semblait forcé, pensa Harry, mais il pouvait dire rien qu'en l'entendant que l'autre garçon était effrayé par la pensée d'être arrêté.

Dumbledore fit une pause, en dévisageant Drago d'un regard perçant.

Les paroles suivantes de Drago furent dites lentement et avec reluctance. « Dites-moi ce qu'il se passera si je pars avec Severus et… et Potter. »

« C'est assez simple. » Le directeur se rassit sur son siège. « Vous iriez à Prince Hall avec le Professeur Rogue et Harry. Vous deviendrez leur domestique personnel, devant les servir et obéir à toutes les règles qu'ils pourraient choisir de vous donner. Vous garderez tout ce que vous possédez mais aussi longtemps que vous resterez à Prince Hall, vous ne serez pas autorisé à acheter ou à utiliser quelque chose sans leur permission. »

Drago fit à nouveau un drôle de bruit.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. « Si vous choisissez de comparaître devant le tribunal et que vous êtes condamné, pourrais-je vous rappeler que toutes vos possessions vous seront enlevées devenant alors la propriété exclusive de vos plus proches parents. On ne permet pas à des prisonniers de posséder des biens. »

Il y eut un autre silence tandis que Drago semblait réfléchir à tout cela.

« Je… je ne serais pas sous un vrai charme d'asservissement ? »

Les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent d'émotion mais Harry ne pouvait pas dire à quoi elle correspondait. Son propre père se tenait simplement debout, telle une statue, sans aucune expression sur le visage. Harry pouvait habituellement lire les émotions de Severus, mais en ce moment il n'était pas complètement sûr de ce que l'homme ressentait. Il savait que son père l'aimait chèrement et qu'il était furieux contre Drago, mais le garçon restait toujours le filleul de Severus et Severus l'avait connu toute sa vie. Severus était probablement inquiet pour Drago aussi.

« Non, » répondit fraîchement Dumbledore. « Vous ne serez pas sous un charme d'asservissement. Vous serez cependant sous la garde du Professeur Rogue et vous devrez vous plier à son autorité et vous conformer aux règles et aux punitions qu'il instaurera. »

« Punitions ? » hésita Drago. « Quel… Quel type de punitions ? »

Severus fit un geste agacé de la main, montrant ainsi son impatience. « Vous inquiétez pour les punitions n'est pas le plus important. Vous avez une chance d'éviter une peine de prison, Mr. Malefoy, et une seule chance. Vous accepterez de vous conformer à nos règles et d'accomplir n'importe quelle tâche à notre satisfaction. S'il y a un quelconque problème, je vous renverrai ici et le Professeur Dumbledore s'assurera que des Aurors viennent vous placer en garde à vue. »

« Combien de temps vais-je devoir être… vous savez, » demanda Drago après une minute.

« Un domestique ? » compléta Dumbledore à sa place. « Eh bien, laissez-moi réfléchir. Le professeur Rogue et moi essayons de trouver un moyen de rendre à Harry sa liberté. Je pense qu'il ne serait que justice que votre punition dure jusqu'à ce que nous réussissions. Est-ce que ça vous semble juste à vous, Severus ? »

« Parfaitement, » répondit Severus.

« Mais… mais, » bégaya Drago. « Et si vous ne parvenez pas à trouver une manière de libérer Potter ? »

« Je propose que vous commenciez à prier pour que nous y arrivions, » répondit Dumbledore d'un ton froid.

« Mais ce n'est pas juste, » protesta Drago.

« Ce qui est injuste, Mr. Malefoy, c'est que vous ayez tout enlevé à Harry… ses possessions, son indépendance, son futur et vous l'avez laissé à la merci d'une personne ayant tout pouvoir sur lui. Heureusement, Severus Rogue est un homme bon et il n'a jamais abusé de son pouvoir. Et encore plus heureusement, Harry et lui ont appris à s'aimer l'un l'autre, à se considérer comme père et fils et il s'est engagé à prendre soin de Harry. Mais la perte de sa liberté est toujours un terrible fardeau. Peut-être que vous allez commencer à le comprendre ainsi, » dit Dumbledore.

Dumbledore se pencha contre son bureau, en fixant attentivement le garçon blond. « Mr. Malefoy, votre séjour à Prince Hall n'est pas supposé être une agréable expérience, mais je suis tout à fait sûr que vous ne serez pas maltraité ou abusé. Mais j'aurai pu vous envoyer chez quelqu'un qui vous batte dès la moindre erreur, ou qui ne vous nourrisse pas correctement, ou qui vous maltraite de façon encore plus horrible… Ces Mangemorts qui vous ont tourmentés… Imaginez que vous soyez l'esclave de quelqu'un comme eux pour le reste de votre vie ? Pouvez-vous commencer à comprendre la façon dont vous avez terriblement nui à Harry ? »

Harry pensa presque pouvoir entendre le déglutissement de Drago. « Mais aucune de ces choses n'est arrivée à Potter. »

_Bien, pas avec Papa du moins,_ Harry réprima les souvenirs des Dursley qui menacèrent de refaire surface.

« Mais elles auraient pu arriver, » soupira Dumbledore. « Le choix est vôtre, Mr. Malefoy. Décidez-vous maintenant. Soit vous acceptez de servir Harry à Prince Hall, soit je prends contact avec les Aurors ! »

Drago resta silencieux très longtemps et Harry se demanda s'il allait vraiment répondre, mais finalement, d'une voix tellement basse qu'il ne pouvait à peine l'entendre, Drago marmonna, « Je… Je veux aller avec Severus et Potter. »

« Harry, » dit soudainement Severus, d'une voix sèche et nette.

Pendant une seconde Harry fut déconcerté en pensant que son père l'appelait. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer alors qu'il commençait à s'approcher à contrecœur vers la porte.

Mais Severus continua ensuite sa phrase et Harry se rendit compte que son père parlait à Drago.

« Dorénavant, Drago, vous vous adresserez à mon fils par son prénom et non en l'appelant 'Potter'. »

Quand il parla, la voix de Drago reflétait un étrange mélange de résignation et de frustration.

« Oui, monsieur. Je choisis de partir avec vous et… Harry. »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Voici la suite de l'histoire comme promis (J'avais mis le samedi 14 mais finalement, autant garder nos bonnes habitudes !)

**Notes de l'auteur : **

Pour ceux d'entre vous qui m'ont encouragé avec tant de gentillesse, je peux vous dire que cela compte beaucoup pour moi. J'apprécie vraiment votre soutien.

Je pense que je dois également répondre à une review en particulier. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de banaliser l'esclavage. Comme mon bon ami PandoraSilk le dit tellement bien, j'ai essayé de prouver qu'en dépit de tout l'amour et le réconfort de Severus, Harry est encore profondément dévasté par le charme. J'aurai peut-être dû mieux l'exprimer également au chapitre précédent, mais Drago ne va pas réellement être un esclave. Il a eu le choix de faire face à un tribunal et probablement à une peine de prison, ou d'aller travailler pour Severus et Harry. Je le vois comme quelque chose de semblable à une peine du type 'travaux d'intérêt général'.

J'espère que la fin l'histoire présentera un message antiesclavagiste. C'est mon intention et je ferai de mon mieux. Mais les avertissements au début de l'histoire étaient là pour une bonne raison, afin que les lecteurs sachent que si les thèmes de l'esclavagisme et du suicide sont particulièrement bouleversants pour eux, ils devraient éviter de lire cette histoire.

Merci encore à ceux qui m'ont offert leur soutien ! Ils m'ont beaucoup touché !


	50. Bagages et au revoir

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 50 chapitres (sur les 67 en anglais)

**_Un GRAND merci à tous pour vos reviews !

* * *

_**

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 50

* * *

**

Tout fut arrangé assez rapidement après cela. Dumbledore renvoya Drago dans son dortoir pour prendre ses affaires, avec l'ordre d'y rester jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne vienne le chercher. Puis le directeur et Severus retournèrent dans le salon avec Harry.

« Severus, Harry, puis-je vous offrir un peu de thé et des biscuits ? » demanda Dumbledore.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à son fils. A un autre moment, Harry aurait pu en être tenté, mais il n'avait à présent qu'une seule envie : emballer ses propres affaires et rentrer à la maison aussi rapidement que possible. Heureusement son père sembla le comprendre.

« Merci, Albus, mais je ne pense pas que nous ayons vraiment l'esprit à ça pour le moment. Nous allons juste finir d'emballer nos affaires et partir pour Prince Hall, » répondit le Maître des Potions. « Vous amènerez Drago dans la soirée ? »

« Oui, si vous le souhaitez, » en convint Dumbledore. « Si vous sentez que cet arrangement ne vous convient finalement pas, n'hésitez pas à me le renvoyer immédiatement. »

« Oh, je le ferai, n'ayez crainte, » répondit sèchement Severus.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry, avec des yeux doux mais tristes. « Harry, je suis vraiment désolé et j'espère que tu te sentiras capable de revenir à Poudlard un jour. Mais quoique tu décides, sache que tu es un jeune homme merveilleux. Essaye d'être heureux. »

« Merci, monsieur, » marmonna Harry en baissant la tête. Il se sentait reconnaissant pour le souci évident de Dumbledore, mais il ne put soudainement s'empêcher de s'en sentir aussi légèrement irrité. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Dumbledore avait parlé avec Drago, en essayant de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait fait à Harry, en précisant qu'au moins Drago ne serait pas avec des personnes qui le battraient ou le priveraient de nourriture.

Mais Dumbledore avait pourtant envoyé Harry à ce destin, il y a bien longtemps, quand il n'avait été qu'un orphelin en bas âge. Sa propre famille l'avait traité bien plus cruellement que n'importe qui d'autre ne l'avait jamais fait. Harry avait pensé qu'il avait accepté la décision de Dumbledore, même s'il en souffrait, quand le vieux magicien avait estimé que Privet Drive était l'endroit le plus sécuritaire.

Mais maintenant, soudainement, Harry se posait des questions. Dumbledore n'aurait-il pas pu faire autrement pour le protéger ? N'y avait-il pas un autre endroit où il aurait pu aller ? Dumbledore n'aurait-il pas pu vérifier au moins sa situation de temps en temps et ordonner aux Dursley de le traiter correctement ?

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas penser à ça maintenant. Il avait assez d'émotions à gérer en ce moment sans y ajouter en plus sa rancœur envers Dumbledore et les anciennes décisions qu'il avait prises il y a plusieurs années. Il ferma ses yeux pendant une seconde et essaya de chasser ces pensées de son esprit.

Quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il remarqua que son père et le directeur le dévisageaient avec inquiétude, mais Harry n'avait surtout pas envie d'en discuter avec eux pour le moment.

Il se tourna vers Severus. « Pouvons-nous y aller, Papa ? S'il te plaît ? »

Severus hocha la tête et regarda de nouveau Dumbledore. « Je vous verrai dans la soirée, Albus. »

Ils s'avancèrent dans la cheminée et utilisèrent le Réseau jusqu'aux cachots.

* * *

« Bon, je crois que tu as tout. » dit Ron. Hermione, Harry et lui avaient passé les deux dernières heures à emballer toutes les choses de Harry pour son retour à Prince Hall.

Harry se mit à genoux devant sa malle, pour essayer d'ajouter une autre couche d'épais pullovers sur la montagne des vêtements déjà fourrés à l'intérieur. Severus avait en effet insisté pour renflouer la garde-robe d'hiver de Harry, et pour un homme qui s'habillait toujours si simplement et sobrement lui-même, il avait vraiment exagéré quand au nombre de vêtements nécessaires à son fils.

Hermione se tenait debout près du bureau de Harry, les doigts glissés à travers les barreaux de la cage de Hedwige afin de lui caresser légèrement ses plumes couleur de neige.

Elle secoua la tête en voyant ce que faisait Harry. « Bon, laisse-moi faire. » Elle fit un léger mouvement de sa baguette magique et les vêtements se rétrécirent immédiatement.

Même s'il était contrarié de ne pas y avoir pensé, Harry lui sourit. « Merci. »

Ron s'approcha. « Ça alors, Harry, tu as plus de vêtements que Drago Malefoy n'en a jamais rêvé. »

Harry ferma le couvercle de sa malle puis le loquet avec un froncement de sourcils. « Ne parlons pas de lui, d'accord ? »

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

« Harry, tu n'aurais pas dû accepter qu'il vienne à Prince Hall si c'est trop pénible pour toi. » dit doucement Hermione.

Harry soupira. Elle avait raison, il le savait. C'avait été son choix de permettre au Serpentard de venir avec eux. S'il avait dit 'non', alors il n'aurait plus eu affaire à lui. Pourtant d'un autre côté, Harry estimait qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de choix. Parce que malgré tout, il ne voulait pas que Drago se retrouve à Azkaban. Principalement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de pitié pour lui, mais également dans l'intérêt de son père. Drago Malefoy était toujours le filleul de Severus et ce dernier se sentait probablement préoccupé et affecté par ce qu'il allait devenir.

« S'il vous plaît, ne parlons plus de lui. Je ne le verrai pas, je ne lui parlerai pas et je n'aurai rien à faire avec lui, donc à moins qu'il se passe quelque chose, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter de ça, d'accord ? » Harry se leva et fit le tour de sa chambre du regard. Le bureau et les étagères étaient vides maintenant. Il était prêt à y aller.

Il se retourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis. « Vous allez tellement me manquer, les gars. »

Ils se serrèrent fortement dans leurs bras.

Les yeux de Hermione se remplirent de larmes. « Tu vas nous manquer aussi, Harry. J'aurai aimé… » Sa voix s'éteignit.

« Je ne peux pas rester, Mione, » chuchota vivement Harry. « Je suis désolé, mais je ne le peux pas. »

Elle hocha la tête et le serra plus fort.

« Ton papa a dit que nous pourrions te rendre visite, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Ron.

« Ouais, je dois en parler à Dumbledore. Mais Papa pense que ça ne posera pas de problèmes, » répondit Harry.

« C'est bien alors. » dit Ron avec un sourire forcé. « C'est très bien. Nous te reverrons bientôt du coup. »

« Ouais, bientôt, » le rassura Harry. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis Harry prit sa baguette et lança un sortilège de Poids-plume et de Rétrécissement sur sa malle. Il l'a souleva alors facilement et se dirigea vers le salon suivi par ses amis.

Severus rétrécissait quelques boîtes. Il se redressa et se tourna vers les trois adolescents. « Es-tu prêt, Harry ? »

« Oui, je pense que c'est bon. »

« Bien, alors…, » Severus fut interrompu par un coup sur la porte du couloir extérieur. Ils se dévisagèrent tous d'un air interrogateur avant que Severus n'aille répondre.

Ginny, Neville, et Luna se tenaient là, semblant nerveux mais déterminés. En fait, Ginny et Neville semblaient nerveux. Luna regardait fixement le couloir des Serpentards avec une sorte de sereine curiosité.

Quand Severus ouvrit la porte, Neville prit une profonde respiration et dit poliment, « Bon après-midi, monsieur. Nous nous demandions si nous pouvions voir Harry pendant quelques minutes ? »

Severus regarda derrière lui en direction de son fils avec un haussement de sourcil interrogateur. Harry hésita, mais inclina finalement la tête. Il redoutait de devoir répondre à leurs questions sur le charme d'esclavage et sur la raison pour laquelle il ne leur avait rien dit, mais si Neville, Ginny, et Luna voulaient le voir avant qu'il ne parte, il leur devait bien ça.

Mais ils ne posèrent aucune question. Quand Severus fit un pas de côté avant de leur faire signe de rentrer, Neville, Ginny, et Luna se dirigèrent directement vers Harry pour l'engloutir simplement dans une grande étreinte.

« Harry, nous voulions juste que tu saches que nous t'aimons et que nous serons toujours de ton côté, » dit Luna.

Ginny acquiesça, les yeux brillants. « Ron et Hermione nous ont dit que tu partais ? »

Harry inclina la tête, se sentant incapable de parler tant sans gorge lui semblait obstruée.

Ginny sembla triste. « J'aurai aimé que tu restes, Harry. Tu vas nous manquer. »

Harry inclina seulement la tête une nouvelle fois. Il se sentait idiot, à rester là, debout comme une statue, à incliner seulement la tête sans rien dire, mais il ne voulait pas risquer de s'effondrer devant eux.

« Harry, si tu restais, nous nous assurerions que personne ne te cause de problèmes, » continua sérieusement Ginny. Neville et Luna hochèrent rapidement leur tête pour appuyer ces paroles.

« C'est vrai. Ron et moi pourrions rester avec toi à tout moment et les filles pourrons être là très souvent également, » lui dit Neville. « Nous pourrions empêcher les gens de t'embêter. »

« Si quelqu'un essayait, il ne comprendrait même pas ce qui lui arriverait, » dit férocement Ginny.

« Je suis sûr qu'aucun des professeurs ne nous donneraient de retenue en plus, » ajouta Ron, en lançant à Harry un regard plein d'espoir.

Harry soupira et secoua la tête. Il déglutit difficilement et s'obligea à parler, « Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Vous êtes les meilleurs amis que quelqu'un pourrait avoir, mais je ne peux juste plus rester ici maintenant. »

Ginny et Luna le serrèrent de nouveau dans leurs bras.

« Tu nous manqueras, » lui dit tranquillement Luna.

« Harry, tu connais mon Grand-Oncle Algie ? » demanda abruptement Neville.

Harry fronça les sourcils perplexe, sans vraiment comprendre ce que le Grand-Oncle Algie avait avoir avec la situation actuelle, mais il acquiesça. « Ouais. »

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il fait dans la vie ? » Neville continua sans attendre une réponse. « Il est dans les affaires. Il achète et vend des parts dans différentes compagnies à tout moment. Et bien, récemment, figure-toi qu'il a justement racheté des parts de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ Il a donc une certaine influence dans leur compagnie à présent. Je vais lui écrire pour voir s'il peut trouver qui a écrit cet article. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse légalement le virer, si ce qu'il a écrit est vrai, mais il peut lui rendre la vie difficile. »

« Merci Neville, » fut tout ce que Harry put lui dire.

Neville lui tendit la main et Harry la serra. Puis ils se séparèrent et Neville jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny et Luna. « Bon, je suppose que c'est tout. Nous voulions juste te voir et te dire que tu pouvais compter sur nous. »

Severus, qui les avait observés, se racla la gorge et s'approcha de Neville. « Mr. Longdubat,…, » il fit une pause et prit une profonde respiration. « Mr. Longdubat, vous êtes un bon ami à mon fils et je voudrais vous en remercier. »

Neville sembla effrayé. Il regarda Severus pendant un instant, pensif, avant d'hocher lentement la tête. « De rien, monsieur. Mais vous ne devez pas me remercier d'être l'ami de Harry. Il a toujours été un bon ami pour moi. »

Severus inclina la tête. Il regarda les autres personnes regroupées autour de Harry. « Merci, à chacun d'entre vous. Harry et moi parlerons avec le Professeur Dumbledore ce soir afin que vous puissiez tous venir à Prince Hall nous rendre visite. Je pense que le directeur acceptera mais il devra avoir la permission de vos parents ou de vos tuteurs avant que vous ne puissiez venir. Donc si vous voulez venir nous voir, je me permets de vous suggérez de prendre de l'avance et de contacter vos familles. »

Harry lui sourit, se sentant beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis que sa condition avait été révélée. Il savait que Severus ferait bon accueil à Ron et à Hermione s'ils venaient à Prince Hall, mais qu'il accepte également de permettre à Ginny, Luna, et Neville de venir… Et bien, ça voulait dire beaucoup pour Harry.

Les yeux sombres de son père se posèrent sur lui. « Si tu es prêt, Harry, je pense que nous devrions y aller. Norie et Zan ont dû préparer un repas tardif pour nous, et tes amis vont rater leur déjeuner dans la Grande Salle si nous ne partons pas rapidement. »

Harry regarda encore une fois ses amis… Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, et Luna, les meilleurs amis qu'une personne pouvait avoir. Il les avait déjà tous remerciés et il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'il puisse leur dire.

Ginny et Luna le serrèrent encore rapidement contre elles. Neville lui fit un geste de la main. Puis Hermione et Ron s'approchèrent et l'entourèrent tous les deux de leurs bras.

Harry les étreint en retour, solidement. « Je vous aime, » chuchota-t-il.

« Nous t'aimons aussi, » chuchota Hermione en retour et Ron inclina la tête.

Ils se séparèrent finalement et Harry attrapa la poignée de sa malle. Il s'avança vers la cheminée et attrapa un peu de poudre de Cheminette dans le vase placé sur le manteau. Il entra dans l'âtre et jeta la poudre à ses pieds en articulant, « Prince Hall ! »

Le feu vert tourbillonna autour de lui, puis quelques secondes plus tard, il dégringola dans la cuisine de Prince Hall, juste comme il l'avait fait quatre mois plus tôt, mais il se retrouva cette fois dans l'exubérante étreinte de bienvenue de Norie et de Zan.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Je pars en week-end donc voici le chapitre dès maintenant.

A bientôt**  
**


	51. Réflexion pré Malefoyenne

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 51 chapitres (sur les 68 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 51

* * *

**

« Maître Harry ! » hurla Norie, en rendant presque sourd ce dernier comme elle couinait dans son oreille. Elle lui étranglait le cou en même temps, rendant Harry légèrement abasourdi quand Zan et elle se reculèrent et lui firent un grand sourire.

En fait, Norie semblait littéralement rayonner. Zan souriait également, mais plutôt d'un sourire doux et gentil.

Harry leur sourit en retour. « Norie, Zan, je suis si heureux de vous revoir ! » Et c'était vrai. Il était triste et bouleversé par tout le reste, mais voir les elfes lui remontait le moral.

« Et nous sommes heureux de vous revoir aussi, » dit Zan. « Prince Hall était trop calme et vide sans vous et Maître Severus. »

Harry regarda la cuisine avec ses murs pâles, ses poutres en bois sombres au plafond, son sol en brique, et ses casseroles en cuivre entreposées sur la table au centre de la pièce et sur les comptoirs en bois placés le long des murs. La pièce n'avait pas du tout changé depuis qu'il l'avait vue la première fois au début de l'été dernier. Harry prit une profonde respiration, se sentant comme si un poids avait été ôté de ses épaules.

Il était de nouveau à la maison.

Tout irait bien à présent. Il allait pouvoir rester ici avec Severus et les elfes, et voir ses amis les week-ends et pendant les vacances. Il n'aurait jamais à faire face aux foules hostiles ou à subir les chuchotements des curieux. Il était en sécurité ici.

« Mais Maître Harry, » interrogea Norie. « Etes-vous certain que quitter Poudlard ait été une sage décision ? Vous sembliez très heureux d'aller là-bas et vous avez laissez vos amis, votre apprentissage. » Son sourire avait disparu et son visage ridé montrait son souci.

Harry secoua fermement la tête. « Papa a dit que… vous savez que tout le monde a appris la vérité sur le charme maintenant. Je ne pouvais plus rester là-bas, Norie. Je ne pouvais juste plus le supporter. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas fuir vos problèmes, Maître Harry, » répondit Norie.

« Je ne pouvais plus y rester ! » répéta Harry, d'une voix plus forte. Il les regarda désespérément. Severus leur avait parlé. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre combien tout ça était dur pour lui ?

« Du calme, mon chéri. Je ne voulais pas vous bouleverser, » reprit Norie avec douceur.

En même temps, Zan dit calmement, « Maître Severus et Maître Harry ont décidé de revenir à la maison pendant quelque temps. C'est leur décision. »

« Bien sûr, » en convint Norie. Elle lui sourit encore, même si ses yeux bleus restaient graves tandis qu'elle tapotait le bras de Harry. « Et nous sommes heureux de vous revoir, Maître Harry. »

Derrière eux, le réseau de Cheminette se mit en marche et Harry s'écarta rapidement alors que son père faisait un pas hors de la cheminée de la cuisine.

« Maître Severus ! » Norie et Zan le saluèrent avec enthousiasme également.

Severus inclina la tête dans leur direction pendant qu'il posait les malles et les boîtes qu'il portait dans ses bras. « Norie, Zan, comment allez-vous ? »

« Nous allons très bien, » lui dit Zan pendant que Norie effleurait de ses doigts leurs malles et les boîtes qui disparurent promptement.

« Zan et moi allons ranger vos affaires pendant que vous mangez, Maître Severus, Maître Harry, » dit-elle. « Le déjeuner est déjà sur la table. »

« Je n'ai pas très faim, » dit doucement Harry.

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Tu n'as pas pris ton petit déjeuner, Harry. »

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

Son père soupira. « Essaye de manger un peu. S'il te plaît, pour moi. »

Harry n'en avait pas vraiment envie, mais Severus semblait si inquiet. Son père parvenait presque toujours à garder une apparence calme, mais Harry pouvait voir le souci dans ses yeux. Alors il accepta. « D'accord, j'essayerai. »

« Merci, » lui répondit Severus. Il se tourna vers les elfes, « Norie, Zan, est-ce que vous voulez-vous joindre à nous ? »

Mais Norie et Zan secouèrent leur tête. « Oh, non, Maître Severus, » indiqua fermement Norie. « Nous avons déjà mangé et nous avons beaucoup à faire. »

Zan et elle transplanèrent à l'étage près des chambres afin de déballer leurs affaires tandis que Severus et Harry se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger où leurs assiettes les attendaient, remplies de pâté en croûte au poulet et de salade de fruits. Harry n'avait pas prévu de manger beaucoup, seulement quelques bouchées pour satisfaire son père, mais la nourriture était si bonne qu'il mangea sans vraiment le réaliser, si bien qu'en regardant son assiette, il fut tout étonné de voir qu'elle était presque vide.

« Bien, que faisons-nous maintenant ? » demanda Severus comme ils finissaient leur repas.

Harry baissa les yeux sur la table. « Je ne sais pas, » marmonna-t-il. « J'ai l'impression de ne rien avoir envie de faire. »

Severus se pencha pour atteindre sa main, emmêlant doucement ses doigts avec ceux de son fils. « Harry, tout va s'arranger. »

Harry observa leurs mains enlacées, se rappelant des autres fois où son père lui avait tenu la main pour le réconforter. Il leva les yeux vers Severus et essaya de sourire. « Ouais. »

« Harry, la plupart des gens te sont très reconnaissants de les avoir sauvé de Voldemort. Je pense que Drago pourrait se tromper quant à la façon dont le public réagira aux nouvelles. Je crois que beaucoup de personnes auront de la compassion et seront outragés par ce qu'il t'arrive, » indiqua calmement Severus.

« Peut-être, » en convint Harry. Il ne voulait la pitié de personne cependant. C'était encore pire pour lui que le mépris et la dérision.

« Mais tu as dit que je pourrais rester ici, hein ? » demanda-t-il soudainement anxieux. « Je n'aurais pas à sortir et à voir des gens, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, pas à moins que tu ne le veuilles, » le rassura Severus.

« Je ne le voudrai jamais, » dit énergiquement Harry. « Je veux juste rester ici à la maison et ne plus voir personne. Enfin, sauf mes amis. »

« J'espère qu'un jour tu penseras différemment. » Severus tendit son autre main pour arrêter les protestations de Harry. « Mais c'est ta décision. Je ne ferais jamais pression sur toi pour t'obliger à faire quelque chose contre ta volonté. D'accord ? »

« D'accord, » chuchota Harry. « Merci, Papa. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un instant puis Severus ajouta.

« C'était très généreux de ta part de vouloir épargner Azkaban à Drago, Harry. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Azkaban est horrible. Je sais que Sir… » Il s'interrompit brusquement, ne voulant pas penser à son parrain en ce moment alors qu'il se sentait déjà si affecté par la situation. « Enfin, c'est un endroit horrible. Il ne pouvait pas y aller. »

Severus inclina la tête. « Effectivement, » Il hésita et serra légèrement les doigts de Harry. « Je voulais être sûr cependant que ta décision n'avait pas été influencée par notre relation. »

Harry le regarda juste avec confusion.

« Drago est mon filleul. Je sais que tu en as conscience, » expliqua Severus. « Je veux être certain que tu comprennes que tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie, et que tu le seras toujours. »

Harry eut de nouveau l'impression d'avoir quelque chose dans la gorge. Il se força cependant à parler. « Merci, Papa. » Il regarda de nouveau leurs mains liées avant d'ajouter. « Et tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi aussi. »

Les yeux sombres de Severus étaient doux quand il parla de nouveau. « Et c'est pourquoi je veux que tu saches que si la présence de Drago près de nous t'est trop difficile, alors nous pouvons le renvoyer à Albus. Je te soutiendrais si tu en viens à cette décision. »

« Je sais, Papa. Merci, » dit doucement Harry. Il le savait déjà, mais entendre son père le dire à voix haute lui fit du bien.

« De rien. » Severus lui tapota une dernière fois la main avant de la relâcher.

Une pensée traversa soudainement l'esprit de Harry. « Papa, où va-t-il s'installer ? »

« Je pensais le mettre dans la chambre que tu avais au début, celle au dernier étage, » répondit Severus.

Harry resta silencieux un moment. Il n'aurait pas voulu que Drago ait une chambre près de la sienne ou de celle de son père. Il aurait été plutôt difficile de ne pas voir l'autre garçon s'il avait été juste au fond du couloir. Mais il se demandait s'il était sage de placer Drago loin de la surveillance de Severus. Qui sait quelle sottise il pourrait faire tout seul ?

« Est-ce que tu ne penses pas qu'il pourrait nous causer des problèmes si on le laisse seul ? » demanda Harry.

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Drago ne causera aucun problème s'il a un tant soit peu de jugeote et je lui réexpliquerai les consignes et les conséquences s'il pose problème, juste au cas où il n'aurait pas réalisé sa condition. »

Il prit son verre et but une gorgée d'eau. « Naturellement, je prévois de toute manière de placer des charmes de surveillance sur sa chambre. »

« Ah, d'accord. Je suppose que ce sera suffisant, » en convint Harry. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son père. Une autre pensée lui traversa encore l'esprit et même s'il ne voulait pas que Severus se sente offensé par ce qu'il sous-entendait de Drago… le garçon était son filleul, après tout… Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir inquiet. Il dit avec hésitation. « Papa ? Prince Hall est toujours sous le charme de Fidelitas, n'est-ce pas? »

Au signe d'assentiment de Severus, il continua lentement, « Est-ce que nous serons encore en sécurité une fois qu'il sera ici ? »

Severus hocha de nouveau la tête. « Je ne crois pas que Drago amènerait quelqu'un qui risquerait de nous blesser à Prince Hall et dans tous les cas, je ne prévois pas de le laisser aller et venir comme il le veut. Une fois qu'il sera là, il restera ici jusqu'à la rentrée des classes, à moins que nous en décidions autrement. Mais je ne prendrais aucun risque avec notre sécurité : Albus et moi allons replacer le charme Fidelitas ce soir, une fois qu'il aura amène Drago ici. »

« Mes amis pourront quand même venir ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, Albus pourra les faire venir de Poudlard, » dit Severus.

« Tu penses que Dumbledore acceptera de les laisser venir ? »

Pour une fois, son père ne lui rappela pas qu'il devait employer le titre de Professeur quand il parlait d'Albus. Au lieu de cela il répondit simplement, « Je suis tout à fait certain qu'il va le faire. »

Puis Severus resta silencieux quelques secondes, en dévisageant Harry avec attention.

Harry pencha la tête interrogateur. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je sais que tu es mal à l'aise et tourmenté par les événements d'aujourd'hui. Je le suis aussi en te voyant ainsi. » Dit Severus. « Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ? »

Harry avait baissé sa tête mais il la releva pour regarder son père. « Tu m'as déjà beaucoup aidé. Merci, Papa. »

« Je voudrai faire plus, » continua Severus.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait autre chose que tu puisses faire. » répondit Harry.

Severus se pencha pour se rapprocher de lui, son regard sombre le fixant si intensément qu'il se sentit obligé de le rencontrer. D'une voix basse mais ferme, Severus demanda, « Harry, tu te rappelles que tu m'as promis que tu n'essaierais plus de te suicider de nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr. Je n'y ai plus repensé, Papa. Je le promets, » lui dit Harry.

« Et tu as promis que si de telles pensées te traversaient de nouveau l'esprit, tu viendrais me le dire, » insista Severus.

« Oui, » Harry inclina la tête. « Mais ça ne m'a pas… traversé l'esprit. Je veux dire, je me sens un peu déprimé, mais je ne veux pas mourir. »

Il hésita avant d'ajouter doucement, « Je ne veux pas te quitter. »

« Ce… Ca me touche beaucoup, » dit Severus d'une voix rauque. « Et je ne veux pas te quitter non plus. »

Harry lui sourit et même s'il était légèrement tremblant c'était tout de même un véritable sourire. Les coins de la bouche de Severus se levèrent avant qu'il ne dise rapidement.

« Bien, ne devrions-nous pas aller voir si Norie et Zan ont déballé ton Eclair de Feu ? Ma vieille Flèche d'Argent ne peut pas se comparer à lui, je sais, mais ce pourrait être amusant de tenter d'attraper le Vif et de faire une ou deux courses. »

« Tu veux dire que tu volerais avec moi ? » Harry le fixa avec étonnement. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler avoir déjà vu son père sur un balai avant.

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Je n'ai certainement pas ton talent, mais je sais très bien voler, je te l'assure. »

« D'accord, Papa, allons-y. » Harry se sentit un peu mieux tandis qu'ils sortaient de table et se dirigeaient à l'étage pour prendre leurs balais. Il n'avait aucune angoisse à voler à Prince Hall. Il n'avait pas à subir les attentes d'un public et il passa l'après-midi à voler avec son père. Il ne se plaint même pas quand Severus insista pour qu'il prenne un épais manteau par-dessus son pullover rouge et son jean.

Enfin, presque pas. « Papa, on est au milieu du mois d'octobre, pas en plein hiver. »

« Tu viens juste de te remettre d'une pneumonie, Harry et le fond de l'air est frais, sans oublier le vent. » répondit fermement Severus en lui tendant son manteau noir.

Harry soupira, prit le manteau et l'enfila sur ses épaules. « Heureux ? »

Une fois que le mot fut hors de sa bouche, il lui sembla plutôt effronté et il se demanda si Severus allait le réprimander.

Severus le dévisagea pensivement, mais finalement il roula simplement des yeux et fit un geste pour que Harry le précède en bas des escaliers. « Extatique. On y va ? »

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à voler, passant au-dessus de la pelouse et de la lande, tournant et glissant dans l'air tandis qu'ils poursuivaient le Vif et faisaient la course. Severus avait raison en disant que sa Flèche d'Argent n'était pas vraiment comparable à l'Eclair de Feu de Harry, mais ils passèrent un agréable moment et si certaines des audacieuses manœuvres de son fils firent manquer quelques battements de cœur à Severus, il dut admettre que cela en valait le coup, rien que pour voir la joie remplacer la douleur et la tristesse dans les yeux de Harry, même si ce n'était que temporaire.

Le soleil était bas dans le ciel quand finalement ils atterrirent et traversèrent la pelouse jusqu'au manoir en pierre. Norie et Zan avaient préparé un délicieux dîner en l'honneur de leur retour et Harry constata que son appétit était revenu en force. D'être de nouveau chez lui et d'avoir passé l'après-midi dehors y avait probablement aidé. Il mangea tout son potage de tomate, puis sa tranche de filet mignon avec ses pommes de terre sautées avant de finir par un éclair au chocolat en dessert.

Alors qu'ils terminaient leur repas, Harry se tourna soudainement vers Severus. « Hé, Papa, nous avions eu des éclairs au chocolat pour le dessert la toute première nuit où j'étais ici. Mais j'avais à peine pu manger le mien alors ; J'étais tellement effrayé et contrarié. Tu te rappelles ? »

Severus le regarda et ses yeux sombres étaient très doux. « Je me rappelle que tu n'avais pas mangé beaucoup durant les premières semaines, mais je ne me rappelle pas de repas en particulier. Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir plus aidé à ce moment, Harry. »

« C'est bon, Papa. Je ne voulais pas te rendre mal à l'aise, » dit Harry avec culpabilité.

« Je me sentirai toujours mal à l'aise avec ce sujet, Harry, et pour toutes ces années où je t'ai mal-jugé et maltraité. Si nous avions été en meilleurs termes dès le départ, il aurait été beaucoup plus facile pour toi de venir ici, » répondit Severus.

« Ca aurait quand même été difficile en sachant que je suis… un esclave. » Harry regarda ailleurs.

« Oui, » admit Severus calmement. « Je le sais. »

Il y eut un instant de silence alors que Harry sentait une chape de tristesse et de honte s'abattre de nouveau sur ses épaules.

Finalement, Severus se racla la gorge. « Harry, Albus va bientôt amener Drago. Si tu ne veux pas le voir… »

Harry se leva vivement de table. « Je serai dans ma chambre. Mais est-ce que je pourrais parler à Dumbledore avant qu'il ne parte ? »

« Le Professeur Dumbledore, » corrigea Severus. « Oui, je t'appellerai. »

« Merci, Papa. » Et Harry sortit rapidement de la salle à manger.

Severus le suivit plus lentement, mais il traversa simplement le couloir jusqu'au salon au lieu de monter à l'étage. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée et fixa sans vraiment les voir les flammes pendant qu'il repensait aux événements de la journée.

Tellement de choses s'étaient passées. Ce matin encore, ils étaient à Poudlard et son plus gros souci était alors de savoir si les quatrièmes années de Poufsouffles seraient capables de brasser des élixirs d'Euphorie. Maintenant la plus grande crainte de son fils était devenue réalité avec la divulgation au grand jour du charme d'esclavage et Severus était profondément inquiet pour lui.

Il croyait Harry quand le garçon lui avait promis de ne plus penser au suicide et de venir voir Severus si jamais il était tenté de le faire. Il le croyait, mais ça l'inquiétait quand même… Bon, il allait juste surveiller attentivement son fils et il demanderait de l'aide à Norie et à Zan pour ça. Peut-être qu'il devrait aussi envisager de placer des charmes de surveillance sur la chambre de Harry également, au moins pendant un certain temps. Ce serait une violation de l'intimité du garçon, ce que Severus détestait, mais la sécurité de son fils était primordiale. Il ne laisserait pas le charme éternellement après tout, seulement jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que la situation s'était améliorée.

Cette sorte d'état de crise était entièrement dû à Drago. Severus se sentait déchiré à son sujet et ses pensées conflictuelles sur son filleul l'empêchaient de savoir comment il allait réellement agir avec lui. D'un côté, il était furieux, plus furieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Drago avait blessé son fils et Severus n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le lui pardonner, ou de même le vouloir. En fait, Drago avait blessé Harry deux fois, d'abord en jetant le sort d'asservissement, puis en rendant public cet état de fait en en parlant aux journalistes.

Jeter le sort d'esclavage avait été une terrible chose, mais au moins ça avait été involontaire. Mais Drago était délibérément allé voir Rita Skeeter, en sachant très bien ce qu'il faisait et que cela nuirait à Harry. Il était très difficile à Severus de lui pardonner cela, vu la façon dont il aimait Harry à présent et vu l'état dévasté de son fils.

Il y avait une partie de Severus qui aurait presque voulu que Drago se retrouve emprisonné.

Mais d'un autre côté, il revoyait Drago dans ses souvenirs, alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit enfant au visage innocent, un visage qui s'illuminait de joie quand il voyait son parrain… enfin durant les quelques précieuses années avant que Lucius n'insiste pour qu'il réprime ses émotions et se comporte avec une soi-disant digne réserve.

Severus se rappelait le désir ardent dans les yeux de Drago que le garçon ne pouvait pas tout à fait parvenir à cacher quand ses parents le traitaient avec dédain ou sans aucune considération. Il se rappelait du temps qu'il avait passé seul avec Drago quand il était entré à Poudlard. Le garçon l'avait souvent volontairement aidé dans ses tâches ou ses brassages de potion, et son filleul était d'ailleurs très bon dans cette matière… bien meilleur que Harry, en fait… Severus savait pourtant que ce n'était pas par ambition ou passion pour le sujet que Drago était venu le trouver. Non, le garçon était venu parce qu'il était affamé de n'importe quel signe d'affection et d'approbation.

Et naturellement, Severus ne pouvait pas cesser de penser aux horreurs dont Drago avait souffert il y avait juste quelques semaines. Le garçon était resté vague, mais Severus avait été à des rassemblements de Mangemorts avant. Il savait de quels genres d'atrocités ils étaient capables. Il ne pouvait que trop bien imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé.

Cela l'avait également incité à se rappeler qu'il avait été dur et brusque avec Drago depuis le début de l'année. Son filleul avait essayé de l'approcher plusieurs fois, seulement pour être sévèrement repoussé. Severus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable à présent, même si cette fois sa réaction lui semblait plus justifiable au vu de la façon dont Drago avait blessé son fils.

Mais à cet instant Severus se demanda s'il n'aurait pas pu agir différemment avec Drago. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas encore le charme d'esclavage à ce moment-là. Il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte du mal qu'il avait fait à Harry. Bien que jeter un sort inconnu ait été une chose dangereuse et idiote à faire, Drago avait pensé qu'il continuait seulement dans la rivalité d'école que Harry et lui avaient partagée dès leurs premiers jours à Poudlard.

Rien ne pouvait excuser le fait que Drago soit allé voir la presse une fois qu'il avait reconnu le charme d'esclavage… mais Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si le garçon aurait fait cela si lui, Severus, s'était comporté différemment. Drago était allé voir les journalistes parce qu'il en voulait à Harry de lui prendre Severus, et ce, à un moment où il avait eu besoin de Severus plus que jamais.

C'avait été une décision terrible de la part de Drago et Severus était furieux contre lui. Mais s'il avait été réceptif au garçon, s'il l'avait écouté et avait appris par quelle tragédie il était passé, aurait-il pu changer les récents événements ? Aurait-il pu aider Drago et ainsi aider également Harry ?

Severus soupira et secoua la tête. Tout cela était du passé et il devait faire avec. Ruminer sur des possibilités ne changerait rien au présent et il devait décider de la façon dont il allait gérer la situation avant qu'Albus et Drago n'arrivent, ce qui n'allait plus tarder maintenant.

Drago était son filleul, et malgré sa colère, Severus savait qu'il devait s'occuper de lui.

Mais Harry était son fils et Severus l'aimait de tout son cœur.

Drago avait terriblement souffert, mais Harry aussi, et ce dernier était la réelle victime innocente dans tout ceci.

Y avait-il une manière d'équilibrer son souci pour Drago et son amour pour Harry ? Pourrait-il aider son filleul sans trahir son fils ? Severus l'espérait, parce qu'il voulait aider Drago, le guider afin qu'il devienne une meilleure personne et lui donner une chance d'avoir un futur… mais sa première fidélité était entièrement à Harry et Severus ne ferait rien qui puisse blesser de nouveau son fils.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'activation du Réseau de Cheminette.

Albus et Drago arrivaient.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Drago arrive au prochain chapitre ! Désolée pour ceux/celles qui l'attendaient dès à présent mais je n'y suis pour rien...

Je vous rappelle que je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de cette histoire. ^^

Bon week-end à tous !


	52. Arrivée à Prince Hall

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 52 chapitres (sur les 68 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 52

* * *

**

Severus se leva avant de s'avancer vers Albus qui sortait de la cheminée, flamboyant comme toujours dans une robe saphir. Drago était un pas derrière lui. Severus observa le garçon du coin de l'œil, jugeant de sa position et de ses réactions, pendant qu'il saluait le vieux sorcier.

Drago était habillé simplement, pour lui, dans une chemise gris-foncée et un pantalon assorti. Mais tous simples qu'ils étaient, les vêtements étaient bien faits de même que les mocassins en cuir noirs qu'il avait aux pieds. Son dos était droit et sa tête haute. Il portait sa malle, rétrécie, dans une main tandis que l'autre reposait calmement sur son côté. La plupart des observateurs n'auraient jamais deviné qu'il était nerveux ou gêné, mais Severus connaissait Drago mieux que personne. Il pouvait voir au delà du masque visible de Drago, voir les épaules tendues du garçon et la lueur d'incertitude dans ses yeux argentés pendant qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à Severus en évitant vivement son regard.

Severus serra la main d'Albus et ils échangèrent quelques phrases. Puis le directeur fit le tour du salon des yeux. « Comment va Harry ? J'espérais le voir. »

« Il va bien. » Severus n'était pas sûr que ce soit vrai, mais il ne voulait pas avoir une discussion détaillée sur l'état d'esprit de Harry devant Drago. « Harry veut vous voir également, Albus. Si vous avez quelques minutes, je vais montrer à Drago sa chambre et j'informerai Harry que vous êtes ici. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Albus.

« Zan, » appela Severus et un instant plus tard le petit elfe apparut.

« Est-ce que tu peux t'occuper du Professeur Dumbledore pendant que j'amène Drago jusqu'à sa chambre ? »

À l'affirmation de Zan, Severus fit signe à Drago de le suivre et ils montèrent deux volées d'escaliers, suivirent un labyrinthe de couloirs jusqu'à la petite chambre bleu marine du dernier étage. Drago marchait rapidement derrière Severus et quand ils arrivèrent finalement à destination, il regarda la pièce avec une expression indéfinissable. Ses lèvres se serrèrent légèrement mais il eut le bon sens de ne pas se plaindre à voix haute.

_Heureusement pour lui._ Pensa sèchement Severus.

Drago se retourna pour lui faire face. « Severus, Je… Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir laissé venir ici au lieu d'Azkaban. »

Severus inclina la tête. « De rien, Drago. Mais tu dois te rendre compte que c'est à Harry qu'est revenue la décision finale de te laisser venir ici. »

Drago le regarda fixement avec stupéfaction. « Pot- ? Je veux dire, _Harry_ m'a laissé venir ici ? »

« Oui, effectivement. C'est lui que tu dois remercier. » Severus quitta le regard incrédule de Drago et fit un signe en montrant la pièce. « Ce sera ta chambre durant ton séjour ici. La porte sur le mur d'en face mène à ta salle de bains. Une fois que nous nous retirons dans nos quartiers pour la soirée, tu ne devras plus quitter ta chambre jusqu'au matin, à moins qu'il y ait une urgence. Est-ce compris ? »

Drago hésita, mais donna ensuite un simple signe d'assentiment. « Oui, monsieur. »

« Je suppose que tu as dîné ? » demanda Severus.

Drago inclina de nouveau la tête. « Oui, monsieur. »

« Alors tu déballes tes affaires et tu te prépares pour aller te coucher. Je reviendrai plus tard pour discuter avec toi de tes tâches et de tes obligations. »

Severus repartit sans attendre la réponse de Drago. À l'extrémité du couloir, il fit une pause et se retourna pour faire un mouvement de sa baguette magique et murmurer une incantation avant de reprendre son chemin jusqu'à l'étage en-dessous où il s'arrêta devant la chambre de Harry. Son fils était installé sur le siège de la fenêtre de son salon, le dos appuyé contre le mur et les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Il tenait un livre ouvert sur les genoux, mais fixait le ciel orageux par la fenêtre.

Avant que Severus ne puisse parler, Harry le regarda.

« Ils sont ici, » dit Harry.

C'était une affirmation plutôt qu'une question, mais Severus y répondit quand même. « Oui. Albus nous attend en bas dans le salon. »

Harry posa son livre et se rapprocha de lui. Il ne parla pas de l'autre garçon, mais Severus ajouta, « Drago est dans sa chambre avec l'ordre d'y rester. »

Harry resta silencieux pendant un instant avant de demander, « Et tu as placé des charmes de surveillance sur sa chambre ? »

« Oui, » répondit Severus.

« Est-ce qu'il le sait ? »

« Non, j'ai décidé de ne pas lui dire. Je veux voir si Drago obéira de son propre chef, » dit Severus.

Harry lui lança un regard en biais. « Très Serpentard de ta part, Papa. »

« Je prends ça pour un compliment. » Severus fit un léger haussement d'épaule. « Naturellement Drago devrait me connaître suffisamment bien pour me suspecter d'avoir fait une telle chose, au cas où lui viendrait l'idée de désobéir. »

Ils descendirent au salon pour y retrouver le directeur qui s'était assis dans un fauteuil rembourré et sirotait un verre de brandy.

« Harry, comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu as apprécié ton retour chez toi cet après-midi, » dit Dumbledore.

Harry sentit de nouveau la minuscule pointe de ressentiment qu'il avait déjà ressenti plus tôt envers Dumbledore pour l'avoir laissé chez les Dursley, mais il supposait que le directeur avait vraiment cru que ce serait le mieux pour lui il essaya d'ignorer son amertume. « Oui, monsieur. Merci. Papa et moi sommes allés voler cet après-midi. »

Harry s'assit sur le canapé pendant que son père traversait la pièce jusqu'au grand buffet. Severus se versa un deuxième verre de brandy et prit une Bièraubeurre pour Harry. Puis il les rejoignit, tendant sa boisson à son fils avant de s'asseoir près de lui.

« Oh ? Cela semble agréable. Je sais que leur Attrapeur va manquer aux Gryffondors pour leur prochain match de Quidditch, » répondit Dumbledore.

Harry se demanda si le directeur mentionnait le Quidditch dans une tentative délibérée de l'attirer de nouveau à Poudlard. C'était possible, mais il n'en était pas sûr. En tous cas, cela ne marcherait pas. Même le Quidditch ne le ferait pas rentrer à l'école et faire face à tout le monde.

Mais cela lui donna une ouverture pour lui demander des nouvelles de ses amis.

« Jouer me manque, monsieur, mais je ne peux pas y retourner. Je suis désolé. » Harry regarda Dumbledore d'un air suppliant. « Beaucoup d'autres choses me manquent cependant, particulièrement la présence de mes amis. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment la politique de l'école, mais je me demandais si peut-être… si leurs parents donnaient leur accord… si peut-être vous accepteriez de les laisser venir ici certains week-ends ? S'il vous plaît ? »

« Je pense que nous pourrions envisager quelque chose comme ça, en supposant que leurs parents soient d'accord, naturellement, » dit gentiment Dumbledore.

Harry lui fit un véritable sourire. « Merci, monsieur. »

Dumbledore lui sourit en retour et inclina la tête. « De rien, Harry. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. »

Ils sirotèrent leurs boissons en silence pendant quelques minutes avant que Dumbledore ne prenne de nouveau la parole.

« Severus, je sais que vous souhaitez continuer nos recherches sur un moyen d'annuler le charme d'esclavage. Comme tous les ouvrages sont à Poudlard, il sera probablement plus facile que vous reveniez à l'école le soir. »

Severus inclina la tête. « Oui, mais je veux rester à la maison pendant quelques jours d'abord, juste pour m'assurer que les choses se passent bien ici. »

Il ne mentionna pas le nom de Drago, mais Harry savait ce qu'il voulait dire : il voulait être sûr qu'il se sentirait bien même en étant seul dans la même maison avec Drago. Harry n'était pas sûr d'aimer cette idée effectivement donc il était heureux que Severus se rende compte que ce puisse être difficile pour lui.

Dumbledore comprit évidemment l'inquiétude sous-jacente. Il observa Harry et dit, « Harry, tu pourrais également venir si tu le souhaites. Tu pourrais nous aider dans notre recherche, ou tu pourrais étudier. Je suppose que Severus va continuer ton éducation et te donnera divers devoirs. Mais dans tous les cas, nous serons dans le salon de mon bureau et te ne verras personne. Ou peut-être que nous pourrions nous arranger pour que tes amis te rendent visite. »

Harry inclina vivement la tête. « Ce serait super, monsieur ! » Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son père. « Ce serait possible, hein, Papa ? »

« Bien sûr, » accepta Severus. «Harry et moi viendrons donc à Poudlard lundi soir. »

Il y eut de nouveau un bref silence avant que Dumbledore ne se racle la gorge. « Je suis sûr que vous avez envisagé de continuer l'éducation de Harry à la maison, n'est-ce pas Severus ? »

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Pourquoi donc Albus ? L'éducation est une idée tellement vieux jeu. Je crois que nous devrions permettre aux enfants de gaspiller leur temps en s'amusant à des choses inutiles. »

Dumbledore rit tout bas. « Oh, Severus, votre humour pince-sans-rire m'a manqué. »

« Vu que nous allons travailler ensemble pendant nos prochaines soirées, je ne pense pas que vous devriez en souffrir bien longtemps encore, » répondit Severus.

Harry rit et son père lui lança un regard ironique. « Je te fais rire ? »

« Oui. » Harry s'appuya confortablement contre lui.

« Incorrigible garnement. » Mais le ton de Severus était doux et il tapota gentiment le genou de son fils.

Harry rit de nouveau.

Dumbledore leur fit un sourire rayonnant alors qu'il arborait son air 'Je savais que tout se passerait bien entre vous'.

Severus se renfrogna. « La fatuité ne vous va pas, Albus. »

« Pourquoi, Severus, je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire. » Dumbledore était l'innocence même avec ses yeux bleus écarquillés. Mais il redevint rapidement sérieux. « Pour en revenir à mon idée originale cependant, je ne doutais pas que vous alliez tuteurer Harry. Mais, si ça ne vous dérange pas de me répondre, quand est-il de Drago ? Est-ce que vous pensez à le tuteurer également ou va-t-il passer ses journées à faire des corvées ? »

« J'avais prévu que Drago passe quelques heures à étudier chaque jour, » répondit Severus.

« Mais pas avec moi, » dit rapidement Harry, soudainement de nouveau anxieux.

« Non, pas avec toi, » le rassura son père. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Dumbledore. « Je vais élaborer un programme de tutorat pour les deux, mais ils auront des horaires d'étude différents. »

« Ca va vous prendre considérablement de votre temps en enseignant d'abord à Harry puis à Drago, non ? » demanda Dumbledore.

Severus le regarda intensément, ses yeux sombres rétrécis. « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Albus ? »

« C'est juste que je connais quelqu'un qui n'a aucune occupation pour le moment et qui pourrait vous être d'un grand secours dans l'éducation de Harry et de Drago, » répondit Dumbledore avec pondération.

« Je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide, » dit fermement Severus.

Dumbledore ajouta en même temps que lui, « et je pense que Harry pourrait être heureux de revoir un vieil ami. »

Harry se redressa immédiatement, renversant presque le restant de sa bièraubeurre dans sa précipitation. « Remus ? Est-ce que vous parlez de Remus, monsieur ? »

« En effet, » lui dit le directeur. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Severus, dont le visage pâle s'était renfrogné de désapprobation. « Mais bien sûr si vous ne le souhaitez pas, Severus…. »

« Oui, ce que je souhaite vous intéresse beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? » répliqua Severus. « Tellement que vous avez sciemment parlé de Lupin en présence de Harry. »

« Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas qu'il vienne ici, Papa, » dit Harry d'une petite voix. Il avait envie de revoir Remus, cependant. Mais il était également nerveux à ce sujet. Il n'avait pas vu ou entendu parler de Remus depuis quelques mois, pas depuis la bataille au Département des Mystères le printemps dernier quand Sirius était mort. Une autre petite partie du garçon avait peur de voir Remus, parce que si ce dernier le blâmait de la mort de Sirius, ce serait horriblement douloureux… Et Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse en supporter encore beaucoup plus en ce moment.

Plus encore, il avait beaucoup d'affection pour Remus, mais l'homme avait l'habitude de disparaître de sa vie pendant des mois parfois. Harry l'aimait, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment compter sur Remus, pas comme il pouvait le faire avec son père. Severus était toujours là pour lui, pour s'occuper de lui, pour le protéger, pour l'aimer. Et Harry l'aimait aussi, de tout son cœur. Il aimait Remus, mais il aimait encore plus son père. Il ne se posait aucune question pour savoir où irait sa loyauté entre les deux et si Severus ne voulait pas permettre à Remus de venir à Prince Hall, alors Harry se conformerait à ses souhaits.

Severus l'observa soigneusement puis dit, « Si tu souhaites voir Lupin, Harry, nous pouvons arranger une visite. »

Il se tourna vers Dumbledore. « Je suis sûr qu'Albus sera heureux de nous permettre d'utiliser une de ses classes de Poudlard si nous décidions de demander de l'aide à Lupin pour des cours particuliers. Mais nous venons juste de rentrer et Drago est là depuis moins de quelques heures. Je propose que nous attendions un peu et que nous laissions les choses se mettre en place avant que nous prenions une décision sur la nécessité de la présence de Lupin. »

« D'accord, » accepta Harry. Il étudia son verre à moitié vide de bièraubeurre, se demandant s'il voulait vraiment voir de nouveau Remus. Tout était si embrouillé. Bien, son père avait raison. Il n'avait pas besoin de prendre une décision tout de suite. Il avait déjà assez de chose à penser pour le moment.

Ils finirent leurs boissons et Dumbledore les quitta rapidement après pour retourner à l'école. Il n'était pas vraiment très tard, mais Harry constata qu'il était épuisé et quand Severus lui demanda s'il voulait lire ou jouer à un jeu, il refusa et se dirigea de nouveau à l'étage. Alors qu'il montait les escaliers, il se demanda brièvement ce qu'il ferait s'il rencontrait Drago Malefoy sur son chemin, mais il n'y avait aucun signe du blond. Apparemment Drago suivait les ordres de Severus et était resté dans sa chambre, du moins pour le moment.

Harry était si fatigué qu'il décida qu'il prendrait sa douche dans la matinée et se hâta juste de mettre son pyjama avant de monter dans son énorme lit baldaquin et de se glisser sous les couvertures. En dépit des tensions et des bouleversements qu'il avait ressentis dans la journée… Ou peut-être à cause d'eux… Harry s'endormit pratiquement dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

En bas, Severus alla à la bibliothèque et s'assit derrière son bureau d'acajou. Il prit plusieurs feuilles de parchemin d'un tiroir et commença à élaborer un plan. Ce n'est que deux ou trois heures plus tard qu'il s'appuya finalement contre le dossier de sa chaise et relut son travail. Une feuille de parchemin contenait une liste de corvées quotidiennes pour Drago. Il y avait plusieurs autres feuilles avec un programme et des ébauches de cours.

Severus soupira pendant qu'il les lisait avec attention. Albus avait raison. Tuteurer les deux garçons séparément allait lui prendre la majeure partie de sa journée et il n'appréciait pas vraiment cela. Sans compter qu'en étant aussi occupé, il ne pourrait pas passer beaucoup de temps avec Harry. Mais il n'obligerait jamais son fils à rester en présence de Drago donc un tutorat ensemble n'était pas une option. Peut-être devrait-il envisager de laisser Lupin l'aider. Mais s'il le faisait, le loup-garou ferait sa part à Poudlard. Il ne mettrait pas un pied à Prince Hall.

Bon, à moins que Harry ne le veuille vraiment. Bien qu'il méprise Lupin, Severus ne voulait pas enlever à son fils la chance de le voir. Il avait le sentiment que Harry avait accepté que Drago vienne à Prince Hall en partie parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour son père. Severus n'aurait jamais fait pression sur Harry pour donner à Drago cette chance et il était décidé à faire passer les besoins de Harry avant tout, mais il estimait toujours que Harry avait pensé à lui quand il avait accepté de faire venir Drago ici. Et si c'était vrai, ce serait mesquin et insensible de refuser à Harry que Lupin lui rende visite. Severus devait admettre qu'il avait été mesquin et vindicatif dans le passé, mais il essayait de changer. Il voulait être une meilleure personne que cela, pour Harry et pour lui.

Mais il n'y avait aucun besoin de s'inquiéter au sujet de Lupin pour le moment.

Severus prit la liste de corvées et quitta la bibliothèque, se dirigeant vers la chambre de Drago au dernier étage. Il envisagea brièvement de frapper sur la porte fermée, mais finalement il l'ouvrit simplement et entra.

« Drago, j'ai… » Severus s'arrêta abruptement comme il se rendait compte que la pièce était sombre. Dans la lumière du hall et du clair de lune qui traversait la fenêtre, il pouvait voir que Drago était déjà dans son lit, allongé sur le côté sous l'édredon bleu marine et blanc. Les yeux du garçon étaient fermés et il respirait profondément et régulièrement.

Severus l'observa pensivement. Il ne savait pas si Drago dormait vraiment ou s'il faisait semblant, mais quoiqu'il en soit, Severus décida qu'il attendrait le lendemain matin pour lui parler.

Il se rentourna et sortit, en fermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Le ciel était d'un bleu brumeux et un soleil voilé apparaissait au-dessus de l'horizon quand Harry ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin. Pendant une seconde, il se sentit confus et désorienté, mais tout lui revint rapidement en mémoire. Tout le monde était au courant pour le charme d'esclavage. Severus et lui étaient à Prince Hall. Drago Malefoy était là aussi, parce qu'il avait fait preuve d'une ridicule compassion. Mais au moins il n'avait pas à voir Malefoy et il n'avait rien à faire avec lui. Sûrement pas. Il devait juste être heureux d'être chez lui, loin des questions, du mépris et des regards remplis de pitié. Il n'aurait pas à y faire face ici.

Les hautes herbes grises de la lande ondulaient dans le vent et des nuages effilés semblaient faire la course dans le ciel. Il faisait frais dans sa chambre et Harry, pendant un moment, fut heureux de pouvoir rester blotti sous ses confortables et chaudes couvertures, en ne laissant dépasser que son visage.

Mais après quelques minutes, il se décida finalement à braver le froid de ce début de matinée et rejeta ses couvertures. Il s'approcha vivement de son armoire et choisit rapidement des vêtements : une chemise à carreaux pâles, un épais pullover vert olive à mettre par-dessus, un jeans, des sous-vêtements et des chaussettes. Portant la pile de vêtements dans un bras, il prit ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit et se dirigea vers sa salle de bains pour prendre une douche et s'habiller.

L'eau chaude coulant sur lui le relaxa et Harry s'attarda dans la douche pendant un certain temps. Après en être finalement sorti et s'être habillé, il lança un sortilège sur ses dents et lutta avec la brosse pour donner un semblant d'ordre à ses cheveux.

Harry se fit une grimace dans le miroir, souhaitant pour au moins la cinq-centième fois avoir des cheveux plus faciles à dompter. Cependant son père… son père biologique, James… avait eu les mêmes cheveux perpétuellement décoiffés et tout le monde disait toujours qu'il était charmant ainsi. Harry lui-même pensait que James était plutôt beau sur les photos qu'il avait vues.

On lui avait toujours dit qu'il lui ressemblait et Harry pouvait certainement voir la ressemblance. Pourtant il ne s'était jamais estimé comme quelqu'un de beau. Au contraire, il se sentait toujours affreux. Il inclina sa tête pendant qu'il étudiait son reflet.

Ses cheveux sombres restaient en désordre, mais ils étaient épais et brillants. Sa peau était un peu pâle, mais elle n'avait aucun bouton. Son visage était fin et bien sûr, il y avait ses lunettes, mais ses yeux étaient d'un joli vert clair.

Etait-il possible qu'il soit un peu plus beau qu'il ne le pensait ? Peut-être que les filles ne seraient pas gênées par ses cheveux ou ses lunettes. Après tout, James avait apparemment été considéré comme un bon parti par les filles.

Non… Il était petit et maigre, et même si un jour il grandissait et se remplumait, rien ne changerait le fait qu'il était un esclave. Aucune fille saine d'esprit ne voudrait sortir avec un esclave.

C'était juste la simple et entière vérité et Harry devait simplement l'accepter.

Il reposa sa brosse à cheveux sur le meuble et se détourna du miroir. Il portait ses lunettes maintenant, mais sa vision était floue cependant et sa gorge lui semblait obstruée par une douloureuse boule.

Clignant des paupières pour éloigner ses larmes, Harry prit une profonde respiration et se dirigea de nouveau vers sa chambre. Il était presque l'heure du petit déjeuner. Il lui restait plus qu'à mettre ses chaussures avant de descendre.

Mais alors qu'il passait sa porte, Harry se figea brutalement sur place, le regard fixe.

Drago Malefoy se tenait debout dans sa chambre.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

A bientôt ;-)


	53. Erreur et corvées

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 53 chapitres (sur les 68 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 53

* * *

**

Pendant juste une seconde, Harry se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas. Il ne pouvait simplement pas croire que même Drago Malefoy aurait l'audace de venir dans sa chambre, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il y était… Avec chacune de ses mèches de cheveux blond platine parfaitement en place, avec ses yeux argentés impassibles et habillé d'une chemise rayée, d'un pullover bleu-clair et d'un pantalon kaki.

« Sors, » dit Harry entre ses dents serrées.

Pendant un instant, l'expression de Drago se fit hautaine avant de devenir hésitante. « Je suis juste venu pour savoir ce que tu veux que je fasse. »

« Je veux que tu sortes de ma chambre et que tu restes hors de ma vue, » lui dit Harry d'une voix basse et dangereuse. Tout ce qu'il avait ressenti durant ses derniers mois, la douleur, le désespoir et la fureur bouillonnaient à l'intérieur de lui, menaçant d'emporter les barrières de son self-control d'une minute à l'autre. Et ça risquait d'arriver très rapidement s'il devait voir le visage pointu et pâle de Drago Malefoy plus longtemps encore.

« Mais je dois te servir ! Si je ne le fais pas, ils m'enverront à Azkaban et… » Commença désespérément le garçon blond.

Mais Harry n'était pas en mesure de l'écouter.

« SORS ! » cria-t-il. Sa baguette magique apparut alors dans sa main, pointée en direction de Drago.

L'autre garçon fit rapidement un pas en arrière, en levant ses mains devant lui. « D'accord, j'y vais. Mais tu devras dire à Severus que j'ai essayé… »

« JE NE DOIS RIEN FAIRE, SALE… ! »

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » La voix sèche de Severus interrompit la tirade de Harry. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce, évalua en un coup d'œil la situation et ordonna, « Drago, pars. Retourne dans ta chambre maintenant. »

Drago le regarda et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais il s'arrêta brusquement et donna un signe d'assentiment crispé. Il tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre, laissant père et fils seuls.

« Tout va bien, Harry. Baisse ta baguette et dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. » Dit calmement Severus pendant qu'il s'approchait de son fils.

Harry posa d'une main tremblante sa baguette magique sur sa table de nuit, mais ses émotions étaient si puissantes et bouillonnantes qu'il ressentit le besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose. Il attrapa vivement la lampe qui était également sur la table de nuit et la jeta contre le miroir du mur d'en face. Entendre le bruit de verre cassé comme des centaines de tessons tombaient au sol le soulagea. S'attendant à ce que son père le réprimande, Harry haussa le menton avec défiance. Il n'était _pas_ désolé. Mais alors son visage se décomposa et il commença à sangloter. Il s'accroupit le dos contre le bord de son lit, se sentant soudainement faible, enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux et sanglota encore et encore.

Severus s'installa alors près de lui et entoura Harry de ses bras, en le serrant fortement contre lui. Il ne dit rien mais resta là à le tenir et à le laisser pleurer. Harry se tourna vers lui, pressa son visage contre l'épaule de son père en agrippant sa chemise. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta dans cette position mais il se décala finalement pour s'appuyer simplement contre son père, se sentant faible et épuisé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir pleuré pendant des heures et il avait juste envie de ramper sous les couvertures de son lit et de ne plus y bouger.

La main de Severus frotta doucement ses cheveux. « Que s'est-il passé, fils ? »

Harry soupira. Même parler semblait lui demander beaucoup d'effort. « J'étais dans la salle de bains, à m'habiller et tout, et quand je suis sorti _il_ était là. Je suppose que ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. »

« Oui, on dirait bien, » admit Severus, d'une voix rauque. « Mais je ne peux pas t'en blâmer. »

Il posa un baiser sur la tête de Harry et ce dernier se détendit encore plus contre lui, écoutant les doux battements de cœur de son père à travers le tissu noir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme près de lui, se rendant compte que Severus n'avait pas encore mis sa robe, qu'il portait seulement une chemise et un pantalon. Et ses pantoufles, nota Harry alors que son regard se posait sur le sol.

« Je suis désolé de t'ennuyer, » s'excusa-t-il.

Son père lui donna une légère tape. « Tu sais que tu n'as pas à me faire d'excuses. Nous avons dépassé tout cela, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

Harry sourit légèrement malgré lui. « Ouais, » chuchota-t-il. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ajouta, « Merci, d'être venu et … pour tout. »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier non plus, petit idiot, » gronda légèrement Severus.

« Hmm, je ne te remercie pas alors, » répliqua Harry avec un fantôme de sourire.

Severus roula juste des yeux. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes puis Harry leva son regard vers lui et demanda, « Pourquoi est-il entré ici, Papa ? J'ai toujours dit que je ne voulais pas le voir et il s'introduit dans ma chambre, sans même me demander la permission. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas seulement me laisser seul ? C'est tout ce que je veux. S'il ne peut même pas faire cela, peut-être devrions-nous alors le renvoyer. »

« Nous pouvons sans aucun problème renvoyer Drago, si tu le souhaites, » dit Severus. « Mais pour répondre à ta question, je pense qu'il est probable qu'il ne savait pas que tu avais spécifiquement demandé à ne pas le voir. »

Il soupira. « J'avais l'intention de dire à Drago de rester loin de toi la nuit dernière. Je suis allé le voir pour lui faire savoir nos règles et lui donner quelques tâches à accomplir, mais quand je suis arrivé dans sa chambre il dormait déjà et j'ai donc décidé de lui parler ce matin à la place. Mais apparemment je n'ais pas été assez rapide. »

Harry réfléchit en silence. Il supposait que si Severus n'avait pas averti Drago, et Dumbledore ne l'avait probablement pas fait non plus, alors l'autre garçon ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était censé rester loin de Harry. Remarque il aurait pu y penser de lui-même. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que Harry ne lui souhaiterait pas la bienvenue.

Mais quand Harry mentionna ses réflexions à son père, Severus haussa les épaules et dit, « J'imagine que Drago a pensé que tu aimerais saisir l'occasion de lui donner des ordres. Il l'aurait fait, si les positions avaient été inversées… au moins au début. »

« Pourquoi qu'au début ? » demanda Harry.

« Drago n'est pas un monstre. D'un côté, il a été pourri-gâté et en même temps, maltraité et négligé. Il a appris à donner de l'importance à des choses futiles, encouragé pour cela par des parents qui ne savaient pas s'occuper d'un animal de compagnie et encore moins d'un enfant, » répondit calmement Severus. « Seize ans d'une telle éducation l'a corrompu, sans aucun doute, mais Drago n'est pas complètement sans cœur. J'ai essayé, autant que je le pouvais, de lui instiller une certaine morale et j'ai vu parfois un peu de compassion et de générosité en lui. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le visage peu convaincu de Harry et lui fit une petite grimace. « Tu n'en a jamais vu en lui, je sais, et le comportement de Drago envers toi a été particulièrement déplorable. Tu as certainement le droit d'être furieux contre lui et de le détester. »

« Je suis fâché et je ne peux pas le supporter, » dit fermement Harry.

« Et bien, tu n'as pas à le revoir, » lui assura Severus. « Nous pouvons le renvoyer ce matin, si tu le souhaites. »

Harry considéra la proposition. Mais il était plus calme maintenant et pensa que si Drago n'était vraiment pas au courant qu'il devait rester loin de lui, alors peut-être qu'il essayait seulement de faire son travail en venant dans la chambre de Harry. Drago ne lui avait-il pas dit quelque chose de ce style ? Harry avait été beaucoup trop bouleversé en le voyant dans sa chambre pour y faire attention plus tôt, mais il lui semblait se rappeler que Drago avait essayé de lui dire quelque chose comme ça.

« Dis-lui de rester loin de ma chambre et de moi. S'il vient encore près de moi, je le renvois à Dumbledore. » Dit Harry à son père.

Severus inclina la tête. « Je vais le faire. »

Il serra une dernière fois Harry contre lui puis se leva, en pointant sa baguette sur les morceaux de verre éparpillés sur sol. « Reparo ! Maintenant, pourquoi ne te passerais-tu pas un peu d'eau sur le visage pendant que je vais chercher ma robe avant que nous descendions prendre notre petit déjeuner ? »

Après un repas composé d'œufs et de croissants au jambon, Harry se tourna vers son père et demanda, « Est-ce que nous pourrions encore aller voler comme nous l'avons fait hier ? »

Severus acquiesça, « Oui, mais je dois d'abord parler à Drago. Va chercher nos balais, je reviens rapidement. »

« D'accord. » Et Harry monta précipitamment à l'étage.

Severus le suivit, montant les escaliers supplémentaires menant au dernier étage et marcha jusqu'à la petite chambre de Drago au fond du couloir. Il ne prit de nouveau pas la peine de frapper mais ouvrit simplement la porte et entra. Drago était assis sur le lit, les yeux baissés sur ses doigts qui jouaient nerveusement avec un fil du dessus de lit.

Il sursauta quand Severus entra. « Severus, je suis seulement allé le voir pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il voulait que je fasse, je le jure ! »

« Dorénavant, tu devras rester à l'écart de Harry à moins qu'il ne te le dise spécifiquement, » ordonna Severus.

Une lueur de soulagement traversa rapidement le regard de Drago avant qu'il ne parvienne à le cacher. « Oui, monsieur. »

« Tous les matins, tu te rendras à la cuisine à 6h30. Tu mangeras ton petit déjeuner, ainsi que tes autres repas là-bas avec Norie et Zan, » continua Severus.

Drago en resta bouche bée. « Avec des elfes de maison ? »

Les lèvres de Severus se pincèrent. « Oui, et tu te rappelleras que Norie et Zan sont des elfes libres et que je les considère comme des membres de ma famille. »

Drago ne put pas tout à fait cacher son incrédulité et son dégoût, mais il dit seulement, « Oui, monsieur. »

Severus le regarda durement avant de continuer. « Une fois que tu auras mangé, Norie et Zan te donneront tes tâches de la journée. Tu as intérêt à faire des efforts. Je ne tolérerai aucun relâchement ou un travail bâclé. Tu seras occupé par cela toute la matinée. Après le déjeuner, je vérifierai ton travail pour m'assurer qu'il soit bien fait puis je te ferai cours jusqu'à l'heure du thé, et tu continueras ensuite tes corvées. Après dîner, tu aideras Norie et Zan à nettoyer la cuisine. Puis tu retourneras dans ta chambre pour étudier jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de dormir, c'est-à-dire vingt-deux heures. »

« Mais nous ne devions pas aller au lit avant vingt-trois heures à Poudlard, » protesta Drago.

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Je pense que tu seras plutôt heureux d'aller au lit à vingt-deux heures, après une dure journée de labeur. Tu as une autre option si ces règles ne te satisfont pas. »

Drago secoua rapidement la tête. « Non… Non, c'est très bien. »

« Ai-je raison de supposer que tu n'as pas encore pris ton petit-déjeuner ce matin ? » demanda Severus.

« Oui, monsieur. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas mangé, » bégaya le garçon.

« Alors je te conduits à la cuisine et Norie te montrera comment préparer ton petit déjeuner. Après mangé, Zan te fera visiter la maison et le parc pour que tu sois capable de t'y retrouver. Comme nous sommes dimanche, nous n'étudierons pas. Tu passeras le reste de la journée à travailler dans les jardins. De nouveaux paillis doivent être déposés dans les parterres de fleurs. »

« Mais je n'ai pas ma baguette magique, » lui dit Drago. « Le directeur me l'a prise. »

« J'ai ta baguette magique et je te permettrai de l'utiliser durant les cours si nécessaire, » répondit d'un ton égal Severus. « Tu n'en auras pas besoin aujourd'hui. »

« Mais… » Commença Drago, une lueur horrifiée et écœurée dans le regard.

Severus l'interrompit simplement en se retournant et en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. « J'attendrai dans le couloir si tu souhaites te changer et mettre des vêtements de travail. »

« Mais je n'ai aucun vêtement de travail ! »

« Alors je suppose que nous devrons commencer les leçons de demain par les charmes utiles au nettoyage des vêtements, » dit Severus pince-sans-rire.

* * *

Harry et Severus passèrent une partie de leur journée à voler et comme toujours, Harry se sentit bien mieux après quelques heures passées à filer à toute vitesse sur son Eclair de Feu. À un certain moment de la matinée cependant, alors qu'ils poursuivaient le Vif et passaient de l'autre côté du manoir, il aperçut Zan et Drago marchant vers les jardins, le garçon blond poussant une brouette d'apparence Moldue chargée de plusieurs sacs visiblement lourds.

Harry n'avait jamais vu de brouette ou d'autre outil Moldu à Prince Hall, mais il supposait qu'il serait assez simple pour Zan d'en faire Apparaître une, s'il le voulait.

Harry ressenti une pointe de douleur en voyant son conscrit mais elle n'était pas aussi pointue que d'habitude, et quand un flash d'or fila près de lui, cruellement près de ses doigts, il écarta ses pensées de Drago et tourna de nouveau son attention sur la chasse au Vif.

* * *

Plus tard ce jour-là, son père et lui s'installèrent dans la bibliothèque pour lire. De son fauteuil, Harry pouvait voir les jardins à travers les fenêtres. De temps en temps, il apercevait Drago, à genoux en train d'utiliser une pelle pour répandre le paillis autour des rosiers défraîchis, ou de pousser la brouette. Le garçon blond était trop loin pour que Harry voie clairement son visage, mais il devenait évidemment de plus en plus échevelé et sale. Même à cette distance, il avait des tâches visibles de boue et d'herbe sur son pull léger et son pantalon.

De prime abord, Harry ne put s'en empêcher mais ressentit un intense sentiment de justice, mais alors que l'après-midi avançait, les souvenirs commencèrent à se raviver dans son esprit, des souvenirs de lui-même en train de travailler dur pendant des heures dans la cour de sa tante et de son oncle, sans rien à porter d'autre que des guenilles sales et souillées. Autant il méprisait Drago Malefoy… et il le méprisait vraiment, aucun doute à ce sujet… autant il commençait à se sentir coupable de la façon dont son père et lui se détendaient et s'amusaient tandis que quelqu'un d'autre travaillait vraiment dur. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Cela ressemblait trop à la façon dont les Dursley se prélassaient tandis qu'il essayait frénétiquement de terminer sa liste sans fin de corvées.

« Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » La voix de son père interrompit ses pensées.

« Quoi ? » Harry se rendit compte qu'il regardait distraitement le vide et détourna rapidement le regard. Severus s'installa dans un fauteuil proche en l'observant avec inquiétude.

« Oh, non, pas vraiment. » Harry haussa les épaules. « Je pensais juste aux Dursley…. » Il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

Les lèvres de Severus se tordirent en une grimace désobligeante, alors que la seule mention des Dursley lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. « Ils ne pourront plus jamais te blesser. »

Harry inclina la tête. « Je sais, mais je pensais juste à la façon dont j'avais l'habitude de devoir travailler pour eux à toute heure, et au fait que Drago travaille pour nous et je ne sais pas… je me sens juste un peu mal à l'aise. » Il haussa de nouveau les épaules.

Severus posa son livre sur une table latérale et se pencha en avant sur son fauteuil, étudiant attentivement son fils. « Harry, ce n'est pas la même chose du tout. Tu n'as jamais rien fait pour mériter le traitement que tu as reçu des Dursley. Ils t'ont maltraités, pas pour quelque chose que tu aurais fait, mais parce qu'ils craignent et méprisent la magie et que tu incarnais cela pour eux. Mais tu n'as jamais, jamais mérité d'être puni ou maltraité d'une quelconque façon simplement parce que tu es né sorcier. Les Dursley t'ont maltraité parce qu'ils sont des personnes craintives et intolérantes. Ce n'était pas ta faute et tu ne l'avais pas mérité. Est-ce que tu comprends cela ? »

Harry resta sans bouger pendant un moment, les yeux baissés. Severus resta silencieux, attendant sa réponse. Enfin le garçon releva les yeux.

« Je le sais dans ma tête, » dit-il d'une petite voix. « Mais parfois j'ai encore l'impression que c'était de ma faute. Que j'ai dû faire _quelque chose_ pour inciter ma propre famille à me détester. »

Severus s'approcha de lui pour lui prendre la main.

« Je _suis_ ta famille, enfant, et je t'aime de tout mon cœur, » dit-il doucement.

Les yeux de Harry devinrent brillants et il renifla avant de faire un sourire tremblant à Severus. « Je t'aime de tout mon cœur moi-aussi, Papa. »

Severus lui serra la main avant de le relâcher et d'ajouter, « Mais Harry, tu n'es pas seul, tu te rappelles. Ma famille biologique m'a détesté et maltraité également. J'ai peur de ne pas être devenu aussi affectueux et généreux que toi et pendant une certaine partie de ma vie je me suis même perdu dans le côté sombre. Mais la haine et la maltraitance ont commencé alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant et je ne l'avais pas mérité non plus. »

« Evidemment que tu ne le méritais pas ! Tu étais juste un petit garçon, » s'exclama Harry avec indignation.

Les yeux sombres de Severus brillèrent alors qu'il hochait la tête. « C'est exactement ce que je pense, Harry. Tu es allé vivre à Privet Drive quand tu n'étais seulement qu'un bébé. Tu m'as dit que les premières choses dont tu te rappelles sont d'être enfermé dans un placard sombre sous les escaliers, de devoir préparer les repas, nettoyer la maison, et travailler dans la cour avant que tu ne sois en âge d'aller à l'école primaire. Tu étais toi-aussi seulement un petit garçon et tu n'avais rien fait pour mériter ce genre de traitement. »

Harry hésita. « J'imagine. »

« C'est certain, » dit fermement Severus. « Harry, imagine que ça ne soit pas arrivé à toi imagine que ce soit arrivé à un autre enfant Et si je te disais que cet autre enfant, un petit bébé de même pas encore deux ans, dont les parents sont morts, a été envoyé vivre avec une tante et un oncle ? Si je te disais que ces adultes ont forcé l'enfant en bas âge à vivre dans un placard, qu'ils ont refusé de le nourrir et de l'habiller convenablement tout en étouffant leur propre enfant de cadeaux ? Si je te disais que le petit garçon a été forcé de travailler de longues heures pour nettoyer leur maison et leur cour, dès qu'il fut en âge de tenir un chiffon de nettoyage ? Si je te disais que la tante et l'oncle ont giflé et maltraité le petit garçon et ont permis à leur propre fils de le battre ? Penserais-tu que l'enfant le méritait ? Penserais-tu qu'il devrait passer le reste de sa vie à s'en vouloir parce que sa tante et son oncle étaient de cruels idiots ? »

Harry ferma les yeux et secoua sa tête dans un silencieux 'non'.

« Alors tu ne devrais pas te reprocher toutes ces choses. Rien n'était de ta faute. Je te le promets, » finit calmement Severus.

Harry rouvrit les yeux. « Merci, Papa. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Puis Severus se racla la gorge.

« Quant à comparer ton passé à la situation de Drago, il y a autre chose à prendre en compte outre le fait que tu étais complètement innocent, contrairement à Drago qui a réellement mérité sa punition. Les attentes de Dursley étaient délibérément irréalisables. Ils t'assignaient beaucoup trop de corvées pour que tu puisses réellement les accomplir, probablement parce qu'ils voulaient une excuse pour pouvoir te réprimander et te punir. Je suis certain que Drago se sent vraiment accablé et maltraité en ce moment également, mais c'est seulement parce qu'il n'a jamais eu à faire un quelconque travail physique. Je lui ai assigné assez de travail pour le maintenir occupé chaque jour, mais ce n'est pas une liste impossible à accomplir, et à condition qu'il travaille dur et fasse des efforts, je ne le punirai pas s'il n'accomplit pas tout. Et naturellement, il recevra trois repas par jour et aura suffisamment de temps pour dormir correctement la nuit. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu ais à ressentir une quelconque culpabilité, Harry, mais si c'est le cas, tu peux toujours offrir ton aide à Drago, » conclut Severus.

Malgré lui, Harry rit et secoua la tête. « Je ne me sens pas si coupable que ça. »

« Bien. » Severus sourit et ils retournèrent chacun à leur lecture.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Un chapitre visiblement attendu… J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas déçu !

Bye


	54. Oeuvres de Maître

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 54 chapitres (sur les 68 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 54

* * *

**

Lundi matin, Harry et Severus commencèrent leurs leçons. Juste après le petit-déjeuner, ils partirent à la bibliothèque et Severus agrandit une des petites tables de sorte qu'il y ait suffisamment de place pour que Harry étale ses livres et ses feuilles de parchemin. Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à travailler sur sa Métamorphose et ses Sortilèges.

Peu avant que midi sonne, Severus indiqua, « C'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui, je pense. Après le déjeuner, je veux que tu lises le chapitre sept de ton livre de Potions. Ensuite tu pourras passer le reste de l'après-midi comme tu le veux, mais tu as un devoir de trente centimètres récapitulant la cinquième loi de _Golpalott_ à faire pour vendredi. Demain nous commencerons à brasser l'antipoison de l'aconit. »

« Et à travailler sur la Défense ? » demanda ardemment Harry.

Severus inclina la tête. « Et sur la Botanique également, si Pomona peut nous prêter quelques plants de belladone et de polygonum. »

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et retournèrent à la salle à manger pour le déjeuner. Ils se séparèrent ensuite, Severus se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque pour commencer une autre session de cours particuliers avec Drago.

« Papa, » l'appela Harry.

Severus s'arrêta et se tourna vers le garçon.

« Vous aurez fini à seize heures, n'est-ce pas ? » voulut savoir Harry.

« Oui, nous prendrons le thé ensemble si tu veux, » lui dit son père.

« Est-ce que nous pourrons voler de nouveau ? »

Severus hésita avant d'incliner lentement la tête. « Oui, nous volerons encore, mais même si j'apprécie cela Harry, j'ai peur qu'après aujourd'hui nous ne devions limiter nos séances de vol aux vendredi après-midi. J'ai besoin de temps pour préparer vos leçons. Je n'ai jamais enseigné d'autres sujets que les Potions et je veux être certain de faire de bons cours. Je ne veux pas que ton éducation pâtisse de ton départ de Poudlard. Et si nous retournons à l'école après dîner pour une bonne partie de la soirée, il ne me reste plus que la période entre le thé et le dîner pour réviser les autres sujets et préparer vos leçons. »

Harry se rendit soudainement compte que son père se retrouvait avec beaucoup de travail supplémentaire en assumant la responsabilité de son éducation et il se sentit coupable et malheureux de causer des problèmes à l'homme.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il doucement.

Mais Severus secoua immédiatement la tête et revint sur ses pas pour se rapprocher de son fils. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry et lui donna une douce compression.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être puisque tu n'as rien à te reprocher. En fait, je suis même heureux d'être ici avec toi. Tu m'as donné tellement de bonheur et je veux faire tout ce que je peux pour t'aider. Et bien sûr, je le ferai ; je suis ton père. »

« Merci, Papa. » Harry se demanda brièvement combien de fois il avait dit cela ces deux derniers jours, mais il était si reconnaissant à Severus de l'avoir laissé revenir à la maison, de le protéger et de le soutenir,… Bref, pour toutes les choses qu'il avait faites pour Harry ces derniers mois. Les mots ne pouvaient même pas exprimer vraiment ses sentiments, mais il espérait que son père l'ait compris.

Les yeux sombres de Severus brillèrent. « De rien. Maintenant, va lire ton chapitre. »

« Oui, monsieur ! » dit vivement Harry. Il le salua et esquiva en riant l'espiègle claque que son père s'apprêtait à lui donner derrière la tête, avant de monter en courant dans sa chambre.

Les lèvres de Severus remontèrent en ce fameux sourire qui lui était propre pendant qu'il observait son fils ; un sourire qui se fana quand il se retourna et marcha de nouveau vers la bibliothèque.

Drago l'attendait, debout près de la porte, avec un mélange de morosité et d'appréhension.

Severus lui fit signe de s'asseoir à la table. « Bon après-midi, Drago. » Sa voix était ferme, mais affable.

Drago lui jeta un regard incertain. « Bon après-midi, » marmonna-t-il.

Severus fit un léger mouvement de sa baguette magique et un portrait apparut soudainement sur la table, juste devant Drago. « Dis-moi tes impressions sur ce portrait. »

Le garçon blond le regarda sans comprendre. « Pardon ? »

Severus fit un geste distrait de la main. « Tes parents étaient tous deux de fins connaisseurs d'art. Je suis certain qu'ils t'ont enseigné certaines choses sur la valeur d'une œuvre. Je voudrais donc entendre ton avis sur cette peinture. »

Drago semblait toujours perplexe, mais il savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas continuer d'interroger Severus. Il tourna son attention sur le portrait.

« Hmm, il ne bouge pas ce qui veut dire qu'il a évidemment été peint avant que le Sortilège d'Animation ne soit inventé dans les années 900. Peut-être par Marcelli ? Antonio Marcelli était l'un des premiers grands artistes, bien que je ne reconnaisse pas cette œuvre. »

Drago se rapprocha un peu plus du portrait, alors qu'il devenait plus intéressé par la peinture. Sa voix changea, perdant de son hésitation et devenant plus assurée. Il avança alors sa main droite, un de ses doigts touchant presque, mais pas tout à fait, la peinture pendant qu'il décrivait des éléments particuliers.

« Elle est plutôt intrigante. La femme dans le portrait a un maintien réservé avec ses mains croisées ainsi, mais son regard semble fixer quelque chose. L'accoudoir de la chaise sert de diviseur. Il créé une impression d'espace entre le modèle et l'observateur. Son expression est ambiguë, mais aimable et sereine. Vous vous sentez attirés par elle, mais en même temps, vous hésitez. »

« Regarde la courbe de ses mains, c'est magnifique. Ces dégradés subtils d'ombres et de lumières ont été réalisés par un maître. Son visage est translucide, en contraste direct avec les éléments plus foncés que sont les cheveux et le voile. Et le paysage derrière elle… Il donne une incroyable perception de profondeur et de volume. C'est incontestablement une œuvre de maître, avec cette subtile modélisation des formes et cette impression d'harmonie. Je ne peux pas croire que je ne l'ai jamais vu avant. »

Drago se radossa dans son siège et leva les yeux sur Severus. « C'est un portrait fascinant, monsieur, évidemment créé par un génie. Si ce n'est pas Marcelli, alors je dirai Michel Landry. »

Severus secoua la tête. « Ce portrait s'appelle _Mona Lisa_. Bon, ce n'est pas l'original bien sûr mais c'est une copie plutôt bonne. L'original a été peint par Leonard de Vinci, qui était, en fait, un génie. Il était l'un des plus grands artistes et scientifiques que le monde n'ait jamais connu. Il était également Moldu. »

Drago le regarda puis secoua à son tour la tête. « C'est impossible ! Aucun Moldu n'a pu créer cela ! »

« Je t'assure que c'en était un, » dit Severus calmement. Il fit un léger mouvement de sa baguette magique. La peinture disparut, retournant à sa place dans la galerie à l'étage, alors qu'un épais livre descendait d'une étagère et se posait délicatement sur la table devant eux.

« Mais les Moldus sont stupides et… rustres et, et…, » insista Drago.

« Mais ils ont créé Mona Lisa, et ceci, et ceci. » Severus tourna plusieurs pages du livre, montrant les grandes œuvres d'art de Michel-Ange, Raphaël, et d'autres grands artistes de la Renaissance. Il poussa le livre jusqu'à Drago. « Regarde-le durant quelques instants. »

Drago fronça les sourcils, mais fit comme il lui avait été demandé. Severus l'observa tandis que son froncement de sourcils se changeait progressivement en un regard confus. Mais quand le garçon releva finalement la tête, son expression reflétait son entêtement.

« Ce livre est fictif. Les Moldus ne peuvent certainement pas faire de telles œuvres. Elles doivent avoir été faites par des sorciers se cachant pour de quelconques raisons. »

Severus haussa les épaules. « Tu n'es pas le premier sorcier Sang-Pur à élaborer cette théorie, mais la recherche poussée qui a été faite a prouvé qu'il n'y avait pas une goutte de magie dans le sang de ces remarquables artistes. »

Drago ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu. « Je pensais que nous allions étudier, monsieur, pas regarder des livres d'art. »

« Considère-cela comme une version de l'Etude des Moldus, » lui dit Severus. « Nous allons passer quelques instants chaque jour à discuter des accomplissements notables du Monde Moldu, en commençant par les grandes œuvres d'art. »

Drago le regarda, se demandant visiblement si Azkaban n'aurait pas été un meilleur destin après tout.

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il avec horreur.

Severus le dévisagea avec attention pendant un long moment. « Redemande-le moi dans six mois. »

Il se leva et rendit délibérément son expression et sa voix légèrement plus intimidante. « Pour vendredi, je veux que tu lises les trois premiers chapitres de ce livre. Tu choisiras deux des artistes et tu écriras un essai de soixante centimètres comparant les similitudes et les différences dans leur style et leurs œuvres. Comme je réalise que tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps libre pour l'écrire, je t'accorde une demi-heure sur ton temps de classe pour le commencer. Mets-toi au travail maintenant. »

Il observa le garçon travailler, remarquant le tressaillement de Drago alors qu'il prenait sa plume pour commencer à écrire.

« Tends tes mains, » ordonna brusquement Severus.

Drago lui jeta coup d'œil hésitant, avant d'obéir.

Severus lança rapidement un charme de Soin et les ampoules sur les doigts du garçon disparurent. Les yeux de Drago s'élargirent, comme s'il était étonné de l'attention dont faisait preuve Severus à son égard.

Il baissa ensuite la tête et marmonna, « Merci, monsieur. »

Severus inclina la tête. « De rien. Si de nouvelles ampoules apparaissent, viens me voir ou montre les à Norie ou à Zan. L'un de nous les guérira pour toi. »

« Merci, » répéta doucement Drago.

Il baissa de nouveau la tête, retournant à son essai et Severus s'assit sur un fauteuil voisin, passant en revue ses notes sur les sortilèges jusqu'à ce que la demi-heure se soit écoulée.

* * *

Après dîner, Harry et Severus partirent à Poudlard en utilisant le réseau de Cheminette jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Ils firent un pas hors de la cheminée, d'abord Severus puis Harry, dans une pièce confortable et chaleureuse. Fumseck était juché sur sa perche en bronze dans le bureau du directeur et Dumbledore lui-même, vêtu aujourd'hui d'une longue robe vert-clair, se tenait près de lui. Deux autres personnes étaient là également et elles se jetèrent immédiatement sur Harry dès qu'il fit un pas dans la pièce.

Le visage de Harry s'éclaira en un énorme sourire quand il les reconnut. « Mione ! Ron ! »

Severus secoua la tête de perplexité alors qu'il observait les trois adolescents se jeter dans les bras des uns et des autres comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus pendant des années, mais quand ils se séparèrent, l'homme leur sourit, se rendant compte qu'il ne tolérait plus les autres enfants simplement dans l'intérêt de Harry mais que, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il en était venu à les apprécier réellement pour eux-mêmes.

« Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, je suis ravi de vous revoir. »

« Merci, monsieur, » dirent-ils en chœur, en lui souriant à leur tour.

« Harry, je suis très heureux de te voir également, » dit Dumbledore. « Maintenant, si les jeunes voulaient bien aller dans mon salon, j'y ai commandé un plateau de scones et des tasses de chocolat chaud. Vous pourrez parler librement et Severus et moi pourrons commencer à travailler. »

Harry, Ron, et Hermione se dirigèrent donc vers la petite pièce voisine et s'installèrent dans le canapé et les fauteuils. Presque immédiatement, un plateau argenté apparu sur la table, avec dessus trois tasses de chocolat et des scones au miel et à la confiture.

« Alors, comment vas-tu Harry ? » demanda impatiemment Hermione. « Nous nous sommes inquiétés pour toi. »

Harry inclina la tête. « Ca va, les gars. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter. Je suis à la maison. J'irai très bien tant que je n'aurai pas à voir trop de gens. »

Ron se renfrogna, son visage habituellement rieur visiblement fâché. « Et Malefoy ? Il est resté loin de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Il le devrait s'il sait ce qui est bon pour lui. »

Harry hésita et Ron le remarqua immédiatement. « Quoi ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ? Harry, si tu ne renvoies pas ce visqueux petit connard tout de suite… »

« Ron, arrête. Ecoute-moi juste. » Harry leur raconta donc que Drago était apparu dans sa chambre dimanche matin, mais que Severus et lui pensaient que c'était un malentendu.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr, » murmura sombrement Ron.

« Il est resté loin de moi depuis lors et s'il ne continue pas, alors il sera renvoyé, et c'est tout. » répondit Harry. Il but une gorgée de chocolat et observa ses amis. Il connaissait déjà leur réponse à sa question et n'était pas sûr de vraiment vouloir en parler, mais pour quelque raison il se sentit tout de même obligé de demander.

« Alors, je devine que tout le monde parle de… vous savez, des nouvelles ? »

« Et bien, oui, en quelque sorte, » admit Hermione.

Harry inclina la tête d'un air triste. « Ouais, je savais qu'ils le feraient. »

« Il y a eu la nouvelle te concernant, puis le Professeur Rogue et toi… puis Malefoy… avez tous disparu sans un mot. Alors oui, les gens sont plutôt curieux, » dit Ron.

« Je l'aurai parié, » répondit Harry de manière désabusée. Il suspectait ses amis d'essayer de minimiser des choses dans son intérêt. Mais son asservissement, puis leurs trois disparitions, comme le disait Ron, étaient sans doute les nouvelles qui avaient le plus fait parler l'école pendant quelque temps. Faisant probablement même plus de bruit que la mort de Voldemort l'avait fait. Certains des étudiants à l'école avaient été affectés par la guerre, mais pour d'autres, elle n'avait été qu'un lointain souci.

Mais tout le monde connaissait Severus Rogue, Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter.

Hermione reposa sa tasse et se pencha vers lui, posant sa main sur la sienne. « Mais Harry, la plupart des gens te soutiennent vraiment. Je veux dire, chacun est stupéfait et veut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ils sont pour la plupart compréhensif. Je n'en ai pas entendu beaucoup te rabaisser. »

Ron acquiesça. « Ouais, juste quelques Serpentards, mais pas tous. D'ailleurs Alec Morland et ses compagnons sont venus me voir aujourd'hui et m'ont donné une lettre à te remettre. »

Ron mit la main dans la poche de sa robe et en retira une enveloppe plutôt chiffonnée, qu'il remit à Harry.

« Et il y a une lettre de la part de tous les Gryffondors et de certains participants de l'AD également. » Hermione sortit une enveloppe beaucoup mieux conservée de sa propre poche.

Harry ouvrit celle de ses compagnons de Maison et de l'AD d'abord.

_Cher Harry,_

_Nous voulons juste te dire que tu nous manques beaucoup et que nous espérons que tu reviennes rapidement à Poudlard. Nous sommes comme une grande famille et ce n'est pas pareil sans toi. Ce charme ne change rien pour nous et tu peux compter sur nous pour te soutenir. Penses-y d'accord ? _

_Tes amis,_

Et il y avait environ cinquante signatures en-dessous, appartenant à tous les Gryffondors et aux Poufsouffles et Serdaigles qui avaient été membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Harry fixa juste le parchemin pendant de longues secondes, avant de le plier silencieusement, de glisser de nouveau la lettre dans son enveloppe, et de la mettre dans la poche de son jean. Il se dit qu'en rentrant à la maison, il la mettrait à l'intérieur de son album photos et la garderait pour toujours. Il avait passé trop d'années isolé et sans amis pour ne pas conserver précieusement une telle marque d'amitié.

« Harry, est-ce que tu penses revenir ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix douce.

Il était difficile à Harry de parler, mais il se racla finalement la gorge et répondit.

« Pas maintenant, Hermione. Je ne peux pas. Mais peut-être un jour. »

Hermione sembla vouloir insister, mais elle ne prit finalement qu'une profonde inspiration avant d'incliner la tête.

Harry reporta son attention sur l'autre lettre, celle d'Alec Morland.

_Salut Harry,_

_Ton ami Ron Weasley a dit qu'il te donnerait cette lettre, donc j'espère que tu l'auras. Je suppose que les nouvelles, sur le fait que tu sois un esclave et tout, sont vraies puisque le Professeur Rogue et toi êtes partis. J'aurai aimé que tu restes avec nous cependant. Ca ne fait aucune différence pour moi, ou pour beaucoup de personnes. _

_Je voulais juste te dire que j'ai réellement apprécié tout ce que tu as fait pour m'aider, et que je me rappelle de ce que j'ai dit quand tu as empêché Crabbe et Goyle de continuer à me battre… Tu sais, sur le fait que j'allais moi-aussi essayer d'aider des personnes, si je le pouvais. Alors si tu reviens, je serai à tes côtés, moi-aussi._

_Merci encore,_

_Alec_

_P.S. Dis s'il te plaît au Professeur Rogue qu'il nous manque également. Sinistra a pris sa place comme Directrice des Serpentards maintenant et elle est assez gentille, mais elle n'est pas aussi bien que le Professeur Rogue._

Harry sourit alors qu'il rangeait avec soin la lettre d'Alec. Il décida qu'il la garderait aussi.

« Alors si vous me disiez ce que vous avez eu comme cours aujourd'hui, » demanda-t-il. « Papa m'a montré certains des sorts pour apprendre à devenir un Animagus. Il n'en est pas un, mais il a dit qu'il pourrait m'enseigner les premières étapes, que ce serait suffisant pour voir si j'ai la possibilité d'en être un. Si j'ai cette capacité, il a dit qu'il demanderait à McGonagall de travailler avec moi en privé. Je ne pense pas que je peux le devenir cependant. Aucun des sortilèges que nous avons pratiqués aujourd'hui n'a produit de changement. »

« Est-ce que ce ne serait pas super pourtant ? » demanda Ron tout en choisissant un troisième scone. « Si nous pouvions devenir des Animagi, comme ton papa et ses amis ? » Il fronça les sourcils, « je veux dire, ton vrai papa… pas que le Professeur Rogue ne soit pas ton vrai papa hein, mais je veux dire… »

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Mon autre papa, » l'aida Harry. Il haussa les épaules. « Ce serait utile pour un Auror, mais je n'pense pas vraiment que je puisse en devenir un. Peut-être que vous le pourrez. »

« Eh bien, nous ne voyons pas les Sorts pour devenir Animagus avant le mois prochain, » dit Hermione. « Nous avons commencé à changer la couleur de nos cheveux aujourd'hui. » Elle sourit. « Tu aurais dû voir Lavande et Parvati. Je pense que c'était le meilleur cours qu'elles n'aient jamais eu. »

Soudainement Ron se redressa sur sa chaise. « Oh, nous avons failli oublier la chose la plus importante ! Harry, mes parents, ceux d'Hermione et la mamie de Neville ont tous envoyé des lettres nous autorisant à aller à Prince Hall les week-ends. Luna n'a pas eu de nouvelles de son papa encore. Elle a dit qu'il était probablement occupé à écrire un article sur la conspiration des Joncheruines. Je sais pas trop ce que ça peut-être, mais elle a dit que si elle n'avait pas de ses nouvelles rapidement, elle lui passerait un coup de Cheminette. »

« Alors vous serez capables de venir samedi ? Super ! » S'exclama Harry.

Ils continuèrent de parler de leurs cours puis réfléchirent à quelques plans pour le week-end jusqu'à ce que Severus les appelle pour leur dire qu'il était temps de partir : Ron et Hermione devaient être dans la Tour des Gryffondors avant le couvre-feu rappela Dumbledore.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se passa pratiquement de la même façon. Chacune des journées était bien remplie et studieuse. Harry avait ses leçons avec Severus le matin, puis étudiait ses cours et travaillait sur ses devoirs après le déjeuner tandis que Severus tuteurait Drago. Il finissait habituellement au milieu de l'après-midi, puis lisait ou volait seul puisque son père travaillait avec Drago ou préparait leurs leçons. Ils prenaient ensuite le thé ensemble, et le dîner, puis partaient à Poudlard pendant deux heures durant lesquelles Severus et Dumbledore continuaient leurs recherches à travers l'énorme pile d'ouvrages que les historiens et les archivistes du monde entier avaient envoyé au directeur.

Harry était heureux de voir ses amis pendant ces soirées. Ron et Hermione étaient venus à chaque fois et Ginny, Neville, et Luna avaient également été présents quelques fois. Ils discutaient et mangeaient des collations dans le petit salon de Dumbledore, puis Harry et Severus retournaient à Prince Hall et se retiraient dans leur chambre rapidement. Harry avait entrevu plusieurs fois Drago tout au long de la semaine pendant que l'autre garçon travaillait dans le manoir ou se dirigeait à la bibliothèque pour ses sessions de cours particuliers, mais ni lui ni Drago ne s'étaient parlés ou même regardés et Harry était bien déterminé à continuer de l'ignorer, sans s'occuper de ce qu'il faisait.

* * *

Les amis de Harry, y compris Luna dont le père était finalement entré en contact avec Dumbledore pour lui donner sa permission, arrivèrent l'un après l'autre par Cheminette dans le salon de Prince Hall peu après le petit déjeuner du samedi matin.

Severus, debout près de Harry, les salua tous poliment. « Bonjour. Merci à tous d'être venus. Harry, amuse-toi bien avec tes amis et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je serai dans mon laboratoire. »

Il leur fit un dernier signe de tête puis partit.

Harry sourit à ses amis. « Oui, merci d'être venus. Je suis vraiment heureux de vous ayez eu l'autorisation de vos parents. »

« Tu sais bien que nous sommes contents d'être là nous aussi, » répliqua Hermione tandis que Ron indiquait, « J'suis content moi-aussi, mon pote, » et que Neville et les deux autres filles acquiesçaient également.

Ils restèrent tous debout pendant quelques instants.

« Alors que voulez-vous faire ? » demanda Harry.

Ginny, Neville, et Luna n'étaient naturellement jamais venus à Prince Hall avant et Hermione proposa que Harry leur montre d'abord les environs avant qu'ils ne fassent tout autre chose. Harry leur fit donc visiter Prince Hall, l'intérieur et l'extérieur, alors que les trois nouveaux venus regardaient autour d'eux avec admiration.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient à travers les jardins, ils aperçurent Drago en train de travailler non loin d'eux. Il avait finalement fini de déposer le nouveau paillis et était maintenant occupé à élaguer un massif d'arbustes.

Neville secoua la tête. « J'ai du mal à le croire… Malefoy effectuant réellement un quelconque travail. Harry, tu devrais prendre une photo. Je parie que tu pourrais la vendre très chère. »

« Oublie l'argent. Tu pourras l'encadrer et l'accrocher à une place d'honneur dans ta chambre, » gloussa Ginny. « Quand tu te sentiras déprimé par quelque chose, tu n'auras juste qu'à regarder la photo et elle te remontera le moral. »

« Et si nous allions l'embêter un peu, » suggéra Ron, avec une lueur hargneuse dans le regard.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il savait qu'en temps normal, Ron n'intimiderait jamais quelqu'un ou ne frapperait jamais un homme déjà à terre, mais en ce moment son ami était particulièrement furieux contre Drago, la plupart du temps pour ce qu'il avait fait à Harry. Pour le reste, il y avait toujours eu une inimité entre eux deux, presque autant qu'entre Harry et Drago et le garçon blond s'était très souvent moqué de la pauvreté des Weasley. Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment blâmer Ron de vouloir se venger de Drago maintenant qu'il en avait la chance.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rappeler ce qu'il avait vécu avec les Dursley et il était hors de question qu'il prenne la place de Dudley, ou qu'il permette à l'un de ses amis de le faire.

Harry secoua donc la tête et dit fermement, « Non, on le laisse seul. Il ne nous embête pas. Allez, je parie que nous pouvons trouver assez de balais pour que chacun puisse voler puis nous pourrions emballer un déjeuner de pique-nique et manger dehors sur le lande, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Neville fut rapidement d'accord avec lui. « Ça va être super. Allons-y. »

Ils quittèrent ainsi les jardins et se dirigèrent de nouveau vers le manoir pour prendre leur balai. Harry ne jeta pas un regard en arrière, mais s'il l'avait fait, il aurait vu que Drago avait fait une pause dans son travail et le fixait depuis plusieurs secondes, d'un regard troublé et perplexe.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

A la semaine prochaine !


	55. Victimes d Halloween

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 55 chapitres (sur les 69 en anglais)

_**Un TRES GRAND MERCI à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews au chapitre précédent.

* * *

**_

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 55

* * *

**

Harry n'avait jamais aimé Halloween.

Quand il avait été petit et qu'il vivait avec les Dursley, ca avait juste été une déception de plus alors qu'il observait Dudley s'habiller avec de jolis déguisements avant d'aller quémander des bonbons tandis qu'on lui refusait n'importe quel amusement. Et puis après qu'il ait appris la façon dont Voldemort avait tué ses parents, il ne pouvait même pas imaginer célébrer l'anniversaire de leur mort.

Il y avait toujours eu une fête à Poudlard, avec le festin d'Halloween et une soirée costumée dans la Grande Salle, mais Harry n'y était jamais allé. Ron, Hermione et lui étaient toujours restés dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, à jouer aux cartes, à lire ou à rester assis ensemble tranquillement. Parce qu'une fois qu'il eut expliqué ses sentiments vis-à-vis de ce jour à ses amis, Ron et Hermione avaient fidèlement choisi de rester près de lui. Pendant leur première année à l'école, Fred et George leur avaient apporté de la nourriture du Festin, en faisant fi des difficultés et des problèmes qu'ils avaient risqués d'avoir en le faisant. Plus tard, une fois que Harry et ses amis eurent découvert par eux-mêmes à quel point il était facile d'obtenir de la nourriture des elfes de maison, ils avaient simplement demandé à Dobby de leur envoyer un plateau repas.

Mais Ron et Hermione ne l'avaient jamais laissé seul, même si dans un premier temps, Harry s'était senti coupable et avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent à la fête. Mais ils avaient toujours refusé pour pouvoir rester avec lui et Harry leur en avait été reconnaissant.

Cette année, alors que Halloween se rapprochait, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser plus souvent à James et à Lily. Il se rappelait les choses qu'il avait apprises sur eux et revoyait leurs visages quand ils étaient apparus lors de la Troisième Tâche du Tournoi après que Voldemort ne soit revenu à la vie.

Harry essayait habituellement de ne pas se rappeler de cette soirée ; elle avait été l'un des pires événements de sa vie et il avait parfois encore des cauchemars à ce sujet… mais se rappeler comment les apparitions de ses parents l'avaient aidé à le sauver était une chose qui lui permettait de se sentir mieux… pas vraiment heureux, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une douce chaleur quand il se rappelait de leurs visages et de leurs voix, de leur amour évident pour lui.

Pendant la semaine avant Halloween, Harry passa beaucoup de son temps libre à regarder des photographies d'eux en s'interrogeant sur toutes les choses qui auraient pu se passer, si seulement….

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le faire mais il s'en sentait coupable. Après tout, il avait un père maintenant et il ne voulait pas blesser Severus d'une quelconque façon. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne voulait pas Severus ; il souhaitait juste avoir encore ses parents et Sirius, également. Dans ses rêves, il les imaginait ensemble, heureux pour toute leur vie. Bien sûr, Harry savait que ça ne se serait probablement pas passé complètement comme ça. Mais étant donné que ce n'était que dans son imagination, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

En plus, si Severus et lui était arrivés à se réconcilier et apprendre à s'aimer l'un l'autre, il n'était peut-être pas complètement impossible que James et Severus se pardonnent également, n'est-ce pas ? Harry aimait à penser que ses deux pères l'aimeraient assez pour essayer, quoi qu'il en soit.

Il ne pensait pas que Severus avait remarqué son humeur mélancolique… Harry avait fait attention de ne rien dire et de ne pas laisser son père le voir en train de regarder son album photo. Il ne voulait pas que Severus pense qu'il n'était pas suffisant.

Mais au matin du 31 octobre, comme ils déjeunaient, Severus dit, « Harry, Albus nous a invités à Poudlard ce soir pour les festivités, si ça t'intéresse. Je lui ai dit que j'étais certain que tu ne voudras pas être présent, puisque tu ne l'avais jamais été avant, mais si tu le veux, naturellement nous irons. »

Harry secoua automatiquement sa tête. « Pourquoi continue-t-il à essayer de m'obliger à retourner à Poudlard ? Il sait que pour le moment je ne veux pas y aller. »

« Un des défauts d'Albus est d'être convaincu qu'il sait ce qui est le mieux pour les gens et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de les tenter afin qu'ils suivent ses souhaits, » répondit Severus de manière désabusée. « Il se rend compte de ce défaut et essaye de s'améliorer, mais les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, je suppose. »

Il prit une gorgée de café. « Et je crois que nous lui manquons vraiment. »

« Mais nous le voyons presque tous les soirs, » rappela Harry.

« Mais nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard. Je suis sûr que tu te rends compte, Harry, qu'Albus nous considère comme bien plus qu'un employé et un étudiant. Je crois qu'il nous considère presque comme sa famille. Et il voudrait maintenir sa famille près de lui. Je dois admettre que je comprends son désir. » Severus sourit à son fils.

Harry lui sourit à son tour. « Oui, je pense que je le peux aussi. »

« Albus s'inquiète vraiment pour toi et veux que tu sois heureux, autant que moi, » continua Severus. « Il sait que tous tes amis seront près de toi et t'aideront à faire face à n'importe qui, qui essaierait de te harceler et il est convaincu que tu serais plus heureux si tu revenais à l'école, plutôt que de te cacher du reste du monde. »

« Mais je ne veux pas y retourner ! Je veux rester ici, » protesta Harry. Il regarda son père paniqué.

« Du calme, enfant. » Severus s'approcha pour lui serrer doucement l'épaule. « Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu le souhaites, pour le reste de ta vie même, si c'est ce que tu veux. J'ai promis que je ne te forcerai à rien, tu te rappelles ? »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et inclina la tête. « Oui. »

Ils reprirent leur repas et restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, avant que Harry ne jette un coup d'œil à son père.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que je te déçois ? » Demanda-t-il en chuchotant presque. « Je sais que je suis un lâche. »

Severus posa sa fourchette et prit les mains de Harry dans les siennes, en les pressant légèrement. « Tu ne pourras jamais me décevoir, fils. Tu es une merveilleuse personne, Harry. Je suis abasourdi et impressionné par ta compassion et ta générosité. »

Les joues pâles de Severus étaient rouges mais il continua sans s'arrêter. « Te côtoyer m'a décidé à changer pour devenir une meilleure personne. J'espère seulement qu'un jour, je pourrais être à moitié aussi bon que tu l'es. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai, mais je veux faire du mieux que je peux… Pour toi, parce que tu mérites quelqu'un de bien mieux pour être ton père que ce que je suis pour le moment. »

Harry pouvait sentir ses propres joues rougir. « Je pense que tu es très bien comme tu es maintenant, Papa, » dit-il doucement.

Severus secoua la tête. « J'ai encore beaucoup de chemin à faire, mais je te remercie fils. »

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, tous deux légèrement embarrassés, mais finalement Harry regarda son père. « Comment as-tu su que je n'étais jamais allé au festin d'Halloween avant ? »

Severus lui fit un petit sourire narquois. « Est-ce que tu pensais que je ne l'avais jamais remarqué ? J'ai toujours gardé un œil sur toi après tout, Harry. »

Oh, bien sûr. Harry s'étonnait lui-même d'avoir pu oublier la façon dont Severus avait toujours rôdé près lui, dès ses premiers jours à Poudlard.

Il plissa le nez à la remarque de son père. « Ouais, tu étais le meilleur pour me donner d'injustes retenues. »

« Oh, je pense que tu as mérité certaines d'entre elles, » répliqua Severus. Mais ensuite il sembla triste. « Mais je suis désolé de t'avoir traité si injustement et méchamment durant toutes ces années. »

« Je sais, Papa. Je n'ai pas dit ça pour que tu te sentes coupable, » dit sincèrement Harry.

Severus inclina la tête. « Je sais. »

Il se racla la gorge. « En fait, Harry, bien que je t'ai certainement donné d'injustes retenues parfois, la principale raison d'une telle surveillance était de m'assurer de ta sécurité. Dès ta première année, tu as été en danger et Poudlard n'est pas toujours le sanctuaire qu'il semble être. »

« Ouais, sans aucun doute, » admit ironiquement Harry. Il soupira de soulagement. « Mais tout est fini à présent et il n'y a désormais plus aucun danger. »

« Non, il ne devrait plus y en avoir, » en convint Severus après un moment.

Harry trouva qu'il paraissait légèrement réservé sur le sujet et il regarda son père, penchant sa tête de côté, clairement interrogatif. « Il n'y a plus aucun danger, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh, il n'y a aucune véritable menace à ma connaissance, » répondit Severus. « Mais Dolohov et quelques autres Mangemorts sont parvenus à s'enfuir, sans compter Greyback. Tu te rappelles de Fenrir Greyback, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Ouais, c'est la personne qui a attaqué Remus, » dit-il calmement. « Et Drago et sa mère, aussi. »

« Oui et j'ai peur qu'il ait une longue liste d'autres victimes, » ajouta Severus. « Albus et moi en avons parlé avec Kingsley Shacklebolt après que Drago nous ait raconté la façon dont ils avaient attaqué le Manoir Malefoy. Les Aurors ont confirmé son histoire, mais il n'y avait aucun indice sur l'endroit où les Mangemorts auraient pu s'enfuir. Il n'y a plus aucune trace d'eux depuis et ils semblent se terrer quelque part. Néanmoins, ca ne coute rien de faire attention. »

« Mais nous sommes en sécurité ici, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes sous le charme Fidelitas, » répliqua Harry.

Severus inclina la tête. « Oui, nous sommes parfaitement à l'abri ici. »

« Bien, alors tout nous pousse à rester ici. » Harry commença à prendre une autre bouchée de ses œufs brouillés avant de s'interrompre, sa fourchette à mi-chemin entre sa bouche et son assiette alors qu'il pensait à ses amis. Il se tourna vers Severus tout d'un coup inquiet.

« Et pour la famille Weasley et celle de Hermione ? Sont-ils en sécurité ? »

« Oui, je crois, » lui dit Severus. « Albus leur a parlé et ils ont installé des barrières de protection autour du Terrier et de la maison des Granger. Ils savent qu'ils doivent être prudents. »

« Et je ne pense vraiment pas que tu ais à te faire du souci à ce sujet, Harry, » ajouta-t-il. « J'ai tendance à être un peu paranoïaque, tu te rappelles ? Mais je pense pourtant que nous avons fait le nécessaire. Maintenant finis de manger nous sommes en retard pour tes leçons. »

La journée continua avec sa routine habituelle. Harry passa sa matinée à suivre ses leçons avec son père : une heure de brassage dans le laboratoire de Potions, puis un duel avec 'Toby' le mannequin avant d'entretenir les plants de belladone que le Professeur Chourave avait envoyé de Poudlard. Après le déjeuner, il effectua son test de Sortilèges que Severus lui avait donné à faire pour vendredi et commença à écrire son devoir de Métamorphose. Il prit le thé avec Severus, puis partit voler dehors tandis que son père préparait ses prochains cours.

C'était un jour brumeux et humide et Harry décida qu'il ne resterait pas dehors très longtemps, juste assez pour pouvoir exécuter la Feinte de Wronski plusieurs fois et s'entraîner peut-être sur une autre technique qu'il avait étudié dans son livre _Secrets d'Attrapeur_. Il ne jouerait probablement plus au Quidditch, mais avait travaillé tellement dur pour apprendre la Feinte qu'il ne voulait pas se rouiller et en plus, c'était amusant.

Il tendit sa main et ouvrit les doigts, libérant le Vif que Severus lui avait donné, il y a bien longtemps maintenant, lui semblait-il. Une brise souffla, poussant la balle aux ailes minuscules très loin à travers la pelouse et faisant battre le manteau de Harry contre ses jambes.

Il resta debout sur la terrasse, son Eclair de Feu à la main et se demanda s'il avait fait un tel temps ce fameux soir d'Halloween. Il décida finalement que c'était peut-être un peu trop morbide et tenta de penser à autre chose.

Il leva les yeux sur le ciel nuageux. _Maman, Papa, Sirius… je vous remercie. Je vous aime et vous me manquez, mais je me sens mieux, la plupart du temps en tout cas. Severus m'aime vraiment et je l'aime aussi. J'espère que vous comprenez. Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ?_

Un flash d'or rentra dans son champ de vision, suffisamment près pour lui effleurer les cheveux et il se rendit compte que le Vif était revenu, le narguant. Il passa sa jambe par-dessus son Éclair de feu et décolla rapidement à sa poursuite.

Sa chasse au Vif le mena à travers la pelouse et au-dessus de la lande balayée par les vents, presque jusqu'au mur en pierre, avant qu'il ne trace un large cercle sur la droite, puis se dirige de nouveau vers Prince Hall. Harry le suivait de près, ses doigts tendus prêts à le saisir, quand le Vif se laissa abruptement chuter de plusieurs mètres. Pendant que Harry virait et partait après lui, il aperçut une forme étendue sur le sol, dans le jardin.

Drago était prostré en un tas près d'un rosier et quand Harry s'arrêta pour y regarder de plus près, il se rendit compte avec horreur que l'autre garçon était couvert de sang. Pendant juste une seconde, il resta abasourdi. Puis il descendit en piqué jusqu'au sol et sprinta au côté de Drago dès que ses pieds touchèrent le chemin couvert de dalles.

« Malefoy ! »

Mais les yeux de Drago étaient clos, ses cils presque sombres par rapport à sa peau cireuse et il ne répondit pas au cri de Harry.

Harry se laissa tomber à genoux aux côtés de l'autre garçon. Une cisaille ensanglantée était posée près de Drago et Harry devina que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait dû se couper. Il semblait saigner au niveau du torse ; son pullover jaune était couvert de sang.

Harry souhaita désespérément connaître quelques charmes de guérison, mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, il enleva son propre pullover et le pressa durement contre la poitrine de Drago. Il avait besoin de Severus et il commença à prendre sa baguette magique pour envoyer son Patronus, mais il se rendit compte dans le même temps qu'il y avait probablement un moyen encore plus rapide. Il appela Norie et Zan aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Ils apparurent dans deux bruits identiques.

« Maître Harry, que… Oh mon Dieu ! » S'exclama Norie comme elle apparaissait à côté d'eux.

« Allez chercher mon père ! » commanda Harry. « Est-ce que vous connaissez des charmes de guérison ? »

Zan avait déjà disparu afin de prévenir Severus, mais Norie secoua la tête. « Nous pouvons soigner de simples blessures, mais pas quelque chose d'aussi grave. »

Harry continua avec ses deux mains à presser de toute sa force son pullover contre la poitrine de Drago, en essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'il devenait de plus en plus imbibé de sang au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient et à quel point Drago devenait mortellement pâle. Il n'aimait pas l'autre garçon, mais il ne voulait certainement pas le voir mourir.

Puis Severus fut là, se mettant à genoux près de lui avec sa baguette magique dans la main tout en murmurant des incantations d'une voix ferme.

Après plusieurs minutes, il s'arrêta et inclina la tête en direction de son fils. « C'est bon, Harry, enlève lentement ton pullover. Je pense avoir réussi à arrêter l'hémorragie. »

Harry éloigna ses mains, jetant le pull ruiné de côté. Severus souleva délicatement le haut de Drago, découvrant ainsi une profonde blessure au travers de son torse. Il y avait tellement de sang que Harry ne put pas voir au premier abord si les charmes de guérison avaient effectivement aidé, mais Severus inclina la tête avec satisfaction et recommença à onduler sa baguette magique au-dessus du torse de Drago. Pendant que Harry regardait, les bords de la blessure se refermèrent d'eux-mêmes, bien qu'il y ait toujours une marque rosée à la place. Severus donna pour finir une dernière chiquenaude de sa baguette et le sang disparut.

Il prit alors une profonde inspiration et s'assit sur ses talons, fermant les yeux pendant une seconde.

« Papa, est-ce qu'il ira bien ? » demanda doucement Harry.

« Oui, je pense, mais je vais tout de même appeler Poppy pour qu'elle vienne l'examiner afin d'en être sûr. » Severus ouvrit ses yeux et dévisagea Harry. « Est-ce que tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? »

Harry expliqua qu'il avait vu que Drago était blessé en volant au-dessus du jardin, qu'il avait essayé d'arrêter le sang avant d'appeler les elfes de maison.

« J'ai pensé que ce serait la manière la plus rapide de t'avertir, » expliqua-t-il.

Severus posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry. « Tu as bien fait, fils. Ta rapidité d'esprit et ton efficace réaction ont probablement sauvé la vie de Drago. Je suis fier de toi. »

Harry baissa la tête et haussa légèrement les épaules. « Il fallait faire quelque chose. N'importe qui l'aurait fait. »

« Ton action est louable, Harry. Il n'y a aucune raison de la nier, » dit fermement son père. Puis il fronça légèrement ses sourcils, ses yeux sombres visiblement inquiets. « Il fait frais dehors et tu ne portes qu'un fin tee-shirt. Ton pullover est propre maintenant, Harry. Remet-le. »

Harry regarda l'endroit où son pullover avait atterri, un peu plus loin sur l'herbe. Le charme de Severus avait enlevé tout le sang, mais Harry ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait de nouveau le porter.

« Je dois vraiment le remettre ? »

Severus se releva et lança un sortilège pour faire léviter Drago. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son fils. « Très bien, mais dépêche-toi de rentrer à l'intérieur et d'en mettre un autre. Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes une nouvelle pneumonie. »

Il se dirigea vers Prince Hall, un Drago sans connaissance flottant près de lui.

Harry resta allongé sur le sol un peu plus longtemps, regardant fixement la cisaille – dont les lames étincelaient de propreté à présent – se sentant complètement bouleversé. Il tremblait et n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était dû à la brise fraîche ou aux événements de ces dix dernières minutes.

« Harry, dépêche-toi ! » La voix de son père l'interrompit dans sa rêverie.

« J'arrive, Papa. » Le garçon se releva vivement, attrapa son Eclair de Feu qui était par terre et courut rejoindre son père.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Eh bien ! Drago a bien failli y passer ! Exprès ou pas, telle est la question !


	56. Questionnements intérieurs

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 56 chapitres (sur les 69 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 56

* * *

**

Une fois à l'intérieur de Prince Hall, Severus amena Drago jusqu'à sa chambre, tout en demandant à Norie de prévenir Madame Pomfresh, alors que Harry se dirigeait vers sa propre chambre. Il ouvrit son armoire, prit un pullover marron avec un Vif d'or brodé sur le devant et le passa par-dessus son tee-shirt. Il croisa ensuite ses bras contre son torse, bien qu'il n'ait plus vraiment froid maintenant puisqu'il était à l'intérieur et avait un épais et chaud pullover.

Il regarda avec hésitation le corridor visible de sa porte ouverte. Une partie de lui voulait monter au dernier étage, pour être avec Severus et voir comment Drago se sentait. Mais une seconde partie préférait rester dans sa chambre pour ne plus penser à tout ça.

Il l'avait souvent fait ces derniers temps, d'ailleurs. Eviter de penser à certaines choses, se cacher des autres, les fuir. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas et Harry n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il était en train de devenir quelqu'un de lâche. Mais il était si las de devoir faire face à des personnes et prendre des décisions. Toute sa vie il avait dû faire face à l'hostilité et au mépris et il en avait juste vraiment marre de tout ça. Il était fatigué de devoir être fort et brave et maintenant plus que jamais, il ne pensait pas pouvoir faire plus.

Il n'était plus la même personne, quoi qu'il en soit, qu'importe ce que Severus avait dit. Il était juste un esclave.

Mais à l'instant où cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, une autre, encore plus imposante, lui vint… Le souvenir de son père en train de lui tenir les mains, l'observant attentivement de ses yeux sombres, légèrement ému la voix de son père, le réchauffant par son ton protecteur et la force de ses convictions.

_Tu es mon fils._

Combien de fois Severus lui avait-il dit cela ? se demanda soudainement Harry. Combien de fois Severus avait-il essayé de le convaincre qu'il était une personne importante et utile… une personne unique et merveilleuse ?

Naturellement il n'était pas merveilleux et spécial comme le disait Severus, mais il y avait des gens qui l'aimaient… son père, Hermione, Ron, ses autres amis, peut-être même Dumbledore. Ils l'aimaient, sans tenir compte de son statut d'esclave. Et peut-être, juste peut-être, il n'était pas complètement sans valeur, même si les Dursley l'avaient détesté, même s'il était un esclave.

Puisque malgré tout cela, il était aimé.

Il était aimé et il était le fils de Severus et il était chez lui. Et même s'il n'était pas prêt à faire face au monde, il n'avait pas à avoir peur de faire face à quelqu'un dans sa propre maison, pas dans cette maison.

Harry releva le menton et sortit de sa chambre, se dirigeant vers les escaliers pour monter à l'étage où la chambre de Drago Malefoy se trouvait.

Il n'y avait personne à qui faire face cependant. L'autre garçon était encore sans connaissance, se trouvant sur son lit, pâle et les yeux fermés. Severus et Madame Pomfresh étaient là, debout près du lit, leur dos face au couloir. Harry s'avança calmement vers son père. Severus lui jeta un coup d'œil en l'entendant entrer puis posa sa main sur son épaule quand il fut à ses côtés.

Harry voulut s'enquérir de l'état de Drago, mais comme Madame Pomfresh lançait toujours des charmes de guérison, en fronçant les sourcils de concentration, il se dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il reste silencieux pour ne pas l'interrompre.

Elle se redressa finalement après quelques minutes et se tourna pour regarder Severus et Harry.

« Drago devrait se remettre complètement, mais il a perdu une quantité critique de sang et devra prendre des Potions de Régénération sanguine pendant quelques jours. Il y a échappé belle cependant. Savez-vous ce qui s'est produit ? Comment s'est-il blessé si gravement ? »

Severus resta silencieux quelques instants avant de répondre, « Il s'est coupé avec une cisaille alors qu'il travaillait dans le jardin. Harry était en train de voler quand il l'a vu évanoui sur le sol. »

Madame Pomfresh resta silencieuse tandis que Severus et elle partageaient un long regard. Puis elle se racla la gorge et dit vivement, « Il aura besoin d'une dose de Régénération sanguine toutes les six heures pendant les deux prochains jours. Je veux qu'il reste couché jusque-là et vous devrez limiter ses activités physiques pendant une autre semaine voire plus si nécessaire. »

Severus inclina la tête. Il tapota l'épaule de Harry puis raccompagna la Médicomage jusqu'à la cheminée pour qu'elle puisse retourner à Poudlard.

« Je reviendrai demain. » Madame Pomfresh regarda une dernière fois Harry. « Harry, votre père m'a dit ce que vous aviez fait pour sauver Drago. Vous avez très bien réagi, mon chéri. »

« Merci, Madame Pomfresh, » murmura Harry.

Il observa le départ de la Médicomage avant que son regard ne revienne sur Drago. L'autre garçon était aussi blanc que les draps du lit sur lequel il était allongé et il semblait étrangement plus jeune et vulnérable. Harry détourna vivement le regard, se sentant encore ébranlé par ce qu'il s'était passé.

Severus soupira et revint au chevet de son filleul. « Harry, je pense que je vais rester assis là jusqu'à ce que Drago se réveille. Il faut que je lui parle. »

Sa voix était inhabituellement hésitante, presque comme s'il demandait son approbation, ce qui semblait étrange, mais Harry savait cependant que son père voulait être sûr que son propre fils n'avait besoin de rien avant tout autre chose. Mais c'était bon. Harry comprenait que quelqu'un devait parler avec Drago et Severus était probablement le meilleur choix. Il n'aimait pas entièrement cela, mais il comprenait et avait confiance en l'amour que Severus avait pour lui.

Il acquiesça. « D'accord. » Il se mordit la lèvre. « Papa, est-ce que tu penses que c'était vraiment un accident ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Severus. « C'est l'une des choses dont je veux discuter avec Drago. »

« Si ce n'est pas un accident, » demanda lentement Harry, « s'il a fait ceci volontairement, que va-t-il se passer alors ? »

Severus secoua la tête. « Inquiétons-nous d'abord de l'essentiel, d'accord ? Drago doit guérir et regagner des forces avant que nous prenions toutes ces décisions. Et il est possible que ce soit vraiment un accident après tout. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Harry ne pouvait pas se décider entre rester avec Severus ou partir. Il voulait être avec son père, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas s'asseoir auprès de Drago. Il essayait toujours de prendre une décision quand l'autre garçon gémit doucement et remua, bougeant faiblement ses bras.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son père et décida qu'il laisserait Severus parler avec Drago en privé. Il n'avait plus peur de faire face à Drago, mais il ne voulait pas vraiment parler plus que ça avec lui.

« Je pense que je vais aller travailler encore un peu sur mon devoir de Métamorphose, d'accord, Papa ? »

« Bien sûr, » accepta Severus. « Harry, je ne pourrais pas être au dîner ce soir donc tu peux manger dans ta chambre si tu le souhaites ou avec Norie et Zan. »

Harry se retint de soupirer. Il comprenait que son père doive parler avec Drago, pour savoir si l'autre garçon était suicidaire ou non et pour décider quelle serait la meilleure ligne de conduite à suivre maintenant. Bien évidemment, tout cela allait prendre un certain temps. Ce n'était pas une conversation qui pouvait être précipitée.

Et si Drago était vraiment perturbé, peut-être qu'il pourrait être envoyé quelque part ailleurs et Harry pourrait alors avoir de nouveau sa maison pour lui.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres endroits où envoyer Drago, n'est-ce pas ? Excepté Azkaban et Harry ne voulait pas vraiment qu'il s'y retrouve.

Il soupira.

Severus le regarda rapidement et s'approcha pour lui serrer de nouveau l'épaule. « Je viendrai te parler plus tard. Peut-être que tu pourrais m'apprendre comment jouer à ce jeu de carte Moldu que Hermione t'a montré l'autre soir. »

Harry hocha de la tête. « D'accord. » Il haussa un sourcil en direction de son père. « Tu as appelé Hermione par son prénom. »

Les lèvres de Severus s'incurvèrent. « Que Merlin m'aide, je suis en train de virer Gryffondors. »

Harry lui sourit avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Harry déposa sa plume et relut le dernier paragraphe de son essai. Il fronça pensivement les sourcils, se mordant la lèvre avant de reprendre sa plume et d'ajouter deux autres phrases. Là, c'était mieux. Severus disait qu'il avait tendance à bâcler ses conclusions… probablement parce qu'il était pressé de terminer son travail pour passer à autre chose… Harry essayait donc de faire un peu plus attention à cela maintenant. Mais il pensa qu'il avait réalisé un travail décent avec ce devoir sur 'les étapes lors d'une transformation en Animagus', enfin d'après lui.

L'horloge sur le mur sonna doucement, lui rappelant qu'il était temps d'aller dîner. Harry considéra le fait de demander un plateau repas dans sa chambre mais rejeta rapidement cette idée. Il allait plutôt descendre pour manger dans la cuisine avec Norie et Zan.

Les elfes étaient encore en train de préparer le dîner ; du jambon avec des pommes de terre cuites au four et un assortiment de légumes. Harry les rejoignit, les aidant à mettre les assiettes, les couverts et les serviettes de table.

« Oh, non, Maître Harry, » protesta Norie. « Zan et moi pouvons faire cela. Vous devez juste vous asseoir et tout sera prêt dans une seconde. »

« C'est bon, Norie, » lui dit Harry. « Ca ne me dérange pas d'aider. »

« Mais… » Elle semblait toujours mécontente.

« Vraiment, Norie, je veux aider. Zan et toi faites tellement de chose pour moi. Vous avez toujours été là, dès le début et je ne sais même pas si je vous ai déjà remercié, » ajouta Harry en lui souriant.

« Nous sommes heureux d'aider, Maître Harry, » dit Zan.

« Je sais et je suis heureux de vous aider, aussi. » Harry posa les verres sur la table. « C'est bon ? »

Tandis que Norie versait de l'eau et de la bièraubeurre dans les verres, Zan prépara deux ou trois assiettes et les plaça sur des plateaux. « Je ne sais pas si Maître Drago peut manger correctement, mais Maître Severus ne nous a pas donné de consignes particulières donc je suppose que tout va bien. »

Il claqua des doigts et les plateaux disparurent, pour vraisemblablement réapparaître en haut. Puis Norie, Harry et lui, s'assirent à la table de la cuisine pour manger leur propre dîner, bien que Norie s'inquiète du fait que Harry s'asseye dans la cuisine avec eux.

« Etes-vous sûr de ne pas vouloir manger dans la salle à manger, Maître Harry ? » continua-t-elle à demander.

« Est-ce que Zan et toi viendrez avec moi ? » voulut savoir Harry.

« Oh, Maître Harry, vous savez que nous n'aimons pas faire cela, » le gronda-t-elle.

« Vous étiez là pour mon anniversaire. »

« Mais c'était une occasion spéciale, » protesta Norie.

« Alors je veux rester ici avec vous, » dit Harry. « Ce n'est pas drôle de manger tout seul. »

Ils continuèrent donc à manger mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu prendre plus de quelques bouchées, les flammes de la cheminée devinrent vertes et ils entendirent la voix de Ron au travers.

« Bonjour ? Harry ? Ou n'importe qui ? »

Harry se leva d'un coup et courut s'agenouiller devant le foyer. « Hé, Ron, je suis ici. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Les visages de Ron et Hermione apparurent par-dessus les flammes. Ron avait un tricorne de pirate sur la tête et un bandeau lui couvrait un œil, alors que Hermione portait un délicat diadème en or par-dessus ses cheveux tressés en couronne.

« Oui, oui, nous allons très bien, » répondit la première Hermione. « Mais nous nous inquiétions pour toi, avec Halloween et tout. »

Harry leur sourit. « Je vais bien, les gars. Vous êtes allés au Festin alors ? »

« Ben ouais, nous avons pensé que nous pourrions y aller, » répondit Ron.

« J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? » demanda Hermione, légèrement anxieuse.

« Bien sûr que non, » leur dit Harry. « Je suis heureux que vous y soyez allés. Je me suis toujours senti mal-à-l'aise que vous manquiez cette soirée à cause de moi. »

« Tu sais que nous avons toujours voulu rester avec toi, » dit fermement Ron. « Ca n'a jamais eu d'importance pour nous. »

Ils restèrent tous les trois silencieux pendant un instant ; puis Harry se racla la gorge. « Bien, je suppose que Ron était un pirate. Quant à toi, Hermione, une princesse ? »

« Pas une simple princesse. Je suis Elora, » expliqua-t-elle.

Quand Harry la dévisagea sans comprendre, elle soupira, « La princesse de la Grèce Antique qui était un célèbre génie en Métamorphose. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne savais pas qui elle était non plus, » remarqua Ron.

Hermione roula des yeux. « Bon sang ! Elle a découvert plusieurs principes fondamentaux de la Métamorphose. On nous en a parlé en Histoire de la Magie. Que faisiez-vous tous les deux ? »

« On dormait probablement, » admit Harry de manière désabusée.

« Tu sais que je ne suis d'aucune utilité sans ma petite sieste de milieu d'après-midi, » sourit Ron.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que tu ais beaucoup d'utilité même en la faisant, » rétorqua Hermione.

« Aïe. Hermione, ça me blesse. » Ron appuya ses dires d'un geste théâtral, la main sur le cœur. « Tu peux avoir pitié de moi, Harry. C'est une femme glaciale. »

Hermione roula juste des yeux une nouvelle fois et secoua la tête. Mais elle redevint ensuite sérieuse et dévisagea attentivement Harry. « Tu vas vraiment bien, Harry ? »

« Je vais très bien. » Harry hésita avant d'abaisser légèrement sa voix. « Je ne suis pas sûr que Malefoy aille bien, cependant. »

« Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? » Demandèrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

Harry leur raconta donc les événements de l'après-midi et la façon dont Drago avait été retrouvé gravement blessé dans le jardin.

« Et tu penses qu'il pourrait s'être fait cela lui-même ? » interrogea Hermione, semblant horrifiée.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Papa est en train de lui parler, pour essayer de le découvrir. »

« Comment te sens-tu par rapport à ça ? » demanda Hermione après un moment.

« Je ne sais pas, » répéta Harry en soupirant. C'était la vérité. Il se sentait presque comme la fois, il y a plusieurs semaines maintenant, quand il avait entendu Drago sangloter et raconter à Dumbledore et Severus comment il avait été torturé par des Mangemorts et comment ils avaient tué sa mère. Harry ne pouvait pas arriver à pardonner à l'autre garçon. Drago l'avait asservi et l'avait dit aux journalistes et il n'avait ressenti aucun remord. Comment pourriez-vous pardonner à quelqu'un s'il n'était même pas désolé de ce qu'il avait fait ? Et Harry était si furieux et blessé, qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir pardonner à Drago même si l'autre garçon lui faisait des excuses.

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir également un peu de pitié. Il n'aurait jamais souhaité de si terribles épreuves à n'importe qui, même à quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme un ennemi. Et Harry savait comment c'était de se sentir malheureux, désespéré et seul. Il savait ce qu'on ressentait quand on avait l'impression que la mort était un meilleur choix que la vie. Il ne souhaiterait cela à personne d'autre.

Il ne savait donc pas comment il se sentait exactement par rapport à Drago Malefoy ou à ce qui allait se passer à présent.

Il haussa donc de nouveau les épaules.

« Eh bien, je ne veux pas qu'il meure ou quoique se soit d'autre, mais il est toujours un sale connard, » dit Ron en colère. « Il n'a même pas vraiment été puni pour ce qu'il a fait à Harry. Il aurait dû faire encore quelques corvées pendant deux semaines. Quelle punition ! Et c'est un tel lâche qu'il ne peut même pas faire face à une si petite chose. Je ne peux vraiment pas me sentir désolé pour lui. »

« Peut-être que venir au Manoir pour travailler n'était pas si terrible mais Dolohov et Greyback l'ont torturé et ont tué sa mère, » rappela calmement Harry. « Ce qui est vraiment terrible. »

Ron l'observa. « Tu ne te sens pas désolé pour lui, quand même ! »

« Non… je ne sais pas. Je dis juste que ça a dû être horrible, » murmura Harry.

« Eh bien, les Malefoy l'ont mérité, si tu veux mon avis. » dit Ron.

Harry et Hermione secouèrent tous les deux la tête.

« Même Drago ne mérite pas ça, » dit Harry. « Il est peut-être pourri jusqu'à la moelle, mais c'est juste un enfant comme nous. Il n'a pas mérité cela. »

Hermione ajouta. « Lucius Malefoy est la personne qui a rejoint Voldemort et impliqué sa famille dans tout cela, pas Drago, peut-être pas même Narcissa. Et je ne pense pas que quiconque mérite d'être torturé, particulièrement s'il a seulement seize ans. »

« Je sais que vous avez raison tous les deux. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas content que ce petit enfoiré ait été torturé, ou quoique ce soit d'autre d'aussi horrible, » répondit Ron. « Mais je ne peux seulement pas m'empêcher d'être furieux. Regardez ce qu'il a fait à Harry et il n'en est même pas désolé. »

Ils restèrent de nouveau silencieux pendant un instant, puis Ron reprit la parole, semblant un peu mal-à-l'aise.

« Hé, Harry, je sais que ça doit être chiant pour toi d'avoir Malefoy près de toi et tout. Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer avec tout ça… La seule raison pour laquelle nous t'avons appelée était pour nous assurer que tu allais bien. »

« Je vais bien et merci à vous deux, » Harry continua plus fermement. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Retournez juste à la Fête, amusez-vous et racontez-moi tout demain. »

« Bien sûr, » sourit Ron. « A plus tard fidèle compagnon. Yo… ho, yo ho, yo ho… et tout ce qui va avec. »

« Je ne pense pas que les pirates parlaient vraiment comme ça, » précisa Hermione, mais Ron avait déjà disparu.

Elle se retourna vers Harry. « Bon, je suppose qu'il faut que j'y aille. »

« Amusez-vous bien. Je vous verrai demain, » répondit Harry.

La tête de Hermione disparut et les flammes vertes s'éteignirent. Harry se remit debout et retourna à table pour finir son dîner.

* * *

Severus observait Drago tandis qu'il commençait à remuer en gémissant doucement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que le garçon se rendorme pour quelque temps encore Severus ne se sentait pas prêt à lui parler. Pour dire vrai, Severus n'était toujours pas parvenu à faire le tri dans ce qu'il ressentait envers Drago et l'incident d'aujourd'hui rendait seulement les choses beaucoup plus embrouillées. Il se sentait alternativement déchiré entre la compassion et la colère. Ca lui rappelait presque la façon dont il s'était senti l'été dernier lorsque sa relation avec Harry avait commencé pour la première fois à évoluer.

Mais c'était encore pire, pensa Severus. Il avait été difficile d'abandonner les fausses idées qu'il s'était faites et d'accepter qu'il ait eu tort au sujet de Harry. Mais son ressentiment envers Harry avait été basé sur ses illusions et sa vieille rancune contre James Potter. Une fois que Severus avait pu s'apercevoir de ses erreurs et avait appris à connaître le véritable Harry, il lui était impossible de ne pas prendre soin de lui.

Avec Drago, les choses étaient plus complexes. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir désolé pour lui, après tout ce qu'il avait subi, mais Drago avait blessé son Harry. Severus avait toujours trouvé assez difficile de pardonner à quelqu'un qui l'avait blessé… Mais pardonner à quelqu'un qui avait blessé son fils adoré lui paraissait quasiment impossible.

Mais Drago était jeune. Il avait davantage souffert que n'importe quel enfant devrait l'avoir fait et Severus avait plus de doutes que jamais sur la situation actuelle. Drago avait-il besoin d'être davantage puni ? Peut-être mais il avait également besoin de conseil, de quelqu'un qui agirait en tant que mentor, de quelqu'un qui pourrait être ferme au besoin, mais qui pourrait également lui montrer de la compassion.

Et Severus ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait être cette personne pour Drago, pas quand sa première allégeance allait à son propre fils et pas alors que ses propres émotions étaient aussi ébranlées.

Mais quelqu'un allait devoir parler avec le garçon quand il se réveillerait et en ce moment, Severus était le seul candidat. Il espérait donc que Drago resterait au moins un peu plus longtemps endormi, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente un peu mieux préparé. Mais non, les paupières du garçon clignèrent et ses yeux argentés s'ouvrirent, regardant incertain la pièce dans laquelle il était avant de se fixer sur le visage de Severus, son expression présentant un mélange de confusion et d'appréhension.

Severus soupira mentalement mais essaya de se reprendre. Le moment était arrivé, prêt ou pas et il devait simplement faire du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Drago, comment te sens-tu ? As-tu mal quelque part ? » Demanda-t-il, en gardant une voix neutre mais paisible.

Drago hésita avant de faire un léger signe de tête négatif. Puis il se rappuya contre son oreiller comme s'il était épuisé.

« Si tu te sens mal, Madame Pomfresh a dit que tu pouvais prendre une autre Potion contre la douleur, » continua Severus.

« Je me sens bien, » marmonna Drago. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil sur la pièce dans laquelle il était. « Que s'est-il pas… oh. »

« Je suppose que tu te rappelles que tu as été blessé. »

« Oui, monsieur. » Drago baissa son regard et posa doucement une main sur sa poitrine.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » répéta-t-il. « Je me rappelle de m'être blessé avec la cisaille, mais ensuite c'est le trou noir. »

« Harry était en train de voler et a remarqué que tu étais blessés, » lui dit Severus. « Il a atterri et s'est précipité à ton côté. Il m'a fait appeler et a ralenti le saignement en pressant son propre pullover sur tes blessures. Je suis parvenu à arrêter complètement l'hémorragie et à fermer la blessure. Nous t'avons amené à l'intérieur et avons appelé Madame Pomfresh qui a terminé les soins. »

Drago releva la tête. « Merci, monsieur. »

Le ton de sa voix était étrange et la lueur dans les yeux du garçon… laissait apparaître un mélange d'incertitude et de supplication. Cela rendit Severus mal-à-l'aise et il souhaita presque que son filleul revienne à son masque de froide impassibilité. Mais ce n'était pas sain pour lui, Severus le savait.

Il se racla la gorge. « De rien, mais c'est Harry que tu devras véritablement remercier. Il t'a probablement sauvé la vie. »

Drago regarda ailleurs en grimaçant et ne répondit pas. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes puis Severus posa la question qu'il se devait de poser.

« Est-ce que tu t'ais délibérément blessé, Drago ? »

Le garçon se raidit. « Bien sûr que non. J'ai trébuché et je suis tombé. »

Mais il refusa de rencontrer les yeux de Severus et ses mains étaient étroitement serrées en poing.

Severus soupira. « Drago, ce n'est pas en te blessant que tu trouveras la solution à tes problèmes. »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait ! C'était un accident ! »

Severus le dévisagea en silence tandis que Drago regardait fixement et résolument le mur. L'homme soupira de nouveau, se sentant complètement dépassé. Quand Harry avait été suicidaire, Severus l'avait serré contre lui, l'avait laissé pleurer et l'avait réconforté. Mais à ce moment, il aimait déjà Harry.

Il n'était pas sûr de ses émotions vis-à-vis de Drago maintenant. C'était vraiment injuste de la part d'Albus de les avoir tous mis dans cette position et Severus décida qu'il parlerait avec le directeur plus tard dans la soirée, même s'il serait tard quand les festivités de Halloween se termineraient. Albus devait savoir que Drago était tourmenté et ils allaient devoir réfléchir à un moyen pour que le garçon obtienne les conseils dont il avait besoin. Mais Severus ne pouvait simplement pas se permettre de prendre lui-même ces décisions, pas quand il était lui-même dans un tel conflit intérieur. Oui, pensa-t-il, il était grand temps qu'Albus prenne les choses en main sur ce sujet.

« Très bien, » dit finalement Severus. « Madame Pomfresh a dit que tu devrais complètement te rétablir, mais que tu devais pour cela rester au repos pendant quelques jours. Tu dois rester au lit pour le moment. Tu es bien sûr relevé de tes corvées pour l'instant. Si tu te sens capable d'étudier pendant la journée, alors je monterai ici pour travailler avec toi, mais tu ne dois pas te surmener. Tu comprends ? »

Drago inclina silencieusement la tête.

Une horloge sonna et comme si c'était un signal, deux assiettes de nourriture et deux verres, un de vin et un de bièraubeurre, apparurent sur des plateaux.

« Oh, le dîner est prêt. » Severus plaça le plateau avec le verre de bièraubeurre devant Drago puis prit l'autre. Il se recula dans sa chaise et ils commencèrent leur repas. Ou plutôt, Severus mangea et Drago picora distraitement sa nourriture.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent de nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini et que Severus ne renvoie les plateaux à la cuisine. Puis il se leva et demanda, « Est-ce que tu as besoin d'autre chose ? »

Il avait supposé que Drago déclinerai l'offre et il resta sans voix et choqué quand le garçon déglutit difficilement avant de relever les yeux vers lui, le menton levé avec défiance.

« Oui, monsieur. S'il le veut, j'aimerai parler à Pot… à Harry. »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Une cisaille pour couper les haies correspondrait mieux à la blessure de Drago qu'un sécateur, je pense… Donc j'ai changé le terme dans le chapitre précédent également.

Bon week !


	57. Convalescence

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 57 chapitres (sur les 70 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 57

* * *

**

Le dîner était fini et la table avait été nettoyée, mais Harry était toujours assis dans la cuisine, à discuter avec Norie et Zan, quand son père apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Norie, Zan, merci pour le dîner. Il était excellent, comme toujours, » dit Severus.

Les elfes en furent ravis. « De rien, Maître Severus. »

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Harry.

Severus acquiesça. « Oui, mais Drago a demandé à te parler… si tu acceptes. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi veut-il me parler ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr, » admit Severus. « C'est bien sûr à toi de décider ce que tu vas faire, Harry. Tu n'as pas à aller voir Drago si tu n'en as pas envie. »

Pendant plusieurs longues secondes, Harry resta assis, à réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas vraiment voir Drago, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu curieux quant au pourquoi l'autre garçon vouloir le voir.

Il hocha finalement la tête. « Je suppose que c'est possible. »

Severus le dévisagea d'un air légèrement étonné, comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que Harry refuse. Il haussa un sourcil. « Es-tu sûr de vouloir le voir ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, je pourrais toujours partir de sa chambre si je ne le supporte plus, non ? »

« Oui, évidemment. » Bien que Severus ne sourie pas, ses yeux sombres semblaient briller et Harry devina qu'il trouvait cela amusant.

« J'étais vraiment sérieux en disant cela. » remarqua-t-il pince-sans-rire.

« C'est juste que j'ai trouvé ta remarque assez amusante, » lui répondit Severus. « Mais ta décision ne me dérange pas, Harry. »

« Bon, je suppose que je pourrais y aller une petite minute, juste pour voir ce qu'il me veut, » décida Harry. Il se leva et suivit son père, sortant de la cuisine pour monter à l'étage.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Harry demanda à Severus. « Il… tu sais, il a fait ça volontairement ? »

« Je pense, même s'il le nie, » répondit Severus. « Je prévois de contacter Albus plus tard dans la soirée. Je pense qu'il pourrait nous aider à trouver une meilleure solution pour Drago. Je ne pense pas être capable d'être le mentor et le conseiller dont il a besoin à présent. »

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, perplexe. Il lui semblait que Severus était une très bonne personne pour aider Drago. Severus savait ce que c'était d'être un Mangemort contre sa volonté. Ils étaient tous deux des Serpentards. Severus était le parrain de Drago et jusqu'à récemment, ils avaient toujours été proches, ou du moins plus proches qu'ils ne l'étaient avec n'importe qui d'autre, pensa Harry.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il.

Severus cessa de marcher et se tourna vers lui. « Harry, tu es mon fils. Je t'aime. Comment est-ce que je pourrai réussir à guider et à aider la personne qui t'a fait tellement de mal ? Comment pourrai-je être juste et compatissant avec Drago quand je me sens le plus souvent furieux contre lui ? »

« Oh. » Harry se savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il se sentit un peu coupable en entendant ces paroles. Severus était le parrain de Drago et lui, Harry, avait gâché leur lien.

« Si je n'étais pas là, cependant… » Commença-t-il d'une voix douce.

Severus le serra brutalement dans une chaleureuse étreinte. « Harry, ne pense plus jamais cela. Tu es la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée. »

Il serra encore plus Harry contre lui, une main posée à l'arrière de la tête, tandis que ses doigts glissaient tendrement dans les cheveux fins du garçon. Harry s'appuya contre le torse de son père, appréciant de sentir la robe légère sous sa joue alors que des bras réconfortants l'enserraient avec une telle douceur. Il enroula ses propres bras autour de Severus et le serra en retour, voulant que son père sache combien il l'aimait lui-aussi.

Après quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent mais Severus glissa une dernière fois ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry avant de poser sa main contre la joue du garçon.

« Harry, je pense souvent que je n'étais pas vraiment vivant avant que tu ne viennes chez moi. Tu es tout pour moi. Rappelle-toi s'en, enfant. »

Harry baissa la tête et regarda le sol. Il pouvait se sentir rougir d'embarras, tout en se sentant en même temps submergé de bonheur.

Ils marchèrent le reste du chemin en silence, mais juste avant qu'ils n'atteignent la chambre de Drago, Harry s'arrêta et enlaça une fois encore Severus.

« Je t'aime tellement, Papa, » chuchota-t-il.

Puis il se retourna et entra dans la chambre de Drago.

L'autre garçon était assis contre des oreillers, regardant fixement le ciel nuageux et gris à travers la fenêtre. Mais il dut apercevoir le mouvement quand Harry entra puisqu'il se tourna vers lui et leva le menton. Ils se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre en silence pendant un moment, tous deux à la fois mal-à-l'aise et un peu défiants.

Harry s'arrêta après être entré de quelques pas dans la chambre. Il parla en premier, d'une voix fraîche. « Papa a dit que tu voulais me voir. »

La voix de Drago fut également fraîche. « Severus a dit que tu es la personne qui m'a sauvée. Pourquoi ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question ? « Eh bien, qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire d'autre ? Te laisser te vider de ton sang ? N'importe quelle personne correcte t'aurait aidé. » Il haussa les épaules. « En outre, je ne t'ai pas sauvé. Papa et Madame Pomfresh l'ont fait. »

Drago détourna le regard et marmonna quelque chose.

« Quoi ? »

Drago le dévisagea une nouvelle fois, en levant de nouveau le menton. « J'ai dit que tu aurais mieux fait de me laisser mourir. Pourquoi aurai-je encore envie de vivre maintenant ? Félicitations, Potter. Tu as gagné et j'ai perdu. T'es heureux maintenant ? »

Harry lui lança un regard noir. « Oh, bien sûr, je suis extatique, » siffla-t-il. « Ca n'a vraiment aucune importance que je sois un esclave, sans plus aucune chance de liberté et tout ça grâce à toi ! Tu as ruiné ma vie, tu… »

« Ah, ouais, tu souffres vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es peut-être sous un charme d'asservissement, mais la seule personne qui est un esclave ici, c'est moi, » l'interrompit Drago. Sa voix tremblait légèrement, mais Harry ne pouvait pas dire si c'était dû à la colère ou à une autre émotion. « Tu mènes Severus par le bout du nez. C'est la seule personne dans le monde qui tenait un tant soit peu à moi et tu me l'as enlevé. »

« Tu as fait cela tout seul, » répliqua Harry. « Il serait toujours en train de me détester si je n'avais pas dû venir vivre ici. »

« Tu devrais me remercier alors ! »

Harry faillit se lancer sur le lit, histoire de mettre son poing dans le nez de Drago… qu'importe s'il était en convalescence après un accident presque mortel.

« _Te remercier ? D'être un esclave !_ » Cracha-t-il, trop furieux pour faire un longue phrase.

« Eh bien, tu as Severus maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Drago.

Harry prit une profonde respiration et essaya de se dire qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à aller à Azkaban pour l'assassinat de Drago Malefoy.

« Tu n'as rien appris, pas vrai ? » dit-il finalement.

À sa surprise, un éclair de douleur traversa le visage de Drago puis… eh bien, si Harry ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait pensé que l'autre garçon semblait presque coupable.

« Je suppose que je n'aurai pas dû te jeter ce sort, » indiqua Drago à contrecœur. « Mais tu m'as aussi lancé un sort, je te rappelle. »

Harry le regarda, l'expression de son visage mêlant colère, incrédulité et douleur. « Je t''ai lancé un Maléfice de Jambencoton. Tu m'as rendu esclave. »

Drago sembla vouloir rétorquer quelque chose avant de finalement se taire et de fixer Harry, visiblement ébranlé.

Harry se rentourna et sortit de la chambre.

Severus attendait debout au fond du couloir, trop loin pour pouvoir entendre quelque chose mais suffisamment pour le voir arriver. Il observa Harry marcher jusqu'à lui et quand il fut près de lui, il murmura, « Je suppose que ça ne s'est pas bien passé. »

Harry haussa les épaules avant de dire d'une voix furieuse. « Il a dit que je devrais le remercier de m'avoir lancé ce sort d'esclavage. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Severus incrédule.

« Je suppose que c'est parce que je peux vivre ici maintenant, » Harry haussa de nouveau les épaules et ajouta, « et que je t'ai. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais à son père. « Il est assez bouleversé à ce sujet, j'ai l'impression d'ailleurs. »

Severus soupira et lui fit signe afin qu'il marche à ses côté alors qu'il retournait dans son propre appartement.

Tout en marchant, il dit calmement, « Harry, je ne sais pas si tu sais quelque chose sur la vie que Drago a eu chez lui, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il n'était pas particulièrement heureux. D'un point de vue matériel, Drago était plus que gâté, mais à côté de ça, il était également négligé et, occasionnellement, battu. Je suis sûr que tu peux imaginer que Lucius Malefoy n'était pas un père idéal. Il avait d'extrêmement hauts critères pour son fils, tellement hauts qu'ils en étaient irréalisables… aucun enfant n'aurait pu les atteindre… et il a parfois recouru à des punitions physiques si Drago le décevait. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. « En fait, c'est un euphémisme. Pour parler crûment, je sais qu'il a battu à plusieurs occasions Drago avec une canne et je pense qu'il a également utilisé quelques sorts sur lui. J'ai essayé lorsque j'étais présent de l'empêcher de le faire, mais je suspecte qu'il punissait tout de même Drago, une fois que j'étais parti. »

« Narcissa Malefoy n'était pas vraiment mieux, à mon avis. Elle était bien plus intéressée par le fait d'être un membre de la haute société que d'être une mère. Je suppose qu'elle avait quelques inquiétudes et sentiments pour son fils, puisqu'elle a essayé à la fin de l'empêcher de devenir Mangemort. Cependant, pendant toute sa vie, elle a passé plus de temps à faire les boutiques et à prendre le thé avec ses connaissances qu'avec Drago. »

Ils étaient arrivés au salon de Severus et entrèrent avant de s'asseoir côte à côte sur le petit canapé.

« Est-ce que tu essayes de me rendre désolé pour lui ? » demanda Harry.

« Non, je ne le suis moi-même pas et je te fais des excuses si tu as eu cette impression, » dit fermement Severus. « Drago a peut-être eu une enfance difficile, mais il est à un âge où il est responsable de ses propres actions et il n'a aucune excuse pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Tu es l'innocente victime ici, Harry. Tu as également eu une enfance difficile, mais tu es parvenu à surmonter ça, à avoir un esprit généreux et de la compassion pour les autres. Le fait que toi et moi nous sommes rapprochés et avons trouvé le bonheur en dépit du charme d'esclavage n'enlève en rien la culpabilité de Drago. D'accord ? »

Harry inclina la tête, mais bien qu'il soit furieux contre Drago… et il était en droit de l'être… il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux paroles du Serpentard : que Severus était la seule personne qui ne s'était jamais occupée de lui. Il y avait de la douleur sous l'amertume et si Drago était suicidaire, Harry ne voulait pas qu'il réessaye de se tuer.

Il soupira. « Papa, il était très bouleversé. Peut-être que tu devrais aller vérifier s'il va bien. »

« J'ai déjà demandé à Norie et à Zan de le surveiller. Je veux rester avec toi, » répondit calmement Severus. « Nous devions jouer aux cartes, n'est-ce pas ? » Il prit sa baguette magique et fit un léger mouvement. « Accio cartes ! »

Ils jouèrent à plusieurs jeux : aux cartes bien sûr mais également aux échecs, pendant plusieurs heures. Quand l'horloge sonna 23 heures, Severus se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée avant de prendre une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette du vase sur le manteau.

« Albus devrait être rentré dans ses appartements à présent et je voulais discuter avec lui des événements d'aujourd'hui. Nous finirons notre partie demain. »

Harry observa Severus se mettre à genoux et appeler Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait pas voir le directeur, mais après plusieurs secondes, son père se redressa et le dévisagea.

« Harry, Albus voudrait me parler en personne pour que nous puissions essayer de décider quelle est la meilleure solution à apporter à la situation. Tu veux venir ? »

Harry réfléchit à la proposition avant de secouer la tête. Il se faisait tard et il était fatigué. En plus, il ne se sentait pas vraiment compétent pour participer à cette discussion. Son père et Dumbledore pourraient régler cela, il en était sûr.

« Non merci, Papa. Je vais aller me coucher. »

« Bien. » Severus s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête. « Bonne nuit, enfant. »

Harry sourit et regarda Severus partir. Il bailla avant d'étudier distraitement l'échiquier pendant quelques minutes, réfléchissant à son prochain mouvement sur le plateau. Il était un joueur assez bon maintenant, mais il n'était toujours pas parvenu à gagner contre son père. Un jour cependant…

Un bruit fort, comme un son de cloche, déchira l'air. Harry sursauta et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui. Tout semblait aller bien à ce qu'il pouvait voir, mais quelque chose avait tout de même dû se passer. Peut-être était-ce une sorte d'alarme d'incendie ? Les sorciers avaient-ils aussi de telles choses ?

Zan apparut soudainement dans la pièce. « Maître Severus ? »

« Il est parti à Poudlard. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Quel était ce bruit ? » Voulut savoir Harry.

« C'est Maître Drago. Il s'est endormi, mais il a soudain commencé à crier. Je l'ai réveillé et il a sauté hors du lit avant de courir dans le couloir. Puis il s'est effondré. Je ne sais pas s'il est blessé ou simplement bouleversé. Norie est restée avec lui et je suis venu chercher Maître Severus. »

« Va chercher Papa à Poudlard, » commanda Harry. Il hésita. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire de nouveau avec l'autre garçon, mais si Drago était blessé, il pouvait avoir besoin d'aide avant que Severus ne revienne. Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il pourrait faire, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas ignorer la situation et continuer à aller au lit.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Je vais aller le voir. »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Bon week-end !


	58. Esprit tourmenté

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 58 chapitres (sur les 70 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 58

* * *

**

Harry marchait résolument dans le couloir menant à la chambre de Drago. Il vit l'autre garçon dès qu'il tourna au coin. Drago était assis contre le mur, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et sa tête blottie contre eux. Ses bras étaient étroitement enroulés autour de ses jambes. Il était l'image même du désespoir et de la tristesse et Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un sursaut d'empathie.

Norie se tenait près de lui, se broyant les mains de détresse tout en lui parlant doucement, mais Drago ne donnait aucun signe montrant qu'il l'entendait. Elle redevint silencieuse et se retira en voyant Harry s'approcher.

Harry hésita, mais se mit finalement à genoux près de Drago. Il essaya de garder un ton neutre et apaisant. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Pendant de longues minutes, seule la respiration irrégulière de Drago se fit entendre. Harry avait presque abandonné la possibilité d'avoir une réponse, quand finalement il parla, sa voix basse et rauque d'une douleur qu'il n'arrivait plus à cacher.

« Je les vois chaque fois que je ferme les yeux… Dolohov et Greyback en train de torturer ma mère. Son corps était lacéré de partout Et il y avait tant de sang, dans toute la pièce. Puis… Puis Dolohov a soulevé sa baguette magique et il l'a tué. Et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider. Je rêve de ça toutes les nuits. »

Drago commença à trembler de tous ses membres. Harry ne pouvait pas voir son visage dans la position où il était donc il ne savait pas si l'autre garçon pleurait ou non, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir s'il le faisait.

Il n'avait pas envie de ressentir de la sympathie pour Malefoy, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Quel horrible destin ! Même Narcissa n'avait pas mérité cela. Et Drago qui avait dû être le témoin du supplice de sa mère et de son assassinat…

Des images et de vagues souvenirs traversèrent l'esprit de Harry… les cris perçants de sa propre mère lors de sa mort, les histoires qu'il avait entendu sur le courage de James et le sacrifice de Lily. Il connaissait la douleur que Drago ressentait, celle qui venait en repensant à la mort de ses parents, en se souvenant de la mort de sa mère et en ressassant encore et encore l'entièreté de cette horrible scène dans sa tête.

Mais ce devait être encore pire, vraiment pire, pour Drago. Après tout, Harry n'était seulement qu'un bébé quand il avait perdu ses parents. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en rappeler, exception faite du souvenir que les Détraqueurs avaient soutiré de son subconscient. Mais Drago avait seize ans. Il était certainement assez vieux pour savoir exactement ce qu'il s'était passé et pour s'en souvenir. Chaque moment d'agonie devait être marqué au fer rouge dans son esprit.

« Je connais ça, » dit doucement Harry.

Drago releva la tête. Il ne pleurait pas, mais son visage était creusé par la douleur et ses yeux argentés semblaient hantés par des fantômes. Harry et lui se fixèrent l'un l'autre plusieurs secondes. Pour une fois, il n'y avait aucune hostilité dans leur regard, mais seulement une angoisse partagée.

Drago inclina finalement la tête et marmonna, « Je suppose que oui. »

Il laissa de nouveau tomber sa tête sur ses genoux. Il y eut un silence, puis alors que Harry se demandait ce qu'il devait faire maintenant, Drago parla de nouveau.

« Je suis désolé. »

Harry le regarda. Drago ne pouvait probablement pas avoir dit ces mots… ses oreilles ne devaient pas entendre correctement. Malefoy ne faisait jamais d'excuses à personne, il en était sûr. C'était probablement contre leur règlement familial ou quelque chose de ce genre. « Quoi ? »

Mais Drago releva la tête et regarda Harry dans les yeux, son expression toujours triste. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir jeté ce sort et je suis désolé de l'avoir dit à quelqu'un. Tu as dit que je n'avais rien appris, mais… ce n'est pas vrai. Je sais que ce que je t'ai fait était terrible. Je le sais depuis longtemps, au fond de moi, mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Comment l'aurai-je pu ? Je te détestais. Mais je pense que je l'ai su quand Dumbledore a mentionné la première fois que tu aurais pu être tué ou blessé, tu sais, de manière permanente à cause de ce sort. J'ai été réellement très soulagé quand il a dit que tu allais bien, parce qu'alors je n'avais pas à me sentir coupable. »

« Mais j'ai été blessé de manière permanente, » dit Harry d'une voix monotone. « Et ne me dis pas que tu t'ais senti coupable. Tu as directement couru vers Rita Skeeter quand tu as découvert ce que ce sort faisait. »

« Je n'aurais pas dû, » admit doucement Drago, en baissant les yeux sur le sol. « Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû et je suis désolé. J'ai juste… » Il haussa impuissamment les épaules avant de regarder de nouveau Harry. « Severus est la seule personne qui s'est jamais inquiétée pour moi et après… ce qu'il s'est produit, j'avais besoin de lui. Et il me détestait et t'aimait. Je t'en ai voulu pour ça et j'étais furieux. Quand j'ai découvert la vérité sur le charme d'esclavage, j'ai juste voulu que tu sois blessé autant que je l'étais. »

« Mais Severus a dit ensuite que tu étais celui qui avait décidé de me laisser venir ici au lieu de m'envoyer à Azkaban, et tu n'as pas laissé tes amis se moquer de moi, et puis aujourd'hui tu me sauves la vie, même après tout ce que je t'ai fait. Merde ! Comment suis-je supposé continuer à te détester ? »

Drago se retourna et frappa durement son poing contre le mur. Il allait se blesser, Harry le savait. Mais Drago ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il frappa encore le mur, et encore, et encore.

« Arrête. » Harry attrapa son poignet après le quatrième coup. « Tu vas te casser la main et je ne connais aucun charme de guérison. »

Drago fit un bruit qui semblait être à mi-chemin entre un cri et un sanglot. « En quoi ça t'inquiète si je me blesse ? »

Harry se le demanda pendant quelques secondes. Il finit par dire, « Ne le fais pas. Ca n'aide pas. Je le sais. »

Drago l'observa, d'un regard évaluateur. « Comment le sais-tu ? »

Mais il était hors de question pour Harry de raconter à Drago sa propre tentative de suicide. Il libéra le poignet de l'autre garçon. « Ca n'a pas d'importance. »

« Est-ce que tu as… ? »

« Laisse tombé… Laisse - juste - tombé. » Harry soupira. « Bon, tu as besoin de retourner dans ton lit. Peux-tu te lever ? »

Drago inclina la tête d'un air fatigué, mais avant que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse se déplacer, ils entendirent quelqu'un se racler la gorge, puis Severus s'avança et se mit à genoux devant eux. Ses yeux sombres brillèrent chaleureusement lorsqu'il regarda pendant une seconde Harry avant qu'il ne retourne son attention sur Drago. Severus posa sa main sur son épaule et commença à parler, « Drago… »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire n'importe quoi d'autre, Drago se décomposa et éclata en sanglots. Il s'approcha de Severus et attrapa la robe de son parrain, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Severus resta immobile pendant un moment, avant d'enrouler lentement ses propres bras autour de Drago.

Il le serra contre lui pendant un instant avant de dire, d'une voix plus douce qu'elle ne l'avait été avec Drago depuis longtemps. « Viens, tu as besoin de t'allonger… Et nous devons parler. »

Severus aida Drago à se relever et ils retournèrent dans la chambre. Drago se rallongea sur son lit, se déplaçant lentement et avec précaution, et Severus remonta les couvertures jusqu'à ses épaules avant d'attirer une chaise jusqu'au lit.

En les observant, Harry ressentit un douloureux petit pincement. Il se mordit la lèvre, pas vraiment sûr de savoir à quelle émotion il correspondait. Ce n'était pas de jalousie, si ? Il ne savait quoi penser de Drago à présent, mais il ne pensait pas encore le détester désormais. L'autre garçon avait visiblement besoin d'aide et de réconfort et Severus était le seul adulte présent pour les lui fournir.

Harry n'avait pas à leur reprocher cela. Il ne le devait pas. Non, il allait juste retourner dans sa propre chambre et se coucher. Il était tard et il était temps que cette journée se termine.

Mais il finit finalement par s'asseoir sur le siège près de sa fenêtre et resta ainsi pendant un certain temps à regarder fixement le ciel nocturne, au lieu d'aller dormir. Un fort vent soufflait sur les épais nuages qui avaient été là durant la journée et ça et là un mince croissant de lune accompagné d'étoiles scintillantes apparaissait derrière la brume gris-foncé.

Harry pensait toujours à Remus maintenant, les fois où il voyait la lune, même si elle n'était pas pleine, et il se demandait où le dernier maraudeur était ce soir, et s'il se rappelait d'une autre nuit de Halloween, il y a bien longtemps. Il avait écrit des lettres à Remus, plusieurs en fait, mais il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de réellement les lui envoyer. Il ne savait pas s'il le ferait un jour. Il ne pourrait juste pas le supporter si Remus le rendait responsable de la mort de Sirius. Et Remus le ferait probablement, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas contacté Harry depuis tout ce temps, si ce n'était pas dû au fait qu'il le détestait pour la mort Sirius ?

_Tout le monde me quitte… Mes parents, Sirius, Remus. Est-ce que Papa va me quitter aussi ?_

Mais Harry repoussa immédiatement cette pensée. Bien sûr que non, Severus n'allait pas le laisser ! C'était ridicule. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de danger et Severus était un sorcier puissant et toujours très prudent. Il ne renverrait jamais Harry ailleurs non plus. En fait, il ne le pourrait même pas de toute façon, même s'il le voulait, pas avec le charme d'esclavage qui les liait ensemble.

_Mais s'il recommençait à aimer Drago ? S'il se mettait à aimer Drago plus que moi ?_

Drago était le filleul de Severus après tout, et ils partageaient ensemble des années d'affectueux souvenirs. Les souvenirs de Harry, jusqu'à l'été dernier où tout avait changé, étaient de Severus et de Drago unis contre lui. Il ne pourrait pas supporter que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Il avait promis à Severus qu'il n'essaierait plus de se suicider, mais si Severus lui tournait de nouveau le dos, Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer à vivre.

_Je suis stupide. Papa m'aime. Il ne recommencerait jamais à me détester._

Harry soupira. Bien sûr que son père l'aimait. Severus ne le lui le répétait-il pas au moins un millier de fois par jour ? Et il avait promis qu'il ferait toujours tout pour lui, Harry, pas pour Drago, qu'il ferait toujours passer les besoins de Harry en premier.

Il n'avait donc pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour tout ça. Il était juste idiot.

Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de s'inquiéter ?

Il était très tard quand Harry se traina finalement dans son lit, et même alors, il resta éveillé pendant un certain temps, à regarder l'obscurité et à se rappeler la façon dont Severus avait pris Drago dans ses bras et l'avait serré contre lui, la façon dont il lui avait doucement parlé.

* * *

Des nuages gris assombrissaient encore le ciel quand Harry ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, mais il pouvait dire par la quantité de lumière dans sa chambre qu'il avait beaucoup trop dormi.

« Bon sang, » murmura-t-il, dans un souffle pendant qu'il sautait de son lit et se dirigeait rapidement vers son armoire pour prendre un pullover bleu-foncé et un pantalon kaki. « Pourquoi personne ne m'a réveillé ? »

Il se réveillait habituellement tout seul, mais il était plutôt étonné que son père ou les elfes ne soient pas venus le chercher quand il n'était pas apparu pour le petit déjeuner. Pendant une seconde, l'esprit de Harry se retrouva lors de son premier jour à Prince Hall… Lorsque Severus lui avait dit d'un ton dur et brusque qu'il ne mangerait pas s'il était en retard aux repas. Merci mon Dieu, ces jours étaient derrière lui.

Il fut encore plus rassuré par le petit colis posé sur la table de chevet près de son lit. Son père lui laissait toujours un petit cadeau le matin, bien que Severus ait toujours insisté sur le fait qu'il devait venir de Hedwige, puisqu'il n'était pas le genre de personne à s'abaisser à une telle bêtise.

Bien qu'il soit tard, Harry ne put résister à ouvrir le paquet pour voir son cadeau du jour. Habituellement ce n'était juste qu'une petite babiole, mais pour une étrange raison, cela le rendait encore plus spécial pour Harry. Recevoir des présents pour Noël ou pour son anniversaire était merveilleux et Harry ne prendrait jamais cela pour un dû ; il avait passé trop d'années à être privé de tout et n'importe quoi par les Dursley. Mais que son père l'aime assez pour le gâter chaque jour avec un petit sachet de bonbons ou une nouvelle paire de gants… Eh bien, ça l'émouvait toujours autant.

Le cadeau d'aujourd'hui était plus qu'une bricole cependant. Harry sentit son souffle se couper quand il vit quatre billets pour le match d'ouverture de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch le lendemain de Noël. Ils jouaient leur première rencontre près de Boscastle dans les Cornouailles, contre l'équipe Portugaise qui avait gagnée la Coupe de Quidditch en août. Ce serait probablement un bon match.

_Espèce de stupide idiot !_ Se réprimanda Harry. _Comment as-tu pu douter de Papa ?_

Puis il se gela sur place. Aller au match signifierait quitter Prince Hall, faire de nouveau face au monde extérieur. Harry n'était pas prêt pour ça, et pas même l'équipe nationale de Quidditch pourrait l'attirer hors de ces murs.

Severus savait cela et il lui avait promis de ne pas faire pression sur Harry pour son départ. Il avait promis. Comment pouvait-il lui montrer ces billets maintenant, le tentant tout en sachant qu'il serait déçu même si c'était son propre choix à ne pas y aller ? Harry l'aurait bien voulu pourtant, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas faire face à tout le monde, pas maintenant que sa condition d'esclave avait été révélée. Il avait presque l'impression que Severus essayait de le piéger.

Harry se renfrogna, en serrant fortement les billets dans sa main. Toute la joie et le soulagement qu'il avait ressentis juste quelques secondes plus tôt, se changèrent en une amère consternation et un sentiment de trahison. Il jeta les billets sur la table de chevet et sortit d'un pas rapide de sa chambre afin de trouver son père.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Véritable débat intérieur pour notre jeune Harry !

Severus a-t-il fait exprès de le tenter avec ces billets ?

Rendez-vous au prochain épisode !


	59. Jalousie Potterienne

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 59 chapitres (sur les 70 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 59

* * *

**

Severus n'était pas dans la salle à manger quand Harry y arriva. Deux assiettes de saucisses, des œufs, et du pain grillé tartiné de confiture à l'orange étaient posées sur la longue table, avec des verres de lait et de jus de fruit, mais la pièce était vide.

L'horloge Grand-père lui permit de voir qu'il était dix heures passées et la colère de Harry fut remplacée par un éclair d'inquiétude. Où était son père ? C'était un jour de semaine : pourquoi n'était-il pas venu chercher Harry pour le petit déjeuner et pour ses leçons ? Etait-il resté près du lit de Drago toute la nuit et avait complètement oublié son propre fils ? Était-il toujours là-bas ? Ou y avait-il une autre raison à son absence ?

« Norie ? Zan ? » Appela Harry et Norie apparut immédiatement.

« Oui, Maître Harry ? »

« Où est mon père ? Il va bien, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Harry. Il essaya de cacher son inquiétude, mais il ne dut pas terriblement bien y réussir parce que Norie se rapprocha rapidement de lui pour lui tapoter le bras de façon rassurante.

« Oh, oui, Maître Harry. Je crois qu'il est encore endormi. Il nous a appelé Zan et moi la nuit dernière… Très tôt dans la matinée en fait… pour nous demander de prendre des tours de garde auprès de Maître Drago et de ne pas le laisser seul. Zan est avec Maître Drago maintenant. Et Maître Severus a dit que, comme tout le monde s'était couché tard, nous pourrions tous faire la grasse-matinée ce matin. Il a dit que si vous vous réveilliez avant lui, nous devions vous dire de prendre votre petit déjeuner et d'étudier tout seul jusqu'à ce qu'il descende. »

« Oh… d'accord. Merci, Norie. » Harry observa l'assiette de nourriture. Il n'avait pas particulièrement faim, mais il pensait qu'il devait essayer de manger un peu quand même. Il picora sa nourriture jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait mangé environ la moitié, prit quelques gorgées de lait puis se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Devant la porte, il fit une pause et observa la vaste pièce aux murs élégamment lambrissés, les livres reliés de cuir brillant sur les étagères, et les rideaux lie-de-vin qui drapaient les fenêtres. Des fauteuils en cuir de cette même couleur rouge-foncé étaient installés près de la cheminée ciselée de marbre et pendant un instant Harry se rappela cette terrible scène de l'été dernier où Severus l'avait accusé, à tord, d'avoir lu son journal. Harry avait été intimidé par la pièce pendant un certain temps après ça, hésitant à y retourner même si les livres s'y trouvant l'attiraient beaucoup. Mais cet unique et horrible souvenir avait été depuis longtemps remplacé par de plus heureux… Par les longues heures passées à lire tranquillement avec son père, ou par leurs épiques parties d'échecs et de cartes, ou encore par les heures d'étude passées ensemble depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. La bibliothèque était maintenant l'un des endroits préférés de Harry.

Il s'approcha du bureau d'acajou où Severus et lui rangeaient à présent leurs affaires d'école, prit du parchemin et une plume d'un tiroir et son texte de Potion avant de s'installer à une petite table près d'une des grandes fenêtres. Il commença ensuite à lire le chapitre sur le brassage d'antidotes contre les poisons attaquant le système nerveux.

Severus le rejoignit une demi-heure plus tard, sa robe noire tourbillonnant à son entrée. « Bonjour, Harry. Je suis désolé de ne pas m'être réveillé à temps pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec toi. J'ai veillé très tard la nuit dernière. »

Harry le regarda, sans plus du tout penser à ses Potions. « Pourquoi m'as-tu donné ces billets ? »

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Mais Harry n'était d'humeur à continuer leur jeu à l'heure actuelle. Il jeta un regard noir à son père. « Comment pourrai-je bien aller à ce match ? Tout le monde sait que je suis un esclave. Ils vont tous me fixer et chuchoter derrière mon dos et je ne pourrai pas le supporter. Tu as dit que tu me comprenais. Tu as dit que te ne me mettrais pas la pression quant au fait de sortir de la maison. »

Severus s'assit près de lui. « Hedwige pensait peut-être que nous pourrions y aller incognito, avec du Polynectar ou en utilisant des Glamours. »

Harry cligna des yeux, se sentant soudainement calmé et bêtement penaud. Évidemment qu'ils pouvaient prendre du Polynectar ou utiliser des Glamours pour se déguiser. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Comment pouvait-il être si stupide ? Il secoua la tête, se dégoutant lui-même.

« Je suis sûr que Hedwige pensait à bien. Elle ne t'offrirait jamais quelque chose qui te bouleverse. » Ajouta calmement Severus.

Harry déglutit et dit doucement. « Ouais, je devine que je lui dois des excuses. Je suis si stupide. Je n'y ai même pas pensé. C'est vraiment un magnifique cadeau. J'étais si excité quand je les ai vus la première fois, mais j'ai ensuite pensé à ma condition d'esclave et au fait que tout le monde le sait et je… je suis simplement stupide. »

« J'imagine que Hedwige comprendra que tu étais fatigué et que tu as eu beaucoup de stress ces derniers temps, » le rassura Severus. « Et personne n'insulte mon fils en toute impunité, donc à moins que tu ne souhaites éviscérer des grenouilles toute la soirée, je te suggère de réfréner tes paroles. »

Harry lui fit un sourire en biais avant de se mordre la lèvre et d'observer son père spéculativement. Il voulait poser des questions sur Drago, sur ce que Severus et lui avaient discuté la nuit dernière et sur ce que ressentait maintenant Severus pour l'autre garçon. Il voulait entendre une nouvelle fois qu'il était le fils de Severus et que ses besoins venaient avant ceux des autres. Il le savait mais il voulait juste entendre son père le lui dire de nouveau… Sauf que ça sonnait vraiment affligeant et pitoyable dit comme ça.

« Qu'y-a-t'il ? » demanda Severus.

Harry hésita avant de finalement secouer la tête. « Rien. Juste… J'allais juste te demander pourquoi les racines d'hellébore coupées en morceaux contrecarrent le curare, alors qu'elles ne le font pas lorsqu'elles sont écrasées. »

Severus le regarda attentivement avant de finalement répondre. « Les racines coupées en morceaux contiennent encore suffisamment de jus pour neutraliser le curare, contrairement aux racines écrasées. »

« Oh. » Harry regarda de nouveau son texte. « Merci. »

« Es-tu en train de lire le chapitre 7 ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Fini de le lire puis nous descendrons au laboratoire pour brasser quelques potions. » lui dit Severus.

Harry inclina la tête, mais ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Naturellement, les cours de Potions étaient complètement différents maintenant, mais ce ne serait jamais le sujet préféré de Harry. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu tendu et faisait souvent des erreurs idiotes à cause de son stress. Merci Merlin, son père semblait comprendre cela et était toujours très patient avec lui maintenant.

Severus lui tapota l'épaule. « Tu te débrouilles très bien. Tu es doué en Potions, Harry. Tu fais simplement un blocage mental sur le sujet, à cause de moi, je le sais, » finit-il d'un ton rempli de regrets, alors que ses yeux sombres se voilaient de tristesse.

« Tout va bien, Papa, » répondit Harry pour essayer de le réconforter.

Severus secoua la tête. « J'étais horrible avec toi avant l'été dernier et tout ne va pas bien, je le sais. Mais Harry, tu n'as aucune raison de redouter les Potions. Tu es intelligent et doué. Ces Potions sont tout à fait dans tes capacités. Essaie juste de te détendre un peu. »

Harry acquiesça mais retint un soupir. Si seulement c'était aussi facile. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir pourquoi il ne pouvait pas simplement se détendre, comme son père lui suggérait. Il savait que, désormais, Severus ne le raillerait pas ou ne le punirait pas pour ses erreurs en Potions. Mais il n'arrivait simplement pas à faire disparaître le nœud d'inquiétude qui se logeait toujours dans son estomac quand un cours de Potion commençait. Il était loin d'être aussi mauvais qu'il l'avait été par le passé, du temps où Severus et lui étaient 'ennemis'. Du temps où Harry était si angoissé avant une leçon qu'il s'en rendait souvent malade physiquement parlant. Les choses allaient donc bien mieux maintenant, mais Harry redoutait toujours la pratique. Il supposait que ça en serait toujours ainsi.

Severus lui tapota de nouveau l'épaule avant de dire, « Je monte vérifier que Drago va bien pendant que tu finis de lire. »

Il sortit de la bibliothèque, laissant Harry regarder fixement l'endroit où il avait disparu avec une expression pensive et préoccupée.

* * *

« Harry, tu es censé remuer dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre. » La voix calme de Severus interrompit les pensées de Harry.

Il sursauta et baissa les yeux sur son chaudron, qu'il remuait affectivement dans le mauvais sens, dans lequel le bouillonnant liquide virait en un marron boueux au lieu de devenir de couleur lilas clair comme ça devait l'être à ce stade de préparation.

Harry rougit et marmonna, « Désolé, » tout en changeant rapidement le sens de rotation de sa cuillère. C'était sa troisième erreur, ce qui était une lamentable performance, même pour lui. Il avait d'abord ajouté ses ingrédients dans le mauvais ordre, puis n'avait pas réglé les flammes à la bonne température et maintenant ceci. Même un première année aurait pu faire mieux.

Drago aurait certainement fait mieux. Il avait toujours été le meilleur de la classe en Potions, avec Hermione. Et même si Severus avait favorisé le garçon blond, Harry devait admettre que Drago était véritablement doué en Potions. C'était quelque chose que Severus et lui avaient en commun.

« Stop. » Severus fit un pas pour être au côté de Harry et observa le chaudron. « Je pense que cette préparation est impossible à récupérer. Evanesco ! » Dit-il en faisant un geste de sa baguette magique l'antidote disparut immédiatement. « Bien. Peux-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Tout va bien. Je suis simplement nul en Potions, Papa. Je suis désolé. » Harry regarda ailleurs pour échapper au regard perçant son père.

Severus s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry. « Harry, tu n'es pas nul en Potions. Tu es très capable, si tu restes attentif et si tu ne laisses pas ton stress te submerger. »

« Je suis désolé, » répéta Harry.

Severus secoua la tête et serra légèrement l'épaule de Harry. « Assez d'excuses. Es-tu certain que rien ne te tracasse ? Tu sembles distrait ce matin. »

« Je suis simplement fatigué, » marmonna Harry.

« La journée d'hier a été très éprouvante, » admit Severus. Il soupira et lui lâcha l'épaule pour se pincer l'arrête du nez, semblant lui-même épuisé. « Il est presque l'heure du déjeuner. Nous nous arrêtons ici pour aujourd'hui et nous essayerons une nouvelle fois de faire cet antidote demain. »

Ils nettoyèrent le laboratoire, Harry rangeant les outils et les ingrédients tandis que Severus utilisait la magie pour nettoyer le chaudron, puis ils retournèrent en haut. Ils eurent une salade et des tourtes à la viande pour le déjeuner, mais ni Harry ni Severus ne mangèrent beaucoup.

« Je n'ai pas très faim, Papa, » dit Harry, après quelques bouchées.

« Oui, sans doute ; nous avons pris un petit déjeuner tardif après tout, » agréa Severus. « Je vais mettre un charme de stase sur la nourriture et la renverrai à la cuisine. Peut-être que tu auras faim un peu plus tard. »

Harry l'observa faire cela puis il demanda, « Papa, est-ce que nous pourrions jouer aux échecs ou lire quelque chose ensemble ? »

Mais Severus secoua la tête. « Je suis désolé, Harry, mais Drago a dit qu'il se sentait suffisamment bien pour étudier cet après-midi et c'est un jour d'école. Et puis je dois rester avec lui afin que Norie et Zan puissent se reposer. Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise de laisser Drago seul en ce moment et les elfes ont été debout toute la nuit. Ils ont besoin de dormir eux aussi. »

« Oh, d'accord. » Harry essaya de cacher sa déception et son trouble.

« Nous passerons du temps ensemble ce soir, juste tous les deux, » promit Severus. « D'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

Severus s'en alla et Harry l'observa partir, en essayant désespérément d'éloigner l'impatiente voix tourmentée de son esprit qui cherchait à mettre en mots sa plus grande crainte.

_Je suis le perdant. Il préfère être avec Drago plutôt qu'avec moi.

* * *

_

Harry passa l'après-midi dans sa chambre… à essayer de lire et de jouer au solitaire, à essayer de ne pas ruminer, à essayer de se dire qu'il était ridicule d'être si jaloux et craintif… en vain.

Ron et Hermione appelèrent par Cheminette plus tard dans l'après-midi, après leurs propres cours. Ils étaient tous deux fatigués également. Ron en particulier semblait sur le point de tomber endormi et même Hermione était plus silencieuse que d'habitude. Mais ils s'étaient bien amusés lors du Bal Masqué et pendant un instant, Harry se laissa distraire par leur récit sur cette soirée à Poudlard.

« Le festin était impressionnant, » dit Ron en baillant. « Bifteck, poulet rôti et saumon, pommes de terre cuites au four avec du fromage et du bacon… Du vrai bacon, pas ces faux morceaux de lards. Ah, et les bonbons… Harry, tu n'imagines pas tous les bonbons qu'il y avait. »

« Honnêtement, Ron, Harry se fiche de la nourriture, » gronda Hermione.

Ron la regarda avec incrédulité. « Bien sûr que non. N'est-ce pas Harry ? »

« Hum, bien sûr, » agréa Harry.

Ron bailla de nouveau. « J'aurai aimé qu'ils nous accordent un jour de repos le lendemain cependant. Ce n'est pas juste d'avoir cours après une telle soirée. »

« Je dois admettre que je ne pense pas que l'un d'entre nous aient été vraiment au top aujourd'hui, » admit Hermione.

« Ouais, pareil ici, » leur dit Harry. « Vous ne croirez pas les erreurs stupides que j'ai faites en Potions ce matin. »

« On a du mal en effet, » plaisanta Ron. Mais son sourire se fana et il fronça pensivement les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? T'as pas de problèmes avec Malefoy au moins ? »

« Tout va bien Ron. Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça ? » Soupira Harry.

Ron roula des yeux. « Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas vrai ? Allons, Harry. Nous sommes tes meilleurs amis depuis des années. Nous te connaissons et nous savons quand quelque chose ne va pas. »

« Il a raison, » ajouta Hermione. « Je peux voir sur ton visage que quelque chose te préoccupe, Harry. »

Quand Harry resta silencieux, elle continua, « Si tu ne veux pas nous en parler, tu as le droit, mais ne nous dit pas qu'il n'y a rien. Nous voulons juste t'aider. Nous nous inquiétons pour toi. »

Harry soupira. « C'est rien, c'est juste quelque chose de complètement fou. Je le sais, mais… »

« Mais ça te trouble quand même, » dit doucement Hermione.

« Ouais, » admit Harry. Il resta silencieux pendant un instant, mais Ron et Hermione ne dirent rien non plus, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose et il continua finalement, leur expliquant que Drago et lui avaient parlé ensemble, que Severus était allé voir Drago et l'avait réconforté, que lui, Harry, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter que Drago puisse le remplacer dans le cœur de son père.

Quand il eut fini, Ron et Hermione l'observèrent avec attention, mais tous deux répondirent ensuite avec une certaine empathie.

« Harry, ton père t'aime plus que tout au monde, » lui dit fermement Hermione.

Ron fut plus franc. « Harry, c'est la plus grosse connerie que j'ai jamais entendue ! T'es devenu barge ? »

Harry se mit à rire malgré lui. « Tu sais comment me réconforter, Ron. »

« Oui, il a un don avec les mots, n'est-ce pas ? » admit Hermione pince-sans-rire. Puis elle redevint de nouveau sérieuse. « Mais Harry, il a raison. Le Professeur Rogue t'aime. Ron et moi avons eu du mal à y croire au début, mais c'est vrai. On peut le dire rien qu'à la façon dont il te regarde. »

« Ouais, c'est comme si son regard s'adoucissait, » remarqua Ron.

« Et je pense qu'il serait bouleversé de savoir que tu t'interroges sur ses sentiments en ce moment-même. » continua Hermione d'une voix sérieuse. « Harry, promets-moi s'il te plaît que tu en parleras avec lui. Aujourd'hui. Je sais qu'il t'aime. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiété pour ça, mais je pense que tu as davantage besoin de l'entendre de lui que de nous. »

« Ouais, mon pote, parle avec lui. C'est ton papa. Il t'aidera. Je sais que mon papa le ferait. » Dit Ron.

« Ouais, mais ton papa est… ton papa. Je veux dire, il a été ton père toute ta vie. Tu sais qu'il ne va jamais cesser de t'aimer parce qu'il est… » La voix de Harry s'éteignit.

« Mon vrai papa ? » continua Ron. « Mais Rogue est ton vrai papa aussi, Harry. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

« Tu ne crois pas ? » demanda Ron après une minute de silence.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Les paroles de Ron lui firent l'effet d'une tonne de briques sur la tête. Severus était son vrai père, n'est-ce pas ? Il l'avait dit à Harry tant de fois. Il était même allé jusqu'à remplir des papiers d'adoption, au risque d'avoir des problèmes, alors qu'ils n'avaient aucune valeur légale… juste parce qu'il savait tout ce que cela signifierait pour lui, et juste parce qu'il savait qu'il avait besoin d'un document écrit noir sur blanc pour y croire. Depuis cet instant… Et même déjà avant, en fait… Severus l'avait toujours traité comme son fils, l'aimant sans réserve, le protégeant, le réconfortant, essayant aussi durement que possible de compenser le passé, essayant de le rendre heureux.

Harry leva de nouveau les yeux vers Ron et Hermione et inclina lentement la tête. « Oui. Il est mon vrai papa. »

« Alors tu dois lui parler, » dit Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête. « Je vais le faire. Je lui parlerai au dîner. »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Les choses suivent son cours…


	60. Doute infondé

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 60 chapitres (sur les 70 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 60

* * *

**

Parler à son père au dîner fut cependant plus difficile que ce à quoi s'attendait Harry. Il essaya d'amener le sujet à plusieurs reprises tandis qu'ils mangeaient leur salade au poulet Alfredo. En vain. Mais admettre qu'il manquait de confiance et avait besoin du réconfort de Severus lui donnait l'impression d'être si faible et pathétique qu'il n'arrivait simplement pas à le faire. Severus lui lança plusieurs regards étranges, mais à chaque fois, Harry se mettait rapidement à parler d'un sujet sans danger et sans importance.

Quand ils eurent fini le dessert… un des favoris de Harry, de la tarte à la mélasse, Severus dit, « Il me semble que je te dois un peu de mon temps ce soir. Si nous montions avant de décider de ce que nous allons faire ? »

Harry inclina la tête, bien que le choix des mots de Severus le tracasse un peu. « _Je te dois un peu de mon temps…_ » Son père ne voulait-il pas passer du temps avec lui ? Etait-ce juste une obligation maintenant, un devoir ? Harry frissonna rien qu'en y pensant. Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia lui avaient toujours rabâché le fait qu'il leur avait été imposé et qu'il n'avait été qu'un devoir à accomplir quand ils avaient dû le prendre avec eux. Il ne voulait plus jamais être le devoir de quelqu'un.

« Oui, monsieur, » dit-il doucement.

Severus lui jeta un autre regard pensif avant de lui faire signe de venir. « Allons-y alors. »

Ils montèrent les escaliers menant au salon de Severus qui, relié à sa chambre, lui permettait d'avoir une suite spacieuse. Les pièces étaient élégantes mais confortables et apaisantes, avec un énorme lit baldaquin en acajou, une armoire et des tables de chevets assorties, un canapé et des fauteuils rembourrés, des rideaux retombant en cascade des fenêtres et un épais tapis qui recouvrait le sol en marbre, décoré d'ivoire et de beige entremêlé de vert-sauge.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et Severus demanda, « Alors, que veux-tu faire ? »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance, ce que tu veux, » répondit Harry.

Severus haussa un sourcil. « Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne me révélerais-tu pas ce que tu as essayé de me dire tout au long du dîner ? »

Harry en resta bouche-bée. « Tu le savais ? »

« Eh bien, c'était plutôt visible, » Severus sourit d'un air affecté pendant un instant avant de redevenir sérieux. « Harry, il m'est apparu évident que quelque chose t'as tracassé toute la journée. »

Harry détourna les yeux alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient.

La main de Severus se posa sur son épaule et il lui dit gentiment, « Ne veux-tu pas m'en parler ? »

« Si, » Harry soupira. « C'est simplement difficile à dire. »

« Tu peux tout me dire, » lui répondit Severus. « C'est au sujet de Drago, n'est-ce pas? »

Harry inclina silencieusement la tête.

« Je dois admettre que j'ai été surpris de vous entendre parler tous les deux la nuit dernière, » remarqua Severus. « Je suis très fier Harry que tu montres une telle compassion et une telle maturité. »

Harry eut l'impression d'avoir une boule dans la gorge et il déglutit difficilement avant de dire, « Merci. »

Severus lui serra légèrement l'épaule. « J'ai eu l'impression que vous arriviez tous les deux plutôt bien à vous supporter au vue des circonstances ? » De par son ton de voix, il émettait évidemment une question, plutôt qu'une déclaration.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose, » marmonna Harry.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes puis Severus dit calmement, « Dis-moi juste ce qui ne va pas, enfant. Je ne peux pas t'aider si je ne sais pas ce qui te contrarie. »

« C'est juste que… Eh bien, tu as dit que tu m'aimais plus que lui, et que je passais avant lui et j'ai dit que je le savais. » Harry baissa la tête et finit dans un chuchotement, « mais peut-être que je ne le sais pas aussi bien que je le pensais en fait. »

« Tu t'inquiètes que je puisse davantage vouloir m'occuper de Drago que de toi ? » demanda Severus avec incrédulité. « Harry, regarde à moi. »

Quand Harry hésita, Severus s'avança pour prendre doucement le menton de son fils entre ses doigts afin de lui tourner le visage vers lui pour qu'il puisse le regarder correctement dans les yeux.

« Harry, tu es mon fils. Tu seras toujours mon fils, et je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Rien ne pourra jamais changer cela, » dit fermement Severus.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là, en regardant dans les yeux de son père et en entendant sa promesse, que Harry se rendit compte de la réelle inquiétude qui l'avait rongée. Il cligna vivement des paupières, mais ne put empêcher ses yeux de se remplir de larmes qui glissèrent silencieusement au bas de ses joues.

Severus le serra alors étroitement contre lui avant de pousser la tête de Harry contre son torse. Ce dernier se saisit de la robe de son père et se blottit contre lui tandis que Severus caressait doucement ses cheveux et murmurait de doux mots de réconfort. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant longtemps, se tenant juste ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, à partager cet instant de tranquillité.

Quand ils se séparèrent finalement, Severus dit d'une voix pleine de regrets. « Je suis désolé si j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'ait incité à douter de ta place dans mon cœur, Harry. »

« Tu n'as rien fait. » Harry secoua la tête. « C'est juste moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si stupide… »

Severus haussa un sourcil et rappela juste d'un ton faussement avertissant, « Les grenouilles… »

Se rappelant la plaisanterie de son père plus tôt dans la journée, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

« C'est mieux. » Severus prit la main de son fils et la serra légèrement entre ses doigts. « Mais Harry, je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes que je puisse un jour préférer rester avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Cela ne se produira jamais. C'est tout simplement impossible. Il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre. Tu es un jeune homme si étonnant : généreux, désintéressé et compatissant. »

Severus fit une pause puis posa sa main contre la joue de Harry. « Harry, chaque matin quand je me réveille, j'attends avec intérêt de passer la journée avec toi. Je n'ai jamais été plus heureux dans ma vie que depuis que tu es devenu mon fils. Je te suis très reconnaissant de m'avoir donné la chance d'être ton père. Je t'aime. »

Les yeux de Harry se remplirent de nouveau de larmes, mais son sourire était joyeux. « Je t'aime, aussi, Papa. »

Il enroula ses bras autour de Severus et le serra de nouveau étroitement. Severus lui retourna l'étreinte, tapotant doucement le dos de Harry puis il lui embrassa le dessus de la tête.

« C'est bien, alors, » dit-il quand ils se réinstallèrent chacun dans le canapé. « Mais Harry, dès que tu t'inquiètes ou que tu as un problème de la sorte, je veux que tu viennes me voir. Je sais que c'est peut-être difficile pour toi, du fait que tu n'as jamais vraiment eu d'adultes vers qui te tourner pour avoir des conseils, mais crois-moi, fils, je t'aiderai toujours du mieux que je le pourrai. »

Harry acquiesça. « Je le sais, Papa. Vraiment. Mais si c'est pour quelque chose de semblable, j'aurai toujours du mal à venir te trouver. »

Severus l'observa avec douceur. « Harry, si un de tes amis ou même moi avait un problème ou une difficulté ? Ne voudrais-tu pas que nous venions nous confier à toi ? Ne voudrais-tu pas nous aider ? »

« Si, bien sûr. » Harry lui jeta un regard en biais. « D'accord, Papa, je le ferai. »

« Bien. Rappelle-toi s'en. » Severus glissa un bras autour de ses épaules. Ils attirèrent à eux deux ou trois livres et s'installèrent confortablement pour lire, Harry appuyé contre le flanc de son père qui le tenait fermement contre lui.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Severus assis sur une chaise dans la chambre de Drago, attendait que Poppy vienne vérifier le bon rétablissement du garçon. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable au vu de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Harry la nuit dernière, en voyant que malgré tous ses efforts, il avait encore causé de l'inquiétude à son fils. Il avait pensé que, après tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, avec toutes les choses qu'ils avaient faites, que Harry se sentait en sécurité avec lui, qu'il savait combien il l'aimait. Et apprendre que finalement le garçon avait eu vraiment peur de perdre sa place dans son cœur l'avait secoué.

Mais quelle était la solution ? Bien sûr, Severus devait pouvoir passer du temps avec Harry, devait lui dire et lui montrer combien il comptait pour lui. Et Severus avait essayé de le faire, mais apparemment il ne l'avait pas suffisamment fait. Il était juste si difficile d'avoir du temps libre ces derniers jours alors qu'il devait tuteurer deux garçons, prévoir leurs leçons, et évaluer leur travail.

Et puis de son côté, Drago avait aussi besoin de quelqu'un pour le réconforter et le guider. Ça ne pouvait pas être Severus cependant comme il s'en était de nouveau rendu compte la nuit dernière. Ce n'était pas juste pour son propre fils, pas quand Harry se sentait toujours si anxieux et manquait toujours autant de confiance en soi. Peut-être que s'il pouvait consacrer plus d'heures aux besoins de Harry, il pourrait encore être un sorte de mentor pour Drago, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas être l'indispensable figure paternelle qui lui manquait.

Il ne voulait seulement pas abandonner complètement le garçon, en particulier pas maintenant alors que Drago commençait juste à apporter quelques modifications dans son attitude et sa vie, et quand il était également si vulnérable. Severus ne voulait pas voir son filleul aller à Azkaban, et chose la plus importante, il savait que Harry ne le voulait pas non plus.

Il allait donc devoir trouver une autre solution pour Drago. Severus n'était simplement pas sûr de savoir laquelle. Il avait brièvement parlé avec Albus l'autre nuit, mais Zan était apparu avant qu'ils n'aient eu beaucoup de temps pour discuter des possibilités.

Bien, il ferait une autre visite à Poudlard aujourd'hui après la visite de Poppy, et insisterait auprès d'Albus sur le fait qu'il devait trouver un autre moyen de donner à Drago le soutien dont il avait besoin, afin de s'assurer qu'il puisse avoir plus de temps pour Harry.

« Severus ? »

La voix du Drago, inhabituellement calme et timide, sortit Severus de ses ruminations.

L'homme se donna une claque mentale et se tourna pour regarder son filleul. Drago était appuyé contre la tête du lit et l'observait pensivement. Le garçon avait insisté pour s'habiller dans des vêtements plus appropriés ce matin… un signe sûr qu'il se sentait plus fort… et au lieu de son pyjama en soie, il portait une chemise à carreaux bleu-foncée sous un pullover ivoire, avec un pantalon gris. Il était encore pâle cependant et ses yeux argentés semblaient préoccupés.

« Oui ? » demanda Severus.

« Puis-je te poser une question ? »

« Tu le fais déjà apparemment, » répondit Severus. Quand Drago fronça légèrement les sourcils, il secoua simplement la tête et fit un geste en direction du garçon pour qu'il continue. « Oui, tu le peux. »

Drago prit une profonde inspiration. « Eh bien, tu avais l'habitude de détester… Harry, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qui s'est passé pour te faire changer d'avis. »

Severus se demanda si oui ou non il devait répondre et ce qu'il allait réellement dire s'il le faisait. Il ne voulait pas parler de sa vieille rancœur envers James Potter ou révéler des informations que Harry voudrait garder privées.

Il répondit finalement, « J'ai par le passé méprisé Harry parce que je l'ai mal jugé. Bien avant qu'il ne vienne à Poudlard, j'ai supposé qu'il serait gâté et vaniteux, qu'il se considérerait supérieur à tout le monde et penserait qu'il était trop bon pour suivre des règles ou pour respecter n'importe qui. Puis le fait que Harry ait été réparti à Gryffondor a augmenté encore mes préjugés. J'ai peur de ne lui avoir jamais donné une chance ou considéré la possibilité que je puisse avoir tort. J'étais trop aveuglé et trop têtu pour voir le véritable Harry Potter. »

« Mais quand Harry a dû venir ici l'été dernier et que nous avons été forcés de vivre ensemble et de partager une maison, j'ai commencé à connaître. Ce fut un processus progressif. Comme tu le sais, j'ai du mal à admettre que j'ai tort, mais je n'ai finalement pas pu nier la vérité plus longtemps. Harry est une merveilleuse personne, Drago. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi aimable et généreux que lui. Une fois que j'ai véritablement pris la peine de le connaître, je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de changer d'avis. »

Drago resta silencieux pendant un moment et Severus pensa qu'ils en avaient fini avec le sujet, quand le garçon ajouta finalement, tellement doucement que Severus faillit presque ne pas l'entendre.

« Les choses que tu as dites, sur le fait que tu pensais que Harry était gâté et vaniteux et qu'il se considérerait supérieur à tout le monde… C'est la façon dont je me comporte, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus réfléchit soigneusement à sa réponse. « Tu avais l'habitude de te comporter ainsi effectivement, mais je pense que tu es peut-être en train de changer. » Il se pencha légèrement avant de parler d'une voix basse mais ferme. « Tu peux changer, Drago. Tu peux devenir une meilleure personne et je pense que tu as déjà fait les premiers pas sur ce chemin. »

Drago serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre et baissa les yeux. « Quand mon père m'a emmené l'année dernière à cette réunion… Tu sais qu'il m'a emmené l'année dernière à une réunion de Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas Severus ? »

L'homme inclina la tête. Il n'avait cependant pas été lui-même présent lors de cette réunion pour une quelconque raison, Voldemort ne l'avait pas appelé ce jour-là, mais il avait entendu parler de la présence de Drago par contre.

« Eh bien, ils ont torturé des gens, des Moldus et… et ils riaient et se moquaient d'eux alors que ces personnes hurlaient et mouraient. Quand ils ont eu terminé… » Drago s'interrompit et déglutit difficilement avant de continuer. « J'ai su alors que je ne voulais pas devenir un Mangemort. J'ai su que je ne pourrais jamais faire du mal à des hommes, comme çà, pour le plaisir. »

Severus hésita avant de finalement prendre la main de Drago et la lui serrer afin de lui donner un peu de réconfort. « Tu es une bonne personne, Drago. Tu as une conscience et une certaine empathie. Tu n'as pas suffisamment développé ces qualités dans le passé, mais il n'est pas trop tard. Tu peux y travailler maintenant. »

Drago leva les yeux et lança à Severus un regard presque désespéré. « Je ne sais pas comment faire. »

Severus serra de nouveau les doigts du garçon, doucement, avant de les laisser et de se rappuyer contre le dossier de son siège. « Traite les autres comme tu aimerais qu'ils te traitent. Avant de dire ou de faire quelque chose, pense à ce que va ressentir l'autre personne. Ce n'est vraiment pas si difficile. »

Drago l'observa attentivement. « Tu as changé toi-aussi, Severus. »

Severus inclina la tête. « Je l'espère. »

« Grâce à Harry ? »

Severus fut étonné par le discernement de Drago. Il hocha de nouveau la tête. « Oui, Harry m'a inspiré pour essayer de devenir une meilleure personne. J'espère que j'y arrive. »

Avant que Drago ne puisse répondre, le réseau de Cheminette se mit en marche et Poppy sortit de l'âtre.

« Bonjour, Severus. Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui, Mr. Malefoy ? »

« Mieux, merci, Madame Pomfresh. »

Le ton de Drago était plus amical et poli que d'habitude et Severus espéra que c'était en effet un nouveau commencement pour Drago. Il regarda Poppy s'approcher du lit avant de lancer quelques charmes pour finalement acquiescer, un air satisfait sur le visage.

« Vous récupérez bien, Mr. Malefoy. Je veux que vous continuiez de prendre une Potion de Régénération Sanguine toutes les huit heures aujourd'hui et vous devriez pouvoir arrêter d'en prendre demain. Vous pouvez sortir du lit si vous le souhaitez, mais vous devez vous reposer et ne pas vous surmener pendant quelques jours encore. »

La Médicomage se tourna vers Severus. « Il ne doit pas reprendre ses corvées avant ce week-end, mais l'étude et le travail scolaire sont possibles. Maintenant j'ai peur de devoir retourner à Poudlard. Il y a eu une malheureuse éruption d'Éclabouille chez les premières années. »

Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée pour partir et Severus se leva pour la raccompagner. « Merci, Poppy. Je vais venir avec vous. Je dois voir Albus. »

Une fois la poudre Cheminette jetée dans l'âtre, la Médicomage disparut dans une flambée de flammes vertes. Severus se préparait à la suivre quand Drago l'appela.

« Severus ? »

« Oui ? » Severus s'arrêta et haussa un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction.

« Est-ce que je peux descendre à la bibliothèque pour feuilleter une nouvelle fois ce livre d'art Moldu ? » demanda Drago.

« Harry étudie dans la bibliothèque tous les matins. Tu pourras y aller après le déjeuner, » commanda Severus avant de rentrer dans la cheminée, une poignée de poudre dans la main.

Drago soupira mais inclina la tête alors que Severus indiquait sa destination. L'homme disparut rapidement, laissant Drago seul dans la petite chambre. Il attrapa son manuel de cours sur la table de nuit près du lit puis s'adossa contre son oreiller pour lire.

Mais le chapitre sur les charmes de mémoire n'arrivait pas à retenir toute son attention et Drago passa une grande partie de la matinée, perdu dans ses propres pensées, son regard fixant le vide tandis qu'il réfléchissait aux événements passés et aux possibilités futures d'un œil nouveau.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Chapitre 60 en ligne… A l'heure actuelle, il ne me reste que 10 chapitres avant de rattraper l'auteur ! _Taïaut, taïaut ! ^_^_


	61. Potion de réconciliation ?

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 61 chapitres (sur les 70 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 61

* * *

**

Le gargouillement de son estomac arracha Harry à son livre et à ses notes. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'horloge fixée au mur de la bibliothèque, notant avec une certaine surprise qu'il était plus d'une heure de l'après-midi. Zan était venu le chercher pour le déjeuner un peu plus tôt, mais Harry lui avait demandé de jeter un sort de stase sur son assiette. Severus lui avait dit qu'il allait à Poudlard pour parler avec Dumbledore sur ce qu'ils allaient faire de Drago, et Harry s'était plongé dans son travail et n'avait pas voulu s'arrêter, même pour manger. Il s'était dit que puisqu'il allait devoir manger seul, ca n'avait pas vraiment d'importance s'il mangeait avec un peu de retard.

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'attendre aussi longtemps cependant. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, en passant en revue les étapes nécessaires au brassage d'un antidote contre le curare, une heure entière s'était écoulée.

Harry regarda de nouveau ses notes, qui recouvraient entièrement la petite table près de la fenêtre où il s'asseyait habituellement. Il eut un petit sourire à sa vue. Qui aurait jamais imaginé que lui, Harry Potter, deviendrait si assidu en Potion qu'il en oublierait de manger son déjeuner ?

Pour être parfaitement honnête cependant, il n'était pas vraiment plus intéressé par les Potions qu'il ne l'avait été avant, mais sa dernière session de brassage avait été un réel désastre. Il avait ainsi fait de nombreuses et ridicules erreurs et gaspillé beaucoup d'ingrédients, dont certains coutaient plutôt chers, savait Harry et son père était tout de même resté si patient et compréhensif avec lui, que Harry était déterminé à mieux faire la prochaine fois. Pas simplement mieux non, il allait être exceptionnel et rendre son père fier.

Il avait ainsi fini aussi rapidement que possible ses autres devoirs de la matinée et s'était alors installé pour étudier les Potions avec une concentration dont il avait rarement fait preuve auparavant.

Mais maintenant, une heure après le déjeuner, Harry devait admettre qu'il avait plutôt faim. Il commença à rassembler ses notes et son manuel pour les mettre de côté quand un bruissement et un bruit des pas l'incitèrent à lever les yeux, pour voir Drago se tenir debout près de la porte de la bibliothèque.

Le garçon blond était impeccablement habillé d'une chemise à carreaux bleu-foncée sous un pullover ivoire, avec un pantalon gris. Harry se sentit immédiatement misérable dans son épais pull des Canons et son jean et il dut se rappeler à lui-même qu'il avait également une garde-robe complète de vêtements chics dans sa chambre. Mais son pull et son jean étaient chauds, fluides et particulièrement confortables ce qui l'avait décidé à s'habiller ainsi aujourd'hui.

Harry attendait de voir si Drago allait se moquer ou le snober, mais l'autre garçon semblait juste hésitant, presque effrayé. Il n'était pas comme le vieux Drago, il semblait changé.

Drago se racla la gorge. « Je voulais juste prendre un livre à lire. Severus a dit que tu ne serais plus là après le déjeuner alors je pensais que j'avais l'autorisation de venir ici maintenant. »

Harry repensa à l'angoisse et au chagrin du Serpentard l'autre nuit, à ses excuses même et il n'arriva pas à se sentir fâché contre Drago pour cette rencontre.

« Je suppose que c'est bon. Je pars. » Il reporta son attention sur ses notes, s'attendant à ce que Drago se dirige vers les étagères de la bibliothèque pour rechercher son livre, mais il s'approcha lentement de lui à la place.

« Qu'est-ce que tu étudies ? Ah, l'antidote au curare… qui peut être délicat à brasser. »

Harry hésita avant d'incliner finalement la tête en signe d'agrément. « Ouais. »

« J'ai aidé Severus à le brasser une fois, mais j'ai confondu le figuier d'Abyssinie et l'hellébore ce qui a causé une explosion. Severus était un peu contrarié, » finit Drago ironiquement.

Harry sourit à ces mots avant même de s'en rendre compte. « Tu as vraiment fait exploser ta Potion ? »

« Encore pire que tout ce qu'a pu faire Longdubat. Le labo de Severus était totalement détruit. Tu aurais dû le voir se tenir debout avec de l'antidote gouttant de ses cheveux et même de l'extrémité de son nez. » Drago sourit à ce souvenir et Harry fut étonné de voir que c'était un véritable sourire, pas un ricanement ou un sourire affecté. « Je suppose que je ne devais pas être dans un meilleur état cependant. »

Le léger sourire qu'avait Harry se transforma en un véritable sourire également. Drago et lui restèrent debout sans rien dire pendant un moment avant que Harry ne se rende compte qu'ils avaient pratiquement eu un échange amical.

Mais dès que cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, il recommença à se sentir mal-à-l'aise et se retourna rapidement pour finir de rassembler ses parchemins. « Bon, eh bien… »

« Attends, » protesta Drago comme Harry commençait à partir. « Peut-être que je pourrais… tu sais, t'aider à étudier ? »

Harry lui lança un regard incrédule. « Tu te proposes de m'aider ? »

« Eh bien, les antidotes agissant sur les nerfs sont notoirement difficiles et les Potions sont l'un de mes points forts, » précisa Drago.

« N'étais-tu pas juste en train de me dire que tu avais causé une explosion en les brassant ? » Demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil en direction de Drago.

« S'il te plaît, j'avais douze ans à l'époque, » se moqua Drago. « Je pourrais brasser cet antidote en dormant maintenant. »

« Tu brassais des Potions de sixième année quand tu avais douze ans ? » Harry ne put s'empêcher d'en être impressionné. Bien sûr, se rappela-t-il, Hermione avait aussi brassé à douze ans et avec succès du Polynectar, une potion également réputée difficile.

« Eh bien, je ne le brassais pas vraiment moi-même. J'aidais Severus, » admit Drago.

Harry plissa les yeux. « Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider ? »

Drago se mordit la lèvre. Il resta silencieux pendant un long instant avant de dire à voix basse, « Eh bien, je sais que je ne peux pas effacer les choses que je t'ai faites, mais je suis vraiment désolé, et… » Sa voix s'évanouit.

Harry ressentit une pointe de colère. « Tu penses qu'en m'aidant en Potions, tu compenseras le fait de m'avoir asservi et d'avoir révélé cela aux journalistes ! »

« Non ! » protesta immédiatement Drago. Il observa Harry avec un regard incertain, mais pourtant sérieux. « Je sais que je ne peux rien faire pour compenser cela. Je te l'ai dit, non ? Mais je pensais juste que… je ne sais pas… que je pourrais peut-être t'aider. »

Il déglutit. « Et en outre, autant j'apprécie ma propre compagnie, autant… » Drago rougit et baissa la tête avant de marmonner, « je me sens plutôt seul de ne voir personne. »

Harry croisa les bras. « Tu vois Severus et les elfes. »

Drago soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, presque imperceptiblement, avant qu'il ne se détourne. « Je voulais dire des personnes de notre âge, mais oui, je ne peux pas te blâmer de me détester. »

Drago se dirigea vers l'étagère la plus proche tandis que Harry l'observait en silence, se sentant déchiré. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir passer du temps avec Drago, l'idée même lui semblait folle d'ailleurs. Et puis il avait toujours dit qu'il ne voulait _pas_ se trouver à proximité de l'autre garçon.

Mais il ne détestait plus vraiment Drago. Après la nuit dernière, quand il avait vu à quel point Drago était hanté, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un peu de sympathie pour lui et l'autre garçon semblait avoir changé.

« Je présume que nous pourrions essayer de faire ça, » s'entendit répondre Harry.

Drago se retourna pour lui faire face à lui et bien que son visage reste soigneusement impassible, ses épaules se redressèrent et ses yeux s'éclairèrent pendant plusieurs secondes. « D'accord, c'est bien. »

« Mais je n'ai pas encore pris mon déjeuner et je suis affamé. » hésita Harry. « Je devine que je pourrais manger ici. »

Drago observa la petite table ronde près de la fenêtre. « Je pense que nous allons avoir besoin de plus d'espace. Je n'ai pas ma baguette magique, mais pourrais-tu lancer un Sortilège d'Engorgement ? »

Harry roula des yeux. « En considérant que c'est un charme de quatrième année, je pense que je vais y arriver. »

Un court instant plus tard, ils étaient installés à la table maintenant agrandie. Zan apporta le déjeuner de Harry… un bol de soupe à la tomate et un sandwich, avec une bièraubeurre… Et Drago fit un geste vers les notes de Harry.

« Est-ce que ça te gêne si je les dispose devant nous pour que nous puissions les regarder en même temps que tu manges ? »

« Non, vas-y. » Harry prit une bouchée de son sandwich.

Drago fit une pause et l'observa. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Harry mâcha son morceau et l'avala. « Un sandwich au beurre de cacahouète et à la banane. Tu veux goûter ? »

Drago lui jeta un regard dégoûté et incrédule. « Je ne crois pas non. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Tu as tord. C'est très bon. »

Drago secoua la tête et montra les notes de Harry. « Regarde, à cette étape, tu dois couper les feuilles du figuier, mais tu dois vraiment le faire avec application. La plupart des gens ne les coupe pas assez fines… »

Harry prit une gorgée de bièraubeurre et se rapprocha pour étudier le parchemin de plus près. « D'accord, mais tu es sûr qu'elles auront toujours suffisamment de jus ? »

« Ce sont les racines d'hellébore qui doivent garder leur jus, » lui dit Drago.

Les deux garçons étudièrent soigneusement les notes, les têtes brune et blonde penchées ensemble pendant qu'ils discutaient des points les plus délicats lors du brassage de l'antidote au curare.

* * *

« Nous devons trouver une solution de rechange pour Drago, Albus. Il a besoin d'un mentor à plein temps, quelqu'un qui pourrait se consacrer à son rôle de guide et de soutien. Mais je ne peux pas être cette personne. Ce n'est pas juste pour Harry, » finit Severus, en se penchant légèrement en avant tandis que ses mains s'appuyaient sur ses genoux.

Albus et lui s'étaient installés dans le bureau personnel du directeur, sur des fauteuils en cuir rouge devant un feu de cheminée crépitant. Des tasses de thé et un plateau des sandwichs aux cressons étaient posés sur une table basse entre eux.

Severus discuta avec lui la majeure partie de la matinée. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de rester très longtemps, mais Albus avait subi interruption sur interruption. Un membre du Conseil des Gouverneurs s'était inopinément invité ; Poppy avait eu besoin de son approbation pour une commande couteuse de Potions médicinales pour l'infirmerie ; et Sibylle Trelawney était juste venue exprimer ses dernières insatisfactions liées au fait de partager les cours de Divination avec le centaure Firenze.

Puis quand Severus avait pensé qu'ils seraient enfin seuls, le Professeur Gobe-Planche n'avait pu empêcher une dispersion potentiellement dangereuse de Philtre Revigorant qu'étaient en train de brasser, de façon incorrecte, les septièmes années. Severus et Albus avaient dû descendre aux cachots pour rectifier la chose et pour vérifier qu'aucun étudiant n'ait inhalé les vapeurs toxiques.

« Oh, Severus, » soupira Albus une fois qu'ils furent de retour dans son bureau. « Vous me manquez et Harry également, mais j'ai aussi vraiment besoin que vous reveniez prendre vos classes. Le Professeur Gobe-Planche est très bien avec les classes inférieures, mais les Potions du niveau ASPIC sont au delà de ses qualifications, et le Professeur Sinistra n'a simplement pas votre talent pour diriger la Maison des Serpentards. »

Severus regrettait tout ça, mais il resta ferme. Harry et lui s'étaient tous deux beaucoup sacrifiés dans le passé. Maintenant il était temps qu'ils fassent ce qui était le mieux pour eux deux.

« Je ne pousserai pas Harry à revenir ici avant qu'il n'y soit prêt, Albus, s'il l'est un jour, » répondit Severus. « Vous pourriez peut-être assurer les classes d'ASPIC, ou il pourrait même être temps de rechercher un enseignant permanent, une personne qui posséderait une maîtrise de Potion ? »

Albus le regarda tristement. « Vous ne prévoyez pas du tout de revenir alors ? »

Severus haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, Albus. Harry n'est pas prêt en ce moment, et j'ai promis de ne pas faire pression sur lui. Dans tous les cas, j'ai envisagé de démissionner une fois qu'il aura fini Poudlard. Je pense que nous savons tous deux que je ne suis pas un professeur né. »

« Vous avez toujours été doué en potions, Severus, et cette année, vous aviez beaucoup amélioré vos relations avec les étudiants, » indiqua doucement Albus.

« J'ai essayé, mais je crois que je serai beaucoup plus heureux en me consacrant à la recherche. J'avais eu l'intention de rester pendant les deux prochaines années puisque Harry devait finir son éducation, mais maintenant, qui sait ? Ca peut prendre deux ans ou même plus avant qu'il ne se sente suffisamment à l'aise pour quitter la maison et faire face au reste du monde, et je le laisserai décider seul de cela. »

Severus haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules. « Dans ces circonstances, il n'est pas souhaitable de garder des enseignants peu compétents en espérant que je pourrais revenir un jour. Vous devez faire ce qui est le mieux pour les étudiants en ce moment. »

Albus inclina à contrecœur la tête. « Vous avez raison, Severus, je le sais. Mais je ne peux pas cesser d'espérer que Harry et vous puissiez décider de revenir. J'assurerai les classes d'ASPIC comme vous me l'avez proposé et j'envisagerai peut-être de rechercher un nouveau professeur de Potion à la prochaine rentrée si rien ne change d'ici là. »

Albus le dévisagea soudainement avec attention. « Mais je crois que vous étiez venus pour que nous discutions ensemble de notre jeune ami Serpentard ? Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps pour en parler l'autre nuit. »

Severus lui raconta donc les événements des derniers jours en détail. Une fois que ce fut fait, ils restèrent tous deux dans un silence agréable, à observer le crépitement des flammes qui léchaient les bûches dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Albus remua finalement un peu. « Severus, vous savez qui a la garde officielle de Drago maintenant ? »

« Je suppose que c'est la famille Tonks, » répondit Severus.

Albus inclina la tête. « Oui, à présent que Lucius est emprisonné et a perdu ses droits parentaux, Andromeda Tonks reste la plus proche parente restant à Drago. Andromeda et Ted Tonks voyagent à l'étranger cependant. Nymphadora m'a dit qu'ils avaient décidé de quitter la Grande-Bretagne quand Voldemort a retrouvé sa puissance, pensant en toute probabilité que Bellatrix serait susceptible de nuire à Ted. Comme vous le savez, Dora a refusé de les accompagner et est restée pour aider à l'effort de guerre. »

« Oui, ce qui est tout à son honneur, » admit Severus, bien que Dora Tonks lui ait toujours tapé sur les nerfs avec sa personnalité décontractée et son incessant bavardage. Il devait cependant admettre qu'elle avait du courage à revendre.

« J'ai parlé avec Andromeda et Ted mais ils se sont installés avec satisfaction aux Bermudes et n'ont aucune envie de revenir sur notre île, donc en termes pratiques, cela signifie que Dora et son fiancé sont les seuls à pouvoir s'occuper de Drago, » continua Albus.

Severus haussa un sourcil et attendit.

« Vous savez que Dora Tonks et Remus Lupin se sont fiancés, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Albus.

Severus fronça les sourcils mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, Albus continua, « Je pense que ce serait une solution simple à tous nos problèmes, Severus. Si vous permettez à Remus Lupin de vous assister pour vos cours particuliers, cela vous permettrait d'avoir plus de temps libre à partager avec Harry. Cela donnerait également à Drago et Remus une chance de se connaître l'un l'autre, ce qui serait bon pour tous deux puisqu'ils formeront une famille une fois que Remus et Dora se seront mariés au printemps prochain. »

Severus se renfrogna. « Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne veux pas de Lupin dans ma maison, Albus ! »

« Il n'aura pas à mettre un pied à Prince Hall. Il pourrait travailler avec les garçons ici, » répondit Albus. « Et Severus, même s'il y a de mauvais souvenirs entre vous deux, considérez tous les autres avantages. Vous avez dit que vous aviez besoin de passer plus de temps avec Harry et que Drago avait besoin d'une figure paternelle stable. Remus va déjà être dans cette position. Quelle solution pourrait être plus parfaite, pour vous tous ? »

Severus se leva vivement de sa chaise avant de marcher de long en large dans la pièce, sa longue robe noire se soulevant à chacun de ses pas. Il était déchiré par des émotions contradictoires. Il méprisait Remus Lupin. Le loup-garou n'était peut-être pas aussi suffisant et arrogant que les autres maraudeurs l'avaient été, mais il avait été un lâche, en n'osant jamais affirmer ses convictions et en suivant aveuglément les souhaits de ses amis. Sans compter l'irresponsabilité qu'il avait eue l'année où il avait enseigné à Poudlard. Qu'auraient-ils fait s'il avait mordu un des étudiants alors qu'il avait négligemment oublié de prendre sa Potion Tue-loup ?

Et pas simplement n'importe quel étudiant… Harry avait été près de Lupin cette nuit-là. Et s'il avait mordu son fils ? Ou un des amis les plus proches de Harry ? Car Severus devait bien admettre qu'il avait développé une certaine affection pour Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ils étaient de véritables amis pour son fils et ils aimaient énormément ce dernier.

Pourtant Albus avait raison. Cela résoudrait beaucoup de problèmes si Lupin assurait certains de ses cours particuliers et s'associait aux corvées. Cela donnerait à Severus plus de temps libre avec Harry… et il pourrait potentiellement être très bien pour Drago.

Harry voudrait probablement revoir Lupin de toute façon. Il avait toujours été proche du loup-garou, pour une quelconque raison. Severus n'aimait pas trop ce fait non plus, mais il aimait trop Harry pour penser à refuser qu'ils se voient. Il soupira intérieurement avant de céder.

« Très bien, Albus, » répondit-il impassiblement. « Entrez en contact avec Lupin et voyez s'il est d'accord. »

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Le retour de Lupin ? A voir…

A bientôt !


	62. Surprises !

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 62 chapitres (sur les 70 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 62

* * *

**

« Une fois que tu as ajouté le Grinchebourdon, la potion devrait devenir violet foncé et c'est la dernière étape avant de la laisser fermenter pendant une demi-heure. Ca y'est, tu l'as fait, » finit Drago.

Harry était impressionné de voir avec quelle facilité Drago pouvait se rappeler des différentes étapes permettant de créer ce complexe antidote. « Il y a beaucoup de choses à se rappeler. »

« Eh bien, c'est une potion de niveau ASPIC, Potter, » répliqua Drago d'une voix traînante. Il parut soudainement alarmé. « Désolé, je voulais dire 'Harry'. J'ai juste oublié, mais ça ne veux rien dire... » Il sembla se rendre compte de son inhabituel bavardage et s'arrêta abruptement.

Harry haussa les épaules. « C'est bon. Je ne sais plus trop si je pense à toi comme à 'Drago' ou comme à 'Malefoy' de toute manière. »

L'autre garçon resta silencieux quelques secondes avant d'offrir avec hésitation. « Tu peux m'appeler 'Drago'. Si tu le veux, bien sûr…»

Harry lui lança un regard contemplatif. « D'accord. »

Drago sourit une nouvelle fois, un de ses véritables et rares sourires, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quelque chose, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre en provenance de la porte et les des deux garçons se retournèrent pour trouver Severus debout sur le seuil, en train de les observer.

Harry pensa que son père avait dû être choqué de les trouver tous les deux ensemble de leur plein gré… Il en était plutôt troublé lui-même… mais comme d'habitude, Severus était impassible, haussant seulement un sourcil alors qu'il pénétrait dans la bibliothèque.

« Je dois dire que je ne pensais pas vous trouver tous les deux ensemble. »

Harry sourit et le salua. « B'jour Papa. Tu es resté absent longtemps. »

Il s'avança vers Severus et la main de son père se posa dans sa nuque tandis que Severus lui souriait.

« Oui, Albus a eu malheureusement une matinée très chargée. Nous avons été interrompus plusieurs fois. » Il fit glisser son regard de Harry à Drago en passant par la table recouverte de parchemin avant de revenir sur Harry. « Il semble que vous avez été occupés tous les deux. »

Harry inclina la tête. « Drago m'aidait à étudier. Je pense que je comprends mieux comment brasser cet antidote maintenant. Hé, est-ce que nous pourrions descendre au laboratoire pour que je puisse essayer de le faire, pendant qu'il est encore frais dans mon esprit ? »

« Tu me demandes de brasser une potion ? C'est _le_ jour des miracles, » remarqua Severus pince-sans-rire avant d'accepter. « Mais oui, je suppose que nous pourrions. Drago, comme c'est également ta période d'étude, je veux que tu lises le chapitre neuf de ton livre de Sortilèges, sur les Charmes de Mémoire. »

Drago acquiesça. « Oui, monsieur. »

Il se leva pour partir, son visage de nouveau neutre et impassible. En le voyant, Harry sentit une pointe de compassion. Ca devait être dur pour Drago, de le voir si proche de Severus et de se sentir à l'écart, isolé. Harry se rappela de ce que l'autre garçon avait dit au sujet d'être seul et une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Pendant une seconde il hésita, pas très sûr de savoir s'il voulait vraiment inviter Drago ou pas.

Mais alors que Drago se tournait et leur faisait face, Harry aperçut un éclair de tristesse dans ses yeux argentés. Drago essayait tellement durement de cacher ses émotions… Ce devait être un trait de caractère des Serpentards. Mais il n'avait pas pu cacher sa douleur ces derniers jours et Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y être sensible.

Et il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter que son père puisse vouloir s'occuper davantage de Drago à présent. La main de Severus, toujours posée contre sa nuque, était chaude, protectrice et ferme… juste comme l'amour que son père éprouvait pour lui. Harry le savait maintenant, sans aucun doute. Cette certitude l'incitait à se sentir bien plus compatissant envers Drago et il lui était donc plus facile de s'en rapprocher.

Il se retourna vers son père. « Papa, Drago pourrait-il venir pour m'aider ? Tu nous laisses travailler en binôme en classe après tout. »

Severus avait peut-être réussi à cacher sa surprise plus tôt, mais cette demande semblait être la goutte de trop pour sa stabilité mentale. Il regarda fixement son fils, pendant de longues minutes, tellement abasourdi qu'il en avait perdu la voix. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Drago et s'aperçut que l'autre garçon le regardait également fixement les yeux écarquillés par le choc.

Hmm, il devrait marquer ce jour d'une croix rouge sur son calendrier. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il pouvait complètement abasourdir deux des Serpentards les plus composés. Harry sourit à cette pensée.

« Eh bien ? » les poussa-t-il après quelques minutes de silence. « Est-ce que c'est d'accord ? Si Drago le veut, bien entendu, » ajouta-t-il, en jetant à l'autre garçon un regard interrogateur.

Drago inclina la tête, et Harry et lui lancèrent un regard suppliant à Severus.

Severus récupéra finalement sa capacité de parole. « Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à mon fils ? »

« Ouah où, Papa, tu es vraiment capable de plaisanterie maintenant, » dit Harry avec approbation.

« Je plaisante seulement à moitié, » répondit Severus, mais il donna ensuite son accord. « Très bien. Je suppose qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes si Drago et toi êtes tous deux d'accord avec cette idée. »

Harry inclina la tête et Drago indiqua, en essayant de ne pas montrer son envie de venir sans toute fois y réussir entièrement, « Oui, monsieur. J'ai déjà lu ce chapitre sur les Charmes de Mémoire de toute façon. »

« Bien. Tu auras une interrogation dessus demain alors, » lui dit Severus.

Drago gémit, mais même cette nouvelle ne pouvait amoindrir son plaisir d'être inclus dans leur projet. Il se tourna vers Harry. « Hem, merci. Merci de me laisser venir avec vous, Harry. »

« C'est bon, ce n'est pas grand-chose, » répondit Harry, se sentant un peu embarrassé de voir que ce petit geste semblait avoir tellement d'importance pour Drago. Mais ce dernier secoua la tête et ajouta calmement, « Si, c'est 'grand-chose' et je t'en suis reconnaissant. »

Harry se sentit rougir, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quelque chose, la main de Severus, toujours sur sa nuque, se serra légèrement et son père dit, « Bien, alors nous y allons, messieurs ? »

Harry prit ses notes et son livre de Potions puis tous trois descendirent jusqu'à la gigantesque cave que Severus avait reconvertie en laboratoire, bureau, et réserve d'ingrédients. L'escalier en colimaçon arrivait dans le laboratoire, une grande salle avec des murs en pierre garnis d'étagères et d'armoires, un sol en pierre, et une longue table de travail au centre.

Une fois entré, Severus se mit de côté. Il faisait habituellement commencer Harry par une potion de son choix tandis qu'il l'observait à une légère distance, intervenant seulement lorsque c'était nécessaire. Il pensait que laisser Harry travailler seul sans qu'il ne regarde par-dessus son épaule aiderait son fils à se sentir plus à l'aise pour le brassage. Harry n'était pas certain que la stratégie de Severus fonctionne réellement il se sentait toujours aussi anxieux à chaque fois qu'il était temps de passer aux sessions pratiques de Potions.

Mais aujourd'hui allait être différent, se dit-il pendant qu'il plaçait son matériel sur un coin de sa table de travail. Il avait beaucoup étudié le brassage de cet antidote et il se sentait plus confiant que d'habitude. En plus, Drago allait l'aider et le Serpentard était excellent en Potions.

Il jeta un coup d'œil supplémentaire à Drago, s'attendant à ce qu'il prenne la direction des choses comme il le faisait d'habitude à Poudlard, mais à sa surprise, le garçon resta en arrière, laissant Harry diriger les opérations.

_Oh super. C'est maintenant qu'il se décide à ne pas jouer au petit chef. Mais très bien, je peux le faire._ Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

« D'accord, hum… Drago, pourrais-tu remplir un chaudron d'eau et la faire bouillir… Les chaudrons sont dans ce meuble là-bas… pendant que je vais chercher les ingrédients. »

Il n'était pas habitué à ce que Drago est une meilleure attitude et il s'attendait à moitié à le voir argumenter ou se plaindre, mais ce dernier acquiesça seulement et s'orienta gaiement vers le meuble renfermant les chaudrons. Quelques secondes après, Harry se dirigea vers l'étagère où étaient stockées des feuilles issues de plantes variées. Il croisa le regard de son père en le faisant et Severus lui sourit, un sourire chaleureux et réconfortant.

Harry sourit en retour et le nœud d'anxiété qui s'était formé dans son estomac se desserra.

* * *

« Tu as été très bon aujourd'hui, » commenta Severus un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi. Il était assis sur le canapé de sa suite, et Harry était installé confortablement à l'autre extrémité. Ils étaient seuls ; Drago était retourné dans sa chambre pour étudier de son propre chef et ils avaient chacun un livre ouvert devant eux, même si, jusqu'ici aucun d'eux n'avaient beaucoup lu.

Harry sourit, se sentant démesurément content de lui-même, mais d'un côté, il n'avait jamais aussi bien réussi une potion. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'ais donné un 'O' ! Je n'ai jamais eu un 'O' avant en Potions. »

« Tu l'as mérité. L'antidote était parfait. Je n'aurai pas pu réaliser un meilleur travail moi-même. Mais, même si tu as très bien réussi ton brassage, je ne me référais pas seulement à ça. » Severus sourit à son fils et ses yeux sombres brillaient de fierté et de chaleur.

« Oh, tu voulais dire avec Drago ? »

« Tu es une personne si généreuse, une personne qui pardonne si facilement, Harry, » ajouta doucement Severus. « Quand je pense à tout ce que tu as enduré… Mais tu restes gentil et désintéressé, laissant toujours une chance aux autres de se racheter, même s'ils t'ont blessé… Je me sens honteux. »

« Papa… » Commença Harry embarrassé. Il aimait savoir que son père était fier de lui, mais les compliments le mettaient toujours mal-à-l'aise et il détestait également quand Severus se rabaissait.

Mais Severus secoua la tête. « Je dit pas cela pour t'embarrasser, mais tu es véritablement une noble personne, Harry. Je veux que tu saches que je t'admire et que je souhaiterai avoir affronté mes propres problèmes avec moitié moins de bonté que tu l'as fait. Je souhaiterai avoir ta compassion et ton empathie. »

Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir comment répondre à cela mais avant qu'il ne puisse y penser, Severus se racla la gorge et dit rapidement, « J'ai une nouvelle pour toi. »

« Au sujet du Drago ? Qu'avez-vous décidé Dumbledore et toi à son sujet ? » Alors même qu'il demandait, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il souhaitait entendre comme réponse de la part de son père. En même temps, il y a juste deux ou trois jours, il voulait que Drago parte, mais sans l'envoyer à Azkaban tout de même. Mais maintenant… Eh bien maintenant, il n'était pas aussi sûr de ce qu'il voulait.

Il ne voulait pas que Drago vive à Prince Hall de façon permanente, mais il supposait que ça irait s'il y restait encore un peu. Harry ne voulait certainement pas que l'autre garçon aille à Azkaban maintenant. Certains ne comprendraient probablement pas cela, après tout ce que Drago lui avait fait. Harry avait le sentiment que Ron serait de ces personnes, au moins dans un premier temps. Mais Drago ne savait vraiment pas ce que ce sort ferait ; il avait vraiment pensé qu'il ne causerait qu'une gêne mineure et provisoire. Aussi horrible que le charme d'esclavage soit, et Harry se sentait toujours brisé en pensant qu'il était un esclave, il ne voulait pas que Drago souffre à Azkaban.

Surtout maintenant qu'il semblait vouloir changer. Azkaban punirait Drago, mais il ne le transformerait pas en une meilleure personne. Harry était sûr de ça. Et il voulait que Drago devienne une meilleure personne, réalisa-t-il. L'autre garçon en avait le potentiel. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ses parents avaient été des idiots fanatiques et rétrogrades.

A présent qu'il était entouré de Harry, Severus, Norie et Zan… Drago semblait s'améliorer et Harry trouvait que ce serait bien qu'il reste quelques temps avec eux.

Il se rendit soudainement compte que Severus lui parlait.

« … seront, de toute façon, apparentés après le mariage. Nous avons pensé que ça pourrait être une bonne solution pour tout le monde. »

« Hum, désolé, Papa, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées et je ne t'ai pas écouté, » admit Harry.

Severus le dévisagea avec une affectueuse exaspération. « Je disais que Lupin, ton ami loup-garou, va m'aider pour votre tutorat à Drago et toi. Cela me permettra d'avoir plus de temps libre pour toi et comme Lupin va épouser la cousine de Drago au printemps, il nous semblait que c'était une bonne idée qu'ils passent tous les deux du temps ensemble. »

Harry le regarda fixement bouche bée de stupéfaction. « Remus ! Il va nous tuteurer ? Et se marier… avec qui ? » Durant un moment, Harry fut tellement choqué qu'il n'arriva pas à réfléchir à qui pouvait bien être la cousine de Drago et au pourquoi Remus voudrait se marier avec un membre de la famille Malefoy.

Puis quelque chose dans son cerveau se connecta. Narcissa Malefoy et Andromeda Tonks étaient sœurs, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui voulait dire que…

« Tonks ? Remus se marie avec Tonks ? »

« Nymphadora Tonks. » acquiesça Severus. « Oui, au printemps, d'après Albus. Il a également dit qu'ils allaient tous deux acheter un plus grand appartement à Londres. Une fois qu'ils l'auront, Drago pourrait aller vivre là-bas, à moins qu'Albus décide de le réadmettre à Poudlard. Il a dit qu'il voulait te parler pour savoir ton opinion envers Drago avant de prendre une telle décision. »

Harry cligna juste des yeux, assimilant ces nouvelles. Remus… qui n'avait pas donner signe de vie depuis des mois, allait les tuteurer, se marier avec Tonks et 'adopter' Drago. C'était juste un peu trop d'un seul coup. Il secoua la tête, se sentant hébété.

« Harry ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Severus s'avança vers lui avec inquiétude. « Je pensais que tu en serais heureux. »

Harry essaya de retrouver son calme. « Je le suis. Je… suis juste étonné, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Remus depuis longtemps. »

Pas depuis le printemps dernier au Département des Mystères. Mais Harry ne voulait pas penser à cela. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de la pâleur et de la détresse de Remus quand il avait compris que Sirius était mort, ni se demander si l'homme le détestait maintenant.

Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de la façon dont Remus avait disparu de la surface de la Terre lors de cette longue quatrième année où Harry avait été si accablé et angoissé par le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ou même plus tard, quand il avait été terrifié et s'était senti coupable du retour en puissance de Voldemort.

Une petite voix dans le fond de son esprit essaya de lui chuchoter que, pour quelqu'un qui était censé avoir été un si bon ami de James et de Lily, Remus n'avait pas été d'un très grand soutien pour leur fils.

Mais comment pouvait-il blâmer Remus de quelque chose, après que lui, Harry, ait causé la mort de Sirius ? Comment pouvait-il blâmer Remus de ne pas vouloir être près de lui ? La mort de Sirius avait été dure pour Harry, mais ça avait dû être bien pire pour Remus. Après tout, Sirius avait été son ami d'enfance. Comment lui, Harry, se sentirait envers celui qui aurait tué Ron ou Hermione ?

Mais il ne pouvait supporter de penser à quelque chose comme ça. Harry essaya désespérément d'éloigner ces pensées et de se concentrer sur le présent.

« Tu ne sembles pas très heureux par cette nouvelle, » dit doucement Severus.

Harry se rendit compte que son père l'observait encore avec inquiétude. « Je suis… vraiment heureux. Je n'arrive juste pas à y croire. Comment se fait-il que tu ais accepté de laisser Remus devenir notre précepteur ? Je croyais que tu le haïssais. »

Severus haussa les épaules. « Haïr est un bien grand mot, même si Lupin n'est pas une des mes personnes préférées. Mais lui permettre de partager ma charge de travail semble juste être la solution parfaite à notre situation. J'aurai plus de temps à te consacrer maintenant et peut-être que Lupin et Drago pourront apprendre à se comprendre. »

Harry pensa de nouveau à sa troisième année. « Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils y arrivent, Papa. Ils ne s'entendaient pas vraiment bien quand Remus était à Poudlard. »

« Oui, mais beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis lors, et puisqu'ils vont bientôt être apparentés, ils vont tous deux devoir faire des efforts pour que cela fonctionne, » répondit Severus.

Harry lui sourit. « Est-ce que tu sais que Hermione et toi êtes les seules personnes que je connaisse à parler comme si elles avaient avalé un dictionnaire ? »

« Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir un vocabulaire approprié. » Severus haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, puis il glissa les doigts de Harry entre les siens, les serrant légèrement avant de les relâcher.

« Je sais également que tu apprécies Lupin et je ne veux pas gâcher votre amitié. »

Harry n'était pas aussi sûr du fait que Remus et lui soient encore de si bons amis, mais il décida de ne pas en parler à son père pour le moment. Une discussion au sujet de sa relation avec Remus pourrait facilement mener à une discussion au sujet de Sirius, et Harry ne s'en sentait pas près.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Comment ça va se passer alors ? Remus va venir travailler ici avec nous ? Et Drago et moi travaillerons toujours séparément ? »

« J'avais prévu que vous continuiez tous deux à travailler chacun de votre côté, mais je suppose que cela dépendra de toi, Harry. Si tu souhaites étudier avec Drago, nous pourrons réorganiser les choses ainsi. »

Harry n'était pas sûr de ça non plus. « Je peux y réfléchir ? »

« Bien sûr, » Severus inclina la tête. « Quoiqu'il en soit, Lupin vous enseignera les Sortilèges et la Métamorphose tandis que je continuerai à vous enseigner la Défense et les Potions. Albus lui a envoyé une copie de mes programmes aujourd'hui pour qu'il puisse voir ce que nous avons couvert ces dernières semaines et il commencera à travailler avec vous demain matin, à Poudlard. »

_Demain_, pensa Harry. _Demain, il reverrait Remus_. Immédiatement ce moment lui sembla à la fois trop proche et trop lointain.

Il releva soudain les yeux vers son père. « Poudlard ? Pas avec d'autres étudiants en tout cas, si ? »

« Non, pas avec d'autres étudiants, pas à moins que tu ne le souhaites, » le rassura Severus. « Albus a dit que vous pourrez utiliser son bureau personnel. »

Harry soupira de soulagement. Il aimait voir ses amis, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, et Luna, aussi. Mais il n'était pas prêt à voir quelqu'un d'autre et il ne savait pas s'il y serait vraiment prêt un jour. « Bien. »

Severus l'observa avec peine pendant un instant, mais il ajouta seulement, « Il se fait tard et nous devons être prêts tôt demain. »

« Tu viens aussi ? » lui demanda Harry.

« Oui, au moins demain matin. Je veux vérifier les programmes de Lupin et m'assurer qu'ils sont satisfaisants. Je ne voudrais pas que tu ais un mauvais enseignement. » Répondit Severus.

Malgré les paroles plutôt condescendantes de Severus, Harry pensa qu'il pourrait y avoir une autre raison. Son père était un fin observateur et avait peut-être noté que Harry était un peu mal-à-l'aise de revoir Remus… Très mal-à-l'aise même, pour être parfaitement honnête.

Il sourit à son père. « Merci, Papa. Bonne nuit, alors. »

Harry se rendit dans sa propre chambre et se glissa sous ses couvertures quelques minutes plus tard, mais le sommeil fut difficile à trouver. Quand finalement il y parvint, ses rêves furent hantés de visions de Sirius tombant à travers le voile et de Remus se tournant vers lui avec des yeux amers et remplis de haine avant qu'il ne disparaisse également dans les brumes, laissant Harry seul avec sa peine.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Voili, voilà... Et le p'tit loup arrive bientôt !

A plus


	63. Loup garous, le retour !

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 63 chapitres (sur les 71 en anglais)

**_MERCI à Ariane 57, mimi72, stormtrooper2, AmbreOnyx, Iroko, Serleena, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, 77Hildegard, YZZZZZZZZEUTE, pour leur message !_**

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 63

* * *

**

Harry se réveilla tôt, juste au moment où le soleil apparaissait au-dessus de l'horizon et chassait au loin l'épaisse obscurité de la nuit passée. Il était encore fatigué, mais était trop agité et anxieux pour se rendormir. Avec un soupir, il repoussa ses couvertures et se dirigea vers sa salle de bains, frissonnant à cause de la fraîcheur de l'air. Peut-être qu'une douche l'aiderait à se sentir mieux ?

Il enleva son pyjama et ses sous-vêtements de soie, les jeta dans le panier de linge sale et entra dans la douche avant de faire couler de l'eau aussi chaude que possible. Il se prélassa pendant de longtemps sous la chaleur, en se concentrant sur ses ablutions et en essayant de ne pas penser au fait qu'il allait revoir Remus dans un peu plus de deux heures.

Quand l'eau devint finalement froide, Harry dût admettre qu'il était aussi propre qu'il était possible de l'être. Il arrêta donc la douche, attrapa une serviette éponge au portant accroché au mur, et fit un pas hors de la cabine, glissant ses orteils dans l'épais tapis de couleur ivoire qui recouvrait une partie du sol en marbre. Pendant qu'il prenait ses lunettes posées sur un meuble, une pensée le frappa soudainement. Sa vie était si différente à présent, de ce qu'elle avait été par le passé : sa propre chambre et sa propre salle de bain, la chance de prendre une longue douche chaude à chaque fois qu'il le voulait, de petits luxes comme des serviettes douces et des couvertures. A l'époque où il vivait chez les Dursley, il avait seulement rêvé avoir de telles choses.

Et maintenant… maintenant il les avait et tellement plus, même. Il avait Severus et ses amis et une belle maison. Harry se sentit soudainement mieux, plus fort et prêt à affronter ce qui l'attendait ce matin. C'était une bonne chose d'ailleurs, parce que son horloge sonna la demie et il se rendit compte qu'il devait se dépêcher d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait plus le temps de traîner.

Harry choisit rapidement quelques vêtements dans son armoire : des sous-vêtements, une chemise jaune pâle, un pull polaire vert-foncé et un pantalon kaki. Il préférait habituellement porter un jeans, mais puisqu'il allait étudier à Poudlard ce matin, il se dit qu'il devait peut-être porter quelque chose d'un peu plus habillé. Il enfila des chaussettes beiges et des mocassins marrons, se brossa les dents et les cheveux et se dépêcha de descendre manger.

Severus était déjà là, comme d'habitude, en train de lire le journal en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bonjour, Papa, » Harry s'assit dans sa chaise près de son père. « Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Severus posa le journal. « Il y a eu une autre attaque de Fenrir Greyback. »

« Oh, non ! Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Harry.

Severus grimaça. « Es-tu sûr de vouloir le savoir maintenant ? Ce n'est pas une plaisante conversation de petit déjeuner. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, tu n'as pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails. »

« Il a attaqué et tué un petit garçon la nuit dernière, dans un village près de Dundee. Les sœurs de l'enfant sont à Poudlard d'ailleurs. Tu les connais peut-être, Alice et Brianna Montgomery ? »

Harry eut le vague souvenir de deux filles plus jeunes que lui, avec des cheveux blonds et bouclés. « Je pense, oui. Elles sont à Serdaigle, non ? »

« Oui, » Severus soupira. « C'est un triste jour pour leur famille. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes puis Harry dit, « Je pensais que les loup-garous mordaient seulement des personnes pour les infecter. Je veux dire, c'est horrible, vraiment mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils tuaient réellement leurs victimes. »

« Normalement ils mordent afin de propager le gêne de la lycanthropie, » répondit Severus. « Mais les loup-garous sont des créatures sauvages, Harry. Sans la Potion Tue-loup, ils ne gardent aucune de leurs caractéristiques humaines pendant les nuits de pleine lune. Souviens-toi s'en. Qu'importe si la personne est gentille et d'une grande bonté le reste du temps, une fois qu'il ou elle se transforme en loup, elle devient un monstre dangereux et violent. Et parfois ils sont tellement submergés par leur envie de sang qu'ils assassinent leur proie. »

Un souvenir effrayant traversa l'esprit de Harry : Remus se changeant en loup-garou cette nuit de pleine lune à la fin de sa troisième année. Il ne souvenait que rarement de sa terreur à ce moment-là, parce qu'il s'était passé tellement d'autres choses ensuite, sans compter que personne n'avait été blessé. Quand Harry pensait à Remus, il voyait toujours le doux professeur qui l'avait aidé à apprendre le Charme du Patronus et avait partagé avec lui des histoires sur ses parents.

Mais maintenant il revoyait avec clarté la tête et le corps de Remus s'allonger avant qu'il ne se transforme en un être monstrueux fait de fourrure et de crocs, tandis que ses yeux bleus devenaient d'un doré brillant et inhumain. Pendant un instant, Harry eut l'impression de pouvoir entendre de nouveau les cris de souffrance, puis les hurlements meurtriers s'élevant dans les cieux. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

Mais le rappel de cette transformation couplé au fait que la pleine lune avait été la nuit dernière le fit penser à autre chose.

« Papa ? Comment Remus va pouvoir nous faire cours aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Harry. « Il est habituellement plutôt malade les lendemains de pleine lune. »

« Depuis l'année dernière, Lupin reçoit une version améliorée de la potion Tue-loup, qui soulage de la douleur due à la transformation et diminue le temps de rétablissement. Albus m'a assuré que Lupin serait en état de travailler avec Drago et toi aujourd'hui, » répondit Severus.

« C'est super. » Harry dévisagea son père. « Est-ce toi qui l'a inventé ? C'est toi qui as créé la première version de la potion Tue-loup, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus inclina brièvement la tête, tout en semblant légèrement mal-à-l'aise. « Oui, aux deux questions. »

« C'est impressionnant, Papa. Est-ce que tu n'en es pas fier ? Tu devrais pourtant, » lui dit Harry.

« On se sent toujours satisfait quand une expérience fonctionne correctement, » répondit Severus plutôt raidement. Une légère rougeur colorait ses joues et il gardait les yeux baissés sur son assiette.

Harry l'observa, se demandant pourquoi Severus semblait si gêné par les compliments.

« Je pense que c'est vraiment merveilleux que tu ais pu créer quelque chose qui peut faire une si grande différence dans la vie de certaines personnes, » dit-il doucement. « Et pas simplement pour les loup-garous, mais aussi pour les personnes qui auraient pu être victimes d'attaque. Et si la nouvelle Potion Tue-loup peut faciliter les transformations, alors peut-être que les loup-garous pourront commencer à mener une vie plus normale et qu'il y aura moins de préjugés contre eux. C'est une chose vraiment grandiose, Papa. Tu es très doué en Potions et je suis fier de toi. »

Harry avança sa main et serra celle de son père en signe de réconfort et de soutien comme Severus l'avait fait si souvent pour lui auparavant.

Severus dut se racler la gorge avant de pouvoir répondre, sa voix rendue rauque par l'émotion. « Merci, Harry. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer, mal-à-l'aise. « Ce que tu viens de dire me touche beaucoup, plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai toujours cherché l'approbation de quelqu'un, cherchant à rendre ma famille fière de moi. Essayer de trouver au moins un ami ou un mentor qui…, »

Severus ne put finir sa phrase et haussa simplement les épaules. « Et j'ai finalement accepté que ça n'arrive jamais, me disant que je n'avais besoin du soutien de personne, que de rechercher de telles choses était un signe de faiblesse. Je suis toujours… gêné quand je suis félicité. Mais je ne nierai pas que ton avis est très important pour moi. »

Harry lui serra étroitement la main. A travers les paroles clairsemées de Severus, il pouvait imaginer son père comme un petit garçon seul puis un jeune homme cherchant désespérément quelqu'un qui s'occupe de lui, essayant de plaire à des gens qui n'étaient jamais satisfaits et se blâmant inévitablement quand ça ne marchait pas. Il pouvait imaginer les années de malheur et de solitude qui avaient marquées Severus.

Il savait que l'homme avait eu une enfance malheureuse, naturellement. Son père le lui avait déjà dit avant, bien qu'il ne soit jamais entré dans les détails. Et Harry savait qu'il en avait été affecté. Mais Severus semblait toujours avoir une telle assurance, une telle confiance en lui, il semblait si fort, que Harry n'avait pas pensé qu'il pouvait encore se sentir si meurtri par tout cela.

Ce qui était vraiment assez stupide venant de lui, réalisa Harry, puisqu'il faisait certainement parti des personnes pouvant savoir exactement ce que ça faisait d'avoir une soi-disant famille qui ne se souciait guère de vous. Il avait aussi prétendu que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Mais Severus l'avait maintenant et Harry se jurait de faire tout ce qu'il pourrait pour aider son père à se sentir mieux, juste comme Severus l'avait fait pour lui.

« Eh bien, je pense que tu es vraiment merveilleux. Oui, vraiment, » dit-il fermement quand Severus commença à objecter. « Je sais que tu as fait des erreurs dans le passé, mais tu sais quoi, Papa ? Quand tu as fait quelque chose de mal, tu as essayé de réparer les choses, de les arranger, même lorsque c'était vraiment difficile, effrayant ou que ça te demandait de faire des sacrifices. Beaucoup de personnes ne l'auraient pas fait, pas quand ça devenait vraiment difficile pour elles. »

« Et tu as tellement changé. Tout le monde dit vouloir changer pour essayer de devenir quelqu'un de mieux, mais tu le fais vraiment. Tu es tellement plus gentil maintenant et plus juste. Quand tu t'occupes de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose, tu t'y engages totalement. Tu ne t'enfuis pas ou tu n'abandonnes pas quand les choses deviennent difficiles. »

« Comme avec moi, » continua Harry. « Nous savons tous les deux que je n'ai pas été en très bonne forme, loin s'en faut, depuis l'été. Et je devine que je ne suis pas toujours au meilleur de celle-ci. Mais ça m'a aidé de savoir que tu pensais vraiment toutes les choses que tu avais dites et faites. Cela m'a aidé de savoir que je pouvais toujours aller te voir pour avoir de l'aide et que tu voulais vraiment être mon papa. Et je veux que tu saches que je suis également fier d'être ton fils. »

Il y eut un long silence avant que Severus ne réponde d'une voix rauque. « Je souhaiterai seulement pouvoir réellement mériter tes compliment, Harry, mais cela signifie beaucoup pour moi, bien plus que ce que tu ne pourras jamais imaginer. »

« Mais tu les mérites, Papa, » lui dit Harry. « Est-ce que tu te rappelles de la fois où on discutait ensemble et que tu m'as dit qu'il était plus facile de croire au pire, que le meilleur était aussi possible et que je devais essayer plus durement d'y croire ? Eh bien, je pense que tu as besoin de le faire aussi. »

Severus sourit et serra doucement les doigts de Harry en réponse avant de s'éloigner. « Nous pourrons peut-être y travailler ensemble. »

Il se racla la gorge une nouvelle fois et dit plus vivement, « Finis ton petit déjeuner, Harry. Il est presque l'heure de partir. »

Harry déglutit difficilement, ses angoisses revenant soudainement en force alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il allait revoir pour la première fois Remus depuis la bataille au Département des Mystères. Il était devenu si impliqué en parlant avec son père que pendant quelques minutes il l'avait réellement oublié.

Il se demanda ce qu'il ferait si Remus l'accusait de la mort de Sirius. Oui mais Severus allait être là et Remus n'accuserait probablement pas Harry en présence de son père. Mais il pourrait tout de même le penser et voir cette condamnation dans les yeux de Remus serait bien trop douloureux et difficile à supporter pour Harry.

Mais il ne pourrait pas blâmer Remus de lui en vouloir. Il le méritait après tout, il devrait donc le supporter aussi bien qu'il le pourrait.

« Harry ? » interrogea doucement Severus.

Harry ressentit un bref mais presque submergeant désir de demander à son père d'oublier une telle idée de rencontre, pour pouvoir juste s'enfuir dans sa chambre et s'y terrer pour toujours. Mais naturellement, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire cela, pas quand il était déjà un tel lâche en ne pouvant pas faire face au monde, pas quand Severus avait déjà abandonné son travail à Poudlard et avait tellement pris sur son temps pour pourvoir donner des cours privés à Drago et lui.

Par certains côtés, Severus avait peut-être fait une concession en travaillant avec Remus, mais il lui serait indéniablement utile de partager avec quelqu'un d'autre cette charge. Il aurait plus de temps à lui, pour se détendre, pour brasser ses Potions et pour passer du temps avec son fils, ce qui était sa principale motivation et Harry le savait.

Il n'y avait en fait aucun moyen de reporter son entrevue avec Remus à présent, même s'il s'était senti capable d'assumer sa culpabilité quant à la mort de Sirius… ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Harry éloigna donc son assiette, releva le menton et dit avec résolution, « Je suis prêt maintenant. Je dois juste aller chercher mon sac d'école à la bibliothèque. »

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivaient dans le salon privé du directeur à Poudlard. Une fois que Harry et Severus furent sans risque sortis de la cheminée, les flammes vertes reprirent leur couleur d'origine pour continuer à chauffer la petite pièce. Dumbledore et Remus Lupin étaient installés dans des fauteuils et étaient apparemment en train de discuter tout en sirotant une tasse de café. A leur arrivée, ils posèrent leurs boissons de côté et se levèrent pour saluer les nouveaux venus.

Dumbledore semblait toujours pareil, avec sa robe argentée, ses longs cheveux blancs et sa barbe peignés avec soin. Harry le remarqua à peine ; son attention était concentrée sur Remus.

Le dernier des Maraudeurs semblait mieux que jamais. Remus paraissait habituellement fatigué et blême, quelque soit la période du mois. Depuis aussi longtemps que Harry le connaissait, il avait été mince – presque émacié – et son visage ridé et triste, le rendait bien plus vieux que ses trente-sept ans.

A présent, et bien que les cheveux brun clair de Remus soient striés de gris, il semblait plus jeune et plus détendu que ce que Harry avait prévu. Il était encore maigre, mais s'était légèrement remplumé. Finis les costumes usés et miséreux qu'il avait souvent portés. Aujourd'hui il était habillé avec soin, d'une chemise bleue et d'un pantalon gris avec une robe grise par-dessus. Quand il se leva, ses mouvements étaient souples et gracieux. Personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il avait subi une transformation en loup-garou la nuit dernière.

La pensée que la nouvelle Potion Tue-loup allait être une inestimable potion traversa l'esprit de Harry.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Remus, en s'avançant vers lui et en lui tendant sa main. « Je suis heureux de te revoir. » Il observa soigneusement Harry. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Après tous les scénarii qu'il avait imaginés et avait à moitié redoutés, celui-ci semblait plutôt impensable. Et déroutant. Remus ne semblait visiblement pas fâché, et pendant une seconde, Harry se sentit un peu bouleversé par cette réaction. Remus ne devrait-il pas être peiné de la mort de Sirius ? Et s'il n'était pas en colère contre Harry, pourquoi l'avait-il laissé sans nouvelle depuis des mois ?

Mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il disparaissait sans laisser de traces, n'est-ce pas ?

Et comment était-il supposer répondre au salut de Remus ? L'homme était sûrement au courant pour le charme d'esclavage. Dumbledore lui avait probablement dit que Severus et lui s'étaient réconciliés et étaient devenus une famille. Remus savait certainement les circonstances qui avaient menées à lui confier leur tutorat, à Drago et lui.

Il y avait eu tant de changements radicaux dans la vie de Harry depuis la dernière fois où Remus et lui s'étaient vus qu'il était impossible de répondre de manière désinvolte à cette question.

Mais après une seconde d'hésitation, il se retrouva à serrer la main de Remus et à répondre, « Hum, bien, j'imagine. Et vous, comment allez-vous ? »

« Je vais mieux maintenant. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi Dora a pensé que j'étais convenable, mais elle m'a beaucoup aidé, » Remus sourit, bien que ses yeux bleus restent sérieux alors qu'ils évaluaient le jeune garçon.

Mais la seule allusion qu'il fit du bouleversement par lequel Harry était passé ces derniers mois fut lorsqu'il dit d'un air interrogateur, « Tu sembles aller bien. »

Severus se tenait très près de son fils et Harry pouvait le sentir se raidir d'indignation à cette remarque. Il s'attendit à ce que son père intervienne avec virulence, mais Severus resta silencieux, attendant peut-être de voir comment Harry allait répondre.

Mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment répondre.

Il regarda seulement Remus pendant quelques secondes, se demandant s'il devait essayer d'expliquer la souffrance qu'il ressentait d'être sous un charme d'esclavage, de lui parler de la profonde dépression qu'il avait eue l'été dernier et de sa dévastation quand la _Gazette du Sorcier _avait révélé à tout le monde cette nouvelle.

Mais lui raconter aussi que ses rêves les plus fous avaient été réalisés puisqu'il avait également trouvé une maison et une famille durant ces mois difficiles, que Severus et lui s'aimaient et que cela lui apportait énormément de joie.

Et Sirius. Pendant les cinq derniers mois, Harry avait fait son mieux pour ne pas penser à Sirius, ce qui était probablement terrible de sa part. Il avait été honteusement facile de repousser la mort de son parrain au fin fond de son esprit. Le charme d'esclavage et tous les changements qui étaient survenus dans sa vie ses derniers temps l'avaient tenu occupé.

Mais maintenant la présence de Remus ramenait de nouveau tous ces souvenirs réprimés sur le devant de son esprit.

Ou essayait de le faire. Mais Harry ne pouvait tout simplement pas se permettre de penser à Sirius maintenant. Il ne le pouvait pas, parce que s'il le faisait, la peine et la douleur l'accableraient et ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment de gérer cela.

Harry fit un effort herculéen et repoussa ces pensées au loin. Il ne serait pas capable de faire cela éternellement, il le savait, mais il pourrait peut-être le faire pendant un moment encore.

« Hum, vous aussi, » dit-il finalement.

Remus inclina la tête, mais il ne sembla pas entièrement satisfait de la réponse de Harry. « Merci. Comme je le disais, Dora y est pour beaucoup… et toi aussi, Severus. »

Il reporta son attention sur le Maître des Potions, qui tenait toujours protectivement l'épaule du garçon.

« La nouvelle Potion Tue-Loup est un véritable miracle, Severus. Je ne pourrais jamais suffisamment te remercier. »

Severus inclina simplement la tête. « Je suppose que tu as bien marqué toutes tes réactions dans le journal que je t'ai confié. J'espère soumettre très bientôt la formule au Ministère et ils voudront également voir tes notes. »

« Bien sûr. Et en parlant de ça, Albus a dit que tu voudrais regarder mes plans de cours ce matin. » Remus se déplaça jusqu'à une table disposée dans un coin de la pièce et attrapa la serviette qui était posée dessus. Il sortit plusieurs feuilles de parchemin et les remit à Severus.

« Ce n'est bien sûr qu'une ébauche. J'ai lu tes notes hier après-midi et j'ai déjà en tête une ligne directrice assez générale pour le reste de l'année, et un programme plus détaillé pour aujourd'hui et demain. Je te mettrai par écrit un plan d'ensemble plus complet ce week-end, si tu peux repasser lundi. »

Severus s'avança pour prendre le parchemin et regarda son fils, comme pour mesurer le bien-être de Harry avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil pour lire le plan de Remus.

Ce dernier montra la table d'un signe la tête. « Harry, pourquoi ne nous installerions-nous pas ici afin de commencer à travailler ? »

Alors c'était tout ? Après tout ce temps et toutes les choses qu'ils avaient partagé… et celles qu'ils n'avaient pas partagées… Tout allait s'arranger avec une poignée de main et quelques questions désinvoltes ?

Mais Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire d'autre, donc il suivit la directive de Remus et s'installa à la table avec lui.

Dumbledore était resté inhabituellement silencieux depuis le début, comme en dehors de la scène, mais il prit finalement la parole. « Eh bien, il me semble que Remus et Harry sont prêts à commencer. Severus, quand vous aurez fini, pourriez-vous venir dans mon bureau ? Je voudrais vous parler de votre nouvelle Potion Tue-Loup. Remus et moi discutions des tragiques nouvelles du fils Montgomery et du risque que cela relance probablement la polémique sur les loup-garous, ce qui risquerait en retour de conduire certains d'entre eux à suivre Greyback. Si votre Potion est bientôt prête à être distribuée, cela pourrait être une première étape vers la réconciliation. »

« Hormis le fait évident que Greyback et sa bande sont en réalité des monstres qui attaquent des innocents et qu'ils ne prendront jamais volontairement une dose de Potion Tue-Loup ? » demanda sèchement Severus.

Mais il inclina ensuite la tête. « Mais oui, nous devons faire tout ce que nous pouvons pour les autres. Très bien, Albus. Je vous rejoindrai bientôt. »

Dumbledore acquiesça et se glissa dans le bureau voisin.

Les lèvres de Remus s'étaient pincées à la mention de Greyback et ses yeux s'étaient assombris. Mais lorsqu'il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Harry, il était de nouveau concentré sur son travail.

Harry se demanda si Remus et lui n'étaient pas plus semblables qu'il ne l'avait réalisé, tous deux déterminés à cacher leurs propres préoccupations. Il voulut presque en parler à Remus, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire.

L'homme commença cependant à parler. « Alors Harry, tu as étudié les Sortilèges de Température récemment ? Bien, alors choisit un objet et lance un Sort de Refroidissement. »

Il était beaucoup plus facile de simplement faire un geste de sa baguette et de se concentrer sur la révision de ce charme que sur d'autres problèmes.

La matinée passa rapidement. Remus garda Harry si occupé avec son entrainement pratique sur les Sorts de Refroidissement et de Réchauffement qu'il remarqua à peine quand Severus passa dans la pièce voisine. Après la démonstration pratique des charmes, Remus posa à Harry une série de questions sur ce chapitre du manuel puis ils passèrent à la Métamorphose, un sujet plus difficile pour Harry. Il n'avait montré aucun signe de succès dans sa transformation Animagus, à sa grande déception et Severus avait commencé à lui enseigner les Sortilèges de Glamour à la place.

« Tu dois avoir à l'esprit une image très claire de ce en quoi tu souhaites te transformer avant de jeter le sort, » lui dit Remus. « Cela prend beaucoup de concentration. »

Harry voulut lui dire qu'ils pouvaient tout aussi bien reporter cette leçon alors ; sa concentration ce matin était beaucoup trop instable. Il avait juste été trop déconcerté en revoyant Remus. Il avait ressenti de telles émotions en pensant à cette réunion, bonnes et mauvaises, et ça n'avait pas été ce à quoi il s'était attendu, pas du tout. Remus ne semblait pas être en colère contre lui. Il avait même semblé heureux de le revoir, mais comme toujours, il y avait un abîme émotif entre eux.

Harry ne put décider s'il était soulagé ou déçu quand Remus lui dit qu'ils avaient suffisamment travaillé pour aujourd'hui, qu'il était presque l'heure de la session de Drago.

Comme si c'était un signal, le réseau de Cheminette se mit en marche et Severus et Drago apparurent.

« Mais je ne peux pas, Severus ! » Disait l'autre garçon d'une voix mêlant panique et terreur.

Si les sentiments de Harry au sujet de Remus étaient confus, ceux de Drago étaient parfaitement clairs. Le jeune Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil à Remus et toute la couleur disparut de son visage.

« Restez loin de moi, » chuchota-t-il en tremblant, avec des yeux écarquillés de terreur.

« Drago, je te promets… » Commença Remus d'une voix douce. Il tendit sa main.

Mais Drago tourna les talons et s'enfuit.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Je ne me rappelle plus si Harry vouvoie Remus ou non… Il me semble que oui, mais j'ai un doute.

Bonne fin de soirée sous la neige !

Bye


	64. Où es tu ? Que fais tu ?

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 64 chapitres (sur les 71 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 64

* * *

**

Pendant une seconde, chacun dans le salon resta immobile, trop stupéfait pour pouvoir partir à la poursuite de Drago. Ils entendirent la voix de Dumbledore appeler le nom du garçon de son bureau, mais aucune réponse ne fut donnée en retour.

Puis Severus secoua la tête. « J'aurai dû réaliser qu'il était encore terriblement affecté par ce qu'il avait vécu, » murmura-t-il à personne en particulier et il sortit rapidement de la pièce, sa robe noire se soulevant à chacun de ses pas.

Harry lui courut après.

Drago n'était plus dans le bureau de Dumbledore et le directeur passait déjà la porte ouverte menant à l'escalier en colimaçon. Severus et Harry lui emboitèrent le pas et dévalèrent l'escalier à sa suite jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent que Drago s'était recroquevillé au pied des marches. Son dos était appuyé contre la porte fermée menant au couloir extérieur tandis qu'il respirait rapidement, aspirant de petites goulées d'air à chaque fois.

« Drago, » commença Severus.

Mais avant que le directeur ou lui ne puissent dire ou faire quelque chose d'autre, Harry les dépassa et se mit à genoux près du blond. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr se savoir pourquoi il faisait ça, mais quelque chose dans la crainte de Drago lui rappela l'époque où, quand il était petit, il se retrouvait enfermé dans le sombre placard chez les Dursley, ou même plus tard, après le retour de Voldemort, à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

C'était horrible de se sentir aussi effrayé et seul. Harry connaissait cela par cœur.

« Tout va bien, Drago, » dit-il doucement. « N'aie pas peur. Remus ne te fera pas de mal. »

Le garçon blond déglutit et releva lentement son regard dans celui de Harry. « Mais il est… l'un d'entre eux, un loup-garou. »

« Remus est un loup-garou, mais il n'a rien à voir avec Greyback, » répondit fermement Harry. « Remus est très attentif et s'assure toujours de ne pas pouvoir blesser quelqu'un. »

La petite voix dans sa tête qui avait l'irritante habitude de mettre le doigt sur d'embarrassantes vérités rappela à Harry qu'un Remus enfant avait battu librement la campagne avec ses compagnons Animagus et qu'un Remus adulte avait même plus récemment négligé de prendre sa Potion Tue-loup et avait mis Harry et ses amis en danger. Mais il savait que Remus avait été profondément secoué par ses erreurs et faisait sûrement très attention maintenant.

Harry éloigna donc cette petite voix et continua à rassurer Drago. « Tu ne peux pas simplement juger l'ensemble d'un groupe en observant une seule personne. Certains sorciers sont mauvais, comme Voldemort et Bellatrix Lestrange… et Dolohov, » ajouta-t-il, en se rappelant que Dolohov était également un de ceux qui avaient attaqué les Malefoy. « Mais beaucoup d'autres sorciers sont bons, comme Severus et Dumbledore. Tout le monde est différent. Et les loup-garous également. Ce n'est pas parce que Greyback fait des choses horribles que tu dois avoir peur de Remus. Remus ne t'a jamais fait de mal et ne t'en fera jamais. »

« Mais il ne m'aime pas. Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas. » Les joues pâles de Drago prirent une légère nuance de rose. « Je n'ai pas toujours été très gentil avec lui durant notre troisième année. »

Harry ne put pas s'en empêcher. Il craqua. Ses propres émotions complètement embrouillées, combinées aux paroles plus qu'euphémiques de Drago le submergèrent et il éclata de rire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« Non, tu n'as pas toujours été très gentil pendant notre troisième année. En fait, Drago, tu as été horrible en troisième année, puis en quatrième année, et la cinquième année n'a pas été non plus un modèle d'altruisme en ce qui te concerne, j'en ai peur. »

Drago le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit, mais son inquiétude finit lentement par se calmer et les lèvres du blond se contractèrent. Il eut un petit rire qui ressembla presque à un sanglot alors qu'il hoquetait en même temps. « Tu es fou, Potter. »

« Ouais, et toi aussi, Malefoy, » en convint gaiement Harry.

Drago resta silencieux un moment avant de dire calmement, « Tu sais, je pense que j'aime mieux quand nous nous appelons par nos prénoms. »

« Ouais, moi-aussi. » Harry se leva et lui tendit la main. « Alors Drago ? Nous retournons là-bas ? »

Comme Drago hésitait toujours, il ajouta. « Remus ne te blessera jamais, Drago. Je te le promets. »

« Harry a raison, » dit Remus.

Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux, pour trouver les trois hommes, Remus, Severus, et Dumbledore, debout sur les escaliers quelques marches au-dessus d'eux. Remus se glissa lentement près du directeur puis de Severus, un exploit qui exigeait une certaine dextérité au vu de l'étroitesse de l'escalier en colimaçon. Mais il s'arrêta à plusieurs marches d'eux et s'assit alors sur l'escalier. Harry pensa qu'il essayait probablement de ne pas trop se rapprocher de Drago pour lui donner autant d'espace que possible dans un endroit aussi étroit.

« Drago, je suis désolé que Greyback ait tué votre mère et vous ait causé autant de souffrance. » continua doucement Remus.

Les yeux de Drago se mirent à briller à la mention de Narcissa et il regarda rapidement ailleurs, tout en tentant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Il m'a beaucoup fait souffrir également. C'est lui le loup-garou qui m'a attaqué quand j'avais seulement six ans, » leur dit Remus. « Il a essayé de m'enlever et de m'emmener vivre avec son clan, il m'a volé tout ce qui aurait pu ressembler à une vie normale. C'est un monstre et il cherche à créer une armée des monstres comme lui. »

La voix de Remus devint plus ferme. « Mais je ne suis pas comme Greyback. Drago, ma plus grande crainte est de nuire à quelqu'un pendant une pleine lune. Mais grâce à Severus, » Remus fit une pause pour incliner la tête et sourire au Maître des Potions. « Il y a la Potion Tue-loup, ce qui m'aide à garder mon esprit humain quand je suis sous la forme de loup-garou. Je m'isole et construis de puissantes barrières autour de la pièce dans laquelle je suis, juste au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal. Dora m'aide également, en vérifiant les barrières pour être certain qu'elles soient correctement faites. Je ne chercherai jamais, vraiment jamais à faire souffrir une personne comme le fait Greyback. »

« Quant à ton comportement en troisième année, eh bien, nous faisons tous des erreurs. Je suis disposé à tout reprendre à zéro… Si tu acceptes de le faire aussi. » Finit Remus d'un ton interrogatif.

Drago le fixa sans rien dire et Harry n'était pas sûr de pouvoir deviner à quoi il pensait ou s'il accepterait de prendre un nouveau départ avec Remus. Mais Drago inclina finalement la tête. « D'accord… monsieur. »

Remus sourit. « Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, si tu le souhaites. »

Drago sembla hésiter mais il accepta finalement. « J'essayerai, hum, Remus. »

Remus lui sourit d'une manière encourageante pendant qu'il se levait. Harry tendit de nouveau sa main à Drago qui la prit cette fois-ci et s'en aida pour se relever, prenant de nouveau une profonde inspiration une fois que ce fut fait.

« Tu as bien agi, Drago, » dit doucement Severus pour la première fois.

Drago redressa ses épaules et une lueur de reconnaissance passa à travers ses prunelles, devant l'approbation de Severus.

Harry sourit simplement. A une autre époque, il en aurait été jaloux, mais il savait à présent combien son père l'aimait et que rien ne pourrait changer cela. C'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter pour l'aimer et pour prendre soin de lui.

Son regard glissa sur Remus et son sourire se fana. L'ami de ses parents aurait dû être cette personne, mais pour une étrange raison, Remus avait seulement voulu avoir une relation amicale avec Harry.

Alors qu'il aurait aimé être plus proche de lui… Il le voulait toujours, d'un côté, mais Harry pouvait accepter le désir de Remus de garder leur relation distante parce qu'il avait son père maintenant. Il espérait seulement que Remus serait plus ouvert avec Drago, comme Severus et Dumbledore l'espéraient. Avec le mariage de Remus et de Dora Tonks au printemps, ils seraient la nouvelle famille de Drago et l'autre garçon avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aimer et prendre soin de lui, pas de quelqu'un qui disparaîtrait toutes les fois qu'il aurait besoin de lui.

« Vous avez bien agi, en effet. » Dumbledore leur lança un regard lumineux. « Maintenant que tout est arrangé, j'ai peur de devoir vous quitter. Severus, nous pourrons peut-être finir notre conversation ce soir si Harry et vous venez. Mais j'ai un déjeuner avec un candidat pour le poste d'enseignant en Potions… à moins que Severus et Harry envisagent de revenir ? » Finit-il avec espoir.

Harry secoua immédiatement la tête. Il se sentait mal de décevoir Dumbledore, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter la pensée de quitter son sanctuaire à Prince Hall et de faire face à tout le monde à Poudlard.

« Non, Albus. Harry ne le souhaite pas, » répondit Severus en même temps.

Dumbledore soupira mais acquiesça. « Très bien alors, je ne vais pas annuler mon rendez-vous. Mais Severus, Harry, si vous changez d'avis, vous êtes toujours les bienvenus ici… et je ne vous trouverai pas de remplaçant avant la rentrée prochaine. »

Il descendit les escaliers et les portes s'ouvrirent en glissant devant lui. Il disparut ensuite.

« Bon, Drago, nous avons pris du retard dans nos cours. Retournons dans le bureau afin que nous ayons le temps de voir un peu les Sortilèges de température avant la Métamorphose. » Dit Remus.

Aux paroles de Dumbledore, Drago avait brusquement regardé Severus puis Harry. Il avait alors laissé tomber sa tête avant de regarder fixement le sol. Quand Remus se mit à lui parler, le blond releva la tête et pendant un instant, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Harry. Les yeux argentés de Drago étaient remplis de culpabilité et douleur. Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais finalement baissa juste les yeux une nouvelle fois avant de monter silencieusement les escaliers.

Severus lui posa la main sur l'épaule quand il passa. « Drago, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Drago hocha la tête. « Oui, monsieur, » marmonna-t-il avant qu'il ne disparaisse en haut des escaliers.

« Severus. » Remus inclina la tête. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry. « Harry, j'ai été ravi de te revoir. Lis le chapitre onze de ton manuel de Métamorphose pour demain. »

« D'accord, » répondit Harry alors que Remus suivait Drago à l'étage, laissant Severus et Harry seuls.

Severus tendit son bras à Harry, qui s'approcha vivement pour se blottir contre lui.

Le bras de Severus s'enroula autour de lui. « Quand es-tu devenu aussi mature et sage ? »

Harry rit. « Je ne le suis pas. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Il me semble qu'hier encore tu n'étais qu'un petit chien fou cachant des secrets et se précipitant tête la première dans le danger. Oh, mais attends. C'était hier. »

Harry sourit. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Papa. Je suis prudent maintenant. »

« Je l'espère vraiment. » La voix de Severus redevint sérieuse. « Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. »

Une chaude déferlante de sentiments traversa la poitrine de Harry alors qu'il rencontrait les yeux sombres et affectueux de son père. « Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi non plus. »

Severus appuya son menton sur la tête de Harry pendant un instant avant de se redresser. Il se racla la gorge et dit doucement, « En gardant bien cela à l'esprit, je me demandais si tu voudrais voler avec moi cet après-midi après le thé. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas faire de pirouettes 'trompe la mort' comme tu aimes tant les faire. »

« Aucune pirouette 'trompe la mort' ? » Harry fit sembla de bouder. « Oh, Papa, tu n'es pas drôle. »

« Ou tu pourrais aussi commencer à étudier le chapitre de ton cours de Métamorphose, » continua Severus.

« Va pour le vol, » dit rapidement Harry.

Severus sourit pendant qu'ils remontaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore et utilisaient le réseau pour rentrer chez eux.

* * *

« Harry, dis-moi que tu n'es pas en train de devenir ami avec Drago Malefoy. » Ron s'était renfrogné en entendant le nom du Serpentard.

Il était tard et après l'après-midi génial où ils avaient volé, joué aux cartes puis dîné, Harry et Severus étaient revenus à Poudlard. Une fois encore, Severus et le directeur s'étaient remis à lire attentivement la montagne d'archives historiques qu'ils avaient reçues du monde entier, espérant trouver un quelconque indice leur permettant d'annuler le charme d'esclavage. Harry recevait quant à lui la visite de Ron et de Hermione dans le salon de Dumbledore.

La première demi-heure, les amis de Harry l'avaient diverti avec des nouvelles de l'école. Poufsouffle avait gagné leur match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle. Seamus et Dean avaient continué à travailler avec Daphné Greengrass et Pansy Parkinson même si le Professeur Gobe-Planche avait permis il y a bien longtemps à chacun de se mettre avec le partenaire qu'il voulait en cours de Potions. Bill avait donné à Ron un Acceptable pour son dernier devoir de Défense, ce qui indignait Ron qui pensait avoir au moins mérité un Effort Exceptionnel.

« Simplement parce qu'il est mon frère, il dit qu'il doit être particulièrement sévère avec moi pour que personne pense qu'il fait de favoritisme, » avait maugréé Ron. « Franchement, comme si c'était possible ! »

« Il a aussi dit qu'il te donnerait des points supplémentaires si tu écrivais un devoir sur trois sortilèges d'attaque différents et sur les moyens de les contrecarrer, » précisa Hermione.

« Acceptable n'est pas une note si mauvaise, je suppose, » avait rapidement répondu Ron.

Mais Harry avait ensuite commencé à leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours et Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas vraiment heureux d'apprendre que Harry et Drago étaient en train de devenir amis. Ron, en particulier, en semblait contrarié.

« Je ne dirais pas que nous sommes amis, mais il n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'avant. » répondit Harry sur la défensive.

« Pas aussi mauvais ! » s'exclama Ron avec incrédulité. « Harry, c'est de _Malefoy_ que nous parlons. Cet enfoiré qui nous a tous rendu la vie dure ces cinq dernières années. Cet enfoiré qui appelle Hermione par un horrible nom. Et enfin ce même enfoiré qui t'a rendu esclave et qui l'a dit à tout le monde, juste au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. »

Harry se leva brutalement du canapé et marcha vers la fenêtre avant de regarder au travers d'elle le ciel nocturne. Il était si furieux qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir parler, mais c'était autre chose que la colère qui semblait lui bloquer la gorge et faire peser un poids lourd dans sa poitrine. C'était la même douleur, à l'état brute, contre laquelle il avait lutté pendant des mois, depuis cet été. Il pouvait la tenir enfermée beaucoup plus longtemps maintenant. Parfois il pouvait même complètement l'oublier.

Mais la douleur était toujours là, menaçant de l'accabler.

« Ron, » La voix de Hermione était calme mais ferme. « Comment peux-tu dire une telle chose ? Evidemment que Harry n'a rien oublié de cela. Et c'est assez difficile pour lui en ce moment. Il n'a pas besoin que nous aggravions les choses. »

Elle s'approcha de Harry et lui prit la main. « Harry, je ne peux pas dire que j'aime cette situation, mais je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que Drago et toi vous réussissiez à mieux vous entendre… _s'il_ a vraiment changé. Ron et moi ne voulons simplement pas qu'il te blesse encore une fois. »

« Y-a-t-il un problème ? » demanda une nouvelle voix près de la porte.

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir Severus se tenant là, son regard inquisiteur glissant sur chacun d'entre eux, l'un après l'autre.

Harry retrouva sa voix. Il appréciait le soutien de Hermione, et il savait au fond de lui que Ron était vraiment inquiet également, mais il était toujours blessé et fâché. Soudainement, il voulut partir et rentrer à la maison. Il serra légèrement les doigts de Hermione pour montrer son remerciement, puis avança jusqu'à l'endroit où attendait son père.

« Papa, je dois y aller. J'ai toujours à lire ce chapitre de Métamorphose pour demain. »

Severus le dévisagea attentivement. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais se retint, inclina finalement la tête, et dit seulement, « Très bien. Partons alors. »

« Harry… » L'appela Hermione.

Mais Harry ne lui répondit pas. Il ne le pouvait simplement pas. Il passa rapidement la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, ignorant le regard curieux du directeur, et quelques secondes plus tard, il était de nouveau à Prince Hall.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Sa nouvelle relation avec Drago provoque quelques remous… Assez compréhensibles d'ailleurs de la part de Hermione et de Ron. Mais les gens peuvent changer… Parfois.

A plus


	65. La note de Ron

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 65 chapitres (sur les 71 en anglais)

_**Merci également à tous ceux/celles qui ont laissé des messages auxquels je ne peux pas répondre (par absence de mail)**_

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 65

* * *

**

Harry passa de l'âtre au salon de son père. Severus était juste derrière lui.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Severus posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils, l'observant avec inquiétude.

Harry soupira. « Ce n'est rien, vraiment. C'est juste que Ron est contrarié parce que Drago et moi commençons à mieux nous entendre. Hermione ne l'aime pas non plus, apparemment, mais elle a été un peu plus délicate. »

« Oui, je peux imaginer que Ron ne soit pas toujours le tact personnifié, » répliqua ironiquement Severus. Il serra l'épaule de Harry et demanda d'un ton plus sérieux. « Comment te sens-tu vis-à-vis de ça, Harry ? Ta situation avec Drago ? Les réactions de tes amis ? »

Harry hésita, prenant le temps de réfléchir, puis fit un léger haussement d'épaule montrant clairement son incertitude. « Je ne sais pas. Si je repense à tout, je veux dire tout ce que Drago m'a fait… Eh bien, ça me fait toujours souffrir. Mais je ne le déteste pas. »

Il fit une pause pendant un instant, essayant de donner un sens à ses propres sentiments et de trouver les mots juste pour les exprimer, avant de continuer. « Il a beaucoup souffert lui-aussi et il n'a pas mérité d'être torturé et de voir sa mère tuée. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir triste pour lui. Mais il y a plus que cela. J'ai l'impression que Drago n'a pas vraiment eu la chance de pouvoir devenir un autre genre de personne. Maintenant il l'a. Et je pense qu'il mérite cette chance. Je pense que la personne qu'il est en train de devenir est quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais être ami… peut-être. »

« Mais il est difficile pour Ron et Hermione de s'en rendre compte et je le comprends. J'aurai juste aimé qu'ils essayent. Je déteste quand les choses ne vont pas entre nous, » finit Harry.

« Y'a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour t'aider ? » demanda gentiment Severus.

« Je ne pense pas. » Harry lui fit un sourire en biais. « Nous allons régler cela. Nous le faisons toujours. Si nous avons pu y arriver pour notre quatrième année, nous pouvons le faire pour ça. »

« Que s'est-il passé en quatrième année ? » demanda Severus. « En dehors du Tournoi, bien évidemment. »

Harry hésita une nouvelle fois. Bien qu'il ait été bouleversé par les paroles blessantes de Ron, il n'avait pas envie de dire du mal de son ami. Ron avait été vraiment désolé d'avoir tourné le dos à Harry durant les semaines difficiles de leur quatrième année, et ils avaient réglé tout ça il y a bien longtemps. Se plaindre maintenant à quelqu'un d'autre de cet incident lui semblait déloyal.

Mais Severus était son père. Il serait normal de le lui dire, décida Harry après un moment.

« Tu te rappelles au début que tout le monde pensait que j'avais mis mon nom dans la Coupe et de tous ceux qui m'en ont voulu ? » demanda-t-il.

Severus acquiesça, ses yeux sombres affichant de légers remords. « Je me rappelle. Harry, si tu savais comme je souhaiterai avoir été ton père, ou au moins un ami, durant cette période. J'y pense souvent. A la façon dont les choses auraient pu être, aux moyens que j'aurai pu mettre en œuvre pour t'aider et te protéger. »

Harry ne pouvait pas supporter d'entendre la douleur dans la voix de son père. « C'est bon, Papa. Je veux dire, ça a été horrible à la fin, bien sûr. Mais si ça n'était pas arrivé, si Voldemort n'avait pas ressuscité, alors peut-être serait-il toujours vivant maintenant et la guerre continuerait encore. Aussi terrible que ça a été, c'est peut-être une bonne chose, si ça a pu sauver de nombreuses vies. »

Un souvenir douloureux traversa l'esprit de Harry, un auquel il ne pensait plus souvent, mais qui avait toujours la puissance de le blesser : le corps sans vie de Cédric Diggory étendu sur le sol après que Voldemort ait ordonné sa mort. Il déglutit et dit, presque dans un murmure, « J'aurai juste aimé que Cédric ait survécu, lui-aussi. »

« Il était un jeune homme admirable, » admit Severus. « Sa mort a été une terrible tragédie. »

Il regarda attentivement son fils. « Mais ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

Harry inclina la tête. « Oui. C'est difficile mais oui, je sais que Voldemort et Queudever sont ceux qui l'ont vraiment tué. »

Cela lui avait pris un bon moment, et beaucoup de discussions avec Ron et Hermione, pour qu'il accepte cela et Harry se sentait toujours vaguement coupable d'avoir proposé à Cédric de prendre la Coupe des Trois Sorciers en même temps que lui. Mais il en était finalement venu à accepter que la mort de Cédric n'était pas de sa faute.

La mort de Sirius, cependant, était une autre affaire.

Harry déglutit difficilement et ferma les yeux devant la douleur qu'il ressentit en repensant à la mort de son parrain.

Severus toucha de nouveau son épaule. « Harry ? »

Il rouvrit les yeux et continua rapidement, déterminé à finir son récit. « Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, pour en revenir au début de notre quatrième année, Ron a aussi cru que j'avais trouvé le moyen de m'inscrire à la compétition et il était jaloux. Dieu sait seulement pourquoi quelqu'un pourrait se sentir jaloux de moi. »

Il ne put empêcher une pointe d'amertume de percer dans sa voix avant de froncer les sourcils en s'en rendant compte. Il ne voulait pas être le genre de personne qui se vautrait dans l'apitoiement et en plus, il y avait énormément de bonnes choses dans sa vie à présent.

« Nous nous sommes donc disputés et les choses ont été assez terribles entre nous pendant un moment. Mais Ron s'est ensuite rendu compte qu'il avait eu tort et nous nous sommes réconciliés. La dispute de ce soir n'était pas aussi terrible donc je sais que nous réglerons ça, cette fois aussi. » Finit-il.

« Peut-être devrais-je aller lui parler ? » offrit Severus.

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, merci, Papa. J'apprécie ton offre, mais on va s'en sortir. »

« J'en suis sûr, » le rassura Severus. « Ron et Hermione sont de véritables amis et ils tiennent beaucoup à toi. »

« Je sais. » Harry se força à sourire, même si le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. « Bon, je vais aller lire ce chapitre. »

« Bonne nuit alors. »

Severus le serra étroitement contre lui pendant un instant puis il lâcha Harry et disparut dans ses propres appartements de l'autre côté du couloir.

* * *

Severus garda un œil sur l'évolution des choses le jour suivant. Il pouvait dire que son fils était plus contrarié par sa dispute avec ses amis qu'il ne voulait bien le dire et sa réflexion sur le fait que personne ne devrait être jaloux de lui avait fait comprendre à Severus que Harry se sentait toujours mal. Bien sûr, Severus le savait déjà. Harry l'avait lui-aussi reconnu.

Mais savoir cela blessait également Severus. Il voulait tant que Harry soit heureux, mais il ne savait de nouveau pas quoi faire pour l'aider. C'était frustrant il s'était rarement senti si inutile avant. Le charme d'esclavage était la première cause de souffrance chez Harry. Severus ne voulait pas abandonner l'espoir de trouver un sortilège qui l'annulerait, mais Albus et lui avaient parcouru entièrement plus des deux-tiers des archives et il n'y avait rien se rapportant au charme d'esclavage jusqu'ici.

Mais il restait encore quelques livres à étudier et s'ils ne pouvaient rien trouver dans ces documents et bien, ils devraient simplement continuer à chercher ailleurs. Même si ça devait lui prendre le reste de sa vie, Severus n'arrêterait jamais d'essayer de libérer son fils.

Il devrait cependant en rediscuter avec Harry. Ils avaient bien sûr déjà parlé du charme d'esclavage, plusieurs fois même, et de ses conséquences sur la vie et les émotions de Harry et Severus avait à plusieurs reprises essayé de le soulager. Mais le charme d'esclavage avait eu un tel impact, profond et dévastateur, sans compter le manque de confiance en soi qu'avait déjà Harry avant, que Severus savait que son fils devrait probablement encore entendre ses paroles de réconfort maintes et maintes fois avant qu'il ne puisse commencer à croire en elles.

Où du moins Severus espérait désespérément que Harry puisse y croire un jour.

Très bien alors. Il répéterait encore et encore à Harry à quel point il était merveilleux et noble jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en rende compte.

Mais il y avait également le problème entre Harry et Ron Weasley. Une fois de plus, Severus se demanda s'il devait intervenir et parler avec le rouquin, mais maintenant que Harry lui avait spécifiquement demandé de ne pas le faire, il pensait qu'il devrait peut-être attendre et leur donner du temps pour arranger par eux-mêmes les choses.

Bien sûr, si cela n'arrivait pas bientôt alors Severus pourrait bien prendre lui-même les choses en main. Après tout, il n'était pas du genre à tourner la tête et à ne rien faire quand son fils était malheureux.

Il ruminait sur tout ceci alors qu'il raccompagnait Harry à Poudlard après le petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait vraiment aucune excuse cette fois ; les plans de Lupin étaient exemplaires, comme il s'y était d'ailleurs attendu. Quelques soient ses sentiments envers le dernier des Maraudeur, Severus devait admettre que l'homme était un enseignant doué. Mais Severus sentait que pour une quelconque raison, Harry était nerveux de revoir Lupin et il avait donc décidé qu'il serait présent juste au cas où son fils aurait besoin de lui.

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir quel argument il donnerait aujourd'hui pour justifier le fait qu'il l'accompagnait, mais Harry ne fit aucune remarque sur sa présence à ses côtés. Il sourit même avec reconnaissance à Severus quand ce dernier le suivit dans la cheminée.

Tout se passa sans problème cependant, tandis que Lupin les saluait tous deux avec son amical ton habituel. Harry y répondit et même s'il était un peu réservé, il ne sembla pas mal-à-l'aise de parler à l'autre homme. Severus l'observa dans un silence pensif jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient installés pour leurs leçons. Il était sur le point de partir quand Albus l'appela à travers la porte de son bureau.

« Oui ? » Severus, un sourcil levé, fit un pas dans la pièce.

Albus lui fit signe de faire un pas de plus avant de jeter un sortilège _Assurdiato_ sur eux. « Bonjour, Severus. Je suis heureux que vous soyez venu. J'ai un message pour vous… du jeune Mr. Weasley. »

« Oh ? » Le sourcil de Severus se haussa de quelques millimètres supplémentaires.

« Oui, » dit Albus en inclinant la tête avant de lui remettre un morceau de parchemin plié. « Il me l'a apporté au petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle ce matin et m'a demandé si je pouvais vous le remettre aussi rapidement que possible. »

Severus déplia la note :

_Cher Monsieur,_

_Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais je suis très inquiet pour Harry. J'ai dit quelque chose d'idiot la nuit dernière et ça la bouleversé, mais je ne voulais pas vraiment dire ça. Mes paroles ont dépassé mes pensées, mais je suis assez ennuyé maintenant. Je me demandais si je pourrais vous voir quelques minutes pour m'expliquer. Je sais que vous aimez Harry, aussi, et que vous ne voulez pas qu'il continue à se sentir mal. Merci._

_Bien à vous, _

_Ron Weasley_

Severus lit le message plusieurs fois avant de relever les yeux sur Albus, se demandant s'il paraissait aussi étonné qu'il se sentait l'être. Il était ironique qu'à présent qu'il avait décidé de les laisser se débrouiller, il recevait une note de Ron. Il supposait que le fait que Ronald Weasley demande une entrevue avec lui pour protéger Harry, était un des signes montrant combien les choses avaient changé ces derniers mois. D'un autre côté, les Weasley étaient des Gryffondors.

Il tendit la note à Albus. « Voulez-vous la lire ? »

« Je ne souhaite pas trahir la confiance que Mr. Weasley a placé en vous, » répondit Albus.

« Je doute qu'il s'en préoccupe, » répondit Severus. « Le message en lui-même ne contient aucune information que vous n'ayez pas déjà déduite. »

Albus balaya donc la missive du regard avant de la rendre à Severus et de dire, « C'est donc l'explication pour le départ précipité de Harry la nuit dernière. »

« Harry m'a dit que ses amis se méfiaient de Drago et qu'ils s'étaient disputés à ce sujet, » lui dit Severus.

« Eh bien, l'inquiétude des amis de Harry est plutôt compréhensible, non ? » remarqua Albus.

Severus inclina la tête. « Oui, je sais. Je ne les blâme pas, naturellement. C'est difficile à croire, particulièrement pour ceux qui n'ont pas été proche de Drago et n'ont pas vu comment il a été affecté par les événements. Harry le comprend également. Je pense qu'ils résoudront rapidement ce problème. »

« Allez-vous rencontrer Mr. Weasley ? » demanda Albus.

« Oui, avec votre permission, puisque je suppose qu'il est en cours en ce moment, » dit Severus.

« Je crois que les sixièmes années de Gryffondors ont Défense ce matin. Allons le chercher. » Ajouta Albus, en annulant le sortilège _Assurdiato_ d'un vague geste de baguette.

Ils quittèrent donc le bureau du directeur et empruntèrent les larges couloirs menant à la salle de classe de Défense au premier étage. Plusieurs des portraits les saluèrent amicalement et les armures se redressèrent sur leur passage. Severus était étonné de voir à quel point il se sentait heureux d'être de retour à l'école. Naturellement il était revenu presque tous les soirs à Poudlard depuis leur départ, mais c'était la plupart du temps pour rester dans les deux pièces privées d'Albus… le bureau et le salon. Il était différent d'être de nouveau réellement dans le château, en train de marcher dans les couloirs et de voir de familiers points de repères. La plupart des enseignants et des étudiants étaient en cours bien sûr, mais il y avait quelques jeunes errant ici et là. Ils avaient probablement une heure de libre, mais Severus eut des soupçons concernant un couple qui en les voyant venir, se dirigèrent rapidement dans la direction opposée.

« Deux tire-au-flanc, » murmura-t-il à Albus après avoir vu les deux jeunes disparaître dans un couloir transversal. « Vous ne devez pas les laisser s'enfuir, Albus. »

« Je serais enchanté de vous voir revenir afin de ramener un peu de discipline, Severus, » répondit gaiement Albus.

Severus souffla simplement, mais il devait admettre qu'il était très réconfortant et… agréable… d'être de retour. Naturellement Prince Hall était sa maison, et il l'aimait beaucoup, mais Poudlard était aussi sa maison, peut-être même bien plus qu'il ne l'avait réalisé avant. Pour la première fois, le château lui manquait réellement.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'interroger sur cette inattendue sentimentalité, ils étaient arrivés à la salle de classe de Défense où Bill Weasley dirigeait les entrainements de duels. Albus frappa sur la porte fermée, mais il y avait tellement d'agitation à l'intérieur que personne ne l'entendit.

« Oh, bien puisque c'est ainsi. » Albus haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte, évitant avec adresse un sortilège cuisant qui l'aurait carrément frappé au visage s'il ne l'avait pas esquivé avec une souplesse et une vitesse qui démentaient son âge. En se faisant, une lumière bleue manqua son oreille d'un cheveu avant d'être absorbée sans aucun danger par le mur de pierre de l'autre côté du couloir, bien qu'un moine d'un portrait voisin ne prit cependant aucun risque et se précipita dans un tableau voisin.

« Oh, Professeur Dumbledore, je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne vous avait pas vu… » Bégaya une Pansy Parkinson rouge d'embarras, la célèbre impassibilité Serpentarde disparaissant lorsqu'elle eut réalisé la gaffe qu'elle avait faite.

Albus rit simplement et balaya ses excuses d'un geste vague. « Il n'y a eu aucun mal, Miss Parkinson. La faute est mienne. J'aurai dû faire plus d'attention en entrant dans une salle de duel. »

Il tourna son attention vers Bill Weasley, qui se tenant un peu à l'écart, donnait des explications particulières à Seamus Finnigan sur ses techniques de bouclier, dans un coin de la salle spacieuse. « Professeur, pardonnez-nous d'interrompre votre cours mais nous aimerions parler au jeune Mr. Weasley, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Bill jeta un regard curieux à son frère avant d'acquiescer. « Bien sûr, Mr le Directeur. »

Ron et Hermione s'entrainaient avec Neville Longdubat et pendant que Ron venait vers eux, Severus nota que les deux autres Gryffondors lui sourirent et lui firent même un signe. Cette vision le troubla tant qu'il ne put que les dévisager fixement en réponse. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il aurait pu répondre à cela. Certaine choses avait changé bien sûr, mais était-il prêt à se montrer ouvertement amical, non seulement avec son fils, mais avec tous les Gryffondors en général ?

Severus s'apprêta à se rembrunir par réflexe, mais Hermione et Longdubat étaient déjà retournés à leur duel et ne prêtaient plus attention à lui depuis longtemps de toute façon. Il se tourna et remarqua une autre vision étonnante ; que Pansy Parkinson était la partenaire de duel de Dean Thomas… et ils étaient tous deux en train de discuter et de rire ensemble.

Hmm, les choses avaient définitivement changé à Poudlard.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Les choses changent… Pour le mieux apparemment !

Bon Week !


	66. Amitiés hésitantes

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 66 chapitres (sur les 71 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 66

* * *

**

« Je crois que vous avez demandé à me parler ? » dit Severus en haussant un sourcil tandis que Ron Weasley les rejoignait dans le couloir et qu'Albus fermait la porte de la salle de classe de Défense.

Il se dit que Ron méritait cependant sa place à Gryffondor pour le courage dont il avait fait preuve en demandant à lui parler. Le garçon rencontra ses yeux et inclina calmement la tête. « Oui, monsieur. Merci d'avoir accepté de me voir. »

Albus prit la parole, « Je suis sûr que vous apprécierez tous deux un peu d'intimité. Je vais donc retourner dans mon bureau. Surtout que j'ai un cours de Potion à donner à une classe d'ASPIC un peu plus tard dans la journée et je dois revoir mon programme. » Il inclina la tête dans leur direction et partit dans un bruissement de robe violette.

Alors qu'il observait Ron, Severus se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment appeler le garçon. Il s'était habitué sans s'y attendre à appeler les amis de son fils par leur prénom quand ils avaient rendu visite à Harry. Et bien sûr il appelait toujours les étudiants par leurs noms de famille quand il leur enseignait. Mais cette situation le mettait dans une position intermédiaire.

Il décida finalement de ne pas s'adresser nominativement à Ron. « Nous allons dans mes quartiers ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Ils descendirent dans les cachots en silence. Alors qu'ils passaient devant la salle de classe de Potions où le Professeur Gobe-Planche faisait cours aux troisièmes années sur le brassage d'une Potion de Ratatinage, les pas de Severus ralentirent involontairement et il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

« Ils sont censés _peler_ les Figue d'Abyssinie, » murmura-t-il dans sa barbe. Il se parlait à lui-même et fut étonné quand Ron murmura à son tour.

« Ce n'est pas pareil sans vous et Harry ici, monsieur. Nous souhaitons tous vous voir revenir. »

« Même moi ? Je n'aurai jamais pensé vous entendre dire une telle chose, » répondit ironiquement Severus.

« Je ne l'aurai jamais pensé non plus, » répondit rapidement Ron.

Les lèvres de Severus s'incurvèrent et il dut s'empêcher de rire. Il essaya de cacher son amusement en lançant un regard sombre à Ron, mais le garçon ne sembla pas intimidé du tout.

Severus soupira intérieurement. Tout d'abord, Hermione et Longdubat avaient été heureux de le voir et maintenant ceci. Il avait vraiment perdu de son savoir-faire en matière d'intimidation.

Eh bien, il avait dit qu'il voulait devenir une meilleure personne. Il supposait qu'il devrait considérer ces signes comme une marque de progrès.

En arrivant au fond du couloir, ils atteignirent la porte menant aux quartiers de Severus. _Et ceux de Harry aussi_, se souvint l'homme avec un sourire.

Il tendit sa baguette magique vers la porte, fit rapidement un mouvement complexe et murmura, « Asphodèle ».

La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement et Severus passa le seuil.

Il alluma le salon avec un Lumos rapidement murmuré puis il fit une pause pour regarder autour de lui. Tout était comme il l'avait laissé quand Harry et lui étaient partis il y a plus d'un mois. La grande bibliothèque le long du mur était vide puisque Severus avait emballé ses livres et les avait ramenés à Prince Hall, mais c'était la seule différence. Tout était en place, le canapé et les fauteuils, les peintures et le miroir, le vase de Poudre de Cheminette sur le manteau de la cheminée… Et il n'y avait aucune trace de poussière ou de toiles d'araignée. Évidemment les elfes de Poudlard prenaient grand soin de toutes ses affaires.

Il se rendit compte que Ron parlait.

« Etes-vous sûr que vous voulez que je connaisse votre mot de passe, monsieur ? »

« En fait, vous pourriez crier 'Asphodèle' à la porte qu'elle ne s'ouvrirait pas à moins que vous ne connaissiez également le mouvement correct à faire avec votre baguette magique, » répondit Severus. « Mais quoiqu'il en soit, sachez que je vous considère digne de confiance, Ron. »

Ce dernier rougit et baissa les yeux. « Merci, monsieur. »

Severus inclina la tête et fit un geste pour qu'il s'asseye dans un des fauteuils. « Voulez-vous du thé avant que nous commencions ? »

« Hum, bien sûr. Merci. »

Severus commanda donc du thé pour deux avant de prendre lui-même une chaise. Presque immédiatement une théière argentée, deux tasses, et de petits pots de sucre et de crème apparurent sur une table ronde placée entre eux. Severus se servit une tasse et indiqua à Ron de faire la même chose.

Après quelques gorgées, Severus se concentra sur le garçon et dit. « Eh bien ? Vous avez demandé à me parler ? »

Ron acquiesça et reposa sa tasse. « Oui, monsieur. »

Mais il ne semblait pas savoir comment commencer. Son self-control sembla se craqueler comme il grimaçait, se mordait la lèvre, puis prenait sa tasse et buvait une autre gorgée de thé tandis que Severus luttait pour rester patient.

Il prit finalement pitié de Ron et décida de l'aider. « Harry m'a dit que vous vous étiez tous deux disputés parce que Drago et lui étaient en train d'apprendre à vivre ensemble. »

C'était l'ouverture dont Ron avait besoin.

Il inclina la tête. « Oui, monsieur, mais je ne voulais pas bouleverser Harry. Pas vraiment. Je ne pouvais simplement pas m'asseoir et agir comme si de rien n'était. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit de nouveau blessé. »

« Vous doutez que Drago ait vraiment changé, » remarqua Severus. C'était une déclaration, pas une question.

Ron releva le menton. « Comment est-ce que je pourrai ne pas douter de lui, Monsieur ? Malefoy a toujours détesté Harry, dès le début. Vous le savez. Et même sans compter tout ça,… Eh bien, il n'y a qu'à voir ce qu'il a fait récemment. Il a asservi Harry et l'a dit à tout le monde. »

« Vous avez raison, Ron, » admit Severus. « Et je ne vous blâme pas pour vos soupçons. En effet, vous ne seriez pas un bon ami si vous n'étiez pas inquiet par le bien-être de Harry. »

La compréhension de Severus sembla déconcerter Ron, mais pendant un instant seulement.

Il se reprit et dit doucement. « Je n'ai pas toujours été un bon ami pour Harry, mais je ne veux plus jamais le laisser tomber. C'est pourquoi je préfère être prudent maintenant, même s'il ne comprend pas pourquoi. »

« Je pense qu'il comprend, » lui répondit Severus.

« Je l'espère aussi. » Ron se pencha légèrement en avant. « C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à vous parler, Professeur. Je ne suis pas tout le temps présent pour voir ce qu'il se passe et défendre Harry si nécessaire, mais vous, vous l'êtes. Et vous connaissez Malefoy mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Est-il vraiment en train de changer ? Ou pensez-vous qu'il essaye encore une fois de faire souffrir Harry ? »

« Je crois que Drago essaye vraiment de s'améliorer et non, je ne pense pas qu'il blesserait de nouveau sciemment Harry, » répondit sérieusement Severus. « Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas dit clairement, je pense que Drago a des remords pour le mal qu'il lui a fait. »

« Mais comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? » voulut savoir Ron.

Il vint à l'esprit de Severus qu'il y a quelques mois encore, il aurait considéré la question du garçon grossière et présomptueuse, et en aurait été fâché. Mais maintenant il savait que Ron était simplement très inquiet et protecteur envers Harry. Les amis de son fils l'aimaient beaucoup, assez même pour risquer la colère de Severus. Plutôt que de se trouver irrité, Severus se sentit reconnaissant envers le garçon. Après tout, comment pouvait-il être en colère contre quelqu'un qui tenait tant à son fils ?

« Puisque, comme vous l'avez dit, je connais Drago, » répondit-il. « Je peux voir qu'il apprend l'empathie et la compassion envers les autres. Harry et lui ont fini par apprendre à se connaître l'un l'autre et Harry est une personne très facile à apprécier. Il y a eu plusieurs incidents… »

Mais Severus s'interrompit et secoua la tête. « Mais je pense que vous devriez en parler avec Harry et le laisser vous raconter les détails. »

Ron sembla hésiter, donc Severus ajouta, « Ron, vous êtes venu chez moi parce que vous considérez que j'ai à cœur les meilleurs intérêts de Harry et que je suis en mesure de juger la situation vis-à-vis de Drago. Faites-moi donc confiance quand je vous dis que je crois en la sincérité de Drago. »

Ron soupira. « Je suppose que c'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire. Hum, sans aucune offense, monsieur. »

Severus hésita avant de rassembler son courage et d'admettre. « Ron, j'ai moi-aussi abandonné Harry par le passé. Je ne veux plus jamais le laisser ainsi. Je le surveille d'aussi près que je le peux. »

« Oui, monsieur, je le sais. Je ne veux juste pas qu'un autre problème arrive. Harry a assez souffert. » Dit Ron.

« Oui, » en convint calmement Severus. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes puis Severus se racla la gorge et parla plus rapidement.

« Votre ligne de conduite la plus sage serait de faire des excuses à Harry pour votre emportement puis le laisser vous expliquer pourquoi il a décidé de donner une autre chance à Drago. »

« Ouais. » Une pointe de douleur et de culpabilité traversa le visage de Ron. « Je suis vraiment allé trop loin cette fois. Je ne pourrais pas blâmer Harry s'il ne me le pardonne jamais. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il le fera, » répondit Severus. « Harry pardonne facilement, comme nous le savons tous les deux apparemment. »

« Trop facilement parfois, » murmura Ron.

« Eh bien c'est seulement une bonne chose que nous gardions tous deux un œil sur lui. » dit Severus en haussant un sourcil entendu.

Ron l'observa quelques secondes avant de lui renvoyer un sourire conspirateur. « Effectivement. Merci de m'avoir reçu, monsieur, et de m'avoir écouté. »

« De rien. »

Ils finirent leur thé dans un silence agréable et reposèrent leur tasse vide sur le plateau, qui disparut en quelques secondes.

« Je pense que je vais retourner en classe, » remarqua Ron.

Severus hocha simplement la tête.

Ron se leva et attrapa son sac d'école. Il marcha vers la porte, l'ouvrit avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner. « Monsieur ? Est-ce que Harry et vous serez à Poudlard ce soir ? »

« Très probablement. »

« Bien, je devine que je verrai Harry à ce moment-là alors. »

« Bonne chance. » Severus fut étonné en s'entendant dire cela.

Ron lui sourit une nouvelle fois avant de sortir.

Severus resta assis là, le regard dans le vague pendant quelques minutes alors que ce qui venait de se passer se rejouait dans son esprit, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée pour utiliser le Réseau jusqu'à Prince Hall.

* * *

Harry était déjà dans le salon de Dumbledore, assis sur un petit sofa, quand Ron et Hermione arrivèrent après avoir dîné. Trois tasses de chocolat et une assiette de scones étaient posées sur une table près de lui comme d'habitude, mais Harry était encore en train de dîner et ne les avait donc pas touchées.

Ron et Hermione vinrent du bureau de Dumbledore et restèrent debout près de la porte, à l'observer, hésitants sur ce qu'ils devaient dire.

Harry se sentait coupable de s'être disputé avec eux hier, même si Ron avait eu tord de parler du charme d'esclavage… Comment diable pouvait-il penser que Harry soit capable d'oublier une telle chose ?

Il aurait peut-être dû rester pour essayer d'arranger les choses à ce moment-là. Mais vu comme Ron et lui étaient partis, ils auraient probablement argumenté chacun davantage et les choses auraient certainement empirées. Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il aurait réellement dû faire.

Mais Severus lui avait raconté sa récente conversation avec Ron et il ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir. Ron n'avait pas voulu le blesser, il le savait et ses amis étaient simplement inquiets et protecteurs envers lui… parce qu'ils l'aimaient. Et cela comptait beaucoup pour lui.

Il se leva donc et leur fit un petit sourire. « Salut, les gars. »

Hermione lui sourit en retour et vint le serrer contre elle, mais Ron resta près de la porte, semblant toujours embarrassé et gêné.

Il déglutit difficilement avant de dire, « Harry, je n'aurai pas dû dire ça, tu sais… je veux dire sur… »

« Le charme d'esclavage, » finit Harry pour lui, en ignorant la douleur de son cœur.

« Ouais, mais je ne le pensais pas vraiment. J'étais juste… j'étais _inquiet_ pour toi, d'accord ? » S'exclama Ron. « Je le suis toujours, mais je ne veux pas que nous nous disputions à cause de Malefoy, » finit-il plus calmement.

Harry soupira. « Moi non plus. »

« Alors nous sommes toujours amis ? » demanda Ron, en le dévisageant attentivement.

Harry s'avança vers lui et lui mit un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette stupide question ? Bien sûr que nous sommes toujours amis, 'A la vie, A la mort' d'accord ? »

Ron sourit alors que Harry citait l'ancien serment qu'ils avaient fait tous les trois en première année. « A la vie, A la mort, » répéta-t-il.

Puis ils se firent une accolade en se tapant dans le dos.

« Bien, je suis heureuse que vous vous soyez réconciliés tous les deux. » remarqua Hermione qui s'était assise sur le canapé.

Ron plaça son bras autour du cou de Harry et les deux garçons se rapprochèrent d'elle. Le rouquin vit alors l'assiette sur la petite table.

« Oh, des scones ! » s'écria-t-il comme s'il n'y en avait pas tous les soirs et il se jeta sur l'assiette avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise près de la cheminée.

« Bien Harry, dis-nous en plus sur Malefoy, » dit-il entre deux bouchées de nourriture. « Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que nous acceptions tout ça sans savoir ce qu'il s'est passé à Prince Hall. »

Harry s'avança donc vers la seconde chaise et s'assit en posant ses pieds sur un tabouret, avant de raconter en détails à Ron et Hermione ses dernières expériences avec Drago.

* * *

Harry observa pensivement l'échiquier avant de déplacer sa pièce. Il regarda ensuite Drago en souriant. « Échec et mat ! »

Le sourire affecté de Drago disparut alors qu'il fixait sans bouger le plateau. Son chevalier blanc secoua son épée dans une impuissante fureur et la reine se retourna, refusant de faire face au jeune Serpentard.

« Mais… ce n'est pas….» Drago secoua la tête et lança à Harry un regard pince-sans-rire. « Tu es meilleur que ce que j'avais prévu. Es-tu sûr d'être un Gryffondor ? »

« Plutôt oui, mais qu'est-ce que ça à voir là-dedans ? » répondit Harry.

Drago haussa les épaules. « Juste que les Gryffondors ne sont pas exactement connus pour leur esprit stratégique. »

« Attention ou je mentionnerai à Papa que les parterres de fleurs ont besoin d'être de nouveau sarclé. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'esprit stratégique ? En plus, Ron est on ne peu plus Gryffondor et c'est un génie aux échecs. »

« Weasley ? » demanda Drago avec incrédulité.

« Tu n'as qu'à jouer une partie avec lui si tu ne me crois pas, » lui dit Harry. « Et en parlant de Ron, Hermione et lui devraient bientôt arriver. »

C'était un samedi après-midi pluvieux et Harry et Drago étaient en train de jouer aux échecs dans la bibliothèque. Habituellement, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà là pour leur visite du week-end, mais ils avaient averti qu'ils seraient en retard ce samedi. Ils avaient eu un devoir en Métamorphose pour lundi et avaient besoin de le retravailler encore un peu avant de venir à Prince Hall.

Mais ils avaient dit qu'ils viendraient après le déjeuner et on était presque au milieu de l'après-midi à présent.

« Eh bien, j'allais te proposer de jouer aux Cartes Explosives, mais si Weasley et Granger viennent….» La voix de Drago transpirait le sarcasme alors qu'il mentionnait les autres amis de Harry.

« Ron et Hermione aiment aussi jouer aux Cartes Explosives, » indiqua placidement Harry.

« Comme s'ils… » Commença Drago d'un ton virulent, mais juste à ce moment-là, comme si ca avait été un signal, Severus entra dans la bibliothèque avec Ron et Hermione derrière lui.

« Mione, Ron ! » Harry se leva vivement et se pressa de venir saluer ses amis.

« Harry ! »

Tous trois se serrèrent dans leurs bras avant de commencer à discuter.

Severus secoua la tête en les observant faire, son expression reflétant un mélange d'affectueuse exaspération et d'indulgence. Il se tourna ensuite vers Drago, qui s'était renfrogné devant le trio d'amis.

« Drago, j'ai besoin de toi dans mon laboratoire. Viens m'aider à préparer les ingrédients dont nous aurons besoin pour les Potions que nous brasserons la semaine prochaine s'il te plaît. »

Les yeux de Drago glissèrent sur Severus et il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose avant de regarder de nouveau Harry, Ron, et Hermione et de fermer sa bouche. Il fit un brusque signe d'assentiment et suivit Severus hors de la salle.

Il jeta un regard à Harry en partant, un regard exprimant sa mélancolie et sa solitude, mais Ron et Hermione lui parlaient d'un nouveau Bal que Dumbledore avait accepté d'organiser avant les vacances de Noël.

Harry ne remarqua même pas que Drago partait.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Pour être honnête, je ne me rappelle plus de ce serment en première année.

Existe-t-il vraiment dans les livres ? Est-ce qu'ils se jurent effectivement « A la vie, A la mort » ? C'est la meilleure traduction à laquelle j'ai pensé, mais si ce serment existe réellement dans l'histoire de J.K. Rowling et que quelqu'un a la véritable phrase, je suis preneuse !

Au 24 je pense. (Il n'y aura cependant pas de chapitre le 31 !)

Bye


	67. Réconfort entre amis

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 67 chapitres (sur les 71 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 67

* * *

**

« Hé, je te cherchais, » dit Harry alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre de Drago après dîner.

Ce dernier était assis en tailleur sur son lit, un épais livre ouvert devant lui. Il ne releva pas la tête. « Tu n'as pas dû chercher beaucoup. Je suis ici depuis un moment, confiné dans ma chambre comme Severus l'a ordonné. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas censé quitter ma chambre le soir. Severus l'a dit le premier jour où je suis venu. Tu dois sûrement le savoir, » répondit fraîchement Drago.

Il le savait effectivement, réalisa Harry, mais il n'y avait pas pensé. Il avait eu l'esprit trop occupé par la visite de Ron et de Hermione. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à le supplier de venir à Poudlard pour le Bal de Noël.

Harry avait d'abord catégoriquement refusé. Il n'était pas prêt à retourner à Poudlard et à faire face à tout le monde. Oh bien sûr, il y avait eu des moments ici et là au cours des dernières semaines où il avait brièvement considéré de retourner à l'école, quand les entrainements de Quidditch lui manquaient par exemple, ou ses repas dans la Grande Salle, ou encore ses balades à Pré-au-Lard les week-ends. Poudlard avait été sa première maison, le premier endroit où il s'était jamais senti admis et accueilli, et cette année aurait été l'occasion d'un nouveau départ. Naturellement il y avait des périodes où tout manquait à Harry.

Mais il pensa ensuite au fait que tout le monde connaissait le charme d'esclavage maintenant, à la façon dont ils le regarderaient et chuchoteraient derrière son dos, et certains d'entre eux feraient même certainement pire. Harry tremblait alors de soulagement en sachant qu'il n'avait pas à affronter tout cela, en sachant qu'il était en sécurité à Prince Hall, sa véritable maison maintenant.

Mais Ron et Hermione avaient beaucoup insisté, suggérant qu'il pourrait prendre du Polynectar ou que Severus pourrait lui jeter un sort de Glamour. Et bien qu'il ne l'ait pas avoué à ses amis, Harry avait commencé à réfléchir à ces perspectives. Si son apparence changeait et que personne ne savait que c'était lui… Eh bien, ça pourrait être amusant d'aller au Bal de Noël. Peut-être. Il devait réfléchir à tout cela. Il n'était pas obligé de prendre une décision tout de suite. Le Bal n'était que dans trois semaines.

Fatigué de débattre mentalement de ses options et voyant que son père était absorbé dans la lecture d'un journal de Potions qu'il avait reçu cet après-midi, Harry avait donc décidé d'aller voir si Drago voulait jouer une partie de Cartes Explosives.

L'autre garçon ne semblait pas être de bonne humeur, mais Harry décida tout de même de lui demander. « Eh bien, je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais jouer aux Cartes Explosives ou à autre chose si tu préfères ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, je dois rester dans ma chambre, » répondit catégoriquement Drago.

Harry roula des yeux. « Et alors ? Nous pouvons rester ici ou je parie que Papa accepterait que tu descendes si je le lui demandais. »

« Oh, je suis sûr que Severus serait d'accord su _tu_ lui demandais. » Drago leva finalement les yeux de son livre, lançant à Harry un regard froid. « Pourquoi es-tu si soucieux d'être en ma compagnie soudainement ? Est-ce que tu te sens seul sans Weasley et Granger à tes côtés ? »

La propre humeur de Harry s'assombrit. « Oublie ça, » cassa-t-il, en se retournant pour partir. « J'ai d'autres choses à faire. »

« Harry, attends ! » appela Drago, en sautant de son lit. Sa voix avait perdu son ton distant et offensé et il semblait presque contrarié.

Ce fut la note suppliante dans le ton de sa voix qui incita Harry à s'arrêter et à se retourner. « Oui ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix hautaine, parce qu'ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu après tout.

« Je suis un idiot, je sais, et… » Drago prit une profonde inspiration. « Je suis désolé. »

Harry l'observa pensif, puis hocha légèrement la tête tout en continuant à étudier le garçon blond debout devant lui. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Tout va bien, » Drago répondit tellement vite que Harry sut que ce n'était pas la vérité. « J'étais juste de mauvaise humeur. Je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi, particulièrement quand tu as été vraiment sympa… sur de nombreux sujets. Je suis désolé. Vraiment. D'accord ? »

Harry soupira. « Okay. »

« Est-ce que tu veux toujours jouer avec moi ? » demanda avec incertitude Drago, avec un regard presque suppliant.

« Bien sûr, » répondit Harry.

La tension dans le corps de Drago disparut en un instant avant qu'il ne sourie.

« Veux-tu que nous restions ici ou est-ce que je dois demander à Severus si nous pouvons aller en bas ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Hum, restons ici, si ça ne te dérange pas. Je ne veux pas que Severus pense que je t'oblige à lui demander des faveurs pour moi, » dit l'autre garçon.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il verrait les choses comme cela, mais ça ne me dérange pas de rester ici. C'est une pièce agréable, » répondit Harry.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui en grimaçant. « Tu n'as pas à dire ça. Je sais que ce n'est pas très grand. Mais c'est beaucoup mieux qu'Azkaban. »

« C'est beaucoup mieux que… » Commença Harry avec indignation avant de s'arrêter abruptement quand il réalisa qu'il avait été sur le point de dire « _C'__est__beaucoup__mieux qu__'__un__placard_. »

« Mieux que quoi ? » demanda curieusement Drago quand il devint évident que Harry n'allait pas continuer sa phrase.

« Rien. » Sa relation avec Drago était peut-être en train de s'améliorer mais il était hors de question qu'il lui parle des Dursley. « Je voulais juste dire que cette chambre est pas mal. Elle est même parfaite. »

Et il le pensait vraiment. Elle était plus petite que les suites de l'étage du dessous, mais elle n'était pas exiguë. Comparé aux belles pièces spacieuses du bas, cette chambre était plus simple et moins garnie, mais elle était confortablement meublée, avec un lit double, une table de nuit, une armoire et un petit bureau avec une chaise. Elle ressemblait simplement plus à une chambre ordinaire plutôt qu'à une suite luxueuse.

Harry, avec ses expériences antérieures chez les Dursley, considérait n'importe quelle chambre qui lui était octroyée comme un luxe, mais il supposait que Drago avait toujours été accoutumé au luxe.

Il jeta à l'autre garçon un regard en biais. « Je suis resté ici la première semaine où je suis arrivé à Prince Hall l'été dernier. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Drago.

Harry inclina la tête. « Ouais. Papa m'a déplacé en bas après que je me sois blessé afin de pouvoir garder un œil sur moi pendant ma guérison. Tout du moins c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, mais c'est à partir de ce moment qu'il a commencé à changer vis-à-vis de moi. Je pense maintenant qu'il m'a donné une suite en bas pour compenser un peu les choses. »

« Tu t'es blessé ? Comment ? » Drago sembla plutôt intrigué.

« Ouais. Papa ne t'a rien dit du tout ? »

Drago secoua la tête. « Non. Je lui ai demandé une fois comment tout avait autant changé alors qu'il avait l'habitude de te détester, mais il a seulement dit qu'au cours de l'été il avait appris à mieux te connaître. »

« Eh bien, basiquement, c'est vrai, » en convint Harry. « Mais je me suis blessé assez gravement quand il m'a puni pour quelque chose que je n'avais pas commis. Papa m'a dit que c'est après ça qu'il avait dû admettre qu'il avait eu tort à mon sujet et qu'il a commencé à essayer de mieux me connaître par la suite. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Drago. « Je veux dire, si ça ne te dérange pas de me le dire ? »

« Ca ne me dérange pas, » répondit Harry.

Drago fit un geste en direction du lit. « Viens, allons-nous asseoir. »

Ils s'approchèrent du lit. Drago poussa le livre qu'il était en train de lire sur le côté et s'appuya contre la tête de lit tandis que Harry s'asseyait en tailleur en face de lui.

« Comment t'es-tu blessé ? Je sais que Severus ne t'aurait pas blessé… physiquement en tous cas. Je suppose que nous avons tous deux dû te blesser par nos paroles, mais… » Drago s'interrompit et regarda ailleurs, inhabituellement mal-à-l'aise et gêné.

Harry fut surpris par la perspicacité de l'autre garçon, ou du moins de sa bonne volonté à l'exprimer, mais il décida de se reconcentrer sur leur conversation et sur cet incident en particulier.

« Non, Papa ne m'aurait jamais frappé ou n'importe quoi d'autre. C'était un accident, d'une certaine manière. Il a pensé que j'avais lu son journal. »

Harry expliqua que Severus lui avait ordonné de nettoyer le laboratoire de Potions, qu'il avait mélangé des solutions incompatibles et avait respiré des vapeurs toxiques pendant des heures. Et même si ça avait été une terrible expérience, elle avait mené Severus à admettre qu'il avait eu tort sur Harry et avait permis à une nouvelle relation de se développer entre eux deux.

« Ca a dû être vraiment horrible d'avoir du mal à respirer à cause de la souffrance, » dit doucement Drago quand Harry eut fini.

Harry inclina juste la tête. « Ouais. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un instant, puis Drago demanda d'une voix basse. « Tu as déjà reçu un Doloris ? »

« Ouais, quand Voldemort m'a amené dans le cimetière à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, » répondit Harry.

Les yeux de Drago étaient baissés tandis qu'il continuait, tellement doucement que Harry avait de la peine à l'entendre. « Dolohov nous l'a lancé, à ma mère et moi. Quand je suis revenu au Manoir, Greyback et lui étaient déjà là. Ils avaient tué nos elfes et capturé ma mère. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, mais ils l'avaient torturé. Dolohov l'a traité de traître pour m'avoir éloigné. Il a dit qu'il me donnerait une autre chance de les joindre, mais que je devais prouver ma fidélité en la tuant. Quand j'ai refusé, il m'a lancé plusieurs Doloris. »

Drago ferma ses yeux comme s'il pouvait en faisant ainsi bloquer ses souvenirs et des larmes glissèrent au bas de sa joue. « Mais je n'ai pas torturé ma mère malgré tout. Mais finalement, ça n'a rien changé. Ils l'ont tuée de toute façon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas tué moi. Parfois j'aurai préféré qu'ils le fassent. »

La propre gorge de Harry se serra à ses mots mais il savait qu'aucune parole de sa part ne pourrait vraiment le réconforter. Au lieu de cela il se rapprocha simplement de Drago et posa une main sur son bras en signe de soutien silencieux.

Drago ne réagit pas pendant quelques minutes et Harry commençait à se sentir mal-à-l'aise. Mais finalement le garçon blond sembla reprendre son calme. Il se frappa les joues, en essuyant ses larmes et se redressa avant de regarder Harry avec une maturité nouvelle et une certaine empathie dans le regard.

« Je déteste parler de ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait. Je devine que tu es l'une des quelques personnes qui peut comprendre ce que je ressens. »

« Je déteste parler de tout ça aussi, mais s'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise ces derniers mois, c'est que parfois on en a besoin. Si tu gardes tout à l'intérieur, les choses empirent et deviennent de plus en plus difficiles à supporter, » dit doucement Harry.

Drago soupira et donna un signe d'assentiment las. « C'est vraiment difficile cependant. »

« Je sais. »

« Drago ? » Harry hésita avant de finalement demander. « Quand tu t'es blessé avec le sécateur dans le jardin, est-ce que c'était vraiment un accident ? »

« Bien sûr que c'était un accident ! » répondit brusquement Drago. « Je ne suis pas fou. »

« Ca ne voudrait pas dire que tu es fou, » dit Harry. « Parfois quand les choses sont vraiment horribles, on arrive à penser que la seule manière pour que tout cesse est de se faire du mal. C'est faux parce que la vie change et les choses peuvent s'améliorer, donc il ne faut pas abandonner. Mais ce n'est pas être fou que de se blesser pour arrêter d'avoir mal, c'est juste une erreur. Il vaut mieux laisser d'autres personnes t'aider que d'essayer de se tuer, c'est tout. »

« C'était un accident, » dit fermement Drago. Il fronça les sourcils en direction de Harry. « Comment sais-tu tout ça de toute façon ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Ca n'a pas d'importance. Je dis juste que si tu as envie d'en parler, je sais que Papa tient beaucoup à toi. Il t'écoutera. Et moi-aussi. »

« Je sais. Je viens juste de te parler, n'est-ce pas ? » Répondit Drago.

« Eh bien oui, c'est vrai. » Harry lui sourit. « Qui l'aurait jamais pensé, hein ? »

« Ouais. »

Ils restèrent silencieux durant quelques minutes puis Drago dit, « Est-ce que ça te dérange si on remet à plus tard notre partie de Cartes Explosives ? J'ai envie d'aller me coucher maintenant. »

« Bien sûr, pas de problème. » Harry se leva. « Est-ce que ça va ? Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir parler à Papa ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas lui parler ce soir, » lui indiqua Drago. « Et je vais très bien. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. »

« Ok d'accord. » Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir si laisser Drago seul était la meilleure chose à faire. Parler de la mort de sa mère avait dû être vraiment difficile pour lui et en dépit des protestations de Drago, Harry n'était toujours pas certain que la blessure ait vraiment été accidentelle. Drago lui avait semblé nier la chose un peu trop rapidement et énergiquement. Harry décida qu'il irait en parler à son père quand même. Il ne voulait pas mettre en colère Drago mais il voulait que quelqu'un d'autre, un adulte connaissant mieux Drago que lui, puisse juger de l'état d'esprit de l'autre garçon.

« Est-ce que Weasley et Granger reviennent demain ? » La voix de Drago interrompit ses pensées.

« Ouais, après le déjeuner. »

« Tu ne les vois pas assez chaque soir de la semaine à Poudlard ? » demanda Drago avec colère.

Harry s'apprêta à lui répondre, mais Drago soupira et l'interrompit. « Oh, ça n'a pas d'importance. Peut-être que nous pourrons faire quelque chose après dans la soirée, une fois qu'ils seront partis. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que nous ne ferions pas quelque chose tous ensembles pendant qu'ils seront ici ? » demanda Harry.

Drago roula des yeux. « Parce que ce sont _Weasley_ et _Granger_, voilà pourquoi. »  
Harry roula des yeux à son tour. « Et je suis un _Potter_ et tu es un _Malefoy_, mais nous sommes parvenus à nous entendre. »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas l'idée plus que moi, » répondit Drago.

« Eh bien, comment allez-vous pouvoir apprendre à vous connaître si vous ne passez jamais du temps ensemble ? » l'interrogea Harry.

« Harry, tu ne t'imagines quand même pas que je vais faire ami-ami avec tes petits copains de Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je peux te dire dès à présent qu'il neigera en enfer avant que cela ne se produise ! »

Harry se mordit la langue pour ne pas laisser échapper une remarque acide et observa Drago pensivement. « Mais pourquoi pas ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Drago lui lança un regard incrédule. « Parce que … parce que… c'est tout simplement ridicule, voilà pourquoi. »

Harry lui sourit. « Il y a deux mois nous aurions tous deux dit qu'il était ridicule de même imaginer nous voir discuter tranquillement ensemble… mais nous le faisons. »

« Eh bien, c'est différent. Je ne te connaissais pas vraiment avant. Tu n'es pas comme je le pensais, » dit Drago pour sa défense.

« Tu ne connais pas vraiment Ron et Hermione et ils ne te connaissent pas vraiment non plus, » répliqua Harry.

Drago glissa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de froncer les sourcils d'exaspération.

« Je vais au lit. Si tu veux, nous pouvons faire quelque chose demain _après _le départ de Weasley et Granger. »

Harry soupira. « D'accord. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Harry était à la porte quand Drago ajouta doucement, « Harry, est-ce que tu as déjà essayé de te blesser volontairement ? »

Harry resta sans bouger pendant un instant avant de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule à l'autre garçon. « Je ne veux pas parler de ça. »

Sans attendre la réponse de Drago, il partit et descendit les escaliers pour retrouver son père.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !

Bonnes fêtes et à l'année prochaine !


	68. Inquiétudes partagées

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 68 chapitres (sur les 72 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 68

* * *

**

Severus étais assis sur le canapé de son salon, portant un pyjama marron en soie et une robe de chambre assortie et tournait les pages de son nouveau magasine de Potion.

Harry frappa doucement sur le battant de la porte ouverte. « Bonjour, je peux entrer ? »

Severus leva les yeux et lui sourit. « Bien sûr. Tu n'as même pas besoin de demander. »

Alors que Harry s'approchait pour pouvoir s'asseoir près de lui sur le canapé, il lui vint à l'esprit qu'alors que Severus portait toujours du noir, son pyjama était d'une autre couleur.

« Comment se fait-il que tu portes toujours du noir dans la journée ? » demanda-t-il.

Severus haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. « Pourquoi ? Harry, ne sais-tu pas que je suis la chauve-souris des cachots ? Comment puis-je faire autrement si je veux maintenir mon image ? En plus, la robe noire donne un effet beaucoup plus dramatique, ne trouves-tu pas ? »

Harry lui sourit. « Personne ne manie l'ironie mieux que toi, Papa. Mais tu n'es plus la chauve-souris des cachots, si ? »

« Je suppose que non. » Severus haussa les épaules. « Il y eu une époque dans ma vie où porter du noir s'assortait à mon état d'esprit. Maintenant, je présume que c'est plus une habitude. Mes robes noires sont de qualité et en bon état. Il me semble inutile d'acheter plus de vêtements alors que je n'en aie pas réellement besoin. En tous cas, si je commençais soudainement à porter d'autres couleurs, ça ferait jaser et je n'aime pas l'attention. Le noir me va. »

Il observa son fils. « Es-tu vraiment préoccupé par mes choix en matière de vêtements ? »

« Non, je voulais en fait te demander de surveiller Drago. » Harry expliqua à son père la conversation que Drago et lui avait eue un peu plus tôt et qu'il s'inquiétait donc pour l'autre garçon.

Severus hocha la tête. « Je vais y aller et m'assurer qu'il aille bien. »

Il se leva et tapota l'épaule de Harry. « Tu es un bon garçon, Harry, et un bon ami. »

Harry secoua immédiatement sa tête. « Non, je ne suis… »

« Si tu l'es, » l'interrompit fermement Severus. « Et n'argumente pas avec ton père à moins que ne veuilles récurer des chaudrons demain. »

Harry sourit. « Oui, monsieur. Oh, Papa, ne dis pas à Drago que je t'ai dit tout cela, d'accord ? Il a dit qu'il se sentait bien et je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis tout allé cafarder, même si je suppose que c'est finalement le cas. Mais je suis un peu inquiet pour lui. »

Severus inclina une nouvelle fois la tête. « Je ferai attention de ne pas parler de toi. Et Harry, quoique Drago ait dit, je pense que tu as eu raison de venir m'en parler. Si quelque chose t'inquiète à son sujet, il vaut mieux y porter attention que de risquer une tragédie. »

Il sortit de la pièce dans un envol de robe, laissant Harry seul.

En l'observant partir, Harry se dit que, même si les robes noires pouvaient donner un effet particulièrement dramatique, Severus gardait un charisme impressionnant même lorsqu'il portait un pyjama et une robe de chambre.

_J'me demande s'il pourrait m'apprendre à faire ça ?_

Après quelques secondes de flottement, Harry se leva et passa l'ouverture en arche menant à la chambre à coucher de la suite. Il était fatigué et bien que le canapé semble confortable, le lit paraissait encore mieux. Il aurait pu simplement aller dans sa propre chambre et se coucher, mais il voulait parler à son père de la possibilité d'aller au Bal de Noël, voir si Severus serait disposé à lui donner du Polynectar et s'il pensait que ce serait une bonne idée.

Il s'allongea donc sur le lit et se roula sur le côté, sa tête appuyée sur un des oreillers mous pour attendre le retour de son père. Cinq minutes plus tard, il dormait.

* * *

« Harry ? »

Harry cligna des paupières et regarda d'un air endormi son père. Severus étais assis sur le lit près de lui et lui secouait l'épaule.

Il bailla. « Désolé, je ne pensais pas que je m'endormirai. Je s'ppose que j'étais plus fatigué que je ne le pensais. »

« C'est bon, mais si tu es si fatigué, tu devrais retourner dans ton lit, » répondit Severus.

« Je voulais te demander quelque chose d'abord. »

« Oui. » Severus s'appuya contre les oreillers et dévisagea en expectative son fils.

Harry se redressa lui-aussi contre les oreillers. « Oh, mais d'abord, est-ce que Drago va bien ? »

Severus inclina la tête. « Je pense que oui. Nous avons un peu parlé et même s'il était bouleversé au début, je pense qu'il était plus calme quand je suis parti. Il est bien sûr encore déprimé et c'est une période difficile pour lui, mais je pense que Drago ira bien. Cela prendra juste du temps. »

Harry se demanda ce que son père et Drago s'étaient dit, si Drago avait pleuré, si Severus l'avait serré contre lui comme il l'avait si souvent fait pour Harry quand il était bouleversé. Mais il décida de ne pas demander. C'était entre eux deux et, maintenant qu'il était rassuré quant à l'amour de son père, ça ne lui faisait rien.

Il était donc plus intéressant de revenir sur le Bal de Noël.

« Est-ce que tu as entendu Ron et Hermione dire qu'il allait y avoir un autre Bal de Noël cette année ? »

« Non, mais je n'en suis pas surpris, » répondit Severus. « Quand nous avons eu le Bal de Noël lors de ta quatrième année, Albus n'a pas arrêté de dire que c'était une charmante tradition qui se devait d'être continuée. Mais l'année dernière a été si sinistre, avec la guerre et Ombrage, qu'il n'en a pas reparlé. Maintenant que les choses se sont arrangées, je suis sûr qu'Albus est enchanté d'organiser un nouveau Bal. »

Severus haussa les épaules. « Il n'y a rien qu'Albus aime mieux qu'une grande fête. »

« Eh bien, Ron et Hermione voudraient que j'y participe, » lui révéla Harry.

« Et tu es réellement en train d'y réfléchir ? » Severus sembla un peu étonné.

« Seulement si je peux être déguisé d'une quelconque manière, » répondit rapidement Harry. « Je leur ai dit 'non' mais ils ont continué en disant que tu pourrais me donner du Polynectar ou un truc dans le genre. »

« Tu es en train de me demander de te fournir du Polynectar ? »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr si je veux y aller ou pas, mais si je pouvais être déguisé sans que personne ne sache que c'est moi… Eh bien, ça pourrait être amusement. » Harry dévisagea son père. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Severus considéra la demande. « Eh bien, j'aurai souhaité que tu acceptes d'y aller en étant toi-même. Je pense que de nombreux étudiants te soutiendraient. »

Harry secouait déjà la tête. Si son père ne lui donnait pas de Polynectar alors il n'irait pas du tout.

Severus dut s'en rendre compte puisqu'il continua. « Mais si prendre du Polynectar t'aide à te sentir mieux et que tu veux y aller alors je suis d'accord. »

« Merci, » indiqua Harry. « Oh, mais le Polynectar prend un mois à être préparé et il ne reste plus que trois semaines avant le Bal. »

« J'en garde heureusement en réserve. On ne sait jamais quand du Polynectar pourrait être utile, » le rassura Severus.

« Mais est-ce que je ressemblerai à un garçon de mon âge ? Je ne veux pas y aller si je ressemble à un vieux. »

« Et à partir de quel âge est-ce que tu te considérerais trop vieux ? La majeure partie des cheveux que j'ai en réserve te feront ressembler à un adulte de mon âge. » Commenta Severus.

« Hmm, eh bien, je ne veux pas t'offenser, Papa, mais… » La voix de Harry s'interrompit maladroitement.

« Trente-sept ans est un âge si vieux que ça pour pouvoir profiter d'un agréable moment au Bal de Noël ? » Severus haussa un sourcil.

Harry le regarda simplement.

Severus se radoucit et sourit. « Je suppose cependant qu'il semblerait étrange que tu passes la soirée avec les autres enfants si tu étais un adulte. En fait, j'ai une bouteille de Polynectar qui te fera devenir un adolescent. »

Harry sourit. « Merci, Papa. »

« De rien. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant et Harry était juste sur le point de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de retourner dans sa propre chambre quand Severus parla de nouveau.

« Est-ce que tu va demander à quelqu'un de t'accompagner au bal ? »

« Quoi ? » Harry le regarda fixement.

« Est-ce que tu vas demander à quelqu'un de venir avec toi au Bal ? » répéta Severus. « Il me semble que tu escortais Miss Patil lors du dernier Bal, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non ! Je veux dire, Parvati est venue avec moi au Bal de notre quatrième année, » clarifia Harry. « Mais je ne vais pas demander à quelqu'un cette fois-ci. Comment le pourrais-je ? »

« Tu t'approches simplement de la fille… ou du garçon… et tu lui demandes si il ou elle souhaiterait t'y accompagner, » répondit calmement Severus.

« Je sais _comment _le demander à quelqu'un, » répliqua Harry, sans faire cas de l'incroyable maladresse dont il avait fait preuve dans ce domaine lors de son dernier Bal. « Je voulais dire qu'il est hors de question que je fasse une telle chose. Je ne peux simplement pas. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Harry le regarda avec un mélange d'anéantissement, de confusion, et de souffrance. Son père comprenait sûrement pourquoi ça lui était impossible. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le forçait à le dire à haute voix ?

« Parce que je suis un esclave, voilà pourquoi. Personne avec un peu de bon sens ne voudrait sortir avec moi. »

L'expression de Severus était identique à celle de son fils, une combinaison de souffrance et d'anéantissement.

« Harry, n'importe quelle fille… ou garçon, si tu préfères les garçons, serait fière de t'accompagner. »

« J'aime les filles, » dit doucement Harry.

Severus inclina simplement la tête devant cette déclaration et continua de parler calmement mais avec fermeté. « Tu es gentil, intelligent, et généreux, et tu es sans conteste bel homme. Le charme d'esclavage n'a rien à voir avec aucune de tes qualités. Et si une fille n'est pas disposée à sortir avec toi à cause du charme d'esclavage, c'est qu'_elle_ n'est pas digne de _toi_. »

Harry déglutit et regarda à travers la fenêtre le ciel sombre que l'on apercevait au loin. Il voulait croire son père, mais c'était si difficile. Il n'était pas vraiment spécial ; Severus l'aimait juste beaucoup trop maintenant. C'était un peu l'opposé des jours d'avant quand Severus le méprisait et refusait de croire que quelque chose puisse être bon en lui. Maintenant son père l'aimait tant qu'il ne voyait plus les défauts de Harry.

Et contrairement à ce que pensait son père, Harry était certain que les filles seraient gênées par le charme d'esclavage.

Et même s'il y avait une fille là-dehors qui serait disposée à lui jeter un regard, quel sorte de rendez-vous est-ce que ça pourrait être s'il ne pouvait pas l'emmener où il voulait ? Sans même parler d'un futur mariage… qui n'aurait été que dans de nombreuses, nombreuses années ça lui semblait si loin qu'il n'avait même pas l'impression que ça puisse réellement lui arriver. Mais il avait de temps en temps pensé à son futur et s'était vaguement imaginé avec une famille à lui un jour, en supposant qu'il survivrait à la guerre, en premier lieu.

Maintenant, la guerre était finie, mais il était un esclave et il devait vivre ici avec son père pour le reste de sa vie et le mariage était tout simplement hors de question.

Harry soupira et secoua la tête. « Merci, Papa, mais il n'y a rien à y faire, » dit-il d'une voix lasse.

Severus prit sa main et la serra doucement. « Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? Tes amis ne t'ont pas abandonné à cause du charme d'esclavage. Ils ne te jugent pas à travers lui. Je suis sûr qu'il y a bon nombre de filles qui verront quelle fabuleuse personne tu es et qui t'aimeront pour toi-même. »

« Même si je pouvais trouver quelqu'un, ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions avoir un futur ensemble alors pourquoi sortir ensemble ? » répondit Harry.

« Je présume que tu penses au mariage ou du moins à une relation à long terme quand tu parles du futur ? » demanda Severus.

Harry acquiesça.

« Le charme d'esclavage n'interdit pas le mariage. »

« Je ne crois toujours pas qu'une fille accepterait de se marier avec un esclave et, » commença Harry mais son père l'interrompit.

« Elle t'épousera pour toi en premier. Toi, Harry James Potter, une merveilleuse personne qui, un jour lointain, sera sûrement un merveilleux mari. La jeune femme qui sera assez chanceuse pour devenir ton épouse t'aimera tellement, Harry, que le charme d'esclavage ne représentera rien pour elle. »

« Même si je trouve quelqu'un qui m'aime beaucoup, le charme d'esclavage aura vraiment un impact sur elle, » rappela Harry. « J'aime vivre avec toi, Papa. Mais elle pourrait ne pas le vouloir. Je ne veux pas dire qu'elle ne t'aimera pas parce que je ne pourrais jamais me marier avec quelqu'un qui ne t'aime pas aussi. Mais la plupart des personnes compte avoir une maison à elle quand elles se marient. Elles ne comptent pas vivre avec leurs parents ou belle-famille pour le reste de leur vie. Elle pourrait avoir des difficultés à accepter cela. Et est-ce qu'elle ne deviendrait pas une esclave à son tour si elle m'épousait ? Et si nous avions des enfants, ils seraient aussi des esclaves parce que j'en suis un ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « C'est inconcevable, Papa, même si tu ne veux pas que ça le soit. »

Severus lui serra de nouveau la main avant de s'approcher et de passer un bras autour des épaules de son fils. Harry s'appuya contre lui et enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de son père.

« Non, ton épouse et tes enfants ne seront pas des esclaves, pas à moins que quelqu'un ne les maudisse également avec le charme d'esclavage. Selon le livre des Malefoy, ce n'est pas un état héritable. Tu n'as donc pas à t'en inquiéter. » Dit Severus.

« La vie à Prince Hall n'est pas un obstacle insurmontable non plus. Déjà, c'est assez grand pour que nous puissions tous avoir une vie privée. Et puis, parmi les grandes familles aisées avec des domaines héritables, il est tout à fait commun que plusieurs générations vivent ensemble. Comme je viens de te le dire, les manoirs sont assez spacieux pour que chacun ait un certain degré d'intimité. »

« Ta future épouse aurait également quelques avantages, » continua Severus après un moment de silence. « Elle t'aurait pour mari. Elle aurait également un beau manoir, accès à une grande fortune, et plus important encore, elle m'aurait comme beau-père. »

Severus parlait de sa voix raisonnable et calme habituelle. Harry leva les yeux pour le dévisager avec consternation, se demandant pendant une seconde s'il avait bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis il vit alors la lueur amusée dans les yeux de son père.

« C'est vrai, et elle pourrait avoir des Potions gratuitement pour le reste de sa vie, » ajouta-t-il, tout aussi pragmatique.

Et alors malgré ses émotions complètement embrouillées, il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je fournirais des Potions gratuitement, » rétorqua Severus tout en riant lui-aussi.

Harry se détendit et s'appuya de nouveau contre lui, se sentant mieux. « Bon d'accord, ce n'est peut-être pas quelque chose d'impossible. J'y réfléchirai. D'accord, Papa ? »

Severus inclina la tête et embrassa le dessus de la tête de son fils. « D'accord. »

Harry bailla tout en pensant qu'il devait vraiment se rendre dans sa propre chambre. Mais il se sentait juste si bien comme ça, au chaud et confortable, avec le bras de son père autour de lui, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Il resterait bien quelques minutes de plus.

« Harry, tu es en train de t'endormir. » Severus semblait plutôt somnolent lui aussi.

« Hmm mmm, » marmonna Harry et il se blottit encore plus étroitement contre son père.

Severus grimaça moqueusement à cette réponse, mais tira juste la couverture au-dessus d'eux avant de se réinstaller contre son fils, ses doigts glissant doucement dans les cheveux du plus jeune alors qu'il se laissait à son tour emmener par Morphée.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Et voici le premier chapitre de 2011.

Meilleurs vœux à tous !


	69. Bal de Noël ?

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 69 chapitres (sur les 72 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 69

* * *

**

Harry passa les jours suivant à réfléchir à sa possible présence au Bal de Noël. Il voulait y aller mais il n'arrivait pourtant pas à s'imaginer le faire. L'idée même de retourner à Poudlard l'attirait et l'effrayait en même temps. Même en sachant qu'il utiliserait du Polynectar, la pensée de faire face à la foule, alors que tout le monde savait qu'il était un esclave, lui retournait l'estomac.

Mais il voulait y aller. Même s'il adorait Prince Hall, il avait envie d'en sortir pendant un moment, d'être auprès d'autres personnes. Le Bal de Noël serait une expérience amusante à partager avec ses amis, et bien qu'il n'aimait pas l'admettre, même à lui-même, il y avait des moments où il se sentait simplement un peu seul, en restant tout le temps à la maison.

Harry avait évoqué le sujet avec Remus la semaine dernière alors qu'ils avaient fini leurs leçons plus tôt que d'habitude et attendaient que Drago arrive pour sa session. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça. Remus et lui ne parlaient pas beaucoup de sujets personnels. Leurs conversations étaient en grande partie sur les devoirs d'école et si elles touchaient d'autres choses, c'était habituellement sur des questions sans importance.

Harry avait le sentiment que toutes les réponses à ses interrogations personnelles affleuraient lors de leur conversation et plusieurs fois il avait été presque tenté de questionner l'homme sans détour… de demander à Remus pourquoi il disparaissait toujours quand il avait eu le plus besoin de lui ou pour lui demander de lui raconter des histoires sur James et Lily, puisque Remus était l'une des seules personnes encore en vie qui le pouvait.

Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il sentait toujours que la mort de Sirius restait suspendue entre eux, même si Remus ne l'avait jamais blâmé, et lâche comme il était, Harry ne pouvait pas dépasser la douleur liée au souvenir de Sirius.

Parfois il avait eu l'impression que Remus était sur le point de mentionner quelque chose également, peut-être de l'interroger sur le charme d'esclavage ou de lui demander comment Severus et lui étaient passés d'ennemis mortels à père et fils. Mais finalement l'homme était lui-aussi toujours resté loin de questions plus privées.

Mais mardi matin, alors qu'ils étaient assis à une table devant un bon feu alors qu'une pluie morne tombait dehors, Harry lança à Remus un regard en biais et décida que le Bal de Noël était un sujet suffisamment « sans risque » pour pouvoir en parler.

Quand il lui demanda son avis, Remus inclina la tête avec enthousiasme. « Je pense que tu devrais y aller, Harry. Je suis sûr que la plupart des étudiants te soutiendront. »

« C'est ce que Papa m'a dit aussi, » Harry lui sourit de manière désabusée, pensant à quel point il était drôle que Severus et Remus soient d'accord sur quelque chose comme ça. « Mais si j'y vais, je vais prendre du Polynectar. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un sache que c'est moi, excepté Ron et Hermione. »

« Et peut-être quelques autres personnes, » ajouta-t-il après un moment. Ce serait bien que Ginny, Neville, et Luna le sachent aussi.

Remus hésita avant de se pencher pour être plus près de lui et dit, « Harry, tu sais qu'il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir honte. Tu n'as rien fait mal. »

Harry soupira. « Je sais que je n'ai rien fait de mal, mais c'est simplement que … » Il s'arrêta et secoua la tête. « Je suis fatigué de voir des personnes me fixer et chuchoter sur mon passage. »

« Oui, je peux le comprendre, » dit lentement Remus.

Et il le pouvait probablement. Etre un loup-garou était… eh bien, pas de l'esclavage, mais Remus devait aussi se plier à des choses pour lesquelles il ne pouvait rien faire et qu'il ne pouvait pas changer. Il devait aussi faire face aux gens qui le jugeaient ou parlaient de lui. Bien que la Potion Tue-Loup ait récemment amélioré les choses, Remus en avait souffert pendant de nombreuses années, probablement même plus longtemps que lui avait eu à le faire.

Harry se demandait comment faire pour lui montrer son empathie et sa compassion, et s'il allait oser faire le premier pas dans la résolution des tourments qui les séparait, quand le réseau de Cheminettes se mit en marche et que Drago sortit des flammes vertes, en tenant un grand livre dans une main.

« Salut, Harry. Bonjour, Remus. Voici le livre dont je vous ai parlé. » Drago s'approcha de la table et posa le livre dessus, avant de tourner rapidement des pages montrant des photographies couleur de sculptures et de peintures célèbres.

Il parlait avec animation, faisant une pause ici ou là pour montrer des images particulières. « J'adore _Mona Lisa_ de Da Vinci et tous les travaux de Michelangelo bien entendu, mais je pense que la contribution de Giotto aux œuvres de la Renaissance ne peut pas être sous-estimée. Il y a une telle luminosité dans ses peintures. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry fut légèrement ennuyé par l'interruption, mais il reconnut immédiatement que ce n'était pas juste. C'_était_ l'heure des leçons de Drago et c'était… Eh bien presque attachant de le voir si gai et enthousiaste.

Il ne réalisa pas qu'il souriait jusqu'à ce que Drago lui jette un coup d'œil et dise, « Quoi ? »

« Rien, » répondit Harry. « Je ne savais simplement pas que tu aimais l'art. »

« Oh, si, » Drago inclina la tête. « Bien sûr je ne connaissais pas grand-chose de l'art Moldu jusqu'à ce qu'il y a quelques semaines. Severus m'a dit de lire ce livre concernant les œuvres Moldues de la Renaissance et il est fascinant. J'aimerais retourner en Italie un jour et voir certaines d'entre elles en vrai. »

« Je pense que tu serais intéressé d'étudier certains des artistes du Siècle d'Or Néerlandais également, comme Rembrandt et Vermeer, » commenta Remus. « J'ai un livre sur eux à l'appartement de Dora. Je te l'apporterai demain. »

Drago sembla littéralement rayonner. « Merci. »

En les observant, Harry sentit une pointe de jalousie le traverser. Remus était censé être son ami. Pourquoi était-il si déterminé à garder ses distances avec Harry alors qu'il s'était visiblement rapproché de Drago ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il jamais parlé d'art à Harry ou de tout autres de ses centres d'intérêts d'ailleurs ? Remus supposait-il simplement que Harry n'en serait pas intéressé ?

Harry soupira intérieurement en essayant d'étouffer ses douloureux sentiments. Remus et Drago étaient censés se rapprocher, après tout. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Remus avait commencé le tutorat avec eux. Drago et l'homme allaient devenir une famille, une fois que Remus et Dora Tonks se seraient mariés, et Drago avait besoin qu'un adulte le soutienne et s'occupe de lui. Donc s'ils avaient tous deux trouvé un centre intérêt commun et devenaient plus proches, c'était une bonne chose. Harry ne devait pas en être dérangé.

En plus, il avait son propre père qui l'aimait chèrement et ferait n'importe quoi pour lui.

Penser à Severus le soulagea, mais rappela également à Harry qu'il devait retourner à Prince Hall. Il avait toujours ses cours de Défense et de Potions à suivre et son père devait l'attendre.

« Bon, je vais y aller. » Il bourra rapidement ses livres et parchemin dans son sac d'école et se leva.

« Oui, et nous devons travailler sur les Sortilèges. Drago met le livre d'art de côté. Nous aurons peut-être le temps de le regarder plus tard, » commenta Remus. « Je te verrai demain, Harry, et je pense que c'est une bonne idée d'aller au Bal de Noël. »

Drago dévisagea attentivement Harry. « Tu vas aller au Bal de Noël ? »

Prenant abruptement une décision, Harry inclina la tête. « Oui, mais Papa va me donner du Polynectar donc personne ne me reconnaitra. »

Drago hésita, avant de s'approcher lentement et de poser une main sur le bras de Harry. « Harry, la plupart des élèves de Poudlard t'aime vraiment. Il n'y aurait pas de problèmes si tu y allais en étant toi-même. »

Harry secoua simplement la tête. « Non, c'est impossible. Je dois y aller. Papa va se demander pourquoi je suis en retard. »

Mais Severus n'attendait pas impatiemment dans la bibliothèque quand Harry sortit de la cheminée. Il attendait impatiemment dans le salon à la place. Un énorme sapin vert-foncé était installé dans un coin devant une des grandes fenêtres et plusieurs boîtes en bois étaient empilées sur le sol près de lui.

« Papa, où est-ce que tu… ? » Harry s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte du salon et regarda son père avec surprise. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Notre sapin de Noël, » répondit Severus.

« Notre sapin de Noël. » répéta Harry distraitement.

Severus haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. « Eh bien, nous sommes le premier décembre. Je supposais que tu voudrais le décorer pour les vacances. »

« Oh. Oui. » Harry lui sourit et entra dans la pièce, ses pensées sur Remus, Drago, et même le Bal de Noël temporairement oubliées sous une vague de bonheur. « Je ne pensais simplement plus à ça. Les étudiants ne participent jamais aux décorations de Noël à Poudlard et les Dursley ne m'auraient jamais laissé les aider pour ça. »

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de le faire moi non plus, » admit Severus. « Quand j'étais enfant à Prince Hall, les elfes de maison s'occupaient des décorations, et une fois adulte, j'ai passé la plupart de mes Noël à Poudlard. Albus a toujours invité tout le personnel à participer aux festivités des vacances, mais je n'ai jamais eu envie de le faire. »

Son expression s'adoucit tandis qu'il regardait son fils. « Mais c'est notre premier Noël ensemble et je voulais en faire quelque chose de spécial. Nous pouvons donc peut-être commencer à avoir nos propres traditions maintenant. »

Harry s'approcha de son père et se serra contre lui. « J'aimerai beaucoup. »

Severus le serra aussi contre lui pendant un instant avant de le libérer et de lui montrer les boîtes près de l'arbre. « J'ai demandé à Norie et Zan de descendre les décorations du grenier. Ils vont s'occuper du reste de la maison, mais j'ai pensé que nous pourrions tous les deux nous charger du sapin. »

« Maintenant ? Au lieu des leçons ? » Demanda Harry.

Severus haussa les épaules. « Tu es en avance dans tes cours. Je pense que nous pouvons faire sauter nos leçons juste pour cette fois. »

« Super ! » s'exclama Harry. « Commençons alors. »

Ils ouvrirent la première boîte, soulevèrent une légère couche de tissu en soie et sortirent soigneusement les décorations fragiles en cristal et en or. Après quelques minutes, Harry déclara qu'ils avaient besoin de musique donc Severus Attira une radio et trouva une station qui jouait des chants de Noël. Père et Fils commencèrent à accrocher les décorations sur leur sapin sous la douce musique de « Belle Nuit ».

Deux heures plus tard, ils en avaient presque fini quand Drago revint à Prince Hall et se tint sur le seuil de la porte.

« Severus, je suis rentré. Quelles sont mes corvées pour cet après-midi ? » Drago s'interrompit quand il les vit. « Oh, vous êtes en train d'installer les décorations de Noël. »

Harry nota le ton plat et légèrement déçu de l'autre garçon et lui fit signe pour qu'il les rejoigne. « Viens. Nous étions sur le point de mettre l'étoile en haut du sapin. »

Drago hésita, semblant un peu indécis sur ce qu'il devait réellement faire, avant de finalement s'approcher pour venir se placer près de Harry pendant que Severus, d'un petit geste de sa baguette magique, faisait flotter une étoile d'or jusqu'à la cime de l'arbre.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-elle droite ? » Demanda Severus en inclinant légèrement sa propre tête alors qu'il étudiait le sapin de Noël d'un regard intense, regard qu'il réservait habituellement pour les potions particulièrement complexes.

« C'est parfait, » déclara Harry.

Drago acquiesça et dit d'un ton plus modéré. « C'est bien. Le sapin est vraiment beau. »

Harry lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil. « Il reste beaucoup d'autre chose à faire, tu sais. Papa, est-ce que Drago pourrait être exempté de corvées aujourd'hui ? Pour nous aider à tout décorer ? »

L'expression abattue de Drago se fit plein d'espoir alors que son regard passait plusieurs fois de Harry à Severus.

Severus dévisagea également l'un après l'autre les deux garçons avant de fixer avec intensité son regard dans celui de Harry. Ce dernier lui donna un petit signe d'assentiment. Il était d'accord pour que Drago participe puisqu'il savait que ça ne changerait rien de sa relation avec Severus.

Son père lui sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule de chacun des garçons. « Je suppose que ça peut se faire. Allégeons un peu les règles pour aujourd'hui. Mais je pense que nous devrions aller déjeuner avant de passer au reste de la maison. »

Ils partagèrent donc tous trois un rapide déjeuner composé d'une soupe, d'un peu de salade, et de sandwichs avant de se mettre de nouveau au travail… Même si de l'opinion de Harry, décorer Prince Hall était beaucoup trop amusant pour considérer cela comme un travail. Norie et Zan se joignirent également à eux, et à l'heure du thé, le manoir étincelait de lumières et de décorations tandis que des fleurs et des plantes rajoutaient une touche solennelle à l'ensemble.

Des guirlandes de feuilles vert-foncé, parsemées de minuscules baies rouges et de fleurs blanches ornaient le manteau de la cheminée et les balustrades des escaliers. Des pots de _poinsettias_rouges et blanches avaient été posés devant l'âtre des cheminée et des couronnes de feuilles avaient été placées sur les portes. Des bougies blanches se tenaient fièrement dans de brillants chandeliers en argent et d'élégants objets en cristal étaient magnifiquement mis en valeur. Pour la touche finale, Severus donna une forme d'arche à deux guirlandes entremêlées de rouge et d'or qu'il posa sur le battant extérieur des doubles portes en noyer de l'entrée principale.

Harry arrangea les guirlandes pour qu'elles restent accrochées correctement puis se recula avec un grand sourire. « C'est beau. »

Severus et Drago souriaient aussi.

« C'est vrai, » admit Severus avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils en regardant son fils. « Ne reste pas sous la pluie, Harry. Tu ne veux pas attraper une nouvelle pneumonie, n'est-ce pas ? »

La pluie qui avait commencé à tomber durant la matinée s'était poursuivie par une bruine régulière au cours de la journée et un vent froid soufflait à travers la lande, rappelant à tout le monde que l'hiver était arrivé. Harry se rendit brutalement compte qu'il avait fait un pas hors de l'abri accueillant de l'entrée et qu'il ressentait en effet rapidement l'humidité et le froid.

Ils se dépêchèrent de retourner à l'intérieur et Severus ferma les portes. Norie et Zan s'agitaient autour de Harry pour l'aider, mais Drago prit sa baguette (Severus lui avait permis de l'utiliser pour les aider avec les décorations) et lança un charme de séchage et de chaleur.

Harry lui sourit en retour. « Merci. »

« De rien, » répondit Drago en lui souriant également.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous les trois vers le salon pour le thé, où il leur fut servi de petites tourtes à la viande, des scones, et du chocolat chaud au lieu de la traditionnelle boisson. Norie et Zan les quittèrent ensuite pour rejoindre leur propre quartier et Harry, qui les avait regardé partir, tourna la tête et tomba sur Drago en train de l'observer d'un regard étrangement triste. Quand il vit cependant que Harry le regardait, son visage redevint immédiatement neutre.

« Harry, Remus m'a donné un devoir de Métamorphose et je me suis demandé si tu accepterais de m'aider un peu ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, la Métamorphose n'est pas la matière où je suis le meilleur mais ouais, bien sûr que je t'aiderai si je le peux. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Severus. « C'est bon, Papa ? »

« Bien sûr, » Severus leur fit un geste vague de la main. « Je vais vérifier mon stock d'ingrédients avant le dîner. »

Les garçons montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage, mais quand ils furent entrés dans la chambre de Drago, le garçon blond s'assit au pied de son lit et fit signe à Harry de faire pareil.

« Quel est le problème avec ton devoir ? » demanda Harry tandis qu'il s'asseyait à son tour sur le lit.

« Oh, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'aide pour mon devoir. Et sans vouloir de vexer, je sais ce que tu vaux en Métamorphose et tu as raison ce n'est pas la matière où tu es le meilleur, » répondit Drago. « Je voulais juste te parler. »

« Oh ? »

Drago se mordit la lèvre. « Je pense que tu devrais vraiment aller au Bal en étant toi-même, Harry. Quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des élèves te soutiennent et ils te défendront sans hésitation contre les dix autres pour cent. »

« Je vais prendre du Polynectar et il n'y a rien à ajouter. » dit fermement Harry.

Drago le regarda tristement. « Mais tu ne peux simplement pas rester à Prince Hall pour toujours, Harry. Tu n'as pas à te cacher ainsi. »

Il y eut un long silence. Harry essayait de penser à une réponse convenable quand Drago ajouta, d'une voix tellement basse que Harry pouvait à peine l'entendre alors qu'ils étaient tous deux côte-à-côte.

« Je sais que tout est de ma faute. Harry… je suis si désolé. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir revenir en arrière. Tu es une personne vraiment bien et tu ne mérites pas ceci. Ca devrait être moi à la place. » La voix de Drago se brisa sur le dernier mot et il serra fermement les lèvres en regardant la pluie tomber à travers la fenêtre.

Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir quoi répondre à présent… Enfin pas jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que le menton de Drago tremblait et qu'il clignait furieusement des paupières. D'une certaine manière, et même si devenir un esclave était toujours un sujet très douloureux pour Harry, savoir que Drago était vraiment plein de remords guérit quelque chose enfouit profondément à l'intérieur de lui.

« Je te pardonne, Drago, » dit-il doucement.

Il pensa pendant une minute que Drago allait vraiment éclater en sanglots, mais après quelques secondes, l'autre garçon laissa échapper un souffle tremblotant et sembla se reprendre légèrement.

« Mais tu ne devrais pas, » dit Drago, sa voix encore rauque d'émotions. « Tu devrais me haïr. J'ai été une pourriture pendant des années, même avant que… tu sais. »

« Je ne te déteste plus depuis un moment maintenant, » répondit Harry.

« Parfois je souhaiterai presque que tu continues à le faire, » chuchota Drago.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda calmement Harry. « Parce que je crois que je préfère t'avoir pour ami. »

Drago se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux argentés étaient encore brillants de larmes, mais ils étaient aussi plein d'espoir maintenant. « Amis ? Nous sommes vraiment des amis alors ? »

Harry lui tendit la main. « Salut, je suis Harry Potter. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Drago visiblement confus.

« Eh bien, quand nous nous sommes vus la première fois à Poudlard, j'ai refusé de te serrer la main, tu te rappelles ? Bien sûr, tu étais un véritable crétin alors. Mais nous sommes en train de prendre un nouveau départ, non ? »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Drago. « Salut, je suis Drago Malefoy. »

Et il serra la main de Harry.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Voilà pour le 69 ! Il en reste plus que 3 pour rejoindre l'auteur… Mais je suis impatiente de lire son chapitre suivant !

A bientôt


	70. Premier ami

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 70 chapitres (sur les 72 en anglais)

**_Merci beaucoup à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé un message !_**

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 70

* * *

**

Les semaines avant le Bal de Noël passèrent à une vitesse folle. Ron et Hermione furent ravis de la présence de Harry, même s'il allait être déguisé, comme le furent également Neville, Ginny, et Luna quand Harry le leur révéla un soir alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore à Poudlard.

« Harry, c'est merveilleux ! » s'exclama Ginny, en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Oui, Poudlard n'est plus pareil sans toi, » ajouta Luna, avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Est-ce que tu as changé d'avis sur ton retour à Poudlard alors ? » voulut savoir Neville.

« Nous sommes encore en train de le convaincre de le faire, » commenta Ron.

Harry secoua la tête en même temps. « Non ! Et je vais prendre du Polynectar et dire que je suis un cousin de Ron en visite pour les vacances ce qui m'a permis d'avoir une invitation au Bal. »

Ginny lui lança un sourire espiègle. « Je suppose que ça veut dire que nous ne pouvons pas nous rouler une pelle sous le gui alors. »

Harry la regarda fixement, sans trop savoir comment répondre à une telle remarque. S'il avait réussi à jeter un coup d'œil à Ron, il aurait vu que son ami semblait également un peu désarçonné.

Ginny éclata de rire. « Vous devriez voir votre visage. Ne t'inquiète pas ; tu ne risques rien avec moi. »

Harry se sentit rougir. « Bien, je veux dire, ce serait… bien, j'imagine. »

« Tu veux dire que tu aimerais rouler une pelle à ma sœur ? » demanda Ron pince-sans-rire.

Harry regarda Ron puis Ginny et de nouveau Ron. « Considérant qu'il n'y a aucune bonne réponse à cela, je pense que je vais simplement me taire. »

Tout le monde se mit à rire et alors que les garçons reportaient leur attention vers l'assiette de pâtisseries que Dumbledore leur avait fournies, les filles discutèrent de robes et de diverses coiffures. Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ses trois plus proches amies féminines soient si enthousiastes sur ces sujets. Bien qu'il trouvait Hermione, Ginny, et Luna toutes très jolies, il avait toujours considéré Hermione trop 'rat de bibliothèque', Ginny trop 'garçon manqué' et Luna trop 'hors de la réalité' pour se sentir concernées par ces sujets typiquement 'girly'.

Mais quand il en parla à Hermione alors qu'il se préparait à partir, elle roula des yeux.

« Honnêtement, Harry, ne soit pas si étroit d'esprit. »

« Etroit d'esprit ? » Harry n'avait jamais eu l'impression de l'être.

Mais Hermione acquiesça. « Tu nous as toutes classées d'une certaine façon. Mais les gens grandissent et changent, Harry. Juste parce que nous sommes sagaces, tenaces et sérieuses, cela ne signifie pas que nous ne pouvons pas prendre du plaisir à bien nous habiller. »

« Eh bien, oui, je sais cela, » se défendit Harry.

« Et c'est la même chose dont tu te plains vis-à-vis de notre comportement envers Malefoy, » continua Hermione.

« Hein ? »

« Eh bien, tu n'arrêtes pas de nous dire qu'il a beaucoup changé, » expliqua Hermione. « Mais il est difficile pour nous de nous en rendre compte parce que tout ce que nous savons de lui, c'est qu'il a été un vrai connard et nous ne pouvons pas le voir d'une autre manière. »

« Mais ne viens-tu pas juste te dire que c'était l'attitude d'une personne 'étroite d'esprit' ? Que les gens peuvent grandir et changer ? » Rappela Harry.

« Touché, » admit Hermione. « Mais un Malefoy qui change, je le croirai quand je le verrai. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue. « Bonne nuit, Harry. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte à la suite du groupe, mais se retourna soudainement. « Oh, et en parlant de tenues pour le Bal, tu devrais demander à ton père de t'acheter quelques nouvelles robes. Je suis sûr que tu es devenu trop grand pour tes anciennes. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr, » soupira Harry, mais elle était déjà partie.

Harry s'avança sur le seuil du bureau du directeur où Dumbledore et Severus étaient tous deux assis de chaque côté du bureau en bois massif, et lisaient soigneusement des feuilles de parchemin, en espérant trouver un quelconque indice pour libérer Harry du charme d'esclavage.

Il nota la grandeur de la pile de papiers posés sur une table latérale, des papiers dans lesquels ils avaient déjà recherchés en vain, et il réprima un autre soupir. Severus et Dumbledore n'avaient pas encore lu toutes les archives, mais ils arrivaient à la fin de celles-ci et jusqu'ici il n'avait rien trouvé, aucune mention de charme d'esclavage ou de la façon de libérer quelqu'un de n'importe quel type de lien effectué par la contrainte.

C'était dur de ne pas se sentir découragé.

Mais Severus et Dumbledore lui avaient tous deux promis qu'ils n'abandonneraient pas, qu'ils continueraient à chercher jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient trouvé une solution. Et si quelqu'un pouvait arriver à le faire, c'était bien eux. Harry devait simplement continuer d'y croire, comme son père le lui avait dit.

Mais il ne voulait pas penser au charme d'esclavage en ce moment.

Les paroles de Hermione sur le fait qu'elle devait voir que Drago avait changé pour le croire lui avaient donné une idée. Durant ces deux dernières semaines, Harry avait essayé, en vain, d'obliger Drago et ses autres amis à passer quelques heures ensemble pour qu'ils puissent apprendre à réellement se connaître les uns les autres. Malheureusement, aucun d'eux n'avait été très coopératif.

Mais à présent, Harry se disait qu'il avait peut-être trouvé un moyen simple de leur forcer la main, concernant Drago du moins. Pour les autres, eh bien, il devrait simplement continuer à plaider sa cause.

Les deux hommes levèrent les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il entra.

« Oh, Harry, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il se faisait si tard, » remarqua Dumbledore.

Severus posa son parchemin de côté, s'apprêtant à se lever. « Nous vous reverrons demain alors, Albus. »

Mais Harry fit un geste de la main pour l'arrêter et vint se percher sur l'accoudoir de la chaise de son père.

« Pouvons-nous parler quelques instants ? Je dois vous demander une faveur à chacun d'entre vous. »

* * *

Drago s'était déjà retiré dans sa chambre pour la nuit quand Harry et Severus rentrèrent mais Harry ne pouvait pas attendre pour mettre son plan en action, donc il grimpa rapidement les étages menant à la chambre de l'autre garçon et frappa légèrement contre le battant.

« Drago, est-ce que tu dors ? »

« Non, pas encore. Entre. »

Drago était allongé sur son lit, dans un pyjama rayé gris et rouge, et feuilletait son livre d'art.

Harry s'avança. « Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ? »

Drago roula des yeux. « Tu demandes à Weasley l'autorisation de s'asseoir sur son lit ? »

Harry roula des yeux en retour. « Non, mais c'est différent. Je suis son ami depuis longtemps. »

Les yeux du Drago s'assombrirent. « En quoi est-ce différent ? Je pensais que nous étions amis maintenant, aussi. »

Harry s'apprêtait à lui répondre sèchement, mais il referma finalement la bouche. Il se dit que ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Drago était plutôt de la tristesse qu'autre chose et malgré son ton défensif, il lui semblait entendre une note d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Harry s'assit donc près de lui sur le lit et dit simplement. « Bien sûr que nous sommes amis maintenant. Nous étions d'accord, non ? »

« Tu veux quand même aller _les_ voir tous les soirs, » remarqua Drago, la tristesse dans sa voix pleinement perceptible cette fois.

« Drago, nous sommes amis, mais ils sont aussi mes amis et je les vois seulement les soirs et les week-ends, » répondit calmement Harry.

« Chaque soir et chaque week-end c'est vrai que c'est peu, » rétorqua Drago.

« Eh bien, j'avais l'habitude de vivre avec eux et d'être près d'eux toute la journée et toute la nuit, » lui dit Harry. Il hésita avant de finalement admettre, « Ron et Hermione ont été ma famille quand je n'avais personne d'autre. »

Il se demanda si Drago allait en profiter pour en savoir plus sur sa misérable enfance et s'il était vraiment prêt à partager avec lui cette information.

Mais Drago pensait apparemment à autre chose. « Tu as de la chance d'avoir de véritables amis. » Il fit une pause avant de continuer d'une voix basse, « Je ne pense pas avoir déjà eu de véritables amis avant. »

« Tu m'as maintenant, » répondit Harry.

Drago le dévisagea, avec une expression toute à la fois désolée et anxieuse. « Je ne sais rien de l'amitié et de tout ça, tu sais. Je vais tout foutre en l'air. »

« Tu t'en es bien sorti jusqu'ici, et si un jour, tu es en train de tout foutre en l'air, je te le dirai, » sourit Harry.

« Ce sera trop tard. J'aurai déjà fait quelque chose qui t'incitera à me détester. »

Harry s'approcha plus près de lui, fixant son regard dans celui argenté de Drago. « Est-ce que tu me blesserais volontairement une nouvelle fois ? »

« Non » La réponse de Drago était courte, mais sonna comme une promesse solennelle.

« Alors nous pourrons toujours arranger les choses, s'il y a un jour un problème, » déclara fermement Harry. Il décida qu'il était temps de revenir à la raison originale de sa venue dans la chambre de Drago.

« Enfin bref, de toute manière, je voulais te demander quelque chose. Est-ce que tu veux aller au Bal de Noël ? »

« Le Bal de Noël ? Oui, bien sûr ! » Pendant une seconde, le visage de Drago s'éclaira, avant de se fermer de nouveau. « Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne pense pas que Severus et Dumbledore me laisseraient y aller, et… je suppose que je ne le mérite pas vraiment de toute façon, pas après tout ce que j'ai fait. »

« Ils ont dit que tu pouvais y aller. »

« Quoi ? » Drago se redressa vivement. « Mais comment… tu leur as demandé ? »

« Oui, » admit Harry, pas très sûr de savoir comment l'autre garçon allait le prendre.

« Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » Drago semblait perplexe.

« Parce que nous sommes amis, » répondit Harry.

Drago fit glisser sa main dans ses cheveux platine, les emmêlant un peu, ce qui fit sourire Harry.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, » Drago déglutit. « Harry… Merci. »

« De rien. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un instant puis Drago passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux. « Est-ce que tu penses que j'ai besoin de les couper ? » Il sauta de son lit et se dirigea vers son armoire en continuant de parler. « Il faut que je vérifie que mes robes me vont toujours Je ne les ai pas portées depuis le printemps, et j'ai besoin de nouvelles chaussures, et… »

« Mais il y a une condition, » l'interrompit Harry.

Drago s'immobilisa et se retourna vers lui. « Laquelle ? »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. « Tu devras rester avec moi et avec mes amis lors du Bal. »

« Tu veux dire Weasley et Granger ? »

« Et Ginny, Luna et Neville, aussi. » ajouta Harry.

Le regard horrifié de Drago était presque comique. « Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à vouloir que nous passions du temps ensemble ? »

« Parce que vous êtes tous mes amis, » dit simplement Harry. « Je m'inquiète pour vous, et je sais que vous pourriez tous apprendre à vous entendre… si vous vous en donniez simplement l'occasion. »

Drago soupira. « Je pense que tu te fais des idées. Tes autres amis ne peuvent pas me supporter… et oui, je sais qu'ils ont une bonne raison ! » Répondit-il énergiquement.

« Fais-leur des excuses alors, » proposa Harry.

Drago le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. « Faire des excuses ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu viens de dire qu'il avait une bonne raison de t'en vouloir. »

« Parce que… je ne peux pas. Je ne peux simplement pas, » rétorqua Drago.

« Tu m'as fait des excuses à moi, » rappela Harry.

Drago soupira avant de venir se rasseoir sur le lit. « C'était différent. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Drago resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes et Harry se demandait s'il allait vraiment lui répondre, mais il ajouta finalement, « Je savais, ou j'étais presque sûr du moins, que tu ne rirais pas ou ne te moquerais pas. Eux le feront. Et même si je leur fais des excuses, cela ne changera rien. Ils ne les accepteront pas. »

« Si tu fais des excuses, sincèrement, je te parie cent galions qu'ils les accepteront, » répondit Harry.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes encore.

Puis Harry ajouta, « Mais tu sais, même s'ils ne les acceptent pas, je pense que tu devrais quand même leur présenter tes excuses… Parce que c'est la bonne chose à faire. »

Drago baissa les yeux sur ses mains serrées, puis les releva sur le ciel nocturne visible à travers la fenêtre. Quand il prit la parole, il ne reparla pas de sa possibilité de s'excuser mais dit simplement, « J'accepte ton offre, Harry. J'irai au bal, je resterai aves vous et j'_essayerai _d'être gentil. Mais ne me blâme pas si eux ne le sont pas. »

Harry décida qu'il valait mieux laisser à Drago un peu de temps concernant ses excuses, donc il lui sourit simplement puis changea de sujet.

« Hé, toi qui connais toutes les peintures, dis-moi ce que tu sais sur celle-ci. » Il fit un geste en direction d'une photographie d'un portrait à la page ouverte du livre. Elle montrait une foule de personnes dans un grand hall ou un temple.

« Oh, elle s'appelle _L'École d'Athènes_. C'est une fresque de Raphaël. Elle est dans un musée d'un endroit appelé Vatican, je crois ? Les chercheurs pensent qu'il représente tous les grands philosophes grecs, mais il est difficile d'identifier franchement la plupart d'entre eux, » expliqua Drago.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est une fresque ? » voulut savoir Harry.

« Tu ne connais vraiment pas grand-chose à l'art, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry haussa un sourcil à sa remarque. « C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de m'expliquer. »

Drago sourit. « Tu ressembles un peu à Severus quand tu fais ça. Ok, une fresque c'est comme un tableau peint sur un mur ou un plafond. Habituellement il y a en plusieurs qui se suivent ou représentent différentes scènes d'une histoire. Elles étaient très populaires lors de la Renaissance Italienne. Un grand nombre de nobles et de riches clergés ont voulu décorer leurs palais et leurs cathédrales de fresques. »

Harry sourit et s'appuya plus confortablement contre les oreillers pour l'écouter.

* * *

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée finalement. Peut-être que je devrais juste rester à la maison. » Harry tripota nerveusement son nœud de cravate en scrutant son reflet dans le miroir de sa chambre. C'était la soirée du Bal de Noël et il se demandait pourquoi il avait voulu y aller en premier lieu. Maintenant que le moment était venu, rester à la maison à lire un livre devant la cheminée lui semblait beaucoup plus attrayant.

« C'est absurde. Tu vas passer un merveilleux moment. Et ton nœud est très bien. Arrête de le triturer. » Répondit Severus. « Je suis la personne qui doit redouter cette soirée, quatre heures à surveiller des adolescents bourrés d'hormone. Et la musique sera effroyable. Je suis sûr d'avoir une migraine avant minuit. »

Harry tordit une dernière fois son nœud de cravate et espéra que son père n'aurait pas tord en ce qui concernait le merveilleux moment. Hermione avait eu raison… Il était devenu trop grand pour ses vieilles robes. Pas de beaucoup, mais assez pour que Severus déclare qu'il avait besoin d'une nouvelle tenue. D'ailleurs ce matin, Harry s'était réveillé pour découvrir que « Hedwige » lui avait offert un paquet entouré de papier cadeau de chez Gaichiffon, avec à l'intérieur une robe longue noire et blanche de style smoking.

Severus venait au Bal également. Officiellement il était toujours un professeur de Poudlard, puisque Dumbledore avait insisté sur le fait qu'il prenait seulement un congé et le directeur l'avait convaincu d'aider à chaperonner le bal. Severus n'avait pas arrêté de se plaindre, mais Harry pensait que son père était en réalité plutôt heureux d'y être présent.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas habillé aussi formellement que son fils, Severus était remarquable dans sa robe noire finement tissée de fils argentés et verts.

Malgré sa nervosité, Harry ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner. « Je crois que tu as oublié de glisser une branche de gui dans ta poche à revers. »

« T'es-tu cogné la tête récemment, Harry ? Parce que je sais que tu n'oserais jamais proposer une telle chose si tu avais toute ta tête. » Répliqua Severus, avec un faux air menaçant.

Harry lui sourit, mais son sourire se fana alors qu'il regardait de nouveau dans le miroir.

Il n'avait pas encore pris le Polynectar alors c'était sa véritable apparence qu'il voyait. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se rappelant qu'il était censé s'amuser ce soir.

Puis il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Severus. « Papa, est-ce que tu as le Polynectar ? »

« Juste un moment. » Severus mit la min dans une poche intérieure de sa robe, mais au lieu d'en sortir le flacon de potion, il tenait un petit paquet entouré de papier brillant et le remit à Harry. « Un premier cadeau de Noël. Ouvre-le. »

Harry obéit et trouva à l'intérieur un petit appareil-photo.

« C'est supposé être une bonne marque, » ajouta Severus. « Je me suis rendu compte que nous n'avions pas beaucoup de photographies de nous deux et j'ai pensé que nous devrions peut-être rectifier les choses. »

« Merci, Papa. Ouais, nous avons évidemment besoin de quelques photos de famille. » Harry lui sourit puis appela d'un ton plus fort, « Norie ! Zan ! »

Les elfes apparurent immédiatement dans un même bruit. « Oui, Maître Harry ? »

« Est-ce que l'un de vous voudrait bien prendre une photo de Papa et moi avant que nous partions ? »

Zan prit l'appareil-photo tandis que Norie leur faisait un grand sourire en s'essuyant les yeux dans un minuscule mouchoir.

Harry s'approcha près de Severus et le bras de son père se glissa sur ses épaules. Harry se tourna à moitié et rencontra le regard chaleureux et fier de son père, avant qu'ils ne regardent à nouveau devant eux. Zan cliqua une première fois sur l'appareil-photo avant de prendre d'autres clichés.

Norie renifla encore et vint tapoter le bras de Severus puis celui de Harry. « Vous êtes si beaux tous les deux. Et vous aussi, Maître Drago, » continua-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte.

Harry se retourna pour voir Drago se tenir là, resplendissant dans sa propre robe, presque identique à Harry sauf que le garçon blond portait une petite fleur blanche dans son revers tandis que Harry en portait une rouge Gryffondor.

« Pourquoi ne pas prendre une photo de vous trois ensemble ? » suggéra Norie.

Drago commença à secouer la tête. « Oh, non, ils ne voudront pas… »

« Si, nous le voulons, » dit fermement Harry. « Viens ici, Malefoy. »

Drago s'avança donc et Zan prit une autre photographie avant de rendre l'appareil-photo à Harry.

Il le glissa dans sa poche puis se tourna vers Severus. « Papa, le Polynectar ? »

« Harry… » Commencèrent Severus et Drago d'une même voix.

Mais Harry secoua la tête. « S'il vous plaît, c'est déjà assez difficile pour moi. Laissez-moi juste prendre du Polynectar, s'il vous plaît. »

Severus soupira mais fouilla encore dans sa robe et remit à Harry le flacon sans un autre mot.

Harry le but, espérant qu'il ne sentirait pas complètement le goût s'il le buvait rapidement. Pas de chance cependant, le Polynectar était toujours aussi horrible à boire.

Quelques secondes après, un garçon à l'air un peu familier se tenait devant le miroir. Un garçon d'à peu près sa taille, mais aux cheveux roux et avec des yeux bleus lumineux, un garçon qui pourrait passer pour un membre du clan Weasley sans difficulté. Harry hocha la tête à cette pensée, satisfait que personne ne puisse l'identifier.

Il se retourna vers Severus et Drago. « Bien. On peut y aller. »

Et ils disparurent tous trois dans la cheminée, direction un château dans le nord.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews.

A bientôt


	71. Un Bal mouvementé

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 71 chapitres (sur les 72 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 71

* * *

**

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, et Neville attendaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore quand Harry trébucha de la Cheminée. Comme lui, les garçons portaient une robe de smoking. Harry n'avait jamais vu la nouvelle tenue que les jumeaux avaient achetée à Ron, mais il était heureux de voir que son meilleur ami était aussi bien habillé que les autres ce soir.

Les filles étaient renversantes. Harry avait toujours pensé qu'elles étaient jolies et il les avait déjà toutes vues dans une robe de soirée lors du dernier Bal de Noël il y a deux ans. Mais elles étaient à couper le souffle ce soir, à moins qu'il ne soit à présent assez vieux pour les apprécier davantage.

Hermione portait une robe violette, confectionnée dans un tissu soyeux et léger, avec de fines bretelles, une ceinture de soie fixée autour de sa taille mince par un fermoir en diamant, et une jupe qui glissait jusqu'à ses chevilles, laissant apparaître des talons hauts argentées. Ses cheveux étaient remontés à l'arrière de sa tête en boucles lâches grâce à des aiguilles serties de diamant et d'améthyste. Elle ne portait pas de collier, mais des boucles d'oreilles en diamant scintillantes et un bracelet assorti avec des diamants et des améthystes.

La robe sans bretelles de Ginny était d'un vert argenté opalescent. Ses cheveux auburn glissaient en boucle jusqu'à sa taille et encadraient son visage délicat. Son seul bijou était représenté par une rangée de perles autour de son cou.

« Hé, cousin Barny, » Ron sourit au nom de plume de Harry pendant qu'il saisissait le bras de son ami pour l'aider à retrouver son équilibre. « Je suis content de te revoir. »

Harry lui sourit en retour, puis se redressa et regarda le groupe. « Qu'en pensez-vous les gars ? Est-ce que le Polynectar est suffisamment convainquant ? »

Il l'était. Il le savait les cheveux roux et les yeux bleus changeaient nettement son apparence, mais pour une quelconque raison, il avait besoin de se l'entendre dire par ses amis aussi.

« Personne ne saura que c'est toi, » le rassura Hermione.

« Tu pourras sans aucun problème passer pour un Weasley, » ajouta Ginny.

« Merci. C'est l'idée. » Harry leur sourit puis jeta un œil autour d'eux. « Hé, où est Luna ? »

Mais avant que quelqu'un ne puisse répondre, la Cheminette s'alluma de nouveau et ils se dépêchèrent de s'écarter du chemin de Severus et de Drago. Il y eut un silence gênant alors que les Gryffondors lançaient des regards noirs à Drago tandis que ce dernier les dévisageait en retour en levant le menton d'un air défiant. Harry se demanda si les laisser tous ensemble lors de cette soirée était vraiment une bonne idée après tout. Aussi facile à vivre et clément que Dumbledore était, Harry ne pensait pas qu'il serait heureux si une guerre des sortilèges éclatait au beau milieu du Bal, sans compter la réaction de son père.

Mais Severus désamorça temporairement la situation en inclinant calmement la tête en direction du groupe. « Bonsoir. »

Ils détachèrent leur attention de Drago au moins pendant un instant alors qu'ils lui rendaient ses salutations puis Severus fit un signe en direction de la porte.

« Il est presque l'heure du début du Bal. Allons-nous vers la Grande Salle ? »

« Oh oui, nous devrions y aller maintenant. » Hermione prit le bras de Ron et se dirigea vers les escaliers circulaires à la sortie du bureau. « Comme il n'y a aucun champion de Tournoi cette fois, Dumbledore a décidé que les préfets devraient ouvrir le Bal. McGonagall aura une attaque si nous sommes en retard. »

Ron lança à Drago son air le plus menaçant par-dessus son épaule, mais il ne dit rien alors qu'il laissait Hermione l'éloigner.

Il y eut un silence hostile pendant quelques secondes avant que Neville et Ginny ne se retournent pour les accompagner. Harry soupira avant que Drago, Severus et lui ne les suivent.

Mais une fois qu'ils furent dans les couloirs du château, le moral de Harry s'améliora. Poudlard lui avait manqué et l'école était plus belle que jamais avec ses couronnes de feuilles aux fenêtres, les sapins étincelants de décorations à chaque recoin et les guirlandes drapant les portes en arche.

Les préfets formaient déjà deux rangées à l'entrée de la Grande Salle quand ils arrivèrent et McGonagall semblait un peu agitée alors qu'elle plaçait chacun à la bonne place. Lorsque Ron et Hermione arrivèrent d'un pas vifs, elle haussa un sourcil dans leur direction et dit sèchement, « Je suis ravie de vous voir enfin là, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. Maintenant voulez-vous bien vous mettre à vos places ? »

« Désolée, Professeur, » marmonna Hermione.

Ron ajouta, « Désolé, mais nous avons dû retrouver mon cousin Barny dans le bureau de Dumbledore. »

« El alors, j'ai dû corriger des copies, classer un rapport pour le directeur, et faire redevenir humain un étudiant Animagus qui s'était retrouvé coincé avec des jambes de kangourou, et je suis pourtant parvenue à arriver à l'heure, » répliqua McGonagall.

Mais son visage se radoucit lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Harry en disant, « Je suis très heureuse que vous ayez pu vous joindre à nous ce soir, Mr. Weasley. J'espère que nous vous reverrons plus souvent à Poudlard. »

Le savait-elle ? Harry réfléchit à une réponse avant de finalement marmonner simplement, « Merci, Madame. »

Elle s'était déjà tournée vers son père. « Severus, Je suis heureuse de vous revoir également. Albus a demandé à tous les Directeurs de Maison de marcher devant les préfets pour l'entrée dans la Grande Salle. »

« Il me semble que Sinistra est actuellement la Directrice remplaçante des Serpentards, » commença Severus.

McGonagall lui sourit. « Elle l'est, mais il apparait que j'ai besoin d'une escorte. »

Harry s'attendait à moitié que son père réponde d'une remarque pleine d'esprit, mais Severus s'inclina simplement avant de lui tendre son bras. « J'en serais honoré, Minerva. »

Elle glissa sa main sur son coude et ils s'avancèrent pour prendre place sur le devant de la rangée, chacun d'eux très élégants, Severus dans son costume et sa robe noir et McGonagall dans une robe en velours rouge foncé.

« Hé, nous ferions mieux d'aller nous installer si nous voulons les voir entrer. » s'exclama Ginny. Neville, Harry, Drago et elle se dépêchèrent de rentrer dans la Grande Salle et rejoignirent la foule des étudiants agglutinée de chaque côté d'un rang d'honneur formé au centre de l'immense pièce.

Harry eut le souffle coupé en regardant autour de lui. La Grande Salle était magnifique, transformée en pays des merveilles hivernales pour la soirée. Des bougies blanches planaient haut dans le ciel, alors que des flocons de neige magiques flottaient du plafond, disparaissant avant qu'ils ne puissent toucher la tête de quelqu'un. Des sculptures en glace représentant les mascottes de chaque maison se tenaient aux quatre coins de la pièce et comme dans le reste du château, d'énormes guirlandes étaient accrochées aux murs, décorées de rubans bleu et argent. Les tables des Maisons avaient disparu pour laisser place à plusieurs tables plus petites, placées le long des murs et recouvertes de nappes en dentelles blanche sur lesquelles reposaient des plateaux de rafraîchissement et des soupières de punch. Un sapin imposant, incroyablement grand et couvert de lumières scintillantes, se tenait sur une estrade à l'extrémité de la Salle. La table des enseignants avait également disparu et un groupe avait déjà installé ses instruments de musique à la place.

Dumbledore discutait avec les chanteurs sur le devant de l'estrade, et Harry faillit rire devant l'image incongrue que formait le directeur, majestueux dans sa robe blanche bordée de fourrure, au côté des membres du groupe plutôt débraillé qui portaient des T-shirts noirs et des jeans déchirés. Mais chacun semblait parfaitement à l'aise et heureux.

Comme il le faisait habituellement, Dumbledore jeta un rapide _Sonorus_ sur sa voix, s'avança au milieu de l'estrade, et tendit les bras.

« Bienvenue à chacun d'entre vous à ce second Bal de Noël. Je voudrais remercier les Banshees Hurlantes d'avoir accepté de s'occuper de la musique et du divertissement de cette soirée. Veuillez maintenant accueillir avec moi, avec l'honneur qui leur est dû, nos professeurs et préfets. »

Les Banshees firent entendre un accord avant de se lancer dans une marche traditionnelle, qui semblait plutôt insolite vu leur apparence, et les Directeurs de Maison et les préfets se présentèrent.

Harry sourit fièrement pendant que Severus progressait à l'intérieur, se tenant droit tandis que sa robe virevoltait autour de lui. Bien qu'il ne souriait pas comme le faisait McGonagall, Harry crut apercevoir une lueur de fierté dans ses yeux alors qu'ils passaient.

Le sourire de Harry se changea en un grand sourire tandis qu'il entendait plusieurs étudiants derrière lui murmurer, « Regarde, c'est Rogue ! », « Rogue est de retour, » et un garçon murmura à un autre, « Maisy et toi feriez mieux d'oublier vos escapades dans le parc, à moins que vous ne vouliez passer le reste de votre année à mettre en bocaux des foies de grenouilles. »

Puis les préfets s'avancèrent, les Préfets et Préfètes de septièmes années d'abord, puis les camarades de classe de Harry… Hannah et Ernie de Poufsouffle, Anthony et Padma de Serdaigle, Ron et Hermione puis Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini de Serpentard.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Drago, se rendant compte qu'il aurait été un préfet de sixième année s'il n'y avait pas eu le problème entre eux. Bien sûr, Drago avait mérité de perdre ce statut, mais ce soir était censé être un heureux événement. Harry ne voulait pas que quelque chose ruine la soirée.

Mais Drago lui renvoya son regard et sourit légèrement. « C'est bon, » murmura-t-il, si bas que seul Harry put l'entendre. « Blaise est un bon préfet, certainement meilleur que je ne l'ai été, si tu veux mon avis. Et merci, j'ai déjà beaucoup plus que ce que je mérite. »

Les Préfets de cinquième année furent les derniers Harry connaissaient leurs noms et leurs visages mais les deux seuls qu'il pouvait prétendre connaître légèrement mieux étaient ceux de Gryffondors, Colin Crivey et Rose-marie Keaton. Comme le défilé était terminé, la marche se changea en valse (« la première chanson est traditionnellement une valse, » avait expliqué Drago à Harry) et le Directeur entraîna le Professeur Vector sur la piste de danse. Les Directeurs de Maison, les préfets, et quelques étudiants parmi les plus courageux les suivirent.

Harry eut le plaisir d'observer son père valser avec McGonagall jusqu'à ce que la chanson soit finie puis le groupe enchaina brutalement avec une musique plus forte et stridente. La plupart des adultes se dirigea sur les côtés de la salle pour observer les adolescents sauter et gesticuler de partout.

Personne n'avait beaucoup parlé jusqu'ici ; ils avaient tous été pris par le début du Bal de Noël, mais maintenant Dean, Seamus, et Daphné Greengrass sortirent de la foule pour les rejoindre. Bien plus étonnant encore, Seamus et Daphné se tenaient la main.

« Hé, Gin, je ne savais pas que vous aviez des cousins, » remarqua Seamus.

« Si, mais nous ne voyons pas le côté de la famille de Barny très souvent, » répondit facilement Ginny.

Harry trouva que Dean et Seamus l'observèrent avec attention pendant un long moment, mais finalement, ils se présentèrent et lui serrèrent la main d'une manière parfaitement ordinaire, ce qui le réconforta dans le fait qu'il avait dû seulement imaginer des choses.

« Comment ça se fait que cet enfoiré soit avec vous ? » demanda Dean, en jetant un regard noir à Drago.

Daphné, qui appartenait à la Maison Serpentard semblait partagée mais Seamus lui serra la main et dit, « Daff, tu sais ce qu'il a fait à Harry. Tu étais d'accord pour dire que c'était dégueulasse. »

« Ca l'était, » admit Drago. « J'ai été horrible avec Harry. »

« Ouais, et nous devrions… » Commença Seamus, en prenant sa baguette.

Neville se mit entre eux. « Il est avec nous, Seamus. Laisse-le. »

Ginny hésita, mais elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et dit à contrecœur. « Neville a raison. Laisse-le. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que vous disiez cela ! » s'exclama Dean. « Vous êtes censé être les meilleurs amis de Harry et... »

« Nous sommes les meilleurs amis de Harry, » l'interrompit Ron tandis que Hermione et lui les rejoignaient. Leurs regards glissèrent sur Dean et Seamus visiblement furieux, Daphné qui semblait mal-à-l'aise et Neville et Ginny qui paraissaient clairement avoir envie d'ensorceler Drago au lieu de le défendre. Drago restait immobile et silencieux, son visage pâle mais le menton levé et les yeux flamboyants.

Harry se demandait ce qu'il pouvait faire pour améliorer la situation quand Ron ajouta, même s'il semblait réellement souffrir en disant cela.

« Ecoute, c'est un connard de première, mais Harry et lui s'entendent mieux à présent. »

Dean et Seamus reniflèrent tous deux d'incrédulité. Ron jeta à Drago, et à Harry près de lui, un regard amer.

« Ouais, je ne peux pas le croire non plus, mais c'est vrai. Et Harry ne voudrait pas que vous fassiez quelque chose d'idiot. Faites-moi confiance. Ne faites rien contre lui, c'est tout, d'accord ? »

Il y eut un silence tendu avant que Dean ne lance à Harry un autre regard à la dérobé. Puis il soupira et prit Seamus par le bras.

« Viens. Partons. »

Ils disparurent tous les trois dans la foule.

« Merci, » dit doucement Drago.

Hermione le fixa froidement. « Nous faisons seulement ceci dans l'intérêt de Harry. »

« Je le sais, mais merci quand même, » répondit Drago.

Ses autres amis semblaient encore fâchés et il était en train d'essayer de trouver un moyen de tous les distraire, quand il se rendit compte de quelque chose et qu'il demanda. « Hé, où est Luna ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ? »

« Eh bien elle a dit qu'elle n'était pas encore prête et qu'elle nous retrouverait ici, mais elle devrait être là maintenant, » répondit Ginny.

Ils balayèrent la foule à la recherche de leur amie, avant de se regarder avec inquiétude.

« Partons à sa recherche, » dit Neville et ils quittèrent la Grande Salle.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de venir, » répliqua Ginny en voyant Drago les accompagner.

Il secoua la tête en continuant à marcher. « J'ai promis à Harry que je resterais avec vous toute la soirée. »

Ginny se renfrogna mais Harry lui lança un regard suppliant et elle soupira avant de reprendre sa route sans protester outre mesure. Ils montèrent en silence les escaliers et traversèrent les couloirs en direction de la Tour des Serdaigles… jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent à un coin et ne découvrent Luna, appuyée contre le mur, en train de pleurer doucement.

C'était si étrange de la part de Luna que pendant un instant ils restèrent tous pétrifiés de choc avant de se précipiter vers elle et de l'entourer dans un cocon protecteur. Ginny glissa ses bras autour d'elle.

« Luna, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Demandèrent-ils tous en même temps.

Luna s'essuya les yeux avec un mouchoir et leur montra un collier en saphir cassé assorti à sa robe bleue nuit.

« J'étais en chemin quand deux garçons sont apparus et ont commencé à me taquiner. L'un d'entre eux a saisi mon collier. Normalement ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi, mais il était à ma maman. Papa le lui a donné quand ils se sont mariés et il me l'a juste envoyé pour que je puisse le porter ce soir et maintenant il est cassé. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en être un peu contrariée. »

« Peut-être que nous pourrions le réparer, » suggéra Hermione.

Mais Luna secoua sa tête. « Je ne pense pas que c'est possible. Il y a toute sorte de charmes dessus. »

Ron et Neville voulurent savoir qui étaient les garçons, utilisant quelques jurons bien sentis pour les décrire.

Luna soupira simplement. « Non, je ne veux pas faire une scène et ruiner le Bal de Noël. »

« Ca ne ruinera rien et tu ne peux simplement pas les laisser partir sans rien faire… » Dit Ginny avec indignation.

« Est-ce que ça ne serait pas Sheldon Bole et Miles Bletchley ? » demanda Drago.

Luna inclina la tête.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » l'interrogea Ron, en suspectant visiblement Drago de les avoir menés jusqu'ici.

« Ils ont toujours été des despotes, » répondit Drago.

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça, » murmura Ron.

Les yeux du Drago brillèrent, mais il ignora Ron et tendit sa main à Luna. « Puis-je le voir ? »

Luna lui remit le collier. Drago l'examina un moment avant de le lui rendre. « Je pense que je connais quelqu'un… un tisseur de sort professionnel… qui pourrait le réparer. Je te donnerai son nom. »

Luna rétrécit soigneusement le collier et le glissa dans son sac à main. Elle observa pensivement Drago pendant un long moment avant de lui sourire.

« Merci, Drago Malefoy. »

Drago sembla troublé et mal-à-l'aise, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi répondre à quelqu'un qui était gentil avec lui avant de finalement regagner son calme et d'incliner la tête. « De rien. »

Il y eut un silence gêné puis Neville se racla la gorge. « Bien, et si nous retournions au Bal ? »

Ils retournèrent donc dans la Grande Salle, en silence exceptée pour Ginny qui essayait de convaincre Luna de parler à Dumbledore ou à son Directeur de Maison de Bole et de Bletchley. Jusqu'ici le Bal de Noël n'avait pas débuté sous de bons auspices et Harry se demandait vraiment s'il n'aurait pas dû simplement rester à la maison, mais quand ils revinrent, les choses semblèrent se calmer.

Les sonorités puissantes de la musique des Banshees rendaient les conversations difficiles et permirent d'empêcher toutes disputes entre Drago et les autres. La plupart des chansons étaient rapides et survoltées et tout le monde dansa ensemble en un grand groupe.

Harry s'était demandé s'il danserait beaucoup sans compagne. Il avait repensé à ce que Severus lui avait dit, sur le fait qu'il pouvait sortir et même se marier un jour, mais il n'avait simplement pas été capable de contrôler son stress pour pouvoir le demander à quelqu'un. Mais comme ils dansaient tous ensemble, ça ne semblait pas avoir tellement d'importance. Il dansa même sur quelques airs plus lents et plus romantiques, d'abord avec Ginny, puis avec Hermione, et finalement avec Luna. Les autres changeaient de partenaires également, même si Harry nota que Ron et Hermione finissaient habituellement ensemble.

Au moment du premier slow, Drago hésita, puis prit une profonde inspiration et s'approcha de Luna.

« Luna Lovegood, voulez-vous danser avec moi ? »

Luna lui sourit. « Oui, avec plaisir. »

Harry lui sourit et leva le pouce dans sa direction tandis que les autres les observaient avec surprise. Mais finalement Ron et Hermione se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre tandis que Ginny s'avançait vers Harry.

« Tu danses avec moi, cousin Barny ? » sourit-elle.

« Hem, bien sûr, mais je ne suis pas très bon, » avoua Harry.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas dur. Tu dois simplement poser ta main sur ma taille comme ceci, » Ginny posa sa main à l'endroit approprié. « Puis nous nous balançons de gauche à droite. »

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

Les deux heures suivantes furent calmes. Si les amis de Harry, excepté Luna, n'appréciaient pas davantage Drago, ils ne se disputaient plus. Harry se dit que c'était probablement le mieux qu'il puisse espérer à l'heure actuelle. Ils dansèrent, mangèrent et burent leurs rafraîchissements quand le groupe faisait une pause. À un moment, Drago s'éclipsa et Harry le vit s'approcher de Severus et lui parler. Il allait demander à Drago ce qu'il avait dit à son père, mais avant qu'il ne puisse, la majeure partie de la Maison Gryffondor et de l'AD vint rencontrer 'Barny Weasley'. Harry trouva que quelques-uns d'entre eux lui lancaient un drôle de regard, mais personne ne remit en cause son histoire.

Plusieurs fois, Severus flâna près d'eux et attrapa son regard. Harry lui sourit et inclina la tête dans sa direction. Cela s'avérait être une bonne soirée finalement. La partie la plus difficile à présent était de se rappeler de prendre le Polynectar à temps et ce, sans grimacer devant son goût répugnant.

Tout semblait bien se passer, jusqu'à la moitié de la soirée. Le groupe faisait une pause et Harry et ses amis s'étaient dirigés près d'une table latérale pour prendre quelque chose à boire. Il était temps que Harry prenne son Polynectar et il sortit le flacon d'une des poches intérieures de sa robe, mais avant qu'il ne puisse le boire, quelqu'un le saisit par derrière.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » C'était Sheldon Bole et Miles Bletchley, deux robustes septièmes années de Serpentard qui faisait ressembler Marcus Flint à une demi-portion.

« Rendez-le-moi ! » exigea Harry, en sentant une couche de sueur recouvrir son front. Il était l'heure de la prochaine dose et s'il ne la prenait pas bientôt…

Bole renifla le flacon. « Ca sent le Polynectar pour moi. »

« Accio… ! » commença Ron.

Mais il était trop tard. Devant le visage horrifié de tout le monde, Bletchley inclina le flacon, renversant le reste de la Potion par terre. Ce ne fut seulement qu'une bouteille vide qui vola jusqu'à Ron.

Les secondes suivantes ne furent qu'une tâche floue dans la mémoire de Harry. Il entendit les voix fâchées de ses amis et le rire rauque de Bole, mais les seules choses dont il se rendait compte étaient la flaque de Polynectar sur le sol, la panique qui grandissait en lui et lui serrait la poitrine et les halètements et murmures de la foule autour de lui comme le Polynectar perdait son effet.

« Harry Potter ! »

« Regardez, c'est Potter. »

« Harry est ici ? »

Miles Bletchley éclata de rire et poussa rudement Harry. « Je savais que c'était toi. Va nous chercher à manger et à boire, _esclave_. »

Une seconde plus tard, Bletchley se trouvait au sol, du sang giclant de son nez, et Drago se penchait au-dessus de lui, un genou enfoncé dans sa poitrine et une baguette magique pointée sous son menton.

« Si jamais tu appelles encore une fois Harry comme ça ou si tu fais quelque chose pour l'emmerder, quoique se soit, je te jetterai des sorts jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de mourir, » siffla-t-il d'une voix basse et dangereuse tandis que ses yeux gris semblaient le transpercer comme des pics de glace.

Bole commença à lever sa baguette magique vers Drago, mais Ron et Hermione pointèrent immédiatement leur propre baguette sur son torse tandis que Ginny lui lançait son célèbre Chauve-furie. Neville se plaça en renfort de Drago, bien que celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir besoin de lui, alors que Luna se rapprochait de Harry et lui prenait la main.

« Tout va bien, Harry, » dit-elle.

Mais Harry ne put pas lui répondre. Il était trop engourdi par l'horreur de la situation.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » demandèrent Dumbledore et Severus en s'approchant. Severus se plaça immédiatement au côté de son fils et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry tandis que chacun essayait d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était produit.

« Mon nez ! Il m'a cassé le nez ! » Hurlait Bletchley, en montrant Drago.

Drago s'était écarté et regardait les professeurs d'un air innocent. « Il a dû glisser sur le Polynectar et se cogner le nez en tombant. »

« Oui, c'est visiblement ce qu'il s'est passé, » acquiesça Dumbledore.

« Il m'a menacé, » insista Bletchley.

« Oh ? Y'a-t-il des personnes pouvant témoigner de cela ? » Dumbledore balaya la foule du regard, mais tout le monde resta silencieux et immobile.

« D'un autre côté, il me semble que c'est la deuxième fois que vous cherchez à intimider quelqu'un ce soir, Mr. Bole et vous. » La voix de Dumbledore se durcie. « Je pense que nous devrions avoir un entretien dans mon bureau tous les trois. »

« Mon nez, » pleurnicha Bletchley.

« Episkey. » Avec un mépris visible, Dumbledore fit claquer ses doigts dans la direction du garçon et son nez se répara dans un craquement. Un autre mouvement et le sang disparut.

En attendant Harry s'était rapproché de son père et il dit d'une voix basse et tremblante. « Papa, je veux rentrer à la maison. »

Severus lui serra doucement l'épaule avant de répondre doucement, « Harry, regarde autour de toi. »

Harry n'en avait pas envie, mais finalement, à contrecœur, il releva les yeux et observa la foule rassemblée autour d'eux. Ses amis et ses compagnons de la Maison des Gryffondors et de l'AD s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui.

« Reste, Harry. »

« Ouais, reste s'il te plaît. »

Dean ajouta, « Nous savions tous que c'était toi, de toute façon. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry.

Seamus roula des yeux. « Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner, tu sais. »

Ron et Hermione s'avancèrent plus près.

« Reste, Harry. »

« Regarde, mon pote, tout va bien. »

Harry dévisagea Severus puis ses amis autour de lui. Il prit finalement une profonde inspiration et inclina la tête. « D'accord, je vais rester. »

Tout le monde le félicita et s'approcha de lui, pour le serrer dans leurs bras ou lui taper dans le dos. Harry sentit un grand sourire lui barrer le virage.

Severus lui tapota l'épaule avec approbation avant de se tourner pour faire face à Dumbledore et aux deux scélérats. « Albus, quand vous en aurez fini avec eux, j'aimerai pouvoir leur dire un mot également. »

Montrant qu'il avait plus de muscles que de cerveau, Bole protesta d'une voix forte. « Mais il ne travaille même plus ici. »

« Le Professeur Rogue est simplement en congé prolongé, » répondit fraîchement Dumbledore. « Il est encore employé à Poudlard. »

Harry observa autour de lui les visages amicaux qui l'entouraient… ses amis les plus proches bien sûr, et puis Dean, Seamus, les jumelles Patil, Lavande, Hannah, Ernie, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, et plein d'autres encore.

Un chaleureux sentiment de courage le traversa et il se retourna, le menton levé, pour faire face à Bletchley et Bole.

« Mon père travaille ici et il sera de retour à plein temps après les vacances. »

Sa déclaration amena plus d'acclamations, d'étreintes, et de mains lui tapant dans le dos.

Alors Severus à côté de lui demanda calmement. « Harry, es-tu sûr de toi ? Tu es prêt à revenir à Poudlard ? »

« Hum, je pense que oui. »

« Tu n'as pas à te décider maintenant. Nous parlerons de tout ça à la maison. Nous ferons ce que tu voudras, » promit Severus.

Harry lui sourit. « Merci, Papa. »

Puis Dumbledore et Severus partirent en amenant Bole et Bletchley avec eux. Pendant un court instant, chacun resta serré autour de Harry, désireux de lui montrer leur soutien et leur joie quant à son retour.

Puis ensuite chacun s'éloigna et Harry se retrouva de nouveau seul avec ses plus proches amis.

Ron s'approcha de Drago et ils se fixèrent tous deux pendant plusieurs secondes.

Puis Ron lui tendit la main. « Tu as bien agi, Malefoy. »

Drago la serra. « Merci, Weasley. »

Les autres murmurèrent leur approbation et sourirent même à Drago. Puis les Banshees entamèrent une nouvelle chanson.

Neville prit la main de Luna et la mena vers la piste de danse. « Venez, allons danser. »

Les heures suivantes ne furent que danses et rires.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Plus qu'un chapitre et je rejoins l'auteur !

Je vais voir avec elle pour savoir ce qu'elle pense faire pour la suite !

A la prochaine.

PS : Si quelqu'un a des propositions de fictions en anglais, n'hésitez pas ! Si l'une d'entre elles me plaît, qui sait, elle pourrait être la suivante !


	72. Vacances de Noël

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** J'ai rejoins l'auteur. En attente de la suite...

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 72

* * *

**

Le lendemain du Bal de Noël, Harry et Drago se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier. Le Serpentard emballait ses affaires puisqu'il allait passer ses vacances avec Remus et Dora, avant de retourner à Poudlard avec Harry et Severus. Harry était assis au pied du lit de Drago. Il était monté pour l'aider mais il avait rapidement découvert que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Severus avait rendu sa baguette à Drago et le blond se délectait de pouvoir de nouveau utiliser librement sa magie, envoyant toutes ses affaires dans sa malle d'un rapide mouvement.

« Je pense que c'est bon. » Drago baissa le fermoir de sa malle et s'assit sur ses talons avant de faire le tour de la pièce du regard. « Je ne peux pas croire que je vais dire ça, mais cette chambre va vraiment me manquer. »

« Je ne peux pas le croire non plus. » Harry lui sourit. « Quand tu as vu cette pièce la première fois, tu faisais une tête du style _'Je ne peux réellement pas rester dans ce taudis'_. »

« Je n'ai rien dit de tel, » protesta Drago.

« Je parie que tu l'as pensé. »

« Eh bien, j'ai changé depuis, » répliqua Drago.

« Ouais, » reconnut Harry, plus sérieusement. « Tu as changé depuis. »

Drago vint s'asseoir près de lui. « Merci, » dit-il doucement.

Harry secoua la tête. « Je n'ai rien… » Commença-t-il.

« Si, tu as fait. » l'interrompit Drago. Il fixa Harry de ses yeux argentés avec intensité. « Tu m'as donné une autre chance quand tu aurais dû m'envoyer à coups de pied à Azkaban. Tu m'as pardonné alors que je t'ai fait quelque chose d'impardonnable. »

Il fit une pause avant d'ajouter doucement, « Harry, tu es le seul véritable ami que je n'ai jamais eu. Merde, je ne savais même pas ce qu'était l'amitié avant que tu ne me le montres. »

Les compliments avaient toujours embarrassé Harry et il pouvait se sentir rougir de gêne. Il sourit cependant à Drago. « Je pense que tu as appris assez rapidement ce que c'était, surtout vu la façon dont tu t'es occupé de Bole et Bletchley la nuit dernière. Merci encore, d'ailleurs. »

Drago semblait aussi mal-à-l'aise à présent. « Oui, eh bien, quelqu'un devait faire quelque chose. C'était de vrais connards. »

« C'est vrai, » approuva Harry.

L'horloge sur le mur sonna. Les deux garçons lui jetèrent un coup d'œil avant que Drago n'ajoute, « Je suppose qu'il est temps que je parte, mais avant…, »

Il leva sa baguette et dit, « Accio cadeau de Harry ! »

Un tiroir de la table de nuit s'ouvrit et une petite boîte rectangulaire vola jusque dans la main de Drago.

« Je ne sais pas si je te reverrai avant Noël, donc voilà. » Il la remit à Harry.

La boîte était enveloppée dans un papier rouge brillant et attachée avec un ruban blanc. Harry déchira le papier et ouvrit le couvercle de la boîte noire qu'il découvrit. À l'intérieur il trouva un fin bracelet argenté, gravé de griffons et de serpents se courant après.

Harry le tint dans sa main en souriant. « Cool. J'aime beaucoup les griffons et les serpents. »

« Ce n'est pas un simple bracelet cependant, » lui indiqua Drago. « Il peut-être activé pour devenir un Portauloin. Tu peux l'activer en disant _'Portus'_ tout en y tapant dessus avec ta baguette. Pense alors à l'endroit où tu veux être et touche-le et il t'y emmènera. Fais attention cependant. Si tu le portes et qu'il touche déjà ta peau quand tu l'actives, tu disparaîtras immédiatement. »

« Waouh. » Harry fixa le bracelet impressionné. « C'est étonnant. » Il regarda son ami. « Mais comment l'as-tu obtenu ? Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas créer de Portauloin sans l'autorisation du Ministère. »

Drago haussa les épaules. « Une exception à la règle. Techniquement tu n'as pas vraiment le droit, mais de nombreuses personnes le font. Des tonnes de personnes en avaient un sur eux quand la guerre a repris. Je sais que Severus en avait un. »

Il fit une pause puis ajouta. « Je ne dis pas que tu dois l'utiliser pour n'importe quoi mais, eh bien, tu as le don d'attirer le danger. Je voulais que tu ais quelque chose pour te garder en sécurité. »

« Merci, mais j'espère que je n'attirerai plus le danger. La guerre est terminée, après tout, » dit Harry.

« Ouais, mais Dolohov et Greyback sont toujours là. » Les yeux de Drago s'assombrirent. « Ils ne me feront plus jamais de mal, ni à moi, ni à ceux auxquels je tiens. »

Il y eut un silence, puis Drago prit une profonde inspiration et se força à sourire, un peu sinistrement tout de même.

« Et si tu deviens Auror, ça peut être une carrière dangereuse, tu sais. »

« Je ne suis plus sûr de ça, » lui dit Harry. « Je trouvais que ça semblait passionnant au début et je pensais que puisque Voldemort en avait après moi de toute façon, il valait mieux que je sois aussi bien entraîné que possible. Mais maintenant je ne sais plus. »

« Eh bien, tu as encore le temps d'y penser, » répondit Drago.

« Ouais, c'est ce que Papa a dit. » Harry commençait à attacher le bracelet à son poignet quand un frisson de peur le parcourut soudainement lui faisant arrêter son geste. Il ne pensait plus autant au charme d'esclavage qu'avant, mais il dépendait tout de même encore de lui.

Et selon les règles du charme, il n'avait pas le droit de posséder quelque chose. S'il violait les règles, le charme pourrait le punir d'une terrible manière.

« Reprends-le vite ! » chuchota-t-il, ses yeux verts écarquillés et son visage blanc crayeux. « Je ne peux rien posséder. Tu dois le donner à Papa. »

Drago lui saisit le poignet. « C'est bon, Harry, » rassura-t-il rapidement son ami. « J'ai déjà vérifié avec Severus. Il a lu un papier que tu as signé et il y a une clause qui déclare que tout ce qui t'est donné devient automatiquement la propriété de Severus. Il a dit que Dumbledore avait inclus ceci afin qu'il n'y ait jamais aucune possibilité que le charme te blesse. »

« Oh. » Harry ferma les yeux. Le soulagement le submergea si rapidement et puissamment qu'il se sentit faible et étourdi. Heureusement qu'il était déjà assis. Peut-être que ça ne se verrait pas trop.

Quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il trouva Drago en train de le fixer avec un mélange de compassion et d'angoisse.

« Harry, je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ désolé, » dit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

Harry essaya de lui sourire. « C'est bon. »

Cà ne l'était pas vraiment, bien sûr. Mais il avait pardonné à Drago et il n'allait pas permettre au charme d'esclavage de ruiner leurs vies.

Harry prit donc une profonde inspiration et lui dit plus fermement. « Bon, tout va bien alors. J'ai quelque chose pour toi aussi. »

Il mit la main dans sa poche, en retira une enveloppe, et la remit à Drago.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Drago prit l'enveloppe avec un plaisir évident.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'en rire. Drago prenait vraiment du plaisir à recevoir des cadeaux. « Ouvre-la et tu verras. »

Drago déchira l'enveloppe et en retira trois morceaux de papier. « Billets pour le British Museum. » lit-il.

Harry inclina la tête. « Ouais, pour Remus, Dora et toi. Puisque tu aimes tant l'art et tout ce qui va avec, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais aimer y aller pendant les vacances. J'ai entendu dire que le musée avait une exposition d'œuvres vraiment impressionnante sur l'Egypte Ancienne. »

Drago sembla véritablement heureux. « Merci, Harry. Je suis sûr que ce sera super. »

Ils hésitèrent ensuite sur ce qu'ils devaient faire jusqu'à ce que Drago se racle la gorge. « Bon, je suppose que je dois y aller. J'ai dit à Remus que j'arriverais à leur appartement pour le thé. »

Il semblait un peu appréhensif.

« Tu va passer un merveilleux moment avec Remus et Dora, » le rassura Harry. « Vous vous entendez déjà bien, Remus et toi, et Dora est encore plus drôle. »

« Eh bien je l'espère. Nous sommes cousins, mais nos familles ne se côtoyaient pas, comme tu peux l'imaginer, » répondit Drago. Il fit une pause et ajouta lentement, « Remus a été vraiment gentil, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Dora et lui auraient sûrement préféré ne pas m'avoir autour d'eux. Je veux dire, pourquoi le voudraient-ils ? Ils forment un couple amoureux, en train de préparer leur mariage et de construire leur propre famille. Pourquoi voudraient-ils qu'un adolescent vienne vivre avec eux ? Moi en particulier ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je pense que tu as tort, Drago. Remus t'aime déjà et je sais que Dora aussi. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'Moi en particulier' ? »

Drago baissa la tête et haussa les épaules. « Tu sais, je suis un Malefoy. Nous étions du mauvais côté durant la guerre. Et nous connaissons tous l'horrible façon dont je me comportais il y a peu. »

« Drago, est-ce que tu t'es déjà battu au côté de Voldemort ? » questionna Harry.

« Bien sûr que non. Tu le sais déjà, » répondit Drago.

« Et Remus et Dora le savent aussi, » lui rappela Harry. « Tu n'es pas responsable de ce que ton père a fait. Tu es seulement responsable de ce que tu fais toi. Et ouais, tu étais un enfoiré à l'école. Mais tu as changé et tu es une personne différente à présent. Est-ce que Remus t'a déjà reproché quelque chose par le passé, t'a déjà accusé ou puni pour quelque chose ? »

« Non, » admit Drago. « Nous avons commencé nos leçons et il n'a jamais dit un mot sur le fait que j'avais l'habitude d'être narquois et irrespectueux avec lui. »

« Il n'y a donc pas à s'inquiéter pour ça, » Dit fermement Harry. « Ils attendent probablement tous les deux avec impatience de passer Noël avec toi. »

Drago semblait encore incertain, mais aussi plein d'espoir. « Vraiment ? »

Harry inclina la tête. « Oui. »

« Merci. » Drago lança un sortilège Poids-plume sur sa malle et la souleva_. _« Bien, je devine que je le découvrirai assez vite de toute façon. »

Ils descendirent au salon où Severus les attendait.

« Je commençais à me demander si tu avais changé d'avis concernant tes vacances avec Lupin, Drago, » remarqua-t-il.

« Non, monsieur, Harry et moi échangions juste nos cadeaux. » Drago mit la main dans sa poche et en retira une longue boîte fine. « Et c'est pour toi, Severus. Joyeux Noël et merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. »

Severus ouvrit la boîte et lui sourit. « Une plume d'aigle. Merci, Drago. Je suis très fier de toi. » Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Drago pendant un instant avant de lui remettre une petite carte. « Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. »

« Oh, merci, Severus ! » Drago montra la carte à Harry lui permettant de voir que c'était un bon chez Honeyduke.

« Oui, je connais ton goût pour le sucre. N'oublie pas tes charmes dentaires, » l'avertit Severus.

« Je vous reverrai tous les deux à Poudlard après le Nouvel An alors, » dit Drago en prenant une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans le vase sur le manteau.

« Joyeux Noël ! » répéta Harry puis Drago partit, laissant Harry seul avec son père. Severus plaça la plume d'aigle sur une table latérale et enroula son bras autour des épaules de Harry.

« Alors que penses-tu du cadeau de Drago, celui qu'il t'a donné, je veux dire ? »

Harry tira sa manche et tendit son bras pour lui montrer son bracelet. « Je pense qu'il est super, mais es-tu sûr que je n'aurai pas de problèmes avec le charme ? »

« Bien sûr. Je ne lui aurais pas permis de te le donner si j'avais eu le moindre doute, » répondit Severus. « Tu te rappelles l'été dernier, quand tu t'es réveillé pour la première fois après avoir reçu le charme d'esclavage, qu'Albus t'a fait signer un parchemin me donnant pleine possession de tes affaires ? »

Harry inclina la tête. « Oui. »

« Albus a été assez intelligent pour ajouter une clause afin que tes futurs cadeaux me soient automatiquement donnés, » expliqua Severus. « J'ai relu le papier très soigneusement en septembre quand les jumeaux Weasley t'ont donné une boîte de farces et attrapes et que tu t'en es inquiété. »

« Oui, je me rappelle de ça, » répondit Harry. « Donc si quelqu'un me donne quelque chose, tout ira bien avec le charme alors ? Tout est automatiquement à toi ? »

« Oui. » Severus dévisagea soigneusement Harry, avec des yeux doux. « Je suis désolé que ça doive se passer de cette façon. »

Harry inclina la tête. « Je sais. Je n'aime pas ça non plus, mais je sais que tu fais tout pour compenser. Tu me donnes des tonnes d'affaires, bien plus que j'en aurai demandé. »

« Ce qui n'est pas très difficile, considérant le fait que tu ne demandes rien, » dit Severus.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de demander. Tu me donnes déjà tout ce que je pourrais éventuellement vouloir. » Harry le pressa contre lui pendant un instant avant qu'ils ne se séparent et s'asseyent sur les chaises près de la fenêtre. Une théière argentée et une assiette de sandwichs apparurent sur une petite table ronde entre eux.

« En parlant de choses que tu voudrais, les Weasley t'ont invité à passer le prochain week-end avec eux, » dit Severus tout en servant le thé. « Et avant que tu me le demandes, oui, il n'y aura pas d'impacts avec le charme. Tu peux rester loin de moi pendant trois mois dans l'année, donc un week-end ne devrait poser aucun problème. Si tu veux y aller, tu peux. »

Harry y pensa avant de froncer les sourcils. « Mais dimanche c'est le Réveillon de Noël. Je ne veux pas être loin de toi. »

« Molly a suggéré que tu y ailles samedi matin et que tu y restes la nuit, et je te rejoindrais au Terrier dimanche matin. Nous prendrions le déjeuner et échangerions nos cadeaux avant de retourner à la maison. C'est toi qui vois bien sûr, mais si tu veux y aller, c'est d'accord. Nous passerons quand même le Réveillon de Noël ensemble, » lui dit Severus.

« D'accord alors mais tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? » demanda Harry.

Severus secoua la tête. « Non. Si nous retournons à Poudlard après les vacances, je dois me préparer à reprendre mes cours à plein temps. Je pourrais vérifier mon stock d'ingrédients pendant que tu iras rendre visite à tes amis. »

* * *

Très tôt le samedi matin, Harry quitta Prince Hall en utilisant le Réseau pour se rendre au Terrier. Les Weasley l'attendaient et le saluèrent dès qu'il fit un pas hors de la grande cheminée de la chaleureuse et encombrée cuisine de la maison.

« Harry, mon chérie, je suis si contente de te revoir. » Mme Weasley le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

« Mme Weasley. » Harry lui rendit son étreinte.

Après quelques secondes, il se recula et salua Mr. Weasley.

« Heureux que tu ais pu venir, Harry. Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu ici, » lui dit Mr. Weasley en lui serrant la main.

« Merci, monsieur. »

Ron et Ginny s'avancèrent à leur tour dès que leurs parents s'écartèrent et entourèrent Harry, le serrant dans leurs bras et lui tapant dans le dos. Comme lui, ils portaient un épais pull et un jeans. Ils le saluèrent bruyamment avant de se reculer et de donner à Harry l'occasion de jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu au Terrier, mais il était aussi confortable et accueillant que jamais, avec un vase bleu rempli de marguerites sur la table de cuisine, une pile de livres en équilibre sur une chaise dans un coin, et maintenant qu'il n'était plus utilisé pour le transport, un petit feu vif brûlait dans la cheminée de la cuisine. Mme Weasley portait un pullover et une jupe à fleurs, alors que son mari portait également un pullover et, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, un jeans Moldu. Ils semblaient tous heureux et décontractés, malgré la préparation du Réveillon.

Mme Weasley se remit de nouveau au fourneau, en disant par-dessus son épaule, « Arthur, mon chéri, je suis sûre que nous aurons besoin d'une table supplémentaire vu le nombre de personnes qu'on aura demain, ça ne te dérange pas de t'en occuper ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin qu'on fasse, Maman ? » demanda Ron, comme il prenait un biscuit d'une assiette posée sur le comptoir.

« Eh bien, le jardin a besoin d'un nouveau dégnomage. Mais sinon, les enfants, profitez juste de vos vacances, » répondit-elle, en frappant légèrement sur la main de son fils. « Vraiment, Ron, ces biscuits sont pour le dessert de demain. »

« Maman, il y a déjà assez de biscuits pour nourrir une armée. » parvint à dire Ron en en piquant quelques uns de plus.

« Eh bien, nous aurons une armée demain, » répliqua Mme Weasley, en les poussant hors de la cuisine.

Harry sourit pendant qu'il suivait Ron et Ginny dans le salon, alors que chacun grignotait un sablé.

La journée passa rapidement et dans la bonne humeur. Ils dégnomèrent le jardin, firent une course de balais dans le grand terrain près du Terrier, jouèrent aux Bavboules et aux Cartes Explosives et écoutèrent la radio.

Le soir, ils aidèrent Mme Weasley à préparer une salade et un ragoût de bœuf pour le dîner. C'était une chance que Mme Weasley ait prévu assez de nourriture pour une armée puisque Fred et George apparurent sur le seuil de la cuisine au moment où chacun s'asseyait.

« Les garçons ! Nous ne vous attendions que demain matin ! » S'exclama joyeusement Mme Weasley. Elle se dépêcha de les serrer dans ses bras et les conduisit à l'intérieur.

« Oui, eh bien, nous étions en train de fermer le magasin quand nous nous sommes dits que nous pourrions aussi bien venir ici. » répondit Fred avec un sourire.

Tout le monde se leva et vint les saluer une fois que les jumeaux eurent quitté leurs manteaux, chapeaux, et écharpe. Ils portaient un épais pullover bleu-foncé et un pantalon kaki.

« Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, » dit George à sa mère. « Mais nous ne sommes pas venus les mains vides. »

Il tenait deux plats. « Nous avons apporté le pain et le dessert. »

« Oh, vous savez qu'il y en a toujours trop, » rayonna Mme Weasley. « Mets-les sur la table, George. Nous étions juste sur le point de manger. »

« Une synchronisation impeccable comme toujours, » Fred leur fit un clin d'œil.

Tout le monde se rassit autour de la table et ils commencèrent à faire passer les plats, remplissant leur assiette de nourriture. Mais Ginny observa ce qu'avaient apporté les jumeaux avec suspicion.

« La nourriture n'est pas piégée, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne rendra pas notre nez bleu ou ne nous forcera pas à parler le charabia ? »

« Tu penses vraiment qu'on aurait fait cela ? » s'exclama Fred dans une fausse indignation.

« Oui ! » fut la réponse unanime de l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

« Oh, ils nous connaissent trop bien. » George secoua la tête. Il sourit à Ginny. « Non, c'est juste du pain ordinaire et une tarte. Mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, Gin. Nous pourrions t'offrir un travail dans notre département de recherches quand tu auras fini l'école, tu sais. »

Chacun rit et commença à manger.

* * *

Tard dans la nuit, Harry était étendu sur un lit de camp dans la chambre de Ron, regardant par la petite fenêtre un morceau du ciel nocturne dans lequel quelques étoiles brillaient. Il avait été si occupé à s'amuser avec ses amis au cours de la journée qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup pensé à autre chose. Mais il regardait souvent par sa propre fenêtre avant d'aller dormir et le faire ici lui fit penser à la maison et à son père.

Il n'était pas vraiment mélancolique ; bien sûr que non. Il avait seize ans et était vraiment trop vieux pour cela. Mais il se demandait pourtant si Severus dormait et ce qu'il avait fait au cours de la journée.

« Harry ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers le lit et vit que Ron était réveillé et penché vers lui, en train de l'observer avec inquiétude.

« Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup d'occasion pour parler aujourd'hui, mais est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je veux dire que tu semblais aller bien mieux au Bal de Noël après que Malefoy ait joué au héros, mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Ouais, je pense. Tout le monde est au courant pour le charme maintenant de toute façon, et c'était vraiment bien de tous vous revoir, tu sais, et de voir que vous teniez toujours à moi et tout. »

« Ben c'est évident. Nous t'avons dit que nous serions tous là pour toi. » Lui rappela Ron.

« Ouais, vous l'avez fait, » admit Harry. « Mais je pense que je devais le voir par moi-même avant de réellement le croire, tu comprends ? »

Ron inclina la tête. « Ouais. »

« Drago n'a pas joué les héros, » ajouta Harry après un moment. « Nous sommes vraiment des amis maintenant et il était inquiet pour moi. »

Ron soupira. « J'imagine. »

« Il se sent vraiment mal par rapport à tout ça, » continua Harry.

« Il a de quoi, » murmura Ron. Mais ensuite il soupira une nouvelle fois. « Mais ouais, je peux voir qu'il a changé. Et il a bien agi au Bal de Noël, en te défendant ainsi. J'essayerai donc de lui donner une chance. Par Merlin, je ne peux pas croire que je vienne de dire ça. »

Harry sourit. « Merci, Ron. Je pense que Drago pourrait avoir besoin de nous quand nous retournerons tous à Poudlard, » ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement. « Il est peu un nerveux par rapport à ça, je pense, même s'il ne le dit pas. »

« Ca se passera bien. Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas si détestables, je suppose, » répondit Ron.

Harry le regarda fixement. « Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Ron Weasley ? »

Ron rit. « Quel retournement de situation, n'est-ce pas ? Je maintiens que certains d'entre eux sont foncièrement mauvais, comme Bletchley et Bole, et Théodore Nott en fait aussi parti. Mais je dois admettre que Daphné Greengrass et Pansy Parkinson semblent sympas. Seamus et Dean sortent avec elles, de toute manière. »

« J'ai vu qu'ils étaient ensemble au bal de Noël, » remarqua Harry. « Comment ils en sont arrivés là ? »

« Eh bien, tu te rappelles au début de l'année quand ton père les a mis en binôme pour le cours de potions ? » demanda Ron. « Je suppose qu'ils ont simplement commencé à se parler et au fil du temps, les choses ont évoluées. »

Harry rit. « Je devrai le dire à Papa. »

Ron sourit. « Severus Rogue, marieur. S'il se fatigue un jour d'enseigner les Potions, il aura une nouvelle carrière toute tracée. »

Ils se mirent tous les deux à rire.

« Mais quand même, ce serait bien que Drago et toi deveniez amis, » dit Harry après un moment.

« Eh bien, j'essayerai, » promit Ron. « Mais il ferait mieux de ne plus faire de remarques sur ma famille ou le Terrier. »

« Il ne le fera pas. Il est vraiment désolé pour toutes les choses qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, » dit Harry. « Je pense qu'il réfléchit à une façon de vous faire des excuses. »

« Hmm. Je le croirai quand je le verrai. » Remarqua Ron. « Cependant, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il changerait autant. »

« De toute façon, je suis simplement heureux que tu reviennes à Poudlard, » continua Ron après un moment. « Je suis impatient de te revoir en classe… et de jouer au Quidditch ! Les Serpentards sont an tête pour la Coupe pour le moment. Le petit Morland n'est pas mauvais comme Attrapeur. Harry, nous avons besoin de toi. »

« Ouais, ce sera bien de pouvoir jouer de nouveau, » en convint Harry. « Et je suis aussi vraiment pressé d'aller voir jouer l'Equipe Nationale le lendemain de Noël. »

« Ouais, ça va être impressionnant, » dit Ron en inclinant la tête.

Ils parlèrent de Quidditch, de Poudlard, de Noël, et de la Nouvelle Année qui arrivait, jusque tard dans la nuit.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Et voilà, nous ne sommes pas à la fin de l'histoire, mais nous avons rejoins la version anglaise.

Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de l'auteur donc je n'en sais pas plus que vous quant à la suite !

A bientôt j'espère.


	73. Joyeux Noël !

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 73 chapitres (sur les 74 en anglais)

_**Un GROS MERCI à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages sur cette fiction.**__ Merci en particulier aux personnes suivantes auxquelles je n'ai – et je m'en excuse – pas répondu personnellement : stormtrooper2, Bubulle72, caulaumbine, kropro, Serleena, mimi72, quam, 77Hildegard, AmbreOnyx, kalidu66 et YUME-POW._

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 73**

* * *

« Eh, Harry ! Réveille-toi ! » Ron jeta un oreiller sur la tête de son ami pour appuyer ses dires.

Seule l'excitation des vacances pouvait volontairement faire se réveiller Ron au lever du jour, pensa Harry encore somnolent. Il bourra juste un oreiller supplémentaire sous sa propre tête et bâilla sans pour autant faire mine de se lever.

« C'est trop tôt, Ron. »

« Tu as un cadeau, » le tenta l'autre garçon.

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir une boîte enveloppée dans un papier bleu et vert posée au pied de son lit. Ron était assis sur son propre lit et tenait un paquet identique au sien dans ses mains.

« Mais ce n'est pas encore vraiment Noël, » remarqua Harry pendant qu'il s'asseyait et attrapait son cadeau.

Ron haussa les épaules. « Les pulls de maman, je suis sûr. Puisque nous célébrons Noël ici aujourd'hui, je parie qu'elle a pris de l'avance et a donné à chacun son pull habituel. »

« Eh bien vérifions. » proposa Harry.

Ils déchirèrent le papier et effectivement, à l'intérieur de chaque boîte se trouvait un pull tricoté mains par Mme Weasley. Celui de Harry était rouge avec un _H_ doré sur le devant, alors que celui de Ron était bleu roi avec un _R_ doré.

« Au moins j'ai réussi à la convaincre que la couleur rouge foncée ne m'allait pas, » remarqua Ron.

« J'aime les pulls de ta mère, » lui dit Harry. « Tu te rappelles qu'elle m'en avait fait un la première année aussi ? Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Elle me connaissait à peine à ce moment mais elle m'a fait un pull pour moi, juste comme si j'étais l'un d'entre vous. Je pense que j'aime ta maman depuis ce jour. »

Ron sourit. « Ouais, elle est plutôt super, hein ? Un peu bruyante et autoritaire parfois, mais bon, c'est normale, c'est une maman. »

Ils prirent leur temps pour s'habiller. Harry enfila une chemise à carreaux rouges et verts sous son pull, un jean, des chaussettes et ses chaussures. Ron s'habilla de la même façon mais avec une chemise jaune sous son pull bleu.

Quand ils furent prêts, ils descendirent à la cuisine. Même s'il était tôt, Mr. et Mme Weasley étaient déjà réveillés et habillés. Mme Weasley, dans un pull et une jupe jaune pâle, se trouvait près du comptoir de la cuisine et utilisait sa baguette pour mélanger ses œufs dans un saladier. Son mari, vêtu d'un pull blanc brodé d'un _A_ marron et d'un pantalon marron aussi, était assis à la table de la cuisine et sirotait une tasse de café tout en parcourant du regard un exemplaire du _Chicaneur_.

« Oh, bonjour, vous deux, » dit Mme Weasley comme Harry et Ron entraient. « Le petit déjeuner sera prêt sous peu. Prenez-vous quelque chose à boire. Nous avons du lait, du jus de fruit et du café. »

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. « Tu veux essayer le café ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi pas. »

Ils s'en servirent donc tous les deux une tasse et en goutèrent une petite gorgée avant de vivement s'arrêter devant le goût fort du breuvage. Harry parvint à avaler le sien, mais Ron cracha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche sur la table.

« Ron Weasley, nettoies cela ! Honnêtement, où sont tes bonnes manières ? » S'exclama sa mère.

« Beurk, je ne peux pas croire que des gens aiment ça, » gémit Ron. Il chercha des yeux une éponge avant de demander, « Maman, je ne pourrais pas lancer un rapide Récurvite ? J'ai presque dix-sept ans et le Ministère ne le saura pas. »

« Absolument pas, » répliqua-t-elle. « Tu n'auras dix-sept ans qu'en mars et ton père travaillant au Ministère, tu imagines l'effet que ça fera si on apprend que son fils se moque des règles ? »

« Oh, je n'ai jamais fait la moitié de ce que Fred et George ont fais, » répondit Ron. Il soupira et prit une éponge. Comme si c'était un signe, une petite explosion se fit entendre au-dessus de leurs têtes en provenance de la chambre à coucher des jumeaux. Personne ne cligna même des paupières.

Mme Weasley regarda le plafond et sourit tendrement. « Juste comme au bon vieux temps. »

Harry parla. « Je n'ai pas la Trace. Je peux lancer un Récurvite si bien sûr ça ne vous dérange pas, Mme Weasley ? »

« Bien sûr, mon chéri. » répondit-elle.

Ron sourit et fit une révérence en direction de Harry. « Je t'en prie, _mon chéri_. »

Harry haussa un sourcil pendant qu'il jetait le sort. « Il n'est pas trop tard pour renvoyer ton cadeau chez moi, tu sais. »

Mr. Weasley leva les yeux de son journal. « Vous pourriez préférer le café si vous ajoutez un peu de crème et de sucre les garçons. »

Ils firent comme ça et Harry décida que Mr. Weasley avait raison ; la crème et le sucre amélioraient considérablement le goût du café. Ginny et les jumeaux, habillés d'un jean et de leur propre pullover Weasley, arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard, juste quand Mme Weasley déclara que les œufs brouillés et les saucisses étaient prêts.

* * *

Le temps passa rapidement alors qu'ils aidaient à tout préparer pour le repas de Noël et au milieu de la matinée, Bill Weasley arriva en compagnie de Fleur Delacour.

« Joyeux Noël à tous ! » dit-il tandis que Fleur leur faisait un magnifique sourire. « Joyeux Noel. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir. »

Mr. Weasley et les jumeaux la saluèrent avec enthousiasme, mais Mme Weasley inclina simplement la tête avec froideur et Ginny l'ignora complètement.

Harry cligna des yeux de stupéfaction et se tourna vers Ron. « Je ne savais pas qu'elle venait. »

Ron regardait Fleur avec admiration. « Je ne savais pas non plus. Maman a mentionné que Bill amenait une invité, mais elle n'a pas dit qui. »

Bill présenta Fleur à sa famille. « Oh, nous nous sommes rencontrés l'été dernier, quand j'étais encore à Gringotts. Fleur suivait une formation là-bas. »

Elle inclina la tête. « Oui, pour améliorer mon anglais. Bill m'a beaucoup aidé. »

Ginny renifla, en murmurant en même temps. « J'en doute pas. »

« Votre anglais est formidable, » s'exclama Mr. Weasley avec un grand sourire tandis que son épouse fronçait les sourcils dans sa direction.

« Je savais qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un, » dit Ron en se rapprochant de Harry et de Ginny. « Vous vous rappelez quand je vous disais l'été dernier qu'il agissait bizarrement, en venant pas très souvent à la maison et repartant rapidement quand il le faisait. Je ne savais pas que c'était Fleur cependant. »

« Regardez-la, habillée comme une princesse. Je ne sais pas ce que Bill lui trouve. Oh, en fait si, mais je pensais réellement qu'il était au-dessus de ça. » Ginny lança un nouveau regard noir à Fleur.

Harry ne pensait qu'elle avait entièrement raison. Fleur ressemblait à une princesse des glaces dans sa robe blanche et ses bottes blanches assorties, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une véritable robe de bal et Mme Weasley portait elle-même un ensemble magnifique. Et Fleur ne paraissait pas snob. Elle parlait naturellement avec Fred et George et semblait très sympathique.

Mais il décida qu'il serait plus sage de changer de sujet. Il se tourna vers Ron. « Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre va venir ? Je veux dire sans compter mon père. Charlie ou Percy ? »

« Heu, non » Avec un effort, Ron détourna son attention de Fleur. « Charlie ne peut pas venir. Maman et Papa lui rendront visite en Roumanie une fois que nous serons tous retournés à l'école. Et Percy… Eh bien, tu sais, c'est toujours un con. »

« Oh, je suis désolé. » Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable concernant la dispute entre Percy et sa famille. Elle avait eu lieu à cause de lui, après tout.

Mais Ron fronça les sourcils en l'entendant. « Je sais à quoi tu penses, Harry, et ce n'est pas ta faute. En fait je pense qu'on aurait même dû s'y attendre. Percy a toujours été différent de nous et je suppose que c'est aussi en partie de notre faute. Et il a agi horriblement avec Maman et Papa. Mais tout ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Tu n'as jamais rien fait à Percy et tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir coupable. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un instant avant que Ginny ne décide de clore cette conversation. « Allons, ne gâchons pas cette journée. C'est Noël. Nous sommes censés être heureux. Maman n'a pas besoin de moi en ce moment. Pourquoi nous n'irions pas dehors pour voler un peu ? »

Harry et Ron furent ravis d'accepter l'offre et ils saisirent tous trois leurs manteaux avant de se ruer dans l'air froid du dehors.

Severus arriva peu avant le déjeuner, en passant par la cheminée du salon où Harry et Ron l'attendaient.

« Salut, Papa, » Harry s'approcha alors que Severus s'avançait en faisant virevolter sa robe noire. Harry remarqua cependant le mince liseré rouge pour marquer ce jour de fête.

Severus enroula son bras autour des épaules de Harry, le tenant étroitement serré contre lui pendant quelques secondes. « Harry. » Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit, mais son ton était chaleureux et son étreinte forte et affectueuse.

Ils s'éloignèrent ensuite et Severus inclina la tête en direction de Ron pour saluer l'ami de son fils. « Ron. »

« Joyeux Noël, Monsieur. »

« Joyeux Noël, » répéta Severus. La preuve qu'il avait changé puisqu'il ne s'en sentit que légèrement mal-à-l'aise. Il tira plusieurs minuscules paquets de sa poche et les agrandit. « Où sont placés les cadeaux ? »

« Ils vont sous l'arbre. Je peux les prendre, monsieur, si vous voulez, » offrit Ron.

Severus lui confia donc ses cadeaux et Ron alla les ajouter à la pile sous le gigantesque arbre de Noël qui se tenait dans un coin de la salle, presque caché sous un flot de lumières et de décorations colorées sans oublier l'étoile rougeoyante à sa cime.

Le reste de la famille sortit de la cuisine pour saluer Severus et puis ce fut l'habituelle effervescence alors que chacun se mettait à table pour le repas. Après un dîner traditionnel fait d'oie rôtie, de pommes de terre, du Yorkshire pudding et de délicieuses mince pies_,_ chacun se rassembla de nouveau dans le salon et la distribution des cadeaux commença.

Harry offrit de nouveaux gants de Quidditch à Ron et à Ginny, ainsi qu'un kit de nettoyage pour son balai à Ron. Il avait acheté une broche rouge pour Mme Weasley et des portefeuilles en peau de dragon pour Mr. Weasley et les jumeaux. Il reçut une veste des Canons de Chudley de Ron, une écharpe écossaise de Ginny, une collection de Farces et Attrapes de Fred et de George, et une petite radio sorcière portable des parents Weasley.

Severus apporta une bouteille d'un bon vin pour Mr. et Mme Weasley, alors que Mme Weasley lui offrit un pullover noir brodé d'un S argenté. Harry s'était attendu à ce que les adultes échangent des cadeaux, mais il fut étonné et touché quand Severus offrit des sacs d'école en cuir décorés d'un monogramme à Ron et à Ginny.

Ils l'étaient, aussi.

« Ouaouh, monsieur. C'est vraiment gentil. Merci. » Ron fit glisser sa main sur le cuir lisse.

« Vous êtes des amis de mon fils et vous lui avez montré une grande fidélité pendant une période difficile. J'apprécie cela, » répondit solennellement Severus.

« Merci, monsieur, mais Harry est notre ami, » dit Ginny. « Nous lui serons fidèle, même sans cela. »

Elle sembla alors se rendre compte que ce qu'elle venait de dire pouvait sembler grossier et rougit.

« Je veux dire, j'aime le sac. Il est beau. Merci. Je voulais juste dire… » Bégaya-t-elle.

Severus hocha simplement la tête. « J'ai compris ce que vous vouliez dire, Mlle Weasley. Mais je voulais juste vous donner une marque de mon estime. »

« Bien, merci, Professeur. Le sac est très beau. » Elle lui sourit.

Quelque temps après, il fut l'heure pour Harry et Severus de retourner à Prince Hall. Tout le monde se dit au revoir, se serrant dans leurs bras ou simplement la main. Tandis que son père parlait avec les adultes, Harry et Ron se tapèrent dans les mains.

« Joyeux Noël, mon pote. »

« Toi aussi. J'ai passé un super moment, » lui dit Harry. « Mais j'aurais aimé que Hermione aie pu venir. Ce n'était pas pareil sans elle. »

Ron acquiesça. « Ouais, je sais. Mais elle allait passer les fêtes en famille et elle a dit qu'elle se devait de passer un peu de temps avec ses parents. Nous la verrons après demain cependant. »

« Ouais, » répondit Harry. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas une véritable fan de Quidditch, Hermione allait avec eux encourager l'équipe Nationale le lendemain de Noël. Ils échangeraient leurs cadeaux à ce moment.

Ginny s'approcha et Harry la serra dans ses bras tandis qu'elle l'embrassait sur la joue. Severus se rapprocha ensuite de lui et père et fils quittèrent le Terrier, pour arriver chez eux quelques secondes plus tard.

La soirée passa rapidement et tranquillement. Ils s'installèrent devant un échiquier dans la bibliothèque, jouant et parlant jusqu'à ce que dehors le soleil se couche et le ciel s'assombrisse. Quand l'horloge sonna dix heures, Severus annonça qu'ils feraient mieux d'aller au lit.

Harry bailla et inclina seulement la tête. Normalement il aurait pensé que dix heures était trop tôt pour aller se coucher surtout pendant les vacances, mais c'était Noël et il était fatigué de ce week-end chargé. Severus et lui montèrent les escaliers ensemble et dans le couloir séparant leurs chambres, Harry se retourna pour serrer son père contre lui.

« Bonne nuit, Papa. »

Severus le serra également contre lui puis chacun entra dans sa chambre. Harry prit une douche rapide puis enfila un pyjama chaud en flanelle. L'air était froid en dépit du feu rougeoyant qui brulait dans l'âtre et Harry se glissa avec reconnaissance sous l'épais édredon mou de son lit. Il s'endormit en observant les flammes chaleureuses qui léchaient les bûches et en écoutant le triste hurlement du vent se déchainant derrière sa fenêtre. Sa dernière pensée fut que même s'il avait été heureux d'aller au Terrier, il était aussi très heureux d'être de retour à la maison.

* * *

« Harry, réveille-toi. »

La main de son père secouait doucement son épaule. Alors que Harry ouvrait les yeux et s'asseyait, Severus haussa un sourcil. « J'ai toujours pensé que c'était les plus jeunes qui se réveillaient en premier le matin de Noël. »

Harry lui sourit. « J'suppose que j'étais assez fatigué. »

Il sauta de son lit, en frissonnant à cause de l'air frais jusqu'à ce que Severus lance un Accio sur sa robe de chambre et ses pantoufles bleu marine avant de les lui remettre. « Merci, Papa. »

Severus portait une robe de chambre verte avec un pyjama et des pantoufles assortis. Ils descendirent au salon où une pile de cadeaux attendait sous l'arbre et deux chaussettes rouges vives étaient accrochées au manteau de la cheminée. Severus en prit une et la donna à son fils. Harry s'assit en tailleur sur le sol près du sapin et vida sa chaussette, souriant devant la collection de sucreries et de fruits qui s'en déversa.

« Qu'as-tu eu ? » demanda-t-il pendant que Severus prenait une chaise et secouait soigneusement sa propre chaussette au-dessus d'une table. Sans compter les oranges, pommes, réglisses, et chocolats, Severus reçut une paire de boutons de manchettes en or.

« Vérifie bien dans le fond de ta chaussettes, » conseilla-t-il à son fils. « Je pense que tu pourrais avoir manqué quelque chose. »

Harry regarda donc une nouvelle fois dedans et il s'aperçut effectivement que deux feuilles de papier étaient coincées au fond au niveau du gros orteil. Harry les retira et retint son souffle en voyant ce que c'était.

« Papa ! Vraiment ? Je ne peux pas le croire ! » Il se leva et se jeta dans les bras de Severus. « Comment as-tu su que j'ai toujours voulu aller à Disneyland ? »

« Ta chouette me l'a dit bien évidemment, » répondit tranquillement Severus, bien qu'il semblait ravi devant l'excitation de Harry.

« Quand est-ce qu'on y va ? »

« La dernière semaine de juin. Nous partirons dès que l'école sera finie. »

Harry inclina légèrement la tête. « Mais comment savais-tu qu'on serait de retour à Poudlard ? »

« Je ne le savais pas quand j'ai organisé le voyage, mais même si tu avais continué d'étudier à la maison, nous aurions tout de même suivi le calendrier scolaire, » répondit Severus.

« Comment va-t-on y aller ? Par Portoloin ? » Demanda Harry, se rappelant de la façon dont les Sorciers étrangers étaient arrivés pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

« Très probablement, » en convint Severus. « Apparaître à une telle distance est dangereux et il n'y a aucun Système International de Cheminette. »

Harry examina de nouveau les billets et le dépliant allant avec, poussant des exclamations à chaque fois qu'il trouvait une attraction qu'il aimerait essayer jusqu'à ce que Severus remarque plutôt moqueusement que le Père Noël n'avait finalement pas besoin de lui apporter d'autres cadeaux.

Harry lui sourit, mit ses billets de côté, et alla choisir un autre cadeau sous l'arbre. « Tiens. Celui-ci est pour toi. »

« Pour moi ? »

Harry pensa qu'il était regrettable que Severus semble un peu étonné. « Bien sûr qu'il y en a pour toi aussi. » Il baissa soudainement la tête. « Il n'est certainement pas aussi bien que celui que tu m'as donné mais j'espère que tu l'aimeras quand même. »

Severus se pencha sur sa chaise afin de pouvoir poser doucement sa paume contre la joue de son fils. « Tu m'as déjà donné bien plus que je ne pourrai jamais te rembourser. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment rien donné. » Harry secoua la tête, se sentant un peu honteux. Severus était toujours si généreux avec lui, et qu'avait-il fait en échange ? Rien

« Tu m'as permis de vivre au lieu de simplement survivre, » répondit doucement Severus.

Il se sentait vraiment embarrassé maintenant, mais Severus commença à déballer rapidement son cadeau, souriant tandis qu'il découvrait un album photos en cuir.

« Tu m'as donné l'appareil-photo, mais j'ai pensé que nous aurions besoin de quelque chose pour mettre toutes nos photos de famille dedans, » dit Harry.

« Il est très beau, » dit Severus. « Pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas le paquet argenté avec le ruban rouge maintenant ? »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Norie et Zan apparurent avec un plateau de petits pains beurrés tout chauds et un pot de café. Ils admirèrent la pile de nouveaux habits et livres que Harry avait reçus et le chaudron à remuage automatique et les pots d'ingrédients rares de Potions de Severus. Harry et Severus échangèrent un regard puis Harry se mit à distraire les elfes en leur montrant ses billets pour Disneyland tandis que Severus apportait deux cadeaux supplémentaires et les posait près d'eux.

« Je crois que nous avons oublié certains cadeaux, » remarqua Severus en montrant les boîtes.

« Norie, Zan… Joyeux Noël ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Mais Maître Severus, vous nous avez déjà donné un panier de Potions et ce mélange spécial de thé que nous aimons. Nous ne pouvons rien prendre davantage, » objecta Norie.

« Mais ceux-ci sont du Père Noël, » lui dit Harry. « Vous ne pouvez pas refuser ses cadeaux. »

Norie s'apprêtait de nouveau à protester, mais Zan l'arrêta.

« Maître Harry et Maître Severus aimeraient que nous acceptions ces cadeaux, Norie. Je crois que nous le devrions, » dit-il gravement.

Norie hésita avant de finalement se radoucir. « Oh, très bien alors, si cela satisfait Maître Harry et Maître Severus. »

Zan et elle restèrent sans voix quand ils virent avec ravissement les petits manteaux finement tissés, les chapeaux, et les gants à l'intérieur des paquets. Une Norie éplorée les serra chacun leur tour dans ses bras et Zan se baissa tellement bas que son nez toucha presque le sol.

Le jour de Noël se passa dans une constante bonne humeur après ça. Le temps était clair et Harry sortit dehors avec son père et vola avec lui pendant un moment. Ils firent la course et chassèrent le vif mais bien que le temps soit ensoleillé, le vent était fort, traversant la lande dans un terrible hurlement. Père et fils abandonnèrent donc leur jeu et retournèrent à l'intérieur. Ils écoutèrent des chants de Noël à la radio, lurent leur livre devant le feu, discutèrent avec Dumbledore quand il appela par Cheminette pour leur souhaiter un joyeux Noël et partagèrent un dîner fait de tranches de jambon, d'haricots verts sautés et d'un pudding.

Ils allèrent se coucher tôt une nouvelle fois pour être en forme le lendemain, jour du match très attendu de Quidditch. Harry s'était installé dans son lit et était sur le point d'éteindre la lumière quand son père apparut sur le seuil de la porte.

« Puis-je entrer ? »

« Bien sûr, Papa. »

Severus s'avança et vint s'asseoir près de lui au bord du lit. « As-tu passé un bon Noël ? Je voulais que notre premier Noël soit spécial. »

Harry inclina la tête. « C'était le meilleur Noël que j'ai jamais eu. Pas à cause de tous les cadeaux, même si je les adore, mais… Eh bien, j'ai toujours voulu avoir ma propre famille pour partager cette fête avec elle. »

« Et maintenant tu l'as. » La voix de Severus était rauque d'émotion et ses yeux sombres brillaient.

Il se racla la gorge. « En fait, il y avait une autre chose dont je voulais discuter avec toi et il semble que ce soit le bon jour aujourd'hui. »

En dépit de ses mots, il fit une pause, visiblement incertain quant à la suite de son annonce.

Harry lui prit la main. « Qu'y-a-t'il, Papa ? »

Severus prit une profonde inspiration. « Tu te rappelles des papiers d'adoption que je t'ai donnés à la fin de l'été ? »

Comme si Harry pouvait l'avoir oublié ! Son père devait être nerveux pour lui poser une question si idiote.

Il hocha de la tête. « Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle. »

« Je t''ai alors expliqué que ces papiers n'étaient pas légaux, » commença Severus.

Harry s'assit brusquement sur son lit, alarmé. « Y a-t-il un problème ? Ils ne peuvent pas m'éloigner de toi, si ? Et pour le charme d'esclavage ? Je dois vivre avec toi ! »

Severus le prit par les épaules. « Harry. Du calme, fils. Il n'y a aucun problème. Tout va très bien. »

Harry inspira profondément. « Vraiment ? »

Severus acquiesça. « Oui, vraiment. J'en parle seulement parce que je me demandais si tu aurais envie d'aller au Ministère pour faire des papiers d'adoption officiels. Tu ne voulais pas avant parce que les vœux que nous devions faire pendant la cérémonie révéleraient le charme d'esclavage, mais maintenant… »

« Ca ne fait aucune différence en ce qui concerne les sentiments que j'ai pour toi, » ajouta rapidement Severus après un moment. « Tu est mon fils depuis longtemps maintenant et je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Je pensai juste que peut-être… »

« Papa, » l'interrompit Harry.

Severus s'arrêta dans sa phrase. « Oui ? »

« Ce serait bien. » Harry lui sourit.

Severus fronça légèrement les sourcils de confusion. « Tu veux dire que… »

« Ca veux dire oui. Rendons tout ça légal. »

Severus le serra alors tellement fort dans ses bras que Harry ne put presque plus respirer. Mais c'était bien. Harry ne pouvait pas se rappeler de la dernière fois où il avait été si heureux. Il entoura son père de ses propres bras, le serrant fortement contre lui en retour.

Beaucoup plus tard, après le départ de Severus, Harry se trouvait toujours allongé sur son lit, à sourire dans l'obscurité. C'était drôle de voir comme il était heureux alors que Severus avait pourtant raison. Ils étaient père et fils depuis longtemps maintenant et légaliser l'adoption ne changerait vraiment rien. Ca ne rendrait pas leurs relations plus vraies.

Mais pour une quelconque raison, Harry était encore étourdi de joie à l'idée de la rendre officielle. Naturellement l'adoption révélerait le charme d'esclavage, mais tout le monde le savait déjà maintenant de toute façon. Peut-être, juste peut-être, son père et ses amis avaient raison sur le fait que les gens le soutiendraient. Après avoir vu comment la plupart des personnes s'était tenue de son côté au Bal de Noël, Harry pouvait presque le croire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Severus avait dit que la cérémonie d'adoption pouvait être simple et privée. Puis il serait officiellement et légalement le fils de Severus. Et être un fils était plus important qu'être un esclave.

N'est-ce pas ?

_Oui_, Harry inclina la tête à cette pensée. _Bien sûr que oui._

En dehors une rafale de vent particulièrement violente sembla pousser des cris de fureur perçants. Harry remonta sa couverture au-dessus de sa tête pour atténuer le bruit et finit par s'endormir, en souriant.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Le chapitre 74 sera normalement disponible vendredi prochain !

Bon week-end.


	74. Match Angleterre vs Portugal

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 74 chapitres (sur les 74 en anglais)

_**J'aurai bien aimé répondre à vos messages (tous très sympathiques d'ailleurs) mais ça ne marche plus ! Dès que je clique sur 'réponse', je tombe sur 'page non trouvée', apparemment une histoire de lien qui n'existe plus. Bref, j'espère que le problème ne durera pas trop longtemps mais quoiqu'il en soit MERCI.**_

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 74**

* * *

Hermione arriva à Prince Hall le lendemain matin, apportant avec elle des cadeaux pour Harry, Ron, et même un livre de Potions pour Severus qu'elle lui remit plutôt timidement. Harry lui offrit un roman historique de son auteur préféré et Ron un rouleau de parchemin parfumé à la rose et un joli collier des perles mêlées d'or et de topaze. Severus lui donna un sac d'école, identique à celui qu'il avait donné à Ron et Ginny.

Il les laissa seuls pendant quelques minutes après l'échange de cadeau, en expliquant qu'il devait jeter un sort de stase sur un élixir qu'il brassait.

« Nous prendrons le Portoloin pour Boscastle dans quelques minutes donc soyez prêts à partir, » conseilla Severus en sortant dans une envolée de robe de la bibliothèque.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se retourna pour regarder distraitement à travers l'une des fenêtres le parc désert. Il était excité par l'idée d'aller au match et il voulait y aller. Il attendait ce jour depuis des semaines. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il se risquait à sortir en public depuis le jour où tout le monde avait appris qu'il était sous un charme d'esclavage et maintenant que le moment était arrivé, il était anxieux. Ses camarades de classe de Poudlard l'avaient peut-être soutenu mais ils se connaissaient depuis des années et beaucoup d'entre eux étaient ses amis.

Faire face à de parfaits étrangers était autre chose. Pendant un instant Harry envisagea de dire à son père qu'il voulait finalement prendre du Polynectar.

« Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ? » La voix douce de Hermione le fit sortir de ses pensées.

Il se retourna pour voir que Ron et elle s'étaient rapprochés de lui. Ils l'observaient tous deux avec des yeux chaleureux mais inquiets. Hermione s'approcha encore pour lui prendre la main et la serrer doucement.

Ils le connaissaient vraiment trop bien, se dit Harry.

« Tout le monde va me dévisager et parler derrière mon dos. » marmonna-t-il.

« Nan, mon pote. Les gens seront trop excités par le match pour penser à toi, » essaya de le rassurer Ron.

Si seulement c'était vrai, pensa Harry de manière désabusée. Il regarda Ron, clairement sceptique.

« Bon, peut-être que certains te fixeront et parleront un peu de toi quand ils vont te voir, » admit Ron. « Mais une fois que le match va commencer, chacun sera concentré sur lui. »

« Et nous serons là avec toi… Et ton père, aussi, » ajouta Hermione. « Nous ne laisserons personne t'embêter. »

« Surtout ton père, » ajouta Ron. « Personne n'osera s'approcher de toi quand il leur lancera son meilleur regard noir. »

« C'est tout à fait vrai. » Severus entra de nouveau dans la bibliothèque et les rejoint. « Cela me donnera l'occasion de pratiquer mes techniques d'intimidation avant que l'école ne commence. »

« Hum, désolé, monsieur, » s'excusa Ron vivement.

Les lèvres de Severus s'incurvèrent tandis qu'il inclinait la tête puis retourna son attention sur son fils pour lui parler avec douceur. « Harry, tes amis ont raison. Tout va bien se passer. »

Harry n'en était pas aussi sûr. Il espérait que son père et ses amis auraient raison, mais son estomac restait noué. Il souhaita vraiment avoir insisté pour pouvoir prendre du Polynectar mais il était trop tard maintenant. Et il ne voulait pas agir avec lâcheté non plus.

Il remonta résolument sa manche, montrant ainsi le bracelet argenté orné de griffons et de serpents que Drago lui avait donné.

« Oh, Harry, qu'il est beau ! » s'exclama Hermione.

Momentanément distrait de ses craintes, Harry sourit. « Merci. C'est Drago qui me l'a donné pour Noël. Mais ce n'est pas simplement un bracelet. C'est un Portoloin. »

« Trop fort, » souffla Ron avec admiration.

« Drago a dit qu'il voulait me donner quelque chose qui m'aiderait à me protéger, puisque je semble toujours attirer le danger, » lui dit Harry.

« Je vois qu'il a effectivement changé, » répondit Ron.

Dans un même temps, Severus dit fermement, « Les jours où tu attirais le danger sont terminés, Mr. Potter. Maintenant, pourquoi tu n'activerais pas le Portoloin afin que nous nous mettions en route ? »

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry, avant de donner leur consigne aux deux autres adolescents. « Ron, prenez la main de Hermione. Hermione, placez votre autre main sur mon bras. Et tout le monde se tient fermement. »

Harry commença à taper sur le bracelet avec sa baguette magique quand il s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil hésitant à Severus. Son père lui avait déjà dit quoi faire et Harry ne doutait pas de lui, pas vraiment… mais Drago lui avait indiqué qu'il devait penser à l'endroit où il souhaitait être et Harry n'était jamais allé à Boscastle, ou n'importe où en Cornouailles avant. Il espérait seulement que le fait de penser à l'adresse serait suffisant.

« Pense simplement à un 'terrain au nord du Chemin des Trolls de rivière' » le rassura Severus. « Si tu y penses clairement, le Portoloin fonctionnera très bien. »

« Vous venez bien de dire 'Troll' ? » demanda Hermione avec inquiétude. Elle avait peur des trolls depuis qu'elle l'avait échappée belle à l'un d'entre eux pendant la première année.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Personne n'a plus vu de trolls dans ce secteur depuis des années, » remarqua Severus.

Hermione sembla soulagée. « Oh, d'accord. »

Harry toucha son bracelet de sa baguette magique et se concentra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il sentit une secousse, comme si un crochet l'avait saisi derrière le nombril puis tout tourbillonna autour de lui, de plus en plus rapidement, les couleurs se mélangeant en un sauvage kaléidoscope.

Juste au moment où Harry pensait devenir malade, ils arrivèrent sur un terrain rocheux près d'un chemin pavé. Au-dessus d'eux, le soleil d'hiver brillait dans un ciel bleu-clair. Il faisait un petit peu plus chaud ici que dans le Yorkshire, si l'on ne prenait pas en compte la brise fraîche qui soufflait. Le chemin menait à un village assez proche, un ensemble de bâtiments en pierre et de cottages blancs avec des toits couverts de chaume.

« Alors c'est ça Boscastle ? » demanda Ron, en regardant vivement autour de lui.

« Oh, je suis heureuse que nous soyons en avance, » dit Hermione visiblement ravie. « Pourrions-nous aller visiter le Musée de la Sorcellerie ? »

« Si vous voulez, » répondit Severus. « Mais c'est dans la partie Moldue de la ville, Hermione, et il ne contient aucun objet venant réellement du Monde Magique. Vous pourriez peut-être être plus intéressés par l'Exposition sur les Créatures Magiques. Il y a une section particulièrement originale sur les monstres de la mer. »

Un 'pop' retentit près d'eux et ils se retournèrent pour voir apparaître une famille, des parents accompagnés d'un garçon et d'une fillette qui, bien qu'en âge d'aller à l'école, semblaient trop jeunes pour aller à Poudlard. Ils avaient apparemment utilisés un Portoloin eux-aussi, puisqu'ils tenaient tous dans leur main un seau en métal que le père rétrécit rapidement et glissa dans sa poche. Les enfants discutaient de Quidditch et les parents semblaient heureux, mais fatigués tandis qu'ils dépassaient leur petit groupe sur le chemin. Les enfants leur firent un signe de la main en passant.

Harry, Severus, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, les adolescents souriant d'un air contrit alors qu'ils se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient tous discrètement leurs doigts sur leur baguette magique.

« Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, hein ? » murmura Ron.

Severus les regarda très sérieusement. « Se tenir prêt est une bonne habitude à avoir. Cependant, ce terrain est un lieu commun pour les arrivées en Portoloin et pour les Transplanages. J'imagine que des gens vont arriver tout au long de la matinée. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers le village et peu de temps après, ils marchaient dans les rues étroites et tortueuses entre les maisons et les magasins. Elles rappelaient un peu celles de Pré-au-Lard à Harry, avec des cafés et des tavernes, un apothicaire, une librairie, et un bureau de poste. Et des magasins de Quidditch. De nombreux magasins de Quidditch, vendant de tout, des balais aux chapeaux et tenues pour supporters. Harry supposait que c'était logique puisque l'équipe nationale avait sa base tout proche d'ici. Ron lui montra le stade argenté qu'on arrivait déjà à voir d'ici, dépassant par dessus les toits.

Ils s'arrêtèrent bien sûr dans plusieurs magasins. Severus avait besoin de quelques ingrédients chez l'apothicaire, Hermione voulait passer par la librairie et Harry et Ron achetèrent des pulls rouges et blancs portant l'emblème de l'équipe anglaise.

« Rappelez-vous qu'il y aura des vendeurs au stade, aussi. Ne dépensez pas tout votre argent de poche immédiatement, » leur dit Severus.

Un des endroits les plus intéressants fut le musée que Severus avait mentionné, l'Exposition sur les Créatures Magiques de Boscastle. Elle était à visiter dans un des plus grands bâtiments du village, une maison en pierre à trois étages et devait avoir des charmes d'expansion qui la rendait beaucoup plus grande de l'intérieur. Elle contenait des choses vivantes et artificielles de différents types d'animaux, des aquariums de poissons volant et d'hippocampe miniatures, des restes fossilisés d'un Léviathan et une nurserie où des techniciens soignaient un petit serpent de mer orphelin.

« Elle est énorme, » remarqua Ron comme ils observaient la créature d'une couleur verte brillante glisser dans l'eau.

« En fait, c'est en réalité petit pour un serpent de mer, » expliqua une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe colorée. « Nous nous occupons d'elle pour le moment mais quand elle sera un peu plus grande, nous devrons la placer dans un enclos marin près de la côte. Naturellement notre but est, par la suite, de la libérer de nouveau dans l'océan une fois que nous penserons qu'elle a une bonne chance de survie. »

« Hagrid l'aimerait, vous ne pensez pas ? » commenta Hermione.

Harry ressentit une pointe de douleur due à la culpabilité en entendant le nom de Hagrid. Il n'avait pas pensé au gardien des clés depuis longtemps. Ses amis et lui n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de contact avec Hagrid depuis l'automne passé. Il avait été bouleversé quand aucun d'entre eux ne s'était inscrit à sa classe d'ASPIC et il avait ensuite disparu de Poudlard avant que la nouvelle sur le charme d'esclavage ne se répande, pour s'occuper d'une affaire familiale, d'après Dumbledore. Harry se sentit soudainement horrible de ne pas avoir essayé plus durement d'arranger les choses avec Hagrid.

« Je suppose qu'il n'est toujours pas revenu à l'école, » demanda-t-il, persuadé que ses amis lui en auraient parlé si Hagrid était rentré.

« Non, mais j'ai oublié de te dire que j'en ai discuté avec Dumbledore avant les vacances et il m'a dit que Hagrid allait très bien et qu'il serait probablement de retour à le rentrée. » répondit Hermione.

« Cette rentrée va être une véritable réunion, n'est-ce pas? » demanda Ron. « Avec Harry, le Professeur Rogue et Hagrid de retour. »

« J'espère qu'il n'est plus fâché contre nous, » s'inquiéta Harry.

« Nous devrons simplement l'obliger à parler avec nous afin d'améliorer les choses, » décréta fermement Hermione.

En même temps Severus demanda, « Et pourquoi Hagrid serait fâché contre l'un de vous ? »

« Je pense qu'il a été blessé qu'aucun de nous ne choisisse sa classe, » expliqua Harry.

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Aucun de vous ne souhaite faire une métier avec des créatures magiques et sa classe ne s'insérait simplement pas dans votre programme. N'importe quel enseignant raisonnable comprendrait cela. Peut-être devrais-je en parler avec lui. »

Autant il adorait son père et savait combien il avait changé, autant Harry devait admettre que c'était un peu drôle de penser à Severus demandant à quelqu'un d'être un enseignant raisonnable. D'après le regard de Ron, Harry savait que l'ironie de ces paroles l'avait frappé aussi.

« Non, c'est bon, Papa. Nous allons nous débrouiller, » lui assura-t-il avec hâte.

Après avoir quitté le Musée, ils descendirent la rue et traversèrent un pont en pierre passant par-dessus un ruisseau boueux pour atteindre un cottage blanc avec un toit recouvert de chaume et une enseigne indiquant, « le Kelpie vert », accrochée au-dessus de la porte.

« J'ai entendu dire que ce snack était un bon endroit où manger, » leur dit Severus.

À l'intérieur, la lumière était faible et le sol de brique usé à cause d'une longue utilisation. Ils s'installèrent à une des tables en bois rondes dispersées dans la salle et quelques minutes plus tard une serveuse vint prendre leur commande. Ils prirent des nuggets au poisson et des frites et reconnurent que Severus avait eu raison. La nourriture était délicieuse.

Ils ne virent que peu de personnes durant la matinée et celles qu'ils avaient rencontrées semblaient plus préoccupées par leurs propres affaires, mais maintenant, alors que le match de Quidditch approchait, plus de personnes arrivaient et il apparut que certaines d'entre elles avaient également prévu de déjeuner au Kelpie Vert.

De plus en plus de visiteurs s'installèrent tandis que Harry et ses compagnons mangeaient, et il supposa qu'il était inévitable que quelqu'un l'identifie. Il sut quand ce fut le cas à cause du soudain silence, puis du brouhaha excité qui suivit. Il pouvait sentir sur lui les regards et il se tapit dans son siège, souhaitant pouvoir se faire engloutir par le sol et disparaitre.

« Ca va aller Harry, » dit doucement Hermione. « Continue juste de manger et ignore-les. »

Severus lança des regards noirs et féroces à la foule ce qui sembla pendant un moment empêcher les personnes de s'approcher mais finalement un petit groupe de jeunes adultes brava l'air menaçant du Maître des Potions et s'avança.

« Harry Potter ? Vous êtes Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mon fils est… » Commença Severus d'un ton si froid qu'il aurait pu congeler les flammes de l'Enfer.

Un jeune homme, qui était exceptionnellement courageux ou particulièrement entêté, ou peut-être les deux, l'interrompit, « Mes amis et moi… Eh bien, nous voulions juste vous remercier de nous avoir débarrassés de Vous-Savez-Qui, et nous voulions également vous dire… Eh bien, que nous sommes désolés de tout ce qui vous est arrivé depuis et que nous sommes vraiment heureux de vous voir. »

Harry regarda l'homme et ses amis. Ils souriaient mais pas moqueusement. Non, ils semblaient amicaux et bienveillants. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux, laissant son regard glisser sur les personnes dans le snack. Elles avaient toutes des expressions semblables, de soutien et d'inquiétude. Il fut si touché qu'il osa leur faire un petit sourire en retour.

Puis il retourna son attention au groupe devant lui. « Hum, merci. Merci beaucoup. J'apprécie vraiment vos paroles. »

Quand ils partirent, Harry regarda son père et ses amis. « Ils ont été gentils, au sujet du charme d'esclavage, je veux dire, » dit-il visiblement surpris.

« Nous te l'avions dit. » Précisa Ron. « La plupart des gens, et presque tout le monde en réalité, est de ton côté. Personne ne veut se moquer. »

Severus attrapa juste la main de Harry avant de la serrer doucement.

* * *

Après le repas, il fut l'heure de se diriger vers le stade, un grand dôme argenté au centre d'un champ près du village. À présent, une foule de personnes était arrivée et Harry, Ron, et Hermione observaient tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux avec attention tandis qu'ils suivaient Severus vers les portes d'entrée. Beaucoup de personnes, y compris Harry et ses amis, étaient habillées en rouge et blanc, mais quelques-unes portaient également du rouge et vert, couleur des supporters de l'équipe portugaise. L'atmosphère n'était pas aussi festive et extravagante que celle de la Coupe du Monde avait été, et Harry ne remarqua aucune tente près du stade, mais tout le monde semblait enthousiaste et joyeux.

Comme ils approchaient du stade, ils virent plusieurs chariots et carrioles de vendeurs ambulants proposant des programmes, des bannières, des Multiplettes, et des T-shirts. Harry et Ron s'achetèrent une nouvelle paire de Multiplettes pour regarder la rencontre et Hermione acquéra un programme et une bannière tandis que Severus attendait plutôt impatiemment.

Ils durent se mettre les uns derrière les autres pour montrer leurs billets avant de monter ce qui leur parut mille escaliers, pour finalement pouvoir s'installer dans une loge au dessus du stade ; Severus avait eu de très bonnes places et ils étaient fins près à regarder le match.

Harry se rappelait des veelas et des lutins de la Coupe du Monde et il espérait qu'il y aurait une présentation semblable ici, mais apparemment les équipes nationales ne s'ennuyaient pas à prévoir de telles choses durant l'année. Au lieu de cela les joueurs de chaque pays firent juste un tour autour du stade quand ils furent annoncés. Puis chacun se mit alors en position, l'arbitre siffla et le match commença.

Les deux équipes semblaient chevronnées et le jeu promettait d'être passionnant. Les Poursuiveurs portugais attrapèrent immédiatement le Souaffle et foncèrent vivement vers les anneaux anglais. Seule l'action rapide du gardien, Casey Lyle, maintint le score.

« Wahou ! Oui ! » Cria Ron, en levant son poing en l'air. Il se tourna vers Harry. « Merci Merlin d'avoir Lyle dans notre équipe. Les Poursuiveurs adverses sont meilleurs mais Lyle est le meilleur Gardien de la ligue, ou l'un des meilleurs du moins. Les Attrapeurs sont de force égale, je pense. »

Harry inclina la tête pour montrer son accord, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, les Poursuiveurs Jessica Murphy et Philip Shaw pour l'Angleterre se saisirent du Souaffle et foncèrent à travers le terrain.

Et le jeu continua ainsi. Les Poursuiveurs traversaient rapidement le terrain dans les deux sens tandis que les Gardiens défendaient leurs buts et que les Batteurs luttaient pour protéger leurs équipiers contre les Cognards volants. Mais Harry était concentré à observer les Attrapeurs, à admirer leur agilité et leur sang-froid pendant qu'ils tournaient, plongeaient et exécutaient des acrobaties aériennes au-dessus des autres. Il loucha, essayant de trouver le Vif, mais à une telle distance c'était pratiquement impossible. De temps en temps, il pouvait l'apercevoir grâce à ses Multiplettes mais c'était plutôt rare.

Le score resta serré, une équipe marquant avant que l'autre ne fasse de même assez rapidement. Harry et Ron avaient la voix rauque de trop crier et même Severus et Hermione

semblaient tendus. Il y avait eu quelques légères blessures de Cognards et des erreurs de vol, mais personne n'était sérieusement blessé. Et naturellement, aucun match de Quidditch ne serait parfait sans échauffourées et fautes contestées.

Ron défendait avec vigueur son équipe préférée. « Et l'arbitre, t'es aveugle ? Harry, tu a vu cela ? » Hurla-t-il, en faisant des gestes sauvages en direction du terrain. « C'était un flagrant… »

« M. Weasley, » l'interrompit Severus, en utilisant le nom de famille de Ron pour accentuer ses paroles. « Je vous assure que pousser des cris perçants telle un Banshee ne va pas affecter la décision de l'arbitre. » Il se renfrogna en observant le terrain et croisa ses bras. « Aussi stupide que cette décision ait pu être. »

L'Attrapeur portugais, Ramon Eduardo Tavares, captura finalement le Vif, utilisant une stupéfiante variante de la feinte de Wronski, et le Portugal gagna. Une fois que le match fut fini, Ron sembla reprendre ses esprits.

« Oh, c'était un bon jeu et Tavares était impressionnant, » dit-il quand ils quittèrent le stade.

« Je me demande si je pourrais apprendre à faire ce piqué, » réfléchit Harry. « Il a commencé à se pencher vers la droite puis a fait un piqué, avant de se retourner et de se mettre à l'envers. »

« Ca semble dangereux, » remarqua Hermione.

« En effet, » en convint Severus, en jetant à son fils un regard sévère. « Je ne crois pas que cette technique devrait être ajoutée à ton répertoire, Harry. »

Ils laissèrent le stade derrière eux et Severus les conduisit à un endroit éloigné de la foule. « Harry, nous ferais-tu l'honneur ? »

« Bien sûr. » Harry pointa sa baguette magique au-dessus du bracelet. « Hermione, si je pense à ton adresse, dans quelle partie de ta maison penses-tu que nous allons transplaner ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, » admit Hermione.

Ils regardèrent tous Severus.

« Tu devrais peut-être penser à une pièce spécifique, comme la cuisine de Hermione ? » proposa-t-il.

« Hum, je vais faire ça. » Harry inclina la tête et tapota son bracelet.

Une seconde plus tard ils se tenaient dans la cuisine jaune et blanche des Granger, mais chacun sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas, vraiment pas. Les portes des armoires étaient ouvertes et des assiettes et des verres étaient brisés sur le sol. Le plus sinistre de tout était la trainée de sang rouge foncé qui partait jusqu'à la porte du salon.

Le visage de Hermione avait pris la couleur de la craie et elle hurla brusquement, mais son cri fut noyé par un hurlement de souffrance.

« Restez ici ! » siffla Severus aux adolescents. Il serra sa baguette magique et se dirigea vers la porte.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Je n'avais pas prévu d'avoir une semaine si chargée ! Désolée pour le retard !

J'ai un petit doute concernant la façon d'écrire « cette décision ait pu-t-être ». Si ce n'est pas comme ça et que quelqu'un connaît la réelle façon de l'écrire, je suis preneuse !

Bon week-end.


	75. L'attaque des Granger

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 75 chapitres (sur les 78 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 75**

* * *

Le temps sembla s'arrêter alors que Harry regardait son père se glisser par la porte entrouverte. Un autre cri perçant rempli de souffrance leur parvint du salon mais Harry pouvait à peine l'entendre tant ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Pendant un instant il n'eut plus l'impression d'être dans la maison des Granger, mais au Département des Mystères, en train d'observer sans rien pouvoir n'y faire, Sirius tomber à travers le Voile.

Non ! Ca n'allait pas se reproduire. Il n'allait pas perdre son père également.

Dès que cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, Harry brandit sa baguette magique et suivit Severus. Ron et Hermione furent près de lui en quelques secondes, leurs propres baguettes magiques levées.

Severus leur jeta un regard noir. « Obéissez-moi. Restez en arrière. » Sa voix était basse, à peine plus qu'un chuchotement, mais aussi tranchante qu'une lame de couteau.

Il poussa la porte du salon et ils tombèrent sur une horrible vision… un visage couvert de sang entouré de cheveux gris était penché au-dessus du père de Hermione, qui était étendu sur le sol, immobile et silencieux, avec des trainées de sang tout autour de lui. Harry pria pour qu'il soit seulement inconscient et pas mort.

Mme Granger était celle qui criait. Elle était aussi étendue sur le sol, pas très loin de son mari. Elle ne saignait pas mais se tordait d'agonie. Un deuxième homme, grand, avec un visage cruel et des cheveux sombres et gras se tenait debout et pointait sa baguette sur elle.

Harry put entendre le halètement de Hermione près de lui et vit ses lèvres bouger alors qu'elle le visait de sa baguette, mais Severus fut plus rapide. D'un geste souple de sa baguette, il stupéfia silencieusement Fenrir Greyback et le monstre s'effondra sur le sol.

Cette action lui fit perdre l'effet de surprise et le deuxième attaquant visa immédiatement la porte de la cuisine.

Mais Harry et ses amis étaient prêts. « Expelliarmus ! Stupéfix ! »

Les charmes le frappèrent simultanément et l'homme s'écroula à son tour tandis que sa baguette s'échappait de sa main.

Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans le salon. Severus, suivi de Harry, se mit à genoux près de Mr. Granger, qui semblait en mauvais état. Une longue coupure ensanglantée lui barrait le côté gauche du visage et ses bras n'étaient plus qu'os et sang.

Hermione hésita, n'arrivant pas à se décider vers lequel de ses parents aller.

Ron lui toucha la main dans un geste de réconfort. « Va rejoindre ton père. Je vais aller aider ta mère. »

Hermione lui lança un regard reconnaissant avant de s'agenouiller près de son père.

« Est-il… ? » Sa voix se brisa et elle ne put finir sa question.

Severus fit passer sa baguette au-dessus de la tête et de la poitrine de Mr. Granger avant de répondre laconiquement, « Il est vivant. » Il lança rapidement un autre charme, pointant sa baguette sur les bras estropiés de l'homme. Harry reconnut le sort que Severus avait lancé pour stopper l'hémorragie quand Drago s'était blessé à Halloween.

Puis Severus leva sa baguette et appela son Patronus, un cerf argenté, pas un mâle entièrement adulte comme celui de Harry, mais un plus jeune cerf, presqu'un faon, au vu des petits andouillers qui commençaient à apparaître sur son front.

« Albus, les Granger ont été attaqués par Greyback et Dolohov. Faites venir Poppy à leur maison de Londres immédiatement. »

Le Patronus disparut dès que Severus eut fini de lui parler et ce dernier fit glisser son regard à travers la pièce, jusqu'à l'endroit où Ron parlait tranquillement avec Mme Granger, à présent allongée avec un coussin sous la tête.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Assez secouée, » répondit Ron. « Je pense que Dolohov lui a lancé un Doloris mais elle arrive à me parler et à me répondre. »

Severus inclina gravement la tête. « Hermione, allez vous occuper de votre mère. Ron, surveillez Dolohov et Greyback. Vous devriez peut-être même leur jeter un autre sort incapacitant juste au cas où. Harry lance de nouveaux sorts de protection autour de la maison. Les anciens ont visiblement été détruits. »

« Il n'y avait aucune barrière protectrice, » chuchota Hermione, semblant en état de choc. « Mr. Weasley leur en a parlé, mais Maman et Papa n'en voulaient pas. Ils ont dit qu'ils refusaient de vivre dans la peur. Ils n'ont pas vraiment compris les enjeux et les conséquences de la guerre. C'est de ma faute, d'ailleurs. Je les ai toujours minimisés. En fait, je ne leur en ai jamais beaucoup parlé. C'est ma faute. »

Sa voix trembla et Ron, qui avait commencé à se diriger vers les Mangemorts, se retourna vers elle, mais Hermione secoua la tête et reprit contenance.

Severus sortit une fiole remplie d'un liquide argenté de sa poche et la tendit à Hermione.

« Faites boire ceci à votre mère. » Puis il retourna son attention vers Mr. Granger et lui lança une nouvelle série de sorts.

Le regard de Ron s'attarda juste une seconde supplémentaire sur Hermione avant qu'il ne se reprenne et s'avance vers Dolohov et Greyback. « Petrificus Totalus ! Incarcerem ! »

Il jeta un regard noir à Dolohov alors que d'épaisses cordes l'entouraient étroitement. « Bâtard ! J'espère que tu pourriras en enfer. »

Puis il se retourna vers les autres qui semblaient tous choqués. « Il a presque tué Hermione l'année dernière. Il a tué mes oncles durant la première guerre. »

Ils le dévisagèrent mais personne ne sut quoi répondre à cela. Après quelques secondes, ils détournèrent leur attention de Ron, retournant en silence à leur propre occupation.

Harry prit une profonde respiration avant de lever lentement sa baguette magique. Il avait étudié les barrières de protection dans ses cours avancés de Défense avec Severus, et il s'était entraîné à les lancer, mais n'avait jamais dû le faire en situation réelle.

Mais le procédé était identique, se rappela-t-il. Il pouvait le faire. Il fit tournoyer sa baguette dans un mouvement complexe et précis. « Salvio Hexia ! Cave Inimicum ! »

Harry continua, lentement et soigneusement, ne faisant pas de pause même lorsque Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh arrivèrent. Il pouvait entendre leurs exclamations et leurs voix tandis qu'ils parlaient avec Severus, leur inquiétude pour les Granger, et l'identification des prisonniers, mais il ne s'arrêta jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que les barrières étaient en place. Alors il se retourna pour trouver Madame Pomfresh et Severus auprès de Mr. Granger, tandis qu'ils lui étalaient sur ses blessures un onguent vert avant de les bander. Dumbledore, Ron, et Hermione étaient quelques pas plus loin, avec Mme Granger. Harry partit les rejoindre.

La mère de Hermione, bien que toujours très pâle et tremblante, était parvenue à s'asseoir, et était maintenant entourée par le bras de sa fille. Dumbledore avait apparemment essayé de l'interroger sur ce qui s'était passé, mais quand Mme Granger avait essayé de répondre, sa voix s'était cassée et elle couvrait à présent son visage de ses mains, les épaules tremblantes.

« Ce n'est pas grave, » essaya de la rassurer Dumbledore. « Vous nous raconterez cela plus tard. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Mme Granger prit une profonde inspiration et releva vers lui un visage strié de larmes. « Non, je préfère vous en parler maintenant, » chuchota-t-elle, sa voix si rauque qu'il était difficile de la comprendre. « Mais Stephen… ?

« Papa est vivant, Maman. Madame Pomfresh et le Professeur Rogue s'occupent de lui et ils sont très doués en médecine. » Hermione eut l'impression d'essayer de s'en convaincre tout autant qu'elle essayait de rassurer sa mère.

« Ces horribles hommes, » chuchota Mme Granger. Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux. « Nous finissions juste de déjeuner… nous avons mangé tard… et soudainement ils étaient là. Ils nous ont appelés étrangement - sales moldus ? - Stephen s'est levé de table… il a essayé de me protéger… mais l'un d'entre eux lui a juste sauté dessus et… » Sa voix se cassa de nouveau et Hermione la serra plus fortement contre elle, baissant sa tête près de celle de sa mère.

« Repose-toi maintenant, Maman. Tout va s'arranger. »

« Je pense qu'il serait bien d'aider Mme Granger à aller jusqu'au canapé si elle le souhaite, » dit doucement Dumbledore.

Ils l'aidèrent donc à s'allonger sur le canapé tout proche, Dumbledore la soulevant presque. Ron prit un plaid léger d'une chaise et l'étala doucement au-dessus de Mme Granger. Hermione lui fit un sourire reconnaissant, bien que triste, alors qu'elle la remontait jusqu'aux épaules de sa mère.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh s'écarte finalement de Mr. Granger et s'approche.

« Mme Granger, j'aimerai lancer un charme de diagnostic sur vous. Vous ne sentirez rien du tout et ça m'aidera à vous soigner. »

« Mon mari ? Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda impatiemment Mme Granger en tendant le cou pour voir son mari. Il était encore inconscient mais Severus avait conjuré un brancard pour qu'il puisse être confortablement allongé et il était lui-aussi recouvert jusqu'à la taille d'une couverture, ses bras bandés reposant mollement dessus.

« Il va s'en sortir, » dit Madame Pomfresh. « Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais nous avons pu régler le problème. Il a cependant de la chance que ce ne soit pas la pleine lune. »

Mme Granger la regarda fixement sans comprendre et Madame Pomfresh rajouta. « Je veux dire que ce Greyback, la personne qui a attaqué votre mari, n'étant pas sous sa forme de loup-garou, il n'y a aucun danger que Mr. Granger ait été infecté. »

« Loup-garou ? » Mme Granger se tourna vers sa fille. « Ils existent vraiment ? Toutes ces créatures ? »

Hermione hocha de la tête. « Oui, Maman, » Expliqua-t-elle tranquillement. « Mais les loups-garou ne sont pas tous ainsi et la plupart d'entre eux prenne une potion afin de les rendre inoffensifs. Greyback est juste… particulièrement horrible. »

« Mais il n'y a aucune possibilité que Mr. Granger en devienne un, » dit Madame Pomfresh. « Il pourra montrer quelques tendances plus ou moins lupines… »

« Des tendances lupines ? » murmura Mme Granger.

« Mais rien d'extrême, » continua vivement Madame Pomfresh. « Un de mes collègues est un expert en lycanthropie et je le ferais venir plus tard pour que vous puissiez en parler avec lui. Mr. Granger gardera vraisemblablement les cicatrices sur ses bras et il peut avoir besoin d'une légère thérapie pour les dégâts faits sur les nerfs de ses mains. Comme il est Moldu, je ne suis pas vraiment certaine de l'efficacité de nos crèmes, mais il va guérir. Maintenant, est-ce que je peux vous examiner ? »

Elle exécuta quelques mouvements de baguette au-dessus d'une Mme Granger encore secouée avant de reprendre la parole. « Vous souffrez du contrecoup du Doloris, mais la potion que le Professeur Rogue vous a fait boire va vous aider. »

Elle posa une main légère sur le bras de Mme Granger et dit doucement, « Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ceci, mais vous n'aurez aucune séquelle physique. »

Dumbledore se racla la gorge. « Mme Granger, je voudrais que votre mari et vous restiez à l'infirmerie de Poudlard pendant un jour ou deux. Nous pouvons nous occuper de vous pendant que vous récupérez et regagnez vos forces. Nous devons également découvrir comment Dolohov et Greyback ont pu traverser les barrières entourant votre maison et s'assurer que tout est sécurisé dorénavant. »

« Il n'y avait aucune barrière, monsieur, » expliqua Hermione d'une voix peinée. « Mr. Weasley en a parlé avec Maman et Papa par le passé, mais mes parents n'en ont pas voulu. Aucun de nous n'a vraiment pensé qu'il courrait un quelconque danger. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête, avec gravité. « Oh. Je suis terriblement désolé pour ce qui est arrivé mais je suis soulagé de savoir que Dolohov et Greyback ne peuvent pas réellement traverser des barrières de protection. » Il se tourna vers Madame Pomfresh. « Poppy, les Granger peuvent-ils rapidement être amenés à Poudlard ? »

Peu de temps après, Mr. et Mme Granger furent installés à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Dumbledore était resté derrière, pour attendre l'arrivée de Kingsley Shacklebolt, et de plusieurs aurors, afin de récupérer les prisonniers. Tous les autres avaient accompagné Hermione et ses parents à l'école.

Mr. Granger était encore inconscient et Madame Pomfresh précisa qu'il était susceptible de rester endormi pendant encore quelques heures. Mme Granger était évidemment très bouleversée, mais également faible et effrayée si bien que la Médicomage lui donna également un puissant sédatif pour l'aider à dormir.

Hermione qui avait été calme et placide jusque-là, éclata en larmes dès que les yeux de sa mère se fermèrent. Ron l'entoura immédiatement de ses bras, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire de plus.

Harry s'approcha également d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Ca va aller, Hermione, » murmura-t-il. Ca irait, il le savait. Ses deux parents étaient vivants et allaient guérir. Mais il savait également que ça avait été une expérience terrible et terrifiante, et ce n'était pas étonnant que Hermione en soit bouleversée.

Et connaissant Hermione, elle se blâmerait également de ne pas avoir su convaincre ses parents de placer des barrières de protection autour de leur maison, de ne pas avoir considéré qu'ils puissent être en danger. Harry ne pensait pas qu'elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher, mais il savait qu'elle le ferait.

Madame Pomfresh s'avança à son tour et tapota le bras de Hermione. « Harry a raison, ma chérie. Tout va s'arranger. Vos parents vont guérir et nous allons nous assurer qu'ils soient en sécurité à présent. »

Elle tendit une fiole à Hermione. « Prenez cette Potion Calmante pendant que je nous fais apporter un léger repas. »

Hermione commença à protester, mais Severus l'interrompit. « Madame Pomfresh a raison. Le manque de nourriture n'apportera rien et nous avons tous besoin de reprendre des forces. »

« Je vais avertir Molly et Arthur aussi, » décida Madame Pomfresh en s'éloignant.

Harry était heureux, parce qu'il savait que les parents Weasley étaient de braves gens sur lesquelles on pouvait compter et qui étaient toujours près à aider quand il y avait un problème. Il eut alors une pensée qui le glaça. Et si Dolohov et Greyback avaient aussi attaqué le Terrier ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien dire qui risquerait d'alarmer son ami, mais Ron sembla réaliser ce à quoi il pensait. Il lança à Harry un petit sourire et dit à voix basse afin que Hermione ne les entende pas.

« Il y a des barrières autour du Terrier. Maman et Papa vont très bien. »

Néanmoins, Harry eut l'impression que Ron se trouva soulagé de voir ses parents arriver sains et saufs quelques minutes plus tard.

Mme Weasley se précipita immédiatement au côté de Hermione, la réconfortant et la rassurant tandis que Mr. Weasley parlait brièvement avec Severus et Madame Pomfresh. Harry et Ron s'approchèrent d'eux et Mr. Weasley sourit aux garçons avant de serrer l'épaule de son fils.

« Vous allez bien tous les deux ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête.

« On m'a dit que tu avais très bien géré la situation, » dit Mr. Weasley à Ron. « Je suis fier de toi, fils. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'être d'accord. » Severus leur lança un regard noir. « Je me rappelle distinctement vous avoir dit de rester en arrière. »

« Mais nous ne pouvions pas te laisser y aller tout seul ! » protesta Harry. « Nous ne savions pas ce qui allait se passer. »

« C'était d'autant plus une raison de m'obéir, » reprit sévèrement Severus.

« Tu aurais pu te retrouver dépassé en nombre, à cent contre un, » insista Harry, tremblant en se remémorant la crainte désespérée qu'il avait ressenti en s'imaginant perdre son père, la personne qu'il aimait le plus dans le monde entier. « Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! »

Avant que son père ne puisse répondre, des assiettes de hachis Parmentier et un broc de bièraubeurre apparurent pour le dîner. Severus soupira, semblant soudainement las. « Nous en rediscuterons plus tard. »

Madame Pomfresh conjura une table et des chaises qu'elle installa dans la partie vide de l'infirmerie. Pendant que chacun s'y dirigeait et s'installait, Harry se rapprocha de son père et le tira légèrement par la manche.

« Papa, tu n'es pas fâché, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai juste eu si peur de te perdre. »

Severus mit son bras autour de Harry, le serrant fortement contre lui pendant un instant. « Je ne suis pas en colère. J'ai eu peur de te perdre aussi. Mais allons devoir avoir une longue et sérieuse discussion à ce sujet plus tard. »

Ils étaient à mi-chemin de la table quand Dumbledore apparut dans la cheminée.

« Comment vont Mr. et Mme Granger ? » demanda-t-il en s'avançant avec eux jusqu'à la table. Madame Pomfresh lui assura qu'ils iraient bien et Dumbledore inclina la tête. « Ce sont de très bonnes nouvelles. »

Il dévisagea Hermione, qui était assise entre Ron et Mme Weasley, et dit avec bonté, « Miss Granger, je suis sûr que vos parents récupéreront rapidement en ayant Madame Pomfresh près d'eux pour s'en occuper. »

« Merci, monsieur. Je l'espère. » Répondit Hermione d'une voix anxieuse avant d'observer ses parents avec inquiétude.

« Ils iront bien, » la rassura le directeur. « Les aurors et moi avons nettoyé votre maison et l'avons remis en ordre. J'ai vérifié les barrières de protection de Harry et elles sont fortes et sécuritaires. Je n'aurais pas pu mieux faire moi-même. » Dumbledore fit glisser son regard de l'autre côté de la table jusqu'à Harry. « Harry, j'ai été très impressionné. C'est vraiment du bon travail. »

Malgré les circonstances et ses craintes pour la famille de Hermione, Harry ressentit un vif plaisir devant le compliment de Dumbledore. « Merci, monsieur. »

« Je suppose que Dolohov et Greyback sont en garde-à-vue maintenant, Albus ? » demanda Severus.

Dumbledore inclina la tête. « Oui. Kingsley, Dora Tonks, et quelques autres sont arrivés peu de temps après votre départ et ils les ont emmené dans un endroit sûr en attente de leur procès. Kingsley m'a interrogé, mais ils vont également avoir besoin de vos déclarations. »

« Devrons-nous témoigner à leur procès ? » demanda Ron.

« Je ne pense pas, » répondit Dumbledore. « Dora Tonks viendra demain après-midi pour parler avec vous. Avec votre autorisation, elle enregistrera vos conversations et ce devrait être suffisant. Naturellement il n'y a pas beaucoup de doute quant à leur culpabilité. Chacun d'eux sont accusées de nombreuses charges. Je suis sûr qu'ils passeront le reste de leurs vies à Azkaban. »

Il y eut des murmures généraux d'approbation et de consentement alors qu'ils finissaient de manger. Il y eut ensuite un débat pour savoir où Hermione passerait la nuit. Les Weasley voulaient qu'elle vienne avec eux au Terrier, mais elle insista pour rester à l'infirmerie avec ses parents.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que tu restes seule ma chérie, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, » s'inquiéta Mme Weasley.

« J'apprécie votre soutien, Mme Weasley. Vraiment. Mais je dois être ici au cas où ils auraient besoin de moi, » répondit Hermione.

« Hermione ira bien, » intervint Madame Pomfresh. « Je serai ici donc elle ne se sentira pas seule, et Poudlard est parfaitement sûr. »

Mme Weasley soupira. « Bien, si vous êtes certaines que tout ira bien… »

« Nous reviendrons dans la matinée, » promit Ron en la serrant dans ses bras avant que Harry ne fasse de même.

Ce dernier fut étonné, mais touché, de voir son père venir également lui parler avant de le voir serrer sa main sur l'épaule de son amie. Il faillit presque rire de l'expression confuse qui apparut sur le visage de son père quand Hermione le serra brusquement dans ses bras.

« Vous avez sauvé les vies de mes parents, Professeur. Merci. »

C'était l'un des rares moments où Severus ne semblait pas savoir comment gérer la situation. Il se racla maladroitement la gorge. « Oui, eh bien, je pense qu'il est temps pour Harry et moi de partir. »

« Ca a été une longue journée et nous avons tous besoin d'un peu de calme, » en convint Madame Pomfresh. Elle prit le bras de Hermione. « Venez, ma chérie. Allons-vous préparer un lit. »

Harry et Severus partirent chez eux après avoir salué les Weasley. Quelques secondes plus tard ils étaient dans le salon de Severus et Harry se sentit plus épuisé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Il n'était pas vraiment très tard, mais comme Madame Pomfresh l'avait dit, ca avait été une longue journée. L'excitation et l'amusement à Boscastle puis le match de Quidditch avaient été effacés par l'horreur de l'attaque, mais Harry se reprit mentalement en se rappelant que tout allait bien maintenant. Les Granger récupéreraient et Dolohov et Greyback avaient été capturés donc tout irait mieux.

« J'ai l'impression que je vais m'endormir debout. Bonne nuit, Papa. »

« Juste un moment, » dit fermement Severus. Il montra le canapé près de la cheminée. « Je pense que nous avons à parler de quelques petites choses avant d'aller au lit. »

Oh. Dans son épuisement, Harry avait oublié que son père était fâché contre lui. En fait non, pas fâché. Il avait dit qu'il n'était pas fâché. Mais il n'était pas content, c'était sûr.

Voyant l'expression sévère de Severus, l'estomac de Harry sembla se tordre sur lui-même. Il détestait décevoir son père. Heureusement c'était devenu assez rare, mais pour les quelques occasions où c'était arrivé, cela lui paraissait réellement insupportable.

À contrecœur il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Severus s'installa près de lui et glissa une main sur son visage, semblant aussi fatigué que Harry se sentait. « Harry, je vous ai demandé à tes amis et toi de rester en arrière. Aucun de vous n'a prêté la plus légère attention à ma demande. Vous avez complètement négligé mes ordres et vous vous êtes placés en danger. Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer. »

Harry tourna un visage angoissé vers lui. « Mais tu aurais pu te faire tuer également ! »

« Je suis un adulte et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis tout à fait apte à prendre soin de moi-même, » répondit Severus.

« Mais tu ne savais pas ce que tu allais trouver à l'intérieur, et je sais que nous ne sommes que des enfants et que nous ne connaissons pas tout. » Un souvenir de ses amis et de lui-même pris antre les griffes des Mangemorts au Département des Mystères lui traversa l'esprit et l'étouffa presque de douleur. « Mais je ne pouvais simplement pas rester an arrière et ne rien faire pendant que tu risquais ta vie. »

« Je ne peux pas te perdre aussi ! Comme j'ai perdu… » Mais la voix de Harry se brisa et il s'arrêta brutalement de parler, pressant ses mains contre son visage tout en essayant de prendre de profondes respirations et de chasser de son esprit ses souvenirs de Sirius.

Mais la main de son père se posa sur son épaule et sa voix était douce et inquiète quand elle lui demanda, « Harry ? »

Alors Harry n'arriva pas à contenir plus longtemps sa douleur et sa peine dues à la mort de Sirius. Il avait bloqué ses souvenirs et ses émotions très longtemps, mais maintenant, pour une quelconque raison, il ne le pouvait plus. Peut-être était-ce sa peur récente de perdre son père ou son total épuisement, ou peut-être simplement un mélange des deux.

Tout ce que su Harry c'est que, soudainement, il pleurait. Les larmes brouillaient sa vision, mais rien ne pouvait effacer son souvenir de Sirius disparaissant pour toujours à travers le voile brumeux et mystérieux de la mort.

Les bras de Severus se glissèrent doucement autour de lui, et le serrèrent fermement contre lui pour le réconforter.

Mais Harry secoua la tête et lutta pour s'écarter. Son père ne devrait pas le serrer dans ses bras. Il ne méritait pas son réconfort. Il avait tué Sirius de par ses actes insensés, et il lui avait désobéi aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu mettre son père encore plus en danger en faisant ça. Mais s'il était resté derrière et si quelque chose était arrivée à Severus, comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu continuer à vivre après ça ? Particulièrement s'il avait pu faire quelque chose ?

Comment était-il supposé savoir ce qu'il aurait dû faire ? Il savait seulement que perdre quelqu'un qu'on aimait faisait mal. Il avait tué son parrain. Si quelque chose arrivait à Severus, alors… Harry en mourrait certainement lui aussi.

Severus l'empêcha de s'éloigner. « Chut, enfant. »

Harry secoua une nouvelle fois la tête. « Ma faute, » s'étrangla-t-il. « C'est de ma faute. Je l'ai tué. Parce que j'ai été stupide et arrogant et imprudent, juste comme tu l'as toujours dit. Tu devrais me détester ! »

Severus prit le visage de Harry entre ses mains. « Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, fils. Je ne pourrais jamais te détester. Est-ce que tu ne le sais pas depuis le temps ? »

« Mais j'ai tué Sirius. »

« Harry, tu n'as pas tué Sirius Black. » Le ton de Severus était définitif et ne supportait aucun argumentaire. « Bellatrix Lestrange l'a fait, et Voldemort. Le comprends-tu ? Tu n'as pas tué ton parrain. »

« Mais… »

« Tu as fait des erreurs. Comme j'en ais fais moi-aussi. Comme nous en faisons tous. » Continua Severus. Ses mains descendirent pour pouvoir tenir Harry par les épaules. Il se pencha si près de lui que leur front se touchait presque et ses yeux sombres fixèrent intensément ceux de Harry. « Mais quoiqu'il en soit nous ne sommes pas responsables de la mort de Black. Si tu te blâmes toi-même pour ça, tu fournis une excuse aux vrais coupables. »

Harry pleurait trop pour répondre et cette fois, il ne lutta pas quand son père enroula ses bras autour de lui et le serra fortement contre lui. Il glissa son visage contre l'épaule de Severus et pleura pendant longtemps tandis que son père frottait ses cheveux et murmurait de douces paroles de réconfort.

Quand finalement ses larmes s'arrêtèrent, Harry continua à s'appuyer contre Severus, se sentant fragile et faible comme un fléreur nouveau-né. L'homme le garda contre lui pendant un moment, ses doigts glissant légèrement dans les cheveux de son fils, jusqu'à ce que finalement Harry le regarde.

« Punis-moi, Papa. Quelque chose de vraiment sévère. Je le mérite. »

Mais Severus secoua la tête et indiqua doucement, « Je pense que tu t'es suffisamment puni tout seul. »

Les yeux de Harry se remplirent de larmes. « Mais je le mérite. Sirius… »

« Harry, je ne vais pas te punir pour la mort de Sirius Black. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu n'aurais pas du aller au Ministère. Mais je n'aurais pas du rendre nos leçons d'Occlumencie aussi désagréables. Si j'avais effectué un meilleur travail pour ton apprentissage, alors peut-être que Voldemort n'aurait pas pu t'envoyer des visions. Albus n'aurait pas du couper tout contact avec toi cette année. Peut-être que s'il s'était confié à toi, tu aurais appris à ne pas faire confiance à ces visions. Comme je te l'ai dit, nous avons tous fait des erreurs. Mais nous n'avons pas tué Black. »

Harry voulait désespérément croire cela. Mais c'était si dur. Il s'appuya de nouveau contre Severus.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore un peu, immobiles et silencieux, puis Severus prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer. « Si je devais vraiment te punir pour quelque chose, ce serait pour m'avoir désobéi aujourd'hui. » Il soupira. « Mais c'était une situation délicate et je n'ai simplement pas envie de te punir. »

« Tu devrais, » chuchota Harry, sa voix vibrante de douleur.

Severus lui embrassa le dessus de la tête. « Dans le passé, je t'ai puni injustement à quelques occasions. Une de ces occasions remplacera celle d'aujourd'hui. »

Ca ne semblait toujours pas correct pour Harry, mais il était trop fatigué pour discuter plus. Il ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête sur le torse de son père. Les battements de cœur réguliers de Severus l'apaisèrent et il s'endormit en quelques minutes, ne se rendant même pas compte du moment où son père le porta dans le couloir jusqu'à sa propre chambre avant de le mettre au lit.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Merci à tous ceux qui ont attendu la suite sans se décourager.

Il fallait juste que je m'y remette !

Je vais essayer de vous traduire les autres chapitres rapidement…


	76. Témoignages à l'infirmerie

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

**Avancée de la traduction :** 76 chapitres (sur les 79 en anglais)

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 76**

* * *

Harry se sentit désorienté et l'esprit embrouillé pendant quelques secondes alors qu'il se réveillait le lendemain matin. Il bailla tout en tâtant la table de nuit près du lit à la recherche de ses lunettes, avant de se redresser subitement alors que les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire… L'attaque des Granger et sa peine et sa culpabilité due à la mort de Sirius.

Son père avait dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Harry souhaitait pouvoir le croire, mais c'était si difficile. Sirius était seulement allé au Département des Mystères parce que Harry était en danger. Même si Bellatrix Lestrange avait été la personne qui l'avait réellement tué, Harry était aussi en faute.

Les images de Sirius traversèrent l'esprit de Harry… son parrain le taquinant et lui posant un bras affectueux sur les épaules, leur dernier Noël ensemble au Square Grimmauld, son soulagement quand Sirius l'avait sauvé des Mangemorts au Département, et puis le dernier et terrible souvenir de son parrain adoré disparaissant à travers le voile.

Une boule douloureuse obstrua la gorge de Harry, mais il déglutit difficilement. Il n'allait pas s'effondrer de nouveau en larmes. Pas encore. Hermione avait besoin de ses amis et ils retournaient à Poudlard ce matin.

Enfin, si le ciel gris-foncé qu'il voyait par les fenêtres était une indication, il était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour penser à faire déjà un saut à l'école. Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur son réveil pour confirmation et soupira. Pas tout à fait sept heures moins quart. Il restait plus d'une heure avant le petit déjeuner. Il envisagea de retourner dormir encore un peu, mais décida finalement qu'il était trop éveillé maintenant. Eh bien, il allait se lever et prendre une douche. Avec toute l'excitation de la nuit dernière, il n'en avait pas pris avant de dormir. En fait, il ne se rappelait pas non plus comment il s'était retrouvé dans son lit. Il avait dû s'endormir alors que son père le réconfortait.

En dépit de sa peine, Harry sourit. Qui aurait jamais pensé que Severus Rogue et lui deviendraient si proches, allant même jusqu'à se considérer comme père et fils ? Même il y a un an, ca aurait semblé impossible. Et pourtant regardez les maintenant.

Il y avait un petit feu rougeoyant dans la cheminée, très utile pour éloigner le froid de l'hiver, mais sa chambre était tout de même froide en cette heure matinale. Harry attrapa rapidement quelques vêtements de son armoire et fila rapidement dans sa salle de bain.

Un court moment après il était habillé d'une chemise bleue à carreaux, d'un pullover bleu-clair, d'un jean et d'épaisses chaussettes de laine sur lesquelles il avait passé des pantoufles marrons. Il se brossa les cheveux et exécuta un charme dentaire avant de descendre. Il était toujours trop tôt pour le petit déjeuner, mais il pourrait ainsi rendre visite à Norie et Zan et les aider s'ils l'acceptaient.

À la différence des salles de l'étage, la cuisine était chaleureuse et confortable. La cheminée était énorme et un feu lumineux flambait dans l'âtre. Norie et Zan s'activaient dans la pièce, faisant gaiement frire des œufs, des tomates, du lard, et du pain.

« Bonjour, Maître Harry. Le petit déjeuner sera bientôt prêt, » le salua Zan alors qu'il entrait.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? » demanda Harry.

« Oh, non, Maître Harry, » Norie fit un geste en direction d'une chaise. « Prenez juste un siège et discutons ensemble. Je suppose que vous n'avez pas eu plus de nouvelles de Miss Hermione ? »

« Non. C'est trop tôt. Nous retournerons probablement à Poudlard après le petit déjeuner. Je devine que papa vous a dit ce qui était arrivé à ses parents ? »

Harry se sentait un peu bête de rester simplement assis alors que Norie et Zan effectuaient tout le travail donc il s'approcha des placards pour prendre les assiettes et les tasses, mais Norie lui bloqua le passage.

« Ne vous faites pas de souci pour ceci, mon cher. Zan et moi allons nous en occuper. »

Il semblait toujours bizarre à Harry de ne pas pouvoir aider, mais il savait que, comme tous les elfes de maison, Norie et Zan étaient très fiers de s'occuper de leur maison et de leurs sorciers. Il soupira donc et suivant les instructions de Norie, il se rassit sur sa chaise autour de la longue table.

Norie continua à parler pendant qu'elle travaillait. « Oui, Maître Severus nous a dit ce qui s'était produit quand il nous a appelés pour nous faire savoir que vous ne seriez pas de retour pour dîner la nuit dernière. Mais il a dit que les pauvres Mr. et Mme Granger allaient bien. »

Harry inclina la tête, « Ouais. C'est ce que Madame Pomfresh a dit. Mais elle a dit aussi que Mr. Granger risquait d'avoir quelques tendances plus ou moins lupines maintenant, même si Greyback n'était pas transformé en loup-garou quand il les a attaquées. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'elle a cependant voulu dire. »

« Eh bien, au moins cet horrible Greyback a été capturé maintenant, avec l'autre Mangemort. » Norie frissonna.

« Ouais, merci Merlin pour ça, » en convint Harry.

« Est-ce que tous les Mangemorts ont été arrêtés à présent ? » demanda Zan à haute voix.

« Presque, » répondit Harry. « Dumbledore et papa ont dit la nuit dernière qu'il en restait encore quelques-uns en liberté mais qu'ils ne sont pas très puissants. Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malefoy et Dolohov étaient le plus fort. Et Greyback était terrible aussi, je suppose même s'il n'utilisait pas vraiment la magie. »

« Bien, j'espère qu'ils seront tous enfermés à Azkaban, » dit fermement Norie. Elle se détourna de ses fourneaux. « Maître Harry, le petit déjeuner est prêt. Voulez-vous aller voir si Maître Severus est réveillé ? »

Mais Severus était effectivement réveillé et il apparut sur le seuil de la porte alors que Norie terminait de parler. Il s'assit à la table de la salle à manger, avant de se relever en voyant Harry s'approcher. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

« Bonjour, fils. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? »

Harry lui sourit, « Oui. Merci, Papa, pour tout. »

« De rien. » Severus l'observa. « As-tu compris que la mort de ton parrain n'était pas de ta faute ? »

Harry déglutit et regarda ailleurs, incapable de croiser le regard inquiet de son père. « Je ne sais pas, » marmonna-t-il. « J'ai toujours l'impression que c'est de ma faute mais j'essaye de penser à ce que tu m'as dis. »

Severus serra doucement son épaule. « Harry, Black ne voudrait pas tu t'en veuilles. »

« Probablement, mais c'est simplement difficile de ne pas le faire. » dit Harry à voix basse. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de Sirius pour le moment, mais il ne voulait pas blesser son père en le lui avouant. Quand les assiettes du petit déjeuner apparurent une seconde plus tard, Harry se saisit de cette excuse pour changer le sujet.

« Papa, pouvons-nous retourner à Poudlard après le petit déjeuner ? Je voudrais être avec Hermione et voir comment vont ses parents. »

Severus semblait vouloir continuer de parler de la mort de Sirius, mais après quelques secondes il hocha la tête et se rassit en disant, « Oui, nous le devons dans tous les cas. Nymphadora Tonks doit prendre notre témoignage, tu te rappelles ? »

Harry qui avait complètement oublié ce détail, ou disons que ça n'était pas le plus important pour lui, se rassit également. « Oh, oui. Eh bien, au moins nous n'aurons pas à aller au tribunal. Et je pourrais lui demander comment va Drago. J'espère qu'ils ont passé un bon Noël. »

« Je suis sûr que c'est le cas. Je dois admettre que, malgré tous ses défauts, Lupin a été très bien avec Drago, et Nymphadora Tonks est une agaçante bavarde, mais elle est très gentille. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils ont fait un très bon accueil à Drago, » répondit Severus.

Il tendit la main pour toucher le poignet de Harry. « Comme j'aurais dû le faire avec toi quand tu es venu ici la première fois. Je regretterai toujours notre passé, Harry. »

« C'est bon, Papa. Tu as tout fait pour compenser ça, et de nombreuses fois, » lui dit Harry.

« Merci, Harry, » répondit doucement son père.

Harry lui sourit et ils commencèrent à manger leur petit déjeuner.

* * *

Ron était déjà à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, assis à côté de leur amie sur une chaise au pied des lits des Granger, quand Harry et Severus arrivèrent. Les parents de Hermione étaient encore endormis, chacun d'eux dans un pyjama bleu-clair, et de l'avis de Harry, ils semblaient bien mieux que leur fille, qui avait des cernes sous les yeux et était visiblement épuisée.

« Ils vont mieux, » dit doucement Hermione en réponse à leurs questions chuchotées. « Maman a eu un cauchemar terrible, mais Madame Pomfresh lui a donné une potion et elle dort paisiblement depuis. Papa s'est réveillé très tôt et nous avons un peu parlé. Il supporte bien la situation, toutes choses considérées, je trouve. »

« Peut-être que vous devriez essayer de vous reposer vous-aussi maintenant, » suggéra Severus.

Hermione lui rendit un sourire fatigué et triste. « Peut-être plus tard. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je les vois allongés par terre, couverts de sang… » Sa voix trembla, révélant sa fragilité passagère et Ron attrapa sa main pour la réconforter.

Hermione serra à son tour sa main et continua plus fermement, « Et je pense que Tonks va bientôt venir nous parler et je dois être éveillée quand elle arrivera. J'essayerai peut-être de dormir après. »

Severus inclina la tête. « Vous pourriez prendre vous-aussi une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve. J'en parlerais à Poppy. »

« Merci, monsieur. »

Severus partit vers le bureau de Madame Pomfresh et Harry prit une autre chaise pour pouvoir s'asseoir avec ses amis. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, mais restèrent tranquillement assis, se sentant réconforter par la présence des autres, jusqu'à ce que Mr. Granger remue avant de s'asseoir en grimaçant alors qu'il bougeait les bras.

« Hermione ?

Elle s'avança vers son père, se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. « Salut, papa. Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? »

« Un peu fatigué mais ça va. Je ne voulais pas me rendormir et te laisser seule tout à l'heure mais je suppose que j'étais encore fatigué. »

« C'est normal. » répondit Hermione.

Mr. Granger vit Ron et Harry, qui s'étaient levés et se força à leur sourire. « Hermione m'a dit que vous aviez participé à mon sauvetage. Merci, à tous les deux, merci beaucoup. »

« De rien, » dit Harry.

« Nous regrettons juste de ne pas être arrivés plus tôt, » ajouta Ron.

« Moi aussi, » admit Mr. Granger, tandis que son sourire disparaissait. Ses yeux sombres se tournèrent vers son épouse dormant dans le lit d'à côté. « Mione, comment va ta mère ? »

« Très bien maintenant, elle est juste fatiguée, » la rassura Hermione.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Mr. Granger ? » Madame Pomfresh sortit vivement de son bureau et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire de la façon dont elle savait toujours savoir exactement quand un de ses patients était réveillé. Hmm, c'était vraiment surnaturel, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. Elle plaçait peut-être un sort pour l'alerter.

Severus la suivit et il s'approcha de Harry et de Ron pendant que Madame Pomfresh examinait son patient. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mme Granger se réveillait aussi et Madame Pomfresh déclara qu'ils étaient tous deux guérit. Elle demanda à Hermione de reculer avant de créer des paravents autour des lits pour plus d'intimité puis elle lança quelques charmes de rafraîchissement, transfigura leurs vêtements et fit tout le nécessaire pour que les Granger soient prêt pour la journée.

Quelques temps après, alors que dix heures venaient juste de sonner, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent et Dumbledore entra, suivi non seulement de Dora Tonks mais également de Remus et de Drago.

« Bonjour, » dit Dumbledore. « Mr. et Mme Granger, je suis heureux de vous voir réveillés. Vous semblez tous les deux en meilleure forme. »

Les Granger semblaient effectivement mieux, pensa Harry, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient reposés, ils semblaient plus forts. Comme leur fille, ils avaient les cheveux sombres et des yeux marrons. Mr. Granger était grand, mince, et rasé de près. Mme Granger était petite avec des cheveux allant jusqu'au milieu du dos et encadrant son visage en de légères boucles. Ils saluèrent chaleureusement Dumbledore et le remercièrent de l'avoir aidé et de leur avoir permis de rester à Poudlard.

« Ce n'est rien, » Dumbledore avait les yeux brillants alors qu'il leur serrait la main. « Je n'ai pas vraiment fait grand-chose. »

Il fit signe à Tonks. « Puis-je vous présenter Dora Tonks ? »

« Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, même si j'aurai préféré que cela se fasse dans d'autres circonstances. » Elle s'avança et serra également la main des Granger. « Je suis un Auror, c'est comme un policier ou un détective. Je suis désolée mais je dois discuter avec vous de ce qui s'est passé hier. »

Les Granger hochèrent la tête.

« Oui. Hermione nous a dit que vous auriez besoin de le faire, » dit Mme Granger.

« Et voici Remus Lupin. » Dumbledore montra Remus. « Il est… notre expert en lycanthropie. »

« En fait je suis un loup-garou, » leur dit Remus. « Mais je peux vous assurer que bon nombre d'entre nous ne sont en rien comme Greyback. Je peux voir avec vous les effets secondaires que vous pourriez ressentir. »

Les Granger semblèrent inquiets et Remus se dépêcha de les rassurer. « Ce n'est pas aussi terrible. Greyback n'était pas un loup-garou quand il a attaqué, donc il ne devrait y avoir que de minimes conséquences. »

Il se tourna vers Drago. « Et voici mon pupille, Drago Malefoy. »

Ron et Hermione tournèrent vivement les yeux vers Drago mais ce dernier tendit simplement sa main aux Granger et indiqua poliment, « Je suis désolé que vous ayez été blessés. »

« Merci, » répondit Mme Granger. « Nous sommes toujours heureux de rencontrer certains des amis de Hermione. Nous avons entendu énormément de choses au sujet de Ron et de Harry, mais j'ai peur qu'elle n'en ait pas dit beaucoup sur vous. »

Hermione, Ron, et Drago semblèrent tous trois bouleversés à l'idée d'être pris pour des amis.

Après une seconde, Drago se racla maladroitement la gorge. « Eh bien, nous sommes dans différentes Maisons donc nous ne nous voyons pas aussi souvent. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et Ron. « Ce n'est que récemment que nous avons commencé à nous connaître les uns les autres. »

Tonks s'approcha un peu plus. « Pourquoi ne commencerions-nous pas à prendre vos témoignages ? Nous pouvons le faire ici, mais je devrai installer des paravents d'intimité et des charmes de silence. Je dois vous parler à tous les deux mais l'un après l'autre. »

En quelques minutes tout était installé. Madame Pomfresh et Tonks placèrent les paravents autour des lits des Granger tandis que Severus créait quelques fauteuils rembourrés devant la cheminée de l'infirmerie.

« Nous pourrions aussi bien nous installer confortablement pendant que nous attendons, » remarqua-t-il.

« En effet, » en convint Dumbledore. « Je vais demander qu'on nous apporte également une petite collation. Du café et des sandwichs peut-être ? »

Tonks commença d'abord par Mr. Granger. Mme Granger resta dans son propre lit, et les autres s'assirent confortablement près du feu, avec du café, des bièraubeurres et des sandwichs au cresson que Dumbledore avait commandés.

Hermione resta d'abord avec sa mère mais après un moment elle les rejoignit et se glissa sur une chaise près de Ron en murmurant, « Man' a dit qu'elle se sentait très bien et que je devais venir m'asseoir près de vous. »

Ron et elle étaient assis un peu à l'écart des adultes et Drago l'était aussi mais de l'autre côté. Harry hésita. Il voulait s'asseoir avec Ron et Hermione, mais il ne voulait pas laisser Drago seul. Avant qu'il réussisse à choisir cependant, Drago attira son attention. Le garçon blond prit une profonde inspiration, se leva et s'approcha lentement de Ron et de Hermione.

« Gran… Hermione, je veux dire, je suis vraiment désolé que tes parents aient été blessés. » Drago déglutit difficilement et continua à voix basse. « Je suis désolé pour beaucoup de choses. »

Il y eut un long silence tandis que Hermione l'observait. Les joues pâles de Drago rosirent et il commença à se détourner et à s'éloigner mais finalement Hermione se leva et lui attrapa la main.

« Merci, Drago. »

Ron fit un signe en direction de la chaise de Drago. « Tu pourrais aussi bien tirer ta chaise jusqu'à nous. T'as aucune raison de t'asseoir tout seul. »

Drago dévisagea chacun d'eux soigneusement ; puis leur fit soudainement un de ses rares sourires. « D'accord. »

Pendant qu'il avançait sa chaise, Harry sourit aussi à Ron et Hermione. « Merci, les gars. »

Ce fut embarrassant pendant quelques minutes, assis tous ensemble à côté les uns des autres, mais finalement Ron se pencha vers Harry et commenta, « Encore seulement cinq jours et nous serons de retour ici. Merci Merlin tu reviens Harry. Ce n'était pas pareil sans toi. »

« Ouais. » Harry était excité par son retour de Poudlard mais également un peu nerveux aussi, bien qu'il se savait ridicule. Les gens étaient de son côté. Le Bal de Noël avait prouvé cela. Il se tourna vers Drago. « Es-tu prêt à revenir ? »

Drago haussa légèrement les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Ce sera différent. »

Ron renifla. « Ouais, à coup sûr. Nous sommes amis maintenant… certains vont penser qu'on nous a mis sous Impérium. »

Drago roula des yeux, mais Harry eut l'impression qu'il semblait heureux que Ron le considère comme son 'ami'.

« Eh bien, nous avons récemment rencontré Daphné, Pansy et Blaise Zabini, » remarqua Hermione. « Et nous avons discuté calmement. »

« Ils n'ont jamais été pour la suprématie des Sang-Pur, » dit Drago. Il hésita avant de demander, « Et comment ça se passe avec Crabbe et Goyle ? »

Ron fit une grimace tandis que Hermione répondit, « Ils sont comme d'habitude. »

Drago soupira. « J'aimerai qu'ils puissent changer comme je l'ai fait, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit envisageable. Leurs familles étaient des grands supporters de Voldemort. »

« Tu l'as bien fait, » rappela Harry.

« Oui, c'est vrai, » admit lentement Drago, semblant réfléchir. « Mais tu sais, Severus m'y a aidé. Il ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup de chose bien sûr mais quand je prends du recul sur mon passé, je peux voir toutes les petites choses qu'il a fait pour essayer de contrecarrer les idéologies qui m'ont été enseignées, pour essayer de m'enseigner à penser autrement. Ca a pris assez longtemps, mais peut-être que ça a finalement eut un certain effet sur moi après tout. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je verrai ce que je peux faire, mais je ne pense pas que Crabbe et Goyle seront très ouverts à un tel changement. »

« Ils pourraient ne pas rester à Poudlard pendant très longtemps de toute façon, » lui indiqua Ron. « Ils ont plusieurs fois été attrapés en train d'intimider de plus jeunes étudiants depuis que tu es parti. J'ai entendu dire que Dumbledore avait menacé de les expulser s'ils le faisaient encore. »

Drago grimaça. « Ca ne me surprend pas vraiment. Ils ont toujours aimé la violence. »

Ils semblaient tous un peu moroses après ça et Harry décida de changer de sujet pour quelque chose de plus léger. « Alors Drago, comment s'est passé ton Noël ? Est-ce que ça a été avec Remus et Tonks ? »

Cela fonctionna. Drago se détendit et inclina la tête, le regard plus lumineux. « Oui. Ils sont fantastiques. Est-ce que tu savais que Dora avait l'habitude de jouer au Quidditch ? Elle a été Poursuiveuse des Pouffsouffles pendant trois ans. Nous avons fait quelques échanges de balles ensemble. Remus s'était mis dans les buts. »

Il baissa la voix. « Pour être honnête, il n'est pas très bon à ce poste. Mais c'était amusant. Et nous sommes allés au musée, Harry, et nous y sommes restés toute la journée. Tu devrais y aller. C'est étonnant. Nous avons vu la pierre de Rosette, des rouleaux de papyrus, des anciens bijoux et même des armes antiques. Je veux aller en Egypte un jour, peut-être après nos études à Poudlard. »

« Nous sommes allés en Egypte un été pour les vacances, » remarqua Ron. « Mon frère Bill a travaillé comme Briseur de Sorts à Gringotts et il y a donc séjourné un moment. »

« Vraiment ? » Drago se pencha en avant avec intérêt. « Est-ce que tu es entré à l'intérieur de toutes les pyramides ? »

« Oh, ouais, et il y avait ces squelettes mutants avec deux têtes et… »

Harry sourit et s'appuya contre sa chaise, après avoir pris un second verre de bièraubeurre.

La matinée passa rapidement. Harry fut à son tour interrogé et raconta à Tonks ce qui s'était passé pendant l'attaque tandis qu'une machine ressemblant à un gramophone démodé enregistrait ses paroles. Quand elle eut fini de tous les interroger, Tonks repartit au Ministère, et Remus et Drago les quittèrent assez rapidement après.

Une fois que Dumbledore les eut rassurés que des barrières protectrices étaient maintenant placées autour de leur maison, Mr. et Mme Granger insistèrent sur le fait qu'ils étaient assez bien pour retourner chez eux. Hermione et Ron partirent avec eux, chacun accompagnant l'un des parents par Cheminette.

Severus et Harry restèrent discuter avec Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh un peu plus longtemps. Ils parlèrent ensemble du retour de Severus et Harry à Poudlard et des vacances de chacun et, à un certain moment, Severus mentionna le fait que Harry et lui allaient légaliser leur adoption.

« Merveilleux ! » Les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent. « C'est la meilleure nouvelle que j'ai entendu dans longtemps. »

« Je suis si heureux pour vous deux, » Madame Pomfresh leur sourit chaleureusement.

« En tant que Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, je pourrais exécuter la cérémonie pour vous, » proposa Dumbledore. « Avez-vous déjà pris rendez-vous ? »

« Pas encore, » répondit Severus. « Nous en avons seulement discuté entre nous le jour de Noël. »

« Pourquoi ne programmerions-nous pas cela le trente-et-un ? Nous pourrions ainsi célébrer en même temps l'adoption de Harry et la Nouvelle Année ? » Suggéra le directeur, ses yeux clairs scintillant plus que jamais.

« C'est à Harry de décider. » Severus regarda son fils.

Dumbledore semblait si enthousiaste à la perspective d'une autre fête que Harry ne put que répondre. « Ce serait génial. »

Pas qu'il ait eu d'objections de toute façon. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de devenir officiellement le fils de Severus.

« Nous pourrions organiser la fête à Poudlard, » continua joyeusement le directeur. « À moins que naturellement vous vouliez la faire dans votre propre maison, mais je sais que vous n'aimez pas faire passer beaucoup de personnes à travers votre sortilège Fidelitas, Severus. »

En un rien de temps, Dumbledore avait tout prévu, y compris la liste d'invité. En dépit des protestations de Severus qui aurait voulu une fête en petit comité, la liste était d'une longueur impressionnante. Mais ils devaient inviter les Weasley et les Granger, et alors Harry voulut inviter aussi Neville et Luna, et Drago. Et si Drago était invité, ils devaient inviter Remus et Tonks.

« Et nous devons vraiment inviter le personnel de Poudlard, » ajouta Dumbledore. « Si la fête se déroule ici, ce serait plutôt grossier de ne pas le faire, vous ne pensez pas ? Et Hagrid, Minerva et les autres vous connaissent tous deux depuis très longtemps. Je sais qu'ils seraient heureux de venir. »

« Très bien, » agréa Severus, en poussant un long soupir. « Mais ce sera tout, Albus. Cette petite fête est en train de se transformer en véritable épreuve. »

« Mais nous devons inviter Norie et Zan, aussi, » dit Harry. « Et peut-être Dobby également. »

Severus roula juste des yeux. « Je pense que nous nous sentirons bien mieux maintenant que tu as invité chaque sorcière, sorcier et elfe de maison de Grande-Bretagne. »

Mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour Severus. Harry pouvait le dire parce qu'une fois qu'ils furent de retour à la maison, Severus lui tapota l'épaule et dit légèrement, « Je te laisse le soin d'inviter Norie et Zan. Ils viendront probablement si tu le leur demandes. »

Harry lui sourit avant de descendre les escaliers à la recherche des elfes.

* * *

Le 31 décembre était un jour clair et froid. Quelques nuages effilés glissaient dans le ciel et un pâle soleil hivernal donnait un peu de chaleur à chacun. Quand Harry se réveilla ce matin il vit une petite boîte enveloppée dans un papier doré et argenté sur la table de nuit. À l'intérieur se trouvait une broche argentée avec un 'P' entouré de minuscules rubis. Il le sortit et l'admira quelques instants avant de se lever et de s'habiller avec une chemise blanche, un pantalon gris, et un longue robe noire que son père lui avait offert pour la conférence de presse après la mort de Voldemort. Il mit des chaussettes et des chaussures noires, avant d'attacher soigneusement la broche sur sa poitrine. Finalement, avec un sourire, il ouvrit le tiroir supérieur de son armoire et prit sa cravate rouge de Gryffondor.

Il venait juste de l'attacher quand un coup retentit sur sa porte et il se retourna pour voir son père debout sur le seuil, habillé lui-même dans une de ses meilleures robes, noires comme le jais avec des attaches argentées et une broche semblable à la sienne, mais avec un 'S' décoré d'émeraudes plutôt que de rubis.

« Puis-je entrer ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr, Papa. » Harry s'approcha de lui et toucha la broche de Severus. « Hedwige t'apporte aussi des cadeaux maintenant ? »

« Je crois qu'elle m'aime de plus en plus. » Les lèvres de Severus s'incurvèrent vers le haut dans un sourire. Il tira vivement mais doucement la cravate de Harry et dit d'un ton faussement résigné. « Et bien, je suppose qu'elle est au moins assortie aux rubis. »

« Tu savais que j'étais un Gryffondor quand tu m'as demandé de m'adopter, » répondit légèrement Harry. « Sans compter que tu ne détestes plus les Gryffondors. Je pense même que tu nous aimes réellement. Admet-le. »

« Je n'admets rien, et certainement pas d'aimer des Gryffondors imprudents et impétueux, » répondit hautainement Severus. Puis son visage se radoucit et il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry. « Excepté mon fils, naturellement. »

Harry se pencha contre son père et les bras de Severus glissèrent autour de lui.

« Merci, Harry, » murmura doucement Severus, en posant ses lèvres sur le dessus de la tête brune. « Je t'aime et je suis très fier de t'avoir comme fils. »

Harry le serra fortement contre lui. « Je t'aime aussi, papa. Et je suis vraiment fier que tu sois mon père. »

Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre pendant un instant avant de se reculer.

« Allons-y, alors, » Severus fit un signe vers la porte. « Il est temps de prendre notre petit-déjeuner puis nous avons un rendez-vous au Ministère. »

Ils utilisèrent le réseau jusqu'à une pièce du Ministère que Harry n'avait jamais vu avant. C'était une grande salle, admirablement décorée dans des nuances de bleu, avec des meubles sombres et massifs et des rideaux en velours aux fenêtres. Bien qu'il y aura foule à la fête de ce soir, Severus et Harry avaient convenu que la cérémonie en elle-même serait privée, avec seulement Dumbledore et eux. Il les attendait déjà, très impressionnant dans sa robe miroitante d'or.

« Tu sais, Papa, nous aurions pu faire ceci depuis longtemps, si j'avais su que le Professeur Dumbledore pouvait la faire. Je veux dire, il est au courant du charme d'esclavage depuis le début, » dit doucement Harry à son père alors qu'ils s'avançaient. Il se sentait idiot, et coupable d'avoir été si déterminé à ne pas légaliser l'adoption. Cependant, il avait pensé que des fonctionnaires du Ministère devaient être présents et qu'il découvrirait alors qu'il était un esclave. Et cela lui avait semblé insupportable.

« Oui, » admit Severus de manière désabusée. « J'aurais dû moi-même me rendre compte qu'Albus pouvait exécuter la cérémonie pour nous. » Il secoua la tête, s'en sentant un peu contrarié. « Oh, de toute manière cette cérémonie est une simple formalité. Tu es mon fils depuis longtemps. »

« Severus, Harry, bonjour, » Dumbledore écarta ses bras dans leur direction pour les saluer alors qu'ils étaient encore loin. « Venez, ca ne prendra pas longtemps. »

Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir à quoi s'attendre pour une telle cérémonie. Mais Dumbledore lut un parchemin, répétant en grande partie des choses qui semblaient très semblables à ce que Severus avait officieusement écrit il y a des mois, demandant si Severus était prêt à assumer ses responsabilités parentales et le fait que Harry aurait les mêmes droits et privilèges que son fils et l'héritier biologique, et ainsi de suite.

« J'y suis prêt, » répondit Severus quand Dumbledore fit une pause et posa un regard interrogateur sur lui.

« Harry James Potter, voulez-vous que Severus Tobias Rogue vous adopte et fasse de vous son fils et héritier légal ? » Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry.

« Je le veux, » dit solennellement Harry.

Dumbledore fit un geste de sa baguette magique au-dessus de Severus puis de Harry.

« C'est à ce moment que tous les autres liens existants apparaissent, » dit doucement Severus à Harry.

Même s'il détestait le charme d'esclavage, Harry était un peu curieux de voir ce qui allait se passer. Est-ce qu'une corde magique les lierait ? Y aurait-il des lettres flamboyantes dans le ciel, semblable à la façon dont l'énigme de Tom était apparue dans la Chambre des Secrets ?

Une minute passa et puis une autre.

Mais rien ne se produisit.

A SUIVRE

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Voilà la suite…

Bon week-end !


	77. Une famille officielle

**Auteur :** Kristen Hudson

**Titre original : **Slave Child

**Traductrice : **Dyneen

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Les autres intervenants de l'histoire sont à Kristen Hudson.

**Genre :** Relation père/enfant SR/HP

**Rating : **T

* * *

**L'Enfant esclave**

**Chapitre 77**

* * *

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son père pour voir s'il savait ce qu'il se passait mais Severus était immobile, dévisageant Dumbledore attentivement, clairement interrogateur.

Dumbledore fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de faire un nouveau geste de sa baguette sans rien dire.

Mais encore une fois, rien ne se produisit.

Après quelques secondes, Harry se racla nerveusement la gorge. « Hum, Monsieur, est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore ne scintillaient pas, ils semblaient réellement flamboyer. Quand il prit la parole, sa voix tremblait de joie. « Non, Harry. Tout va bien ! Très, très bien. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir pourquoi ou comment c'est arrivé, mais le charme d'esclavage a été brisé. Tu es libre. »

Harry le regarda fixement en silence, pensant qu'il avait sûrement mal compris. Il secoua la tête, effrayé que son espoir soit vain.

Dumbledore s'avança pour lui prendre la main et la serra fermement. « C'est vrai, Harry. »

« Je suis libre, » chuchota Harry en se tournant vers son père. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue et sa voix tremblait. « Papa, je suis libre. »

Severus qui le dévisageait sans bouger avec incrédulité, fit soudainement un pas vers lui et souleva Harry dans une grande et joyeuse étreinte. Il ne dit rien mais serra juste Harry contre lui, tellement fort que s'en était presque douloureux, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Harry était si bouleversé et heureux qu'il pouvait difficilement s'en rendre compte.

Le charme d'esclavage était annulé. Il était libre.

Un sanglot monta de sa gorge alors qu'il jetait ses propres bras autour de son père et le serrait fortement contre lui en retour. « Papa, je suis libre. »

« Oui, » La voix de Severus tremblait et il s'interrompit pour se racler la gorge avant de répéter plus fermement. « Oui, j'ai entendu. »

Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, ils virent Dumbledore les observer avec joie, ses propres yeux soupçonneusement brillants.

Severus se racla de nouveau la gorge avant de parler. « « Mais comment est-ce possible ? Que s'est-il passé, Albus ? »

Dumbledore resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes. « Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr, » dit-il lentement. « Je pense qu'on peut émettre deux hypothèses, mais je ne suis pas sûr de celle, si c'est vraiment l'un d'entre elles, qui est responsable de l'annulation du charme d'esclavage. »

Il redevint silencieux jusqu'à ce que Severus lui rappelle, plutôt sèchement, « Eh bien, peut-être que vous pourriez avoir l'obligeance de partager vos pensées avec nous ? Harry et moi sommes un peu curieux. »

Dumbledore rit doucement. « Bien sûr. Asseyez-vous. »

Ils s'assirent tous les deux dans des fauteuils installés devant le bureau et Dumbledore croisa ses doigts ensemble. « Comme je l'ai dit, je n'en suis pas certain mais autant que je peux l'imaginer, il y a deux possibilités. La première et la plus simple, mais à mon avis la moins probable. Je suis sûr que vous vous rappelez tous deux que Harry a été grièvement blessé lors de la bataille du Chemin de Traverse l'été dernier. »

Le souffle de Severus se bloqua. « Bien sûr ! J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt. Je ne peux pas croire que je n'y ai pas pensé. »

Harry les regarda l'un après l'autre. « A quoi ? »

« Ton cœur a cessé de battre pendant un instant après que Bellatrix t'ait jeté le sortilège Sectumsempra, » lui dit Severus. « Poppy a dû refaire partir ton cœur. Le charme d'esclavage s'annule en cas de mort, tu te rappelles ? »

« Et comme je suis mort pendant un instant, cela a rompu le charme ? » demanda Harry.

« Probablement, mais j'ai quelques doutes, » répondit Dumbledore. « Tu n'es pas vraiment mort, Harry. Ton cœur s'est arrêté, et tu as certainement été très proche de la mort à ce moment là. Tu serais probablement mort si le sort de Poppy n'avait pas marché… Mais il a réussi et je ne crois pas que tu as été réellement mort, tu étais simplement dans un état intermédiaire. Il est concevable qu'à cet instant où tu étais assez proche de la mort, cela a rompu le charme. »

« Mais vous n'y croyez pas, » ajouta Harry.

« Non, je n'y crois pas, » admit Dumbledore.

« Alors qu'elle serait l'autre explication, Albus ? » voulut savoir Severus.

« Elle est bien plus nébuleuse, » répondit Dumbledore. « Les plus grands sorciers de tous les temps n'ont pas été capables de pleinement l'expliquer ou le comprendre. Comme vous le savez tous les deux, la Métamorphose est une branche complexe et potentiellement dangereuse de la magie. Normalement elle agit sur des éléments tangibles, changé un objet en un autre par exemple. Mais on dit qu'il existe un côté plus 'obscur' de la Métamorphose qui se concentre sur la magie elle-même, en changeant la nature même d'un sortilège. »

« Mais ce type de Métamorphose est si rare que personne ne connais beaucoup de chose à ce sujet. En effet, il y a seulement eu une poignée de cas connus qui pourraient être des exemples de celui-ci. Quelques sorciers célèbres ont essayé de l'étudier, mais sans succès. C'est un événement rare et puissant. »

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose, » murmura Severus.

Dumbledore secoua la tête. « Peu en ont entendu parler. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est très obscur. Et alors que dans le passé quelques génies ont essayé d'étudier ce type de magie, certains sorciers ont été effrayés par un tel pouvoir. Après tout, si on pouvait apprendre à commander la nature même de la magie, il pourrait y avoir des conséquences imprévues et radicales pour nous tous. »

Severus inclina lentement la tête. « Cela pourrait devenir une terrible arme. »

« Malheureusement, oui, » acquiesça Dumbledore. « Et donc toutes les rumeurs et recherches sur cette étrange et puissante magie ont été éradiquées et cachées, et de nos jours, peu de personnes connaisse son existence. »

« Mais vous si, » remarqua Harry. Il était devenu si intrigué par l'histoire de Dumbledore que même sa miraculeuse libération avait été mise de côté.

La solennité de Dumbledore disparut tandis qu'il faisait un sourire malicieux à Harry. « Oh, je suppose que je connais quelques petites choses que je ne devrais pas. »

Pendant un instant Harry put presque voir le directeur adolescent, débordant de vivacité et de curiosité avec un sens de l'humour espiègle. Ses propres professeurs devaient sûrement le garder à l'œil pour prévenir quelques uns de ses tours, pensa Harry. C'était peut-être une des raisons pour laquelle Dumbledore était assez clément avec ses étudiants, sachant qu'il avait lui-même causé pas mal de problèmes plus jeune.

Son père interrompit ses pensées. « Vous pensez donc que d'une certaine manière le charme d'esclavage a été transfiguré ? Mais en quoi ? »

Un souffle glacé sembla traverser le dos de Harry. Et si le charme d'esclavage était devenu quelque chose de plus horrible ?

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Chuchota-t-il. « Suis-je lié à un autre charme ? »

« Détends-toi, Harry, » Dumbledore lui sourit. « Tu n'es plus lié à un quelconque sort à présent. Je pense que lorsque Severus et toi avez commencé à vous considérer comme une famille, à vous aimer comme un père et un fils, cela a d'une certaine manière annulé le charme d'esclavage. Maintenant, au lieu d'être lié par un charme magique, vous êtes tous deux liés par vos sentiments. »

Severus fronça les sourcils, comme s'il avait eu un résultat inattendu avec une de ses potions.

« Vous dites que les sentiments que nous éprouvons l'un pour l'autre ont rompu le charme d'esclavage ? Mais c'est… eh bien, franchement, ça me semble ridicule, Albus. »

« Ridicule ou pas, je crois que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, » répondit Dumbledore.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose, » répéta Severus.

« Il y a plus de choses sur la terre et dans le ciel, Horatio, qu'il n'en est rêvé dans votre philosophie, » lui dit Dumbledore.

« Hmm, » fut la seule réponse de Severus.

Harry les regarda sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que Severus lui explique. « C'est une citation de _Hamlet_, une des tragédies de Shakespeare. »

« Oh. » Mais Harry était plus intéressé de savoir s'il était vraiment libre que par Shakespeare. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Dumbledore. « Mais je suis vraiment libre ? Vous en êtes certain ? »

« Oh, oui. J'en suis certain, » le rassura Dumbledore. « Quoiqu'il s'est passé, tu es complètement libre à présent, Harry. »

Une fois quand il avait été à l'école primaire, son professeur avait montré à la classe un vieux film de Walt Disney, _Peter Pan_, où les enfants pouvaient voler en pensant à des choses joyeuses. Harry se sentait comme ça maintenant, il était si heureux qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait sauter en l'air et se mettre à voler de joie.

Harry ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent assis ainsi, à se réjouir et à essayer d'intégrer réellement tout ça, mais finalement Severus remarqua. « Peut-être que nous pourrions finir la cérémonie d'adoption à présent ? »

« Bien sûr, » accepta Dumbledore avec plaisir. « Nous avions presque fini de toute façon. »

Harry sourit et il rejoignit son père et le directeur. Ce dernier dit quelques mots sur le rôle de chacun en tant que père et fils, toucha de sa baguette magique le poignet de Severus puis celui de Harry, puis la fit passer au-dessus de leurs têtes dans un mouvement complexe. Des étincelles argentées flottèrent dans l'air, avant de fusionner autour de leurs poignets, puis de former une corde fragile entre le père et le fils avant de disparaître.

Harry ressentit une légère pulsation puis une chaleur agréable à l'endroit où les étincelles s'étaient tenues pendant quelques secondes puis tout redevint normal.

« Félicitations, messieurs, » déclara Dumbledore en souriant. « Vous êtes officiellement devenu une famille maintenant. »

Harry lui fit un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers son père. Pour une fois, même le masque impassible de Severus s'était brisé devant sa joie, beaucoup trop grande pour être contenue. Il souriait ouvertement et ses yeux sombres brillaient en regardant Harry.

Le jeune garçon se jeta dans ses bras au moment où Severus s'approchait de lui et ils s'enlacèrent fortement.

Puis Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore et, mu d'une soudaine impulsion, il s'approcha de l'homme et le serra également contre lui. « Merci, monsieur. »

Dumbledore lui retourna son étreinte. « De rien, bien que je n'ai réellement rien fait. »

Quand ils se séparèrent, le directeur posa ses mains sur l'épaule de Harry et de Severus. « Mes chers garçons, je suis si heureux pour vous. Et merci à tous les deux pour m'avoir pardonné mes échecs et me permettre de faire partie de votre vie. Je tiens beaucoup à vous. »

« Et nous tenons également à vous, » lui dit Severus avec solennité.

Les yeux de Dumbledore semblèrent briller encore plus. Il n'ajouta rien mais serra encore plus fermement leurs épaules.

Harry l'observa puis revint sur son père et pensa qu'il n'avait jamais été si heureux.

FIN

**Petit mot de l'auteur :**

C'est ici que j'avais à l'origine prévu de finir cette histoire et même si le chapitre est court, je voulais le poster ainsi. Même si je trouve que c'est un bon endroit pour finir, je vais continuer l'histoire. Il reste quelques questions non résolues, avec Remus, avec Dolohov et Greyback, et peut-être quelques nouveaux rebondissements se rajouteront à l'histoire également. Je ne suis pas sûr cependant d'avoir suffisamment d'idées pour écrire une suite à part donc je vais juste continuer Slave Child qui sera donc une longue histoire. J'espère que vous continuerez à la lire et l'apprécier. Merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos encouragements. Si tout va bien, je mettrai rapidement en ligne le prochain chapitre !

**Petit mot de la traductrice :**

Bonjour,

Merci pour toutes vos reviews! (J'ai corrigé les fautes qui m'avaient été pointées du doigt dans le chapitre précédent).

Comme vous avez pu le constater, je traîne un peu la patte concernant cette traduction j'ai du mal à présent à m'intéresser à l'histoire, probablement parce qu'elle est devenue vraiment longue et que j'ai envie de passer à d'autres sujets/histoires.

Je vais donc pour ma part m'arrêter à cette fin pour la traduction. Si d'autres personnes veulent traduire la suite qu'elles n'hésitent pas, je leur laisse la seconde partie !

A bientôt

Dyneen


End file.
